Bloodtail: The Demon Hunter
by Dark Side of the World
Summary: From Miles to Siles, from Prowler to Drowler, from Mortal to Demonic. Tails will have to use the very thing that makes him hated by so many if he is to save the only ones who he cares about. Sonic DMC crossover. First Story Complete!
1. Prologue: Betrayal

My name is Dark Side of the World. I've finally finished this Sonic fic that I've had months of planning on doing. Finally, I can Submit it. Anyway, this is an AU Sonic story where Mobius is just a part of earth, humans exist, and it takes place in the Archie universe. There will be also many changes, but you'll see them as the story goes. Oh, and there are demons and kick ass demons slaying.

The reason I wanted to make this fic was because A. I love Sonic. B. Tails is my favorite character. and C. Devil May Cry kicks ass! (Except 2, that was boring)

While Dante or Virgil or any of the characters you know and love will not be in this. Sparta and some Demons you know from DMC3 will appear.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is not mine!

This isn't my first sonic fic, nor will this be my last.

Just before we begin however, the weird language that you see is not Satanic at all. It's Drow, or Dark Elvean from Role Playing games.

Enjoy.

* * *

"_One should rather die then be betrayed. There is no deceit in death. It delivers precisely what it has promised. Betrayal, though … … betrayal is the willful slaughter of hope."_

_-Steven Dietz._

Prologue: Betrayal

* * *

(Unknown location)

Darkness.

That was all that one could see in the small area. Yet a small glimmer of light comes from a black candle in the middle. Underneath it, an upside-down pentagram with demonic runes runs through its symbol in many directions.

At first we hear nothing, but then….

"_**Dal chath del oloth…ulu niaren del mithuth…Usstan luth tarthe lil valmuth del yibiness." **_

A dark voice spoke in a language of the old and now dead.

"_**Elakar zuneerrh zhah naut del Phraktos jhal del nesstren lueth errdegahr." **_

A dark and eerie sound erupts from nowhere.

"_**Whol dosst yorn phuul lil yorn nindel morfeth ssussun veldri wun lil veldrin."**_

The light from the candle glows and then fades out as the speaker says,

"_**Haruk pholor lil ogglinnar del yorn, streea ulu lil uss vel'uss cha'kohk dosst yorn, duul'sso ulu nindyn vel'uss ap'za zhah mzild garethur t'yin nindel del dro"**_

The sinful pentagram glows with red energy as it lights the darkness around it to reveal a shadowy figure barley dimmed by the light.

Creek!

A small door opens and a black cloaked figure, with his hood up comes inside saying, "We have found the son of the maiden."

"Are you sure?" Said the dark figure.

"The other priests have done there morning prayers. We will complete the ritual as soon as we have the child." Said the cloaked figure.

"Where is he?"

"…Knothole."

* * *

(The Music of _What's up people!? By __Maximum the Hormone plays)_

…_**Dark Side of the World Presents…**_

… _**A Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic…**_

…_**crossed over with material from Devil May Cry….**_

…_**as well as information of Demonology and Angelology….**_

_**BLOODTAIL: THE DEMON HUNTER**_

Disclaimer: The author owns nothing that is not his….

(Music ends)

* * *

(Knothole)

To understand one's own path one must understand one's world.

It all really began in Earth year 3345. Humanity had just come in contact with a strange alien species only known as the Xorda. While it seemed they were friendly, the Xorda were really a species looking for a new world to enrich for there own. Although humanity offered the option of coexistence, the Xorda had other plans.

Secretly, the Xorda's were planning to launch a bomb that would destroy all human DNA thus wiping out the human race and make way for the Xorda to use Earth as there home.

But something went wrong; instead of destroying DNA it somehow mutated it. At least 40 percent of the Human world's DNA was morphed into an alarming upgraded form of genetic code.

The "upgraded" humans had developed a large increment in IQ, up to 250 at least, and advanced forms of intellect. However a few back changes were made, these humans had only 4 fingers, and had developed strange mental changes including malignant narcissism and sometimes sadistic personality disorder.

They called themselves, "Overlanders."

Realizing that the Xorda's were not friends and almost destroyed them, humanity fought back.

It was a bloody war, one the raged everywhere and had its price. Many humans were lost and many cities and habitats were destroyed, but mankind triumphed due to the Overlanders advanced intelligence and weapons.

A few years after the war, something else happened that changed Earth and humanity.

As it turned out, the bomb the Xorda's fired on Earth also had a strange reaction to the animals of earth's nature. The bomb had made the DNA of animals to change. It allowed evolution to advance 500 generations ahead and made normal animals into Anthrosapians or animals with human characteristics.

It was amazing. A dog could walk on two legs, a horse could talk, and a lizard could feel emotions. The anthro's were becoming more and more human.

For a few decades, the anthrosapians and humans lived together coexisting and learning from one another, but the anthrosapians wanted to have there own land, there own place to call home. Over time the land of Earth changed due to the war and new lands were discovered in places nobody would ever dream of.

Humanity allowed them to rule a large part of the world as there own and they made there own nation known as Mobius. After establishing there own lands and dividing them. Humanity and Mobius drifted apart and suddenly lost contact with each other.

As Mobius went into its own history over the millennias, things were getting rough in the Human lands.

Overlanders were becoming more greedy and powerful. There mental disorders increased resulting in Psychopathy and Sociopathy. Eventually, a distance between humans and overlanders had erupted and although there could have been many conclusions, the worst came.

War.

War between the humans, who wished to stop overlanders from ruling them, and overlanders, who wanted to rule humanity in there stead.

Although Overlanders had the technology, they didn't have the manpower.

Humans had driven them out and they soon found themselves in lands nobody owned or knew.

Realizing they couldn't defeat humanity right now they decided to rule the mobians and take there lands.

Thus the Great War was fought in Mobius. The overlanders spared nobody. They killed women and children, even after they begged for mercy. The mobians tried to fight, but they were no match. The government of the human lands tried to help, but a large blockade stopped humanity from helping and they were still too weak from there battles with the overlanders.

Just as all hope was lost a miracle came.

Dr. Julian of the House of Ivo and his nephew Snively, were on the run from the overlanders for crimes of treason. Seeking refuge with the Mobians, they persuaded the newly crowned king, King Maximillian to let them help in order to be safe from death.

Against the wishes of his court he did.

The result was amazing.

Dr. Julian and his nephew developed new machines of war that allowed the Mobians to gain back what was there's. The overlanders were now on the losing side as there numbers grew thinner and thinner. Finally, they decided to use one last attempt. A forbidden magic that was said to be impossible to fully control without losing your soul.

Demon Summoning.

Never the less, they did. And soon it was decided that the demons would be the power to use in the war.

However, due to miscalculations, instead of controlling the demons they unleashed them from the hells they were confined in. The demons thanked there saviors by devouring there bodies and souls one by one.

The Overlanders were almost dead, only two were left.

Now that the overlander threat was gone for good, everyone else had another thing to worry about.

Demons attacked everywhere. From the Human land to the Mobian lands, demon attacks were everywhere and while advance technology was helping it was really the powers of magic and arcane that helped defeat them.

Demon hunters were suddenly found and soon the magic of the old was born again in the modern world. While humans combined magic and technology with demon hunting, mobians used the powers of nature and magic. The Echidna's, were the most powerful during these days with the powers of the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emeralds.

Finally, 12 Mage Mobians sealed up the demons and left the world at peace once again.

However, many Mobians and Humans formed cults dedicated to worshiping or summoning demons to retrieve there power.

Although they only appear a few times and very rarely cause trouble, in most cases people, especially Mobians, have found an intense dislike to anyone or anything associated with demons.

It was 15 years later that Mobius had new problems. Dr. Julian of the House of Ivo betrayed Maximillian and started a robot attack on Mobotropolis, the Nation's capital. He killed many Mobians as well as turning them into robots with the help of his invention the Roboticizer, he overthrew the government, killed the king and queen as well as the heir to the throne, Prince Elias. The only member of the royal family that escaped was the 5 year old Princess Sally Acorn.

Although many escaped it was not long before the Overlander began to take over lands one by one. Naming himself Robotnick, he had planned to rule all of Earth in his might.

However, one thing stood in his way.

Five years later an organization called the Freedom Fighters was formed and dedicated its purpose to defeat Robotnick and restore order in Mobius.

Although they had many factions around Mobius, the head of it all was led by Princess Sally Acorn and her friends including the famous Sonic the Hedgehog, a hedgehog born with the unnatural ability to go faster the then speed of sound.

Even the Echidna's helped, but only from a distance as they liked there solitude more.

10 years have passed since the war against Robotnick started.

Now we come to the present time in Knothole were a young 13 year old fox was wondering around the village waiting for his aunt and best friend to return.

His name was Miles Prowler; although he is know as Tails to his friends. Why? For some strange reason he was born with two tails instead of one.

Tails was found by Princess Sally Acorn and her friend Sonic the Hedgehog when he was only a month old. Although he was raised in the nursery, Sonic and Sally were always there helping him ever since.

He loved both of them. He saw Sally as his aunt and Sonic as not only his best friend, but his brother as well.

And although he may never know who his real parents were, he saw Sonic and Sally as those replacements.

The reason he was wondering today was because Sonic and the rest of the high member Freedom Fighters went on a mission into Robotropolis again. Tails wished he was with them, and although he entered the Junior Freedom Fighter membership just a year ago, he was only allowed to work on small missions that were not to dangerous.

Tails knew he had to follow the rules, but it still didn't keep him from wishing he was right there, side by side with his friends, Sonic, Sally, Rotor, Bunnie, and Antonie kicking Robotnick's butt everyday.

Sonic kept telling him he would join someday and promised they would go on missions together.

That's why Tails trained. He found out at a young age that his two tails could be used as a helicopter and fly around, not to mention he could twist them and use the speed the released to run really fast, not as fast as Sonic, but still very fast. It was also very fun.

He was incredible smart to, he helped Rotor, the man in charge of all the gadgets and weapons the F.F had, invent many useful items and weapons to help take down Robotnick.

Still, even though Sonic had no problems with him being a Freedom Fighter and working in tougher missions, Sally and the others kept saying he was too young and such. Sally had always been worried about him since she saw him as her son in a way.

So that's why he was walking around, saying hi to some people he knew and such, waiting for his best friend to come home so they could do something together.

"HEY TAILS!"

Tails looked behind him to see a pink female hedgehog, with a red dress, coming towards him.

"Hey Amy, what's up?" asked Tails.

"Nothing, just wanted to see what you were doing." Said Amy who started to walk with him.

"Just thinking." Said Tails.

There was a brief silence till Amy said, "So anyway, I need you to help me with something."

"What is it?" Asked Tails.

"Well I don't know what to get for Sonic and Sally's wedding as a present! I've been looking at stores all week and I can't find the perfect gift!" Said Amy looking worried.

"So does this mean you're finally accepting it?" Asked Tails joking.

"Yeah, yeah. You never know! He may still come and say his feelings for me!" Said Amy glaring at the fox.

Tails laughed, it was no surprise to anyone that Amy still had her little crush on Sonic…..okay strike that, MAJOR crush on Sonic.

She wasn't obsessed, but she still kept asking Sonic for dates or marriage only to have Sonic run away and for Amy to chase him. Then again that is obsessment...

But she, like everyone else, knew that Sonic's only love was Princess Sally. After all, the two knew each other since Pre-school before Robotnick took over and have always been at each others side. Eventually there friendship turned to love and three years ago Sonic confessed to Sally who admitted her feelings too.

A few months ago the couple announced they were getting married and everyone in Knothole celebrated. There greatest hero was marring there leader and princess. Sonic already asked Tails to be his best man which he happily accepted.

Amy was depressed for awhile, but now things were looking up for the young rose which Tails was glad for. Amy was the only friend around his age that he had.

When he was young, all the other kids made fun of him for his two tails or they were jealous of his friendship with Sonic. One day when tails was 8, a couple of older kids were bullying him till Amy came and told them to leave him alone. One of the boys said something very offensive to her and the next thing he knew, Amy's foot was up his crotch.

That day Tails learned of Amy's anger problems.

After that they became fast friends. When he introduced her to Sonic she turned into a total fan girl and started to proclaim her love to him while Sonic tried to avoid her at almost every possible second.

When she decided to join the Freedom Fighters she originally did it to get Sonic interested in her, but as she focused on her training she devolved a need to help people.

"So where did Sonic and the others go this time?" Asked Amy.

"Somewhere in section 23, Robotnick was developing a new type of battle armor for his SWAT bots." Said Tails stopping at a bench and taking a seat.

As she took a seat next to him Amy asked, "Do you think this war will ever be over?"

"Don't know, I've only known about it all my life. I've never even knew what peace was." Said Tails.

"Me too." Said Amy.

A bell sound was heard and both of them got to there feet.

"Sonic and the others are back!" Said Amy.

Tails quickly grabbed Amy and held her as he flew into the air thanks to his tails. With in a minute, they arrived at the entrance into Knothole where those in the raid came home with welcome arms from friends, family, loved ones, or people who wanted to congratulate them.

Tails and Amy saw Sonic with the other high members of the Freedom Fighters and landed near them.

"Hey little bro. Nice of you to fly in." Said Sonic high fiving his best pal.

"Hey Sonic! How was the mission?!" Asked Tails wanting to know all the details.

"Well, old Sonic here really screwed around with Robuttnick this time." Said Sonic grinning.

"Don't sell yourself short; you were only the distraction this time." Said Sally smiling at Sonic.

"Ouch Sal, way to wound a guy." Said Sonic who smiled at her as she lightly kissed him on the check.

"Not just any guy, my guy." Said Sally smiling.

Tails rolled his eyes and Amy looked away pretending she didn't see.

"Get a room." Said Tails.

"Hey, sugarhog, you make sure you and Sally-girl don't DO anything too serious before your wedding, you here." Said Bunnie with a warning.

"Chill Bunnie, as long as you and Antonie keep it cool." Said Sonic grinning.

Both of them blushed and looked at Rotor with glares.

Rotor, sweating, said, "I couldn't help it?! I had to tell someone!"

Everyone, but the ones embarrassed, laughed.

Rotor blabbed to everyone that he saw her and Antonie kissing in the forests a few nights ago. When they spotted him they made him swear not to tell anyone, but Rotor wasn't that good at keeping secrets.

"And af'ter we made you promize not to tezz anyone." Said Antonie who was all red.

"Come on, you two make a great couple." Said Sonic, "Besides she might give you some courage there Ant."

Antonie glared, but sighed, it was no secret he wasn't the bravest of them all. After all in most of the missions he carried the equipment, which was a major blow to his pride since he was suppose to guard the princess with his life, not carry stuff.

"Anyway, so can me Sonic go do stuff now Aunt Sally, please?" Asked Tails doing the puppy eye look

"Yeah Sal, please?" Said Sonic who did a puppy eye look.

Sally sighed, "Sometime you guys are so childish……fine…."

In a flash, Tails and Sonic zipped out of Knothole's entrance, faster then most could see.

"Still wish he'd slow down a bit." Said Sally sighing.

"He slowed down for you right?" Asked Rotor.

Sally looked at her wedding ring and smiled, "Yeah I guess so."

Bunnie smiled and said, "Awww, look at ya Sally-girl…..getting married and going have some little Sonic's running around."

Sally blushed at the idea of children.

"Don't you think it's a little early to think that?" Asked Sally.

"Yeah, I don't think Mobius can handle another mini Sonic." Said Rotor making them all laugh.

"I see your in good humor princess." Said a new voice.

Everyone turned around to see 5 Mobians, each wearing white clothing, consisting of white pants, white cloaks that covered there bodies and on the front was the Royal Crest of Acorn: In the middle was Zebra-tailed lizard, around early 30's about middle sized for a Mobian (Since most Mobian's were smaller then humans) with a pair of glasses on his face which was one that held power. The one on the left was a large Mobian male Elephant in around his late 40's with a serious face. The one on the far left was a female white furred rabbit around the age of 30 or so and had a calm face. The one to the lizard's right was a female tree lemur around 40 years of age who also had a serious look on her face. Finally, the one on the far right was a male bloodhound dog who was only the age of late 20's with a natural smile on his face.

Antonie and Sally bowed to them; Bunnie and Rotor didn't, but frowned and nodded.

These were the Mobian Council.

While the House of Acorn was a head rule, the true power of government changed over the course of time during the war against Robotnick. The Mobian Council was once a council that helped and guided the King or Queen of that rule what they believed should be the idea rule, though the King or Queen had the final say. However, with Sally the only blood member left, the Council, who escaped, felt it was time for them to lead until Sally gained the thrown back. Sally wasn't officially recognized as the Queen for she didn't go through the ritual of passage that was to be held in the throne room for every new ruler of Mobius. She still had the title of Princess and that gave her some power, but the Council at this point had more.

In truth few really ever liked the Council's new power. Many didn't trust them. However, they still had to obey since there Princess gave them power to do so. They even had there own "Private" Freedom Fighters group called the "Secret Service." It was led by Geoffrey St. John, a skunk who nobody liked because he was bossy and rude to others except those higher then him. Sonic called him skunk that smelled so bad he could make other skunks faint.

The Secret Service and the Freedom Fighters had often rivalries with each other as the Freedom Fighters didn't trust them and the Secret Service thought low of them. They never worked together as the Secret Service did there missions in the dark so nobody knew what they were doing and they only answered to the Council.

All in all it smelled really bad.

"Council, I didn't expect to see you so soon." Said Sally with a neutral voice.

"We wanted to know the success of your mission." Said the lizard.

"Yes, Councilman Dewback." Said Sally, "We proceeded as we originally planned, with Sonic distracting the guards and we proceeding into section 23, there we planned the bombs but managed to find something else along the way."

"What was it?" Asked Councilman Dewback.

"It was an ambushed patrol of SWAT guards. While we held them off we tried to find an alternate escape route. We found a building we never saw before in the sector and headed in. What we found was amazing." Said Sally.

"A building that looked like a building from the inside put in reality it was a construct computer building. Looked new too." Said Rotor who was the first to recognize it.

"Right, after that, I sent Nicole into the data frame to see what she could find in the computer building. Nicole said she found many new things such as list of patrols, weapons that Robotnick was planning to build, and many more. However, we had to leave since the bombs were due to explode and we didn't want Robotnick to know that we had discovered it. So we regrouped with Sonic and ran out." Said Sally.

"Any casualties?" Asked the councilman on the far right, the bloodhound.

"No." Said Sally.

"That's good princess, we will sent our Secret Service to get the information needed from the computer building. Your Freedom Fighters don't have to worry about a thing." Said Councilman Dewback.

Sally and the others didn't want the Council to do anything with that computer building, but they would worry about that later.

For now they wanted to get back to there homes and rest.

* * *

(Later, with Sonic and Tails)

Both friends were speeding through the forest at the brink of speed that few could match. Sonic was way ahead of Tails, but Tails knew he wasn't trying. Tails had always dreamed of being faster then Sonic, but he never came close ever. Sure there was some jealousy, but he still considered Sonic his best friend.

They kept running past the trees, jumping over logs and large rocks. Sonic even did a few flips to show off.

Finally, they stopped at a small clearing and decided to rest.

"So Sonic, think next time I can join you guys?" Asked Tails.

Sonic smiled and said, "Sorry, little bro, Sal says no. But cheer up, I hear you and your team is going to take a little trip to section 11 for a scouting mission."

Tails nodded.

"Anyway, I think we should get back, Sally wanted me to help her plan with the wedding plans." Said Sonic in a voice that said he wasn't looking forward to it.

"You could all ways skip it." Said Tails wanting to hang out more.

"No thanks. When Sal get's angry it's worse then facing Knuckles' wraith." Said Sonic joking, "You coming?"

Tails wanted to stay out for a bit longer so he said he would catch up soon.

"Alright, see ya." Said Sonic zipping out of there.

Tails waved and sighed. He sat down and looked around the forest wishing he could have time to explore more of the Great Forest, but Aunt Sally would get worried about him so he would have to be back soon.

Tails was about to leave when he heard someone shout, "Help!...Somebody Help!"

Tails looked around, trying to hear where the voice was coming from. It sounded like a female, she was scared too.

"Help me! Help me!" The voice shouted again.

"Hang on! I'm coming!" Shouted Tails hearing the voice to his left as he ran as fast as he could.

He dodged a few trees and kept looking in all directions; finally he saw a white dressed red female fox with blood coming out of her knee. She had to have been 6 or 7 years old.

Tails went over to her and asked if she was okay.

She looked at Tails with scared eyes and said, "No…I'm hurt….I got lost from my mama and papa when some bandits came over and attacked us. I got away, but…..mama and papa…"

She then started to cry.

Tails felt sorry for her. And then went to touch her for comfort when suddenly….his hand went through her….

"Wha-"

Tails felt somebody grab him from behind, somebody much taller and stronger. Tails tried to escape or yell, but a hand went over his mouth as well as a cloth. Tails suddenly felt sleepy and soon was knocked out cold.

The black cloaked figure held the unconscious Tails in his hands as the girl vanished into thin air. Three other cloaked figures of different sizes came out.

"Nice illusion." Said one of them.

"Thanks."

The black cloaked figure holding Tails let go of the cloth and said, "Now that we have the son of the maiden let us return to the shrine."

"Yes, soon we will bring Sparta back into the realm of mortals."

* * *

(Unknown)

Tails felt a headache coming. He woke up only to see nothing, but darkness.

He was blindfolded.

He tried to move, but his legs, arms, even tails were held down by chains. He tried to speak, but he was gagged with cloths in his mouth.

Fear started to develop into his mind. He didn't know where he was, who kidnapped him, or what they were going to do.

His breathing started to increase as he felt his tails straighten up in fear. He tried to listen to what was going on, but his own heart beat was the loudest. He used his nose, it smelled wherever he was. Like wet old socks that were washed in a bog.

He heard somebody say something and then the sound of feet were heard all around him.

He felt someone's feat touch him and kick him hard. Tails tried to yelp in pain, but the cloths in his mouth prevented that.

He suddenly smelled someone, like old eggs, come near his face and take the blind fold off. The first thing he saw was a cloaked faced staring at him; he could feel the eyes glaring directly into his.

Tails looked around and saw there were more of these cloaked figures, all different shapes and sizes. He looked around the room. It was small and many strange runes were on the walls. Looking at his body he could see his body stretched out with his hands, feet and tails stretched out with chains holding them.

"_**Yorn del lil renor Anulo… Yorn del streea… nym'uer udossta ortelassa… Yorn del lil renor Anulo… Yorn del streea… nym'uer udossta ortelassa…Yorn del lil renor Anulo… Yorn del streea… nym'uer udossta ortelassa…Yorn del lil renor Anulo…Yorn del streea… nym'uer udossta ortelassa…" **_The cloaked figures said in a strange language that was alien to Tails. Surrounded him in an outside circle, repeating the same words over and over.

Tails knew these people weren't good, but that was already obvious.

Tails wondered what they were saying, It sounded like prayer…..but the language had a sense of dread and …..evil….if that was the right word to use…..

Tails wondered what they were praying too until he noticed something on the floor he was laying on.

It was another black upside down pentagram, five-pointed star drawn with five straight strokes, but in a reverse order. While the pentagram has many meaning in different cultures and religions, when it's upside down it has to do with mostly Satanism. Satanists use a pentagram with two points up, often inscribed in a double circle, with the head of a goat inside the pentagram which is the same case with this one as a design of a goat head could be seen in red. Outside there were letters written in the old language of Pythagorean, each letter had a different meaning. The first two, which depicted the horns of the goat, were labeling Sin and Death while the three on the bottom were in rejection to the Holy Trinity of Christ.

Tails knew enough about cults to know he was the victim of one and a dreaded fear sprung from his heart.

Who were they? What did they want? Were they going to kill him? Rape him? Sacrifice him?

Tails struggled with fear and desperation to yang free from his chains, but it was no use.

The cults then lit a candle, black colored, and started to sing there sinful prayers.

"_**Ghil udossa yorn del ssinssrin lueth jiv'undus, zirn udossta shlu'ta xuil elakar sham'aroth chath, doer nota'man del lil isto, ul'nusst wun lil olath, treemma naut whol lil ssussun a nindol isto zhah elghinyrr." **_

Tails watched in amazement and horror as the candles somehow lit up a dark red flame.

Tails tried desperately to move. He prayed he could escape. Where was Sonic or the others? Where were the Ancient Walkers, where were the gods?!

_**"Athiyk del lil errdegahr verve elghinyrr, duul'sso dosstan dal dosst sluda dal uoi'nota lueth lilbh'iahin wun ib'ahalii h'uena mzild."**_

Tails then felt something strange, a cold dark wind blowing from nowhere, he then saw each candle's flame turn blue and float from there wicks. Tails had always wanted to see magic, but black magic was something he didn't want to see much less be the victim of it.

Tails saw the flames all form up above him on the ceiling and started to come together. Suddenly, a small explosion appeared above and a great powerful orb of blue and red energy was seen when the light was cleared.

Tails couldn't help but stare at it. It was wrong to see, but he couldn't help it.

Tails then heard one of the cultists come forward over him. At once Tails' eye grew big and his body struggled like he was possessed, desperate to get away.

The cults held a huge sword, one that which he knew was almost bigger then him. A huge red skull with horns was on the guard of the sword which then had a rib cage over it which followed the blade to the edge which had a small spade like form as a point. (The Rebellion Sword from Devil May Cry)

_**"Xuil nindol dro Lord Sparta, lil dron del szithla wenress zhah a vaen xun. Ku'lam lueth sila udossa ib'ahalii!" **_Shouted the cultist who raised the sword, with the blade pointing to Tail's body.

At that point Tails wet himself. He stopped moving and breathing, time slowed down. All on his eyes and mind was that sword about to stab him. Would it kill him? Would it all end? Was this a dream?

No.

SLUNK!

Had Tails been able to scream he would have screamed louder then any time before this.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **He though in his mind as the pain was too much to take. He wanted to die! HE WANTED THIS TO END!!

Blood sprang out like a hose from the wound the sword inserted. The sword kept staying there as blood spilled from Tails body to his fur and down to the floor. At that moment, the pentagram design started to glow dark black as the blood mixed with the writing causing the cursed evil magic to work.

The blue and red orb began to glow faster and faster. Its power could be felt from the room, emanating its cursed dark powers.

Tails closed his eyes just in time as the orb fell down at a neck breaking speed, slamming into the sword which drove the orb's power into Tails like a lighting rod to electricity.

Tails world went red as he felt something, literally someone, feel like they were crawling into his body and ripping it apart. He felt pain everywhere, like hell he was in hell itself.

"It's working! We've done it!" Cried one of the cults that Tails could hear.

"No! WAIT! LOOK!!!" Said another one, but this time in fear.

Tails then felt something unleash inside him.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!!!? WHAT WENT WRONG?!!!"

"YOU IDIOTIC SHIT HEAD!! YOU USED THE WRONG WRIGHTING!!

"LOOK OUT!!!"

"AAAAUUUGGHHH!!!!!!"

….

….

….

….

….

Darkness.

* * *

(Later)

Tails felt sore…..no wait…correction….he felt so fucking sore he would be feeling it for years.

Tails slowly, moved. He wasn't dead, because the dead don't feel pain like this. He was about to open his eyes, when he smelled it.

He froze, he had only smelled that smell only a few times, but it was a smell he would never forget.

The smell of blood.

He opened his eyes and just like that wished they were closed again.

What stood before his eyes could only be described in one word…..massacre….

The cultists were all dead, no they were all overkill.

Blood was everywhere, like a small red lake just suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Bodies lied everywhere, but in pieces. Heads were separated from there necks. Bodies were split in two from horizontal and diagonal. Faces were ripped apart showing eye sockets and skulls.

Those that had there faces on had looks of absolute terror, like they had seen the devil himself walk the earth.

Tails also saw slash marks everywhere on the bodies and all over the wall and runes. He looked at his wound only to find it gone like it wasn't there. He felt weak, but he wanted to go out and find help as soon as possible. He looked for a way out and noticed a small wooden door.

He quickly opened the door only to scream in pain.

His stomach…... something was wrong.

He got on his knees holding his stomach, he felt like he was going to puke.

He gritted his teeth, the pain….it hurt……

Then it was gone.

Tails opened his eyes and found relief. It was gone.

But for how long?

**I have to find help….fast! **he thought as he made his way up the stairwell that was in front of him.

* * *

(Outside)

It was raining.

Tails thought that as he exited a small cave the stairway had led to.

Tails wanted to find help and fast, but where was he?

He looked around, tall trees. He was definitely in the Great Forest.

How deep or far was he from Knothole? Was Sonic looking for him? Were the Freedom Fighters? How long was he gone? Were there still other cultists?

Tired, weak, and hungry, Tails continued onward through the forest.

* * *

(Hours later)

Tails was about to collapse. He never felt so tired in all his life. To make matters worse that bad feeling in his stomach was coming back again.

Tails was about to collapse when he heard noises coming from ahead of him.

* * *

(Up ahead)

A squad of Freedom Fighters was not to far from Tails, currently looking for him.

When Tails had not returned from the Great Forest, Sonic went looking for him, but couldn't find him. As it got later in the day Sally got worried and sent search teams looking for him. It had been 2 hours and no luck so far.

"Tails! Tails!!!" Cried A male raccoon Freedom Fighter. The Freedom Fighter uniform consisted of a red long sleeve battle jacket with the Crest of Acorns on the back and on the front left side was a patch that had two red F's together. They also had dark blue jeans on, although some mobians don't wear clothes since they could hide their "special" features in their fur, some do it anyway.

"This is hopeless; I can't find any trace of the kid." Said a male skunk.

"Maybe he's not here? Think Robotnick got him?" Asked the raccoon.

"If he is then he's dead by now." Said a female brown hedgehog.

"Look, alive or dead, we have to find him. Orders are orders." Said the team captain, a black male mink.

"Yes sir." Said the team as the continued to search. The raccoon then heard something and drew out his blaster pistol.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Quit being paranoid. It's probably nothing." Said the hedgehog.

Rustle

"There it is again."

"I heard that."

Everyone took out there laser pistols in case it was a wild animal.

They saw some bushes rustling and they all got nervous.

"Wait….help please!" Said a voice which was later proven to be Tails as he came out of the bushes.

"Tails!" Said A few people as some Freedom Fighters went over and helped him sit down.

The captain pulled out a communicator and said, "This is Patrol 34, all patrols and home base listen up. Tails is alive and found in section 1223B 422E."

"Affirmative Patrol 34, this Patrol 32, were right next to you and are coming up to your position in a few moments. Stand By."

"Roger." Said the mink shutting it off.

"You okay? What the hell happened to you?" asked the raccoon.

Tails was about to respond when he suddenly felt his stomach burning up again. He clutched it with his hands so tight he could have ripped the fur off of it.

The Freedom Fighters asked if he was okay or if everything was alright, but Tails couldn't hear them.

Suddenly, the same feeling of something trying to reach out of him erupted again.

He screamed.

All turned red.

"AAAAUUUGGHH!!"

"WH-WHAT THE FUCK!!?"

"AAUGH!!"

"GAUH!!"

"RUN!!! IT'S COMING THIS WAY!!"

"AAAAAAA!!!"

"HOLY SHIT!!!"

"OH GODS!!!"

"RUN!!"

"NO! NO!! NOOO!!AAAGH!!!"

Darkness.

* * *

(Later)

Tails felt like shit again.

No, he felt worse. He was afraid to open his eyes this time.

His body felt so sore. He hurt like hell.

He tried to remember what happened, but all he could remember was being found by Freedom Fighters.

He finally opened his eyes only to see white ceiling title.

He was in a room.

He slowly got up and looked around; this was an emergency room in the hospital.

He was back in Knothole.

Tails sighed in relief and then noticed a lone guard, one of the Freedom Fighters was in the room also. He was a young male white cat who looked like he saw a ghost or something. He was mumbling to himself in a nervous tone with his eyes staring at the floor. His body was shaking badly and he kept fingering his pistol every five seconds.

"Ummmm…excuse me."

At once the guard looked at him and screamed. Tails was shocked, but even more shocked when he raised his blaster at Tails.

"D-d-dd-don't move! Don-t-tt FUCKEN MOVE!!!" HE screamed in fear as he pointed the gun at Tails, but could barley hold on to it.

Tails was shocked and scared.

"Are you alri-"

"SHUT UP!!! J-J-JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!" He cried again moving back slowly.

Tails could see the fear in his eyes, the fear was at him.

**Wh…what did I do?**

"Listen…I jus-"

"SHUT UP YOU….YOU…MONSTER!!!" He cried. Tails noticed he had pissed in his pants.

Tails then herd a door open and to his surprise it was a mid aged male chipmunk Freedom Fighter. He had three stars under the FF symbol on his jacket which showed he was of high rank.

"Major…" Said the guard looking at him.

"It's alright soldier." Said the chipmunk who walked over to Tails with only one thing in his eyes, hatred.

Tails was getting scared, why was he getting all this? What happened?

"Sir….ummmm….I was…" Said Tails trying to say something, but a look on the major's face silenced him.

"Miles Prowler….I'm glad you woke up….I guess I should be the one to enforce your arrest since I am here after all." Said the Major.

Tails froze, "A-a-arrest?"

"Yes, your under arrest for murder, treason, conspiring with demons, use of demon magic, and being a demon yourself…..demon." Said the Major.

Tails was shocked, no beyond shocked, he was stupefied beyond belief.

Murder? Treason? Demon?

"What are you talking about!? I haven't done those things! Is…is this a joke?!" Said Tails yelling out.

SMACK!

Tails suddenly felt a harsh blow on his cheek and his felt his body slam onto the floor head first.

Tails felt the harsh sting and looked up to see the major giving a face that could kill.

"How dare you….act innocent….you son of a bitch….you ARE a demon….we all saw it…you bitch…you bitch…." Said the Major who threw down a few things.

Tails looked at them in horror.

They were pictures, pictures of the same people who found him getting ripped to pieces……by him….actually….more like a wild ferial version of him with red eyes.

He stared at the pictures…with fear and confusion…

"No…this can't be….this can't be….I'm not a demon…I'm not a demon…" Said Tails feeling the air from his lungs escape him.

"Believe it demon….NICOLE checked you out…you have demon energy illuminating from your soul…." Said the Major.

Tails couldn't believe it…this wasn't possible.

"No…I'm not a demon…I swear to the gods and the Ancient Walkers…I'm not a demon!" Cried Tails only to receive a boot to the head.

"Enough, the council and the princess will be judging you tomorrow on your crimes. I hope they find you guilty and send you back to hell, demon." Said the Major as a large squad of Freedom Fighters in black battle armor came in holding blaster rifles. Each one was aimed at the two tailed kitsune's head.

Tails couldn't believe this.

"Where is Aunt Sally, where is Sonic?" Asked Tails hoping for them to help understand that this was a misunderstanding.

"The Princess and Sonic will not be seeing the likes of you, demon. You will be taken away to your cell in the prison for tomorrow's sentencing.

Tails never made a struggle as two Freedom Fighters picked him up and held on to him as he was forced to move.

**This can't be**** happening.

* * *

**

(Outside)

It was the morning, Tails could see that when he came out of the hospital. Dark clouds were still in the sky meaning more rain eventually.

Tails was glad to get out of the hospital. As he went through the halls, doctors, nurses, and patients all stared at him with fear and hate. Those that feared him stepped away or didn't even look at him. Some even ran away and hid.

Those that showed hate cursed at him, calling him names such as "Demon child" "The devil's child" and others. Some mumbled prayers for warding off demons.

Tails couldn't belive this. Did they really all think he was a demon? Was he?

**No! I'm not! Maybe the cultists did something!? I have to tell everyone about them!? **

But with what proof? He didn't remember the location where they all were. Everyone would not believe him.

He had to find his friends. Sonic and Sally had to believe him.

As he went through the roads of Knothole with the guards surrounding him from everywhere, he saw all the people on the streets stare in fear. Mothers hid there children. Some people even closed there doors and windows. He could also hear curses wishing he was dead and such.

It hurt.

It all hurt.

Then he saw something that made him have hope.

Rotor.

"ROTOR!!" Cried Tails trying to gain his attention.

Rotor was crossing by when he saw Tails. A sad look went into his eyes and he shook his head. Rotor then walked away.

"WAIT! ROTOR!! WAIT!!" Cried Tails trying to get his attention, but Rotor walked away farther and farther.

Tails couldn't believe it; he just looked at him and left.

…**Rotor….**

Tails then noticed another person coming up as they walked.

"SONIC!!" Cried Tails with even more voice this time. He stopped walking, but was being pushed by the others to move up.

"SONIC!! YOU HAVE TO TELL THEM!!! I'M NOT A DEMON!! SONIC!!!" Cried Tails with desperation.

But Sonic didn't even look at him. His face was numb, there was no emotion of concur. Sonic didn't stop them or even look at them. He just stared into open space like he was zoning out.

"SONIC PLEASE!! SONIC!!!" Cried Tails as they got past him and walked further and further away. Tails kept crying his name out, this time with tears, but Sonic didn't stop them.

He never moved an inch.

* * *

(Prison)

Tails couldn't believe this.

One moment he was happy and safe in Knothole. Then cultists came and did some bizarre ritual on him. Then when he comes back he finds out he's been accused of being a demon.

The photos of him killing those Freedom Fighters were still in his mind. Maybe he was possessed? Would that help him?

Tails was alone in his small cell which was blocked by a blue shield door stopping anyone from coming in or out. Tails had been inside this place for 3 hours now and he received no word on what was going to happen.

Well, he knew he was going to be going to trial, but his Aunt Sally wouldn't let them hurt him or anything….would she?

Tails suddenly was crying as he wrapped his tails around him.

He heard the sounds of footsteps coming closer.

"You have a visitor…demon…" Said the voice of his guard which Tails didn't bother to look up to see.

"Tails?" said a familer voice.

"Amy?" Asked Tails looking up to see Amy, tears in her eyes, just outside his shield door.

Tails rushed to the door and pressed against it, wishing he could just hug her.

"Oh Amy, I'm so glad…I'm not a demon! Amy you have to believe me!" Cried out Tails.

"I do! I do! But, everyone else is thinking the opposite thing! I know you! I've known you for a long time and I know you're not a demon." Said Amy with a small smile.

Tails started crying, "Why….why do you…how do you really know….I killed those people Amy….I don't know how or why, but I killed them!? HOW DO I KNOW I AM NOT A DEMON!!??"

Amy gave a sad smile and said, "True demons don't cry."

Tails heart melted at that sentence. It's true. A real demon doesn't cry.

Tails looked at her with warm eyes and said, "Thank you….."

Amy then said, "I've tried to convince others that you're not a demon, but Tails there so dead sent on condemning you. I've asked Sally and everyone to help but…." Amy stopped there. She didn't want to finish what she was going to say.

"What…what is it?" Asked Tails knowing it wasn't good news, but he wanted to know. He had to know.

"No…I can't….it….it…" Said Amy with tears again falling.

"Please….Amy…." Said Tails asking her like it was the only thing he wanted.

Amy took a deep breath, wiped away the tears and said, "Bunnie was crying, but said there was nothing we could do. Antoine called me a fool and said you deserved to be punished. Bunnie then punched him and left. Rotor didn't say anything, but to leave him alone. Sally……" Amy paused for a long while and said, "Sally….said she was going to punish you with death should you be found guilty."

Tails heart broke.

No, it died.

Died in full painful agony, like a thousand dying breaths that would not end.

"And Sonic…" said Tails with barley any voice left.

"Sonic….said…..he didn't care…..and told me to shut up…." Said Amy with guilt entering her heart.

Tails fell to his knees. He was crying, but he didn't feel the tears. His best friend. His brother. His mentor. Even he….even he believed he was a demon….

Tails felt like everything had just come to an end. This was worse then death.

This was betrayal.

From nearly everyone he ever loved and cared about.

He was betrayed by his own friends, the women who loved him ever since he was a baby, and to his best friend who he loved more then life itself.

All of them…..

Amy then said, "I…I don't understand why….Tails…what happened."

Tails didn't respond. He couldn't even hear her. He just wanted to wake up. To see this was all a nightmare and not real. But it was. This was reality.

A real living nightmare.

Amy continued to speak, begging him to listen to her, but Tails couldn't he was still and near broken.

Amy knew she did this and ran out. Crying as she felt this was her fault.

Tails was still in that same position as the thought continued to swarm in his mind like the sound of angry insects.

Betrayal

Betrayal

Betrayal

Tails closed his eyes, grabbed his head and finally yelled, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

(Next morning)

Tails woke up to a humming sound.

When he was fully awake he saw a lot of Freedom Fighters, in heavy battle armor and weapons, waiting for him.

One of them told him to follow them. Tails got up and was soon chained from his arms to his legs to even his tails. They didn't take any chances with him.

"Try anything and your dead, demon." Said one of them pointing his blaster rifle at him.

Tails nodded and nervously walked out of the prison. When they got outside he saw all the roads empty. Either everyone was waiting in the court room or they were all hiding from him.

Tails felt more nervous with each step to the court room. Would his Aunt Sally, who loved him like her own son, really do this? Would she convict him and sentence him to death?

What about Sonic? Was he really going to stand there and do nothing? Were all his other friends going to do nothing? Tails was hoping they would do something, but it seemed that hope was dying with every second.

Finally they had arrived at huge building, one of the largest in Knothole.

It had many names, but they all called it the Judgment Building for obvious reasons.

Tails was now about to face his judgment.

* * *

(Inside)

Tails walked through the white halls of the building. Nobody was around and no sound could be heard.

Tails didn't say anything, but he was wondering what might happen. He never been to the Judgment Building and he hoped it was not the last.

Finally, they stopped at a big double entrance door. Two Freedom Fighters opened it and sent him in with themselves behind.

Tails entered and saw where his trial was to commence. He saw himself in the middle of a large court area that was a lot like that of a Parliament with the hemicycle as tall as 30 feet and as big as the large court room, enough to support 500 people. The council was filled with regular people, Freedom Fighters of different ranks, people from the Secret Service, and in the middle sat the highest of them.

The Council had five large chairs in the middle. Each of them were looking at Tails with hatred and complete control. It was enough to make Tails shiver with fear. The glares were also coming from others from the hemicycle as well as whispering.

Tails looked around to see if anyone familiar was there. He finally noticed Sonic, Bunnie, Rotor, Amy, and Antoine (In that order) not to far from the Council's left side where many Freedom Fighters were sitting. Bunnie and Amy were crying silently, Rotor had a face of gloom. Antoine stared at him like he was a criminal or something; Tails also noticed a black ring around his right eye.

As for Sonic, Sonic was glaring at him. Tails gave a silent gasp as they stared into each other. There was no warmth, no sadness, nothing. Tails felt the need to cry then and there, but he was interrupted by someone speaking getting his attention.

"State your name."

Tails looked up to see his Aunt Sally on a seat that was higher then the councils.

"Aunt Sally….you know it's me." Said Tails who tried to get her to warm up to him.

She simple stared and said in a state of authority, "That's Princes Sally. Now state your name for the record Miles Prowler."

Tails was shocked, Sally never called him Miles, not even if he did something wrong.

"M-Miles Prowl-ler." Said Tails nervously.

Sally took out some documents and said, "The case of Miles Prowler vs the Kingdom of Acorn will now commence. Would the defendant please say his plea?"

Tails nodded and said, "Not guilty…."

There were some sarcastic remarks from some people.

"Silence please….Miles do you know of the charges brought against you?" Asked Sally.

Tails shook his head.

"Murder, treason, conspiring with demons, using demonic arts, and being a demon yourself." Said Sally who then said, "May the council please say there part."

Councilman Dewback stood up and said, "We would like everyone to note, that not only are there witnesses to the incidents that Miles Prowler has done, there is also photographic evidence."

"I didn't mean to do it!" Cried Tails, but Sally silenced him.

The male elephant councilmember stood up and said, "According to the results we have from NICOLE we were able to detect demonic energy from the soul of Miles Prowler."

Tails didn't say anything.

He continued, "We would also like to note that Miles Prowler has no birth record and no parents. While he may be an orphan there is also a chance he is really a demon child disguised as a mobian. As such two tails is highly unnatural." He then sat down.

Tails looked on the floor; he knew they would do something about his tails.

"Anything else?" Asked Sally.

Nobody said anything.

Finally, Tails shouted, "Please! Listen to me! It wasn't me it was the cultists!"

Whispering was heard through out the room.

Councilman Dewback, "The demon is obvious lying and if not then this means he might be in league with a cult."

"No! They kidnapped me!" Shouted Tails.

"ORDER! ORDER!!" Shouted Sally causing the room to go silence.

"Will the defendant please speak his story." Said Sally staring at Tails.

Tails quickly told everything. The girl, getting knocked out, the shrine, the sword, the ritual, the demon power, the orb, the massacre, everything."

When he was done the room was silent.

Councilman Dewback stood up and said, "There are a few possible outcomes from this…"

Everyone looked at him.

"If he is telling the truth….this can only mean the cultists have sealed a demon in him and it is out of control. WE MUST KILL HIM TO SAVE US ALL!!" He shouted and soon cries were being heard through out.

"YEAH!! KILL HIM!!"

"KILL HIM WHILE HE IS WEAK!!"

"DEATH TO THE DEMON!!"

"PROTECT OUR CHILDREN!!"

"KILL HIM!! KILL HIM!!"

Tails couldn't believe it; his own home wanted him dead.

"ORDER!! ORDER!!!" Cried Sally.

After a few moments it was quiet.

Sally then said, "How does the council find the defendant?"

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

Tails' heart fell into the dark oblivion of despair.

"Does the Princess wish to overthrow our verdict?" Asked Councilman Dewback.

"………………..no….." Said Sally softly.

Tails fell on his knees, "No…NO! AUNT SALLY! YOU KNOW I'M INNOCENT!! PLEASE!!!"

"How does the council wish to punish the defendant?" Asked Sally ignoring him.

"AUNT SALLY NO!! PLEASE!!" Shouted Tails who then turned to his friends where they were and said, "YOU KNOW ME!! WERE FRIENDS!! WE KNOW I'M NOT A DEMON!!!"

"Death."

"ROTOR!!"

"Death."

"BUNNIE!!"

"Death"

"ANTOINE"

"Death."

"SONIC!!!!!!!!"

"Death."

"AUNT SALLY!!" He cried turning to her with tears falling down.

"Does the Princess with to overthrow our verdict?" Asked Councilmen Dewback.

"….no…" Said Sally who closed her eyes.

Tails hope was shattered.

Death.

Death.

Death.

Death.

Death.

That was his fate.

Death.

The crowd cheered as only Bunnie and Amy cried. Rotor looked with disbelief, Antoine clapped and Sonic was motionless.

Tails didn't want to believe it, but it was true. He was sentenced to die, from his own friends.

"Take him away." Said Sally who got off her seat.

Tails struggled as he saw Sally walk over to Sonic who hugged her.

He cried out his loudest as he was taken away, "I LOVED YOU!!! I LOVED YOU LIKE YOU WERE MY OWN FAMILY!!! I LOVED YOU!!!"

But his cry was ignored.

* * *

(Later that night)

He was going to die.

He was going to die.

He was going to fucken die.

Tails sat in his jail, sitting down and rocking back and forth.

Waiting.

Was time mocking him? Was it only going slow to torture him? Or were all those who were sent to die feel like this?

He had no more tears to cry. He didn't stop crying when he left the room, he didn't stop crying as they dragged him through the streets, he didn't stop crying when they put him in the cell.

He could shed no more tears, but his heart was still crying.

How could they? The ones he loved most? What about his other friends? Would Knuckles agree that Sonic and Sally did the best choice? Would Julie-Su? What about the Chaotix? Would all those on Angel island see this as justice?

He hated them.

Sonic, Sally, Rotor, Bunnie, Antoine, Freedom Fighters, the council, Knothole. He hated them all.

He had a right to be angry. They were accusing him of being a demon. A DEMON!!!

Tails only ever felt betrayal once and that was with Fiona Fox who was the first person he ever fell in love with, but she was a robot sent to kill him. He killed her and left her in the ocean.

That wound never healed, but it was nothing compared to this.

He knew he was doomed. He was going to die. Would it hurt, be quick? Would he die in pain? Did he want to die?

What kind of a question was that OF COURSE HE DIDN'T WANT TO DIE!!!

"You have another visitor."

Tails looked up to see Amy standing outside his shield door.

He got up, with a look of lost hope, and walked over.

"Amy." He said look at her with sad eyes.

She started to cry and banged the door. She wanted to be with him. To hold him and tell him everything would be alright. She wanted to free him. She wanted to save him, but he couldn't.

"Why…WHY DID THEY DO THIS!?" She cried, "YOUR NOT EVIL YOUR GOOD!! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND AND I KNOW THIS!!!"

Tails felt sorrow for seeing her cry. He wanted to stop those gentle sad tears, but he couldn't.

"Amy….." Said Tails.

"I'll NEVER FORGIVE THEM!! NEVER! SONIC OR SALLY!! I HATE THEM!!!!" She cried out loud.

If this was a normal day, Tails would have been shocked hearing the words "I HATE SONIC" coming from Amy Rose.

"Amy, please…don't cry." Said Tails.

Amy started to slowly stop, but she was still teary eyed.

"Tails, I don't want you to die…..I…I…" She said softly.

A silence was between them.

"Amy….listen to me…." Said Tails, "I want you to only do one thing…"

"Name it…." Asked Amy.

"…..keep fighting…" Said Tails.

Amy was shocked, "You…You still want me to be a Freedom Fighter?"

"Yeah, I want you to still help people. Just because I've been condemned from those who run it, doesn't mean that you should stop helping people….free us from Robotnick and protect innocents…that's all I ask." Said Tails.

Amy nodded, "I promise…"

Tails nodded and said, "It's late….you better get some sleep…"

Amy nodded then said, "…I heard your execution is at 8:00 in the morning….the Secret Service will be doing it."

Tails nodded and asked, "Will I still have a funeral?"

"I asked, yes….but….I think I'll be the only one coming…" she said.

Tails gritted his teeth; **They wouldn't even come to my own funeral?**

Tails sighed and said, "Amy…thanks for everything….goodbye."

Amy said, "Goodbye…..Tails…."

Tails heard her walk away.

He began to cry again.

* * *

(Morning)

They say the a morning is the time of birth and renewal.

For Miles Tails Prowler, it meant only death and end.

Tails didn't sleep that night. He didn't even say anything when the Secret Service, led by St John came in.

"Rise demon. Your day of judgment is at hand." Said ST. John ordering him up.

Tails obeyed and felt the familiar locks placed on his arms, legs and tails.

Tails was pushed out and soon he was outside.

What greeted him was an interesting sight.

Right from the entrance of the prison, all the way to the exit of Knothole, a long ling of all the citizens, men, women, children, and elders, all lined up on the sidewalks staring at him.

Tails and the Secret Service walked on the road as nobody said anything, but Tails could feel the hate, the fear, and the death wishes.

He looked around as he continued he saw familiar faces.

First was Rotor, his fellow inventor buddy. When he was young Rotor use to let him help make inventions and they made some amazing things. Now they would never do anything like that again.

Rotor had a look of regret on his face, but Tails ignored it.

Next was Bunnie, she was in hysterics. She always watched out for him like as second aunt and sometimes he called her Aunt Bunnie. She knew she didn't want him to go through this, but why hasn't she said a word? Why hasn't she fought to free him? Where was she when he needed her, now of all times?

Antoine was next, with his stoic face. Tails saw a new uniform on him, no doubt the council promoted him for his "intolerance" to Tails. He wanted to yell at Antoine to bite his ass, but he didn't and continued.

Amy.

He spotted her; she was dressed in black and had flowers, roses, in her hands. He gave a sad smile to her as she kept crying for him.

**Amy…thank you….** He thought. Amy was the only person he didn't hate of all of Knothole. She believed him and she cared.

The Council was next. Tails saw them with triumphant smirks of glory. Tails wanted to wipe them off. He swore if there was reincarnation he would get revenge against them all.

Finally, there were the two people Tails wanted to see the most.

Sonic and Sally.

They didn't have any reaction to his passing at all. They held hands as he walked past them.

He hated them.

They betrayed him.

He was nothing to them anymore.

He was about to cry, but he stopped. He wouldn't show weakness in front of them.

He would never forgive them.

All of them, but Amy, would never be forgiven by him.

Never.

Finally, they made it to the exit and Tails took one last look at his home.

The home that damned him.

* * *

(Great Forest, only a mile from Knothole)

They stopped.

Tails' heart started beating. He felt nervous. This was it.

They lengthened the chains and stood far from him. St. John ordered 7 men in front of tails by 20 feet.

Tails watched them get 20 feet in front of him. They all took there blaster rifles and started to aim.

**This is it…I'm going to die…**Thought Tails.

…

…

…

…

_**No you ain't.**_

Tails gasped. He looked around.

**What was that?**

_**Me.**_

Tails gasped again. Was someone talking to him. He looked around, nobody else heard him.

The voice sounded…..strange….and powerful.

_**Don't worry about dying. I got it covered. Ain't going to let my carrier die like this!**_

Tails was too confused.

"READY!!"

Tails forgot all about the voice and focused on the guns.

"AIM!!!"

Tails shook rapitly. He couldn't breathe. He was-

"FIRE!!!"

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

…dead……

Tails felt the blow of each shot. The lasers each peirced his chest as blood started to flow from each wound.

He felt cold.

He felt it getting dark.

He felt…..

Tails couldn't think anymore about it as he fell to the ground…motionless…

Darkness

* * *

(Unknown)

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…..

…

Was he dead?

Tails felt his consciousness returning. He felt…peaceful.

Yet his head was killing him.

Not that it should mean anything.

He was dead right?

_**WAKE UP!!**_

Tails opened his eye only to see…wood?

**I'm in a coffin.**

He looked a bit above himself.

He was lying in a coffin, his hands were folded on his stomach and they were holding flowers, roses to be exact.

**Amy….**

_**Are you going to stare at those flowers or are you going to listen to me?!**_

"Wait…your that voice!" Said Tails

_**Ding ding ding! Congratulations challenger number one! You just won a first class trip to reality!**_

Tails moved his hands to his head and grumbled about a head ache.

_**Well you fell to your head so I guess that should be obvious.**_

"Wait…I'm not dead?" He asked in surprise.

_**Wow, took you this long to realize? Man, you're slow.**_

"Wait…who are you?!" Demanded Tails, "Why am I not dead? Where are you to be exact and what's going on?!"

_**So many questions so little time….well I'll just say this. My name I will tell you later, you're not dead because I prevented it, I'm in you and you're stuck in a coffin six feet under.**_

This only brought more questions.

_**Look, just break your way out of this coffin and then dig yourself out.**_

Tails wanted more answers, but he obeyed. He figured it would take him a few tries to break out of this coffin. He went for a punch and…he shattered the opening!

Before Tails could say anything in shock, a bunch of dirt came down and started to fill the coffin up. Not wanting to be buried alive, Tails dug upward with all his might. To his surprise this was too easy.

When he finally got out he gasped for air. He found out it was raining.

How?

Because rain fell on his head. Duh.

Tails got out and looked around. He was in an abandoned field somewhere in the Great Forest. The only thing here was a grave.

Tails looked at it:

_Here Lies Miles Prowler_

Tails couldn't believe it. He was alive.

_**Quick, fill the grave so nobody notices.**_

Tails understood and started putting dirt back in and padding it. When it looked like it was fresh and new. Tails ran for cover under the trees and slowly started to relax.

"Okay. I did as I asked, now my questions." Said Tails.

_**Talk in your head kid. I can hear your thoughts.**_

Tails was freaked out by that, but he tried it.

**Can you hear me?**

_**Roger Major Tom. This is ground control; we hear you loud and clear.**_

**Are you always like this?**

_**Kid, when you turn older then 40,232 years old, you'll understand.**_

**40,232 years old?! Who the hell are you!?**

_**Me…kid I'm the one who saved your furry ass…..but I'm also the one who caused you to almost get killed in the first place.**_

Tails was confused

_**Allow me to introduce myself….I am The Demon Knight, Sparta, and now I live inside you.**_

**WHAT!!!!?**

Tails jumped to his feat and shouted, "YOU'RE THE DAMN REASON I'M HATED! IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!! DAMN YOU!!" He shouted as he kept hitting his stomach over and over again.

Tails kept beating himself up over and over until he was tired and collapsed.

_**Kid, that's not going to do anything, but hurt you. I'm in your soul, you process me. The only way I can get out is if you die.**_

**Then give me one good reason not to kill myself!**

_**Well one, I don't want to back to hell yet. I've only just got out and the last time I escaped hell was millennia's. Second, I wouldn't let you because while I am to blame, believe me I didn't want this to happen. I'm sorry.**_

Tails was confused. Why was a demon apologizing?

_**Kid, don't believe everything you hear. Not all of us demons are so bad. Well, we all use to since the War in Heaven, but many of us have changed and others….wellllllll….. There still complete dickheads.**_

Tails sat under the tree and said, "I don't believe this."

_**Believe it kid. **_

Tails rubbed his head and said, "Alright, if your telling the truth, then tell me about yourself and the rest of you demons."

_**Well, I guess I could. We got time and all seeing as everybody thinks your dead. Went through your memories too by the way. You really liked that Amy girl. She was the only one at your funeral from what I saw.**_

Tails nodded and listened to "Sparta" tell his story.

_**Well I guess this story begins with all things, The Great Creation. You known, God created Earth, Heaven, man, animals, yata yata yata. I was one of the angels that served under God. Don't know what kind of angel I was though since it's been too long.**_

_**Anyway, Lucifer gets the idea to overthrow God and the War in Heaven starts. I joined Lucifer's side which we all know was the losing side and we were all send down into hell where Lucifer became Satan and the ruler of all evil.**_

_**After which we were left to spend our days in hell. Trying to manipulate humans to do sins to get revenge on God of course. I was one of the demons who inspired people the anger necessary to kill. **_

_**But, over time we got board. Satan was doing his own works in the ninth layer of hell and all the rest of us were left to do what we wanted. Torturing humans who have gone to hell was fun and all, but it get's boring unless your sadistic. **_

_**Anyway, one day I was looking at earth when I wondered what made humans so great? What did God love so much about humans? **_

_**I found out later. **_

_**I was summoned, via sacrifice of course. After I killed the guy who summoned me I was free to do what I wanted. All of us demons desire the freedom to be in the mortal realm. To do things we could never do in hell wither it harmed others or helped them. Summoning us was one of the few ways we could do it.**_

_**As I was thinking about what I should do I meet this women….she was….she was a goddess almost. I fell in love with her, which is not rare for a demon or an angel if you want to be surprised or not, and she with me. She was kind and such. We adopted children of our own and started an orphanage. **_

_**I always grew in fear that she would abandon me should my demonic nature have been revealed. But when she found out she didn't care. She said I was a good person and I could ask forgiveness from God. I cried and knew I could be saved.**_

_**When she died of old age, I felt a need to return to hell so I did.**_

_**I was just in time. A fellow 7**__**th**__** level demon I knew named, Mundus, was trying to recruit an army of demons to help take over the human world and such. I a demon, who loved humans, couldn't stand for this.**_

_**I wanted to prove I wanted forgiveness from God so I gathered an army of demons who wanted to be forgiven, loved humans like me, or other reasons. The battles were long and hard, we fought even in the mortal world which would be known as the Dark Ages. Humans, angels, and demons fought Mundus and defeated him.**_

_**I was called the Demon Knight of Mortals and since then I made it my duty to help humans and other mortals, such as you Mobians, from the powers of evil demons to prove my need for forgiveness on the Last Day. **_

Tails couldn't help but believe him. He felt that his demon was telling the truth.

**So you've ****been on the mortal plane many times?**

**_Yes, most demons have one way or another. By sacrifice, portal, or by there own magic. We demons only desire to be free on the mortal realm, some do it to have fun as hell is boring, some do it to commit acts of evil or good, and some also just to it for other reasons. I've been on earth many times, fighting evil, in wars, had wives and children. I've always come back to hell if I'm killed or I choose to. You can't completely destroy angels or demons; just send them back to heaven or hell so they can be reborn a few dozen years later by mortal time._**

**But what about Lucifer? Isn't he in control of all of you?**

_**That old fartbag. Ha! He only sits in his icy cold world planning his revenge and such. That bastard is powerful and he does control us, but he's to busy influencing mortals to do acts of sin and planning for the Final Battle.**_

_**Anyway, I was in hell at the time sleeping when suddenly I felt my soul being summoned to the mortal plane.**_

_**I was shocked, but I was ready, but they screwed the fuck up.**_

**How?**

_**The way the used to summon me was the 13 Maiden Sacrifices. **__**Basically, you have to kill 13 special virgins and then you have enough power to summon any kind of demon. Since, they were in my shrine, which was built for me ages ago t**__**hey decided to summon me. Since you were there instead of a female I guess you were the son of one of them and they thought you woulkd be good enough, which might have worked but some dumbass messed up on the writings on the pentagram and instead it made me get sealed into you, a first for me, even though I have heard of demons being sealed into people.**_

_**Anyway, because of this my soul and your soul were mixed and my power made you go wild and caused you to kill the cultists. After this, I decided to try and stop my power from causing you to go crazy. As I tried to contain it however, it got lose for a short while and that was when you killed those guys who found you.**_

Tails felt guilty for killing them.

_**It's not your fault, this just happened. Anyway, when I found out you were about to be killed I had to do the only thing possible…don't be mad….I turned you into a half demon…**_

**WHATT!!!**

Tails couldn't believe it, he was a demon now…well half demon anyway.

_**Look this is a good thing! Your stronger then any mortal, you're almost as fast as that blue hedgehog guy, you're immune to most physical damage. You got power man! My power!**_

Tails was still feeling a bit down bout this.

_**Look….if this helps…I Sparta, swear to help you with all my power, Miles Prowler, till you die.**_

Tails smiled a bit and nodded, **Thanks…I guess.**

_**Great….now we have to figure out what to do.**_

Tails got a sense of determination in his eyes and said "Were leaving the Great Forest. Miles Tails Prowler is dead….I've been reborn as someone else."

**I'm going to become strong. So strong that I'll be better then Sonic. I'll become the strongest person on Earth! So everyone will no who I am.**

**_That might be a problem._**

**Huh?**

_**Yeah, I kind of forgot to mention this. There's going to be some pretty heavy shit going on man. It's going to be worse then the last demons summoning a few years ago. Demons from all over are going to appear. Something big is going down man. Something real big. **_

**How do you know?**

_**Mudus. I was fighting him when he told me the mortal world would soon be over run by demons. I was trying to figure out a way to save it when I got summoned.**_

**How many demons are we talking here?**

_**Hundreds, thousands. Some will be harmless and will want to just spend time on earth, but I think there are going to be a lot of evil demons and cults trying to gain control of earth and all that bad shit. You mortals have good tactics and can kill a lot of demons, but this may be a bit too much.**_

Tails clenched his fists. If that many demons were coming to kill, many innocent people would die.

No not while he had something to say about it.

**I'm going to train my hardest. I'm going to become a demon hunter. Even if I am a half demon, I'm still half mobian! I'll protect the innocent no matter what! And nobody, not even the Freedom Fighters or Sonic will get in my way.**

_**That's the spirit kid! Anyway, let's get training now! Let's head on back to my shrine and clean up the place first before we train and such.**_

**Sparta….thanks….**

Tails looked at his grave.

Miles Tails Prowler was dead.

A demon hunter however, had been born.

End.

I had to rush a bit at the end, but this was done well I think.

If you have any questions or such email me or send a message.

Read and review.

Later.


	2. Chapter 1: Hunter of Demons

I would have updated sooner, but I had to take midterms and I did say school would be a killer. So the story got an alright start. Nice. I thought it wouldn't be too popular since most popular Sonic ones are T rated and not a lot of M rated ones are popular (that I know of) Anyhow, this is where my version of a badass Tails comes in.

Well, people think this is a great story and I'm glad. I hope I can keep you all entertained. I'm trying to become a writer so I try the best I can with any story.

Warning, this is where it get's M rated. Turn back if you can't stand it.

Now it's Show Time.

&&

"_Evil must be hunted down and destroyed." _

_-Path of Blood_

Chapter 1: Hunter of Demons

&&

_Some said it was the sign of Judgment Day._

_Some said it was work of evil._

_Some said it was pure luck._

_Whatever it was, Hell has been unleashed._

_It all began two weeks after the death of the demon Miles Prowler._

_The computer building which was found by the Freedom Fighters had information regarding all the structures, weak points, strong points, plans, and everything else about Robotropolis. _

_Seeing as this was the perfect opportunity to end the war, Princess Sally Acorn summoned all Freedom Fighters and allies in a full force attack to end Robotnicks rule. _

_However, while everyone wanted to see the end of Robotnick, tensions between the Freedom Fighters and the citizens of __Echidnaopolis were waging. They believed they had not properly judged the fox demon Miles Prowler, and if he was possessed, should have asked them to perform exorcism instead of death._

_It was tense and it looked like the final battle would end in disaster before it began. A deal was made in the end, the Echidna's help in the battle and after that; there would be no more alliance afterwards. _

_It was agreed._

_A week later the fight finally came. Thousands upon thousands of Freedom Fighters and allies stormed Robotropolis and took each sector one by one._

_The battle last about three day's straight._

_Finally, Sonic the Hedgehog made his way into Robotnik's chamber. However, to his surprise he found both Robotnik and Snively dead from committing suicide. _

_Freedom had been won at last._

_After a great celebration and mourning for those who survived and died, Mobotropolis began to rebuild. _

_The Nation of Mobius was back._

_Two years later, a worse threat came._

_Demons_

_Thousands and hundred thousands of demons appeared out of nowhere all over the Earth. They came in numbers and different forms; chaos was thrown into the world once more as darkness crept up from the shadows._

_The humans were ready however, ever since the last major demon summoning the government put its money into a new program called O.A.S.I.S. (Occult and Supernatural Investigation Squad) which featured people who studied occult, demonology and could figure out ways to kill them as well._

_Seeing as the humans had already prepared for their attacks, the demons focused their attention on Mobius._

_Queen Sally Acorn and her husband King Sonic the Hedgehog formed a similar group against the demons. _

_The Mobius Inquisition of Freedom or the MIF._

_It featured Ex Freedom Fighters and Secret Service members who performed, investigations, assaults, and rescues missions on any occult or demon that was in Mobius._

_However, even with all these new groups the demons were stronger then before. So the next best thing happened for them._

_Demon Hunters_

_Special individual's that are experts in demon hunting; they are the best of the best and can kill any demon for the right price. _

_The Human and Mobian nations hope depended on them. The demons were stronger and stronger each day and they needed all the help they could get. _

_Tales of the mission's demon hunters did for money were heard through out the world. _

_But there was one name that was known everywhere._

_He appeared a month after the demons arrived and he quickly was hired by both humans and mobians for his work. He never failed any mission and always expected high pay. Nobody knew where he was from or who he truly was, but he was becoming famous to both demon hunters and regular people. As well as feared to both demons and cults_

_His name?_

_Bloodtail._

(The Music of _What's up people!? By Maximum the Hormone plays)_

…_**Dark Side of the World Presents…**_

… _**A Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic…**_

…_**crossed over with material from Devil May Cry….**_

…_**as well as information of Demonology and Angelology….**_

_**BLOODTAIL: THE DEMON HUNTER**_

Disclaimer: The author owns nothing that is not his….

(Music ends)

* * *

(5 years after the arrival of the demons)

Megalong city.

It was a small place that was about 120 miles or so from Mobotropolis.

It was one of the new cities made after the war.

Midnight.

A time that stands between this day and the next.

Right now, in this dark hour of night, was a young female mongoose wearing a red skirt, black jacket and high heeled boots on her legs. A small ribbon was wrapped around her tail as it followed her through the dark allies.

She was having problems finding her way home at night. Her boss had asked her to stay a while to discuss her work in his room…alone…nobody else, with a bottle of vodka and a nice cozy bed.

She smirked; hey that was the business world.

She kept moving forward down the streets till she noticed an alleyway that led to a short cut to her apartment. Thinking it was safe enough she went through it.

When will people learn?

Almost immediately, she was grabbed from behind and gagged. She tried to escape, but her kidnapper wouldn't let go. Finally, she had the sense to kick "Little kidnapper" and run away screaming. She was about to exit the ally when two more figures appeared in front of her exit. She gasped and tried to move back only to see the kidnapper, who wasn't very happy as well as "Little kidnapper". She froze with fear, wondering if they were going to rape her or what.

"I….I have 300 in my jacket….just take it." She said.

They didn't answer and the last thing she felt was a large object hit her neck before darkness took her.

&&

* * *

(Later)

She felt like shit.

Worse then when she had to fuck her last boyfriend.

She opened her eyes only to see herself in a large chapel like area, but it wasn't like normal chapels.

Instead of angels on the windows she saw demons raping and murdering angels. A large goat head stood on a small table next to a large box with runic symbols on it.

She saw that she was on a large round alter with candles surrounding her everywhere. She was naked and cold. She continued to look around, black candles, statues dedicated to fall angels, a giant painting overhead of a giant three horned demon surrounded by hellfire with a large rounded and wooden chandelier, and a bunch of Mobians in black robes praying to an upside down cross.

"Oh shit…." She whispered realizing she was a victim to a cult. She began to struggle only to realize that she was bound by ropes. She silently began to shed tears.

The cultist, 16 of them, all stopped praying and went around the alter.

"Today my brothers," Said the leader, a male sheep around mid 30's, "We end our daily black Sabbath with our usual duty to our Lord Satan, the sacrifice of a virgin."

"I'm not a virgin fuckass! I've fucked over 20 men in my life at least!" She shouted, crying in fear, but yelling in anger.

One of the cultist, a male rabbit, said, "Ah shit Jerome! I thought you said you could sense a virgin any day!"

"So sue me!" Said Jerome, a black cat.

"Enough!" Said the leader taking a candle, "We have to have a sacrifice so she will have to do; we will ask Satan's pity by sacrificing three new babies tomorrow."

She watched as the head of them made a weird chanting noise and gently placed the candle right inside her vagina. She cried in pain as she felt the hot burning wax slowly enter her inside wall.

The cult leader then walked over to the box and pulled out a sharp dagger and walked over.

"Lord Satan, accept this sacrifice and use it to help in your conquest to destroy all that God has created!" Cried the sheep as just before he was going to bring it down.

BOOOMMMM!!!!

A loud thunderous explosion appeared from the front doors and sent the cults back.

Windows crackles and broke as glass fell down into sharp pieces.

SWING!

A sharp long object jetted from the explosion and slammed itself into the sheep and sending him through the upside down cross thus breaking it. He then landed on the wall with the sharp object through his stomach which kept him pinned to it.

Blood spewed out from his mouth and stomach as he became lifeless.

The remaining cultists looked at what killed there leader, a long sharp blade it was huge and red with a skull that had horns on it's head as the guard of the sword which then had a rib cage over it which followed the blade to the edge which had a small spade like form as a point.

Sound familiar? Read the prologue or better yet, get Devil May Cry 1 or 3.

"Package delivery! Guess I should have said "Sharp object" on the box." Said the voice from a figure coming through the fire and smoky entrance. They all looked at him as the smoke cleared.

He was a 20 year old fox with blood red fur and with a white furred stomach. He had a large single tail that was also red, but had a black tip on top. His eyes were sky blue and his ears were very sharp. His hair was a bit wild and downward that covered the tops of his eyes. His clothing was exactly like Dante's Devil May Cry 3 uniform with two pistols strapped to his lower back. One colored white the other black. They are heavily customized Colt 1911's, each with its own special features. On each of their grips is a portrait of a naked female fox on each them; as befits their names, Ebony's is the dark-furred one, and Ivory's is a light-furred one.

The cultists stepped back in fear as the mongoose female only looked at him with hope.

"Help please!" She shouted.

The fox stopped and drew out the dark colored pistol and pointed it at the mongoose.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

He shot the candle of her vagina with no problem and then shot her ropes, which freed her.

She didn't even thank him; all she did was run out of the entrance to run home.

"Man, no thanks these days." Said the fox.

One of the cultists whispered, "Oh god…it's him…"

The fox's ears twitched as he heard him, "Sorry, but God doesn't like you guys right now. I'm sure he's not even in the mode to talk."

"Bloodtail…." Said one of the cultists.

He stepped towards them, "Thanks my name. Now let's see, I've been hired from the local governor of this city for a million and a half to take care of you scumbags who have been able to get away with your cult worshiping even though this place is supposedly a "Catholic" Church and your all priest."

He then stopped and said, "What most people don't know is that some Churches are filled with illusions that are taken down whenever the casters want them so really this "Holy" land is as unholy as you can get. There were some suspensions, but no proof. Now I've got permission to wipe your satanic worshiping asses down hard."

The cultists then each took out a vial of dark blue liquid.

Bloodtail stopped, "Oh come on….your not seriously thinking of taking demon water?"

They ignored him and drunk the water. Demon water was water from one of the rivers that were in hell. If mumbled under a dark spell the water could summon an inner demon that lived inside of you if your heart was dark enough.

Just as that the cultist's heads started turning blue and they suddenly were shaking. They each raised there heads up high and mouths open. A pair of lizard skinned hands came out of there mouths and ripped themselves out from the flesh they were born in, splitting the bodies in two. They breathe and roared as there feet touched the blood and gut sickened floor.

_**Yeah, they were serious.**_

Bloodtail sighed as he looked at the 16 demons he had to deal with. They were brown, scaly and so thin you could see there skeletons. They had sharp long feet and arms that were double jointed with long nails (about 16cm) for there claws. They had a bone skinned tail and bat like wings coming from there backs. There skulls were the shape of a pterodactyl with three red eyes, one where two eyes would normally be, and the third one on there foreheads.

Bloodtail smirked as he said, "Triales demons….to easy."

Three of the Triales screech and launched their arms forward which released their long nails from there claws and shot them straight a Bloodtail who didn't move. Each nail then landed in Bloodtail's body and dug deep into the flesh. At first the demons were pleased they hit him, but those feelings changed to fear when they saw that no blood was coming out of the wounds.

Bloodtail looked at the nails in his body and then at the demons that grew back their nails in seconds.

"That's all?! Come on…don't tell me this is going to be THAT easy…" He said. He then gave a large flexing and soon all the nails released themselves from his body and shot out in multiple directions, some pinning themselves to the walls. The demons looked in shock to see not even a scratch on his body.

(Now playing: Ladies and Gentlemen, Artist: Saliva)

"Looks like we got to do this the hard way…" Said Bloodtail taking out his pistols and twirling them around, "But just so you know…I LIVE FOR THIS SHIT!!!"

He then dashed forwards on speeds beyond those of mortals and was soon not to far from the demons, with his pistols going rapid fire on them.

They screeched as they felt the pain of the bullets pierce there hard skin, causing red and green blood to come out.

Bloodtail then jumped up and kicked one in the chin, while shooting in mid air. He then landed on another demon's head and roundhouse kicked its head backwards to the wall.

The demons charged at him with their claws, but Bloodtail cart wheeled over three claws going for his legs, then ducked over two going for his neck and performed a split kick on another two before they could attack. He then jumped up high and mentally summoned his sword from the wall.

It responded, by coming out of the dead cultist's body and letting it slump to the floor. He put his guns away and caught his sword in mid air, landing right on top of the alter.

He looked at the demons, one dead, half wounded while the other half not hurt at all.

He grinned and twirled his blade in his hand and charged. Three cuts and two were already down in pieces; he dodged two claws strikes from one of the demons and in response slashed both of those hands off before decapitating its head off. He then jumped up in the air and kicked the flying head with enough force to knock three of the demons down on there asses when it slammed into them.

He then pulled his guns out and landed on the back of another Triales demon. When he pushed it to the ground on it's stomach, he then pushed himself, still on the demon, forward and started to ride it around the church like a skateboard.

"YEE HA!" He cried in enjoyment as he rid his ride across the church, shooting and twirling his guns like a cowboy while slamming into pews, walls, and demons while bouncing off of them like a pinball machine.

He then took out his sword and turned his demon ride towards three more demons that were fated to fast slash action and soon they were demon shreds.

He then finally, jump off his demon board and caught the chandelier. He flipped himself on top and watched as two demons jumped off the wall and were heading towards the chandler. He quickly jumped down and grabbed the edge of the chandelier again and started swinging around with the chandelier making it move in circular motion. The demons tried to stop, but it was too late and they were kicked by a spinning Bloodtail and send into the wall, breaking there spines and making a body mark on the stone wall.

Bloodtail then jumped back up and slice the chain that held the chandelier off with his sword.

They both fell down while Bloodtail grabbed the chain and started twirling the chandelier over his head over and over till it was a blur. He then threw the chandelier at the remaining 7 demons, two dodged it, while the other 4 were split into pieces from it and the chandelier slammed into the burning entrance.

The two demons looked at each other then at Bloodtail with fear.

Bloodtail was calm and smirking as he saw both demons charge at him, after all not much they could do anyway.

Bloodtail took out his pistols and knocked one in the face with a spinning roundhouse kick. For the second one, he kicked him up in the air and started juggling him with rapid gun fire. He then quickly switched his guns for his sword and jumped up in the air. With his fast super speed he sliced it up with strikes as fast as lightning, when he landed on the ground, his enemy exploded in a cloud of blood.

He turned to the last one and said, "You know there are many ways you could end this situation the right way."

The demon gave one last charge before he was shot in the knee caps twice before falling to his knees. When he looked up he saw Bloodtail's gun, Ivory, right in his face.

"That wasn't it." Said Bloodtail before putting that final bullet in his skull and ending his mission.

He looked around at his work.

_**Evil church nearly destroyed? Check. Dead cult demons? Check. Saved a naked chick, with a nice ass by the way, from death? Check. Accomplished this mission as a badass? Double check. I say that's all in a night's work for you.**_

**Thanks, now I just got to blow the place back to hell. **Thought Bloodtail as he took something out from his pocket.

It was a strange white blue orb that looked like there was water in it.

He placed it on the floor and walked out towards the entrance, to outside the dark street the church was on.

**Three…..two….one….**

BOOM!

The church exploded in a white and blue burst of light, soon nothing remained of the evil church.

(Music ends)

&&

* * *

(Later, at the Red Clam Cult Bar)

The Red Clam Cult Bar was a small bar, filled with its drunks, whores, lonely people and your occasional mercenaries and thieves. In here however was one demon hunter who visited here ever day.

"Here you go Siles, an Inverted Nail served with two extra shots of scotch." Said a male middle age arctic fox dressed in a bar keeper's uniform. He handed the drink to Bloodtail and nodded before saying, "How was your mission?"

Bloodtail took a sip and said, "Easy, but I got 1 and a half mill of it."

"One and a half mill? That's a bit much, huh?" Said the barkeeper.

"I'm not cheap." Said Bloodtail taking his drink.

"No, but it wouldn't hurt for you to take some consideration that these guys were a threat to the city." Said the bartender.

"And at the same time, maybe if the governor actually tried to keep this city clean from demons and cults then I might not be such bastard. But the only reason he's here is because those council pricks hired him to be the governor." Said Bloodtail speaking the truth.

"What ever Bloodtail…or can I call you Siles now?" Asked the bartender.

Bloodtail said, "I told you, when I'm not on a job my name is Siles Drowler so you can call me Siles."

He nodded and went on to help another customer.

Bloodtail or Siles continued his drink.

_**Of course, Siles isn't your real name….**_

**I told you Sparta, I'm not Miles Prowler anymore. He died…**

_**7 years ago, yata yata yata. I heard it so many times, god you must practice that every night. **_

**No, I just want to forget the past.**

Siles wanted to do that, but he couldn't. After he met Sparta he changed his name and began his demon hunter training. Sparta coached him through out the two years they had giving him super strength, flexibility, agility, endurance, and much more. Over time they formed a strong friendship and trust. The sword that Siles had was called Rebellion one of the many weapons Sparta had used over time. He helped him master the art of swordsmanship, learned how to use demonic arts, how to use your environment and even your enemy to your advantage. After that a year of training, Sparta suggested getting familiar with the human world since humans had been battling demons longer then Mobians.

Siles found humanity to be interesting and made a few friends along the way, mostly demon hunters who sensed what Sparta said about the next Demon Invasion. Along the way he bought two old Colt 1911's and customized them. Thanks to his demonic arts, Siles was able to make the guns feed off of his own demonic energy and use those as ammo to make "Magic Bullets" so the guns didn't have to be reloaded. What was also cool was that the amount of power equaled to the amount of energy put it. With Sparta fueling him, he could almost never run out. The less energy he put in the guns the weaker they were, but they were as fast as machineguns. The more energy put in the more powerful they were, except they lost speed.

After getting his equipment, he dyed his fur so nobody would recognize him. He then wrapped his tails together to make one huge one. After all, two tails were still not common.

After the invasion began, Siles went into work.

He was hired all over the world and took so many missions he was the highest on the list and each mission was a success. He faced harder ones and easier ones then the one he had this time, but each one was accomplished one way or another.

Siles became well known to the world of not only to Demon Hunting and mortals, but to demons as well. They began to fear him, much like those in the church did.

So here he was, living his new life the way he had been living it for five years.

"Oh Siles." Said a female voice that sounded seductive.

Siles smiled as he turned around too see a near naked female golden retriever dog with red eyes staring at him. She had a leathery bra and panties on, her left ear was scratched and feeling of lust could be felt emanating from her.

"Hello, Vela." Said Siles calmly as he continued his drink.

Vela gave a slight smirk and calmly placed her hands on Siles's furry chest, "Word on the street is that you knocked down a couple of cultists again tonight….." She said as he began to rub his chest and start going lower and lower, "…why don't we discuss this….in my room…" She said getting to his zipper and about to unzip it when he placed his hand on top of hers and pulled her off.

"Sorry, Vela, no game." Said Siles smirking.

Vela sighed as she got on sat on top of his lap and said, "Come on…I'm lonely….we hadn't had much fun since last month…"

"That was because you had information on a couple of Fire Arc Demons that I had to take care of." Said Siles, "For fuck's sake, you're a Luster Demon, you can get any guy or girl to fuck you up any day with your lure."

Vera was one of the few demons that have been able to successfully hide themselves out as mortals. However, if one could sense demonic energy then one could pick one out.

Vera was a Luster Demon from the third level of hell. Luster Demons craved on one thing, mindless and extreme sex. Man or woman, mortal or demon, good or bad, they wanted to fuck anyway they wanted. While Siles could resist thanks to his demonic energy, Luster Demons were a good source of information and would spill everything, for a night in bed of course.

So yeah, he screwed around with a few of them for info, but that was that. Siles had no romantic interest what so ever and the Luster Demons could only lust, not love as that is there punishment. Sparta enjoyed them more because what ever Siles ate, smelled, and even felt, he could feel it.

_**Come on! What's wrong with one little night of endless pleasure?!**_

**I'm not a sex craver like you.**

_**Bah, you're no fun.**_

Vera sighed and said, "It isn't everyday you get to sleep with the guy who holds the power of Sparta."

It was well known to Demons and Demon Hunters only that Siles had Sparta in him.

Demons knew about it because of the rumors in hell and they could sense Sparta's soul mixed with Siles. As for Demon Hunters, there were a few of them who were also half demon by blood, could sense the energy, or were other things. Of course it was all a secret, mortals didn't understand that not all the demons were bad guys.

"Look, if I ever need info again…I'll come to you first deal?" Asked Siles.

She thought it over and nodded, "Alright demon boy….I'll hold you too it…."

Sparta complained about not having any fun and Siles was about to shut him up when the

bartender came over and said, "Yo Siles! Got a call from that MIF guy! The one you call St. Jackass right?"

Siles signed, **What the fuck does he want now? I bet it's just not to invite me to a tea party.**

_**Hey, maybe he's finally admitted he's a world A class fucktard who wants to admit that he kiss's his superior's ass everyday.**_

**Yeah, right. Day that happens is when I cut my balls off.**

"Fine, I'll get it." Said Siles getting up and walking over to the terminal nearby for his call.

Yes, he did do missions for the Mobius Inquisition of Freedom. He hated them and he showed it to them everyday. The only reason he helped them was because although they were the lapdogs for the Council and Monarchy, they still helped people. Problem was, they weren't good at it. At first everyone thought they would be as good as the O.A.S.I.S. group in the human lands, but after just 5 months almost half the members were killed.

Then the Council ordered a draft for people to serve for at least 3 years. Many were outranged, but this was backed by the Queen and King.

Siles growled, even though she had her power back. Sally was still a fool for trusting the council who were controlling almost as much of Mobius as she should and people were sick of it. However, they still feared the Council more. One time a group of Mobians resisted the draft and declared the Council to be unfair. The Council called the Mobians traitors and ordered the Inquisition to punish them with jail, fines, and torched, even death for a few.

The people then stopped arguing. They were in fear. They turned to their Queen and King, the heroes of the war, but they didn't do anything because there was no proof. The Inquisition that did it was all the Council's own personal men that did it. The Council denied everything and with nothing else, it was let go.

All in all, Mobius was sill messed up.

Still there were some good people in the Inquisition who wanted to help stop the demons who were the main problem, but they weren't that good and mostly relied on the Demon Hunters who weren't cheap, like Siles. This caused an increasing amount of taxes, which caused more poverty and crime to rise up, in order to pay for the costs. Siles however knew there was no way he could change the government unless he wanted to perform a coup, but that was stupid. The demons were the problem now; they had been killing, raping, and destroying everything they could. Cults were even helping them as it was normal for psychos like them. That's why Siles was determined to end the demons and the cults before things got to out of hand. Leave the government to others.

Siles finally arrived at the terminal, pressed the receive button and soon appeared the face of Geoffrey St. John. Out of all the people from his past, St. John was the only one Siles saw. He was a Commander of the "Seraph Elite" squad. The highest special ops group in the Inquisition who was one of the few talented ones in it. St. John looked the same except he had a few scars on his face from past battles.

"Well, if it isn't St. Smells like shit, how can I help you today?" asked Siles.

"Will you stop calling me those bloody names!? I swear to Christ you only do this to get a rise out of me and piss me off for no reason!" Said St. John who was not in a good mode.

"Hey there's a reason….it makes me feel good to know you feel miserable." Said Siles smirking.

St. John growled, "Listen you…I don't bloody give a damn if you are the best demon hunter there is….we need you for an emergency."

"And what is it that the "Mighty Inquisition" wants with me?" asked Siles.

"One of our teams was returning from a patrol when a large demon force attacked them and we lost contact. We have no units nearby and we learned you were close by so we're asking you to go over there. Save our soldiers, bring them to Knothole, and kill any demons in your way." Said St. John with as much authority as he could give.

Siles thought about it, mostly likely the squad would be dead by now, unless a miracle happened. If they did survive he had to bring them back to Knothole which was a problem.

Siles swore never to go to Knothole or Mobotropolis ever. Mobotropolis was where Sonic and Sally were and he didn't want to be in 100 miles away from them and Knothole was full of bad memories, not to mention the head quarters of the Inquisition.

"Okay, A million and a half if I do this, but I don't go to Knothole." Said Siles.

"A million and 300 if you do that." Said St. John.

**What do you think? **Asked Siles to his friend.

_**Take it; I feel the need to kill more demons. Besides, there's not much else to do tonight. **_

"Deal. Later St. Shitbutt." Said Siles shutting the terminal down before St. John could argue.

Siles put his empty drink on the bar table and pulled out the cash needed to pay for it.

"Here's the dough, later." Said Siles as he walked out. When he reached outside the bar he concentrated on his demon energy and something came roaring out of the bushes

It was a Kawasaki Vulcan 1500 Classic that Siles had managed to find in an old junk yard. After tuning it up, Siles made some demonic enhancement features on the bike, making it go almost as fast as a jet if he wanted too. Best of all, he gave it a mind, so it could travel where ever and if it was need, all Siles had to do was think.

Siles, now Bloodtail because he was talking a job, got on the seat and started her up.

"Let's ride." Said Bloodtail as he kicked the gas and started going at speeds that of a speeding train. He dashed through the exit out of the city, leaving a trail of fire in his wake. He zoomed into the forest and was dashing through it, barley dodging the trees as turned them to ashes minutes later from his speed

**Ghost rider can kiss my ass! **Thought Bloodtail smiling

He then saw a large cliff and shot off it. He flipped his bike and landed safely as he continued.

**Sense anything yet? **Asked Bloodtail.

_**Yeah, about dozens of Glif and Ventsu's demons. I can sense a few mortals alive so looks like God saved there sorry asses.**_

**Great, means I have to baby-sit the pussies. Oh well, let's rock. **Thought Bloodtail increasing his speed.

&&

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Why the fuck had he joined the Inquisition?

Fame?

Power?

Money?

DAMMNIT HE WAS EVEN AN ATHIEST!!!

**If I make it out of here alive then I'm joining the monastery! **One of the soldiers thought….before his head was sliced off instantaneously with no pain.

In the middle of a clearing, a large battle was taking place between a group of Inquisition soldiers and some demons.

Correction.

A lot of demons.

They were coming back from a town check when they got ambushed by the demons.

There were two kinds.

The first were the Glif demons, they were angels of death who broke the rules of neutrality, (since death is neither good nor evil) by helping heaven or hell and were forced to become demons or angels depending on which group they were against. They are black skeletons with red energy eyes and had purple cloaks with hoods covering there entire body, along with a black scythe as there weapon. They were forced to kill endlessly forever until the last Judgment day which was the day all demons had a chance for forgiveness.

The second group were the Ventsu demons, they were large pterodactyl demons with purple fur on there chests and dark blue feathered wings. They had razor sharp teeth and steel claws to use to capture their pray. They were demons born from the chilling winds from the Second Layer of Hell. They could shoot wind blasts from there mouths that could tear up a tank if they wanted too.

The Mobian Inquisition squad was wearing black body suits that were long sleeved and had black military standard pants. On there feet were black high powered boots that could knock a head off if the kick was powerful enough. The black chest armor was over the body suit and surrounded the entire chest all the way to the waist and arms. The royal Acorn Crest was on the front with the Mobian Inquisition seal (A gold cross in the middle of a circle) on the shoulder pads. For the arms, white gloves were issued that had small spike on the knuckle in case an Inquisition member had to use their fist, of course he would most likely be a dead fuck but never the less. For the head, a black helmet that was a fit sized for the specific mobian head was issues to every solider and it covered every part of the head and neck. A black visor was made so that nobody could see into the visor, only out.

Most of the weapons they were caring were similar to the A280 Blaster Rifle from Star Wars Renegade Squadron, but they had longer clips. As a side weapon they also had the same blaster handguns from Blade Runner, but with a scope. Finally, they had a set of grenades and a knife on there belts.

When they attack began the Mobian Inquisition was no match for the demons as they cut them down one by one. The Glif demons would attack from the ground with there scythes combined with their speed and numbers while the Ventsu demons were attacking from the air, picking them off one by one.

Some tried to run, but a large cliff wall stood in their way from freedom.

Realizing they were outmatched the ordered there radio man to call for help, but after which he was killed by Ventsu who took him up into the air and ripped him in two.

"Commander! We can't keep this up!" Shouted a male goat Inquisition solider who saw that only 1/4th of there squad remained.

"Just hold down tight and keep giving them hell! Help is on the way!" Shouted the Commander who was a female hedgehog. She unleashed her remain blaster bolts on a couple of Glif demons who's heads were blown off from it. As she was reloading, she felt herself get picked up from the ground.

"COMMANDER!!" Cried a few voices as they saw their leader get sent into the air, as she was captured by a Ventsu's claws. They all aimed at the bird, but they realized they could hurt there commander too.

Luckily, the commander took her knife from her belt and stabbed the over grown bird in the thigh which resulted in the demons screeching in pain. She took a grenade, pulled the pin off, and threw the grenade in its mouth. Surprised by the move, the demons dropped her and she landed on the ground, luckily she was not to far from the ground and landed safely on her feet.

The Ventsu's head and neck however exploded and blood with demon brains began to rain down on her.

She thought she was safe for a moment till two Glif demons came at her.

"Shit!" She screamed as she dodged a scythe blow to her neck and kicked the skeleton's knee so hard it broke. She then back flipped in time to avoid another strike that would have cut her in half and took out her blaster pistol. She fired her rounds on the demons, but the bolts were not strong enough to damage them, not to mention the Glif demon healed his broken knee in a few seconds later.

Here comrades saw her predicament and started giving her cover fire. Two mobians, a male fox and cat, got in front of her and asked her to get back. As she ran away two more Glif's came over and sliced the head of the fox off before stabbing the cat in the chest as he fell down, clutching his bleeding wound.

"…..no…I don't….want….die…" He said before another Glif demon stabbed him in the face making it look like his face was sliced off from the middle and dug into by a scalpel.

Another group of three soldiers, a chipmunk, skunk, and horned lizard, formed another group and also provided cover fire for there commander. What they didn't see was two Ventsu demons coming from the air behind them.

"GUYS LOOK OUT!!" Cried a young wolf mobian, but it was too late.

The Ventsu unleashed their wind blasts which were direct hits, causing the MIF members to be torn apart from the wind and nothing was left but, blood, bones, and skin.

The commander had made it just in time back to her group, but there were only 20 of them left and it looked like doom was finally upon them.

But then a roaring sound from the cliff above them was heard and was getting louder and louder. The demons then sensed something and all backed away from the cliff in fear, growls and screeches of fear with anger were coming from them.

Suddenly, the squad watched as a motorcycle came flying out from the top of the cliff and landed on one of the Ventsu's back in mid air and drove of it. The driver jumped off, but not before launching his bike at another Ventsu who took it to the stomach and fell down crushing a few Glif's.

He pulled out a sword of some kind and when he landed on the ground in the middle of Glif's, he sliced them up so fast they only saw blurs and soon the group of Glifs were in bone pieces before turning to ash.

Bloodtail smirked as he looked as his prey.

**Glif's and Ventsu….not bad, might be a bit more exciting then I thought. **Thought Bloodtail.

(Now playing This Moment, Artist: Disturbed)

"It's show time!" Cried Bloodtail before charging at the demons with his demonic speed and started slicing them up one by one. The Glif demons tried to attack with their speed, but they were no match.

Bloodtail dodged a strike to his left chest and countered with a back spinning sword strike that took out three Glifs. He then performed a slash and cut combo on two more resulting in their demise. Five Glifs managed to pierce his body with there scythes, but even though they were stronger demons then the one from the unholy church, you need to be at least a Three Layered Demon to hurt Bloodtail, so they caused no harm or any blood to pour out.

"That tickles." Said Bloodtail before kicking one away into a tree and then performed a sweep slash that took out the ones slashing him. He jumped away and suddenly was grabbed by a Ventsu while in the process.

Bloodtail, just smirked as he used his demon strength to kick the bird in the chest and jump on to his back. He pulled away his sword and took out his guns in a flash and started to shoot the birds in the sky talking them down one by one as his ride flew recklessly trying to shake him of, but he held on. He then jumped up into the air and his guns started glowing.

He then fired two large red energy blasts that homed in on the Ventsu bird he was riding on and blew it up.

That was a demonstration on how much power difference it was if Bloodtail put more demon energy into his guns.

As he fell down from the sky he saw the demons on the air and sky huddle closer to take him out as he fell.

**Think I should try that new move I made up? **Asked Bloodtail as he was starting to fall thanks to gravity.

_**The Rain Storm? Go for it! **_

Bloodtail nodded and moved his body so his head was facing the ground as he fell. He then started spinning like a crazy maniac and shooting in all directions. The "Magic Bullets" started to fire into the demons from all directions as he spun faster and faster causing them to either die or run away to dodge the insanity.

When he was about to land he flipped back on to his feet and started to shoot again.

Meanwhile, all the Inquisition squad members were staring at him with shock. They knew from the start he was a demon hunter, but this was guy was unbelievable at what he was doing.

Many of them had never seen Demon Hunters in action and those that did never saw one like him before.

"It's like he's a demon all on his own!" Said one of the Mobians. Ironic huh?

Bloodtail then jumped back and pulled out his sword, a bunch of Glif demons tried to tackle him, but then Bloodtail started to twirl the sword with his hand and sliced them up as they came forward.

Bloodtail then stabbed another in the chest and left the sword inside the skeleton demon as he axe kicked another one into the ground. After he pulled it out, he put it away and took out his guns and jumped into the middle of a crowd of Glif's. He then spun around and started shooting as he did so, wounding or killing the crowd with his multiple magic bullets.

He heard a bird cry and stopped.

Looking up, he saw three Ventsu demons charging there wind blasts. Bloodtail ran away from them as they launched a barrage of wind blast at him. He ran fast enough to avoid them, but always made sure the blasts killed a few Glif demons for a bonus.

Then the Ventsu tried a triple wind blast attack that made a huge explosion near Bloodtail and caused dirt to fly out creating a cloud of dust.

The Ventsu circled around to see they hit there target.

ZOOM!

Out of the cloud, Bloodtail jumped as high as he could and sliced off head of one of the Ventsu and still shot up higher then them before stopping. The remaining two fired wind blasts at him as he came down, but he twisted and flipped in midair to avoid them. He then landed on another one of the Ventsu and the second remaining one fired a wind blast at him. Bloodtail got of in time and jumped again into the air, but the Ventsu was destroyed into pieces from his own fellow demon's attack. Bloodtail threw his Rebellion sword with precision at the remaining Ventsu of the three and managed to spear it into its chest. As he came down, he veered closer to the Ventsu and took his sword by the handle, while brining it down with him while it was still stuck in the Ventsu's body and split its chest in two letting his organs fall out and its rib cage to be seen.

Seeing that they were losing, the demons all decided to retreat for now and disappeared in a red veil of darkness.

Bloodtail spit at the ground and put his guns away, "Pussies."

He then turned his attention to the remaining members of the Inquisition squad who were staring at him nervously.

He then smirked as he walked over to them. He noticed that some were stepping away from him as he got closer.

When he was 3 feet away he raised his hands and started to clap, "Congratulations! You lucky bastards are one of the few who ever survived a demon ambush! Of course if it wasn't for me saving your sorry asses then you would be demon crap by now."

They looked at him like he was crazy.

"Who are you?" Said the goat coming forward.

"A demon hunter….names Bloodtail…" Said Bloodtail who heard a few gasps of surprise, "And your commander, St. Skunkshit, asked me to save your sorry asses and bring you back to Knothole in one piece."

They were confused on whom "St. Skunkshit" was, but they figured it out and a few laughed.

"Wait, a minute!" Said a male jaguar Inquisition member who walked up to him and said, "How do we know you're not a demon in disguise?"

A second later he saw Ivory in front of his face and Bloodtail said, "If I was, then I guess I would have fucken blown your head off already."

One of the other soldiers, a male cat, walked over and said, "Chill dude! I heard about him."

He then faced Bloodtail and said, "They say he's the best Demon hunter there is on earth. Humans and mobians have hired him many times and he's never failed a single mission. I heard many rumors of you, but I never thought I would see you!"

Bloodtail frowned and put his gun away, "Don't believe everything you hear."

"But he so young…" Said another one.

"Age has nothing to do with Demon hunting!" Said another one as everyone began to discuss.

"Anyway, let's cut the chatter and get moving now." Said Bloodtail in a "don't piss me off" voice.

"Wait, why? What about burying the dead?" Asked the cat who gave a short speech about him.

"One, those demons are going to come back. Two, because I said so. Three, the dead will be "dead weight" to us. Four, because I said so. Five, it's a long way to travel by foot since you don't have a ride and I do. Six, because I fucken said so. And seven, I want this mission over and done with. Did I also mention it's because I said so." Said Bloodtail who was not in the mood to argue.

"Hold on!" Said the female hedgehog.

"Commander…." Said the cat that let her pass.

**Commander huh? You don't see many women in the Inquisition because there all afraid of getting raped by the demons. Some are even pathetic if they join, yet some are also better then any man I have seen. But she's a commander? Huh, interesting. **Bloodtail thought.

"These soldier's who died gave there lives to protecting us and Mobius. The least we can do is honoring them with a burial." She said to him.

Bloodtail sighed, "Yeah sure, look lady I told you. We got to get out of here now!"

"I don't recall you being in charge around here." She said up to his face.

"Well, tough shit lady I am." Said Bloodtail getting back into her face.

"My men and I are not leaving until we bury the dead." She said.

"And what if we get attacked again? What happens if your remaining men die because of your choice?!" Said Bloodtail growling and getting frustrated.

"I'll take full responsibility!" She shouted.

"Responsibility is worth shit if you or any of them are dead!" Shouted Bloodtail.

**Damn it! Women and there fucken emotions! **He thought.

_**Hey, can't live with them. Can't live without them. **_

"Were not afraid of death! We joined this group because we want to stop the demons! We could die any moment of our lives, but we will stand by Commander Rose!" Shouted the goat Mobian.

Bloodtail stared at him when he heard him say that.

"Commander…..Rose?" Said Bloodtail looking at the commander.

**It….It can't….be….**

She took off her helmet, revealing her to be a pink hedgehog with pink hair reaching past her shoulders a bit, and a few dreadlocks over her forehead.

She stared at Bloodtail, who was in shock, with her green eyes and said, "Yes, Commander Amy Rose, of The Mobian Inquisition of Freedom's "Power Elite" squad."

Bloodtail hid his shock from his face and held a neutral one, but in his mind he was wild.

**I don't believe it! IT'S REALY HER!!...Amy….**

Bloodtail had many emotions coming through him. He was happy and glad he was finally seeing his friend again. He wanted to hug her and cry saying he was so happy to see her. He wanted to speak to her as Tails again; he wanted to say so much.

_**So this is her…..wow….she's grown from what I saw in your memories….too bad she doesn't know it's really you….**_

Bloodtail remembered, **That's right….**

To Amy, and the world, Tails was dead.

She saw him die. If he said he was Tails, she would say he was lying and shit could hit the fan. And even if she did believe him, she would ask so many questions and he would have to show her that he was a half demon now and she would reject him. Even worse, rumors of him surviving would spread to everyone.

The name Miles "Tails" Prowler was under the infamous list. His name was cursed because everyone believed he was a demon and some even believed he was the one who summoned all the demons to begin with.

Bloodtail nodded in his head, he wasn't Tails anymore. There was no connection to him and Amy now, they were strangers.

"Fine, since I can't let you see reason! Go ahead and bury them, but be quick." Said Bloodtail, turning away and heading towards his bike.

Amy watched him as sighed, "Order the men to dig graves for those that have a least some parts of there bodies on. ASAP now!"

"Yes Commander!" They said as they got to work.

Bloodtail walked over to his ride and ordered it to drive without him, he couldn't use it since the others had no ride and he had to take care of them.

He watched it get up and zoom down into the forest. It would be close in case he need it, but out of sight of course.

Bloodtail waited 15 minutes as he saw the Inquisition squad bury there fellow brothers and said prayers.

He was still thinking about Amy and how she was in the Inquisition. Why was she? What happened to her over the years? How was she?

_**Why don't you ask her yourself?**_

**I'll deal with it when the time comes.**

Amy, still helmet less, walked over to him with her squad and said, "Were ready."

Bloodtail nodded and said, "Let's go."

&&

* * *

(An hour later)

It was late into the night by now, they were almost half way to Knothole, but still had a while to go.

They walked without questions or complaints, but it started to grow as they walked further.

It was driving Bloodtail mad.

Even worse was Amy was staring at him with a mean glare, which he responded to by glaring back. He didn't like too, but he had to act this way so she didn't get suspicious.

_**You still don't like it…maybe you should be a little nicer.**_

**Since when are you so worried about my relationships with old friends?**

_**Since you've been going on an emotional racket in he, don't forget I feel what you feel and it's annoying me.**_

**Whatever.**

They kept walking through the forest, there bodies ready for the slightest hint in demons.

"I …(gasp)….can't (gasp)….keep….going….(gasp)" Said the jaguar mobian who fell on his rear.

"Come on, were half way there. And those demons are going to come after us if you don't hurry!" Said Bloodtail.

He gave Bloodtail the finger and said, "Screw you! We all don't have stamina like you."

"Well, tough shit. I don't wanna keep working with the Royal Acorn's Ass licker squad much longer." Said Bloodtail forgetting about Amy for a moment and taking his emotions on him.

"Hey, what do you have against the Royal Family?!" Demanding the goat that seemed loyal to them.

"Ha, incase you haven't noticed. I'm not the only one! Look at the shit that's going on, they let the council take there power and everything's going to hell." Said Bloodtail not caring about it.

"You traitorous dog! How dare you say that to your king and queen?!" Said the goat, "You're speaking about Queen Sally Acorn and her husband King Sonic the Hedgehog! The heroes of the war that saved us from Robotnick."

Most began to argue against him saying how he was wrong to criticize the Monarchy.

"I don't give shit if they were the saviors of the fricken universe! Screw them is all I say. And you're only fighting for some stupid blind loyalty to them anyway." Said Bloodtail.

Amy marched up to him and shouted, "Don't get the wrong idea!"

Bloodtail stared at her.

"I hate them too! The government could burn for I fucken care! But don't you accuse me of only fighting for them because I was loyal to them. To be honest I care less shit about them then anything. I hate them more then demons! But I will tell you this, even though I fought with them as a Freedom Fighter, and still fight under there control! I don't fight for them!" Shouted Amy.

Bloodtail was shocked, but he didn't show it.

"Then what do you fight for?" He asked staring into her eyes.

"For the innocent who deserve to live in peace." Said Amy with no hesitation in her voice.

Bloodtail was silent.

He then remembered he told her to keep fighting to protect the innocent no matter what.

**And she still does it….did I really mean that much to her?**

_**Look Siles, she means a lot to you and it was the same for her. Just because you want to forget the past, doesn't mean you should forget all of it. She's the only person who believed in you during your trial, maybe you should stop being a total dick and respect her.**_

Bloodtail understood what he was saying, he knew he said something stupid and he did feel guilty.

"….Let's take a brake….." Said Bloodtail who wanted to organize his thoughts.

&&

* * *

(30 minutes later)

Bloodtail knew they should have left by now, but he was still feeling stupid for what he said to Amy.

_**You got to apologize, man. You're killing yourself over this. It won't be so bad if you do; it's okay to act as Tails sometimes instead of Siles or Bloodtail.**_

Bloodtail knew he was right, but he was so afraid of feeling what he felt in the past.

Still….

He walked over to Amy who was sitting alone by a tree.

"Can I sit with you?" Asked Bloodtail in a calm voice.

Amy looked up at him and stared at him, it looked like she was trying to figure out what he was trying to do.

"Sure." She said scooting over.

Bloodtail sat down and relaxed. He took a deep breath and said, "Look….I want to….say I'm sorry…."

Amy looked at him, she wasn't expecting this.

"I guess is was wrong for me to….act the way I acted….I'm sorry you lost your men…I just don't like the government so much that I guess I get angry with anyone involved, especially the Inquisition." Said Bloodtail, "….I'm also sorry for judging you into thinking you were like the rest of them….and just so you know….I also fight for the people…."

Amy was silent as she stared at him and said, "I accept your apology, I guess I'm sorry for being a bit over in charge. You do know demons better then I do and….you saved our lives…"

Bloodtail smiled and put his hand out, "Let's start over….I'm Bloodtail, demon hunter."

She took it and then shook, "Amy Rose, nice to meet you."

"So…why are you with the Inquisition? I mean, there are many ways you can help protect people so why this one?" Asked Bloodtail who wanted to know more about how she was over the years.

"Well, I guess because the demons were the biggest threat. Even though I was going to be controlled by the government, but then again I was when I was a Freedom Fighter, I was still protecting people. I made a promise to a friend that I would do this." Said Amy.

"Where is your friend?" Asked Bloodtail playing along.

"He died." Said Amy with sadness.

"Sorry."

"It's alright…I miss him everyday, but I keep fighting you know?" She asked.

Bloodtail nodded, "Yeah I know….I lost some friends in missions too. Yet I fight to make the world safe."

"You got any family?" asked Amy speaking to him like they were friends.

"No, they died. You?"

"Same."

"Seems were a lot alike huh?" said Bloodtail smiling.

"Yeah, it seems." Said Amy smiling.

They let silence come between them for a while till Amy asked, "So why did you become a demon hunter?"

Bloodtail had this question asked to him many times so he gave a false back-story, "When I was young, my mother was killed by cultists and demons, I never knew my father. I was able to survive, but I felt weak for running away. So I trained every day and soon I became powerful enough to fight demons."

Amy nodded.

They looked up into the sky and another brief silence endured between them.

"Anyway, we should get going." Said Amy, "We stayed her for too long."

"Yeah, it was….nice talking to you." Said Bloodtail who got and helped Amy get up.

"Yeah. Same here." Said Amy.

SCCCREEACCCH!!!

Everyone looked behind them where the screech came from.

"The demons are coming back!" Cried one Mobian who grabbed his gun.

Amy was about to issue orders when Bloodtail held his hand and said, "I'll take care of them. You and your men keep moving. Don't worry, not one of them will get pass me."

Amy was about to argue, but she knew her men had no chance with their numbers. This guy however, he could take care of them with no sweat.

"You better make it back." Said Amy.

"I'll hold you to it." Said Bloodtail as the Inquisition squad got up and moved away from the area in the direction they were heading in.

Bloodtail pulled out his pistols, Ebony and Ivory, and got them ready.

(Now Playing Romanticide, Artist: Nightwish)

"Time to make some demons cry." Said Bloodtail getting ready.

Soon, a large squad of Glif demons attacked and saw Bloodtail as soon as they arrived. They tried to slice him with there scythe's, but Bloodtail was quicker and jumped up into the air. He then forced himself down into a thrust kick in one of the demons faces and kicked off back higher into the air. He then flipped over and performed his Rain Storm move again and wounded or killed the large group of demons.

As more Glif's appeared, he came down and pulled out Rebellion, before slicing a Glif demon in half. He then heard a familiar bird screech and looked up to see a Ventsu appear from the skies.

Bloodtail dodged a slice to his neck from another Glif and started running towards the tallest tree he could find. He then started to run up the tree, but the Ventsu unleashed a round of wind blasts. One of the blasts hit the tree and made it explode which sent Bloodtail into the air where the Ventsu was heading towards him.

**Crap. **He thought wondering how he was going to get out of this one.

"FIRE!" Cried Amy as she ordered her men to shoot. There blaster bolts managed to dig into the Ventsu coming after Bloodtail and they managed to make it scatter before they could hurt him.

Bloodtail flipped in the air and landed back on his feet.

"Thanks!" Said Bloodtail to the group, "I didn't expect the Mobian Inquisition to come back and help a demons hunter."

"Nobody expects the Mobian Inquisition." Said Amy who turned to her men and said, "Alright men! Coving fire!"

"For Mobius!" Cried the men who fired at the demons to keep them busy.

Bloodtail looked for another tree while the demons were preoccupied by the squad. He saw another one and started running up to it. Other Glif demons caught wind on what he was doing so they jumped and stuck there feet onto the tree he was running up on. But that didn't stop Bloodtail as he took out his Rebellion sword and sliced threw them with each step up. Finally, he jumped off the tree from the top and flipped in the air while pulling out his handguns. When he came face to face with the Ventsu, he aimed and fired near machinegun like blasts with his handguns which caused him to levitate in the air with each blasts for a while do to the recoiled shots. As for the Ventsu, it ate lead before falling down to the ground as Swiss cheese.

Bloodtail then turned back to see how Amy and her squad was doing. He saw five Glif Demons charging at them and they were dodging the gunfire.

He was about to help until Amy pressed a button on her writ where a large black metallic hammer metalized out of nowhere.

Amy grabbed and twirled it around before slamming it into the head of a leaping Glif. She then kicked another in the chest before using the demon to flip off. She then landed on the ground and dodged a blow to her chest before splitting her feet and stabbing it in the chest, then upper blowing it with her hammer. She jumped up and cracked its head apart with a down blow leaving it's skull in pieces. She swung again, this time in a wider arc, and managed to take the rest out in one spin.

Bloodtail was impressed, **She's good….and she still has a hammer.**

_**Not bad, oh and behind you.**_

Bloodtail took out his blade and backstabbed the on coming Glif demon before kicking it away.

He upper cut up another one in the face and turned around to deliver two cuts to another one, splitting it in three.

Bloodtail then felt a sharp pain on his back. He turned his head to see a huge scythe sticking onto his back.

He turned around fully to see a Glif without a scythe summon another one. Bloodtail pulled it out and held on to both it and his sword and charged threw a wave of other Glif demons with his super speed to reach the Glif that hit him.

The Glif was shocked when he saw Bloodtail appear in front of him and kick him up into the air. Bloodtail then proceeded to jump up and slash him with both his sword and scythe with random cuts, slashes, and spin blows until he kicked him again in mid air and threw the scythe which split the Glif in two.

He landed and twirled his sword around before putting it back on his back.

He saw a wounded Glif demon on the floor and he kicked it from the ground into the air, which he followed up with gunfire knocking the demon threw a small tree. The Glif demon got up and felt dazed. Bloodtail put away his handguns for his sword and charged at him with his sword parallel to the ground and knocked him into the air with a strong upper slash.

Bloodtail then jumped up and proceeded to use a move called Arial Rave. He slash the demon in mid air a few times and then for a short second, gave him a hailing full of gunfire which made them both float in mid air a bit longer, before Bloodtail finished him with a sword chop that send the demon down the to the ground and into dust.

Bloodtail landed in the middle of last group of Glif's who tried to run away, but Bloodtail already had his paws on his triggers. He began to dish out the pain, Twosome Time style, and was finishing the demons off with his gunfire. He fell to one knee to duck two scythes aiming for his neck and countered with more gunfire in the chest at the two Glif's. He rolled back to avoid a chop that tried to cut him into, but he gave the demon rapid fire with his guns. Another one tried to attack him from behind, but Bloodtail already turned one of his hands backwards and shot Ivory into the demon's head. He then decided to end this by spinning on his knees and shooting the rest of the demons in a circle.

They all fell to the ground and disappeared to return to hell.

Bloodtail got up while one last Glif demons tried to jump on his back. Bloodtail turned around and shot him in the air, pushing him back until he was 10 feet high. Bloodtail smirked, twirled his guns, sheathed them, and started walking to Amy and her squad.

The last demon then suddenly fell to the ground only to dissipate

(Music ends)

Bloodtail walked over to Amy who was congratulating them for a good job.

"Not bad, looks like some members of the Inquisition have some moves after all." Said Bloodtail.

Amy nodded and said, "Thanks, well we should get going."

"You can, I'm done." Said Bloodtail.

"Huh?" Asked Amy who was surprised, "I thought you were going to come with us to Knothole?"

"No thanks, been there, hate the place." Said Bloodtail who didn't want to discuss it further.

"Well…what about protecting us?" Asked Amy.

"Why? Missing me already?" Joked Bloodtail.

"Don't get the wrong idea." Said Amy frowning.

Bloodtail gave a small laugh and said, "Nah, those demons were the last of the bunch. Your only an hour away from Knothole, when you get back tell your bosses to just send the money to my account, they still know it."

Bloodtail mentally commanded his bike to come back.

"So that's it? You're leaving?" asked Amy.

"Yeah, see you around." Said Bloodtail who wasn't sure if he wanted to see Amy again or not.

"Good bye sir!" Said the squad saluting him.

"Whatever." Said Bloodtail walking away.

"Wait! Bloodtail is just an alias right? What's your real name?" Asked Amy.

"My name is….."

Miles Tails Prowler?

No.

He's dead.

"….Siles "Bloodtail" Drowler." Said Siles as he jumped up into the air. His bike then came out of the forest and he landed on it in mid air and proceeded to drive away.

Amy started at him as he was getting farther and farther, "Siles…….interesting name."

(End of Chapter)

And that's that! Like I said, would have updated sooner, but Midterms and crap.

Any questions just ask.

Later.


	3. Chapter 2: The Temple of Darkness

Again, would have updated sooner, but I had SAT's and HSPA's in the same week .Good news is, with both of those gone I might be able to actually get things done now. I was also sick for a week, but thanks to that I managed to play Devil May Cry 4.

GET THAT GAME!

It's one of the best action games to come out in a long time. The Graphics are great, the music is kick ass, and the controls are good. Everything about this game is awesome. If you're afraid you'll get beaten up because of the new controls when you're playing as Nero, don't worry, you will get use to them very quickly, plus you'll have major fun with that Devil Arm of his as well as his Devil Trigger.

In other news, Twisted HiFox has made a fan art on Bloodtail. It's really good, almost life like.

The link is: http://hifox. by and say a complement to her for her awesome work.

Also, anyone else who wants to do something like fan art or flash or anything else that's based on my fanfic has my full permission to do so! Just send it to me first so I can see how awesome it is.

So yeah, last chapter was good, but this chapter shows the first of a majority of bosses to come, also the first Devil arm!

But enough of that crap, let's rock!

Also, if you can't handle the M rated stuff, get out now.

&&

"_The mystery runs forever deep in the bowls of darkness." Dark Side of the World._

Chapter 1: The Temple of Darkness

&&

6 months since the last chapter)

He's parents told him if you were a good boy, nothing bad will ever happen to you.

Why did he ever believe them?

A small dark orange (Not Tails) fox was shivering inside a dungeon like room alone and cold. He only had plain shorts on with no shirt, meaning nothing was covering the whip like slashes on his back.

He was no more then 7 years old and he never did anything bad to deserve this. He cried softly as he rubbed his tail, which was broken, and softly tries to remember his mother's soft voice, telling him he was safe and warm in her arms.

He didn't know how he got here either. He had been walking home from school when this guy with a mask came out of nowhere and grabbed him. He didn't remember anything else except pains on his back one an while.

He heard of kids being taken by people on the street, but he never figure it would happen to him.

Were these people going to hurt him?

Clop. Clop. Clop.

He froze, the sound of feet were coming towards his cell door. He held his breath to see who it was going to be.

He saw a figure behind his door and it stop.

Click.

Creeeeeeek.

He shut his eyes from the intensity of the light, due to not seeing it in such a long time. By the time he got use to it, he was picked up and was being dragged off his feet. His hands and mouth tied and gagged so he couldn't do anything. He quickly took one look behind him to see his kidnapper, before he was force to walk forward down the halls.

The quick look gave him the image of a bald gopher wearing black like clothes that reached his knees, robes maybe, and he had a look in his eye that made the boy shutter.

The boy couldn't escape nor speak so he kept moving forward for what seemed like an eternity till he finally reached another door.

The gopher opened the door and he gasped inside his head.

He was in the old abandoned factory that was a few miles from where the city ended. The lights were on and machines were all off, mostly rusted from the days they were once clean and spotless.

There were many others dressed like the gopher (all male) that had the same look. The boy was pushed forward and he kept moving till he was forced to stop behind a large machine that was three times the size he was.

"_**Have….you….bring…boy?" **_Ask an old ancient and creepy voice from behind the machine.

"Of course my lord." Said the gopher.

The boy watched as behind the machine was a large round like shadow with curry lines coming out of the shadow. The shadow slowly moved from behind the machine….

The boy tried to scream, but the gags stopped him. He was sure if they were off people from China could hear him.

* * *

(The Music of _What's up people!? By Maximum the Hormone plays)_

…_**Dark Side of the World Presents…**_

… _**A Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic…**_

…_**crossed over with material from Devil May Cry….**_

…_**as well as information of Demonology and Angelology….**_

_**BLOODTAIL: THE DEMON HUNTER**_

Disclaimer: The author owns nothing that is not his….

Music ends)

* * *

From behind the machine came a Beholder.

Beholders are five level demons. Beholders are large heads, twice the size and length of a grown man, with no bodies. They had one huge eye in the middle and large sharp teeth for there mouths which were half the size of there bodies. Black spikes appeared from there sides on top of the heads. They had multiple tentacles as hair, each with it's own eyeball which was the source of there power, they cast terrible demonic spells thanks to the eyes and they used it to float in the air.

He froze and let his tail go between his legs as the Beholder came over and sniffed him, _**"Smells….good…."**_

"I thought so." Said the gopher.

The boy was crying now, he wanted his mommy.

Just as the Beholder was about to eat the child whole.

SLAM!

Everyone looked at a large door west of the factory and saw an eagle dressed in the same clothing with a shocked look on his face.

"Niki? I thought you were partroling outside? What happened?" Asked the gopher.

"H..Him…" Said Niki before falling down dead.

Everyone gasped.

"Has anyone told you guys it's not nice to eat poor little boys?" asked Bloodtail as he entered the room with a bleeding sword.

"Who are you!?" One of them demanded.

Bloodtail said, "A demon hunter, I was hired by the kids parents to find him and save him."

Bloodtail looked at what he was facing 40 something guys and…

**Shit is that a Beholder?**

_**Yeah, to use a child as food…scum.**_

Now Bloodtail was pissed.

"I would get away from the kid now." Said Bloodtail.

"Or what?" Asked the Gopher.

BAM!

(Play Song: Stricken, Artist: Disturbed)

His head was blown straight off and landed a few feet from his body as that went limp while squirting blood from the neck and spine.

In Bloodtail's right hand was a double barreled sawed shotgun that he twirled in his hand.

"Or I blow your fucken heads off." Said Bloodtail. Like his pistols, his shotgun was mortified with his demonic arts, but while it held more power, more energy was needed to use it.

"_**Kill him!"**_ Cried the Beholder who fled.

The large group of cult worshipers removed their cloaks revealing blue demonic symbols on their bear fur bodies while only wearing sweats. They clapped their hands together and whispered a command of power, after that the seals grew blue and they became more feral. Pointed ears, long nails, sharper teeth and such.

**Demonic seals….used to power up mortals with demonic energy.**

Three charged at him, but Bloodtail jumped over them and sliced their heads off with one swipe of Rebellion. He didn't however see the two Mobians slam their feet in his back which sent him into a wall. He quickly got on his feet and started shooting Ebony and Ivory at them. He managed to take out three and wound 12 others, but the rest went into hiding.

Bloodtail walked forward until three mobians, a black duck, white rabbit, and brown cat, were charging at him. Bloodtail used his demon speed to slice the first one in half and then avoid a punch that made a crater in the ground. Bloodtail jumped on the wall and pushed off, adding the momentum, by kicking forward and slamming his foot in the rabbit in the face and sent him flying.

The cat was about to grab Bloodtail, by the neck, but he managed to get his shotgun and shoot behind him which resulted in half his face blown off.

He then looked for the kid who had disappeared.

Bloodtail knew the rest were hiding and waiting for an opportunity to attack him. He looked around for an idea.

Meanwhile, a group of five was discussing how they should take him out.

"Go around back and take him from behind." Said One red bat.

"No, frontal assault!" Said a brown dog.

Click!

RRRRRRRRRRUUURRRRRRR!!!

Everyone noticed the conveyor belts and machines were turned on at maximum speed.

One was unfortunate to look at them….

BOOM!

His face was blown by a full force charged Ebony and Ivory. Bloodtail could be seen surfing down the conveyor belts shooting rapid style at the cultists behind the machines.

Most tried to hide, but he would only travel to another belt and shoot them again. Three got on the belts and tried to crash into him.

Bloodtail noticed this and kicked the first one, a brown deer with one antler, in the stomach before punching into the floor and forcing his face onto the rubber belt which started shredding it into mush, making the face look like Picasso with a chainsaw.

_**Now that's a face plant. **_

The other two, two Dalmatians, were coming behind him so Bloodtail took out his shotgun and fired.

The shot killed the first one, but the second one was only wounded in the chest and was bleeding all over. Bloodtail picked up the deformed faced cultist and threw him at the Dalmatian who was knocked into a machine with spinning saws.

Guess what happened next.

"YYYEEAAAAAAA!!!" Cried the Dalmatian as he was sawed limb from limb.

Bloodtail got off the belt and said, "Sorry, but you didn't make the cut."

Bloodtail then noticed more coming at him so he took out his blade and sliced the first three with two slashes before ducking under a punch and counter attacking with an upper slash that sent the cultist, a mongoose, up the ceiling and stuck to it from the force.

He then ducked on his knees and started spinning around like a top slicing the rest of the cultist's legs off then their lower bodies, then their upper bodies and then their heads till they were all scatter around in many directions.

He stopped and pointed his blade up at the ceiling.

The cultist slowly peeled off the ceiling and screamed as he came down and landed right on top of the sword while slowly digging deeper into it.

Bloodtail got him off and shrugged, "Must be raining blood today."

The last remaining group went for one final attack, but Bloodtail was ready before they even started. He put away his sword and took out his shotgun and started wielding it like a nunchuck while firing it at the same time. This caused the shots to fly all over the place blowing up the heads, arms, and even making holes in their chests.

When they all feel down dead. Bloodtail put his sword away and looked around.

**Well that's all of them.**

ZAP!

BAM!

Bloodtail was then blasted by a blow of electricity that sent him fling into a machine, breaking it in half.

_**Except that one.**_

Bloodtail got up with a bleeding back, "That hurt."

_**Your own fault, besides I'm already healing you.**_

Thanks to Sparta, Bloodtail could heal from injuries slowly with his demonic healing.

He cracked his neck and looked at the big head and said, "Well, 7 eyed freak of nature. Guess it is you and me. Hope you got be enough eye contacts, because you're going to need them to try and hit me."

_**He already did.**_

**Shut up.**

"_**Foolish hunter…..I not die….so easily." **_Said the Beholder floating a few feet from him. His eyes glowed blue as his tentacles eyes fired lightning bolts. Bloodtail dived to the right in the nick of time and twirled out his pistols shooting one bullet into one eye which caused it to bleed.

The Beholder cried in pain, but continued his assault with lightning blasts. Bloodtail flipped and jumped over machines to avoid the blasts which caused them to overload and explode when the lightning hit it.

He managed to shoot twice more and take out another two tentacles which caused them to bleed more.

"_**You fast….but still….see you!"**_

"Then I guess I'll have to fix that." Said Bloodtail taking his sword out and jumping on top of a control panel and pushed off in into the air. The Beholder fired another barrage of lightning bolts, but Bloodtail twist flipped in mid air, avoiding them from stinging his face. As he was about to finished his flip, he used the momentum to add extra force to his throw when the released Rebellion from his hand and sent it straight into the retina of the Beholder's large main eye twice as fast as a Randy Johnson Fastball.

"_**YYYEREEAAARRRGHGGGGHHHH!!!" **_The Beholder cried as he thrashed around in pain.

When he landed Bloodtail took out Ebony and Ivory and ran at the Beholder. He jumped over it, and flipped himself so his head faced the top of the Beholder's head, and fired his pistols taking out the remaining eyes as well as delivering a few extra bullets into its skull.

"_**ARGE! I'M BLIND! DAMN YOU HUNTER! DAMN YOU TO HELL!!!" **_He thrashed around more recklessly with no sight at all.

Bloodtail calmly landed and put his guns away with no hesitation. He then slowly, and casually, walked towards the Beholder who was still thrashing around. When he was near enough, he grabbed the handled and stopped the Beholder from moving.

"_**Let go! Release me!" **_The Beholder demanded as it tried to gain freedom.

Bloodtail shrugged and said, "Alright."

SHINK!

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"**_

Bloodtail pulled the sword out, but along with the large eye, making the socket start gushing out gallons of endless blood.

Bloodtail forced the eye into the air, where he took his Shotgun and blew it into pieces.

He then started charging it up to a full power, as the shotgun glowed bloody red.

He looked into the Beholder's socket, you could see its insides and brain from the hole.

It was small.

**No surprise.**

"_**Alright, I give! Please! Spare me!" **_The Beholder begged knowing it was beaten.

Bloodtail then asked in a serious voice, "Let me ask you, how many kids have you eaten. TRUTHFULLY!"

The Beholder shuttered, "_**On…Only twelve. I hungry…it so wrong?"**_

"Here's my answer." Said Bloodtail as he shuved the fully demonicly charged shotgun up the brain and pulled the trigger.

BAM!

(End Music)

The brains turned to mush and melted down his throat. The body stopped floating and fell to the ground lifeless where is slowly melted into guts and gore.

Bloodtail put his weapons away and went to look for the kid.

**Know where he is?**

_**I kept a check on him during the battle. He's alive and hiding in one of the boxes not to far from you.**_

Reaching his senses out, Bloodtail finally found him and pulled the box off from the ground.

The boy, now gaggles and rope less, was in a fetal position looking at Bloodtail with scared eyes.

He smiled and said calmly, "Don't worry…your parents asked me to rescue you….your safe."

The fox boy then rushed at Bloodtail and hugged him while crying, "I want go home…..I want to go home."

Bloodtail could feel the warm tears dripping down his fur so he hugged him back and whispered, "It's alright, everything is going to be fine."

_**Poor kid….He's going to be traumatized from this….if I ever meet that Beholder or his cultist friends in Hell, I'll make sure he regrets using that kid as a meal….bastards….all those demons who hurt innocent children.**_

Bloodtail picked him up and started to head out the door.

* * *

(Outside at night)

He managed to finally escape the building when he saw black hover S.W.A.T. like trucks, similar to the M1126 Stryker Infantry vehicle, but hovering and with laser cannons and advanced Black Hawk like helicopters, with photon cannons, nano machine guns, and hear seeking missile launchers coming towards him.

**M.I.F. Late as usual.**

The Mobian Inquisition of Freedom force had just arrived and as soon as they did, the squad members ran into the building searching.

Some stayed outside to secure the area as most ignore Bloodtail.

Bloodtail noticed one hover vehicle come closer until it stopped and three figures came out of the car.

"ALEX!!!" Cried a female fox's voice as she and her husband ran forward.

"MOM! DAD!" Cried the boy who ran out of Bloodtail's arm and towards his parents who hugged and kissed him with love and tears.

Siles, now that his job was finished, smiled. Things like this made being a Demon Hunter worth while.

_**You did good kid, I'm proud of you.**_

**Thanks.**

The father walked over and said, "I don't know how to repay you."

"It's on the house, trust me. I don't do it often." Said Siles walking away.

"Now how come you aren't like that for us?" Asked a voice.

Siles turned around to see a male greyhound wearing a black military like uniform with metals on his chest and the Mobian Inquisition crest on.

"Maybe because your superiors don't care much about them." Said Siles pointing to the reunited family.

The greyhound chuckled, "Yes I know, it's a shame. Allow me introduce myself, I'm Commander Gus, nice to meet the legend himself."

"Yeah, do you want an autograph or to waste my time?" asked Siles.

"I just wanted to say thank you for helping them. We were ready to go, but our superiors wanted me to wait for clearance, if you hadn't gotten there…" Said Commander Gus sighing, "Anyway, I'm glad were on the same side."

"Yeah, well. I got to get going." Said Siles.

"Please wait!" Said Commander Gus, "I have a job for you that I think you might be interested it."

Siles stopped, "Go on."

"There is a temple 200 miles from here called the Temple of Darkness." Said Commander Gus, "The locals have been telling us that demonic energy is there and we would like it if you were to investigate for us. I've been trying to ask my superiors to allow me to do it, but they haven't answered yet. I think this is best solved soon incase there are demonic sources behind it."

Siles thought about it, **What do you think?**

_**There about a dozen Temples devoted to demons called the Temple of Darkness, but some contain really interesting things that might be useful. Take it, but charge extra.**_

Siles nodded and said, "Two million for the job, plus anything I find in it that I like."

"Deal, I'll send the money to your account when you finished." Said Gus.

Siles called his bike which came out from behind the factory and rode off.

* * *

(Later)

It took an hour, but he made it.

Too be honest he wasn't too surprised.

It was designed like a Mayan Temple, but was a quarter as tall as the Empire State Building and as wide as a football stadium.

**Yep, definity screams "demonsville" not to mention you can smell the demonic energy coming from inside.**

_**Wait…there's something big underneath it.**_

Bloodtail let his senses further and he looked surprised, "Holy shit."

_**Someone, or something, is making that much energy…..seems familiar…..it's mostly likely a seven or six level demon.**_

Bloodtail got serious, "Had I known it was going to have this, I would have asked for more money….but I guess we can't win everything."

He let go of his bike and started walking towards the entrance on the bottom. Bloodtail walked though it and found himself surrounded by darkness.

SLAM!

He turned around, the door slammed on him from behind locking him in.

**Why am I not surprised?**

Flash!

His vision was suddenly filled with light as two rows of torches started to burn with fire down the hall.

"Guess I'm expected. Might as well play the good guest and walk forward." Said Bloodtail moving forward.

He kept traveling along the same path for a while, along the way he saw many different writings in ancient languages.

**Hey Sparta….what do these things say?**

_**Oh you know, the usual stuff….like how to summon demons, raise the dead into the undead, how to gain demonic powers.**_

_**Take this one to your left.**_

_**It says, "Who ever carries the nine stared circle will have the power to pass all nine elements into the Negative Zone and send oblivion forward into space and time."  
**_

_**The one on the right says, "To open the gates of hell you must have the Symbol of Order, the Symbol of Chaos, and the Blood of the King of the Greatest Kingdom to unleashed Hell on the land where the Devil first met the Healer."**_

"Bunch of crack if you ask me." Said Bloodtail ignoring them, "Shouldn't they have at least drawn a map or something."

_**Who says all cultists are smart.**_

Bloodtail had to agree with that one. He suddenly stopped in an empty square room between two halls.

He looked forward only to see a Force Field cover the entrance and another one behind him.

**Looks like were not leaving early.**

Demons started appearing from dark warp holes and growled at him. Most of them were Glif demons (From Chapter 1) and with them were a new set of friends.

Branthon Demons were there names. They were an Ice set like demons that were from the six and fourth layer hells. They were 7 foot tall demons that were shaped with the bodies of human men, but had the head that was the cross of a bull and a dog. There entire bodies were made of pure ice and they could pack a mean punch.

"Guess this is the welcoming committee." Said Bloodtail who pulled out his pistols and started rapid firing away at the Glif demons that tired to charge at him. He managed to jump over three trying to chop him in half and land on another demon's back.

The Branthon demons roared as they gathered there ice energy and shot ice balls at him. Bloodtail pushed forward and used the Glif demon as a skateboard to avoid the ice balls that missed and hit other Glif demons instead. Bloodtail steered his demon skateboard into them and shattered them at high speeds.

He jumped off, while allowing the demon to head straight into one of the Force Fields where it disintegrated, and took out his Rebellion sword. He dashed towards the Branthon's who were trying to catch him with swipes and punches, but they were too slow for close range combat.

This made them easy prey; he upper slashed one in half and then proceeded to another one where he tripped him on his back and axe kicked his head so hard it shattered into ice pieces. He then shot one up into the air with another upper slash and jumped up with him. He slashed him three times, cross cut him twice more, then pulled out his shotgun and blew it apart.

When he landed he ducked to avoid a slash to his head by a Glif demon and pulled out his pistols and fired twosome time style. This made the demons weak enough for one final attack.

He took out his Rebellion Sword and focused his demonic energy toward his legs.

SWISH! SLASH!

The demons froze, they were absolutely still.

Bloodtail smirked as he put his Rebellion away and clicked his fingers.

SLASH! SHATTER!

All the demons were either split into two or scattered in pieces. Bloodtail had used his Flash Slash move which enabled him to move faster then most demons and humans in a blink of an eye and slash them rapidly before they knew what happened.

The Force Fields finally shattered and allowed Bloodtail to move forward.

Just as he was about too.

BOOM!

Bloodtail looked up at the ceiling where a large explosion sound came from.

**Wonder what that was?**

_**Rat problem?**_

**Must be big rats.**

He moved forward.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

A large hole from the top of the temple could be seen in a floor above where Bloodtail was. From the hold a shadowy figure was seen on top where he or she threw a rope down and started to climb down it towards the ground.

The moonlight finally reviled who it was, Amy Rose.

She looked different from when we last saw her six months ago.

She still had her same hair and nothing different was of her face, but her uniform was one to say. She had a black crop top showing her soft pink fur belly, the sleeves were long however and they had the Mobian Inquisition crest on one shoulder and the Royal Acorn crest on the other. On her back were laser machine guns in straps that looked similar to the Scorpion machine guns, but the clips were round and had glowing yellow energy in them. For leg clothing she had black leather jean skirts with a red belt loosely hooked to it. Many clips of ammo, a grenade, and also on the belt were holders for two classic handguns. One was a Glock 24 and the other was a Hi-Point .45 ACP. Ever since she saw a Demon Hunter use classic pistols she got hooked on them. Unlike Bloodtail's, her's used ammo and she had to reload in battle which was a bit of a pain. She had black leggings and black cyber combat boots.

She landed and took out her pistols remembering she had to check this place out and couldn't take any chances.

"ROAR!"

**Too late.**

She dived to her left to avoid a scythe to the face where she was minutes before. Torches started to flair up as she looked around and saw was surrounded by Glif demons.

She smirked as she twirled her guns and gave them a look that said, "Come get it."

Two Glif demons charged at her, but Amy charged at them too. She cartwheel through a small space between them and dived backward, firing as she flew in the air, which resulted in them getting blasted in the back by bullets and their end. She then turned around and fired at two more Glif demons that were surprised by her move and shot them in the head.

Seeing as she was not a normal girl they charged at her. She quickly reloaded her pistols and switched them for the laser machine guns on her back. She back flipped to gain some space and started shooting at her adversaries around her. She then started firing her laser machine guns all over the place forcing her demon advertises to be filled with holes before disappearing back into hell.

After the last demon was destroyed she put her guns away and rushed forward to complete her mission.

* * *

(With Bloodtail)

After traveling for a few more minutes Bloodtail was stuck on a level where there was a large metal door in front of him that wouldn't open. Next to it was a stone tablet on a case that was made of stone as well.

He looked at the door before smiling. He walked away from it only to dash forward and jump kick it.

BAM!

Nothing happened.

Bloodtail looked surprised and growled.

He banged on it a couple of more times before he finally got pissed and took out his pistols.

"Yoo hoo!"

Bloodtail stopped his fingers and looked behind him only to raise his eyebrow.

It was a human like body wearing a rubber black suit with purple feathers on his arms and hips. He had purple long boots and a jesters hat on. A strange smiling mask with a big nose covered his face and in his hand was a small jester's wand with his face on top.

"No need to go Rambo, Fox Boy." said the jester, who tip toed to him like a girl and said, "Unless you want to go Dirty Harry, can you do that? Punk?!" He said in a bad Clint Eastwood type of voice.

Bloodtail ignored him and flipped his pistols before pointing them again at the door.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Hold your horses! Sound off the alarm! Pull back private Shoots-a-lot." Said the jester zipping in front of Bloodtail.

**This guy isn't human.**

_**No, but he is ridiculous looking. **_

**Should I listen to what he has to say? **

_**Humor him.**_

**Think that's his job.**

Bloodtail pulled the guns away and the jester said, "Good! Now before we continue on Fox Boy, I would like to introduce myself….I IS THE JOKER OF FOOLS!" He cried before he started doing a little weird dance, "I CAN FLY LIKE A BUNNY! AND SING LIKE AN IDIOT! I CAN LAUGH AND CRY AND LIE! I AM THE ONE THE ONLY!!"

A drum roll could be heard.

"JESTER!!!!!!!!"

CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!

"Thank you! Thank you! OH your all too kind!" He said bowing as flowers came down from nowhere.

Bloodtail was just confused.

**Either I'm on pot, or this guy did all those things.**

_**Latter, because I've been high once when I was summoned near Woodstock one time….**_

"Okay, enough of the theatrics get to the point." Said Bloodtail.

"Not one to waste time are you Fox Boy. But very well!" He said in an enthusiastic voice.

He pointed to the door and said, "This door here, will gain you entrance to main chambers which will allow you to head further down below into the temple."

He walked over and hit it with his rod, "As you see it's very solid, most tricks won't work on this baby."

"There as useless as Lindsey Loan in rehab!" Said Jester who faced Bloodtail only to get a Ivory shoved into his mouth.

"Shut up or I'll blow your windpipe out your ears." Said Bloodtail who was getting tired of this guy.

"Well, that wouldn't be a very good thing, true….BUT!" he zipped to Bloodtail's side and said, "Maybe you should listen to my big mouth, what have you got to lose? Right?"

"See this tablet!" He said walking over to it, "Maybe if you focus your little mind on the smaller things instead of the big things, you would be able to get through, mister demon slayer. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!!!!"

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Finally pissed off, Bloodtail fired shots at Jester's feet with his pistols.

Jester only laughed as he started dancing to it like Michal Jackson.

"Get to the point, or do you want to keep dancing?" Asked Bloodtail still firing.

He finally stopped and Jester breathed a bit while waving his rod like a fan.

"Actually, I don't like to bit the bullets. I like things with a little more EDGE of you know what I mean?" Said Jester.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" asked Jester bowing.

Bloodtail responded by taking Rebellion and trying to chop him into two, but Jester disappeared and instead Rebellion slammed into the tablet which caused the doors to open.

"BINGO!!!" Said Jester from standing on the ceiling, "YOU MANAGED TO WIN THE MILLION DOLLAR QUESTION!!!"

A round of applause was heard.

"That's all for now Fox Boy." Said Jester, "I'll see you real soon…. Oh and one more thing…." He said before walking backwards and disappearing.

"WELCOME TO HELL!!!!!!!! AHAHAAAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" His voice echoed.

Bloodtail shook his head, "Nut job."

He went through the doors and finally arrived at the Main chambers.

There were dozens of doorways leading to different rooms or level platforms above, but one went only downward which is where he needed to go.

He was about to move forward when he felt demonic energies rise near him.

Skeletons started coming out of the ground and surrounded Bloodtail. These were Phanwars. They were human looking with human skin, but had the faces of skulls and wore silver Greek like armor that had moaning faces on the chest with demonic swords and shields. The legs were scaly and had silver smoke come out of there pours while the feet were beast like and sharp. They were from the Fifth layer of hell where warriors of wraith and carnage who fight forever in the river of Styx, dying and being reborn endlessly unless they swore to serve a Demon Lord in his army. The faces on the armor were the souls of those they have slain.

Bloodtail was about to go to action when he felt more demonic presences and….a mortal one?

Up above on a higher level Amy was running and shooting some Glif demons that were chasing after her. She had her pistols out and was reloading them when she saw 5 Glif demons throw there scythes. She back flipped to avoid them and was sent over the edge where she landed on the floor above and got up staring into….

"Amy?" Said Bloodtail.

"Siles?" asked Amy.

Bloodtail and Amy took out a pistol and shot two Phanwars that were coming straight at them. They stood back to back and started firing into the groups of Phanwars and Glifs, which followed her, as they held their ground.

"What are you doing here?" asked Bloodtail as he fired.

"I could ask the same thing." Said Amy who switched for her machine guns.

"Doing a job, so call me Bloodtail." Said Bloodtail shooting one in the face with a fully charged Ivory.

"I'm here for the same thing." Said Amy kicking one in the face before round housing it to the ground and shooting it in the back.

They both stopped shooting and Bloodtail asked, "I got 20 on my side, you?"

"Same."

"Think you can handle it?"

"Watch me."

They both charged at there separate groups.

(Now playing: Painkiller, Artist: Judas Priest)

Bloodtail started it off with a slash on the first Glif and stabbing it in the chest. He jumped on his sword and jumped into the air thanks to it and was able to use his Rain Storm move which wounded most of the demons and killed two Glifs. He landed back on his feet and thrust kicked the demon which sent him flying into a wall and the sword came back to Bloodtail who flipped it over and slashed another two Phanwar who tried to attack him from behind.

Amy decided to use her guns to start her battle. She fired two shots into the skull of a Phanwar and knocking it off. She then ducked under a slice from a Phanwar and then started dodging a few more strikes before kicking the demon in the shins, and pressing a wristwatch on her wrist which caused her metallic hammer to materialize into her hands. She twirled it around before slamming it into its skull and broke it in two. She turned around to block a blow for her neck and pushed the sword away before taking one swing and knocking the Phanwar out of the park.

Bloodtail was slicing a Glif demon into three with a cross slashes and a chop to the ground, he then felt three demons trying to jump on to his back. He turned around and threw Ebony and Ivory into two Phanwars on the side right at there faces, he then took out his Shotgun and shot the middle Phanwar in half with a close range blast before putting it away and grabbing both his pistols and started juggling them in the air with rapid fire.

Amy was dealing with her hands full. She shot another three demons heads off and was reloading right now. She switched for her hammer and started to swing it around knocking them back. She rushed over and implanted her foot hard enough in a Phanwar that it was stuck inside it. She flipped off and kicked the head off up into the air. When she landed she spun around and hit the head off like a baseball with her hammer as the bat. The head went straight into the gut of another Phanwar and she charged at him before hammering it right though it's chest causing it to bleed out of a large hole that went straight though it's body.

Bloodtail was now dodging the sword and scythe blows from the demons who were getting more faster with each death of their brethren. Bloodtail managed to trip and fell on the floor with two swords coming straight at his chest and pierced him. He grunted in pain as blood came down from the wounds, but he threw them off and took the swords right out with each hand. His wounds started to heal thanks to Sparta, but he felt the pain still. He responded by throwing the two swords back at there handlers and sending it straight into their hearts. He then took out Rebellion and focused his demonic energy into it, he then released it and used his power to make is swing around like a boomerang and sent it through 5 Glif demons and 3 Phanwars who were split in half by his swords "Roundtrip" move.

He caught it and focused on the last three which were starting to worry. The three remaining Phanwars agreed and started pouring there demonic energy into their swords. The swords started to glow white as they then stabbed them into the ground and a large white energy streak headed straight for Bloodtail.

He was about to dodge when he realized that if he did, Amy would get hit then. Not wanting her hurt, he took the blast and was knocked all the way into a large dog statue that crumbled over him.

"Bloodtail!" cried Amy who kicked a Glif away and switched for her Laser Sub-machine guns. She fired at the crowd as she headed for the statue, but stopped when she realized Bloodtail was getting up, he was bleeding in a few places and looked a bit bruised, but he was fine.

"You okay?" asked Amy who reloaded her lasers.

"Peachy." said Bloodtail pulling out Ebony and Ivory.

Amy nodded and dived back into the ground head fist, doing an action roll before getting up and shooting randomly in many places. 5 Glif demons were killed and the rest wounded. A Phanwar tried to take her by surprised from behind, but she zipped behind him and shot him in the head. She switched for her pistols and was forced to move back to avoid more slashes and cuts.

Bloodtail was slowly walking towards them with a pissed look as he charged both his guns. The demons were stepping back a bit before they saw Bloodtail raise his guns at the roof and fired.

They looked at each other confused. Bloodtail did a thumps down sign and…

BOOM!

A large portion of the ceiling came down and slammed on all three of them, crushing them instantly.

Amy meanwhile, was back into a corner. She had her fully loaded pistols ready for action when a Glif demon threw its scythe at her. She black flipped up to the wall and landed on the scythe where she started shooting as fast as she could and finished three Phanwars off. She then got off and pulled the scythe out and threw it as hard as she could which made the scythe cut two Phanwars and the last Glif in half.

One of the two stepped back only to have his head shot in the back by Bloodtail. The last one looked at both of the two Mobians with fear as they charged and jumped kicked his skull into pieces.

(End music)

Amy sighed in relief and reloaded her guns while checking them.

"Okay so answers?" Asked Bloodtail.

"Arial Radar showed a large demonic presence underneath the temple. I was asked by my Commander to come down and investigate it so a large strike force could be organized to get rid of it. I'm also supposed to find any information about it too." said Amy checking her pistols.

"Commander?" asked Bloodtail, "I thought you were a commander?"

"I was, but after you left, they promoted me for helping my squad through that mission." said Amy finishing her guns, "So now I'm part of the "Principalities Elite" squad."

Bloodtail nodded, the Mobian Inquisition had nine ranks, and each named after the name of the Angel Hierarchy.

The first was the "Angel Elite" squad, basically grunt work and watch jobs like that. They were the back up of the higher squads.

The second was the "Archangel Elite" squad; they dealt with lower level demons and lower level cultists, but had more action then the Angels.

The third was the "Powers Elite" squad. This squad was a traveling squad that was ordered to assist any nearby Mobian Inquisition squad if they needed.

The "Principalities Elite" were spies and scouts. They infiltrated or investigated demonic and cult activities before giving the info to the other squads.

The next one was the "Dominions Elite" squad, which dealt with medium level demons and cultists. They were also experts in exorcism and capturing demonic objects.

The next one was the "Throne Elite" squad. They were assassins who infiltrated cults only to kill high ranking leaders.

The "Ophanim Elite" squad was next, it was also the largest. They were the main army of the Mobian Inquisition and were ordered to attack large demonic armies or defend cities from demonic attacks.

The "Cherubim Elite" squad was the second highest squad. They had two jobs. Protect the royal family as well as the high political figures. And they were the judges of those who were involved in demonic rituals and performed judgments on them. They rarely fought.

The final ones were the "Seraph Elite" squad. They did everything and anything. They were the heads of the Inquisition and were the Black Ops. Even Bloodtail had to admit they were good. They went only after the highest demons and cults.

"So why are you here?" asked Amy.

"I got hired from one of the Inquisition commanders to investigate and get rid of the demons in here." said Bloodtail.

Amy walked over to him and said, "That's odd…."

"What?"

"Your wounds are nearly gone."

Bloodtail knew she was noticing his rapid healing so he said, "I'm gifted with fast healing. Helps in missions, you know?"

Amy looked like she was thinking about it and said, "Okay….so now what?"

Bloodtail looked at the hallway that went downward into the further stations of the temple.

"We head down, which is…" said Bloodtail, "If you're up for it."

Amy smile and said, "Bring it on."

Bloodtail smirked as they went down the hall, quietly and ready.

* * *

(In the hall)

"Its dark." said Amy.

Bloodtail said, "I wish some light was on."

Just like that, another row of torches went down the large hall.

"Ask and you shall receive." Said Bloodtail as they pressed on.

They didn't say anything for a while till Amy asked, "So Bloodtail, you faced a lot of demons right?"

"Yeah."

"Any in particular you hate the most?" asked Amy.

"Not really." Said Bloodtail.

"I see…." Said Amy.

"What about you?" Asked Bloodtail.

"To be honest, I think some mortals are worse then demons." said Amy.

_**She is right. There are some humans who have done things that would make some demons look like angels. Adolf Hitler, Jack the Ripper, Robotnick, many humans in history did terrible things to their own race is one example. Mobians have other similar histories too.**_

"Why are you asking?" asked Bloodtail.

"I just wanted to know more about you." said Amy.

"Well I do more then just deal with demons." said Bloodtail.

"Well okay….did you ever have any girlfriends?" asked Amy with a smirk.

Bloodtail blushed a bit, "No….not really."

_**Yet you slept with Luster Demons for information.**_

**Quiet you.**

"I see…..where do you live?" asked Amy.

"I travel around, never really had much of a home." said Bloodtail.

Bloodtail then stopped.

He was hearing something.

Like a "shink" noise.

He looked behind him and shouted, "SHIT! RUN!"

Amy looked behind and started to run with him. Behind them were multiple spears shooting out of the walls and ceiling that were getting closer to them. They started running as fast as they could, but the spears were getting closer and closer.

Bloodtail wasn't even sure he would survive that. And even if he did, Amy wouldn't!

"Look the exit!" said Amy pointing out to a room.

It was a clear brown room with two tunnels leading downward.

But then to their horror, a large stone wall was coming down from above the exit and slowly sealing it off.

They ran faster, Bloodtail could have made it with his demon speed, but he didn't want to leave Amy behind. Getting an idea he picked her up and threw her across the room which sent her too the exit. He then dived in front and landed just in time before the spears and wall came down and he made it safely.

He got up and looked back at the sealed exit.

"Well, guess the only way to get out is to go deeper." said Bloodtail.

"But which way?" asked Amy referring to the two exits.

Bloodtail reached out his senses. The one of the left had a large source of demonic energy coming from it, probably the demon.

_**This energy…it seems familiar…..**_

"Alright." said Bloodtail getting Amy's attention, "I'll go the left way while you go the right way."

Amy nodded and pulled out two COMlinks from her pocket and gave one to Bloodtail, "Use this to contact me and I'll do the same for you."

Bloodtail nodded, "Be careful."

"Same to you." said Amy who went down the right path.

Bloodtail sighed as he headed down the left path.

* * *

(With Amy)

She really couldn't get him.

Amy was still pondering about Bloodtail as she walked down the creepy dark tunnel. He was an enigma to her really; she only knew some parts about him like how he was well known in the world as the Worlds Best Demon Hunter, among other things. She looked into the mainframe of family names and couldn't find anyone, present or past, named Drowler.

Then again many names weren't on the list.

She also was more amazed by his fighting capabilities, she had seen and heard of things he had done and it almost seemed impossible for one man to do on his own.

He didn't like authority much, but she guessed that was a demon hunter for hire thing. But he was kind when he wanted to be and Amy saw that in him, despite their harsh first meeting.

But something else about him made Amy want to know more about him. Something that she longing to understand.

Amy shook her head, **No time to think about this now.**

She had a mission to do.

* * *

(With Bloodtail)

**It's getting colder.**

To say that was an understatement. The entire tunnel was turning into ice and icicles were seen nearly in every direction.

"Well, at least we know which element it is." Said Bloodtail.

…_**..wait a minute……son of a bitch…**_

**What?**

_**Well I'll be a fucking uncle fucker…its Cerberus. **_

**Who?**

_**He's an old demon friend of mine, who helped me in the battle against Mundus. I heard he had disappeared millennia's ago, but I didn't think I would see him here. **_

**Is he a good guy? **

_**Oh yeah, he's a strong guy who holds a lot of respect for people he likes. He and I are on good terms. **_

**What does he do?**

_**Well, he's the guardian of the Third Circle of Hell; he makes sure none of the sinners from that Circle and the further ones escape Hell. **_

**If he's from the Third Circle, then he doesn't sound that strong.**

_**I said he guards the Third Circle; he's from the Seventh Circle like me.**_

**Think you can get him to join forces with us?**

_**Sure, but your going to have to fight him first. He'll want to test your capabilities before deciding if you're worthy or not.**_

**Bring it on. He's part of my job anyway.**

Bloodtail continued forward till he finally reached the end of the tunnel where he entered a huge room.

It was round and had many torches covering the walls. Some ice pikes and crystals were placed on the side and icicles were on top of the ceiling. Up ahead was a large ice statue of some kind with three chains strapped to it that connected it to the ceiling. Above it was a mural of a three head dog.

Bloodtail walked forward towards the ice statue of a three headed dog was, a large amount of demon energy was stored inside and it was almost the size of the room. As he walked forward he stopped. The Ice crystal was cracking up and chunks of ice were falling of releasing the heads which came alive. Each of the dog heads roared a loud bark and slowly moved there feet which was freed from the ice. They were still trapped as three large chains were connected to their necks. The huge black three headed dog, with red eyes and ice covering many parts of its body, walked forward towards Bloodtail where he calmly walked back a few steps.

The middle head looked and them the body reared back as all three heads roared.

A large ice chunk headed straight towards Bloodtail, who took his sword out and chopped it in half.

The middle head then said in a barkiest like voice, _**"Foolish mortal! You dare cross into the temple which I protect?! I shall have you….wait…."**_

He reared all three of his heads towards Bloodtail, so close he could feel the stinky breathe.

"_**That sword…and power that reeks off of you….." **_The middle head said growling.

Bloodtail whipped his hand in front of his face, "Geez, stop eating the dirty socks. It's killing your breathe."

He roared in anger and stood back straight in anger, "_**Insolent fox mortal!**__**Tell me why you have Sparta's power! Are you is descendent or of his family?!"**_

"You could say we have a brother like relationship." said Bloodtail who meant it.

_**Hey thanks…maybe its best if I take over here now. So I can explain the situation.**_

**Sure.**

Bloodtail's head then went limp and he was silent till he lifted his head up and his eyes were glowing bright red.

"_**Cerberus! Old dog, what up?" **_said Sparta's voice possessing Bloodtail's body.

"_**Sparta? What are you doing in that morals body?" **_asked Cerberus who was surprised.

"_**Long story short, I got sealed into the kit." **_said Sparta.

"_**I see**__**. Do you wish me to kill him so you may be free?" **_asked Cerberus.

"_**Whoa! Hold on there little doggie. No, I'm kind of helping him. We both work together as Demon Hunters now." **_said Sparta.

"_**I see." **_said Cerberus.

"_**By the way, what are you doing here?" a**_sked Sparta.

"_**I was summoned by an ancient society to guard this temple and its secrets from intruders. I accepted and I have been here since." **_said Cerberus.

"_**I see, and then those smaller demons of yours are not your guys huh?" **_asked Sparta.

"_**No, I do not know why they are here. But when I noticed that they were dying one by one, I guessed someone had come to kill them all." **_said Cerberus.

"_**That was me, the kit, and a friend of his." **_said Sparta, "_**So anyway, we were wondering if you would like to join us. The kit is strong and he's got great potential."**_

"_**I owe you my life on the battlefield my friend, and I do yearn to see the outside world again……..very well, but he must fight me in order to have my power." **_said Cerberus.

"_**I told him that, he's cool with it." s**_aid Sparta.

"_**May I ask why you are doing so much for this one mortal? I know you love them, but why pay so much attention to this one?" s**_aid Cerberus who was curious.

Sparta smiled softly, _**"Let's just say I made the kit's life hell and I want to make it up to him."**_

Cerberus nodded, "_**You will give me the details if he wins. What is his name?"**_

"_**His name is Miles "Tails" Prowler, but he doesn't go by that anymore, again I'll tell you why, so instead he's called Siles "Bloodtail" Drowler." **_

Sparta released his hold on Bloodtail's body and let him take over again.

He shook his head, "Man that always feels weird."

* * *

(Now playing: Innervision, Artist: System of a down)

"_**Sparta has told me you wish for my power…very well. Prove to me you are worthy." **_said Cerberus roaring at Bloodtail. A large ice blast went at him and he jumped over to avoid it. The ice blast froze the door and left it crystallized in ice.

Bloodtail landed on his feet, "Easy Fido."

"_**Come on!"**_

Bloodtail shook his arms and legs, "Alright dog, let's go for a little walk!"

Cerberus lifted his feet up and send them down which caused multiple icicles to appear from the ground, luckily Bloodtail jumped up and pulled out his pistols and started firing on the three headed dog who yelled in pain.

Cerberus charged forward, but the chains stopped him and he was a foot away from Bloodtail who landed when the icicles disappeared. He took out his sword and slashed the center one three times which made him howl in pain with a bloody nose and pull back. The two other ones charged ice blasts and fired ice comets from their mouths.

Bloodtail rolled away from each one, but one of them nicked him in the back which caused his clothing to get ripped and some blood to appear from some cuts. As Sparta went away to fix the damage, Bloodtail was treated to a head butt from the right head as punishment for keeping his eyes away. He went straight into a bunch of ice pikes which pulverized him in the chest, neck, arms, and legs.

Had he been mortal he would have been dead.

Thanks to being half demon, he slowly got off and his wounds started to heal as well as replace the blood. He grinned, it was on. He started dashing towards Cerberus with his shotgun in hand. Cerberus three heads roared and icicles from above started to come down to try and spike Bloodtail.

Bloodtail avoided everyone and managed to slide towards the right side of Cerberus thanks to some demon speed. Where he fired his shotgun at the head as fast as he could which caused some ice and skin to come out from the side of the head which now had a bleeding cheek.

The right head tried to bit him, but Bloodtail just shot him in the mouth resulting in the head to scream in blood and pain. Bloodtail took out his sword and got under the dog demon's belly and started to slice it. Cerberus jumped up and tried to crush him, but Bloodtail managed to zip away, but he didn't count on the icicles from above and below to come up and down on him. He jumped up as high as he could and twisted in mid air to avoid them, but some nicked his legs and arms. He took out Ebony and Ivory and started shooting in mid air to break them into pieces.

He landed on his feet and went for the left side of Cerberus who tried to bite him, but was stopped by a shotgun to the nose. Bloodtail tried to fight with his sword, but the demonic head gave him a cold wind blast which sent him flying backwards.

Bloodtail landed on his feet and stared at Cerberus. He tried to think of his options. Long range wasn't working and close range had a good effect, but he had a few defenses.

His pistols were too weak and his shotgun was too slow. Rebellion was all he had that was good.

Bloodtail decided to go forward and try for the best. Cerberus anticipated this and shot more ice blasts to try and freeze him, but Bloodtail was quicker.

**If only I wasn't facing those three heads….wait that's it!**

He ran faster and jumped as high as he could, right over Cerberus heads! They tried to bite him in midair, but missed.

Bloodtail landed on his back and started to slice up the heads so deep bloods and skull bits were coming out. Cerberus roared in pain and started moving forward so strongly that the chains broke and they ran forward. Bloodtail would have fallen off had he not grabbed the chains connected to the dogs and held on.

"YEE HAH! JUST LIKE A RODEO!" shouted Bloodtail holding while being dragged on by a large three headed dog.

Cerberus roared and tried it's hardest to try and release Bloodtail of his back, but he held on strong. He finally managed to kick him up high enough to lift him up into the air where the center head tried to make him land on in his mouth. Bloodtail smirked as he pulled out Rebellion and landed in his mouth….

CHO-

…and stuck it right between he teeth!

Cerberus was surprised when the sword was stuck in his mouth and forbid him from closing it. Since nothing could destroy Rebellion, he couldn't try anything. Bloodtail, meanwhile, got on top of it and started shooting his pistols into the mouth which caused Cerberus's center head to cry and scream in pain as his mouth was getting shot into cheese.

He finally managed to push it out with his tongue and with it Bloodtail who flipped in the air and caught it. He went so far as to the ceiling where he sliced off a couple of icicles which landed right on Cerberus back and caused it to turn red from his blood.

"Lay down boy!" shouted Bloodtail who came down and slammed the flat side of the sword on the center's head which caused it to slam to the ground on his stomach.

"Roll over!"Cried Bloodtail who took him by the head with his arms, used his demonic strength, and flipped him over.

"NOW PLAY DEAD!" Cried Bloodtail who started spinning him around and around like a tornado. He kept spinning until he released him and launched him towards the wall where he was chained up and crashed into it on his back and fell down.

Cerberus wasn't giving up soon though. He charged forward and all three heads tried to bite him apart, but Bloodtail went under him and landed behind him. Cerberus jumped again and summoned the icicles again from the ground, but Bloodtail was ready and jumped up. After they disappeared he went to a nearby fallen ice crystal and picked it up.

"Fetch boy!" cried Bloodtail who threw the icicle as one of the heads and nailed the one on the right in the mouth. He picked up another one and did the same with the left one.

Cerberus's left and right heads screamed in agony. The icicles were stuck in their mouths and blood was poring out with a tooth or two. The entire ice area was now red with blood soaking into the ice all around.

"Be quiet boy…good boy." Said Bloodtail.

The center head growled and summoned a major load of demon energy.

**Shit, must be something fucking powerful. **

Powerful it was, Cerberus launched an entire storm of ice and snow which caused Bloodtail to cover up his face with his hands. He felt cold, colder then he had ever been in his life.

He looked down and saw his feet were turning into ice and so was the rest of his body.

Soon he was an icicle.

Cerberus's center head stopped and sighed, _**"That took care of him….what?!"**_

The statue started to glow red and soon the ice was melting from the sheer power that Bloodtail was producing from his energy given by Sparta.

He rubbed his fur and shook, "Man, next time I get a mission I'm taking it in Miami."

"_**Your good mortal…very good…" **_said Cerberus who was impressed.

"Thanks, but the shows not over yet." said Bloodtail who took out his pistols and started firing as fast as he could. Cerberus charged forward again and tried to take Bloodtail in his mouth again, but he ran away.

Bloodtail then ducked under him again and started sliding on his back thanks to the ice, as he did; he fired into the belly of Cerberus as he went past making it bleed a lot.

He then landed on his feet and noticed he was right under the dogs huge penis and balls and smirked.

_**Oh shit, I feel sorry for Cerberus. **_

**You should.**

He jumped up and took out Rebellion, while still sliding, and jumped up.

SLICE!

_**"AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!" **_Screamed all three heads as they fell on the back crouching the area where now chopped off balls once were.

_**JESUS CHRIST!!!**_

Bloodtail stopped sliding and said, "It's going to grow back."

"_**DAMMNIT YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD!!! YOU'RE LUCK WE DEMONS CAN REGROW IT BACK OR ELSE I WOULD RIP OUT YOUR OWN BALLS AND MAKE YOU EAT THEM SO YOU FUCKEN SHIT THEM OUT OF YOUR ASS!" c**_ried Cerberus trying to heal his bleeding wound. It slowly started to grow back and soon it was back while the old was disappeared.

(End Music)

Cerberus sighed in relief and said, "_**Oh thank god….I thought I was never going to fuck again…"**_

Bloodtail shook his head, "What is it with you demons and sex?"

_**We just like it.**_

Cerberus finally sighed as he sat down and smirked, "_**Despite that cheap shot, I think that is enough. You are worthy of having Sparta's power, as well as mine."**_

_**I can't wait to tell everyone else Cerberus got himself neutered. They're going to laugh for centuries. **_

"So, do we join forces?" asked Bloodtail.

"_**Yes, my power and soul shall now reside within you." **_said Cerberus who started disappearing into a blue energy ball and zipped straight at Bloodtail who took it and injected it into his chest.

"Wow, freezing." said Bloodtail shivering a bit as he felt the cold demonic power flow through him.

He looked at his hand which was glowing with blue demonic energy. Soon a flash appeared and something appeared in his hands.

They were three headed ice material blue nunchucks with spikes at the end connected by long chins that were connected by a large ring.

After moving them around a bit he started wielding them Bruce Lee style. Twisting them in his hands and under his arms, he then put the ring through his hand and started making all three of them spin like pinwheels. He then put one head under his arm, one in his hand over his head and another in a hand stretched out.

"Piece of cake." said Bloodtail as it disappeared

_**Very impressive, you learn fast. **_Said Cerberus's voice from inside his soul.

_**Taught the kit everything I knew. **_Said Sparta.

Bloodtail then felt his COMlink signal go off and he picked it up.

"Hey Bloodtail! I picked up a large Demonic Energy level not to long ago…" said Amy's voice from the other end.

"Don't worry, took care of it." said Bloodtail.

"…..are you sure?" asked Amy.

"Yeah, why?" asked Bloodtail.

"Because it's still there."

Bloodtail sensed as much as he could.

**Wow, didn't notice that before….**Thought Bloodtail who finally felt it not to far from him.

_**I didn't notice it till now, seems like a Sixth Level demon to me, but it's strange. **_Said Sparta.

_**I didn't notice it either. **_Said Cerberus.

"Roger, I'll take care of it." said Bloodtail.

"No wait! Let me help you!" said Amy.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." said Bloodtail shutting the COMlink off.

* * *

(With Amy)

"Bloodtail! Do you read me!?" Said Amy in the middle of a room that looked like a throne room dedicated to a king.

She chucked it back into her pocket, "Men…always trying to be strong."

"_**Roar!"**_

She looked behind her to see Glif, Phanwars, and Branthon demons come out and were walking menacingly towards her.

She took out her pistols and said, "Well, at least I won't be board."

* * *

(With Bloodtail)

"Question, is…how do we get there?" asked Bloodtail out loud.

_**Simple, a secret passage is just outside where I was, find the lose torch and you will be able to open an hidden door that leads a stair case downwards where that energy is coming from. **_Said Cerberus.

"Alright." Said Bloodtail, wounds now healed thanks to Sparta, and was now walking towards the torches to find the loose one.

After an few minutes, he finally found it and then a part of the wall disappeared and a large stair case leading downwards could be seen.

"Let's see what's further down in hell." Said Bloodtail going down the stairs.

* * *

(Later)

When the stairs finally ended, Bloodtail found himself in a large circular room with a tall ceiling and many torches on the walls for light.

Bloodtail was on his guard, "It's too quiet."

Suddenly, something with wheels was heading towards him. He spun around and automatically back flipped as a large spear went over his head by a nose and he landed on his back rolling away. He stopped and looked at what almost speared him as it turned around and stopped.

It was a large flame hell designed chariot with an upside down cross in the middle of the front, with a skeleton dressed in Roman armor that was black and red. A large spear, twice his size, was in his hand. It was blue and fat blade with blue encryptions on it. He had two creatures, both lions, one was made of black flames and the other was made of white flames. They were being held by blue reigns that were in the skeletons hands.

**What kind of demon is that? T**hought Bloodtail as he got up.

_**It's Greek to me. **_Said Sparta.

**One that was terrible, and two he's Roman.**

_**I know, but it was the best I could think of. **_

Bloodtail stared at the demon that seemed determined to kill him.

"Well then…. I guess I'm going to make him understand why Rome fell." Said Bloodtail getting his pistols.

* * *

(Now playing: The Chariot, Artist: Dark Moor)

The lions roared as they dashed at Bloodtail full demonic speed. He only avoid them with a roll to the side and shot while rolling, but the pistols had no effect on the lions and the skeleton, although hit, was able to not get damaged thanks to his armor.

**Guess I need some more heavy duty fire power.**

He pulled out Shotgun, but before he could fire, the lions breathed black and white flames that shot out at Bloodtail. He jumped up high to avoid them, but was surprised when an energy blast nearly hit his head. The skeleton was firing the blasts with his spear and managed to hit Bloodtail in the center once.

He recovered in the air and landed on the ground, with a burnt piece of fur on his chest.

The demon then ordered his lions to charge and soon they were a blur that managed to almost hit Bloodtail or get close enough to try and make the Skelton hit him with his spear, which missed.

Bloodtail backed up for some space and landed not to far from the demon who was circling back for more.

**I've got to stop him from getting to close to me.**

_**I've got it! Summon my power!**_ Said Cerberus.

Bloodtail followed his order and summoned the nunchucks.

Cerberus then said, _**Slam the nunchucks to the ground to create icicles.**_

Nice.

He dashed forward, and was meeting speed with the demon when he jumped up and brought the nunchucks down to the ground, which sent a field of icicles at the demon from the ground.

The lions, not preparing this, reared back as the icicles stabbed them and the skeleton was almost thrown off his chariot. Bloodtail saw his chance and dashed forward. He swung the nunchucks in the face of the lions and then jumped up and smacked the skeletons face with his foot and flipped over him. He then pulled out his shotgun and shot him point blank with it, causing the skeleton to get a buck load of "Magic Bullets" into his back.

The skeleton growled and swung his spear behind him, which nicked Bloodtail in the face and he jumped back wiping the blood of his face. Bloodtail then took out the nunchucks and started swinging them at the skeleton, due to the speed and the multiple hits the give out, it was easy for him to attack without worry.

The skeleton the growled as he yelled, and then suddenly his lions turned into large flaming large energy balls and shot at Bloodtail who was tackled by both of them. They juggled him up in the air a bit before forming a huge ball of black and white flames and tackling him into a wall.

Bloodtail peeled of the war, bleeding on the arms, and burned nearly everywhere else.

He stared at the large flame which became two again.

**Great, the pistols and shotgun can't work on them Rebellion isn't much worth either….**

_**Were running out of options…..**_Said Sparta.

**Guess will use Cerberuses power and hope for the best. **

He had the nunchucks in his hand again as he charged forward and jumped up into the air, he then started spinning around (Like a windmill) and as he went up he managed to hit both flames multiple times with this attack. When he landed he went straight at the skeleton with his Rebellion drawn. The spear wielder tried to stab him, but Bloodtail got on top of it and walked across it before slamming the sword on his head. To his surprise all it did was cause pain and not slice him in half.

So he did the next best thing.

He jumped down and kicked the skeleton up into the air where he jumped too following him. He started slicing and cutting him in midair, then grabbed his pistols and started shooting at him as they both floated from the shots. He finally slammed him back down with one last sword chop and he went failing into the chariot and slammed back down on it.

The skeleton called back his lions that came back to their positions and started charging again, while the skeleton started swinging and shooting his spear out in random directions. Bloodtail was again on the defensive, something that he didn't like to be on.

He jumped back and the pulled out Cerberus's weapon again. This time he threw two of the nunchuck heads at the skeleton as he passed by and managed to wrap around his waist. Bloodtail was forced to slide after him while holding on to the nunchuck. Where ever the chariot went he followed.

He even ran across the walls as he followed so closely. He pulled out Ebony and fired at the skeleton from behind his back which caused some grunts and pains to emit from the shots.

The skeleton then ordered the chariot to stopped which sent Bloodtail forward, who pulled out his sword and slashed him in the head again as he went sailing by while unwrapping his nunchucks.

Bloodtail then landed a few feet away from him and watched as the demon started charging at him again. Bloodtail charged back this time and dived forward, dodging the lions in mid air and slicing them apart with demon speed and rebellion, making them disappear in both black and white fire. He then went sailing past the skeleton, but not before stealing his spear from him. The chariot, no with nobody to guide it, went wild before stopping in the middle of the room.

Bloodtail flipped onto his feet, spun around and threw the spear which went sailing as fast as a bullet.

The skeleton watched in shock as the spear then pierced through his armor and shot him off his chariot and into the ground with his spear still through his body.

(End music)

* * *

Bloodtail sighed as walked towards the skeleton. He stopped as he saw it, the chariot, and the spear were glowing with a yellow and reddish power. A flash emerged and soon they were all gone. Not a trace, but a small object that floated gently down towards the ground. Bloodtail walked up to it and picked it up.

**A card?**

A Tarot Card.

The card had the picture of a powerful and golden crowned prince like figure sitting on a swift chariot that was being pulled by two sphinxes, one black the other white. He held a wand in his hand as behind him was a large castle town that he was leaving from. Underneath the picture was a Roman numeral, "VII". Underneath that were two words….

"The Chariot." said Bloodtail.

_**Isn't that one of the Major Arcana of the Tarot decks? **_Asked Sparta.

_**Why is the demon's power coming out of it? **_Asked Cerberus.

**I'll worry about that later, for now let's head back to Amy and get out of here.**

He dashed up the stairs and started making his way back to the hall where they split up and then went through the tunnel she went through.

* * *

(With Amy)

"RAH!"

BANG!

Amy back flipped after that last shot to avoid another ice blast from the Branthon demons. She had her Glock in one hand while her hammer was in the other. She needed to reload her guns and quickly if she was going to keep this up.

She slammed her hammer into the gut of a Phanwar and then hammered it in the head before spinning around and knocking it back with a back hammer blow. She then saw more Phanwar's and Glifs charge at her so she spun around and hit them all with a large baseball swing like spin which sent them flying. She stopped spining and noticed from the corner of her eye, another Phanwar, coming right behind her. She stabbed behind her with the handle of her hammer so hard it went through it.

She then tossed her pistols up into the air, while unclipping them at the same time and took out two pistols clips which she kept in her mouth. She then pulled out her laser machine guns which she also unclipped and reloaded in a few seconds before putting them back on her back. She took the pistol clips out of her mouth and threw them up into the air where they landed perfectly in the slots of the guns and locked in as they fell back down into her hands, where she caught them and sheathed them before taking her hammer out of the Phanwar's body and back kicking him away.

She then put that away on her back and took out her pistols again and started shooting around her. A row of Glif demons were coming up from behind her left side and she was about to take care of them when a red blur came from behind her and spin dashed all them into two with his sword.

Bloodtail landed on his feet and said, "Sorry, I'm late. It's easy to get lost in here."

Amy responded by shooting a Phanwar in the face that was right next to him. He responded by taking out his pistols and started shooting everything Twosome Time style.

They went back to back shooting again as Amy switched for her laser machine guns and said, "Did you take care of the demon?"

"Yeah, and I got a new sweet kick ass weapon. Watch!" said Bloodtail who summoned the nunchucks and started swing them around through his waist and arms. He managed to nail two in the face while freezing them before he kicked them into ice pieces.

"Behind you!" cried Amy ducking over a Phanwar and shoving a back load of ammo into its stomach.

Bloodtail back flipped and avoided a ice blast from a Branthon which then hit a Glif and froze it.

Bloodtail landed near the frozen Glif, where he grabbed the head and yanked it out with its spine.

"Fatality." said Bloodtail before taking the head by the spine and slamming it into another nearby Phanwar.

Amy managed to get near Bloodtail, but the Glifs were about to throw there scythes and the Phanwars were about to unleash their white energy streaks. Bloodtail got close to Amy and hold her to hang on to him.

Cerberus then told him to spread the ice demonic energy all around the two of them. He did so and in return he got a white ice energy shield that shielded him from the attacks. The scythes froze in midair and broke apart, while the energy streaks weren't strong enough to brake through the shield.

Sensing the danger had passed he released the energy shield and then turned back to his pistols.

Amy was shocked as she took out her pistols and fired the same time Bloodtail did.

"How did you do that?!" she demanded.

"Magic." said Bloodtail leaving it like that.

Bloodtail knew they had to escape soon. They couldn't keep doing this….well he could, but Amy was going to run out of ammo soon.

He then asked Cerberus how far they were from the surface.

_**Your right above it! Right above you is the outer layer of the temple.**_

He turned to Amy and noticed she had a grenade with her.

"I need your grenade." said Bloodtail over the gunfire.

"Sure." said Amy still firing.

He put away Ivory and grabbed it from her belt. He lifted it right up into the ceiling and then shot a bullet at it.

BAM!

A large portion of the roof went out and you could see the dark sky above.

He put his other pistol away and grabbed Amy, who was then shocked by being dragged 50 feet into the air by a jump from the demon hunter.

As he jumped he let a small white blue orb fall into the crowd of confused demons. He suddenly started running as fast as he could down the temple and just as he reached the bottom.

BOOM!

They were both thrown from the blast and landed somewhere in the forest. Bloodtail remembered hitting something hard.

And then blacked out.

End.

Oh thank god…I'm finally done…..

I really hope you all enjoy this one, because it took forever to do!

Anyway, a new thing that will be happening here is that I will be making a "Legend" or information on some of the objects, themes, names, and characters with a sentence or two of their history. Just in case people are confused…

Beholder: A creatue from Dungons and Dragons. A fictional monster. Resembling a floating orb of flesh with a large mouth, single central eye, and lots of smaller eyestalks on top with deadly magical powers, the Beholder is among the most classic of all Dungeons & Dragons monsters, appearing in every edition of the game since 1975.

Ebony & Ivory: Dante's custom handguns from every Devil May Cry game. Great weapons to have it you like the Gunslinger option or can deal with long range great.

Rebellion: The sword that Sparta left for Dante. A powerful and speedy sword that has been used in Devil May Cry 2, 3, and 4.

Shotgun: Another Devil May Cry weapon that has appeared in every game. Strong, but slow.

Sparta: In the Devil May Cry series, Sparta was a demon who defended them from a demon attack and became a legend. He fell in love with a mortal women and gave had two twin sons, Dante and Virgil. Died later, but his power and legend has been mention or used in every game.

Glock 24: Semi-auto pistol made by Glock GmbH. Now discontinued in the making.

Hi-Point .45 ACP: Semi-auto pistol made by Hi-Point Firearms. While accuracy and performance are average, this weapon remains popular due to its low cost and lifetime warranty. Largest pistol that Hi-Point has made.

Jester: From Devil May Cry 3, would often help Dante, but was revealed to be the alter ego of Arkham.

The Angel Hierarchy: Since the M.I is named after the Angel Hierarchy, I though it would be best if you knew about them.

-Angels: Ninth of the nine orders of angels. The "watchers" who never sleep. Among these are the guardian angels who are assigned to every human at birth.

-Archangels: Eighth of the nine orders of angels. Their duty is to minister to humans and deliver messages. They are at constant war with the fallen angels.

-Principality: The seventh of the nine orders of angels. They guard cities and nations, and protect various religions.

-Power: The sixth of the nine orders of angels. It is said that they were the first order to be created. Their duty is to protect human souls from demons.

-Virtue: The fifth of the nine orders of angels, also known as "The Shining Ones." They work miracles and support those struggling with their faith.

-Dominion: The fourth of the nine orders of angels. Their duty is to oversee the other angels. It is said that the success of nations is decided by these angels.

-Ophanim : The third of the nine orders of angels. It is said that they carry the throne of God. They are angels of knowledge.

-Cherubim: The second of the nine orders of angels. They are the guardians of light and of the stars. Their light is able to shine anything from Heaven.

-Seraphim: The first of the nine orders of angles. Serve as the caretakers of God's throne and continuously singing his praises. So bright you can't see their faces.

Cerberus: Guardian of the Underworld/Hades/Hell, so no souls escape. In DMC 3 he was the first Devil Arm to assist Dante. Really good weapon at the start, but as you get more Devil Arms you really don't use it as often.

The Chariot: It's number 7 in the Major Arcana. While the Tarot cards can mean many things, the universal idea is that The Chariot represents victory for the individual, but only a momentary one.

That's all.

Read and Review.

Later.


	4. Chapter 3: Hanged Love

So, I see everything is just fine. Next major demon up this time, try to see if you can find the pattern or clues. It should be obvious.

Anyway, a few old characters return in this one and Bloodtail's going to have to deal with them. Not much action at first, but near the end the action will get started. Till then, just deal with the story plot and the characters that are new who will be important in the future or such.

I'm glad people like the story so far. I have nothing else to say or do.

One other thing though, Does anybody know where you can read Sonic Archie comics online? I've been searching for months and I haven't found a site that does that. I really miss reading the old ones, especially Endgame.

Read on.

&

"_Sometimes the people you love are demons in angel skin." Dark Side of the World._

Chapter 3: Hanged Love

&

(Unknown)

A tall humanoid figure was traveling though a pure white hallway. He was wearing a White Hooded Robe with blue and red Runes' around the neck, waist, and arms of the robe. On the back was a purple circle with multiple letters that were of arcane origin around it. There were also 4 smaller circles, two on top, one in the middle that was lower then the other, and the third was way below. The top on left had the symbol "Life". The top right one had the symbol "Death". The very bottom on had the symbol "Rebirth". All three connected equaled an upside down equilateral triangle. In the middle of that triangle was the last smaller circle that had the symbol "Eternity".

He slowly made his way down the white hall till he exited it and appeared at a long bridge that was right over a dark chasm. He crossed over it, but stopped when a large 30 foot steel door was stopping him.

The steel door was opening and when it fully opened, another person came from it, and the door closed as quickly as it opened.

This person wore the same uniform, except on his chest was a gold Pentagram and the hood was painted black. He was also much shorter, the size of an adult Mobian even.

"You called for me?" asked the taller one of the two.

"The Chariot is dead." said the smaller one.

The second one nodded, "I see…who killed him?"

"It matters not….are the plans in order?" asked the smaller one.

"As you commanded, we have both spies in Mobotropilis as well as Echidnaopolis, waiting for your command." the taller one said.

"Anything else?"

"Nothing that I think is of importance."

The smaller one turned his back on the other one.

"Your command?" the taller one asked.

"Don't do anything yet….it is not the time." said the smaller one, "I am going to meditate…I wish to not be disturbed."

"Of course." said the taller one, bowing as his leader as he went back into the steel door.

The taller figured went back the way he came.

* * *

(The Music of _What's up people!? By Maximum the Hormone plays)_

…_**Dark Side of the World Presents…**_

… _**A Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic…**_

…_**crossed over with material from Devil May Cry….**_

…_**as well as information of Demonology and Angelology….**_

_**BLOODTAIL: THE DEMON HUNTER**_

Disclaimer: The author owns nothing that is not his….

(Music ends)

* * *

(Unknown)

He was coming too.

**Shit…Fuck….how many drinks did I have till I hit that truck?**

_**You weren't hammered. You were unconscious. **_Said Sparta's voice in his head.

**Sparta?**

_**No I'm your inner conscious. Of course it's me. About time you started coming too.**_

**Is Cerberus there? **

_**Right here.**_

_**I just finished showing him the memories of your life while you were sleeping away. **_Said Sparta.

_**I….I have seen many bad things happen to people…but you do not deserve what happened to you Miles Prowler.**_

**It's Siles Drowler now.**

_**My apologies, but now I understand why Sparta is helping you. I too promise to help you in anyway I can. I swear on the river of Styx!**_

_**Yeah, Yeah. We got it Cerb, anyway, how you feeling? **_Asked Sparta.

**Like crap. What happened?**

_**Well after you fell unconscious, Amy called in a chopper and she dragged you out. She then got you to a hospital where you are now. **_Said Sparta.

**Where is here anyway?**

_**You're not going to like it….your in Knothole.**_

"WHAT!!" He screamed as he woke up and sat straight up. He saw he was in a patient's room in a bed wearing patient's clothes. A computer was nearby where it showed his life signs and other things like that, some flowers were beside a table nearby.

Siles heard the sounds of feet running down the hall and suddenly the door opened.

"Dr. Quack?!" said Siles suddenly in surprise.

Indeed it was, the royal physician duck who was head of the Freedom Fighter Hospital was staring at him with amazement and confusion, "You know my name? How?"

Siles then said, "Your name tag." As a lie of course.

Dr. Quack noticed his name tag and smiled, "Yes, I see. Good to see your eyes are working and all."

Siles got a good look at him. While he hadn't know him personally, Dr. Quack did check him up once and a while when Sally put him in for appointments and such. He was older and it showed on his feathers, but other then that he was just the same.

Dr. Quack came over and was about to check him when Siles got up and out of the bed.

"Um, I do highly suggest you stay in bed so we can check you up." said Dr. Quack.

"I'm fine, just point me to my clothes, my weapons, and the exit so I can leave this place." said Siles.

This wasn't the best of places for him to be here. Knothole was one of two places he swore he would never come too. Bad memories were here, it was also the home of the Mobian Inquisition and he didn't want to be near any of them since some were old Freedom Fighters.

He had to find his stuff, get the hell out, and never come again.

"Well I think you should relax." Said Dr. Quack till Siles went up to him and said to his face, "Listen doc, I'm fine. I heal fast, now I don't want to be here any longer then I already was! So shut the hell up and give me my stuff!"

Dr. Quack nervously said, "I…I don't have it…the Inquisition took it all…"

Siles moaned and slapped his head; did he do something to piss fate off or what?

He sat on the bed, hands over his head, wondering what to do.

Dr. Quack said, "Don't you at least want to at least say something to Amy. She was here every day since you arrived. While you were far from any real damage and was just unconscious, she was still worried for you. She even gave you flowers."

Siles looked at them; they were the same ones she gave him for his funeral.

He sighed; **I guess I should say something to Amy.**

"Fine, but can I at least walk around a bit? I've been unconscious for…how many days?"

"Just four."

"Yeah and I want to move my feet." said Siles.

"By all means." said Dr. Quack.

Siles got up and started walking around the halls. He could see the patients and nurses that were looking at him strangely, then again rumors were going around about him since he arrived unconscious.

He sighed, **What do I do now? No doubts the Mobian Inquisition will want to use me for there own reasons.**

_**Well, you can't leave without your weapons so I guess waiting is all you can do.**_ Said Sparta, _**Just hope they don't sense the demonic energy they emit.**_

**Great, that's another thing to worry about. You're really helping me here.**

_**Sorry.**_

As he was thinking, he didn't notice that he bumped into somebody small and knocked them over.

"Watch it." said Siles before he realized he bumped into a little girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see where I was going." she said getting up.

Siles looked at her; she was no more then 6 at least. She was a light brown or cream colored rabbit with long ears for her size which was no more then 2'3. She had a orange dress on with small blue bow around her neck, white gloves, and red and yellow sneakers. But one thing you can say…she was an extremely cute kid.

_**Oh…my….god….how can anything look so innocent and pure!? Those wide eyes and innocent smile! DEAR GOD IT'S TOO MUCH!! **_Cried Sparta.

**What's with him? **asked Siles.

_**Sparta has a bit of a….phobia on cute things. **_Said Cerberus.

_**I CAN'T HELP IT!! I JUST HATE THINGS LIKE THAT!! **_Cried Sparta.

Siles ignored him and said, "No, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

The rabbit giggled, "That's okay. I'm Cream Rabbot by the way. Who are you?"

Rabbot.

**It can't be….**

"Your…Bunnie Rabbot's daughter?" asked Siles, unsure.

Cream nodded, "Uh huh! She is my mother. Do you know her?"

Siles couldn't believe it. **So she and Antoine hit it off huh?**

Yet, Siles noticed that she had no coyote parts coming from her, not even a tail. She was one hundred percent pure rabbit.

Before Siles could think anything else, Cream asked, "Are you sick or something?"

"Huh, why?"

She giggled, "If you're in a hospital, then your most likely sick right?"

Siles smiled, "Well, I'm fine now. My names Siles Drowler."

She stared at him and said, "So you're the one Miss. Amy has been talking about."

"You know Amy?" asked Siles.

"Yep, she and my mother are good friends." said Cream, who then started walking away, "I have to go now! See you later Mr. Siles."

As she ran off Siles thought, **So Amy and Bunnie are friends….not to mention she's Bunnie's kid….maybe she and Antoine didn't marry and all…wonder what she was doing here?**

Despite what he felt earlier about Bunnie, he had not much hatred on her. He still wishes she said something to his defense, but she didn't. As for Antoine, he could rot in hell for all he cared. Last he heard of him was he got a promotion from the Council a few days after his so called "death."

Feeling the need to go back to his room, he made his way back. When he did he wished he hadn't. Three other men were with Dr. Quack when he arrived. One was St. John head of the Seraphim of the Inquisition, the other was a black furred panther named Austin Dixn head of the Cherubim, and the other was a person he knew very well. He was a red feathered falcon with one gold eye and the other blue, the head of the Inquisition, Zazamel Metaton.

Each leader had a black military uniform with different metals including the Royal Acorn Crest and Mobian Inquisition Crest, but one thing that separated them were the badges on their left chest. Each had a shield on it with a number of wings on the shield. For St. John he had nine, Dixn had eight and Zazamel had ten.

"Well, shit. The first thing I see when I come here. Three guys including one guy who smells like shit and the other heads the most idiotic organization ruled under a shity government." said Siles.

"I told you sir, his mouth is very foul." said St. John moaning.

"Thanks John boy, I say the same thing about your BO." said Siles.

Dixn came forward and said, "Austin Dixn sir. I'm honored to meet such a famous person such as you. Is it true that you were the human lands? How were they?"

"To be honest, better then this hellhole." said Siles.

"Watch it, your talking about your home nation you bloody bastard." said St. John.

Siles flipped him off, he did prefer the human lands better, but he still loved Mobius since it was still his home.

Zazamel stepped forward this time and said in a calm voice, "So, Siles Drowler. The famous demon hunter, Bloodtail."

He then said, "We can't thank you enough for all your services. You're expensive, but you're very good and were glad to have you as an ally."

"And that's all. I don't work for you guys nor will I ever." said Siles with a glare.

_**Be careful kit. These guys are planning something. **_Said Sparta.

_**I agree, I can smell something off of them. **_Said Cerberus growling.

Zazamel chuckled, "I guess the rumors that you don't like us are true too…shame…I was hoping this would be easier."

Siles didn't say anything.

Zazamel sighed and said, "We…know that you don't like us but we are in desperate need for help Siles. Our forces aren't strong enough to deal with the rising number of demons and cultists. Many demon hunters also live in the human lands so we can't get that many here. You however have helped us many times and you fight for the people so you are a popular figure to people too."

"Get to the point." said Siles who knew what they were going to say.

"To be frank, we need your help. I offer to you a position in the Mobian Inquisition of Freedom. Will you accept?" he asked.

Siles then said, "Hmm…let me think about it….FUCK NO!!"

Siles then said, "THERE IS NO WAY THAT I AM GOING TO WORK FOR A BUNCH OF ASSHOLES LIKE YOU WHO ARE NOTHING MORE THEN DOGS TO THE FUCKING COUNCIL AND THE HOUSE OF ACORN!"

Dr. Quack said, "Please! This is a hospital!"

Siles calmed down, "I belong to nobody, but the people and myself. I don't work for you guys nor will I ever. I only do it if I am hired. Now I wish to have my weapons and my clothes so I can get the hell out of here ASAP."

Zazamel sighed, "I see…St. John told us you wouldn't do so, but I still hoped……can you leave us for a second…" He said to everyone but Siles.

Everyone nodded and exited leaving Siles along with Zazamel.

"What are you planning to do now, that you don't want others to see?" asked Siles.

Zazamel looked at Siles with serious eyes and said, "Alright, I wasn't supposed to say this but I will…..I'm going to lay the shit down for you Siles and before you say anything I want you to listen."

Siles asked the demons in his head if he should, they said to humor him.

"Go on." said Siles resting on a wall.

Zazamel sighed, "Were losing this war. No matter what the press says, or the council, or even we say. We are losing this war. Our men die everyday. We can barley save people or win victories. We keep saying how better or good we are with O.A.S.I.S., but were not even close. In the meantime, thousands die everyday."

Siles just listened.

"Money is being spent on things like you demon hunters or for military reasons. Our economy is so far low were on the verge of Recession. Our taxes increase, as well as our poverty."

"The council pretends to be working, but all they do is sit on their damn fat asses and stay rich with their money and whores. Hate them as much as you do I guess. And while I agree the royal family isn't doing much, they still care of the people of Mobius so I can't go fully against them."

"Our allies are also thinning. Most of the Wolf Pack has been killed from demons, the citizens of Angel Island, while actually winning their own war on the demons, no longer help us that much except with trade, and the council refuses to trust humans so the idea of an alliance is not within our reach."

Siles nodded, this guy was speaking the truth. He knew things were bad, but by hearing this it made it sound even worse.

"The people are losing hope Siles. They lost all hope to the council, most lost hope to the royal family, and the pride of the Freedom Fighters that once existed to fight Robotnick is dead. We are the only hope, but we are also losing that hope too. Against this new enemy we can't lose."

"New enemy? Who are they? A cultist group? Demons?" asked Siles.

Zazamel said, "What I am going to tell you only a few know, not even the men outside this room know."

Siles listened.

"Robotnick didn't commit suicide." said Zazamel.

Siles's mouth went open, **It…can't be…**

"He…He's alive…"

"No, he is dead." said Zazamel, "But his entire body as well as Snively's was murdered and used in a satanic ritual. One we believe helped cause the demons to appear in the first place."

"How is that such a big deal?" asked Siles.

"Wouldn't you be afraid of the person who killed the only man who many have tried to kill but failed in the end?" asked Zazamel.

_**He is right you know, if this person killed Robotnick easily as well as summoned the demons like he's predicting. Then the enemy is more dangerous. **_Said Sparta.

"I guess I have to agree." said Siles to both Sparta and Zazamel.

"We don't know anything about this person, or if it's a group even. But we do know they are responsible for the demon invasion years ago." said Zazamel, "If all this continues, Mobius will fall into a state of chaos, and nothing will fix it."

Siles then asked, "So what do you want me to do?"

"Help us, in any form or way. Mobius needs you Siles. I know it sounds like your some kind of hero or something out to save the world, but we need all the help we can get." said Zazamel.

Siles didn't know what to say. He knew that Zazamel was speaking the truth; he was a strong Freedom Fighter who led his own brigade against Robotnick quite well. And during the final battle he led his troops onward without faultier. Siles loved the people of Mobuis, and if Zazamel was telling the truth, then whether he liked it or not, he had to get involved.

"I'm still not one hundred percent sure, but I will think about It." said Siles.

"Well then maybe you can help us on a case." said Zazamel.

Siles nodded, "Sure, but it will cost you."

"How much?"

"All depends on the mission." said Siles.

"For the last past few weeks we've been having a few….murderous deaths in Knothole…we managed to convince everyone that the attacks are just murders, but…"

"They are all demonic." said Siles getting the idea.

"Right, if any word got out that Knothole, the home of the Mobian Inquisition, was the victim of a demon murder…you can imagine."

Siles nodded.

"We need you to find out this demon and put him to ice. We will help you of course no matter what." said Zazamel.

"How many victims?" asked Siles.

"Five. Three women and two kids, both girls. The women were raped before they were killed, the kids were not." said Zazamel.

**That means the demon isn't a luster. Luster demons have sex or rape anyone regardless of sex, age, or race.**

_**We might be able to determine the energy level of the demon by visiting the sites of attack. **_Said Sparta.

"I'll need my weapons and my clothes." said Siles.

"Your clothes are in the bathroom, as for your weapons, we have them in our base. We can get them soon." said Zazamel.

St. John and Dixn then came back in, along with Dr. Quack.

"So how did it go?" asked Dixn.

"Siles has agreed to think about the idea, but for now he want's to take a case that we have agreed on a price of…." asked Zazamel.

"1.5 million." said Siles.

St. John was about to say something, but Zazamel said, "Done. Dixn, St. John, will you both get his weapons?"

Dixn nodded and saluted. St. John grumbled and nodded before he saluted too. After they left Zazamel said, "Send the medical bill to me, Dr. Quack. I'll take care of it all."

Dr. Quack nodded.

"Listen, if you want to make me stay with you, don't make me feel like I'm being treated like a prince or something." said Siles.

Zazamel nodded.

They both then heard somebody coming towards the door and suddenly, Amy came in gasping.

She looked up and said, "Siles! You're awake!"

She then noticed her superior and suddenly saluted, "Sir! Sorry for interrupting."

"It's okay Rose. I and Siles here were just finishing our talk. He's agreed to help investigate the murders going around her and I was wondering if you would like to help him?"

"Oh….um sure." Said Amy relaxing, "I thought you would leave as soon as possible so…."

"Naw, let's just say something's came up and I'm thinking about it." said Siles smiling.

Amy nodded and smiled.

"After all, I guess I can stay for a while since you saved my life and all." said Siles.

_**But you were fine. **_Said Cerberus.

**Shut up.**

Amy nodded, "So I guess we'll be working together again huh?"

Siles smirked, "Why? I'm I a pain to have around."

Amy smirked, "Please, I've had worse."

Zazamel said, "Well since your both on good terms, I see no problem with this."

Just then Siles heard another voice.

"Amy-girl! Next time when you're going to meet a friend, at least wait up for another one us to get there too!"

Siles froze, he knew that accent.

A female golden furred rabbit came in. She had green eyes, long ears in a braid, had a purple shirt on with a brown jacket over it and a brown cowboy like hat over her head as well. To Siles surprised she still had her metal legs and arm from which he saw her. She was about 17 and young when he last saw her, now she was 24 and showed a more mature adult like body and face.

"Bunnie Rabbot…" said Siles.

Bunnie looked at him strangely, "Hey sugar, I don't know who you are so mind telling me why you know little old me?"

Siles snapped out of it, "Sorry, I knew it was you because I know about the Freedom Fighters."

"Believe me, don't believe all of that stuff." said Bunnie chuckling.

"I'm Siles Drowler; I believe I met your daughter earlier."

"She was telling me about you before I decided to come meet you." said Bunnie.

"Anyway, Amy, Bunnie. Why don't you show Siles around." said Zazamel.

"Sure, come on." said Amy as they were about to leave somebody else came to the door. He was tall grey furred wolf with blue eyes and was wearing a black military uniform, with a red cross on his left side with the symbol of the Mobian Inquisition on his shoulder.

Siles was about to ask who he was when Amy shouted, "Hedrick!"

Siles then let his mouth drop when she saw her jump up into his arms and they kissed.

_**Wow……looks like you're not the only one who's close to her now huh? **_Said Sparta.

Siles didn't reply. He had a bad feeling about this guy, a feeling that wanted to make him cut his throat, rip out his spine, and beat him to death with it. That and get him away from Amy.

"Amy…who's your friend?" asked Siles trying to lie as good as he good. Which was hard.

"Oh this is Hedrick. He's my boyfriend." said Amy smiling and introducing them to each other.

"How do you do? Amy's told me a lot about you." he said holding out his hand.

Siles shook it, gripping as hard as he could.

"Ow. Nice grip." said Henrick.

Siles nodded and asked, "So how long have you two know each other?"

"About a year."

**I don't like this guy….something about him seems off.**

_**Are you sure it's not because you're jealous? **_Asked Sparta.

**J…Jealous?! I don't have feelings for Amy! She's one of my friends! I just think she can do better then this scumbag.**

_**Aka you." **_Said Cerberus.

**Shut up!**

_**You're in deep denial kit.**_

Siles ignored them.

"Anyway, I just came to say hi. Got to get back to my patrol. Later." said Henrick kissing Amy on the cheek.

"Bye." said Amy blushing as he left.

"Aw….look at you Amy-girl. Finding yourself such a sweet man." said Bunnie.

Amy then said sadly to Bunnie, "You can also find someone Bunnie."

She shook her head, "That was a long time ago, and I got Cream to worry about now."

"I hate to interrupt, but let me get dressed so we can go." said Siles wanting to drop the subject.

After getting his clothes on, they went out of the room.

Zazamel sighed, "He hides it good."

"Sir?" asked Dr. Quack.

Zazamel turned to Dr. Quack with a sad look, "Did you see it? The mask he wore..."

"Mask?" asked Dr. Quack.

"During the war, some soldiers made a mask to hide their emotions. Most of them were to protect them from pain and sorrow, a persona I guess. But the mask can never stop the pain you can see in the eyes. I saw his eyes…..there is…so much pain….and sorrow….but when Rose came it….a small glimmer of hope was in those eyes…..maybe Amy is the key to helping him….. " said Zazamel in his own thoughts, he then turned to Dr. Quack and asked, "Anyway, before he came in, you were talking about his health report."

Dr. Quack answered, "Yes sir, it's really amazing really."

He pulled out a computer datapad and pressed a button on it. An image of Siles appeared and with it some data notes.

"He heals fast. Faster then anything I ever saw before. It was like the body responded to the pain at once and began to heal itself. There were also his muscles, which are stronger then the average fox's should be. It's close to that of Knuckles when I took his checkup years ago. And his bones…they are….they are like almost pure metal….I mean they are made of bone marrow, but they are so thick it's like not even a sword could cut through it. It's something I never saw before!"

Zazamel chuckled, "He is a demon hunter. No doubt he has pushed himself to the limit. As for his healing and such, if a hedgehog can run faster then the speed of anything I ever have seen, then I can't be too surprised in life."

"But still..."

"Doc, I don't want this out. Everything you have heard must remain confidential. I want Siles to trust us." said Zazamel.

"Will he join? You heard him earlier; he has no real respect for the Mobian Inquisition." said Dr. Quack.

"I have a feeling it will all work out." said Zazamel.

* * *

(In Knothole)

After grabbing Cream, the three of them started to show Siles around. He was surprised. Knothole had really changed.

No longer was it the small hut like area with so few Mobians striving to survive. Now it was nearly a huge city with tall sky scrapers, motorized vehicles, parks and playpens for children, schools and collages, businesses, and much more.

He had to admit, it was better then he had ever seen.

Still…a part of him wished to see the home he knew so long ago.

But he shook his head. That was Miles Prowler's home.

Cream was ecstatic, she kept showing him places and things that made him wonder if the girl could go on forever. Meanwhile he had to listen to Sparta yell in annoying how she was acting all "Cute" and "Fuzzy" it made him want to puke.

Finally, Amy went with Cream to get some ice cream. Siles politely refused, but the girls insisted. Knowing that he would be overcome by three women, he finally agreed.

He was alone with Bunnie and he had a few questions, "So you're a nurse?"

Bunnie nodded, "Yup, after that war I got interested in medicine so I decided to help people by healing them."

"I thought you would be married by now." said Siles.

Bunnie smiled, "Don't you think you're a little young to get to me boy?"

Siles rolled his eyes, "Please, I like women my age…"

_**Or demons that make you bone.**_

**Shut up.**

Bunnie nodded, "It's true….I had a special someone…but…."

Siles said, "If you don't want to talk about it…"

**Guess she and Antoine had a fight….wonder why?**

_**Didn't Amy say, in your memories, that she slapped Antoine? Maybe it's about you? **_Said Cerberus remembering from what he looked at.

Before Bunnie could answer, the girls came back. Everyone had vanilla and chocolate swirl and made there way down the park.

"Anyway, after this, how about you and me head down to where the investigation took place first." said Siles to Amy.

"Sure. We already checked the demon level energy, not much must be left." said Amy.

"Don't worry, I can sense them pretty well." said Siles when he stopped and froze.

_**Why did you stop….oh….**_Said Sparta.

_**Wow…..**_Said Cerberus.

All the girls wondered what he was staring at till they saw it themselves, Amy and Bunnie sadly sighed.

It was a statue of Tails….well it seemed that way. But this statue featured a demonic feral version of him. He had spiked tails with a devil's horn on his forehead. He had long claws and his fur was all wild like. Thing was the statue showed him dead. He had his body laid out on the ground with a large Freedom Fighter flag piercing through his heart, over his body stood Sonic and Sally, holding the flag and smiling into the sky.

On the statue it said on the bottom, "This statue is to commemorate King Sonic and Queen Sally of the Royal House of Mobius for their victory and the death over the fox demon, Miles "Tails" Prowler. This is also to be a memorial dedicated to the lives lost at his hand before justice was served."

Siles growled silently. It all came back.

The hatred.

The betrayal.

The stares.

The death threats.

The hate.

The hate.

The pain and hate.

He felt his anger and sorrow swell with in him. He wanted to blast that statue and send it to oblivion!

He felt a tug on his coat and saw Cream shaking it.

"Mr. Siles…Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

He looked at Amy and Bunnie who also looked at him with concern.

He quickly gathered himself and said, "Yeah…sorry….it's just…I really don't believe that he was a demon…a lot of demon hunters don't."

Amy and Bunnie both showed respect and a sad smile towards him. He almost wanted to tell them who he was when he saw that, but he resisted.

"Cream…why don't you go to the swings…I'll join you later." said Bunnie who wanted to talk with him alone.

Cream knew that they were going to have "Grown Up" stuff to talk about so she nodded and said goodbye.

Bunnie sighed, "First off…thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

"For believing that Tails wasn't a demon…we would think that since…you're a demon hunter…" said Amy sadly.

Siles nodded, "I understand."

_**Of course you do, your Tails. **_Said Sparta.

"It's just….many people see Tails that way….you know the history books, rumors and what they teach their children at schools…" said Bunnie, "I told Cream that it wasn't true and she believes me, but it's hard to take it all when a person you cared about is looked upon as he was a demon….even worse is you never stood up for him."

"Bunnie…I'm sure he would forgive you…" said Amy.

Bunnie had tears in her eyes, "No he wouldn't…..god…..I saw his eyes…full of hate….full of pain….pain that I should have helped him avoid….but I didn't."

Siles was torn in two. One side of him screamed, begging and asking why she didn't say anything? Was she too afraid? Why? Why had his Aunt Bunnie just let him get dragged off and killed like that?

Then another side…

"Maybe… he would forgive you…" he said silently, but both of them heard it.

Bunnie then wiped away her tears and said, "You want to know why I wasn't married?"

Siles looked at her.

"You know Antoine D'Coolette?"

He nodded, **How would I not forget the bastard? Smiling and being so smartass that I was a demon….**

(Flashback)

_Antoine was next, with his stoic face. Tails saw a new uniform on him, no doubt the council promoted him for his "intolerance" to Tails. He wanted to yell at Antoine to bite his ass, but he didn't and continued._

_(End of Flashback)_

He still wanted to know what happened to the bastard.

"Well….he supported the Council's decision to have him executed….after that he was named Captain of the Guards." Said Bunnie, "He was…so arrogant…I asked him why he did that…he believed that Tails was fully a demon…I…I slapped him….told him it was over and I never wanted to see him again. We never did."

"What happened to him then?" asked Siles who wanted to kick his ass even more.

"He joined the Inquisition. But on his first mission against some demons his squad was killed; he was captured, sodomized, and then ripped apart one by one. I should feel sorry for him….but really I could care less." said Bunnie looking at the ground.

**Bastard deserved it. **Said Spara.

_**I agree. **_Said Cerberus.

Siles smiled, almost evilly, "Guess the poor fuck got what was coming to him…oh well, not that I care."

Bunnie nodded, "I should get back to Cream. Nice meeting you…."

She walked off.

"Amy, let's head to the investigation area." said Siles.

Amy nodded and the two of them were off.

* * *

(Downtown)

Siles looked around the area, **When they mean downtown….they mean downtown.**

They were in a small dark ally, some blood stains could be seen along with some garbage. On there way down here, some ruff looking guys saw them and gave them some looks. But they knew better.

"Lovely place, can see why nobody thought this was a demonic attack first. Perfect place for a thug to come and kill you." said Siles.

"Knothole's downtown area is really bad, worst place I've ever been too." said Amy looking around.

"You haven't been to Detroit." said Siles who shivered at the mere mentioning of the name.

_**Nothing is worse then Detroit! **_Shouted both demons in his head.

Siles then got to work and started sensing the area.

_**Yeah, I sense a shit load of demonic energy…not too much to get a real good standing, but his guy is powerful. **_Said Cerberus feeling it.

_**I've never felt this energy before….yet is seems familiar. **_Said Sparta.

**I know…almost like we fought it before…**

Siles then asked, "What did the Inquisition find here?"

"Just some demonic energy and a dead messed up women's body." Said Amy.

Siles kept trying to figure out what was so familiar about it, but he needed more information.

"Take me to the other places." Said Siles.

* * *

(Later)

So Amy did. They visited an abandoned apartment, a cemetery, and a forest.

Siles knew it was a Six to Seventh Level demon. It had a craving for women and the energy was different…yet similar.

Neither Cerburus nor Sparta knew who this was. Only that they felt it before.

They finally visited the last place, a small park where one of the girls, a recent victim, was killed.

"So this is the place?" asked Siles.

"Yeah." said Amy who yawned. With good reason. It was sunset and they had been traveling for a while.

Siles stood around the center of a sandbox, the place where the girl was killed.

**You know….maybe we can use it….**

_**Are you thinking of the Crystal of the **__**Pythia? **_Asked Sparta.

_**What's that? **_Asked Cerberus.

_**It's an item we found in an ancient tomb in the land once called Greece. Sin**__**ce the Xorda invasion, it was destroyed and was just a land of rocks and rubble, but we managed to find a tomb which held a crystal that allows people to see things of the past or future where they stand it. It can only work if a strong energy like presence is near. We use it when we need to find a clue in our investigations. **_Said Sparta.

Siles took it out, it was a pure purple crystal, and it seemed nothing special.

Siles gripped it in his hands and closed his eyes.

Amy was about to ask what he was doing when Siles said in Greek, "Ματια των θεων επιτρεψτε μου να δω τι θελουν να δουν."

Or "Eyes of the gods let me see what I wish to see."

He opened his eyes and they turned blue, suddenly, just like a flashback, he started seeing what happened before.

_He saw her… the small girl, a young bear, she was alone. Playing in the sandbox, smiling…she looked so innocent._

_A cold wind._

_She shuttered, she felt cold, very cold…but how it was spring?_

_She felt a shadow right over her. She turned around….a Mobian figure stood in front of her. She couldn't see him because of the glare of the sun. He…he started to change._

_She screamed, something larger, very larger, almost 8 foot tall stood in front of her. The sun kept glaring in her eyes and she still couldn't see who it was. She felt a claw around her neck, choking the life out of her. She tried to gasp for air, but she was helpless. The creature took a long nail on its other claw and slit her stomach, she cried tears as she felt blood spew out. _

_She wanted her mommy._

_She wanted her now._

_The creature then grabber her head. She felt pressure coming up. She kept feeling like she was going to explode._

_CRUSH!_

Siles came back from the vision and gasped, "Damn it…"

"What?"

"I saw her die….I didn't know who the demon was, but…it's a Mobian in disguise…" said Siles calming down and putting the crystal away.

Amy looked at him and said, "Are you sure?"

Siles nodded, Amy then asked said, "We thought about that, now this only makes our fears real. It's going to be hard to find a demon in Mobian skin."

"Not for me. I can find any demon that's hidden. I just need to sense it that's all." said Siles who tried to cheer her up.

Amy nodded, "I guess we should get back."

Siles nodded.

As they walked back Siles heard something across from where they were, near a swing set were a couple of Mobian boys around the ages of 6 and 5.

They were kicking something….

Siles looked closer and said, "Hey…"

Amy stopped and looked at what Siles was looking at and gave a small gasp, "Oh no…..Hanyo…."

"Hanyo?" asked Siles; didn't Hanyo mean half demon in Japanese?

Siles found his answer when the boys shouted, "Half demon scum! Go back to hell!"

"Yeah! Your mom was a demon kissing whore!"

"Go die under a rock!"

The boys then ran away and Siles saw a bruised and bleeding lipped grey wolf child at 6 years old. He had a brown short sleeve shirt on, with blue jeans. You could tell he was of half demon blood because of his, features.

Silted red eyes, sharp pointy elf like ears, claws that were longer then normal, blood red teeth, wild fur and the most noticeable feature, a black demonic like red arm with blue veins running down it. Siles could feel the demonic energy coming of it.

He was crying. He slowly got up and walked to a swing and started to cry as he sat on it.

"Who is that?" asked Siles who felt sorry for him.

Amy said sadly, "That's Hanyo….his mother was raped by a demon and she bore him….unable to take the shame she killed herself….leaving him alone…he's been harrassed and hated because of who he is…I help him sometimes, but…."

She then looked at Siles in fear, "Wait…he's not a bad person….just because he has demon blood…."

"It's alright."

She stared at him in surprise.

"I know he's not evil…I can tell." said Siles who didn't want to reveal that he too was a half demon.

But mostly, it's because he saw himself in this boy. When he was young he was treated as a freak for having two tails. Bullied and beaten for being strange and abnormal….then when he had Sparta sealed in him….

Siles shook his head; he was surprised the boy was not killed.

"I'm going to talk to him." said Siles walking over to the boy with Amy not far from behind.

As he got closer he say Hanyo look up with his crying eyes and looked at him in fear.

Siles stopped in front of him and frowned, **Such young eyes…full of pain…nobody at his age should have eyes like that….**

He said in a small happy voice, "Hi….what's your name?"

The half wolf half demon boy was quiet for a short while till he whispered, "Hanyo…"

Siles smiled, "Hanyo huh? Well, I'm Siles Drowler."

"I know." said Hanyo.

"You know? How do you know?" he asked as he kneeled down to the boy's level.

"I…I saw you on the news in the orphanage…they say you're a demon slayer….some of…some of the kids said you were here to kill me…..are you?" he looked at him with fear in his eyes.

Yet….

A small part of him looked like it wanted that death….to be free from this pain…

Siles shook his head, "No…I'm not here to kill you…"

"But…but I'm a half demon…"

"So? I know other half demons who aren't evil." said Siles.

Hanyo's eyes went wild, "Really?!"

Amy smiled.

"Yeah, I mean….just because your different doesn't mean your evil…heck being a half demon brings some good things."

"Like what?" He asked eagerly.

"Like great strength, healing quickly, super speed, endurance, stamina increase, and even a few powers. Maybe you have some in that arm." said Siles pointing it out.

Hanyo's face looked like one of joy, but then she said, "But everyone else…"

"Who give a damn about that…prove to your self and to them that you're different. You're not like those other demons." said Siles.

Hanyo still looked unconvinced.

Siles then said, "Listen to me…what were you doing before I talked to you?"

"Crying." he answered.

"Then remember this," said Siles, "True demons never cry."

Amy gasped, **That…**

"A real demon who is cold and ruthless will never cry for anyone, but a demon who has still some part of his soul and cares for someone can cry…..you cry…meaning your not evil." said Siles.

Hanyo smiled and nodded, "Thank you…."

Siles stood up and said, "Anytime kid, now get going."

Hanyo nodded and got of the swing. He ran away, but turned back and waved goodbye.

As Siles saw him leave Amy said, "That saying…"

Siles turned to her.

"Where….did you here that?"

Siles thought about it and said, "Don't know….I just thought about it for a long time….can't remember….but it is true you know."

Amy nodded and they walked out of the park.

**But….I said that to Tails……could it be he just thought it up? Yeah….I mean…what other explanation is there...still…..it's strange…**

She stared at him, she had to admit. He was good looking and all, but something about him made her focus more on him.

**He's sometimes similar to Tails….yet he so different…it's like a part of him is in him….oh Tails….even after 7 years I can't stop thinking about you….**

"Hey!"

She turned around and said, "Hedrick!"

She was surprised, especially when she felt his lips on hers.

**What's wrong...I normally don't feel this weird.**

Siles growled silently, that feeling came back. It was so familiar, damn it!

_**Jealous. **_Said Sparta.

**No!**

Hedrick then said, "Hey, your weapons are located in the west apartment complex a few streets from here. Just ask the landlord for your room by giving you his name. And don't worry; It's free, thanks to the Mobian Inquisition."

Siles nodded and said, "Thanks…..I'll see you later…"

Siles kept thinking, **Where have I sensed this before?**

Amy looked at him and for a good long second, wanted to follow him till Hedrick said, "Come on. Let's head to my place…I made dinner."

"Sure." said Amy smiling.

Maybe dinner would help her keep her mind off of the demon hunter.

* * *

(With Siles in his apartment at night)

The apartment was simple and small, but that wasn't important right now….

Something about that feeling he kept getting.

_**I keep telling you! It's fricken jealousy! If it make you happy just tell her already, beat the guy up, she falls for you and you go making happy love sex all night, just stop thinking about it for Christ sake! It's giving me a fricken headache. **_Said Sparta.

_**I don't know Sparta….I think I remember that energy too…. **_Said Cerberus.

**Yeah, but when? **Asked Siles.

He couldn't think of anything on the top of his head. He sat down on his bed and wondered what it was.

He felt something.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out The Chariot card from the Temple of Darkness.

The Chariot……

!

Siles eyes widened. He rushed to the phone, dialed the number and waited for an answer, "Hello? Yes this is Siles Drowler! I need you to tell Zazamel to send one of his powerful squads to Hedrick's house as fast as possible!...DON"T GIVE A SHIT LADY!! DO IT NOW!!"

He slammed the phone down and got his guns ready.

Bloodtail had work to do.

* * *

(At Hedrick's apartment.)

Hedrick's apartment was pretty sweet really. He had a nice stylish living room, nice kitchen, a balcony, and a single bedded room.

Which is where we are focusing now.

"FASTER AMY FASTER!!"

Two figures were inside the covers in the bed. One on top of the other.

The sounds of moans and groans could be heard. Then it stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Hedrick.

Amy got out of the covers, her bear naked body showing itself.

Hedrick, appeared from his covers and said, "Amy?"

Amy sighed, "Hedrick….I think we should break up…"

Hedrick's eyes widen, "But…why?"

Amy didn't know why either, but she felt that this was the best choice, "I…I don't think this is going to work out…"

Hedrick rubbed her back and said, "Come on…if there's a problem you can tell me…"

Amy didn't know what the problem, that's what was.

KNOCK!! KNOCK!!

They both stared at the door.

"I'll get it." said Hedrick who got up and put on his pants. He walked over to the door and opened it….only to see Ivory in his face.

"What the…."

"Surprised?" asked Bloodtail moving forward with his gun still at Hedrick's face as he moved back.

Amy was surprised, "Siles! What are…AH!"

She covered herself with the covers so she wouldn't be seen, "What are you doing here!? What are you doing?!"

Bloodtail ignored her and said, "Pretty clever."

"What?"

"Don't give me that bullshit. It was pretty clever to slip into the Inquisition and become one of them, not to mention pretending to fall for one of them so you can get info for your demon allies or what ever you work for."

Hedrick was silent.

"One thing you couldn't do however was satisfy your hunger. Murder and rape. Demons like you must crave it everyday." said Bloodtail with a glare.

Hedrick said, "I don't know…"

"You do know….you've also been worried about me since I entered Knothole. Wanted to maybe even kill me, but since Amy always visited me and since I was under heavy guard, it wasn't possible." Said Bloodtail.

"….."

"Your really a demon aren't you….I know because that feeling I've been getting from you all day…is very close to the energy of the demon I killed when it dropped this."

Bloodtail pulled out The Chariot card and he noticed that Hedrick flinched at it.

"So why don't you come clean right now?" asked Bloodtail.

Silence erupted.

Amy then suddenly laughed, "Okay, I think you can quit the joke now Si-Bloodtail. Come on Hedrick, tell him your not a demon."

Hedrick turned to her….and gave a really really creepy smile.

Amy's eyes widen and she moved back in fear, "He's….serious?"

Hedrick smiled and turned to Bloodtail saying, "Congratulations. I was beginning to think you would never figure it out."

Bloodtail narrowed his eyes, "So what kind of demon are you?"

"A special kind, for now you can call me, The Hangedman." Said Hedrick still smiling.

_**Another Major Arcana name? Is there a row of these demons named after all of them or something? **_Asked Sparta.

_**If there is this is the first time I am hearing of it. **_Said Cerberus.

Amy in the meantime felt cold, she had sex with a demon for the last past year!

"Maybe after I capture you I can find out more." Said Bloodtail.

"Maybe….or not." Said Hangedman who suddenly drove his palm into Bloodtail which caused him to go through the wall and into the hall, where, just arriving, was a large group of Mobian Inquisition Soldiers.

They made sure he was alright when they all heard a scream. They looked up and saw Hangedman carring a naked Amy over his shoulders as she tried to escape.

"If you want her, come and get her." Said Hangedman who ran out of the balcony and jumped. They all ran after him as Amy screamed falling from the tall tower of apartments.

They looked down and everyone but Bloodtail gasped.

Hedrick's body began to change to a dark red reptile like skin color and his head started to twist upside down. His feet and arms also started to twist in the opposite directions and something was ripping out of his back. Four demon wings suddenly sprang out of his back, facing downward instead of up, and he started growing claws and talons. His head then started changing too, his eyes fell out and his face began to melt. When it came fully off there standing was the face of a upside-down one eyes horn headed demon face with dark yellow teeth. It started beating its wings and flew off forward.

"We have to catch up with them!" cried one of them, a platypus, "We'll get the choppers, alert the civilians and-"

Bloodtail stopped listening to the guy and jumped down face first. All that mattered now was rescuing Amy!

(Now playing: Chase the Ace, Artist: AC/DC)

He felt the adrenaline and the wind past his fur and face as he kept heading straight down. He then noticed some dark red portals coming out of mid air below him.

Figures, the guy could summon his own demons.

The creatures that came out were large red smooth skinned figure with white rock spikes coming out of its chest and back. It had long pincer like legs that were larger then its body and instead of arms it had large bat like wings that were on flames. These were Hellbats. Hellbats have no level of hell they belong to because they can travel anywhere in hell. They mostly travel in packs and they use each other to pick of poor souls to feast on.

Bloodtail started to pull out his guns and then started running as fast as he could with his demon speed downwards while firing at the damned bats of hell. He would occasionally jump left or right to get a better shot while still running down the apartment tower. As more and more appeared he fire more faster and in different directions, the poor devil bats were reduced to pops of blood after every shot hit them.

He then jumped further down and with that extra push he spun around like a tornado shooting with his Rainstorm attack. The bats looked like large liquid clouds of blood after that.

The bats decided to try and attack Bloodtail from his left and right areas, but Bloodtail was quicker and stopped his spinning just in time to run and shoot at both directions with Ebony & Ivory.

He was soon nearing the floor, but now he wanted to go forward. He jumped of, this time away from the building, and jumped onto a Hellbat where he jumped again to another one like log jumping. He got closer and closer to a smaller building and finally jumped to its surface with his demons strength. As he ran and jumped from building to building he kept his eye on the demon holding Amy hostage. They were flying slowly, but they were still ahead of him by a mile.

Bloodtail had to get there faster. He made a long jump over to another building and then off that one to a larger skyscraper. He started running up the building as fast as he could, so fast that a few seconds after he moved the buildings windows behind him started to shatter row by row. As he did this a whole swarm of Hellbats surrounded him and for a second it looked like he was being eaten by them.

Not.

SLICE!!

SLICE!!

SLICE!!

SLICE!!

SLICE!!

SLICE!!

SLICE!!

SLICE!!

SLICE!!

SLICE!!

He took Rebellion out and was swinging it around him as fast as he could with no change of stopping. The Hellbats were sliced into shish kabob and sent back to hell.

He finally made it to the top and ran back down the other side. This time a whole line of Hellbats awaited him. He threw Rebellion ahead and it went sailing down at super speed also, but faster then Bloodtail's thanks to the arm effort put into it.

The sword twirled around for a bit before finally piercing through a Hellbat as it carried it down with it and pierced three more. Bloodtail then shot a "Magic Bullet" from Ivory and the force of that pulled gave it a kickback that made it shred through the demons and forced it to go faster, so faster it was picking up heat and was on fire!

As the burning comet sword sped downward it went through 15 more Hellbats like a knife through hot butter. Bloodtail finally summoned it back into his hands and kicked off the building making all the windows shatter and follow him as shards as he shot through the air like a missile.

He saw The Hangedman demon not too far with Amy in his hands. He then summoned Cerberus Nunchucks to his hands and threw them towards The Hangedman demon. The Hangedman suddenly found he stopping as the chained nunchaku managed to wrap around his left leg. He was then pulled and released Amy who fell down screaming.

He was pulled towards Bloodtail who punched him straight into the face. Bloodtail then dropped down fast to the ground as The Hangedman was forced to get tons of glass shards all over his body.

(End Music)

Bloodtail managed to reach Amy and grab her. They landed on the ground in a big boom! To Amy's surprised they were unharmed and she noticed they landed in a big street with tons of cars around them. Many were honking there horns asking them to get the hell out of the way while others were to busy staring at Amy "exotic" features.

Hey it's not every day a naked women falls from the sky….

Amy was blushing like mad, she even saw a few cameras flashing.

Then screams were heard.

Everyone pointed upward and come down, bleeding and with shards all over his body, was The Hangedman who looked pissed. The citizens got out of there cars and started running off the street or heading into nearby stores and other areas indoors for safety.

Bloodtail put Amy down and said, "Get a place to hide while I deal with this chump."

Amy nodded and retreated back.

The Hangedman roared.

"Alright you messed up face fucktard. Let's do this!" Shouted Bloodtail get his sword out.

(Now Playing: My will be a dead man, Artist: Project 86)

The Hangedman flew forwards, pushing cars out of the way with its great strength, and tried to slash Bloodtail, but he was too quick and managed to jump onto a large truck. It tried to slash Bloodtail again, but only succeeded in slashing the truck in half.

Bloodtail back flipped onto a car when he noticed the upside down face of the Hangedman was burning. Large fireballs erupted from his face and started heading towards Bloodtail, forcing him to keep back flipping to the next 10 cars before landing on the ground and knocking the next fire ball back at the Hangedman with his sword like a baseball bat.

The fireball slammed into the demon and he screamed in pain as his chest began to burn with some blood.

"Come on this is too easy." said Bloodtail smiling. The Hangedman responded with a large noise coming out of it's mouth.

_**SHIT!**_

**SHIT!**

Bloodtail managed to jump and roll away in the nick of time as the area around him exploted and anything solid around it was reduced to powder.

Bloodtail groaned, "Great. Sonic Screaming, so high pitched it can shatter the bones apart."

_**You had to piss it off huh? **_Asked Sparta.

He ignored his demon friend in order to run away from another demonic scream. He switched his sword for his shotgun and started running forward towards the demon. It let out another scream, but missed and Bloodtail dived and fired a round. The winds bended in front of the demons face and blocked the shot.

He fire again and the same thing happened. He switched for Ebony & Ivory and again the wings blocked the shots.

When the wings went back the head roared again and Bloodtail barley dodged another blast as this one shattered two cars and a truck like car into rubble.

**Okay, range attacks are useless and I can't get close enough to use Rebellion for some close range combat moves. Suggestions? **

_**How about using my power? It's the only thing you got. **_Said Cerberus.

Seeing as he had no other choice he summoned the nunchucks again.

He then jumped into the air and shouted, "Eat this! It's cool!"

He came down and sent a wave of icicles through the ground towards the Hangedman demon. He screamed and his Sonic Screeching managed to break them all.

**Okay, that didn't work.**

SCREEEEECCCCHHH!!

Back to dodging.

He was running out of ideas till he took cover near a car and kicked it towards The Hangedman. The demon managed to use its wings to knock it away, leaving him open!

Not wasting a second of this he shot the chains forward and managed to hit the demon in the face knocking him back.

Now!

He dashed forward and jumped on to his body. He grabbed the mouth of the demon and struggled as he slowy fought over it.

Then……

RRRRRIIIPPPPP!!

….he tore it off.

"_**AAAAAAUUUGGGHHH!!" **_The Hangedman screamed as he knocked him off. He started bleeding from his mouth which was upside down like his head and was flying around like a headless chicken.

Now it was payback time!

He jumped up and started swinging the nun chucks around like a manic. The Hangedman felt the ice blow of each head as it got pummeled with black and bleeding bruises on its face and chest. Bloodtail then kicked him back and he slammed into another truck.

Bloodtail took out his Shotgun and charged it at a nearby car and fired. The car exploded and was sent into the air and hailing right over the demon.

"_**Aw…shit…" **_The Hangedman said as it came and landed on top of him. He roared as he pushed it off but then saw two feet slam into his face and knock him through the truck and into a convince store with a teenage female bear cashier screaming as he entered. Bloodtail soon entered and ran towards The Hangedman. He picked him up and threw him out the store and into another bunch of cars.

He was about to head out when he noticed something.

(Pause music temporarily)

"Is that Vodka new?" He said pointing to the bottles on a row nearby.

The cashier dumbly nodded.

Bloodtail walked out and grabbed one and put it on the counter and asked, "How much?"

"….7.89…"

He put a ten on the table and said, "Keep the change, your going to need it to see a shrink after this I bet."

He went out side and sipped the drink, "Nice."

(Play the music back)

He saw The Hangedman get up and start to fly again, this time to escape. He summoned Cerberus Nunchucks again and shot one of the chains around The Hangedman's left leg. The Hangedman tried as hard as he could to escape, but he was too weakened and Bloodtail was still strong enough to continue.

**Especially since I got my morning coffee in my hand. **He thought as he kept drinking it non stop.

As he did this he, still in command with the nunchucks, drove and slammed the demon into a building and then down into the pavement. The Hangedman tried to escape again, but Bloodtail send the ice power into the nunchuck and froze the leg into ice.

Just as Bloodtail was about to finish him, a bunch of sirens and sounds of Helicopter were heard.

Everyone, hiding or otherwise, watched as numerous black hover S.W.A.T. like trucks, similar to the M1126 Stryker Infantry vehicle, but hovering and with laser cannons and advanced Black Hawk like helicopters, with photon cannons, laser machine guns, and hear seeking missile launchers coming towards the area each bearing the Inquisitions symbol.

When they stopped, a hundreds of Mobian Inquisition soldiers came out with KX-80 Repeating Blaster Rifles and all aimed at The Hangedman. The machine guns also aimed at him from the choppers who were dead set on ending this.

Finally somebody shouted fire and a large huge barrage of gunfire went out and The Hangedman screamed as he was filled with holes and reduced to nothing more then a waste of flesh and blood. He screamed one more time before a large explosion of demonic energy erupted from him and from that explosion something came down.

(End Music)

Bloodtail put the nunchucks away as he walked towards the object the fell down.

Just as he expected.

Another card.

This one featured a man handing upside down with his right foot hung from a rope on a cross and his right one crossing over behind it making the number four. The face was also shining like it had achieved enlightenment or something. It the Roman numeral XII and below it said it's name.

The Hangedman.

**Another card, more then coincidence. **Thought Siles as he put it away in his pocket with The Chariot.

As soon as the battle was over, hundreds of Mobians came out from hiding, cheering and thanking the Mobian Inquistion. Reporters soon arrived and soon the commanders were giving out there own detailed explanations.

Siles for once wasn't too angry on this. They did really defeat it in the end, and the people did need hope, even if most of it wasn't going to be true in the end, but the basic line was simple.

They defeated a demon and that's what needed to be said.

Still, how long would it go on?

_**Aren't you forgetting someone? **_Said Sparta.

**AMY!**

"AMY! AMY!" Cried Siles pushing people out of the way to find her. He managed to find her, dressed in a green dress robe, as she pushed her way to find him too.

"Amy, you alright?...where did you get that?" asked Siles.

"I hid in a clothes store, why? Liked what you were seeing?" asked Amy.

Siles blushed.

Amy then sighed and smiled softly, "Thank you….for saving me again…"

Siles nodded, he looked around and said, "How about we get a couple of drinks? I think were both going to need to be hammered after this and I rather not deal with the press about this."

Amy nodded.

They headed out and left the area.

Little did they know that someone above a building was watching them.

End

Yeah so Cream and other familer faces are now in. Reason I let Cream in was because when I first saw her I though she was Biunnie's child.

Here are some legends:

Metatron: Is the name of one of the most mysterious angel in God's kingdom, he's the voice of his power. Thought it might be a good last name for Zazamel and it's also my Guardian angel.

Pythia: Was the priestess presiding over the Oracle of Apollo at Delphi, located on the slopes of Mount Parnassus. The Pythia was widely credited with giving prophecies inspired by Apollo, giving her a prominence unusual for a woman in male-dominated ancient Greece.

Hanyo: Means half demon in japanese. It is given to a person who is the child of a demon and human parent.

The Hangedman: It's number 12 in the Major Arcana. While the Tarot cards can mean many things, the universal idea is that The Hanged Man reflects the individual's inability to take action.

I hope that this chapter is good for everyone.

Read and Review

Later


	5. Chapter 4: Demon on the run

Hey there people. I'm back as always. Last chapter I think went really well. I'm spent Spring Vacation with my family in NYC (Best City ever) while wasting my brain on useless crap like video games, comics, movie, and fanfiction. It's almost summer time, but I think I'll be spending most of my time looking for collages and getting a summer job. If anyone knows a good collage for Game Design can you let me know?

So I noticed that the link I posted for Hifox's picture of Bloodtail was messed up, don't know how that happened so here is what you do to find it. Go to DevietArt, type in Bloodtail on the search bar and the rest will be simple.

Be sure to comment about it because it's good.

Sorry for messing up the link Hifox.

I also got a Devient Art account, but I'm only posting my fics on it. I can't draw for shit. Nothings post there now because I want to get use to the site first.

Other then that, nothing else is going on except it's a nice day and I'm stuck inside alone….sweet.

So let's get the fic started.

* * *

&

"_Into the belly of the beast, and then right out of its ass." –Dark Side of the World_

_Chapter 4: Demon on the Run_

_&_

* * *

_**Mobian Inquisition saves Knothole!**_

_**Demon hunter Bloodtail assists heroes of Mobius!**_

_**At least they included you… **_Said Sparta to our demon slayer who was lying on his bed.

**Yeah, but I'm only mentioned a few times.**

_**I thought you didn't care what the papers said about you? Positive or negative?**_

**I don't, but it shows how much the press is controlled by the Inquisition. I mean it says they were hunting this demon down for days, they didn't even mention that it was one of them in disguise.**

_**Don't you think that would have been better to lie about? I mean how would you feel if your defenders had one of their enemies easily slip into their ranks?**_

**I know what you mean, but I hate the lies. That's all.**

_**Welcome to the world of the news. No matter what we only talk the truth 40 percent of the time.**_

Siles wrapped the newspaper up and tossed into the trash, he had destroyed that "Hangedman Demon" only yesterday and he felt something was wrong with the entire picture. He put his head on his pillow and looked up at the ceiling.

He then took out the two cards in this hand, The Chariot and The Hangedman.

He was stumped.

These were two members of the Major Arcana of the Tarot deck. But these were demons. Well they were, but they changed into these cards. It didn't take an idiot to figure out some of the details about this, but he needed more information.

He got up and headed towards the door when it suddenly knocked.

Siles opened the door and there stood Amy.

"Oh hey, did I wake you?" asked Amy.

"Not really, I was on my way out." Said Siles smirking.

Amy nodded, "Um….I wanted to say…thanks."

"No problem…..how are you holding up?" asked Siles wondering if she was okay.

_**I would think not, after all it's not everyday you find out your boyfriend is a demon spawn from hell. **_Said Cerberus.

Amy sadly smiled, "I'm….alright…this isn't the worst break up I've had, but it came close."

"Well, you were going to dump him anyway you said." Said Siles trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah, but he was still a friend." Said Amy.

Siles sighed, "Look, I'm not good at romance and stuff like that…"

_**Are you kidding? You're pathetic! The only reason you've even gotten laid was because you're hot to mobians and luster demons. In terms of romance, god you suck ass.**_ Said Sparta.

**Remind me to kill you someday.**

"….so I really can only say, there are plenty of fish in the sea."

Amy nodded, "I know….are you going to head to headquarters or.."

"Sorry, I got to leave town." Said Siles.

"But I thought…"

"I'm still thinking about it, but I want to know more about these demons….so I'm going to see a friend about them." Said Siles.

"How do I know you'll come back?" asked Amy.

"I promise?" asked Siles.

"Not good enough." Said Amy.

Siles sighed as he took out his two pistols and handed them to Amy, "There, now I'll have to come back and get them right?"

Amy nodded and looked at them…..then a question came to her mind, "Hey…I've never seen you reload these…why?"

When she looked up she saw Siles running towards the window and jumping off. She ran to it and saw him land on the sidewalk, which scared a few people walking down it and she watched as his bike come down from the street.

He looked up and saluted her before getting on it and driving away.

* * *

(The Music of _What's up people!? By Maximum the Hormone plays)_

…_**Dark Side of the World Presents…**_

… _**A Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic…**_

…_**crossed over with material from Devil May Cry….**_

…_**as well as information of Demonology and Angelology….**_

_**BLOODTAIL: THE DEMON HUNTER**_

Disclaimer: The author owns nothing that is not his….

(Music ends)

* * *

(Deep in the Great Forest)

There was only one person in the area that was close enough to know what these cards were.

He had been riding for 4 hours now and he was almost there.

_**So who knows about these guys anyway? **_Asked Cerberus.

**I can think of a few people, ****most are in the human lands, but one of them is here in Mobius.**

He then noticed his target, a small metal shack that looked like it had seen better days. He stopped his bike and took a small plastic bag with him and knocked on the metal door.

An eyehole opened, "Who is it?"

"It's me Jake, I need your help." Said Siles.

"Sorry, busy now. Talk later." Said Jake who closed the eyehole.

Siles sighed and said, "I got magazines…."

The eyehole opened again, "Latest issue?"

Siles sighed and pulled out a set of…..Mobian Playboy magazines.

The door opened immediately and a pale skinned white skinned brown haired young human appeared and looked down at Siles. He was all dirty and looked like he hadn't showered in days. He had a white shirt and blue ripped jeans on and in his hand were some chopsticks.

He took the magazines and sniffed them, "Ahh…."

Siles rolled his eyes, "You know, I would think a human would be more interested in human porn then mobian."

Jake shook his head, "Dude, can't get it from here…and besides, your race isn't that half bad looking…."

Siles rolled his eyes and entered the room.

It was a mess was the short version on how it looked.

It looked like a shit convention for people who love to see a crappy room and make even maids faint from even the look at it was the long version.

There was a desk filled with porn magazines, pizza boxes, Chinese food boxes, and books that were really like old centuries stuff.

The floor had mold, food wrappers, clothes, and other stuff you don't dare want to know.

A small bed was in the corner with a computer and a scanner and a library book storage place to its right. A small kitchen was also there and a bathroom, but I think for the safety of everyone's mind and for the fact we don't want anyone throwing up, we shall leave that a mystery.

"What's that smell?" asked Siles.

"Oh! I'm making fried eel." Said Jake walking over to the frying pan and flipping the eel with his chopsticks, "I was about to have lunch when you arrived….so what is it?"

Siles took out the cards and said, "What can you tell me about these?"

He threw them to the ground and Jake looked at them, "Tarot cards…..not bad, but I prefer poker."

"Those cards are demons." Said Siles.

"WHAT!" Cried Jake falling on his ass in surprise, "And you bring them here! You idiotic bastard!"

"I already defeated them, but when I did they transformed into these cards…can you take a look at them for me?" asked Siles.

Jake calmed down and nodded. He picked them up and showed his scanner. He placed the cards inside and pressed the start button as it started to scan the cards for demonic data. He sat down on a chair in front of his computer and began to type.

"Should get something in a minute….there." said Jake as something appeared on the screen.

He whistled, "Wow. Siles, you picked up some pretty bad demons here. These guys got a high ranking in their energies, and although they are different, their cores are the same completely."

"Cores?" asked Siles.

"Yeah, every demon has a core that makes that demon that he or she is, like DNA." Said Siles, "Every demon has a different core, unless they are of the same basic race. Like a fire demon would only be related to another fire demon if they had the same core."

"Then these two demons…are of the same family?" asked Siles.

"Yes….now that I've seen these guys…." Said Jake giving him back the cards.

A thought came to his head and he started for his library.

He started looking at each book till he picked up a big blue one and started flipping through the pages.

"Demonic gems…..demonic swords….demonic cups…AH! Demonic cards." Said Jake as he flipped again, but slower, "Poker cards…..summoning cards….pokemon cards….Tarot cards!"

He put the book down on the table and started reading, "One of the most powerful demonic objects is the Demon Arcana cards. These cards represent the 22 Major Arcana of the Tarot deck. The Fool, The Magician, The High Priestess, The Empress, The Emperor, The Hierophant, The Lovers, The Chariot, The Justice, The Hermit, The Wheel of Fortune, The Strength, The Hangedman, The Death, The Temperance, The Devil, The Tower, The Star, The Moon, The Sun, The Judgment, and The World. In each of these cards lies a demon of great power. It takes a lot of energy to summon one and to even control one, but it is possible if the person who controls these demons has access to great power. Some are mere mindless monsters while others are sentient smart beings, but never the less they will obey the castors will. One unique trick is that when one falls the others will gain more power with each of its brothers or sisters death. Once a demon of any of the cards as been destroyed it will go to sleep for 1000 years before it can be used again."

Siles nodded, "Well that explains some things."

_**So we have 20 more of those things to go, not to mention they get stronger with each one we defeat. **_Said Sparta.

_**It's nothing to worry about. **_Said Cerburus, _**Still we should be careful.**_

**No matter what comes our way we can defeat it.**

"Does it say anything about each card individually?" asked Siles.

Jake looked, "It only says to beware of the The Fool, The Magician, The Emperor, The Wheel of Fortune, The Death, The Devil, The Tower, The Moon, The Sun, and The World the most."

Siles nodded, "So that means finding out the old fashion way."

_**Which is? **_Asked Cerberus.

**When I'm kicking ass.**

"Well, all I can say is, you got some pretty powerful enemies if you're dealing with these demons." Said Jake.

"I'm not too worried." Said Siles.

"Well, not everybody has Sparta sealed into them." Said Jake.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Siles and Jake noticed a beeping coming from Siles's coat pocket; he took out a cell phone and opened it, "Yeah?"

"Siles is that you?" asked the voice of Zazamel from the other end.

"Yeah, who were you expecting Robotnick?" asked Siles.

"Very funny, listen there was a scanning in the area and we noticed a demon signal about 30 miles from your position east." Said Zazamel.

"How did you know I was here?" asked Siles.

"The cell phone we gave you has a homing chip on it, so we could track your movements." Said Zazamel.

**Clever bastard.**

"I guess you want me to look into it?" asked Siles.

"Your there so I was guessing so." Said Zazamel.

Siles sighed, "Fine, I'll give you a price on what I find. Later."

Siles pressed the call off button and said, "Duty calls, got to go."

Jake nodded and said, "Be sure to come back with more magazines!"

Siles rolled his eyes, **Furry freak.**

* * *

(30 miles later)

Siles or Bloodtail since he was on a mission was driving around the forest looking for some sort of clue as to where the demon energy was coming from. He finally noticed a small entrance that led underground.

**Now what are the odds of that?**

_**In our case? Very likely." **_Said Sparta.

He stopped in front and took a look around the area.

"Doesn't seem much, but I really can't sense any demon energy around." Said Bloodtail, "Maybe below."

He went into the entrance and started following the stairs that led downward.

**Find anything yet? **Asked Bloodtail.

_**Negative commander kit, we'll keep searching our rears and end while you head forward over. **_Said Sparta.

**Has he always been like this?**

_**Since after the Dark Ages? Yeah, pretty much. **_Said Cerberus.

Bloodtail continued to walk downward till he came to a dark purple stoned room. There were 5 different stone doors leading somewhere or someplace that he had to go too.

**Which one?**

_**I know how to solve this one…eny meny miny mo…. **_Said Sparta.

Knock knock.

Bloodtail looked at the middle one which was…knocking?

Knock knock.

Bloodtail slowly went over and as he opened the door…

WHAM!

CRASH!

"LUCY!! I'M HOOOOOOOOOME!!"

Applause of clapping was heard with some laughter.

Bloodtail gritted his eyes and whispered to himself as he was facing the ceiling on the floor, "Oh no…not him…"

_**What the hell is he doing here? **_Asked Sparta.

_**Who the heck is that? **_Asked Cerberus.

_**Some guy who's lost in medieval times. **_Said Sparta.

"FOX BOY!! HOW NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Shouted Jester getting into his face, literally.

"Some entrance huh? Sorry about slamming into your face, but they say pain is laughter AHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAH!!" Shouted Jester.

POW!

CRASH!

Bloodtail got up, "Your right that is funny."

"I thought as much…." Said Jester with his face on the ground, but he rolled back up and said, "I bet you're here on a mission fox boy! A mission that's…..impossible!"

The Mission Impossible theme started playing our of nowhere and Bloodtail looked around trying to find out where it was coming from, "Okay…..this is ticking me off…." He said taking out his Shotgun and pointing it at his face, "Stop that or the next song that will be planning is Another one bits the dust!"

Jester had the Shotgun right in front of his long and strange nose.

He said, "Why with the violence fox boy? Don't you think we should Work it out?"

Replacing the Mission Impossible theme was We can work it out by the Beatles.

Bloodtail was about to fire when it stopped.

"Now put the gun away….gently." said Jester.

Bloodtail nodded and pounded it into his face making the nose all crooked, and then he put it away.

As Jester was rearranging his nose he said, "So you're looking for that guy who came down here not to long ago huh?"

Bloodtail looked at him, "What guy?"

Jester put his hand to his mouth, "Oh no…it looks like I said too much….oh well that's that."

He was walking away when Bloodtail stopped him and said, "Answer me…"

"Come on fox boy, who else would come to a depressing place like this….besides emo's…" said Jester who then put his hand over his head and said, "Use that noggin!"

Bloodtail shoved it off and said, "Which way…"

"Down there into the belly of the beast!" He said as he pointed to the door he just came in.

"And what a beast you will be facing…HAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHH!!" He said as he opened another door and disappeared behind.

The laughter continued as he appeared from a door then appeared behind another endlessly.

Needless to say, Bloodtail was fucking pissed.

Finally the last door closed and the laughter went away.

"Freak, I really need to shoot him up good." Said Bloodtail who opened the middle door and headed down the stairs.

* * *

(Later)

Bloodtail now had a feeling something was wrong in the area.

He drew his shotgun out and started to walk down the stairs in a calm matter. What greeted him at the end was quite a site.

A large room with a strange circle of iron, which was surrounding a pentagram in the middle, and on the walls were torches. But there was also something else; a person was in the middle of the room.

It was a male normal sized yellow furred dog mobian wearing a White Hooded Robe with blue and red runes' around the neck, waist, and arms of the robe. On the back was a purple circle with multiple letters that were of arcane origin around it. There were also 4 smaller circles, two on top, one in the middle that was lower then the other, and the third was way below. The top on left had the symbol "Life". The top right one had the symbol "Death". The very bottom on had the symbol "Rebirth". All three connected equaled an upside down equilateral triangle. In the middle of that triangle was the last smaller circle that had the symbol "Eternity".

**Cultist.**

He watched as the cultist was praying in a dark and strange language while holding something, he then saw him take out a knife and slit his wrist to draw blood. He raised his hand and said more words before letting it drip onto….a card!?

Bloodtail said, "Don't you think you should see a medical psychiatrist if your having problems cutting yourself instead of joining a cult."

The cultist gasped in surprise and turned around in a fearful voice, "Who…W-who are you?"

Bloodtail started walking up to him, "Me, just the guy who normally stops freaks like you."

The cultist took the knife and charged at him. Bloodtail didn't even stop him as he let the knife enter his right chest area.

The cultist gasped on how little the damage did. He stepped back and said, "Your…Your not mortal!"

Bloodtail took it out and said, "I guess not."

FLING!

SLUCK!

The cultist gasped as he looked over his heart and saw the blade piercing through it with blood already being drawn out.

"Uh…uhhh…" said the dog who was stumbling around, "You're…too late…soon….soon….the capital…will be…destroyed…." He fell on his knees, "Glory to Hell…and to Master….Za….n-"He fell down and was dead.

"Master…Za…n something…." Said Bloodtail who pondered what that was about, "And why did he say the capital would be destroyed….which capital?"

Before Bloodtail could ponder more about it he noticed a small purple glow emanating from the place where the cultist once stood.

He saw a card rise from the ground and as it glowed in purple demonic energy, the blood that was spilled on it allowed it to swish around the card until it was in orbit. Then the card turned into dust and the dust entered the blood which fell down and entered the cracks on the floor, disappearing from the eyes.

Silence.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm about get hurt like shit….." said Bloodtail sighed.

RUMBLE.

Bloodtail tried to hold his ground as the earth started to shake like crazy and the ground was being cracked…

* * *

(Outside)

Just outside, not to far from the area, up in sky….it's a bird…it's a plane…it's…not superman, but somebody else.

Three air craft that looked like the Viper Mark II's (from Neo-Battlestar Galactica) were up in the air near the area that Bloodtail was in. They looked similar to the originals, but replace the white paint with black, the red stripes with silver and the tip having the Mobian Inquisition crest.

"So Kenny, when did you finally tell the bitch to shut up?" asked the pilot on the left, a male jaguar.

"Right after she slapped me in the face…" said Kenny a white albino rat, in the middle of the crew.

The other two pilots laughed.

"Man Kenny, you're the worst guy to keep a girlfriend…" said the pilot on the left said.

"Totally." Said the pilot on the right, a male chameleon.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

The left pilot noticed that somebody was trying to contact him. He opened the channel and said, "This is Strike Patrol Air force Delta 34 what is it?"

"This is Air Communicator John Carmi from Mobian Inquisition Headquarters, do you read me?"

"Roger." Said the left pilot.

"This is a request from command, we sent a demon hunter over to locations Alpha 23 Headwind 3 H 3 H 2 I I for a check for possible demonic energy disturbance. Head command would like it if you guys could do a scan sweep." Said the Air Communicator.

"If a demon hunter is already there, then I don't see any reason for us to be." Said the pilot on the right.

"Well orders are orders boys; keep the line clear so we can get your reading from you guys." Said the Air Communicator.

The three pilots throttled there planes forward and were soon in the area.

"Activate Scan." Said the pilot on the left as he pressed a few keys on a small keyboard.

The three planes circled the area while getting information.

A minute later something came up, "I got something."

"What?" asked the middle pilot, Kenny.

"I can't get a full reading but I got demonic energy coming from that area….but I don't see a demon…" Said the pilot on the right.

"Maybe it's in that small passage?" asked the left pilot who zoomed in on the area, "Wait a minute…"

He noticed the area was shaking quite a lot.

"Guys, is there an earthquake below?" asked the left pilot.

The other two noticed the earth was moving and something was cracking the earth.

"What the fuck? I've never seen earthquakes work like this." Said the right pilot.

"I'm going for a closer look." Said Kenny as he dived a bit lower.

The left pilot then got a sudden thought into his head, "Oh no….GUYS THERE SOMETHING COMING OUT OF THERE!!"

He was right.

BOOOOOOOM!!

RAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWEEWEWWWW!!

"JESUS CHRIST!!"

A large worm, a freaking large man eating worm with razor sharp teeth and a giant hole for a mouth appeared from under the ground. The worm was all brown and scaly as it screeched and shook around. The size of it was unknown because a part of the worm was still underground, but it was already 21 thousand feet in the air!

"KENNY! PULL UP YOUR TOO CLOSE!!" Shouted the left pilot.

Kenny tried to pull up, but he was too shocked and stupefied on how big it was and how close he was to it. Finally he snapped out of it and tried to pull up, but it was too late.

"AAAAHGGH!" He cried as he crashed into it and became nothing more then ashes.

"OH MY GOD! THEY KILLED KENNY!" Shouted the left pilot.

"YOU BASTARDS!!" Cried the right pilot.

_(If you saw that coming, give yourself a hand)_

"Strike Patrol Air force Delta 34 what is going on?!" Shouted the Air Communicator.

The remaining two pilots turned away from the demon and watch it squirm in the air while screeching.

"We got a problem! A huge fucking work the size beyond anything we can imagine has appeared! It's got to be a demon." Said the left pilot.

"I'm getting an energy scan………HOLY SHIT IT'S AT 2000!!" Shouted the right pilot.

"2000! Are you sure!" Shouted the Air Communicator.

"I'm not fucking kidding you! It's got an energy reading of 2000!" Shouted the right pilot.

"Wait! It's doing something." Said the left pilot.

The demon worm then screech as it fell to the ground and started sliding and slithering through the great forest like a great giant train.

"Control! We have a problem! The demon worm is moving at fast speeds though the forest! We are going to follow it!" Shouted the right pilot.

"All right, be careful, I'm going to tell the heads about this!" Said the Air communicator who tuned out.

The two pilots followed the fast charging demon worm.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the ruined site where it was summoned)

It was mostly one big hole with rubble and broken trees near it.

But a figure was crawling out of the large hole. Bloodtail finally got on top and whistled, "Man that was a close one."

_**Who would have thought a giant demon worm would come out of nowhere? **_Said Sparta.

Bloodtail turned to his right to see a large worm figure heading through the forest faster then a squirrel on crack.

"I hate it when they run." Said Bloodtail who whistled and his bike came over to him.

He got on and revved it up before accelerating at top speed.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the Mobian Inquisition Headquarters)

The command room was going haywire. People were running from computer to computer, dishing out orders.

The head communicators were issuing out warnings to all nearby cities of a possible demon attack.

Zazamel came in and went over to a bald eagle who was reading the scan that the two pilots had sent them.

"What have we got." Said Zazamel.

"A big shitty problem, look at this data….we've never seen a demon of this power before." Said the eagle showing his commander the data.

Zazamel looked at it, "2000! Are you sure about that! That's enough to wipe out a small town, maybe three of them at the same time!"

"Its real sir."

Zazamel bit his lip, "Where is that worm heading too?"

An orange furred cat said, "It's moving at a speed of 120 MPH, estimated range of direction and arrival at nearest city is in 30 minutes."

"Which city is that?" asked Zazamel fearing the worst.

The orange cat typed in a few keys and felt one of his nine lives leave him.

"Knothole."

Everyone looked at each other in fear and at their commander for orders.

Zazamel couldn't believe this was happening so soon after the last attack.

He sighed, "How big is this worm?"

A female red hedgehog took a piece of paper and said, "About a quarter the size of the entire city Mobotropolis sir."

Zazamel nodded, "Take us to DEFCON 1."

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Yes, DEFCON 1. Order all units to enter battle stations, get the civilians into the underground bunkers, have any nearby force around the worms line of direction stop it at all costs, I want all defenses put up on full alert!" Said Zazamel who saw they were sitting around.

"WELL MOVE YOUR ASSES!!"

They rushed to work; now it was serious.

Zazamel sighed, "Get me the Palace on the phone."

* * *

(In the Great Forest, just 20 minutes till impact on Knothole)

A large battalion of Mobian Inquisition tanks (Similar to the Scorpions from Halo), troop deplorer's caring many troops from all the levels of the Inquisitions rank system, Gatling gun posts, Proton cannon posts, and even helicopters (looking like advanced Black Hawk like helicopters, with photon cannons, nano-bulleted machine guns, and hear seeking missile launchers) were already on standby in front of the worms' path. A range of 500 units quick assembled

"Alright! Men, the worm is almost here! The air copters will attack first, after that everyone else will fire as much ammo as they can at the beast. I want everyone to make sure the shitty piece of crap doesn't move one fucking inch!" shouted the Cherubim commander, a large brown bear with a HH-15 projectile launcher like what all the other soldiers had.

A red fox ran over and said, "Sir! Incoming message from the pilots following it! It's heading into our direction and will be here in 3 minutes!"

"Alright! Get ready men! Today is a good day to die!" Shouted the commander as he armed his launcher.

All the other units got their launchers ready too, the choppers when out ahead and in a few minutes they saw the worm heading straight towards them.

"Look at the size of that thing!" Shouted one pilot.

"Alright boys! Let's get this worm on a hook and serve it to the bit fish! LFT (Light fire team) hit them now!"

A squad of choppers ran forward and fired their machine guns at the worm whose hard skin bounced off the bullets.

"It's too thick!" Shouted one pilot as he bailed out.

"No keep firing!

"Sir it's heading straight at us!"

The worm increased it's sped and rammed through the choppers, causing most to be destroyed and few to get out alive.

"Shit! Everyone! CONTACT! CONTACT!!"

At once did all the choppers fly forward firing what ever weapons they had, missiles, machine guns, launchers, but nothing did a damn thing to stop it.

"OH SHIT!!"

As a result many choppers crashed into the worm or were swallowed by its large razor teeth and mouth.

"PULL OUT!! PULL OUT!!"

It was too late.

The pilots above watched in horror as 95 percent of the entire chopper force was destroyed.

The bear commander, realizing that the first attack failed shouted, "FIRE AT WILL!"

In one single moment, every unit, tank, and gun post fired its weapons. Missiles screamed through the air, machine guns sailed over the heads of soldiers, cannon rounds echoed in the forest.

Yet nothing stopped the beast, like it was a raging torpedo of death and like such it came closer and closer.

Many started running away, but they had no place to run.

The worm's path intercepted with theirs and in less then a second the unit was destroyed as it was crushed, eaten, or blown away from the awesome power the worm had.

It kept moving forward until it finally passed.

The pilots kept moving forward, whiling giving command the horrible report that had happened.

Meanwhile, down on the ground hundreds of soldiers were dead or dying on the ground, vehicles were ripped apart, limbs hanged everywhere from the trees to the ground. Few were lucky to be even alive.

A minute later, a red motorbike with a red and black fox drove past them, heading towards the worm.

Bloodtail looked behind him, the carnage only made him increase the speed.

* * *

(At Mobian Inquisition Headquarters)

"WHAT!" Shouted Zazamel.

"Yes sir…..the unit was destroyed…..at least 500 men and women…"

Everyone looked at each other in horror, 500!

Zazamel rubbed his head, "Are all the defenses for the city in place?"

"About 93 percent are done; it will take us 5 minutes to get the rest ready."

"What about the civilians?"

"Heading to safety at this very moment, sir."

* * *

(In the city)

"_ATTENTION ALL CIVILIANS!! THIS IS AN EMERGANCY FROM THE MOBIAN INQUISITION!! ALL CIVILIANS ARE TO HEAD TO THE UNDERGROUND BUNKERS AT ONCE!! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! REPEAT!! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!!"_

The message was spread everywhere through out the city, chaos had erupted and everyone was either running to safety or grabbing what ever possessions they could with them.

Amy was one of the officers asked to deliver people to safely; Bunnie and Cream were with her as she tried to get them through the crowded streets.

"We're almost there! Just follow me!" Shouted Amy as she tried pushing people away.

"Mother!" Cried Cream who was afraid.

"Cream, honey! It's alright were going to-"

Before she could say anything a large mobian knocked the two of them away from each other and the two of them were lost in the crowds.

"CREAM!!"

"MOTHER!!"

Amy and Bunnie tried to find her but the crowd kept pushing them back. With Mother Material Instincts kicking in she started using her robotic strength to pushing people back, knocking them down without a second thought to find her daughter.

Cream in the meantime was afraid, she didn't know where her mother or Miss. Amy were so she tried looking for them instead of staying in the same place like most kids should do when they are separated from their parents.

But she was going past her mother who was still on a rampage.

"CREAM!! CREAM!!" Cried Bunnie looking for her.

"Bunnie calm down! We can't find her in this crowd! We have to get to safety!" Said Amy dragging her to an empty ally.

"But Amy girl!" Cried Bunnie, "I have ta find her!"

"I know! But a demon is coming, Cream might already be heading towards the underground protection facility she knows the way." Said Amy.

Bunnie didn't want to follow, but she knew that she had no choice.

"Amy girl I swear if something happens to her…" Said Bunnie with tears falling.

"I know, but she will be fine…she's strong like her mother." Said Amy smiling and leading her back into the crowd.

Cream was doing just as Amy was predicting. She knew the way to the underground bunkers and she figured her mother might be there too, but too many people were in the way.

Also in the crowd was Hanyo. He had heard the warning and was trying his hardest to get through the crowd as well, but it was getting too crowded. Luckily, he knew a short cut and was about to head that way when he suddenly bumped into a person his height.

"OH! I'm sorry!" Said the bunny girl he bumped into.

Hanyo got up and hid his demon arm behind his back, "I'm fine…"

BEEP BEEP!

The two of them saw a large truck heading through the crowd, running people over and heading towards the two at top speed. The crowd began to run in even more panic.

Hanyo gasped and was about to leave when he saw the bunny girl on her knees looking at the truck in fear.

He shook her, "Come on! We have to move!"

She didn't bulge; she was too shocked and afraid.

The truck was coming closer!

He looked at her and then the truck, then at his demon arm.

"Damn!" He said as he started rushing at the truck while giving out a yell.

The truck and him were mere seconds away from hitting each other when he jumped up and with his demonic arm glowing blue. Suddenly, a blue energy arm with a fist came out and with one loud yell and thrust of his fist, the energy fist slammed into the truck and shot it back the way it came causing it to be hurled into the air and land on a building.

Cream snapped out of her shock and gasped at him.

Hanyo sighed and the energy arm went away, he had been working on his arm to see if it had any powers since that demon hunter told him it was possible. He was right.

He rushed back to the bunny girl and asked her if she was okay.

She nodded and said, "Your arm…"

"Yes I know, I'm a half demon, but…"

"That was cool!" she shouted and looked at him with eyes gazing into him.

He was shocked and embarrassed, he said, "Really?"

She nodded but then remembered she had to get to the bunker.

"I have to get to the bunker, my mother and I got lost and…" she said with some tears flowing down her face.

Hanyo nodded, "Alright, follow me! I know a short cut!"

She nodded as they grabbed hands and Hanyo led Cream out of the streets and into an ally.

They went through ally after ally till they reached a dead end.

"I thought you said this was a short cut!" Said Cream.

"Look over there." Said Hanyo pointing to a latter that lead up to the roof of a building.

They started climbing it till they reached the roof and Hanyo pointed out to a long rope zip line that went across one building to another. It went right over three streets and the building it landed on was right near the entrance to the bunkers.

"We can zip down this line and reach the bunkers in minutes." Said Hanyo, who walked over to a nearby drying rack for cloths and took two long shirts. He told the Cream to wrap them around the rope and hang on as it zipped down.

"Is this safe?" she asked.

"Maybe not, but I've done this before and we don't have a lot of time." Said Hanyo placing his shirt over the rope line and saw Cream do the same.

"I'm Hanyo by the way." He said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Cream."

He nodded and said, "Ready…..go!"

They leapt forward and started zipping down the line, past the crowds on the first and second street. However, Cream hears a ripping sound and looked up in horror as her shirt was being ripped from the rope.

"Hanyo!" She shouted, "It's ripping!"

"Where almost there!" He shouted as they were only a few meters away.

RIP!!

"HANYO!!" Cried Cream as she began to fall.

"CREAM!!" Cried Hanyo who let go and followed her down. She fainted as Hanyo grabbed her and looked up at the buildings top.

A sudden instinct came to his head and he reached out his demon arm and as he did the large energy arm came out again, but this time it grabbed the ledge and dragged them back up to the building. Hanyo flipped as he landed on his two feet on the top of the building as the energy went back into his arm.

"Whoa…..didn't know I could do that…" Said Hanyo in surprise.

Cream opened her eyes and saw Hanyo looking at her, "I'm I dead?"

"No, you're alive…."

He helped her back on his feet and she hugged him, "Thank you!"

He just made him blush more, "But…aren't you afraid of me?"

She broke the hug and asked in confusion, "Why?"

Hanyo showed him his arm, "I'm a half demon….doesn't that scare you?"

"Well you did save me…so I guess that makes you a good half demon right?" Asked Cream smiling.

Hanyo was shocked, but he then smiled, "Thank you…."

They rushed down the opposite latter and entered the street. They were soon near the underground bunker, when suddenly…

"CREAM!!"

Cream turned around, "MOTHER!!"

Bunnie and Amy had just arrived and they soon saw the two kids nearby. The mother and daughter rabbits rushed towards each other and hugged.

"I'm sorry Mother…I'm sorry!" She said crying in her mothers arms.

"It's okay….It's okay…." Bunnie said holding on to here.

Cream then said, "It was thanks to Hanyo that I made it here."

"Hanyo?" asked Amy and Bunnie who saw him and he waved shyly.

Amy nodded and said, "Well let's all get to safely and take it from there alright!"

Everyone agreed and they headed inside.

* * *

(At the Headquarters, 10 minutes till impact)

"Sir, we just got word that the defences are complete and all the civilans are almost safe."

Zazamel was smoking a cigure when he heard the news, "Alright, how is the bomber squad coming along?"

"The squad is almost there sir."

* * *

(Nearby)

Bloodtail was getting closer to the worm, he saw it's fat ass and was about to do something when…

BOOM!!

"SHIT!" He cried as a bomb exploded right next to him and sent him sailing into the air with his bike. He grabbed on and manuvered it in the air so that it landed back on the ground again.

**What the fuck? **

He looked up in the air to see aircraft that looked like the Y wing from Star Wars, but they were caring bombs that were as big as a full grown man. They were dropping them on the worm who was able to feel them, but it did very little too no damage. Bloodtail cured them as they continued to drop bomb after bomb.

The worm finally had enough and lifted itself into the air by bending it's front half of the body upward and started eating or slamming into the bombers in large groups.

Seeing this as an opportunity, Bloodtail slammed on the gas and lifted his bike up onto the back of the large worm and started driving on it's back and soon up the hill of it's back as it was still bending upward. He kept driving forward till he finally made it to the head and the bike soared over.

Bloodtail jumped of and dived straight down into its mouth, entering into the worms body.

The worm hardly noticed it and it landed back on the earth and continued to move forward while leaving the remaining bombers up in the air confused.

* * *

(Mobian Inquisition Headquarters, 5 minutes till impact)

Zazamel heard the Bomber Squad was useless and the demon was five minutes away from impacting the city.

Everyone was holding on to something in the room as Zazamel took the microphone and shouted, "All stations on standby!"

* * *

(Outside)

Everyone was ready.

Every member of the Inquisition was armed with blasters, rocket launchers, missiles, gun turrets, cannons, tanks, jeeps, anything to help fight this beast off.

The defense systems include a powerful energy shield around the city, 6 mega sized Neutron cannons capable of making a 30 feet crater with each cell, a large motor gun that could shoot up to 500 miles and tons of machine gun turrets.

Everyone was sweating. Would this be the last stand? Was all Knothole doomed?

* * *

(At HQ, 1 minute to impact)

Zazamel then said, "Alright….this is it men….give it hell!"

* * *

(Outside)

It finally came.

The demon worm was seen just a 100 miles away and was in plain sight.

Most people just froze or ran away, but many were still ready to fight for their lives.

Just as the order to fire was about to be called…..it dived underground….

The Inquisition was confused, where did the worm go?

* * *

(HQ)

"Sir the worm just went underground!"

"WHAT!" Shouted Zazamel as the report came in.

"It's right under us at 100 feet underground and is digging right past us…."

Everyone watched on his monitor as the demon worm was digging right under the city and soon was near the other side of the town.

* * *

(Outside)

BOOM!

The worm came right out of the earth on the other side of the city and started crawling out of it and headed back on it's track. It just kept going forward leaving the city unharmed.

* * *

(HQ)

"SIR THE DEMON JUST LEFT!!"

Everyone began cheering, praying that they were safe.

Zazamel however had a bad feeling about this.

"Where is it heading now?"

"It heading for…….Oh….god….oh sweet god…"

Everyone looked at him as he turned around with a pale face as that of a ghost and said, "…it's…its heading for Mobotropolis…."

Everyone was silent, so silent a pin could be heard.

Zazamel felt his heart drop and a sudden feeling of dread come over him.

**God help us...**

* * *

(Inside the demon worm)

Bloodtail hated doing this. This wasn't the first time he ever got himself eaten by a demon, but he always wished it was the last.

He was currently holding on to the stomach wall, as the juices below him were of pure demonic acid, and he was struggling to stay dry and not fall to a painful and skin eating death.

**Maybe I should have planned this better…**

_**You think? **_Said both demons in his head.

Bloodtail reached for his sword with one hand and drove a big cut on the stomach wall, which started spewing out blood, and he crawled inside and entered the bloodstream.

Holding his breath, which he could do for days that's to his demonic powers, he swam as fast as he could though the bloodstream and started to head for the heart.

But as he was traveling he felt something was following him, he looked behind him to see he was right again.

Large white blobs started coming straight at him.

The shotgun was useless underwater and he didn't know if the Cerberus Nunchucks would be useful in underwater blood so he did the next best thing.

Swim like crazy.

He swam faster and faster as more of the white blobs started to appear and chase him through the stream of blood.

* * *

(Outside at HQ, 10 minutes till the demon reaches Mobotropolis)

"GET THE ROYAL FAMILY OUT OF THE CITY AS FAST AS POSSIBLE!! GET ALL UNITS UP AND RISING!! I WANT US TO BE READY FOR THE WORST!!" Shouted Zazamel who was panicking and sweating in his uniform.

The demon was heading for Mobotropolis, Mobius's capital.

Where the fuck was Bloodtail!?

"HOW MUCH LONGER!!" Shouted Zazamel.

"8 minutes sir!"

Mobotropolis, the home of the Royal Family, built on the ruins of Robotropolis after the war. 12 million Mobians lived in the city; it was about 50 percent of all Mobian population.

Zazamel then prayed, to what ever God that lived somewhere, that a miracle was to happen.

* * *

(Inside the demon worm)

Bloodtail was getting tired of this game of cat and mouse.

**Are we anywhere close to the fricken heart or I'm I just swimming for the next Olympics?**

_**It's coming up to your right in one minute.**_

Bloodtail took out Rebellion again and slashed another cut which sent him spewing out into a large muscle floored area with a large red beating heart, connected by three veins, right in the middle.

Bloodtail got up and started wiping the red blood off of him, "That was accelerating."

As he was about to move forward, the white blobs started shooting out of the cut he made not to long ago flew past him as they landed right in front of the heart. They then started to twist and move around like clay in somebody's hands when they took on a form.

They looked like misshaped white clayed humans with arms that formed into hammer or axe shaped figures.

"Guess you guys are the Immunity preventing me from giving the big guy a stroke, well guess it's no fun without a little challenge." Said Bloodtail who took out his shotgun and blew away one of the Immunity demons.

It blew up into five pieces, which fell to the ground… and then reformed into five more Immunity demons.

"Okay….maybe this will be a bit more challenging." Said Bloodtail taking Rebellion out.

* * *

(Now playing: The Beast of Man, Artist: Arch Enemy)

12 of the Immunity demons jumped at Bloodtail and almost tackled him to the ground, but he jumped out of the way and came down slashing one of the Immunity demons in half, but to his almost surprise it only split in two. He was knocked back by a strike of the head from one of them and three others started to wrap around his body to make sure he didn't move.

As he struggled, the remaining ones formed together a giant hand and proceeded to smack him and crush him with it.

Bloodtail growled as he felt his body crushed over and over, so he summoned his demonic power and it forced the demons off of him. Just as the large white hand was about to crush him again, Bloodtail jumped up and went right though the hand, scattering all the Immunity demons again.

Realizing that chopping them and shooting them wasn't going to work, he went for his next option, freezing there sorry T-celled asses.

He summoned Cerberus Nunchucks and started swinging them around as he fell down, shooting the chains off in multiple directions. With each blob hit, it froze and fell down only to crash into a million pieces.

Bloodtail landed on his feet and started swinging the nunchucks under his arms to get the ones charging at him and as he did they each froze and were later kicked into pieces by Bloodtail.

* * *

(Meanwhile, outside)

The demon worm was just making it's final destination.

Mobotropolis was just 3 minutes away.

Mobotropolis looked just like Robotropolis, but pure white buildings surrounded the area, there was no pollution, no robots, and advance technology that were endless.

But most of the civilians were running for there lives as the Inquisition tried to prepare the defenses, but even they knew it was too late.

It seemed all hope was lost

* * *

(Back with Bloodtail)

He just froze another pair of Immunity demons, but more were coming out of the wound he created.

**Why is it that some of my actions always come to bite me in the ass! **He thought as he twisted in midair, jumped down and sent icicles all over the area which froze or stabbed the Immunity demons.

He realized the only way to end this was to stop the heart and kill the beast

He saw the heart was right behind him, only a few feet away.

He put away Cerberus's power and took up Rebellion off his back and into his hands again.

He charged forward, slashing at any Immunity demon that came into his way, but too many were in his path. He slashed, cut, jumped and somersaulted as much as he could, but he was surrounded.

Finally, they realized they had the advantage and jumped on him.

Bloodtail tied keeping his head afloat as the mass of Immunity demons piled on him and made a huge mountain blob.

* * *

(Outside)

The demon was one minute closer to the entrance of Mobotropolius. People nearby screamed and froze in panic as the face of doom loomed into their minds.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" Cried Bloodtail unleashing more demonic energy. So much that it blew all the Immunity demons away and he charged forward with all the speed he could carry and shoved his blade forward. The blade ran with deep dark black energy as the darkness in Rebellion spread all over the sword and Bloodtail, forcing them to move beyond the speeds of sound.

It was the DMC's most famous move, The Stinger.

He dashed forward with his sword ahead of him like a lance an in less then a second, pierced the heart.

* * *

(Outside)

The demon worm just touched the city when suddenly….

"RRAAAAAGTHHHHHH!!" It screeched with a dying and painful screech that forced everyone in the city to cover their ears.

People watched as the demon continue to screech and twitch violently. It swarmed upward and gave one last cry until it threw up blood and fell to the ground, slamming into the entrance into the city, dead.

People didn't move for 10 minutes before they walked forward towards the dead demon.

They stared at it and wondered what to do till it moved again.

They all were about to flee, fearing it was still alive, but all it did was spasm and threw up blood one last time, along with a blood covered fox with a card in his hand.

Bloodtail, exhausted, slowly got up and looked at the card in his hands that he got after killing the heart.

It showed an old male human with a long grey beard and grey robe carrying a staff in one hand and a lit lantern in the other. In the background is a wasteland. Just beyond the wasteland is a mountain range. On the bottom was the Roman Numeral IX and below it said the name of the card….

The Hermit.

Bloodtail slowly got up and looked at the shocked and stunned crowd as he said, "Does anyone…know how….to get blood…off of leather?"

He then fainted from exhaustion.

(end Song)

End

* * *

That ends that episode. I'm not sure if I made this a good one or a bad one so I guess I have to let others judge that. In other news I have over 1000 hits and counting so that's good.

Key/Legend:

Kenny death joke: It's a rip-off from South park, I just had to do the joke okay

DEFCON 1: A real military term. The defense readiness condition (DEFCON) is a measure of the activation and readiness level of the United States Armed Forces. It describes progressive postures for use between the Joint Chiefs of Staff and the commanders of unified commands. DEFCONs are matched to the situations of military severity. There are five levels of DEFCON:

-DEFCON 5: This is the condition used to designate normal peacetime military readiness. An upgrade in military preparedness is typically made by the Joint Chiefs of Staff and announced by the United States Secretary of Defense.

-DEFCON 4: This refers to normal, increased intelligence and the heightening of national security measures.

-DEFCON 3: This refers to an increase to force readiness above normal. Radio call signs used by American forces change to currently-classified call signs.

-DEFCON 2: This refers to a further increase in force readiness just below maximum readiness. The most notable time it was declared was during the Cuban Missile Crisis, although the declaration was limited to Strategic Air Command. It is not certain how many times this level of readiness has been reached.

-DEFCON 1: This refers to maximum readiness. It is not certain whether this has ever been used, but it is reserved for imminent or ongoing attack on US military forces or US territory by a foreign military power.

Devil Arm power- The power that Hanyo used is the same Nero uses in DMC4. It allows him to attack and grab things with his devil arm. It's a great weapon to use in the game and you will use it a lot so I recommend updating that as much as possible with the Red Queen second and the Blue Rose third.

Demon worm battle: I got the idea from the Leviathan battle from DMC3 which is one of my favorites.

The Hermit: Its number 9 in the Major Arcana. While the Tarot cards can mean many things, the universal idea is that The Hermit represents the individual's search for answers by looking inward, deep inside his heart.

That's all for now, the next chapter will introduce Sally, Sonic, and Rotor to the story so be sure to wait for it!

Later.


	6. Chapter 5: Reunion

Alright, you guys read and reviewed which is awesome. Interesting thing I found out today, apparently there are some kind of Sonic Adventure Storybooks that are like D&D and Choose your own adventure stuff that were made in the 1990's in England. They look interesting and I'm trying to see if I can find them around before I decided to purchase them over the internet. There are about six of them and I kind of wish they didn't stop making them.

Then again, I'm sure somebody has made a site or fanfic like that somewhere on the WWW.

Anyway, huge chapter this one is as Sonic and Sally will meet Bloodtail (although they don't know he is Tails as everyone believes Tails is dead) and you'll see how Bloodtail will react. I may be a little weak in some place's but that's because I got a cold later in the week and sometimes I'm not my best when I am sick..

P.S.: If a song is too short during the scene it just repeats till the end.

Let's go!

* * *

&

"_Your past will always haunt you, till you final confront it head on."_

_-Dark Side of the World.._

Chapter 5: Reunion.

&

* * *

He was coming too.

**You know, I'm getting fucking tired of always getting knocked out and having a shitty headache every time I wake up. **

_**Well, then next time don't bother getting swallowed by a giant man eating demon worm and barfed out with a bunch of other disgusting shit. **_Said Sparta in his head.

_**Yeah, that really grossed me out. **_Said Cerberus.

**Screw you guys. Anyway, how long was I out this time?**

_**Day or two give or take. **_Said Sparta.

**Hope all my stuff is still with me this time.**

_**Why don't you wake up and find out. **_Said Sparta.

Siles opened his eyes. He slowly got up and looked around, he was in a hospital room (wow, what a surprise) and noticed that this one was quite different. There were a lot more advance medical equipment and machines around, it looked like a military base hospital or something.

He got up and went over to the window and realized he was not in Knothole as he thought he was.

The city was way taller, in fact in looked a lot like Robotropolis, except cleaner, taller and whiter buildings, parks, mobians, stores, transport, and other things that made a neo futuristic perfect city look like out of a optimistic utopian ultimate dream come to life.

**Never saw this city before…..**

Yet…it kind of looked familiar….

Siles heard the door open and looked to see a female black and white striped cat come in and notice him.

"Oh your awake, I'm glad. Are you feeling better?" She asked.

Siles nodded, "Yeah, nothing that's not happened to me before."

She giggled, "Kind of what you would expect from a demon hunter."

Siles raised an eyebrow, "And how did you know that?"

"Everyone in the city has been talking about you. They say you saved us from a giant demon that not even the Mobian Inquisition could stop. You're a hero kind of."

"I'm no hero; I'm just a guy who happens to slay demons." Said Siles.

"Well, it's not everyday you get to save Mobius's capital." She said.

Siles looked at her with alarm, "What?"

"Oh, you're in Mobotropolis, the capital of Mobius."

* * *

(The Music of _What's up people!? By Maximum the Hormone plays)_

…_**Dark Side of the World Presents…**_

… _**A Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic…**_

…_**crossed over with material from Devil May Cry….**_

…_**as well as information of Demonology and Angelology….**_

_**BLOODTAIL: THE DEMON HUNTER**_

Disclaimer: The author owns nothing that is not his….

(Music ends)

* * *

(Mobotropolis)

Oh shit.

Those words were words he didn't want to hear.

Welcome to Mobotropolis.

It sounded more like Welcome to Hell.

Mobotopolis, the capital of Mobius for thousands of years. It served as an important figure head in history for the Mobians for years. It was once temporarily Robotropolis under the rule of Robotnick, but after his reign had ended it was turned back to its once proud city.

Or so it was.

It a city where crime is high, people are in fear, and the council controls most of the actions for their own personal and selfish reasons. While the Royal Family of Acorn, aka Queen Sally Acorn Hedgehog and King Sonic the Hedgehog, are not even using their power to help people as they should.

This was the second place the Siles never wanted to set foot on.

Why?

Because Sonic and Sally lived here.

And if he saw them….well shit would hit the fan was the nice term.

You don't want to know the bad term.

Siles didn't say anything as she left and he was alone to his thoughts.

One thing only came to his mind. Get the fuck out of here.

He looked for his stuff and saw his coat and weapons were all inside a closet and he quickly got dressed. Just as he was heading for the door, two people came in and shouted his name.

"Mr. Siles!"

"Siles!"

Cream ran towards him and hugged his leg while Hanyo smiled.

"I'm so glad you're awake! We were worried if you were ever going to wake up!" Said Cream looking at him with worried eyes.

_**AUGH!! THE CUTENESS!! AUGH!**_

_**Oh shut up. **_Said Cerberus.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! Hold the phone, what the heck are you two doing here anyway?" Asked Siles who was surprised.

"Miss. Rose and Miss. Rabbot brought us here after we learned you were unconscious. We wanted to come so here we are." Said Hanyo.

Siles nodded and asked, "How do you two know each other?"

Hanyo rubbed his head, "Well…I…"

"Hanyo saved my life. Thanks to his demon powers." Said Cream happily.

Siles looked at both of them in surprise, one he was surprise Cream didn't care that Hanyo was a half demon, and two he was surprised that Hanyo used demon powers.

"That true?" asked Siles who looked at the half breed.

Hanyo nodded.

"Well, I guess I'll have a look at it later. Where are Amy and Bunnie anyway?" Asked Siles.

"There having a talk with Mr. Rotor." Said Cream.

**Rotor?!**

_**That fat walrus guy? **_Asked Cerberus.

**Yeah**

How would he react with Rotor? He thought of him as a fellow mechanic and he kind of looked at him as a partner in technology. Rotor didn't say anything about him at his trial just like Bunnie, but it was clear that he knew he was innocent. Siles guessed he could talk normal with him.

"Say kids, just how did you two meet anyway?" He wondered figuring he could kill some time.

The two began to talk.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Amy, Bunnie, and Rotor were walking down the halls in the hospital on their way to meet with Siles.

Rotor looked much like he did as a Freedom Fighter, but he looked older despite being in his 20's, and he had a tired look on his face that kind of replace the one the old cheerful Rotor had.

"So what's this Siles guy like? I've heard of him from some people, but since you two know him personally can you give me a head up?" asked Rotor in a deep tired voice.

"Well, he's a bit cocky and dangerous. But he's a nice guy once you get to know him." Said Amy.

"I think he's sweet, an enigma that's for darn sure, but sweet." Said Bunnie.

Rotor nodded, "Think he'll like Mobotropolis?"

Amy shook her head and sighed, "No, he hates it here."

They stopped and looked at her.

"He's got a real big hatred for the government. Especially on Sonic and Sally….not that I blame him." said Amy bitterly.

Bunnie sighed and placed her robotic hand on Amy's shoulder, "Come on Amy-girl, you still can't forgive them?"

"Why should I?!" She yelled at her, "Why should I forgive them! You and Rotor might have, but I can't! They killed him….they killed him…" Tears threatened to fall.

"But can't you understand how they felt?" asked Bunnie.

Amy didn't answer.

Rotor gave a small depressing laugh, "Its funny….every time we're all together….all we ever talk about is him…one way or another, he's becomes the topic of the conversation…." He said taking a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it.

They were silent.

"It's been seven years…." Said Amy.

"Seems like yesterday to me…" Said Bunnie.

Rotor took in a big puff, "Kind of makes you wonder….was it his death that caused everything to head down to shitland? Maybe it's God's way of getting even at us all….."

"I could have said something." Said Bunnie.

"Yeah, well your word and my word and Amy's word would have been jack shit. The council would have found a way. Besides, Sally's words were final…..Tails death was fated the moment it was learned he had a demon sealed in him…" Said Rotor.

"You can't smoke in a hospital." Said Amy.

"Who really gives a fuck." Said Rotor putting it on the ground and stamping it out.

"You've changed." Said Amy.

"We all have…." Said Rotor, "I still can't sleep a good night sleep."

"I can't either." Said Amy.

"Sometimes I get nightmares…." Said Bunnie.

They decided to stop talking about Tails and head towards Siles's room.

* * *

(Siles Room)

"So your arm allows you to make an energy version of it…interesting." Said Siles.

_**I've heard of this power, it's called a Devil Bringer. It's kind of a "weapon" that has powers **__**including the ability to bend space and time to pull across distances instantly and pull enemies towards it. It also grants great strength. **_Said Sparta.

_**I've seen it in action, it's charged by the strength of one's own heart and desire. Making it a powerful weapon in the arms of a strong hearted person. **_Said Cerberus.

"Umm….Mr. Siles…" Said Hanyo.

"Yeah?"

"Do….do…"

As he was about to answer, three people entered.

"Mother! Miss. Amy. Mr. Rotor." Said Cream waving.

Bunnie smiled and went over to her daughter as she said, "Nice to see you again, sugar."

"Nice to see you too." Said Siles nodding.

Amy walked over to him and punched him in the face.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT EVER AGAIN!! YOU HEAR ME!! IF YOU EVER GO INTO ANOTHER DEMON'S STOMACH AGAIN! I'LL CASTRATE YOU!" She yelled.

Siles, Sparta, Cerberus, Hanyo, and Rotor all felt there manhood's cringe at the thought.

"Mother, what does castrate mean?" asked Cream innocently.

"Don't worry; you don't have to worry about it." Said Bunnie.

Amy then sighed and smiled, "But I'm glad you're alright….and thank you….for saving Mobotropolis…"

Then to his surprise she hugged him.

He blushed as his demons were singing the "KiSSING"song.

When she let go, Siles nodded and turned to Rotor, "And you are?"

"Rotor, nice to meet you." He said nodding.

"Rotor? As in the Freedom Fighter?" asked Siles playing the ignorant one.

"Yeah, long time ago. Now I'm a maker of weapons for the Inquisition." Said Rotor.

**Figures, he would never leave inventing.**** After all it is his life.**

"How's being a demon hunter?" asked Rotor.

"Never boring." Said Siles.

"I bet, listen, I invent stuff against demons…if you want I could make a few things for you…" Said Rotor.

Siles shrugged, "I guess."

"Oh! Speaking of weapons." Said Amy as she took out Ebony and Ivory, "Here you go."

He took them and twisted them around before placing them on their holsters.

"So anyway, can you point me to the nearest exit so I can leave?" asked Siles.

"Leave why?" asked Hanyo who was confused, he was excited to be in the capital.

"Reasons of my own, but first I need to speak to Zazamel for my pay." Said Siles.

"That's another thing; he wanted to speak to you. Were going to escort you to him." said Amy.

"I don't need an escort." Said Siles.

"Do you know Mobotropolis?" asked Rotor.

_**He's got you there.**_ His demons said.

Siles sighed, "Fine, show me the way."

* * *

(Exit)

After checking out, the group of 6 went outside where a lot of mobians with cameras, photos, and microphones were around.

Amy went over and asked, "Excuse me. What's going one here?"

"LOOK ITS BLOODTAIL!"

At once did a bunch of photos snap and white lights nearly blinded everyone. The news reporters all started asking questions and lettering mobbing the poor group.

"Bloodtail is it true that you were the one who slew the Balrog of Downunder?!"

"Are you in league with a secret order of demon slayers?!"

"Is it true that you've had a relationship with a human?!"

"Do you have magic powers!?"

One by one question after question was shot out.

Siles, Bunnie, and Rotor managed to grab everyone else and run away from the press who followed them through the streets, which caught everyone's attention.

"Goddamn press! One of the worst things I hate to deal with!" Cried Bloodtail as he ran carrying Hanyo.

"Same here!" shouted Amy who was amazed on how fast they were all running.

They kept running till they finally signaled a bus to come over and they all managed to get on before the press could. They still perused but soon were a distance away as the bus drove onward.

They all relaxed.

"That was scary." Said Hanyo.

Everyone agreed with him.

"I haven't had to go through that for 7 years." Said Bunnie remembering how everyone wanted her attention after the war.

Siles nodded and said, "So where do we have to go to see Zazamel?"

"Mobian Inquisition HQ in Mobotropolis I'll tell the driver." Said Amy.

After giving their destination, they relaxed and talked for awhile, mainly about Bloodtail's journey into the belly of the beast.

**Speaking of which…**He thought as he looked through his pockets and pulled out The Hermit card.

_**That's 3 down and 19 to go. **_Said Cerberus.

_**Only there going to get harder each time. **_Said Sparta.

_**Do you think we should tell the Inquisition? I mean they do have a right to know. **_Said Cerberus.

**Maybe later, for now were going to keep it secret. **

The demons agreed, saying that 19 more demons, each more powerful then the next, might not be a very good thing to say right now.

"So Amy, how many died from this one?" Siles asked wanting to no the causalities.

"Well, at least 800 Inquisitionist's were lost, and about 30 citizens died from the chaos that happened back in Knothole. Luckily, nobody in Mobotropolis was hurt or killed." Said Amy.

Siles smirked, "Guess I made in the nick of time huh?"

"Yeah, just one meter away from entering the city." Said Rotor.

"Bet the council shit their pants…" Said Siles to himself.

"Can we not talk about that kind of language in front of the children." Said Bunnie who had her hands over Hanyo and Cream's ears.

"Hey if it's not going to be from me, then there going to learn from MTV." Said Siles.

They stopped their conversation as they finally arrived at the HQ, a tall massive building that looked like a Cathedral and a military base combined.

Outside were guards warding off the press from entering or getting out of hand, which almost happened when they saw Siles and the others come out of the bus.

"What, no red carpet?" asked Siles as they got off.

"At least your getting attention, I bet they don't know much about me other then my former freedom fighter status." Said Rotor.

They entered the building where, none other then St. John (Much to everyone's, but Cream, disappointment).

"You have a lot of bloody nerve showing up here mate." Said St. John in Siles face.

"Oh? And why's that. I would think that everyone would be kissing my feet considering how I save this city from annihilation." Said Siles.

St. John growled, "Yeah, after the point where you got swallowed?! No normal person can live through that….."

"Guess I'm not normal then." Said Siles smirking, "How about next time a giant demon worm of hell comes, you bend your knees, point your ass in it's direction, and piss out some of your green liquid shit to scare it away. Maybe that might stop it next time."

St. John wanted to pound this bastard….

"I'm watching you, Bloodtail." Said St. John who walked away.

"Wow, sorry St. Johnboy, but I don't swing that way." Yelled Siles to the skunk.

Rotor and Amy giggled.

They walked through the base and finally made their way to a large study room where Zazamel and other head figures of both the Inquisition and Mobius government were around.

Zazamel spotted Siles and said, "Ah! Here he is! The man of the hour! Siles Drowler!"

A bunch of people clapped.

Siles rolled his eyes.

"Siles, thank you….thank you very much." Said Zazamel shaking his hand.

Siles nodded, "Now about my pay…."

"After what you did, I think I could pay you the entire treasury in Mobotropolis. But I think then the council would flay me alive." Said Zazamel.

Siles then said, "So why did you ask me to come here."

"Well, the usual stuff. Asking you questions about the demon, congratulations, information. The works."

Siles nodded, "Well then let's get started."

They were all about to leave when somebody shouted, "The Royal Council of Mobius approaches!"

Everyone had a face of confusion or surprise.

"You called the council?!" Asked Siles angrily, this was not the kind of shit he wanted to deal with now.

"No! I didn't even contact them. They are not supposed to be here at all." Said Zazamel who was worried about this.

Siles cursed under his breath, "Bunnie, you should get the two kids out of here, there's going to be a lot of "Adult" talk soon."

Bunnie understood and asked some guards to take Hanyo and Cream someplace where they could wait for her.

After they left, no sooner later, the Council came in.

5 Mobians, wearing a gold cloth around their necks, white pants, white cloaks that covered there bodies and on the front was the Royal Crest of Acorn, and each held had silver pendent on around their necks showed up.

The one in the middle was Zebra-tailed lizard, around mid 30's about middle sized for a Mobian (Since most Mobian's were smaller then humans) with a pair of glasses on his face which was one that held power. This was Councilman Dewback, the leader of the council and the most cunning of them. He would often use wit and wisdom to get his way done, none dare appose him as most of those that have died by "accident". He was the ringmaster of all the council's actions and had a certain hold on the Royal Family.

The one on the left was a large Mobian male Elephant in around early 50's with a serious face. This was Councilman Timon, a ruthless and cold hearted man who held a hatred for humans and overlanders. It was mainly because of him that the efforts to get humans to help Mobius were failing. He often argued that humans and overlanders were the reasons why demons were attacking them and often spoke of his anti-human speeches when ever he could.

The one on the far left was a female white furred rabbit around the age of 37 or so and had a calm face. This was Councilwoman Hinai, and only one word in anyone's mind summed up what she was. Whore. It is said she slept with many councilman to get her position as she is now and even "convinced" a major of the high ranking members of society to allow prostitution in Mobius, which she used for her own wealth and well being.

The one to the right was a female tree lemur around 47 years of age who also had a serious look on her face. This was Councilwomen Shihana, a woman who believed that the Royal Family had long lost their power and that the Council should be in full charge of all Mobius. While she was gaining more power then the Royal Family was doing, she wanted all absolute power to the council thinking that they were the only ones who could lead Mobius.

Finally, the one on the far right was a male bloodhound dog who was only the age of early 30's with a natural smile on his face. This was Councilman Emerson, the lapdog of the council. An innocent and naïve person who believed that the council was doing nothing wrong and anything he was ordered to do he would do.

Everyone, but Siles bowed.

Dewback told everyone to stand.

Dewback then saw that Siles didn't bow or acknowledge them and said, "And you must be Siles Drowler also known as Bloodtail the Demon Hunter. I would assume you already know who we are?"

Siles smirked, "Of course….."

They smiled.

"…is not everyday you see people who were born with sticks up their asses."

They frowned while a few people almost laughed.

"You will treat us with respect, boy." Said Councilman Timon with his cold voice.

"Easy Councilman Timon…this is to be expected from such a….person as Siles." Said Councilman Dewback with a small smile, "I was hoping that we would at least have some respect for each other."

Siles said, "Please, the day I have any respect for any of you is the day I shave my balls off."

A few women blushed after that comment.

Councilman Emerson said, "Hey, don't you know who we are!?"

Siles nodded, "Yeah, a devious cloaked schemer who controls the royal family like a puppeteer, an anti-human racist, a whore, a political activist, and a lapdog. I'm I missing anyone?"

They all glared at him, each wondering if there was a way to silence him, one way or another.

"You're quite a speaker….." said Councilwoman Shihana.

"It's a gift…I learned from the greatest dirty mouth guy around…" Said Siles.

_**Aw that's sweet. **_Said Sparta.

"Indeed….well enough of that…Zazamel….I'm sure you have thought about our last discussion together…." Said Councilman Dewback.

Zazamel put a serious face on, Siles could also see some anger in his eyes.

"I have…"

"And?"

"The answer is no….the council has no right to demand that all Inquisition commands be given to them to control." Said Zazamel with a clear and furious voice.

Amy, Bunnie, Rotor, and Siles looked at him in surprise.

**The council wants to control the Inquisition?! Son of a ….**

_**If they get the Inquisition in their hands it will only be for their benefit and will lead to disaster. **_Said Cerberus.

"Hold on! What gives you the right to control the Inquisition!" said Amy.

"Ah….Mrs. Rose….for a second I didn't see you…" said Councilman Dewback.

"Answer my question, Dewback." Demanded Amy.

Councilman Emerson said, "Hey, don't disrespect Councilman Dewback!"

"Leave her alone." Said Siles, "And she's right. The Inquisition is controlled by those of the Inquisition and the Royal Family."

"Things do change over time…" Said Councilman Dewback.

"Yeah, like how your rules and control are making things fucking worse for people as it already is?!" Said Siles.

"Siles please." Said Zazamel.

"No, do you know how many people are on the streets? More then even before Robotnick took over. People are dying everywhere and nobody is doing enough to help them. Did you know what happened to the cities Prokoes? Or Simmion?"

Everyone, but the council, had a sad face.

"That's right. Everyone one, one million people all together from both cities, were killed by demons."

"We sent the-"

"Bullshit! The Inquisition didn't get their till 5 hours after everyone was dead! Why? I wondered and later I found out you wanted them to wait as a precaution to see if there was any real danger…." Said Siles who yelled, "I WOULD CALL 500 DEMONS A FUCKEN CRISIS WOULDN'T YOU!!"

"We had no choice, we didn't want to lose that many men. We would have lost anyway." Said Councilwomen Hinai.

"Soldiers are there to protect and die for the citizens….and you call yourselves mobians…" said Siles, "At least the humans fight to protect their people, they would die bravely taking down those demons."

"THE HUMANS WOULD HAVE FLED BEFORE THEY HELPED THEIR OWN KIND! THEY ARE COWARDS WHO USE EACH OTHER TO SURVIVE!" Shouted Councilman Timon who was bright red.

Siles rolled his eyes, "Like I said, racist."

"No! I am a man of truth! The humans may even be responsible for the rise of demon attacks. Who is not to say they aren't!" said Councilman Timon.

"Like all the other theories about how the demons came. Like a summoning, or a sign of the apocalypse, or that Miles Prowler did it, or all the other ones." Said Siles, "Geez, man, what the hell did the Humans do wrong to us? Last time I checked they gave us Mobius and were against the Overlanders too."

"The Overlanders were Humans once! Not to mention their culture and religions comes in and takes away our own!" Said Councilman Timon, "Do you know that barley anyone worships the Gods of Mobius? Or the Ancient Walkers? Do you know that Mobians are joining with these new faiths, Christianity, Islam, Judaism, Buddhism, and all the others…there is very little pride of Mobians left!"

"Or it could be your family was killed by Robotnick and since he's an overlander you started hating them, but after Robotnicks death you couldn't get rid of that hate so you started hating the race that looked the most like them." Said Siles.

Councilman Timon was about to shout when Dewback silenced him.

"Enough….the truth is that we believe that the current rule of the Royal House with the Inquisition is not very good and that the leaders, who are to be commended for their achievements so far, are not capable of defending our cities. We think we have a better chance at this." Said Councilman Dewback.

"The Royal Family is not even close to the power the ones before them had. It's gotten weaker with each passing generation. It's time for the council to have the power of protecting Mobius." Said Councilwoman Shihana.

"And yet you suck up to them to make them trust you. You're all pathetic." Said Siles growling.

Councilman Dewback walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Siles….don't be a fool….I want to make an offer…"

"Offer?"

"Work with us."

Everyone looked at them.

"The Council can pay what ever you want and anything you need we will give you….all we ask is that you come and work with us….after all you are a hired man…" Said Councilman Dewback.

Siles just started at him.

…..POW!

Everyone gasped as Dewback fell on his back with a bleeding lip and nose.

"Fuck you." Said Siles who took out his blade and slammed it right between his legs, which feaked everyone out.

"Offer me something like that again….and I swear….I will kill you…" Said Siles meaning it.

The Council looked at him with fear and anger, everyone else was shocked by Siles's boldness.

**He really means it….damn the kid just made some powerful enemies. **Thought Rotor.

**Not that I don't mind seeing this, but I've never seen him threaten a mortal person before. **Thought Amy.

Siles then put this sword away and said, "Now I would like you to leave, unless there is other business."

Nobody said anything.

Then…..

"THE ROYAL FAMILY APPROCHES!!"

Everyone started at the door.

"Wh…What's going one?!" Said Rotor.

"Why is Sally-girl and Sugarhog comin?" asked Bunnie.

Councilman Dewback got up and whipped the blood of his nose, "We invited them to discuss the workings of the Inquisition…."

Amy looked at Siles, "Siles?"

Everyone looked at him.

His face was one of pure shock and amazement. Sally and Sonic were coming?! Now?!

7 years have passed since he saw them….

This was why he didn't want to come to Mobotropolis….if Sonic and Sally came in, there was telling who knows what would come happen.

Anger and hatred started to dwell within him, the memories of that day flooded his mind. The cultists, the killings he caused, the hate, the fear, the trial, his death.

He felt the same spots where he was shot, never had he forgotten. Inside him was a torn battle going on about how he should handle this. There was this large part of him that was determined to take his gun out and end them both right then and there. But there was another side, a smaller side that felt like crying and hugging them.

No, that side doesn't exist. Why should he care for them!? They betrayed him, the sentenced him, they KILLED HIM!! THEY CAN'T BE FORGIVEN!

Sparta and Cerberus could both tell that things were going to get ugly. Sparta had a fear of what would happen if Siles met Sonic and Sally again. He knew it was going to happen, after all the past comes to haunt you they say.

Siles just stood there staring at the door. Like each second was as slow as an hour, what would they look like? What was different about them? Would they recognize him? Was some part of him, his eyes, his stance, his voice, anything going to make them realize that he was Tails?

The door opened.

"Your majesty." Said the Council as everyone bowed but Amy and Siles.

They had changed, just like he predicted.

Sally was in her late 20's and looked beautiful. Nice round body, a pretty face, and her hair had grown longer and was reaching past her shoulders. But her stance was no longer the one of Princess Sally, leader of the Freedom Fighters. This was the stance of Queen Sally, Leader of Mobius. She stood tall, but yet a shadow of her former self could be seen. She had a bright yellow Sheath Dress on with a red hip scarf around her waist, with rubies and diamonds glittering on it. She had two rings, the Royal Family Crest Ring and her Wedding Ring, around her neck she had a pendent with the Royal Crest on in gold and a silver tiara on her head.

Next to her was Sonic the Hedgehog. He was in his late 20's as well and, to a Mobian female, handsome. He was taller and still had the same gloves and sneakers he always had. Around his neck was a red and white cloak and on his head was a small yellow crown with a green emerald on top. Sonic still stood like he always did, proud, confident and cocky, but there was also a sense or responsibility with his stance.

Siles kind of found it funny that Sonic was still a KING of all things, not the kind of job a fast and adventures guy like Sonic would want, but we all make sacrifices for the ones we love I guess.

Siles was still focused on them as they entered the room.

"Bunnie! Rotor! Amy!" Said Sally in a happy voice as she walked towards them.

Bunnie smiled as she hugged her best friend and said, "Aw Sally-girl, it's been too long."

"I know, last time I saw you was two years ago, how's Cream?" asked Sally.

"She's still sweet and innocent. Made some new friends too." Said Bunnie.

"That's good." Said Sally.

Rotor saw Sonic walk towards him and said, "Rotor! Old Buddy! Been a while huh? You still the same techno geek that loves to make things blow up?"

Rotor chuckled, "You still the same fast hedgehog that eats chili dog's everyday?"

They shook hands and nodded.

Amy looked away and said, "Hello Sonic...Sally."

They saw her and sadly smiled, "Are you doing well Amy?"

Amy was careful not to look at either of them by the eye and said, "I'm fine…."

"Hey, come on Ames, smile a little." Said Sonic grinning as he looked at Zazamel and said, "Hey Zaz, how's the Inquisition?"

"Don't know…you ask me?" He said while glaring at the council.

Sonic was about to reply when he saw Siles, "Hm? Who's this guy?"

Siles looked at Sonic in the eyes. It was a sudden thing; it was weird seeing the eyes of somebody who use to be your best friend, look at you like a total stranger.

"This is Siles Drowler also known as Bloodtail." Said Zazamel praying that everything would be fine.

Sonic and Sally looked at him with interest.

"Really! Wow, I thought he'd be a bit older, must be no more then 20 or 19." Said Sonic walking over to him.

Siles didn't say anything.

Sally walked over and said, "On behalf of Mobius, we thank you for helping us."

Siles still didn't say anything.

Sonic looked at him and smiled, "What's wrong? Surprised to see little old me and Sal?"

(Flashback)

_After a few moments it was quiet._

_Sally then said, "How does the council find the defendant?"_

"_Guilty."_

"_Guilty."_

"_Guilty."_

"_Guilty."_

"_Guilty."_

_Tails' heart fell into the dark oblivion of despair._

"_Does the Princess wish to overthrow our verdict?" Asked Councilman Dewback._

"………………_..no….." Said Sally softly._

_Tails fell on his knees, "No…NO! AUNT SALLY! YOU KNOW I'M INNOCENT!! PLEASE!!"_

"_How does the council wish to punish the defendant?" Asked Sally ignoring him._

"_AUNT SALLY NO!! PLEASE!!" Shouted Tails who then turned to his friends where they were and said, "YOU KNOW ME!! WERE FRIENDS!! WE KNOW I'M NOT A DEMON!!"_

"_Death."_

"_ROTOR!!"_

"_Death."_

"_BUNNIE!!"_

"_Death"_

"_ANTOINE"_

"_Death."_

"_SONIC!!"_

"_Death."_

"_AUNT SALLY!!" He cried turning to her with tears falling down._

"_Does the Princess with to overthrow our verdict?" Asked Councilmen Dewback._

"…_.no…" Said Sally who closed her eyes._

_Tails hope was shattered._

_Death._

_Death._

_Death._

_Death._

_Death._

_That was his fate._

_Death._

_The crowd cheered as only Bunnie and Amy cried. Rotor looked with disbelief, Antoine clapped and Sonic was motionless._

_Tails didn't want to believe it, but it was true. He was sentenced to die, from his own friends._

"_Take him away." Said Sally who got off her seat._

_Tails struggled as he saw Sally walk over to Sonic who hugged her._

_He cried out his loudest as he was taken away, "I LOVED YOU!! I LOVED YOU LIKE YOU WERE MY OWN FAMILY!! I LOVED YOU!!"_

_But his cry was ignored._

(End of Flashback)

BAM!!

Everyone gasped as Siles delivered a perfect hard hook to Sonic's face and sent him flying into the wall from across the room.

"SONIC!" Cried Sally.

"Your majesty!" Cried the Council and the guards as they ran over to him.

Sonic just stood there, in total disbelief. The punch was so fast he almost never saw it, and damn did it hurt.

They all stared at Siles who was breathing heavily.

Bunnie, Rotor, Zazamel, and Amy were all shocked, but in a way a part of them wasn't surprised.

"Surprised?...no…." Said Siles who lowered his hand, "….I'm disgusted!"

He then stared at them, they who betrayed him, the two he loved most before now hated more then anything now. They killed him, they killed him, they killed him. Sparta and Cerberus's cries of telling him to calm down were ignored as he just glared at them, he gave such a glare of hate that one could see it in the deeps of his blue eyes. Everyone who saw them were frightened at the hatred, it was like seeing the devil's eyes of pure hate and wraith.

It was a look that could kill.

Sonic and Sally just stared at him in shock and fear, all that hate was being sent at them, they couldn't help but stare at it for it kept them frozen. The council was also surprised to see such hate directed at the king and queen, but some of that hate was directed towards them.

Zazamel, Bunnie, Rotor, and Amy were all stunned, they knew that Siles hated them, but by seeing all that hate in his eyes, they knew it was beyond that.

Three of the guards charged at him, angry that he had attacked the king. Siles simply punched each of them out and kicked them to the other side where they slammed into the wall and fell unconscious.

"If you think….that I have any….goddamn respect for either you Sonic or Sally….you can go fuck yourselves…." Said Siles stepping towards them slowly.

Sally found the voice to speak, "Wh…What is your problem?!"

"My problem?! MY PROBLEM!!" Cried Siles in anger, "YOU'RE THE FUCKING PROBLEM! YOU AND YOUR FUCKEN GODDAMN COUNCIL! YOU'RE THE ONES WHO KEEP SCREWING UP EVERYTHING IN THIS COUNTRY!! THE PEOPLE ARE DYING! YOU ARE GIVING ALL CONTROL AND POWER TO THE COUNCIL WHEN YOU KNOW THAT ALL THEY'RE TRYING TO DO IS GAIN MORE POWER FOR THEIR OWN BENEFITS! YOU FORCE PEOPLE TO JOIN THE INQUISITION!! YOU RAISE THE TAXES SO HIGH THAT HAS INCREASED THE HOMELESS AND JOBLESS LISTS MORE THEN EVER THERE HAS BEEN IN HISTORY! YOU DON'T MAKE ALLIANCES WITH EITHER THE HUMANS OR THE ECHIDNA! AND TO MAKE THINGS ALL TOGETHER, YOU ACT LIKE EVERYTHING IS ALL GOOD WHILE MOBIUS IS GOING DOWN A FUCKEN SHIT ERA! ITS'S ALMOST AS BAD AS THE ERA OF ROBOTNICK! MAYBE EVEN WORSE!!"

They all stared at him for his outburst, were all these things truly the fault of the government? None, not even Sally or Sonic, would deny that some of his words had truth in them.

"What ever happened to the Freedom Fighter leader who never hesitated or let others make the decisions she should make? What ever happened to the hero that everyone loved who saved the day and protected innocents? What ever happened to the team that worked together not for glory or for personal reasons, but for the sake of Mobius?! Huh?! There all dead! All of them! And it's everyone's fault!" Cried Siles.

Siles took in deep breaths and tried to calm down. Everyone was speechless of his outburst. The Council, Sonic and Sally, the Inquisition, Amy, Rotor, and Bunnie all could see that Siles was unleashing everything he thought about the government and the Inquisition.

Sonic, with great difficulty, smiled and said, "Come on….dude…come on…your really don't think that….do you?"

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

….

….

….

…

…

…

They all stopped breathing.

Sonic, Sally, and the entire council all stood still and looked behind them to see one bullet hole near their heads on the wall.

The others were staring at Siles, who had Ivory out in his hand and pointed at the government leaders.

"Those answer your question?" Said Siles as he put it away, "Maybe next time I won't miss."

He then told Zazamel, "I want 12 Million for all the services I have done, then I'm leaving here and never coming back. I'm not doing another mission for the Inquisition….never…"

Siles then walked out and everyone was left alone in the room.

Speechless.

* * *

(With Bloodtail, in the hospital he was in at night)

_**Siles….**_

**Don't talk to me. **He said making his way back to his room.

_**Siles!**_

**I don't want to talk about it! **

_**Miles "Tails" Prowler! Shut up and listen to me goddamnit!**_ Shouted Sparta.

Siles entered his room and sat on his bed, "What?"

_**Wasn't that a little do far?!**_

**Not even close…**

_**Then what is close? Shoot them in the fucking face right between the eyes!? **_

Cerberus stayed quiet, he could tell his word wasn't going to be heard in this.

**You know what they did to me! I have every right to be angry at them!**

_**There is a difference between being angry and going so far as to almost murder them! You want to become the most wanted man on Earth?! Be my guess, but if you go so far as to kill them I'll end our bond now!**_

……**I'm sorry….I just…..I just couldn't…..I saw them for the first time in 7 years…..how would you have taken it…**

_**To be honest….maybe I would have acted the same way you did….but that doesn't mean that it's right….did you see their face…..they were in pure terror….your a demon hunter, not a murder…..**_

Siles knew that, he had screwed up and let his hate get the best of him. Still, he didn't fully regret it.

_**So are we really not going to work for the Inquisition anymore, even as Demon Hunters? What about the Arcana demons?**_

**We can find them on our own…it's not like their entire purpose is to destroy the Royal Family…**

_**I beg to differ….**_Said Cerberus, "_**Both the Hermit and the Hangedman demons were trying to destroy either the Inquisition or Mobotoroplis so the basic government and military organizations may be in threat.**_

**What about the Chariot? And besides, we don't know if this is their target….**

_**Look…let's discuss this in the morning….I say we get some sleep. It's late at night.**_

Siles didn't argue as he went to sleep on his bed.

* * *

(With Amy, Rotor, and Bunnie in a bar called the Sleazy Dizzy)

All three of them were drinking hard drinks except for Bunnie, who had taken a glass of water. After the scenario with Siles, Sonic and Sally left followed by the Council, Zazamel said some curses and left and they were all alone.

They didn't know what to do, see Siles or see Sonic and Sally.

In the end, they decided to get a drink. They left the kids in their rooms at the Inquisition HQ so they were safe and protected. They had been in the bar for an hour and nobody said anything.

Then again, it's kind of hard to say something when you almost witness the King and Queen of your nation and the council almost gets killed by a powerful demon hunter who hates them with his whole being.

Finally, Amy sighed, "I didn't think he hated them so much…."

Rotor and Bunnie looked at her.

"I mean…I hate them too, but….I wouldn't even think of hurting them….slapping them once or twice yes…but…" Said Amy.

Bunnie said, "Scared me to death, for a second I though I would see 7 corpses on the ground….his eyes scared me the most."

Rotor lit a cigarette and said, "He's got a personal reason for hating them…"

The girls looked at him.

"Huh?"

"Well, every guy or girl has a reason for doing what they do that's personal. I work in weapons because I love making things that blow stuff up, won't deny that. Sure I make them so that they can stop things like demons and criminals, but I still have a personal reason." Said Rotor. He turned to Bunnie and said, "Bunnie, what's your personal reason for adopting Cream?"

Bunnie was silent and said, "Because I will never have children….and Antoine wasn't the kind of guy I thought he was….and even though I can have my robotic limbs changed for real one now….I still have them because I think….in a way….they have become part of me."

Rotor then turned to Amy and said, "Now why do you still work for the Inquisition which is ruled by the Royal Family when you hate them?"

Amy said, "Because I don't have anything else to do…."

"Amy…"

"….it reminds me of Tails…." She said.

They looked at her.

"I just hear that one word…demon….and then I rush in and think of Tails. Everyday….Everyday I see his death in my mind…..I see that dead lifeless body of my best friend…I see the sad tears that flowed down his cheeks…I can't forget him….it's like a part of me want's to never forget him….but I want him alive….I want him alive…" She said crying with tears running down her face.

Bunnie looked down at the floor, a tear or two running down her face.

Rotor signed and blew out some smoke, "….is there not one day….when none of us think of him or that day?"

"So what's Siles's reason for hating them so much?" asked Bunnie.

Rotor took a long sip and said, "I have no idea…."

* * *

(With Dewback in his chambers)

He had a problem.

Never before had he ever been in such fear as he had before when he met Siles Drowler.

He was a threat.

Not only to him, but to the council completely.

He had thought that he could control him and use him for his own purposes, but it turns out he hated him and everyone else on the council.

He also spoke out of hate and criticism at him and the others, something that they knew many people had in their minds, but not one had the courage to say.

One good thing was out of this though, he hated the Queen and the King, but even that wasn't good enough for him.

**I'll have to watch this demon hunter….** He thought in his mind.

If he was that much of a threat…..he would have to dispose of him.

* * *

(With Sonic and Sally)

The two of them were in their beds….the royal palace was quiet at night.

Sonic was looking up at the ceiling with Sally right beside him, snuggled by his side.

"Can you sleep?" asked Sally.

"No….." Said Sonic.

"Are you think about Siles?" asked Sally.

Sonic nodded, "The dude fired a gun at me…..me? The last person to do that was a SWAT Bot 7 years ago."

Sally sighed, "Sonic…do…you think he's right?"

Sonic looked at her, "Look, Sal…..maybe I should be fighting….I mean…you know that's what I'm good at…"

Sally hugged him tight, "You promised me….when you were made King…no more adventures….we have a new life….I don't want to lose you…"

Sonic nodded, "I know….but Sal….are we really doing the right thing….when he shouted out…..a part of me agreed with him…."

Sally nodded, "I know…I felt the same…"

"I don't know what his beef is…but the next time he does that….to you or anyone else…I will Sonic Spin him Sal." Said Sonic.

Sally said, "We need him Sonic….we just can't let him leave…"

"Let's worry about it in the morning….." Said Sonic.

She smiled as she kissed his cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Never the less, neither would get a good night sleep.

* * *

(Meanwhile, below in the sewers)

In the dark and nearly abandoned sewers, a tall humanoid figure was slowly walking though the tunnels.

His master had sent him here and it was his mission to obey.

**I must be right above it.**

He slowly started speaking in a dark and strange language, _**"Doer ulu ussa aterruce del isto. Lil zhuanth lueth zho'aminth, charnag wun uoi'nota xal. Doer ku'lam pholor nindol tangi, del treemma lueth oloth. Lac doeb dosst p'luvt lueth zirn pholor ninta siltrin. Doer ulu ussa aterruce del isto." **_

At once did multiple purple summoning circles appear and each a demon.

Familiar ones like the Glifs and Phanwars.

But a new kind of demon we have yet to see appeared.

These demons were naked male humanoids with a human face, elf like ears and pale body, but their hair and beards were on fire, literally. The fire also surrounded their pelvis and legs too, and coming out of their rears were long fiery devil tails. These were Pyrosapians, humans who sold their souls to be part of the Devil's army. They were cursed to always be in pain from the constant hellfire on them but they could use it as a weapon against their enemies.

The figures smiled as he simple gave one order, _**"Kill everyone, especially the Royal Family."**_

* * *

(With Siles)

Knock knock.

Siles opened his eyes to hear knocking coming from the door. He grunted a bit before walking over and opening it to see Amy.

"Yeah?" asked Siles.

"Can I talk with you?" asked Amy.

Siles sighed; he really wanted some sleep…

"…sure." He said as he let her in and closed the door.

Amy sat down on a nearby chair and watched as Siles got two glasses of water from the sink in the bathroom.

"Thank you." Amy said as she was handed a glass.

"What do you want to talk about…..if it's about getting me to still stay with you guys…" said Siles.

"No, I'm….just curious?" asked Amy who said, "Why do you hate them so much?"

"You do to, you said so." Said Siles taking a swing of his water.

"Not enough to kill them…..would you really?" asked Amy.

Siles stared into his cup, that question appeared in his head more then once over his life. Could he kill those who had betrayed him? Sentenced him to death? Could he go that far?

"I don't know….The Council maybe but Sonic and Sally….I don't know…" He said.

Amy stared at him, with no expression.

"Look….I know it's wrong to think about such a thing…..but they did something to me that I can never forgive them for…" Said Siles.

"What was it?" asked Amy.

"I can't tell you…..let's just say they ruined everything I once had and made my life miserable." Said Siles.

Amy said, "I can't….forgive them either…."

Siles was silent.

"They sentenced a friend of mine……"

"Miles Prowler?" asked Siles

Amy nodded, "They sentenced him to death….I…..I knew he wasn't a demon…I think even Sonic and Sally did too…..but they did it anyway…..I've never asked them why…."

Siles didn't say anything.

"Look…I want to know why you hate them so much….but I guess it's personal….so I won't ask…." Said Amy putting down her untouched cup on a small table and got up, "Your leaving in the morning right?"

Siles nodded.

"Well….I guess it was nice working with you….Hanyo and Cream will be disappointed…." Said Amy who was looking at a person who she was starting to gain respect for.

"Will I see you again?"

"Maybe." Said Siles.

"Well…I…"

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Amy looked and saw her com-link was ringing so she put it on speaker and said, "Yeah?"

"AMY GET HER QUICK! OH JESUS!! THE PALACE IS UNDER ATTACK!"

"WHAT!" Cried Amy and Siles as they looked out the window and saw the palace in flames.

"I'M COMING!!" She shouted as she turned it off and was about to leave when Siles grabbed her and said, "Wait!"

"What! Look I have to do a job okay; I'm not going to let them, even Sally and Sonic die!" She said.

"I was going to say, I'll come with you. Will take my ride." Said Siles who grabbed his coat and weapons.

"Wh-what? I thought…." Said Amy.

"Hey, demons attacking equal me fighting. Besides I don't always ask for money." Said Siles running out of the room.

Amy smiled as she followed him.

* * *

(At the Palace)

"AUGH!!"

"GET BACK!!"

"SOMEBODY PUT THAT FIRE OUT!!"

It was chaos in the palace. Fires were everywhere and the Royal Guard with the Inquisition was everywhere trying to fight off the demons.

So far it was a loosing battle, but Sonic and Sally were hidden safely. Sonic wanted to go out and help, but the Royal Advisors reminded him that he wasn't allowed to endanger himself. Sally also didn't want him to go, so he reluctantly stayed in the hidden area.

At the front entrance a large group of Royal Guards (who had the same uniform Antoine did in the Freedom Fighter days) were battling with a group of Glif demons who were picking them off one by one.

"Where the hell is that reinforcements we would be getting?!" Shouted a Labrador in sword duel with a Glif's scythe.

"They should be hearing any minute!" Cried a beaver guard before he was stabbed in the back by a Glif and his head was taken a moment later.

BAM!

Everyone ducked as the front doors were shot off and out came a Kawasaki Vulcan 1500 Classic with two people on it. They drove inside and each took out a pistol and began shooting all around them. The Glifs yelled in pain as they felt the bullets hit their bodies while some crumbled to dust.

The driver kicked the bike's speed up and sent it up the staircase in the middle and stopped it on the balcony, and Amy got off.

"You think you've got it covered?" Asked Bloodtail.

Amy twirled her pistols around, "Pretty much."

Bloodtail nodded as he said, "See you at the top!"

Bloodtail speeded up and headed up the stairs. He reached the second floor and found Phanwars and Pyrosapians in a fire hall with dead bodies everywhere.

**Pyrosapians? I thought it was a little hot in here….**He thought as he stopped the bike and thought, **Yo! Cerberus! Sparta! Wake up!**

Cerberus growled, _**Is it morning time already?**_

**No but it is demon slaying time.**

_**Huh?...Oh….Guess I'll wake up Sparta.**_

_**Five more minutes…. **_

**Get up you lazy Demon Knight, I need your power on this one now! **

_**Alright, alright. Geez, hope we get waffles as a reward for this.**_

* * *

(Now playing: March into flames, Artist: Forbidden)

Bloodtail went near full speed on his bike as he crashed through a pile of Phanwars and made them into bone piles, he took out Rebellion and started slashing as he went through the halls, cutting up the Phanwars as he went along. The Pyrosapians at the end of the hall noticed him and fired fire missiles at him.

Bloodtail jumped up and carried his bike in his hand as the missiles exploded behind him. He threw the bike which slammed into the group of Pyrosapians and distracted them long enough for Bloodtail to summon the Cerberus Nunchucks.

"Cool off!" Cried Bloodtail as he spun them around and slam them down on the floor when he fell. A large barrage of ice spikes shot towards them from underground and periced their bodies. They screamed in agony before bursting into flames and disappeared back into hell.

Bloodtail ran forward and saw another stair case up to the third floor. Using a little Demon speed he made it only to get ambushed by Phanwars and Glifs. He summoned the ice shield and managed to avoid getting cut. After that he shattered it and started whipping the triple headed nunchucks around hitting each demon with multiple combos.

Bloodtail kicked one up into the air and started juggling it with his Ebony and Ivory pistols, then jumped up and slashed him in half with Rebellion. He landed and shot forward slashing the demons in pieces. As he put his sword away, three Pyrosapians appeared from the flames of the palace and shot fire arrows at him. He rolled to the right and dodged them, just before he threw Cerberus and wrapped them up together. He forced them back to him where he slammed them to the ground. As they got up, Bloodtail knocked one in the face with three front slashes with each Cerberus head and then wrapped the chains around his legs where he pulled him across and ripped out the legs.

As the Pryosapian screamed in agony with blood coming out of his legs, the other two tried to attack with their flaming fists, but Bloodtail flipped over them and shot two of the chains through their chests. He summoned the freezing power into their bodies and their flames died out as they froze and turned into ice sculptures.

Bloodtail pulled the chains back towards him and they shattered.

He put the nunchucks away and was trying to think about his next move until he heard cries of help. Using his demon speed he rushed through the halls, jumping over fire pits and broken floors that lead to fire waves below, and made it to a large room filled with paintings and sculptures.

He noticed a female raccoon maid being trapped in a corner with five Glifs and three Pyrosapians surrounding her. In her hands was something wrapped in a blue blanket, which he couldn't tell what it was very clearly.

Bloodtail whistled which caught their attention. Seeing who he was they charged at him.

Secretly, however, he was pour his demon energy into his Rebellion sword and when the demons were close enough he grabbed it and…

SLASH!

He appeared on the other side of the demons in less then a second with his sword out. The demons were stuck in mid air frozen completely. Bloodtail stabbed the sword into the floor and smirked.

SHINK!

All the demons then split into two as large red cut marks suddenly appeared and they disappeared.

(Stop Music Temporally)

"Oh thank you….thank you so much!" Shouted the maid running towards Bloodtail.

"I'm fine. Just glad to save you." Said Bloodtail looking around, "You guys really should invest in a better Fire Hazard safety precision."

"Yes, well we thank you anyway for saving our lives?" Said the maid.

Bloodtail raised an eyebrow, **We?**

Bloodtail then noticed that a paw came out of the blanket, it was a baby.

"Your kid?"

"I wish….this is the Prince of the Royal House….Prince Hermes." Said the maid.

Bloodtail, mouth open, just starred at the little baby that was in the blankets. It was a blue hedgehog just like Sonic as well as the ears and nose, but had the eyes of Sally and the tail of her too. The spikes were in the style of Sonic's, but their were some that were pointing in the opposite direction.

Their eyes met.

Bloodtail just couldn't but help look into those eyes which were so innocent and pure like a child's would be. He also was staring at him with wonder and curiosity.

This was Sonic and Sally's son.

Their offspring.

He didn't even know.

A part of him wondered…should he hate the child?

There was a small….very small part of him that wanted to hate it….but…he couldn't. He shook his head and was shock….did he almost wish… for the misfortune of an innocent child who didn't carry the sins of its parents?

"Are you alright?" The maid asked.

Bloodtail snapped out of it and nodded, "Look…where's Sally and Sonic?"

"Their two floors above us, by the secret passage that leads to a safe room incase of attack." Said the maid, "I was going to bring the child, but I got attacked by the demons."

He nodded, "Okay, can you get someplace safe?"

"I think so…"

"Okay, I'm going to find Sally and Sonic, you keep the child safe." Said Bloodtail who looked at the child.

The maid smiled and said, "Don't worry little prince, the nice man will save your mommy and daddy."

Bloodtail smiled and looked at the child, "Yeah, I'll save them."

Prince Hermes giggled as he looked at Bloodtail.

He nodded and left the place in a hurry, determined to find Sonic and Sally.

_**I thought you were angry at them. **_Said Sparta.

**I do but…. That kid….Hermes…**

He put it behind his mind; right now he had a mission.

(Music plays again)

He followed another flight of stairs that led upward and he saw three Phanwars just over the dead bodies of some palace guards. He took out his pistols and started punishing them down with bullets.

But while he was doing that, two Glif demons were hanging by the ceiling right over him. They nodded to each other and fell down, aiming their scythes at Bloodtail.

Suddenly, Bloodtail fired his guns upward without even looking which caused the Glifs be juggled up in the air with gunfire.

The Phanwars saw this as an opportunity to attack and charged in a straight line at Bloodtail.

Bloodtail noticed a guards spear near his feet, so he slammed hard on the floor with his feet which caused the spear to jump up and when it was perfectly in mid air. Bloodtail kicked it forward with the spearhead heading straight in the direction of the Phanwars. The results were obvious, the spear went through the three Phanwars and turned them to dust.

Bloodtail then stopped his gunfire, grabbed his sword, jumped up and slash the two Glifs in half before landing on the ground.

"Stylish." Said Bloodtail as he ran forward.

But as he did……he felt something.

Bloodtail stopped, **Woah….do you guys feel that?**

_**How can we not? **_Said Cerberus who could feel it.

_**It's a very powerful demon….think it's a….**_ Said Sparta.

**Arcana demon. **Thought Bloodtail as he hurried forward.

(Music Ends)

* * *

(Meanwhile)

AUGH!!

A dead guards body just flopped to the floor, its head rolled off its neck and rolled towards the feet of Sally Acorn who stared at it in shock. But she was more frightened of the being that did that.

She looked up as her three remaining guards were pointing their swords at the creature that stood before them.

It was a human looking demon with a handsome male face and pointy elf ears. He had red pupils in his eyes and his long hair was milk blond with some red streaks on it with the _lemniscate_ (Also known as the Infinity Symbol). He was wearing a white battle cloak that had black chains around his waist and chest, while the long sleeves were on fire. On the back of the cloak was a large red wand surrounded by the alchemist symbol for fire. The last noticeable thing was the pair of red burning wings on his back which gave an ominous glow of light.

"_**Foolish mortals." **_It said as it raised it's hand in the air. Suddenly, three fire pillars came right underneath the guards and they yelled in deathly agony as they were burned to a crisp.

Sonic got in front of Sally, ready to attack. He couldn't believe this was happening. First off, he woke up to the sound of fire and ash and when he went out into the halls he was attacked by demons. With some super speed and spin dashes, he took them out and woke up Sally to head for the Safe Room. They ordered that Hermes be evacuated too, as his room was too far from the Safe Room (Something that would have to be fix if they ever survived this). When they made it, they found out that the Safe Room was on fire and they had to leave again. But then this demon showed up…..

"Come on buddy, don't you think you should cool off a bit. You look feverish." Said Sonic smiling and getting ready to kick ass, Sonic Style.

The demon smiled, _**"I applaud you for your bravery and cockiness, but I'm afraid you'll be ashes."**_

The demon floated towards them as Sonic was ready to fight….

SHING!!

Sonic and the demon backed off as a sword came through and was fired between them.

All three of them looked to see who threw that….

"You guys sure know how to get a party fired up. That's for sure." Said Bloodtail as he walked forward and summoned his blade back into his hands.

"Siles!" Said Sally.

"Bloodtail, I'm on a mission." Said Bloodtail, correcting the pair.

Sonic grinned, "I thought you hated us?"

Bloodtail sighed, "I didn't come for you, I came for him." He said pointing at the demon.

"Yeah right. You were worried about us." Said Sonic.

Bloodtail didn't say anything but focused on the demon. Like before it was the same similar energy as the other Arcana Demons but different.

Bloodtail said, "Get out of here. I'll take care of him."

"What! By yourself!?" Said Sally.

"Way not cool, bro. You should let me help you. You might need it." Said Sonic.

Bloodtail looked at them and said, "Don't you two have a son?"

They looked at each other.

"He's probely worried about you….and I said I would keep you safe for him…..The last thing you need to do now is risk both your lives staying here and risking the chance he'll grow up parentless…." Said Bloodtail who whispered, "…and I know that feeling well."

Sally and Sonic just stared at him in surprised. What happened to the demon hunter who hated them and threaten to kill them? Who was this?

**He's a strange guy. **Thought Sally. But he was right.

"Alright, Sonic let's go." Sally said with determination.

Sonic nodded, "Alright, but you better not lose buddy."

"I ain't your buddy." Said Bloodtail as he watched them zip out thanks to Sonic's speed.

The demon gave an amusing look, _**"How very noble of you….to lessen the casualties…what makes you think you can stand against me?"**_

**He can talk? **

_**Well, the book did say some of them were intelligent beings. **_Said Sparta reminding him.

Bloodtail took out the three Arcana cards he already had and showed them to the demon who looked at them with interest.

"I already took care of three of you Arcana Demons…so maybe one more will be great for my collection." Said Bloodtail.

_**So he knows who we are…..**_The demon thought.

"_**It seems your not some simple minded mortal fool after all….what is your name?" **_

"Siles Drowler, also known as Bloodtail the Demon Hunter."

"_**I am Number one of the Arcana Demons, The Magician." **_He said with a bow.

_**Careful kit, The Magician is one of the cards we were told to be cautious about.**_ Said Sparta.

_**Best we take him on with an extra guard. **_Said Cerberus

"Well then, shall we get this party started?" asked Bloodtail.

"_**By all means." **_

(Now Playing: Vampire Tattoo, Artist: Blue Oyster Cult)

.Bloodtail charged with his sword and tried to swipe at him, but The Magician disappeared in a flash of fire and reappeared a few feet away from Bloodtail. Bloodtail tried again and again, but The Magician dodged it every time with his teleportation power.

Finally, The Magician decided to attack and unleashed two fire blasts from each hand that formed into two serpent dragon and launched at him.

Bloodtail flipped into the air and managed to avoid them, but to his shock the two just twisted in the air and came back for him. Bloodtail took out Rebellion and shielded him from the dragons which slammed into the blade.

**Shit, the blasts are homing. **He thought as the flames pushed him into the air.

He suddenly felt a presence behind him and looked to see The Magician's fist slam into his face and send him rocketing down to the floor in a man shaped crater.

The Magician floated down and said, "_**Is this all that you are?"**_

Bang!

A trickle of blood flowed down from his forehead as he saw Bloodtail aiming Ivory at him.

"You going to talk or continue the fight?" Asked Bloodtail getting up from that blow.

The Magician smirked as he teleported in flash of fire again.

This time Bloodtail was ready, he summoned Cerberus and just when he knew The Magician was behind him, he flipped the nunchucks backwards to hit The Magician in the face. This was enough of a distraction for Bloodtail.

He took out his sword and with both Devil Arms in each hand started a furious duel slash combo against The Magician. First a sword slash, then a nunchuck bash to the gut, then a rising slash and bash which lifted him up into the air. Bloodtail jumped up and started slashing and bashing him for a good five minutes with both weapons befire wrapping The Magician with the nunchucks and pulling him forward into Rebellion through his gut.

"How was that?!" Cried Bloodtail only to see the body burn away into embers.

Bloodtail landed, "Fire clone?! How…."

_**Below you kit!**_

Bloodtail noticed a small fire between his feet and he rolled to safety just in time when a large pillar of fire appeared where he once stood. He started running around the room as multiple fire pillars appeared, he barly managed to dodge them all.

**Fuck! Cerberus! I'm going to need a bit more power!**

_**How much?**_

**Double of what you usually give me!**

Bloodtail soon felt the icy cold demon energy flow through him as he put Rebellion away and with both hands on Cerberus, started swinging them round at super sonic speeds. The air became colder and denser. Soon ice appeared in the hall way and started spreading though out the room. Soon the whole area was ice and the pillars stopped.

Bloodtail took a sigh when he suddenly was tackled from his left side and smashed though a wall. The wall just so happened to lead outside which made both he and The Magician fall downward, holding each other (Not that way!)

Bloodtail struggled to get out while The Magician was hoping to crash him into the court yard below and crush his skull. Bloodtail finally was able to reach one of his pistols and charged his demon energy into it. He took it our and pointed it at The Magician who took a full face blast. Bloodtail then took out his other pistol and began to shower him with bullets as he fell down. He then flipped so his feet pointed to the ground and he landed safely.

The Magician however, was bleeding from the bullet holes that were around his body, but they were healing with a recover ability he had.

He then summoned another two dragon fire blasts and shot them at Bloodtail who jumped back to avoid them, but they turned again at the last second and slammed into him. Pushing him back to the wall of the courtyard where The Magician landed and soon fired more and more fire blasts that slammed into the same place on the wall where Bloodtail was.

After a few more blast he stopped and saw the entire area of the wall was in flames.

He smirked as he started to turn, but…

BANG!

He turned his head to dodge another bullet.

(Music Stops temporary)

With a little surprise in his eyes, he saw Bloodtail come down from the wall, first degree burnes on his clothes and fur, with some blood coming out of the burns, could be seen. It hurt like hell, but Sparta was already on the healing duty.

The Magician studied him and said, "_**Your not mortal are you?..."**_

Bloodtail stood up while wiping some sweat of his face, "Took you tat long to figure out?"

**This guy is no push over, I may have to go more on this guy then I normally do.**

The Magician was silent as he studied him and then smiled, "_**You're a half demon."**_

"Ding Ding Ding! Give the guy the million dollar prize." Said Bloodtail.

The Magician nodded, "_**Interesting, my master would be so interested into knowing this."**_

Bloodtail looked at him, "Master huh? What does your master want with Sally and Sonic?"

The Magician smiled, _**"I'm afraid that I have no need to answer you for that one….but there is also something else I saw when you were looking at them, besides worry."**_

Bloodtail said nothing.

"_**Hate….there deep inside your soul….I can see it….so fresh….so big….yet there is also kindness and……a need…a wanting need for…..attention…." **_

Siles said nothing.

"_**You speak their names with both kindess and anger….such a war being waged in your soul….what did they do to you I wonder?"**_

"Go fuck yourself." Said Bloodtail getting serious and firing his pistols at The Magician.

The Magician shielded himself with his wings which melt the bullets.

"_**Oh? A touchy subject? Well, it matter little now." **_Said The Magician.

(Music plays again)

The Magician dashed forward with his flaming hands in front. Bloodtail, decided to let the kiddy gloves off and took out Rebellion which was glowing red and black with demonic energy.

They charged at each other and…

BAM!

A small miniature explosion sent shockwaves through out the palace aleting everyone.

* * *

(With Amy)

Amy had just finished cleaning up the last demon when the shockwave knocked her back.

She had a feeling….

"You guys with me!" Said Amy heading out the door and into the court yard.

* * *

(With Sonic and Sally)

They had just found their son and the maid when the explosion occurred outside near the courtyard,

Hermes started to cry from the sound.

As Sally was comforting him, Sonic wondered what was going on over there.

* * *

(With Bloodtail)

The explosion didn't stop neither of them. They kept exchanging blows with their weapons.

Bloodtail's Rebellion swords was screaming with demon energy from Sparta as well as his own. Every slash and cut that made target on flesh reeked with pain.

Bloodtail dodged a blow to his chest and delivered and upper slash to the face of The Magician who was bleeding with multiple cut wounds all over him. The Magician then jumped back and with a wave of his hand, a circle of fire clones surrounded Bloodtail.

As they prepared for an all out dragon fire attack, Bloodtail summoned Cerberus and summoned as much power as he could.

The clones all fired their spells, but just as they were about to hit Bloodtail he slammed the nunchucks into the ground and in less then a second and entire mini like mountain of ice crystals appeared from nowhere and not only stopped the attacks, but killed all the clones too.

Everyone who was heading towards the Courtyard stopped and gasped at the size of the mini ice crystal mountain. It was so huge it reached half the size of the palace!

It then shattered and Bloodtail gasped for breath as he was exausted from such an attack. Where was The Magician.

_**Above!**_

Hearing both demons inside his soul say to look up, he did.

"Oh…shit…." Said Bloodtail who saw The Magician with a huge ball of fire in his hands the size of two Hummers.

He grinned as he threw it down and it came down upon Bloodtail like a comet.

BOOOOOOM!!

Everyone looked up as a giant explosion suddenly accured where the ice was and then a roaring inferno spread!

(Music Ends)

* * *

(With Sonic)

Sonic could see the fires coming towards them and with less then a second, brought Sally, holding Hermes, and the maid to the ground as the fires burned right over their heads so close they could feel the intense heat.

* * *

(With Amy)

Lucky for Amy she wasn't near enough for the flames to reach her, but a sudden fear grew into her heart, Bloodtail!

She rushed faster.

* * *

(Near by the palace)

An entire fleet of Mobian Inquisition members, including Rotor, Zazamel, and Bunny (who came because she was worried) were heading towards the palace as fast as possible when they saw the inferno. They all gasped and prayed they were not to late.

* * *

(All around Mobotropolis)

Everyone else who was watching was shocked to see such a thing. First the palace was burning then their was that ice and now an explosion. Fear and panic drove into the minds of everyone, was their another attack? Were the Royal Family alright?

News teams, police units, firemen, and ambulances rushed towards the palace at full pace.

* * *

(In the Courtyard)

The Magician slowly, and tiredly, floated down to the surface. He looked around; barley any pillars remained in the courtyard. All the grass had been turned to ash, and any other statues or priceless stuff was melted into nothing. The Magician smirked, it took a lot of his energy, but he managed to do it. He killed that infernal half demonic demon hunter

Now all that was left was too fi-

SHINK!

The Magician gasped in surprise as he looked down at his chest, only to see the Rebellion Sword right through it.

Bloodtail was right behind him with his sword though his back and out his chest, "Yo."

"_**But….how?" **_The Magician said as blood started coming out of his mouth.

"Look at where I stood." Said Bloodtail.

The Magician did, he noticed a large hole that lead underground.

"_**How did you do that so quickly**_?" Asked The Magician.

"You should know that a magician never reveals his secrets." Said Bloodtail.

The Magician said nothing….then..

"….._**Ha….hahaha….haha…" **_

Bloodtail looked at him, was he crazy?

"…_**.hahaahhahahahahahahahhaaHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" **_He kept laughing like a lunatic as he started to glow bright red.

Bloodtail noticed this and took his sword out as he ran away.

BOOM!!

A large explsion blew him off his feet and he landed a few feet away. He got up and looked around, the laughter could still be heard.

"_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAhahahahahahahahahhahahhahahahhaa………"**_

Then it faded away.

**Creepy. **

_**At least you won, nice quick thinking back there.**_ Said Sparta.

_**Yeah, I though you were totally screwed. **_Said Cerberus

Siles didn't reply, he was too busy looking for the card……

…**.that's funny….**

_**What?**_

**I don't see a card…..**

They tried to sense it, but it wasn't there either.

Siles then said, "I got a bad feeling about this….."

"BLOODTAIL!"

Bloodtail looked behind him to see Amy, Zazamel, Bunnie, and Rotor with the Mobian Inquisition right behind them.

"HEY!"

He looked to the other side of the courtyard to see Sonic, Sally, carrying Hermes, running towards him.

When they were all together everyone started asking questions so Siles shouted for everyone to be quiet and they were.

"Is that demon gone?" asked Sally.

"Yeah, I took care of him." Said Bloodtail.

"Seems like he did quite a number on you too." Said Rotor.

Zazamel then said, "Amy, take Siles to the medics and get him patched up."

"But I-"

"No buts! Now come on you." Said Amy and Bunnie who carried him under his arm and started walking towards the medics.

"At least your safe your majesty." Said Zazamel to Sonic and Sally.

"Thank Bloodtail, he saved our furry butts from being fried." Said Sonic.

"At least it's over." Said Zazamel.

"Wrong." Said Siles as he let go of Amy and Bunnie and said, "This is far from over. That demon was being controlled by someone who wants you two dead."

He pointed at Sally and Sonic.

"I don't know what their objectives are, but I know that this battle is just beginning." Said Siles.

Everyone looked at each other nervously, well almost everyone.

"So what, then will fight them head on back! I ain't gonna let some demons scare me and get away with this." Said Sonic with no fear.

Siles for once saw the old Sonic back in that sentence.

"Hey Bloodtail, thanks for saving us. Your not a bag guy, you know?" Said Sonic grinning.

Siles sighed and gave a small smile, "Whatever…."

End

I think this is my best one yet.

Legend/Key topic time!:

-Devil Bringer: It's the demonic power that Nero has in DMC4 and the description of it is the same as in the story. It's a really cool idea.

-The Magician: It's number 1 in the Major Arcana. While the Tarot Cards can mean anything, the universial idea is The Magician represents action and initiative, but also immaturity.

That''s it, in the next episode, everyting is going to change when Siles unleashes his true power.

Read and Review

Later.


	7. Chapter 6: Judgement and Revelations

* * *

Seems like more and more people are getting into the fic. Good, I really want to make people entertained with this one. There were some people asking questions as to a few things.

-Bunnie can't have children because she still has her metallic limbs on and that effects her sexual organs. She could get them remove but she chooses to have them on. Cream was adopted by her because she knew her parents when they died and wanted to have a child of her own.

-I will not tell anything about the council. Try to figure it out if their demonic or not.

-People will know who Siles is, but I won't tell you when.

-Magician will appear again, but I think that was obvious.

Taking that out of the way, this chapter is another huge one. One where we see the true hidden power of Siles and just how much powerful Sparta is compared to….well….everyone else. We also finally get a chance to see a bit of the group that has been summoning the Arcana Demons around Mobius.

So you guys ready? Great, here we go!

P.S. thanks to the guy who corrected me on Miles last name. It's Prower Not Prowler

* * *

&

"_We can never judge the lives of others, because each person knows only their own pain and renunciation. It's one thing to feel that you are on the right path, but it's another to think that yours is the only path."_ -_Paulo Coelho_

Chapter 6: Judgment and Revelations

&

* * *

(A week after the last demon attack, miles outside of the city of Mobotropolis at night)

We start just miles away from the capital of Mobius, where two figures were watching the large city from a distance on top of a small mountain top.

A tall humanoid figure was right next to a smaller mobian figure. The taller one was wearing a White Hooded Robe with blue and red Runes' around the neck, waist, and arms of the robe. On the back was a purple circle with multiple letters that were of arcane origin around it. There were also 4 smaller circles, two on top, one in the middle that was lower then the other, and the third was way below. The top on left had the symbol "Life". The top right one had the symbol "Death". The very bottom on had the symbol "Rebirth". All three connected equaled an upside down equilateral triangle. In the middle of that triangle was the last smaller circle that had the symbol "Eternity". The Mobian had the same outfit, except on his chest was a gold Pentagram and the hood was painted black.

The mobian figure stepped forward and said, "Do you like the view?"

"It's a good view of the city I must say my lord." Said the humanoid figure.

The mobian smiled, "Yes, but the view….disgusts me."

The human looked at the mobian.

"Those poor fools…..living their pitiful and wasted lives….surrounding themselves with so much potential and they waste it." He said as he raised his hand and said, "To allow themselves to be controlled by a tyrant and obey his rule like there was no other choice…..I dare ask…..where is the free spirit we were supposedly born with…I say it never existed."

The mobian took out a card, "Now is not the time, but soon the power of Judgment shall be on them. How will the cursed government and the foolish Inquisition handle this one? They can't, it is more powerful then any demon they have faced so far. I was surprised when Magician was destroyed but he will return stronger then ever."

"My lord, there is to still consider that demon hunter that The Magician said killed him." Said the human.

"A demon hunter will not be able to with stand my Judgment. My will shall not bend to the likes of one half breed demon that fights for the mortals who worship a God that enslaves them with his words."

He turned around and said, "But it is still not time, come Zeith. We have much to do."

The human, Zeith, waited until he was gone.

He sighed and said, "Whatever, as long as I get what I get in the end…I shall gladly work with the devil himself."

He followed his master.

* * *

(The Music of _What's up people!? By Maximum the Hormone plays)_

…_**Dark Side of the World Presents…**_

… _**A Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic…**_

…_**crossed over with material from Devil May Cry….**_

…_**as well as information of Demonology and Angelology….**_

_**BLOODTAIL: THE DEMON HUNTER**_

Disclaimer: The author owns nothing that is not his….

(Music ends)

* * *

(Mobotropolis, morning)

_**Wake up Siles.**_

**Five more minutes….**

_**Dude, you really got hammered last night.**_

**Don't remind me…ouch….my head….**

_**Well I still wonder how you're going to explain.**_

**Explain what?**

_**How you and Amy are naked in bed right now…**_

**WHAT!!**

Siles opened his eyes and looked to the other side of the bed to find…nothing.

He could hear both Cerberus and Sparta laughing like crazy in his head.

_**AAHAHAHA!! OH MAN!! DID HE FALL FOR THAT ONE!! **_Cried Sparta.

_**MAN DID YOU SEE HIS FACE!! HAHA! CLASSIC!! **_Cried Cerberus.

"Fuck you guys, for a second you got me worried." Said Siles.

_**Oh you know you wanted it to be a reality. **_Said Sparta.

Siles blushed, "Sh-Shut up." He got off his bed and started looking for his clothes.

Ever since he said he would stay, Sonic and Sally gave him an apartment for free. They said it was the least they could do for saving their lives and their son's life. Since then he's gotten use to being in the capital for a short time. He was taking a break from the demon slaying for a while and started hanging out with Amy, Bunnie, Rotor, and the children.

At first, living in the city was a hassle because everyone in the press wanted to know stuff about him, but they stopped when they realized they wouldn't get anything from him.

After a shower and getting cleaned up a bit, he got dressed and turned on the T.V in his living room to hear the news today.

Too bad it wasn't good news…..way far from good news.

"Good morning folks, it's a great day. Perfect weather for Demon Liberation Day-"

BANG!

Siles shot the T.V off and had an emotionless face on.

_**Shit, it's that day.**_

_**What day? **_Asked Cerberus.

Siles walked slowly to the window and looked down into the street. Banners and decorations were being put up around the streets. Children were running around shooting fake guns or dressed in a two tailed fox cape while running away from the children with fake guns. Pictures of a demonic two tailed fox getting killed in multiple ways or just appearing were also around.

"So it's that day again…" Said Siles.

_**Uh, Hello! New guy here! Don't know what's going on! Explain. **_Said Cerberus.

_**It's that day in his life… **_Said Sparta, _**The anniversary….**_

…**.of the day I "died." **

* * *

(Later, outside)

Siles Drowler hated this day.

Then again, I guess anyone would if there was a holiday that celebrated your death.

That's right, as if getting known in the history books as a demon wasn't bad, a holiday was made by the council to celebrate the "Liberation" the Freedom Fighters took to "Free" Mobius from a demonic child named, you guessed it, Miles Tails Prower.

Tails looked around as children were pretending to reenact a game with one guy being him and the others being the shooters who would try to kill him, like the one he saw outside minutes ago.

Special discounts and religious memorials were being served around the city; books about his "death" were also sold at cheaper prices on this day. Hell, there were plays and movies about his death even.

But it was all bullshit.

Every one of those Medias talked about him being one lie after another. From being a demon dedicated to destroying the Freedom Fighters inside to cause harm to Mobius, to him being a child raping, brain eating, demonic scumbag who dies a painful and horrible death, and gets to go to hell.

The End.

Like I said, BULLSHIT!

What irked him so much wasn't the holiday or the bullshit that came up with it.

It was the amount of people that believed it and followed it through out. That hurt a lot.

He had a good feeling that today was going to be a shitty day, one way or another.

* * *

(In the, now being constructed, palace)

Sonic the Hedgehog hated this day.

To see nearly everyone in the nation celebrate the death of your best friend, it sometimes was too much for the speed demon and often he wondered if he should have even been king for these people.

But they were not the ones who wanted the holiday.

No, that fucking council wanted it. To "give people hope" to "let them remember a great triumph in the history of Mobians."

A load of cock it was.

Sonic stared outside his window; this was the worst day for him. Worst then the time Robotnick took over and killed his family. This reminded him so much of that day when he didn't do one thing to help his best friend.

Sonic though himself nothing more then a scumbag.

"Sonic?"

Sonic turned his head and saw Sally coming towards him, with Hermes in one arm and a bottle feeding him with the other.

"Hey, Sal." Said Sonic depressed.

Sally didn't say anything as he walked towards him, "I know what day it is…."

Sonic was silent as he nodded.

"You know…if I could have…I would have saved him." Said Sally.

"Sal…."

"I could have saved him…" Said Sally.

"You and I both know that the council had the minds of the people into thinking he was a demon. Had you dismissed the charges, everyone would have wanted you to step down or worse." Said Sonic.

"Still…I had a choice….I could of faked his death…make him run away….exile him….but I killed him….Sonic I killed someone who was like a son to me." Said Sally with tears coming down from her eyes.

Hermes saw the tears from his mothers face and was curious as to why she was crying, he was a very smart boy for his age. While he couldn't talk or understand words, he could understand situations. If somebody was crying, something was wrong.

Sonic slowly hugged him, "You not only to blame, I could have said something…but I was more worried about you then him….I choose love over friendship…"

Sonic then turned away and said, "Sometimes….I wish I had….I had…."

Sonic placed his hand right near his heart.

"SONIC! NO!" Shouted Sally which surprised both Sonic and Hermes.

Sally walked over and said, "Don't….ever….say you wish….that you had….that you had…"

Sonic nodded, "Sorry….I just….feel like crud today…."

Sally nodded, "I really hate this holiday."

Sonic agreed with her.

* * *

(At Inquisition HQ)

Siles had arrived at the HQ a few minutes ago and was looking for Amy. She told him she was off on this day and wanted to know if he wanted to do something.

He said yes and so now here he was.

_**Ah, the first date. Simple and romantic I say…..then you fuck her when your both drunk and in bed. **_Said Sparta.

**Were friends dammit!** Said a blushing Siles, thinking of the images.

_**See! You do like her! **_Said Sparta.

**No I don't!**

_**Then why are you about to get a boner? **_Said Cerberus.

Siles cursed as he forced himself to relax.

"Hey, Siles."

He turned around and saw both Amy and Rotor behind him.

"I didn't know Rotor was coming?" asked Siles, who was part glad yet part disappointed.

"I got the day off, so I figured I better do something before I lose my mind to boredom." Said Rotor pulling out a smoke and lighting it.

**Rotor smokes? Since when?**

"Hey Siles." Said Rotor, "About that thing you asked me to make, it's almost done."

"Great, thanks a bunch." Said Siles.

"Come on, let's go do something." Said Amy as they were about to head out the door, trouble came.

Two female Inquisition officers, a black bat and a red fox, were walking their way and the bat said, "Oh wow! Look it's none other then the demon's bitch."

Siles were confused while Amy clenched her hand and Rotor could see the shit about to hit the fan.

The two of them walked over to Amy and the bat said, "Where you going Rose? Off to have another blood orgy with your demonic boyfriend?"

Rotor and Siles were feeling a sense to knock these girls down while Amy clenching hand was drawing blood.

"Don't….ever….call him a demon." Said Amy trying to resist her rage.

The female fox laughed, "Why? Because you can't handle the fact that you're "Boyfriend" was a blood drinking, flesh eating, faggot? Or are you still living in your fantasies of getting into his pants?"

"Look ladies, I think you should leave." Said Siles wishing they were demons so he could kick their asses.

"Oh, the demon hunter Bloodtail." They said as they noticed him and started rubbing his furry chest.

"Why are you with that stupid bitch?" asked the fox.

"Yeah, did you know that she was fucking that Miles Prower demon ever since they were young? I bet she loved having his dick shoving up her rear every day of her life." Said the bat who then whispered, "Some say she even goes to his grave and fucks his dead rotting corpse."

"RAHG!" Cried Amy as she grabbed both and threw them to the ground as all three of them started brawling.

_**CAT FIGHT!!**_ Cried Sparta and Cerberus who were rooting for Amy to win.

A couple of nearby guys were also rooting for the action.

Meanwhile, Amy was, for the literarily meaning, kick the shit out of those two. She punched so hard some teeth were coming out and she kept slamming their heads into the floor, turning the tiles red.

Rotor and Siles both grabbed her and dragged her out of HQ while the guys shouted in disappointment that it was over.

As they dragged her out Amy was screaming, "LET ME KILL THEM! LET ME KILL THOSE MOTHER FUCKING BITCHES!!"

"AMY CALM DOWN!!" Siles said shaking her, "LET IT GO! THERE ALREADY BEATEN TO A SHIT SO LET IT GO!"

Amy took in deep breaths as she slowly calmed down and relaxed.

"Sorry….I don't know what got over me…." Said Amy, "But I don't regret it."

"I'm not saying you should….." Said Siles as Amy went over to a bench to relax. Siles could swear he could see a small tear fall down her eye.

Rotor asked, "Can I talk with you, privately?"

Siles looked at him and nodded.

"Amy, you relax, we'll be back." Said Rotor as he let Siles follow him down the street and into an ally.

"There something you should know.," Said Rotor.

"That she was friends with Miles Prower? Dude, it's alright, I don't think he was a demon either." Said Siles.

"No, it's not that….see Amy was the only one, and I mean the only one, in all of Knothole who was brave enough to shout out that Tails was innocent. After his death, many began to think of her as quote on quote "A demon's whore". She's not really famous in Knothole or Mobotropolis. She's had to deal with people like those girls ever since Tails death. She hides her pain, but I know that deep inside she is almost ready to let it all blow." Said Rotor.

Siles was shocked, he had no idea that Amy had this hard of a life ever since his death. All because she shouted out that he was innocent.

A feeling of guilt entered his mind, was it his fault that Amy's life was like this?

_**Don't be stupid; mortals are always thinking stuff like that. Like when people were coming out as gays or of differnt religons or doing stuff that most people would not even think of doing. When it happens, people are quick to go against them.. They do this to Amy because she stands out against them and it gives them a chance to use that power on her. **_Said Sparta.

"Did she…ever…love him?" Asked Siles.

_**Wow….you keep saying you don't have feeling for her, so what's this? **_Asked Cerberus.

**Shut up!**

Rotor chuckled as he took up another smoke, "I don't know….Bunnie did once say they would make a cute couple."

Siles blushed.

"Anyway, the reason I'm telling you this is because I want you to be there for her." Said Rotor, "All her old friends are either dead or, like me, Bunnie and especially Sonic and Sally, not as close as they once were."

Siles nodded, "I would be even if you didn't asked me."

Rotor nodded and they walked back to Amy.

After she said she had calmed down, the three of them went around looking for something to do, but all that there was was "Anti-Tails" stuff.

"Maybe I should have picked a better date." Said Amy huffing.

Siles sighed, "Well…why don't we catch a movie."

"A movie? But all their showing is movies that talk about Tails being a demon." Said Amy.

"I know, but hey, it will be interesting to see how fucked up they made it." Said Siles, "Besides, we know the truth, and we're going to have to accept the fact that nobody else is going to believe us."

Amy looked at Rotor who said, "I must admit, I am curious. Besides, I hear one of the actors is almost exactly like me."

Amy sighed, despite her hatred, even she was a sense curious.

"Fine, let's go."

* * *

(Meanwhile, in the Palace)

Sally was walking through the halls, saying high to the guards, while looking for the grand hall. She had left Sonic in charge of Hermes and was looking for someone. Someone she needed to have a talk with.

She finally entered the grand hall and saw none other then Bunnie Rabbot, her daughter Cream, and Hanyo who was accompanying them.

"Oh! Hello Mrs. Sally." Said Cream bowing.

"Greeting your majesty." Said Hanyo also bowing, but was a lot more nervous.

Sally smile, "It's alright children, you don't have to bow. Why don't you explore the castle a bit, I've sent a guide in the room next door to show you."

"Gee, thanks." Said Cream who grabbed Hanyo and they were both ran off.

When they were gone, Bunnie and Sally stared at each other.

"Sally-girl…"

"Bunnie…"

A second later the two friends enveloped each other in a tight hug. The two of them hadn't had so much as a real good moment with each other in so long. Sally was no longer Queen; she was just Sally at this moment.

A moment she wished lasted forever.

They walked by to two small chairs and sat down.

"I was surprise when you asked me to come over and talk, normally when you did this in Knothole it was because something was bothering your little old mind." Said Bunnie smiling.

Sally nodded with a smile, "You were always there for me. Ever since we met in Pre-School you always were."

"Hey, when I moved to Mobotropolis you were the first person not to make fun of my accent and made me your friend. I would always stick by you no matter what." Said Bunnie.

"Even if I made the stupidest mistake in my life?" Asked Sally with a sad smile.

Bunnie sighed, "Sugar….I won't say anything about that…if you want me too…"

Sally then sighed, "Bunnie….I give you permission to do what ever or say what ever you want about that incident."

Bunnie stared at her with a serious face to see if she was serious, she saw no lie in her eys.

SLAP!

Sally didn't even flinch when she felt Bunnie's not metallic hand slap her head on in the cheek.

"HOW COULD YOU!! HOW COULD YOU FUCKING DO THAT!" She shouted letting all she had out after so many years, "HE WAS YOUR SON! NOT BY BLOOD BUT IN A WAY YOUR SON YOU BITCH OF A WHORE!! YOU SENT AN INNOCENT BOY TO HIS DEATH AND YOU AND SONIC DID NOTHING!! NOTHING!!"

Sally didn't say anything.

"HE CALLED ME AUNT BUNNY! SALLY HE CALLED ME HIS AUNT!! I LOST SOMEONE WHO WAS LIKE A NEPHEW TO ME!! ROTOR LOST A GOOD FRIEND!! AMY LOST HER BEST FRIEND AND MAYBE A PERSON SHE REALLY LIKED! AND YOU TOOK THAT AWAY FROM US ALL! YOU SELFISH BITCH!! HOW COULD YOU!!"

Sally was emotionless by the time Bunnie started talking in deep breaths and started to relax.

She sighed and flopped to her chair.

"Is that all?" asked Sally.

Bunnie sighed, "I was gonna slap you again, but all the yelling has made me tired."

Sally nodded, "Thank you."

Bunnie nodded, "Listen Sally-girl. You're still my best friend, and while I forgive you and all…..I got to say….that was the stupidest thing you have ever done."

Sally nodded, "There's one more thing I want to ask you."

"Shoot."

"Do you think I should let Sonic fight?" Asked Sally.

Bunnie looked at her, "I think we both know that answer….he's got fighting in his blood Sal. Being a hero is who he is. Hell, I think things might improve if we had him fight."

"But I don't want to lose him Bunnie…we have a child, we are married….how can I lose him?" said Sally staring at the floor.

"You always had that risk when we was Freedom Fighters….what's the difference now?" asked Bunnie.

"Our enemy was an Overlander with a big brain…" Said Sally.

"And a big butt."

Sally smiled, "Yes that too, but he was a mortal. We're facing demons, creatures that come from hell, Bunnie. Hell."

"You can't keep him locked up Sally. Hell, Sonic could just suffer from a heart attack or choke on a piece of meat, or fall down the stairs and break his neck and soon he would be pushing up daisies." Said Bunnie.

Sally smiled, "I guess so."

Bunnie sighed, "Listen, I can't make the final decision. But know this…Sonic always fought to protect those he loves. It's not different now as it was before."

Sally knew that Bunnie was right…

Sonic was Sonic. The Hero of Mobius.

She couldn't deny that anymore.

"Bunnie….thank you." Said Sally smiling at her old friend.

They hugged again as Bunnie got up and said, "I'll get the kids and head out."

"Actually, I was hoping you would stay for the night." Said Sally.

"Why?"

"Knuckles and his son are coming to visit tomorrow."

* * *

(With the council)

The council would normally use this holiday as a day of pleasure, but things had been to busy for the last seven days. Ever since the last demon attack, as well as the show that Siles pulled off during it, the council was getting more afraid of Siles.

**He's uncontrollable that one. **Were the thoughts of Councilman Dewback, **While he has no love for the Royal Family he has no love for us either. But why? There must be a specific reason.**

"Councilman Dewback?" asked Councilman Emerson.

He snapped out of it and said, "Yes?"

"We were discussing ways to handle Siles Drowler." Said the kiss up.

"Oh yes, suggestions?" asked Councilman Dewback.

The council was sitting in a small dark room with a large wooden circle table surrounding them. These were the council's private discussion room, nobody but they were allowed.

"I was proposing we simply kill him." Said Councilman Timon, "He's too dangerous and he's even threatening us, I'm surprise we haven't had him arrested for that."

"Maybe, if you want to lose your own head, sure." Said Councilwomen Shihana.

"What was that?!" Demanded Timon whose face was turning red.

"There is a reason why he is a demon hunter. He's not just skilled; he's brilliant in demonic fighting. I did research on him, there is nothing about his past, but he first appeared five years ago in the Human lands when the demons first came. Since then he has had the most kills not just in Mobius, but in the whole world. He's famous in both the Human lands and the Mobian lands." She said.

"Humans….." Mumbled Timon.

"Save your hatred, Councilman Timon." Said Dewback, "Killing this man is out of the question. I want to use him for our purposes. We have a goal. To overthrow the crown and seize the power of government in our favor. All of us know that the crown line has ended and it's time a new power was made in its favor."

"But as the council isn't it our duty to fist help the House of Acorn?" asked Councilman Emerson.

Dewback smiled, "Emerson, listen to me. All governments must end at some point. The people are disappointed in Sally and Sonic so there for they are the ones who must be ended. We however, with the right skills, can lead Mobius into a new golden age."

Emerson smiled, "Of course, I'm sorry I doubted you Councilman Dewback."

Dewback smiled, "Yes, now how shall we then bribe, Mr. Bloodtail?"

"Money?" asked Timon.

"No, he has enough of that." Said Dewback, "Besides, if money really mattered to him then why does he do free jobs to those who can't afford him?"

"Power?" asked Emerson.

"No, he's a renegade. Like Sonic he never would trade his freedom for anything. The only reason he's king is because of his love for Sally. Siles doesn't have anything like that with anyone." Said Dewback.

"What about that Amy girl?" Suggested Councilman Shihana, "They are close."

"No, she will always be in love with that demonic fox that is dead and rotting in hell." Said Dewback.

Councilwoman Hinai giggled, "I know the perfect way to get him to join us."

They looked at her.

"It will just take some persuasion." Said Hinai still giggling.

* * *

(With Siles, Amy and Rotor)

All three of them came out of the movies. None of them knew what to say.

"Well….it was…interesting." Said Siles.

_**What the fuck are you talking about? That movie was all about you look worse then Satan himself. **_Said Cerberus.

Siles couldn't disagree with him.

The movie first began with him appearing to take orders from Satan himself, he had to admit the actor looked like him, but they went too far of the demonic wings, voice, horns, and fiery tails.

Not to mention that was the worst version of Satan ever, which is what Sparta said.

Siles did ask what did Satan look like, but Sparta said if he did tell him it would make his own brain eat itself.

Later on it went going on how he was responsible for deaths and destructions that A. Never happened and B. was impossible considering he was always with his friends during those times.

One of the worst parts was how it showed him as some sort of malicious cruel narcissistic asshole. It showed him raping and killing, sacrificing souls, worshiping the devil, and hypnotizing his friends into making them believe he was an innocent child.

And they had a 12 year old actor do this shit?

The end was of course, total bullshit as well.

Features the Sally and Sonic actors figuring out his evil identity and killing him, and everyone lives happily ever after, except him.

_**It totally sucked, first off the actors were over dramatic, the costumes were clearly fake, the special effects were really lame and the music makes those garage band wanabees look like Metallica. Rotten Tomatoes would kill this movie.**_ Said Sparta

"Do people still hate him after all this?" asked Siles.

"Some people believe he was responsible for the demons that have been attacking, others say his death lead to the wraith of hell to avenge it." Said Rotor finishing a smoke, "A lot of bull if you ask me."

Amy was silent till she said, "Rotor, due you want to accompany me this year?"

Siles was confused, **Accompany? To what?**

Rotor gave a sad smile, "I did it yesterday. I didn't know if I was going to have the day off or not so I did it in advance. Sorry about that."

"It's alright." Said Rotor, "Hey Siles."

"Yeah?"

"Think you can accompany our little lady for the rest of the day?" Asked Rotor.

"Sure, where are we going?" Asked Siles.

"Not yet, I have a few things to do first. Why don't you go ahead and get your bike. I'll meet up at your apartment later." Said Amy walking away.

Siles then asked Rotor, "Where exactly am I going?"

Rotor sighed and frowned, "Tails grave."

Siles's eyes lit up, "Oh….guess I'll get ready then."

Rotor blew out a puff of smoke as he watched him walk away.

* * *

(At his apartment)

Siles though long and hard about this. He was going to visit the grave he was "supposedly" buried at, but all there was an empty broken coffin with a red rose in it.

_**You going to be okay? **_Asked Sparta.

**Yeah, I mean, it won't be long. It's not like I'm going to tell her I'm Tails or something.** Thought Siles as he took his keys and was about to open his door, but to his surprise it was already unlocked.

"Huh?"

He opened the door and looked around to see who was in.

At first he though nobody was in, but he heard some sounds coming from his bedroom. Curious, he went to see who it was when he stopped.

"Hello, Siles." Said Councilwoman Hinai, naked on top of his bed in a seductive pose.

Siles raised his eyebow and said, "Councilwoman Hinai….what brings you hear on my bed, naked and all."

She smiled as she got up and slowly walked towards him, "I was coming for a visit when I felt suddenly hot, you don't mind of course." She said as put her hand on his chest.

Siles felt it moving swiftly through his fur, "I guess in the right sense I would say yes, but your not going to do it are you?"

She smiled, "Sharp…"

Siles sighed and asked, "May I ask, what you are doing here?"

"Well, I thought I might persuade you to join the council's good graces…." Said Hinai.

"And by persuade you mean?" asked Siles even though he knew the answer.

"Well, the bed is a comfortable place to talk." She said putting her arms around his neck.

Siles backed off slowly, "You realize that I am 19 while you're in your late 30's?"

She shrugged, "I've done many ages over the years. It's no big deal."

"Yeah, and what that called again…..oh yeah! Being a whore." Said Siles glaring at her.

Hinai was silent.

"I figured that the council would try to do something to me soon, but this is their idea of having me join them? A whore like you trying to have sex with me? In your dreams." Said Siles.

Hinai sighed, "Come on….aren't you curious to see how…persuasive I am."

Siles shook his head, "Forget it, I'd rather screw a demon then you."

_**You already have. **_Both demons said.

**You know what I mean.**

Hiani started to wine, "Please, I've hadn't had any enjoyment for so long. I need some one who knows how to make it painful."

**Great, not only is she a whore, she's a ****Sadomasochist****. **

Siles sighed, reason wasn't going to work with this girl.

"Alright, how painful do you like it?" Asked Siles.

Hinari smiled, she was gonna score.

"As painful as possible."

POW!

It took Hinai one second to realize she had been give the most painful and solid right hook to the jaw in her entire life. She moaned loudly in pain as three of her teeth came out of her mouth with blood dripping from it.

"Painful enough for ya?" Siles said as he exited his house, "Come in here again and I'll throw you out the fucking window."

Hinai started crying.

* * *

(Outside)

Amy had been wondering where Siles was, he thought he would be here by now.

"Hey!" Said Siles coming out the front door.

"What took you so long?" Asked Amy.

"Oh nothing, just giving someone a hard knock on life." Said Siles.

Amy was confused, but didn't ask any more then that.

* * *

(On their way)

Amy and Siles were both driving through The Great Forest on Siles bike. They left Mobotropolis a half an hour ago and were almost to the location of "Tails" grave.

Amy was giving him directions, but Siles already knew where the grave was, after all it is hard to forget the place where you were buried.

"You can stop here, we can walk the rest of the way." Said Amy.

Siles stopped the bike and they both got off. Amy had a red rose in her hands while Siles asked, "So you do this every year on this day?"

"Yeah…" Said Amy as she walked, "It's been like a ritual….It took the others one year to get to see Tails's grave. That was the last time any of us did something together as a group."

Amy then thought, **Come to think of it. I've been hanging out with Bunnie and Rotor a lot more then I use to ever since he showed up.**

"We're here." Said Siles.

There they both stood, in the middle of an abandoned field with one grave in the middle.

For Amy it was a familer place she had been visiting for years.

But for Siles, it was a familiarity that brought a shadow of sorrow and pain over him. He felt like he was Tails again, so scared when he found out what happened after his execustion.

It was here that he became a demon hunter, a half demon, and a shadow of the person he once was.

Here was where Miles "Tails" Prower died and Siles "Bloodtail" Drowler was born.

Siles watched from a distance as Amy walked over to the grave and knelt in front of it.

"Hey….I'm back." Said Amy to the grave, "…A lots been happening since I saw you….I made a new friend…"

She turned and looked at Siles who just nodded.

"He's a demon hunter….but don't worry….he thought you were innocent…" She said to the grave again. Tears were falling from her eyes.

"I miss you……everyday I just….I know….You want me to stop blaming myself and move on…" Said Amy standing up.

Siles , with deep regret, watched her.

"After all this time though, I still am keeping my promise…..I'm still fighting….I wish…that you were here….to give me the strength…" Said Amy who was weeping fully, "I'm sorry….I know I shouldn't cry…but I…I…."

Finally, Siles couldn't take it anymore. He just walked up to her and held her.

She cried on his chest as he held her tightly. At that moment….he was Tails, comforting his friend who needed him. He wasn't the 19 year old cocky demon hunter, just the 13 year old kind two tailed fox.

"It's alright…I'm here." He said holding her.

It was like this for a while, a long time actually. Finally, Amy stopped crying and smiled at Siles.

"Thank you….I'm sorry for making your fur wet." Said Amy.

Siles gave a small smile and nodded, "It's fine….trust me…it's alright to cry."

Amy nodded and then said, "I think its best we get going…."

As she walked away, Siles focused on the grave and then turned around saying, "Amy!"

She looked back.

"I'm…I'm….T…T…Ta…telling you that I'm sure Tails would want you to know….that he's alright…where ever he is…." Said Siles.

Amy smiled, "Thanks…I'm going for a walk…we can leave soon."

Siles nodded.

As he was alone, Siles thought about all he had left behind. The life he once had and how it all came to an end because of one day. Was it fate that this happened, simple events of others actions, or another reason?

_**You shouldn't be thinking about that so much. **_Said Sparta.

Siles listened.

_**After all, worrying about the past gets us nowhere in the future. Just as worrying about the future will cause us to forget where we are now. Focus on the present and go through each day normally. That's the best thing you can do now. The past is the past; you can't change any of it. **_

Siles smiled, "Yes, your right…I should focus on who I am now and what I should be doing at this point."

He then frowned, "Still….it is not easy to forget one's past…"

_**True, I've done a lot of things before I started working for my forgiveness. Heck, I rebelled against God! That's one of if not the worst act I could have done at that time.**_

Siles nodded.

He headed back to his bike where Amy was waiting for him.

"Hey, you ready to go?" asked Amy.

"Yeah, but can I ask you something?" Asked Siles.

"Sure." Asked Amy.

"Do you think it's possible to escape everything of your past?" Asked Siles.

"Well, what I think is we shouldn't be worried about regrets and stuff like that. Instead, we should remember the lessons we learned from the past, so that we can't make mistakes we will regret later." Said Amy.

Siles nodded, "Then let's both do that."

Amy nodded as she got on Siles bike, "Come on, it's almost dark."

Siles nodded and drove back to the city.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"YOU STUPID BITCH!!" Cried Dewback back in the council's room with Councilwoman Hinai having her face covered in an ice pack.

Dewback screamed, "IDIOT!! WHAT MADE YOU FUCKING THINK THAT HE WOULD FALL FOR A SLUT LIKE YOUR DAMN SELF!! YOU HAVE TO BE THE MOST SHIT FOR BRAINS MOTHER FUCKING SELF IDOTIC BITCH THERE IS ON THE WHOLE FRICKEN PLANET!!"

Hinai was in tears.

Dewback calmed down, "Alright, since now we are FURTHER from any chance of cooperation from Siles we have no choice but to find something about him and using it against him."

"Good luck, everything about that fox is more secret then the Echidna's Secrets." Said Councilwoman Shihana.

Emerson smiled, "Don't worry. I'm sure something good shall happen. It always does to good people."

* * *

(Nighttime, just outside the city)

The two figures were at the same place they were earlier. The mobian sized one stepped forward and held out the card in the air.

"Now is the time….let my Judgment obliterate all those who dare worship a being who rules them with an iron fist. Let the chaos of anarchy and rebirth release itself to bring in the next era of freedom." Said the mobian.

The human, Zeith, said nothing, he just calmly looked at his master as a purple nine stared pentagram of dark energy appeared underneath the mobian. Small shocks of lightning surrounded his master and soon the card began to glow.

"First we will send out the demonic army we created. Is everything already set?"

"Of course." Said Zeith nodding.

"Good, it will take a few moments for me to ready the card to its form so we have some time to cause a little destruction. Release the waves of demons now!" Shouted the mobian.

* * *

(Just on the border of the city)

A male squirrel, average age, in police uniform was checking the papers for a long line of people wanting to get into the city. Due to all that was happening, the Royal Family and Council ordered check up stations in all cities so that no cultists or demons in disguise could sneak in.

He argued to himself about having to work longer hours due to the holiday and was almost wishing for anything in the world to end this misery.

After he finished with an old fox and his grandson, he moved on to a strange tall and skinny skinny figure covered in a brown cloak.

The squirrel sighed as he asked himself why he always got the nut jobs.

"Sir, please pull out your papers so that I can know your business here in Mobotropolis."

The figure raised his cloak, letting the guard see his skeleton face and his armor along with his sword.

The squirrel's tail went between his legs, "Oh…shit."

SLUCK!

Everyone in the line screamed as they saw the sword stab into the guard's stomach and then take off his cloak. It was a Phanwar.

Everyone tried to run, but out of the ground came more Phanwars, hundreds of them. Wasting no time, they started slaughtering anyone in their path from men and women to old people and children.

Nobody was safe.

After killing all living beings in a 15 mile radius, they headed out to the city, while similar massacres were happing all over the check points.

* * *

(Inside the city)

While the check point were being massacred, people were suddenly screaming and running for their lives as Glif demons appeared in dark portals along with Hellbats.

The police tried to help as many people as they could but….

"GET THE WOMEN AND CHILDREN OUT!" Cried one officer, a daschund, while his partner, a rookie albino mouse, was shooting like crazy at the Glif demons with his laser pistol. The Glif demons were enjoying themselves by causing as much destruction and killing anyone that was in the range of their scythes.

"RICK! CALL FOR BACK UP! I WANT US TO GET THE HELL OUT OF DODGE SOON!" Called the daschund officer to his partner.

The Albino Glif demon was about to pick up his radio when a swarm of Hellbats suddenly swooped down, picked him up and lifted him into the air. He started to scream in terror as the bats were sending him higher and higher into the air, then suddenly he was screaming in agony. The Hellbats had put him on fire.

His predators watched him squirm as they slowly feasted on his burning soon to be eaten corpse.

The officer down below was now surrounded by Glif demons who were pushing him back to a wall. He kept firing at them with his gun, but because of his fear he wasn't able to make one good shot. Soon it overheated and he put his back against the wall. The officer screamed as the Glif demons raised their scythes and swung them down.

He wasn't the first, nor would he be the last to die by their blades by the time the night was over.

* * *

(In Inquisition HQ)

Zazamel swore he would screw his promise not to drink after this if he survived, liver problems be damned.

He dashed into the head control room which looked exactly like a combination of the NASA and NATO Head Control room put together with scream maps, stats, and videos of all that was happening in the city.

"How many!?" Demanded Zazamel as multiple interns started giving him papers.

"500 on the eastern side with an additional 800 just outside the city." Said one brown hedgehog intern.

"Sir, we have multiple calls of demonic sightings all over the entire area. From all burrows and neighborhoods there is at least one demon on every street." Said another one, this time a female zebra.

"Casualties?" asked Zazamel even though he knew the answer.

"Thousands in less then 15 minute's sir." Said the zebra.

Zazamel took a seat at the control panel, "Alright I want every Inquisiotn officer in full armor and weapons at standby. Get officers to the Royal Family and Council, we need them alive. Maybe we can get them out via air…"

"I think that's not possible sir." Said the hedgehog looking at a large version of the map with multiple red dots that indicated demons.

"Why?"

"Sir, they just took out all the air force bases."

* * *

(At Mobian Air Force Base Bishop)

Chaos.

That was one way to decree it. Pilots and crew were running everywhere, many to their own deaths as the hangers and planes were being destroyed by a new demon to be seen.

These demons were huge ogre looking demons that were 8 feet tall with red, blue, or green skin. They had demon looking teeth and cheekbones that were almost crushed, different number of horns on their heads that were as pointy and long as short swords. Some were naked while others had samurai or sumo armor on them and they had 4 arms each having a spiked club, axe or just their hands. Kanji could be seen on their backs in bright white saying one word.

Oni

The Japanese ogre demon.

Created by demons to spread bad luck, destruction, and cause chaos. The Oni were hell created demons.

See, there were three kinds of demons.

The Fallen Ones, who were once angels who rebelled against God and could be redeemed on the Last Day.

The Soul Sellers, mortals who sold their soul to the devil in order to become demons. Depending on what reason you sold your soul for could affect if you could be redeemed. A person who sold their soul for power can never be forgiven, but one who did it in order to save a person they care about can.

And finally there was The Hell Created, demons created by the evil powers that live in hell. They have no souls and no chance of redemption as they weren't even created by good in the first place.

Anyway….

The Oni had just broken out from under the ground and started causing destruction all over the place. One Oni even picked up a jet that would take at least 2000 men to pick up even an inch and threw it into the control tower where it crackled at watching it burning and crumble in flames.

* * *

(Back at HQ)

Zazamel looked around, everyone looking at him for an answer. Zazamel looked up above as if asking God himself for a miracle.

**Not even Siles could take all them out…he's not that powerful….this…may be the end.**

Zazamel then glared into the open, if this was to be the end, then let it be such an end that hell would talk about it for years.

"Alright, organize all forces, massive counter attack! I want to give these demons hell like they had never seen before!" Shouted Zazamel who gave the command.

**Let's show them the true strength of the Mobian Inquisition of Freedom!**

* * *

(In Mobotropolis)

All around the city, thousands to hundred of thousands of Inquisition squads were arming up and preparing strategies.

Commander of the "Seraph Elite" squad, Geoffrey St. John was with his men in an M1126 Stryker Infantry vehicle, but hovering and with laser cannons.

"Our mission is simple mates! We get the Royal Family and then we get the hell out of there and take them to a secure location! We have to die to protect them if we have too! I want all of you guys to not forget who you are and what your fight for! Understood!" Demanded St. John.

"SIR YES SIR!"

St. John nodded, praying that the family was safe.

* * *

(Palace)

The Family was not safe.

As soon as the attack began, Bunnie, Sally, and the children all headed up towards of the stairs while the guards were trying to hold their own against the Oni that were attacking, but we all know that was a landslide for the bad guys. Nobody knew where Sonic was even.

"Hurry! We have to hurry!" Said Sally caring Hermes, who was crying in fear, while Hanyo and Cream were right behind them. As they headed up, Bunnie realized the Oni were getting closer to them.

She stopped.

Sally turned around and said, "Bunnie!"

"Mother!" Said Cream.

"Don't worry! I got this. You get your little furry butts to safety ya here!" Said Bunnie as she charged forward.

A red Oni with 4 axes smirked thinking this puny rabbit would be nothing.

POW!

He second guessed when Bunnie's metallic arm punched him straight in the face and knocked him down a few levels on the stairs.

Activating a metallic blade in her arm she started dancing with the Oni who tried clubbing her or hacking her to death, but she was too fast. Despite being a mother she still kept herself in top shape everyday since the wars end. Bad habits died hard, but in this case it was a good one.

She sliced one's neck, but the blade was not strong enough to pierce the tough skin so she went with the next plan. She jumped up into the air and the Gatling Gun portion of her arm. Firing multiple bullets at a faster speed then most guns, she managed to push them back a little before activating a grenade launcher in her robotic leg that shot out a large number of mini grenades.

The explosion managed to destroy a good work of the stair case as well as make a number of Oni fall down, but not dead.

She activated the jet feature on her legs and flew upward towards the level where everyone else was waiting. When she landed her daughter hugged her imminently and was saying over and over again how glad she was safe.

"Aw, come on…you know I want to see you marry first before I buy the farm." Said Bunnie soothing her child.

Hanyo then said, "Are the demons dead?"

Bunnie shook her head, "No, but I managed to give us sometime."

A screech was heard and soon three Oni managed to jump high enough and land on the level they were on.

"Or not..." Said Bunnie as one Oni was about to attack with his club when….

BZZZZZ!!

A blue streak ran straight through one of the Oni, causing it to fall down and disappear. The figure was so fast that it was one of the fastest speeds ever seen.

If you don't know who this is then you're a complete loser.

"Hey guys! Sorry for being late." Said Sonic landing near the group with no blood on him despite go through the demon.

"Aren't heroes always late?" asked Sally smirking.

Sonic rubbed the back of his head.

The two other Oni roared and headed straight for the group but two spin dashes later and they were nothing more then headless goons who stumbled a bit before falling down.

Both Cream and Hanyo were amazed at Sonic's speed. After all, hearing it is one thing, seeing it in first person is another story.

Sonic then said, "Listen, reason I was so late was I was contacting the Inquisition. There sending us a group for rescue, so let's head to the gates!"

The nodded and moved out.

* * *

(A few miles from Mobotropolis)

Amy and Siles drove on, silence eluded them.

_**Siles…**_

**Yeah Sparta?**

_**Did you just almost tell Amy you were Tails?**_

……

_**Why?**_

He had been asking that question to himself for sometime. Even he didn't know how he even managed to think of a good reason why he wanted to tell Amy he was Tails. Was it because he felt sorry for her? Guilt? Maybe he wanted her to know so she would be alright? Maybe he secretly wanted to be Tails again?

**But then again, think of the problems that would follow…**

Siles didn't know where to start.

_**Wait a minute…oh crap…**_Said Sparta.

_**What? Wha-…oh crap…**_Said Cerberus.

**What?! What is it?**

_**Demons….shit load of demons…**_Said both of them.

Siles spread out his senses and….oh crap.

If what he was sensing was right…..then they had to hurry.

"Amy…." Said Siles.

"Yeah?" asked Amy.

"I think you should be calling me Bloodtail…"

"Why?"

"Because were going to go straight into hell."

They went faster.

* * *

(Meanwhile, with Sonic's group)

It took a while for the group to get to the gate, normally Sonic would just grab people and be done with it, but since a baby and two children at a younger age were in the group they had to resort to a slower method.

When they finally did arrive, everyone looked behind them to see the palace burning and crumbling all over again.

"Good thing the thing has insurance." Said Sonic making a joke to lighten the mood.

SREEECH!

They looked above to see 6 Hellbats flying over them and it looked like they were about to attack too.

Sonic was about to get ready when.

RATATATATATATATATATATATATATAA!!

All six Hellbats screeched in pain as they were nailed down with gunfire. The group looked behind them to see the M1126 Stryker Infantry vehicle coming to rescue them.

As soon as it stopped, St. John and his men got out and did a patrol sweep of the area.

"Area clear sir!"

"Good work Vincent." Said St. John who walked up to the Royal Family and saluted.

"Your majesty, we have orders to transport you to a safe place at Inquisition HQ." Said St. John.

Sally nodded, "Alright, everyone, get it. St. John, get us there fast."

St. John nodded.

Sally then said, "Sonic…I want you to cover us upfront. Make sure no demons touch us."

Everyone, especially Sonic, looked at her.

"Sal….are you letting me fight?" Said Sonic surprised.

"No…I'm ordering you….got a problem?" asked Sally grinning.

Sonic gave a huge smile and took off his cloak and crown, handing them to an Inquisition officer.

"Alright…..Sonic the Hedgehog is back in the game!" Cried Sonic as he then gave thumbs up to Sally.

Everyone else got in the vehicle, which started moving forward with Sonic in the lead at a speed that could let the vehicle catch up.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

In a deserted area, a bunch of Glif demons were messing around with the dead bodies of mobians. Two Glifs were arguing over who got which kill when they heard a sound that sounded like a motorbike coming from over a pile of burning cars.

VROOM!!

Every Glif demon looked up in the air as a Kawasaki Vulcan 1500 Classic flew over their heads and came falling down on a Glif demon, crushing it.

Bloodtail took out Ebony and Ivory while Amy took out her Glock 24 and Hi-Point .45 ACP and started shooting all over the place. The Glif demons realized they were being attacked and charged forward.

"Take the back." Said Bloodtail as he drove through three Glif's and then fired two more pot shots in the head of two other Glifs.

Amy turned around and sat backwards. She fired her automatic pistols at the Glif's chasing them and managed to bring three down while a 4th held on to the rear of the bike. Amy kicked it in the face and knock it's skull out of its socket.

"Take the bike!" Cried Bloodtail who jumped up and took out Rebellion. Amy took the wheel and drove off while Bloodtail came crashing down with Rebellion and chopped a Glif while spreading the ones chasing them away.

He took out his shot gun and started swinging it around like nunchucks while shooting at the same time. Thing managed to get rid of many Glif demons that were in groups surrounding Bloodtail.

Amy turned the bike around, pressed a button on her wrist and out came her black metallic hammer. She held it in one hand while using the other to drive and started hitting the Glif demons as if she was playing Polo.

A few more shots and smashes as soon they were cleared.

Amy stopped the bike and said, "I have a feeling that's not even the appetizer."

When Bloodtail finally told Amy what happened to the city and what he sensed, he couldn't believe it. But as soon as they saw the city in chaos they knew that there was big shit going on.

Bloodtail and Amy had already faced down three other groups just heading into the city and there had to be hundreds more.

"What can we do?" asked Amy to Bloodtail, after all he was the demon hunter.

To be honest, he didn't have a good plan up.

**Had I known about the attack I might have been able to help put a solid defense, but we have demons coming in from everywhere. **

"Best thing we can do now is kill them all. Not a good plan, but it's the best we got." Said Bloodtail.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Amy took out her comlink and said, "This is Amy."

"Amy it's me." Said Zazamel on the other line, "We just found out you arrived, is Bloodtail with you?"

"Yeah, he's here." Said Amy.

"Good, I don't know how were going to get out of this one, but one thing is for sure, we need as much help as we can get. We already called in all available outside help from our bases outside of Mobotropolis to come and reinforce us, but it will take a long time till they arrive. Meanwhile, I need you and Bloodtail to meet up with St. John's group and help them extract the Royal Family back to HQ." Said Zazamel.

"Where can we meet them?" Asked Amy.

"……you can meet up with them by the Holy Name Chapel." Said Zazamel.

"Roger, over and out." Said Amy putting her comlink away, "Come on…we have too……what is it?"

Amy looked at Bloodtail confused as he was looking in the direction they were coming in with the most serious face she had ever seen him have.

"Amy….move without me…."

"Wh-"

"JUST GO!" Cried Bloodtail who then took out Rebellion and ran forward faster then Amy could see.

Amy, confused, just stared in the direction he went forward and then turned around to head to the chapel.

* * *

(With Bloodtail)

He was currently running almost as fast as Sonic could, jumping over rubble and concentrating on the large energy that was gathering at the edge of the city.

**Only an Arcana Demon could make this much.**

_**Holy Spirit…it's enough to wipe out this city given enough time. **_Said Sparta.

_**Which one do you think it is? **_Asked Cerberus.

**Don't know…..Sparta….we may have to use THAT…**

Sparta understood while Cerberus questioned what THAT was.

Bloodtail stopped. An army of Oni and Phanwars were in his way.

"I don't have the time. So MOVE IT!" Cried Bloodtail who charged.

(Now playing: Raise up, Artist: Saliva)

A group of five Oni charged but Bloodtail disappeared in front of them and then reappeared behind them. In less then a second, the Oni had lost all their arms and heads.

Two more blue skinned Oni, each with axe's came up from the ground and managed to slice his back, but Bloodtail ignored the pain and then turned around to face the one on the left where he blocked a chop, kicked an arm away that was trying to grab him, take out the shotgun, and shot it in the belly. He then sliced upward, sending the Oni into the sky while throwing the sword up into the air. He then turned around and ducked to avoid a cub and axe cut from the Oni on the right, and took out his handguns.

He fired away and pushed the Oni back, meanwhile the sword pierced through the Oni and it started falling down with the sword still in the Oni's stomach.

Bloodtail charged his pistols with demonic power and waited as the Oni charged him. He jumped on its back, kicked off, flipped backwards and shot the head off with his power up shots. Air Hikes (A move that allows you to jump again in midair) and catches the Rebellion sword with the Oni still stuck on it. As he fell down, he directed himself towards a platoon of Phanwars who raised their shields and weapons as he was falling down. When he landed he managed to get pierced a lot, but he also managed to slam the sword with the Oni on the ground like a club.

This made a huge shockwave that sent the platoon scattering in bones. A group of surviving Phanwars tried to attack him from behind but he bended his back all the way to the ground and slammed the Sword/club in front of them and crushed them.

The Phanwars then got an idea; they surrounded him in a large circle. They then charged at once, but Bloodtail swung the Sword/club in a 180 degree circle and wiped them out. He kept spinning and spinning like a tornado and moved forward towards the demonic army. As he spun he contently knocked away Phanwars and Oni who were in the army as they tried to attack him. Then three Oni got an idea and jumped high into the air in order to drop down on him.

_**ABOVE!**_ Cried his demons as Bloodtail spotted them and using centrifugal force, released the dead Oni from his sword and threw it up at the three who were taken by surprised and knocked out from the air. Bloodtail then jumped up and started slashing at them in mid air turning them into sliced Oni meat.

He then realized he was about to fall again into the demonic army so he took out his pistols and used the Rain Storm move to separate them for a clear spot to land. He aimed his pistols as the army who was looking at him with both fear and anger.

Meanwhile, the powerful presence was getting closer.

**I can't waste my time with these small fry. **

He asked Sparta to pour his dark energy into the Rebellion on his back. It would take a while so he had to pour some time into waiting.

Finally, a Phanwar charged so Bloodtail shot his head off which was followed by two more with axes. He back flipped over them and shot them both in the back. An Oni charged forward, so he charged as well. The Oni was about to strike with his club when Bloodtail slid underneath him and jumped onto he crowd. He started jumping off heads and made his way down the army towards the direction he needed to get too.

As for Rebellion it was slowly getting redder and blacker.

Finally, an Oni grabbed Bloodtail and shook him in the air before slamming him into the ground. The demons saw this as their chance and started attacking him while he was down.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Sonic hadn't grown old with his skills after all.

He was spin dashing through a line of Oni with his speed and then landed on a truck while looking back to make sure the vehicle was safe. He then saw a group of Phanwars ahead and went into action. He super speeded up to a tall building that was right next to the group and waited for the right moment.

"CANNONBALL!" Shouted Sonic who jumped up and started spinning around as fast as he could. He fell down the building and was heading straight for the group like a miniature blue bomb.

One Phanwar had a bad feeling and looked up only to be blown away by a loud blue explosion of wind that scattered the Phanwars and destroyed them.

Sonic stood up and shook his head, "That…was way beyond cool."

The vehicle stopped in front of Sonic and out came St. John who said, "Sonic! We got a call from Command. Bloodtail and Amy are going to meet us at the Holy Name Chapel."

"Alright! Lets head on over then!" Said Sonic as they went onward.

* * *

(With Bloodtail)

The demons were still pulverizing him when suddenly a flash of black and red energy could be seen.

BOOM!!

In less then a second a huge explosion of dark demonic energy exploded from where Bloodtail was, and obliterated all the demons in a 20 mile radius as well as most property. Lucky, most of the civilians in that area were dead or not even close.

When it ended, thousands of dead and broken demons twisted and crushed from the dark energy of Sparta lay at that hands of a beaten up and bleeding demon hunter.

(End music)

Bloodtail leaned on the sword for support. Blood wounds were on his chest and back while his arms, face, and legs were filled with cuts and bruises that were black as night.

**What the fuck took so long!**

_**Sorry! It looked like you needed more so I gave you more!**_

**Next time tell me that asshole!**

_**Guys…We got trouble.**_ Said Cerberus.

Bloodtail looked up and gasped.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

…….**Shit.**

What Bloodtail, Sparta, and Cerberus were all sensing was standing a few miles in front of them. It was definitely powerful and not your average demon.

It was a humanoid shape. It was dressed in white knight armor with a red upside down cross on the center. Blue runes were on the legs, arms, and waist and on its back was a red cloak with the upside pentagram with a demonic goat face in it in gold. Its helmet was of beautiful silver with two gold steel wings on the back. And finally, in its hand was a Zweihänder crafted with golden handle, and pure white blade with a shine to it.

Oh and it was about 300 feet tall and 150 feet wide that's as big as an average Major League Baseball Stadium.

And the sword? It was about 200 feet long.

Yeah, that spells "Your Fucked" all over it.

* * *

(At HQ)

Everyone in HQ was looking at the demon knight in silence and shock.

They had checked the area because their sensors picked up a large explosion of demonic energy. This was the least thing they expected.

"Veneto ...what is that demons power level?" asked Zazamel as if he didn't want to know.

A red horse with spiky hair said, "….6000 sir."

Everyone just fell all hope shatter. Never….Never….NEVER! Had the Inquisition had to face a demon that was of 6000 on the power meter. Every Inquisition memeber was out fighting and dealing with those demons already they were having problems.

**We're dead….nothing can save us….were all going to die…**Zazamel thought.

* * *

(Back with Bloodtail)

Bloodtail stood up, "Okay….this doesn't seem too bad."

The demon knight as tall as a building raised its sword and swung it in a large arc; it crushed every building in a 200 feet radius in front of it as well as blows away Bloodtail with other junk from the force. Bloodtail slammed into a truck only to get slammed again with a large car in front of him making him feel like he was stuck in a sandwich.

**Oh god…this is gonna kill me in the morning…**Said Bloodtail slowly pushing it off.

_**You can't beat the demon at a normal level! You have to us IT!**_ Said Sparta.

Bloodtail sighed; **You know I only use that as a last minute emergency.**

_**Will somebody tell me what IT is?**_

**Let's just say you'll get to see a good source of my true power.**

Bloodtail then let his concentration wonder away as he saw the knight moving forward while swinging it's sword around as much as it could.

Bloodtail got up and summoned Cerberus's Nunchucks. He threw one of the chains as far as it could go and wrapped it around a piece of the armor that was sticking out. He started sliding on his feet as he was being dragged by the huge knight. So he picked up a loose piece of a car's hood and started surfing on it as it made its way into town.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Amy had just arrived at Holy Name Chapel where soon after, Sonic and the vehicle came in from the other street.

Everyone got out as Amy said, "How was your ride?"

"Not bad, some action here and there."

Sally went forward and said, "Amy, now what?"

"I'll get Zazamel and ask him." Said Amy picking up her Comlink.

"Zazamel, I'm with the Royal Family, now what?"

Silence.

"Zazamel?"

"Don't even bother Amy." Said Zazamel.

"Why?" asked Amy who was confused.

"…Look your right, by a few miles."

Amy looked dropped her Comlink in shock, "Holy Mary Mother of God."

Everyone looked at saw the knight, and its destruction heading towards them.

"Mother…." Said Cream in fear as she hid behind her. Bunnie was just staring at it, "My stars…."

Sonic growled, he might be able to take out that thing; problem was everybody might get in the way.

St. John got out of his shock and said, "We have to move everybody!"

"LOOK OUT!!"

They saw the knight raise his sword and swung again this time it hit the chapel which fell down and crushed two of St. Johns men and the vehicle.

St. John was now worried as he contacted HQ and said, "BACK UP NOW!!"

Silence.

Everyone looked in fear at the Giant Knight coming towards them.

Just then.

"HEAD UP!!" Everyone got out of the way as Bloodtail slid next to them on his "surfboard".

"Bloodtail!" said Amy who looked at him, "Your hurt…"

"It's nothing….I'm I late for the party?" Asked Bloodtail.

"More like our funeral." Said one soldier who was staring at the knight.

Bloodtail looked at the knight.

"Come on! We can't give up!" said Sonic as everyone looked at him. "Listen, we can beat this thing. We faced worse…."

….

…

..

"Okay maybe not so much as worse, but when things were down when we fought against Robotnick we always managed to come up on top. You know why?! Because we didn't give up!" Said Sonic, "I'll take care of this thing, you guys start running away as fast as you can."

Sonic then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not going to take the credit for killing this thing. That's my job." Said Bloodtail who stepped forward, "I'll take care of it."

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Dude! You're already wounded and crap!" Said Hanyo who thought he was mad, "What makes you think you can take him on!"

Bloodtail turned around and gave a devilish smirk, "Because you haven't even seen my real power yet."

**Sparta?**

_**Yeah?**_

**Devil Trigger.**

_**ALRIGHT LETS RAISE SOME HELL!!**_

(Start Song: Judgment Day, Artist: Van Halen)

Everyone suddenly felt energy coming from Bloodtail, soon he was glow pure red as sparks of red lightning emanated from him. The ground started to shake and small rocks were being lifted into the air by some strange force. Bloodtail gritted his teeth as he then roared and unleashed a huge amount of demonic energy!

VOOM!!

It was felt by everyone around Mobotropolis as a huge energy pillar of red hellish light was emitted into the air underneath a red magic pillar from Bloodtail's location. Everyone around him gasped in extreme shock and was nearly blinded by the light.

**What…WHAT IS THIS!! **Demanded St. John who was covering his eyes.

**THIS IS…DEMONIC ENERGY!? **Thought Amy who knew what this was, **HOW DOES BLOODTAIL HAVE DEMONIC ENERGY!!**

**WHO IS THIS GUY!! **Shouted Sonic in his head.

**IS HE EVEN MOBIAN!! NO BEING IN THE WORLD SHOULD HAVE THIS MUCH POWER!! **Thought Sally.

The power itself was bringing awe and fear into everyone in the area. Demons all over the city stopped what they were doing and looked at the location of the demonic power in fear. They all knew what that power was, and they all feared it.

In the HQ everyone was staring at the screen with mouths open as they were watching the transformation, the energy scans were going of the chart.

**This….this is….BLOODTAIL?! **Shouted Zazamel in his mind.

Everyone, Mobian or demon, could feeling it. It was amazing, they didn't know what this power was but it felt like nothing ever seen on Mobius.

Just outside of the city the mobian cultist figure stared at the light, "What….is….that?!"

The human looked more shocked and concerned as he said, "That power is…."

The Demonic knight noticed the power and was slowing backing off as it was getting more powerful then even his own demonic power.

Soon, the light died down yet the power could still be sensed and everyone near Bloodtail's area or watching it from HQ opened their eyes and gave the biggest gasp ever.

Bloodtail had completely changed.

Bloodtail stood there with his fur all solid looking and demonic. His coat had melted into his skin and it almost looked armor likes with spikes coming out of the shoulders and arms. Black runes ran down his back as his huge tail was black as night yet the tip were aflame. A pair of black demonic bat wings was on his back and wide out that spread twice the size of his body. His legs and hands were demonic and claw like and the claws were as long as a long steel knife. On his chest was a glowing seal red seal with cracks all over his body that was pooling out energy. Finally, his face was like his fur, solid and demonic, as it had his hair spiked and his eyes glowing yellow with sharp teeth.

(Look for Dante's Devil Trigger from Devil May Cry 4 and you'll get the picture of what he looks like)

Everyone just stared at him from this revelation.

* * *

(At HQ)

Nobody moved one bit. This surprise was a shock to everyone.

Finally, Zazamel shouted, "Veneto! What's the scanner say about his power level?!"

Vento looked and his mouth was on the floor.

"IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAAAAANDD!"

"WHAT NINE THOUSAND!!" Shouted everyone.

Zazamel looked at Bloodtail in fear, "HOW THE HELL IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!! IS HE…IS HE…"

* * *

(Back with Bloodtail)

"…..is he a demon?" asked St. John.

Bloodtail turned around.

"_**No, only half."**_

In less then the speed of sound, Bloodtail ran over to the demon knight, jumped, and uppercut it in the face which knocked it down.

He stood in mid air via wings and stared down at it. He summoned Rebellion, which blade was pure black and the skulls eyes were red, and zipped down sending it stabbing into the knight as a fiery comet which damaged the armor and greatly injured the Knight. It got up and tried to attack with its sword, but Bloodtail was now as fast as Sonic and flew around him like it was nothing.

"HE'S AS FAST AS ME!!" Shouted Sonic in total shock.

Bloodtail then summoned lightning to his hands and fired multiple blasts as if he were using them as machine guns. The knight was shocked and blasted many times before Bloodtail summoned a large electric ball and threw it down which caused as large electrical explosive field to surround the demon knight.

Bloodtail was far from finished, he summoned fire and darkness into his sword and charged at the demon knight who tried to fight him off, but he was too big. He flew around and slashed at the demon like a fly and each cut sliced the armor and let blood flow down it. The demon knight was now it pissed off.

It kept swinging around like a berserker and then suddenly….

PING!

Bloodtail managed to stop it in place with Rebellion.

The knight was too shocked to even counter.

Bloodtail pushed the blade up into the air and then few up and caught it. He held it easy thanks to his demonic strength.

"_**You know what they say! The bigger they are….THE HARDER THEY FALL!!"**_ Said Bloodtail as he lifted it up, came down with the knights own blade, and sliced him in half.

Bloodtail then floated down to the ground and said, _**"Jackpot."**_

VLOOOSSH!!

The demonic knight split in two and blood from both ends flooded the streets.

(End Song)

Nobody said anything as Bloodtail slowly changed back and noticed everyone was looking at him.

Meanwhile, every demon who fel the demon knight dissapear telported back to hell. There was no way they were going to face the power of Sparta.

The two bodies started gowing purple as they dissapeared and in return was a card that floated to Siles's hand.

It featured a clear sky with the angel Gabriel blowing a horn in the clouds to dead souls who were rising up from their graves. Undernith the card was the Roman Numeral XX and undernith that was the cards name.

The Judgement.

"Surprise?" asked Siles

End

This had to have been the hardest chapter I had ever typed for this story. Still, this was the release of the Devil Trigger and I felt like this had to be long.

Anyway, keynotes/legend time.

-Oni: A Japanse orge demon that was said to hae been created by the misery of humans. They are legends in Japanes tales.

-Devil Trigger: In all 4 Devil May Cry games, Dante has had the power to unleash his demonic blood and turn into a demon that gives him great streagth , speed, and demonic power to unleashe on his enemies. It uses demon power to keep it going so you only be able to use it for a few seconds at most in the first half of the game, but as you increase the meter you can use for a longer period of time. It's best to use the Devil Trigger if you want to beat a boss or need it to get out of a jam. Besides Dante, Virgil, Trish, Lucia, adn Nero have all had a Devil Trigger or something close to it.

-The Judgment: It's number 20 in the Major Arcana. While the Tarot Cards can mean anything, the universial idea is judgement awaits the individual at the end of his journey, as he looks back on the path he has traveled.

Lets hope I can keep up the pace.

Later.


	8. AN

Bad News

I lost my memory stick which contains the next chapter. I've been looking all over and I can't find it, so the next one will take a while. I'm still hoping to look for it and finish it or else I may have to rewrite the whole chapter which is something I don't want to do but I may have too.

So please be patient with me. Sorry again.

On a different note, as everyone knows there is going to be a fight scene between Siles (Tails) and Sonic. This was obvious from the start.

However, I don't have a battle music for such a fight (As I have done with all the major ones, seriously listen to music during special parts in fanfiction it rocks) and I was wondering if you guys can help me figure the perfect one to have for it.

Here's what song you can suggest.

-Has to be a Rock/Metal/Hard Rock/Hardcore/Death Metal/Thrash Metal/Punk song. No Rap (Linkin Park being the exception as it is both Rap and Punk) or Pop.

-Can't be Satanic worshiping/Black Metal/Emo/Soft/Country/Devil Metal/ music either.

-Can be foreign.

-Can be from an Anime, Game, or Movie.

-Has to be 4 minutes long at least

-You can suggest as many as you want, in reviews or messages or emails.

-You can't submit your own music, as much as I want to hear you, I can't put something that nobody really knows.

-This is open for a while, till the chapter before the fight.

For those who read my other fanfics, don't worry, I'll be able to continue those because the only chapters for those were old on my memory stick.

Wish me luck in finding it.

Later.


	9. Chapter 7: Some truths

* * *

Well, I didn't find my memory stick so; I had to remake the chapter. Kind of annoying, and I hate doing things like that. On another note, I've been given songs by some of you guys and here are the ones I think are good for the fight so far.

-Animal I have become by Three Days Grace as suggested by Suicuneluvr

-Let Go by Red as suggested by False Divinity

-It's all over by Three Days Grace as suggested by False Divinity

-Goodbye by SR-71 as suggested by KitsuneDisciple

-Haste the Day by Pressure the Hinges as suggested by AJudgetoCrash

-The Time has come from Devil May Cry 4 as suggested by Devil56

-Stricken by Disturbed as suggested by KellosPrower15

You can still submit songs if you want. This is going to go for another five chapters I think then it will stop.

This chapter is more of revelation chapter then a fighting chapter. It does have a small fight, but this is more of revelations. There will be a fighting chapter next time though, so hold on.

Also, I want to know if it looks like I'm making Tails/Siles/Bloodtail, a little too powerful. I hate doing things like that. Just let me know if I am.

Let's go.

* * *

_**The greatest friend of truth is time, her greatest enemy is prejudice, and her constant companion humility.  
-Charles Colton **_

**_Chapter 7: Some truths_**

* * *

(Unknown location, 6 hours after the attack on Mobotropolis)

A tall humanoid figure was traveling though a pure white hallway. He was wearing a White Hooded Robe with blue and red Runes' around the neck, waist, and arms of the robe. On the back was a purple circle with multiple letters that were of arcane origin around it. There were also 4 smaller circles, two on top, one in the middle that was lower then the other, and the third was way below. The top on left had the symbol "Life". The top right one had the symbol "Death". The very bottom on had the symbol "Rebirth". All three connected equaled an upside down equilateral triangle. In the middle of that triangle was the last smaller circle that had the symbol "Eternity". His name we have learned is Zeith

He slowly made his way down the white hall till he exited it and appeared at a long bridge that was right over a dark chasm. He crossed over it, but stopped when a large 30 foot steel door was stopping him.

The steel door was opening and when it fully opened, another person came from it, and the door closed as quickly as it opened.

This person wore the same uniform, except on his chest was a gold Pentagram and the hood was painted black. He was also much shorter, the size of an adult Mobian.

"What is the plan?" Asked Zeith.

"Well, we've had a minor set back with what happened back at the attack a few hours ago. So I think is now the time to reveal ourselves to the world." Said the mobian.

"Are you sure? We originally planned that after Mobotropolis was destroyed." Said Zeith.

"I am sure, you are to deliver the message tomorrow morning." Said the Mobian, "Now...are we sure that this Demon Hunter...Siles Drowler...was the one who wielded that power we...felt...earlier?"

"According to our spies, yes."

"And are you sure it is Sparta's power?" Asked the Mobian.

"You doubt me? Of all people?"

"No...Just making sure...now be on your way." Said the Mobian as he started walking back to his chambers.

"I suspect that I will be receiving a distraction." Asked Zeith.

"Of course, do you doubt me?" asked the Mobian.

Zeith mumbled something and went on his way.

* * *

(The Music of _What's up people!? By Maximum the Hormone plays)_

…_**Dark Side of the World Presents…**_

… _**A Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic…**_

…_**crossed over with material from Devil May Cry….**_

…_**as well as information of Demonology and Angelology….**_

_**BLOODTAIL: THE DEMON HUNTER**_

Disclaimer: The author owns nothing that is not his….

* * *

(Meanwhile, six hours after the attack, in Inquisition HQ)

"YOU'RE A DEMON!!" Cried St. John at Siles, who still had blood on him.

Siles rolled his eyes, "I think we confirmed that already."

Siles looked around; everyone was staring at him with different attitudes. Bunnie, Rotor, and Amy were staring at him with shock, Hanyo was looking at him with amazement, Cream was looking at everyone else, all confused on what was going on. St. John was looking at him with pure hatred, while Sonic, Sally, and Zazamel were looking at him with calculating eyes as if trying to figure him out.

"Besides, I'm a half demon. Not full." Said Siles knowing this was going to happen if he used the Devil Trigger, but if had not, then everyone would have been screwed faster then a two dollar whore.

St. John took out his pistol and pointed it at Siles, "Give me one good reason why I should not kill you right now."

Siles rolled his eyes again and said, "Because, one, that won't do anything harmful to me. Two, I just saved your lives and the lives of millions of others. And three, I've been busting my ass to save yours."

St. John still didn't look convinced.

"John, put the gun down." Said Zazamel.

"But..."

"Do it St. John." Said Sally with authority.

St. John mumbled something as he pockets it away. Zazamel then came forward and asked, "Alright Siles, now I want to ask you a few questions. Are you really a demon?"

"Half."

"Sorry, half demon."

"Yeah, I am." Said Siles.

"How did you become this?" asked Zazamel.

Siles knew this question was coming, luckily if anybody asked information on about his past and his half demon blood he would tell a convincing lie he and Sparta made instead of the truth.

"My father was a demon, my mother was mortal. They fell in love, had me, were killed by demons, and then I went out ot avenge them and became what I am today." Said Siles.

"Demon's can't fall in love." Said St. John.

"Yeah they can, look everybody doesn't know the real truth about demons so people always consider them to be horrible monsters of evil. Sure a lot of them are, but there are some good ones." Said Siles, "Did you know you even have full blooded demons in the Inquisition or even half blooded ones?"

Everyone gasped and looked at him.

"Surprise, demons have been living in our world even before all these wars started. Here's the real story..."

So Siles did tell them the truth about demons, it was basically what Sparta told him when they first met with a little changes.

At the end of it all, people were shocked.

"So...there are good demons...and they can even fall in love?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah, and a lot of people are decedents of demons. You're even one Sonic."

Everyone stared at Sonic who was bug-eyed, "I AM?!

"Come on, where else did you think you got your super speed? People with strange powers or abilities get them from the often dormant demon blood that runs through them." Said Siles.

Sonic was surprised, but at the same time, it could explain everything. There was no scientific reason as to why he had super speed at such a young age, Siles could be right.

"So all those times I saw you get hurt and all those feats that looked impossible for a mortal to do, it was all because you're half demon." Said Amy speaking up for the first time.

Siles nodded.

"So why hide it?" asked Bunnie, "If so many people have demonic blood, like you and all these other people that are hidden from us, why do they hide it?"

Siles gave her a "Come on, you shitting me" look.

"Bunnie, do you know how many people get harassed or even killed in Mobius for having demon blood? Look at Hanyo, he's been miserable till he met you guys." Said Siles, "And I didn't hide it because I was afraid of that though, I hide it because it would help me get jobs easier. The human lands are better to live at if you do contain demon blood; they've been around longer and know more about demons then anyone. Heck, they got people with demonic blood in their governments and even O.A.S.I.S."

"So even some of your employers know you are a half demon?" asked Zazamel.

"Yeah, some of them do. Most in the human world." Said Siles.

Zazamel sighed, "Well, I guess if this is all true, then we don't have to worry about much."

"I don't think so."

Everyone looked at the entrance to see the council come forward.

"May I ask what the council is here for?" Asked Zazamel.

"We're here to interrogate and possibly arrest Mr. Drowler." Said Councilman Dewback with a cold snare.

"Arrest?!" Demanded Amy, Bunnie, and Rotor.

"On what charges?" asked Siles who was waiting for this to happen.

"Lying about your demonic heritage for one, conspiracy, and maybe even treason by helping the demons who are attacking us these days. How do we know if your not one of them?" Said Councilman Dewback.

Siles gritted his teeth; it was the same charges...the same ones as before.

"Now hold on!" Said Sally coming forward, to everyone's surprise. "Councilman Dewback, your do remember the law I issued long ago."

Councilman Dewback slowly nodded.

"Well then you can't just accuse Siles Drowler of these crimes just because he's a half demon. The law I wrote and sealed still stands that no person, mortal or demonic, will not be prosecuted unless evidence is shown."

"But your highness, this is a time of war." Said Councilwoman Shihana, "We have almost lost our capital, the people are in fear. If what Siles is saying is true, then are hundreds of demons hiding among us. We must find them out and destroyed them, innocent or not we must not take that chance."

"So it's okay to go kill someone like me and Hanyo who have done no wrong because of who we're born as?!" Shouted Siles.

"Hanyo and Mr. Siles have done nothing wrong. They won't take them away! Will they mother?!" Asked Cream who was afaid of losing her friends.

Bunnie shook her head, "No, they won't. They would have to go through me to take them." Said Bunnie who walked up to them and said, "Now see here, these two have done nothing wrong. In fact, with out Hanyo, by daughter would have died int the chaos in Knothole and Siles has saved us many times. If he was an enemy why then didn't he just let us all die during that attack?"

Sonic then came forward and said, "Besides, what proof do you have?"

"He attacked us and you your majesty." Said Councilman Emerson.

"Oh come on, that was politics, and believed me, I would have loved to smack you around." Said Rotor.

"All charges on Siles are to be gone this instant...I won't let you make me make the same mistake I made 7 years ago." Said Sally with a cold glare.

Siles, was shocked, a part of him thought...that Sally and Sonic would allow them to do their will...but he was wrong.

Yet, his opinion on them still didn't change

Suddenly, Hanyo got in front of him and said, "He's done nothing wrong! Siles has saved us and you know it, you're only afraid of him and that's why you want to hurt him so much. Leave him alone!"

Councilman Dewback saw that he was going to get nowhere and growled, "Fine, but if your wrong my Queen, all of Mobius will pay for this."

They walked out, furious and angry.

"I didn't need your help." Said Siles to Sonic and Sally.

"Hey, you saved our lives. We trust you." Said Sonic.

"Too bad, I don't feel the same way." Said Siles who took off himself. "I'm going to take a shower."

Nobody would argue with that, he still had blood on his body.

Sonic sighed, **What is his beef with us?**

* * *

(In the council's chambers)

Dewback was furious. Siles Drowler was a demon, a demon! And still the King and Queen refused to listen to his rant about how dangerous Siles was.

Even if he was on their side, they couldn't take the chance with demons.

And if Siles was telling the truth, there were thousands all over the world in both human and mobian lands.

"We have to do something." Said Dewback.

"But we can't prosecute against him." Said Hinai the prostitute.

Dewback got an idea, "Maybe we can't. But the people can."

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Siles had come out of the shower in his room not to long ago. After scrubbing the blood of his fur he put on an extra pair of pants and kept his chest bare before lying down on his bed. He was exhausted for two reasons, one he went into Devil Trigger mode and it always made him tired a few hours later. And second, he had to explain a half truth about his demonic side.

**Oh well, it was bound to come out sooner or later. **Thought Siles.

_**Yeah, but for you it came much sooner. **_Said Sparta.

Siles had to agree, he had hoped not to use the Devil Trigger unless it was an emergency. But then again, a giant demon knight about to destroy the city seemed like an emergency.

What worried him the most was if they would find any connection between him and Tails.

_**Oh come on! It's not like every little thing about you could show who you really are. The only things I see that will make it known if if you show both of your tails instead of that huge single one, admit it, or they take your DNA and test it out. Come on, quit worrying so much. **_Said Sparta.

Siles was about to say something to him when a knock appeared on his door.

Sighing, he stood up and went to the door to open it.

Not to his complete surprise, Amy was there.

"Hey." She said while blushing because he didn't expect to see him and his bare chest. She had to also admit he was well packed.

"Hey." He said in reply

...

...

...

"Mind if I come in."

"Sure." Said Siles letting her in. He closed the door and asked if she wanted some water.

She nodded and after receiving her drink, sat down on a chair while Siles went back to sitting on his bed.

"So...why didn't you tell me?" Asked Amy.

Siles took a sip and said, "I'll be honest, I was a bit afraid."

"That I would reject you?" asked Amy.

He nodded.

Amy shook her head, "Hey, I was friends with a guy who everyone thought was a demon. How could I not be friends with you?"

Siles smirked, "Yeah, well I didn't know that at first now did I?"

She nodded, "You know the people aren't going to take this well if they find out."

Siles shrugged and said, "Let them think what they want, I've been persecuted by people and the press before. I'm no stranger to it."

Amy nodded, "Well, I have to admit, that was pretty hardcore from what I saw."

Siles smirked, "Thanks."

"Why haven't you used that form before? Would have come in handy a lot of times." Asked Amy.

"The Devil Trigger, the name of the transformation, takes a lot of energy to use and it's very tiresome later. I don't know how powerful I can get with it, but I've never used even half of its full power before. I just use it in case I'm dealing with a demon more powerful then me or I'm in a real jam." Said Siles finishing his water.

"Well I think-"

Knock Knock!

Siles went up and opened the door to see a nervous Hanyo waiting for him.

"Can I come in?"

Siles smiled, "Sure."

Hanyo entered the room and nodded Amy a hello before turning to Siles and asking, "Are your really a half demon like me?!"

Siles smirked, "Yep. 50 percent mortal and 50 percent demon. Born and raised."

"Cool!" Said the 6 year old half demon with the demonic arm.

"So what did you come here for?" asked Siles.

"I came to ask you something!" Said Hanyo with much anticipation

"What?"

Hanyo took a deep breath and said, "Can I be your apprentice?!"

Siles and Amy looked at him in surprise.

"Apprentice?" Asked Siles.

"Yeah! I want to be just like you! Fighting demons. saving people, looking stylish while doing it while controlling my demon powers! Please!" Begged Hanyo like the kid he was.

Siles sighed, he never thought about getting an apprentice before, he was only five years into the Demon Fighting business and most average demon hunters who do take apprentices take them after 15 to 20 years of demon hunting.

Siles said, "Look Hanyo, I think your a little too young..."

Hanyo looked down on the ground in disappointment.

"...but I can teach you how to use your powers and who knows, maybe in a few years if your good enough I'll take you under my wing. How's that?"

Hanyo looked up with a smile and nodded.

"Alright, you head back to Bunnie and go get some sleep okay?"

"Okay, thank you Siles. See you Miss. Rose." Said Hanyo who was about to leave when he turned around and asked, "What are you doing here Miss. Rose?"

"Just visiting." Said Amy.

Hanyo was confused then it hit him. He gave a smile and said, "Okay...I see what's going on...sorry to interrupt your moment."

Both Amy and Siles blushed while Sparta and Cerberus were laughing their head off.

"Go home Hanyo." Said Siles.

"What ever, don't play to rough!" He said as he exited before Siles could strangle him.

Amy blushed like crazy while Siles mumbled curses under his breath.

_**Oh man! We have to make that kid your apprentice! **_Said Sparta.

_**I agree! Now if only you gave her wine instead of water, then you might be able to play rough. **_Said Cerberus.

Siles cursed his connection to his demons and said, "Kids, they say the darnest things."

Amy nodded and said, "Well, I'll get going. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you." Said Siles as she walked out. He sighed, why did everyone think he had a thing for Amy? All she was his friend.

Even if he did think she looked hot.

Not that he would tell his demon friends.

_**You know we can read your mind, right? **_Said Cerberus.

**Fuck.**

* * *

(Next Day, Early morning)

Knock Knock!

Siles groaned from under the sheets. It was 6:30 in the fucking morning. He was half tempted to just take his pistols and shot who ever was the bastard who wanted to wake him up this early.

The knocking still continued.

Realizing he was not going to get any sleep, he got up and slowly went to the door.

When he opened it, he saw Rotor with a newspaper in his hand.

"Congratulations, you made the headliner." Said Rotor giving the paper while letting himself in.

Siles lazily read the head title:

_**DEMON HUNTER BLOODTAIL REALLY DEMON HIMSELF!**_

_**SHOCKING TRUTH OF BLOOD!**_

_**HERO OR VILLAIN?!**_

_**Well, looks I win the bet Sparta. **_Said Cerberus who betted with his friend to see how quickly the papers would react.

_**Crap, some secrecy this Inquisition has. **_Said Sparta mumbling.

Siles ignored them and threw the paper into the trash.

"Sorry to let you know at such a time, but I figured you might want to know." Said Rotor.

Siles walked over to his window and opened the curtains.

Rotor walked over and looked down to see an angry mob already there. There were tons of people, being held off by Inquisition members and Police officers, shouting things about Siles and how he should "Leave and never come back".

There were even people with crosses and other religious items while waving them in the air like some crazed obsessed fans of the Exorcist movie. They even had signs that said, "Demons belong in hell" "Death to Evil Ones" "Deceiver of Mobius"

Siles sighed, while he had received this many times in his life, it still gave him reminders of what happened to him at 12 years old.

"They've been here since 4 AM." Said Siles walking away.

Rotor whistled, "Guess you didn't get a good night sleep then."

Siles said, "What made you guess, my attitude or the fact I look like I'm about to head into the covers?"

Rotor nodded and said, "Well, Zazamel is trying to figure out who gave the information, but I think it's obvious who did it."

"The Council."

"Bingo."

Siles groaned and said, "If they think this is going to get me under my skin, then they have more brains in their ass then their heads. I don't care what people think about me and my demonic blood."

"Good, because a lot of people are convinced that your a part in all this that is going on." Said Rotor who took out a cigarette and asked it it was okay to smoke.

"Sure. Anyway, if that was true, then why the hell did I save everyone's ass so many times?" He asked.

Rotor took a puff and blew out some smoke before saying, "Well, that's what I keep saying to people, but there all so stubborn as hell, they don't dare to see another side of it. One that makes sense."

"You don't have to defend me." Said Siles.

"I know, but I have too." He said in reply.

"Why?" Asked Siles.

Rotor sighed and finished his cigarette, "You know I was a friend of Miles Tails Prower right?"

Siles nodded.

"Well...I wasn't like a brother to him like he and Sonic were, but we were good friends. Kid was a genius at technology, could sometimes give me a run for my money." Said Rotor as he smiled, remembering the good times, "We always worked together to make things we figured might help the team and all, but mostly we goofed off and make stuff for the hell of it. He was like a mini me in some cases."

Siles had to smile to, he remembered those days he and Rotor spend time working on their inventions and helping each other make them perfect. He looked up to Rotor as a role model like he did with Sonic, only just with inventions and machines.

Rotor then frowned, "But then when Tails was accused of being a demon and a murder...I just didn't know what to do..."

He sighed and said, "I was as sure as hell that Tails was innocent of what happened to him. I knew it in my soul damnit, but...I said nothing."

He closed his eyes and said with a angry voice, "Everyone was so dead sent on condemning him, even Sonic and Sally it seemed and I didn't know what to do. I wanted to say my voice but I was scared. Everyone was going hard on Amy for saying Tails was innocent, they cursed at her, pushed her around, some even thought she was a demon too. It hurt her so much but she kept going. Saying what she believed...AND I WAS A COWARD!"

He punched the wall, "I SAID NOTHING! I WAS AFRAID FOR MYSELF! I WAS SO FUCKING SELFISH THAT I DID NOTHING TO HELP SOMEBODY WHO WAS ALMOST LIKE A LITTLE BROTHER TO ME! AND WHEN THEY CONDEMED HIM TO DEATH I SAT THERE AND DID NOTHING!! BECAUSE I WAS AFRAID."

Siles didn't say anything. He was shocked on how much Rotor though this much of him.

A large part of him understood what Rotor was saying. It was natural to be scared to not follow the crowd.

But a small part of him was still angry. Didn't Rotor know how scared he was?! Didn't he know how scared he felt being hateed and feared by the entire village. Did he know how it felt to be treated like a monster? Did he know how it felt to be sentenced to death by the very people you loved? Did he know how it felt to almost die?

Rotor took out a smoke and lit it up again, "I've never forgiven myself for what I did...never."

"Is that why you smoke?" Asked Siles.

Rotor nodded, "I took my first one 15 minutes after I saw them bring in Tails dead body."

Siles sighed, "You know that's going to kill your lungs someday?"

"Yeah, well if what Amy tells me is true, you drink enough for five livers."

Siles shrugged, he didn't need to worry about sickness and diseases as Sparta took care of that. And as for him drinking. He first took his first drink when he was 15. He didn't know if he drank because it helped ease the pain or because he liked it.

Siles then got up and said, "Well, I'm going to head out and find Hanyo. I promised him I would help him with his arm."

"See ya." Said Rotor as he watched Siles grab the rest of his clothes and head out.

* * *

(Mobian Inquisiton Halls)

He couldn't find them. Zazamel, Amy, Bunnie, the kids, or even Sonic and Sally. There was nobody around except a lot of guards who were mostly looking at him with fear or curiosity.

Something was going on.

Finally, he asked a guard where everyone was.

"You don't know? Guardian Knuckles is coming to visit from Echindapolis."

**Knuckles?!**

Knuckles the Echidna. Current Guardian of the Master Emerald. An Emerald that was so powerful it kept Angel Island floating in midair.

He never expected to see Knuckles come here, due to the fact that Echindapolis and Mobotropolis were no longer allies, but acquaintances.

He heard of the outraged the Echidna's had over his death and how they could have exorcised Sparta out of him, but the most angry was Knuckles and the Chaotix.

He had to see them. He asked where they were meeting and hurried along.

* * *

(Aircraft Hanger 03)

Sally and Sonic were both nervous. Zazamel was standing next to them, as well as a few guards from the Cherubim Squad of the Inquisition.

Sally sighed at the thought of seeing her old childhood friend again. After Tails death, Knuckles went ballistic on them about how they could have sent a boy at 12 to die. Even if he had demonic power, they could have exorcised it. She knew that, a part of her back then wanted to wait on the trial, but the Council demanded that the do it as soon as possible as the people wanted to see Tails hang.

Knuckles had liked Tails a lot. He was a close friend to Sonic and Tails and in some ways it seemed like the three of them were brothers. But Knuckes and the entire Echidna population was outrage by what they did, and threaten to end their alliance then and their. Sally and the Council begged as much as they could to stop the break up but it seemed impossible to stop.

She at least asked them to brake up when Robotnick was defeated, that was agreed. And so after the tyrant's death, the Echidna's stopped their alliance and just lived by themselves. Knuckles didn't say anything to her and Sonic for a long time. Then 3 years ago, Knuckles sent a message saying that they both had a common enemy.

Demons.

While they didn't want an alliance, they wanted information about what was happening in Mobius while they would give information on what was happening in Angel Island. So they would meet once and awhile to exchange information.

So far she, Sonic, and Knuckles kept a neutral relationship, but she desperately wished she was talking to her and Sonic again. He managed to speak with Amy, Bunnie, and Rotor, but not her and Sonic.

Sally couldn't blame him.

As Sally was lost in her thoughts, Siles Drowler entered the hanger and got everyone's attention.

"Next time we're going to be meeting so guardian of giant and all powerful rock please notify me." Said Siles as he walked over.

Amy nodded and said, "We didn't think you would be interested."

"Are you kidding? Angel Island is the one place's I've never been too." Said Siles lying. "I hear it's like a paradise."

"It is, I've been there." Said Amy.

Suddenly, the hanger doors opened and came inside a _**Lambda**_**-class T-4a shuttle** (From Star wars) colored red with the crest of Echidna people and the Brotherhood of Guardians.

It landed and minutes later, 6 people came out. Two of them were Echidna guards dressed in golden gladiator armor with silver spears while the other 4 were quite familiar.

The one in the center was of course Knuckles. He hadn't change to much, he looked to be just a bit older then Sonic and Sally and a little taller too. He still had his white moon crest on his fur and had the look of tough and serious warrior. But their was something else, like a sense of responsibility, and more then just the Master Emerald, something else had a big weight on his shoulders. He had a white cloak on his back and white pants (A shock since Knuckles didn't like clothes that much). He also had a small heart locket around his neck, most likely had a picture of Julie-Su, if they were still together that is. Other then that he still had his famous steel topped boots and his favorite punching gloves.

The person to his right was none other then leader of the Chaotix, Vector the Crocodile. He hadn't change at all. He was still walking like a big shot hero, but a good sense of duty and kindness was with him. He still had his chains and headphones with him so that meant he was still into the heavy metal stuff. The only other thing was he had a lot scars on him.

The person to Knuckles left was the chameleon ninja, Espio. He was surprised, Espio looked...well...more serious and cold then he ever had. Not to mention the gear he was packing. A large fuma shuriken and a katana on his back, two kunai blades in sheathe on his waist and tattoos on his arms with dragons on them. But the most surprising thing was the eye patch he had over his left eye. Espio other eye was extremely cold, but then again he was always like that. Something happened.

The final on was flying a few feet above Knuckles head, it was none other then Charmy the Bee. The adopted annoyance of the group looked a lot older, around 16 years old, but Siles could see a good portion of his former self with him. He still had the same vest he had but had gotten rid of the airplane helmet (Thank god as it looked ridicules) for a bandana that had holes for his antennas. He still looked like the same goofy and fun loving bee, but a big sense of maturity could be seen.

Mighty and Julie-Su were nowhere to be seen though which made him curious as to where they were.

"It's good to see you again, Knuckles." Said Sally nodding with a small smile.

Knuckles nodded.

"So Knucklehead, how's guarding big stony object going." Said Sonic grinning.

Knuckles groaned, "I see you haven't changed at all."

"Come on, do you expect anything less." Said Sonic.

"No." Said Vector, Charmy, and Knuckles.

Vector then said, "Sorry about what happened to your city, man. I heard it was horrible but not this bad. Thank god you guys are okay."

"Hey, come on. I kick demon ass like it's no problem." Said Sonic.

"Then how come I was the one who saved everyone?" Asked Siles out loud.

The visitors noticed him, Knuckles then said, "So I take it your the demon hunter. Bloodtail right?"

Siles walked forward, before nuding Sonic, and said, "Names Siles Drowler. I'm only called that when I'm on a job."

Knuckles extended his hand and Tails shook it. At the same time, both of them put some strength into the handshake to test the other out. Siles would have crushed his hand if he used his real true strength, but used just enough to make Knuckles grin.

**Stong hands, not bad. **He thought.

"So is it true that you're a soul sucking demon?" asked Charmy out of nowhere.

"CHARMY!" Cried Vector and Knuckles at his outcry.

"What!? You all wanted to know too!" Said Charmy who thought it was a harmless question.

Siles shook his head, same old Charmy.

"Yeah, I'm a half demon. But trust me, I'm a good guy." Said Siles grinning.

Knuckles nodded, "I'm surprise there letting you so close to the Royal Family."

"Yeah, they do have that reputation of judging people before they can protest." Said Siles which was a jab at Sonic and Sally and everyone knew it.

Siles could then feel somebody was focusing on him completely. He saw Espio staring at him with his eye and judging him.

_**Creepy.**_ Said his demons.

"Anyway." Said Zazamel getting the attention, "May I ask why your Guardianship is here?"

Siles raised his eyebrow, Guardianship? Was that even a word?

"We came here because we have information to believe that we know who's behind your attacks recently." Said Knuckles.

Everyone, except those that came with him, stared at him in amazement.

"How do you know that?" Asked Sally.

"We'll explain later. For nowhere I think we should get somewhere comfortable." Said Knuckles who was serious.

Sally nodded, "Is Aristotle with you?"

Knuckles chuckled, "He's right behind me, you know my son. Always shy."

Siles just stared at them is shock, but quickly hid it.

KNUCKLES HAD A SON!?

**So Julie-Su and Knuckles did have children. Wait...did he say shy?**

Siles watched as Knuckles slowly moved to see something that shocked him.

Knuckles son, who was six like Hanyo and Cream, was a little smaller then them and looked so timid it was like he was waiting for Michael Jackson to come out of nowhere and take him to Neverland. He was a lighter shade of red (As Knuckles was red while Julie-Si was pink) and looked very nervous, not like something you would expect from the child of both Knuckles AND Julie-Su. He had big cute eyes that had a sense of sweet innocence with them. He had gloves and boots similar to his father and in his hands was a brown teddy bear.

Siles was shocked; the cute nervous kid was nothing what he would expect from Knuckles son...while for Sparta...

_**AUGH!! THE CUTENESS!! IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT HIS HOLY IN THE LANDS OF THE PROMISE LAND!! WHY THE FUCK MUST I BE CURSED TO SEE SUCH CUTENESS! AAAAAAUUUUUGGHHH!! **_Yelled the cuteness phobia demon knight who was screaming his head off more then Paris Hilton trying to get a good note.

_**Oh shut up! Will you?! **_Said the Three Headed Dog demon.

Siles ignored the rambling and decided to focus more on the kid, he looked so scared when he saw him and hid behind his dad again with a timid face on.

Siles smiled and said, "Cute kid. Sure is shy though."

Knuckles smiled as he revealed his son and put his hand on his head, "Yeah, but he's a good boy. Smart too..."

Cream was watching the whole thing and made up her mind.

"Mother, can I say hi to him?" asked Cream politely.

Bunnine smiled, "Of course dear."

"Yea! Come on Hanyo." Said Cream who took his hand before he could protest.

Aristotle was surprised when he saw the two kids come towards him. He hid behind his teddy bear, nervous at meeting them.

"Hi! I'm Cream! This is Hanyo." Said Cream introducing them with a smile.

Hanyo nervously said hi and extended his demon hand for a handshake, but Aristotle was frightened by it.

Hanyo looked disappointed when Cream said, "It's alright! Hanyo may have a different arm from you and me, but he's a nice person."

Aristotle looked at Cream and then the hand. He slowly reached his hand out and shook it for a second before putting it away, blushing.

Hanyo gave a small smile and nod.

Deciding he needed to say something he asked, "Ummm...nice teddy bear...your mom gave that to you?"

Aristotle gave a small smile and nodded.

"Cool...where is she now?" Asked Hanyo.

Aristotle then gave a very sad look and almost looked like he was going to cry. Hanyo and Siles both knew what that meant, she died.

**Julie-Su died?! How?! When!?**

He couldn't believe it. Julie-Su was a nice person, how did it happen?

He felt sorrow enwrap him. He felt sorry for Knuckles and Aristotle that they lost Julie-Su, but he was also sad that the last time he ever saw her was 7 years ago and she wasn't here now.

Cream sensed the bad feeling going around and decided to cheer them up, "Hey, let's go play outside! You want to come Aristotle?"

Aristotle then did something that made clear why he didn't speak so much...

He used sign language with his dad.

His dad nodded, "Of course, Bunnie will watch over you right?"

Bunnie nodded.

"Great! Let's go!" Said Cream who grabbed both boys and dashed off with them while they were blushing. Bunnie and Amy followed them.

Siles then asked Knuckles when they were gone, "He's mute?"

Knuckles sighed, "Born that way...my wife...Julie-Su...she gave birth early and they had to perform an operation to save the baby...but she didn't make it...as for my son…he was born with it. He can hear thank emeralds, but he can't speak."

"Sorry." Said Siles.

"It's alright..." Said Knuckles, "Well, why don't we go somewhere to discuss what we should do?"

Everyone agreed and exited the building.

* * *

(At Mobius NTV Network Studio)

Blood...

That was all that surrounded the halls of the studio.

Every employee was dead with wounds that rose from slashes to the throat to total limb loss. Nobody felt or saw the blow that beheld them as it was quick and painless. Meanwhile, the person who did this was walking through the halls like there was nothing wrong.

Zeith looked around for the main studio, they had chosen this station because it was the only one in the city that could send out radio, electric, and emergency signals to every electronically Advance Communications Device such as radios, TVs, and others around Mobius.

In his hands was the data stick that would send out his master's message to the Mobians.

He only had to wait for the distraction.

* * *

(In a conference room, Inquisition HQ)

Everyone sat down around a large table as they prepared to discuss what Knuckles had to talk about.

"As you know, Angel Island has always been well defended against any demonic attacks." Said Knuckles, "But recently, we've had demons inside Enchidapolis and we had to fight in the streets which was a danger to many people."

"At first we thought that there were other ways they were getting in." Said Vector, "But then we thought of the idea that a traitor might be among us."

"We found him a week ago, during an investigation where we got some help from a few eyewitnesses who said they were seeing funny things around a certain part of the neighbor hood." Said Knuckles, "We managed to find this guy and capture him. When we searched his apartment, we found a closet full of cult stuff."

Charmy then started to pass photos of the usual stuff you would see in a cult demon worshiper's closet. A shrine and mini statue of some demonic godlike creature, an upside down cross, sheep's blood, a cursed dagger, and unholy charms. You know, stuff you would get from Marylyn Manson's house.

"This is what really caught our eye, we tried researching it, but we couldn't find what the symbol means." Said Knuckles as he passed down a picture of a cloth with a strange symbol on it. Ift feature a circle with two lines from left to right and up and down while having a nine pointed star in the middle.

When it was passed down to Siles, his demons gasped.

_**That's the symbol of Abaddon!**_ They both said with shock and fear.

**Who?**

_**Abaddon the Destroyer! He's one of Satan's top Generals!**_ Said Sparta who was fearful.

_**He was once an angel that was cast down by God to a dangerous and near endless pit of pain and darkness, never to be forgiven. He's a mad man who's only quest is to bring strife, chaos, and destruction to everything! It is said that if he should walk the earth, even once, the end of the world will come! He's that powerful! **_Said Cerberus.

Siles cursed under his breath, if there was a cult involve then were they trying to break Abaddon free from his prison? Or were they just using the symbol for something else?

"It seems...Siles...knows something." Said Espio for the first time which surprised a couple of people.

Siles nodded and told them what the symbol was, needless to say everybody, but Espio, looked scared at the idea of such a powerful demon being the worshiping of a cult.

"If this Abaddon is really...an apocalyptical creature...then I see we must destroy this cult before they complete their goal." Said Zazamel.

"Brilliant idea Sherlock, how about figuing out where they are first?" Said Sonic.

"How about the captured prisoner you have? Can we interrogate him?" Asked Sally.

Knuckles shook his head, "He killed himself. Slipped in poison into his bloodstream somehow."

"But he didn't have any on him! I swear! I checked him three times!" Said Charmy.

"We know. We know. We heard you already." Said Vector, "This means that somebody else gave him the poison. We think there may be more spies in Angel Island and possibly here in the Inquisition."

For a slight second, Zazamel, Sonic, and Sally looked at Siles and turned away which made him growl. Even after all he did, he was not trusted?

Good thing he didn't trust them.

"We wanted you to know this just in case." Said Knuckles.

"Anything else?" asked Sally.

"Just one other thing. There is...a strange demon going around...that we don't know what he is or what his name even means." Said Knuckles.

"He talks?" Asked Sonic, "And here I thought most demons were brain headed."

"Watch it hedgehog." Said Siles. While Cerberus was growling and Sparta was saying he knew more then he would even in his lifetime.

Sonic grinned and said, "Come on! Sorry! Didn't think it was that personal."

"Well it is! I have friends that are full demons and they try their hardest to achieve repentance. So next time, slow your blue mouth for once and shut up." Said Siles pissed off.

Sonic sighed and nodded.

Sally sighed, "Siles, please understand. We just learned from you more about demons then we ever knew. While I'm sure Sonic is sorry for what he did, I'm sure that he didn't know it would affect you so badly."

"Huh? You were talking? Sorry, I don't speak "I don't want to hear it" ." Said Siles ignoring Sally.

Knuckles looked at both sides and figured that Siles wasn't a lover of the king and queen. While he really didn't like Sonic and Sally that much, even he had to admit that they looked like they were suffering enough.

"Anyway, the demon calls himself...The Moon." Said Knuckles.

Siles's head rose.

"What kind of name is "The Moon" anyway?" Asked Vector.

"I know, it sounds so stupid." Said Charmy who then said in a mocking voice, "FEAR ME FOR I AM THE MOON!"

SIles sighed and said, "I know who it is."

Everyone looked at him.

"But I can tell you later. I think I'm going to leave or is there anything else I should know?" Asked Siles.

"No, that's all." Said Knuckles.

"Great, later." Said Siles heading out.

When he left, Sonic said, "Geez, sensitive guy."

"Well, you should have thought better." Said Knuckles.

"Come on?! I'm I the only one who can take a joke?" Said Sonic.

"Depends, your idea of a joke could mean somebody's idea of an insult." Said Knuckles getting up with the Chaotix following him.

Sonic shook his head, was it Beat Up on Sonic Day or something?

* * *

(Outside)

Aristotle was not the kind of person who had friends.

His father was his dad of course.

He had no brothers and sisters...

And while the Chaotix were friendly to him and all, he always wanted to be friends with somebody around his age.

But he never thought it would happen now.

As soon as he, Cream, and Hanyo arrived outside. Cream wanted to play tag, a game that Aristotle knew about since he saw some older kids playing it once, but he never had played it himself.

Worse, nobody seemed to understand sign language to know that.

To his luck, Cream already guessed and told him the rules. He thought it might be similar to all the jogs he and his dad did for their morning exercises so it should be a piece of cake.

That's when Cream tagged him and said he was it.

It took him a while, but he was able to tag Cream back and she tagged Hanyo and it went back and forth for a good while. Needless to say, he was actually having fun.

Bunnie and Amy were watching the three children; they felt happy that Aristotle had found friends. Ever since they met the boy when he was 4 they were worried that he would never find friends.

But Cream, god bless her, was always there to help those who were lonely.

Hanyo was also having fun, he was also new to the whole idea of friendship, but Cream was helping him with that too.

"They all look so cute." Said Bunnie.

"Yeah, kind of reminds me of the time I was a kid." Said Amy.

"You should have seen the time when me, Sugar-hog, Sally-girl, Rotor, and Antoine did when we were growing up." Said Bunnie remembering the good old days.

"Wish I had a childhood like that." Said Siles coming behind them.

"How was the meeting?" asked Amy.

"I'll tell you later." Said Siles who said, "Looks like the three of them are having fun."

"Yeah. I've never seen my son so happy before." Said Knuckles who came up behind them with the Chaotix.

"Kid doesn't have many friends?" Asked Bunnie.

"No, he's as nervous as can be. He's smart and kind, but not that brave or sociable." Said Knuckles, "Which is kind of a bad thing for him and me."

"Why?" asked Siles.

Knuckles's face turned to one of sadness, "Since he's my son, he is the heir to the duty of being the Guardian of the Master Emerald...but look at him."

They focused on Aristotle.

"He's so innocent, so fragile. The Brotherhood of Guardians is concerned that I'm going too easy on him...and they might take him away to train him on their own. To make him a "proper" guardian by their standards." Said Knuckles.

Bunnie gasped, "They have no right to take a child from the parent."

"The Brotherhood's say is law in Angel Island." Said Vector growling.

"Bunch of jerks. Sometimes makes me want to sting them in the ass." Said Charmy.

Knuckles said, "I want my son to be happy...but I don't know if I can say know to the Brotherhood. They raised me since my father and mother died."

"But that was when your parents died. Your still here, and you have to take care of him." Said Siles.

"If only his mother was alive." Said Knuckles.

"Is there anyway around it?" Asked Amy.

"No, the Brotherhood said if they don't see improvement soon they might take him away from me. They say I could also marry another woman and produce another child to take the position...but since Julie-Su's death...I haven't found the courage to go dating again. "said Knuckles with a sad sigh.

Siles put his hand on his shoulder and said, "Hey, do what I always do with the council."

"What's that?"

"Tell them to fuck off."

The group, minus Espio, laughed.

BEEP!! BEEEP! BEEP!

Everyone stopped what they were doing.

The Emergency Button went off.

* * *

(15 minutes ago, at Electric Power Plan 043)

Two middle aged Mobians, a green duck and a brown platypus, were stuck working in the security chambers board out of their minds.

The duck said, "So...if you had to choose between being forced to listen to Jonas Brothers at a chipmunk voice for one whole night or watching Sister Hood of the Traveling Pants 2 in every language. Which would be the least of the worst tortures."

"That's easy." Said the platypus.

"But...you have to do the dare with Owen Wilson and Ben Stiller." Said the duck.

The platypus groaned and said, "Shit."

Just as he was about to give his answer a warning sound went across the entire security cameras.

The two of them were at the system trying to find out what happened.

"Security! What's going on?!" Asked the duck on a comlink.

_"IT JUST CAME OF NOWHERE! RUN! AND I THINK IT'S A...AUGH!!" _

The line went dead.

"Try to get a contact on what's going on." Said the duck who tried flipping the channels.

As they viewed every camera then saw dead bodies, fires, and electrical equipment going out of control.

"Was it an accident?" Asked the platypus.

"Wait, look at the bodies." Said the duck. The bodies were mostly burned to a crisp, and from the look fo the misshapen forms, they were suffering when it happened.

Just then...

BBEEEoooooppppp...

The entire system shut down as well as the lights.

"What the hell." Asked the Platypus.

"Call in the Inquisition." Said the duck.

Just as he was about to push the button. Electricity suddenly came out of the system and started shocking them.

They screamed bloody murder as they felt the thousands of electrical watts coursing through their bodies, they were soon turning beat red and smoke was coming out of their bodies while their skin was melting. With just all his strength the platypus managed to push the button before his head, and the duck's head, exploded.

* * *

(Now, at in Inquisition HQ's battle room)

Amy and Siles both rushed in as fast as they could into the room. Rotor, Sonic, Sally, St. John, Zazamel, and other heads of the Inquisition were already there, along with Knuckles and the Chaotix.

"Where's Aristotle?" asked Knuckles.

"Bunnie took him and the children to safety. Is it another attack?" asked Amy.

"We don't know. We just got a call of emergency from Electric Power Plan 043, but nobody else has spoken anything. Communications are down and from what were getting from eye witnesses, so are every electrical appliance in the 30 mile around the plant." Said Zazamel.

"Well, guess I'm up." Said Siles.

"Hold on, this may not be such a big deal." Said Sally, "This just could be an electrical failure and even if it is demons, we don't know if their ones we can't handle or not."

"Still, why don't I go anyway and check it out?" asked Siles.

"Because I'm going to lead this one." Said St. John, "Sir, if it is alright?"

Zazamel thought about and nodded, "Alright, take a few Dominion Elites with you. I don't want to waste any more Seraphim."

"Sir." Said St. John with a salute.

Siles watched him exit.

"Hey Rotor." Said Siles.

"Yeah?"

"Got my order with you?"

* * *

(10 minutes later at the power plant)

A large black like SWAT Hover car increased it's speed as it rushed through the gates, sending them swirling into the air as the hover car stopped at the entrance and out of the back came the Dominion Elite squad.

They had black EX-Armor that was flexible and both water and fire proof. A second shielding coat of white metal armor. They had black combat boots and black battle gloves with spikes and a swat helmet with a blue visor and white angel wings imprinted on the top. The back of their armor had the Mobian Inquisition Crest on the back with six angel wings surrounding it. In each of their hands was a DC-15 blaster rifle. ST. John, dressed in similar armor, but with nine wings on the back and the chest armor was gold, came out and said, "Alright! Let's get this over and done with."

The squad was about to head in when a sound was heard. It sounded like roaring...and electricity?

"RRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAARRR!!" It shouted out loud as the entire squad covered their ears.

BOOM!

The squad was knocked back on their feet as they looked up in horror.

A giant serpent of electricity was staring at them from inside the plant's entrance. It was about 20 feet high, but 50 feet long and looked like it was gaining all the energy from the electric plant.

"FIRE!" Cried St. John.

Each member opened fired on the dragon who gave a cry and suddenly, an electric shield covered the serpent, allowing the laser blasts to be blocked.

It gave another cry and sent lighting blast from its mouth towards the squad. The first blow blew up the car and sent the men scattering as it picked them one by one with its blasts. St. John went to his comlink for reinforcements, but all he got was static. The demon was interfering with the signal.

ST. John looked up to see the Demon charging another electric blast when suddenly a series of purple laser blasts blasted it in the head which made it moan with pain as it shook around. St. John looked to the direction of the shots to find Siles, standing on a nearby electric waste truck, with a strange gun in his hand.

Bloodtail jumped up and landed near St. John, "Now what was that about you handing it?"

St. John said nothing as he asked, "What the bloody hell is that?"

Bloodtail showed him the gun, "This is Artemis (From DMC3, search Google for visual). I had Rotor working on such a thing. It fires special shots made from my demonic energy. Neat huh?"

ROAR!!

Bloodtail looked at the electric serpent and said, "I'll take care of this. Tell your men to fall back."

St. John nodded, "FALL BACK!"

Bloodtail watched as St. John and the others ran as fast as they could away from the battle.

Bloodtail grinned, "It's time to kick ass and chew bubble gum."

He then reached for his pocket and took out a box of spearmint only to find it empty.

He sighed, "And I'm all out of gum."

(Now Playing: _Scum of the Earth_. By: _Rob Zombie_)

The serpent roared as it charged at Bloodtail who jumped up.

"COME ON!" Cried Bloodtail as he fired Artemis from the air and sent blast of energy at the serpent. The serpent used its electric shield to guard itself while blasting electric blasts into the air.

Bloodtail managed to dodge them in midair with a few twists and landed on the ground. He then placed Artemis away under his coat and grabbed Rebellion while charging forward. He dodged a few more blasts before he jumped and hit it with the sword by the neck.

Only that was a stupid move.

Because he got shocked with large amounts of electricity and flew several feet back all smoking.

"Okay...that was a...bad idea." He said while getting up.

_**Ya think?**_Said Sparta with a groan.

_**Electricity is a conductor for metal. I thought you were smart? **_Said Cerberus.

**Sue me. I made a mistake. **Said Bloodtail who was dodging blows of electricity.

Okay he had to think. Rebellion was useless, Ebony and Ivory weren't going to work as was the shotgun. Lightning beat ice, so Cerberus's power is gone. That left with Artemis, but that wasn't going to do much.

So that's what he did, kept firing and hoping for the best.

For the next six minutes it was an exchange of energy from both sides till Siles felt a large amount of energy being gathered by the monster.

"Wha-"

ZZZZZAAAAAMMM!M!!

Bloodtail screamed in pain as a large electrical field suddenly surged out of the middle of their battleground and blew Bloodtail away while the serpent was unharmed.

Bloodtail crash-landed into the truck he was in and slowly got out, bleeding and bruised.

"NOW I'm PISSED!!" He shouted as he started gathering more demonic energy.

No, he wasn't going into Devil Trigger mode, but he was gathering it into a huge ball of energy into his right fist.

He charged forward and jumped at the demon while smacking it in the head with blow full of demonic energy. The demon actually felt the blow and screamed as it was sent high into the air where Bloodtail charged Artemis again and aimed it upward.

He released the energy which sent a hundred energy bolts upward and pierced the body of the lightning serpent.

It screamed bloody murder as it suddenly began to surge widely.

He was weakening it.

Bloodtail put away Artemis and started putting demonic energy into his fists and hands. He jumped up high into the air. He uppercut it, right before roundhouse kicking it and then finished with a hammer blow that sent it downwards into the ground. With his still demonic powered hands, he fell down and crushed its head with a demonic powered fist combined with gravity which made the head almost split, but it formed itself back together.

It zapped Bloodtail off with a blast of electricity, but he got back up and charged at it again. This time he jumped kicked it high into the air and jumped up following it. He went so fast he disappeared and soon the serpent was being pounded across the area with sonic speed like blows that made it almost impossible to see Bloodtail.

He finally reappeared and kicked the serpent high into the air before landing on the ground. The lightning demon recovered in mid air and send down a storm full ob bolts. Bloodtail took out Artemis and pressed a button while poring his demonic energy into it. A shield of purple demonic energy surrounded him, similar to Cerberus's ice shield, but with his own energy. The shield blocked all the lightning bolts and when it was clear he deactivated it and put the gun away.

He took out Rebellion as the demon circled above him before coming down straight at him.

He began charging as much demonic energy as he could into the dark blade as it began to fill itself and turn darker and darker.

Finally, with what he thought was enough; he shouted a war cry and threw the sword straight up, into the mouth of the beast and straight through its electrical body. It gave one more huge surge before exploding in a blast of light and thunder before all was quiet.

Siles took a deep breath as he raised his right hand and caught this blade before twirling it around and stabbing it into the ground and said, "Lights out."

(End of music)

Siles sighed as he placed the sword on the ground and saw St.John and the others come out. Everyone but St. John was shouting for joy while St. John just looked at him.

Suddenly, St. John's comlink went off...in fact everyone's did, except Siles who had none.

They all picked it up and soon the message started...

_"Greetings to all who are watching or hearing this message..."

* * *

_

(Inquisition HQ)

Everyone in the building was watching as every screen, radio, comlink, or other ways of electronic messages was playing the same message. While those who had no screen had to listen to the message while those who had screens could see the message. It featured the same symbol of Abaddon on the screen while the message played.

_"...I suppose you are wondering who it is that is contacting you..."_

_"...this is the messanger of hell...the one who brings chaos to so called "order" you call Mobius..."_

_"I am Zankou. Leader of Abaddon's Resolving Chaos Angels for New Order! Or as A.R.C.A.N.O._

Some people gasped while others were silent.

"_Yes, we are the ones who are sending demons into your homes and cities every night. We are the ones who bring chaos into their world to usher a new and glorious age of freedom. Freedom from the beings such as "God" and his son "Christ". Who you foolishly allow to control you instead of becoming powerful enough to be your own gods." _

* * *

_(_Around all of Mobius)

Everywhere, people were hearing the message all over Mobius.

_"And who do you look to defend you? The Royal Family? The Council;? The Inquisition? They are just fools who lie and use you for their selfish gains. A world like this must be destroyed by chaos it ift is to be reborn. We will bring such a chaos back. Thos who do not submit will perish along with their leaders shall die fates worse then death as we will some the wicked of the demons to walk on this earth and bring an era of truth power."_

_"Those of you who will give your souls to the great lord of hell will be given gifts of untold power and true freedom where you will not have to fear death!"_

_"Chaos will reign in untill the day our final plan draws out and we unleash the terrors of hellish justice on you and your god."_

_"Farewell for now."

* * *

_

(With Bloodtail)

The message had ended.

Siles looked up into the sky with a serious face.

The enemy had finally revealed themselves.

Now the true battle was about to begin.

End

Well that's that. This was going to be longer, but I had to shorten it due to time.

Anyway, here is the key notes/legend:

-Abaddon: He's a real demon in demonology. While their are many tales that tell abou thim, he's basic definition is that he is a demon of destruction and evil. It's said that he will appear in the last day and help bring the end before being defeated by the forces of heaven like all the other evil demons. I choose him because destruction and chaos are so close to each other that I saw the main cult group worshiping him.

--Artemis: A very useful gun you get in Devil May Cry 3. Named after the Greek Goddess of hunting and the moon, this weapon fires like a machine gun and is very useful so upgrade it a lot if your playing DMC3.

-Aristotle-Greek philosopher, a student of Plato and teacher of Alexander the Great. He wrote on many subjects, including physics, metaphysics, poetry, theater, music, logic, rhetoric, politics, government, ethics, biology and zoology. Father of all Reason and Logic, he's one of the three Great Teachers of Western Philosophy and remains one of the most brillant minds ever. Heck, I learned a lot about logic from him.

See you later. Send in you music.

Later.


	10. Chapter 8 Church of the poisoned mind pa

Again, would have updated sooner, but I had SAT's and HSPA's in the same week

Hi they're everyone! Okay, first big news, Sonic The Dark Brotherhood is good, get it ASAP. Lets hope that Beware makes another one. Next, Twisted HiFox has made another Bloodtail fan art, this time featuring Siles/Tails in his Devil Trigger mode. It is just awesome; she's got talent, really hardcore talent. No joke, check it out at:

hifox./art/Devil-Trigger-97193972

Or go to DevientArt and look for Twisted Hifox's profile to see it and be sure to say what a great job she has done.

Now the chapter I intended this time was too big to be used as one single chapter so I'm going to split it into two parts. As for the music thing, so far no new ones, you can still submit people. Also, I was noted by Bloodfeastislandman about a mistake I didn't know existed. Apparently, Echidnas are egg-laying creatures. I thought they were mammals. So it does seem weird that the "operation" that Julie-Su had to get while giving birth to Aristotle is kind of weird. So….here's the idea that I think might save me. Since Mobians are Anthrosapians (Animals with Human Characteristics) that developed due to the bomb that made their genes go past evolution and makes them more human like. Just image that every Mobian goes through what we go though in a normal pregnancy, including the birth part. Kind of last second made up, but its better then nothing.

Also! Thanks to everyone for more then 50 reviews in 7 chapters. Never got that much so quickly! Thank you all!

Okay? Great, let's go.

* * *

_**Faith can be two things….the light that gives hope…or the light that blinds those who dwell in it**_

_**-Dark Side of the World**_

**_Chapter 8: Church of the poisoned mind part 1_**

* * *

_The video tape that the __Leader of Abaddon's Resolving Chaos Angels for New Order (A.R.C.A.N.O) was sent all through out the Mobian lands. An hour later it was sent though out the Human lands. _

_A State of Emergency was held in Mobius as the government declared A.R.C.A.N.O the top of the list of Terrorist and Threats to the Country. All citizens were ordered to report anything out of the ordinary that might be in connection to the cult._

_Naturally, they got so many calls it was hard to tell if these were from paranoid people or the real thing._

_The reactions were mixed through out Mobius, many were now placing blame and hatred on the cult which gave Sonic, Sally and the Inquisition some lay back, but it would not hold for long. Others were afraid to walk out their doors now._

_There were even some who wanted to surrender and save their lives, even if it meant losing their souls. There we even those who agreed with A.R.C.A.N.O. for both political and religious reasons._

_Sally outright said that they would find the cult and put an end to it once and for all._

_The Human lands tried to ask for an alliance again as the enemy was now not only a threat to Mobius, but also a threat to their land as well. The Council stepped in and said that it was only a Mobius matter and that the humans didn't need to be involved despite the claims they had received a similar video._

_Siles was pissed at them. A part of him wanted to just go and kick their asses again, but there was no time. Zazamel had started giving Siles and everyone else missions and assignments. The cult had threatened chaos in the lands of Mobius and all of a sudden demons and cultists were appearing out of nowhere, like sleeper agents._

_For the safety of both the Council and Royal Crown, they were moved to a safer location (Aka Knothole) and were watched twenty four seven._

_Siles also had to give them information on Arcana Demons and even invited his friend Jake to the Inquisition HG to help. At first everyone was weary about him, not just because he was a human but he was also weird looking (And had a liking to furry women). The Council (especially Timon) were outraged and demanded that he leave, but Sally and Sonic agreed to let Jake come as he knew more about demons then anyone, besides Siles of course._

_When info on the Arcana Demons was given, many were feeling hopelessness and dread come along. Not only did they have to deal with a cult, but also 17 other demons that got stronger with each other of them killed._

_The information was spread though out the Inquisition with orders to retreat and contact HQ ASAP so that Siles was informed incase of a Arcana Demon was spotted._

_Three days after this order was given, and a week after the tape's release, a call went in that a Demon with high energy readings was spotted near a town called Fidelis. A small town that was not well known._

_The Inquisition sent Amy and Siles to deal with it…_

(The Music of _What's up people! By Maximum the Hormone plays)_

…_**Dark Side of the World Presents…**_

… _**A Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic…**_

…_**crossed over with material from Devil May Cry….**_

…_**as well as information of Demonology and Angelology….**_

_**BLOODTAIL: THE DEMON HUNTER**_

Disclaimer: The author owns nothing that is not his….

* * *

(At a quickstop)

"That'll be 8.45" Said the moose cashier.

Amy nodded and handed him the money before grabbing a small brown bag and exiting the store. As she was walking away, she grabbed a few eyes. Not just because of her uniform, but also the large black case that was on her back. It was much taller then her and had a wide width that made it look like it had a heavy object inside.

Siles asked her twice on what it was and she said it was a surprise and that he hoped that she would never have to use it.

Speaking of Siles, he was watching her come out and started to get his demonic enhanced bike ready.

"Got the stuff?" asked Siles as Amy arrived.

Amy took a bottle of liquor out and handed it to Siles who took a big gulp.

"Ah, much better. Was getting thirsty after we past the last town." Said Siles helping Amy place the bag in a small holding container he had on his bike specially modified just incase.

Amy got on the back and said, "Hard to believe that a half demon like you can get thirsty."

"Hey, I'm run on 50 percent action, 30 percent style, 15 percent passion and 5 percent alcohol." Said Siles as he started the bike and they drove back on the road.

"So how much far is this Fidelis town anyway?" asked Siles.

"About another 100 miles." Said Amy, 'It's a small town that's not well known. The team that was sent there reported seeing a large energy demon and asked us for help. We lost contact with them awhile ago."

**Think it's an Arcana Demon?**

_**Maybe. **_Said the Dark Knight Sparta, _**We can't be sure on anything at this point.**_

They drove on for awhile longer till Amy asked, "So how's Hanyo's training going? I hear he's gotten the basics down."

"Yeah, it's a little different because he's a different kind of Half-Demon then I am, but he getting the hang of it…" Said Siles as he thought back…

_(Flashback, three days ago)_

_Siles had decided to teach Hanyo how to control his super strength that came with his demon powers. Cream and Aristotle, who was still around, decided to come and see the excitement._

_The four of them were outside the Main Palace courtyard and surrounded by stone pillars that were worn out or near broken. He managed to get Sally and Sonic's permission to use these for the training._

_Cream and Aristotle were watching on the grass a few feet back.._

"_Okay, now to control your strength you need to summon the demonic energy and let it flow through your body. However, in your case, your going to have to let it flow through your demonic arm as the rest of your body is not as connected to your demonic energy as your arm is." Said Siles._

"_But I thought I would be able to do this automatically since I'm a half demon." Said Hanyo._

"_Remember what I said? Our bones and muscles increase in durability and power, but it's our demonic energy that makes us do the things we can do. Even full-blooded demons have this as well. Watch." Said Siles who looked at a pillar, jumped up and smashed it down with a well-placed punch. _

_Cream started clapping while Aristotle smiled and hugged his bear. _

_Hanyo nodded, "Alright, let me try." _

"_Careful, it's hard to get it the first time. You may want to try it with as least possible force so you don't brake your arm incase you mess up." Said Siles, remembering all the painful experiences when training with Sparta._

_**Yeah, how many times did I have to heal your arm right so you could continue? Oh yeah, 1843.**_

**Well we all can't be legendary knights of darkness like you.**

_Hanyo took a few steps back before taking in a deep breath and charging forward with a cry. He jumped up, his arm glowing blue, and with a loud bang he managed to knock down the pillar and sent it to the floor with a thud._

_Cream cheered as Aristotle clapped._

"_Yeah! I did it!" Said Hanyo cheering._

_**He's got good control…. and he managed to do it on the first try…. kids got potential…. **__Thought Siles._

"_Good job Hanyo." Said Siles who then saw Aristotle walk over to a nearby pillar and sighed. For some strange reason, he wanted to also show them his strength. He gently placed his bear on the ground and got into one of the stances his dad taught him while training. He placed one foot in front and both hands at his side, point straight out forward. _

"_Aristotle?" Asked Hanyo._

_BOOM!_

_Cream and Aristotle gasped while Siles just smirked._

_Aristotle had stepped forward and punched while sending the pillar back 5 feet into three pieces._

"_Just like your dad." Said Siles who whistled._

_**Kid knows how to pack a punch!**__ Said Cerberus who was surprised._

_Aristotle picked up his bear and blushed; he didn't mean to over do it or showoff._

_Hanyo walked over and asked excitedly, "How did you do that?"_

_Siles said, "Aristotle's father is the Guardian of the Master Emerald on Angel Island. All Guardians go through training to be well strong and resourceful in order to protect the Master Emerald. Aristotle goes though the same training because he's the next Guardian in line."_

"_Like how Prince Hermes is the next in line for the throne?" asked Cream._

"_Yeah, like that." Said Siles._

"_Still, his punch was way better then mine." Said Hanyo who was still surprised._

_Aristotle looked sad, thinking he had made Hanyo feel bad._

_Hanyo noticed and said, "No, I'm not angry. I'm just noticing the difference. You should be proud your stronger then I am. I just have to train harder. After all I just started you've been training longer then I have."_

"_Hanyo's right Aristotle. I think what you did was cool." Said Cream walking over and smiling._

_Aristotle blushed, but with a smile and wished he could say thank you, but they nodded as if they understood._

"_Well then. Hanyo, maybe you can ask Aristotle more about focusing. In the meantime, let's continue." Said Siles._

_(end Flashback)_

"Yeah, I think he and Cream were really staring to make Aristotle feel more outgoing." Said Amy, "It's too bad they had to leave the day after that."

Siles nodded, he too was sorry to see Knuckles and Aristotle leave. Knuckles however was surprised that Aristotle didn't want to leave at all. He wanted to stay with Cream and Hanyo. While his father wanted him to be with his new friends he had to take him home for Guardian reasons. But Knuckles did promise that they would visit more often.

Siles however, had gotten a surprise on that day. Not from Knuckles or from Aristotle….but a certain ninja.

_(Flashback, Inquisition HQ in Knothole about two days ago)_

_Siles was walking through the halls alone at the moment. Knuckles and his group were leaving today and he wanted to go say goodbye to them._

_As he was turning a right corner he stopped suddenly in front of Espio. _

"_Oh, hey. I didn't see you there." Said Siles _

_Espio only stared at him,_

_Espio moved aside to let him pass. As Siles nodded and started to move forward Espio said, "Sorry to get in your way Siles Drowler….."_

_Siles turned back and nodded to him before continuing on his way._

"…_.or should I say Miles "Tails" Prower."_

_Siles stopped._

_A dark silence went between the two._

_Thousands of questions went into Siles's head. Did he know who he was? If so…then how?_

"_I don't know what you're talking about." Said Siles who turned around with his heart beat increasing._

"_Please….I knew it was you for a while…since we "met" I watched you and saw things that made me come to this conclusion." Said Espio._

"_Oh really….like what?"_

_Espio started walking towards Siles and said, "Well for one. Siles..Miles….not to far off….the same with Drowler and Prower…."_

"_Coincidence." Said Siles._

"_Then there was the fact that you had the same Chi signature that Tails had, but some of it was different. Also there are two other life forms in your soul…both are demonic." Said Espio getting closer._

_Sparta and Cerberus were surprised that Espio could feel them._

"_You have a spoken hatred against Sally and Sonic…..which I'm sure Tails would have." Said Espio._

_Siles just stared at him_

"_And your tail….I bet that's really two normal sized tails twisted together to make one big one." Said Espio right to his face now, "And finally, your heartbeat increased drastically when I said your real name."_

_The two of them said nothing. Finally, realizing that he couldn't hide it, Tails asked, "So are you going to tell anyone?"_

_Espio closed his eye and said, "Just answer me this…how long to plan to stay like this? Sooner or later you will be found out."_

"_As long as I can." Said Tails._

_Espio nodded and walked away, "I won't tell anyone, but just so you know. Knuckles and Julie-Su cried when they heard of your "death" and Knuckles would welcome you back with open eyes. Don't be afraid Tails."_

_And with that he left Tails alone."_

_(End of Flashback)_

"Siles!" Said Amy.

Siles shook his head and said, "Sorry, just thinking."

**How could have I been so stupid. Damn Ninja Techniques…**

_**At least he said he wouldn't say who you were.**_ Said Sparta

Siles agreed with that and continued to head down the road.

(Two hours later)

"It should be this one here." Said Amy pointing out to an exit of the highway.

Siles turned left and started driving down an old withered road where up ahead was a small town that looked similar to the one Knothole was before the war ended. Siles stopped the bike a mile away and set it down.

"Do you think the team that contacted us is still alright?" asked Amy getting off.

"Chances are…no." Said Siles making sure his handguns, shotgun and Artemis in his coat.

"Must you be so negative?" Asked Amy.

"Negativity happens to nearly almost be reality." Said Siles as he headed into the village with Amy.

Unaware that a creature with no eyes was staring at them from a hidden place.

He left in a flash, determined to tell his master.

(In the village)

Now, when a village is normally invaded by monsters you usually think of all the citizens are afraid and paranoid right?

So how the heck were all these people so…..cheerful?

Amy and Siles looked at each other, both confused. They had only entered the village for 10 minutes and already people were saying hello and asking how the weather was and going on like it was a perfect sunny day in the afternoon.

_**What the fuck? **_Asked Cerberus, _**What's going on here? This is an area where demons are prowling and yet these guys are as happy as children?**_

Siles agreed.

"This is…odd behavior for a village threatened by demons." Said Amy.

"Maybe a festival?" Asked Siles as they walked through. He spotted something strange symbol.

It was a seal. It was a large circle, which was surrounded by another larger circle a few inches away from it. Between the two circles was the letters in a language that he or his demons didn't know. Inside the smaller circle was an isosceles triangle with a plus cross inside and a squiggle that looped around before it hit the top corner.

This seal was surrounded on all kinds of objects, door, windows, stands, sidewalks, and others.

"Amy.."

"I know…I see them too…demonic?" She asked.

Siles turned to his demons.

_**Not any demonic seal I know off….**_Said Sparta.

_**I've been around a lot of seals, but this one I know nothing about.**_ Said Cerberus.

"Sorry, doesn't ring a bell." Said Siles.

"I don't like this." Said Amy.

"Let's split up and look for information. Come back here when you find anything or not." Said Siles who took off to the left.

He decided to head to a small park area where a few kids were playing and singing something like…

_God is here, God will come_

_Our savior from the high above_

_To save us soon we will be_

_A peace life for eternity_

**Well, that rules out this town worshiping Satanism.**

Siles suddenly head a voice say from behind him, "Hello there!"

He turned around to see an old black feathered male raven sweeping up some leaves with a rake. He had a battered old blue long sleeve shirt and jeans with him. He smiled at Siles and said, "Your not from around here huh stranger?"

"No, not really. I'm Siles Drowler. Demon Hunter Bloodtail to some." Said Siles.

"Nice to meet you stranger. So what brings you to this little town of ours." He asked while raking.

"I'm working with the Mobian Inquisition of Freedom. A squad of them came here not to long ago and we lost contact. Have you seen them?" Asked Siles.

"No I haven't. Maybe that lady friend of yours is having better luck." Said the raven.

"How do you know about Amy?" Asked Siles glaring at him.

He chuckled, "Hold on their stranger. I don't mean to be rude. I was watching you come by when you entered this town."

Siles nodded and said, "You got a name?"

"Riddick. Old man Riddick they call me. I just sweep and clean the town up once and a while." Said Riddick who looked at Siles with a smile, "Now if you want to know where your going to find what you want I should ask you this….are you a religious man?"

"Yeah. I guess." Said Siles, how could he not with all that he had been through?

"Then maybe you should see the Church of our Savior. It's just at Checkmore St. Nice church, but I prefer reading the bible instead of the mass." Said Riddick with a smile.

Siles nodded, "What religion?"

"Roman Catholic."

Siles raised an eyebrow, "Funny….not many of those this far from the border that separates the Human Lands and Mobian Lands."

While Roman Catholicism was in the Mobian Lands with Priest Mobians who served the Catholic Church in the human lands, they were only close to the border that separated the two lands. Most other Christian denominations or Mobian made Christian ones were seen farther, like around here or.

"Well, I don't know much. Maybe you should be looking into it." He said with a smirk.

Siles looked at him, confused. Was he trying to hint on him where he should go.

"See you later, stranger." Riddick said as he took his rake and started to leave, "Oh! One more thing…are you afraid of death?"

"No." Said Siles.

"Good….good…" Said Riddick as he disappeared into a crowd and was gone.

Siles looked for him but found him gone….that guy.

Still, he might as well check out the church. He better find Amy.

(With Amy, who took the right path)

Amy meanwhile, was not having as much luck. She had been seeing a lot of people celebrating and, what looked to her, praying.

Finally, she decided to ask an old woman outside a flower shop. She was a grey furred mongoose dressed in a simple white dress that covered her whole body.

"Excuse me. May I ask some questions?" Amy asked.

"Of course, great days be a coming so go ahead." She said with a toothless smile.

"I'm from the Mobian Inquisition and were under the impression that there were demons around here." Said Amy.

The old women laughed as well as others around who over heard her.

"Oh dearly, we don't need to worry about demons. The town is well protected." Said the old women pointing out to the seals.

"See those there? Those are the Seals of Salvation. Father Remiel has shown us how to protect us from the demons and evil ones around here." Said the old women.

"Father Remiel is a priest sent to us by God. He has knowledge that we never knew about." Said a bystander

"But what if the seals fail?" Asked Amy who was curious.

"Oh we don't have to worry about that. He's going to be born soon." Said the old women.

"Born soon? Who?" Asked Amy.

"Why our savior of course. The Son of God. One of our women was visited by God and is bearing a child. And she's a virgin!"

…..

….

….

….

(Later)

"WHATTTTTT!" Cried Siles as well as Sparta and Cerberus in his head.

Amy had just finished telling him what she heard and she couldn't blame him, it sound so ridiculous.

_**Can it be that Judgment Day came sooner then expected?**_ Asked Cerberus

_**This can't be possible. We would have known if it was Judgment day or not! But still….**_ Said Sparta

"Well what do you think?" Asked Siles.

"Look I may not know all about Christianity, but the idea of the savior being born again? I don't buy it." Said Amy.

"Yeah, I mean, despite what's going on now, everyone who is of demon blood would have known it was Judgment Day." Said Siles, "I think some guy, this Priest Remiel, is the one who's manipulating these people into thinking that Christ is going to be born again."

"Has it ever happened before?" Asked Amy.

"Yeah, religious cults say things like they are Jesus or the army of God, or the son of God or things like that." Said Siles.

"But it couldn't have enslaved all these people like that…. maybe something unnatural is going around…maybe instead of God she was impregnated by a demon." Said Amy.

"That has happened before…lets check the church out…that way I can see if there is any demonic essence around it." Said Siles.

After finding out the directions, they headed out.

(At the Church of the Savior)

It wasn't too big. Kind of what you would find in your average normal Catholic Church in your community. It did however have many palms and food donations outside the door, along with messages that gave hopes and prayers for the "New King".

Amy and Siles knocked on the door and a second later a male porcupine with a plain green shirt and black jeans opened the door.

"Yes, can I help you?" He asked.

"Are you a member of this church?" asked Amy.

"Everyone in the town is, I'm head usher. My names Canto." He replied.

"I'm Amy Rose of the Mobian Inquisition, and this is my friend the demon hunter-"

"Bloodtail."

He opened the door fully and said, "Oh, it's a pleasure. Would you like to come in?"

They nodded and entered the church. The entrance hall had a small shrine dedicated to the Virgin Mary with candles was seen by the right and on the left was Holy Water where a person could dip their hand in and put it on their forehead. Bloodtail; sensed that it wasn't blessed. He didn't know if that was a bad thing for a reason or not.

"Nice Church." Said Bloodtail.

"Thanks, we built it from scratch three years ago. Ever since Father Remiel came and started preaching the Word of the Lord." Said Canto.

"Is he from the Catholic Church?" asked Bloodtail.

"He says he was trained at St. Michaels Monastery in the Human Lands and went this far to show us the way of our lord." Said Canto.

"You seem to link him a lot." Said Amy.

"You bet. He's helped this community through and through." Said Canto.

"You must be very excited since the "Christ" is being born again." Said Bloodtail.

Canto shifted nervously, which both Amy and Bloodtail noticed, and said, "Yeah…. it is…"

A brief silence had erupted till Amy asked, "May we speak with Father Remiel?"

He snapped out of it and said, "O-Of course!"

He led them down the hall where they arrived at the center of the church.

It was a large circle like room with three different wings (one to the east, west and south) and each wing was filled with pews for the people to sit in and a door for others to get in and out by. In the center of the whole building was a stone alter in place and a green silk covering over it.

To the far right North corner was a gold Tabernacle; this is where the communion is kept. And finally to the North left corner was a door. At the top of the wall to the north was a golden colored version of the seals they saw outside. And finally, up above the seal, was a wooden cross with a statue of Jesus being nailed to it.

"I'll go find Father Remiel for you." Said Canto.

"No need. I am here." Said a voice.

Amy and Bloodtail turned around and saw a young yellow male fox in a black full collar shirt and a black cassock. He had a big smile and a sense of warmth around him.

"Sorry. I notice the door was open and I came here to see who was here. Now I know Canto, but who are you may I ask?" asked Father Remiel.

"Father Remiel, this is Amy Rose of the Inquisition and Bloodtail, a demon hunter." Said Canto introducing them.

He nodded, "An honor it is to meet those who fight for God against our mortal enemy, Satan."

"Nice too meet you too. Father Remiel, we came here on an important matter." Said Amy

"Oh? And what is it? If it's something me and the people can do, we will help in whatever way possible." Said Remiel.

"You see, a squad of the Inquisition was sent over here a few days ago and we had a message of reports of a demons, very powerful ones in fact, that were seen. We lost contact with them and we came here to see if they were found. Have you seen anyone?" asked Amy.

Father Remiel said in a sad tone, ""I'm terribly sorry, but we haven't seen anyone from the Inquisition till you guys showed up. But about you saying that the demons are nearby I believe."

"You do?" asked Amy.

"Father Remiel?" asked Canto confused.

"Canto is it not obvious. Satan is trying to stop the birth of our savior. He is trying to gain way into us and have a chance to kill the unborn child of God. I believe these two." Said Father Remiel who looked at them with a twinkle and said, "Maybe even sent to us by God to protect us."

"But the seals father..." Said Canto.

"The seals are strong, but what if they are not strong enough. We must have as much protection as possible." Said Father Remiel, "You do care for Maria do you not?"

"I….I do….your right…sorry." Said Canto who looked down.

"There is nothing to be ashamed about. You were only being mortal, Canto." Said Father Remiel.

"Yeah…about this whole "Birth of our Savior" thing? I mean, no offence, but do you really believe that such a thing is happening to one of your women right now?" asked Bloodtail.

Father Remiel smiled, "I know it is a strange thing. Maybe even ludicrous, but trust me. This is the time of Jesus' return."

"When did it happen?" asked Bloodtail.

"Maybe Maria, our new Virgin Mary, can tell you. She should be outside by the garden now, I will fetch her." Said Father Remiel who turned around and left.

Amy went over to Canto and said, "Do you really believe this?"

Canto smiled, "It's true. Maria is a friend I have known for a long time…she never is the kind of person who wouldn't lie like this. And she is pregnant, with a baby of no father that our hospitals can find in their records…but that alone is amazing…"

"Why?"

"Because Maria was sterile before she was pregnant." Said Canto.

Amy nodded and motioned Bloodtail to follow her, when they were separated from Canto she whispered, "What do you think?"

"Well…sterilization can only affect mortals…. non mortals or anyone who is not a mortal at all can break this sterilization and cause pregnancy. In other words, if a sterile mortal was to have sex with another mortal then they would be fine, but if they were doing it with a full blooded demon or other divine like being, they have the possibility of being pregnant."

"So she could be holding the son of God in here womb…." Said Amy.

"…Or something else's." Said Bloodtail.

They soon heard the door open and they both turned around to see Father Remiel escorted by someone they assumed was Maria "The New Virgin".

She was a female porcupine wearing a blue dress and high heels. She had a blue eyes that looked so clear as freshwater and it was clear she was pregnant by the size of her stomach.

"This is Maria." Said Father Remiel as he introduced her.

"Pleased to meet you." She said sweetly as she bowed.

Bloodtail and Amy nodded.

"As you can see, the baby is almost ready to come out soon. And when it does, a new happy future for mortals will come." Said Father Remiel.

"No pressure huh?" Asked Bloodtail joking.

Maria giggled, "It is a bit stressful, but I think it's very rewarding."

Canto mumbled something and turned away.

"So….when did this...all happen?" Asked Bloodtail looking for information.

"About 9 months ago. I was praying here at night when a bright white flashed came over me and I was filled with….such strange essence that it had to be that of an angels. A voice then called out, "I choose you to bear the child" and then I felt something push…inside me and infiltrate me to the highest point. Then I woke up and found myself in the center of the church. A weeks later I took a test and I was pregnant. I then told everyone what had happened, but nobody believe me. Then one day at church a white light came during the mass and said "I have choose this one as the mother of my child. Protect her from my enemies" and soon everyone believe that I had been chosen…..as the mother for the new Christ." Said Maria with a proud look in her eyes.

Bloodtail found flaws.

**First off...it sounds like she saying God has sex with her, but God didn't have sex with Mary. She was filled with the Holy Spirit and given the birth of the child. God didn't have sex with her.**

_**Yeah, so there might be the possibility she was raped while under an illusion or something. **_Said Sparta

_**Maybe we should check out the baby first. Sense anything wrong with it.**_ Said Cerberus.

**Good idea**

"Maria, if it's alright I would like to scan your baby." Said Bloodtail.

"Why?" asked Maria confused.

"Well….I'll be honest. I don't believe your really carrying the savior of all, but maybe you were under an illusion and had sex with…something else…." Said Bloodtail.

"I fail to see how you can not believe. The signs are all around us." Said Father Remiel, "The demons, the corruption, that cult that sent its message around the world. How can you not believe that she bears the son of God come to save us from the final battle against Satan?"

"And what do you mean scan anyway?" Asked Canto.

Bloodtail sighed, "Look…I'll be honest…I'm a half demon.." Maria and Canto gasped, "But I am on Gods side. I just want to make sure everything is alright."

Canto and Maria looked at Father Remiel who took a moment and then nodded.

"You hut her and…" Said Canto.

"I won't." said Bloodtail as he walked over, gently put his hands on her stomach and tried to sense what was inside.

To his surprise it wasn't an inch of demonic energy in their….in fact there was some angel energy…but that was far outweighed by a different energy. A feeling of dread and void…..a hole that had no fill….it was cold and cruel…..it was…..nothing….

Bloodtail had to stop sensing and took a deep breath, "What…the hell…"

**What the fuck was that?**

_**I don't know….I've never felt that before….it was pure….nothing….**_Said Sparta.

_**It almost reminds me of the Eighth and Ninth layers of Hell. **_Said Cerberus, _**But whatever kind of child that it….it's not the child of God.**_

"Well….anything demon like?" asked the priest.

"No….but nothing godlike either." Said Bloodtail, "That's not a child of God…..that a child of….I don't know what."

"Maybe since you don't know what God feels like you don't know this at all." Said Father Remiel, "It's getting late and I am sure you are tired. Why don't you spend the day at the inn just a few doors down. Your welcome to stay as long as you like." Said Father Remiel as he went to the door, as opened it as quick as he closed it.

Maria went out while Canto hurried after her.

Amy went over to Bloodtail and said, "Well?"

"Like I said…not demonic….but not godlike….it's something else she's caring." Said Bloodtail.

"Good or evil?" Asked Amy.

"Don't know…..I've got a bad feeling." Said Bloodtail.

Amy nodded her head…she felt the same.

"Maybe I can sense what came here a few months ago by scanning the place." Said Bloodtail.

"Can you do that?" Asked Amy.

"Yeah, but it would take me a while and I think we might be not "as" welcomed here after what I just said." Said Bloodtail, "I'll sneak in here over night and do it then."

"Alright. I'm going to head into the inn…..you going to come?" Asked Amy.

"Naw, I need to take a walk and make a phone call. I'll be with you soon." Said Bloodtail.

"All right. See you." Said Amy as she left back the way they came and Bloodtail went though the doors to the right.

As Amy was about to head out the door she heard two people arguing outside the door. She waited and listened.

"All I'm saying…is maybe we should really make sure…"

"Canto when will you understand…I know this is the child of God."

"But what it's not? What if his Bloodtail guy is telling the truth!"

"He's half demon…."

"Father Remiel trusts him….."

"True….but please Canto….have faith…"

Amy heard somebody leave and a sigh.

"I'm just scared….that's all."

Amy opened the door and a surprised Canto saw her and jumped.

"Oh….were you….listening to that?" Asked Canto.

"Yeah….don't worry I think you have every right to be worried about her." Said Amy smiling.

Canto sighed, "Yeah….ever since she got….pregnant….I've been having a bad feeling."

"You two close?" Asked Amy.

"Yeah…we've known each other since we were kids." Said Canto smiling.

Amy nodded, "Say, think you can show me the way to the inn? I don't known where it is."

"Sure, follow me." Said Canto who looked around and said, "Where's your friend?"

"He's talking a walk."

"How long have you've known he was a half demon?" He asked.

"A while now. Kind of a shock, but he's a nice guy." Said Amy.

"How close are you two?" Asked Canto.

Amy thought about it…..how much was she close to Bloodtail?

(With Bloodtail)

He managed to find an ally that wasn't crowded and alone. He took his cell phone and called the person who he wanted to talk too.

(At the Mobian HQ in Knothole)

"Come on!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Just one date!"

"No!"

"I-"

"Sugar…you keep asking and I'll stomp your foot flat." Said Bunnie who was getting annoyed at this.

Jake sighed, "Fine, you wish to be single all your life. Be my guess…."

Jake turned around and took a left though the halls where he saw Rotor walking in the opposite direction.

"She turned you down again?" He asked.

"Shut up." Said Jake sighing.

"Look, Bunnie isn't interested in any guys. Mobian or Human. You better find somebody else." Said Rotor lighting a smoke.

"I know…but her boobs….as big as melons." Said Jake all dreamy.

"You know half her body is metallic right?" Asked Rotor trying to make the guys see reason.

"So? The other half isn't."

Rotor looked at him, "I still find it strange that you have that much of a love for a Mobian female."

"So? The same thing is for some Mobians who are in love with humans." Said Jake

"Touché." Said Rotor walking off.

Jake continued walking till his phone rang. He took it out and said, "Jake here, if this isn't an incredible and sexy women, I'm going to hang up."

"Bunnie turn you down again?" Asked Bloodtail on the other line.

"I'm shocked buddy. For all you know I may have wooed her, got her naked, had sex with her, and then woke up from the phone I am on and she could be right next to me butt naked with the most enjoyable experience of her life."

"She shot you down."

"…..like a one winged duck." Said Jake growling, "Well, besides my failures of getting laid, what's up?"

"Besides nearly throwing up from what you just said, I need your help."

"What is it?"

"I need you to get in touch with the Vatican. Have them search for the record of a Father Remiel, a mobian who went to St. Michaels Monetary." Said Bloodtail.

"Sure. So is Amy with you?"

"No she waiting for me at the inn…."

"Waiting….ohhhh..I see…." Said Jake smiling.

"Huh?"

"Nothing….I'll let you get their and have you fun. Though I want details later."

"WAIT A MI-"

Beep.

(With Amy, at the inn room)

Amy and Canto entered the lobby and then got the key to the room Amy and Bloodtail would be staying in. Canto sat with Amy in the lobby waiting for the return of Bloodtail.

"Do you really think Maria is going to be okay?' Asked Canto.

"Don't know…..you must really be worried…." Said Amy.

Canto sighed, "Well…..the thing is…..I….love her."

Amy smiled, **That was obvious.**

"And…I told her this….but she's said that she had to put her child and God first…I told I could be like Joseph you know? But she said she couldn't be burden with this….even though…..she loves me too." Said Canto with a depressed sigh.

"I'm sorry." Said Amy.

"I guess this is what you have to go though when you're in love." Said Canto who turned to her and said, "Have you ever been in love?"

Amy smiled, "I had a crush on this guy, but it was just a silly one."

She could remember all the times she asked Sonic to be her husband or go out on a date with her when she was younger.

"Anyone else?"

"Well…."

For a second, Amy had an image of a yellow 12-year-old two tailed fox.

"….not really."

"Oh….I see." Said Canto.

"Hey."

They both looked to see Bloodtail, who entered, come towards them.

"Sorry for the wait." Said Bloodtail.

Canto nodded and said, "I guess I'll see you guys later."

"Hey Canto." Asked Bloodtail.

"Yeah?"

"What was the room that Father Remiel went into?"

"That's his private room. Nobody, but him is allowed into it." Said Canto, "Why?"

"Just curious." Said Bloodtail.

Canto accepted that and left.

Amy looked at him and said, "Curious?"

"What? Is it that hard to believe?" Asked Bloodtail.

Amy looked at him.

"Okay, so maybe I think that the priest is hiding something. I don't like him." Said Bloodtail.

"I know…come on let's get to our room."

They both walked over to room 112 and opened the door. It was small with a tiny kitchen and bathroom. A small chair as well, but they both had their eyes on something.

A single large bed for two.

Amy and Bloodtail blushed.

Sparta and Cerberus were laughing like crazy.

(Later that night)

Amy watched as Bloodtail checked his weapons again before he was about to head out the door.

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" She asked.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. Besides, I think I should get this done as quick as possible." Said Bloodtail.

"When will you be back?" She asked.

"Don't know. But I think an hour or two at most." He said before opening the door.

"Be careful." Said Amy.

"Aren't I always?"

"No."

He gave her a smile and left.

(Outside the church)

Bloodtail slowly walked to the church.

**Are you sure I have the power to do this?**

_**Maybe. I mean, even though it's been 9 months, what ever made Maria pregnant had to have left some of its energy behind. It's the best lead we got so far anyway. **_Said Cerberus who was an expert in sensing energy. _**And you have me, I've never not found a scent I was looking for.**_

_**Yep, he's our own Scooby Doo.**_ Said Sparta.

_**Call me that again and I'll rip your throat out.**_ Said Cerberus

_**Bite me.**_ Said Sparta.

Bloodtail had reached the door and was about to open it when….

"Evening stranger."

Bloodtail turned around and pointed his pistols as Riddick, who was behind him sweeping up leaves.

"Nice night for a stroll huh?" asked Riddick with a smile.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Asked Bloodtail still keeping his pistols aimed.

"Just doing my night work, which happens to be my day work too." Said Riddick sweeping.

"Who are you?" asked Bloodtail.

"Just an old man…" Said Riddick who said, "Now I believe you have to get in there and see what's going on. And don't worry….the priest is out tonight having dinner at somebody's house. So you got all night." Said Riddick who continued his work.

Bloodtail put his guns away and whispered, "What is it with me and meeting strangers who always give cryptic answers."

He opened the door and entered into the main part of the church. He stood in the middle and closed his eyes. He then sent his energy everywhere into the room, trying to find whatever it was that made Maria pregnant. He concentrated and kept looking till he found something.

It was a small energy reading, but it was clear enough to feel…nothing.

That's what it felt like. Nothing.

Bloodtail opened his eyes and thought** What creature could have an energy reading of….nothing?**

_**Don't know. Cerb?**_

_**Beats me.**_

**Well, only one other lead to follow on.**

Bloodtail looked at the door that the priest went through, it was the only thing left to search. He opened it and found a long narrow stone tunnel that lead a few feet downward.

Closing it behind him, he slowly walked down, ready at any moment, towards wherever the tunnel was talking him. He finally arrived at a small steel elevator that led downward. Having no other choice but to try it out, he went in and pushed the metal handle down, letting the elevator slowly make it's way down.

He went down for a long time, about 30 minutes in fact before he reached the next floor.

Kid of a lot for a priest huh?

The room he had arrived on was very large and square shaped. Ahead of him was a large steal door that he went out to open when…..

BBZZZZZAAAPPPPPP!

BANG!

He was shot down across the room from the electric blast he got from the door and landed on the wall hard. He groaned as he looked at the wall to see an demonic electric energy field surrounding it.

Electric sparks could be seen as Bloodtail groaned at the pain, "That….was unexpected."

_**Guess what ever is there the priest doesn't want us to see. **_Said Sparta, _**You alright?**_

"Yeah…..just extremely thirsty." Said Bloodtail.

"Here you go."

Bloodtail took the water handed to him and said, "Thanks." Just as he started drinking, he froze and looked to his right.

"Hi!" Said Jester smiling.

PHHHS!

Bloodtail spit the water our and got up, "What the fuck! Are you a stalker or something!"

"Why? Shocked to see me?" He asked with a smile.

"Ha ha, What do you want now?" asked Bloodtail.

"Simple Fox Boy! I want to quiz you on something, answer this and maybe you are smarter then a fifth grader!" He said.

Bloodtail sighed, **This guy….**

_**Answer it, then he'll leave quicker. **_Sparta said.

"Fine, give me the question." Said Bloodtail.

"Okay then! For one million dollars…..what do you do to counter attack an electric door with positive energy?" Asked Jester.

…

…

…

"If I knew that then I wouldn't be fucking near fried chicken you ass!" he said angerly.

"Wrong! The answer is negative energy! All you need Fox Boy is an electrical impulse that will counter the shields energy!" Said Jester.

_**Actually….that sort of makes sense. **_Said Cerberus.

**A first.**

"So where do I find this electric impulse?" Asked Bloodtail.

"Why don't you take a trip to the Cavern's of Lost Souls? It's a very nice place to go to this time of the year and you get to meet a nice lady their too!" Said Jester who growled like a lion, "And man is she one nice bitch to fuck!"

Bloodtail then asked, "Why are you helping me anyway? And how come you appeare and dissapoear like cray. What are you?"

"WHo? I am Jester that is all. How? I just can. Why? BECAUSE IT'S JUST FOR LAUGHS! !" He said before a crack of smoke blocked Bloodtail's vision of him and he disappeared.

Bloodtail looked around to see if he could find him, but he was long gone.

**Ideas?**

_**Well, guess we can find this Cave of Lost Souls and see if what he says is true. After all he has helped us so far.**_ Said Sparta.

**Question is why? What's he after?**

(Outside the Church)

Bloodtail had made his way out to find, not to his surprise, Riddick still their cleaning up the leaves.

"So, you found something?" He asked.

"Yeah, an annoying laughing clown and a shock." Said Bloodtail.

"Well then, where are you off too next?" asked Riddick.

"You seem to be very curious." Said Bloodtail.

"And your very interesting stranger." Said Riddick.

"Kind of like you know what's going on." Said Bloodtail.

"Maybe, but I think its best if you make your tail go southwest and keep going till you see a fishing dock where I think a boat will be waiting for purchase." Said Riddick who walked away into the shadows of the night and disappeared.

Bloodtail raised his eyebrow, "Was he hinting me?"

_**Duh**_ They both said.

(On the road)

Bloodtail managed to summon his bike and started heading out southwest at once, he hated not knowing how both this Jester and Riddick guy were able to know so much, but he had to admit, they were helpful.

He took his phone and called Amy, but got a recored message instead.

"Amy, listen. I got a lead to some place. A place called the Cavern of Lost Souls. I need you to keep both you and Maria away from Father Remiel. I saw some things a normal priest wouldn't have. I-"

He stopped as he sensed familer demonic energys gaining up on him.

"…will get back as soon as possible."

Beep.

(Now playing: A place for my head, by Linkin Park)

He took out his Rebellion blade and looked to see who was coming behind him.

They finally showed themselves as hey gave out wild cries of insanity and rage.

Hell Bikers.

They were demons created by the evil of hell that rode through all the layers causing chaos and misfortune for all souls sent to hell. They had red biker gear on with skull faces and spiked helmets like the Kaiser ones from WWII. They each had Orange County Choppers with flames and black rusted parts with a black skull in the front that glowed blue from the inside. They had chains around their hands for weapons and spikes on the wheels to mow down people over.

The first three came near Bloodtail and each laughed as Bloodtail just smirked and pulled ahead with the three following. They shook their chains in the air and threw them, which extended and aimed for Bloodtail, but he swerved to the left and right to avoid them.

Then he turned his bike around and grabbed one of the chains and started making his way towards them. Bloodtail, still holding the chain, drove past them, but the chain, which was connected to the far left bikers arm, slammed into the other two and knocked them off their bikes which and into the ground where they became mere skeletons as they had to be one their bikes to live.

He then threw the biker off this bike with the chain and sent him into a tree and crumbled.

He then turned around with the rest of the pack following him. He sliced some trees and branches to slow them down, but they managed to jump over them with their bikes or plow through them. Bloodtail then looked ahead and suddenly noticed he was heading for a cliff that the sea was right under. Making a sharp left turn he managed to avoid going over the cliff and into the water.

The other bikers followed suit, except for one, which was too late turning and fell into the water.

Bloodtail substituted for his Artemis gun and stated firing from behind, but they little damage as the bikes or the chains blocked the needles. Seeing this he decided to use the second fire sequence and held down the trigger. A large purple energy orb appeared in front of the gun. When it was big enough he let go of the trigger and it head straight towards the leading Hell Biker who gasped and yelled in rage as he bike connected with the org and exploded taking two more bikes with it.

Bloodtail smiled, thankful that Rotor put the "Sphere" fire mode he put in.

He kept them chasing after him for a couple of more minutes till he then suddenly pulled on the brakes and took out Rebellion. The Hell Bikers were surprised by this move and went past Bloodtail who took them out with some hide speed cuts that cut their bikes in two and made them explode.

There were only a few left.

Siles drove at an equal speed with them and stated to block the incoming chains with his blade. He finally got one wrapped around his sword and he pulled the demon off and started swinging him and the chain around his sword like a mace, which got rid of three Hell Bikers who were knocked into the ocean.

Bloodtail finally made the Hell Biker he had stab into the sword and made it disappear along with the chain.

He then stood on both legs on the bike and took out his two pistols. Controlling it like a skateboard he drove around and started shooting it twosome time style and drilled holes into he demons and their bikes.

Bloodtail then put energy into his legs and jumped very high into the air. He gathered as much energy into the guns and started to rain down high-powered demon charged bullets on the remaining bikers, which caused the bikes to explode with one bullet each.

He flipped a few times in the air before landing on his bike, which had kept moving and stopped. He looked ahead.

Bloodtail saw their was one more Hell Biker Left and it was swinging it's chain like crazy.

Bloodtail smirked. Time for some Chicken.

He reared up his bike as the Hell Biker did as well.

The two of them then charged forward, increasing their speed as much as possible. Slowly, yet still in a fast way, they got closer and closer till they were nearly three feet apart.

Time seemed to slow down like in Bullet mode.

The Hell Biker launched it's chain, but Bloodtail forced the Bike to skid on it's side and ram into the other bike which caused it to flip over into the air. Bloodtail then pulled out his shotgun and fired two bullets that said "Good" and "Bye" on them as they hit the bike causing it to explode in real time.

Bloodtail stood up with his bike and watched the Hell Biker's bike burn off into rubble.

**Looks like someone doesn't want me going to this cave…good…..means I'm on the right track.**

He then drove on

(End of song)

End

Yeah, sorry about the cliffhanger, but I wanted to end it here. The next part is coming in two weeks, after I do my Solar Warriors chapter.

As for the key and legends, I decided to let that come up next chapter for both parts.

Read and Review. Music still available for contest.

Later.


	11. Chapter 9: Church of the poisoned mind p

Yo! I'm back. Sorry it took so long. Work is driving me around. School has entered the second marking period and I'm doing college stuff. If anybody knows a really good collage for Game Design and or Creative Writing, can you give me a tip? Thanks. So due to these things in my life at the time, updating will be a lot slower and a later, but that's life I guess.

Well, Obama is president. I wanted McCain, but I guess this was going to happen anyway. Everyone saw it coming. My dad isn't happy though; he doesn't trust him and then again neither do I. But I am willing to give him a chance.

As for this fic, I've got a few new songs for the contest on which song is going to be in the Sonic vs Siles(Tails) fight, but I'll show them at the end.

I've got nothing else to say, so read on!

* * *

"_**Death is the fate of all"**_

_**-Dark side of the World**_

_**Chapter 9: Church of the poisoned mind part 2**_

* * *

(Town of Fidelis, Church of the Savior)

"And I ask thee God….for thy grace and mercy on all those who are in this town….and my son, our savior Jesus, be born to bring the true destiny of all mortals in these dark times. Our father, who art in heaven. Hollow be thy name. Thy kingdoms come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. And give us our daily bread, as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation. But deliver us from evil." Said Maria as she stood in front of the alter in prayer. She did the sign of the cross before getting up and turning around. She gasped and smiled, "Canto…don't scare me like that."

Canto walked up to her and smiled, "Sorry….I wanted to say something, but you were busy so I decided to just wait."

Maria smiled at him as they both walked over to a nearby pew and sat down. Their was silence between the two of them till Canto said, "So…. you're soon going to give birth…"

Maria smiled as she rubbed her stomach, "Yes…"

Canto sighed, "I am…..not sure about this…."

Maria placed her hand on his and said, "I know you are scared…I am too….but we must not forget the task that has been given to us. We must protect and shelter the child of God."

"But what if it's not the child of God?" Said Canto.

"Do you really think it's not?" asked Maria.

"I'm just….not sure….I mean that devil hunter said…" Said Maria.

"Trust me Canto….this is the Son of God." Said Maria.

Canto just looked at her with sad eyes, eyes that had a desire he wanted but could never have.

"Just tell me….about the question I asked you long ago….do you have an answer…." Said Canto.

Maria looked at him with eyes of sorrow and a longing for forgiveness, "I'm sorry…I can't say it…."

"Maria I….."

"Is everything alright?"

The two of them looked behind them, spooked. They saw Father Remiel coming from the entrance to the church and smiled, "Sorry to interrupt…"

Canto nodded and got up, "I'll be going…"

Canto was about to head past him when Father Remiel said, "Canto…where is Inquisition officer Amy and Demon Hunter Bloodtail?"

"Amy is at the inn and Bloodtail has departed for unknown parts. I was just about to go see if he has returned." Said Canto.

"I see…thank you." Said Father Remiel with a smile.

Canto nodded and walked away.

"Father Remiel…"

"Yes Maria?"

"How soon do you think the child will come." She asked.

Remiel smiled widely, "Very soon."

* * *

(The Music of _What's up people!? By Maximum the Hormone plays)_

…_**Dark Side of the World Presents…**_

… _**A Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic…**_

…_**crossed over with material from Devil May Cry….**_

…_**as well as information of Demonology and Angelology….**_

_**BLOODTAIL: THE DEMON HUNTER**_

Disclaimer: The author owns nothing that is not his….

* * *

(At a nearby fishing port)

Bloodtail walked through the fish gut smelling docks, looking for a place to rent a small boat to take him to the Cave of Lost Souls. He had gathered some information about the cave Jester had told him about. According to the seamen, it was a cave where a mistress of the seas called upon male sailors to enter her home where she would eat them up. All who enter never return.

Basically, your usual half drunken tale of the sea by old men who are lonely and drink to wash it all away.

Bloodtail had asked for people to take him there but they all said no. So he was forced to look for a place that sold boats so he could get to the cave.

**What do you think is in that cave anyway?** Asked Bloodtail as he avoided a humpbacked one-eyed wolf selling clams.

_**Who knows? Might be somebody in there or not**_. Said Sparta.

_**Jester made it sound like there was somebody there.**_ Said Cerberus.

_**You're going to trust a guy who looks like a clown and laughs like a jackass? Please…**_

Bloodtail then noticed a small dock with a few paddleboats ready to be set sail for.

He walked over to a small stand where you could buy them and said, "Hey? Anybody here?"

From below the stand stood a rat with scars all over his face and a black patch over his left eyes. He was wearing a red ripped up shirt with black jeans and a bandana over his rotten tail, "What ye be wanting, yar?"

"I would like to rent a boat." Said Bloodtail.

"Don't we all be wanting, yar. What kind of a boat?" He asked.

"Something that won't take me to hard to manage on my own and can get me to a place that's close from here." Said Bloodtail.

"I got just the boat for ye." Said the rat.

"All you have is rowboats." Said Bloodtail pointing them out.

"Yar…take your pick. It be $35."

Bloodtail handed him the money while the rat counted them all.

"Where ye be heading anyway?"

"Cave of Lost Souls."

The rat gasped and stared at him with his one eye, "Ye be mad boy! Madder then one who has seen the Great Kraken himself! If ye be looking for other ways to kill ye self, do it getting drunk! Yar!"

"I'll be fine. I've handled worse." Said Bloodtail walking away.

"Don't say I warn ye, yar!" Said the rat as he shook his head and mumbled about wasteful youth.

Bloodtail undid the knot and lifted the anchor before getting in and rowing out to the sea.

* * *

(Half an hour later)

Bloodtail continued to row forward, though the misty water and dark blue sea. The mist had started coming forward a few minutes ago, but thanks to his demonic senses he was able to tell where he was.

Bloodtail was starting to wonder if he would ever see this cave when he spotted it. It was a large stone cave about the size of a baseball stadium that had a huge opening that allowed water to come in and out.

"Must be it." Said Bloodtail as he rowed into the cave. It was near pitch black, but as a fox he could see well in the night. He finally hit land and saw the cave only had one direction, but was very wide and deep.

Ht got off the boat and landed on the stone ground, automatically he sense demonic energy emanating from deep within the cavern.

**If figures, only a demon would be in here.** Said Bloodtail keeping his guard up as he went down the passage.

Further on, he looked at the tall and pointy stalagmites on the bottom and stalactites from the top. From above he could see only darkness….

**Wait…**He looked closer to see….**Bats?**

Thousands of bats were up above, screeching and moving in the darkness, the world they only lived in from birth. Bloodtail wondered if the bats were normal ones or were in league with the demon in someway

**If so, they it must already know I'm here. So much for the element of surprise. **

_**Wait a second….darkness….bats….this demonic energy…..oh….my….god…**__ Said Sparta._

**What?**

Sparta was silent for a good minute till he shouted, _**THANK YOU!! OH BLESS THE HEAVENS THANK YOU!!!! THANK YOU!!!**_

Bloodtail raised an eyebrow and wondered what the fuck was going on.

_**Cerberus! It's her!**_

_**HER?! You mean…..**_Said Cerberus in shock till he started laughing like a school girl, _**OH SWEET JACKPOT! WE ARE SO GONNA GET LAID!!!**_

_**THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER! EVER!! EVEN BETTER THEN THE DAY OF THAT THE GET BACK CONCERT OF LED ZEPPLIN I WENT TOO!!!**_

**WILL SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?! WHO'S HER?!!**

Both demons shouted, "_**NEVAN!!!"**_

**Who?**

_**Let me explain. Nevan is like Cerberus, one of my old friends from the days where I was fighting in the Dark Ages against Mundus. She's a succubus demon, but not an ordinary one. She's a vampire who controls the powers of darkness and lightning in the form of bats…..but most of all….she's fucking hot and was one of the best nights I ever had in my existence. **_Said Sparta in a dreamy voice.

_**Yeah, she's done nearly every demon in hell. She and I did it once and….I was out for a week….**_Said Cerberus.

_**A week!? Ha! I was out for a month!**_ Said Sparta

**IS EVERY FRICKEN DEMON I KNOW A FUCKING PERVERT!!!** Shouted Bloodtail in his mind.

_**Trust me, once you see her, you'll be boning…**_Said Sparta.

Bloodtail sighed, **Can she fight?**

_**Fight? Yeah, she's a Seventh Layer demon like the both of us.**_ Said Cerberus, _**She might be able to join us too. But you have to do the same thing with me, fight her and prove yourself.**_

Bloodtail thanked every angel in heaven that it was not to sleep with her.

_**But do you really think she'll fight for us? **_Asked Sparta.

_**Well, if she does she'll have to be stuck with us for the rest of Siles life… **_Said Sparta

…

…_**.**_

……

………

_**SILES I GIVE YOU ALL THE POWER I HAVE TO MAKE THIS HAPPEN!!!!**_ Screamed Sparta.

_**ME TWO!!!**_ Screamed Cerberus.

**Alright! Let's just find her and get this over with!** Said Bloodtail as he, finally, moved on.

As he came to an end to the cave he noticed it was much more narrow and that the opening led to a small diamond shape room with a large stage in front with stairs, a couple of torches, and a purple rug in the middle.

Bloodtail stepped forward a bit before he heard the sound of bats from everywhere and soon enough they appeared from above in all directions. They circled around the purple rug while Bloodtail watched with interest.

The bats then started to come together as if they melted with one another and soon started forming a black figure, then with a cry Nevan the Lightning Witch appeared.

Bloodtail just stared at her…..she was hot.

She was a pure milk white human figure with a black liquid cape covering her thighs only while showing of her amazing legs. Her entire top half was naked with the biggest naked breasts he had ever seen on a human (Think almost as big as Rouge (for a human), but not quite: A/N) and the nipples were just barley covered by her long blood red hair. Her face was one of majestic beauty, but the darker kind. The one of a luster with red eyes as infernos as the flames of hell. Surrounding her was a dark purple aura, her demonic essence.

Now Bloodtail could see why both Cerberus and Sparta (Who were howling and screaming) wanted her, even he was tempted greatly to sleep with her.

She smiled as she slowly walked forward. Bloodtail, keeping his cool, also strode forward.

"_**Mmmmm…what a pretty little fox you are….and such a nice tail with it too…" **_She said with the vibrating voice of a muse while eyeing him.

She shrugged "Thanks…it's really two in one."

"_**Oh…a kitsune….quite interesting….I remember this one kitsune who had nine tails….what a bad boy he was…." **_She said with pleasure.

"Coming from a girl who's naughty herself?" Said Bloodtail as she latched on to him and started smoothing her hands over his head and furry chest.

"_**Ohh…quite an eye I see…" **_She said forcing him to look at he while stroking his head. She leaned down to kiss him…

BAM!

She sighed as she looked at her stomach to see a bullet hole in.

"_**Your not normal are you…**_ " She said with a smile.

Bloodtail put Ebony away and stepped back, "Afraid not…."

"_**Half?.....oh yes…this energy….Sparta….and Cerberus?.....How did that happen?" **_she wondered.

_**I'll take over from here kit. **_Said Sparta.

**Sure….just don't do anything to her with my body. **Said Bloodtail.

Sparta cursed in his head before taking control of Bloodtail's body. Bloodtail's eyes went red and Sparta's voice replaced Siles, just like when he faced Cerberus.

"_**Hello my little electric vampress…." **_Said Sparta.

Nevan was surprised, but smiled none the less, _**" The Legendary Dark Knight himself….it's been a while."**_

"_**Too long if you ask me.**_" Said Sparta.

"_**I take it you were sealed?" **_Said Nevan.

"_**Yeah…it's kind of a long story, but the short term is, I'm helping this kit out and we could use your help." **_Said Sparta.

"_**Is he strong?" **_

"_**He beat Cerberus who's inside with me waiting for you." **_Said Sparta.

Nevan licked her lips. The idea of battling one who had taken on Cerberus was exciting enough as it was. Not to mention she could be with both, one whom did it like an animal and one who had the stamina of a thousand legions.

She hadn't had much fun with the visitors she had received lately. Since she too desired slavation in the end she only lured the criminal like ones and left the innocents go, but those guys were no fun; she yearned for something more exciting.

She made up her mind.

"_**Alright. Let him come. I want to enjoy this." **_She said as she prepared for a good time.

Sparta smiled before letting Bloodtail come back in control.

"So I guess it's a yes?" He asked.

Nevan stepped back and said, "_**Show me what you got kitsune….and don't worry…..I don't bite….hard…."**_

She laughed as she scattered into bats and they flew in the air.

Bloodtail only smiled and said, "Let's play then…"

(Now playing: Dracula, Artist: Rob Zombie)

He drew his pistols out and waited for Nevan to appear. Soon enough she appeared at the front stage from a dark portal and summoned her bats to her.

Bloodtail started firing, but to his great shock the bats stood in the way and took the bullets. He jumped on stage and fired faster, but she was just as fast with her bats. She then sent a few of them at Bloodtail who fired at them before sensing danger.

With barely a second, he jumped back to avoid a dancing Nevan who had dark energy slashes appear from her demonic energy that stared swinging around her like a tornado. Bloodtail kept jumping back from the slashes until she stopped and started gathering more dark energy to her.

Bloodtail looked around to see the dark energy sweep in a large circle that surrounded nearly a half of the entire area in one dark shadow circle.

_**Kit! Get out! If you're caught in the shadow it's over!**_

Bloodtail took his warning with no half-heartedness and jumped high into the air just as the shadows summoned more darkness to make it a large dark dome. Bloodtail landed just outside the dome as it disappeared as well as Nevan again.

Bloodtail kept his guard up when he felt a sharp pain of lightening hit him from behind. He looked behind him to see bats glowing with electricity charge at him. He hissed in pain from the electrified bats and started stepping back.

Something caught his foot and he fell back into the arms of Nevan who was about to bite his neck when he kicked her in the face, turned around, and slashed her shoulder with Rebellion.

Nevan cursed for forgetting the blade and had to slide back from the slashes that Bloodtail was giving her. She spun and disappeared once more into the darkness.

Bloodtail watched as she appeared in front of the stage once again and started to develop lightning bolts in her hands.

"_**Let's see you deal with these!**_" She said as she stuck down lighting from the ceiling, which would be physically impossible, but hey, she a demon.

Bloodtail used his demonic speed to dodge left and right as he ran towards Nevan who was nervous as he got closer and closer. She summoned her bats and made them shield her from him, but Bloodtail combined Rebellion and his demonic speed to slash at them multiple times like a graceful fencer. The bats were driven away, leaving her open for attack!

Bloodtail smiled as he started rapidly slashing and chopping Nevan with Rebellion and she screamed with both pain and delight before spinning around and summoned more dark energy slashes.

Bloodtail, surprised, was barely able to dodge in time and felt one of the slashes cut his waist and a large bleeding cut appeared.

He landed on the ground and looked as Nevan, licked the black blood on her skin, with her long tongue and said, "_**Yes…. Yes…YES!!!" **_She gave a loud sexual moan and started summoning more bats as lighting surrounded her entire body.

Bloodtail was nervous; somehow this wasn't going to be pleasant.

She stated making her bats appear in waves of charged lighting walls that were lined up.

She sent the first three. Bloodtail charged forward and jumped through the first wall, gaining some pain, but not as much. He then rolled to his feet and saw as a low wall was coming towards him. He then performed a last minute back flipped that narrowly missed the wall; so much he felt the sizzling hot intensity of the lightning on his fur.

Thinking of an idea, he summoned Cerberus's nunchucks and made an ice wall. But this backfired as the wall of lighting made the ice wall explode and sent shards of ice everywhere. Even through Bloodtail, especially a large piece that made him get pierced to a nearby wall via chest, which gave out lots of blood. He went motionless as Rebellion landed in the far off distance.

Nevan teleported to Bloodtail and had a smile, she had managed to teleport herself before the shards scattered and was unharmed.

"_**Poor fox…killed by his own move…. how sad…."**_ She said before she gave out a cry of pain. She looked behind her to see Rebellion stuck in her back.

"Surprise?" Said Bloodtail look up while slowly removing the ice shard and threw it away while grunting in pain. His giant hole was then fixed by self-healing, but not so much of it as the wound was pretty deep and big.

"_**Pretended to be dead huh? Don't tell me that was all a plan?" **_Asked Nevan with a curious look despite the sword in her back.

"Naw, made up as I went along." Said Bloodtail with a smile.

Nevan nodded before grabbing Bloodtail and shocking him with 10,000 bolts of electricity.

Bloodtail screamed from the intensity of the shock, had he been mortal, he would be a fried fox for dinner, but he still kept strong and focuses on his own demonic energy. Neven noticed this and kept pushing for more power, but Bloodtail started glowing red and gave out a yell before unleashing the energy.

It managed to neutralized Nevan's electricity and sent her flying into a wall while scattering into a bunch of bats again.

Bloodtail landed on his knees as he took in deep breaths. He had to finish this quickly.

He summoned Rebellion into his hand once more and started to look around till he heard the sound of thunder and electricity being produced from above his head. He looked up to gasp. A large ball of lighting, supported by the bats, was hanging overhead. Inside it was Nevan who with all that she could smile as she prepared to dive down.

Bloodtail, seeing only one way to win, pointed his sword upward towards the ball and prepared to jump.

…

…

…

At the same time they charged forward, Bloodtail upwards, Nevan downwards.

A flash of light and an explosion sound rocked the cave for a good while till it slowly died down

It was over.

(Music ends)

Nevan was tired, yet she had never had such a fight before. It was so…. revitalizing.

She thought this as she lay in Bloodtail's hands gasping for breath and tired from the fight. Bloodtail smiled at her, knowing he had won.

"_**Wow…your really know…how to give a girl….a whirl…."**_ She said as she snuggled to his furry chest with Bloodtail having no mind at all. She slowly went up to his face and they stared at each others eyes.

She made a move to his lips……

"_**RAH!"**_

BAM!

She gasped again as she felt the bullet hit her stomach. Bloodtail put Ivory away and gave her a look asking if she wanted to try and bite him again.

She sighed with a smile, _**"Can't blame a girl can't you…..alright….alright big boy I'll help you."**_

He nodded while his demons were singing songs of joy.

She placed her finger on his chest and started moving it through the fur, _**"You know….I've dealt with many powerful and handsome devils…"**_

Bloodtail rolled his eyes before she turned his head to her as she said, _**"But your no slouch yourself…"**_

She gave him a smirk before she started to glow white with lighting surrounding her. A large flash was seen and at the end of it was a large purple V guitar that was pure metal and had electric strings on it. There was also a few small mechanics that did something very special with it.

Bloodtail grinned as he started tapping his foot and then jumped up to the front of the stage and as he slammed down, he played the strings while lights and explosions occurred on the stage, giving it a heavy metal rock band look.

_**WELCOME Y'ALL!**_

Bloodtail started playing it while performing a few tricks such as spin kicking and sliding while lighting surrounded him..…

_**The flinch in your eyes calls your bluff**_

_**Feel free to die when you've had enough**_

_**Useless cause is breaking your back**_

_**Your life will end when you attack**_

He then pressed a small switch and suddenly a long scythe blade came of the back end of the guitar and Bloodtail stared spinning it around while swinging it.

_**Make your move**_

_**Make your stand**_

_**Make the win**_

_**(Hah) Like you can**_

_**See the war**_

_**See me rule**_

_**See the mirror**_

_**You'll see a fool**_

He then slid on his knees and played the last cord while shouting, "THANK YOU CLEVELAND! AND GOODNIGHT!!"

BOOM!

The stage gave one last explosion before it ended. (Too see Dante do this, look for the video that shows the end of the Nevan battle in DMC3)

Bloodtail got up and looked at his new weapon. The Nevan Guitar. Not only could it produce lighting as well as a hidden scythe for close combat, but also it had a wicked tune.

_**Alright Jimmy Hendrix, let's get out of here.**_ Said Sparta.

Bloodtail let the guitar disappear in a flash and asked, **Nevan already in me?**

_**Yep! I'll give her the details of everything later. Now if you excuse me…**_

_**Ohhh…Sparta….**_Said Nevan in a seductive tone.

_**Coming!**_

Bloodtail shook his head as he made his way back to his boat. He already knew how he could use Nevan's power already, he could use the guitar to control or neutralize the lightning barrier that was blocking his entrance to the Father Ramiel's room.

Just as he was about to get out his cell phone started ringing and he opened it.

"Hello?"

"Bloodtail? It's me!" Said Jake.

"Jake, did you get the information?" Asked Bloodtail.

"Yeah, well turns out there has never been person that became a priest called Father Remiel from any Monastery and my friends at the Vatican says there is no such place as St. Michaels Monetary." Said Jake.

**I knew it, the guys a fake.**

"Okay, thanks. Listen, tell Zazalmel that were going to need some reinforcements. I think the head priest here is up to no good." Said Bloodtail.

"…probably not a good idea for me to speak to him right now…." Said Jake.

"What? Why no-……You tried to pick up his daughter didn't you?" Said Bloodtail.

"…..maybe?"

Bloodtail just turned his cell phone off and headed back to the boat.

* * *

(Back at the docks)

30 minutes and they were still going at it.

Now he was pissed.

**I swear if you guys don't stop it right now!**

They ignored him.

Bloodtail was not in a good mode, but then again you would be too if you had to keep listening to your inner demons have sex inside you….okay that's just creepy.

Ignoring the hentai demons in his mind, he docked and went back over to the stand where he got the boat, surprising the owner.

"Well by the seas of Neptune! Ye made it back in one piece, yar!" Said owner.

"Yeah, listen don't spread any roomers, keep it secret." He said putting a few extra bucks in front of him.

"For seeing something like this, I won't even tell me sons, yar." Said the owner.

Bloodtail nodded and started to head back to his bike, he had to get back to Amy quick.

Something big was going to happen.

* * *

(With Amy)

"_Amy, listen. I got a lead to some place. A place called the Cavern of Lost Souls. I need you to keep both you and Maria away from Father Remiel. I saw some things a normal priest wouldn't have. I-……will get back as soon as possible." _

Beep!

Amy shut her phone after the message ended. She was worried, but she knew Bloodtail could handle himself.

First thing was to find Maria and get her away from Rather Remiel. If Bloodtail said he saw things that weren't normal in the church, then most likely he was right.

She was outside in the market place, still passing by the ignorant happy villagers who were praying, shopping or talking to one another like it was a glorious day with nothing bad going on in the world.

At first she wondered why it was more busy then the previous day when she remembered it was Sunday, the Sabbath.

She was beginning to wonder if she would ever find Maria in this place when she spotted her buying bread from a kind woman who gave it to her for free.

"God bless." She said in a caring voice before she spotted Amy and walked over with a smile, "Hello….Amy wasn't it? You buying something?"

"Actually, I was looking for you? Is there some place where we can talk private?" asked Amy, "Do you have a home or something?"

"I sold my home when I was pregnant, I live in the church now." Said Maria.

"I think that's a place we don't want to go to." Said Amy.

Maria was confused, "Why not?"

"Come with me." Said Amy who lead her out of the crowds and into a small ally where they were alone.

"What's all this about?" Asked Maria.

Amy sighed, "Look Maria, I'm going to level with you. My partner and I don't think Father Remiel is all that he says he is. Not to mention the idea of you being pregnant with Christ when my partner says it's not even holy? I'm sorry but something wrong is going on in this town and your in danger."

Maria looked at Amy with confusion and disappointment, "Are you a religious woman?"

Amy said, "A little, but not so much, but that doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. Is it so hard to believe that I am having the Son of God born in my womb? Do you have such little faith in me, Father Remiel, and God? I know this is the son, I feel the power in my womb." Said Maria.

"But that power might be evil. I'm saying you must think of the idea that this…baby….is not what you think it is." Said Amy.

"But we all saw…the light…the voice….it was angelic….and Father Remiel has done so much…" Said Maria.

"Looks can be deceiving." Said Amy.

"Then I should say the same for you." Said Maria with a stare.

"What's that mean?" Asked Amy.

"Your friend…the half demon….how do you know he isn't evil?!" Said Maria.

"Look…Bloodtail saved my live many times, he's saved Mobotropolis many times. Hell, he's the greatest Demon Hunter in the world. I can trust him." Said Amy.

"Then it's the same thing for Father Remiel. He taught us faith, he gave us hope, and he has done things for us that you will never know. He protects us with those seals from the minions of the devil himself." Maria said while pointing to a nearby seal on one of the walls of the ally.

"Maria…" Said Amy.

"No…I don't want to hear another word…I want to go…I must prepare for the masses…." She said as she walked away in a hurry.

Amy sighed in frustration, "Great…now what do I do?"

She looked at the seal again. If Remiel really wasn't a good guy and he made these seals….then what was their purpose?

Amy suddenly felt her cellphone buzz and she answered it, "Hello?"

"Amy? It's me! Bloodtail!" was the answer with the sound of a bikes engine in the background.

"Are you alright?! How was that lead?" asked Amy wanting answers.

"I'm fine. There was a barrier I couldn't get past in the rooms, but now I can get past it. Also, I called Jake yesterday and he told me that an hour ago that their wasn't any Father Remiel nor the name of the monastery he learned from. The guy's a fake, like we thought."

"Shit…I tried to convince Maria, but she wouldn't listen. What do we do?" Asked Amy.

"I'm nearly there already, I'm going to head back into the room I tried to get past and see what's there. Get Canto and keep and eye on Maria at all times. Get all your guns too, something's going to happen and it isn't going to be fun."

"Roger, see you later." She said before she turned her Com-link off. She had to get her weapons and get Canto, both of them would make sure Maria was safe.

* * *

(At the entrance)

VOOM!

Everyone screamed and got out of the way as Bloodtail drove through the streets as fast as he could on his bike. He took a short cut through a park and jumped over some tables to make the ride quicker.

_**Think Nevan can actually help us? **_Asked Cerberus who was out of breath, the three of them had finished their threesome a while ago.

_**Don't worry, I can handle anything that is electric. **_Said Nevan inside Bloodtail.

_**That's not all you can handle!**_ Said Sparta.

Bloodtail had arrived at the entrance to the church when he stopped and saw Riddick standing in front of the entrance with a smile.

Bloodtail got off his bike and walked over, "I don't have time to deal with you."

"I'll be quick. Once you past this door, there isn't going back. Death is around this town….are you ready to face it?" asked Riddick.

"Must you ask?" asked Bloodtail as he pushed Riddick away and opened the door.

Riddick smiled, "Let's see if you can survive the trial…against death…"

* * *

(Inside the church)

Bloodtail hurried into the room at the end and followed the passageway to the elevator. He then made it go down and started his 30 minute drop.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

The mass was starting to begin. People were gathering and sitting down on the pews as alter boys and alter girls started setting the place up. Maria had a special seat right next to the one Father Remiel was going to sit at in the front of the church.

Canto and Amy were in the back, Amy had all her guns, including the one in the case that was as tall as her, ready.

"Were getting looks." Said Canto, which was not a surprise since Amy had a lot of guns on her.

"Don't worry about them. Focus on Maria and hope Bloodtail comes soon." Said Amy.

Canto nodded, he was starting to worry about all this.

Suddenly, the organ music played and Father Remiel with the alter children came in.

The mass had begun.

* * *

(With Bloodtail)

**Has this guy got something with slow elevators? **Was in Bloodtail's mind till he finally landed on the floor where the large steel door was facing him with electric sparks surrounding it.

**Okay Nevan. You're up!**

_**Play me little fox.**_

Ignoring the dirty comment, Bloodtail summoned the Nevan guitar and started playing it. The demonic music caused the lighting from the door to charge at Bloodtail and was absorbed by the guitar as it feasted on the lighting. In just a few minutes, the last charges from the door were gone and all were in the guitar.

_**mmm…tasty. **_Said Nevan.

"Well, now let's see what's behind door number 1." Said Bloodtail as he summoned the guitar away and walked up to the door. With one powered up punch he knocked it flat off it's hinges'.

Bloodtail took a step in and looked around.

_**Hmm…this wasn't what I was expecting. **_Said Sparta.

Bloodtail had to agree, it was a small dark room with no light except for one light bulb in the ceiling shining down some light on a small black tome on a pedestal.

He walked up and looked at the tome…..he and his demons gasped….

**No...fucking….way…**He thought

_**Oh…my…god….**_Said Sparta

_**Holy…bull…shit…**_Said Cerberus

_**It…can't…be….**_Said Nevan

It was a copy of the Necronomicon.

The Necronomicon was the book of darkness and death. Written by the Angels of Death themselves, it was a book that told of great dark powers, summons, spells, artifacts, creatures, and other things of the dead and beyond. The first copy was given to a man known as Faust by a devil. Faust used the book to learn everything about the mortal and non mortal worlds as well as master the book itself. The book however, when used by those of mortals, drives the user into a state of madness and hysteria. Thus the book drove Faust to his end. But he managed to create 100 copies of the original Necronomicon and they were scattered all over the world over time. To have one was rarer then rare.

Bloodtail careful opened the book and looking at it by flipping the pages.

_**This book, to even see it is such a rare occurrence. Not even I have seen one. **_Said Sparta.

_**This is all the proof we need to expose that fake priest. No priest of God would dare hold such a dark and terrible object. **_Said Cerberus.

Bloodtail was about to agree when he stopped flipping the pages. He saw a familiar symbol on one of the pages, a symbol that he saw everywhere around the entire town. It was the seal that the priest had put everywhere, the same one that was said to "protect" the town from demons.

He read the first title and every part of his soul froze.

It said: The Seal of Samael.

_**SAMAEL! AS IN THE EVIL ANGEL OF DEATH SAMAEL!! **_Screamed Sparta.

_**Do you know of any other Samaels?!**_ Screamed Nevan who was terrified.

Samael, one of the Angels of Death, was a powerful being who was second in command of all the angels of death. However, over time Samael grew insane from the amount of death he saw on Earth and eventually he snapped. His divinity twisted and he became something neither holy nor demonic. He became over obsessed with death, wanting to see everyone and everything die. Humans, demons, angels, God, Satan. He wanted a world of death and nothing. A real Nihilist, he wanted to destroy all of reality. Seeing him as a treat to the cosmos, demons, angels and the angels of death sealed him away in a void where he was to never return or else all would end.

But what could this priest want with the seal of Samael?

Bloodtail read further and spoke a sentence, "Samael, the fallen death angel, was to be sealed entirely in a void of endlessness, but should the seal of Samael be used, the void will temporarily break and he will have no more then 15 seconds of freedom. To be free entirely, only the flesh and blood of his own being must exist in the mortal world. For then he can cross over and posses that body though spirit."

_**Okay….so we don't have to worry about Samael being lose unless something of his blood and flesh lies in the mortal world.**_ Said Nevan which made Bloodtail, Sparta and Cerberus realize something.

The child.

* * *

(Near the end of mass)

Amy and Canto were watching the priest say his ending speech when Maria suddenly started to cry out in pain.

Everyone gasped as she fell to the ground from her chair before Father Remiel picked her up.

"Maria!" Cried Canto who rushed to her before Amy could stop him.

Canto ran over to her and held her tight as she slowly stood up and started breathing heavily. He asked what was wrong.

Maria smiled and said, "The baby….it's coming…"

Canto's eyes widen as everyone else who heard this started to shout out in cheer.

**Shit, not good.** Thought Amy cursing her fate.

"The time is finally now! Let us bring our virgin to the hospital where our savior will reign once more! A new heaven and earth awaits us!" Said Father Remiel cheerfully.

Everyone started cheering once more till…

BOOM!!

Screams went out as the wooden door exploded and debris, wood, and dust scattered after a loud explosion. The crowds hid in fear, Father Remiel looked up in surprise, Canto shielded Maria, and Amy rushed forward, her Glock 24 and Hi-Point .45 ACP in each of her hands.

The dust soon cleared and out came Bloodtail, holding the Necronomicon in his hand and his shotgun in the other.

"Sorry about the mess, but I'm sure the collections can handle it." Said Bloodtail coming out.

"What is the meaning of this! How dare you enter my room and then come in this holy place firing your guns, especially in the presence of the soon to be born savior!" Said Father Remiel. A few people shouted in agreement with him while cursing Bloodtail.

"You know, you really should try acting as a career instead of a priest you fake." Said Bloodtail calmly as he walked to the center of the church.

"How dare you call Father Remiel a fake!" Said one person.

"You liar!" Said another.

"Really? Did any of you know that there is no such thing as St. Michaels Monetary, or that Father Remiel isn't listed in any of the contacts of the Vatican for active priests?" Asked Bloodtail, "Did he even show you proof of his priesthood?"

"There is need not proof! I am an honest man!" Said Father Remiel standing tall.

"If you're an honest man? Explain why you have a copy of the Necronomicon, the book of darkness and death, in your room!" He shouted tossing it to the ground.

Many people started muttering, but they were all about how Bloodtail was insane. Father Remiel said nothing.

"Also, those seals? There the seal of Samael aren't they? The "angel" was the fallen angel of death Samael as well wasn't it? So was that voice. That was the reason why I felt both angel energy and that cold energy of nothing. Maria is not caring the child of God, but the child of Samael, which Samael will use to cross over into our world and bring about a world of nothing! That's your plan isn't it! Your not a priest or a mortal, but a demon!" Said Bloodtail pointing at Father Remiel who stood cold and silent.

Everyone looked at Father Remiel who said and did nothing.

Finally, to break the silence, Maria said with a raspy voice, "Father Remiel…tell him it's not true…tell him that I am about to give birth to the son of God…."

Father Remiel said nothing, but stare at Bloodtail who was staring back. He then lifted his hands…..and said, "If you really think I am these things, prove it."

Bloodtail sighed, "Alright." He then took his shotgun and fired at Father Remiels face which knocked him on his back.

"FATHER REMIEL!!" Cried Maria with fear.

"FATHER! PRIEST!!" Cried everyone.

"MURDER!!"

"HE KILLED HIM!!!"

"YOU MONSTER!!

"…ahahahaahhahah…."

Everyone stared at Remiel's body.

"…ahahahhahahaAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!" He cried as he rose up.

Everyone but Canto, Bloodtail and Amy screamed.

Father Remiel was alive, but half of his face was that of a fox skeleton with the other side still skin and fur.

"I guess that is one way to prove things!!" He said with a laugh.

"So you admit it?" Asked Bloodtail with a smirk.

"_**I don't see why not?! I'm tired of acting for these pathetic mortals anyway! HA!"**_ He cried as the rest of his skin and fur started to melt into nothing revealing his fox skeleton body. His robes began to shine gold as a silver upside down cross appeared on the front and back. He then lifted his left boney hand up and summoned a bishops staff in a golden glow.

"_**I am the Hierophant! Number V of the Arcana Demons!"**_ He cried unleashing his demonic aura.

At once the place became chaotic. People ran in fear and terror. Their priest was a demon, disbelief carried with them as they all fled. Maria sat motionless and blank, her face was paralized with shock. She was carrying an evil creature in her womb, not a savior.

Amy and Bloodtail pointed their guns at The Hierophant who just stepped back with a grin. He sat down on his chair in the back and said, "_**Your too late. Soon the child will be born. It will use Maria as a sacrifice and all those in this town will be as well."**_

"Why did you summon Samael? Isn't your master's plan to overthrow the government?" Said Bloodtail.

"_**My master wants' chaos and a living hell to reign, turns out destroying all of reality is just as great. Besides, Samael won't be able to go far, but he will destroy a lot of area and cause panic through out Mobius."**_ Said the Hierophant.

"Not if the Inquisition has to say about that!" Said Amy, "They're already on their way!"

"_**Ha! FOOL! The seals don't only give Samael power, but also trap everyone in this town!" **_He said with a laugh.

"Shit!" Said Bloodtail

* * *

(outside)

The Hierophant's words were true, even now there were people trying to run away and out of the town, but everywhere the seals glowed with a purple aura and suddenly an energy dome of purple flames covered the entire town, preventing anyone from escaping.

It's citizens ran around in chaos, wondering if they were doomed.

* * *

(Back in the church)

Amy and Bloodtail looked at each other, knowing they had to stop the Arcana Demon now.

"_**I know what your thinking. But don't think I will let you beat me easily! And as long as the child lives Samael will still come!" **_Said the Hierophant as he lifted his stick up and a dark energy shield surrounded him just in time as Amy and Bloodtail fired their guns at him, but the bullets bounced off like they were nothing.

Just then, Bloodtail felt a large amount of powerful energy conversing, the same energy he felt in Maria's baby, but this one was much larger, by ten times!

Everyone left in the church looked up to see static electricity form in the middle wall of the end of the church. It started getting brighter and brighter till it was near blindness.

BOOM!

A large sound erupted and everyone, but the demon, held their hands over their ears from the intensity of the sound. When it past, they all looked up in horror.

A portal ripping through the space-time continuum was seen above in the middle of the wall. It was about 50 feet, both tall and wide, making up nearly half the wall in the back of the church. Inside it were spinning purple and white lights that moved faster then the blink of an eye.

_**Stephen Hawking eat your heart out…**_Said Sparta in amazement.

**Is their anyway to stop it?!** Demanded Bloodtail.

_**I know a bit about portals, this kind is being opened by a beacon. As long as the beacon is alive or working the portal can't be closed. **_Said Nevan.

From what Bloodtail sensed, the Hierophant was in helping in control of the portal as well as the seals.

_**Heads up!**_ Said Cerberus.

Bloodtail looked up back at the portal. Something was coming out of it. Something big.

Really really REALLY Big.

It came out slowly, like a slug, but as it came out it's body was seen.

Amy resisted to cry out in fear, but Canto and Maria had already done so.

Bloodtail just stared. It was a large naked human being( about 40 feet tall and 30 feet wide), who's body was only half way through the portal. His face was half skeleton and half flesh, that half was a handsome blue eyed and blond haired fallen angel with skin as white a pearl. On his back was one large skeleton wing, the symbol of a fallen death angel.

It gave a great loud inhuman roar that sent dread and hopelessness into those who feared it.

Samael, the Fallen Death Angel, the poison of God, the angel of nothing, had arrived.

Or at least partly.

Bloodtail whispered to Amy, "There's still some time. The baby hasn't been born yet."

"She's in labor." Said Amy who was sweating like mad.

"Great…okay, you go with Canto and Maria to someplace safe, I'll deal with these two." Said Bloodtail.

"No, I'm helping." Said Amy and turned to him and said, "I'm tired of leaving things always to you….were partners….I'm helping you and don't say a word or I'll kick your ass."

Bloodtail smirked, "Alright, just don't expect me to save your furry ass when you need it."

Amy smiled, "Wouldn't dream of it."

She then took her Glock 24 and tossed over to Canto's side, "Catch it!"

Canto grabbed the gun in the air and looked at Amy in confusion.

"You get Maria out of here. Protect her with all you got!" Said Amy with a nod.

Canto nodded back and helped Maria, who was still numb shocked, get up and they walked as fast as they could out of the church.

(Now playing: The Pretender, Artist: The Foo Fighters)

Bloodtail looked at Samael and the Hierophant and asked Amy, "Which one do you want?"

"I'm probably fucked if I fight that guy." Said Amy pointing to Samael, "I'll take the faker, you deal with this creep."

"Works with me." Said Bloodtail getting pumped, "Ready?"

"Ready!" Said Amy with one hand her Hi-Point .45 ACP and in the other one of her Sub-Machinegun lasers.

"Showtime!" Said Bloodtail jumping into the air as Amy dashed forward towards the Hierophant.

Amy started shooting at the Arcana demon, but with the shield still protected him from harm. He then raised his hand and suddenly dark energy circles appeared underneath the floor.

Amy jumped away from each one of them as they released a pillar of dark energy. She kept jumping back to dodge each of them.

Bloodtail meanwhile had switched his shotgun for his Rebellion sword and started slashing at Samael's face but it did no damage except a few scars. Samael roared in retaliation and opened his mouth. A large energy ball of light fired at Bloodtail who quickly summoned Cerberus's nun chucks and threw one of the chains into a wall which he pulled himself towards and dodged the attack, which had hit the center pews and turned them to dust.

"Damn." Said Bloodtail as he kicked of the wall and started firing in the air with his handguns which made Samael scream in annoyance.

He flipped over a circle at the last second which made an energy pillar miss his head a few marks.

Amy had launched herself back near the left side of the wall where standing was her briefcase.

She went over and opened it.

Bloodtail was meanwhile, watching the Hierophant summon dark energy balls while Samael was taking off some of this feathers from his wing and threw them at Bloodtail. He took Rebellion in his hands and, with sonic speed, started blocking the feathers which had turned to sharp knives. Bloodtail however was wide open and the Hierophant send out five dark energy balls that were heading straight for him…

Bloodtail turned around to block them….

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

His eyes widen as the energy balls disintegrated into nothing.

He looked to his left and saw Amy, with a large fricken Sniper Rifle.

"What the…" He asked.

Amy smiled as she said, "It's a weapon Rotor made, uses Holy Water and Bahá'í prayer blessed bullets that make if quite penetrable. It's called Spiral (Used in DMC3)."

"Nice. Got to get me one." Said Bloodtail before he turned back towards the two demons and said, "Now it's my turn to show off!"

He summoned Nevan guitar and started playing, at once a large amount of demonic bats suddenly appeared and started harassing Samael who tried to swipe them away with his large arm. Bloodtail used this to charge up Nevan's guitar and jumped up and slashed him rapidly with the lightning charged scythe which caused Samael to roar again, this time in pain.

The Hierophant grew annoyed and was about to retaliate when he heard another bang and left pain in his left arm.

He looked to see Amy smirking while holding Spiral at him from a distance.

"_**Whelp!" **_He cried out as he summoned his dark energy in the form of swords. Amy started running around the church as he threw them at her one at a time.

She flipped, ducked, and rolled with athletic ability while firing her Spiral gun which was able to penetrate the dark energy shield. She then turned to the walls, and with careful aiming, fired at them which made the bullets bounce off and hit the Hierophant's shield and pierced him.

She slid under a pew and jumped back onto the center of the church where she summoned her hammer with one hand and charged at the Hierophant and slammed her hammer on the shield.

Bad mistake.

It shocked her with electrical dark energy and shot her away to the end of the church while she screamed in pain.

Bloodtail, who was dodging Samael's arm, saw this and shouted, "AMY!"

WHAM!"

"FUCK!" He cried as he slammed into a couple of pews.

He got up and felt his bones burning with pain from that slap.

**Come on Bloodtail! Keep your eye on the freak!**

He shook his head and saw Samael about to fire another energy ball from his mouth at Amy who was still stunned.

Bloodtail got on his feet and slid down on his knees as he started playing as hard as he could, sending in rapid random blasts of lightening all over the church, causing damage to the walls, windows, statues, everywhere. One of the blasts was lucky and hit the energy ball while it was still in Samael's mouth which caused it to explode while it was still in it.

Samael screamed as black blood shot out of his mouth and fell to the ground making the center pure black. Bloodtail smirked and said, "Music really is a weapon."

Amy finally got up and took Spiral back in her hands, "You alright!"

"Only if you are!" He replied.

"I'm not stopping!" She said dashing forward.

"I never would have guessed." He replied with a smile.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Canto was finding it difficult to get Maria to safety as everyone in the entire town was running like chickens with no heads. Maria wasn't making it any better, she was near lifeless in her eyes.

He finally bought them to a park where there was nobody and said, "We should be safe here."

He looked at her, she looked like she had committed the worst crime in history.

"Maria….you had no idea…it's not your fault…" He said trying to convince her she was not to blame.

"I was raped….by a monster…I bear the child that not saves the world….but damns it…." She said softly as she started to cry, "What have I done…."

"It's not your fault!" He cried while holding her, "It's all Remiel's fault! There is nothing you did wrong! I still care for you! Nothing changes that!"

She kept crying as she held on to him. She suddenly remembered what Remiel had said and replied, "That's it…"

"What's it?"

Maria stood up, "The child is the key. It's the only thing that's keeping Samael from his prison."

"Yeah?" He asked.

Maria looked at Canto, with a desperate plea she demanded, "Canto….kill me."

* * *

(Back with the fight)

_**I hate to be the negative one and say your getting your ass kicked, but….your getting your ass kicked. **_Said Sparta as Bloodtail was sailed into the air again by a punch from Samael.

**Ya think!**

Amy wasn't doing much better, the Hierophant was healing himself from every shot in his shield while firing more energy balls and swords faster then Amy could get a chance to shoot.

Bloodtail saw only one option left.

_**What about Devil Trigger?!**_ Asked Cerberus.

_**Too Risky, we need time to transform, something we can't do right now! **_Said Sparta.

**Damn!** Thought Bloodtail as he kept trying to think of an answer

* * *

(Back with Canto and Maria)

Canto just stared at her with his mouth open in disbelief, "Wha…What?"

Maria said, "Kill me….do it please!"

"NO! I CAN'T! WHY WOULD YOU ASK ME TOO!" He demanded.

"Because if we kill me we kill the child and Samael goes back to his prison! It's the only way!" Said Maria who started to yell in pain.

"Maria!" Said Canto holding her.

"Do it! It's trying to force its way out! You have too!" She demanded with tears.

Canto looked at the gun in his hand and Maria in his other, "….no…I….I love you…please…"

She held his hand, "If you love me….save me from this…please…."

Canto looked at her in the eyes, he knew what the right choice was…..but could he do it?

He pointed the gun right at her womb….time seemed to slow down as he tried with every part of his soul to pull the trigger.

Maria smiled at him and said, "Do it…."

….

…..

…….

A shot went out.

As well as a cry.

(End music)

* * *

(At the church)

Samael froze….it was like he had frozen in time.

Then in one loud yell he gave out a large inhuman cry of pain and sorrow as the portal started to reverse itself and started to slowly such him in.

The Hierophant jumped off his seat and cut of his shield and looked alarmed, "_**WHAT!! NO!!!"**_

Samael had kept screeching as he was summoned back into the portal and then it vanished as if it wasn't there.

"_**NO! HOW!! Could it be…could it be that the child is dead!" **_Said the Hierophant with horror, "_**NO!! THAT BITCH!!!"**_

Bloodtail and Amy looked at each other alarm….did Maria….

* * *

(the Park)

Canto held a bleeding Maria who was dripping blood from her stomach and mouth, Canto held her as he started crying, "Maria…I'm so sorry…what have…what have I done?!"

Maria slowly looked up and touched his check. They looked into each others eyes, tears flowing down both of them.

"Canto….that question you asked me…..do you know what my answer is…." She asked with a sad weak smile.

Canto looked at her, with all the love he had for her.

"….yes…I would marry you." She said before she gave a small gasp and her soft warm hand went cold before it fell to the ground.

"MARIAAAAAAA!!!" Canto cried to the heavens as he held her, long past gone.

In the distance, Riddick watch the two with a neutral face.

* * *

(At the church)

The Hierophant was furious, _**"I never would…HOW CAN THIS BE! I WAS SURE THAT THIS PLAN WOULD WORK!! NEVER MIND I CAN DO ANOTHER ONE!!"**_

"Hey buddy."

The Hierophant turned around and saw Bloodtail's shotgun in his face, "You think I'm really going to let you do that?

BANG!

The skull of the Arcana demon went into the air before another shot made it's skull exploded.

Amy put Spiral down and said, "Fuck you."

The body started glowing a bright golden light as it disappeared in replace was a small card that fell to the floor. Siles picked it up and looked at it.

It had a male human dressed as a pope with a gold staff in his left hand and his right hand pointing upward towards the heavens. He as seated on a large chair between two columns and beneath him were two sets of golden keys. At the lower corners were two monks who were bowing to him On the bottom card was the Roman Numeral V and the cards name…

The Hierophant.

_**We got another…**_Said Sparta.

**But at what price?** Thought Siles as he and Amy looked at each other sadly.

* * *

(Two days later)

After the Hierophant's death the seals lost power and the dome was lifted. The people were free and felt blessed that they were saved as the Inquisition came in hours later.

However, some decided to turn away from the Catholic Church which was a somewhat understandable thing after what happened, but they might turn around. Still, a good amount of people still believed and this time the Vatican would send a real priest, Mobian of course, to help built a new church.

A special memorial was held to Maria who had sacrificed herself for the sake of everyone.

Siles and Amy were worried about Canto. He seemed lifeless and almost empty. Then again, anyone would if they had killed the one they loved most.

Nobody blamed him, yet he blamed himself.

Now it was finally time to leave. Siles and Amy were packing up in the hotel.

"This was quite an adventure." Said Siles as he finished packing his guns

"Yeah….it's too bad it happened tragically in the end." Said Amy with a sigh.

"That's just life Amy. All we can do is deal with it." Said Siles.

"I just wish it wasn't like that." Said Amy.

"We all do Amy. We all do." Said Siles as he headed out the door.

"Where are you going?" Asked Amy.

"For a walk." He said as he left.

* * *

(At the park)

Canto looked around, nobody was around.

He sighed as he took something out of his pocket. It was the same gun Amy had given him. He lied to Amy, saying he lost it but he had it still in his possession…loaded.

"Maria…" he said softly as he pulled of the trigger.

He got down on his knees and closed his eyes. He then positioned the barrel into his mouth and took a deep breath.

Just as he was about to pull the trigger he felt a hand swipe the gun away.

He looked up…

POW!

…and met with the dirt.

Siles stood over him as he glared at Canto, "So…that's how your going to take responsibility…though suicide!? Is that it!?"

"But Maria…"

"I KNOW!! But do you know why she asked you to kill her! Because she didn't have the courage to kill herself, which was wrong! She asked you because you were the only one she could rely on! She died to she could save everyone, including you! Don't make it in vain by killing yourself just when you were saved!" Said Siles in anger.

"HOW CAN I LIVE WITHOUT THE ONE I LOVE!" He demanded with tears in his eyes, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE SOMETHING SO CLOSE TO YOU!!!"

Siles closed his eyes, "I do….I've seen many people I know die in front of me…I'm no stranger to death…."

He then said, "But that doesn't mean that I'm going to give up living! I'll die on my own terms if I can, but it won't be the cowards way out!"

Siles then said, "You should live your life before you decided it's a waste. Because this life determines your next life, the one of salvation or damnation! And killing yourself wastes the life God gave you which is a sin! And Maria…she would be discussed of you for dishonoring her like this!"

Canto was silent.

Siles said, "But if all that means nothing to you…..then go ahead and kill yourself…."

Siles walked away, leaving Canto to his thoughts.

As he left the park he heard a familiar voice say, "Aren't you afraid he'll kill himself."

Siles replied, "A bit."

"Don't worry…he won't. In fact, he'll live for quite a while too."

Siles turned around and faced Riddick who was smiling.

"And how would you know? In fact how did you know everything was going to happen?" He asked.

"I knew that Samael would be released, but I didn't know if anyone would die or not. Not all deaths are destined, and even if some are they can be changed." Said Riddick who said, "I'm actually thankful for this, you saved me a lot of work time. Maria was taken to judgment and I think she's in a better place."

"What are you…how…." Said Siles before he realized something.

**Guys…do you think?**

_**I'm willing to bet.**_ Said Sparta.

_**Would make sense.**_ Said Cerberus

_**Ditto. **_Said Nevan.

"…you're an Angel of Death aren't you." Said Siles.

Riddick smiled as grey angel wings appeared on his back, "Too you a while."

"So you knew this would happen?" Asked Siles, "Why didn't you interfere if you knew Samael might have escaped."

"Death is neutral. We are neither good nor evil, we are only the passage to the divine world for all worlds." Said Riddick.

"But you helped me." Said Siles.

"Yet, you figured it all out. All I did was provide hints." Said Riddick with a smile.

A strange silence was between them.

"Well, guess I'll be going." Said Riddick.

"Hey….thanks." Said Siles.

"Don't worry….we'll see each other real soon."

Siles, Sparta, Cerberus, and Nevan all went cold.

"KIDDING! HA! I always love doing that. But seriously kid, enjoy life. You never know when it will end." Said Riddick who turned away and started walking till he disappeared into a wind of grey feathers.

Siles sighed, "No worries. I plan to live till I die of old age."

He headed back to hand Amy her gun back.

End

There we go! Finished! Now, here is the legend(remeber it's for both this chapter and the last one as they originally were going to be together):

The chapter-The chapter was somewhat of a warning for people who join strange religions or cults, they may say they are something, but really they are dangerous.

Remiel-It is the name of an angel, but I decided to take this name as it's one of the main bosses in Tales of Symphonia, a RPG I like and at a certain point the "angel" Remiel (Really a half elf) betrays you.

Nevan-One of the devil arms you get in DMC3. She's one of the easier boss fights and her weapon is the second most creative weapon in all of DEvil may cry history (First being the Pandora) I mean it's a guitar with a fricken scythe! How awsome is that! The weapon itself is okay, but compared to the others yooug et in the game it's just more for challange and fun. Although it's better to use it when your in Devil Trigger mode. In real life, Neavan was a saint in Irish folklore, the name means "Little saint".

After Nevan battle: In the game when Dante tries out the weapon he does some cool moves and sings a bit of "Taste the Blood" while playing it. See it on Youtube and just imagine Bloodtail doing the same thing if your confused.

The Necronomicon-This is a book used in H.P. Lovecrafts books a lot. Weither something similar exists or not is unknown, but it tells of dark tales and rituals to the old ones and their masters. You'll see something similar in a lot of media.I only changed it a bit making it a book of the dead.

Samael: He has been seen as a both a good angel and a bad angel. Death is one of his symbols and he is one of the most mysterious angels to even exit, if you belive in them that is. I think he's evil from my studies and I wanted to use him as not a character of good or evil, but of the idea of nothing.

Spiral-One of the worst guns in DMC3. Don't even bother with it, update it once or twice if you like, but it's only good for one or two demons. I got through the game with out it many times. You cna;t move with it and the bullet bounce is the only thing really cool about don't bother.

The Hierophant: It's number 5 in the Major Arcana. While the Tarot Cards can mean anything, the universial idea is that it represents formality and knowledge, and stands for religion.

The new songs that are in for the contest are:

Demon speeding by rob zombie as suggested by shadow zombie

Waking the Demon - Bullet for my Valentine as suggested by AJudgeToCrush.

Later.


	12. Chapter 10: The Tomb of the King Part 1

* * *

YES!! I AM STILL HERE!! Sorry about not updating for a long time, but this was a critical school time for me with midterms, not to mention other stuff that came after, plus college things and my work. So now our stories will continue as they are suppose too. We got a few new reviews so welcome to the story for all of you new guys.

Plus, I had to wait forever to get this upload because of the tech glitch.

In other news, Sonic Unleashed is…average. No surprise, although Black Knight looks interesting, I have no high hopes (I'm naturally pessimistic). Sega, when will you ever get your cool back on? Seriously.

**Also, this is important. The time between here and next chapter is the last amount of time you can suggest music for the Sonic and Siles(Tails) fight. After I post the next chapter, no more ideas will be taken. **

Well, nothing else to say, but read on!

* * *

"_**Some things are meant to not be found in this world."**_

_**-Dark side of the World**_

_**Chapter 10: The Tomb of the King**_

* * *

(In a desert, somewhere in Downunder)

"Come on you lazy bums! Dig through that rock! What are we paying you for!?"

"Hurry up! Come on!"

"Move it already! We got a deadline to keep!"

In the middle of a desert, one of the most fascinating and experiencing jobs was being done.

That is if you like researching about ancient dead people while digging in hot yellow sand and most likely not finding anything that will be useful.

Yep, it's Archaeology.

Large groups of Mobians were around a large dig sight with every dirty looking desperate person for money digging up sand and rock, while others just as desperate were moving the stuff. The only ones not working were three stereotypically dressed archaeologists. A male buck with glasses on and a hat with holes for his antlers, a white duck with a red beak and a monocle, and a brown mouse/cat hybrid whom had the ears and tail of a cat, the body and eyes of a mouse. They were ordering the men who were digging for them to hurry up, much like your average evil demonic boss.

"God, these blokes can't dig for shit. Ask them to dig for a grave and the body would be rotten before it got in the dirt." Said the hybrid with a British accent as he wiped off some sweat from the burning sun and headed into a tent.

"Well, they are tired." Said the duck with a normal one.

"So am I. 45 days we've been out here digging and all we see is sand sand and more bloody sand." He said before taking a bottle of water and putting it down.

He stared at it.

The duck noticed this and went over to him, "What's wrong."

"Look at this."

He did.

The water was rumbling.

"What do you make of that?" Asked the hybrid.

The duck's eyes widen, at once he ran out of the tent and shouted, "EVERYONE OUT OF THE DIG SITE NOW!! EVERYONE OUT!!!"

Although they were confused at first, they happily replied.

But soon it was replaced with surprise and confusion as the earth started to shake slightly at first then harder and harder.

Hard enough that some of the land was sinking

"EARTHQUAKE!!"

That was enough to have the men run for their lives. Just when they all made it out, the dig sit and 40 miles of it was broken up and sand shot out everywhere.

Everyone got down on their stomachs and closed their eyes as the earthquake spread the sand everywhere so that it was almost impossible to see, but from the noise it sounded like the earth was caving in on itself.

This kept going for a few minutes till the noise stopped and only the dust was left.

Everyone got up and coughed a bit before looking to see what had happen.

What they saw made them all gasp.

* * *

(The Music of _What's up people!? By Maximum the Hormone plays)_

…_**Dark Side of the World Presents…**_

… _**A Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic…**_

…_**crossed over with material from Devil May Cry….**_

…_**as well as information of Demonology and Angelology….**_

_**BLOODTAIL: THE DEMON HUNTER**_

Disclaimer: The author owns nothing that is not his….

* * *

(Outside the Mobian Inquisition HQ in Knothole, a week after the last chapter)

BANG! BANG! BANG!!

"Wow…"

Siles smiled as he put Ivory back into its holder, "The next lesson is learning how to use these."

Siles was in a firearms range with Hanyo watching him. Siles said it was time to work on weapon training now that Hanyo was getting good control over his demonic power.

"Now most demon hunters think old style and focus on close range combat only, but if there's one thing that I learned is that the further you are, the better." Said Siles as he handed him a laser pistol.

Hanyo took it in his non-demonic hand and said, "Don't you think I'm a little young for this?"

"Well, if you were any other normal kid I would keep a gun away from you till you were at least 17, but since you want to be a demon hunter it's better to start of young." Said Siles letting Hanyo get in front so he could practice.

"Now relax and stay firm. It's got a kickback so you'll feel your arm go numb after a few shots." Said Siles

Hanyo aimed down the room where a target board was and fired, the kickback was more then he expected and his hand shot back and up while the shot missed completely.

"See, it takes some getting use too. Just make sure you don't shoot anybody by accident. Got it?" Asked Siles.

"Got it." Said Hanyo nodding.

"Showing your apprentice how to shoot?"

Siles looked behind him and saw Rotor walking towards him with a cigarette in his mouth.

"He's not my apprentice. But he's doing well." Said Siles, "What's up?"

"Bunnie wanted to see you. Said she's got a message." Said Rotor puffing out some smoke.

"Great, I bet it's another mission." Said Siles with a yawn.

"Not getting enough sleep?" Asked Rotor.

"No….I get my…neighbors…causing noise every night."

**Or at least since we picked up Nevan.**

_**You're just jealous that you can't be with us when we rock the bed all night. **_Said Sparta in his head.

**It wouldn't kill you to take it down a notch when you, Cerberus, and Nevan go at it in my head every night.**

_**Come on fox boy…you know I need my daily medicine once and awhile.**_ Said Nevan with a luscious tone.

**I still don't understand how a demonic knight, a vampire, and a three-headed huge dog can have a threesome. Ugh, the images.**

_**Just go get your message. **_Said Cerberus.

"Hey! Siles? You alright?" asked Rotor who saw him space out

"Yeah, I'm off. Watch over the little guy will you?" Said Siles walking away.

* * *

(Bunnie's room, Mobian HQ)

"Come on! Open wide! Here comes the yum yum train!" Said Bunnie with a jar of baby food in one hand and a metal spoon in her metallic one. The metal hand was trying to send the spoon into the mouth of a certain prince of Mobius on his royal highchair, but he was refusing like all kids do.

Bunnie sighed, "Sugar, you are as stubborn eating as your daddy. I don't suppose if this was chilidog flavored you would eat it faster then a second."

Hermes only giggled, enjoying her frustration.

Knock Knock!

"Come in!" Said Bunnie putting the baby food down for a second.

Siles entered the room, which he found to be like his apartment almost, only it was a bit cleaner then his.

"Hey Bunnie….and hello Hermes. What's he doing here?" asked Siles who was surprise to see the hedgehog/squirrel hybrid.

"Sally asked me to baby sit him while she's busy at a meeting. I've been trying to get him to eat his lunch, but he's being hard to reason with." Said Bunnie.

Siles walked over and smiled at the baby who giggled and smiled back, "He's got his father's stubbornness I guess."

He smiled and turned to her saying, "You said you had a message for me?"

"Yep, Zazamel has a new mission for you. Something about you and Amy helping out in Downunda." She said.

"Downunda? Haven't been there in a long time." Said Siles remembering the times he went there both before and after his "death". "So what is it?"

"Don't know, but it must be something if it's got you and Amy involved." Said Bunnie.

"Why does it have to be big?" Said Siles.

Bunnie smiled, "Everybody's calling you two the perfect team. You're being well known despite being a half demon."

Siles smirked, "Hey, I don't lie when I say I'm the best and Amy can hold out in a fight."

Bunnies then extended her smile, "Are you two…more then a team?"

Siles blushed, "N-n-no…we're…w-we're just friends."

**And I'm a two-ton gorilla. **Thought Bunnie, who knew better.

"Whatever. Anyway, I need to see Zazamal for a favor so I'll come with you." Said Bunnie.

"But who's gonna watch him?" Asked Siles pointing out to Hermes.

"I asked somebody to watch over him…"

Knock knock

"…and there he is." Said Bunnie walking over and opening the door.

"Hey Bunnie! I brought wine!" Said Jake who appeared with a wine bottle in his hand.

"Jake I said I need you to watch Hermes for a few minutes, nothing else." Said Bunnie flat tone.

"Wait?! Jake! You're asking him to watch the Prince of Mobius? You might as well ask Hitler to take care of an Orphanage for Jewish kids, it's crazy." Said Siles, "I mean the guy can't even look after himself."

"Hey! I can take care of kids!" Jake said.

"Yeah right. You don't know anything about babies." Said Siles.

The human walked over and said, "Trust me. By the time your gone I'll have this kid finish his baby food faster then you finish your meeting."

"Whatever. Let's go." Said Siles as he and Bunnie left

* * *

(Meeting room)

Zazamal stood in a simple large meeting room with a large screen behind him. In the room were Siles, Amy, and Bunnie in separate seats.

"Here's the situation. About 2 days ago, an archeological dig was occurring in Downunda, headed by Doctor Amos Regal." Said Zazamal as a picture of the a white duck with a red beak and a monocle appeared. "He and his crew were digging far deep in the desert when they stumbled into something."

The next scene made the others look at it with interest.

It was a temple, nothing they had ever seen before. It was like the Roman Parthenon, but 100 times bigger combined with a look of the Abu Sembei Temple of Egypt. The entire stone color was pitch black with red symbols and statues of old gods the Mobian's worshipped. There were also a passage of pillars in front of it and a large canyon of rock that was unleashed by the quake surrounded all of this.

"So what are we looking at?" Asked Siles.

"This is the tomb of the first King of Mobius, King Waithbane." Said Zazamal, "The professor asked us to send it's best agents for protection for a certain amount of time until the National Mobian Museum of History send in more help."

**Ring any bells?** Asked Siles to his demons.

_**No.**_ They all said.

"Why not just ask other guys? Why us, we're demon killers." Said Amy.

"There's also another reason, Waithbane was said to control powers of darkness and death. It's how he managed to rule Mobius with such will. There may be a few things the Inquisition can use or should get rid of if they're too dangerous." Said Zazamal.

Amy and Siles looked at each other, "Alright, but one thing. I want to bring Jake."

"Why?" Asked Amy.

"Jake's an expert in demonology and he's studies Ancient Mobian so he should be of some help." Said Siles.

"Alright, three tickets to Downunda. The professor will meet you at the airport in Drisbane. Dismissed." Said Zazamal.

As Amy and Siles left, Bunnie went over to Zazamal and said, "Have you done what I asked?"

"Not yet, it's going to take some time." Said Zazamal with a frown.

Bunnie nodded.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to do this? If the council knew…"

Bunnie frowned, "We need their help….I can't tell anybody else about this because it's important that they help us out. We fought side by side with them once, we have to do it again."

Zazamal nodded, they need all the allies they could get. The Echidna's were only friendly with them, but there was a small chance the old alliance could get back. Humanity would be a great option, but the Council kept that from happening. They were running low on options.

"I better get going. Tell me if anything changes." Said Bunnie who left.

Zazamal sighed, "Let's hope they do….for the better."

* * *

(In Bunnie's room)

As Bunnie was about to enter her room she heard a loud series of laughs coming from inside. After she opened the door she started laughing herself.

Jake was covered, from all over, with baby food thrown from a laughing Hermes.

"That thing is a devil…." Said Jake with a mumble as he watched a laughing Siles roll on his back while Amy was trying to keep standing.

"HAHAA!! OH MAN!! HAHA! OH! HAHAHA I TOLD YOU!!!" Said Siles laughing.

"I WISH I HAD A CAMERA! HAAAHAHA!" Amy laughed while holding her stomach.

Jake sighed and gave a fierce look at Hermes who just smiled at him.

"I'll get you. You little rug rat." Said Jake.

"Hey, he maybe a rug rat, but he's my rug rat." Said a familiar voice.

Everyone stopped laughing to see Sonic walk in smiling, "Wow, not even I had that much on me when I tired to feed him the first time."

"Great, I feel so much relieved." Said Jake as he walked out to clean up.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Siles in a neutral tone.

Sonic smirked, "Just picking up my son. And why did you stop laughing?" He said as he picked up his son, who was happy to see his daddy, and smirked at Siles.

"I saw something that just killed humor itself for me." Said Siles.

"And that would be." Said Sonic.

"A blue figure that has the ego of a thousand hot heads." Said Siles.

"Hey, I didn't come for a fight." Said Sonic frowning.

"Whatever." Said Siles walking out.

Sonic shook his head, "Why does he hate me? What did I ever do to him?"

Amy shook her head, "I don't know what you did to him, but I know what it's like to hate you." Amy said with spite before moving out of the room too.

Sonic sighed and looked at Bunnie, "And you? You hate me too?"

Bunnie said, "Sugar-hog, if I hated you why would I take care of your son? You gotta learn to think."

Sonic gave a sad smile, "Yeah….I just feel everyone's against me here….Siles, Amy, Knuckles, even the people I rule over and care about are giving me the bad looks."

Bunnies said, "You think everybody's just going to love you because you're Sonic the Hedgehog? Hero of Mobius? Sugar, you gotta get the respect of people first before that."

"Okay so why do you, Amy, and Rotor all go friendly on Siles when you only have known him for a while? And yet while me and Sal try to make things up we get shoved down on the ground like dirt." Said Sonic with some anger in his voice.

"We all make mistakes….we can't always fix them, but we can try to do things that can make us get past them." Said Bunnie who walked out of her room.

Sonic thought long and hard.

* * *

(Later at night)

Knock knock knock!

"Coming…."

Jake opened his door to see, to his surprise, Sonic outside his apartment. Jake had his night robe on and looked like he had been sleeping.

"Sorry, Jake was it? I know you must have been sleeping, but I need to talk to you." Said Sonic.

"If it's not about women or sex, I'm out." Said Jake who wanted to sleep.

"I need to talk about Siles." Said Sonic.

Jake raised his eyebrow, "What about? He hates you and that's all there is."

"Yeah I understand, but how can I stop making him hate me so much? How do I get his respect?" Asked Sonic, he had been thinking about this all day and decided to try and get Siles to respect him at least and start from there.

Jake smirked, "There's something you should know about Siles. He's very limited on people he respects and is even more limited on people he trusts."

"That's obvious." Sonic said while rolling his eyes, "He treats me like I'm a SWAT bot or something."

"Okay, first thing. Siles cares nothing about titles. Meaning he doesn't care if you were King of Mobius, King of the world, or just a poor guy. He looks at people's personality and their actions."

"But I got a great personality! Sure I get on people's nerves, but come on! I rarely ever get hated." Said Sonic.

"And that's why he hates you." Said Jake.

"Huh?"

"Your egotistical, you can't deny that. You also think your speed makes you who you are; you hide behind your power and think you can do anything with it because of what you did in the past against Robotnick. You think you can do almost no wrong, but you have made mistakes." Said Jake

Sonic looked down on the floor, "Yeah…..I have…."

"As for your actions, you haven't done anything that Siles thinks should help Mobius. Because you're a king you got political power, but your not using it and are instead letting people like the Council use it." Said Jake.

"Well, I'm not good with all that stuff….usually I lead that to Sal." Said Sonic.

"But Sally has one weakness, she's afraid to fail. You think you can't fail, and when you do, you feel confused and afraid." Said Jake.

Sonic was silent.

"You rush on ahead and don't think of the consequences. Siles can't stand that. He's seen things, done things, and made mistakes that got him and other people hurt and even killed." Said Jake, "He knows he can fail a mission, but he's not afraid to face that failure and instead doesn't hesitate and plans ahead."

Sonic smiled, "You make him sound like a hero."

"Weren't you doing that to your self just now?" Said Jake, "If you want to get Siles respect you got to get your actions right. He knows you got the heart, but that's not enough…at least in his eyes."

Sonic nodded, "Thanks….I know what to do."

"Why is it so important that you get his respect anyway?"

Sonic thought back to when they first met, "When he mouthed off at me and Sally when I met him…it was like those words were all true…in a way I want to show him I'm not like that, but I also want to show myself. It's kind of weird huh."

Jake nodded, "Yeah, but so is talking to you, downtown, at 3 AM. Now get the fuck out before I slam the door in your face."

Sonic nodded and sped off.

He knew what he had to do.

* * *

(Two days later, Brisbane Airport in Downunda)

"That was the worst flight I had ever had in my life." Said Jake as he got into the terminal carrying a lot of bags.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad." Said Amy also carrying a lot of bags, including a big long case almost the size of her body.

"Are you kidding? I thought I would die from the food they gave us. Ugh." Said Siles who stuck his tongue out, he only carried his usual gear.

_**I agree, I can taste what ever you taste and I say that was shit on a stick.**_ Said Sparta.

"Not to mention that stewardess hated me! She slapped me five times on the whole flight!" Said Jake.

"That's because you slapped her ass five times." Said Amy bluntly, "Come on, don't you guys think your being a little bit over on this."

They stared at her and Siles said, "Amy, they played High School Musical 1, 2, and 3 as the in-flight movie, including the sing and dance along parts."

Amy thought about it and said, "Alright, your right. It sucked."

The three of them continued to walk through the terminal, it was kind of rusty and old looking with very few people around. However, those few people were giving them the stares, including at Jake.

"Why are these people staring at me?" Asked Jake, who felt uncomfortable.

"Because your ugly." Said Siles.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, it's because you're human." Said Siles, "Humans aren't normally seen in Mobius, unlike in the human lands where it's not that uncommon to see Mobians."

"Are they looking at me with hate or curiosity?" Asked Jake.

"Maybe both, some mobians don't really care about the difference between humans and overlanders, to them they are all the same." Said Amy who looked at what Jake was wearing and asked, "Say Jack, why are you carrying all that stuff."

"It's all the books I could bring, plus my laptop. It carries all my information on ancient languages and demonology." Said Jake, "It's my profession anyway."

A male dingo in simple clothes then walked over and said, "Smile!"

Flash!

The group shook their eyes after the surprise camera attack and walked away ignoring the dingo that was asking if they wanted to buy a copy for 15 dollars.

As soon as they were a distance, the dingo took the camera and attacked it to a PDA via wire. He touched something on his ear and said, "They're here."

"Are you sending the picture?" Came another voice from receiver in his hear.

"Yeah, it's uploaded right now." Said the dingo that waited while the other person then said.

"Well…the human and the fox I don't recognize…but I do recognize the pink hedgehog…"

"Who is she?"

"Amy Rose. Former Freedom Fighter, now a member of the Inquisition. I dealt with her a few times. This makes things more interesting."

"Does the plan change?"

"No…. just come back and get ready."

* * *

(Outside the Terminal)

The three of them got outside and called in a cab to take them to their destination, a hotel where the professor would be waiting for them.

After they packed their stuff and climbed in the car, Amy asked, "So how did you two meet?"

Jake and Siles chuckled as the cab drove on.

"That's an interesting story." Said Jake, "See, I was studying demonology in college when Siles came to visit."

"I happen to know some of the guys who taught there." Said Siles

"Yeah, so I meet him in the halls and this guys got all these mobian girls around him like he was some big shot. And me, being the mobian girl lover that I am, was jealous."

"So he asked me later in the day to let me teach him how to get my own kinds girls."

"He wanted me to help him with a case he was dealing with in return."

Amy was confused, "Why did he ask you when you were just a student, why not a professional?"

Jake smiled, "Because I was better then all the teachers, I knew more about demonology then anybody at that school. I earned all those special awards and honors. I was number one and everybody knew it."

Amy nodded, "So did his help work?"

"No, well kinda…see we went to a bar and we did meet up with this hot looking wolf girl, but….." Said Jake.

"Turns out she was an succubus in disguise." Said Siles.

Amy looked surprise, "Siles…don't tell me…"

"That he used me as bait to get her? Yep." Said Jake laughing.

Amy asked, "So then what happened?"

"Well, just as we were about to have sex, he comes in, shoots her to death, I see her demonic form, freak, and I pass out." Said Jake.

Amy then asked, "So how are you guys friends? I mean, I would hate somebody who did that with me."

"He made it up to me by smuggling me in Mobius." Said Jake, "Now I could look at all the furry girls I wanted."

"In return he helps me out with my work." Said Siles, "Besides I needed a contact in Mobius anyway."

As soon as they finished their story, they arrived at the hotel.

They got out and were surprise.

"What a piece of junk." Said Jake.

The hotel was a piece of junk, it was small, worn down, old, and had cracks everywhere.

"The neighborhood isn't that great either." Said Amy looking

It was a slum like area with poor houses, dirty looking people, crappy environment and trash everywhere.

_**Kind of looks like Alabama.**_ Said Cerberus

_**Which city? **_Asked Nevan.

_**Does it matter? **_Asked Cerberus.

"You sure this is the place?" asked Jake looking around.

"Yeah, this is it according to the directions. Let's get our stuff and see what's inside." Said Siles.

After tipping the cab driver, they headed into the hotel where at the front desk was an old beaver guy with lose teeth.

"Excuse me." Said Siles.

"…yeah…"

"Is Doctor Amos Regal here?"

The guy just pointed to the lounge where a white duck with a red beak and a monocle was reading the paper.

Amy walked over and said, "Doctor Regal?"

He looked up and smiled, "Yes?"

"I'm Amy Rose of the Inquisition, this is Siles Drowler a demon hunter and Jake, a human who knows demonology. You asked for our help?"

He got up with joy and said, "Yes I did. Thank you for coming all of you. Did you have a nice flight?"

_**Does a convict enjoy prison? **_Said Sparta in Siles head.

"Not really. Shall we head out now or are we doing that tomorrow." Said Siles.

"Tomorrow, we still need to wait for the last one." Said Doctor Regal.

"Last one?" Asked Siles.

"Follow me." He said as they walked down a long hall where the rooms where.

"You see, me and my friends, Doctor Zon and Doctor Herman, decided to hire three outside help and take them with us all together." Said Doctor Regal.

"We were never told that." Said Amy while looking at the others who were confuses as well.

"Well, I didn't tell you because I thought it wasn't a big deal." Said Doctor Regal.

"Doc, everything is a deal to us, especially information about other people were working with." Said Siles seriously.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to cause trouble. Anyway, one of them, another demon hunter, arrived and were still waiting on the last group now that you're here." He said as he stopped by room 1189 and opened the door.

When they entered there were two other mobians in there, the mouse/cat hybrid and the male buck, sitting on a small couch drinking tea.

"Ah, Regal. I trust these are the ones you hired?" asked the hybrid getting up.

"Yes. This is Amy Rose of the Inquisition, Siles Drowler who is a demon hunter, and their friend Jake who will help us in the tomb." Said Doctor Regal.

"Nice to meet you." Said Siles nodding.

The hybrid nodded, "I'm Doctor Zon, the head researcher of this project. This is Doctor Herman, a fellow scientist."

"How do you do." The buck said while drinking his tea.

"We are trusting you to protect us for the time being and we also ask that you follow ever order we say. I don't want something being screw up because none of you listened to your employer." Said Doctor Zon.

**This guy should be Doctor Asshole, here we are about to risk our lives to help him and he's acting like he's got a stick up his ass. **Thought Siles, who wasn't too happy about this guy.

_**What do you expect from a high-class rich snob who thinks because he went to college he knows everything in the world? **_Said Sparta.

"Well, trust us. Your safe." Said Siles.

"You said you were a demon hunter, Mr. Drowler?" Asked Doctor Herman.

"Siles please, or Bloodtail."

"Yes, well, the man I hired is also a demon hunter. Maybe you know him?"

Siles and the others were surprised. "I might." Said Siles, "Who is it?"

Just as he was about to answer, the door opened again.

"Sorry I'm late. It's hard to find a good coffee place in this town, but then again it's not like I'm expecting Starbucks."

Siles's mouth went wide, inside his head Sparta was shocked.

"Vess?!"

"Siles?"

Vess, was a tall yellow furred lion mobian with steel titanium patted knight armor all over his body except his head on with red cross on the shoulders, back, and legs, as well as a hole for the tail. The armor was tough, but also made to fit with the skin so it gave a lot of movement. On the back was the Zweihänder blade, Requiem; the weapon that Siegfried Schtauffen uses as his beginning weapon in Soul Caliber 3.

The two of them smiled and pumped fists. Siles spoke first and said, "Vess! Man I thought you were dead! Ever since that mission in Vimit you went missing with half of that squad! I though for sure…."

"Naw….I was wounded, but I managed to make it to safety. I had to rest a while though, took a few years, but I was back on track." Said Vess who looked at Siles with great respect and said, "And look at you. "Greatest Demon Hunter on Earth". Man, that's a title I though I would never have seen coming, and to think when I first met you, you were just as green as they come."

"And look at me now."

"Yeah look at you now."

Jake got in front of them and said, "Yeah, how about you guys tell us a story as to how you know each other before I get confused."

Siles nodded, "Amy, Jake, meet Vess. I only met him for a few days, but he's a great Demon hunter."

"Nice to meet you." Said Vess smirking.

"So how do you guys know each other?" Asked Amy.

"It's a long story." Said Vess.

"We got time, the guy I hired doesn't want us to meet him for another two hours." Said Doctor Zon.

"I'm interested as well." Said Doctor Regal.

They all sat down on some chairs while Siles started out, "It was around my first year of really being a demon hunter, around the age of 15…I joined up with a collation that was seeking to end a group of cultists that were summoning sand scorpion demons in a desert near a city of Middle Eastern civilians. The collation contained a lot of demon hunters, some new and some veterans…. I was one of the greens…"

* * *

_Flashback_

_(2 years ago, somewhere in a desert)_

_We see a much younger Bloodtail traveling through the sand with a few other demon hunters with him, some human and some mobian. He still had the same clothing he still had now, but it was smaller due to his size. The Rebellion sword was still on his back, but it was a bit bigger then he._

"_Hey junior! Hurry it up and move it!" Said a raven in a cloak with charms on around it._

"_Yeah, just because you're a kid doesn't mean you can slow down for the rest of us." Said a human in dark protective high gear with tons of guns._

"_Shut your fucken mouth! I'm going as fast as I can." Said Bloodtail who kept moving though the dunes._

"_And no complaining! I don't want to hear you say stop because you got take a piss either!" _

_The others laughed._

_Bloodtail cursed his luck, not only was he being made fun of for his age and size, but the guys around him were all big shots thinking they were better then him_

**I may be new, but I still can fight well. **_He thought._

_**That's right kit, you can handle more then these punks can. **__Said Sparta in his head._

**Yeah, not only are these guys just plain human, but they weren't taught by a demon knight who's famous in the history books. **_Thought Bloodtail with a smile_

_**Aw, I'm going to blush. **__Said Sparta._

_The group then arrived in a small area full of ruble that went up past their heads._

_They agreed to stop for a rest so they begun to talk among one another, Bloodtail however, had a bad feeling. _

**Something's wrong, it's too big of a place for an ambush….anybody can just look at us from a long distance and….**

_BAM!_

"_AUGH!"_

"_HOLY SHIT!!"_

"…_waste us." Finished Bloodtail before he hid behind a pillar for cover._

_Gunshots started going around, the group scattered or got shot one by one as the shots continued to fire._

_Bloodtail tried to see where they were coming from, but it was hard to do that with so many guys running back and forth like headless chickens._

"_Shit! Where are the-AUGH!" Shouted Bloodtail who got shot in the head and fell down on his chest._

_Thankfully, since he was a half demon and the shot was just a simple laser, he really wasn't hurt too bad and could live. However, he saw nearly all the others in his group fall down one by one by their snipers._

**Shit….what do I do…I don't think I can take this many enemies…not with anybody else…**

_**Quick, play dead. Then when those snipers are gone, you get your fuzzy ass out of their ASAP. **_Said Sparta.

_Bloodtail nodded and proceeded to do so, hoping that the snipers wouldn't check the bodies or shoot them again just in case._

_Even though his eyes were closed, he still heard the remaining shots and screams before a deadly silence._

_It went on for a while….then he heard footsteps._

_They were close but not close enough, and they spoke in a language he didn't know. It sounded like it was a demon language._

_**Let's hope you can act dead really good. They're going to check to see if they got everyone. **_

_Bloodtail didn't have to worry, back when he was training in the Junior Freedom Fighters they taught you had to act dead in front of a SWAT Bot should you happen to come across a situation similar to this, reason being was the SWAT Bots couldn't scan life form pulses so you could fool a couple of them. The Freedom Fighters had used it a few times to distract the SWAT Bots so the others could accomplish their mission or fool Robotnick into thinking he defeated them so they could get a surprise attack when his guard was down._

_Bloodtail hoped this would work for him too, as he felt the footsteps of a person near his body. He tried to hold his breath and his heartbeat, but that was almost impossible to do. _

_Just as it seemed he would be found out, the footsteps walked away and Bloodtail relaxed._

_**Your lucky, stay like that for a half an hour, then open your eyes to see if the area's cleared.**_

* * *

_(Half an Hour later)_

_Bloodtail stood up and felt a little sick from seeing all his group members dead with holes. Sure they were jerks, but still…_

_**Hey! More time you spend wasting around her, the less you will have getting back to camp!**_

_Bloodtail agreed, he had to get back to the campsite now. _

_After carefully looking at the area, he stared heading back the way he came. About half an hour later he saw something in the distance, using his enhanced sight he saw a mobian, a male lion, wounded and on the ground of the desert. Near him were two large red scorpions with blood red eyes. The scorpions were about 6 feet tall and 5 feet wide, each with two pincers and a long deadly tail with poison._

**Shit! He's in trouble.** _Thought Bloodtail who got his sword out_.

_**Wait, let the scorpions approach him first.**__ Said his demonic teacher._

**What?! They're going to kill him! **_He said as he dashed forward._

_**Siles wait!**_

_The scorpions ran at the wounded lion._

"_HOLD ON!!" Cried Bloodtail._

_Then to both his and the scorpions surprise the lion jumped up and shouted, "Hello lovelies!"_

_He took out a Zweihänder__ blade from out of the sand and with two swift slices, cut the two sand demons in half from the waist._

_Bloodtail ran over to him in surprise, "Your alright!?"_

"_No thanks to you. I was hunting those two for a while now, decided I should let them think they were the hunters before I got them." He said putting his sword away and looking at Bloodtail, "Aren't you a little young to be here on your own?"_

"_What difference does it made between you and me." Asked Bloodtail._

"_I got permission to be so, I doubt you do." _

_Bloodtail sighed, "Your right, my squad was just ambush and I managed to escape. I'm Siles Drowler, but you can call me Bloodtail."_

"_Vess White, nice to meet you." Said Vess, "Shall we head to camp then?"_

_Bloodtail nodded, but then heard some chilling shrieks around the area._

"_I think we should do that after we've taken care of the pack that were about to face" Said Siles._

_Vess got his sword out, "Alright, just don't die on me. Don't want my conscious to be guilty over your death." _

_(Now playing: Blood Red Sandman, Artist: Lordi)_

_The two demon hunters stood back-to-back, swords drawn. They looked around to see where the scorpions would come and soon enough they jumped out of the sand and landed on the surface shrieking. _

_Bloodtail and Vess waited as they circled around them, pinching their claws and getting their tails ready. Then two dived at them, but both of them jumped up and sliced off their tails. They then charged at the scorpions that went after them. _

_Bloodtail jumped on top of one and dug his sword into its skull and jumped off right before another scorpions tail tried to pierce him, but the tail instead pierced the scorpion, killing it. Bloodtail then proceeded to use a bit of his enhanced speed to cut down the scorpion's arms and pincers off one by one while dodging their attacks. _

_Just then one unexpectedly dashed in front of him and he was about to crash into it when he slid underneath it while slicing its stomach open with Rebellion. _

_Vess meanwhile was jumping, rolling and flipping though his barrage of scorpions by avoiding their pincers and slicing them off each time they missed as a counter attack. He then threw the sword into the face of one and jumped on top of it before using it as a way to jump high into the ground. He then took out two grenades and threw them at the scorpions; the poor bastards didn't know what hit them until it was too late. The explosions burned them or obliterated them to ashes as his sword flipped in the air and he grabbed it before landing safely. _

_Meanwhile, five scorpions, that had their tails ready, had surrounded Bloodtail who was a bit nervous, but felt confident that he could take them on. One of the scorpions shot his tail at Bloodtail, but he managed to cut it off and left the demonic sand creature screaming in pain. He grabbed the cut off tail and started swinging it around like a whip to drive the scorpions back. He then threw it at one, which nailed it dead center in the face and then grabbed it again, while the tail was still in the face, and used it to knock the other three scorpions off their feet like it was a club. _

_Vess had only a few more left on his side, he took his sword to his side, and with all his strength, threw it as it went spinning around like a deadly saw blade. It managed to slice threw three scorpions and landed near the third one in the sand. The scorpions saw this as a chance to get him so they dived forward and tried to impale Vess with their claws._

_Vess saw this and managed to avoid it, barely, by rolling in front of them just as they dived so they went over his head and landed right behind them. As he started to run to his sword, the scorpions tried to chase after him. They were just about to catch him when he took a dive, picked up his sword, and impaled the nearest one before kicking off of it and getting some space between the two remaining ones._

_The two then dived underground, but while it looked like they were done and decided to run away, Vess knew better. Keep his guard up he closed his eyes and tried to focus on feeling the tremors underneath the sand to tell when the scorpions would attack. _

_He felt something right behind him and turned around to slash, just a second later the head of a scorpion appeared only to get it's face split in half like a melon. He felt another tremor coming right below him and jumped to the left just in the nick of time before the tail appeared. Vess used this opportunity to slice it off and heard a shriek from below as the scorpion's stump of the tail wiggled like crazy._

_Vess took out another grenade and turned on a little button that made it glow blue, it would make the grenade stick to whatever it hit first. He placed it on the tail and then ran away as the tail went back into the sand. _

_Seconds later…_

_BOOM!_

_A large explosion of sand appeared where Vess was standing._

_The last one was now with Bloodtail who was blocking the pincer attacks from the scorpion. Suddenly, it grabbed the sword with its left pincer and tossed it away as well as cutting Bloodtail's arm with his other pincer. Bloodtail hissed at the pain and looked as his arms stared to bleed._

_The scorpion then was right on top of him, ready to strike…._

_But Bloodtail was quicker and took out Ebony and Ivory in each hand and fired. He kept firing as the scorpion soon filled with holes as it stumbled around before falling on it's side, barley breathing. _

_Bloodtail took one last aim and said, "Sweet Dreams."_

_BANG!_

_(End Song)_

* * *

_Vess ran over to Siles and said, "Not bad."_

"_Could have done better." Said Siles as he looked at his wound._

"_Yeah, let me look at that, don't want it to get an inf..ect…ion?" Said Vess as he watched in amazement while Siles's wound began to heal itself and the arm was soon as good as new._

_Vess looked at Siles and asked, "Half demon?"_

_Siles nodded._

"_Well, aren't you full of surprises. Well, let's go. No doubt that explosion will attract somebody, let's hope they won't come looking for us." Said Vess as he and Siles continued to camp._

_Siles then asked, "How did you know when those scorpions were going to attack you from underground."_

"_Saw that? That's the power of pure concentration, I concentrated on the sand with my feet to feel any sort of vibrations." Said Vess._

"_Vibrations?"_

"_Yeah, sound can't be felt as a natural state, but it can be somewhat felt or heard though another substance. Like you know how you can hear a clap really loud underwater? Sort of the same thing." Said Vess._

"_Think you can teach me how to do that when we get back to camp?" Asked Siles._

"_Sure." He said._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"So that's how you two met." Said Amy, "But then why didn't you see each other again until this time?"

"Well, we hung out for a few days together, but then one day we were both assigned to two different assignments. I was to join in the frontlines against a legion of the cultists as a diversion while Vess joined a group that was going to ambush them from behind." Said Siles.

"But the plan, much like life, didn't go as planned." Said Vess

* * *

_Flashback_

_(Camp Base Delta, in a desert two years ago)_

_Siles and a couple of other hunters had come back from the battle and arrived at a desert military camp with a lot of tents around them with stock piles of equipment everywhere. Many were tired and some were wounded, but most were all right. Siles sighed, "Man what a battle."_

_**You won, but the ambush team didn't come…what happened? **__Asked Sparta_.

**Don't know…I'll ask the commander**.

_Siles entered a large tent where he saw a human male, bald in his late forties, looking at a map that was posted up on the tent. He was dressed like the GUN Commander, but his clothing was more of a desert look. The tent had a few chairs, a desk, an advanced computer hooked up to a generator, and many books scattered around. _

"_Excuse me…sir." Asked Siles._

_He turned around, "Yes….um…"_

"_Siles Drowler, sir. I was wondering what happened at the battle. The ambush team didn't arrive and one of my friends is on that squad. What happened?"_

_The commander sighed, "Did you happen to look at those wounded men out there, all laid near the entrance."_

_Siles nodded, he didn't recognize any of them from the battle though._

"_They were part of the ambush unit, I think our plans were found out and they sent an ambush of themselves for the unit." Said the commander._

_Siles felt his heart race._

"_Sir….are they alright?"_

"_Some are dead, most are wounded, but many are missing. What's your friend's name." _

"_Vess White." Said Siles._

_The commander took out a sheet of paper and studied it._

"_MIA. Missing in Action. He could be alive or dead at this point, but I wouldn't keep my hopes up son. Most MIA's don't ever turn up." Said the commander._

_Siles felt sorrow in his heart, but he nodded and left._

_**Hey…he might still be alive.**__ Said Sparta as they exited the tent._

_Siles agreed with him, but dead or alive he had to move on. _

_That's all you could do in this job._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"And here you are alive. How did you escape?" Asked Siles.

"Well, we were ambushed, but I managed to run to safety. I traveled with no destination in mind for three days with no food and only the small canteen I had for water." Said Vess, "I managed to make my way to an oasis with some eatable vegetation. I stayed there for two weeks before a group of traveling Muslim nomads came and helped be get back to civilization. After that I stayed away from demon hunting for a while before I decided to take a job again and here I am."

"Well, this is a great convenience." Said Doctor Hermen.

"Indeed." Said Doctor Regal.

"Yes well, I think it's best if we get on to meeting the final member of our team who will be coming us. The one I hired for protection." Said Doctor Zon.

"Is he also a demon hunter?" Asked Siles.

"No more of a bounty hunter and a mercenary. He said to meet him in a bar not to far from here. He said to meet him at 7 PM which is not to soon from now so let's go." Said Doctor Zon getting up.

Siles went to Vess and said, "Looks like we get to fight again side by side. Let's see if your skills are still sharp."

Vess gave a small smile and said, "Well, let's just say your going to see things you've never seen before."

Siles smiled

* * *

(7 PM at Dick's Bar for All)

The seven of them eyed the place. It really…wasn't what they were expecting.

It was a depressed and broken kind of bar with what sounded like a bunch of thugs trying to rip each other's arms out.

"This is the place?" asked Amy.

"Your more likely to find a mob hitman here." Said Jake.

"Well, this is where he said we could meet him." Said Doctor Zon who was quite nervous about this, as were the other doctors. Hey, they maybe historians, but they are not Indiana Jones.

"Okay, I've been in places like this before. Two things you should do; don't look at anybody and don't talk to anybody. Other wise we maybe facing a really bad situation." Said Siles.

They all nodded and entered, at once they had all the eyes of the entire bar at them.

"I thought you said not too look at anybody." Whispered Amy, "But what about them looking at us?"

"Just ignore them." Said Siles as they made their way through the bar. Everyone went back to their business, drinking, gambling, smoking, or just being lazy, take your pick.

Siles looked around, **The doc said he would be wearing a brown dark cloak so we could tell who he was. **

_**I don't like this…I got a bad feeling. **_Said Cerberus.

_**You're not the only one.**_ Said Sparta.

Siles had to agree with them, something seemed wrong.

"Hey, there he is." Said Doctor Regal who pointed out to a man on the second floor, on an empty table.

They headed up the stairs and walked over.

"Are you the guy Doctor Zon hired." Asked Siles.

Click.

"I might be."

Siles and the others looked around, they saw at least seven Mobians, a black cat, a Dalmatian, a red fox with a scar on his eye, a bear, a female blue bird, another cat but grey, a purple fox, and a brown shelled turtle each holding laser pistols in their hands as well as pointing them to every member in their group. The doctors looked horrified, Amy and Vess growled, Jake sighed and Siles was clam.

"You know…this really isn't a surprise." Said Siles to the cloaked figure.

The cloaked figure had a very rare weapon in his hand, a single action colt magnum that you would see from those old cowboy movies.

"Then maybe this might." He said as he removed his cloak.

Amy and Siles both then said, "Nack the Weasel!?"

"Who?" Asked Jake, who was confused.

Nack smiled, "Glad to see some still remember me."

Nack the Weasel, a famous bounty hunter who works any job for the highest price. He was much older then he before, around his early thirties. He still had his brown hat, gloves, boot, and belt, but with that belt were two gun holders for two single action colt magnums, one already in his hand pointing Siles's heart. But one thing that was really different was that half of his tail was gone, burned off really. Something that caught Siles's eye.

_**Who's this guy? **_Asked Sparta.

**He's a bounty hunter me and the other Freedom Fighters faced. He's just a guy who loves money. He also has a gang, but….I don't see them anywhere. **Thought Siles who noticed there was no Bean, Bark, or his sister Nic._** (AN//:I know there not really a gang together in the comics, but just believe so for the sake of the story)**_

"So your still alive." Said Amy gritting her teeth.

"No thanks to you and your Freedom Queers, little Amy. I must say you have turned into quite a lass as well." Said Nack with a whistle.

Siles said in a serious tone, "Hands off Nack."

"Ohh, seems you got a boyfriend too." Said Nack making Amy and Siles blush, "Well, then shall we head on to the back of the bar. We can do this without getting a startle here."

"Just a minute….why are you doing this Nack? Who hired you." Said Siles.

Nack smiled, "Come on…you think I'm going to tell you that."

"At least tell us what you plan to do with us." Asked Vess.

"Simple." Said the red fox, "Were going to kill you, the fox and the human. Maybe have some fun with the girl before we waste her. Then were talking the scientists for a little trip."

"To the tomb I take it?" asked Siles.

"Why?! I paid you good money!" Said Doctor Zon who was outraged.

Nack shrugged, "That's life bub."

"Well, before you waste us. Mind if I have crazy monkey sex with your bluebird friend?" Said Jake with a plea.

The blue bird responded by hitting him in the nuts with her foot, making all the guys wince.

"Nack; let me personally waste this fucker." Said the blue bird angrily.

"Whatever." Said Nack.

Jake tired breathing as he hung onto his little jack, "Oh well…..I tried."

"We're about to get wasted and all you can think about was getting laid?" Asked Amy with a glare.

"You think I want to die a virgin?!" Said Jake with a glare back.

"Come on, were wasting enough time. Let's go!" Said Nack about to move them when a large crash erupted from the door, which sent wood flying into the bar.

"WHO THE FUCK DID THAT!" Shouted a large bear.

A blue blur came out of nowhere and spun right at him and knocked him into another bear who threw him off him which made him land on a small mouse. Soon chaos erupted and everyone started to brawl in the bar.

"Shit, bar fight. It's going to get even more difficult to get out of here." Said Nack.

"Why not just waste them here and now?" Said the black cat.

"The shot's going to….wait…is that a buzzing noise?" Said Nack who looked down.

Everyone did and saw a large blue saw like object spinning a circle underneath them.

"Oh fu-"

CRASH!!!

Both Nack and Siles's side fell down through the hole and into the first floor of the bar. Siles shook his head and saw a hand above him.

"Need a lift?" Asked Sonic, who smirked.

Siles smacked it away and shouted, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Saving you that's what." Said Sonic with a smile.

"Can we talk about this later! Let's move!" Shouted Vess as he helped the archeologists up and while Jake helped Amy up.

Siles stared at Sonic.

_**Kit! Not the time, move!**_ Shouted Sparta.

Siles, with everyone else, ran out of the bar and started heading down the street.

* * *

(Later, in an ally)

"Alright! I want answers, what the fuck are you doing here!?" Demanded Siles to Sonic.

"Hey! I wanted to help, alright? I thought you would be grateful that I help save your butts." Said Sonic trying to defend himself.

"I am!" Said Jake.

"Shut up Jake. Look didn't you think this through!" Said Siles.

"Yeah. I did, I distracted them so I could free you guys and we would head to safety." Said Sonic.

_**You have to admit he's got a point. **_Said Nevan, _**Not to mention now that I look at him he's got a nice body…..mmm….is he single?**_

_**Married.**_ Said Cerberus

_**Darn, oh well if he ever gets tired of her…**_Said Nevan.

Siles ignored the conversation and said, "I meant didn't you think as to why it's not a good idea for you to be here! Your king of Mobius! You die, things get worse!"

Sonic said, "Look, I may be a king, but I'm also Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive. I can't ignore seeing my people suffer when I can't do anything. The risks I'm taking now are the same as I did when I was a Freedom Fighter. It's no different."

"Yes it is, at least politically. You being king mean you're a hope for people as well as a symbol. You die, people are going to be filled with despair." Said Siles.

"So you do care about me?" Said Sonic with a smirk.

"NO! I meant that….ugh! Forget it….you are not going to listen to reason are you?" Said Siles with a sigh.

"Nope." Said Sonic with a smile.

"For now we must get to the tomb at once!" Said Doctor Zon, "I'm tired of all this and I want to get back to the safety of our dig site!"

"Agreed. Me, Amy, Zon, will go back to the hotel and get as much of the equipment as possible. The rest of you should order Sandbikes to make our way. Sonic since we have no choice, your coming with us." Said Vess.

"But…" Said Siles.

"Siles, I don't understand what's going on but we need to get out of here. Nack and his goons will be looking for us." Said Vess.

Siles sighed, "Fine, but don't get in the way."

"Got ya!" Said Sonic with a thumbs up, "I won't let you down."

"I won't hold my breath." Said Siles walking away.

Jake walked up to Sonic and said, "This is your way of getting his respect?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, be careful where you trend. I suggest you do follow his orders completely. He is somewhat thankful you rescued them, but at the same time I think he feels that you're trying to force him to like you." Said Jake, "Just watch your step.

Sonic nodded and followed them.

* * *

(Later, Unknown)

"SHIT!" Cried Nack as he landed on the sofa rubbing his head with an ice pack, "Of all the mother fucking assholes in this fricken world we had to have that blue cock sucker come! Fuck!"

Nack, along with many hired muscles, were in a dark warehouse that they were using as base.

Just then a small adult porcupine came forward and said, "Sir, I have all the info needed."

"Well, hurry up and say it." Said Nack who was pissed.

"Well, the human's a demonologist and happens to be one of the best. My guess is he's just there for understanding the tomb more. Amy Rose, you already know is a former Freedom Fighter now a member of the Mobian Inquisition of Freedom, her rank is Principalities. As for the red fox his name is Siles Drowler, aka Bloodtail the demon hunter, said to be one of the best. I couldn't find any general information, but I managed to get a few sneaks of his work from the OASIS database in the human lands."

"Well, what's he like?" Asked a panda with guns strapped to his body, "Can't be that bad."

"Well….the thing is….I do I put this….he's sort of like…Keanu Reaves."

There was a long dark silence between them.

"Oh Jesus Christ."

"Were screwed."

"Crap."

Nack spitted on the floor, "Who gives a damn."

"Dude, he's…he's like Keanu Reaves!"

"I don't care if he was fucking Chuck Norris! We're going after these fuckers now!"

* * *

(Later, in a desert in the morning)

All was quiet in the soft sands of the lonely yellow and red desert.

VOOM!

Which all ended when a blue blur, followed by 4 large brown blurs started running down the desert at top speed.

Sonic was leading the others with his super speed while the others were driving on hover sandbike's following him. Bloodtail was alone, Amy had Doctor Zon, Vess had Doctor Herman, and Jake had Doctor Regal seated next to them.

They had been dashing through the desert as fast as possible since night and were half way there. The scientists were egger to get back to the tomb and open it while the others were egger to get to some place safe. They knew Nack wouldn't give up that easily and it was only a matter of time till they caught up.

Bloodtail looked at Sonic who was leading them, although a small part of him was grateful that he had helped out, he still felt that Sonic shouldn't have come.

_**It almost sounds like your worried. **_Said Sparta.

**Why would I be worried? I don't care what happens to him, except that his death would be terrible for the people. If it was any other given situation I wouldn't care, he didn't care when I "died" so why should I care about him? **Thought Bloodtail.

Sparta sighed, but kept silent his thoughts.

Jake then asked, "How much longer?"

"Should be no more then a few more hours." Said Doctor Regal.

"I'm getting really sick of seeing sand everywhere." Said Jake who was tired.

Bloodtail was about to say something when he noticed a large amount of sand and smoke was growing behind them.

"We got company." Said Bloodtail stopping along with the others. They looked back and saw the same scene.

Amy took out some binoculars and saw Nack with five other goons on sandbikes as well.

"Figures." Said Amy, "Nack."

"Mind telling me what you meat by "Your still alive?" Asked Bloodtail.

Amy sighed, "Two years after defeating Robotnick, we went after some of his allies, and Nack and his gang were one of them. We trapped them, but things erupted into a shoot out. Bark and Bean were both killed in the fight and Nic we captured. Nack went into a building that went Boom and we figured he died."

"And Nic?"

"Executed."

"So, that explains the burned tail. Looks like were going to give him another showdown. Vess, your with me. Sonic take the Doctor Herman and get some distance with the others and stay close." Said Bloodtail.

"Hey I can fight!" Said Sonic who didn't want to be out on the sidelines.

"Just do as I say OKAY!" Said Bloodtail who went off towards Nick and his gang.

Doctor Herman went over to a disappointed Sonic who took him and said, "Alright, let's go!"

Vess followed Bloodtail while the others got some distance.

Vess and Bloodtail traveled forward a bit and then soon enough they ran smack into Nack and his gang who stopped and smirked.

"So, Bloodtail is it? Where are the doctors?" Asked Nack as he drew one of his colt magnums.

Siles drew Ivory and said, "At a hospital, where your going to check in soon."

Nack's goons, a male red fox, a male raccoon, a male yellow dog, and a male black cat all got out their blasters and were about to fight when they felt something underneath them shake.

Soon the land was rumbling.

"Wha?" Asked Nack who tried to hang on.

BOOM!!

SHHHHRIIIEEEEKKKK!!

"AUGH!" Cried the red fox, as a very large sand worm with razor sharp teeth swallowed him. The sand worm then dived into the sand again and soon more and more sand worms appeared all over.

"Aw crap." Said Bloodtail

(Now Playing: A Crown of Worms, Artist: Megadeth)

"SCATTER!!" Cried Nack as everyone went in separate directions with worms following suit.

Vess took out his blade and saw three large worms right behind him. Just to his left, Bloodtail had taken his pistol and shot it into his sandbike and jumped onto Vess's bike. The bike he shot at had started to burn and slow it's way into a worm's mouth which caused it to explode when the bike blew up from the fire hitting the gas.

Bloodtail then took out both of his pistols and started firing at both of the other ones, but the worms took it with no problem.

**Shit, must have hard shells.** Thought Siles.

Meanwhile, two of Nacks goons, the raccoon and the dog, were running as far away from the scene as possible.

"Man! The money ain't worth this shit! I'm out of here!" Shouted the dog.

"Amen brother!" Shouted the raccoon.

They looked behind them to see no worms following them so they stopped.

"I think we lost them." Said the dog.

"Thank g-AAAAA!!" Cried the raccoon as a worm came up from above and swallowed him hole with his bike.

"What the fuck!" Shouted the dog as the worm looked at him and dived.

"AAAH!"

Nack heard the scream and felt both blessed and cursed, bless that it was one less person to pay, cursed that he had lost another meat shield.

Nack looked at the only remaining member of his crew he brought, the black cat.

"Oh man! Were screwed!" Shouted the black cat who was scared shitless. He then screamed when he saw two worms heading for them.

Nack just drew his colt, put in two red colored bullets inside and fired twice at them. The bullets entered their heads and made them explode.

The black cat was gasping in relief.

"Easy." Said Nack who drove ahead.

The black cat finally relaxed till a worm came up from behind and swallowed him painlessly.

Back with the demon hunters, they were not being chased by not two but five worms now.

"Any ideas!?" asked Vess.

"One. Hope it works." Shouted Bloodtail as he summoned Cerberus's nunchucks.

**Okay Cerberus! Give me some of that icy power you got!**

_**No problem!**_ Said Cerberus who was glad to be helping for once.

The three headed nunchuck glowed icy cold blue as Bloodtail jumped up and slammed it into the sand causing a large field of ice crystals to be summoned and pierce anything above or below it making it one large tower and field of ice.

The spikes pierced the worms chasing them as well as below them for an added bonus.

Nack and Vess both stopped and admired the attack, but that cost them both as two worms attacked them and knocked them off their bikes. Nack fell into the sand, while Vess recovered and grabbed his sword in time to dodge to the left and chop the head of one that tried to get him by surprise.

The second one hesitated, but that was all Vess needed as he threw a grenade in it's mouth with all his might and caused it to explode early blowing it's brains out.

With only a three more left, Bloodtail swung the chains around him with skill while eyeing the three that were circling him. Deciding at last, they attacked him at once from three separate directions.

Bloodtail only smirked as he shouted, "STRIKE ONE!"

He sent one of the chains into one of the worm's mouth.

"STRIKE TWO!"

He did the same for another.

"STRIKE THREE!"

And again for the last one.

As soon as all three were in their mouths the power of Cerberus froze them in their place, Bloodtail then grabbed all three chains and said, "AND YOUR OUT!"

He pulled them back and the force of the pull shattered the worms into ice pieces.

(End of song)

Bloodtail sighed as he unsummoned his weapon and saw Vess picking up their sandbike and drove back.

"Need a ride?" Asked Vess.

"Sure." Said Bloodtail getting on.

"Think Nack survived?"

"If he didn't lucky us, if he did I doubt he'll catch up." Said Bloodtail as they sped away.

* * *

(Later)

A lone brown cowboy hat could be seen in the middle the desert, when suddenly it was picked up.

Nack adjusted the hat back on before getting his COMLINK and asked, "Has the trace been activated?"

"Yes, we found their location."

"Good, link up with me and let's crazy their party." Said a smiling Nack, he wasn't done yet.

End

There's no need for a legend this time. Also, I'm tired, it's late. Read and Review please.

Later.


	13. Chapter 11: Tomb of the King Part 2

What's up everyone? Sorry for being late. School has been a killer and I needed a break.

I hope everyone had a nice spring break. Also, thanks for 100 reviews! You've guys have been great reviewers and readers and I hope you guys continue to like my stories or create good ones of your own.

Also, this is the end of the voting. You guys are no longer allow to send me reviews or messages about what songs you think might be good for the Siles(Tails) vs. Sonic fight coming up in the next chapter (Which will take me a while to do since I want it to be long and good). So any reviews or messages from here on out telling me what song they think might be good are null and void. Sorry.

Here is the list of possible winners:

**Animal I have become** by _Three Days Grace_ as suggested by Sunicuntlur

**Let Go** by _Red_ as suggested by False Divinity

**It's All Over** by _Three Days Grace_ as suggested by False Divinity

**Goodbye **by _SR-71_ as suggested by KitsuneDisciple

**Haste the day** by _Pressure the Hinges_ as suggested by AJudgeToCrush

**The Time has come** from the _Devil May Cry 4 Soundtrack_ as suggested by Devil56

**Stricken** by _Disturbed_ as suggested by KellosPrower15

**Demon Speeding** by _Rob Zombie_ as suggested by ShadowZombie

**Waking the Demon** by _Bullet for my Valentine_ as suggested by AJudgeToCrush

**Panic Attack** by _Dream Theater_ as suggested by Davidtheunbreon

For those of you who are in, congratulations, for those of you who are not, sorry. I'll be judge the best song by music, timing, lyrics, and how it goes with the action. The winner will be seen in the next chapter. As for a prize, I can't give you anything but bragging rights. Sorry.

Well, let's get started.

* * *

"_**Not even Light can shine in the darkest places of the world."**_

_**-Dark side of the World**_

_**Chapter 10: The Tomb of the King part 2**_

* * *

_(Knothole, five years ago)_

_Amy still had those eyes in her memory. The eyes of a dying man. _

_How long had it been since she saw those eyes, 10 minutes? An hour? Forever?_

_She didn't know. She was too buys waiting, as her heart pounded for every second that passed. She stood, waiting silently like everyone else in the entire village. It was only moments ago she saw her condemned friend pass through the streets with everyone, but her, staring at him with hate. _

_He gave her a sad smile._

_She only cried in return._

_She looked to her right, seeing the two people who were responsible for this injustice. _

_Sonic the Hedgehog and Princess Sally Acorn._

_Her teeth gritted as she tried to control her rage. Those two, closer to Tails then anyone else, sent him to death._

_BANG!_

_Amy froze._

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_A long silence…._

_Then somebody cried._

"_THE DEMON IS DEAD!!!"_

_And cheers went all around. _

* * *

(The Music of _What's up people!? By Maximum the Hormone plays)_

…_**Dark Side of the World Presents…**_

… _**A Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic…**_

…_**crossed over with material from Devil May Cry….**_

…_**as well as information of Demonology and Angelology….**_

_**BLOODTAIL: THE DEMON HUNTER**_

Disclaimer: The author owns nothing that is not his….

* * *

(Reality)

"NO!" Cried Amy waking up as she looked around. She gasped for breath as she remembered where she was, her tent.

"Amy!" Cried a voice from outside. A second later, Jake peaked in and asked, "You alright?"

Amy, sweating and gasping for air, nodded and said, "Bad dream…"

"Must have been a bad one. You look like crap." Said Jake with some concern.

Amy nodded and rubbed her eyes, "What time is it?"

"About eight in the morning."

"Where are Siles, Sonic, Vess and three professors?" Said Amy getting out of her bed.

"Sonic went out for a run, Vess is guarding the entrance to the tomb. As for Siles, I think he's working on the sand speeders we got here on. Don't know about the docs, maybe doing some digging stuff or something." Said Jake leaving.

Amy got dressed in her usual gear and went outside into the desert. She noticed all of the workers were already clearing rubble and working on morning chores while staring at the tomb, which was 50 feet down in the large canyon. Amy looked at it and had to admit, it was huge.

It was like the Roman Parthenon, but 100 times bigger combined with a look of the Abu Sembei Temple of Egypt. The entire stone color was pitch black with red symbols and statues of old gods the Mobian's worshipped. There were also a passage of pillars in front of it and a large canyon of rock, which was unleashed by the quake, surrounded the entire area.

**You could fit eight Temples of Darkness in there.** She thought as she walked through the camp site, greeting a bit of the workers before arriving at the edge of camp where Siles was busy working on the speeders.

"You're a bit oily." Said Amy noticing the black tar on his fur.

Siles crawled out from underneath one and said, "Morning…. enjoy your beauty sleep?"

Amy shook her head, "Bad dream…."

Siles nodded and said, "There's coffee and bagels in the Mess Tent, go and get some. The Professors say they want to try and get inside the tomb."

"Is that really wise?" asked Amy who didn't like the idea.

"Wise or not, they're our clients and we got to do whatever they tell us to do." Said Siles getting on his knees and wiping some sweat off.

Amy then said, "I didn't know you knew how to fix machines."

Siles was quiet a bit and said, "It's just a hobby."

Amy smirked, "Demon hunter, teacher, bodyguard, and mechanic. Hard to believe you're still single. A guy like you had to have had some girlfriends."

Siles sighed, "Some…. most didn't last long…never was the romantic…"

"Why are you working on them anyway?" Asked Amy changing the topic.

"In case something goes wrong and we need a quick exit out of here. In my job you plan for the worst." Said Siles.

"You always do expect it. Isn't it kind of negative?" Asked Amy.

Siles stared at her and said, "I prefer the term, realist. Besides, it never hurts…hand me that wrench will ya?"

Amy looked down near her foot and saw it, as she picked it up she turned around and here eyes widen. Replacing Siles's image was a familiar 12-year-old two tailed fox that smiled and said, "Thanks Ames."

She gasped as she shook her head and noticed Siles was staring at her.

"Something wrong?"

She shook her head, "No…here." After giving him the wrench she left in a hurry.

Siles stared at her fleeing body and asked, "What was that about?"

_**You know she was hitting on you right? **_Said his demonic knight from his soul.

The demon hunter rolled his eyes, **Not again…nothing is between us…**

_**Please darling…I've seen love many time…there's chemistry…**_Said Nevan

_**Totally**_ Said Cerberus.

Siles rolled his temples with his fingers in frustration from the team up on him.

* * *

(With Amy, in the Mess Tent)

Amy sat alone on a small table with a plain bagel and a cup of hot coffee in front of her, but both were untouched. She was too busy thinking what she saw.

**Why did I think of Tails when I saw Siles…. I mean sure it was a coincidence….but still….**

She then noticed that Siles was a lot like Tails in some ways besides their skills in machines. They were brave, smart, willful, caring, etc. But still, Siles was cold at times, harsh, and not as idealistic as Tails was.

Amy then wondered if Siles and Tails were related, but then she remembered that Siles was a half demon and Tails wasn't. While his parents were unknown, Tails had no demonic blood in him despite the fact he had two tails.

Realizing she was thinking of him again, Amy wondered if she was forever to think of her deceased best friend.

**I can still remember….as clear as day…**Thought Amy

* * *

(Flashback, six years ago)

_He was dead._

_He was dead._

_Miles "Tails" Prower, her best friend, was dead._

_Amy stood alone in the corner of her small hut, crying more water from her eyes then any spring could. She had run off as soon as she saw Tails's limp body, covered in a white sheet, being brought back from being shot at. _

_He was announced stone cold dead._

_All of the kindness that Amy had for the world had shattered on that point. She ran home crying all the way and continued to cry for hours to the point where darkness rose as the sun faded for tomorrow._

_Wiping her tears away, she mustered some strength into her legs as she slowly walked out her hut and onto the streets of Knothole. All around her she could hear celebrations being put into action from various huts in the village. Rage entered her veins as she looked at the place she once called home celebrate the death of her innocent friend._

_She wanted, at that point, to see it burn. To see all of them rot. Hell, she would even take Robotnick finding out about their place and killing them all._

_Amy them calmed her self and remembered the promise she made to Tails. She would keep fighting for them, for the sake of ending the war and brining peace._

_She had to keep it no matter what. _

_Amy then continued to walk for several blocks till she came to the one place she didn't want to go to._

_The morgue._

_Amy had never been here before as she never had any reason too. She never had a person on her squad die before, although she had seen death plenty of times in this war. _

_Now she was coming her to see the body of her friend. She had to see him, to just see it and put her mind to rest. _

_She slowly entered the building, it was quiet. Dead quiet._

_Wondering what she should do, she then heard footsteps come forward from behind a turn and in came Dr. Quack._

"_Amy? What are you doing here?" He asked in surprise._

_Amy took a minute to say, "I want to see him…"_

_Dr. Quack, knowing what she meant, nodded. "Follow me." He said. _

_Obeying, they walked through some halls before arriving at a small medical room where, under a white coated sheet, was a familiar body._

"_I finished cleaning it half an hour ago…I'll leave you alone for a while…" Dr. Quack said leaving._

_Amy stood still, like a tree, as she focused on the body. It had to have taken her ten minutes, but she managed to move, slowly, towards the body. When she finally arrived she looked down and saw the vain image of her friend. She then took one hand on the sheet, and slowly moved it._

_She gave a noiseless gasp as she covered her mouth in horror._

_He looked so peaceful. His face, calm like it was quick and painless, his fur motionless like dead grass, and closed eyes, never to open again. It was like he was asleep. _

_She buried her face on his chest, it was warm like he was alive._

_Her wet tears flowed down upon the chest as she wept for the misfortune and tragic end her friend had faced, from those who he loved most. _

_Her pleading eyes stared at his face, as if she was begging, that he wake up and smile once more for her._

"_Tails…please…" She said with a whisper as she stroked his head and gave a small kiss on the forehead, "….come back…please come back…"_

_But he would never come back, and he would never smile._

_Taking no more of this, she ran out of the room crying, past Dr. Quack, out of the morgue, and into the open air where it started to rain. Her face was like the rain, filled with sorrow and tears that were soft and cold._

_She stared at the heavens, as if asking how an unjust act like this could have been allowed. What reason was there for this?_

"_Amy?"_

_Hearing her voice, she turned around to see one of the many who caused this pain. Sally Acorn._

_Sally walked up to her, soaked by the rain and asked, "What are you doing out here?"_

_Amy said nothing._

"_Have you seen Sonic?" She asked._

_Amy still said nothing._

"_Amy?"_

_Finally, Amy launched at her and tackled her to the ground. The two wrestled with each other, getting mud and water all over them as they rolled through out the street. Amy finally pinned with herself on top and in a surprise move, started punching her as hard she could with Sally trying to block the blows, but she could not stand up to her rage that gave her strength. _

"_AMY!! STOP! OW! WHAT ARE YOU OW DOING!!" Cried Sally as Amy pinned her to the _

"_SHUT! UP! YOU! BITCH! YOU! FUCKING! UGLY! BITCH!!" Cried Amy with every swing._

_Finally, she stopped as she stared at a nose bleeding Sally who looked at Amy with fear. In her eyes was the rage of a person who had lost the most important person in her life._

"_YOU KILLED HIM!! YOU KILLED YOUR OWN SON!! HOW COULD YOU!! YOU AND SONIC!! HOW COULD YOU!! HE'S DEAD! TAILS IS DEAD AND IT'S ALL YOU'RE FAULT!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS YOU BITCH!! I HATE YOU!! YOU! SONIC! THE COUNCIL!! EVERYONE!!! I WISH YOU WERE ALL DEAD AND IN HELL!! YOU BITCH!! YOU BITCH!!! YOU MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!!"_

_Amy screamed again before getting off Sally and running away, leaving Sally alone on the ground, silent._

(End of Flashback)

* * *

A small tear fell from her eye as she put the past behind her again. She closed her eyes and wondered just how long the darkest day of her life would torment her.

Just then, a small gust of air flew by her and she opened her eyes to see Sonic standing in front of her with a smile.

"Yo Amy. What's up?" He asked sitting down.

Amy looked away from him and said, "Nothing…"

The blue speedster thought otherwise and smirked, "Come on, you can tell me."

He received a glare in return which made him frown, "Jeez, your stingy. I still can't get use to it, years ago you were all love bug on me, now it's the opposite."

"A lot changes." Said Amy.

Sonic shook his head, "Yeah, but don't you think some of us want to regret some changes?"

"Maybe they didn't have to be changed in the first place."

The two hedgehogs kept eyeing each other till Sonic got up and said, "Don't go thinking you're the only one who hurts. I have to live knowing that I was responsible for everything."

"Glad to see that. Now go away." Said Amy.

"Not yet, Professor Regal came to me when I came in, he wants us all to join him in their tent." Said Sonic before he walked away.

Amy sighed before taking one sip of her coffee before getting up.

* * *

(Outside The Professor Tent)

The three professors', Regal (the white duck), Zon( the mouse/cat hybrid), and Herman( the male deer or buck), were all in front of a big purple tent with Siles, Sonic, and Jake. Amy and Vess were not present yet.

"Where are they?! We're wasting time!" Said Zon who was upset.

"Relax, they'll get here." Said Siles, no sooner did he say that did Amy and Vess arrive.

"Sorry, just looking at the temple. It's really amazing, that's the tomb of King Waithbane." Said Vess looking at it from where he stood.

"Yeah, just exactly is this Waithbane guy?" Asked Jake.

Doctor Herman stepped forward and said, "King Waithbane, is the very first true ruler of Mobius. During his time, Mobius was under an age of chaos and war. Various warlords fought against one another to claim lands and power. Waithbane was one of those, he was strong in battle, wise in power, kind to his allies, but ruthless to his enemies. Some called him Hero, other's Demon. But some of that was not to far off. Legends say that he had used demonic powers to bind creatures of unknown origin to do his biding. Finally, after 30 years of conquest, he controlled all of the Mobian Lands. But eventually, his age was getting to him so he decided to have a successor. However, there was a problem."

"Which was?" Asked Siles.

"He had three sons of the same age from three separate concubines. Each was talented in many ways. Against the wishes of his great councilors, he decided to divide the land into three kingdoms. Each ruled by his sons."

_**Like what King Lear did with his daughters.**_ Said Cerberus

**How did that turn out? ****Asked Siles.**

_**Not good.**_

"After dividing the land equally, King Waithbane made three special swords from a special metal that symbolized the order and power each of the three had. It would stay invincible as long as the blood of their side of the family still flowed. These three Kingdoms would become the Kingdom of Senzin, the Kingdom of Moonshine, and…the Kingdom of Acorn."

Everyone, but the professors, eyes widen.

"Kingdom of Acorn?" Said Sonic, "You mean…"

Doctor Regal nodded, "That's right, those of the Acorn bloodline are direct descendents of King Waithbane."

"Then…the sword Waithbane made…is the Sword of Acorn's right?" asked Amy.

"That's right. The Sword of Acorns is a sword that can never be broken or wielded by anybody not of the Royal bloodline so long as the bloodline still lives of course." Said Regal.

"What about Senzin and Moonshine?" Asked Sonic, "What happened to their swords?"

Herman sighed, "Well, as was feared, when Waithbane died, Senzin and Moonshine both went to war against each other more power. Acorn, meanwhile, continued to guard and defend his borders from both his brothers till the time was right. When that time came, when both Senzin and Moonshine were weak, he attacked them both, defeated them, and killed their entire family thus destroying the two other swords."

"So that started the entire Acorn rule 200 years ago." Said Sonic.

"Yes and now before us is the tomb of the one who started it all. This is big, think of what we can uncover here. Lost chapters of history, ancient customs, items of great treasure, even the secret of Waithbane's power. This is one of the greatest discoveries ever made and we must enter it now!" Said Doctor Zon.

"With all due respect sir." Said Vess, "Your safety should be our top priority. I think this won't be the best thing to do."

"Yes, but we must go. I have said so and we will go." Zon said back to the lion.

Vess sighed, "Fine, but I already checked the place out, theirs a stone blockade stopping us from entering, so unless you know a way in…"

Zon smiled, "Yes we do. It took us a few days, but we managed to find words to open the door. We saw them on top of the entrance and spend a good deal studying them…the words are-"

"_Olige Lino no Seshen zi Widen."_ Said Jake.

They all stared at him, the proffesors with the mouths open.

"H-How did…" Asked Regal.

"I just read it an hour ago. Took me only 10 minutes." Said Jake

They glared at him with jealously while Siles smiled, "Well, then, give us a while to suit up and we can get inside to see what's behind door number 1."

As they split off Siles went over to Sonic and said, "You're staying out."

"No way." Said Sonic with a smirk, "This sounds interesting. After all. as King I do have a right to see what lies in the tomb."

Siles mumbled under his breath and then said with a fierce look, "Fine, but you do everything I say. I say jump, you jump. I say run, you run. I say shit, you shit. Don't question anything got it?"

Sonic saluted and ran off.

Siles sighed, "Someday he's going to be the death of me."

_**Wasn't he already in a way? **_Asked Sparta.

* * *

(Later, in front of the tomb)

"Wow….just wow….it's really bigger up close." Said Jake as he stared above it.

"If you're done staring, maybe you can get up and say the incantation to get us in?" Asked Siles pushing him forward. Jake walked up to the wall as he looked behind him to see everyone in the entire dig site staring at him from all directions.

Slowly he took a breath and placed his hand on the large wall, "_Olige Lino no Seshen zi Widen."_

CRRRAAACKKK!!!

Jake stepped back as the wall began to rise up and slowly a large staircase could be seen. After the wall was up, Jake led the way with Vess, Siles, Sonic, Amy, the professors, and a few of the diggers, following him.

Siles noticed the large case on Amy's back and asked, "What weapon is it this time?"

"You'll see, if the feeling I'm getting comes true." Said Amy smirking.

Siles nodded and continued to climb the stairs. When they reached the top they saw a large glowing orange crystal, floating ten inches off the ground, underneath a giant green glyph.

"Amazing…such a large crystal…I've never seen anything like it." Said Doctor Zon inspecting it.

"It's not as large as the Master Emerald, but it's darn close." Said Sonic who reached out for it.

"No wait!" Said Zon, but it was too late.

Sonic touched it and in a bright orange flash he was gone.

They looked around, but the blue wonder was nowhere.

"Where did he go?" Asked Jake when a sudden orange flash appeared next to him and there in place was Sonic.

"Whoa! What a ride! You guys got to try this! It leads to a room inside the tomb or something." Said Sonic.

Doctor Regal looked at it and said, "I see…it's a teleportation device…it transports you from out here into the tomb. Amazing."

Doctor Zon ordered the diggers to stay outside and wait for them while they all went inside. They obeyed and headed down for the bottom of the stairs while everyone else surrounded the crystal.

"Everyone ready?" Said Vess as they all nodded.

"Go!"

They each grabbed a part of the crystal and seconds later were gone in a flash.

* * *

(Inside the tomb)

FLASH!

"Ohh…dizzy…" Said Amy trying to regain her balance.

After clearing their heads they gasped at what they saw. The room they landed in was huge, twice as tall as an apartment building with torches lighting the entire place. Across from them were two smaller staircases that led down to a bridge that extended 7 miles across a dark void of space where at the end was a large door.

"So how do we get out of here?" Asked Amy.

"Behind us." Said Siles pointing out to another crystal also orange.

"Well, let us press on." Said Doctor Regal.

Leading onward, the group continued to press on down the stairs and across the bridge, about half way Jake stopped and said, "Do you hear that?"

Everyone stopped and listened.

"I don't hear anything." Said Doctor Herman.

"Wait…" Said Siles leaning over the bridge, "Something's down their…sounds like hissing…..a lot of hissing…."

The group looked at each other and then decided to move on. When they reached the door they noticed there was no way to open it.

"Well, anybody see a doorbell?" Asked Sonic.

Everyone looked around to see if there was anything that could open the door. After minutes of searching, nothing.

"Great, how do we open the damn thing?" Asked Vess.

"Guess I'll take over from here." Said Amy putting the case she bought with her on the ground and opened it. Everyone to a large step back as she pulled out from it, it was a large MANPADS Rocket Launcher with mini scud missile launchers on the back end and a retractable bayonet in front of the cannon. On the weapon was a name, Kalina Ann (Lady's main weapon from DMC3).

"Wha…where did you get that?!" Asked Sonic who was surprised.

Amy smirked, "Something Rotor made for me awhile ago, always wanted to try it so here we go."

She fired a rocket and a loud explosion went echoing through out the tomb. When the dust finally cleared everyone saw that the door had a large hole.

"So much for knocking." Said Siles with a smirk.

Amy reached down to the case and pulled out a large belt with 4 missiles connected to the belt. After reloading, she wrapped the belt around her back and placed the Kalina Ann with it before following the others through the hole.

Beyond it was the main room, which was nearly as big as the tomb itself. Thousands of staircases appeared before them, each linking to multiple bridges and halls from all directions, even above and below. Yet, the strangest thing was the silvery mist that was everywhere. At least it looked like mist, but was clear as glass and felt heavy like it was a solid object.

"Amazing…there are so many directions…which one do we go through?" asked Doctor Regal.

"Maybe we should head below-" Said Doctor Zon as he and his colleges discussed what to do next. Siles however noticed something, he and his demonic friends were sure what they were feeling was the same thing.

"Hey look at that." Said Sonic as he pointed out to the mist, "Is it some kind of fog or something?"

"It's raw energy. Demonic energy to be exact." Said Siles.

Everyone, but the professors, stared at him.

"When demonic energy is used from an inner being's soul it shows as an aura. However, that's only if it is used. Unused demonic energy from an inner being soul will not be seen but felt. But there is a third way demonic power is shown and that is through demonic raw substances or objects. Demonic energy from raw elements that hold great demonic essence release untapped raw energy that takes a misty like form that is not of gas but not quite solid as well. This raw energy can be used by any demon as a power up for their abilities." Said Siles, "I only heard of such a thing, but never seen in before in my life."

"Is it like a power boost? So are you stronger now?" asked Sonic.

"Yes, but so is any other demonic figure that is in this tomb. It works both ways." Said Siles.

"Attention!"

They looked at the professors who were annoyed, "Can you guys think of a way to guide us instead of just standing around like idiots?"

Sonic then got an idea, "Hey Siles, you can sense demonic energy right?"

"Yeah."

"So why don't we follow where the energy is coming from and go from there?" Asked Sonic.

"That's a sound plan for the moment. We don't have much to go on to." Said Vess.

"I agree." Said Jake.

Siles thought about it, "Alright. Give me a second."

**You guys will help, right?**

_**Sure.**_ Said Sparta

_**Of course. **_Said Cerberus

_**No problem. **_Said Nevan.

And with that, Siles led them through various passages and halls, many of which led them back to the same room, but then back out into a different direction. Along the way they saw many kinds of rooms with various Mobian hieroglyphs, statues, pictures, treasure combs, smaller tombs for various dead soldiers who were buried with the king, and other things. One thing that they noticed however, was the more they walked, the thicker the demonic mist was getting.

Finally, after 3 hours of walking they came to a large fork in the road in a dark hallway. The left passage had red flamed torches on the walls while the right one had blue flamed ones.

_**Problem.**_ Said Sparta

**What?**

_**Both of those passages are too even to call it close. They may both lead to the same place where the demonic energy is being founded or they might to something else.**_ Said Sparta

_**Either way, you must choose which way to go or split up.**_ Said Nevan.

Siles faced the crew and said, "We going to have to split up from here."

"Split up? No, bad idea. Have you ever seen the movies?! When the gang splits up they get picked off one by one from some horrible creature of the damned. And it's always the black girl, the snobby rich white kid or the funny one who goes first. Since none of us are black or snobby rich that means the funny one, i.e. ME! Is going to get eaten and I most likely taste good!" Said Jake.

"Since when are you ever funny?" Asked Amy.

"Oh come on, we can all agree that I'm funny right."

Cricket Cricket.

"Fuck you guys." Said Jake.

Vess rolled his eyes, "Jokes aside, if splitting up is what we have to do then so be it. Me, Siles, Doctor Herman and Regal will go as one group. Leaving Sonic, Amy, Jake and Doctor Zon to go as another."

"We'll take right. You got your Comlink, Amy?" asked Siles.

Amy nodded and said, "Good luck. See you later."

They then each headed their respective directions.

* * *

(Meanwhile, outside)

BANG!

"Finally, never thought we get the last one."

Nack sheathed his pistol as he gathered his gang together. The gang this time included the Dalmatian, bear, female blue bird, grey cat, a purple fox, and brown shelled turtle that was with Nack in the bar during the last chapter.

The bear, with an automatic laser blaster walked up to Nack and said, "Were the diggers on the list? I felt we just wasted time killing all of them."

"Does it matter?" Asked the purple fox kicking a dead male dog digger.

Nack smirked and said, "Just business my friend, now let's go."

They headed into the tomb.

* * *

(With Leaving Sonic, Amy, Jake and Doctor Zon)

"Are we there yet?"

"For the last time Sonic, no." Said Amy who was rubbing her temples in frustration.

"Well good thing I'm in a tomb, because I'm getting board to death here." Said Sonic.

"Nobody asked you to come along." Said Amy as she continued walking down the hall till they reached another room.

A grave room.

The gang looked around them as hundreds of wooden coffins, each lined up line an army unit, stood still in the darkness.

"I thought only one dead guy was in this place." Said Sonic.

Doctor Zon then said, "It was an ancient custom in those days to have warriors, concubines, and slaves die with you in your tomb as they believed they would help you in the afterlife."

"Weird." Said Sonic looking at a coffin closely before joining with the others in leaving. However, once they left the room, a coffin started to shake a bit before a skeleton like hand burst through the wood and clenched its fist together.

* * *

(With Siles, Vess, Doctor Herman, and Doctor Regal)

Vess and Siles walked side by side while the two Doctors were looking past a few paintings on the wall that told some history or another.

Vess the walked to Siles and said, "I don't like this…"

"I agree…. you get the feeling that we're about to face something horrible as well?" Said Siles.

Vess nodded, "I think were about to find out soon."

Doctor Herman stopped to look at a painting when he placed his foot on a lose stone on the floor and felt it go in. They all stopped and looked at it as Herman looked up at his companions and said, "Oops?"

A distant rumbling noise was heard from behind them. Suddenly, a wall came down from above behind their backs, thus cutting their back exit.

"That's not good." Said Siles.

SHINK!

The wall shot out spikes that were pointed at the 4.

"Really not good." Said Vess who grabbed the Doctors and started to run along with Siles.

The trap wall soon chased after them as they ran as fast as they could for their lives. Siles knew he could outrun it with his demonic speed, but fearing that the others would be left behind he had no choice except follow their pace.

**Hope the others are doing better! **Siles thought.

* * *

(The others)

The others were fine, for the moment.

Because as they kept walking, a constant sound of movement was being heard from behind them. And it wasn't from one person, but sounded like hundreds.

"Guys, I'm I the only one who is hearing the sound of running feet or is that just me?" asked Jake.

They all looked behind them only to be frozen in fear.

For running towards them was an undead army of warrior mobians wielding spears, swords, axes, and other medieval weapons. Each was crying out shrieks of the damned and from the looks of things they wanted blood.

"Zombies in a tomb, wow who saw that coming." Said Sonic as he and the other ran for their lives.

Doctor Zon looked behind him and said, "DEAR GOD! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!!!"

"How about worrying about running instead of wondering their ability to run like crazy folk!" Shouted Amy who turned to Sonic and said, "Sonic! Get ahead of us and find out what's ahead!"

"Got it!" He cried as he went forward with a blue zoom.

The three continued running from the zombies till arrows started flying at them from a bunch of zombie archers that were in front of the group.

Amy cursed as one narrowly missed her head, firing back was useless as it would only waste time and her concentration on running ahead.

The archers then took aim again and fired, this time managing to hit Doctor Zon's legs and making him fall on his body.

"WAIT!! HELP!!!" Cried Zon, but it was too late as the zombies jumped on him and started to spear and stab him to death.

Amy and Jake looked at each other with cold yet regretful eyes and nodded. What was done was done and they had to worry about themselves now.

Sonic then zipped back over a moment later and began to run in pace with them.

"There's an old bridge over a dark void ahead. Where's Zon?"

A look on their face told everything to Sonic.

"Shit, gonna miss the son of a bitch." Said Sonic who took lead and held his hands out to Jake and Amy.

Understanding what he meant, they grabbed them and Sonic took off dragging them as fast as possible. Amy, who was use to it, was calmer then Jake who was screaming his head off from the sonic speeds he was going at.

They soon found themselves at the rickety old bridge and started to run on it, but half way there the speed Sonic was going at proved to be too much for the bridge and it started to fall apart.

"SHIT!!" Cried Jake and Sonic, but Amy quickly took her Kalina Ann and aimed it at the other side of the void. She fired a second trigger behind the main one, which, to the surprise of the two others, fired the bayonet out like a hook shot and stuck to the other side. She repressed the trigger, which made the launcher, held by Amy who was holding on to Sonic and Jake, recoil back to the bayonet near the edge.

Amy, Sonic and Jake each grabbed the edge and slowly lifted themselves up onto the other side.

Jake sighed as he looked back at the other edge where the zombies were screaming back at them, "Hey Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"Still finding the tomb boring?"

"No."

The three then watched as the zombies ran away, backtracking.

"Why do I get the feeling we are not going to be see the last of them?" Said Amy.

"Because fate is cruel?" Asked Jake as they continued onward.

* * *

(With the other group)

"If I run anymore I'm going to lose my legs!" Shouted Vess as he and the others kept running like crazy from the speeding spiked wall that was chasing them.

Siles then saw that the hallway was leading to a large open area where they had plenty of room to relax.

"There's a big room up ahead, when you get their, get out of the way!" Shouted Siles.

Filled with resolve, they rushed on ahead, with the spikes just 3 feet away from them. Finally, with all their strength they managed to dive into the room where the wall stopped in place. Siles looked to see that the spikes were an inch away from his forehead.

"Okay….that was close." Said Siles getting up and stepping back.

"Where are we?" asked Vess looking around. They were in a large dome like room that was 50 feet in diameter at least and about 100 feet in height. It almost looked like a regular room.

Except for one thing.

There were large bus sized holes everywhere on the walls and roof.

"Wonder why all these holes are here?" asked Doctor Herman.

Siles wasn't listening; he was focusing on the hissing that was around them. And where there was hissing, that meant snakes.

"RAAAATH!"

SLICE!

"ARARAAAATH!!"

"HOLY SHIT!!" Cried Doctor Regal. It had happen so fast, a large green and purple scaled snake, the same size as the huge holes, came out of a hole near Siles and he sliced a deep cut on it's forehead down the middle. The snake was currently screeching like crazy and had retreated back into the hole.

"Guess that answers your question." Said Vess taking his blade out.

The hissing continued as both swordsmen kept their guard up. They didn't have to wait long as the large snake came out from a hole up top. Vess managed to get this one by jumping into the air and sliced the head off in one swipe with his large blade as the rest of it slithered back into the hole

Siles and Vess noticed something different.

The head didn't have a large cut on it.

"This can mean two things…." Said Siles to Vess, "One, it can regenerate…."

"RAAATH!"

"RAATH!"

SLICE!

SLICE!!

"…or theirs more of them." Said Vess after he and Siles slashed another two that came at them from the right. Soon, a snake filled every hole in the entire room while hissing at them.

The two doctors were near fainting right there. Siles cursed, there was no way to protect the doctors and fight dozens of snakes at the same time. Not to mention there were no hiding spots either.

"Any ideas?" Asked Siles.

Vess said, "If there was a way out of here or if we didn't have to bodyguard these guys, yeah. Otherwise, no."

**Guys?**

_**None I can think off. **_Said Nevan

_**Nope, sorry kit.**_ Said Sparta

_**One, but it's going to be a little harsh….**_Said Cerberus

**I'm listening.**

After being told the plan, Siles looked at the two doctors and said, "Sorry, but your gonna be incapacitated for a while."

"Huh?" They said before Siles threw them into the wall and summoned the Cerberus nunchucks. Using it's ice power he froze them solid into the wall with shocked expressions on their face.

Vess didn't react to any of this, but asked, "Are they alive?"

"Maybe, honestly I don't know if you can survive when your frozen alive. Let's forget about that for now and focus on this." Said Siles.

"Roger." Said Vess.

The snakes made the first move by having four of them dive at opposite sides, but when they reached their mark they only found the empty cold ground. Siles and Vess had already realized their move and jumped up to avoid the attack. They then both landed on a snake's body with a stab via their swords. They then started running up the body while dragging the sword, making the body split open. By the time they reached the wall they jumped up and kicked off into the air.

Three snake heads from underneath Vess shot upward to catch him in mid air, but Vess calmly tossed in his own treat that landed in their mouths.

Grenades.

Following the explosions, he landed on the ground while Siles had jumped far above him and was right near the top of the roof. All the snakes there went for him at once, trying to get him while it seemed like he was at his weakest.

Seemed like…

They soon regretted their choice as Siles took out his blade and started spinning around like a hurricane at unbelievable speeds, slicing off heads or cutting deep wounds to snakes faces. They soon backed off and Siles fell down dodging a few snaps at him from snakes coming from the holes near the walls.

Vess took out two more grenades, activated them and threw them up into the air. Siles was waiting as they came near him and he suddenly he kicked them in opposite directions making them hit the walls and explode, taking down one or two of them with both grenades each.

Siles landed back next to Vess, who was looking at how many were left.

"If we don't get rid of them all, we might have some trouble." Said Vess.

"I have an idea, but I need to get some time." Said Siles.

"Got it."

Vess ran forward and jumped onto another snake's head before jumping more and more until he landed on the wall and started running around it while swinging his sword at any nearby snakes.

Siles meanwhile, closed his eyes and summoned Nevan's guitar. After tuning it he slowly walked over to the nearest snake and smiled, "Come on you overgrown reptile, eat me."

The snake only replied as it swallowed Siles whole in one gulp.

Vess, seeing this, kicked off the wall and landed back in the middle of the room.

The snakes were all about to charge at him, when they stopped. A small burst of electricity emitted around them, but a second later every snake was screeching as hundreds of thousands of bolt of electricity was shocking them so much they were glowing and burning from the intensity.

Vess calmly watched the light show as one by one each snake's head blew up till all that there was were blood, guts, and headless snake bodies, except one which landed on the ground dead.

Something then crawled out of that one snake, a demon hunter covered in saliva and slime.

"Shit, the one thing most people don't know is that this is one dirty job." Said Siles wiping what he could off of him.

**Call Mike Rowe then. **Said Sparta.

After, getting all the shit of him, Siles walked over to the frozen professors and punched the ice into shattered pieces, freeing them.

Doctor Regal shouted, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!!"

He then noticed the dead bleeding snakes and almost threw up, Doctor Herman however did.

Siles then said, "Well, that's one problems solved, now we need a way out of here."

As if an answer had come, a bright flash erupted from the center of the room, there another orange crystal appeared when the flash died down and nobody said anything till Siles spoke, "Well, that was anti-climatic."

"This way." Said Vess as he pressed his hand on the crystal and disappeared in an orange blur. Siles shrugged and followed.

Regal looked at Herman and said, "I knew I should of listen to my mother and become a lawyer." Soon they followed.

* * *

(Minute later)

FLASH!

"Now where are we?" asked Siles.

It looked like a large hall with a stair case heading down upward to another room with a bright light, to the other side was a small doorway.

Vess sniffed and said, "I smell…air."

KNOCK KNOCK!!

They looked at each other till Siles opened the door and in front of him was Sonic, "Hey. Can we come in."

Sonic, Amy, and Jake soon entered and the gang was back together again.

"Where's Zon?" asked Regal.

Sonic sighed, "He got taken by a bunch of really messed up evil dead warriors. You guys?"

"A large nest hole of huge ass snakes." Said Herman.

"Shit….Zon." Said Regal with regret.

There was a small silence till Siles said, "Let's go. We need to get out of here and I'm guessing up is the only way."

They followed him up the stairs slowly, cautious of any more danger that was to appear as the mist got thicker and thicker to the point where it almost felt solid.

When they had reached the top, they were amazed. The entire room was colored dark gold yet somehow still shined. A large alter laid in the middle of the room surrounded by silver statues, gold coins, and black metal weapons. The group went around, looking at all the space that was open.

"Look." Said Jake pointing to the alter, a large coffin made of bronze stood at the end with a ray of light shining on it. The light was coming from an open shaft on the roof, meaning they were at the top of the temple.

The group went closer to see what was it that on top of the coffin and to most of their disgust it was a large black reptile like skull with a red ruby in the middle.

"Gross…what kind of king puts something like….that on his coffin?" asked Amy.

Siles answered, "One who could control the dead."

Siles looked at the skull and said, "This is the skull of a lich dragon, it's said that those who hold its skull when it's undamaged can control the bones and creatures of the dead. That explains the dead warriors you guys found as well as the snakes we found. Snakes are sometime attributed to the dead as are insects, ravens, cats, and others."

"So this is how he managed to control the nation." Said Doctor Herman.

"Is it dangerous?" asked Amy.

"It can only be used by those who have dipped their hands in the darkest of magic, something like this is not to be used. Especially, with A.R.C.A.N.O."

"Too bad, they paid me to get that for them."

Everyone turned around to see Nack, with his gang, pointing their weapons at them.

"Don't even move." Said the bear holding his blaster.

The group held their hands up, but Vess, Siles, and Sonic seemed bored as the mercenaries surrounded them.

"You know, I expected this." Said Siles.

"Did you expect what's s going to happen next?" Asked Nack with a smirk.

Siles heard the sound of a sword drawn as the blade was pressed onto his neck, he turned around and faced Vess, "Well what do you know."

Vess, with regret in his eyes, said, "Sorry…I have no choice."

Nack laughed as he walked around them, "Vess has been working with us since the start, A.R.C.A.N.T.O. hired the both of us to not only get the object of great power, but also deal with you guys at the same time."

"Son of a bitch." Said Amy glaring at Vess who looked down.

"You guys really suck at hiring help." Said Jake to the two scientists who were, as usual, scared. He then turned to the female blue bird and said, "Come on, you don't really hate me. I can be quite charming if you get to know me."

She only aimed her pistol as his head in response.

Siles sighed and said, "So what's next? Shoot us and then take the skull to the cult who will most likely kill you in return?"

"Yeah….starting with you." Said Nack as he pulled out his gun and shot Siles in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

Amy only laughed.

Nack looked at her like she was crazy, "You gone insane now that your boyfriends dead?"

Amy stopped laughing and smiled, "First off, he's not my boyfriend. Second, I'm just imagining your face when you turn around."

"Huh?"

"Hey."

Nack tuned around and gasped like a fish seeing Siles unharmed in front of him. In a sudden move he grabbed his wrist and threw him into a wall knocking him out, shocking the rest of the gang. Amy took this opportunity to elbow the nearby Dalmatian in the face before side kicking him in the gut, sending him back. Sonic, quicker then quick, dashed threw the rest of the gang and took away their guns before disarming them.

Reacting with anger, they charged at him but like many others they underestimated his speed. Sonic easily tripped them and sent them rolling while yawning.

As for the two doctors, they ran away and hid while Jake tried to follow, but was caught by the blue bird who smirked, "I'm going to enjoy making you scream."

"If we were in bed I would have no problem." Said Jake before he kicked her in the knee making her rub it in pain before he ran away. She shot at him but missed as Jake hid behind one of the statues. She moved forward, gun raised, but she didn't count for the fact that Jake had grabbed a gold shield and hit her with it as she was about to face him. The force of the blow knocked the gun away and she held a bleeding beak before glaring with even more hate at him.

Jake threw the shield down and said, "The shield did it."

She growled as she took out a long knife and started chasing Jake around like a cat to a mouse.

Siles and Vess were still on the alter while all his was happening. They did nothing but stare at each other as Siles slowly took out Rebellion and glared. A second passed before the two met at the same time in a sword lock. Vess then broke it and tried to slash at Siles's head, but was blocked. Before he could counter attack, Siles exchanged his blows and the same happened visa versa. The two former friends kept attacking one another in the same position as both swords clashes echoed in the room.

Sonic was enjoying his time with the others as he dashed around the bear, grey cat, purple fox, and tortoise as they tried to catch him.

"Behind you!" Said Sonic behind the bear that turned to face him, but saw nothing. Sonic dashed behind him at the last minute.

"Still behind you!"

Switch.

"Close!"

Switch.

"Getting warmer!"

Switch.

"Nice try!"

This kept going till the bear got too dizzy which Sonic solved with an upper cut to the face.

The purple fox then managed to grab Sonic when he wasn't looking, only to have Sonic dash with him as Sonic speeds. Unready for it, the fox quickly let go only to go sailing into a statue and break it upon impact.

Sonic then faced the cat and turtle both of who were nervous. He calmly walked over to them and said, "Why don't we just skip the middle part and get to the part where you both just run away."

They looked at each other and in a flash they followed suit, running out of the room.

Amy meanwhile, was dealing with her own problem, via headlock. The Dalmatian tried to escape, but he was loosing air. Amy then suddenly let go and kicked him down to the ground where she then summoned her hammer. The Dalmatian tried to get up, but it was too late as Amy swung it down full force and crushed his rip cage, knocking him out as well.

Jake was, of course, still running from the psychopathic bird chick that was trying to gut him. He then noticed a large sword near a jewel pile and grabbed it while facing his chaser, "Ah ha! Ungard!"

She calmly slice the top blade off, then another piece, and another till only the hilt was left. Jake looked at his useless sword and said, "Ah…."

He dropped it and said, "You know…maybe were going the wrong way on this…we could be a nice couple.

She sliced at him and he dodged.

"…something special…"

She tried again and he barley dodged but fell on his back.

The bird chick was about to stab him, when Jake felt a large stone near his hand so he tossed it at her and she cried out when it hit her in the face and caused her to stumble back.

Jake got up and said, "Or you could be one crazy ass bitch" as he started running again.

At this time, Nack woke up and saw the commotion going on. He growled as he took out his pistol and fired at Siles who defected it with his sword. The bullet managed to zip right into the skull and shattered it at high speeds.

This caught both demon hunters' attention as the temple began to rumble like crazy.

Everybody still conscious looked around as the ceiling began to fall and the floor started to open up. The female bird was a victim of this as the ground gave way under her and she screamed falling into a black abyss. Why she didn't fly I don't know…maybe she was too stupid.

Jake looked down and sighed, "Why can't I get one to fall for me?"

Nack, seeing the danger, ran out of the room and started heading for the exit.

"Siles!" Said Amy.

"It's Bloodtail now…and don't worry. Get out here." Said Bloodtail glaring at Vess, unaffected by what was going on.

"But…" She said when Sonic stopped her and shouted, "Well leave it to you, and just make it back in one piece."

Bloodtail nodded as Jake and Sonic grabbed Amy and the scientists and started to run out of the falling building.

She looked one last time at Bloodtail before running with them.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

All over the temple, the entire stature was collapsing on itself. The two mercenaries, the cat and turtle, were running across a small platform under a dark void when they heard something climbing up it, looking down they saw in horror as the undead army started crawling up the walls like Spiderman.

They were so amazed by this that they didn't see the ones right below them on the side before they grabbed their feet and dragged them down with them into the darkness as their voices echoed a last breath each.

* * *

(With the others)

The five of them were running through a wide-open corridor where Sonic led the group out.

"You sure you know where your going?" asked Jake.

"Trust me! I got instincts!" Said Sonic as they turned the corner only to come across another undead legion.

"Nice going Columbus." Said Jake glaring at the hedgehog.

"Screw this already!" Said Amy taking out her Kalina Ann and firing it at the legion, blowing half of them to bits. She then took out her machine gun lasers and fired upon the crowd while running towards them. She flipped into the air and landed on one's shoulders before making it spin around while she fired. She them exchanged for her laser pistols by throwing up the machine guns into air and flipping off the Skelton with a kick to the face. She then started spinning around and slamming the pistols into the faces and chests of any nearby skeleton for a while till only two with huge axes were left. She sheathed her pistols as they tried to swipe her head off only to duck, spin around, grab the falling machine gun lasers that fell into her hands and unleashed them upon her enemies before they fell.

She sighed before looking at the stunned guys and said, "Let's go."

As she ran ahead the others looked at each other with a shocked expression.

"Women are scary huh?" asked Jake.

"Oh yeah." Said Sonic before they chased after her.

* * *

(With Bloodtail)

The two friends stared at each other, not moving even thought the place was falling apart.

Finally, Bloodtail said, "I respected you greatly. I would have never thought you of all people would turn to evil."

"I have no choice." Said Vess with regret.

"Bullshit, you always have a choice…" Said Bloodtail with rage in his voice.

"Even when you're possessed to do the work of others?" Asked Vess.

This got Bloodtail's attention, **Possessed?**

Vess took of his shirt, revealing his furry chest with a strange red tattoo on his face. It was the Roman numeral eight or the symbol: VIII.

Vess then said, "This tattoo is the symbol of the curse my body and soul are now under the control of the leader of the cult, A.R.C.A.N.O. When the battle happened that day we last saw each other, we were ambushed. I managed to escape, but I was very much wounded. With no water, food, and with less blood escaping me and was about to die when he came and surrounded me."

Vess gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, "He managed to do something…I don't know how…but he used a demonic ritual to seal the demon of the Strength Arcana into my soul and under his command."

Bloodtail then realized what the tattoo meant; the number was the number for the Strength Arcana. Meaning the power of the demon was sealed in Vess.

**So not only can you summon the demon's you can also seal their power into a living being and control him or her**. Thought Bloodtail.

"I tried fighting back since then, but it's useless. The only way to escape it is death." Said Vess who looked at Siles with begging eyes, "You must kill me."

Bloodtail stared at his old friend for a long time and sighed, "I suppose you can't make this easy."

Vess shook his head, "Since I am under his control I have orders to kill you. Forgive me."

Bloodtail nodded, "I understand….but is their any other information you can give me?"

Vess nodded, "I'm not the only one. At least 4 others are who are possessed by Arcana demons like me. Each has a tattoo that has the number of the Arcana on him or her."

"Do you know who they are?" Asked Bloodtail, "Or even what demons they have?"

Vess shook his head, "Sorry, we all wore hoods and cloaks when we met that one time. I was never used for any mission except this one. The others were most likely doing other things from under the orders of the leader, but everyone of them, besides me, follows him, believes in him and his cause."

"Can you explain more about this leader? Who is he?" asked Bloodtail, wanting to know his enemy.

Vess sighed and looked at Bloodtail with serious eyes, "I only met him three times. Once, when he turned me into his slave. Twice, when he got us together for unknown reasons. And Third, when he told me to do this mission…."

He looked down at the floor and said, "Every time I looked at him….I felt afraid….this was a being that had gone further down the dark side then any person I have ever met. I wanted to run….his aura….his voice…his stance…everything about him is as dangerous as can be….be careful and don't underestimate him or his second in command."

"Second in command?" Asked Bloodtail.

"Yes, I can tell he's not a Mobian, but strangely…. he's so much like you….I think if you two were to fight…it would be the greatest fight ever." Said Vess.

Bloodtail smirked, "Interesting…last question…know what their big plan is?"

Vess shook his head, "No, they never told me but I know it's something that has to be stopped."

Bloodtail nodded, "Alright….shall we start."

Vess nodded as he closed his eyes and slowly, a black energy like aura started to surround him. Bloodtail watched as his close friend started changing before his eyes. His body got both taller and bigger with ripped muscles till he was about 10 feet tall. His fur was growing like crazy and wild as the aura changed the color to black. Vess's eyes soon turned black as well as his teeth. What was even grosser was a strange mutation-taking place underneath his arms. It was like something was trying to rip out from under it. While this was happening, his sword glowed black and started duplicating itself into 4 separate black energized versions of his sword the floated in midair. Suddenly, two large arms ripped out from underneath Vess original ones and all four arms grabbed the swords at once with a large growl.

Bloodtail calmly took his sword and got ready, "Come on."

(Now playing: Strength beyond Strength, Artist: Pantera)

The two of them rushed in at each other. Vess swung his four blades in a large arc, but Bloodtail disappeared and reappeared from above with his guns drawn. He started firing as fast as he could, but the shots were easily shrugged off by Vess who launched himself up and slammed his head into Bloodtail and slammed him between his skull and the floor. He then took Bloodtail by the chest with his teeth and threw him down to the ground before slamming on him with his feet.

Bloodtail surged with red demonic energy and threw Vess off of him. He then ran towards him and slammed his feet into his face before flipping off and appeared behind Vess with sudden speed. He slashed at his back with a few cuts before stabbing the blade into his back.

Vess responded by back swinging with both his left hands and slashed Bloodtail as he dodged it by jumping backwards.

Bloodtail summoned his sword back into his hand from Vess's back before dodging a fury of swipes from Vess's for blades. This went on for a while till a broken piece of ceiling fell down towards Bloodtail. Bloodtail had just flipped backwards before jumping up and kicking the rumble into Vess face which made him scream. Bloodtail landed on his feet with Vess growling.

Vess then jumped back before glowing black with his energy. He roared and suddenly the swords began to float on their own. Without a second to waste, Vess shot the blades at Bloodtail who jumped to the left to avoid the first one, and then rolled forward to duck under the second. He did a split jump to avoid the third, but this was a perfect shot for the fourth which was about to pierce him from behind, but Bloodtail lifted his legs in front of the blade. Caught it with his feet, twisted it around and threw it away before landing on his feet. He then started running towards the wall while the blades tried cutting him down by forming a tornado formation that kept swinging and swinging like a cyclone of death.

Bloodtail jumped up on the wall and started running around the room on it as the swords followed him and caused more damage to the room that was already being done.

Realizing that his was taking to long, he flipped off the floor, while avoiding all four blades that tried to stab him in mid air, and landed on the ground. However, he didn't take into account the huge dark lion that was waiting for him.

The demonic Vess rammed into Bloodtail and knocked him into a wall before slamming into him again with him between Vess and the hard cold wall. Vess gave a furious roar as he proceeded to punch Bloodtail further and further into the wall with all four hands. With each blow came massive amounts of blood to shoot out from the hole with every punch. So image the idea of getting hit by four hands that are extremely jacked up.

Yeah. THAT painful.

This went on for about five minutes till Bloodtail, with a bleeding body, stopped one of the fists.

Bloodtail, with nearly his entire body covered in blood, glared at Vess before giving a roar himself. A large bright red aura began to fill the entire area as Vess covered his eyes with his top left hand.

* * *

(The others)

Amy, Siles, Jack, Dr. Herman, and Dr, Regal were at the room they had been at when they first found the mist when they felt Bloodtail's energy.

All of them sweated at the intensity and froze up; even with the collapsing temple they almost couldn't move. Amy, Sonic, and Jake all looked at each other, knowing what this was.

Devil Trigger.

* * *

(With Bloodtail)

As soon as the aura was gone, Vess looked to see what had happened only to get a red lighting powered fist into the face. It rocket him through two pillars and into a wall that made a deep hole upon impact.

Bloodtail stood there, tall and strong with most of his wounds healing. As before, when facing The Judgment, Bloodtail stood there with his fur all solid looking and demonic. His coat had melted into his skin and it almost looked armor likes with spikes coming out of the shoulders and arms. Black runes ran down his back as his huge tail was black as night yet the tip were aflame. A pair of black demonic bat wings was on his back and wide out that spread twice the size of his body. His legs and hands were demonic and claw like and the claws were as long as a long steel knife. On his chest was a glowing seal red seal with cracks all over his body that was pooling out energy. Finally, his face was like his fur, solid and demonic, as it had his hair spiked and his eyes glowing yellow with sharp teeth.

Vess looked at the new Bloodtail and only growled he dashed again only to see Bloodtail disappear and reappear a second later with a kick to the face. Vess rolled back on his feet and summoned his blades which reappeared before him.

Bloodtail calmly drew Rebellion, which was now black bladed and red skulled, before going on the offence with multiple flips and air slashes. Vess had no choice but to defend, but he could only keep at it for so long till Bloodtail finally got a strike in and that was all that was needed.

Bloodtail's sword grew blood red as soon as it touched the blood and he flew into the air with his sword up high. By slashing multiple times in the air he shot out blood red energy blades that first knocked the swords out of Vess's four hands and then proceeded to hit him. Vess screamed as the blood blades slashed his dark furry flash spewing out black and red blood from his wounds and mouth.

Bloodtail then came down like a red streak and chopped off the two right arms of Vess in one stroke. A second later, he slashed upwards and chopped the other two on the left off.

It took Bloodtail only 5 seconds to cut them all off. It took Vess 1 minute too feel pain.

Vess fell to his knees and roared as he stumps began to bleed like crazy.

Bloodtail calmly put his sword away and charged both his hands with dark lighting. He dashed forward and performed a double fisted blow that hit dead center on Vess's chest and a large beam of lighting shot out through him.

Vess moaned a bit before he fell down on his back.

It was over

(end music)

Bloodtail calmly turned back to his normal form with a few cuts bleeding from the blows he took earlier. He walked over to Vess who's size and fur were returning to normal. His eyes turned blue as he looked at Bloodtail with a plea.

A plea that needed no words.

Nodding he lifted his sword over Vess's head. And with a silent goodbye, swung down.

* * *

(At the entrance)

Sonic, Amy, Jake, Herman, and Regal had made it to the bridge where across from them was their exit.

"Over there!" Shouted Sonic who dashed ahead and made to the orange crystal.

The others were half way there when a shot rang out and Regal fell to his knees with a yip, his left leg was bleeding.

The four of them turned around to see Nack, all messed up, pointing his pistols at them. "Not so fast! I'm getting out of here first! NOW MOVE IT OR YOU GET SHOT!!" He screamed clicking his pistols.

"Uhh….Nack…I don't think you want to turn around." Said Jake pointing behind him.

Nack, who never listened, did turn around only to gasp. The undead warriors were back and charging at him and the others.

Amy used his opportunity to take out her laser pistol and shoot Nack in the arm, knocking him off balance.

Jake and Herman helped Regal up while they ran as fast as they could towards the crystal.

"COME ON!" Cried Sonic as they finally arrived and got ready to move. Nack saw this and ran as fast as he could with the undead army right behind him.

All five of them managed to touch the crystal and transport back outside. Amy didn't waste a second taking out her hammer and slamming it on the crystals head, shattering it.

The reaction was the previous orange crystal turning grey and cold. Nack touched it just before it turned and found himself still in the temple.

"SHIT!! WORK MOTHER FUCKER! WORK!! WOOOORRRRKKK!!!!" He cried slamming on it with his fists.

He turned around and slowly step backwards at the undead army that was upon him, firing all the shots he had left and tired to reload but it was useless as they descended upon him. All that remained were screams of pain and two blood stained pistols that feel into a pool of blood.

* * *

(Outside)

Sonic and the others ran away from the temple as far as possible. The sand started kicking up as the temple unleashed another earthquake and slowly started to sink into the sand.

Just as it was about fully be buried in, a large red humanoid broke through the ceiling and started flying into the air before landing in front of the group.

Bloodtail slowly put away his demonic wings as he looked a the sinking temple till all their was in it's place was sand.

Nobody said anything for the longest of time…

"Well, I'll never go to a museum anytime soon." Said Jake sitting down with a large sigh of relief followed by the doctors.

Bloodtail walked over to the sight where the temple was with Amy right behind him. When he stopped he reached down and pulled something from the sand.

It was another card. This one had a woman and a lion, with the woman looking calm and gentle, yet dominant over the lion as she held him by the neck. Over her head was the symbol for infinity as the roman numeral for eight(VIII) was below it with the name of the card.

The Strength.

Amy put her hand on his shoulder and asked, "You okay."

Bloodtail looked down at the sand and nodded.

He gripped his open hand, A.R.C.A.N.O. had made this personal.

End.

Finally…this was at least 12,000 words to make.

Here's the legend/info thing:

Katlina Ann: The last gun you get in Devil May Cry 3. It's Lady's signature weapon and Dante gets it later in the game. The weapon is the second best gun in the game, first are the pistols, and it's real talent is only shown when your in Gunslinger mode. I would update is as much as possible. I gave this to Amy because she represents Lady in a way.

The Strength: It's number 8 in the Major Arcana. While the Tarot Cards can mean anything, the universial idea is that it represents both passion and self-control. It is depicted as power with reason.

Like I said, the big fight everyone wants to see will come soon! Just wait!

Later


	14. Chapter 12: Past Sins Unleashed

Here we are folks. The big one. The one everybody has wanted to see. Sonic vs. Siles (Tails)! It took me a long time to get this done and with finals, graduation and parties, of course it was a long wait. But what I promise I deliver. This is the best chapter I have written so far and it's a long fight. As for the winner who got their song put in…..you have to see the fight to know who one.

Here is the list of possible winners:

**Animal I have become** by _Three Days Grace_ as suggested bySunicuntlur

**Let Go** by _Red_ as suggested by False Divinity

**It's All Over** by _Three Days Grace_ as suggested by False Divinity

**Goodbye **by _SR-71_ as suggested by KitsuneDisciple

**Haste the day** by _Pressure the Hinges_ as suggested by AJudgeToCrush

**The Time has come** from the _Devil May Cry 4 Soundtrack_ as suggested by Devil56

**Stricken** by _Disturbed_ as suggested by KellosPrower15

**Demon Speeding** by _Rob Zombie_ as suggested by ShadowZombie

**Waking the Demon** by _Bullet for my Valentine_ as suggested by AJudgeToCrush

**Panic Attack** by _Dream Theater_ as suggested by Davidtheunbreon

Like I said before, theirs no prize for winning, but I guest you can brag about it if you want. Anyway, since the summer is here that means more time for me to do fanfics so I'll also be working on a few that I put on hold for this reason only.

I really wish I did this faster, but I wanted it to be as perfect as could be so I hope you're not disappointed.

Nothing else to say but read and enjoy.

* * *

"**We cannot change our past. We can not change the fact that people act in a certain way. We can not change the inevitable. The only thing we can do is play on the one string we have, and that is our attitude."**

_**-**_**Charles R. Swindoll **

_**Chapter 11: Past Sins**_

* * *

A tall humanoid figure was traveling though a pure white hallway. He was wearing a White Hooded Robe with blue and red Runes' around the neck, waist, and arms of the robe. On the back was a purple circle with multiple letters that were of arcane origin around it. There were also 4 smaller circles, two on top, one in the middle that was lower then the other, and the third was way below. The top on left had the symbol "Life". The top right one had the symbol "Death". The very bottom on had the symbol "Rebirth". All three connected equaled an upside down equilateral triangle. In the middle of that triangle was the last smaller circle that had the symbol "Eternity".

He slowly made his way down the white hall till he exited it and appeared at a long bridge that was right over a dark chasm. He crossed over it, but stopped when a large 30 foot steel door was stopping him.

The steel door was opening and when it fully opened he walked into it where what laid before him was a circle of red and black blood glowing in the shape of an upside down pentagram. Surrounding the small circle room were tons of runes each whispering dark words of horror and sin.

The human, Zeith, was not alone. Around the pentagram were four other individuals, each dressed like he was but with certain number over their hearts of the cloaks.

The first one to the left was a very large person. He looked overweight, but stood proud and strong. He had an aura of power and control with him. A glare from him could make you feel the ice cold heart that dwelled within him. A passion for lifelessness and a taste for ruthlessness on the side. His number was a 4.

The second person was a Mobian, he had wings meaning he was of the bird species. This one seemed near lifeless and had no firm stance, but one of emptiness and sorrow. In his hands was a coin, he turned it around in his hands every so often and looked at it when ever he stopped. His number was 10.

The third person was another Mobian, but female this time. A cat like tail came out of the rear of the cloak showing her race. She held a seductive like position, with an aura of wisdom and temptation. Her eyes were glowing blue under her hood and when you looked at them it was like seeing into the barriers of space themselves. Her number was 2.

The fourth and final person was another human. He stood like a warrior and a person of great respect. There was a different aura from him, an aura of uneasiness and regret. He glared at his fellow comrades with hate and disgust, almost like he never wanted to be here. His number was 17.

"Is he here yet?" Asked Zeith who looked around.

"No, but I do hope he doesn't take much longer. I want to know what he summoned me from my work for." Said Number 4.

"You and your work, what's the point? They defeated it once, what makes you think they'll lose against it this time?" Asked Number 2.

"Because it's better. Stronger. And I have a back up plan." Said Number 4.

"You did not learn your mistakes from last time." Said Number 10, "If it has failed in the past then it is only doomed to repeat failing every time you try. You can't fight against fate."

"You and your fate crap." Said Number 4, "I would take that coin of yours and shove it up your ass."

"Gentlemen, can we please act like comrades in arms for once."

They all turned around to see him, the Leader of A.R.C.A.N.O. come forward from the entrance. Everyone, but Number 17, bowed.

The Leader walked to the center of the room and looked at every one of them, "As you already know. Number 8 has failed to destroy Siles Drowler as well as retrieve the item we sought for."

"Is such an item needed? We already have enough demonic contracts and people under our control." Said Zeith.

"More numbers equals more strength, but there is even worse news." He said even though he didn't sound fazed at all, "Number 8 managed to reveal another secret of the Arcana Demons. The Inquisition now knows of you all."

"He couldn't have given much info. We rarely see each other. Mostly we do our own work." Said Number 2.

"True, but I feel we must forward our plans more if we are to achieve our goals." Said the Leader.

He turned to Number 4, "You will have your revenge and take what you want so badly."

Number 4 grinned under his cloak.

He turned to Number 10, "You will see history play out."

Number 10 flipped his coin.

He turned to Number 2, "You will be more beautiful then any being before you."

Number 2 blew a kiss.

He then turned to Number 19, "As for you…well….we doesn't need to worry about you."

Number 19 turned his head away, not wanting to look into his eyes.

With a sigh the Leader said, "Now I am getting tired of this Siles Drowler and his friends. I'm also getting tired of seeing Sonic the Hedgehog and Sally Acorn alive."

"If anybody's got a plan to get rid of all three of them, the thorns on our side, I suggest saying so now."

….

….

….

"Perhaps I can deal with them….personally…."

They all turned to Number 4 who has his fist tightened, "This is the perfect time, let me deal with them. I have every right to do so."

The Leader looked at Number 4 and was quiet for a while till he said, "Very well, but just as a precaution I am sending the Magician with you. He has been revived and is looking forward to seeing Siles again."

Number 4 bowed and left to plot his revenge.

Number 10 sighed as he left, "He will lose. Fate has decreed it."

"I agree." Said Number 19 speaking for once, "I have seen and heard of this Siles "Bloodtail" Drowler. He is a warrior and a warrior does not lose to anybody but another warrior."

"Such as yourself?" Asked Zeith.

He was silent once again.

* * *

(The Music of _What's up people!? By Maximum the Hormone plays)_

…_**Dark Side of the World Presents…**_

… _**A Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic…**_

…_**crossed over with material from Devil May Cry….**_

…_**as well as information of Demonology and Angelology….**_

_**BLOODTAIL: THE DEMON HUNTER**_

* * *

(Siles Apartment, Mobotropolis, Two days after the last chapter)

**How the fuck did I get stuck with this job?**

_**You have nobody to blame, but yourself. Besides, it's only for three hours.**_ Said Sparta.

**But what do I know about taking care of a child?! Especially a baby?**

_**We've all had kids before. It's no different.**_ Said Cerberus.

_**Yeah, I mean we've been on Earth many times. I've taken care of hundreds of my own kids when I married with mortals. **_Said Sparta remembering the good times.

_**Plus, you agreed to do it. And your not one to turn down a request, even from one you hate. **_Said Nevan.

Siles sighed as he got out of the shower room fully dressed. He flopped down on his bed and closed his eyes, "But I don't even know how to change a diaper…."

_**Yeah, that's one thing that takes a while to learn…**_Said Sparta.

Siles just shook his head. How the heck did he agree to it? Ever since he got back from the desert Sonic had been trying to hang out with him more and more. Offing to go for runs or seeing movies or even just inviting him to the palace for a short visit.

He of course declined all those, but not for the reasons that you might think. Siles was slowly finding it bearable once again to be around Sonic, something he never thought would happen. It was obvious he was trying to get friendly with him, but Siles didn't want it. Not now and not ever.

And if Sonic was doing this, that meant that Sally was also trying to get on his good side. But unlike Sonic, she was careful in planning. And since she hadn't done anything yet that meant she was planning something big, or at least that what Siles thought until today

That's why he wanted to get out of town for a while and head on over to a place that would get him not only information on a possible lead that what A.R.C.A.N.O. was doing, but give him some fresh air from the two people who destroyed his old life.

However, that all changed when Sally called, she, Sonic, Bunnie, Rotor, and Amy were all called to a meeting to discuss some political issues or what not. Thankfully, he was not invited as he wasn't a member of the Inquisition, but there was another problem.

Normally, when Sonic or Sally was heading to a meeting, they would ask Bunnie or Rotor to take care of Hermes, their son. However, with all their sitters heading out to the meeting or being unavailable, they had to ask Siles to take care of him. He asked why there were no maids, but as it turned out they were all dead from the attack on the Castle when the Judgment Arcana attacked.

Siles thought of turning it down, but a small part of him couldn't let a child be alone. After all, it's not like he hated Hermes.

That and Sally paid him to take care of him. It wasn't much, but he felt it would be great to spend the royal money from the Queen and King on booze.

So he agreed to keep watch over him for three hours.

KNOCK KNOCK!

Speak of the devil.

Siles got up and opened the door with bit nervousness. Heck he didn't know why he was nervous, he had handle kids before.

**Then again, most kids aren't the child of the two people who were once the biggest factor of your life.**

Amy stood in front of the door with Hermes, wide awake and wrapped in a blue blanket with the Acorn family crest on, as she handed him a duffle bag and said, "Surprised?"

Siles was surprised, "I thought Sally was dropping him off?"

"Well, I decided to help you out. Rotor and Bunnie will tell me what happens at the meeting anyway." Said Amy entering the room.

"What will you tell your superiors?" asked Siles closing it.

"Bad traffic."

"Ah." The excuse of all late employers.

Amy sat down on a chair and smiled at Hermes, "You know, I was surprised when you said you would take on the job of helping baby-sit Hermes."

Siles shrugged, "Yeah, well…you know…I have a soft spot for kids."

Amy nodded and held Hermes towards Siles, "Mind holding him while I make a bottle for him?"

Siles nodded and slowly took him; he smiled as Hermes made a cry of happiness and snuggled into Siles's arms.

_**Aww….how cute.**_ Said Sparta, _**I HATE CUTE!!! GAH!**_

_**Who? The baby or Mama Siles?**_ Asked Cerberus.

_**Both!**_

Siles ignored them as Amy came towards him with the bottle. Siles, to his own surprise, asked to feed him.

Amy nodded and gave it to Siles, who slowly started to feed the little prince. Siles couldn't help but feel grateful for this. For some strange reason…it reminded him of his own childhood.

Since he had no parents, he was raised in the nursery with the other orphans, but Sonic and Sally, the ones who found him, raised him as if he were their own. Even though they were kids themselves. They fed him, changed him, and played with him. He remembered every day as a kid and as he grew older he got closer to him.

This kid was just as lucky, no he was luckier. He was their offspring. Although he hated Sonic and Sally, and he did in the darkest of his heart. He knew they were loving parents and Hermes would be well cared for.

And yet a small bit of jealousy and anger was in his mind. He even asked himself the question if Sonic and Sally would have condemned Hermes if he was replaced with Tails those five years ago.

Siles shook his head. How could he think of such a thing, especially with a child?

Amy couldn't help but be surprised, "Wow…normally it takes a while for him to get use to new sitters. You've only been around him for a few days at most. But he so trusting of you…wonder why?"

If Hermes could speak he would explain. He was a smart child for his age and knew a person of great trust when he saw him. When he first saw Siles he knew he was a good person, something in his gut told him he could.

After he finished the bottle, Hermes went to sleep, smiling in Siles arms.

"_**AH!! TOO CUTE!!! I COULD STAND IT FOR A WHILE BUT THIS IS TOO MUCH!! STOP IT PL-"**_

A large smacking noise was heard in Siles's head followed by a thud.

**Thanks Nevan.**

_**No problem.**_

Siles slowly got up and placed him on his bed on one of his large pillows so he felt comfortable. After that he walked back to Amy and said, "That was easier then I thought."

"Guess you'll be a good father one day huh?" Said Amy quietly.

He looked at Amy for awhile before saying, "Maybe."

There was an awkward silence between the two of them till Siles asked, "So, do you know why Sally and Sonic asked me to baby-sit the little guy?"

Amy was quiet with that one, she thought about it for a minute till and answer came to her, "The threats…."

"Threats?" Asked Siles who caught this.

"Well, it's no surprise that Sonic and Sally get threats right? After all, a lot of people don't like them as rulers despite their popularity right?" Said Amy.

**Yeah, and I'm one of them.**

"But rarely do we they ever get letters threading the prince. Most of the letters are just garbage from people who have nothing better to do then write crap they wish they want to do, but are to lazy to get up their fat asses to do it." Said Amy, "Then once and awhile we get a serious one."

Amy leaned in closer and said, "Rumors are going around…that A.R.C.A.N.O. sent one about doing something to Hermes."

Siles's eyes darkened. He was really getting fucking sick of these assholes. Not only did they kill and cause chaos to people, but they also used his friends for their own sick games.

**Friends like Vess….**Thought Siles as he squeezed his hand.

"And they thought I was the best choice?" asked Siles, "Why not one of the Cherubim or Seraph squads? After all the Cherubim protect the royal family and the Seraph can do anything."

"I guess it's because Sonic and Sally trust you." Said Amy shrugging.

Siles couldn't believe that, "Trust me? I don't know why they even bother. I hate them. I have threatened them. Hell I even shot at them once, and they want to trust me? Why is it so damn important?"

"I don't know. I guess it's because other then Robotnick, nobody has hated them so much. They're not use to it." Said Amy.

Siles rolled his eyes, "Figures….Sonic and Sally…still think the world is grounded in that deep fantasy of theirs. Where as long as there is freedom, everybody is happy."

"You know…you talk as if you know them…" Said Amy with curiosity.

Siles shut up, he cursed himself for messing up.

"But yeah…I guess we all thought once Robotnick was dead and our freedom was back everything would get better." Said Amy.

"Freedom's just a word. The real true idea of freedom would be to make the entire country follow Anarchism, but I doubt anybody with a civil mind wants that." Said Siles, "After all, you have to have some balance between Control and Freedom if you want to rule a country right?"

"True."

"So about that threat? Are you sure it's from A.R.C.A.N.O?" asked Siles getting back on track.

"Yeah, at least that's the rumor." Said Amy.

Siles was in deep thought for a while till he said, "I think I know somebody who can help us."

"Who?"

Siles sighed, "Well….it's a long way….so were going to have to ask Sally or Zazamel for a transporter. It would take too long to go by my bike."

"Where are we going?"

Siles smirked as he asked Amy, "When was the last time you went to Vegas?"

* * *

(Later that night)

"Where are they?" asked Sally outside of the Inquisition HQ, who was worried. The meeting ended 10 minutes ago, but she was expecting her baby back 5 minutes ago.

"Relax Sal. It's only been a few minutes." Said Sonic who was relaxed.

"I don't know. I know it was my idea to give Hermes to Siles and I know Amy is with him, but I still am worried." Said Sally.

"You keep worrying like this your going to grow grey hair." Said Rotor lighting a cigarette.

"Rotor's right. You got to take it easy." Said Bunnie who wasn't worried about her child. Cream and Hanyo were sleeping in her room, she had left Cream alone sometimes if she wasn't going to be long and although she was worried sometimes, she trusted her daughter to be careful.

It wasn't long after when they saw a bus come by and stop right in front of them. Amy and Siles, carrying Hermes, came out seconds later.

"Sorry we were late. Traffic." Said Siles with Amy smirking.

He handed over a sleeping Hermes to Sally's hands and she smiled, "Thanks."

Siles shrugged, "No big deal."

_**Big deal? You were acting like a Nanny back there. Were so proud.**_ Said Cerberus.

_**Our big kit is growing up.**_ Said Sparta with some fake tears.

_**We can always have another.**_Said Nevan with a seductive tone.

Ignoring the three, Siles was about to speak when Rotor proposed they all go inside, they agreed upon it and entered when Jake saw them inside and shouted, "WHAT'S UP EVERYBODY!!"

"WWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

"JAKE!" Hissed everyone.

"What?" Asked Jake who was clueless.

"You woke up the baby!" Shouted Bunnie who smacked her head.

"Well sorry, I just wanted to say hi." Said Jake.

"Well you screamed it louder then it needed to be." Said Rotor getting a headache from Hermes crying.

Sally fixed that problem by slowly rocking Hermes and started slowly singing something that was very familiar to Siles.

"Hush now baby, the dusk is gone. The stars are bright and the moon has come. Sleep now as the angels sing, your name in the highest of rings. Tomorrow is a brand new day, and it will be a time to play. Till then you must sleep tonight, as good dreams come to you at night." Sung Sally which slowly calmed down Hermes till he was asleep once more.

"Nice Sal." Said Sonic.

Siles had a very very tiny smile on his face. Sally sung that to him every night when he couldn't sleep when he was a kid.

He quickly lost his thought when he heard a small clap.

"Very good your majesty. You're quite a mother to us all." Said Councilmen Dewback as he entered the area with his 4 other council members.

The room suddenly turned grey when everybody noticed them. Nobody wanted to bow this time which the 5 of them took to no notice as they calmly went forth. Sally then gave Hermes to Bunnie and asked her to take him to her room while she talks with the council.

"Councilmen, I didn't think you would be staying after the meeting." Said Sally in a neutral tone.

"Nor did I think you would be meeting…with Mr. Drowler here." Said Dewback as they eyed him carefully.

"Boo!" Said Siles which scared Emerson and a few people smirked.

"So what does you and your Sentai squad want with us?" asked Siles.

"Only this, we are wondering why you didn't place the protection of Prince Hermes with us, Queen Sally. After all, we do have the Inquisition of that reason." Said Councilman Dewback.

Everybody who wasn't one of the snakes knew that they only wanted Hermes to use him for some goal or another and that leaving him in their claws was a bad idea. But Siles also realized that the rumors Amy spoke about earlier were true. A.R.C.A.N.O. was after Hermes.

"Well, from what I'm seeing the Inquisition has let Mobotropolis almost get destroyed at least 3 times and I saved your sorry political asses from them by my skill." Said Siles.

"Does this mean that her majesty has little trust in her subjects?" Asked Councilwoman Shihana.

Sally replied, "I trust everyone of my kingdom fully and honorable, but I asked Siles because he has dealt with protection assignments for a long time. Longer then anybody in the Inquisition has."

"Except for the Freedom Fighters. Many which were once a member of our Secret Service including St. John." Said Councilman Timon.

"John wouldn't know how to protect people if a guide book came out of his ass." Said Siles.

"I think your fail to also realize that Mr. Drowler is just as dangerous." Said Councilman Dewback with a glare, "Not only is he a half demon, he also fired on all of us with his gun. Including you two, an offence that can be punished."

"And I would shoot you all again in a heart beat." Said Siles.

"So you would make a child parentless?" asked Dewback with a smile.

Siles glared at him as well as ignore the looks he was getting from the others. "No, I wouldn't do that." Said Siles.

"So because you found out of Hermes, you changed your mind? What if they had no child?" Said Hinai with a curly smile, which missed a few teeth Siles noticed.

"Nice smile Hinai, I like the new look." He said with a smile which earned Hinai's glare, "And to be honest….."

Would he kill them? Could he kill them? A large part of him said yes, they had betrayed him and were just as guilty in his supposes death. They sent him to be killed and he almost was. Why shouldn't he feel that he had the right if there was a choice. Was he not allowed to feel this way?

"….given different circumstances…..maybe."

Sally and Sonic stared at him with surprise. They didn't think Siles would say yes, but they thought he would say no.

"You….would kill us?" Asked Sonic who couldn't believe this.

"If things were different." Said Siles with a glare

"What the hell have we ever done to you?!" Shouted Sonic who was confused.

"Plenty!" Said Siles.

"PLENTY?!" Shouted Sonic who went face to face with him, "WHAT THE FUCK!? WE DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU THAT WELL! HELL, WE ONLY MET A FEW MONTHS AND YOU STILL HATE US?"

"WHAT'S THERE TO KNOW!? AND BESIDES, GET USE TO IT."

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!" Cried Sally. Everyone was getting nervous at the two. Siles looked like he wanted to kill Sonic then and their, but Sonic looked like he didn't want to go out without a fight.

Sonic and Siles looked at each other before backing down.

Dewback smiled, pleased at the results.

_**Kit, you were played. You know they were doing that on purpose. **_Said Sparta, but Siles ignored him. He was getting stared at by Sonic and it looked like he wanted a fight. Good, he wanted some action. _**Not now kit! Focus on the task at hand!**_

Siles knew Sparta was right, but he really really could use a vent for his anger. Turning to Sally he said, "Look, I was going to just do this for my own purposes, but I think I have a way to find out if the threat is real or not. I just need an air vehicle that can get me there."

"Why? Is it far?" Asked Sally who wanted to help this for the sake of her child.

Siles sighed, this was the hard part, "It's in Las Vegas….that's a city in the human lands."

"THE HUMAN LANDS!?" Asked everyone, but Amy and Jake who weren't surprised.

"WHY ARE YOU GOING INTO THE HUMAN LANDS!! WHAT DO THEY HAVE!? WHAT INFORMATION!? ARE YOU SUSPECTING THEY ARE ALSO INVOVLED WITH A.R.C.A.N.O.?!" Shouted Councilman Timon who was red with anger. Try imaging that. A red angry elephant, kind of not pretty.

"No, there not involved. But it one of the greatest places to get information. I've been there dozens of times." Said Siles.

"Your highness! Siles knows information about the Inquisition; we can't risk it falling into the hands of the humans!" Said Timon.

"If the humans really wanted to know information about Mobius, they could have just hacked your systems. They have the best hackers. Or use their satellites to spy and record you guys. They're smarter then you think." Said Siles.

"And more dangerous then anything." Said Timon with a glare.

"Councilman Timon….I understand your concern….but if Siles feels that this is the best choice….I need to do this." Said Sally, "I'll ask Zazamel to lend you one of our transportation vehicles. However, if it pleases the council, I'll send a member of the Inquisition with him."

"I'll go." Said Amy before the council could say anything.

"There we go. Good luck you two." Said Sally.

Amy saluted before leaving with Siles and Jake.

"Wait. Why are you coming?" Asked Amy.

"Hello, Las Vegas?! City of Money, Sex, and Alcohol! No way am I missing out on this." Said Jake.

"Wait!" Said Sonic who grinned, "I'm interested in this Vegas place. I want in."

Siles stared at him like he was crazy, "Okay, the desert mission we took I was pissed and I let it go, but to Vegas?! Sonic if anybody finds out your king or even THE Sonic the Hedgehog, there's going to be trouble!"

"Can I help it if I'm popular?" Asked Sonic who shrugged.

"No, but you can help by being here." Said Siles who was really getting tired of this.

"Okay, how about this reason." Said Sonic who went into a serious look, "My son has been threatened and if where we are going has information about this threat then goddamnit I have a right to know."

Siles looked into Sonic's eyes and only saw the eyes of a father, a father willing to do anything for his child. A look Siles wished, deep inside, was for him so long ago.

Siles sighed, knowing it was useless, "Fine...but same rules as before...you do what I tell you."

Sonic saluted.

"Are you sure Sonic?" Asked Rotor.

Sonic grinned, "As long as Sal doesn't have problems. I can handle this place."

Sally nodded, "You know I can't stop you. I would even go myself if I could." She kissed him on the lips and softly said, "Just be careful."

Sonic nodded and followed Siles and the others to the hanger bay.

* * *

(Later, a few miles in the air near Las Vegas)

A lone airship was currently entering the air space of the Human lands. It was similar to the Imperial Cruiser that was in the sixth Star Wars movie, but it didn't have the two wings on its sides and was colored black with the Mobian Inquisition symbol on the wing in white.

Amy was currently piloting it from the inside while Jake was seated on the other side with Sonic and Siles watch them from behind.

A voice then came up on the com channel, "_This is O.A.S.I.S. Las Vegas command post. Air vehicle please state your business, location, and reason for entering."_

Amy pressed a few buttons and answered back the way Siles told her to answer, "Command, this is Mobian Inquisition Transporter Zulu 23. We are coming from Mobotropolis to bring Demon Hunter Siles "Bloodtail" Drowler for a visit to an old friend."

There was some silence till they received an answer, "_Roger. Zulu 23 you are clear for landing."_

Amy closed the com and answered, "So were heading to Las Vegas to find some place that will give us information huh?"

Siles nodded and said, "It's not really some place, but rather someone."

Jake turned around with an open mouth, "You mean….were going to meet Papa Midnite!?"

Amy and Sonic looked confused as Siles nodded.

"And who's Father Midnight?" Asked Sonic.

"Papa Midnight….and he's the best person to go to for information of any kind. He's got contacts everywhere in the world and I mean everywhere. I wouldn't be surprised if some of them were in your personal guards." Said Siles.

"Okay, so who is he?" asked Sonic.

Jake answered, "He's a demon. A very old one in fact. He once followed Satan, but left him because he couldn't stand him. But the thing was, unlike most demons that turn away from their evil path, he didn't turn to God. He couldn't accept that he was ruled by others so he stayed in his opinion "Neutral" and decided to live out his life helping both sides for his own gain."

"Sounds like a dangerous guy." Said Amy who had a bad feeling about this guy.

"It's true. He's a guy you don't want to mess with. Heck, even I'm sure I can make it out alive if I fought him. But he is the man for information and it doesn't come cheap." Said Siles who turned to Sonic and said, "Better get your wallet out."

"Why am I paying?" Asked Sonic.

"You said you would do anything to protect your son. So here's your job in all this." Said Siles as he went back into the room behind the cockpit.

Sonic shook his head, "That guy has issues….in fact it's like he rarely trusts people."

"He trusts me." Said Amy, "As well as Jake."

"Yeah, but I try being friendly to the guy and he looks at me like I'm trying to kill him." Said Sonic.

Jake sighed, Sonic didn't know how close he was with those words, "Well…it's not just you….Siles has had problems with trusting people in general…"

Amy looked at Jake and asked, "Why?"

Jake was silent for awhile, he knew who Siles really was. He was one of the few that Siles told, but while he respected his friend's reason for keeping his real identity a secret, a part of him wanted to see him get over his hatred with Sonic and Sally. After spending so much time near them, as well as with Bunnie and Rotor, he learned that the two really did regret their decision, but Siles was too blinded by his hate to see that.

"It's because…and don't tell him I said this…a long time ago he had a great number of friends…but something happened and….he was betrayed…." Said Jake who looked out the window, half telling the truth.

Amy and Sonic thought of this, **Siles was betrayed?**

They thought more of this as Amy settled them down into the port.

* * *

(Las Vegas)

If you think Las Vegas was amazing at the second millennium. You can only imagine now. Casinos were more virtual and brighter then ever with thousands to hundreds of thousand to them everywhere. Each one bigger and brighter then the next, taller then even most skyscrapers combined with their hotels. Fountains of silver, places of wonder, rich women and men of all kinds walking. And the excitement was not done there yet.

There were tons of restaurants, theme parks, clubs, malls, arcades, theaters, plays, hotels, houses, and banks that were beyond anything you would see in your imaginations. Each building was taller then skyscrapers and each was as beautiful and bright as the next one. It was like entering a world of wonder in wonderland, where money could be won or lost at every corner.

Amy and Sonic, who had never been outside the Mobian Lands, found all of this beyond anything they were expecting by a million to one.

"AMAZING!! Look at this place! It's like a country here!" Shouted Amy who was gasping at everything they saw as they walked down the streets with cars passing them.

"We don't have even this amount of technology in Mobotropolis, and it's our most advance city." Said Sonic.

"And so many…humans." Said Amy who never saw so much, "There's even Mobians here…and Mobians with humans…."

"There really surprised." Said Jake.

"What do you expect? It's a culture shock to them." Said Siles who felt better now that he was on really good land. He always preferred the Human Lands to the Mobian Lands, even though he loved his home; this was more of a place he would live in.

"Let's play at some of the casinos!" Shouted Sonic.

"HELL YEAH!" Shouted Jake, but before the two of them could dash away, Amy grabbed them both and said, "As much as I like to play too, we got a job to do. Besides you know the council would take this to suspicion if we were here for too long."

"Screw the Council." Said Sonic, but Siles replied, "Were getting the info and we are leaving. Don't forget your priorities, unlike the other times."

"What other times?" asked Sonic, but Siles was already ahead walking.

The four continued until they stopped at a very large club. Amy, Sonic, and Jake all stared at the place. It wasn't as futuristic as all the others, but there was an aura of the place.

"Club Midnite." Said Sonic, "Not that imaginative is he?"

They entered the main room where a large bald and bearded muscled human in bouncer clothes looked at them. He was silent as he held up a card with the face of it unknown to their eyes.

Three out of the four were confused till Siles said, "Two frogs on a Lilly."

The human turned the card and indeed there were two frogs on a Lilly.

Siles walked past him with Sonic and Amy eyeing him; for some reason they didn't think he was human.

Jake was a bit delayed on walking because he was trying to figure out what just happened. When he did move forward, he was stopped by the bouncer.

"Hey…I'm with them." Said Jake nervously as the bouncer looked at him stone cold.

He held up a card and Jake relaxed and said, "Two frogs on a Lilly."

The bouncer stopped him again and this time was glaring at him as he showed the card.

"A dog in a tutu?" Said Jake who gave a small laugh and shouted, "Siles! Help!"

Siles came back and said, "The human is with me."

The bouncer eyed Jake and let him go. Jake nodded and walked off, thinking he spent one of his lives on that guy and headed down a set of stairs with Sonic and Amy.

When the stairs ended, beside them were two doors in a big room with a large distance between them. The one on the right had a blue glowing aura around it and one could feel compassion and holiness coming from it. The one on the left was glowing a red aura and had a feeling of rage and darkness with it.

"What's this?" asked Sonic who was confused.

"Only people with demonic or angelic blood can enter this club. Any mortals have to be partied with them in order to enter here." Said Siles who pointed to the doors, "The right one is for those of angel blood, the left one for those of demon blood."

"Wait, angels are even on Earth too?" asked Sonic, even though he guessed it made sense that if demons where here then angels would be too.

"Yeah, but it's kind of different. True angels cannot cross the border unless it's on a duty from God. Instead the Nephilim are the ones who give the angel blood to mortals, but I'll explain it all later." Said Jake as Siles and the others headed to the left door.

"Wait, why are we going through the scary creepy and all down right demonic door?" Asked Sonic, "I mean, can't we take the other one?"

Siles looked at Sonic and said, "Unless one of us sprouts feathered white wings, then no. So come on, and no matter what you see, no fighting, no talking, and no getting involved with anybody. Some of the demons here are good, but there are also evil ones too. This is a neutral ground so don't get involved in any trouble. Especially you Sonic."

Sonic mumbled something, but Siles ignored it and opened the door.

A loud metal music chorus, one unheard of in mortal languages, started playing as soon as they entered the long red hallway. Upon entering the main room Jake, Sonic, and Amy were all paralyzed with fear. Surrounding them in the bar like club were dozens of demons or half demons, each in human or mobian skin. Various signs of the demonic blood could be seen such as black eyes, horns, fangs, bat wings, red skin, tattoos, spiked limbs, and others.

Siles ignored all this as he signaled the others to follow him past a trio of demonic humans feasting on a dead non anthro pig with their teeth. One of them glared at Jake who backed off.

A few of them were eyed at, but most ignored them. Amy couldn't help but feel that this was a place she shouldn't have come too. She later knew it was true when she saw a female black cat with black eyes and silver fangs blow into a mountain of water glasses and turned them all pitch black. Her friends then took one each and drank it.

Sonic caught the eye of the dance floor where many of the demonic beings were dancing naked or with barely any clothes on the floor. Most of the dances were pure sexual and full of lust, it only got more dangerous when blood started to come down from the ceiling and rain on them making the demons lick it off each others bodies for the taste.

"How often….do you come here?" asked Sonic who tried not to barf.

"Not that often." Said Siles before a bunch of leather bikini girls, both human and mobian demons, came in front of him and said, "Hi Silessssss!"

Amy glared at them while Sonic was confused and Jake felt a boner coming on.

_**Did her….did her…did her…did we do her? Yeah, six times I think. **_Said Sparta remembering every time Siles went to bed with them and pleasure he felt with it.

**It was only for information…nothing more…**Said Siles.

_**Keep telling yourself that.**_ Said Sparta.

_**I doubt these girls can handle me though. They all seem like child's play.**_Said Nevan who found this humorous.

One of the girls, a fox, went over to Siles's shoulders and said, "Siles…I got some new info for you….its juicy."

Another one, this time a white human with red hair, went over to Siles's side and said, "But I have tons as well…." She then licked his cheek, "In fact, why don't we discuss this at my place?"

Siles sighed as he tried to ignore his demons telling him to ask for a harem.

"Girls…I can't deal with this…I got to speak to Papa Midnite." Said Siles.

"Awwww…" Said the girls who looked like Santa Claus just died.

"I wanted to see that 8 inch friend of yours down there again."

Amy, Sonic, and Jake dropped their mouths for various reasons.

Siles blushed like crazy, "Please girls."

They smiled and blew kisses before walking away. Siles looked at the trio who stared at him with both amazement, and from the guys, jealously. He continued to blush out of embarrassment and wondered what they were thinking.

**Eight inches……..**Thought Amy who couldn't help but think some nasty things in her mind.

**What kind of Viagra are people taking these days? **Thought Sonic who felt his manhood threatened.

…**..I'm only five and a half….**Thought Jake who was insanely jealous.

Siles just sighed again and said, "Let's just go."

They nodded and slowly followed him to the end of the club where a door was, after opening it they entered another large room with a golden door at the opposite end. Siles turned around once more and said, "I'll do all the talking…so don't say a word."

Not even Sonic argued, they all wanted to get out of here fast.

Siles opened the door and they entered the room of Papa Midnite.

It was as demonic as they others thought it would be, but it was interesting. It was a large purple room with the usual couches, chairs, and mini bar, but there were also other decorations. Shrunken heads, Celtic made chains, Italian paintings, various swords from eastern countries, a Koran, Bible, and Torah all next to each other in class casings, and others.

At the end was Papa Midnite, an African American dressed in purple clothing with various chains around his neck. He had his hair laid down and a strange Hati symbol for Peace on his forehead. He was playing around with some Tarot cards when he looked up and said, "Greetings…Siles, Sonic, Amy, Jake…take a seat."

Siles nodded and took one in front of Papa Midnite.

Sonic then asked, "How do you know us?"

Siles sighed in frustration; didn't he say to be quiet?

"I make it my business to know." Said Papa Midnite before signaling them to sit.

After everyone was sat, Siles turned to Papa Midnite and said, "I'll be up straight here. I need info."

"That's what I got…but it's not cheap." Said Papa Midnite, not taking his eyes off his cards as he flipped through them.

"My friend will pay for it…" Said Siles.

Midnite nodded and asked, "What do you want to know?"

Siles spoke with a serious tone, "A couple of contacts I know in O.A.S.I.S. said that some equipment was stolen from their secret storage facilities. All the men were killed, blasted by lasers. Thing is one of these people managed to write a dying message in his own blood. It was spelled Arcano. Are they involved?"

Papa Midnite said, "Yeah …."

"I need to know what was in there." Said Siles.

"Some Space Station building materials and equipment…nothing too major…" Said Papa Midnite.

"What demons did they use?" Asked Siles.

"None."

He gave a confused look, "Mortals?"

"No."

Now Siles was really confused, "Then what?"

"Can't tell."

Those were words that he didn't want to hear. He mumbled some curses before saying, "You're in business with them aren't you?"

Papa Midnite nodded, "It's my game Siles. I play with anybody as long as I am left alone."

"For Christ sake…your going to have to pick a damn side someday Midnite….just pray you pick the right one." Said Siles.

"Are you done?" Midnite asked in a bored voice.

After calming down, the red colored fox said, "Now, I got more to ask. The Prince of the Mobius. Hermes has been threatened By A.R.C.A.N.O. I need to know what is that deal."

"That I don't know too much about…only the one who is involved in it." Said Papa Midnite.

Everyone listened in as he answered, "He calls himself…The Emperor."

**Great….another Arcana Demon….**They all thought as they also remembered that with each one dead, the others get stronger so who knows how powerful this one was.

"Can you give me any other information? Seriously here." Said Siles which was answered with a shake of the head.

Not happy with his answer Siles thought for awhile till he said, "Then let me use….the chair."

Papa Midnite stopped playing cards and looked at Siles with concerned eyes, "Siles….I will not…under any circumstances…let anybody use the chair….it's too dangerous."

"I say let him use the chair…hell knows he lives on the danger side of life." Said a strange British voice.

Everyone turned around to see a well Italian business suited man with a devilish smirk and a handsome but deadly face of a human with brown hair. He looked like a business man, but there was an aura that did not make you want to deal with this guy if you were smart. While Amy, Jake, and Sonic were trying to figure out who this guy was and how he got here Siles jumped to his feet and growled. Sparta was also growling inside his head as well with Cerberus and Nevan watching with interest.

"Balthazar…" Hissed Siles with disgust in his voice, it was obvious that he hated this guy.

The one addressed as Balthazar smiled as he said, "Charming to meet you again Siles…did you like the demons I sent your target in Downunder…"

Siles took out his Ivory pistol and stepped up to Balthazar and said, "I'll send you somewhere…a one way ticket to hell!" He pointed it at his face dead on.

Papa Midnite slammed his hands on the table and yelled, "YOU KNOW THE RULES OF MY HOUSE!! NO FIGHTING!!!"

Siles glared at both of them before putting his pistol away, "You're lucky."

"I'm sure…" Said Balthazar with a smirk before looking at Sonic and Amy and said, "Oh Siles, I heard rumors…but I can't believe it…Your actually hanging out with Sonic the Hedgehog…I thought you would stay away from Mobotropolis my…**Kitsune…**friend."

The glaring from Siles only increased, Balthazar knew who he was and if he told anything….

Both Amy and Sonic however were confused at this, but it was obvious that the two had a history together…

"I thought you would sway from being so close to others…considering your friends betrayed you and almost killed you for something you were not and yet, you were." Said Balthazar.

"Say one more word…and I will…I swear to God…kill you…rules be damned." Said Siles with venom in his throat.

The tension between the two was thick, so thick that not even an explosion could distract the intensity the two were making against one another.

Finally, Papa Midnite spoke, "Balthazar…settle down…Siles….if there is nothing else then leave….I have business to discuss with him. I will send the bill later."

Siles nodded and ordered the others to follow him out, but before they did Balthazar spoke once more and said, "Oh and Sonic…do be careful around the fox…after all he won't forgive you for that one day…"

"Move now!" Said Siles getting tired of this fucking shit as he pushed them out of the room before Sonic could ask questions.

When they were out of the room, Siles said, "No questions….about what he said or anything that came out of his fucking mouth….got it!"

They nodded.

"Who was he?" asked Amy thinking this was alright to ask.

Siles answered with some hesitation, "His names Balthazar, a popular demon name…he's a contract demon. Level 5. He gives contracts to who ever pays him the most money and gives them an army or legion of demons."

"And you let a guy like that live for so long? You obviously hate him so why don't you waste his demonic ass." Said Sonic.

"Because some of his clients are good guys. Balthazar is like Midnite, neutral…he works with anybody, good or evil. He's greedy, that's all." Said Siles, "I waste him now, I won't get good business myself. Trust me I've known him for a long time. Nearly every major case I've gotten has him giving the enemy demonic armies. He might even be working for A.R.C.A.N.O."

"How did you guys meet?" Asked Sonic.

Siles was silent for that question and even Sparta was. That mission was a big effect on them…and it was something they didn't want to talk about.

Seeing it was a big deal, Amy said, "Does it matter. We go the info…let's just head home."

They all nodded and did, but Sonic was thinking about what Balthazar said on the way back.

* * *

(Later, at the Inquisition HQ, Mobotropolis)

**He'll never forgive me for that one day? What day? **Thought Sonic as he walked through the halls thinking. Sonic had never been more confused in his entire life and it all was around that demonic hunter, Bloodtail.

**It's obvious he knows me from somewhere. We must have met one time, but I can't remember…**

Not to mention Balthazar said that he would "Never forgive him for that day". But what day was that?

What was really annoying is that Siles hated him. Well so did Robotnick and the other villains he faced. But this guy was on his side and he never had that. Well, except that one time Robotnick put in that plan that made everybody think he killed Sally, but that failed.

Sonic shook his head from all the thinking as he entered his room with Sally on the king sized bed looking at invitations while his son was sleeping in his crib. Sonic was confused, but then he remembered that Sally had been planning a ball at the Acorn Estate in Knothole.

That was something he wasn't looking forward too, he would have to dress up and act all polite and speak to a bunch of rich snobby jerks. At least Rotor, Bunnie, the children, Amy, Knuckles and his son were coming. But so were the council and St. John, which was something he wasn't looking forward too.

He got in front of the bed and noticed a lot of people were coming, more then he expected in fact.

"Geez, Sal….why don't you invite all of Mobius while your at it?" Asked Sonic with a smirk.

Sally continued what she was doing without looking and Sonic and said, "We need something to lift back our sprits Sonic. Remember how back in Knothole, during the war we always had dances or plays to try and keep morale up. I think we should do that with this ball. I'm even inviting old Freedom Fighters we haven't spoken too in so long."

As she continued to talk, Sonic walked over to his son and smiled as he saw his blood and flesh dream peacefully. Sonic was really worried about the threat issued, but so would any father. He knew he had a lot of enemies, many domestic, but he was going to do anything to make sure his son was alive. To him Hermes was more then just a son, he was his redemption.

Shame filled his heart as he touched the scar on his chest, the one that he made himself. He failed his bro, his little best friend Tails. And now, he was gone. But Sonic would never let that happen again. He had to move forward, and that was with Hermes.

He briefly wondered if Hermes would ever hate him if he knew what he once did to somebody who was suppose to be his godfather. He had planned Tails not only to be the godfather of his son should he die, but also the hero of Mobius. Mobius needed a hero, somebody to look up too. He was still that hero, but it was fading fast. He wasn't going to be around forever. Tails was going to be his successor when he finally fell or couldn't go on fighting anymore. Now he had burdened his son with it and he didn't even know if he had his super speed or not.

"Sonic."

He turned around to see Sally looking at him with concerned eyes, "Are you alright?"

Forcing a smile, he nodded and said, "Yeah….everything's fine."

Sally knew he was lying, but she kept it to herself. He knew he would just deny it, he was that stubborn.

"Sonic…how did Las Vegas go?"

Sonic excitedly told her everything. As she listened she was amazed by the technology and power the humans had. She knew they were great, but this was amazing, no wonder people preferred living there. Deep in her heart, she knew they would make great allies, but the council and many others who were sour about Overlanders didn't see the difference between the two and wanted them to be separated from the others.

When she heard about Papa Midnite and Balthazar as well as what he said to Sonic, she began to think and wonder as well, where had they met Siles?

"And your saying he was betrayed?" asked Sally, "That's why he doesn't trust others easily."

"That's what Jake said." Said Sonic, "But he trusts Amy, Rotor, and Bunnie. In fact…they've kind of opened up more since he's gotten here."

That was true. Bunnie mostly stayed alone with her daughter, Cream. Before, they rarely ever saw each other or stayed in contact which hurt Sally, but now she was able to spend time with her best friend once more and Cream had found two new play mates, Hanyo and Aristotle.

Rotor was still his new cynical and smoking self, but he seemed happier with Siles around.

And then there was Amy….now Sally was not stupid and could see she was starting to have some sort of affection for him. And Siles was feeling the same as well. The thing was the two were holding back. Why Siles was she didn't know, but for Amy it was perfectly clear.

Tails.

As much as Amy didn't know or denied it, there was something in her heart that made her want Tails more then a friend when they were growing up despite her obsession with Sonic at that age. Now that he was gone her heart was confused and Sally was responsible.

She still remembered the time Amy assaulted her the day Tails died and yelled every insulting word to her that pierced her heart because all of it was true. She knew she deserved it, hell she wanted to be punished more.

Sally looked at Sonic and said, "Well, maybe we'll get him to trust us with this plan."

Sonic looked at Sally with confusion, "What plan?"

She took an invitation and handed it to Sonic who gasped at it and looked at Sally with open eyes.

* * *

(Later, Siles's apartment)

"WHAT? YOU'VE BEEN INVITED TO THE BALL TOO?!" Said Amy, Bunnie, and Rotor, with Hanyo and Cream watching.

Siles took out the invitation regretfully and sighed, "Yeah, peachy huh?"

"What's so wrong about going to a ball Mr. Siles? Balls are pretty and people get to dance with people and have fun!" Said Cream smiling as ever.

"Yeah, it seems really cool. Maybe you can get a dance with Amy here." Said Hanyo snickering which made Amy and Siles blush with Bunnie and Rotor smiling.

"Hanyo remind me to double your training's intensity." Said Siles before looking at the older ones and said, "Any reason you can think I am invited?"

"Because you saved Mobotropolis twice, you rescued the Royal Family, you defeated many demons of a cult that are trying to cause disorder, and you're famous everywhere on earth and your rich as hell." Said Rotor smoking.

With a sigh Siles thought, **He's right….**

_**You know they're trying to be friendly with you.**_ Said Cerberus, _**I say go. It might be entertaining.**_

_**Besides that, you got other problems.**_ Said Sparta who told him to look at his left arm.

Eyeing down in that direction, he noticed that a spot of his arm was turning yellow.

"Crap." Said Siles.

"Language. And what?" asked Bunnie who eyed her daughter.

"I'm running low on Fur Dye and I have to get a new bottle." Said Siles.

"I didn't know you dyed your fur? What's your original color?" asked Rotor.

"Yellow, normal for most foxes." Said Siles. He was a bit worried that his friends might recognized him if his entire fur dye was gone, but most foxes were yellow so as long as most of it was still on by the end of the day he would be fine.

_**But don't you use water proofing ones? The only one you have left is non water proof.**_Said Nevan.

Siles cursed in his head. He made a note in his mind to pick up the water proof ones later.

"So are you coming? Knuckles and the Chaotix are going to be there." Said Bunnie.

"Does that mean Aristotle is coming too?" Asked Cream and Hayno who were excited to be meeting their friend.

Bunnie smiled and nodded which made the two six year olds jump for joy. Siles looked at everyone and thought maybe it would be alright to go with everyone. After all, everyone else looked happy and…Siles…really wanted to be with them…

_**What about your fur dye? **_Asked Sparta.

**As long as I'm not near any water I can just take the water proof one. The only thing that annoys me is I'm going to have to wear a suit. **

* * *

(Acorn Estate, Knothole, three days later)

As customary for a royal family to have many estates for special occasions, Knotholes was no different. After the war with Robotnick, Sally asked for one to be build and designed in a way that was similar to those they had in the Human Lands. The designer made it very similar to The Breakers Mansion, but instead of having it in the middle of a forest or a clear grass area he made it fit in a large park that stood in the middle of Knothole surrounded by various tall buildings.

The party was to be filled with the best catering, servants, musicians, and of course the best people to be invited. Politicians, military, celebrities, and various others were to be expected. And where these people go, the press follows. It took both the Police and Inquisition to keep back the entire press that gathered around the entire park and estate. Pictures and films were being taken every second as guests arrived one by one.

Inside the estate, the guests were socializing with each other about day to day topics and occasionally taking small plates of food and drinking wine to hold them over till dinner was ready.

For a person who is used to this sort of life style, this was an ordinary day. And for those who were not…

"Goddamn tie, I fucking hate wearing these things." Said Siles as he entered the main room with a tux, black pants (with a hole for his large tail) and a black tie.

"You think that's bad. I got wear these shoes that are killing my heels." Said Amy, she was in a simple black gown with red high heeled shoes that looked very tight on her feet.

"Amen to that Amy girl." Said Bunnie who felt. She wore light blue gown with red roses on the straps with a pair of blue high heeled shoes.

"I think you look beautiful Miss Amy." Said Cream who just had a simple kids pink dress while Hanyo was beside her and fidgeting with his mini tux. After all, a kid who's lived on the street most of his life was not use to wearing anything like this, especially if one of your arms is a huge demonic one. It took some time for a tailor to get that done, even though it made the tux look funny.

"But I think the worse is the press." Said Rotor who also had a tux on, "I mean, god I must be blind."

"Where's Jake?" asked Amy.

"Probably still flirting with that reporter….and here comes Mr. Failure now." Said Bunnie smiling as a tux wearing Jake came in with a large slap mark on his face.

"Not…a….word…" Said Jake heading in to find a bar.

"Actually, the face tells a thousand." Said Rotor making everyone laugh.

"Come on, let's head in." Said Siles as they entered the main ball room straight ahead where already many had gathered.

Rotor was about to take out a cigarette when somebody came and swiped it away from him.

"Can't smoke in here Roty!" Said Charmy as flew down where Knuckles, Aristotle, Victor, and Espio were waiting for them.

"Give that back or I'll get the bug spray." Said Rotor glaring at Charmy.

"Aw, you wouldn't want to hurt this little bee would you?" Said Charmy giving the Bambi eyes.

"More like a fly, really annoying." Said Rotor.

Vector chuckled and said, "Sorry Rotor, but Sally made us be sure to tell you that you can't smoke here. You have to go outside."

"Rich….really rich…" Said Rotor.

"You'll live." Said Bunnie.

Siles noticed that any of the Chaotix had anything formal, just the same last time he saw them. Knuckles and Aristotle however, had strange white robes on with blue streaks heading down the sleeves.

"Good to see you again." Said Knuckles with his son in tow. Aristotle nodded shyly and then looked at the ground.

**Still can't get over that fact on how shy the kid is.**Said Siles, nothing he would expect from the son of both Knuckles and Julie-Su.

"Mommy, why are Mr. Knuckles and Aristotle wearing dresses?" Asked Cream innocently.

Everyone else, but Aristotle and Knuckles, laughed from what Cream said.

After gaining a bit of her breath back she said, "Honey, there…well…heheh not dresses…hehe...there…what are they Knuckles?"

Knuckles said, "There ceremonial robes. We wear them for special occasions."

"Really, they still look like dresses." Said Hanyo smirking.

Aristotle made some sign language to his father who grumbled, "Yes…yes…I know…I know…you were right."

Seeing that the knuckle head had been embarrassed enough Siles said, "Bunnie, why don't you take the kids some place where they can hang out. I doubt there's anything that might interest them here. Especially, with all snobs."

Bunnie nodded and lead the children out.

"Thanks." Said Knuckles.

"No problem…Miss. Knuckles." Said Siles smirking.

Charmy laughed before taking off to look for some food with Vector and Jake following him. Espio nodded to Siles and Knuckles with a smirk before taking his leave to who knows where, leaving Amy, Rotor, Siles, and Knuckles to themselves.

"Want to get a drink?" Asked Amy, getting a nod from the others. They walked over to a small bar where the bartender gave them all a strong glass of Gin. "So how's the party going?" Asked Siles taking a sip.

"Boring." Said Knuckles, "I'll I've done is shake hands and talk to people I barely know or remember. All of them are acting like nothing's going on in the world. Meanwhile, you got demons left and right everywhere."

"I say it's a good thing. I mean, we all need to take a break once and awhile." Said Rotor who sighed, "Kind of sucks thought….I mean we finish with Robotnick and then we get A.R.C.A.N.O. Is there any break for heroes like us?"

"What do you mean "Heroes like us?" Asked Amy, "Siles and I do the most work out of all four of you now. Sure you had Robotnick, but we got demons."

"Guess just the times. I mean the old do overtake the new." Said Rotor taking a huge gulp of his glass.

"Well, everybody is helping in their own way. Look at you, you make the equipment that helps the Inquisition fight off the demons right?" Asked Siles getting a nod from Rotor, "So in a way you're helping."

"How about the Floating Island? What are you guys up to Knuckles?" Asked Amy.

With a heavy sigh, Knuckles said, "….We lost half of our council." This got the three of them staring at Knuckles who said, "It was the same guy. The Moon, an Arcana Demon right? Well, he came in one day during a full moon and he wiped out anything that stood in his way. Many didn't survive…any that did went insane."

"Shit." Said Rotor.

_**I'm guessing this guy's is a night walker. He seems to have been powered by the moon itself. This would make sense.**_Said Sparta

"Want me to deal with him?" asked Siles who knew he was going to face these Arcana sooner or later.

Knuckles said, "Don't bother…O.A.S.I.S. might be coming in."

"O.A.S.I.S?!"

The guardian nodded and said, "After the last attack, many of the Echidnas are staring to want an alliance with the human lands. It's not a surprise since they've been doing well with the current attacks on their lands."

"Council is not going to like this, especially Timon." Said Amy.

"Yeah, well fuck them. Who gives a shit what they think." Said Siles.

"Maybe the people with decent minds."

All three turned to their left to see the five Councilmen looking at them with neutral faces. They also saw St. John, with a few other Seraphs with them.

"By decent minds do you mean those on crack?" Asked Siles.

"Humor will get you nowhere Mr. Bloodtail." Said Councilman Dewback with a glare.

Siles glared back, but suddenly everybody's attention was too the back of the ballroom where two people had entered, none other then the King and Queen.

King Sonic was wearing rose red royal clothing with the proud crest of the Acorns on his left chest. A small ceremonial dagger stood by his him with a golden sheath. On his back was a red and blue cloak with Acorn symbol on it in silver and gold coloring. The final thing left was the crown on his head to symbolize his position.

Queen Sally was wearing a white furred coat that extended to the floor and got the eye of many. She was also wearing a diamond colored dress with platinum earrings and an emerald (not a chaos one) necklace around her neck. She wore silver high shoes and her crown on her head that symbolized her position.

Everyone but a few people clapped when they saw the royal couple, all but a few obvious people. Siles noticed them coming this way and tried to leave, but it was too crowded.

**Great….**Thought Siles as the two came forward with smiles.

"Everyone, nice to see you." Said Sally smiling.

"Your majesty. You and your husband look amazing." Said Councilman Dewback as he and the other 4 bowed, "I do say on behalf of all of us that we thank you for inviting us to this event. Lord knows what we can use some relaxation from all the….demons around us."

Siles knew they were giving off some glances; a few people besides the council had been doing that. It didn't take a mind reader that some of them didn't find his presence very humble.

_**Screw them. There just jealous that you got three demons helping out. One who is a legend to men, one who has guarded the gates of hell since he can remember, and the other who is as sexy angel with black wings. **_Said Cerberus

_**Oh….good boy…very good boy…**_Said Nevan.

Siles could hear Cerberus getting "petted" and him enjoying it while Sparta was mumbling how lucky the dog was.

"Are you enjoying yourselves?" Asked Sally.

"Not really." Said Siles who looked around, "These things really aren't my kind of party."

"I hear ya." Said Sonic wishing he was at any other place then this. Hey, rich life it's all that good.

"So Siles…." Said Sally ignoring Sonic, "I'm glad you came to the party. I was hoping this would be a chance to improve our relations…"

Siles sighed as everyone around them stared, "You know Sally…one thing I can honesty say about you….it's that you try too damn hard to do things you know that can't happen."

Sally frowned, "I fail to see trying to be kind to you is a bad thing. I know you disagree with our politics and you obvious hold a grudge that neither Sonic nor I can understand because we haven't met you since that attack on Mobotropolis. I want to know what is it that makes you hate us so."

Siles looked at Sonic and Sally with a deep dark glare, "Listen….and listen well….I will….and never will….like either of you…be friends with you….hell I don't want to even be in the same room breathing the same air with you two….I don't care what you do…nothing in this world is going to make me want to go all hugs and kisses on you guys…nor will I say anything else on the subject. If it wasn't for the fact that I have personal reasons for staying…I would leave this town in a heartbeat."

Everyone took in the words that Siles just said before he took his drink and started to leave.

Sonic looked at his wife and saw she felt saddened by the way she failed in trying to make Siles accept her. Sonic finally couldn't take anymore of this shit. He followed Siles to the middle of the room and yelled, "Siles! Stop right there!"

Everyone quieted down as Siles stopped with his back facing Sonic.

Jake, with Bunnie, saw that something bad was going to happen with all this. The demons in Siles mind could see as well and kept silent.

Siles didn't turn around, but mealy said, "What?"

"You know what! Apologize to my wife…now!" Said Sonic who decided it was time for the gloves to come off and get the guy to lighten up.

"For what? All I did was say what I've been saying…I don't like you nor do I want to like you." Said Siles.

"You got problems. Have you ever heard of giving people second changes or getting to know them?" Said Sonic.

Second changes? What second chance? And he knew them more then anybody else did.

"What does it matter?" Asked Siles.

"It matters to us….you keep treating us like were a pair of SWAT Bots." Said Sonic.

"I'd rather be friends with them then you." Said Siles meaning it. Everyone just could see the tension rise. Sally tried to get Sonic to stop, but Sonic didn't see her hand signals.

"You have no right!" Said St. John about to strike him, but Siles elbowed him the face and sent him to the ground, ignoring him.

Siles was about to continue walking when Sonic took a deep sigh and said something on a list of stupid things that never should have ever been said in front of Siles face.

"Man….no wonder your former friends betrayed you."

Siles stopped wide eyed, both shocked and surprised at that statement.

Jack, Sparta, Cerberus, and Nevan both thought two words…..oh shit…

"What….what did you say?" Said Siles turning towards his former best friend, shocked even hearing them.

"You heard me….why did they betray you Siles? Huh? What reason….was it because you're a half demon?" Said Sonic.

Flashbacks came to Siles head_. _

"_SHUT UP YOU….YOU…MONSTER!!!"_

_Yes, your under arrest for murder, treason, conspiring with demons, use of demon magic, and being a demon yourself…..demon."_

_No…I'm not a demon…I swear to the gods and the Ancient Walkers…I'm not a demon!"_

"Or was it because your treated them like crap like you've been doing to us!" Shouted Sonic.

Siles gritted his teeth as he tried to ignore the thoughts….

"_SONIC!! YOU HAVE TO TELL THEM!!! I'M NOT A DEMON!! SONIC!!!"_

"_SONIC PLEASE!! SONIC!!!"_

"SHUT UP!!" Cried Siles grabbing his head as anger and hatred pour deeper and deeper in the wounds that Sonic and the others put in him so long ago.

Sonic didn't stop he just kept going, "We tried being nice and this is how your repay us!?"

_The case of Miles Prowler vs. the Kingdom of Acorn will now commence. Would the defendant please say his plea?"_

"_YEAH!! KILL HIM!!"_

"_KILL HIM WHILE HE IS WEAK!!"_

"_DEATH TO THE DEMON!!"_

"_PROTECT OUR CHILDREN!!"_

"_KILL HIM!! KILL HIM!!"_

"STOP IT!!!" Cried Siles who shook with rage.

"SONIC STOP!!" Cried Amy and Jack who, like everyone else, saw this was more then Siles could take.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE SO PERFECT!! HAVE YOU EVER HAD ANYBODY JUDGE YOU!!" Shouted Sonic, "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE THE PEOPLE YOU CARE ABOUT LOOK AT YOU LIKE YOU FAILED THEM AND HATE YOU!!

"_How does the council find the defendant?"_

"_Guilty."_

"_Guilty."_

"_Guilty."_

"_Guilty."_

"_Guilty."_

_Tails' heart fell into the dark oblivion of despair._

"_Does the Princess wish to overthrow our verdict?" Asked Councilman Dewback._

"………………_..no….." Said Sally softly._

_Tails fell on his knees, "No…NO! AUNT SALLY! YOU KNOW I'M INNOCENT!! PLEASE!!!"_

"_How does the council wish to punish the defendant?" Asked Sally ignoring him._

"_AUNT SALLY NO!! PLEASE!!" Shouted Tails who then turned to his friends where they were and said, "YOU KNOW ME!! WERE FRIENDS!! WE KNOW I'M NOT A DEMON!!!"_

"_Death."_

"_ROTOR!!"_

"_Death."_

"_BUNNIE!!"_

"_Death"_

"_ANTOINE"_

"_Death."_

"_SONIC!!!!!!!!"_

"_Death."_

"_AUNT SALLY!!" He cried turning to her with tears falling down._

"_Does the Princess with to overthrow our verdict?" Asked Councilmen Dewback._

"…_.no…" Said Sally who closed her eyes._

_Tails hope was shattered._

_Death._

_Death._

_Death._

_Death._

_Death._

_That was his fate._

_Death._

"YOU DON'T CARE FOR ANYBODY! YOU FEEL NOTHING!!!" Shouted Sonic.

"_I LOVED YOU!!! I LOVED YOU LIKE YOU WERE MY OWN FAMILY!!! I LOVED YOU!!!"_

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cried Siles who tackled Sonic head on, sending across the ball, through the windows and out into the park surprising everybody as they separated from each other.

Everyone ran over to the large hole and saw the two stand up, glaring at each other as if they were sworn enemies. Sonic ripped of his clothes and his cloak, preferring to fight with only his gloves and feet. Siles did the same with his tux and tie, leaving his pants on however.

Sally, Amy, Knuckles, the Chaotix, Jake, Rotor, Bunnie, the council, and the kids all saw the intensity the two were emitting and every one of them knew that nobody could stop this fight.

Nobody this time would stand down.

Sparta, Cerberus and Nevan saw this ahead of time and stopped the flow of power they were giving to Siles so he wouldn't outright kill Sonic, but Siles still had his own separate demonic power as well as the physical abilities he trained himself to gain over five years.

But Sonic still had a shot of giving Siles a good fight, he had his super speed and was a veteran at fighting.

But no matter what advantage they had, both were not going to get away from this fight without getting hurt; that was clear.

Siles stared at Sonic, all his anger, all his rage, sorrow, and everything he held on deep in his heart for five years was now directed at this one person. The one person who he loved as a brother, would die for, and looked up to since he could think was the one person he hated more then anything in the world. He killed him. He betrayed him. He let him suffer.

Siles didn't care who was watching or what was happening or anything. All that mattered to him was beating the living fucken shit out of Sonic the Hedgehog.

A deep silence dwelled in the entire park as not even the press was doing anything, but stand still and wait for the tension to stop building up and unleash.

…..

….

….

….

….

A small tear from the sky came down, followed by thousands of others.

Rain.

It started pouring outside, but nobody noticed it, Sonic and Siles least of all.

The two kept staring at each other….until they both moved in a flash at the same time.

(Now playing: Stricken, Artist: Disturbed, Congratulations KellosPrower15 you win)

The two of them were like a blink until they appeared in front of each other with a hard straight punch to the others face, knocking them back a bit before they charged again at each other, only faster.

This time Siles blocked Sonics' fist before punching him in the stomach, stunning him for another three shots in the face. Sonic, ignoring the pain, punched Siles one more time in the face before spinning around and kicking him in the left ribs, and jumping in the mid air for another kick to the face.

Siles gathered his footing and turned around only to get a Spin Dash that knocked him down to the ground, cutting his chest a bit. Sonic tried to Spin Dash from above, but Siles managed to roll over and flip back on his feet.

Sonic tried to flip in mid air and redirect himself, but Siles jumped up first, surpassing him and grabbed him by the waist before throwing him down to the ground and followed it with an elbow slam on Sonic back, causing him to cry out in pain. Siles got up and started kicking him while Sonic was down, but Sonic managed to catch one of his feet and threw him off before getting up again.

The two then started fighting in hand to hand combat faster then anybody could see, it was like in those DBZ episodes where you see them moving faster and faster every second. At one point they were on one side blocking and attack then another place and another, even in the air. But it wasn't just brawling; it was like two experts going at it.

Think a fight between Chuck Norris and Bruce Lee….yeah that intense.

The two kept at it for quite some time, neither getting a better shot then the other that was really decisive. That was until both of them appeared in the middle of the air and dived towards the other. Sonic with his Spin Dash and Siles with a spinning corkscrew like kick. The two attacks managed to hit at the same time and send both flying into opposite nearby buildings.

Everyone started heading down to the park, most wanted to the see the fight, but the few were worried about what was happening.

Siles shook his head and glared at where Sonic was imprinted on the building. His body was sore and was bleeding, but so was Sonic. However, with that blood dripping down his body was also red dye.

Sonic and Siles both kicked off with all their strength towards each other in the air. Sonic managed to strike Siles with a left hook before both of them jumped off the opposite buildings and jumped again at each other. This time Siles got Sonic with a spinning kick.

They jumped again; Sonic with a front kick.

And again; Siles with a uppercut

And again; Sonic with a flip kick

Till they were at the top of both buildings, high into the air and Siles head butted Sonic, grabbed his feet and started spinning around with him in mid air till he threw him into the left building, straight through the glass and wall and into a bunch of cubicles.

Sonic mounded in pain as he watched from the window he came out of that Siles had positioned himself on the opposite building and started building his energy. He gave a loud war cry and jumped straight at him like a missile with the glass that broke from the launch following him.

Sonic gasped as he jumped up at the last second and had Siles miss him by a second, making him fly into the wall with the glass piercing his back. Siles ripped most of it off and growled, nothing was fazing him and the pain meant nothing.

Sonic landed back on the ground and dashed as Siles, who dashed at him again. They slammed into each other and tried to push the other back, gritting their teeth with sweat and blood falling down their bodies as they went beyond their limits. Three times they head butted each other at the same time till Sonic went with a low knee blow in the stomach stunning Siles. Sonic then did an upper hammer blow with his fist to Siles's face sending the demon fox up through the ceiling and into the next floor.

Sonic jumped up with two back flip kicks, but was send down by Siles with a counter spin kick. Sonic just flipped back on his feet and jumped up again and caught Siles in mid air with a Spin Dash and started shooting him up and up and up through each floor of the building until they went right through the roof and were up in the air again.

Siles knew he had to counter attack and did something incredible. He actually grabbed Sonic while he was spin dashing and kept holding on to him as he felt his own hands getting shredded, but ignored the pain again. He then kicked Sonic in the face, stopping the Spin Attack and started kicking him and kicking him with combos that would make Chun-Li jealous. He then slammed his heel into Sonic body and, with him under it, forces the two of them down through the roof and through all the floors till they slammed down on the first floor with a loud slam.

For a while everyone outside, watch the fight wondered if it was all over.

CRASH!

Siles came out flipping into the air and landed with a crater like crash in the park. Everyone slowly saw him get up, bleeding and dripping with rain. They didn't notice it, but nearly half his red dye was gone and half of it was yellow now.

Sonic also came out of the building.

The crowded judged the two, both were bleeding, black with bruises the size of mountains, sweating, and yet they wanted to keep going.

Either of their friends or loved ones could believe what they saw. It was like a battle that could shake the world if fought.

A battle between two friends

Two rivals

Two enemies

Two brothers

Sonic and Siles both roared again and ran forward with their super speed once more crashing into each other that sent a shock wave that made even the rain look like an explosion hit them. Sonic however, managed to recover first and slam his fist into Siles's face, sending him once more into the air. Siles gritted his teeth as he felt the intensity of the air resistance trying to push him down and stop him from going upward, but then he felt pain from behind, and then to his right and his left and from all over.

Sonic had suddenly jump as soon as he hit Siles and started Spin Dashing him like crazy, moving like a crazy atom he kept attacking him and kept him in mid air as he danced around like a crazy blue ball of light.

Siles could feel the blood draining from him, he could feel his energy wiping him out.

It was then, that he did something….something he never swore to do, but instincts got the best of him.

He unfolded his large, now yellow tail, into two.

He started spinning them around….and started to fly.

Everyone, Sonic, Sally, Amy, Bunnie, Rotor, Knuckles, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Hanyo, Cream, Aristotle, St. John, the council, everybody there gasped and saw what they hadn't seen in five years.

A two tailed fox flying in mid air.

Siles used this opportunity to slam into Sonic with his tails still spinning like crazy, thanks to this added boost he was faster then ever. He started copying Sonics' move and started attack him like crazy from all direction, so fast you could hardly see him. Siles then appeared, all his fur dye gone and his tails unloosed and slammed into Sonic, sending both of them down into the ground like a meteor.

BOOOOOM!!!!

(End Song)

Everyone covered their eyes as the dust finally settled and saw Siles, all yellow with his tails still out, on top of Sonic and punching him in the face. Sonic looked defeated, broken and wasn't putting up any resistance.

Siles was still shouting and shouting, but with those shouts were tears. Falling down his face like a waterfall.

"HUH!! HUH!!! YOU LIKE THAT!! HUH! COME ON!!!" Cried Siles as he punched Sonic again, "YOU BASTARD!! YOU KILLED ME!! I TRUSTED YOU!! I LOVED YOU! I THOUGHT OF YOU AS A BROTHER AND YOU REPLAY ME WITH EXECUTION!!! I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU!! YOU!! SALLY! THE COUNCIL! EVERYONE!! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!! YOU BASTARD!!!"

He kept punching, but every punch got weaker and weaker until he stopped and cried over Sonic's face asking the one question he never had answered, "Why….why? Sonic why?.....why? TELL ME WHY!!!? WHY DID I HAVE TO SUFFER FOR FIVE YEARS!? WHY!!!?"

Nobody said anything till Sonic slowly said something…..

……..

"….Tails…."

Siles opened his eyes and looked at what he had done. Sonic laid before him, beaten to near death. He looked around and saw everyone, Amy, Sally, Bunnie, everyone staring at him with horror, amazement, fear, and shock.

Siles closed his eyes and cursed.

He had been found. He slowly got up and walked away, ignoring the blood and pain he felt and walked slowly out the park.

Leaving a crying Sonic, who cried not because he was in pain.

But because his brother was still alive.

(End)

FINALLY!! OMG! I never thought I would see the end of this story! TOOK ME TWO WEEKS TO DO THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER?!

God I hope you loved it. So Kellos was the winner. I was torn between Stricken or It's All Over, but after hearing them both I decided to go with the one I thought was best beat wise and lyrics wise. If you think I'm wrong well that's that. Still, I thought it was good.

Okay, the key/legends thing:

Club Midnite: Midnite, Balthazar (Although a real demon in Demonology, but not the same one), and the whole Club Midnite scene was from the Constantine movie staring Keanu Reeves.

Nephilim: That is going to be explained later in the story.

Review please!!! I need to know what you think, both good and bad! Did i give you what you wanted to see or not!?

Later.


	15. Chapter 13: Shadows of the Past Part 1

Wow. Just Wow. A lot of you really liked the last chapter. I'm glad everyone managed to enjoy one of the big highlights of the fic. And if you think I'm done spilling surprises you can think again. There is still a whole load of suspense that is still waiting to be unleashed upon you all.

At this time I would like to say that I am up in Vermont, taking my first year in college for Game Design. I don't know how this is going to affect my fanfiction story capabilities, but never the less I will still work on this fic as much as I can.

I've also started a Bloodtail the Demon Hunter Forum on the Sonic the Hedgehog Forum list. Reason being I decided to see how something like that would fly and decided to make one. Post anything you want on there as long as nobody gets flamed. (I've seen more than my fair share of that from the Daikari and Takari wars on Digimon Forums).

Other news: Vic the dog has created a picture of Bloodtail on DevientArt. Check it out.

In this chapter, you will see the outcome events from what has happened from the last fight and revelation that Siles is Tails (He will still be called Siles) and a certain station from one of the most famous events in Sonic history shall return. There won't be really action, it's mostly talk, so if you want, wait until the next chapter too see the talk on this one and then the action with the chapter with it, your choice.

Anxious? Then read on already!

A/N: I made a few mistakes on this so I corrected them.

* * *

**_"There are many shadows that haunt me. Creeping up my mind and scalping for what remains of my sanity. I struggle to understand it all and take what I can get from all the enigmatic visions that lurk in the darkness. Sometimes I see a former me, other times I see the me I am today. Sometimes I see the people I have loved and hated, other times it is the people I fear and respect. But no matter what I see in the darkness. I know it can also see me."_**

**_-Dark Side of the World_**

**_Chapter 12: Shadows of the Past part 1_**

* * *

(Mobian Inquisition HQ)

Only silence could radiate the halls of what lurked in this base. He had been quick and quiet. Not one target screamed or even realized what had happened. Nor did they see the blood that shot out of their flesh faster than any bullet could pierce.

The once blue halls were now painted red as multiple members of security laid peaceful in eternal sleep, not one had managed to resist before it was already over. In the center of the hall, was a single room reserved for three special people. Two were out while one remained with a single young maid on her first and now last job.

Zeith calmly sheathed his blade and slowly walked over to a crib that stood next to a royal sized bed. He looked at the young child, still sleeping and oblivious to the world around him.

Taking the child in his hands gently he carefully looked at his target and slowly started to disappear into a dark void.

Leaving nothing but the silence of death lingering in the air.

* * *

(The Music of _What's up people!? By Maximum the Hormone plays)_

…**_Dark Side of the World Presents…_**

… **_A Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic…_**

…**_crossed over with material from Devil May Cry…._**

…**_as well as information of Demonology and Angelology…._**

**_BLOODTAIL: THE DEMON HUNTER_**

* * *

(Siles Apartment, Knothole)

He fucked up.

No...he really fucked up.

Big time.

Siles slowly opened his door and proceeded to enter before shutting it hard and leaned on it with a look of depression in his eyes.

It was all over.

Everything he worked so hard to keep secret, everything he tried to forget, and everything he buried long ago was unleashed.

His name was known.

"Miles...Tails...Prowler..." He whispered before looking at his yellow fur with the red blood of both him and Sonic as well as the two tails he uncurled in five years. The tails that had revealed everything in less than a second.

He slowly got up and took a bottle of whiskey he had in the cabinets before drowning his mouth with it. After five minutes of drinking, he went over to the bed, bottle still in hand, and fell on top of it. He felt...hell...he didn't know what to feel...

**_Siles? Kit?_**

Siles closed his eyes and sighed, **What? Going to lecture me? Scorn me for my actions?**

**_No...I was going to ask if you were alright._**

**Am I alright? Gee I don't know? I had an argument with my former best friend, fought him, we tried to kill each other, we ended up breaking who knows what in those buildings, I unleashed my tails and managed to show everyone that I was Tails who is suppose to be dead, but is not and now everyone in the whole world knows who I am?....I don't know what to think.**

Sparta didn't say anything. He knew it was only a matter of time that Tails would reveal himself, but of all the outcomes he foresaw, this was the worst.

The twin tailed Demon Hunter got up and tried to think of what to do next, no doubt the news would be all over Mobius in less than two hours. There would be multiple questions asked, both from his friends and the Inquisition.

Friends.

He smacked his head, he forgot all about them. Amy, Bunnie, Knuckles, Rotor....all of them had just realized that they had been hanging out with the person who they all missed the most and he didn't tell them. They were most likely pissed at him.

Then there was the council...they hated him when he was Tails and even when he was Siles so what was going to happen now? Were they going to prosecute him again? If so he was going to have to leave.

Then one other thought came to his mind.

Sonic and Sally.

Sonic had called him by his name, after he nearly killed him of course. Siles couldn't help but wonder if Sonic was alright. He had snapped and though he didn't mean too...

**No...I did mean too.** He thought closing his eyes, **I wanted...to hurt him...to make him feel all the pain....I wanted to know....why?**

So what was he to do? Run? Stay? He had no answers and neither of his demons was giving him advice.

**_Sorry...you want my opinion...stay. If you leave, you're only going to make things look worse and misunderstandings will come like moths to a flame. _**Said Sparta.

**_Sparta's right....besides...I think your friends would want to know what has happened over the past 5 years. _**Said Nevan.

**_Ditto._** Replied Cerberus**_._**

Siles thought about it. Should he stay? Explain everything? Would that help?

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. Curious, got up and opened it to find Amy, still in her dress, staring at him with neutral eyes.

"Amy..." He said.

SMACK!

The warm sting of Amy's right slap was a surprise that woke Siles who turned to see an pissed off Amy with tears falling. "You bastard..."

The pink Hedgehog slowly stepped forward towards Siles who stepped back with each step, muttering the same words, "You bastard...you bastard...you bastard..."

"YOU BASTARD!" She cried as she started charging at him, but Siles managed to hold her back as she kept fighting him while screaming at him, "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!! WHY!!!? AFTER ALL THIS TIME!? FOR FIVE FUCKING YEARS I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!! FIVE YEARS I LIVED IN PAIN!! FIVE YEARS I CRIED EVERY GODDAMN NIGHT SINCE THAT DAY!! FIVE YEARS I VISTED AN EMPTY GRAVE WHILE YOU WERE AWAY!!?"

Each word Amy cried only brought in the dagger of guilt that pierced his heart more and deeper than it already was.

She finally calmed down and switched from hurting him to hugging him. She cried more than she ever had. It was a cry of anger, sorrow, and happiness.

As she sobbed Amy asked, "Tails....why...."

Siles hugged her, he held on to her like it was the only thing that mattered left in the world. He held her so tight he felt he could never let go.

"I'm sorry....I wanted...to tell you..." He said looking at her as she looked at him. The eyes of two friends who had waited five years to see each other again were unlocked as he continued, "I wanted....to tell you everything...I wanted to hug you...I wanted to tell you I was alive...but I couldn't...I couldn't....Amy....I am so sorry...."

He was crying, he was crying and soon his tears were mixed with hers as one.

"Why?" She asked.

Siles only replied with one response.....

"I was afraid."

The two kept holding on to each other, neither wanting to let go. It was like if they did...everything in the world wouldn't matter anymore.

Now she knew why Tails came to her head every time he saw him. Now she knew why he hated Sonic and Sally. Now she knew why everything about him made her...attracted to him.

He was Tails all along.

He was Miles Tails Prowler.

She almost kicked herself for not realizing that names "Siles Drowler" and "Miles Prowler" were so alike it was almost near impossible to miss.

Amy stared at him, now seeing the face of a person who meant so much in her life, and asked, "Tell me everything...no secrets...no lies....the truth...everything..."

They let go, with a lot of hesitation, and sat down on the bed facing each other.

And he began.

He told her everything, starting from the day it all started with the cult and their fusion with Sparta in him. He told of his meeting with Sparta and how he saved him by turning him into a half demon. He explained his training and his power, his missions, all the friends he made, every adventure, and then he told of Cerberus and Nevan and everything else that he hid.

Needless to say she was amazed, to not only be a half demon, but to have three legendary demons in your soul giving you power was amazing. So amazing she couldn't help but wonder how powerful Siles really was.

"Can I...speak...to him?"

"Sparta?" Asked Siles, getting a nod in return. He nodded back and his head went limp for awhile till he woke up with blood red eyes.

**"_So I get a chance to finally talk to the Miss Amy Rose. I must say, you're quite the lady. About time the Kit told everything. In my opinion, he's been holding on to it all for too long." _**

Amy was a little shocked and said, "So your Sparta...amazing... I have heard of your tales...are they all true?"

Siles possessed Sparta grinned, **_Every one of them!"_**

Suddenly Siles's eyes turned ice blue and started talking with Cerberus's voice, _"**Oh bulltshit! That time where you single handily slew 100 Legions of Hydra in the Red Sea is fake!"**_

The eyes turn back to blood red, **_Hey! No interrupting! And yes I did!"_**

**_"NO WAY!"_**

**_"YES WAY! "_**

**_"NO WAY!"_**

**_"YES WAY!"_**

**_"NO WAY!" _**

**_"NO WAY!"_**

**_"YES WAY!" _**

**_"NO WAY!" _**

**_"YES WAY!"_**

**_"NO WAY!"_**

**_"Yes you did! You did slay 100 legions of Hydra and that's final!" _**Said Cerberus.

Sparta sighed and smirked, **_"Okay Cerberus...have it your way."_**

Silence.

_"**WAIT A** **MINUTE!!"** Cried Cerberus_

A crashing sound was heard and Siles's head went limp again, leaving a confused Amy to what she saw.

Suddenly, his head rose again, but this time there was in a lustrous purple glow in the eyes and a smirking Siles. Amy couldn't help but feel nervous around this one.

**_"Sorry hunny...some men tend to be ...overstimmulated....then again they are good in bed that way..."_**Said Siles in a sexy female voice which sort of both freaked Amy out and yet..turned her on if that was possible.

"Who are you?" Asked Amy.

**_"Sorry. Nevan is my name. I'm the most recent demon to join the club. And I must say it never gets boring in here."_** Said Nevan smirking while licking her lips.

Amy couldn't help but get this feeling...this really weird feeling...that this demon... in Sile's body...was checking her out.

The Nevan possessed Siles got closer and closer to her face, making Amy sweat, and said, **_"Oh...I can see why he thinks of you so much....you're really are a pretty face up close."_**

She then whispered in her ear**_, "We got time...want to do it?"_**

Amy fell on her back and said, "Wait...I don't...you're..he's....I....huh?!"

Nevan only got on top of her and said, "**_Come on...aren't you curious?"_**She then proceeded to put Siles lips on hers and starting sucking like she was juice. Amy could only freeze with her eyes open as her brain was processing the information.

She was being kissed....by Siles...who was being controlled by a demon...who happened to be a female...

Well, that's something you can honestly say you thought would never happen to you.

Nevan, seeing her disturbed (and a hint of pleasure) backed off and smiled, "**_Sorry...it's a habit...comes with being a demon who can only feel lust...and not love...unlike you and him."_**

**Huh? **

Nevan winked and then Siles's head fell down again and this time he woke up, his normal eyes and nobody else.

"Sorry. What happened?" Asked Siles who saw Amy looking freaked out.

"Do...you have to go through that every day?" Asked Amy who was looking at him with wide eyes.

Siles nodded while at the same time wondered what the three of them did to her. He was going to ask them later. Meanwhile, Sparta and Cerberus were bowing to Nevan for doing some that most males would die to see.

Amy blushed and tried to forget what happened (Good luck) while Siles asked, "What happened to...Sonic."

A sigh exited Amy's lips as she told Siles that Sonic was rushed to a hospital and Sally went with him. She heard that he was now alright, but he kept trying to leave the hospital. He acted so wild they had to sedate him.

"Why did he want to get out?" asked Siles.

"He kept saying..."I have to see him!"...over and over again." Said Amy.

There was no need of a hint to tell who he was speaking about.

"So....what happens how?" asked Amy.

Siles was about to reply when they both heard a loud noise outside the halls. It was the sound of feet, large metal ones, which were rushing over towards Siles's apartment.

SLAM!

Amy and Siles jumped when they saw Bunnie, burning southern fury on her face, kick the door open with Rotor, Knuckles, his son, the Chaotix, Cream, and Hanyo all behind her with wide eyes. The two got off the bed as Bunnie, still pissed, marched right up to Siles and said, "TAILS!"

Siles gulped as he nodded.

POW!

Everyone winched as Bunnie sucker punched Siles in the stomach with her metal arm, making him kneel over.

"THAT WAS FOR LYING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH BOY!"

POW!

Bunnie then slapped his face, still with her metal fist, and shouted, "THAT'S FOR NOT RUNNING UP TO ME AND CALLING ME AUNT BUNNIE!!"

The two tailed fox closed his eyes waiting for another blow when he felt a hug, a fierce warm hug with warm tears falling down. Bunnie had suddenly grabbed him and started sobbing like there was no tomorrow.

"This.....is....for being....alive...."

Siles closed his eyes and hugged her back, he knew she was one of the most deeply affected by his death and he felt like a scumbag for making his aunt cry.

"Aunt Bunnie...." Said Siles, who realized it had been five years since he said those two words, "I....I am so sorry..."

She started to soften her tears and looked at, once a child who was like a nephew to her, Siles and said, "I know Tails...I know..."

Siles sighed, "I'm not Tails anymore Aunt Bunnie..."

Rotor sighed as he lit a cigarette, "Then would you like to be called Miles Prowler?"

"Rotor." Said Siles, but the inventor smirked and said, "Don't worry Siles....I'm fine...just shocked as hell." Siles smiled when he realized he was being watched by three kinds who were eyeing him like he was a ghost. Finally Cream went up and said, "Mr. Siles...are you really Mr. Tails...the one my mother always talks about?"

Siles nodded with a small smile.

"Then shouldn't you be a zombie since your dead and all?" Asked Cream. This made everyone have a small laugh as Siles shook his head and said, "I wasn't dead Cream. Let's just say I was...playing dead for a while."

"Yeah, but you sure kicked Sonic's butt. We all saw the fight! Man it was nothing I ever saw before." Said Hayno who turned to Aristotle who blushed and nodded.

Knuckles walked over and said, "Espio told us who you were after the fight and we all want to know...how the hell are you alive?"

"Yeah? Unless you really were a demon, but you said you weren't, but you were lying or you were, but you didn't know or that's what you made us believe or-MM!"

Espio and Vector shut Charmy's mouth with their hands and nodded to Siles, "Please continue."

Siles told the same story he told Amy, answering questions along the way, and after they were all done there was silence.

"Well, I can safely say that is the most interesting and bizarre thing I have ever heard off." Said Vector with everyone nodding.

"So are these demons in you on our side?" Asked Rotor.

"All three of them." Said Siles, "They may be annoying sometimes...but there like family to me."

**_Awwww..._**Said the three, Siles was family to them too.

"Well, now what happens? Obviously, there is going to be hell from everybody who wants to know why you're alive." Said Bunnie.

"Is Mr. Siles going to be in trouble?" Asked Cream.

"But why? He's a good guy?" Asked Hanyo.

Siles sighed, "Well, you see kids...everyone's not going to think that way. They're going to be thinking I am one of the bad guys and a lot of people will be after me." He then got up and said, "Maybe I should leave. Head to the Human Lands, if I stayed you guys might be getting caught in the fire."

"NO!" Shouted everyone, except the kids and Espio (Who glared instead with his one eyes), which surprised Siles. Amy walked up to him and said, "There is no way I am leaving you behind again. I'm not helpless anymore and if anybody is going to harm you they have to go through me."

"And me." Said Bunnie.

"Same here." Said Rotor.

"Count me in too." Said Knuckles.

"The Chaotix have your back!" Said Vector with Espio and Charmy nodding.

"And we'll help too right?!" Said Cream to her friends who nodded with her.

Siles didn't know what to feel, but he smiled and said, "Thank you....all of you."

BANG!

Everyone got up to see a large squad of Inquisition soldiers, all with weapons, enter the room and point them at Siles. These were not any normal Inquisition officers however, they were the Seraph, the highest of the order.

Each had the most advanced armor SWAT like armor with added black diamond protection coating for their pads. The weapons they had were Lancer Assault Rifle (From Gears of War) with chainsaw like bayonets that could cut through most anything. The children ran for cover while everyone else surrounded Siles who was calm in all this. St. John, in full Inquisition Uniform, stepped forward and saw Siles.

"I knew there was something about you, but as it turns out you were the one who started all of this." Said St. John who was looking at him with both hate and fear, "I sware I killed you."

"Maybe you should have checked?" Said Siles.

"So you were a demon after all....those shouts of innocents....all lies." Said St. John.

Siles glared, "I became a half demon when I was killed by you asshole. I didn't know anything about the demon in me till you shot me and sent my life to hell."

"Never the less, your pleas of innocents are not going to help you anymore. This time you're not going to escape justice." Said St. John growling.

"Trying to kill an innocent person is justice?" Asked Rotor, "St. John I have always hated you...but I respected your need to defend the law...however this is going too far."

"He is a demon for bloody hell's sake!" Cried St. John, "HE ALWAYS HAS BEEN! HE'S BEEN PLAYING US ALL AND YOUR FUCKING EMOTIONS ARE BLINDING YOU ALL TO SEE THIS!!"

"And yet Tails...Siles...has always defended us. He has saved more lives and done more for Mobius then any of us thought too....no real demon would do that." Said Bunnie.

"And he cried." Said Amy which got everyone's attention, "A real demon doesn't cry."

St. John glared at them all and growled, "Never the less, Miles Tails Prowler is under arrest by the Council."

"Oh joy, I thought they had forgotten all about me." Said Siles sarcastically.

"The charges are treason, murder, being a demon..." Said St. John.

"Which won't work since Sally and Sonic made a law saying that anybody of demonic blood cannot be prosecuted because of their status of how they were born." Said Amy.

"But Miles was charged before the law was made. Five years ago." Said St. John, "There is also the recent charge of you attacking the Royal King himself."

"Do it again if I could." Said Siles smirking.

"He was provoked....besides I wanted to beat him up too." Said Knuckles while mumbling, "Stupid hedgehog acting like a cocky idiot as always."

"Never the less, the council wishes to have Siles brought to immediate court on trial and I am bringing him in, with force if necessary." Said St. John as he signaled his men to aim.

"Then you're going to have to take on all of us." Said Bunnie turning her metal hand into a cannon and aimed it at the group, "I can get wild if I need too sugar."

St. John growled, "You would side with this....demon...."

"He's not a demon!" Said Hanyo who stood out, "He is Siles "Bloodtail" Drowler....the greatest Demon Slayer in the world....and the hero of Mobius!"

Siles looked at everyone who was willing to defend him and felt amazed. **They all...want to protect me...why?**

**_Because kit, Siles or Tails, your their friend...and you won their hearts._** Said Sparta wisely.

Siles thought he lost those friends five years ago and would never have them again....but they never left him.....never.

While this was happening, Aristotle shook his father's robe and got his attention. Quickly, he gave a message to his father in sign language. When he was finished, Knuckles gasped and smiled as his son for his quick thinking.

Knuckles then said, "I Knuckles, Guardian of the Master Emerald, willful employ Siles/Tails the immunity of the Echidna's Protection Unity Bond."

The Chaotix, Rotor, and Bunnie gasped while Amy, Hanyo, Cream, and Siles looked at him with confusion. St. John however, looked pissed as hell.

"Ummm...what did I just win?" Asked Siles.

Espio finally said, "Knuckles just basically gave you an immunity that declares you a friend of the Echidna race and you are forever protected by them as long as you live. I, Vector, and Charmy all have this."

"So if the Mobius council screws with you, they screw of the Echidna!" Said Charmy, "And that's something they don't want."

He could help but grin at the thought. Since Angel Island was no longer an ally or a member of Mobius, but an independent country, they could go to war over him. Which sounded pretty cool in a way.

**_Actually, it's troublesome. Take from a guy who's been in Troy._** Said Cerberus to Siles hearing his thoughts.

St. John growled, "You have no right. There are procedures and you won't be able to get them done before judgment is passed on him."

Knuckles knew that was true, he had to get the permission from the Brotherhood in Enchidopolis, but nearly everybody back home thought that Tails wasn't a demon before his surprise survival. There was a chance they would be able to agree to it quickly especially since he knew the council would want Siles dead ASAP.

St. John saw Knuckles reaction and smirked, "In that case, we will be going. Miles Prowler you are un-"

"Hold on!"

Everyone in the room was surprised again when a black panther in Inquisition Uniform entered, it was Austin Dixn the head of the Cherubim. St. John, surprised, ask what he was doing.

Dixn smiled and said, "I have orders from Zazamel that Siles Drowler is to be escorted with my team to the Judgment Building."

"I have orders from the Counci-"

"But I have orders to your superior who is ordering you to stand down with your men and let me handle this." Said Dixn who wasn't fazing at all in the presence of the skunk.

"Are you trying to say that my team and I are not suited for this duty?" Asked St. John.

"No, more like you're not...to be trusted...with this duty." Said Dixn who smirked.

The two glared at each other for a minute before St. John grumbled, "Men....we are released."

Dixn nodded and went over to Siles, "Mr. Drowler, you are to be accompanied my me and the men I have with me waiting outside. We should hurry, the press is starting to gather and we might want to hurry along."

Siles nodded and soon everyone followed them, but Knuckles then told Charmy and Espio to head to their embassy, tell the Brotherhood of the situation, and get the permit that decreed the protection Siles would need. They nodded and Espio disappeared into smoke while Charmy flew out the window.

After everyone left, St. John reached for a Comlink and told the council what had happened.

* * *

(Outside the apartments, on the streets of Knothole)

What was outside was what Siles expected. Large crowds were already being gathered outside his apartments which were being held back by both Inquisition and Police units. As soon as he made his face known outside, the screaming increased and everyone started shouting insults.

"YOU DAMN DEMON!!! GO BACK TO HELL!!"

"EVIL! DEVIL! CREATURE OF DARKNESS!!"

"FUCK YOU!!"

"YOU ALMOST KILLED KING SONIC YOU BASTARD!!"

"DIE AGAIN!"

Siles sighed, it would seem that the news spreads fast. But yet he was not surprised by this, after all what would make any real difference from five years ago to now.

Dixn directed Siles and his friends to a M1126 Stryker Infantry vehicle, but hovering and with laser cannons. Everyone slowly got in and once they were all seated, Dixn gave the order to the driver to head off. The Inquisition squads made the crowds move so the vehicle could enter the streets.

As they sat down, everyone was silent as they drove to the where the council would try to impact their wraith on Siles and maybe his friends. Siles then turned to Dixn and asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Dixn smiled and said, "Zazamel wants to make sure your not burned for what happened this night…not to mention we all know that St. John hates you like hell."

"And you?"

"Me? I still see you as the best damn demon hunter I have ever met."

Siles smirked.

* * *

(Judgment Building)

It had not changed in five years. It was still the large pure white structure that stood for justice and valor. But underneath the white exterior and the pearl colored windows was a dark secret. A secret of injustice that had been hidden for five years that was unleashed only today and the results were enormous.

Dixn and some of his men escorted Siles and his group into the building, some like Siles, Rotor, Knuckles, and Amy were not too worried on what was going to happen. However, Bunnie, Vector, and the children couldn't help but fear what the council had under their sleeves.

As they passed through the pure white halls, memories came to everyone on that day Tails's trial took place and the events that lead to the problem they were facing now. They finally stopped at a large 9 foot double exterior door that had the design of Lady Justice signified only she was a female dog instead of a human.

Dixn turned to Siles and said, "This is as far as I can go. Inside are the council and some of the Seraph squads…..good luck."

Siles nodded as Dixn and his men walked back the way they came. Siles sighed as he opened the doors and entered the room. It was just like the one that was used in his previous trial five years ago, but more empty. There were members of the Inquisition, snipers and heavy troopers, all ready and prepared to act in a moment's notice. Bunnie, Rotor, Knuckles, and Amy got closer to Siles; ready to defend him should something happen. Vector stayed close to the exit with the kids behind him, to make sure they were safe.

Once they arrived they looked at the five members of the council who sat on their high seats, starting at Siles with both fear and hate.

Fear, because somebody who they had thought was dead was still alive and he was not happy with them at all. Hate, because not only was he more powerful then he was five years ago, they had allowed themselves to be intimidated by this freak of nature.

Councilman Dewback stood up and said, "Will the defendant please state his name for the record."

"Siles "Bloodtail" Drowler."

Dewback glared and said, "I think you have lied enough….Miles "Tails" Prowler."

Siles growled, "That person died the moment you sent me to death…"

"Yet you're not dead…as it was so believed…so pray tell are you still alive…or you finally going to admit that your cries of innocents the last time this happened were also false." Said Dewback glaring at him.

Siles growled, "I didn't lie then! I had no idea that a demon was sealed inside me! I was no more of a half demon at that time than anybody else here! But then you sent me to death and had St. Asshole shoot me. The demon inside me turned me into a half demon to save my life and it's because of him that I am this powerful. I am powerful because the Legendary Knight Sparta saved me after being sealed into me by the cultists I told you about five fucking years ago!"

Councilman Emerson spoke, "So you say you have the Legendary Knight Sparta….the Sparta…the one who saved the mortal world more times than any person in history…the demon is a myth."

"He isn't…surly that power you felt was Sparta's." Said Rotor who spoke his mind.

"Or it may have been Miles's own power. He is a half demon and has various abilities…how do we not know he is using them now?" Asked Councilwoman Shihana with a cold voice.

"I am not. I stand before as I am now and have been for the last 5 years since my "death"." Said Siles.

"What surprises me is that you're former friends, who you lied to about your identity are standing by you. Tell me, why do you support somebody who not only lied his past to all of you about who he was, but also caused you much pain by not coming to you after five years of each of you blaming yourselves for his death." Said Councilwoman Shihana.

Amy stood forward, "I was angry and shocked when I found out that…Tails…" She looked at him, "…was alive…but I was more relived because my best friend was back."

"Besides what was I suppose to do the moment I woke up and found out I wasn't dead?" Asked Siles, "Walk back to Knothole and say…. "Oh hey guys! Guess what?! I'm not dead and I have a demon sealed inside me that turned me into a half demon!" Yeah that would be reeeaalllyyyy smart." Said Siles.

"Besides, any of us would have done the same thing….how could any of us go back to the home where all of our closest friends had betrayed us." Said Amy who understood the reason why Tails didn't come back.

Councilwoman Hinai mumbled, "…and of course the demon's whore takes his side."

However, Amy heard this and said, "Your more of a whore then anybody here…so I wouldn't be talking."

Hinai glared and said, "Watch your bitch…at least I don't screw around and fuck demons like this guy!"

Amy's replied with the bird and said, "Go suck your mother's cock why don't you?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE FUCK!" Shouted Hinai who had to be held down by Councilman Emerson while she cursed at Amy with all the words she could think in her mind. After the lemur had calmed down, Dewback then said, "Very well. So you can get your little lies Scott free with your friends, but what about all the people who have hired you. You deceived them vital information…information that they had a right to know. I don't think they would trust you again if you had told them of this."

The door suddenly slammed open and Jake, still in his suit, walked in with a large bundle of papers and said, "That's where you be wrong!"

Councilman Timon lashed out with his face all red and his truck blowing steam, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU HAIRLESS APE!! HOW DARE YOUR DEFILE THIS SACRED PLACE WITH YOUR FILTH!"

Jake smirked and said, "The only filth here is you, you smell so bad the flies are attracted to your fat elephant butt."

"WHAT!!" Cried Timon who looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

Councilman Dewback calmed him down and said, "Why are you here? What right does a human have to interfere with Mobian affairs?"

Jake, with a serious face, said, "It becomes my affair when one of my best friends is taking heat from political jackasses such as you." He then waved around the papers and said, "These here are all written testimonies of all of Siles's clients that he has had for the last five years in both Mobius and elsewhere. Some of them have known his real identity and his demonic status and they don't care. Everyone else I contacted as soon as the fight was over and told them the story and each one responded saying that Siles was a person that deserves to not be prosecuted."

As a member of the Inquisition took the packets and handed them to the Council, Bunnie then asked, "Is that what you've been doing all this time sugar?"

Jake smiled, "Why? Missed me?"

Bunnie rolled her eyes and said, "Does anybody like getting a root cannel?"

"You're mean." Said Jake depressed.

The council looked at the letters handed to them and every one of them was amazed that so many people were supporting Siles despite knowing who he really was now. Each letter had the signature of a famous person from politics and business to entertainment and religious organizations.

The five councilors then turned back to the group and Dewback said, "Very well…his clients are to support him I guess…but Miles still held back vital information about himself that could have been useful to us and our fight against the demons. After all, the Inquisition should have been notified of Miles's true self as it would have helped us to know that we had somebody who "supposedly" has the demon knight Sparta in him."

The door opened again and this time Zazamel came in, calm and focused on the council who were surprised to see him enter. Councilwoman Shihana stood up and said, "Commander Zazamel, what brings you here? We didn't summon you."

Zazamel stepped forward and said, "No, I came here by my own summons."

"What business do you have in this? This is not of the Inquisition's affairs." Said Shihana.

The wise and tactical eagle glared at her and said, "It is when somebody takes command of MY Seraph forces and uses them to capture a person who is under my protection and authority. It's also MY affair when my own men are not obeying MY orders and are listening to YOURS!"

Siles could hear the heart beats of the Inquisition in the room increase as Zazamel continued to speak.

"Furthermore, you are violating the law by not informing the Queen herself that a trial is being done in the Judgment Building. The council does not have the authority to take control of trials on their own choice." Said Zazamel.

"They do if the matters are important." Said Councilman Timon.

"Unless it's of national importance and I don't think this is of national importance do you?" Asked Zazamel.

Councilman Dewback growled and said, "Miles Tails Prowler is still under the sentenced crime for the murders he committed five years ago and has yet to pay for those crimes. Not to mention that he is guilty for attacking and almost killing the Royal King of Mobius Sonic himself."

"An attack that was provoked because his King Sonic was taunting Siles and forced him to fight by driving him to an act of rage. Similar events happen all the time." Said Zazamel who was keeping up a good defensive argument, "Besides, Sonic himself has to press that charge and he's in the hospital recovering."

"So because of his inaction we have to take control of this matter and make sure what was a mistake is fixed." Said Councilman Dewback.

"My fixed you mean kill." Said Amy growling.

Dewback glared and said, "Miles Prowler's verdict was death five years ago and it shall continue to be that way. He has to suffer for the crimes he has committed! He murdered…"

"I didn't murder anybody!" Shouted Siles with rage in his eyes, "I told you I was possessed and I wasn't far from the truth! When Sparta was sealed inside of me some of his demonic energy got lose and turned me out of control. What happened was an accident that I regret!"

"Oh please." Said Dewback smirking, "That's so obvious…blame the demon sealed inside you, if he is there, and then claim it was an accident."

And idea then came to Siles's mind and he grinned, "What to meet him?"

Everyone looked at Siles and wondered what that meant. Amy however knew what he was going to do and stepped back to watch, Bunnie, Rotor, and Knuckles saw this and stepped back as well.

**Hey Sparta? Want to meet the council?**

**_Do you even have to ask!? Let me at those bastards!_**

The demon hunter's head went limp and for a minute nothing happened until…..

FOOM!

Everyone gasped for breath as a dark and ominous aura of hell was unleashed that made everyone fall to their knees and gasp for breath. Siles's eyes were once again glowing red, but a black aura was surrounding him as it lifted him from the air and he started to levitate. Everyone, even Knuckles, was finding it hard to resist the powerful energy that was coming out of Tails. It was the same powerful feeling they all had felt when he faced the Judgment Arcana but not as intense. The council were looking at Siles in fear as they witnessed this event happen, Timon then shouted the Inquisition to fire at Siles, but they were all to afraid to follow. Most had just dropped to their knees and started shaking; some pissed in their pants or fainted. A few were wise and ran out of the room screaming like babies.

Everyone in the room was amazed and yet fearful of the tremendous power that Sparta held and everybody couldn't help but wonder just how powerful he was. They suddenly noticed the black aura taking a new large shape behind Siles and started to form into a figure. The figure soon forged into something…that something was an astral version of the true form of Sparta.

He was a large 9 foot tall human sized demon with a semi-reptilian body and scales for skin , a pair of sweeping horns stood on top of his head, while cloven hooves were at the bottom of his feet. He had two sets of wings, one pairs of dark purple insectoid wings and one pair of black bat wings with red veins. His entire body appeared to be made of grey armor with accents and overtones of Tyrian purple, and features ornamental decorations, such as gold trim along his "crown," a vertical red gem in his forehead, as well as gold knee and elbow guards. He looked all in all…a true demon.

Everyone was amazed and yet horrified and the appearance of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparta.

Rotor had his cigarette fall from his mouth in shock at the sudden appearance. Amy just stood there mesmerized, this was the powerful being that had given Tails a second chance and made him more powerful than many warriors in legends. Bunnie was nervous, but she didn't feel so afraid as she was shocked. If Siles could trust him, then so would Bunnie.

Knuckles just couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had seen many things, both strange and amazing in his life, but his was one of the top five. Jack was gasping with excitement. As a demonologist, he knew everything there was about Sparta as did everyone done in the field, but to see him up close and personal….

The children were being hidden by Vector who thought the sight of such a thing would scare them, but only Aristotle was afraid. He saw the monster and hid in sight, closing his eyes and almost started to cry. Cream however saw this and held his hand, "It's alright Aristotle. It's just Mr. Siles's friend…he won't harm us."

Aristotle slowly looked at Cream who gave him a bright smile and he slowly let his fear go. Hanyo was too busy looking at the powerful demon to notice this.

The council…well they were about to shit out of their pants. They felt more than amazed; they were fucking scared for their fucking lives. They could literally fell the cold and razing gaze of Sparta starting at them almost like he was about to burn their souls to ashes.

**_"I am Sparta…the Dark Knight of Mortals…Defender of Earth…and a Demon on the path of Redemption…" _**Said Sparta, speaking through Siles while his form still lingered in the air, "**_I was sealed into the body of this mortal. Miles "Tails" Prowler five years ago by a band of cultists who were trying to sacrifice him for me to be summoned under their control. However, the process went wrong and instead of me being summoned I was sealed. My soul and his soul became entwined and with this my power was unleashed through him. Although I tried to seal it up, I was unable to prevent some of it from leaking out and causing him to go wild in a berserk rage and killed not only the cultists, but those innocent people who found him afterwards."_**

Everyone stayed quiet as they listened to Sparta continue, **_"Afterwards you hastily judged him and sent him to his death, but I was able to prevent it by transforming him into a half demon and placed him in a deep sleep to make it looked like he was dead until he was safe to awaken. I am to be blamed for those murders…not him. I am responsible for his crimes…not Tails. Since then, I have vowed to protect Tails and turn him into a powerful warrior to defend innocents against all forms of evil."_**

He then pointed at the council who gripped their chairs in fear, **_"If you…or any of your lackeys does something to hurt him or his friends. I will personally come out and drag you to hell with me where I will make you suffer a fate so horrible you will beg for death a million times before I am through with you."_**

Sparta then slowly shut off his power and the deadly aura started to fade away until Siles sunk back onto the ground and was once again in control of his body. Siles shook his head and saw the faces of the council and smirked.

**Man, you must have made then scared shitless. **Said Siles.

**_It's one of the perks of being a demon. _**Said Sparta.

After calming themselves down, Dewback slowly said, "That…what...was that?"

Siles only smiled, "That dear councilor was Sparta…if you want I can bring the other demons I have with me. Cerberus and Nevan would love to give you some enjoyment."

"NO!" Shouted the council who were afraid of what the others would be like.

**_Aw…I wanted to scare the chicken shits._** Said Cerberus pouting.

**_Can't get everything you want pal. _**Said Sparta.

Councilman Emerson then said, "Okay…so you have Sparta of all demons sealed inside you…this doesn't change a thing!"

"How doesn't that change anything!?" Asked Knuckles who couldn't believe this, "He was telling the whole damn truth and you had proof right in front of you! All Tails has done is lied, but with good fucking reasons! What let is there to deal with!?"

Councilman Dewback growled and said, "How about the fact he attack King Sonic."

Zazamel growled and said, "That was just a simple fight. Nothing more."

"Nothing more? He caused hundreds of thousands of property damage and almost killed our King!" Said Councilwoman Shihana.

"Glad to see where your priorities are." Said Bunnie noticing which had come first in their minds. The council was about to talk again when the door opened for a third time and this person surprised everyone.

It was Sally.

She quickly entered the room and walked past Siles to the council, and she looked furious. Everyone who knew her saw that this was the face of a pissed of Sally Acorn and when you had that face glared right at you, there was going to be hell to pay.

"Your majesty…I am surprised you are here. Why are you not with your husband? Is he well?" Asked Councilman Dewback trying to make his voice sound like he was speaking with sympathy.

Quickly, Sally replied in a cold calm voice, "He's alright. Dr. Quack fixed him. But that doesn't matter at this moment…."

"Forgive us your Ma-"

"Quiet!" Shouted Sally who gave them a cold glare that made them shut their mouths. She wasn't done yet.

"First off, you should know that any criminal charges that are to be on the case of National Importance are to be handled by me as the head of the trial. Not you Councilman Dewback." She said with spite thrown at him which made him glare back. He wasn't expecting this, but it looks like he had no choice but to follow what would happen next.

"Second…" Said Sally continuing, "You have no right to control any of the squads of the Inquisition Only I, Sonic, or Zazamel can do that is that not right?" She turned to Zazamel who nodded, "There for not only did you misuse your power you also disobeyed one my orders that I had said earlier and that was to leave Tails alone until I spoke with him!"

This was news to everyone else who looked at Sally with curiosity.

**Why does she want to speak to me alone and when did she order that? **Thought Siles.

Dewback was about to speak, but Sally cut him off and continued, "Furthermore, Tails has not been charged with assaulting my husband, he has decided to not press charges."

"Why?!" Demanded Timon.

"That is not your concern. Furthermore, I am removing any other charges you have placed on Tails and herby give him Immunity." Said Sally.

Again another shock, even Siles couldn't keep himself from a small gasp. With him having Immunity he didn't have to get charged with any crime unless he was charged by Sonic or Sally themselves.

Siles couldn't figure this all out…what was Sally's game?

Before he could think on it, Councilwoman Shihana spoke, "You cannot do that your majesty!"

"Why not?" Asked Sally.

"Because Miles Prowler has a criminal record. A charge on both murder and treason that you yourself sentenced on him!" Cried Shihana who pointed at her.

Sally screamed, "AND WHO WAS THE ONE WHO TRIED TO CONVINCE ME TO DO IT AND MAKE THE WORST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE!!!" They beamed at her as Sally continued to yell, "I listened to you five years ago and almost lost somebody who is like a son to me! I won't let you do that again!"

There was a deep silence that echoed the entire hall. Siles didn't know what to think. Confused? Angry? Grateful? Here was the woman he once called his aunt maybe mother and she sentenced him to death. But now she was once again defending him, was it because she felt sorry or because she wanted redemption? Siles still hated her and didn't know why he was thinking about this, but he couldn't help but think it.

"KNUCKLES!"

Everyone turned to see Espio and Charmy enter the room with a paper in the bugs hands and said, "We got it! The council signed!"

Knuckles smirked at the council and said, "It seems Miles Tails Prowler is now under the protection of the Echidnas. I would say that this trial is now useless isn't it huh Sally?"

Sally nodded and said, "Indeed, any crimes that Miles Tails Prowler has committed here and before are now null and void. And if the council has anything to say….shut up and go fuck yourselves."

The council just stared at each other, beaten and angry. They slowly stepped down from their seats and retreated to the back to discuss what happened.

Cream and Hayno cheered, "YAY! Mr. Siles/Siles is innocent!" They laughed as they ran and hugged his legs. Aristotle slowly nodded and gave a small smile, happy that he was safe from getting punished. As Siles let the children hug him he felt….strange.

Free.

Sally and Knuckles had given him immunities that protected him from the council's wraith and the past crimes he did.

He was free.

Siles didn't know how to feel. All his life he had been running…but now he didn't have to run anymore. He turned to Jake, Knuckles, and Zazamel and thanked them.

"Don't worry about it. What are friends for?" Said Jake smiling.

"Agreed, think of this as helping you out when I couldn't five years ago." Said Knuckles who smirked.

Zazamel smiled and said, "You're the reason why were still standing….I lose you and we lose the war."

"Glad to see you know who's important." Said Siles smirking which got a smack in the head from Amy who said, "Don't let it get to your head."

Bunnie and Rotor looked at each other with looks that weren't as happy as the others seemed to be. Both knew the council hated to lose and losing to both Siles and Sally was not going to be taken without a need for revenge. Siles was still far from the safety of the council.

**But you know…**Thought Bunnie as she saw Siles smile, a smile that was the same as Tails's smile when he was a kid, **….I don't think we have to worry about that for now.**

Siles continued to smile till he turned his head and frowned, his face emotionless and cold. Sally stepped forward, sorrow in her eyes, but a feeling of hope on her face. She stared at Siles for a long time and everyone was quiet as both of them just looked at each other. She bowed her head and said, "I…want to talk…with you….and Sonic….meet us at the Holy Name Hospital on 45th Street….just say your name…whichever one…and meet us there…we'll be waiting…"

Sally then proceeded to walk out, leaving a silent crowd in the dark empty courtroom.

* * *

(Two hours later, Holy Name Hospital)

Siles stood outside the large hospital where Sonic and Sally asked him to visit. The others offered to go with him, but this was something he needed to do alone.

It was time to face what he had been running from for so long.

Siles slowly entered the hospital and gave his name to the receptionist who told him to head to room 539.

Taking the elevator he thought of what would happen when he entered that room. This was Sonic and Sally, the ones who he once loved more than anything. Then they betrayed him and sent him to die. Now five years later he was confronting them.

**I wonder…was this bound to happen one day? Could I have run so far only to come back where I once started? To face what I have feared for so long?**

**_Whether it was bound to happen or not...it would be in your best interest to face this. You cannot hide from it forever. After all, they still care about you and seem to really feel sorry for the mistake they made. The least you can do is hear them out. _**Said Sparta

**_I agree…say what they have to say first and then deal with the aftermath. _**Said Cerberus.

**_But don't speak to them as Siles, speak to them as Tails._** Said Nevan.

He nodded. It was time to end this once and for all. One way or another something would happen; Tails however was more afraid of where this would go than the actual meeting itself.

The elevator stopped and Siles walked through the white halls. A few guards were posted around and gave Siles a glare. Staff that passed by also noticed him and although most ignored him, a few gave him the same cold glare as the guards.

Siles knew this was to be expected. Not only did he reveal he was Miles Tails Prowler one of the most hated people in the world; he was also the one who beat the crap out of Sonic, their king. He ignored the glares as he saw door 539 and made for it when he saw none other than Dr. Quack come out. The doctor noticed Siles and smiled as he walked over and said, "Glad you finally came. They've been waiting non stop."

Staring at him in confusion, Siles asked, "Your calm…why are you so relaxed…I would think that you would be freaking out since I'm Tails and not dead."

Dr. Quack gave a small laugh and said, "I've known you were Tails since I saw you in Knothole the first time in five years."

"Huh?" Asked Siles.

The duck doctor calmed down and said, "When I was examining you I took a blood test. Two days after you woke up I got the results back and when I saw whose blood it was…trust me I was freaking out then. I thought I got the wrong data, but I did nothing wrong. I saw your blood and the blood of Tails were mostly 100 percent right...the only thing different was your demonic blood."

Siles smacked his head for forgetting about that and asked, "So why didn't you tell Zazamel or anybody else."

"Because I have always believed you were innocent…I figured you had a damn good reason to keep it a secret so I kept my mouth shut." Said Dr. Quack who's beeper paged. He cursed and said, "Got to go! I've got a Code Blue! We should go out and drink some time!"

Siles shouted goodbye before opening the door that was in front of him. Both Sonic and Sally stared at him as he slowly entered and closed the door behind him. Siles looked at the two and noticed he had really done damage to Sonic. Multiple scars and bruise marks could be seen all over. He had wrappings on his hands and legs, a few across his chest, and a headband on his head.

But Sonic was looking at him with amazement and some joy as he slowly got off his hospital bed wearing his patient clothes. Sally was wearing a plan red long sleeve shirt with a pair of blue jeans as she watched Siles on a small chair with regret and shame in her eyes.

Sonic walked over to Siles who kept a still face. Sonic looked at him closely and darted towards his two tails that were free from their bond.

"It's you….it really is you." Said Sonic who smiled and tried to hug Siles, but was stopped. Sonic was a bit surprised, but nodded in understanding. He then smiled and said, "Wow Tails…you really look good. Very good. You must get a lot of the ladies."

Siles didn't say anything. Sonic just chuckled and said, "Always knew you were special…with or without your Tails…but to be the best Demon Hunter in the world…that's something."

Sally got up and walked toward Sonic's side, "Tails…we need to know…where have you been all these years?"

Siles sighed, "Five years training…running…fighting…and trying to survive in a fucked up world."

Sally gripped her heart and said, "Did you…suffer so much?"

"I don't know…you try living a life at the age of 13 with nobody to care for you or look after you except a person inside your soul." Said Siles.

"What happened?" Asked Sally who wanted to hear what had happened to him.

Siles retold his story and when he was finished, both were shocked beyond belief. "Wow…guess we should be lucky that Sparta and his friends are on our side.

"Siles….please…let us say what we have to say first before you speak." Said Sally who wanted to get what was off in her chest for so long. Sonic was even looking serious as he held his wife by the shoulders.

"We are so….so….so...sorry…Tails…we really are…we didn't want too…but we…we had no choice." Said Sally.

Siles glared, "No choice?! There were plenty of choices! You just choose the easiest and stupidest one for you needs."

"Tails you don't understand!" Said Sally crying, "The council…I had to do it…if I didn't the council said they would deem me unworthy of taking my place as Queen of Mobius. They claimed I would have let my emotions overrule my decision capabilities and would cause harm to the nation. Not to mention that mostht were already against you."

"We never thought you were a demon! Or a murderer! Never!" Said Sonic who clenched his fists and said, "But those fucking council bastards…they would have turned the people on us in less then seconds. Everyone had harsh opinions on demons and most still do. The people would have lost faith with us and we would have lost our positions as King and Queen. With nobody in their way the council would have taken over and try to create a new Mobius undertheir rule."

"So you see, if we didn't persecute you….we would have lost our power…and the council would have had you killed anyway." Said Sally, "We didn't have a choice."

"FUCK THAT!" Cried Siles getting their attention.

"FUCK!! THAT!! THAT IS FUCKING BULLSHIT!! THERE WERE FUCKING OTHER GODDAMN CHOICES TO PICK OUT OF ALL THE FUCKING CHOICES YOU CHOOSE THE FUCKING WRONG ONE!!!" Cried Siles even though he was in a hospital.

He started yelling even more, "I can already think of a good number of fucking ways! The Echidna's could have used exorcism on me! You could have faked my death! Sent me to exile! But you went and killed me! ME! A PERSON WHO HAS LOVED YOU LIKE HE WAS YOUR SON!! YOUR SON!!!"

"I HAD TO WATCH MY BEST FRIENDS, MY LOVED ONES, AND MY WHOLE HOME TURN AGAINST ME AND WATCH ME DIE AT THE AGE OF 13! I HAD TO HAVE MY HEART BROKEN AND LIFE SHATTERED FROM THE CHOICES YOU MADE!! I WAS SHOT MULTIPLE TIMES TILL I FELL TO THE FLOOR! I WAS BETRAYED BY YOU!! YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE OUT THERE!!!" Cried Siles unleashing all his rage.

"EVERYDAY I ALWAYS THOUGHT OF THE TRIAL!! EVERYTIME I TOOK A SHOWER I FELT THE SAME PLACES WHERE THE SHOTS HIT ME!! EVERY NIGHT I HAD NIGHTMARES OF EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED ON THAT DAY!!! I SUFFERED AND SUFFERED AND SUFFERED BECAUSE OF YOU!!!"

Sally and Sonic felt their hearts shatter. Inside they shed tears knowing their actions had caused Tails to lose his old life and force himself to adapt into a new one.

Siles just started taking heavy breaths from all the ranting he had just till Sally asked, "Tails…I know nothing can go back to the way it was before…but please….just understand that we have suffered too!"

Sonic put his arm on Tails's shoulder and asked, "Come on little bro…"

Siles threw it off and glared, "I am not your little bro anymore Sonic…nor am I Tails anymore…he's dead…I'm Siles now…and always will be….I will never…ever…ever….forgive you…..I hate you….I hate you both."

Sonic gave a face that looked like he had been hit with a sledgehammer in the stomach before falling on his bed in shock. Siles then left and stormed out into the halls while Sally looked at her husband, crying on the bed in tears. She started to growl, then ran out and grabbed Siles, bringing him into an empty room where she shut the door and forced him inside.

"Sally what the fuc-"

SLAP!

Siles felt his former aunt's slap sting him right across the face as she gave him a stern look.

"How could you….how could you say that to him!" Cried Sally, "Don't you feel sorry for him at all! Do you know what it's been like for us! For him! We have regretted every single damn day when you died. It took us forever to gain the courage to visit your grave because we felt we didn't deserve it! We named our son's middle name Miles in your honor. We wanted to get rid of the holiday celebrating your death, we wanted to try and get you freed after the trial was over, WE WANTED YOU ALIVE AGAIN!!!"

She started crying, "I wanted you alive! Amy wanted you alive! Bunnie! Rotor! Knuckles! SONIC WANTED HIS LITTLE BROTHER BACK MORE THEN ANYTHING!!!"

Siles didn't say anything…he just watched the queen of all Mobius just cry in front of him like a waterfall. Siles sighed and said, "Wanting something is different from doing something. You could have done multiple things then and there to save me…what action has you or Sonic done to truly tell me either one of you regrets anything!"

Siles was about to turn the knob open when Sally said….

"He tried to kill himself."

Silence.

For a good long, ten minutes….not a sound of movement was heard nor was a voice spoke.

Dead silence.

Siles slowly turned back to Sally, his face completely gone of hate. Now it was replaced with new emotions.

Surprise, disbelief, confusion....and shock.

**Sonic…tried to kill…himself?**

His hero? His brother? His former best friend….tried to take his own life?

"Impossible…Sonic would never….he wouldn't…he couldn't have…" Said Siles, completely stupefied.

Sally calmly with a sad face nodded, "He did…"

She wasn't lying…Siles could see that.

He fell on the bed….overcome by the shock that Sonic of all people…Sonic the Hedgehog….tried to commit suicide…

"How….when?" Begged Siles with wide eyes.

"A knife…..the day of your "death"…..he just sat in his hut all day….when I went to check up on him, he was on the ground bleeding with the knife near his heart. That scar on his chest…that's where he forced it down. I barley managed to get Dr. Quack to come in and take him into an emergency room. Had I not found him in the next hour he would have been dead."

Siles just listened.

"I ordered him and everyone who was involved in saving his life not tell anybody…under oath that they would go to jail forever if they did…or worse…." Said Sally.

"Why?" Asked Siles.

Sally looked at Siles and said, "How would you feel if your greatest hero…your true shinning hope of light in a war of impossible odds….almost committed suicide and didn't care…"

**_It makes sense…she did it so that the people could keep their hopes up._** Said Cerberus.

"I talked to him…for two hours…he was stone cold the entire time…" Said Sally who remembered the pain of seeing her love in so much suffering back then, "He wanted to kill himself so badly. He felt that only his death could balance out what he had done. I begged him not too…I told him he would be leaving not only Knothole, Mobius, and his friends…but me and the future we wanted to have together. But he wanted that future with you…he felt like it was not a future then if you weren't there … …I then told him something that made him finally listen to reason…"

Siles stared at Sally, he stood up and demanded she tell him…

"I told him…that if he was going to kill himself…then I wanted to do it with him."

Siles stepped back, "YOU WHAT!? What were you thinking!!"

She gave a small smile, "I was as guilty for kill you as he was…I sentenced you myself…I didn't care…I love Sonic…I couldn't part ways with him…I wanted to be with him in life and death and I was willing to kill myself with him so I could inflict pain in my own way and deliver some justice that should have been delivered to me for my crime."

"But Sally…you and Sonic….why?" Asked Siles who still couldn't believe it.

She smiled, "Because we love you…and we always will…and when we betrayed you…we felt…that we failed everything that we ever believed in."

She sighed, "He changed his mind…he didn't want to put me in harm's way so he promised to always be my side till he died in battle or natural causes."

Sally looked at Siles and said, "Siles..I'm not going to say that you should forgive us completely…to be honest I don't want you too…I am far beneath it. But please…just try and be civil with him. To him….you being alive is more important to him then his speed…any time and anywhere."

Siles just looked at Sally, unsure of what to say…

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

Sally noticed her comlink was beeping so she answered it, "Hello…"

Then her face turned to one of total fear.

* * *

(Mobius Inquisition HQ)

Amy couldn't believe it. Never had she seen anything like this. Bunnie and Rotor were thinking the same way as they walked through the blood red hall. The bodies all sliced perfectly like they were warm butter cut with a butter knife. Zazamel was giving out orders like crazy, talking about patrols surrounding the city, forensics getting every piece of info they could find, and for some to start waiting on phones for ransom calls.

ZOOM!

"Where is he?!" Cried Sonic, with only his fur (Like you would normally see him in the media) out and a face of complete desperation. Zazamel stepped forward, "Sonic…"

"WHERE IS HE!! WHERE IS MY SON!!" Cried Sonic grabbing Zazamel with his hands and shaking him.

"Sugar-hog!" Cried Bunnie separating them, "Calm yourself!"

"IF CREAM WAS TAKEN YOU WOULD BE ACTING THE SAME WAY!" Cried Sonic which shut Bunnie up. Amy knew Sonic was more afraid then he had ever been at this moment. It was the worst thing that could happen to a parent. To lose a child felt like the world shattering and an overcoming sense of confusion and fear was all over you. Nothing else mattered; you could hear nothing but the sound of your own heart beating. And you felt nothing but the overwhelming sense of helplessness as you looked high and low for your child.

It was one of the worst things to feel.

She saw Siles and Sally enter the hall seconds later, Sally's face was like Sonic's. Siles was not too far off, but he was more focused on what happened.

He turned all business as he focused on one of the sliced bodies and asked, "What happened."

Zazamel told him, "A maid came in her 30 minutes ago to clean one of the rooms. Taking your suggestion we guarded the Prince with one of our best Cherubim squads, but…I think you know what happened."

"Where's Hanyo, Cream and Aristotle?" Asked Bloodtail, "Are they safe too?"

Rotor nodded, "Knuckles took them back to his estate in Knothole to protect them."

"Alright…where's Jake? I need to know what demon did this." Said Bloodtail who looked around and saw even the blood of the dead victims was up in the ceiling.

"Don't even bother." Said Jake coming out of Hanyo's room, "This person masked is aura, and these cuts weren't done by a claw, but a sword."

This got everyone's attention. "Are you saying that my son was kidnapped by a mortal?" asked Sonic.

"Maybe, or maybe it was a half demon that could hide his aura really well. I don't know how he got in or out…"

Bloodtail went into deep thought. How were they going to get any clues?

**_Use the Crystal of the Pythia! It might be able to tell us what happened! _**Said Sparta.

"That's it!" Said Bloodtail as he took out the pure purple crystal and dashed into Hanyo's room. He hoped that this would work, he swore he would never let anything happen to him and now who knows what was going to happen to him.

Everyone important followed Bloodtail as he knelled down at Hanyo's crib and started to concentrate.

"What's he doing?" Asked Bunnie.

Amy remembered seeing this before (Chapter 3: Hanged Love) and quickly told everyone to be quiet.

Bloodtail closed his eyes and he softly spoke, "Ματια των θεων επιτρεψτε μου να δω τι θελουν να δουν."

He opened them, turning them blue, as he saw the events of the incident enter his mind.

_A single humanoid figure in a robe entered the room. He dashed through and in less than five seconds everyone was already dead._

_Their blood spewed out and went everywhere as they all fell down all together in harmony. _

_The humanoid figure turned and entered the room. _

_He took Hermes._

_He disappeared._

As the vision ended, Bloodtail cursed, "Damnit! I only saw his back! He's a human, but he's not a normal one! He took Hanyo and they left in some sort of teleportation spell or something."

"Any idea where they are?" Asked Sally.

"No…I don't." Said Bloodtail curing to no end.

The entire group was unsure of what to do till a blue male fox in the Inquisition uniform entered the room in a hurry, "Commander! We got a call!"

* * *

(Mobian Inquisition HQ, Head Control Room)

Everyone rushed in as the people in tech and computers were waiting for them. On the big screen a very familiar symbol. A purple circle with multiple letters that were of arcane origin around it. There were also 4 smaller circles, two on top, one in the middle that was lower than the other, and the third was way below. The top on left had the symbol "Life". The top right one had the symbol "Death". The very bottom on had the symbol "Rebirth". All three connected equaled an upside down equilateral triangle. In the middle of that triangle was the last smaller circle that had the symbol "Eternity".

The symbol of A.R.C.A.N.O.

"It's voice recorded sir. Just like the last one we received." Said a horse with spiky hair in a lab suit.

"Play it." Said Zazamel.

The horse typed a few keys in and everyone went silent to hear the voice.

"_Greetings once again….it is I the Leader of A.R.C.A.N.O. No doubt you know that your precious little Prince has been…missing…."_

Siles and Sonic growled as they clenched their fists.

_"You need not worry…he is safe for now….however…what you do depends on his safety. He is currently being held 100 miles west from Mobius on a very special place that should hold some remembrance to the Mobians who fought in the war against Dr. Robotnick. I thought it might be interesting to place your loving son there for…interesting results…"_

Everyone was confused, what place was he talking about?

_"Now on to the real business….if you wish to see your son alive…The royal family and council will denounce their power and submit to our rule. All Inquisition forces are to be disband and the people are to forever swear their souls to us….and as for the Demon Hunter Siles "Bloodtail" Drowler…or Miles Tails Prowler as he is really known as…"_

Everyone was surprised, including Siles and his demons.

_"Yes…we know who you are Tails…I must say it's quite a surprise that you're on their side after everything they have done to you…but I am giving you a chance to join me…what do you say?"_

"Fucking…asshole…" Said Siles growling.

_"We…whether you join or not is none of my concern…you know my demands…I expect them to be followed in 24 hours or not only will your Prince die, but I will cause another devastating attack on Knothole….one that has not been seen in years…Want to know how? It's where your son is also….just check."_

The message just ended. Nobody spoke a word till Zazamel gave an order, "Find out where the location is and what's there! Use Satellite imaging.

They went to work and soon replaced the screen with a visual image of the ground where A.R.C.A.N.O. told them where Hanyo was being kept/

"I don't see anything." Said Rotor.

"You sure this is the place." Said Zazamel.

"Yes sir, this is it."

Everyone looked, but nobody could see anything. Then Amy noticed a large moving shadow slowly moving on the far right end of the screen, it didn't look like a cloud and it wasn't moving like one either.

"Check the skies…a little more to the right too." Said Amy.

The issues were ordered…..and then they saw something.

A huge gasp was heard throughout the entire room, people froze in their place with their eyes and mouths wide open. The former Freedom Fighters just stared.

**Impossible….**Thought Bloodtail.

**No way…NO FUCKING WAY!! **Thought Amy.

**I destroyed it…I destroyed it seven years ago! **Thought Sonic.

Bloodtail then remembered what Papa Midnite told him about the human base where all the space station equipment was. How it was stolen by something not mortal or demonic.

But he didn't say robotic.

He realized that the equipment was stolen to make this. A station during the war that almost made them lose it… a station so powerful that the very name caused fear even today in the hearts of Mobians.

It was the worst thing any Freedom Fighter had to face back then.

When it was destroyed everyone thought it was over…but now…on the screen it was back…

The Death Egg.

End.

Well, that's it for now.

I'm too tired to do the Legend/Key thing...I'll do that for the next chapter...

Later.


	16. Chapter 14: Shadows of the Past part 2

Yoha. I hope the last chapter was great for you guys. Sorry for not updating for awhile, college can be tough (Hint: Set all alarms an hour and half before you're first class, it will save your ass). So did I get you guys with the Death Egg? Kind of a blast from the past, huh? I know I got a few people with the Sonic committing suicide story plot, but I thought it would make a very emotional scene on Sonic. After all, having been partially responsible for the death of your best friend and not even standing up for him like a coward is kind of a reason to even think you don't deserve to live.

Of course suicide is never the answer.

I was going to do a flashback scene of it, but I was running low on time so I decided to skip it, but I might try to find some way of getting it back in.

Yes I know I made a mistake with Hanyo and Hermes name being switched but I fixed that and a few other mistakes in the last chapter. I really got to pay more attention at my grammar and such. Besides this, I think everyone appreciated the emotional themes that were touched in the last chapter. But here is where the action all comes back. However, because of college again I had to cut this chapter short. So the really big action fights and a big plot twist is coming up next time, but I think it'll be worth the wait.

Still, I hope this satisfies you guys for now.

Read on!

P.S: Somebody complained about asking how many names Siles has. Okay here is the final deal.

"Tails" is used by a few of his friends because they now know who he really is and although he hates to go by that name, it will be said more often.

"Siles" is the name he gave himself and prefers to use it instead of his real one because he wants' to forget the past.

"Bloodtail" is Siles demon hunting name. He uses it when he's out on a mission or slaying demons.

Got that? Good.

* * *

"_**-And Quake with fear at MY awesome power and UNSTOPPABLE DEATH EGG!"- Dr. Robotnick from Sonic the Comic #45**_

**_Shadows of the Past part 2_**

* * *

_The Death Egg._

_One of the greatest, and deadliest, weapons of mass destruction that Dr. Ivo Robotnick had ever created in his time. An egg shaped space station designed to be the shape and structure of Dr. Robotnick's head. With numerous weapons and bots that could take on an entire small country, it was a sight of both wonder and fear. However, the greatest weapon of its entire design was the power to produce a mass _r_oboticizer_ _that could turn organisms into robots by the masses. _

_It's unknown on how long the evil doctor had been planning his great station, but it goes to show just how deadly and twisted the doctor was when he was alive. _

_This weapon almost caused doom for the Freedom Fighters and their efforts to free their nation, but with the teamwork of Sonic and his friends they had barley been able to destroy the station and save Knothole while Dr. Robotnick managed to escape back to Mobius with the help of his nephew. It would be two years later that the Freedom Fighters would storm Robotropolis, with their allies, and overthrow Robotnick._

_However, while the official story is that both Robotnick and his nephew Snively were found by dead from committing suicide, the truth is that both were murdered in a satanic ritual by an unknown cult._

_Until now…_

_With the Death Egg in position over Mobotropolis and under the control of A.R.C.A.N.O, the haunting spirit of Robotnick still lingers over still…_

* * *

(The Music of _What's up people!? By Maximum the Hormone plays)_

…_**Dark Side of the World Presents…**_

… _**A Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic…**_

…_**crossed over with material from Devil May Cry….**_

…_**as well as information of Demonology and Angelology….**_

_**BLOODTAIL: THE DEMON HUNTER**_

Disclaimer: The author owns nothing that is not his….

* * *

Fear…

Chaos…

Paranoia…

Take all these, add them together….and you get a really fucked up situation.

Everywhere around Mobius were the cities rioting in fear and hysteria as news reports showed the Death Egg hovering so close to edges of Knothole. Many who saw this wondered if the evil Doctor was still alive and had somehow returned from the grave. Others who saw it wondered if somehow an invasion was occurring and that they were using the Doctors old technology to their use. Some blamed the humans, others blamed A.R.C.A.N.O., and some didn't give a fuck on who was to blame because a fricken station of doom was coming at them!

In Knothole, the worst was taking place. It was like the Rodney King Riots, Watts Riots, and Brixton riots all rolled into one riot of utter chaos. Fires burned, stores were broken into, and streets were swarmed with pedestrians, crashes, and explosions. Police and Inquisition officers tried to restore order, but it was a hopeless cause.

Meanwhile, in the main Inquisition HQ, everyone inside was running faster than machines as they tried to do something that could help not only quell the riots, but also deal with the current new threat among them. The video had been played 15 hours ago and they were running out of time before the attack on Knothole would begin.

Siles and his friends, along with Sonic and Sally, all stood next to Zazamel who was reading the current charts off the satellite imagery coming from the main computer room.

"I can't believe this is happening…all over again." Said Bunnie who felt the memories of the first Death Egg return.

"We barely managed to win against the first, what are we going to do now?" Asked Rotor.

"Same thing we always do. Break it into pieces!" Said Sonic who wanted to get his son out of there as soon as possible.

Sally held his arm, she knew he wanted to out there, but things were different. Not only was the Death Egg operational once again, but Hermes was being held hostage. If they tried a frontal assault, who knows what would happen?

Siles growled, "Is there anything we can do!?"

Everyone agreed with him, there had to be something.

"Don't worry." Said Zazamel, "We've got all available fighter aircrafts heading into the air right now. We're going to enter the station, find Prince Hermes, than blow it up from inside."

"Why can't we just go up there? We've done it before?" Said Sonic.

"Do you really think that the Death Egg is going to be completely the same as before? I'm willing to bet that it's got more mechanics on it then it had the first time." Said Knuckles thinking wisely.

"Knuckles is right. For now, were going to try going it. Don't worry, we got the best aces about to enter the sky right now." Said Zazamel just as a message from the speakers erupted.

"_River Squad to Fox Base, River Squad to Fox Base, do you read? Over."_

Zazamel placed a headset on his head and looked at the screen in the back. They started showing a large air force heading straight towards the Death Egg at top speed. The aircrafts were either one of two designs, a Fighter aircraft or a Cruiser aircraft.

The Fighter aircrafts were designed much like the Falcon Class Star Fighters from Star Wars only instead 4 wings there were only 2 with a laser cannon each and each was colored differently with different markings to symbolize what squad and Inquisition rank they were. These were numerous like the bees in a bee hive, ready to deliver the pain.

The Cruiser aircraft were in less numbers, but made up for their huge size and powerful weaponry. Each was the size of a large navy carrier and had fire power that could blow up half a city with its cannons, missiles and rail gun that was right smack in the front. They were to wait in the back and deal major damage while the Fighters were distracting the enemy in the front. Each Cruiser was designed much like a battleship designed for air travel with a smooth skin surface and kinetic barriers surrounding it.

"Roger River Squad, this is Fox Base. How are you? Over." Answered Zazamel.

"_We are approaching Target 262, making Vector formation run. Once target is approached we'll be able to proceed loading landing squad in and continue our objectives till mission is complete. Over."_

"Roger, stand by for clearance. Over." Said Zazamel who turned to Sonic and Sally, waiting for their response.

The two looked unsure, they didn't think this would work, but they were more prepared then they were before when they first fought the Death Egg.

"Don't do it." Said Siles looking at them with serious eyes. Something about this didn't feel right.

"Do we have a choice?" Asked Rotor.

"Maybe we should wait for reinforcements. Call O.A.S.I.S!" Said Jake.

"It'll take too long! Not even Angel Island's air force can get here quick enough!" Said Vector.

"Besides, the Brotherhood may not want to get involved." Said Knuckles.

"Damn old wind bags." Mumbled Charmy under his breath.

"Sonic? Sally? What do we do?" Asked Zazamel who didn't move at all, just stare and wait for an order.

The King and Queen of Mobius looked at each other and then at their companions. Some had looks that said no, others yes, and some weren't sure.

They had to remember what was at stake.

Not only Mobius, but their son as well.

She had too…she was a queen.

"Go." Said Sally with a sigh.

Siles cursed as he watched Zazamel tell the leader it was a green light.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Said Hanyo who got a sudden chill.

Nobody disagreed with him.

* * *

(In the air)

"_Roger Fox Base. Proceeding with operation. Alright boys! All wings report in!"_

Each squad soon linked up with one another and shouted out their names.

"_Gold Squad, ready."_

"_Red Squad, ready and able."_

"_Blue Squad, good to go!"_

"_Alpha Squad, standing by."_

"_Zeta Squad, prepared."_

"_Omega Squad, forming up!"_

"_Striker Squad, coming behind ya!"_

"_Eagle Squad, ready to rumble!"_

"_All right! All waves head straight up and lock into attack position! All Cruisers follow us and prepare to deliver cover fire."_

As the large air force closed in towards the Death Egg, they soon saw for themselves the gigantic size of the station and each felt a chill travel down their spines.

"_Look at the size of that thing!"_

"_Don't lose focus…stay on target."_

For awhile, nothing happened as they got closer and closer to the Death Egg when….

"_Leader! Something's happening!"_

The station was glowing red as multiple slots opened all over the Death Egg.

"_Something's coming out…WHAT THE!?" _

In a second, multiple rockets and lasers started shooting out of the death station, all targeted at the Fighters who were sitting ducks.

"_SHIT! PROJECTILES! INCOMING!!!"_

As the projectiles made their contact with the squads, multiple bright explosions could be seen in the sky as one by one the air ships started getting wiped out within 10 minutes of the operation.

* * *

(Inquisition HQ)

Everyone in the room watched in horror as they saw the pilots get fired upon and shot down like ducks with one wing. Over the speakers they could hear the screams and cries of the dying and burning men and women in their cockpits while squad leaders tried to get orders out amidst the chaos.

"By the Walkers…" Said Bunnie as Zazamel fell down in shock at the sudden slaughter.

The massacre continued.

* * *

(Back in the air)

By now more than 60 percent of the entire force had been wiped out in less than a few minutes. Many fighters decided to just ditch and make a run for it while others tried to shake off the missiles and regroup.

"_Goddamit! We are getting killed here! Tell the Cruisers to open fire now!"_

The large behemoth air craft's immediately charged their rail guns and prepared to fire on the Death Egg. They roared across the sky like dragons and were soon about to deliver impact when another shocking event took place. A large green dome covered the entire Death Egg and reflected the shots back at the Cruisers. Taken by surprise once more, they were left helpless as their own weapons ripped right through their shields and destroyed them in one shot. Every last Cruiser, containing the lives of thousands, was blown up and fell to the ground in a broken burning blaze.

* * *

(Inquisition HQ)

"HOLY SHIT!!" Cried Jake who saw the event. Everyone was surprised and even swore themselves. The Death Egg was indeed more powerful than it ever was. In just a matter of minutes it had nearly destroyed the entire air force in a few blows.

"GET THEM OUT OF THERE!!!" Cried Sally with tears in her eyes, she had to get them back now!

"What are you waiting for?!" Cried Bloodtail, Sonic, Rotor, Amy, Vector, and Knuckles.

Zazamel didn't need to be told twice, and shouted into the receiver, "ABORT! ABORT!! ABORT! ALL UNITS ARE TO ABORT NOW!!!"

The order was given and all the remaining fighters turned away with their tails behind their legs.

They all watched as a few survivors managed to escape and head back to Knothole. When it was finally over, all that stood was the Death Egg, standing untouched with smoke all around it with piles of broken air craft below in on the ground.

It took everyone only a second to realize what had happened.

The children were too frightened to even say anything. They gripped tight to their respective parents (Hanyo gripped on to Siles who held him and tried to calm him down) and started crying from what they had witnessed. Zazamel had just stared at the screens with a look of disbelief on his face, he had failed…he failed…..

Rotor and Amy just cursed under their breath while Jake and Vector closed their eyes and shook his head. Charmy tried to convince himself what he saw wasn't real…but it was. Sonic just turned away and closed his eyes with his teeth gritting against one another. He couldn't even believe what he saw just happen…all those lives…lives he was suppose to protect…

Sally was like Sonic, but she stared at the screen as if she had witnessed the end of the world in front of her very eyes.

Only Espio remained silent with no emotion on his face.

After a few minutes, Sally just ran out, tears in her face. She didn't care where she was going or who could see her…she just ran.

She let everyone down again…she messed up… it was a bad idea and she knew it…but she went with it. Why? How? What happened to her?

Her foot slipped and she fell down on her face. She didn't even bother getting up; she just cried there on the floor, her spirits crushed.

Why could she not lead? What was the difference between her as a princess and her as queen? She could lead an army of a thousand resistance fighters, but she couldn't lead a nation? She couldn't even save her own son?

Was she that weak and pathetic? Was she not fit to rule? Was everything she did meaningless?

What was she doing?

"What are you doing?"

Surprised by the sudden interruption to her thoughts she looked up and saw Amy staring at her with a glare.

"What are you doing?" She asked again. The queen slowly got up; her face still wet with tears and saw she was in an abandoned hall with just herself and Amy.

"Have you gone deaf or mute? Choose already."

Sally looked away and said, "Leave me alone…"

"Why? So you can cry on the floor like a pathetic little brat?" Said Amy, "Hell no, everyone's looking for you."

"Why? I'd just screw up again…like I always do…" She said in a bitter tone. This made Amy glare even fiercer at her.

"What do you mean "…like I always do…." What the fuck does that mean?"

She looked at Amy and said, "You wouldn't understand…you're lucky to not be born of royalty."

"Does that really matter? I can tell when a person is acting like a pathetic piece of shit, royal or not."

"SHUT UP!!" Cried Sally who screamed at her, "YOU HAVE NO IDEA!!" Her voice echoed so loud it was like you could hear it no matter where you were in the building.

"You think it's easy!? To be a ruler and always fail time after time! What good choice have I made since I took this fucking crown?!" She cried out while taking her crown and throwing it away, "I've abandoned Tails! I can't keep up morale! Our people hate me! The council is trying to discredit me! And on top of that, my son is being held captive and I just lost thousands of men trying to save him even though I knew it was a wrong idea! WHAT FUCKING IDEA HAVE I DONE THAT HAS NOT FUCKED MOBIUS IN THE GODDAMN ASS!!!!!"

Amy said nothing.

The two of them just stared at each other.

"So…you think because you're failed this one moment…because you messed up a few times…you think you're an incompetent ruler…" Said Amy slowly.

"Yes."

POW!

Sally was knocked back from Amy's right hook, but she regain her footing and counter with a hook of her own. Amy took the blow and kicked Sally in face, only to have her grab it and throw her into the wall. She then charged at her but got a kick in the gut and an uppercut to the chin. Sally turned to see Amy standing over her, she was still glaring. She started to really hate that glare and tried to tackle her only to get backhanded back to the ground.

"Wake up…." Said Amy, "You think everything you do has to be perfect?….So you fucked up…everyone does…but what's pathetic is the fact that you keep lying down on yourself and drown in your sorrows instead of doing something."

Sally, on her knees, closed her eyes and said, "What am I suppose to do? What am I suppose to do as a Queen?"

"How about you do things….as Sally Acorn."

Sally's eyes opened at the statement and looked at Amy who was no longer glaring at her, but looked at her with pity.

"Don't go thinking what a queen should do…think on what Sally Acorn wants to do…that's what you always did when you lead the Freedom Fighters…that's why everyone respected you and followed you…because you followed your own heart and your believes…you always did what you thought was right and if you failed you did feel pain, but you always came back…."

"Now…you're not listening to yourself…you've lost yourself in politics and became something you're not…you've always been told a queen should do this and a queen should do that….but you've never stopped and think of what you wanted for yourself." Said Amy who sighed and said, "Did you want to send those men out there?"

She shook her head, no she didn't want too.

"Then why did you?"

"Because…I felt…everyone was expecting me too…that I had no choice." Said Sally.

"Wrong….you always have a choice. You have to just remember that…" Said Amy who gave a small smile and said, "And maybe you can become the person everyone wants to lead again."

Upon hearing this she just sat there and slowly realized that Amy was right. All this time she had ignored the whispers in her heart and had just focused more on doing what everyone else wanted her to do. She had to stand up once more…and speak her voice again.

With new determination, she slowly got up on her knees and stood tall with a familiar look in her eyes that Amy had seen.

The eyes of Princess Sally Acorn, leader of the Freedom Fighters.

Not Queen Sally Acorn Hedgehog, leader of Mobius.

"Amy…thank you." She said with a smile.

Amy just shrugged and said, "I still hate you. You know?"

She gave a smirk.

Sally nodded as the two of them walked back the way they came, side by side.

* * *

(Later on, in the meeting room)

Everyone, excluding the kids, was each sitting across a large table while waiting for the results. The pressure in the room could be felt everywhere and it made everyone, but Siles and Espio, nervous. Zazamel was busy trying to get their satellite scanners on the Death Egg so everyone could know what they were dealing with. They needed to know the weapons and systematic of the Death Egg this time, it was entirely different and rushing in wasn't going to solve anything.

_**Too bad you learned that a little late. **_Said Sparta.

**Hush. **Thought Siles, he too was waiting for the results with everyone else in the room.

They didn't have to wait long, Zazamel soon came in and everyone paid attention as he looked at the note he had in his hands and sighed.

"Honestly…this is probably the most advanced station I have ever seen…and your saying these parts come from the human lands?" Asked Zazamel.

Siles nodded.

"So what are the results?" Asked Sally who didn't have her crown on her head, but yet didn't care.

"Well, if what I am reading is right. Not even a nuke is going to blow this thing up; unless we do it from inside this egg isn't going to be easy to crack." Said Zazamel.

_**Uhhh…**_Said the demons at the joke.

_**That…was terrible….**_Said Cerberus.

_**Amen. **_Said Sparta and Nevan.

Ignoring those Siles said, "So we destroy from the inside? Just like last time?"

"I doubt it's going to be just like last time." Said Rotor, who started smoking another cigarette.

"Rotor's right...we ain't going to be able to blow this thing up unless we get inside the damn bucket of bolts." Said Sugar.

"Good luck with that. The Death Egg has a scanner system for all planes caring Zitholic Class Guardian Armor or higher." Sad Zazamel.

A few people were confused.

"What's Zitholic Class whatever armor?" asked Sonic who didn't get it.

"It's the basic and common form of armor for all air craft these days. Even the humans use it for all their transportation in the air as do we." Said Rotor.

"Even Angel Island uses it." Said Knuckles.

"So not only can your planes can't get pass the scanner, but the humans and the Echidna's can't help us either!" Said Charmy who sounded pissed off.

"What happens if one of those planes is scanned?" Asked Amy.

"All weapons are auto locked on and fire." Said Zazamel.

"So an air strike is out of the question…what about another kind of attack?" Asked Jake.

"Think about it? Do you really think that ground and naval reinforcements can help us? Unless you got a magical hovercraft that can teleport us anywhere in the directional plane, we're screwed."

"Speaking of which, what kind of weapons are we dealing with?" Asked Sally.

"Well, the lasers are connected to the auto lock on system. The missiles are manually controlled, meaning if we managed to get past the auto lock system and the lasers we still have to deal with them. We've also detected….well….SWATbots inside as well." Said Zazamel with a sigh.

Everyone's attention got up from this.

"These guys are really impersonating Robotnick, huh?" Said Sonic.

"It's a common tactic." Said Espio in an emotionless voice, which scared a few people since he was so quiet. "After all, the scars of Robotnick still linger in the minds of everyone even though it's been five years since he's death. To even bring up his name sends chills down the spine. Fear is a powerful weapon and is deadly in the hands of masters of manipulation. This cult knows that and as such is using that fear in order to make us submit to them. One way or another."

_**The quiet one speaks the truth…fear is a true powerful force that can scare even the bravest of souls…it's something all us demons have master to use as a second nature. **_Said Nevan with a purr.

"So what can we do?" Asked Vector.

"Unless we have a plane that doesn't have Zitholic Class Guardian Armor, which we don't or even know where one is, we got nothing." Said Zazamel.

All of a sudden Rotor started laughing. By laughing, I mean he was suddenly boasting out of his mouth like a wild hyena. Everyone looked at him and started to wonder if he suddenly cracked under the pressure or he was trying a vain attempt in lifting their spirits.

"Rotor? Sugar…you alright?" Asked Bunnie.

Rotor slowly calmed down and sighed. Everyone heard him mumbled, "I can't believe it….after all these years….I can't believe it…."

He stood up and smirked, "I know where we can get our plane."

* * *

(Later, outside Rotor's workshop)

Everyone was confused.

Rotor said he had a plane, but all they could see was Rotor's workshop and a large garage that was a few streets away from the HQ. All he told them was to meet him at his workshop and for everyone to get ready for battle. Explaining why Sonic and Knuckles didn't have their noble clothes on and Amy and Siles had their normal demon fighting clothes on with all their weapons with them.

"What do you think he has in store for us?" Asked Vector.

"Knowing Rotor it's going to be something high tech." Said Sonic.

The walrus then stood in front of the garage with a controller in his hand. He smirked as everyone looked at him, wanting to know what his game was.

"Now, I know this is going to be a shock for you guys, especially you Tails, so grab your jaws so they don't fall to the floor." He said before pressing a button that started to lift the garage door. When it was opened everyone but Jack, Espio, and Zazamel gasped with wide eyes.

"I…don't believe it…" Said Sonic who rubbed them to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing.

"Oh my god." Said Bunnie.

"Is that…that..that is…" Said Knuckles pointing to it.

Rotor nodded.

They all started at Siles, who tails were sticking right up with his eyes widen and his mouth gasping. He then mumbled one word.

"….the Tornado."

Yup, THE Tornado. A bi-plane, created by Tails when he was just a kid. He had worked on it every since he built it and it was his pride and joy. After his so called death, it went missing and was thought to be lost until now.

Now this Tornado was much different than the one Tails had five years ago. This one was much larger with three separate cockpits now, one for the pilot, one for a co-pilot who could take control of the plane if he had too, and another one for a passenger. The plane wings were now n a more V shaped design for increase wind capability. It had three machine guns on each side of the bottom lower wings with a single missile launcher on both sides as well. The engine looked to be much more advance out front with exhaust pipes coming out from both sides and the propeller looked so sharp it could cut a stone into pieces in a matter of seconds.

The color was still the same as well as Tails twin tailed insignia on the tail of the plan.

"My baby!" cried Tails who ran up to it and started hugging it like a mother would with its own child.

_**His baby? **_Thought all three demons who smirked and made a mental not to never let him live this down.

Everyone smiled while looking at Siles who looked happier then he had ever been. A single tear could even be seen coming from his right eye, this was his most prized possession and he had to leave it after his execution. To even see it was like a dream come true for the twin tailed pilot.

"Yeah, it's not the same as it once was…but it works better on it since I modified as a hobby." Said Rotor.

"How did you keep it after all these years?" Asked Sally who was smiling at the sight.

"Well, after…Tails's death I kind of felt bad just letting it lie there like a waste so I took it in and started working on it as a hobby…and as a reminder for Tails…didn't think the fruits of my labor would be shown like this." Said Rotor.

"Does it have Zitholic Class Guardian Armor?" Asked Zazamel.

"Nope, doesn't have a single trace. Didn't put it in at all." Said Rotor.

Siles however was going over every part of his old yet new plane.

"I can't believe this! Look at her! She's got a High Mega Roadrunner Engine, with 4 times the battery power of a Crane Alpha Prototype Engine, combined with a Steelix Runner and… holy shit! Are these controls modeled after the F-893 Hydras! Those are nearly impossible to recreate! They stopped making them after the Panther's came out! And look at this weapon system and…"

Amy sighed, "Some things never change…"

_**Any idea what the heck he's talking about? **_Asked Cerberus to Sparta.

_**Hell if I know. **_

Sonic got then everyone's attention, "Anyway! The point is we can use this to get into the Death Egg right? Then let's go!"

"Hold on!" Said Siles who looked at Sonic, "What do you mean we?"

"Rule number 45!" Said Sonic who smirked, "Or have you forgotten your rules?"

"Hell no! Rule number 45…." Thought Tails. He made a list of rules for him to use when he made the plan and he always stuck by them….rule number 45 was….

"Sonic the Hedgehog may accompany his best friend Tails on any adventure with his plan no matter what." Said Sonic smirking.

Siles couldn't help but smirk too, "Yeah…I remember that rule too…" He then jumped into the cockpit and said, "Well? You coming? We got your son to save!"

Sonic grinned as he jumped up into the top right side of the upper wing like the old days.

"Who said we're out too?!" Said Amy getting everyone's approval while jumping into the farthest seat.

"You sure?" Said Siles.

"Damn right sugar!" Said Bunnie who jumped onto the right lower wing and got her arm ready, "Ain't no way I'm letting little old Tails get in a dangerous situation without me."

"Same here! Besides you might need me for this." Said Rotor who got in the co-pilot's seat.

"Chaotix are ready to rumble!" Said Vector who got on the other lower wing with Charmy by his side while Espio jumped up and stood on the middle of the top wing.

Knuckles threw off his robe, looking like his old fur only self and said, "And don't think I'm going to stay out of a fight!" He jumped on to the top left side of the plane and waited.

Sally, Jack, and Zazamel smirked at the sight and watched as Siles activated the plane and felt the familiarly of the controls in his hands.

_**You okay kit? **_Asked Sparta.

Siles smiled, **No…I feel great. **

Sally then shouted, "Freedom Fighters!"

They all looked at her in surprise of her sudden statement. She smirked and pointed out to them saying, "Your mission is to save my son and get back safely. And if you can, blow that piece of shit up! I'm counting on you!"

They nodded.

"Hey Tails! I mean Siles! I mean…what should I call you!?" Asked Charmy.

"Call me Bloodtail!"

"Yeah whatever…listen do you still know how to FLLLYYYYY!!!!"

The plane already rushed out of the garage and into the streets where everyone on the sidewalks watched as it used it as a runway before flying high into the air.

* * *

(In the air, 15 minutes later)

Bloodtail looked dead ahead and from there he could see the Death Egg, huge and powerful, straight onward.

"Looks bigger than before." Said Sonic who grinned, "But that means it's going to go down even harder."

"Let's not get hasty sugar-hog. We need a plan." Said Bunnie.

"Bunnie's right. We have to get inside and then find Hermes while taking this thing out." Said Knuckles.

The plane zoomed in faster as everyone held on.

"We're about to enter the scanner. Let's hope this works!" Said Rotor.

They all held their breath for awhile till nothing happened.

"Well?" Asked Vector, "Are we in once piece?"

"Looks like it. Guess it worked!" Said Bloodtail till his scanner was picking up that they were being targeted.

"That doesn't sound good." Said Amy.

"And that doesn't look good either." Said Vector pointing out.

The Death Egg's missile launchers were coming out and were aiming for them.

Bloodtail only smirked, "Show Time."

(Now Playing: Fly, Artist: Odyssea)

The missiles fired and started coming straight at them at top speed.

Bloodtail narrowed his eyes as the missiles, but he didn't do anything as they kept coming forward. The others were a bit nervous, but they had faith in his abilities.

Even if it had been five years since he had flown.

Nothing to worry……

…… right?

The missiles came closer.

And closer.

And closer.

…now they were only a feet away!

"TAILS!?" Cried everyone.

With a sudden movement, the Tornado went upward while twisting round; dodging the missiles like it was no big deal. The ace pilot then turned the plane back right side up as the missiles homed in on them.

They glared at him which he responded to with a smirk.

"We got bogeys on our backs!" Cried Amy looking behind her.

"No problem!" Said Bloodtail who suddenly cut his speed at a sharp second and let the missiles fly right past them and he shot them all with his machine guns.

**God this is great! I love the skies!** Thought Bloodtail

_**Hey! Red Barron, why don't you look ahead! **_Said Sparta.

Bloodtail did so and saw more missiles.

"Easy!" He said as he went left with the missiles splitting into three groups. Two followed his tail while the other group disappeared into the clouds.

Bloodtail licked his chops as he tried to shake them off, but they still were locked on. He then focused up ahead where the third group had appeared right in front of them, about to collide with the Tornado!

"OH SHIT!" Cried everyone, but Espio and Bloodtail, who braced for impact, but it wouldn't happen. Bloodtail simple waited for the last second to dive down and let the missiles hit each other and explode above them.

After seeing they were in the clear they gave out a huge breath of relief, but it didn't last long as a few missiles managed to make it out of the explosion and continued their pursuit.

"Got any more plans?!" Cried Charmy hanging for is dear life.

"We could always chuck your mouth out it! Give me a second to think!" Shouted Bloodtail.

All of a sudden, Espio jumped off as they dived and, thanks to ninja training, managed to sail straight up at the missiles. He then took some of his shuriken and threw them towards the missiles which managed to explode upon impact. The ninja chameleon complete relaxed as he fell down in the sky until he flipped over and landed perfectly on the Tornado that Bloodtail maneuvered back in their previous direction to catch him.

Sonic did a quick check, "I think we got them all!"

"Yeah, but were not out of the woods yet! Look!" Cried Rotor.

As they headed forward they saw objects of great flight heading towards them. They weren't missiles; they were dark blue humanoids with great heights wearing jetpacks. They weren't human, but robotic. They had each with high powered rifles that could blow a truck into pieces.

They were known as SWATbots.

The main fighting force of Dr. Robotnick's army.

"Looks like things are going to get even more interesting! Rotor! Take the controls!" Cried Bloodtail as he then jumped out. As he fell he slowly twisted his tails like a propeller and then pours his demonic energy into them, increasing the speed to that of Sonic's. Jetting forward he took out Artemis and charged it up creating a purple sphere of energy from the mouth. As he got closer to the SWATbots fired their lasers, but Bloodtail managed to dodge every single one of them until he had his weapon fully charged.

Lifting it he fired a multiple shots that fired much like a high powered machine gun that went straight through the armor of the bots and destroyed them.

"Show off." Said Rotor who had the plane under his control as they entered the SWATbot formation. Immediately, the plane started firing missiles and machine guns at the robots while dodging enemy fire from the all over.

One of the blasts nearly hit Bunnie who gave a "yip" before ducking. She looked pissed as she said, "All right yall! You want it! Here it is!" She then jumped out and activated the rocket jets implanted in her metallic legs before charging forward and smashing a SWATbot with her robot arm before grabbing in and throwing into another one. She then transformed her arm into a minigun and started flying around while firing 100 laser shots a second.

Bloodtail, meanwhile, had his Rebellion sword out and was flying around like a yellow and red streak while slicing and dicing the SWATbots one by one in rows. The numbers were starting to dwenell as Bloodtail, Bunnie, and Rotor kept taking the bots out by the dozens.

The SWATbots were still not willing to give up and kept up the assault. A few of them managed to get behind the Tornado and tried to shoot it down.

"Amy! Think you can get rid of them!?" Shouted Rotor as he concentrated on flying the plane.

"Roger!" She cried as she took out her Kalina Ann rocket launcher and activated a little feature known as Hysteric. This launched several little homing rockets from the gun and sent them into the group of bots. They saw the rockets too late and were taken out from them except for a few more.

At least until Espio covered them with shuriken and disabled them.

Amy gave a nod to Espio who didn't reply back and focused on the battle.

Seeing that getting behind the group wasn't working they tried getting near the sides, but Vector, Charmy, Knuckles, and Sonic would attack them with punches or kicks if they got to close while Espio and Amy would fired Shuriken/Bullets if they were far enough.

A perfect shield for offence and defense.

Finally, in one last attempt to take them out, they all formed one line and charged forward. Bloodtail saw this and maneuvered right behind them from a distance. Charging his demonic energy into the sword he dashed forward with his sword out like he was performing his Stinger move only up in the air. Sonic got an idea and shouted to Knuckles, "Yo Knuckle head! How about a Fastball?!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!" Cried Knuckles in anger before sighing, "Alright! Let's do it!"

Sonic jumped into Knuckles arms and in a second he was thrown by him at high speeds thanks to his unbelievable strength. The second he was in the air, he started his usual famous spin and went right through the other side of the line like a blue buzz saw.

Bloodtail and Sonic both ripped through the line of SWATbots from both sides till they reached the center. Bloodtail managed to catch Sonic and hold on to him by the hands while dragging Sonic back to the Tornado and landed him safely on the wings before falling back into the pilots seat.

"We have to head in now before more of them come!" Said Bunnie who jetted back to the plane soon.

"Got it! Hold on!" Shouted Bloodtail as he put the Tornado to its maximum speed and sent in into one of the opening of the Death Egg.

They finally made it in, but were far from any danger.

(End song)

* * *

(Inside the Death Egg)

SREEECHH CRASH!

The Tornado had unfortunately crashed into one of the wall of the entrance and was damaged a bit. Everyone got out and inspected it.

"It's not too bad. I should be able to fix it when we get out of here." Said Rotor who went into the back and got his handy tool set.

"Yeah, but now what? We've got an entire station the size of a moon here and we don't know where to find Hermes or whoever is controlling this thing." Said Amy

They looked around and noticed three entrances that lead deeper into the station. It wouldn't be long before SWATbots came and decided to pay a vist.

"If that's the case, Sonic and I should then split with you guys and look around. It'll be faster that way; you guys can stay here and defend the plane so we can get our faster." Said Bloodtail. When he finished everyone was staring at him like he had two heads.

"What? What did I say?" He asked.

"Dude…you said you and Sonic would work together…what's up with that?" Said Charmy.

He sighed, **Is that really such a big deal?**

_**Well you did bash the guy more than MST3000 did with bad movies. **_Said Sparta.

_**And you said you hated him more than the ones who complained that they had to listen to the 4Kids version of One Piece. **_Said Cerberus.

_**Not to mention you point out every one of his flaws like Rotten Tomatoes does with movies.**_ Said Nevan.

_**Not to mention you beat him up.**_

_**Shot him.**_

_**Tried to kill him.**_

_**And**_-

**ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!! I know I've done all those things, but I'm trying to be civil and logical here! We got a kid at stake as well as a nation so I think my hatred can be on hold for awhile. **

"Listen." Said Bloodtail, "I know Sonic and I are not on best terms, but I'm willing to put that aside for the sake of Hermes."

Sonic grinned and put his arm around Bloodtail saying, "Aw, you just want me to hang out with you like the old days right little bro?"

"Touch me and you die." Said Bloodtail in a dry voice before saying, "You guys get that?"

"Hold on." Said Knuckles, "Who's going to destroy the station after all this? We have to take this down, but we can't if you two are too busy saving Hermes and we're defending the plane."

"We'll take care of this one!" Said Vector hitting his chest with his fist.

"Yeah, just leave it to us!" Said Charmy smirking.

"Hm." Said Espio.

Bloodtail nodded, "Alright, here is the plan. Me and Sonic…."

"Sonic and I!" Said Charmy pointing out his mistake.

….

….

….

SMACK!

Charmy hit the wall with a thud.

"Anyway…" Said Bloodtail, rubbing the back of his hand. "ME and Sonic are going to find Hermes while Amy, Rotor, Bunnie, and Knuckles will stay here to guard the plane. Vector, were counting on you guys to find some way to bring this piece of lard down."

"Got it!" Said Vector.

They all split up. Sonic and Bloodtail went down one corridor in their respective color streaks while Vector, carrying a semi-unconscious Charmy, went forward with Espio by his side in the opposite direction.

Leaving the others to wait for them.

End

* * *

I did promise a legend for the chapter from two weeks ago, but I think I'll wait till the Shadows of the past chapters are all done and such. Was the Tornado a surprise? How could you have a Tails fic without it?

Anyway, next chapter will come as soon (If college can make me) as I can make it and that one will be the biggest one of the three parts yet...

Review please.

Later.


	17. Chapter 15: Shadows of the Past Part 3

Here we are the final part of the Shadows of the Past saga. Sorry if it took so long to get here, but I had finals and projects to work on. It will be well worth it however because all the major fights are in here. I'm also surprised that nobody has commented on the hints I have been given. Either you know what I've done, don't know, or you haven't bothered to think about it. But it doesn't matter, because it's going to be see it soon

Thanksgiving is over, but Christmas is on the way so here are a few games I think everyone should get for the season.

1. Modern Warfare 2

2. Dragon Age origins

3. Borderlands

4. Assassin's Creed 2

5. Left 4 Dead 2

You will enjoy them and you will thank me for suggesting them.

Well, nothing else to say but…LEEEROOOYY JENNKINNNSSS!

Naw, I'm kidding, just read on.

* * *

_**"I will…never be…a memory…" –Sephiroth, Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children **_

_**Chapter 14: Shadows of the Past part 3**_

* * *

(Death Egg, Control Room)

Zeith calmly looked what lay before him on the monitors. The group that had managed to get past the outside defences had split into three. Sonic and Siles were most likely heading for them or looking for Prince Hermes, the Chaotix were off doing who knows what, and the Guardian with those other tagalongs was busying keeping their plane safe.

"It seems they have begun to move…ah this brings back memories." Said the heavy weighted cloaked man. He gave a soft laugh while laying back on his floating chair.

Zeith sighed and said to the man, "What will you do now?"

"Simple, have fun. I already have the Arcana Demons ready to ambush Sonic and Tails, as for Knuckles and the rest of those furries I have my army of SWAT Bots to take them down."

"And the Chaotix?"

"I'll deal with them later. They are not so important." Said the cloaked one.

"While I admit they are less important than the others, you should still not underestimate them. It's what brought your destruction last time." Said Zeith.

This seemed to anger the cloaked man as he slammed his fist on the chair and shouted, "I MAY HAVE LOST THAT TIME!! BUT NOW I AM MORE POWERFUL THEN EVER BEFORE!! HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A TH-"

He stopped his yelling suddenly. An Okatana with a white handle was positioned around in his neck in less than a second.

Zeith then whispered, "I do not have to listen to you….I am only working with you because I am ordered too…your attempts of pity revenge are meaningless to me…and I am taking my leave now that I have fulfilled my duty."

After sheathing his sword he started walking out of the room. The cloaked man turned his chair and said, "You're leaving me!? Why?!"

"My orders were to only capture the prince, that's all." Said Zeith who was gone in less than a flash.

Now that he was alone the cloaked one growled and shouted, "Fine…I can deal with Sonic and his friends myself…."

* * *

(The Music of _What's up people!? By Maximum the Hormone plays)_

…_**Dark Side of the World Presents…**_

… _**A Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic…**_

…_**crossed over with material from Devil May Cry….**_

…_**as well as information of Demonology and Angelology….**_

_**BLOODTAIL: THE DEMON HUNTER**_

* * *

(Meanwhile, in the halls)

Various SWAT Bots were stationed outside an elevator with their guns pointed out. According to the last reports transmited to them, the intruders were heading this way and logic preceded them to prepare an ambush.

With their plan set, all they had to do was wait.

….

….

….

DING!

The bots fired as soon as the door opened. A barrage laser fire from their cannons and blasters raged through the air like fireworks upon the door. After a few moments of fire the SWAT Bots stopped and scanned to see if there were any life forms.

There scanners showed none, but they later found nothing to be inside the elevator at all.

Realizing this new information, they tried to decide the next course of action which was to send a unit in and figure out what was going on.

A lone SWAT Bot slowly went inside into the elevator. He looked left and right, but he didn't see anybody.

Just as he was about to exit, he looked up and saw Sonic and Bloodtail up on the ceiling looking at him.

Sonic grinned and said, "Hi."

He then fell down while kicking the SWAT bots head off.

Bloodtail followed and the two raced out with their incredible speed towards the SWAT Bots.

The ones up front stood no chance as Bloodtail drew out his pistols and proceeded to fire at them as fast as he could, ripping their armor apart as they felt the magic bullets pierce their bodies and shut them down. As he ran to another nearby one, he jumped over its laser shot, and kicked the bot into the air. Landing on his feet he pointed his guns upwards and started juggling him in the air with one of his guns while firing the other one at the crowd, all the while twisting and turning his body to dodge the laser blasts which were in slow motion to his eyes. Bloodtail then jumped up, grabbed the SWAT Bot he had been juggling in the air and threw him into the crowd where it exploded and damaged nearby bots.

Sonic, meanwhile, proceeded to use his famous Spin Dash to rip right through five of the SWAT's before sliding behind one and appearing before another. That one fired, but Sonic ducked easily letting the blast hit the one he slid under. Wasting no time, Sonic kicked the other SWAT Bot's head off and kicked that through another SWAT Bot which exploded as well, damaging a few others.

Realizing that their shots were too slow for the two speed masters, the SWAT Bots switched to a new upgrade their master had given them. Their hands soon started to shape shift into miniguns and they were able to fire more rapidly this time. Sonic and Bloodtail turned to each other as they ran and nodded. Sonic soon slowed down and let Bloodtail get ahead first.

Bloodtail switched his pistols for his Artemis gun and activated the gun's Sphere mode, which formed a giant sphere in front of them. Thanks to Rotor's skills, the Sphere mode was able to shield them from laser blasts as well as absorb the energy to charge for a more powerful arrow blast. When the Sphere was at full power, Bloodtail fired an energy arrow which sent a powerful explosion into the middle of the crowd that either ended or scattered the robots.

A second later, Sonic dashed out at full speed and rammed into three SWAT Bots, sending them into the wall and crushing them. He back flipped and roundhouse kicked a SWAT Bot's arm away before he could fire his minigun and shoved his foot into its chest. He then lifted it up and threw it to Bloodtail who chopped it in two with his sword.

With his sword drawn, Bloodtail dashed into the crowd and chopped off the guns of remaining SWAT Bots leaving them defenseless. He smirked as he launched each one into the air with an upper slash and then jumped into the air with them afterwords. With demonic speed moving his muscles beyond the capacity of mortals, Bloodtail twisted and turned in mid air while slashing the SWAT Bots into nuts and bolts. When he landed he twirled his sword around before placing it on his back and smirked as the remaining pieced fell down.

"Too easy..." Said Bloodtail.

_**Are you kidding? These guys make Kobolds look like Dragons. **_Said Sparta.

"Man who would ever have thought I would be fighting SWAT Bots again five years after the war. Kind of miss it." Said Sonic grinning.

"Well, there's bound to be more. Ready to keep going?" Asked Bloodtail.

"You know it." Said Sonic as the two ran off again.

* * *

(With the Chaotix)

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO! AND STOP ASKING!!" Cried Vector who felt a headache coming along.

"Jeez, I was just curious. Don't need to have a heart attack over it." Said Charmy.

Vector mumbled something about annoying bees and choking, but Espio then spoke, "We have company…."

Looking ahead they saw a small platoon of SWAT Bots waiting for them.

"Alright guys! It's time to rock and roll! Espio GO!" Cried Vector.

Espio nodded as he sprinted ahead while drawing out his Fuma Shuriken. After he threw it, he performed a few hand signs and the shuriken turned into 4 more large Fuma Shuriken. The results were the decapitation of half the squad.

"Charmy your up!" Shouted Vector.

"On it Vector!" Charmy replied as he flew straight into the squad and began to confuse them by flying around them like the annoying insect that he was.

"Can't catch me! Too slow! Over here! Miss me! Try again! You guys suck! Terrible! Lame! Can't shoot for shit! Losers! Over here! Hey listen! Try again! Can't catch me!"

The SWAT Bots desperately tried shooting him down, but they shot each other instead. Charmy then bolted out of the squad and made way for Vector who rushed in and clobbered them all with a few blows of his fists.

"WHOAH!!" He cried picking one up and started wielding it like a club, smashing the remaining SWAT Bots like they were nothing.

After seeing his work all done, Vector wiped the dirt from his hands and said, "Well, job well done. I guess that takes care of that huh?"

"Um….Vector." Said Charmy getting his attention.

Vector turned around, only to pale. Right behind them was a near hallway of SWAT Bot's aiming right at them.

"Well…..fuck…" Said Vector.

Espio sighed as he made more hand signs making a dozen copies of himself with their katana's drawn. They all were sent forth, slashing and cutting down each SWAT Bot with one quick blitzkrieg.

The other two Chaotix just stared at watched as they saw Espio slaughter the army into trash.

When it was finished, the clones disappeared and Espio turned towards his friends, looking like nothing had ever happened.

"Show off." Said Vector and Charmy glaring.

Espio shrugged.

"Okay. Now that that's done, we need to find the self control room. It's a big station so it's going to take some time to find it." Said Vector.

Charmy then pointed something out. Right next to them was a door with a sign that said, "Control Room."

….

….

……

……..

"Well that was easy." Said Vector walking in.

* * *

(With Amy and the others)

While other teams were taking care of the offence... Amy, Bunnie, Knuckles, and Rotor were working on defense.

Since Rotor was the only one who could fix their plane, the other three had to make sure no SWAT Bots got in the hanger they were currently guarding till it was fixed.

So far no SWAT Bots had come, but that could change at any moment. Bunnie kept watch outside as Knuckles and Amy by the door.

"So? Tell me." Asked Knuckles.

"Tell you what?" Asked Amy who was loading her guns.

"What are your feelings with Tails?"

Amy blushed as she glared at Knuckles and said, "There is nothing between us…why does everybody keep saying that?"

Knuckles smirked, "Look, I've had a wife; I know what looks you give him when you two are together. Since he revealed himself as Tails you've had those glances increase. I'm not stupid. Heck, nobody but you is denying this."

Amy was silent as she just looked at the ground. She then said, "Even if that was true….he's Tails, my best friend. How could I have feelings for him? Besides, he doesn't feel the same way about me either. And he's a half demon, he'll live longer than me so I can't really stay with him or it will break his heart when I die and he's living."

"Sounds like you've taken a lot of thought into this." Said Knuckles which made Amy blush again, "But I think he's thought of all this too…maybe you guys need to talk about it and see where it goes from there."

She didn't say anything, but she thought about what Knuckles had said…was it true?

"HEY!"

The two of them looked at Bunnie who came in and shouted, "Get your asses in gear because we got company!"

"Alright, time for some beatings!" Shouted Knuckles who ran out and saw a large SWAT Bot force coming their way. Grinning, he dashed forward and started smashing at the SWAT Bots with a straight punch through the chest. Taking that SWAT Bot in his hand, he hurled it into three more before jumping into the air and smashing his fist into another SWAT. After which, he jumped off and roundhouse kicking it away before it exploded which took out a few more. Through the years of training as a Guardian and his experience with SWAT Bots before, Knuckles was able to take deal with the force with no sweat.

Knuckles kept pounding at them for awhile, but more and more were coming to reinforce the army.

"Duck, Knuckles!"

Hearing this, the Echidna got on knees in time for a rain of blaster fire to come down up on the SWAT Bots, destroying the frontlines in a matter of seconds.

Amy started to reload as Bunnie turned her metal hand into a Blaster Cannon and began to fire at the crowd, taking many out with each blast.

Knuckles started to run back, but before he did he turned around and face the SWAT army. Lifting his right hand and focusing his strength into it, he gave a loud war cry as he slammed it into the ground creating an earthquake rumble. Immediately, the metal floor began to spike up and many SWAT Bots were pierce from the metal spikes.

Yet despite this, many more were still coming.

"Looks like they know this is our only way of escape." Said Knuckles who rushed back into the hanger as Amy and Bunnie kept firing while avoiding the SWAT Bot's laser blasts at the same time.

"Rotor! How those repairs cumin!" Cried Bunnie who's ear was almost fried from a stray blast.

Rotor cursed and said, "It's still taking awhile! Keep it up!" He then started to work faster, time was running out.

* * *

(With Sonic and Bloodtail)

The two were rushing through hall after all, Sonic mostly lead the way seeing as the design was almost exactly the same as the last Death Egg and since Sonic knew about it more than Bloodtail did, it seemed logical to let him lead.

They soon came across a large metal door which looked really sturdy.

Bloodtail took his Rebellion blade and rushed ahead, charging his demonic energy into the tip of the blade as he stabbed it into the door.

BOOM!

The door was blown off and shot into the other side of the room, letting the two enter the easy way.

"So much for knocking…" Said Sonic as he stepped over the door.

The hallway they went through had leaded them through a large square steel room with two doors on opposite walls on either side. Around the room were large boxes that were packed neatly against one another.

"Which way?" Asked Bloodtail.

"Don't know…I kind of remembered most of what the Death Egg was like, but this is different." Said Sonic who scratched his head.

"Great, so were out in a bind here." Said Bloodtail.

**It could be worse I guess.**

_**NOOOOOO!!!! **_Cried all his demons which scared the shit out of him.

**What! What's wrong!? **

_**YOU SAID IT!!**_

**Said what?**

_**THE FORBIDDEN SENTENCE!! **_Cried Cerberus.

**It could be worse?**

_**YES! Everyone knows when you say that sentence that means the universe is going to be a dick and fuck you over! FUCK MAN! Why did you say it!?**_Said Sparta.

Bloodtail rolled his eyes, **Come on guys…that's not true.**

_**Just you wait…just you wait…**_

Ignoring his paranoid demons, Bloodtail and Sonic looked around for clues on which way to go like a map or something, but all there was around them were crates.

**This must be a warehouse. I wonder what's inside the crates. **Thought Bloodtail.

As if reading his mind, Sonic smashed the lock off one of the crates nearby and then started to open it when…

BAM!!!

"HOLY SHIT!!" Cried Sonic as something jumped out of the crate, flipped in the air and then landed on top of it.

Bloodtail eyes went wide as he whispered, "…oh…no….no please…anything but…."

_**Told you.**_ Said his demons.

"….Jester…"

_**(AN: I don't know what I was thinking when I did this….)**_

But this Jester was different; instead of his purple attire he had a strange green colored one.

The Green Jester than pointed up into the air and said, "HUMOR!!" The two anthros eyes then widened as a catchy and familiar theme song started playing while a green arc of fire sored behind the green clown.

BAM!

They quickly turned around to see a red colored Jester pop out of another create and pointed into the sky shouting, "PARODY!!" with another arc coming up behind him, this time red.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Three more came out; a light blue color one, a yellow one and a tan one.

They each pointed into the sky as well releasing their respective color arcs into the air with the other two.

"PUNS!"

"JOKES!"

"HEART!"

They then all shouted at once, "GO JESTER!!"

Sonic and Bloodtail, eyes with horror watched as all the arcs combined and something started to form out of them.

"With your laughter combined….I AM CAPTAIN JESTER!!!"

**Oh…dear…god….**

Out from the colored arc came the real Jester, but with a red cape and a Giant J strapped onto the center of his chest. As the sudden music went up beat more. The real Jester started flying around like superman while sparkling like he was in the sun. The other colored Jesters however jumped in front of the two and started dancing to the theme like a very bad boy band while singing to their horror…

"_Captain Jester!"_

"_He's a hero!" _

"_Gonna take boredom DOWN TO ZERO!"_

"_Gonna help him…put asunder…"_

"_Lame guys who bore us ALL TO DEATH!!"_

As the two kept watching in horror a voice out of nowhere shouted, "_YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS CAPTAIN JESTER!!!"_

Now the colored Jesters were right up in their horrified faces, twisting and turning while continuing their song…

"_WE'RE THE JESTERTEERS!"_

"_YOU CAN BE ONE TOO!"_

"_BECAUSE BEING A FOOL IS THE THING TO DO!"_

"_REALITY AND LOGIC IS NOT THE WAY!"_

"_HERE WHAT CAPTAIN JESTER HAS TO SAY!"_

The real Jester then came down and positioned himself Crane style as he said, "THE LAUGHTER IS YOURS!!"

There was a deep…deep…silence….

The applause from out of nowhere as all the Jesters started bowing and kissing to an invisible crowd as Jester shouted, "THANK YOU! THANK YOU MY FANS!! THANK YOU!! OH IT WAS SO WONDERFULL! IT WAS SO GREAT! IT LET MY TWO BIGGEST FANS ALL SPEECHLESS!!"

Sonic and Bloodtail were both…very…very speechless from what they had seen. Something so wrong in the world….it had transcended reality and broke minds.

_**What the fuck just happened? **_Asked Sparta who was mindfucked as well.

_**I have no fucking clue. **_Said Cerberus.

_**Who…what…just…who…**_Asked Nevan who was beyond confused.

Sonic finally then said, "You know…it was kind of funny."

Bloodtail gave him the "Are you shiting me?!" look before shaking his head and turning to Jester who had snapped his fingers and sent all the colored Jesters away while stopping the applause.

"So Fox boy! How do you like?!" He said with an annoying high squeaky voice.

BAM!"

Bloodtail's reply was a fist to the mouth that sent the annoying clown into a wall.

"I think I need to see 10 years of therapy for that!" Shouted Bloodtail who shook his head to get of the images, "God I'll never sleep again…."

"Tails…mind telling me who this guy is?" Asks Sonic who was beyond confused.

He was about to reply when Jester ran up to him, put his hand over his shoulder and said, "I got this one Fox boy."

"I IS THE JOKER OF FOOLS!" He cried before he started doing a little weird dance, "I CAN FLY LIKE A BUNNY! AND SING LIKE AN IDIOT! I CAN LAUGH AND CRY AND LIE! I AM THE ONE THE ONLY!!"

A drum roll could be heard.

"JESTER!!!!!!!!"

CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!

"Thank you! Thank you! OH your all too kind!" He said bowing as flowers came down from nowhere.

Sonic looked disturbed, "Okkkayyy…."

The demonic fox sighed and said, "Okay! Listen! I've had enough of this bullshit! In fact I can't even handle it right now! I want to know what the fuck you're doing here and where Hermes is!"

Jester sighed as he said, "Jeez Fox boy. It's been ages since we've seen each other. Don't you love me?"

"Like throat cancer."

"Ouch! But anyway!" Said Jester as he skipped around, "You want to know where the young prince is I see…well it just so happens that that door over there…" He said pointing to the one on the left, "…leads straight to the bridge where the ringmaster of this fully operational station is at. Along that way is also a slight path that leads to where you'll find the prince."

"Then what are we waiting for!" Said Sonic who zipped towards the door, ready to smash it into pieces.

ZAM!

A blue energy shield appeared before it and knocked Sonic away like a fly to a swatter. Getting up, he tried again but failed as well.

"Sorry Blue Wonderboy. But that shield is a very power magic that is being controlled by me! !"

Taking his shotgun out, he pointed it at Jester and said, "And why would you being working with whoever this person in control is?"

"Orders boy. I may not like all of them, but I still got to do them…I'm number zero oh course so I'm well respected by my summoner…" He said with a grin.

**Summoner? **Thought Sonic.

**Number Zero…don't tell me…**Thought Bloodtail as a realization came to his head.

Grinning, Jester flipped into the air, knocking the gun away and landed on top of another crate shouting, "THAT'S RIGHT BOYS AND GIRLS!! I JESTER AM REALLY AND ALWAYS WILL BE!! THE FOOL ARCANA!!!! !"

_**Fool Arcana? How did we not figure that out? **_Asked Sparta who realized it was so obvious.

_**We must be getting old**_. Said Cerberus.

_**WILL SOMEBODY EXPLAIN TO ME WHO THE FUCK THAT GUY IS BEFORE I RIP SOMEBODY'S BALLS OFF!!? **_Shouted Nevan.

_**Somebody's having a PMS moment…**_Whispered Cerberus.

_**WHAT DID YOU SAY!!**_

RRRRIIIPPPP!!!

**_!!!! NOT AGAIN!_**

As Bloodtail ignored Cerberus's yelling and Sparta's laughing he focused on Jester as he and Sonic got ready to deal with him.

"AND TONIGHT FELLOWS!! I AM THE ENTERTAIMENT!!" Shouted Jester who continued to laugh.

"Oh please…what can you do?" Said Sonic who felt like this guy was going to be a piece of cake.

Jester gave an evil smile as he said, "Why don't you find out…boy…"

He then grabbed his face like mask and took it off revealing a dark black void that started to spread throughout the entire room. Sonic and Bloodtail suddenly felt sleepy as they drifted into a blissful sleep.

* * *

(Unknown)

Bloodtail slowly opened his eyes only to see pitch black darkness. Getting up he looked around and only saw this strange darkness and nothing more. Looking at his body to see if any damage was done, he was surprised to see it clearly like it was already in light.

**Guys what's going on? Can you sense anything.**

….

….

….

**Guys?**

No answer.

He tried feeling the presence of the three demons inside of him, but to his surprise he couldn't sense them at all. As if they weren't there anymore.

"What the hell? What's going on?" Asked Bloodtail.

"Tails!"

Upon hearing his name, Bloodtail turned around and saw Sonic dashing towards him at high speeds, again he could see him clear as day despite the darkness they were in.

"I was looking for you! Any idea where we are or what's going on?" Sonic asked.

"No clue…hmmm….Jester showed his face to us which turned out to be a dark and black void that spread around…then…we woke up here? This makes no sense." Said Bloodtail who started pondering.

**Could it have been a spell? Is this an illusion? Or maybe we were transported somewhere?**

His thoughts were interrupted when a voice out of nowhere shouted….

"_**WELCOME TO HELL!!" **_

(Now playing: Master of Puppets, Artist: Metallica)

Suddenly, as if there was no more gravity, Sonic and Bloodtail both started to fall deeper into the dark void they were trapped in,

As they fell, white swords made of pure energy appeared and started spinning around them before darting in their direction. Bloodtail quickly took out his pistols and tried to shoot them all down as fast as he could, but some of them managed to slash at the two.

The two then suddenly slammed on something solid, despite not seeing it, as they groaned in pain before gasping in surprise. The darkness started to break as white crack marks appeared and then….

BOOM!

The darkness shattered as it and the white light that suddenly appeared from the cracks started to whirl around like a vortex of madness. As the vortex continued to spin, strange white colored beasts with horns and golem sized bodies came out of the white cracks and charged straight at them.

Taken by surprise the two were punched back by a pair of the golems before getting slammed in the back again by another pair sending them forward into the ground. Gritting his teeth, Sonic got up and started spin dashing at the golems and managed to drill through one before jumping into the air going through another by splitting it in half with an axe kick.

Meanwhile, Bloodtail managed to finally get up and take out his shotgun. Since Sparta, Cerberus, and Nevan weren't with him he couldn't use their powers or his Devil Trigger leaving him nothing but his guns, sword and his own demonic energy.

The golems had noticed Bloodtail was up and charged at him, but Bloodtail calmly started shooting his shotgun around by using his favorite nunchuck like move with them. Blasting them if they came to close and quickly switching hands under or over his arms like the saw off shotgun was the nunchuck weapon itself. Since it was demonically controlled like his pistols, he didn't need to worry about ammo and could keep this up for awhile.

After he blasted all the nearby ones, Bloodtail switched for his Rebellion sword and dashed towards the golems with the intent of taking them out. Sonic dashed over to his side to join him when suddenly, the golems then turned into white energy and flew back into the white cracks in the vortex.

However, that wasn't the end of it. The white cracks started firing white energy blasts that exploded nearbyand sent them back. Grunting the two rolled away from another set of blasts as they ran around like headless chickens, trying to avoid getting blasted. Thanks to their speed it was quick and easy for them to dodge the blasts, but things then got worse.

As if the darkness had a mind of its own, it formed strange hands and grabbed the two heroes before throwing them into the air as the white energy blasts then locked on to them and managed to explode in their faces. The two screamed in pain from the attacks as one by one the blasts became more and more rapid before they stopped and the two were floating in the air, bleeding and burned.

Sonic coughed up blood as he turned to Bloodtail and weakly said, "The….fuck…is going…O-"

Bloodtail watched as Sonic was suddenly flown upward as the vortex around them started spinning faster and faster like a twister. Bloodtail cursed as he then felt his body getting dragged into the air. The two tried futilely to stop, but it was if they were controlled like puppets on strings.

The two kept spinning around and around as they were then pushed near the walls of the twisting void the two were stuck in. As they got closer, the darkness produced spikes and the two were heading straight for them. Knowing that they would be finished if he didn't do anything quick enough, Bloodtail took out his Rebellion sword and charged it with as much energy as he could before slamming it into the wall just before he was about to hit it. The sword released an explosion of energy that caused Bloodtail to be knocked back far enough. Charging it with the same energy again he threw the sword behind him at the same spiked position Sonic was going to pierce into. It created another explosion which knocked back Sonic with a few burns, but at least not holes in his body.

Bloodtail caught Sonic and summoned his blade back into his hands as the two watched the area change again.

This time the void finally cracked and exploded leaving the two in an endless white space. Around them were large platform like pieces of the darkness floating around as if they were broken glass broken of a window just floating endlessly in the air.

The two nodded to each other and started jumping from platform to platform, ignoring the pain from their bodies, as they tried to make sense of this strange void they were in. However, whatever this place was it was still not done with them. The golems appeared again only they were black and coming from the broken darkness.

Bloodtail took his sword and slashed three in one swing before jumping into the air and avoiding their claws. As he came down he chopped one in half from behind, turned around, and stabbed another in the stomach before taking his blade out and chopping its head off. He jumped onto another one of the broken glasses of darkness and stabbed another in the head before kicking off it and switching for is pistols. As he landed the golems tried to attack him from multiple directions, but Bloodtail started spinning around while firing his pistols with rapid fire. To his horror however, these bullets weren't strong enough like the shotgun and only phased through them. Just as it seemed he was going to get gang tackled, Sonic dashed in and managed to grab Bloodtail in time before he was piled on top.

"Cover me!" Cried Sonic as he threw Bloodtail high into the air. He then dashed off the current platform they were on and landed on another one where he faced another onslaught of dark golems, but Sonic was ready this time. He dashed through with his Spin Dash and managed to take out half of them by ripping through their dark powered bodies. As he appeared before them on the other side of the group, he turned around and pointed upward with a smirk.

The golems looked up only to get multiple purple lasers blasted from Bloodtail in the air with Artemis in his right hand. He landed on the platform just as the last one faded from existence and put his gun away.

Sonic gave him thumbs up while Bloodtail just shrugged.

Just then, the felt themselves slip through the dark platform and were once again falling in a dark void as if the platform was a portal. As they fell, visions of Jesters face appeared in the dark void and the echo of his laughter haunted them as they continued falling deeper and deeper into the dark void.

They soon landed on a white ground, but to their fortune they weren't harmed for some strange reason.

"What the hell is this?! A fun house?!" Cried Sonic getting up.

"Yeah…Jester's I think." Said Bloodtail before he felt something wet and sticky fall on his face. He looked up and saw large blots of blood dripping from the void from all over. They watched as the blood dripped all over the white ground and started covering it with red. The two began running again as the blood continued spilling all over them, but as they kept running further and further into the seemly endless void, the two saw the dark void get redder and redder with the blood continuing to spread.

The blood then stopped suddenly, even in midair. The two ignored this and kept running, but Bloodtail then stopped and shouted, "Hold on! This is pointless! Where ever we go it's going to be in the same place again and again. It's like going around in circles!."

"Then what the hell do we do!?" Cried Sonic who looked around and saw all blood and darkness while saying, "This can't be real!? Is it an illusion?"

"Maybe…whatever this world is its dangerous and you don't know what will happen next." Said Bloodtail, "So be on your guard."

"Ummmm… Tails…" Said Sonic who eyes him with worry.

"One, don't call me that and what?"

Sonic pointed downward as Bloodtail saw the blood was alive and started crawling up his body. Bloodtail cried in surprise and tired to get it off but it was slowly covering him. Sonic was about to help him when the blood also started to stick to him and started covering him just like Bloodtail. The two kept

As they tried to get out of it, the blood slowly started crushing them as they lay inside the dark red liquid.

Bloodtail then got an idea at the last second and poured in his poured his demonic energy into his tails. Turning them as fast as he could at high speeds he managed to create enough force to lift him into the air and out of the blood's range of recapturing him him. He looked down and saw Sonic struggling with the blood as well and looked like he was going to break any second.

Sonic however wasn't going to give up, curling himself into a ball he started spinning faster and faster till he finally managed to rip out of the blood's grasp and jump into the air to avoid getting caught again. Bloodtail caught his hand as he dragged them both further up into the dark void.

The blood started to form into a dragon like creature that chased after them as they kept going up. Sonic looked down in fear as the blood dragon roared and almost came close to biting his leg off. Just as it seemed there was no end to the darkness, Bloodtail saw a crack of light in the dark void and with all his spirit flew towards it.

The dragon was just about to swallow them in one gulp when Bloodtail finally managed to get through and just in the nick of time.

They crashed landed in another white void, only this time it was pure white with no darkness. The two laid on their backs as they started to breathe deeply with sweat coming out of their fur.

"I…hate…..clowns…" Said Sonic.

"Amen…" Said Bloodtail.

However their rest wasn't going to be long. The small dark hole they popped out of started to spread the darkness once again. Like an infestation it started appearing everywhere in the light and covering the void with its darkness once again.

The duo got up and tried to find some way of escaping again, but all around them was light being eaten by the darkness. Within that darkness were faces of Jester appeared in the darkness again as bright flashes with the maddening laughter echoing all around them..

This time however the darkness was even covering them as they watched in horror as they soon found nothing in their sights…not even each other…but darkness.

_**WAKE UPP!!!!!!**_

(End song)

* * *

(Real World)

Bloodtail screamed as he opened his eyes and looked around in confusion. He was back in the storage room as if nothing had happened.

_**Thank god… I thought you would never wake up! What happened?! **_Demanded Sparta.

Bloodtail wiped the sweat off his face as he shook his head and looked around. There was no sign of Jester or the dark void he trapped them in anywhere. He found Sonic, right next to him, also waking up and helped him get back on his feet.

"What? Where…we're back? Was it….no…that was no dream." Said Sonic who shook his head.

"No…it was something else…give me a minute to think…" He said as Sonic sat down on a nearby crate getting to catch his breath.

_**So what happened? Jester just showed his face to you guys and you fell asleep. We've been trying to get you guys awake for 15 minutes already! **_Said Cerberus.

**We were…transportated…into some dark world or something…I don't know what it was…**Thought Bloodtail as he told all three of them what had happened. They were silent for awhile till Nevan answered….

_**Shadow Realm.**_

**Huh?**

_**That place you went too….it was called a Shadow Realm. **_Said Nevan who sounded serious.

**What's a Shadow Realm?**

_**A Shadow Realm is a domain in a dark world that is only usable by demons in the elements of darkness such as myself. In it, we are free to create whatever we deem and from then we can control it like a world of our own. **_

**What happens when we get caught in it?**

_**Then you're a victim in whatever they create. There are a few ways of getting caught in a Shadow Realm, Jester's face must be one of them. He can somehow manage to trap you in it and whatever he wills will happen to you. **_

Bloodtail cursed, who would have thought an idiot like Jester was not only an Arcana Demon, but also that powerful to create his own world and realm that he could control.

_**We had better be more careful around him. **_Said Sparta, _**But for now I think we should get through the door…the shield went down minutes ago before you woke up. Hopefully we can find Hermes and get the hell out of here. **_

Bloodtail agreed, he then got Sonic's attention and the two opened the door before making a run though the halls again, this time with more determination to get out of this Death Egg once and for all.

* * *

(Knothole, Inquisition HQ)

Ever since the group left, Sally had been taking control of the Inquisition and started giving out orders. She managed to get the people of the nation to calm down and put an end to most of the riots by telling them Sonic and a special squad were taking care of the Death Egg. Never the less she gave out the order for people to head to the bunkers just in case the worst happened. The press also kept hounding her for more information, including about what had happened to Tails after his fight with Sonic.

She didn't reply, she was going to worry about that later after this crisis had been dealt with. Now she was in the control room, waiting for some sign that her family and friends were alright.

"Your majesty..." Said Zazamel walking toward her.

"Has there been no word?" Asked Sally.

"No, unfortunately there is no reply from the Tornado. Out last sightings of them on satilate were showing us that they have indeed enter the Death Egg, but communications cannot signal to them due to the station's interference."

Sally nodded as she kept looking at the station on the screen.

**Sonic…Tails…Hermes…everyone…be careful…**

* * *

(With the Chaotix)

Although they had managed to enter the control room the Chaotix were faced with a challenge they never had before.

"HOW CAN NONE OF US KNOW HOW TO USE A FRICKEN COMPUTER!?" Demanded Vector as he kept typing in random keys on the large super computer in front of him.

Charmy shrugged while Espio stayed silent. Since none of them knew anything about how to hack a computer, the group was forced to pressing random stuff and hope for the best.

"Okay…I think if I do this…and enter this…then…GODDAMIT!!" Cried Vector smashing it again, "FUCKING WINDOWS 9800!!!"

Suddenly, a voice came on the computer as it started accessing files, "_Robotizer Cannon is now operational. Target is acquired. Firing will begin in less than 10 minutes"_

The three of them froze upon hearing that and looked as a timer started to go off.

"Vector…"

"Yes Charmy…"

"You suck at computers…."

"I don't think I did this…"

"Either way…you still suck."

Vector was about to yell at the bee again when a loud rumbling noise got their attention.

* * *

(With Amy, Bunnie, Knuckles, and Rotor)

"KEEP ON COMING!! I GOT PLENTY MORE!" Cried Bunnie as her gattling gun arm unleashed hell upon the SWAT Bot army. Still, despite the heavy fire power, they kept coming and coming. Already Amy had used all her missiles and the ammo for her machine guns, she was down to her pistols only now. Bunnie still had a few more weapons in her left, but that was going to run out quick too. Knuckles didn't have weapons and as such, he couldn't do much but attack the ones who came too close to the door.

"Rotor! How's it coming?!"

"It's almost done!" Cried Rotor who was connecting some wires to each other before double checking they were alright in placement.

"It better be soon! Because I think were going to have a shit load of trouble if it's not!" Said Knuckles as his uppercut knocked another SWAT Bot head.

After he said that, they also heard the loud rumbling noise that the others heard not to long ago and felt the entire stations shaking.

"What's going on!?" Cried Amy as she held on to hold her ground.

"Don't know?! But I think the station is changing!" Said Rotor.

"No shit Sherlock!" Cried Knuckles.

* * *

(Outside)

Rotor's assumption turned out to be right, in the lower front of the Death Egg, a large hatch opened up and slowly a huge partical beam the size of a football stadium came out and was beginning to charge.

People in the city of Knothole looked in fear as the cannon aimed right at them.

It was the Robotizer Cannon, a weapon that could turn the entire population of Knothole into a bunch of mindless robotic slaves under the control of whoever was ruling the station.

Things had just taken a worse turn

* * *

(With Bloodtail and Sonic)

Even though the two of them felt the sudden change in the station, they didn't stop for one moment as they pushed on through the halls as they got closer and closer to the bridge.

As they came to the final door, it opened up for them and they found themselves at the bridge at last. There was not much, just a large grey room with computers scattered all over the place and large windows that showed the outside sky. There was also a computer interface at the top of the celeing that was showing Amy and the others fighting off the SWAT Bot Army. Finally, in the center of it all was a large floating chair with its back facing them.

"Well…I see this hasn't changed much…" Said Sonic as he and Bloodtail cautiously entered the room, looking to see if there were any enemies.

After seeing no danger, the two then walked up to the chair and stopped a few feet from it.

Bloodtail then said, "Alright, the show's over. It was a nice trick of you guys to pull this all off…I have to admit even I was surprised. But using Mobius's greatest fear to cause chaos and ruin so you guys can get an easy win? Nice work, but too bad it's going to fail."

"So why don't you just surrender and give up like any real smart person would do." Said Sonic.

They didn't get a reply for awhile till.

"…..I would think you two would know me after all these years? Surrender? Please…"

**That voice….** They both thought.

The two of them just stared, frozen as if time had just stopped.

**No…that's impossible….** Thought Bloodtail.

**This…this…can't be….** Thought Sonic.

The chair slowly turned around and revealed the mastermind of the Death Egg….Dr. Robotnick himself…back from the dead.

"Surprised?" He said with his cruel smile.

The two of them stepped back with fear, the most evil man Mobius had ever known, their version of Hitler, had appeared before them alive and well.

The crazy and evil doctor had not changed in appearance except for a few acceptions. For one, his uniform was now purple and yellow, the colors of the cult, as well as the pentagram symbol on his shoulders. He no longer had his cape on and his hands were strange metal made hands with ruins that glowed red on them. Finally, there was a tattoo on his left side of his face looking like the Roman numeral number for 4 (IV).

"That's….that's impossible…" Said Sonic who felt like his worst nightmare had come true, "I saw you die…I SAW YOUR DEAD CORPSE!! YOU AND YOUR NEWPHEW!!"

"Looks can be deceiving Sonic....but it's true…I was dead with that weak imbecile I called my nephew…but now I am back, stronger and more determined than ever to take Mobius as my kingdom once more." Cried out Robotnick with a laugh.

_**So this is Robotnick…yeah I can tell this guy is a complete jackass. **_Said Sparta.

_**God…look at that fat ass…its big enough to fit a bus in there…**_Said Nevan.

_**Something about him however does make me feel like he's just crazy…he's got something behind his sleeves.**_ Said Cerberus.

Sonic gave a weird smirk, "Well one thing hasn't changed…your ego still is as big as your ass."

"Silence hedgehog! I am now more powerful then you can possible imagine!" Cried the doctor.

"Yeah right!" Cried Sonic who dashed towards the Overlander, determined to end this once and for all.

"SONIC WAIT!" Cried Bloodtail, but he was too late.

Just as Sonic was going to pound the doctor, he was sent back with a backhand to the face which made him crash deep into the wall.

Sonic groaned and looked at Robotnick with surprise, he never expected that.

"How pathetic Sonic…tell me…has being a worthless king made you weaker than ever." Said Robotnick smiling just before he lift his hand behind him and stopped Bloodtail in midair from slashing down behind with his Rebellion blade.

He tried to break free from the sudden hold but was then thrown across the room and slammed into a computer.

**Telekinesis?! He didn't have that! **Thought Bloodtail as he got up.

_**Look closely kit, see that on his face.**_ Said Sparta.

Bloodtail looked and gasped as he saw the tattoo and remembered….

_(Flashback)_

_Vess took of his shirt, revealing his furry chest with a strange red tattoo on his face. It was the Roman numeral eight or the symbol: VIII._

_Vess then said, "This tattoo is the symbol of the curse my body and soul are now under the control of the leader of the cult, A.R.C.A.N.O. When the battle happened that day we last saw each other, we were ambushed. I managed to escape, but I was very much wounded. With no water, food, and less blood escaping I was about to die when he came and surrounded me."_

_Vess gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, "He managed to do something….I don't know how…but he used a demonic ritual to seal the demon of the Strength Arcana into my soul and under his command."_

_(End of Flashback)_

"SONIC STAY BACK! HE'S LIKE VESS! HE'S GOT AN ARCANA DEMON INSIDE HIM!!"Cried Bloodtail.

Robotnick laughed, "Yes, very observant Tails. It's true. When I was surrounded by you furry little shits he managed to appear before me and said if I served him I would have my revenge on you all. Now I am more than just a mere mortal, now I am THE EMPEROR!!"

Sonic growled as he then said, "Oh yeah? I still see a man who's only goal is to keep causing harm to innocent people."

Robotnick laughed, "Well. It matters not, soon the Robotnizer cannon will fire upon the city of Knothole and the first step to my conquest will begin shortly after!"

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"COME ON VECTOR!!! DO SOMETHING!!" Cried Charmy as he watched the timer tick closer and closer to 0.

"WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE AN MIT TECH GRADUATE!!?" Cried out Vector in worry.

Espio calmly did nothing as he tried to focus his mind into figuring out a solution instead of running around and worrying.

"DAMN THIS STUPID COMPUTER!!!" Cried Charmy stabbing with his stinger.

The Computer started to shoot out sparks as it overloaded and a red sigren started going off.

"_Warning! Warning! Overdrive accelerated. Cannon pressure sense maximum. Self destruction of cannon commencing. All personal are required to evacuate station."_

They all stared at the computer for the longest of time till Charmy said, "Oops."

* * *

(Back with the others)

"_Warning! Warning! Overdrive accelerated. Cannon pressure sense maximum. Self destruction of cannon commencing. All personal are required to evacuate station."_

"What!" Shouted Robotnick who was surprised by the turn of events. Turning to his monitor he found his cannon was shaking and shooting out sparks meaning the warning was true.

"WHO DID THIS! HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED! COMPUTER SHOW ME THE ONE RESPONCIBLE FOR SUCH AN ACT!!"

The monitor the Chaotix just exiting the Control Room just as it exploded from overheat.

"Grrrr….those blasted little fucks! I'LL HANG THEM FOR THIS!!" Cried Robotnick who was steaming mad.

Sonic laughed, "Looks like you still got your sore loser face still hey Robuttnick?"

Robotnick calmed down and glared, "This may have been a failure Sonic, but I am not done yet. I still have plenty of plans left for your destruction and I will not fail a second time!"

"Too bad there is no second time because your going to die here and now!" Shouted Bloodtail who dashed forward and tried to slice his head off when a sudden gust of wind came down and blasted him back knocking him into a wall.

Robotnick smirked as he turned towards the windows which started to shatter as the wind lifted them up and shot them straight at Bloodtail who was too dazed to dodged them and got peirce all over by many.

"You're late." Said Robotnick.

Sonic gasped as a familiar figure flew into the room and landed by the evil doctor.

"_**Sorry…I just had to make an entrance." **_Said the Magician as he smirked.

However, The Magician had gotten a new wardrobe it seems.

It was still ahuman looking demon with a handsome male face and pointy elf ears. But his pupils were no longer red, they were green. His milk blond hair also had the red streaks that made the _lemniscates_ symbol no longer there and was also replaced by green ones. His still had his white battle cloak with black chains, but now the sleeves were no longer on fire, but were glowing green. The back was also different; a large green sword was symbolized on the back surrounded by the alchemist symbol for wind. The last noticeable thing was he pair of green glowing wings on his back.

"I thought Bloodtail killed you!" Said Sonic in surprise.

"Unfortunately this isn't a surprise." Said Siles as she got up and started removing the shards with his self healing abilities kicking in, "Nice to see you again."

"_**Feeling is mutual." **_Said the Magician with a smirk.

"Take care of them. I'm out of here. Till we meet again Sonic….Tails." Said Robotnick as he teleported in a veil of darkness and disappeared.

Bloodtail sighed as he got ready to fight, "Sonic, go find Hermes and get him out of here."

"But…"

"Go! You can make it with your speed; head back to the Tornado and get out of here. I'll be alright." Said Bloodtail.

Sonic sighed and said, "Whatever bro…your choice." He said as he zipped off past the two and ran through another door.

"_**What happened to your hatred? I see it's going down." **_Said the Magician with a tsk.

"That doesn't matter….I'm just going to keep killing you over and over again till your dead." Said Bloodtail gathering his energy.

"_**Then let's takes this to the skies then? Shall we?" **_Asked the Maigican flying in the air.

"Thought you would never ask!" Cried Bloodtail as he focused his energy inside. Soon a bright red light surrounded him and he soon became engulfed in energy that gave a passing chill to anybody who could feel inside the station. When it was finished, Bloodtail stood in his Devil Trigger form.

Spreading his demonic bat wings he charged and tackled The Magician through the broken windows and outside the station into the air.

(Now playing: Wings of the Wind, Artist: Edenbridge)

The Magician threw Bloodtail off separating them. Bloodtail took out his Rebellion sword as he tried to slash at the Magician with a charge. He was taken by surprise when his swords was blocked by a sword made of air. The Arcana Demon smirked as he slashed back and the two started dueling in mid air slashing and blocking each blow.

Bloodtail gritted his teeth as he flew up towards the head of the Death Egg with the Magician behind him. With his right hand glowing he turned around suddenly and unleashed an force of electricity at the demon only to have it slice in mid air by the sword and then blown away.

**Shit. This guy's more powerful…not to mention his element changed to wind…wonder why?**

His thoughts were interrupted when the Magician's hands started to glow green and they unleashed a mini tornado at Bloodtail which sent him sailing into the Death Egg, crashing into it.

The Magician floated over Bloodtail as he said, "_**Is that it?"**_

Bloodtail then dissapeared to his surprise...

SLICE!

The Magician felt his a scratch on his left cheek as it dripped blood.

Bloodtail stood floating behind him and said, "_**Don't worry…I'm not even close to being finished."**_

The Magician just smirked as they both went back to their dueling.

* * *

(With Sonic)

The damage the Chaotix did was starting to take its effect. Already explosions were being heard off and parts of the station were collapsing.

But that wasn't going to stop Sonic from reaching his son.

After dodging another piece of the ceiling, Sonic turned left and ran as fast as he could with explosions right behind him. Nothing else was in his mind except the safety of Hermes, he was worried about Tails, but he was grown up now. He was stronger than ever and he knew he could hold his own two tails against that demon.

He turned left again when he stopped in surprise.

A human stood before him.

None other then Zeith.

Sonic was taken by surprised by seeing a human on board, but he soon snapped out of it when he shouted out, "Where's my son!?"

Zeith said nothing, he only stared at Sonic.

"ANSWER ME!!"

He started to walk towards the blue hedgehog which made Sonic get ready for any sort of attack. Just when he was nearby, he walked right past him and kept going.

At that moment Sonic's mind was filled with thoughts...

_….…_

Sonic fell to his knees afraid…no…horrified at what he was feeling.

It was…a killing intent…never had ever felt something like it…it was like all his will was just sapped and he was ready to hand his fate to the predator without a fight…it was all directed at him….it was if death himself had just touched him on the shoulder and whispered into his ear.

Zeith stopped moving and said, "Third door on your left…"

He then continued walking away.

Sonic just stood there and was too scared to move, even when a falling pipe almost fell on top of him.

Sonic knew at that very moment if he had fought with that human…..he would die instantly.

If he was even human....

Slowly gaining his breath he got up and walked to the Third door on the left where he gasped in relief seeing his son, in a small casket surrounded by a blue energy shield. He was asleep and unharmed.

Sonic carefully put his hand over the shield and was surprised when it fell through and touched his son which woke him up. Hermes was so happy to see his father that he cried in joy. With tears coming down his eyes he lifted his son out of the shield and hugged him tight, overwhelmed with relief that his son was safe.

"I'm sorry kido….I promise this won't happen again…no harm will ever come to you…I swear…" Said Sonic as he felt his son snuggle close.

Wasting no time, he held on to his son tight as he ran out.

* * *

(With Bloodtail)

BOOM!

The Magician cursed as he felt the iron wait of Bloodtail's punch which sent him into the Death Egg again. The demonic fox was getting stronger and this was starting to get annoying.

Bloodtail stood over him as he got his sword out and dashed downward once more. He tried stabbing the demon only for him to suddenly disappear into thin air.

Bloodtail cursed as he looked around to find The Magician only to get blasted from behind. He then watched in horror as a large storm of wind started to surround him and started tossing and turning him around like a rag doll as the sharp wind began to slash all over him.

The Magician, from a distance, smirked as he watched his storm work overtime on the fox. But then he's eyes changed from arrogance to shock.

The storm was starting to get engulfed in fire! It was if a light was turned on and started to spread everywhere around the storm making it a burning stormfire.

"_**How did!?**_" Asked the Magician who looked closely and saw that Bloodtails tails, which had flames on the tips, were burning much more the usual. Bloodtail got the idea that since wind made fire larger and bigger he would use his tails to create such a storm under his own control since Sparta was a demon of fire and darkness.

Without his element, the Magician was unable to control it.

Flying forth with the speed of a missile, Bloodtail managed to move forward with the storm still surrounding him and managed to trap the surprised Magician inside. Using this to his advantage he became to hack at the Arcana Demon with his Rebellion blade with slashes, cuts, and anything else he could think off. And thanks to the flaming storm they were in, the slash marks started to burn as well making the damage more powerful than normal.

Bloodtail finished his attack with a combo of an upper slash, a spinning cut, and a flip downward slash that sent The Magician flying downward out of the storm and back into the sky where he was covered in slashes and fourth degree burn mark all over but he still stood.

The storm surrounding Bloodtail was also done and it revealed Bloodtail dripping all over with a bleeding body and a cracked skin.

Yet despite their damages the two were more determined to finish each other off and charged again.

* * *

(With Amy and the others)

"ROTOR IF THAT PLANE ISN'T FINISH I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOUR BALLS WITH MY METAL FOOT SO HARD YOU'LL-"

"IT'S DONE! GET IN!!" Cried Rotor who jumped into the cockpit. The others sighed in relief as they dodged falling debris. Just as they were about to get on a voice cried out, "HEY!!!"

The Chaotix had just made it and started to gasp in relief.

"By the way! The staion exploding is totally not our fault!" Said Charmy.

"Just get on already!" Cried Knuckles as he got on the top felt wing. Bunnie and Amy got in two other seats as the Chaotix each too another place on the wings.

"Wait!" Cried Amy, "Sonic, Siles, and Hermes are still not here!"

"Did somebody call!?" Shouted Sonic who managed to zip inside just in time.

"About time! You got Hermes!?" Cried Knuckles.

Sonic showed his son who gave a smile and a wave like nothing else was wrong.

"Well then let's go!" Cried Rotor.

"What about Siles?!" Cried Amy.

"Tails will meet us! Bunnie hold him!" Cried Sonic as he handed Hermes to Bunnie and got on the top right wing of the plane.

Rotor pushed the engine on and started to speed out of the hanger.

"HANG ON EVERYONE!!" Cried Rotor as the hanger began to cave in behind them. At the last second they managed to make it out as an explosion engulfed the hanger and missed them by inches.

* * *

(With Bloodtail)

The two were now caught in a sword lock as they got closer and closer to the self destructing cannon. Bloodtail knew that he was wasting too much energy with his Devil Trigger so he gave one last cry and slamed his sword against The Magician's knocking him back. Taking his left fist he then put all his energy into it and punched the Magician straight in the face, knocking him through the cannon which then exploded sending Bloodtail hurling across the sky. He slowly felt his Devil Trigger turn off as he then started falling only to get his hand grabbed from somebody.

Looking up he saw Sonic grinning as he said, "Need a lift?"

Siles smirked as he replied, "Maybe…."

Everyone then looked behind them as they saw the Death Egg, for a second time, exploded only a few miles away from Knothole and fell into the forest.

Helping Siles up, Sonic then patted him on the back and said, "Not bad little bro…"

Siles was about to retort when he sighed and said, "Whatever…"

Sonic grinned.

(end Song)

* * *

(10 minutes later)

"Hang on everyone!" Said Rotor as he dived the plane into the city where everyone watched them slowly land in the middle of the street. At once people came out screaming for joy as civilians and press surrounded the plane. The police and Inquition came in with paramedics as they tried to keep people from interupting their work.

Sonic was holding Hermes, who was sleeping again, before he saw Sally run towards them with tears in her eyes.

She nearly tackled her husband and son before hugging them. Sonic slowly whispered to her that everything was alright and that they were safe.

Cream, Hanyo, and Aristotle were not too far behind. Bunnie nearly punched through the crowd to get into her daughters arms and lifted her high into the air with joy. Aristotle almost knocked his father over as he laughed while crying in his chest. The Chaotix smiled as they tended to their godson.

Hanyo managed to find Amy and Siles and he was glad to see they were alright. Siles gave the kid a nod before heading off out of the crowd confusing the two as he disappeared without a sight.

* * *

(Later that night)

When word of the Death Egg's destruction came, every city in all of Mobius was parting and Knothole was no exception. Everyone of press was trying to interview Sonic and the former Freedom Fighters on their rescue mission except for one person.

Siles, knowing that he would be trouble since the people didn't fully accept him begin alive and all, left for the nearest bar he could find and had hung there since.

Already the celebrations were picking up as people danced to music and drank more than people on New Years.

Siles stood at the bar table, drinking his drink as the bartender a grey rabbit, walked over to him and asked, "How are you feeling?" He looked worried since Siles looked like he had gotten thrown into a wood cutter and survived.

Siles sighed as said, "Longest 24 hours of my life."

"What?" asked bartender who couldn't hear him because of the music being so loud.

Siles smirked and said, "I'm running away with your wife."

Not hearing, he just nodded and smiled before getting back to his duties.

_**Nice one…**_Said Sparta.

His keeper didn't say anything as he just sipped his drink once more before a voice beside him said, "Same as he's having."

Turning around he wasn't surprised to find Amy, still in Inquisition uniform, next to him on the left.

"Surprised?" Asked Amy.

"Should I be?" He replied finishing it and ordered another one.

"Sonic told us…is it true?" Asked Amy with fear in her voice as the bartender deliever their drinks.

Siles sighed and took a long gulp, "Yeah."

"Fuck." Said Amy coping, "Figures….he's not going to leave us alone till we've killed him ourselves huh?"

"Cheers to that." Said Siles raising his glass, "So what does Sonic and Sally plan to do?"

"What else, keep it under wraps." Said Amy.

"Figures….though if word did get out then we get more chaos then what was seen today." Said Siles.

"Sonic and Sally also publicly gave you immunity." Said Amy, "You're free now…"

"From what? The Law? I'm not free from people's opinon…I'll never be free from that." Said Siles.

"Not everyone thinks your evil Tails…nobody close to you does." Said Amy who blushed.

Siles smiled as he turned to Amy and said, "Thanks….for everything…"

_**Matchmaker matchmaker make me a match…**_Sung the demons.

**Shut up.**

"So…how about we celebrate by getting ourselves wasted." Said Amy.

"You think you can take me?" Asked Siles with a smirk.

Amy finished her drink and said, "Barkeep! Keep them coming!"

* * *

(Half an Hour later)

Siles and Amy just laughed as they kept drinking and talking to one another about the old times. A few of the patrons around them were giving them stares and whispered to their friends about them.

"Hey! Hey!" Shouted Siles with a drunk voice, "Remember when me and Sonic managed to dip Antonie's hand in a glass of water in his bed."

"I know! He pissed so much I thought he drank an entire trunk full of the stuff! HAHAHAHA!" The two laughed.

"Oh! Remember when Rotor accidently created a sticky grenade and then Sally got it stuck to her face!" Shouted Amy.

"Oh yeah and then everyone was trying to get it off but we got stuck on it too and just when we thought we were all going to die…"

"It was a dud! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT!!"

They took another gulp of their drinks and laughed their asses off.

_**Wow…he's never been this drunk before…wonder how much embarrassment he'll do to himself**_ Said Sparta.

_**Whatever it is I hope to use it on him for life.**_ Said Cerberus.

Siles laughed as he said, "Oh god this is great…hey barkeep keep them coming! HELL! DRINKS ON ME!! FOR EVERYONE!!"

Everyone in the bar cheered.

"If you didn't have more money than the Gates family I would say your drunk." Said Amy.

"I'm not even close." Said Siles smirking as his face turned red.

Suddenly a song came up that both of them knew and smirked.

* * *

(Later)

It was quite a scene on the bar, everyone was cheering as Siles and Amy were on top of a table singing and dancing. Sparta and the others were laughing at the drunken fools as they sung to to the song being played.

The two friends then screamed,

_She's got electric boots, a mohair suit_

_You know I read it a magazine_

_B-B-B-Bennie and the Jets!!_

Siles however then sung a drunken version of the chorus when it came up again.

_She's got electric boobs, a Mohawk too!_

_You know I saw her in a porno scene Oh yeah!_

_B-B-B-Bennie and the Jets!_

Everyone, including the demons, laughed like crazy as they applauded at the two.

* * *

(Even later, back at Siles's apartment)

The two were still laughing as they entered Siles's room and landed on his bed.

The two sighed as they looked at each and smiled.

"That was fun…" Said Amy.

"Yeah…." Said Siles.

The two of them, still drunk, were quiet as they looked at each other and just blushed.

"It sucks…" Said Siles.

"What does…" Asked Amy.

"To see a girl like you suffer because of me." Said Siles smirking, "I made you cry for five years and nowI feel like a jackass."

"Shut up. It's over now…besides…I forgive you."

"Why?" asked Siles.

"Because your face is way too cute to hate." Said Amy giggling.

"Oh really?" Said Siles as he got on top of Amy and said, "Then how about now."

_**This…this scene…**_Said Sparta.

_**It can't mean…**_Said Nevan gasping.

The two of them laughed as they tried to get up, but Amy was took quick as she then….accidently connected her lips with Siles.

_**SCORE!!!**_ Cried the demons.

The two of them blushed from the sudden move and slowly separated.

They just stared at each other…and then unleashed.

Siles grabbed Amy as the two of them started kissing intensely, full mouth and tongue as they explored every nook in their mouths. Siles's demons were screaming for more as they each started giving out request for moves and such.

Amy then grabbed Sile's jacket and ripped it off before grasping his handsome, firm, and muscular chest as she slowly rubbed it. She then felt her body heat get hotter and hotter as she felt her vagina get wet.

Siles felt Amy's touch and then shivered as he let instincts take over and unstrapped her bra and take of her clothes. The two of them lay down…and let the party kick off....

End

I bet you were expecting a sex scene right? Well, unfortuinatly while I have no problem with sex scenes. I find most of them tend to ruin fanfiction so I'm just leaving it as it is for now.

Anyway, this small arc is finally over and I can get back to the one hit chapters like before. But before we go…here is the legend thing I put off for three whole chapters that contains the info for all the things in the Shadow of the Past arc.

First Shadows of the Past 1:

-Sonic's Suicide: This is the only real thing that needs explaining in the first chapter of the arc. Think about it, you got a guy who abandons a kid he's called his brother his whole life, lets him get executed (or so he thinks, and he feels that he just betrayed him. Of course you would commit suicide out of guilt unless you were a fricken sociopath.

Now Shadows of the Past 2:

-Death Egg: If you don't know what the Death Egg is, stop reading this fanfic, stop doing anything Sonic related and go jump off a building because any decent Sonic fan would know what the Death Egg is. Hell, next to Metal Sonic, its Robotnick's greatest and most powerful and most famous weapon. It's been in the games, shows, comics it's impossible to ask a Sonic fan if he doesn't know what the Death Egg is. Now I don't remember the original concept of it in the comics that well since that was like 50th or something comic and were up to 220 something I think, so I focused on the gaming aspect to get the appeal. Also, I wanted to show how the mobius world still fears Robotnick so much even thought he was thought to be dead after five years. The chaos and the anarchy was what I wanted to focus on like Espio said on that chapter. I mean imagine if Stalin or Hitler was alive five years later after their so called deaths. Not that it stop people from giving those wild theories.

-Tornado: Okay come on. This fic is mostly centered on Tails. What Tails fan does not include Tails plane which is like his second well known symbol next to his two tails? Of course I upgraded it to a much cooler and kick as design and figured out to get it all inside in less than a few minutes thanks to Rotor.

-"Sonic and I" ….SMACK!: That's from Naruto Abridged series. Watch it if you like the anime or hate the American version because it's so damn funny to hate.

And finally Shadows of the Past 3:

-Kolbolds: Weakest Creatures from D&D.

-Captain Planet Rip off: Okay, it just came to me. No other reason then to find some way of making Jester look like a fool. I hoped it worked.

-The Fool: It's number 0 in the Major Arcana. While the Tarot cards can mean many things, the universal idea is that The Fool represents the beginning and infinite possibilities.

-Shadow Realm: A Shadow Realm is a mental realm of what is sounds like. A plane of existence made up of shadow, void, and light. It can be crafted, created, and motified by the creators will and mind. It's a mental battle where your own will power is what keeps you alive and the effects of the Shadow Realm affect you in real life. I know this might have been confusing for some people but think like the Tsukuyomi Jutsu from Naruto. It refelcts the Fool Arcana because everything starts at nothing.

-Robotnick: Of course I was going to bring him in. Duh. What good story in the Sonic universe doesn't have him?

Well, I hope I have pleased you all greatly. Thanks and read and review.

Later.


	18. AN 2

Hey guys. I'm working on the next chapter, but there's a serious question for you guys I need to ask.

Do you guys want to see sex scenes.

I normally don't write them, but I'm not above using them. Most time sex scenes don't work in a fanfic and that often ruins them, but in other cases they do work if done right.

I'm willing to try, but I want your permissions first. If you think sex scenes would be good for the story. Just review or send me a message. If I get enough convincing me then I'll do it, otherwise I won't the story won't changer majorly if I do so.

It's all up you guys.

Later.


	19. Chapter 16: Feelings,doubts,poison

Well, everyone has said their opinion and what they wanted to see. There were those who said yes and those who said no, and some who said they didn't care. But in the end the majority from all the reviews, messages, and emails I got from everyone was….no. There will be no sex scene in story for that matter. I listened to everyone's desire and I looked at your logics but in the end I thought long and hard about it and I decided to not put in the scene. Now here was what I was going to do…it was going to feature Tails and Amy having sex, but not in the beginning as so many of you thought. It was going to be featured at the very very end of the chapter after this one with a warning sign telling you that if you skipped the scene then you could and be done with it. The scene was suppose to give off a more passionate and romantic relationship between the two. But since most of you didn't want it and convinced me, were not going to see it. You have your minds to imagine that stuff. Besides it was only going to be that one scene and that one scene only in the entire fic.

In other news, my grades came back and I did well, thank God I passed my Math final…now I never have to take that godforsaken study again….

In other Sonic news…there have been rumors from my various sources about the next Sonic platform game…for now it has no title, but it does however have a Code Name known as….Project Needlemouse…..yeah anybody else scared yet?

Sega…Sega…Sega…..why?

Anyway. On with the fic.

* * *

_**"**__**One of the hardest things in life is having words in your heart that you can't utter.**__**"**_

_**-James Earl Jones**_

_**Chapter 16: Feelings….doubts…..poison…**_

* * *

(Unknown location)

"You have failed."

Robotnick didn't even look up towards his superior as he stood in the center of the meditation room. Because of the cloak he couldn't tell if the Leader of A.R.C.A.N.O.'s look was one of hatred or otherwise, only the feeling that his soul was being stared at was the only thing he was sure off.

"I know I have failed. It was by blind luck that they managed to win, nothing else. Had those blasted Chaotix done nothing I would have been able to defeat Sonic and turned all of Knothole under my power!" Said Robotnick.

"And yet, you had failed. The reasons and excuses do not apply here in this organization. Only the results of the actions we have performed matter. The ends justify the means and your means are not looking quite well." He said in an amused voice.

"I still have other plans…I can still…"

"What is your objective?" Asked the Leader as he glared.

Robotnick looked down on the ground and said, "To…to obtain the Symbol of Order…"

"That's right….not vengeance…you serve me…because if it were not for me…you would be already dead by the hands of your enemies and rotting in hell…." Said the Leader, "I was the one who gave you a new life, I created a new you, made you more powerful then you had ever been…do not forget that I can even hear your thoughts and control your actions on my own if I desired so…but for now I let you and your fellow comrades hold freedom because that is what I wish for this world…Freedom from this so called War of Good and Evil….Freedom from these so called Governments that rule us…That is what I wish."

"What will you have me do in the meantime?" Asked Robotnick.

"For now? Nothing. I have other Arcana Demons around Knothole and Mobotropolis that will deal with the Inquisition and Siles Drowler…for now just do nothing."

Robotnick bowed, "I understand…."

"Good…take time to reorganize your plans…and then continue…leave me to my meditations."

Robotnick bowed one more time before leaving the chamber, where what awaited him was Number 10, flipping his coin as always.

"I told you. It was fate's decree that you would fail to win." Said Number 10 with amusement.

Robotnick stared at him as he said, "You know Norn….there is one thing that I have been interested in…"

Number 10, aka Norn, stopped flipping his coin.

"Why are you, a person who believes so much in fate…follow a man who despises fate and wishes to end it?" Asked Robotnick.

Norn was quiet for a few seconds before he turned around and said, "Because fate has decreed it…."

* * *

(The Music of _What's up people!? By Maximum the Hormone plays)_

…_**Dark Side of the World Presents…**_

… _**A Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic…**_

…_**crossed over with material from Devil May Cry….**_

…_**as well as information of Demonology and Angelology….**_

_**BLOODTAIL: THE DEMON HUNTER**_

(end Song)

* * *

(Siles's Apartment, Morning)

**Uh….my head…**Thought Siles as he kept his eyes closed while placing his hand over the beating thick skull that felt like it was on fire.

_**Morning sunshine! The earth says hello! **_Said Sparta cheerfully.

…**.fuck you….**

Siles tried to go back to sleep, but the hangover from last night was still killing him. Why was it he could slay thousands of demonic hellspawn from the deepest and darkest pits of Hades, but he couldn't fight the backlash of a dozen or so glasses of alcohol?

_**Dude…you got really hammered last night. **_Said Cerberus who also sounded cheerful.

_**It's a wonder how you die of alcohol poisoning…**_Said Nevan, also giggling.

This made Siles wonder…what was so funny?

**Alright you guys, what are going on about this time? **

They snickered before Cerberus asked, _**We were just wondering how you were going to explain.**_

**About what?**

_**About how you and Amy are naked in bed together. **_Said Sparta.

Siles rolled his eyes, **Nice try, not going to work.**

_**Oh it's no trick…turn to the other side if you don't believe me.**_

Humoring him, Siles turned around in his bed and opened his eyes….only to have them as wide as dinner plates.

There….meters close to his face…was Amy…naked…smiling…in his bed…under his covers…near his naked body.

**Oh…..my….God…**Siles thought with horror in his mind….he had slept with Amy.

_**And the winner for most shocked face goes to….SILES DROWLER!!! **_Cried Sparta with the other two clapping.

A million thoughts went into Siles's head as the memories of…what they did entered his mind….

_**Yeah…I still can't believe you were able to use that pillow in such a way…who's idea was that? **_Asked Sparta.

_**Mine…it was the one after the position with the whip cream. **_Said Nevan.

_**Then who was the one with idea with the apples? **_Asked Sparta.

_**That was mine…saw it a few centuries ago and I've always wanted to know how that feels. **_Said Cerberus.

**WILL YOU GUYS CUT IT OUT!! THIS IS A MAJOR FUCKING PROBLEM!!! **Thought Siles with fear on his face.

_**Oh come on…you've been wanting to do this for such a long time…and besides…last night was great since we three can feel everything you do…and I mean everything…**_Said Sparta who whistled.

**I can't believe this…she's going to hate me…we were drunk….yeah that's it…this is all a mistake…I mean…well…it was good…but…I…well….she…**

_**This kid really needs to get out more. **_Said Cerberus.

Suddenly, Siles stopped breathing as Amy slowly crawled over to him and laid her head softly on his furry chest. Siles blushed as he felt both her head and breasts lay on top of him with Amy smiling in comfort.

_**Awwwwww**_. All three of them said.

Siles….for once….. didn't know what to do…

He wouldn't have to wait any longer as Amy slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see Siles's frightened eyes. It took her five seconds to realize the situation they were in.

Screaming she fell of the bed and took whatever covers she had and surround her naked body with them, "What…who…when…when did…did we…"

Siles just slowly nodded.

The two of them just stood there, facing each other with embarrassment as they stood in silence.

"I….I have to go." Said Amy who got up, took her clothes, and ran out the door with the sheet.

Siles just sighed and said, "Shit…"

* * *

(Later, Bunnie's apartment at Inquisition HQ)

"Mother! We're going to need more bread!" Said Cream as she came out of the kitchen.

"Don't worry darling. We can pick it up before we head out." Said Bunnie as she put some materials into a small picket basket. Ever since last night, people had been celebrating none stop and it was getting ridicules. Deciding she and Cream needed a break, Bunnie surprised Cream by mentioning a picket out in the Great Forest tomorrow. Since then, she had been planning everything none stop with excitement driving her. Cream asked if Aristotle and Hanyo could come too as she wished to spend the day with her friends as well.

Knuckles allowed it with his son, but Hanyo had to decline saying that tomorrow was a training day with Siles. So while only one of her friends was coming, Cream was still happy to be going and felt like Christmas had come early.

Her mother smiled at her as she skipped around the rooms, looking for other stuff to bring. Her thoughts were interrupted when a knock at the door came and in came Amy, now fully dressed in Inquisition uniform, but looking like she just had a wild night…..in a way she did.

"Amy girl…what a surprise…what are you doing here…what happened?" Asked Bunnie as she looked at her friend.

Amy blushed as she told Bunnie, "Are we alone?"

Seeing that it was important, she called Cream over and asked her to go see if Aristotle was ready for tomorrow. She smiled and went off after saying hello to Amy.

"Okay girl, what's wrong." Asked Bunnie.

Amy tried to tell Bunnie what happened, but the words just couldn't come out. She kept trying to say it, but…the thought of knowing what she did…with who…just…

"Come on girl. Speak up!" Said Bunnie.

"I had sex…." Said Amy finally saying as she sat down in a chair.

Bunnie was confused, "Hunny…that's normal…you did go through the birds and bees right?"

"It's not that I had sex Bunnie! It's who I had sex with!" Said Amy looking worried.

"Oh my god….Amy Rose if you had sex with Jake then lord helps us all for the Apocalypse has begun." Said Bunnie in a worried voice.

"God no! I would never have sex with him! Even if I was forced!" Said Amy, disgusted.

A few blocks away from the HQ, Jake started sneezing and wondered who was speaking about him.

Bunnie gave it more thought and then…

"Amy did you sleep with a woman? Because that's fine…I mean if you're into that there is nothing to be ashamed off."

Amy laughed, "No….no…unless women have an 8 inch penis then forget it."

Bunnie's eyes went wide, but she focused on the situation and asked, "Well who?"

Amy sighed, "Tails."

Silence.

"FINALLY!!" Cried Bunnie surprising Amy, "What the hell took you two so long!? My god I thought you two would never get together! About time….."

"Bunnie we got drunk! It…it just happened…even he was shocked." Said Amy.

"Oh….I see…" Said Bunnie as she sat down next to Amy and asked, "Well….how was it first?"

"Bunnie! This is serious!" Said Amy who was blushing.

"Sorry….sorry…just joking." Said Bunnie smirking, "Okay…what's wrong…"

Amy blushed as she said, "I…I don't know what I'm feeling…this is Tails! TAILS! My best friend…I mean just yesterday I thought he was dead and now he's alive! I…know he's special and I get this feeling every time I see him…and this was even when I thought he was just Siles Drowler….Now I have sex with him while I'm drunk….I think I made a big mistake…"

"Hunny…stop fooling yourself…you're in love with him…both Siles and Tails…you love them both and it's good for you that they are the same person." Said Bunnie, "Even when you guys were kids we all thought you two had something going on…sure there was your crush with Sonic…but you always stood by Tails…and he always looked at you as if you were special."

"That's because I was the only friend his age." Said Amy remembering the times he was always picked on by their peers because of his two tails.

"Maybe…but at the same time you two had each other growing up…don't tell me there wasn't any sort of connection you two had." Said Bunnie, "And when he came back and you knew him as Siles Drowler?"

"Well…I thought…he was like Tails in so many ways…he was kind, strong, determined, and he always wanted to do the right thing…sure he was a bit cocky, rough, and harsh…but only at the times when he needed to be." Said Amy, "But then when I found out he was Tails…I was so furious at him…but yet…I wanted to hug him so much….I was so happy that I couldn't believe it…it was like a dream you never thought coming true."

"And you've had these thoughts with you because of one thing…he's like Tails. Face it…you were in love with back then, though you didn't know it, and now that you're a more mature and beautiful woman…your seeing him in a different way." Said Bunnie, "Besides, you may have been intoxicated…but some people are their true selves when intoxicated at times…maybe that was your feelings speaking out when you had sex with him."

Amy thought about it, it's true that she was a little more…open with her feelings when she was drunk…and she couldn't deny that she had a spot of Tails/Siles/Bloodtail or whoever he was in his heart. Because Bunnie was right…they were all the same person…and she loved him for it.

"Oh God….I'm in love with him aren't I?" Asked Amy out loud as she touched her heart.

"And now you finally admit it." Said Bunnie smiling.

"But it can't work out Bunnie…he's a half demon…he'll live longer than me…what if he doesn't love me?" Asked Amy who was worried.

"Amy dear…I know love when I see love…I've been in love before…granted it didn't end well, but I know what it is to be in love. You two have something special with each other…I think it's time you both got it off your chest."

The pink hedgehog slowly realized her friend was right. That deep in her heart, she always felt something for that special two tailed fox of hers. There was not one day in her life she could remember not thinking or spending time with him….

"…but what should I do?" Asked Amy.

Bunnie took her hands and said, "Why don't you relax a bit…take the day off tomorrow and come with me and the children out into the woods for a picket. It will do you some well and give you time to place your thoughts out. Then you can decide what you want."

Thinking about it, Amy nodded and smiled, "Thanks Bunnie…I don't know what I would do if I didn't have a friend like you."

"Just answer this one question….was he good?" Asked Bunnie with a sly smile.

Amy blushed as she remembered the feelings she had that night, "He was….great…"

* * *

(Meanwhile, at Siles's apartment)

"YOU WHAT!?" Cried out Rotor, Knuckles, and Jake as they stared at an embarrassed Siles.

"I had…sex with Amy…when we were drunk." Said Siles repeating what he had said.

"Wait a minute. You called me, told me it was an emergency, and now I'm hearing that you got laid again by a hot chick! DAMMIT! WHY GOD!! WHY CAN'T I GET SOME!!!?" Cried Jake who was pissed.

Rotor sighed as he lit another cigarette, "Damn Siles…I would think you guys would done this sooner."

"What?" Asked Siles, not expecting that answer.

"I mean come on; it was only a matter of time before you two got hooked up. I guess this is what was needed to get your feelings out." Said Rotor.

"Getting wasted and then having sex doesn't sound very romantic to me Rotor…" Said Siles glaring at him.

_**It works in Hollywood…both on and off the screens. **_Said Cerberus.

"Well, don't you think maybe you two have a connection to each other?" Asked Knuckles smirking.

"Why does everybody say that!?" Asked Siles as he started pacing around his room, "I mean, just because we're friends doesn't mean that were….in love."

"Come on! You stare at each other while blushing, you always hang out, and you always defend one another. You're in love with her. You've had these feelings before right!?" Said Rotor.

Siles thought about it….there were only two times in his life when he was seriously in love. The first was when he was a kid. Fiona Fox. He was young and it was his first crush. A girl he met on an island when he was away from the others. But it all turned out sour in the end. Fiona was a robot designed by Dr. Robotnick to capture or eliminate him. He had managed to defeat her and drown her in the ocean along with his heart as he left the island in tears.

His first crush and his first break up.

The second time…was only three years ago….but that was another story for another time.

"I don't love her….I can't love her…." Said Siles as he looked at his friends, "I…I…I.."

"You're in denial/_**Your in denial" **_Said his friends and demons.

"SHUT UP!!! I JUST CAN'T!!" Cried Siles looking up into the celing, feeling a weight on his shoulders.

"Why?" Asked Jake, "Why can't you? Because you're a half demon? Siles's she doesn't care. She was the only one who defended you on your trial 5 years ago and she stood by you since then! She cares about you and you care about her! Why can't you admit your feelings to her!?"

The room was silent as Siles closed his eyes and thought long and hard about what he was going to say.

"Your right…." Said Siles.

They stared at him.

"….I do love her…." Said Siles opening his eyes, "…but…think about it….if I do admit my feelings, and she accepts… then what? Many people out there still hate me….I don't want that for Amy….I'm also a half demon, meaning I have an extended lifespan and when she dies then I'll be forced to live with that sadness for the rest of my life….and if any of my enemies find out how close she is…she'll be in more danger then she'll ever be…I just can't risk getting her hurt…"

Knuckles walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder, "I know what you're feeling. But think about it…she's always in danger because she's an Inquisition soldier, she's dealt with the hate because she's defended you from anybody who says wrong about you….and as for the extended lifespan….if your love is real then you both can deal with it."

"Knuckles is right….you should think about it Tails…after all with the professions you both have you may not be able to say it soon." Said Rotor as he finished his smoke.

"I think she feels the same way you do and is thinking about this right now…you should talk to her sometime." Said Jake, "That way you both can figure out the next step on staying together as friends only…or something more."

One by one, they left their friend to his own thoughts as his mind and heart tried to decide what he should do.

**To admit my feelings…..or not….**Thought Siles.

* * *

(That night, somewhere in the Great Forest)

The Great Forest was one of both historical and cultural value. It was here that the Freedom Fighters planned their attacks on Robotnick from their secret home in Knothole. Afterwards, when Knothole became a fully blown city, the Great Forest still remained ever stronger and ever greener. However…much about the Great Forest was still unknown. The entire forest was one jungle of a place that a person could spend years looking around and might be lost. There were many dangerous areas as well as dark places in the forest that nobody dared to venture into. But recently…it had become more dangerous to venture into the forest at night.

There were recent disappearances of people who would go out in the dark, most thought of this as normal people getting lost…however, over time they had increased.

Yet despite the dangers…many still went forward into the dark for their own amusement.

"OH….OH…Yes….YESS!!...OH!!"

SNAP!

"…did you hear that?"

A female green lizard, wrapped in a blanket, got out of her tent and looked around. A moment later, a male labador dog, naked, got out and said, "Babe…come on, I was this close to…"

"I want to leave." She said nervous.

"What? Come on!? We've been here for hours and nothing bad has happened." Said the dog.

"I don't care, I'm scared. You heard the rumors of this place. They say it's dangerous at night." She said as she went back inside and started packing her clothes.

"Geez…you believe anything…." He said with anger.

"I want to leave…now!" She demanded.

"Fine…fine…just let me wiz first." He said as he strolled down into the bushes.

She took her time waiting for him for a full minute till she got worried.

"You there? Andrew? Are you there?"

No reply.

Now she was getting scared. Two minutes past and she knew that something was wrong. However, instead of doing the smart thing and running the fuck away she did what every stupid person in horror movie like situation…move to the area where the disappearing person was last seen.

Slowly, still wrapped in her blanket, she walked over to where her boyfriend was and looked around…only to find nothing…but…web?

"Is this web?" She asked as she picked up the strong sticky stuff off the ground. It was much bigger then a normal spider's web and it was much stronger too. Just as she was about to turn around she screamed as something suddenly dragged her into the trees from the ground, only her blanket laid there…and a second later…blood.

* * *

(Next day, outside the Inquisition HQ)

The next day had come, but for some it seemed like a little too quick for some people….particularly a Demon Hunter.

"Amy…I know we've been friends for a long time…but I want you to know that…." Said Siles as he paced outside, "No…no….that not right…Amy, my love I….No that's even stupider….Amy I think your great and…GOD!"

Frustrated he pounded into the wall of the building, leaving a mark, and shouted, "I can slay hundreds of demons but I can't confess to one girl!?"

_**The problem of every young man. **_Said Sparta.

**Shut up! You're not the one riding on emotions here…. **Thought Siles as she slumped down on the wall.

_**True….these are your feelings…but at the same time I can feel what you feel as can we all….you can do this. **_Said Sparta.

Sighing, he got up and entered the building.

"Siles!"

"OOF!" He cried as he fell to the floor, vexed by what happened. Looking up he saw a smiling Hanyo with something in his non demonic hand.

"Hanyo…what are you doing?" Asked Siles getting up.

"Look what I got!" Cried Hanyo as she showed the object, a custom made Colt Anaconda.

Surprised, Siles took and asked, "Where did you get this? It's really well made."

"I did."

Looking up, to his surprise again, Sonic walked towards him smiling.

"Since he's going to be a Demon Hunter like you, I figured I would give the kid a gift to make things easier. Rotor just finished it yesterday; it's like your pistols they fire with his demonic energy."

"That means I can now shoot like you!" Said Hanyo with excitement.

Siles nodded before he asked Sonic the reason why he was here.

"Sally and I came for a meeting to discuss our new tactics. Ever since the last battle two days ago, we've been changing things for Mobius for the better." Said Sonic smirking.

"What sort of things?" Asked Siles.

"Well, for starters, Sally's opening the idea of allying ourselves with O.A.S.I.S." Said Sonic.

Siles's mouth dropped, "…what?! YOU'RE KIDDING!?"

Sonic shook his head, "Surprised everyone, she opened it at once and said that it was a top priority. She's also thinking of hiring others like you and having them train other Mobians with demonic blood like you by forming a special squad to deal with the demons. We're also lowering the taxes and putting a halt with a lot of the Councils' laws that we found were hindering our progress. She's been going at it all day. I asked he what had gotten into her, but all she said was "Amy made me see the truth". Don't know what that means…."

Although the news shocked Siles like being struck by a thunderbolt, the moment he heard Amy's name he snapped out of it and asked, "Amy? Where is she?"

"She went out with Miss. Rabbit, Cream, and Aristotle. I wanted to go, but then I remembered we had our training day remember?" Said Hanyo.

"Huh…oh right…so she's going to be gone for the rest of the day…" Said Siles with disappointment in his voice. The others two heard this and smirked.

"Oh…so it's Amy who you were looking for? May I ask why?" Asked Sonic grinning.

Blushing, Siles said it was nothing but Hanyo laughed and said, "Liar! You wanted to see because you like her! Right?!"

Siles growled and wondered if everybody knew it was obvious.

_**Like seeing a mushroom cloud over a destroyed city. **_Said Nevan.

"Well, it's not my place to say….but I hope you two work things out…" Said Sonic about to take off.

"Wait….Sonic….I need to talk to you." Said Siles as he looked at Hanyo and asked him to wait for him inside.

Seeing that it was an important talk, the young half demon ran off while thanking Sonic again for the gun. After he left, Sonic asked what was so important.

Besides Amy, there was another thing that had been plaguing his mind since the Death Egg….the thought of what Sally had told him….was it true? He had to hear it from his own mouth.

"I talk to Sally…after our fight in the hospital…she told me something that I want to know if it's true or not…" He asked.

"What?" Asked Sonic.

The fox pointed to Sonic's chest where he left the hedgehog in confusion till he looked at his own chest and saw the knife scar….resulting in a sad smile.

"She told you huh?" Asked Sonic, confurming the truth. Shocked, Siles screamed at him, "IDIOT! Wha….what were you thinking….killing yourself…how could…why!?"

"Because of what I did." Said Sonic as he looked at Tails with eyes of pure sorrow, "That day…was the day I betrayed not just you…my brother…but everything I had ever stood for…everything I fought for as a Freedom Fighter….everything….I felt I had betrayed my entire world…your world….and when I saw your body…on that day…I couldn't live with myself…I didn't care for anything but you…so I…..did it with no hesitation…."

Siles couldn't believe it…his former best friend…really did try to kill himself, "Why…Mobius needed you….you're the hero…."

"I'm no hero!" Cried Sonic in anger, "A hero wouldn't have let his brother get killed!"

Sonic clenched his fists, "I still…sometimes think about that day….I still have no regrets for what I could have done with that knife….but…I have Sally and a son…I can't leave them behind…"

"Sonic….I…."

"I love you Tails…no matter what you will always be my brother… like it or not." He said with a smile.

Siles couldn't say anything to him, nothing out of anger or of joy…he just…couldn't say anything.

Sonic was about to turn around when his face lit up, "Oh…that's right…Sally asked me to give you this…both of us signed it…you just have to agree."

He then gave Siles a slip of paper which he opened. To his shocked it was a document stating that Siles "Bloodtail" Drowler was to be the Godson of Hermes Miles Hedgehog Acorn should anything happen to Sonic and Sally.

"What….but why me?" Asked Siles.

"Because there's no other person I would trust…and I owe you for saving my son's life…besides you said you would do anything for him…this is a part of that…all you have to do is agree…." Said Sonic as he went inside the building, "Later."

Siles stared at the paper for a good long time, along with the others thoughts he had after speaking with Sonic.

It took Hanyo five minutes to get him back to reality.

* * *

(Inside Inquisition HQ, Morgue)

Zazamel couldn't believe what he was seeing….it made him so disgusted that despite everything he had seen so far in this job...there was no end to the sick shit he had to see every day.

"40 people….women…men…children…elders….my god." He said as he looked around. All 40 bodies were laid on separate tables where their bodies were ripped to shreds with blood and cuts all over them. Their faces with looks of horror and pain were all that were left to remind anybody who saw them the kind of horrible mutilation they had gone through. Some people had limbs missing, even their tails. From the oldest, a 60 year old eagle, to the youngest, an 8 year old panda, they were each a sign that who or what ever did this was twisted beyond most macabre minds.

"And you're saying…they were all raped?" Asked Zazamel to his forensic expert, a young female rabbit.

"Yes…even the children…it happened to them while they were all being killed. Some are ripped to shreds by what we think are teeth and while most of them were first stabbed with something and injected with a poison. A very fatal one if not treated soon after injection." She said with despair.

Zazamel could feel a headache coming, "I'm getting too old for this shit….how did we find them."

"Last night a patrol found some campers like this and radioed it in, an hour later more showed up and well…we found them….we think there might be more."

"Where did they find them?" Asked Zazamel.

"Various places in the Great Forest…there might be more…" Said the expert as she handed him the files.

"These can't be normal…any sign of demonic fluid?" He asked.

"Yes…but they're both sexes sir."

He looked at her, confused.

"Both?"

"Both sir….a male and female demon are responsible for this…we think there might be at least two demons doing this." She said.

He turned pale…two?

Well….shit.

* * *

(Meanwhile, in the Great Forest)

She was glad she came on the trip; she had forgotten how peaceful the forest was during the day. She also couldn't help but smile at Cream and Aristotle trying to tag one another as they ran through the tree.

"Don't go too far kids, I don't want to waste my time looking for you if you get lost. Ya hear!" Said Bunnie as she carried the picket basket.

"We will mother!" Said Cream as she continued to chance Aristotle.

She turned towards the young hedgehog and asked how she was feeling.

"A bit better…you were right…I needed this." Said Amy. She was no longer in her inquisition uniform, just a regular red shirt with a burning purple heart in the middle and blue jeans. She still carried her pistols in their holders, just in case however.

"Well, what are your thoughts about Tails now?" She asked.

Amy was quiet as she thought long and hard…

"I….really do want us to be something more than just friends…but I'm kind of confused on how I should tell him…I mean…do I blurt it out loud or try it at a more romantic atmosphere….how did Antoine confess to you?" Asked Amy.

Although it brought a bit of a pain in her heart to hear the name of her ex-lover she answered, "After a mission, Antoine had brought me out here on a date where he said such great words….after which he kissed me on the cheek and gave me a rose to symbolize his love for me….although now I kind of wish I just rejected him then."

Amy then asked her, "I don't understand…you loved him…I know he disagreed with you on the opinion of Tails being a demon…but why didn't you just break up with him after being with him for so long?"

Bunnie sadly looked at Amy and smiled, "…it was after Tails was thought to be dead…I went up to him to talk to him…"

* * *

_(Flashback, five years ago, Antoine's hut)_

"_How could you!!" Bunnie demanded as she glared at Antoine, who was still wearing his new uniform as part of his promotion._

"_Why a're you so angry? I thought ze truth of Milez was clear to you by now." Said the French coyote. _

"_You mean that we just sent an innocent kid out to his death…and now he's…GODDAMIT ANT HE'S DEAD!" Cried Bunnie with tears in her eyes._

_Antoine put his hands on her shoulders and said, "This iz nothing to be sad about my dear…the demon is now dead…not to mention I ha've been promoted for my viliagenze with the council's choice." _

_She glared at him again, frustrated that he could be saying this after all this time. "Tails saw you as a good man…and this is how you repay him…"_

"_Milez was a demon…I'm sure you will zee that zoon." Said Antoine._

_Turning away from him she couldn't understand how her boyfriend was acting like this…_

"_Bunnie?"_

"…_.have you've seen Amy?"_

_Antoine was silent._

"_She just sits in her room…crying….I have never seen that girl cry so much in all her life….that girl had lost her best friend and we did that to her…we were supposed to be examples for her and Tails…now we've killed one and broken the heart of another….I can't forgive myself…"Said Bunnie holding herself._

_Antoine snorted, "I do not know why she grieves…she iz acting foolish."_

_SMACK!_

_Antonie fell to the floor hard from the backhand that Bunnie hit him with, he stared at her with shock, never had he expected his love to hit him. She stared at him, frustrated beyond all belief._

"_You bastard…you cold….cowardly…son of a bitch!" She said, "How dare you say something like that….I am done with you….go fuck yourself…I am done…"_

_He gasped at her, "You…are…you are breaking up….with me?"_

_She nodded._

_Growling he got up and shouted, "After all I haz done for you! This is how you repay me! After confezzing my love for you! You, who won't ever find another person to love because of what you look like, will just forget about all we have done! And leave me!?" _

"_Damn right…sugar…" She said._

"_You ungrateful __une truie!" He said with anger. Bunnie responded by kicking him in the sun don't shine….with her metal leg._

_She ran out, crying tears down her face all the same while leaving her ex-boyfriend to cry over the loss of his balls and pride._

_(end Flashback)_

* * *

Neither of the girls said anything after the story. Amy couldn't help but feel sorry for Bunnie…her only love who saw her for who she was instead of what she was, betrayed the trust she had for him.

"Do you miss him?" Asked Amy.

"Do I regret what I did…no…do I regret breaking up with him…no….do I regret he's dead…..sometimes…but that's the past and although I won't ever forgive him…I won't ever forget him." Said Bunnie who knew that Antoine was the one and only…but fate was just too cruel.

"Maybe it won't work out between me and Tails…" Thought Amy out loud.

"Nobody knows if a relationship will work out or not at first…it takes time…something you two have." She said smiling, "Sure I didn't get the chance to live happily ever after like Sally-girl did, but I found happiness after all. I found my daughter."

Amy nodded, "We should go look for them."

"Right, don't want them getting too far off now." Said Bunnie.

Amy was about to walk forward when she stepped in something that was really sticky. Shaking if off she looked at it.

"Web? Huh?" She said before running to catch up.

* * *

(Meanwhile….were getting a lot of these huh?)

Two blurs were speeding through the trees from branch to branch; to the naked eye they were only there for a second before they were gone. However, the red blur was much faster than the blue smaller one which was trying it's hardest to catch up with the red blur.

Siles finally stopped on the last branch he had arrived at and a minute later, Hanyo arrived panting for air.

"Geez….I…never…knew….you…had…this…much…stamina…" Said Hanyo who was almost dead of his feet.

Siles smiled, "Well, you may be a half demon who has more stamina then the normal mortal, but your still young and you got to improve it every day.

Nodding, the young wolf decided to ask a question that had been on his mind.

"Siles…when did you and Miss. Rose meet?" Asked Hanyo.

_**I'm interested too.**_ Said Sparta.

_**Us too. **_Said Nevan.

Smiling, Siles could remember clearly how he met Amy so long ago. "Well….it was when we were eight…"

* * *

(_Flashback, 11 years ago)_

_Tails hated the taste of dirt…_

_Especially when he was sent head first by a fist._

_He thought this would stop eventually, but even now he was getting the same treatment he always got from kids his age._

_Lifting himself up to his knees he tried to stop the tears coming down his face as he looked at the three bullies who were hurting him. A red fox, a brown bear, and a black rabbit; all of them were his age, but they were far from friends. They were like many kids who were jealous of his friendship with Sonic and Sally as well as his two tails that were always a target of jokes and insults._

"_Come on freak! Get up! Were not done with you yet!" Said the bear growling._

"_What did I ever do to you?! I just wanted to be left alone!" Said Tails with his eyes watering._

"_Oh look! The little freak is crying! Wah! Wah! Why don't you cry to your mama…oh that's right…you don't have one!" Said the fox._

"_Must be because she never wanted a weirdo like you!" Said the bear laughing with the others. _

_Now he was really crying, he had heard this a million times, but it never stopped hurting._

"_What in Mobius's name are you doing!?" Cried a female voice._

_The four boys looked to their left to see an 8 year old pink hedgehog with a red dress on and pink boots. She was glaring at them with a stare that could kill._

_The bullies however looked unconvinced that she was a threat and laughed her off, "Who are you to tell us what to do?"_

"_That doesn't matter! What are you doing to him you bullies?!" She demanded again, this time with more force in her voice._

"_Just messing around with the freak…why? You his girlfriend?" Asked the rabbit._

"_No, but at the same time I don't think you three stooges should be acting like this to him!" _

_Tails was confused, this girl who he had never met before was standing up for him. But why?_

_The bear walked up to her and said, "Why should we listen to you?"_

"_Because if you don't leave right now…I might have to hurt you." She said._

"_Please….why don't you just go play with your dolls you dickless brood." He said snickering._

_With a face that could only be described as "Pissed Off". Her leg went straight up and her foot connected right between his legs causing him to sail into the air and land while gripping his balls like they were going to fall off._

_The others were shocked, but they were also feeling the same pain as she did the same thing twice._

_She dusted her hands as she smiled at her work as the boys ran away, crying in fear. Tails got up, amazed at the way the girl handed them with ease. Yet he was also a bit afraid of her anger._

"_You okay?" She asked walking over to him with concern._

"_Y-Yeah…thanks…" Said Tails, nervous._

"_No problem….guys like that is nothing more then but a bunch of idiots who talk. A good punch or kick and they scatter like bugs." She said as she looked at him and her face lit up, "Wait a minute…you're that two tailed kid I heard about."_

_Tails looked down at the floor, waiting for the insults._

"_Is it true that you can fly with them?" She asked with excitement surprising him. He nodded and demonstrated by lifting a few feet off the air with them. She clapped with excitement as she saw this._

"_Wow! You must be really talented!" She said._

"_Thanks…you're the first person of my age to say something positive about them." Said Tails._

"_Why? I would think you would be the coolest kid in the village with them." _

_He shook his head, "No…I get made fun of….called freak and such…"_

_Frustrated said, "That's stupid…so you were born different…everybody is, no big deal."_

_Smiling he thanked her and introduced himself, "I'm Miles Prowler…but everybody calls me Tails…for obvious reasons."_

"_I'm Amy, Amy Rose. Nice to meet you." She said with a smile._

_And that was how their friendship was born._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

"Wow that was boring." Said Hanyo.

"Huh?" Asked Siles.

"I was expecting something like with action or a little dirty stuff…but all I got was a cheep Disney tale." Said Hanyo.

_**Gotta love kids…**_Said Sparta snickering.

"Well sorry if it's not the _Color Purple_, but that's how it happened. Now enough, let's keep going." Said Siles.

"Right!" Cried Hanyo as he jumped forward, but as he did he missed a branch and started to fall.

"Hanyo!" Cried Siles as he dived forward.

* * *

(Right below them)

Unbeknownst to anyone, the group of four was setting up their picket blanket as they started handing out food to one another.

Just as they were about to dig in, a strange sound was heard.

"Did you guys hear something?" asked Amy who got nods in reply. Looking around they tried to see where the sound was coming from….

"…..aaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

SLAM!

SLAM!

"Oh my stars!" Cried Bunnie in surprise as she watched something crash land into Aristotle and Amy.

Groaning, Siles shook his head as he looked up to see Amy's face right below his.

"Amy!"

"Siles!"

"Siles?"

"Bunnie?"

"Aristotle!"

"Hanyo!"

"Hanyo?"

"Cream?"

"Miss. Amy?"

"Aristotle!"

"Cream."

"Mother."

"Mr. Siles!"

"Cream."

_**Sparta!**_

_**Ceberus!**_

_**Nevan!**_

**Wait! What?! Who?!**

* * *

(After that awkward moment)

Fate had the strangest sense of humor. First he woke up trying to confess to Amy, then he gets permission from Sonic that he's Hermes's Godfather, and now he's having a late lunch with his love, his half metallic aunt, a demonic wolf, the nicest and innocent girl ever, and the shiest and mute boy ever.

"Who would have thought you guys would just come and meet up with us?" Said Bunnie smirking as she ate her sandwich.

"And from the sky no less!" Said Cream.

"Well…it wasn't on purpose…" Said Hanyo embarrassed as Aristotle gave a silent giggle.

While they were busy talking, the romantic couple were too busy glancing at one another before turning away both with similar thoughts.

**Maybe I should tell him how I feel now….no not with the others present….besides it would be embarrassing after what just happened.** Thought Amy.

**Come on…this might be your chance…..no…I can wait. **Thought Siles.

_**Oh for crying out loud! Do you have to be such a wuss. **_Said Nevan, _**Girls want guys who make the first move! You've got to get closer! Real close! And then move in for the kill!**_

It was kind of ironic that Nevan, a luster demon who was cursed to never feel love, was giving him advice on how to be romantic. As for the other two….all they cared about was him sleeping with her so they could get some feelings.

He shook his head, he had to take this slowly.

"So Miss. Rose, Siles told me how you two meet. Was it true that you kicked all those guys in the crotch like that?!" Said Hanyo.

"Hanyo! We don't say things like that at lunch!" Said Bunnie blushing.

Cream was confused, what was a crotch?

Amy however was laughing as she said, "Yeah….I remember…kind of had a temper back then and I didn't know how to control it well."

"You still can't." Said Siles smirking.

"WHAT WAS THAT!!" She screamed.

"My case in point." Said Siles.

"Wow, two days and your already acting like a married couple." Said Hanyo laughing.

The two of them blushed and mentally vowed to get even for the comment.

_**Like I said, got to make that kid your permanent apprentice. **_Said Sparta smiling.

Siles rubbed his temples, was the whole world out to get his love life.

After finishing their meal, the three children went out to play while the three adults waited for them back at the camp site.

"I heard Sonic's made you Godfather of Hermes. Some were against it, but when he told them how you helped him rescue him many were for it." Said Bunnie, "Thanks to Sonic and Sally some people are actually changing their views about you. They've already gotten rid of that stupid statue in Knothole and they've banned the holiday celebrating your death. So far I think they've made good progress."

"Yeah…" Said Siles who was sure how to feel. Ever since the Death Egg incident he had been confused on how he was suppose to feel about Sonic and Sally. There was one part of him that still hated them with a passion, but there was another side that didn't care and actually…was a bit thankful.

His thoughts were interrupted when his comlink started beeping; quickly answering it he was surprised to find Zazamel on the line.

"Hey. Is something up?" He asked.

"Something is very much up. We've got a problem, a demonic one." Said Zazamel.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"We've recovered some bodies that have been both raped and mutilated into corpses that Rob Zombie would find sick. All of them were reported to have been killed in the Great Forest…"

Siles stood up alarmed, "Did you say Great Forest!?"

"Yeah why?"

A sudden chill went down his spine.

BANG!

All three of them turned to what sounded like a gunshot.

**The kids….**

Like lightning, Siles rushed towards the gunshot, hoping that it was Hanyo and the others. Bunnie and Amy, seeing his face in worry, followed him, but were no match for his demonic speed.

By the time he arrived at the location he found nobody. No sign of the children or whatever attacked them. Looking down he noticed something silver…Hanyo's new gun… surrounded by web and strange green goo….which Siles's bet was blood.

Demonic blood.

* * *

(Night)

**Wha…what happened? **Thought Cream as she woke up suddenly. Yawning she tried getting up, but she couldn't move for some strange reason.

Opening her eyes wide she gasped at what she saw kept her trapped. From looking down she saw that she was high up in the air and lots of webbing could be seen that connected to all the nearby trees.

Spider's web….lots of it.

She felt fear enter her heart, what was going on? Where was everyone?

"Cream!"

Turning to her left she gasped, "Aritotle! Hanyo!"

Her two friends were not far off, but they were also trapped in the web, not even their superior strength could get them out.

"Damn! What the hell is going on!?" Cried Hanyo, he remembered something big coming at them and he tried to take it out with a shot from his gun, but after that…nothing.

Aristotle was almost to the verge of tears, he wanted his dad.

Just then they felt something land on the strings, looking up they all screamed, excluding Aristotle who just opened his mouth in horror, at what they saw. A large, Hummer sized spider like creature. It had the head of a green cobra, the top body of a naked human female, and the rest was the body and end of a spider with all 8 legs. It hissed at the three as it jumped from web to web.

They watched in horror as she took something from the other side of the web. Looking closer they saw it to be an unconscious male Mobian rat who was unaware of his upcoming doom. The children wondered in fear what she was going to do with it when another large creature of equal size and weight jumped down and landed next her on the web. It was the same creature except it had a male human body with a scorpion body mixed with it; the deadly poisonous tail could be the proof of that.

As soon as he landed, the two of them started to rub against one another and licked their long snake like tongues all over their faces as if they were kissing. The children were confused by this and wondered if they were mates or something. Their thoughts didn't last long as the two demonic spiders started ripping the rat apart in front of them. They turned their eyes away in horror as blood splattered all over the demonic couple. Yet this seemed to turn them on more as they got more intimate while it was raining down upon them. Licking the blood of each other in all corners they could find, they soon jumped back into the shadows of the trees….as if they were waiting for somebody.

**Mommy…Mr. Siles…Miss. Rose….help us….**Thought Cream.

* * *

(Nearby)

The three of them were dashing through the trees as fast as they could, Bloodtail in the lead with the girl's right behind them. As soon as he managed to catch the scent of the demon he told the girls what had happened before calling back Zazamel to send reinforcements. Each of them was moving as fast as they could (Except Bloodtail, because if he went his real speed he would be long gone) with fear guiding them.

"So what kind of demons are these?" Asked Bunnie charging her arm cannon.

"From what I sensed and what Zazamel told me of the victims, they are most likely luster demons." Said Bloodtail, "From the webbing we can assume there spider like and most likely have some area where it's all web."

"That's going to be a disadvantage for us." Said Amy, pistols drawn, "Spiders can sense anything that touches their webs and we can't burn them all or were going to get the entire Great Forest on fire."

_**And if what we sensed with the web is right…your facing another Arcana demon.**_ Said Sparta.

**Which one do you think this one is? **Asked Bloodtail as he increased his speed a bit more.

_**Hard to say… we've killed six of them. The Chariot, The Hangedman, The Hermit, The Judgment, The Hierophant, and The Strength. That leaves about 16 left. 3 of which we know and this isn't their style. **_Said Cerberus.

_**So were just going in blind.**_ Said Nevan.

Bloodtail growled at his luck, but that was nothing to worry about for now. He had to get to the children before they were killed…or worse…

He sensed danger and stopped letting the others to get down. He drew his blade and looked around, only the darkness and the large trees surrounding them seemed to be all that there was.

"What is it? I don't see anything." Said Amy looking.

"Listen."

….

….

…

…

"I hear nothing." Said Bunnie.

"That's just it…no crickets…no hoots…nothing…just dead silence and our heartbeats." Said Bloodtail.

He darted his head around again both left and right…that's when the male spider made its strike from above.

Sensing it just in time, he dove down while dragging the two girls with him, avoiding the tail's tip by the margin of a second. Quickly getting up, they fired their guns at him only to miss as he darted back into the top of the trees as quickly as he came.

"Holy shit that was one ugly fucker." Said Bunnie getting up.

"We must be close….very close…" Said Bloodtail as he tried to sense which was they should go. As he was doing that, Amy noticed something about the piece of ground where the tail had stabbed into. It was starting to turn brown and ugly.

"Guys look." She said as she pointed to the ground, "Must be poison…great…that makes our work a whole lot harder."

"We the more we wait here the more likely Hanyo and the others are going to look like that ground…come on!" Said Bloodtail running forward once more….deeper into the woods.

* * *

(With Cream, Hanyo, and Aristotle)

"How long have we been up like this?" Asked Cream who was getting tired and itchy from all the web.

"I think about a few hours….do you think Siles, Miss. Rose and your mom are alright?" Asked Hanyo.

She nodded, "They're very strong people…we going to be saved! I promise!"

Aristotle didn't share her optimism. He was already wondering how painful their deaths were going to be and it scared him. His fears were about to soon be realized as the female spider demon landed next to him and hissed in his face, scaring him to the point where he wet himself.

She suddenly grabbed him and started licking him all over his face, disgusting him and his friends as they screamed his name. They gasped in horror as she started to open her mouth wide and was about to bite his head off when, out of anger and desperation, Hanyo screamed.

The demon and his friends watched as his Devil Bringer started glowing blue all over the cracks as more of his energy went wild. Finally, the webbing couldn't take it anymore and in snapped, freeing him.

Wasting no time, he trusted his hand out and released the large demonic blue hand in the form of his energy straight out at the demon in the form of a closed fist. Taken by surprised she was unprepared for the large fist that slammed into her body and sent her flying back through layers of her own web before crashing into a large tree. Aristotle however was left to gravity as he began to free wall down 100 feet of nothing but air. Hanyo was already ready however as he fell too. Grabbing a nearby branch, he held on to it as he shot his fist out again sending his energy hand out, but this time he made it catch Hanyo and drag him into his other free arm where they held tight to one another.

Cream breathed in a sigh of relief at this, but gasped again as the branch started to crack and break. The two boys gulped as they looked down to see that they were still 60 feet in the air and would land hard on the ground. To make matters worse, the female demonic spider managed to recover, despite the bleeding head and small concussion, and dove downright underneath where they were going to fall down.

"Not….good…" Said Hanyo as he looked at the branch, it was close to breaking any second….

CRACK!

"SHHHIIIIITTTT!!!" Cried Hanyo as they fell.

"NOOOOO!!" Cried Cream who watched in horror as the spider prepared to catch them in her mouth.

BOOM!

A high powered blast came out of nowhere and knocked the demonic spider straight into another tree as a red blur arrived and caught the two falling kids just in time.

Cream gasped in delight, "MOTHER! MR. SILES! MISS. AMY!"

The two boys looked up to see Bloodtail holding them. After placing them on the ground he asked if there were any injuries and they shook their heads.

"Cream!" Cried Bunnie with her arm cannon smoking, "Hold on! I'll get you down!"

"Bunnie look out!" Cried Amy from behind her. The female spider was angry now; she screeched and proceeded to fire her webbing at them. Bloodtail managed to grab the boys and dash out of the way as did Amy. Bunnie however was not quick enough and was caught in the web. She tried moving here robotic limbs, but the webbing managed to get caught in them and caused them to not work.

"Goddamit! Useless piece of junk!" Cried Bunnie as she fell down thanks to the failure of her mechanical legs.

The female spider only looked at her with glee from her snake like eyes. She dived forward quickly, hoping to at least wound the bitch that hurt her before she got away. Bunnie closed her eyes and waited for the impact.

SCRUNCH!

….nothing happened.

She looked up to see Bloodtail, in front of her with his sword right through the demonic spider's chest.

The demon screamed as he pulled it out and then knocked her back with a demonic charged punch. She held the wound on her chest and growled as green blood stated to ooze out of it. She jumped back and landed on her web, hoping it would keep her safe from Bloodtail.

But Bloodtail was expecting this. He then summoned Cerberus's nunchucks and started swinging them around as he made the atmosphere colder and colder, to the point where the leaves of the trees began to frost.

The demonic spider started to feel chilly as she tried to shake it off. However, she was watching in horror as her webs soon turned frosty and solid instead of their sticky forms. Bloodtail stopped his swinging with the nunchucks and then took out Ivory and shot it once at the webbing.

BANG!

SHATTER!

All the webs around the area turned into shattered pieces of ice that started to fall like a snow fall. Cream screamed as she started to fall, but Bloodtail throw and wrap one of the three ends of the nunchuck at the rabbit child and brought her back into his arms where she hugged him.

The demonic spider however was no so luckily, she fell down from her position and landed hard on the ground, but not damaged at all.

After getting the web of her, Bunnie managed to drag the webbing out of her legs and arms and restarted them. She held her daughter tight as she cried in her arms both out of fear and out of relief.

Amy smiled at them as she stared at the spider and said, "Alright…now it's time to finish UGK!"

They all turned to her and froze….

Amy slowly looked behind her to see the male spider demon grin at her…as he dug his tail deeper into her back.

Time seemed to slow down for Bloodtail as he watched the demon pull his tail out and let Amy fall to the floor.

"AMY!!!" Cried Bloodtail as he ran to her and held her in his arms. A sense of helplessness went over him as he tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't.

Seeing the distraction work, he jumped towards his mate and helped her up as they retreated back into the forests.

"No…Amy…No! GOD NO!! AMY!!!" Cried Bloodtail as tears fell down.

_**Kit! Calm down she's still alive! But she needs medical treatment! That poison's going to finish her off if we don't get her some help! **_Cried Sparta.

"Miss. AMY!" Cried Hanyo and Cream as they ran over with Bunnie and Aristotle right behind them.

"Oh..god…..dear lord…Tails…is she…" Bunnie asked with fear in her heart.

Bloodtail slowly shook his head, "She's…alive for now…but the poison…"

His tears fell on her pained unconscious face as she started to sweat, the poison was starting to take effect. Bloodtail felt his world starting to shatter around him once more….Amy…his best friend…the one who was always there for him…who always stood up for him….always by his side….the one he loved….the one he cared more than anyone…the one he swore to protect….

Bunnie and the children felt a cold chill pass through their spines and noticed that Bloodtail was shaking in anger and sorrow. He gently placed Amy in Bunnies hands and told her to make a run for it as he kept his head down.

"What? What are you doing?" Asked Bunnie.

"….making them pay…." He said with malice in his voice….he felt nothing but an undesired rage that started to make his demonic energy spike to higher levels then could be felt for miles. It scared the others, but at the same time they knew why he was acting like this.

"I'll get her to a hospital…just don't come back dead…" She said.

"I won't be the one dead after this…" He said as he slowly moved into the forest, where the direction of the spiders went.

Bunnie took one last look at Bloodtail before she dashed off with Amy in her hands and the children by her side.

Time was of the essence.

End

Stopping it here, I know I'm a stinker. Anyway, in the next chapter….Bloodtail goes apes hit. It's brutal murder and death all over on one side next chapter as Bloodtail searches for the Lovers (In case you haven't guessed the Arcana yet.) while the other side will feature Amy fighting to survive…

I've noticed how I keep adding chapters I originally didn't plan on doing, but they turn out alright anyway.

Here's the Legend/info thing of the day:

-Second love: Your wondering who Tails second love was right? Let's just say that's a fic for another time...maybe after this one...

That's really all.

Later.


	20. Chapter 17: Blood for Love

200 REVIEWS!!! (Plays the opening to CSI Miami)

Thanks everyone! This is totally awesome. I'm really glad everyone likes this story and so I thank you with everything that I am, both my readers and reviewers.

There are a couple of people who I want to really thank, it's something I did with one of my older stories when I hit 100 reviews and I kind of feel like I should do this for this one since I got 200.

The people I thank most are:

_Boolean:__The one to make the 200__th__ review._

_kilatails: For being the first reviewer. _

_lockedandchained: Believing that I am between the second and first class writer on her list. _

_Kitsune Disciple: Helping me find my spelling mistakes. Which I will probably still do because all the small things just seem to not work out for me._

_Thrash the Hedgehog: For being one my more excited regular reviewers. _

_KeelosProwler15: Getting the best song for the Tails vs Sonic fight, funny Youtube videos that made me laugh, and awesome at MW2 _

_Twisted HiFox: For her awesome artwork on Bloodtail._

_Dev the Dog: For the same_

_Poke-Lover: For putting me in his hall of fame._

_SGT. Nolisten: For not only reviewing Bloodtail, but Warriors of the Solar System as well. (See his Naruto and LBT Crossover. It's good.)_

_And everyone who has being reviewing for a long time (Who are not on the list above): Nicend, AJudgeToCrush, Asher Tye, Bloodfeastislandman, PositivelyInsane, Zerg170, Dark Prower, Dark Fox Tailz, Shadow Zombie, David the Unbreon and more._

_As well as any other reviewers, readers, author alert users, story alert users, favorite story or author users, and others._

_In fact, just thanks everyone._

Wow, I feel like I was in the Grammy's right now.

Anyway, let's get back to business. Now the reason this took awhile to get up was because Mass Effect 2 came out and I was playing that for 7 days straight till I finally beat it more then enough times to satisfy me (For now) but there was also bad news. Some idiot knocked Sprite into my computer and damaging all my hardward which held the chapter....really rich huh? While it was at staples getting repaired I had to use schools computers (Mac's ugh) to do this. Problem is that everyone uses these computers so much there is a fucking line. So I had to wait hours just to use a computer and even then I only get two hours unless I had written permission. So when I did finally get my computer back I was ready to continue my work....only to get a shit load of projects on my hands. So after three weeks of writing, and a really bad case of writers block for the final battle in this chapter...I got this.

But I'm calm now....until I see that guy again and kill him for the problems I had.

Read on and thanks again!

* * *

_**"**__**Rise avenger of your love; take the power that rages in**_

_**Stand now forever more to slay those who committed the sin**_

_**The one you love cries out in pain, stand tall with your spear**_

_**And let the enemies run in fear**_

_**For such a deed…. will be redeemed…. with blood for love"**_

_**-Lyrics from the self made song, "Blood for Love" (I have no singing or musical talent, I just write songs for fun)**_

_**Chapter 16: Blood for Love**_

* * *

(Unknown)

Inside the meditation champers A.R.C.A.N.O.'s lair, the leader of the organization was softly whispering his dark mantra when his door opened. Zeith, his second in command, had walked in and bowed.

"We have received a report from Outpost Theta 34. It seems some of the Lovers have encountered Bloodtail and his friends out in the woods on their nightly hunt." He said with no emotion in his voice.

"And?"

"Although they were beaten back they managed to wound one of them as they retreated. From what we can tell from their memories it's an Inquisition officer named Amy Rose, former Freedom Fighter and Bloodtail's only friend that stood up for him during his prosecution five years ago. A male poisoned her and it caused a distraction for them to leave."

"What's their status?"

"Theta 34 managed to recover them and brought them back, they were greatly wounded, but the other Lovers are taking care of them. However, it's believed that Bloodtail might be after them and they are asking for reinforcements." Said Zeith.

"Ignore them, and any other messages. Siles will strike, but it would be a waste of power to send them aid. Besides, we have many other outposts stationed around Mobotropolis and Knothole. It seems a shame to waste the Lovers and their vast army especially for Operation Thanatos...but I guess we will have to make due..."

Zeith said nothing.

"Does this displease you?"

"….yes."

"Because we are sacrificing men?"

"Yes…"

The Leader turned toward his second in command and said, "Well, sacrifices are need for true salvation….do you wish to do something?"

"No…like you said this is a waste of our time."

From under his cloak the leader smirked as he stood up and told Zeith, "It may seem like a loss to lose an Arcana demon, but their deaths will give the important ones more strength. After all we know the two objects that we need to complete the ritual…"

"The Symbol of Order and the Symbol of Chaos….." Said Zeith.

"Yes…now…you may go." He said before going back to his mantra.

"One last thing. Dr. Robotnick is ready to go with his part of the plan." Said Zeith.

"Tell him I'll hear it tomorrow…for now I wish to be alone."

Zeith bowed before leaving the cult leader to his prayers.

* * *

(The Music of _What's up people!? By Maximum the Hormone plays)_

…_**Dark Side of the World Presents…**_

… _**A Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic…**_

…_**crossed over with material from Devil May Cry….**_

…_**as well as information of Demonology and Angelology….**_

_**BLOODTAIL: THE DEMON HUNTER**_

* * *

(Great Forest)

"Just hang on Amy girl! HANG ON!" Cried Bunnie as she ran as fast as she could through the forest with fear driving her as well as the three little ones not to far behind. The half robot rabbit looked down at the sweating unconscious girl in her arms and wondered if they were going to make it in time. They had sent a message to the Inquisition of what had happened before rescuing the children, the only hope she had was they would meet them along the way or else….

Bunnie shook her head, that wasn't the thing to be thinking now. Amy was a strong person and she wasn't going to end her life just like this, not before she finally told Siles how she felt.

She thought back to the young Demon Hunter and what he had said to her before he left…

_(Flashback)_

_Bunnie and the children felt a cold chill pass through their spines and noticed that Bloodtail was shaking in anger and sorrow. He gently placed Amy in Bunnies hands and told her to make a run for it as he kept his head down._

"_What? What are you doing?" Asked Bunnie._

"…_.making them pay…." He said with malice in his voice….he felt nothing but an undesired rage that started to make his demonic energy spike to higher levels then could be felt for miles. It scared the others, but at the same time they knew why he was acting like this._

"_I'll get her to a hospital…just don't come back dead…" She said._

"_I won't be the one dead after this…" He said as he slowly moved into the forest, where the direction of the spiders went._

_Bunnie took one last look at Bloodtail before she dashed off with Amy in her hands and the children by her side._

_(end Flashback)_

That look scared her; all she could think about was how sorry those bastards were going to be when they met him.

"Is Miss. Amy going to die!?" Cried Cream with tears in her eyes.

Turning around she smiled at her daughter and said, "No sugar…she's gonna be fine…I promise that...to all of ya'll…"

But even Bunnie felt that if they didn't hurry then that answer might be in the air.

Suddenly, bright lights came out from the trees as they covered their eyes before seeing figures moving in the shadows.

"Hold fire! They're Mobians!"

Bunnie sighed in relief.

They had found the Inquisition.

* * *

(Meanwhile, in another part of the forest)

Three figures, a fox, panther, and dog were currently patrolling the area of a much darker part of the forest, one nobody dared to come by.

Each of them was outfitted in what looked like blue and white cyber combat armor with the A.R.C.A.N.T.O's pentagram symbol on the front of the chest plate. They also had on fully armored helmets that covered their heads; each helmet had a skull like face mask with red eyepieces that glowed in the middle of the dark for night vision. (Think the Blue Sun's armor from Mass Effect 2 with the added features I said)

In each of their hands, they were equipped with what looked similar to a SRC XR8-2 assault rifle, but black painted with cyber armor piercing ammo, effective aiming scope, and a holographic projector heartbeat sensor on the right side.

"Don't know why the commander decided to send us all the way out here…" Said the panther who yawned behind his mask, "Nobody really comes here anyway with all those rumors that have been going on. And it's not like we're gonna get scanned on their radar…."

"Dude, didn't you hear? Some of the Lovers Arcana got owned by this guy who's some famous Demon Hunter or something." Said the fox making the others stop and listen to him.

"Shit, is that right?" Asked the panther.

"Yeah, rumor is going around that he's looking for them." Said Fox nodding his head.

"Well that is just fucking great." Said the panther shaking his head, "We're out here endangering our furry asses while command sits in the base all nice and safe."

"Come on, what's the least this guy can do. He's one person." Said the dog.

"Yeah…but you haven't heard his name…they call him.... Bloodtail the Demon Hunter." Said the fox.

"Oh shit….That Demon Hunter who's been wasting our demons left and right!?" Asked the dog.

"Don't know him. Who is he?" asked panther.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The others looked at their heartbeat sensors and found that they were picking up a person who was coming at them faster then most normal speeds would.

"What the hell?" Said the dog lifting his weapon in the direction where his sensor was telling him where the intruder was coming from

"Who runs that fast!?" Asked the panther as he and the fox followed suit.

"Hell knows…" Said the dog getting nervous.

The fox then suddenly got nervous as he stepped back with his hand shaking from fear as the rifle almost slipped out of his hands, "Oh man…what if it's him….what if he's here…."

"Impossible! No mobian can run that fast…not even the cheetahs…" Said the panther as he glanced at his sensor. 30 seconds till encounter.

20

10

7

4

3

2

1

….

…

….

…

"Where is he?" asked the dog letting his guard down.

They looked around and saw nobody but the tall trees and the shadows that covered them.

"He must be hiding somewhere…" Said the panther.

"Dude…we should go back." Said the fox stepping backwards, not hearing the soft landing behind his back.

"No…we should radio the base…call for…"

CRACK!

The other two turned around quickly to see their comrade fall down, neck twisted, as a fast swift blur of red slammed into the dog and sent him flying into the tree. The panther tried to get in a shot, but a bang went out and he felt his leg get pierced by something fast and small, which brought him to his knees. He looked up only to see a barrel pointed between his eyes and the last thing he saw was a flash before a single bullet went through his helmet pouring blood out like a small fountain onto the dirty floor.

Bloodtail calmly lowered his gun and looked back to see the only remaining one left, struggling to get up. The impact of the blow sent him into a tree, which broke his left arm. Putting his gun away, he calmly walked towards the dog and lifted him face first before slamming him three times into the tree.

After the third slam, he placed the dog between the tree and his arm as he glared at the dog that felt all his sense of courage fail upon looking at his eyes. They were cold…harsh…demonic…glowing with the promise rage of instant death to those who dare anger them. He felt his broken arm being lifted by the other free hand of his captor as he spoke to him, "I'm going to ask you some questions…refuse to answer and all rip your fucking arm out like this…"

Bloodtail pulled as the dog screamed in pain.

"Are we clear?"

"…y-y…ye-s…."

He stared at him and spoke softly, "Where is the Arcana demon?"

"It's…i-in our base…I did-d-d-n't see it, but I heard it was-s hu-urt bad-dly." He said.

"Not hurt enough…." Mumbled Bloodtail as he asked his next question, "Why is A.R.C.A.N.O. here?"

"I…I don't…knoOOWAAAAAHHHHH!!" Cried the dog as Bloodtail started ripping the arm again, this time almost out of it's socket.

"_**DON'T LIE!" **_He shouted, his bloodlust leering off his tongue, which made the dog whimper and cry before Bloodtail told him to answer again, but with more anger in his voice.

"We…we're a scouting and recruitment area…we watch what happens nearby while sending out some demons to plan attacks…we even get loc-cal followers…A while ago we got the Lovers...they said they were going to be used for some big thing...that's all I know..." Said the dog, "I don't care about A.R.C.A.N.O. man I just work for money…"

"Where is the base?" Asked Bloodtail.

"I can't tel-"

Bloodtail ripped his arm out as it shot out blood like a fire hose.

The dog screamed and cried more then ever as he felt his blood rip though his veins and out into the air

"I will end this if you tell me now…" Said Bloodtail.

"FIVE MILES!!! AUGH!! FROM HERE!!! EAST!!! GOD HELP!!! AAAAUGGH!!!"

Bloodtail just took out his hand around his throat and crushed the spine, letting the body limp down into its pool of blood.

_**Kit…**_

**Sparta….not now….**

He stayed silent, as did Cerberus and Nevan. All three of them knew that it was beyond the point of changing Siles's mind. He was out for blood, the blood for those who hurt the one he cared about the most. This was something they couldn't get involved in.

What also sucked was they had no popcorn to watch the show with.

Turning east, he jumped high into the air and proceeded to jump from tree to tree as quick as possible. It wasn't long before he reached his target. Looking at it from only a few feet away, high up in the branches, he found it was only a small military like base that maybe had a few floors on top and below underground.

**Must get bigger down blow, especially if their hosting an Arcana Demon that size. **He thought as he gripped his hands.

Looking down he only saw two guards outside the huge main gates, another dog and a female rabbit. Both had the same armor and weapons.

_**Might only be these guys with a few small time demons. Then there are the Arcana demons, which might be a challenge. So are you going to go stealth? **_Asked Sparta.

**What do you think? **Asked Bloodtail as he took out Rebellion.

(Now Playing: Let the Bodies Hit the Floor, Artist: Drowning Pool)

Dashing down, he appeared like a blur between the two guards and cut them in half by the waist with a single slash, never letting them know what hit them. As he ignored their lower halves, which were still standing as they shot blood out, he then turned to the large gate and summoned his demonic power into his sword before slamming it into the hard metal.

BOOOM!

Inside, the various cultists, who were on alert, reared back in shocked as they saw the front gates of their base blow up and parts thrown everywhere, some right into others that split them in half. After seeing the smoke clear they saw Bloodtail calmly walk in, but with an aura of death surrounding him.

Although they were shocked at first, they woke up and grabbed their various guns and pointed at him.

The intruder took a look; the front room was quite big with a few upper platforms containing large metal boxes and weapon racks. He saw an elevator on the other side of the room, but between him and his goal were squads of armored cultists already aiming at him or moving to get a better position.

Although since this was a cult base that meant there were demons, but it seemed they were going to give him second-rate fighters for now.

Whatever.

Walking forward he calmly took a few steps forward till he had a good view on every cultist there was. About 45 of them, each armed with various weapons. He let out his demonic aura that sure enough scared many of them while a few of them wet themselves. Normally he would avoid wasting his time….but that wasn't going to happen…..

Every one of these fuckers was going to suffer a quick…painful…death.

"FREEZE!!" Shouted one of them shouted as he gained back his courage.

Bloodtail just sighed as he drew his pistols. The cultists saw this and then activated their laser sights, covering his entire body with red dots. Bloodtail only looked up, staring at each and every one of them in the eye and asked, "You really want to fuck with me?"

They responded by firing, but their shots only hit the floor as the two tailed fox was already up in the air before they could even pull their triggers. Spinning around while in the air he fired multiple shots from his pistols, which pierced through most of the shooters on the upper platforms before landing on one of them. The cultists fired at him again, but he ran off the walls, jumping from platform to platform as he continued firing causing their numbers to go down quickly.

Some of them grabbed a few rocket launchers and fired them causing them to hit near Bloodtail, but all they did was cause him to get knocked off the walls. Grabbing his sword he landed right in the middle of a large group and sliced a male wolf in half with a chop. Turning around he kicked another one behind him before he could fire and managed to send his entire leg through his chest. With that same leg he kicked him off and sent him flying into three other cultists. The cultists were surprised, but fired at him nonetheless.

Bloodtail let them nail him in the back, as they did not damage thanks to his healing abilities. Turning around he sliced another one's head off before dashing through the rest. A second later he appeared behind them and in less then a second….

SLASH!!!

They all were nothing but pieces of flesh, fur, metal, and mostly blood.

As the cultists continued to fire, one of them contacted their control room down below and asked what they were going to do.

Their reply?

"HOLD HIM OFF!? WHAT THE FUCK!!? WHAT DO YOU AUGK!" He cried as he felt Bloodtail stab him through the chest and then threw him off.

The cultists felt fear flood through them as they continued to watch him move around slowly, like a predator, waiting for the pray to try their feeble attempts to survive knowing their doom was sealed.

They were now only half in numbers; most were dead while others were mutilated.

A fearless and foolish young mouse cultists ran forward firing at Bloodtail while others told him to wait. Bloodtail did nothing but let the bullets fly past him and grabbed the young cultist when he was close enough by gripping his helmet with one hand. As he tried to get out of Bloodtails grip, the pissed off demon hunter forced Sparta's power into his hand as it started to glow burning red.

The mouse started screaming in agony as he felt his very face being melted from his very skin, for a short time the entire room of cultists was forced to listen to his agonizing cries of pain before he went limp. Bloodtail threw his useless body to the floor, revealing that he not only melted the front of the helmet off, but also the skin and left only the skull remaining.

Horrified and angry they shouted out their cries for vengeance by firing at him again, but Bloodtail disappeared thanks to his speed and was only seen as an after image as he dashed towards them again. He threw his sword straight through one of them, which managed to catch three others and pin them on the wall dead. Even without his sword he proved to be a dangerous person by kicking one down and grabbing another nearby as he ripped his arm off and smacked him with it on the head. Two of the cultists tried to tackle him, but he simple grabbed them and slammed their heads together, shattering the helmets and skulls as blood and brains seeped down.

Sensing danger, he then flipped backwards as avoided a sudden stream of fire that came out of nowhere. Looking up he saw three of the cultists, all lions, aiming at him with what looked like to be a large gun with a big barrel that was connected to two large gas tanks on their backs via fuel pipe, aka Flamethrowers.

Jumping back again, he managed to miss getting his fur burned again as jumped up into the air and fired at the gas tanks with his pistols. The gas started to get out and the lions started running around in fear like headless chickens, trying to get the tanks of their backs. Bloodtail managed to land, grab one of them and throw him in the direction of one of the few squad up on the second platform where he exploded and sent their burning corpses all over in splatters. The other two managed to blow up as well and took a few out too.

The large room was now burning, filled with blood and bodies, and was starting to stink.

Figuring he was done, he turned around and started heading to the elevator when it suddenly opened and a large group of bears wielding minigun's came out and started firing while screaming and laughing.

Their shots managed to hit near Bloodtail and caused a giant smokescreen to appear thanks to it as they continued to fire.

Soon they stopped firing as they waited to see if their shot managed to turn him into Swiss cheese. To their horror they saw Bloodtail, wielding Cerberus's nunchucks, behind a 10 feet thick ice shield. Bloodtail then smashed the shield with his fist and shatter the shield into floating large icicles with the largest being enough to skewer a bear.

Suits the purpose huh?

"Oh this is bad…" Said one in a Russian accent as the icicles were sent right through them, leaving their blood to turn the ice red.

Bloodtail ignored the carnage he caused and walked over to the elevator, pressing the button to take him down.

Leaving behind his macabre.

(end song)

* * *

(Knothole, Inquisition HQ, Medical Ward)

Three hours and no sign of any recovery.

Bunnie could only wait and pray in the waiting room as the children sat next to her, worried about what was going on. She tried persuading them to head to bed, but they were keen on staying to know Amy's results.

The doctors had said the poison was one that had been recently been found in dead bodies out in the Great Forest, making the poison alien. All they could do was put anti-biotics in her and try to figure out a cure quickly, but even this was a race against time. Not only was this an unknown poison, but it was also demonic which most people never recovered from with out holy assistance.

Bunnie didn't know what to do, she felt helpless.

A nurse came and told her that some of her friends had arrived and asked if she wanted to see them, nodding she watched as Sally, Sonic, Jake, Rotor, Knuckles, and the Chaotix come in with worried faces. Seeing his dad, Aristotle ran into his arms and started crying. Holding him, he whispered that everything was going to be alright and calmed him down.

"Bunnie, is she alright?!" Asked Sally, her face filled with fear.

"I don't know, the doctors are doing all they can, but..." She said with a sob which didn't give the others much hope.

"Where's Tails? Why isn't he here?" Asked Sonic trying to find him.

"He's not here. He went after the Arcana Demon." Said Hanyo answering.

"What?" Asked Sonic in anger, "While Amy's in critical condition!? What's he thinking doesn't he care about her!?"

"Sonic..." Said Sally trying to calm him down.

"He seemed really mad....almost....scary..." Said Cream who shivered at the feeling she felt when he left.

Jake sighed, "That's Siles for you...hurt somebody he cares about and you'll be facing death itself."

Nobody questioned that, it was clear just how powerful Siles was when he was angry.

"Is there anything we can do?" Asked Knuckles who felt helpless.

"I might be able to help. I don't know much about normal poisons, but if it's demonic the I might be able to do something." Said Jake as he headed towards the nurse to ask for a lab.

"Thank you Jake." Said Sally.

"Don't worry, Siles is my buddy...besides I want to see these two get it on and make fun of him for it later." He said smiling as he followed the nurse.

"What does he mean get it on mother?" Asked Cream as Hanyo tried to stop laughing.

Bunnie gave a small smiled, "Never you mind...that Jake....he always acts like that no matter the situation."

"I think that's just the way he is." Said Sonic.

"So we know about Amy...what about Siles?" Asked Vector.

"All we can do is hope he's not going to get himself killed." Said Rotor.

"Knowing him though, he'll be doing the killing." Said Espio.

* * *

(Back at the base, command HQ)

"Dammit! WHY WON'T THEY ANSWER!!?" Cried the blue male bat commander of the base as he punched the communications board. He was suited up just like the rest of the cultists only he had red instead of blue for his armor and a silver pentagram

"Commander..." Said one of the cultists, a green tree frog, walked up to him and said, "Forget it, there is no way there going to send reinforcements."

He paced around the room. The commander center was much like the Inquisition's only smaller and with less computer screens everywhere. Turning to the surveillance area he saw the repair men trying to fix the screen as the cameras were damaged from some the explosions during the earlier fight and caused some of the wires to fry.

"What do we know?" He asked his men.

"All we know so far is that we got one intruder who's somewhere in this base, sir." Said the tree frog, "We lost contact with all squads except 4, 12, and 21."

The commander cursed, **Zeith said this place was only going to be used for recon only till we got those Lovers. They were going to be used for an operation that nobody would find out about Why the hell is this happening? Did the enemy figure out what was going one!?**

"What about demons? How many do we have?" He asked, thinking they could stop or slow down this intruder till he had a chance to figure out what to do.

"We have some Glif demons on stand by, a few squads of Oni, and a few cases of demon water. Meaning we could become demons ourselves."

"Fine send them out....What about the Lovers?"

"Well...you know how they are like..since two of them got hurt they have been screaming to go into battle...." He said with worry.

"Goddamit! I don't give a crap! It's her or his or whatever those creature's are fault! Going out to feed when they had to remain hidden....dammit! Can't I get some fucking good news around here!?" He screamed tearing his fur off.

"Sir! We got the camera's on-line!" Shouted one of the technicians.

He ran over to the screens and said, "Ask you shall receive! Bring them on-line!"

They typed a few keys in before the screens went online and they froze.

Blood.

That's all there was in the halls.

From nearly every screen all they saw was blood everywhere. From the walls to the ceilings, the red liquid which gave life to the lifeless was seen.

But with that blood were the bodies, dozens of them. All scattered and in peices, like a storm of blades and bullets came through and was unmatched.

"Son of a bitch..." Said the commander as he saw the screen change. He then took notice of the one in the upper right and told them to bring it up on the main screen in the hall.

Everyone in the center looked at what they were seeing.

* * *

(In that hall)

"AUGGH!!!"

Bloodtail only blinked as he calmly moved forward, his blade wrenched in blood.

The half dead female horse cultist was crawling on her stomach, reaching out her hands towards her comrades from a distance as if she was begging them to help her. She only gave a silent gasp as Bloodtail stabbed her in the head with his blade, without looking, and pulled it out a second later before moving forward.

The other cultists either ran or stayed behind and fired at him, all of which was futile as he ran faster then they could see desire to deliver his punishment.

He upper-slashed one in half before stabbing another and throwing him into the wall where he slowly dripped down, leaving his blood to follow suit with him as a stain on the white wall. Three more stood in his way, a young zebra, a young snow fox, and older black winged falcon. The others had ran and turned right following the halls path.

As two of the three stepped back, the young snow fox stood still in fear as Bloodtail grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall twice. Seeing his back turned the other two fired at him with their rifles only for him to use the fox as a shield who got ripped apart from the gunfire. The two others were horrified, but they still fired regardless until Bloodtail threw the messed up fox into their path and knocked them down.

Grabbing his blade he crouched down and glared at them as they got up. He front flipped behind the zebra as he just got on his feet only to get leg tripped. As he was falling, Bloodtail turned and upper-slashed again, cutting him in half by the waist before he hit the ground and sprayed blood everywhere.

It happened so fast the falcon only blinked and it was over.

He didn't say or do anything as Bloodtail walked up to him and stabbed him on the ground, he then lifted him up as he was still stuck to the top of the blade, barley alive. Bloodtail then threw him up into the air as quickly reversed his sword for his guns and juggled him up in the air with multiple shots. The falcon felt every magic bullet pierce him as he stayed afloat from the gunfire for a minute before it stopped and he fell. Bloodtail put his guns away and then spin side kicked him when he came near the ground, sending him flying through the wall making a large hole.

He strenched his neck and then continued on his way.

* * *

(Command center)

Nobody said anything, just gasped with open mouths.

Finally somebody lost their lunch and started to cry.

The commander only said one sentence, "We...are...so...boned...."

* * *

(Deep inside the base)

DING!

The elevator opened as he stepped out. He looked around and noticed the entire place was dark. Stepping forward he tried to see if there was a way to make it brighter. That's when a bright light shined on him from above. Covering his eyes he saw more lights light up as he looked around and felt demonic presences everywhere.

Then a voice that sounded like it was coming from a loudspeaker went up, _"Intruder! This is the commander of this base! State your name!"_

Bloodtail was silent before he said, "My name is not to be given to those who are about to die...."

The speaker was silent for awhile till he came back up on-line and said, _"What buisness do you have here?"_

"Besides murdering everyone one of you? I want the Arcana demons you have stored here....where are they?" Said Bloodtail in a demanding voice.

_"What buisness do you have with them?"_

Thoughts of Amy getting posioned and almost killed entered his mind, "...Personal...."

_"Well the elevator across from you can get you there....but try reaching it first!"_

FLASH!

He covered his eyes as the lights all came on at once, revealing a large circular room with pentagrams all over it. Just as he put his arm down, an onslaught of Glif and Oni demons came out of the pentagrams like portals and tackled him till they were piling over him, clawing and biting him all over.

The demons then all stopped their attacks as they felt a large spike of energy rise right from underneath them as it got larger and larger. The ground started to rumble as red lightning sparked in the middle of the pile till....

BOOM!

Everyone of them was blown back as Bloodtail's eyes glared at them with fury. He drew his double barrel shotgun and shot off the arms of a large red Oni demon before running up to it face and kicking it up into the air. Jumping upward he followed it till he axe kicked it back down and split it's face in half from the impact of the kick. Replacing his shotgun for his pistols he then performed Rain Storm as he spun around firing everywhere, damaging the much tougher Oni while killing a few of the lesser Glif's.

Falling down he drew his blade and sliced a Glif in half before dashing through three more with a slash for each. After the third one he summoned energy into his blade and swung in an wide baseball bat like swing, releasing a large energy blade that sliced through six Oni and 4 Glifs.

Three Glifs sneaked attacked with their scythes drawn and managed to hit Bloodtail in the back with the weapons digging in deep into his skin. They laughed in glee, but those were silenced as Bloodtail spung around and sliced them all in half, sending them back to hell. As he sent them away, an large Oni with a double bladed ax stepped forward and roared as he lifted his ax over head. Bloodtail merely pulled out one of the scythes on his back, without flinching, and threw it into the Oni's right eye which made him roar in pain. He stumbled around confused and angry as he swung his ax wildly which made the other demons separate from him.

Bloodtail only took the second scythe and threw it at the other eye, making the Oni completely blind as he grabbed them and pulled them out, resulting in his eyes to bleed out. Taking the last one he ran forward with a war cry and jumped till he stabbed the Oni with both his blade and the scythe in the neck, silencing his roaring. Bloodtail then slid down his chest while dragging the blade and scythe with him while they were still in his skin, splitting his chest open to release the Oni's dark red blood and organs.

With one last painful breath the Oni fell down, dead before burning into ashes.

With blood all over him, Bloodtail turned to the other demons and gave the coldest look ever which made them shiver in fear. They didn't even move as he charged towards them. Taking his blade he sliced through them one by one, making them lose their numbers one my one.

As he stood in the middle of them, the remaining 4 Oni and 10 Glifs all jumped at him in hopes of one final attack, but Bloodtail simply summoned Nevan's guitar and started playing, releasing a web of lightning that shocked them all in midair as they were getting fed 100,000 bolts a second. Finally ending with a last note, he caused the lightning to explode as well as the demons resulting in a rainfall of blood. Desummoning the weapon he walked through the elevator which would take him to the Command Center.

* * *

(Command Center)

DING!

He looked around, everyone was already dead. Walking around he saw various members of the cult, including the commander and second commander already on the ground, bullet holes in their head.

**_They killed themselves...to save the pain of facing you. Said Sparta._**

**_After what he did however, I say this was a less painful way. _Said Nevan who was scared and yet turned on by the bloodshed she had seen.**

Bloodtail growled, now he had noway of knowing where the Lovers were in this goddamn base.

Hearing a sound, he pointed Ebony to his right side and said, "Get out now...."

A small figure stood up with his hands in the air, he was a young male raccoon armored like the rest of the cultists, but he had some blood on his chest that looked like it was splattered on by an outside force.

"What happened here?" Bloodtail asked, in no time for games.

"They...they saw what you did....and....they just looked at one another...the commander just took his gun and shot...shot himself...I couldn't believe it...the next minute somebody else shot and....they all....they all....." He said with a gulp and fear in his eyes.

"Why are you alive then?" Asked Bloodtail.

"I...I don't have a gun....my job is to watch the Lovers....that's who your here for right?" Said the raccoon.

Bloodtail was in his face a second later with his gun pointed at his jaw and said, "You have five seconds to tell me where they are and how I get there before I blow your fucking face off."

"Through the elevator...only those with special clearance and get in, like me." He said as Bloodtail dragged him to the elevator and made him unlock the level.

A few seconds later and they were heading down.

"I want answers." Bloodtail said as he glared at him.

"I...I don't mind! As long as you don't kill me...please...I just joined this for the money....this uniform is just sta-."

"Shut up. What was the Lovers job?" Said Bloodtail.

"Most people thought it was just here for causing a few people to disappear...but the real reason was....to unleash them when we had enough numbers..." Said the Raccoon.

"Numbers?"

The elevator soon reached the lower area, where through the glass Bloodtail saw something that amazed him.

Eggs...

Thousands of eggs....

An entire football stadium wide underground chamber full of the eggs and with them larger and smaller versions of the two he faced only hours ago in the Great Forest.

(**_AN: In case you have forgotten, The females are arge, Hummer sized spider like creatures with the head of a green cobra, the top body of a naked human female, and the rest like end of a spider with all 8 legs The males are similar with cobra heads, male top bodies, and scorpion ends with long poisoned tails. Just so you know)_**

"The Lovers is not just one or two Arcana...it's all of them...they eat and have sex with one another to breed more....like a virus...." Said the Raccoon as he gulped, "They were going to be unleashed during Operation Thanatos."

**Operation Thanatos? **Bloodtail thought as the Elevator stopped and opened on the ground floor.

He got out and said, "If you don't want to get caught up in the cross fire...start running."

The Raccoon nodded and hit the button which sent him up.

As he walked forward he saw all the females and males hiss at him as they watched him from all directions, their mouths drooling for the excitement of having such a tasty meal.

**So...all of these are the Lovers...every last one of them...like a disease...** He thought as he took his sword in his hand, **And the only way to end a disease...is to wipe it out.**

A few of the males and females surrounded him as they hissed for the blood he had both on him and inside him. But it would not be his blood that would be spilled...it would be theirs!

(Now playing: Waking the Demon, Artist: Bullet for my Valentine)

They dived right at the young Demon Hunter, only to be blown away by the sudden rise of his demonic power that explode in an aura of greatness. The entire nest buzzed with fear as the entire room was filled with a dark and demonic burst of anger that roared out like a dragon from the grave.

The pressure they felt from it was beyond description as it soon disappeared leaving them to face a pissed off Devil Trigger Bloodtail.

With his power roaring through out his veins, his sword both powered with vengeance, and his mind sent on slaughter....he only waited for them to strike.

He didn't wait long, as a male came down from above and tried to tackle him but was cut before he even left the ground with Bloodtail only waving his sword just once to slice him in two. Seeing this, the entire swarm of them launched at the demon, but he prove himself to be too fast as he zipped between them, floating in the air, cutting them down with a single strike that would eliminate three of them in one hit each time as if he was a god of death. Flying into the air he charged his fist with electric energy and dived down where he slammed it into the ground.

BOOM!

A small electrical explosion knocked back a large horde of them as more then half were shocked to death and felt their limbs explode before darkness embraced them. Lifting his head, he flew forward, weilding his sword like a dancer as he charged through the horde of both males and females cutting them down like they were wheat and he was the scythe for the harvest. The females shot their webbing at him which stopped him enough for them to wrap him all around with webbing. Growling he gave a large cry and burned the webbing away with Sparta's power.

They were shocked but it didn't matter, there were hundreds of them and it was more then enough to finish this hunter. Yet something in Bloodtail pushed him forward to continue weilding his sword.

Anger

SLASH!

Vengeance

SLASH!

Love

SLASH!

Fear

SLASH!

Amy

SLASH!

That was all that went into his mind as he wielded his sword.

Taking his power he gripped his arm as he unleashed a large beam of red energy that wiped out dozens of them. He was far from done there, he lifted his sword over his head and started filing it with electrical energy and charged at the enemy as he dashed forward with his sword out like a lance. Like a streak of lightning he dashed left to right, causing many of the swarm to be knocked away by the force or shredded to bits by the awesome power he had unleashed. Flipping into the air he roared in fury as bathed in their blood.

He lifted Rebellion and threw it like a boomerang, sending it spinning around the entire hive like a possessed blade of doom as it slew multiple Lovers all over. While his sword was busy, Bloodtail continued his slaughter by firing large energy blasts from his hands which acted like mini bombs that sent groups of the Lovers sailing into pieces. Finally, two males managed to dive in and dig their poisoned scorpion tails into his chest. Ignoring the pain and feeling the poison being neutralized by the three demons inside him he grabbed their tails and ripped them out of his body as well as theirs. Grabbing them he slammed them deep into their skulls and punched each of them into the ceiling with well placed upper cuts where his sword shredded them before it came back into Bloodtail's hand.

Bloodtail was now starting to feel tired, he had been in Devil Trigger mode longer then he wanted. Lifting his wings he started flying again up in the air, avoiding falling Lovers who wanted to tackle him in mid or shoot webs at him in the case of the females. He would slash at once occasionally, but soon even he was over powered as he messed up and got his wings caught in their web. As he fell and landed on the ground, the swarm started to over power him as they slashed, bit, stung, or what ever they could to damage him.

Bloodtail could feel each blow from the hundreds of them as he struggled to stop it but felt weaker with each second.

**SPARTA! GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU CAN AT THIS POINT!!!!!**

**_Hold on Kit! This is gonna hurt!_**

Bloodtail screamed as a sudden pure black and red energy exploded inside him and spread....

* * *

(Back at the Hospital)

Everyone was still waiting in the waiting room. Nothing yet about the change of Amy's condition...**.**

**KABOOOOOOOOOMMM!!!!!!!**

Without any warning, a sudden explosion was heard all over Knothole as everyone fell down from the after shock, with ears ringing of pain as the sound of what seemed like an Atom Bomb, went ripping through the air.

Glass was shattered, peices of the celing fell, people screamed in confusion as the earth quaked like crazy.

From a distance in the window they saw what looked like a mushroom cloud that had appeared many miles away in the Great Forest.

(end Song)

* * *

(Three days later)

"Uhhh....."

"Doctor! Doctor Quack! I think he's waking up!"

**So loud...**Thought Siles as he slowly opened his eyes. A young female yellow squirrel was staring at him in a nurse's outfit as she looked at him with concern. Blinking a bit more to clear his vision he saw Dr. Quack was also there sighing in relief, "Good God man. Are you some kind of Biotic Man. Surviving something like that with so many injuries and then having them all healed in two and then waking up in the third? If it weren't the fact you were half demonic I would of thought you as some sort of Super Jesus or something."

**_Your more awesome then that. Your like fricken Super Mega Death Christ 2000 4.0 Beta bitch. _Said Sparta.**

Rubbing his head he looked around and found himself in a hospital along with a patient clothes instead of his usual attar.

"How long was I out?" Asked Siles sitting up.

"About three days...they found you naked with all your equipment around you all your clothes were destroyed however." Said Dr. Quack.

Siles blushed as he could only imagine what everyone was thinking when they saw him like that.

**_To be fair. The woman that were there couldn't help but just dool. You were covered in blood and looked like you just went through the hell, but you still managed to get their attention. _Said Cerberus chuckling.**

_Mine too. Growl...._Said Nev**an.**

Ignoring them he sighed as Dr. Quack retrieved something from his pocket and said, "They also found you clutching this..."

Siles took in in his hands and stared. It was a card.

It had the picture of a naked human male and female holding hands in a garden. with two plants growing behind each of them, one with a snake. Behind them was a large mountain which had a large angel appearing before the couple while glowing in the sun. Underneath the picture was a Roman Numeral, VI. Underneath it were two words...

The Lovers.

He got them...he got all the son of a bitches.

Lifting his head he remembered, "AMY!"

"She's fine!" He said calming him down,"With Jake's help we were able to make a cure. She woke up yesterday."

Falling back onto his bed he sighed in relief. She was safe....he owed Jake one....a big one...

"She was really worried about you. She visited you every hour along with all your other friends." He said as he pointed to some cards, balloons, and even snacks that were all bunched together nearby on a small table. Siles smiled when he saw them.

"We're going to alert them now of your condition. Come along." He said to his nurse as they exited.

Siles just stared at the wall, not knowing what to do now. He had managed to win, Amy was safe...but where did that leave him?

He relaxed for awhile, trying to sort out his thoughts when his door opened once more. Thinking it was the doc he turned around...

SLAP!

...before feeling the harsh slap that came with it.

Looking up he saw Amy, pissed beyond belief as she lowed her hand and stared at him for a good long time.

"What....the hell...were you thinking..."

"Amy.."

"What were you thinking Tails!" She shouted as she glared at him, "What the fuck were you thinking!"

"I.....I was..." He said trying to speak, but he was...happy.

To see her alright....to see her in front of him alive....just all that was what he wanted.

She lifted her hand again as Siles closed his eyes, waiting for the slap...only to feel him get hugged.

Although shocked, he quickly held onto her as she broke the hug and looked at him with sad eyes asking, "Why?"

"Because they hurt you."

She was surprised at the question, but didn't show it.

"If that's true...I hate to see what would have happened if I was killed..." She said with a joke.

"Don't say that!" He shouted surprising her as he looked at her, "Don't...ever...say that...."

He grabbed her hand with both of his and looked at her with serious eyes, "I don't ever want to lose you...Amy...you mean more to me then anything....I...."

They just stared at each other before he started to take one of his hands and gently stroke her hair, "I...don't want to lose my best friend...I don't want to lose my team mate..."

"....and..."

**_Here it comes... Said Sparta._**

"....I don't want...." The two of them were really close as Amy started to feel her heart beat faster then normal.

**_He's going to say it! _Said Cerberus****.**

"...the one.....**" **He whispered softly.

**_"Go baby go!" _Said Nevan.**

"....that I lo-"

"SILES!" Cried Jake who busted in surprising everyone.

**_MOTHER FUCKER!!!! _Screamed The three demons.**

_"_Oh thank god! When they told me you had woken up I was just exploding with relief. Dammit man you get in more danger then 10 years old's dressed in sailor moon fuku's while go through dark corners in Japan. I mean my god man you had me really wor-"

SMACK!!!

Amy had just punched Jake unconscious and threw him out of the room before locking the door.

Turning to a surprised Siles she went up to him and said, "Enough of this...."

Siles just went frozen as she took his face and connected her lips to his.

_**YESSS!!! SCORE!!!**_

Siles just ignored them as he went with the kiss and the two of them embraced one another as passion and feelings moved them. Taking a breath they whispered to each other.

"I love you."

And continued with their kiss.

End

Right here is where the sex scene would have occurred. In a hospital...got the inspiration from one of my visual novels.......that I rent....

Anyway, yes they are a couple now. And yes I am tired so the Legend thing...next time. I'm tired of sitting on a computer for 12 hours....I'm going to play Xbox.

Till next time, I am Dark Side of the World saying thanks for reading and reviewing so far. Hope you continue to do so.

Later.


	21. Chapter 18: The Brotherhood of Earth pt1

What's up everyone? Sorry I didn't update last week. It was spring break so I decided to celebrate it with my family, needless to say half way in we got a storm and nearly all electricity was out. _Fun times_, but good memories.

First of, the Legend for the Last Chapter:

-Thanatos: in Greek Mythology he was said to be their angel of death. Many related themes to death are featured with him today.

-The Lovers: its number 6 in the Major the Tarot Cards can mean anything, the universal idea is the idea of choice. The individual's consciousness will finally surface and the choice to follow his passions is realized

Kind of short, don't know why I didn't put it up earlier....

Okay, Sonic the Hedgehog 4. Finally, they are doing what they should have done in the first place. Continue the original Sonic series and its traditions...too bad it took them 5 games to finally realize this. Well I for one will play it and when I complete it I will give my honest remark if this game is good or not. I'm not being optimistic but I'm not going to be negative about it either. I'm going to see how it all plays out.

Now for Sonic and Sega All Stars. A game where it features Characters from Sonic and other Sega games such as Super Monkey Ball, Virtual Fighter, and Space Channel 5 and puts them all in cars and vehicles.

For the person who thought this game would be a good idea in Sega….I have only this to say to you:

WHAT THE FUCK!! SERIOUSLY WHAT THE FUCK! IT WAS LIKE PLAYING SONIC RIDERS ALL FUCKING OVER AGAIN!!? DIDN'T ANYONE LEARN!? SONIC IS "THE FASTEST THING ALIVE!!!". I mean he can go faster than nearly any person or object that exists! He doesn't need a car! HE'S GOT FUCKING SUPER SPEED!? And what "all stars"?! It's got more people from Sonic like Tails, Amy, EVEN BIG IS ON THIS GAME AND THAT JUST SUCKS! (Seriously, who likes that guy?) than everyone else!? Then you get old classic characters like Amigo, AiAi, Opa-Opa, and even Banjoe which makes sense. Buy why add zombies from House of the Dead, or Jacky from Virtual Fighter, or even RYO FROM SHENMUE IN A RACING GAME!!!? IT-MAKES-NO-SENSE!!!!

God.......I need a moment.

…

…

…

Okay better.

Next news. Remember The Judgment Battle with the first appearance of Devil Trigger? The Sonic Battle and Tails revelation? The Death Egg and Robotnick being alive? Remember those points in the story that changed everything.

That is going to be shit compared to what will be coming up in a few chapters. This change in the story is going to be mind blowing! So much that you will all just have your mouths drop by what I'm going to do. However, that's not for a few more chapters. You want to know? Keep reading.

Now my words are going to forever be in your mind till that day.

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!

.....sorry.....

Anyway, nothing else. Read on.

* * *

_**All of the actions that have caused great pain in the world are all done by acts of hatred, the true root of all evil.**_

_**-Dark Side of the World**_

_**Chapter 18: The Brotherhood of the Earth**_

* * *

(A week after the last chapter, Siles's apartment)

He had changed.

That was all Siles could think about as he sat on his bed, looking at the ceiling in his sweat pants with his new red fur dye applied. It had been a week since he eliminated The Lovers and since Amy and him....well...got together. It was still so strange to him; Amy for the longest of time had always been a close friend, somebody he relied on...but now? They were lovers and everyone knew it. It only took one look on their faces and everyone knew that he and Amy were a couple.

While there were some who were still angry at Siles and now more so at Amy because she was "sleeping with the demon again". Their friends and a few others were happy for them...more so for Bunnie because she managed to win a bet or something they placed on them long ago, much to his and Amy's embarrassment.

Still, Siles was lost on what to do. He never had a "girlfriend" before. Sure he slept with some girls, but it was only for information. Although part of him felt like a jerk for using them, even though more then 3/4ths were luster demons, those informers managed to help him save lives. But now he was with a girl who loved him and he loved her. It was all confusing. They had kissed, made love, and went on a small dinner date...but this was still all new to him and Amy so they were taking it slow.

But besides him and Amy being together more things had changed.

He felt...happy.

For the first time in a long while since his "death" he was happy. He always felt alone in the world because of his age and what had happened to him. He was an orphan, abandoned, betrayed, turned into a demon, and forced to train and kill at the age of 14.

Not exactly the ideal way for your teen life style.

Sure Sparta was a good friend and he found comfort in some other Demon Hunters and allies like Jake, but even then they could only do so much. Deep inside...and he knew this now....he missed his old life.

He missed being a Freedom Fighter, he missed the old huts of Knothole, he missed the danger of facing SWAT Bots, and he missed being a kid.

He missed being Tails.

But he was Siles or was he?

Was he a demon hunter or still the same two tailed kitsune who loved to fly?

He didn't know.

He had found friendships he though he lost, he found a person who thought of him a hero, he found freedom from the past, he found a lover....and he found his hatred and sorrow slowly disappearing.

Amy, Jake, Bunnie, Cream, Hanyo, Rotor, Knuckles, Aristotle, the Chaotix, Hermes, even Sonic and Sally were all now a part of his life.

But why did he feel so..... horrible?

Was it guilt for his actions? Hiding from his friends and hating them all at the same time? No, he hid for good reasons and those were survival because the council would have tried to kill him again. As for the hatred....it was there, but it was fading.

This made Siles rub his temples, he hated Sonic and Sally...he had too...they sent him to death...they betrayed him....

But all the thoughts of Sonic...with the knife...and Sally willing to go with him....the tears....the crying...the sorrow they felt.....how they stood for him during his second trial....how they fought once more side by side....how much they trusted him even though he almost killed them.

He took out a piece of paper from the inside of his pockets and looked at it. It was still the paper that would let him become the godfather of Hermes should anything happen to Sonic or Sally. He cared for Hermes, heck he thought of him as a son of his own sometimes the kid was that much of a rub on you.

But if he did this...did this mean he was going to let go of his hatred for Sonic and Sally? Or was he only doing this because he cared for Hermes only?

What was he? Who was he?

Now, inside his soul all three of his demonic residents could sense what was going through Siles's mind and knew they had to do something. Almost losing Amy had made him slip into a dangerous side of his power. So much that it nearly killed him and he wouldn't be able to use Devil Trigger for awhile. Siles needed to take a break from what was going on around him...

_**Well it's not like a miracle is going to just come out and give it to you. **_Said Cerberus.

BEEP! BEEP!

Siles's thoughts were interrupted when he heard his cell phone ring. Taking in his hand he flipped it open and answered.

"Siles Drowler? This is Major Green from O.A.S.I.S."

* * *

(The Music of (_What's up people!? By Maximum the Hormone plays)_

…_**Dark Side of the World Presents…**_

… _**A Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic…**_

…_**crossed over with material from Devil May Cry….**_

…_**as well as information of Demonology and Angelology….**_

_**BLOODTAIL: THE DEMON HUNTER**_

* * *

_**Ask and you shall receive. Right Cerberus? **_Said Nevan while Cerberus just huffed.

"This is Siles, what can I help you with?" He asked, "I assume it's a job."

"Yes in fact. You're the only person who can do this job because you're Mobian." Said Major Green.

"If this some sort of spy job for you guys about what's going on in Mobius, forget it I don't do that Cloak and Dagger shit." Said Siles.

"No it's something else. As you know, during the war with the Xorda thousands of years ago, many of our former nations were either destroyed or broken into tiny pieces. All of Australia, Indonesia, 75 percent of Africa, France, half of Russia, and California of America were hurt the worst. Most of these places were destroyed, but others formed into separate islands and continents which formed the area of Mobius which is right in the middle of the Indian Ocean and the Atlantic Ocean."

"Yeah, I know that so what's the big deal." Said Siles.

"The deal is that some of those islands are close to the borders of the Human Lands and the Mobian Lands. One in particular which was part of the country known as Mexico." Said Major Green.

_**Ah Mexico...the beaches, the food, the music, the dancing everything was great except for two small things. **_Said Sparta_._

_**Which were? **_Asked Nevan.

_**1. Never drink the water. 2. Never get drunk in America near the border so your friends can dress you up in a Pikachu outfit, drive to the country, and leave you with a sign on you that says, "Beat me up I have candy." **_Said Sparta with a sigh (_**AN: This serious happen to a friend of mine. Said a few of his friends did this during Spring Break because they saw it on some show or what not. Fucking hilarious!)**_

_**AAHAHAAHAHAHAH!! OH MY GOD YOU MEAN THAT RUMOR WAS TRUE! OH SWEET METATRON!! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!!!" **_Laughed Cerberus.

Ignoring the demons again in his head, how futile it was, he asked, "So why do you want me to go to this island?"

"The island is currently under Mobian territory, but there's a human terrorist cult that has been taken residence in the island. We sent one of our own agents to this island, but we lost contact with him a week later. We need you to find him, find out what he knows and deal with the cult. We want no survivors for this and you are to tell nobody the details about this mission."

Siles sighed; he really hadn't done a normal job for awhile and figured it might be good to take a break from all the Arcana Demon hunting for awhile.

"Alright, so what group am I dealing with and what's their objective?"

"There called the Brotherhood of the Earth and their goal as far as we know is, what else, taking over the world."

_**OF COURSE!! **_Shouted his three demons.

"Alright, I'll get moving." Said Siles who walked over to his closet to get his new wardrobe.

"One last thing, we did get one message about the cult from our agent and this is what might be the most interest to you." Said Major Green.

"Let me guess....something about A.R.C.A.N.O?" He asked taking a wild guess.

"Yes."

"Figures. Later." Said Siles who shut the phone off and got out his clothes.

They were different now. He had a black T-shirt with a zipper and 3 belts on it that made the short stay on him. His large red overcoat was still there, but it was a bit longer. And finally he had black jeans with red combat boots. (Dante's attire from DMC4). Taking his pistols, Shotgun, Artimis, and Rebellion. He headed out the door only to be surprised that Amy was there ready to knock.

"We have got to stop meeting like this. I mean it's like a bad script being written for us every time." Said Siles smirking.

"I take it you got business?" Asked Amy with a smirk of her own.

"O.A.S.I.S. wants me to do a mission. Can't talk more, it's classified." Said Siles as he closed the door and let the two of them alone in the halls.

"Do I need to come? I can get geared up in an hour." Said Amy.

"Naw, this is something I need to do. Besides, I haven't had a "normal" non-A.R.C.A.N.O mission for months." Said Siles, "It'll give me time to think."

"About us?" She asked blushing.

"No...just everything that's happened since I got back here." Said Siles with honesty.

She kissed him on the cheek and said, "Just be careful."

Nodding he went on his way as Amy watched.

Unknown to both of them, a figure around the corner of the hall was watching them.

"The demon has left. I overheard he has a mission and is heading there alone. I'll keep an eye on him, inform the council." He said to his comlink.

* * *

(Meanwhile, in the Council Chambers)

St. John didn't know what the council wanted with him. All that was sent to him was a sudden message that said it was urgent and he was to come alone with nobody following him.

He thought about telling his superior, but decided that he could trust the council. After all he had been their sword and shield since the days as a member of the Secret Service, so what could be wrong?

When he arrived he opened the door that lead to their chambers, each of the five council members were sitting in their respective seats, looking at him with serious faces.

"Ah! St. John!" Said Councilman Dewback with a smile, "I'm glad you came at such short notice."

"I live to serve the Crown and its government, councilor." Said St. John with a bow.

Dewback nodded and asked, in a very serious tone, "St. John....you have always places your loyalty for the good of Mobius right?"

He nodded, "I would give my life for it."

"That is good...we need more men like you...people who know that the kingdom is not one that is run by simple passive amendments, but also that of hard work and complete nationalism to the government." Said Dewback as he got up and started to walk towards St. John, "Now tell me....what do you think of Siles Drowler aka Miles Tails Prowler?"

St. John's face lit up with fury, "He is a demon. Possessed or not, he killed our men years ago and as such he was a threat. A threat must be elimated no matter what. If we allow people like Prowler to get away with murder, no matter what the excuse, then others will start using similar notions to get away with the law of the land."

"By "no matter what" does that mean sacrifices?" Asked Dewback carefully.

St. John sighed, "Yes. A person does not fight in a war unless he knows there are sacrifices to be made. Many may die, but many more will live.....my father was like that in the Great War and I have always followed that belief with others."

Dewback nodded and smiled, "That is good....because you speak the truth. This nation was run by sacrifice since it was made. We sacrificed much during the Great War, The Freedom War, and even in this war. The people do not understand and thus they lose their faith. But in truth...do you know why we have not done so well?"

St. John looked at him.

"As much as it pains me to say this, I feel Sally and Sonic have not done well since the taking of their roles. The entire council sees this." Said Dewback.

"That may be in some cases, but I trust Sally's judgment....and if Sonic is king then that means I must protect him as well." Said St. John with determination.

"We are asking you to protect them....from Siles and the other demons." Said Councilman Dewback.

"What do you mean?" Asked St. John.

"Think about it. Tails was proven to be dead, our best medical doctors made sure of it, you were there when your squad fired upon him." Said Dewback as he stared straight into the eye of the skunk, "Doesn't it seem strange to you, that Tails comes to our rescue just as A.R.C.A.N.O. and the others demons come? Does it not seem strange that Sally and Sonic, who condemned him, are now supporting him? Does it not seem strange at all?"

"What....what are you saying?" Asked St. John who was confused.

"I'm saying St. John that Tails is maybe working to weaken our defenses in the form of manipulating our King and Queen and various other methods."

St. John was shocked, "What proof do you have?"

"Look at this war. We are losing because of the mistakes Sally and Sonic are making. How do we not know that they and the entire former Freedom Fighters are being secretly influenced by Tails and his demons?"

"But Tails has been outside the nation for many years? How could he have influences it by then?" Asked St. John.

"Through that whore of his!" Said Dewback, "Think, the only person to actually protect him was that little bitch. She's been in the Inquisition since the beginning and even though she doesn't have much power she might have been taking orders from him in secret while pretending. She must have known that Tails was alive. No person comes back from the dead, nobody. This "Tails" is nothing more than a demon or the real Tails who sold his soul for power. and this "Amy" follows him. You have heard he holds three demons inside him. He is too dangerous to be left alive and is a threat to the entire kingdom and the crown."

St. John said nothing, "Are you saying that Tails is planning a coup?"

"We don't think. We know. This Demon Hunter thing is nothing more than a cloak to hide his true objective. To take over Mobius! By defeating A.R.C.A.N.O he hopes to win over the people's favor and he's using Sonic and Sally's guilt to blind them of the obvious."

"But how would he have gotten this far? All his exploits and all his adventures are well known, in both here and the human lands?" Asked St. John.

Councilman Timon gruffed, "How do you think?"

Dewback replied, "What Councilman Timon means is the humans may be part of this."

"The human government? Why? I thought they wanted to leave us alone?" Asked St. John. Although he never trusted humans, he didn't understand why they would be involved as they hated demons as much as mobians did.

"The human government doesn't trust us and with good reason. It's their fault the Overlanders came to our lands and almost concurred them. They did nothing to help us and only focused on their lands. Where were they when Robotnick was out there burning our homes and robotizing all our families?!" Cried Dewback.

"The human government wants' a person they can control and trust instead our King and Queen." Said Shihana, "You see more and more of the human's influence in our culture and society more often then you see ours. We once believed in the Ancient Walkers and our Gods, but now Christianity, Islam, Judaism, Buddhism and others are taking over. More people head over to the cities such as New York, Vegas, Tokyo, and London for vacations instead of Mobotropolis, Knothole, Downunder, and others. They are already more powerful than us militarily, now they seek to be better than us culturally."

"Tails and the human government are working to overthrow us all. Soon Mobius will be no more and our people will finally be concurred." Said Dewback, "Unless you help us and stop Tails before it's too late."

St. John closed his eyes and thought long and hard. He had always serves the crown to the end. He always was loyal to Sally....he had loved her once, but she had chosen Sonic. As for Sonic he thought he was reckless and disobident, but he still respected his courage and dedication to Mobius.

If they were being threatened as well as Mobius, but Tails' manipulation then St. John knew he had to do his duty.

"What must I do." He said with confident eyes.

Dewback smiled, "We are already trying to eliminate Tails for the moment, and we sent the "Thrones" after him. However, we fear they might not be enough. There is a certain item we have found that we need to spring our trap."

"What is this item?"

"The Holy Mistletoe."

* * *

(Two Days Later)

A blue bi-plane could be seen 3,000 feet in the air as it flew through the clouds to reach its destination. In it, a single red furred two tailed demon hunter was checking the coordinates to make sure that his plane was on the right track.

_**So how is you're… "baby" coming alone. **_Said Sparta snickering.

Siles groaned, **Again? You guys are never going to make me forget that are you? **

_**What can we say? Seeing you when you first saw it was funny. **_Said Sparta.

**Look, this thin**g **was one of my prized possessions when I was growing up, of course I would react like that. I'm not ashamed. **Said Siles with a smirk.

_**Whatever. Are we there yet? **_Asked Cerberus

**No.**

…

…**.**

…**.**

_**Now? **_Asked Sparta.

**No.**

_**Now? **_Asked Cerberus.

_**No!**_

_**Now?**_

_**No!**_

_**Now?**_

_**No!**_

_**No!**_

_**NO!**_

_**Now!?**_

_**Nevan….**_

BONK! BONK!

**Thank you.**

_**Of course sexy.**_

Looking below from his cockpit he saw the island of what was left of the former area of southern Mexico and made his way downward.

* * *

(On the island)

After landing the Tornado, Siles started looking through the vast jungle trees for any sort of sign that pointed out that something was wrong on the island. As he continued forward, he noticed something to his left that was nailed to a tree.

Walking over he looked at it and saw a large wooden square that had a message.

"Warning! No trespassers. Any Mobians will be made an example off." Said Siles looking confused, he looked at it one more time before continuing through the vines.

**Made an example of….what does that mean? And why Mobians? **Siles thought as he entered a clearing and froze.

_**Who knows. Maybe they just have some beef…with…mobians…**_Said Sparta as he saw why Siles stopped.

Throughout the entire clearing were rows of bleeding wooden crosses. What made the crosses bleed were the people that were nailed on the top and hanging dead on them. To be more specific, they were mobians. Both male and female Mobians of all kinds were nailed naked to a cross.

One thing they also all had in common, was the way their bodies were….deformed. Many had stab wounds, slash marks, burn marks, lash marks, decapitation of various body parts from heads to tails. A field of death was what it was.

Bloodtail could feel his anger rise slowly; somebody was going to die a very painful death today.

Walking through the crosses he said a small prayer for each one before Nevan told him of a strange energy source that was not too far from their location. He climbed on top of a tree and looked beyond.

50 miles from where he was stood a large Mayan Temple that had a burning huge fire on top of it surrounded by spikes. Surrounding the temple was a large wall that had large towers with guns pointing outward to protect it. As if it couldn't get any less normal, there were strange demonic beings up in the air circling around the area as scouts.

They were human sized creatures that looked like the mixed love child of a human, a lizard, and a bird. Each of them had a human body that had ancient Mayan armor on for protection that had white energy ruins emitting a powerful demonic essence from within. They had claws for legs and wings for arms. At the end of their rears was lizard tails that extended down below them and finally their faces looked like those of eagles.

_**Well this is looking less like a tourist spot and more like that island from Lost but the entire cast is filled with lunatics, racists, and cultists. **_Said Sparta.

**Never seen Demons like those before….do you know them? **Asked Bloodtail

_**No, must be humans using demonic water with a strange ritual. We better get closer and see what were up against. **_Said Cerberus.

Nodding, Bloodtail jumped off and hurried his way to the Temple.

Unknowingly however, he didn't realize that he was being watched by a group of individuals who had followed him. Their orders were to eliminate him when the opportunity arose.

By any means necessary.

* * *

(Later, at the Temple)

Ducking through the tree, Bloodtail made sure that the tower ahead of him didn't lay eyes on his position. Thanks to his demonic speed he was able to quickly run over and vault himself over the wall and landed inside.

Getting up he took a good look at the area and found it to be much like an ancient Mayan civilization rebuilt only with wires, generators, and other forms of technology. Interestingly enough, they were all powered by the same energy that felt…well unnatural.

_**Gives a new meaning to Jones Town. **_Said Sparta as Bloodtail walked through the streets only to find nobody there to his surprise.

He decided to enter one of the houses and carefully looked around. Much of it was like your average home, but there were other things that stood out. For one, there was much Anti-Mobian propaganda around such as posters and wallpaper that pictured humans triumphing over the anthro race. There were also a lot of red flags with a golden earth being held by a human hand, meaning this must have been the cult symbol.

And finally, one thing that really shocked him was the large cross with Jesus hanging in the living room.

**Okay…so these guys are not satanic, but Christian? **Asked Bloodtail.

_**It's not a surprise; many cults believe themselves to be messengers or agents of God. Some even think they are God or the next coming of Jesus. **_Said Sparta.

**And people are really that stupid to fall for such a thing? **Said Bloodtail.

_**Of course, people who have problems in life always look to alternate solutions to place blame or find help. Some don't realize the dangers that exist by getting involved in these groups and the leaders take them easily when they are fooled. **_Said Nevan.

Walking out side he tried to hear if anybody was inside the area, but not even a breath could be heard.

**Where is everybody….it's like a ghost town or something. **He thought as he kept his guard up in case of an attack.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Grabbing his pistols he looked around for the noise only to find nothing coming towards him. Hearing more carefully, he was able to determine that it was coming from the main temple which was on the other end of the city.

Figuring that it was a better place to look than anywhere else, he headed for the temple.

* * *

(At the temple)

"Wow…it's big." Said Bloodtail as he looked up while outside its inner walls. It must have been the size of a skyscraper, but with ancient carvings, a hundred stairs that lead to the only entrance, and a giant flaming fire on top that could cook a 20 feet marshmallow.

_**I still don't understand how a hundred something of fucking stairs was a smart idea for a civilization that was well known for its achievements. **_Said Cerberus.

Bloodtail placed his ears on the wall and heard the sounds of drums, horns, and shouting by the hundreds. He jumped up and hanged over the wall to get a good look at what he thought was a cult gathering.

He couldn't be more right.

At least 200 hundred humans of all kinds were shouting in either anger or joy as they waved their arms to the beat of the drums and horns being played at the foot of the temple. All around the temple were various guards dressed in the same Mayan armor, but with the same demonic white ruins. Above he could see, at the top of the temple, the same hybrid demons he spotted earlier who were keeping a guard from above.

Suddenly, the music started getting faster and faster, the humans started shouting, "PRIEST HOUGEN! PRIEST HOUGEN! PRIEST HOUGEN!"

Turning to the stairs he saw a tall figure make his way downwards towards the crowd calling for him. He was dressed in a red ceremonial robe with various designs on it, the biggest being a red earth with a human hand holding it. Around his waist was a dagger sheathed in golden leather. His face was one of confidence and attitude as akin to his red wild hair that seemed to defy gravity. From this person, Bloodtail could sense power and strength.

When he arrived at the bottom he lifted his hands up and the crowd went wild. When he lowered them they were silent and he began to speak, "Today! We stand together united for the glory of mankind!"

They cheered.

"Most of us know why we were chosen….why we were summoned…but we must remind ourselves why we have come together….a mistake was made years and years ago…before our ancestors we faced the greatest threat of our existence….the Xorda!" Shouted Priest Hougen as he walked across the bottom platform, "Demons from space who came deceiving us for being kind, but what did they try to do to us? Eliminate us! Wipe us off from the face of the earth!"

"But by the grace of God we were able to survive! We were able to fight back and win our right to live!" He shouted getting them to cheer once more, "But despite our struggle we were not finished! From born of that war were the Overlanders….brothers and sisters like us…who we once thought were human…but they didn't think so they thought they were better they thought they were gods! But there are no gods among men save one!"

"And like Lucifer and the fallen they came down and tried to achieve dominance through war! To enslave us of our freedoms and to give birth to a new age where we were no longer free! But like before mankind has dominated it's enemy and sent them back!"

"YEAH!!" Went the crowd.

_**Got to admit, he's got a nack for getting their attention. **_Said Sparta as Bloodtail continued to watch.

"Now brothers and sisters you might think that that is the end….but it is not….there is still one more…abomination that exists in this world….a race of beings who have the nerve to try and be human, the children of god. A mistake born from the ashes of the bombs of the Xorda who to this day mock us by thinking they can take over our former lands of our once great Earth, and turn it into a kingdom….a kingdom of lies, heresy, and animals!"

**Three guess on what race he's talking about.** Thought Bloodtail.

_**Pokemon? **_Asked Sparta

_**Emo kids? **_Asked Cerberus.

_**Zergs? **_Asked Nevan.

"THE MOBIANS!!!" Shouted the priest earning him the largest yell of anger yet.

_**Oh darn it I should have phoned a friend. **_Said Sparta.

After a few more minutes of anger and cries for the death of the Mobian race, the priest silenced everyone as he spoke again, "Now the United Republic of Earth, our so called government, does not see the Mobians as a threat to our existence. Really….who was it that forced the Overlanders to summon demons during the war? Who was it that let an Overlord warlord take over their lands and threaten ours? Who is now that has its government failed in overcoming the biggest threat to our existence, A.R.C.A.N.O? The Mobians have failed in their resolves to bring peace to their lands, showing their incompetence as a whole race. And how many Mobians come into our lands, stealing our jobs, and changing our culture by influencing theirs. How many Mobians in Mobius have he heard shout anti-human slurs at our people when they should be thanking us for all that we have done for them! Do I need to remind you of one Councilman Timon!?"

Many were cursing at this point which wasn't a surprise to Bloodtail. After all the main was an open anti-human person and made regular speeches to anybody who was willing to listen.

Hougen then gave a look of disgust and shouted, "And how many of us…have lost our loved ones to Mobians…"

Cries of anger or tears of sorrow at this point could be heard.

"..or have seen the atrocity of seeing humans and Mobians….get together and have the nerve to become sexually intimate! "Thou shall not have sex with animals" It is clear in the bible!"

He then stood tall and said, "But we still know…we still read it…the church has fallen, the government has fallen…but humanity will rise again and we will once again dominate this earth as we did before and put the animals back in their place. We must strike now before they do and we will soon be able to achieve this with the power of our weapon, "The Ark!"

_**The Ark? What are they going to do? Put it in the ocean and hope a flood comes wiping your kind out? **_Thought Cerberus.

_**I**__**think it's more of a code word, but what kind of weapon is unknown. **_Said Nevan.

"We stand as the hope of mankind, the saviors of our people. Once Mobotropolis burns our people will rise up and size this world once more!" Shouted the priest as he lifted his hands, bathing in the applause and shouts he received, "Now…let us end our meeting with our sacrifice!"

Bloodtail's eyes widen as everyone looked up to the sky, above were two of the hybrid demons who were holding on to a young adult female skunk in rags. She struggled to get out of their claws, but it was useless. They flew higher and higher until they soon appeared right over the burning fire which made her scream in terror.

"Release her and send her back to the firry pits of hell!" Shouted Priest Hougen.

Upon his command, they let go and the mobian fell into the fire screaming for her life only for it to be ended by a sea of flames.

Bloodtail clenched his hand in anger as the crowd celebrated.

"Go now! Rest for soon we will send all those who threaded humanity also into the burning pits!" Said the priest to his loyal followers.

Seeing enough he jumped down back outside the temple walls and sighed in anger, "I could have saved her."

_**And blown your cover? You would have had to deal with an army of angry cultist and bird people. You had to keep your identity a secret still, you can't save everyone. **_Said Sparta.

Bloodtail nodded, "I know….but I'm going to make this fucker and everyone else on this island wish they were burning in hell before I'm done with them."

_**So what now? We have no idea where this O.A.S.I.S. agent is or what this "Ark" is. **_Said Cerberus.

**The agent might now more than** **we do, meaning were going to have to find out where he's being kept. Looks like it's time for interrogation. **Said Bloodtail with a dark smile.

* * *

(Temple, at night)

**I hate guard duty. **One of the guards of the temple thought as he walked the same route outside the temple for the 15th time today. He had hoped to get the duty of guarding the resources area so he could steal a beer from the liquor section, but he didn't get the lucky draw.

So here was, walking the same fucking way with nothing happening as usual.

That was until a shadow over took him and knocked him out.

* * *

(Later)

"Uhhh….what the hell….what…." He said as he shook his head.

"Welcome back to the world of the awake…." Said the voice of a red furred fox with a creepy smile, "Of course your going to wish you weren't of this world in a second."

"What the hell! Who are…what's…where!?" The humans shouted as he tried struggling out of his bonds, but found him to be wrapped up in vines that were tied to a tree.

He saw Bloodtail and gasped, "Your…you're a mobian!"

"Good observation. At least you now know your eyesight is working well." Said Bloodtail with sarcasm.

"You son of a bitch, when the others catch your furry ass, you'll be made into an example like all the other anima-AUGH!" He cried as Bloodtail stabbed his sword into his leg.

"Cheeky….then again so were the other 4 guards I interrogated. So this is nothing new." Said Bloodtail as he covered the mouth of the guard to shut him up.

"Now, I'm thinking of a number in my head between 1 and 100, guess right and you'll live for now. Guess wrong and…." He said as he put Ivory over his forehead before releasing his mouth.

"Oh god…ummm…umm…43?" He asked with his eyes closed and his head in prayer.

"Uh, lucky guess. Shall you answer my questions or are we going to have to play another round?" Asked Siles keeping the gun still on his head.

"Okay! Just don't kill me! Please!" He said with tears in his eyes.

"Where is the O.A.S.I.S. agent…." He asked while glaring into his eyes.

"We had an O.A.S.I.S. agent…I didn't know! I swear!" He said.

"Well, that's unfortunate because now I'm just going to have to kill you." Said Siles about to pull the trigger.

"Wait! Wait! I don't know about any O.A.S.I.S. agent but if he was going to be anywhere then I would guess he would be placed in the Confinement Center! That's where we keep all our prisoners." Said the guard.

"Where is it?"

"I can't tell you or else I'll.."

Bloodtail kneed him in the groin, then he head, pistol whipped him, and finished it with an elbow to the nose.

"SHMT! FUCK! You Spm of a Bphich!" He said with a bleeding nose making it hard to understand him.

"Tell me now or I'll break your teeth next and shove them up your spine!" Bloodtail shouted.

"EAST OF CIDY! At phe tower builthing wieth all the guards…can't miths it." He said.

"Thanks, goodnight." He said before taking Rebellion, slitting the throat and heading out leaving the human to bleed.

* * *

(Confinement Building, outside)

The Confinement Building wasn't large, kind of the size of a small lighthouse. Five guards stood on the top watching with their advance pulse rifles while three were below guarding the doorway. Bloodtail watched from a tree, trying to figure out the best plan of attack. Attacking direct on would most likely trigger an alarm and even though he was a few miles away from the city, it still would cause some unnecessary trouble. Sneaking in was even more of a problem as he couldn't find a decent way to enter from below or above without getting spotted by a guard.

**Must be some way of getting inside. **Thought Bloodtail.

_**Would be easy for me…just slide of there and a little hip shoving and I would have those men begging for me like dogs in heat. **_Said Nevan.

**Well unless you find a way to appear in the next 10 minutes were going to be here for awhile. **Thought Bloodtail.

_**Guess we'll have to do a distraction. **_Said Sparta.

_**Any ideas bright knight? **_Asked Cerberus.

Sparta was silent for awhile till the answer came to him.

_**How about the classical pizza delivery gag. **_Said Sparta.

**Or…. Plan B. **Bloodtail said before taking Arimits and charged it to release a single arrow up in the air. The seven guards looked up to see it come straight towards them before it divided itself into multiple purple arrows that turned out to be the last thing they ever saw.

_**That works too. **_Said Sparta as Bloodtail got down and entered the tower by kicking the door down. It was filled with, what else, prison cells that were mostly empty except for one on the top floor which woke up. Looking down he saw Bloodtail and called him over.

Walking up the stairs he soon arrived and saw an African American human in rags and a buzzcut hairstyle.

"I'm surprised to see a living and breathing Mobian on this island. You from O.A.S.I.S.?" He asked.

"They hired me to break you out and figure out what's going on, I'm Bloodtail the Demon Hunter." He said nodding.

"The famous Demon Hunter?" He said with a raised eyebrow, "Shit, you nailed the jackpot then. Agent Aesop Sanders, Serial Number 24721. Since your Mobian I think this is more important for you to know more about this Brotherhood of the Earth."

"Besides being an Anti-Mobian cult, what else is there to know?" He asked.

"How about the fact that this cult is being funded by A.R.C.A.N.O?"

…

…

…

…

"What?"Asked Bloodtail who was surprised, "From what I heard during today's speech it sounds like they hate A.R.C.A.N.O."

"They do, everyone doesn't know it yet but the leader is an agent of that organization…." He said as he started to explain, "I was on guard duty when I decided to listen in on Hougen's room to see if I could get any info. Guy was meeting with some person named Zeith, said the Leader of A.R.C.A.N.O. wanted the operation to go into effect."

"What operation?"

"Operation Thanatos."

Bloodtail then remembered hearing that name before during his assault on the base where The Lovers were, "What can you tell me about this operation?"

"Only that this island was to play a part of it, something about an attack on Mobotropolis the likes that has never been seen before." Said Aesop, "But at the moment this operation is going to go into effect soon. And you have to stop it tonight and now."

"Stop what?"

"The Ark." Said Aesop who then said, "Believe it or not this organization was once a small political party that was trying to put humans before the rights of Mobians, needless to say it didn't get much attention. Most of its members are the usual racists, lost people to Mobians, blame Mobians for their problems, the works. A few minor crimes here and there, but nothing major. That's when the new guy, Priest Hougen comes in. He brings with him this idea that the Mobians are much bigger threat then is known. He claims their waitng for an opportunity to attack humans since a good majority doesn't see much difference between us and the Overlanders."

"Anyway, he brings religion in and starts preaching how humanity is the right children of God and that the Mobians should be put back in their place before they start taking over. Of course, people being the idiots that they are, follow him to this place and rebuilt it. Once and awhile they come out of this island to recruit members or get resources but other than that, outsiders are forbidden to enter."

"Do they really think that 200 somewhat amount of people are going to end Mobius just like that?" asked Bloodtail with his eye brows raised.

"A good number of these guys are ex military and they have powerful contacts in both political and scientific fields that's how they got "The Ark"." Said Aesop.

"What is this "Ark"?" He asked.

"It's a code word…for a N2 Missile." Said Aesop which got Bloodtail's attention.

_**N2 Missile? Is that a nuke or something? **_Asked Cerberus

**It is…An N2 Missile is not just a nuke but a huge nuke that unleashes multiple mini-nukes in a array of explosions that could blanket an entire metropolis in flames. The nuke then unleashes a EMP pulse like most other nukes, but the one thing that makes them really well known is the ability to not unleash radiation. Some sort of chemical that is released during the explosion of each bomb I think. **

_**Compared to all the other WMD's that are in the world it's not used that much, but even so how did they get this? **_Asked Sparta

"How is it possible for a group like this to get such a weapon? N_2 _Missiles haven't been used since the war with the Xorda's eons ago." Said Bloodtail.

Aesop shook his head, "In the second Millennium, any country, even a third rate one could get their hands on a nuclear device. Thousands of years later and now even small cults can get them. It's no surprise because somebody out there is always willing to sell their humanity for somebody else's gain and will supply them with whatever they want. I don't know how they got the weapon, but they got it and with the extra power that's been filling it, it might be worse then we fear."

"Extra power?"

"They've been fueling their armor, energy, and even the Missile itself with this energy source that they managed to summon and control. Don't know what it is, but it's dangerous." Said Aesop, "I was going to head into the facility where it's being located, that's also where the missile is. I was going to see if I could sabotage either one before calling in for an assault on this island before I got caught."

"How did they find you?" Asked Bloodtail.

"That Zeith guy, he's not normal. Managed to sense I was listening in and knocked me out before I could see his face. But the guy was human, I know that much." Said Aesop.

**This guy must be important in A.R.C.A.N.O.'s ranks. **Thought Bloodtail, keeping a reminder about any guy named Zeith that dealt with A.R.C.A.N.O.

"Listen, you've got to sabotage that missile and energy source, the passcode to enter it is 444. There's a hidden keypad on the back of the temple, go there and find it." Said Aesop.

"I'll come for you in awhile, for now, just stay here and if any guards ask about the mess outside, just lie." Said Bloodtail as he made his way out.

"Good luck and be careful."

* * *

(Temple)

"He said it was around the back, but I don't see anything." Said Bloodtail as he continued to search behind the huge ass temple.

_**Hmmm….**_Said Sparta.

**What? **

_**Well…I know this is going to sound strange….**_

**Like all the others things you say?**

_**Ignoring that! I was going to say that this energy that we've been feeling ever since we got here. It's the same one that's not only powering the city, but the armor of those guys guards as well…hell it's making everything in here work.**_

**Arcana? **

_**No…it's something, but I don't know what.**_

"Found it!" Cried Bloodtail as he saw a small keypad that was being covered by some moss. Entering the 3 digit code he heard a few clicks and soon one of the larger stone gave way and revealed a secret passage.

"Shall we head down?" Asked Bloodtail as he walked through it and down some stairs.

The stairs continued to move downward till he saw a light at the end of the tunnel along with some strange mechanical sounds that sounded like computers.

Quickly getting behind a wall he carefully looked inside and saw that the room was actually two floors. On the bottom floor was a white and blue checkerboard floor with small wires underneath it. In the middle was a large blue cylinder container that was holding something huge and monstrous that was emitting powerful demonic energy. On top of the cylinder were generators that connected to larger wires that went into the ceiling and most likely through various other parts of the city.

On the first floor were 10 guards who were typing something in the computers that were on the railings.

Seeing the simplicity he walked out and shouted, "Excuse me. Is this the evil lair of the mad and crazy cult people?"

"MOBIAN!" Cried one of the guards as they drew their energy blasters but Bloodtail simply took out his pistols and shot them all down without looking. Seeing that there was nobody else to deal with, he jumped down to the second floor and got a closer look at this creature.

_**Wait a minute….that….NO! NOOO!!! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! **_Shouted Sparta in fear much to Bloodtail's confusion.

_**What are you? OH! It's him! Haha! Oh this is good.**_ Said Cerberus.

_**No! NO! A THOUSAND TIMES NO! AND NO AS IN NOT HAPPINGING IN ANY UNIVERSE NO! WE ARE NOT FREEING HIM!**_ Shouted Sparta.

**What's going on?! You know him? **Asked Bloodtail.

A Cerberus chuckled before saying, _**Yeah…he's Sparta's special rival…**_

_**He's not a rival! He's annoyance! **_Replied the demon knight.

**Well who is he? **Asked Bloodtail as he got closer and was finally able to see this person.

He was a demon of course, standing at least 24 feet tall with the body of a man, the head of a dog with one blue eye only, the legs of an eagle, two pairs of wings that were made of pure light and were crammed inside the cylinder, and a scorpion's tail.

_**He's name is Beowulf. **_Said Sparta sighing.

**Well who is he? **Asked Bloodtail.

_**He's like us, a demon on the path of redemption and helped us fight against Mundus during the Dark Ages. He's a true warrior with the power of a thousand fighters and knows much about martial combat. **_Nevan spoke, _**Plus he knows much about fighting in a bed….growl….**_

**His wings make him look like an angel, a dark demonic angel but not really all that scary. **Said Bloodtail as he looked at the glowing wings.

_**That's because his element is light, a rare power found among demons who are more dark aligned in elements then anything. Yet there are some who still have their former angel powers. **_Said Cerberus.

_**Am I the only person who doesn't want to free this guy!? **_Said Sparta.

**Why**? **What's your problem? **

Sparta sighed as Cerberus spoke, _**Well Sparta and Beowulf have always had a bit of a…rivalry. **_

_**He's the one who keeps on calling it that!? I beat the idiot in one arm wrestling match and he goes on saying he will not stop until "I have defeated my one and true rival!" and since then it's been like that. Challenging me to fights, races around hell, quiz games and even seeing who can beat "Fire and the Flames" without getting an epic fail. He's annoying.**_

_**But he is powerful, and freeing him**__**might give us more of an edge against your**__**enemies. **_Said Cerberus.

_**I agree.**_ Said Nevan.

_**Nevan! Not you too! If you agree to this I will never have sex with you again!**_ Shouted Sparta.

….

…..

…..

….

_**Okay maybe I would still, but I STILL SAY NO! **_Shouted Sparta.

Ignoring the demonic knight's ramblings about the "Injustices of the world" and begging God to kill him now. Bloodtail took his Rebellion blade, jumped up and sliced downward from the top of the cylinder to the bottom where the glass wall was sliced in half and out stumbled Beowulf.

However, the demon gave a loud roar and backhanded Bloodtail into a wall where he shook his head while watching Beowulf rip the cylinder out of its holder and threw into the first floor.

"What's with him? Cranky from his nap?" Asked Bloodtail as he got up.

_**Being inside that cylinder and having his power taken from him constantly must have messed up his mind to the point where he's gone berserk. It looks like knocking him out will get him back to normal and calm down. **_Said Nevan.

_**Wait….we have to beat Beowulf up to calm him down? OH MY GOD IT'S CHRISTMAS!! **_Shouted Sparta.

Bloodtail got his blade out and got ready to deal with the crazed demon as he turned around and charged.

(Now playing: Animal I have become, Artist: Three Days Grace)

Beowulf launched at Bloodtail with his right fist, but just as he swung, Bloodtail had already flipped over his head and turned around mid air for three quick slashes against the temple which made Beowulf stumble a bit before his hands glowed and he turned around. Bloodtail landed and just barley jumped back in time to avoid a hammer blow from the glowing fists.

_**No! Jump again quick! **_Said Sparta, but it was too late.

A sudden flash of light exploded from the fists and slammed into Bloodtail who was knocked down against his back. Getting up he felt the blow hurt harder than it was suppose too.

_**Light and Darkness are not only natural advantages against one another, but also their weaknesses. While both I and Nevan have the elements Fire and Thunder respectfully, we both have also the element of Darkness with us. **_Said Sparta.

**Sure, now you tell me. **Said Bloodtail shaking his head.

Gripping his sword he rushed at Beowulf who tried to stomp on him, but missed as he jumped up on the leg, slashed it, and then jumped on top of the head where he switched to his pistols and started firing into it. Beowulf ran around crazed from the pain until he lifted his tail and tried smashing it against his head. Bloodtail was able to see it so he flipped off and brought out his shotgun shooting Beowulf point blank in the face which knocked him back again.

Beowulf growled as he started glowing and lifted his hands. He smashed down on the ground unleashing white energy waves all around with each smash. Bloodtail quickly summoned Nevan's Guitar and played as an electric shield started to surround him which managed to negate the attacks, but it got weaker and weaker over time.

Finally, Beowulf stopped his attack, but dashed forward with the help of his wings and smashed the shield with his fist breaking it and sending Bloodtail back towards the wall, but just as he was getting thrown back he switched the guitar to its scythe mode and threw it where it landed directly in the empty eye socket, causing it to bleed.

When he slammed into the wall he summoned Cerberus's Nunchucks and threw one of the chains so it wrapped around the guitar scythe and he pulled it out causing blood to come out. He then started spinning and flipping the scythe connected to the chain like a Kusarigama. Slashing it through the air he managed to sent Beowulf back with slash that he threw out, ending it when he wrapped the chain around him, flipped in the air and shout the scythe deep into the chest where he pulled Beowulf with his demonic strength down to his knees.

Using the chance, he ran towards the light demon, jumped on its back and drew Rebellion when the wings started glowing white again and unleashed a pulse of pure light as Beowulf roared out in fury. He then went on all fours as Bloodtail quickly released his control over Nevan's and Cerberus's weapons to hold on to Beowulf with one hand as he then started running around the area like a mad bull.

"Yeeha!" Cried Bloodtail as he swung his sword around while holding on.

Beowulf seemed to notice this and stopped, flipping him off his back and catching him with his hands. He slammed him down into the ground and started punching him deeper into it with each punch that unleashed an explosion of light. Put just as he was about to punch him again, Bloodtail lifted his sword and positioned right into Beowulf's fist as he punch making him yell in pain as he lifted it. Bloodtail used this opportunity to crawl out despite the burns on his body and the near broken bones he had which were starting to heal.

"That's it! Time to wake the fuck up!" Shouted Bloodtail as he poured his energy into his fist and made it glow. He jumped up and performed an upper cut which made connection smack dab in the middle of Beowulf's chin, knocking his head back with blood coming out of his teeth. Bloodtail continued to rise as he then flipped downward and came down slamming his fist again in Beowulf's nose make his body quake.

Deciding to end this, he grabbed his face, raised his, and head butted Beowulf right in the forehead. For a brief moment, neither of them moved.

Suddenly, both fell from their respective positions and slammed hard onto the ground.

(End Song)

Bloodtail clutched his head and groaned, "Tell me what made me think that doing a headbutt on a giant fucking dog hybrid demon from hell was a good thing?"

"_**I could ask the same thing." **_Said Beowulf as he got up, "_**What happened…who are you and what…sniff…sniff.."**_

He started sniffing Bloodtail as he got up and his single eye went wide open, "_**That smell….the smell of Sparta! My eternal rival! Are you of his blood?!"**_

_**Ugh, Kit. I'll take over. **_Said Sparta as he then possessed Bloodtail.

"_**Oi! Beowulf. Over here." **_Said the possessed Bloodtail.

Beowulf kneeled down and gasped, "_**Sparta is that you!?"**_

WHAM!

Sparta punched Beowulf knocking him back on his ass, but he got up and shouted, "_**SPARTA! At last our next confrontation! Have you come to once again let the world hear our cries of battle as we confront one another to see who is stronger!?"**_

WHAM!

"_**First off, shut the fuck up. Second, I don't care about our "rivalry" for the 5,293,924,568,130,053**__**rd**__** time!"**_

_**You've been keeping count? **_Asked Cerberus.

Beowulf got up and said, "_**It matters not Sparta! I will not rest until I am able to finally beat you in something!"**_

Sighing the demon knight spoke again, _**"Look, were kind of busy but here is the short version. This mobian I'm possessing I am sealed in along with Cerberus and Nevan. Were helping him as a demon hunter and we could use your help, you in or no?"**_

"_**Hmm….of course! I will prove I am the stronger demon by becoming more of an assist then either of you!" **_Declared Beowulf.

"_**Good enough." **_Said Sparta as he then let Bloodtail take his body back.

Looking up at Beowulf he asked, "So you know what's going on?"

"_**Yes! I owe you anyway for freeing me. I Beowulf of the Lightbeasts! Shall assist you young demon hunter with all my strength!"**_ Said Beowulf kneeling before him like a knight.

"Great, if you don't mind me asking however, how did a guy like you get trapped in this place anyway?" Asked Bloodtail.

"_**I was resting in my cave on this island till some strangers came in cloaks. I remember hearing a strange mystic language and when I woke up I was trapped in this place." **_Said Beowulf growling, "_**To be caught off guard like that**__**brings me shame! I SHALL HAVE MY VENGENCE!!!"**_

Bloodtail covered his ears to keep them from bleeding, **You were right, he is loud.**

_**Told ya. **_Said Sparta.

Beowulf calmed down and said, _**"Even though I was not at my full strength, you have proven yourself to take me as your Devil Arm! Now let us ride into battle and show the world our power!"**_

The demon of light started to glow pearl white until he disappeared and the energy went straight into Bloodtail who felt his power rise again. When it disappeared he saw spiked gauntlets with wolf claws on his arms and a set of greaves on his feet with white markings and wolf feet for toes.

Bloodtail smirked as he punched and kicked a few times before leaping into the air with his fist glowing and slamming hard into the ground while performing a light explosion much like Beowulf did.

"Quite a punch, I like it." Said Bloodtail.

"Good, because you won't live long enough to enjoy them!" Said Priest Hougen as he ordered his men to take aim from atop the first floor.

Bloodtail looked up and said, "Guess I woke up the neighborhood huh?"

"FIRE!"

End

Okay Legend time:

-Mayans: Old Mexican Civilization, enough said.

-Beowulf: The best Devil arms in DMC3. THE BEST! Update this to the max and you will never use anything else, but this weapon, the pistols, and Rebellion because everything else becomes obsolete! Beowulf was also a mythical figure who was like the Viking version of Herceles.

Well, that's all I can say for now.

Later.


	22. AN 3

Due to the large amount of finals work I have, this fic is going to be on hold till I have the time to start working on it again.

LAter.


	23. April Fools joke

**_APRIL FOOLS!!!_**

We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy  
I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up,  
Never gonna let you down,  
Never gonna run around and desert you,  
Never gonna make you cry,  
Never gonna say goodbye,  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it  
And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see

Never gonna give you up,  
Never gonna let you down,  
Never gonna run around and desert you,  
Never gonna make you cry,  
Never gonna say goodbye,  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

(Ooh give you up)  
(Ooh give you up)  
(Ooh) never gonna give, never gonna give  
(give you up)  
(Ooh) never gonna give, never gonna give  
(give you up)

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up,  
Never gonna let you down,  
Never gonna run around and desert you,  
Never gonna make you cry,  
Never gonna say goodbye,  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

**_Don't hate, me. I couldn't resist. I might have time next week to put in a chapter. Till then. Later and happy April Fools!_**


	24. Chapter 19: The Brotherhood of Earth Pt2

What's up everyone? How was your April fool's day?! Well, I'm glad nobody outright hates me for my Rickroll joke last week. I thought it might make a few people laugh so there we go.

Anyway, I want to answer some questions I got from my reviews before the Rickroll joke.

For _**Black fangs**_: I know the whole Siles hating Sonic thing is big and it looks like I'm almost breaking that up. The truth is Siles is torn between hating Sonic and thinking about forgiving him. It's sort of a dilemma over his mind, while his demons and a part of him want to forgive Sonic, there is still that side of him that was hurt years ago by Sonic's actions that he can't let go hence he's confused on how he should feel. My reason for doing this will be explained in about 3 chapters counting this one.

For _**Dark Fox Tailz: **_Trust me when I say this, the one thing I am most afraid of in his fic is making Siles a God. I hate seeing that in fanfiction (You see it all the time in Naruto and Harry Potter ones) and I try and try not to do this. Your idea of putting the demons in Sonic and others sounds good, but I can't do that. The demons are used for explanations in all things demonic as well as comic relief and sometimes Siles's inner conscious. Sparta is powerful enough to be Tail's only demon, but Tails can't fully access Sparta's power because he can't hold it. Not to mention he can't access Devil Trigger for a time since he used so much of it during The Lovers battle. Now trust me when I say this, the enemies that Tails will be facing in the future are going to be much harder, in fact one of them is going to be seen here. Thanks for your worries, but don't worry it's in control.

P.S. Siles won't get Angi and Rurdra and will not be part of Siles's demon crew, Beowulf is the last. However that doesn't mean they won't appear.

An anonymous person also asked why I'm having Beowulf and Sparta work together while in the game it's clearly shown that they have a hated history with one another. True, they do, but this is just taking elements of DMC and putting them to use in this fanfic. In this one, they fought side by side against Mudus and became rivals (at least in Beowulf's eyes) which I got the idea from watching Kakashi and Gai from Naruto, guess who is who.

I hope everyone's concerns are put to rest, if you feel that I need to improve something or I am doing something wrong, please be free to tell me in a review, email, or message. I will listen…figuratively speaking of course…..and see if I can fix the problems if I find any.

Now let us continue!

* * *

_**Generals gathered in their masses**_

_**Just like witches at black masses**_

_**Evil minds that plot destruction**_

_**Sorcerers of death's construction**_

_**In the fields the bodies burning**_

_**As the war machine keeps turning**_

_**Death and hatred to mankind**_

_**Poisoning their brainwashed minds**_

_**OH LORD YEAH!**_

_**-Lyrics from the song War Pigs by Black Sabbath**_

_**Chapter 19: The Brotherhood of the Earth part 2**_

* * *

(Prison Cell, unknown location)

"Uhhh…what the fuck?" Asked Bloodtail as he shook his head. Feeling uncomfortable he tried to get up only to feel his arms not moving. Looking up he noticed they were stretched and chained to a wall with the chain holding a strange seal.

"Chains mean prison so…." He checked around and, not to his surprise, he found himself in large prison cell in some dark dank place.

**Great….just great. **He thought shaking his head.

_**Oh have you decided to wake up? **_Said Sparta getting the young demon fox's attention.

**Yeah, mind telling me how the hell I got in here? Because I don't seem to remember how a bunch of lasers can kill me since I'M A FRICKEN HALF DEMON!! **Thought Bloodtail with anger.

_**The bullets didn't do anything. **_Said Cerberus _**It was that sword, don't you remember?**_

**Sword?**

* * *

(Flashback)

"_FIRE!"_

_Bloodtail only sighed in boredom as the hail of laser fire came upon him and hit his body in multiple directions. This continued on for a while till Priest Hougen ordered them to stop. _

"_So he was right. You are not mortal." Said Hougen as he watched Bloodtails wounds get healed up in a matter of seconds._

"_Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Said Bloodtail who looked at Hougen and said, "How about you come down there and I'll just show you how much of a demon I am!"_

_Priest Hougen ordered five of his guards to draw their glowing Mayan War Swords and jump down to where Bloodtail was waiting for them. Bowing to their leader, they drew them and soon surrounded Bloodtail who, still using Beowulf's weapons, decided to get a little warm-up exercise to test his new powers out. _

_He didn't have to wait long as the first one came at him with an overhead blow, but Bloodtail caught it with his gauntlets much to the guard's surprise. _

"_Tsk tsk." Said Bloodtail as he twisted the arm and punched the guard in the stomach knocking him through the wall. The other five charged as Bloodtail spun around and jumped roundhouse kicked them all in the face, knocking them back as Bloodtail charged his gauntlets. Two of them recovered and tried to stab at him from opposite ends, but they were at the receiving end of two powered straights to the face that blew their head's off in a messy explosion of light. _

_The next guard managed to get behind Bloodtail and slash him twice before stabbing him in the back. Bloodtail only smirked as he reverse kicked the guard in the chest before spin kicking him in the face and back on to the ground. Taking the sword out of his back, which hurt a bit, he crushed it with his strength and jumped in the air before coming down fist first into the guards chest which exploded in a blast of light._

_Getting up slowly he turned around to see the last guard shaking in fear as he held his sword in both hands nervously. Bloodtail, wiping the blood of his fur, walked over and said, "Do you know who I am?"_

_The human was shocked and nodded._

"_So you know how many people I've killed right? You just saw how I slaughtered your entire group in a matter of seconds and you think you can do better?" Asked Bloodtail as he pointed out his mess._

_The human shook his head._

"_So why don't you do the smart thing right, and just get out of here." Said Bloodtail pointing to the door behind him._

_Nodding the human ran away in tears while Bloodtail sighed, _**I guess there are some smart people in the world huh?**

_**Occasionally. **__Said his demons._

_Bloodtail turned to Priest Hougen, who's expression didn't change, as he asked, "So hard to find good henchmen around these days huh? So any more guards you want me to waste or should I just go ahead and kill you?"_

_Hougen smiled, "I'm afraid your mistaken my anthro friend, you see they were just the distraction."_

_Bloodtail raised his eyebrow, "From what?"_

_SHINK!_

_Bloodtail froze as he slowly felt warm red liquid flow down from the center of his chest. Looking down he saw a long Katana blade right through where his chest was as it glowed blue._

"_Ah….I….see…" Said Bloodtail with a tired voice before the blade exited out of him and he fell down unconscious._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

"Oh yeah…now I remember, I get struck behind in one blow and fall unconscious only to be trapped in a cage where I can't escape because I'm guessing these chains are sealed with a protection spell that wards of my demon energy…well this suddenly all went into shitsvill in less than 10 minutes.

_**I've always told you that you have to watch your surroundings. **_Said Sparta.

_**Oh really, then did you sense him? Because I sure as hell didn't. **_Cerberus.

_**I too didn't sense such a presence until Bloodtail was struck down. **_Said Beowulf.

**If all of you couldn't have sensed it then whoever got me was good…especially with that blade. **Thought Bloodtail who remembered the feeling of the icy cold steel entering through his lungs, if it wasn't for his healing factor he would have been dead in a second.

_**To take you down in less then one blow, it's nor ordinary blade. **_Said Nevan, _**Hmmmm…Sparta? You look like you're in deep thought?**_

_**Well…I think I remember seeing that blade before…it was a katana and the energy a felt with it as familiar….but I don't where…**_Said the Demon Knight.

"Regardless I think it's time we got out of here and get payback." Said Bloodtail as he summoned his sword telepathically….only for nothing to happen.

"Umm…let me try again……..ok nothing is working!" Said Bloodtail in anger.

_**They must have sealed the blade as well; perhaps they thought you could control it with your mind just in case. **_Said Nevan.

_**So we are not dealing with idiots here…yeah this is starting to make us look bad. **_Said Cerberus.

**Okay then…I'm sealed….can't access any demonic energy….and my sword is beyond my reach of mind….let's do Plan B then! **Thought Bloodtail.

_**Wait, we have a Plan B? **_Said Cerberus.

_**Kill everything and let God sort it out? **_Asked Sparta.

_**I thought that's what we always do? **_Asked Cerberus with confusion.

_**My Plan B is if you can't hurt your enemy, hit it harder! **_Said Beowulf.

_**Mine is just the same as Plan A, have a good time with the closet person in front of you. **_Said Nevan with a growl.

**NO! PLAN B IS WHERE YOU GUYS THINK OF SOMETHING TO HELP ME!! **Cried out Bloodtail with anger at his "roommates"

_**I've got nothing…Cerberus? **_Said Sparta.

_**Nope, Nevan?**_

_**Sorry I can't think of anything….Beowulf?**_

_**No, I can't come up with a plan.**_

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

….

"Well this sucks."

* * *

(The Music of _What's up people!? By Maximum the Hormone plays)_

…_**Dark Side of the World Presents…**_

… _**A Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic…**_

…_**crossed over with material from Devil May Cry….**_

…_**as well as information of Demonology and Angelology….**_

_**BLOODTAIL: THE DEMON HUNTER**_

Disclaimer: The author owns nothing that is not his….

* * *

(Meanwhile, in the Master Chambers)

"I trust our prisoner is being kept well." Said Priest Hougen as he sat down in on his front desk. His room was well lit thanks to a few lamps while keeping the corners dark enough for a human like figure to stand in the shadows. Besides the desks and lamps there were various cabinets and files scattered around the area while behind the desk stood a flag containing the Brotherhood of the Earth's symbol.

"He is….I don't know why you wish me to only capture him….he is still dangerous alive or dead." Said the figure.

"It doesn't matter." Said Priest Hougen waving his hand, "The mobian is under the tightest security in our temple, and after Operation Thanatos is done I will use him on the members as an example of any who cross us."

"Then let me deal with him….I wish to test his true power." Said the dark figure that slowly entered the light revealing him to be none other than Zeith, the second in command of A.R.C.A.N.O. "This person contains the owner of not only Sparta, but three other demons. He is one of the strongest demon hunters around and I wish to face him."

Priest Hougen shook his head, "Save your bloodlust for another time. You may be the second in command, but I rule in this area. You listen to me!"

SHINK!

The priest only gulped as he felt the tip of Zeith's katana up against his juggler. Zeith looked at him and then said, "You may feel that you are worth more than you are, but you are a pawn while I am the queen on this chest board. If you don't want my advice then fine, I will accept that. But if you dare think you can order ME around….think again and remember these words."

He leaned in close and whispered, "Don't….fuck…with….me."

Putting his katana back in its sheath he took something out of his pockets and threw it at him. The Priest caught it and looked at it, his mouth opened wide at shock at the card in his hand.

"Is this a…"

"You know how to summon it don't you?" asked Zeith turning away towards the door.

"Yes, but why?" He asked in confusion.

"Just in case…you never know." Said Zeith as he opened the door, "I'm off to prepare for tomorrow…remember, the N2 missile is suppose to go off right after 12:00 noon."

Hougen nodded and Zeith left without any sort of goodbye.

Only then did he release the breath of air he had kept on hold. Just being in the same room as that man was enough to make you fear for your life and when he did threaten it…

Shaking his head, Hougen was about to shut off the lights and head to sleep when one of his guards rushed in and shouted, "My lord! The prisoner has escaped!"

"What!? How is this possible we sealed his powers and his evil sword at Zeith's request?" Shouted Hougen who was burning with rage.

"Not that one! The other one, the one in the lighthouse! One of the guards was found naked and tied up!"

Hougen sweated, "This means that he could be any one of us….find the captains! Tell them to get every man in their squads and have them check to see if any of their men are imposters! And send the Garuda's out into the sky!"

The guard nodded before he left to carry out the orders.

* * *

(Later, outside)

**So they already noticed….**Thought Zeith as he walked calmly through the trees under the night sky. Just outside of the village he could hear the noises of people running around with alarms ringing in the background.

He had felt one of the guards he passed while exiting the temple held an aura different than the rest. One of unease and tension. It was obvious who he was and what he was doing since he felt that aura spy on him and the priest not too long ago.

Zeith could have exposed him, but he didn't need to. The Operation was already underway without anybody here knowing it. The first part was simple; get Siles's attention which was done thanks to the cult's manipulation on getting info to O.A.S.I.S. on what was going on here.

Siles getting captured was a bonus, but he knew that something like that would only delay the twin tailed demon hunter for so long. Inside, Zeith felt disappointment on the fact that he wasn't going to be facing Siles when he did get free and realize what Operation Thanatos was going to be. His role was too important and he would have to put away his desire for battle for another time.

Sighing he stopped and shouted out, "I grow tired of you all trying to follow me. Exposé your selves now or I will be forced to strike."

Silence was his only answer.

"Very well." Said the human as he lifted his hand and pointed to a tree. A sword made of blue demonic energy then emerged near his shoulder and darted right into the tree where a scream was heard followed by a figure falling to the ground dead.

As soon as the body hit, others came with it and landed on the ground softly.

They were all mobian of various types, of both sexes, wearing the same uniform, a black skin suit that even covered their tails, with a blue crest of the Mobian Inquisition that had seven wings on the back. On their arms were blue gauntlets connected to two black daggers that stood out with silver edges on the backside of the fist. On their legs were simple black stealth boots with springs on the back for added jump effort. Their heads were covered by a black cloth that hid their faces, noses, whiskers, and ears so they couldn't be recognized.

They were the Ophanim, the third highest rank of the Inquisition, also known as the "Thrones" as their code word when they were on missions of only one type.

Assassination

Although he couldn't see their faces, Zeith could tell they were hesitant to attack him due to the little stunt that he pulled seconds ago.

"Are you here for Hougen….or maybe the council has decided to try and get rid of Siles by themselves?" Asked Zeith as he stepped forward with each of the Ophanium watching following him their bodies positioned to attack at a moment's notice.

"No words….I see…then shall we do this?" Zeith asked.

The nearest ones started stepping forward slowly as they looked at each other with nod. Although their orders were to eliminate Miles Prowler, this person had confirmed their identity and as such they had to eliminate him.

Zeith looked unfazed as if it was no problem as they jumped at him faster the most people could see.

But Zeith was no ordinary person as all he saw was in slow motion.

Taking his sheathed katana he smacked the first one jumping from the left before kicking the one in front of him. Turning around he performed a 360 kick that knocked the remaining ones away. Twisting around him, he pulled out his Katana while a female rabbit Throne tried attacking him from above.

SLICE!

Needless to say she was split in half.

Zeith then turned to his right and stabbed a male otter Throne before slashing it out of his body and turning around while following the slash with his spin which managed to slice 4 charging Thrones who froze as the slash passed through them before they too were separated from the waist across and turned into fountains of blood.

He cleaned the blood off his katana and sheathed it again as the remaining ones stepped back in fear before they gathered their courage. Two from across the area nodded to each other and dashed forward, the one on the left, a male dog, tried to stab him with his dagger gauntlet, but Zeith simply moved his head to the side and let it miss by inches before he back fisted him. As for the other, he simply raised his Katana so its handle hit the oncoming fist and knocked it upward where he sweep kicked him and drew his katana out with a slash following it as the assassin fell down, cutting him in half as well.

Seeing this, they all charged in at once and Zeith let lose. He slashed a female monkey twice before flipping over a round house kick by a panther before landing, knocked him into the air with a knee to the face and then slashed him downwards. He started moving forward while twisting his body with the least amount of movement to avoid getting hit by the blows. Deciding to strike again he grabbed an arm and threw one of them into the air where he sheathed his katana and did another draw cut that not only got the one falling, but another one dashing from in front of him.

By now the remaining eight were behind him all giving stances of anger and fear as they prepared themselves. But Zeith would not let this go any longer. Turning around he dashed forward so fast he was like Sonic and all that could be seen were large white slashes in the air. Freezing behind them all with his sword extended like a samurai he turned in around a bit and sheathed his blade just in time as the other Thrones were turned into cut meat leaving the once green grass to be filled with blood and pieces of dead furries.

Zeith knew that these weren't the only ones, there were bound to be more on this island.

Running his hand through his white hair he sighed and said, "It begins…"

And disappeared.

* * *

(At Siles's cell)

_**Okay…how about…**_ Said Cerberus before everyone shouted at him that it wouldn't work.

_**Jeez, does everybody have to be so pessimistic? **_Said Cerberus, _**What do you want to do then till we get an idea?**_

_**Let us brawl and test our strength! Sparta I challenge **__**you! **_

_**Sorry Beowulf, but my doctor said not to take in any sparing matches for the next 200 years. **_Said Sparta.

_**Sex? **_Asked Nevan.

_**YES! **_All three males screamed while Bloodtail sighed as he felt a migraine coming again before he heard somebody coming towards his cell. Looking up he saw one of the guards open the cell with a key and enter the room.

"What? Is it feeding time already?" asked Bloodtail as the guard then freed him from his shackles letting him lose, "Okay before I thank you may I ask what's going on?"

Removing his helmet revealed him to be none other than Aesop.

Raising an eyebrow he asked, "How did you get freed?"

"Guards get lonely let's leave it at that." Said Aesop as he ran out with Bloodtail behind him, once they were out of the cell they found themselves in a dark corridor lightened by small lamps.

"Okay, what's going on out there?" Asked Bloodtail.

"Well, I'm guessing they know what I did because they're calling for all the guards to meet up with their captains so you shouldn't have too much trouble finding your stuff and The Ark." Said Aesop.

"Any idea where they are?" Asked Bloodtail.

"I know the missile is down in the lowest level of the temple, but as for your weapons….my guess is there at an armory. " Said Aesop.

Nodding Bloodtail decided to head out before he turned to Aesop and said, "You better get some place to hide. In case things get to hot, head to the west end of the island where you'll find my plane, wait there till I come back."

Aesop saluted before heading out.

Bloodtail set off as well not only to find his weapons, but to stop a weapon that would wipe out millions in Mobius.

* * *

(Moments later)

**So many corridors…if only I could sense my sword…**Thought Bloodtail as he continued traveling through the halls. He had gone down at least three floors and searched many rooms, but no sign of his weapons or the N2 missile.

**And I haven't run into any guards which is both good thing and a bad thing. **Thought Bloodtail, as it was good not to have any trouble, but those guards could have told him where the rooms were if he had his way with them.

_**It only makes sense that the N2 missile is somewhere on the lowest floor in the temple. So that's where we should look around first. **_Said Sparta.

_**How do you know that? **_Asked Cerberus

_**This is an evil lair, it's tradition. **_

Rolling his eyes, Bloodtail continued to move forward until he stopped….he was being followed.

**A number of them….20 or more…**He thought as he sensed out for the presences of those who were following him.

"Okay…come out…I know your all there." He said getting ready as the shadowy figures dropped down from the ceiling and landed both behind and in front of him.

"Inquisition?" He said in surprise as he looked at the shield and saw the seven wings.

"You must be the Ophanium. The assassins of the Inquisition….I guess your Intel must have told you guys about these guys and Zazamel sent you huh?" He asked but got no answer, only silent stares.

"Well whatever follow me and let's go save our home alright?" He said moving forward before two of the assassins rushed to him and slashed him in the chest.

To Bloodtail's surprise, they actually hurt and he quickly jumped back only to be forced to dodge a black slash from behind. Turning around he kicked the mobian in the face and stood his ground with his back against the wall.

"What the fuck? Why are you guys attacking me….oh I see…" Said Bloodtail sighing, "Guess I'm your target huh? Well, guess what you made one mistake…you thought you could try to kill me."

_**Be careful Bloodtail, those gauntlets with the knives on them must be specially powered against demons. Th**_**e**_**se weapons can hurt and kill you if you're not careful. **_Said Beowulf

**As if I didn't already know? **He thought as he summoned Beowulf's gauntlets and prepared himself for the first wave of the assassin's who lifted their blades.

Knowing he didn't have enough room to face most of them one on one, he quickly let his hand glow and smashed it down on the ground releasing a blinding light that managed to get the Thrones to cover their eyes. Seeing his chance, Bloodtail ran through the crowd in front of him, knocking them back with his fists and elbows along the way as he ran away. Regaining their sight, the Ophanium persuade him with haste as Bloodtail quickly turned left on a corner and entered a double door where inside he found a training dojo with various gym and martial arts equipment such a sandbags, weapon holders, and placement mats all over.

(Now Playing: Mortal Kombat Theme, Artist: Do I really need to say it?)

**How fitting. **He thought as he stood in the center of the room while the Ophanium entered with post haste and surrounded him.

Concentrating his breath he let Beowulf's energy enter his veins as he positioned himself in a fighting stance as the Ophanium circled around him, poised to strike from all directions.

Bloodtail started glowing white and his eyes glowing red.

The Ophanium were not afraid, having been trained to be silent, deadly, and fearless to become the top rank killers in their job.

But their foe was also that as well.

Two male stag's, rushed forward with their daggers poised for a shot at the heart, but Bloodtail managed to grab their wrists, throw them behind him, and back kick each of them out into the wall.

The rest charged.

With his feet glowing, he unleashed furious sidekicks from all side unleashing not only the physical blow, but also a light energy blow that managed to either blow them away or destruct a limb. Three of the Thrones, a female cat, a male fox, and a male rat, all jumped up and tried to attack him from behind with their feet, but Bloodtail rolled out of the way. When he was up he performed a 360 kick twice knocking out the cat and rat, but for the fox he charged up a fist full of energy and uppercut his head off, sending it flying.

When he landed, his demons told him to duck and he responded to just avoid a clear cut to his head from the daggers. The attacker, a male rabbit, turned to try again, but Bloodtail managed to grab his arm, and kick in him the neck thus snapping it before he threw him into a crowd which knocked into a stack of weapons.

Charging his fists, Bloodtail rushed forward with a gut punch sending it straight through a female fox's chest before taking it out and using it to back fist a male lion's head in two.

A young mouse tried to attack him from behind with a low cut, but Bloodtail flipped behind him, grabbed his head, and ripped it out of his neck with his spine as he held it out. Grabbing the end of the spine, he turned around and smashed a charging cat with it, breaking the skull into peices, and sending the cat to the floor holding his face in pain. Bloodtail ended it by smashing his foot on the head and crushed it.

The Thrones could see that Bloodtail was not going to be taken down easily and they nodded to each other before they jumped onto the ceiling while smashing the lights above, leaving the place in total darkness.

Bloodtail prepared himself as he concentrated his fox ears on where they were, but a sudden slash to the back interrupted his thoughts. Turning around he tried to roundhouse kick them, but he met with air. Another slash got him in the shoulder and then another one on the left leg. Growling he tried ignored the pain as he tried to get an idea in his head.

_**Ahem?! **_Said Beowulf.

Bloodtail face palmed him, **Oh course.**

He unleashed an aura of light which blinded the entire room. Now being able to see his enemies he gathered his light energy into a small orb and pushed his fists out unleashing a wide beam of energy upon the ceiling. Sensing danger, most of the Thrones were able to jump down except a few which were vaporized or knocked down from the explosion.

Even though they were half blind, the Ophanium charged at him. Bloodtail was more than ready as he unleashed a fury of kicks, punches, chops, elbow blows, and sweeps at his enemies while unleashing a light burst from the blows once and awhile. He then grabbed a single Ophanium in each of his hands and starting twirling around with them as they hit anybody nearby like ragdolls before throwing one into a sandbag and splitting it into two and the other into a set of weights.

By now only a handful remained of the assassins who were either dead or unconscious. Knowing that he was wasting too much time and by now somebody must have heard the fighting, he quickly gathered his energy and slammed his fists into the ground, causing a shockwave which sent all the remaining Ophanium into the wall and unconscious.

Only one, a male lizard, got up and started staggering around like he was dizzy.

_**Finish him! **_Demanded his demons.

Bloodtail walked over, raised his gauntlet and shoved it into his chest before pulling his heart out. The Ophanium gasped at the sight of his beating heart before falling down dead.

Bloodtail crushed it and smirked, "I win."

(End song)

Releasing his power over Beowulf, he walked out of the room and looked around the halls. No sign of anybody yet, that was both good and bad.

Still needing to find a way down he quickly ran through as fast as possible before he reached an elevator at last near the end of the hall. After calling and entering it, he quickly let himself rest while thinking about what had happened.

"Why were the Ophanium after me? I'm on their side." Said Bloodtail as he tried to think back to what just happened.

_**Maybe somebody sent them on you…any ideas? **_Asked Nevan.

"Sonic and Sally is out…" Said Bloodtail.

_**Oh? Why not them? They have control over the Inquisition? **_Asked Sparta with amusement.

"Not there style…" Said Bloodtail, even though it was somewhat true, he had a...feeling that they wouldn't do it to him.

Not that he tell his demons.

_**We can feel what you feel. **_They said at once.

Fuck.

"Anyway, Zazamel is also out, he trusts me. This could have been done by the leader of the Ophanium, but I've never met him. St. John might have, but that's low…that leaves the council."

_**Who love you like The Punisher loves criminals. **_Said Cerberus.

"Well, guess I'm going to be headhunting when all this is over." Said Bloodtail with an evil glare as the elevator continued to ride downward.

* * *

(At the bottom)

Once the doors opened, Bloodtail whistled.

_**That's…very big. **_Said Cerberus.

The room was rather large with various computers and mechanical hands scattered around with a giant missile being hold by various locks.

The N2 missile was about half the size of the entire Mayan Temple itself, if such a thing was to go off in Mobius, not just Mobotropolis, but all of the cities in a 400 mile radius would be wiped out.

Running down some steel stair cases he made his way to a nearby computer where he turned it on and started hacking into the security network.

_**Wait a minute, since when can you hack a computer? **_Demanded Cerberus.

**I've been able to hack computers and other electrical things thanks to Rotor as a kid. I wasn't just a mechanic freak you know. **Bloodtail said as he continued typing faster and faster.

**Okay all I have to do is rewire the network mind frame, double back on the PSH and combine a little thing I like to call " a virus" to disable the security passwords allowing me to access the CPU mainframe which will allow me to detailed access into the files of the bomb so I can manipulate it's computer programming and cause it to deactivate I can tell it's proton core to only explode in a certain number of feet in the air only and not on the ground.**

_**You getting this? **_Asked Sparta.

_**I was lost after the word "network". **_Said Cerberus

_**I know what he's doing! **_Said Beowulf smugly.

_**You do?! **_The other three said in surprise.

_**He's simply making it less dangerous! **_Said Beowulf.

…_**.wow…very observant. LIKE WE DIDN'T KNOW THAT ALREADY!! **_Said Sparta growling.

**Okay I'm in….switch the scans to a decoy…access the electrical connection with the Hydrogen Nito Nuke core and….What the fuck?! **Said Bloodtail with a surprise.

_**What? Something bad? **_Said Nevan.

**Actually….it's the opposite….the bomb holds not Hydrogen Nito Nuke core. It's…it's a dud in a sense….these guys have been using a bomb that won't explode upon contact with its target!**

_**Is that core thing that important? **_Asked Nevan.

**It is…see the Proton core is what powers the missile in general, but HNN core is what can trigger the explosion upon release due to the programming. Without this core it's just a simple missile that will not explode at all.**

_**So…these guys were fooled? That's makes no sense. **_Said Cerberus.

_**I've got a bad feeling about this. **_Said Nevan.

Bloodtail did too, something was wrong.

Deciding he needed to get out of here now, he quickly did one last thing for the missile before heading back to the elevator and pressed the button to head up.

**This doesn't make any sense…**Thought Bloodtail, **Why would they have a dud missile…does Hougen even know? **

_**Do you think A.R.C.A.N.O. sent it to them? **_Asked Sparta.

**If they did why did they make it a dud? Something isn't making sense…** Thought Bloodtail as the door opened and he stepped forward. Only to have a thousand guards in the hallway point their guns at him.

"Ummm…wrong floor? "

* * *

(Next morning)

It would be a very eventful morning for the members of the Brotherhood of Earth. Hearing that a demonic mobian spy was captured caused some fear in the hearts of the humans, but what replaced it with anger was the fact that the demon had sabotaged their missile and their plans.

The citizen's outside the temple cried for blood, his blood, and demanded that righteous punishment be delivered.

_**Quite a crowd you attracted. **_Said Cerberus.

Bloodtail sighed as he looked from the middle of the temple's stairs where a large crowd of racist cultists were yelling and cursing at him. He was held in anti-demon chains but Bloodtail was all calm and relaxed as the guards forced downward towards the alter at the bottom where Priest Hougen was waiting for them.

Turning to the crowd he silenced them and spoke, "My people! Once again the Mobians have come and seek to cause more destruction towards us! This beast and has come to our home, murdered our fellow brothers, and sabotaged our plan to free our planet from the animals that wonder on our plains!"

The humans screamed in anger.

**Too bad what they don't know is that the missile was already a dud; they need better tech support here. **Thought Bloodtailas he continued to ignore the loud mouth.

"I for one will not allow such a thing to go unpunished! There for, I will have the creature face our great champions in the sky, the Garudas!" Cried Priest Hougen as the human/lizard/bird like armored people came down.

"Isn't it ironic that you guys are anti-mobian, but you have Mobian like people?" Said Bloodtail.

Priest Hougen turned to Bloodtail and said, "These are the ones your Mobian cult pagans have cursed and manipulated. They have come to us to spend what little humanity that was not taken from them to protect us and our plans."

_**Who **__**want's to guess that these guys were changed by A.R.C.A.N.O and are under their spell? **_Said Sparta.

_**How is it that everything we run into has to be involved with these guys? I mean are there no other cults that need to be destroyed or something? **_Asked Cerberus.

Before Bloodtail knew it, he was sent downward into the courtyard where the people made way for a large part of the area to be untouched. The guards then made a large circle with them in the middle so he wouldn't escape.

"Hey?! Can't I at least get my equipment back?!" Said Bloodtail.

Father Hougen thought about it and nodded as he ordered one of his guards to toss Bloodtail his sword.

"And my guns?" Asked Bloodtail.

"You think I'm stupid? Let us begin!" Said Father Hougen as he raised his hand and the Garudas sailed into the air, circling below them like vultures waiting for their pray.

Bloodtail smirked, he had dealt with these types of enemies before and it would only take three steps to end this, "Step one….wait for one…."

No sooner did he say that, one of the Garudas dived down and tried to ram straight into Bloodtail's head, but Bloodtail rolled out of the way forcing the Garuda to lift himself back up into the air, but Bloodtail jumped on top and held on as the Garuda panicked while it flew higher and higher.

Everyone below watched in amazement.

"Step two: Cut of your ride and jump…" He said as he took his Rebellion and sliced its head off before jumping high into the air and stood in mid air. The Garudas saw this and dived right at him from all directions.

"Step three…slaughter…" He said as he put demonic energy into his blade and started spinning around while releasing multiple energy blades that went flying everywhere, through the Garudas, into the temple, into the crowd which screamed in fear, and even a few missed Priest Hougen by a few inches, but he dived to the ground in time. In less than a minute, Bloodtail and slaughtered the Garudas in three steps before using his tails to fly downward in a diving motion at Priest Hougen where he landed next to him.

"You…how…you…" Said Priest Hougen as he got up, pointing at him.

"You forgot one thing; I'm Bloodtail the Demon Hunter." Said Bloodtail as he pointed his sword at Priest Hougen while the guards took their guns and aimed at Bloodtail.

"You think you can escape from here? You're surrounded by thousands and there is no way you're getting off this island without a miracle." Said Priest Hougen as he got up and smirked, "Any last words before I order my men to blow you into pieces?"

"Yeah…Boom."

BOOOOM!!!!

Bloodtail quickly jumped off of the temple's stairs just as it explode from underground along with the entire temple itself. The explosions caused anybody nearby it to be blown off their feat and sent miles away while flaming rocks from it scattered like burning rocks from a hot volcano which crashed everywhere in a 50 mile radius causing fired from the tree to the city itself.

Screaming in fear and confusion the humans ran away towards their homes and safety only to see it burning. They ran off trying to calm the fires down while the guards tried to restore order or fled in fear of seeing their temple burn. Bloodtail slowly got off his back and groaned, "Well, that could have been a better landing."

_**What did you do? **_Asked Sparta with curiosity.

**I programmed the Proton core in the missile to overheat after a certain amount of time. I thought I would have been out of the island by now and left this as a surprise, but I guess this will do. **Said Bloodtail as he looked around, seeing the fires quickly spreading all over the area and other parts of the island.

With nearly 90% of the island being forest, it would only take a few hours for the small place to be burned to a crisp even if the humans did anything.

As he was about to take his leave a voice cried for him to stop. Turning around he saw Priest Hougen, with a burned face and ruined cloak, glaring at him.

"You bastard….Now I see why Zeith wanted you dead…I will rid of you myself!" Shouted Hougen.

"With what? Another boring speech because I really can't take any more of those." Said Bloodtail rolling his eyes.

Hougen only grinned as pulled a card out of his pocket.

Bloodtail's eyes widen, "Oh shit."

Speaking in an unholy language a purple pentagram with ruins appeared beneath the human's feet as he lifted the card and threw it into the air. It flew around and started to glow until it exploded forcing Bloodtail to shield his eyes until he opened them and found himself staring at something that made him curse a storm.

(Now Playing: The Despair Embodied, Artist: DMC 2 album, it's a good song from a bad game)

Above the priest was a humanoid figure that had a face made out of red fire with yellow eyes and no mouth. His hair was as golden as the licks of the sun and his aura was one of both fear and respect. Around his neck was a short red cape that draped around his back and front like a roman general with a flame symbol in black on the front sides of his golden shoulders. Beneath that cloak his body was made of white flames with a golden red orb in the middle of his body that shined like the core of the earth. His arms and legs protected by solid heat of flames that gave both a proud and hellish look as they burned like the heart of sin itself.

It stared at Bloodtail before it raised its hands and summoned some of the fire around them into its fists where it shoots them out like a dragon breathing out its flame. Bloodtail jumped into the air, just as the flames nicked his coat, but was suddenly taken by surprise when the Arcana Demon appeared in front of him in a flash and punched him down hard into the earth.

Getting back on his feet he growled before a voice cried out.

"Bloodtail! HERE!!" Cried out Aesop as he out from his hiding spot and threw two familiar pistols.

Smirking Bloodtail caught them and turned around to fire when he felt a sharp sting enter his chest, looking down he saw a large fire blade enter his stomach that was connected to the left arm of The Sun. It growled before he tossed Bloodtail behind him and made him land hard on his bleeding and burning chest which started to burn even inside.

As his super healing powers went to work, he coughed out black smoke and glare at arcane demon as it levitated above the ground. He fired his pistols with none of the shots doing any damage until it disappeared like fire and reappeared right behind him, arm raised. Bloodtail rolled away just in time as he slammed his fist into the earth unleashing fire from below.

Seeing his chance, Bloodtail took Rebellion and charged forward with a down ward slash, hitting the demon as it bled fire before dashing backwards and unleashed fire balls that Bloodtail blocked with his sword. The demon then started to glow as it gathered more fire from around it and fired large firebombs at the fox demon.

Summoning Cerberus he swung him around and unleashed a large blizzard that tried to freeze the fireballs, but not even the cold fury of the underworld's guardian was enough to stop this flaming barrage, leaving Bloodtail no choice but to create an ice shield that managed to subdue most of the blows before shattering in an explosion from the last one.

_**Shit! Look out from above! **_Cried Sparta

Looking up, Bloodtail saw the demonic fireman come at him from above with both his hands as fire blades. Jumping forward to meet him, he managed to twist himself in the air to avoid both blades and slash upwards at The Sun's face which forced him to struggle in the air before Bloodtail met him in mid air and started lifting himself further into the air by firing his pistols at him, the force of the guns was enough to lift him higher and higher until he stopped, switched for his sword, and dived straight down with his sword out slicing the arcane demon straight down making it roar as more flames were shout out from its body.

The heat emanating from the Sun increased, meaning it was now pissed off. It started running in circles around Bloodtail making it even hard for his demonic eyes to follow. Bloodtail tried to fire at it with his pistols, but they weren't even close to hitting their mark, making him angrier. The situation only got worse as The Sun started hitting him with his blades causing burning slash marks to appear on his body that were causing him to lose focus and blood.

_**Play me quick! **_Shouted Nevan knowing that if this kept up, Bloodtail would be fired fox.

Summoning the Electric guitar, he started playingunleashing enough electric bolts to power a Midnight Riders and Rush concert at once. The bolts managed to aim true as a few of them caught the Arcana Demon and managed to stun him. Unleashing the hidden scythe in the guitar, Bloodtail rushed over and started slashing at the bastard as fast as he could pushing it further and further while it screamed in agony.

It rocket backwards before charging forward again with its fist ready to pound the fox in the face, but Bloodtail quickly summoned a gauntlet of Beowulf's appeared in his left hand and he ran forward meeting The Sun head on. The two of them jumped at each other and connected their fist unleashing their respective energy which caused the friction between them to explode and force them back. Bloodtail crashed into the remains of the burning temple while the Sun crashed back onto the earth and rolled a few times before getting back on its feet.

Having enough, it busted into bunch of flames which sailed high into the clouds and formed together to make him reappear. The flaming demon summoned all the fire he could find, even from miles away and it surrounded him like a firry monsoon causing all on the island to look up and saw the strange creature summon all the fire it could and unleashed it upon like burning rain from the wraith of heaven itself.

The fire exploded all over the island and started turning it into a mini Pompeii as thousands were burned instantly. Priest Hougen only stood shock at what had happened to his island, his people, and his work. He didn't even realize the fire that caught him and turned him into ash before it was too late.

As it saw its work continue to spread around the island he was confident the demon hunter was burned along with so many, but a sudden sound reached his ears. Looking closely below he saw a single blade heading straight towards him at high speed before it went right through his chest. It screamed in hell fury as he fell down in pain before crashing like a meteor on the earth.

It slowly got up, wondering where and how the orange and red tailed fox survived. He sensed something and turned around only to see Ivory pointed at his face, fully charged with Bloodtail's back turned to him whose clothes were burned and ripped again. Bloodtail only glared behind him before firing the shot, exploding his head, and caused the body to burst into dying flames just as the sword landed on the ground right were The Sun was.

(End song)

The flames soon revealed a card, which Bloodtail picked up and stared at it. An infant riding a white horse under the anthropomorphized sun, with sunflowers in the background, stood there all happy while caring a red flag. Below it stood the roman numeral XX and the words of the card below it.

The Sun.

_**You're lucky that the ruins of the temple protected you from most of that attack or else you would have been fucked. **_Said Sparta.

**Don't remind me. **

Aesop then ran over, his guard uniform full of ash and burn marks shouted, "Thank God that's over! Now let's get out of here before we become BBQ!"

Nodding, he and Aesop ran into the burning woods as fast as possible.

* * *

(Moments later, in the air)

Siles looked down from his plane to see the island still burning, he had already notified O.A.S.I.S. on what happened and a navy patrol was coming to take care of the rest as well as give them a place to land on one of their carriers.

"Hey! How about you and I got to a bar; drinks on me!" Said Aesop who smirked from the co-pilots seat behind Siles.

Siles frowned however, he needed to get back to Mobius as soon as he refueled and dropped Aesop off safe. Something was going to happen and it wasn't good.

But that was only an understatement….

* * *

(Meanwhile, at Inquisition Outpost only 1000 miles outside of Mobotropolis)

Two inquisitionists in uniform were lazily watching their monitors sipping their morning coffee.

"Any plans this weekend Mike?" Asked a male pigeon.

The brown hedgehog shook its head as he was about to retort when his screen started blinking.

"I've got strange energy readings, 150 clicks from here coming in at Alpha Point 3RS3." He said all business as he started typing on keys. His partner also started typing as they tried to conform what the energy readings were.

"According to the scanner it's picking up high readings of the changing of matter control in density and directions…..that's only for warp manipulations." Said the pigeon with disbelief in his voice.

Neither said anything as they both looked to the camera screen and gasped.

"Oh my God." Said the Pigeon as the hedgehog just rubbed his eyes to see if what he was seeing was true.

Coming out of a hundred warp holes, both large and small, were thousands of demons and airships containing the flags of A.R.C.A.N.O and Dr. Robotnick.

Their invasion had begun.

End

The we go! A new chapter, but don't expect another till maybe May because this was all the time I could put into it at the moment.

Legend time!

-The Sun: It's number 20 in the Major Arcana. While the Tarot cards can mean many things, the universal idea is that The Sun signifies true achievement.

Next two chapters are going to be big...as in bigger then Devil Trigger and even the Shadows of the Past chapters.

Your going to love them. Trust me and wait.

Later.


	25. Chapter 20: Operation Thanatos pt1

What is up everyone? Well my first College year went off great and now I'm out looking for jobs so I can get cash in my account to buy stuff over the summer as well as get ready for next year which I hear is going to be very hard. Like trying to beat Contra without dying once hard (I could never do it)

Anyway, yes I know I said I would update at May and it's mostly likely halfway past that month by now, but when you see what I had to write for this chapter then you'll understand why it took so long to make. That, plus I had to help out with my sister confirmation and take care of my aunt's dog and really bad writers block. So if this chapter doesn't look as awesome as it normally does, it's probably because I had problems writing this one. But we all have those days right? I promise though, the next two will be awsome. Especially the one after the next one since that's the big twist.

One more thing, this Operation Thanatos thing is in three parts. Originally it was going to be in two and my next big twist was going to be during the second part, but new ideas came to me so I decided to make it come in 3 parts instead. No big deal.

Nothing else to report, I'm not going to waste your time anymore so enjoy and read on!

* * *

"_**You cannot simultaneously prevent and prepare for war.**__**"**_

_**-Albert Einstein**_

_**Chapter 19: Operation Thanatos part 1**_

* * *

(Unknown location, 30 minutes before the invasion)

Zeith calmly walked through the darkened halls. He had only just arrived a few minutes ago and was preparing himself for the operation. Siles had to have defeated The Sun by now and was on it's way to Mobotropolis, but he would be surprised by what he would find when he got there.

"You're late."

He turned around to see a black furred cat with golden eyes dressed in a two piece black stripper's outfit, that showed her features well, walk towards her. On her belly was a white tattoo of the Roman numeral 2, II, symbolizing her as a person who had the Arcana Demon Priestess in her.

"I had to do a few things." Said Zeith who continued to walk as the cat smirked and followed him, "Is everything prepared?"

"Yeah, he gave the go signal an hour ago. We were all waiting for you since you have the most important part." She said as she handed him a card which he took without looking at it.

"Can your powers prepare for such a thing? You've never done this many before." Asked Zeith.

"You forget that I grow stronger with each death of the Arcana demons. I sensed that Sun was killed and now I have enough power to do this." She said as they stopped by a large metal door which soon opened. The two stepped in and looked from the balcony at their army.

An entire legion of airships, demons, soldiers, and robots all lined and ready in a city sized dome.

In the center of all these was the largest ship, looking much like Dreadnought Leviathan from Final Fantasy XII except black painted with various demonic runes and flags of the Robotnick Empire were seen on it.

Zeith took out a comlink and called the ship, "Robotnick, are the forces ready?"

"Yes….many years ago I took over the city of Mobotropolis and now I shall do so once again. Only with a much more powerful army!" Said Robotnick from his flying dreadnought as he laughed.

Zeith sighed before turning the comlink off so he didn't have to listen to the madman's chatter anymore, "Do it."

She nodded as she suddenly started to glow purple all over and her eyes turned pure black. She lifted her hands as reality began to rewarp in front of the A.R.C.A.N.O. forces. Soon tears of space and time began to assemble and warp holes began to form allowing the army to travel long distances in a matter of seconds.

Operation Thanatos had begun.

* * *

(The Music of (_What's up people! By Maximum the Hormone plays)_

…_**Dark Side of the World Presents…**_

… _**A Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic…**_

…_**crossed over with material from Devil May Cry….**_

…_**as well as information of Demonology and Angelology….**_

_**BLOODTAIL: THE DEMON HUNTER**_

* * *

(Mobotropolis, present time)

Upon learning of the invasion force heading their way in a matter of seconds the entire Inquisition pulled out a massive alert for all citizens to head to emergency shelters and for all able troops to prepare for battle.

All around the city were forces of the Mobians rushing to place to place, putting up guns, setting missile launchers, positioning laser guns, and setting up regiments. Air support was starting to get their air fighters ready to lift off upon their signal.

Local law enforcement set up blockades and safe havens for wounded troops that were sure to number.

Sally stood outside her balcony, looking at the work their forces were starting to prepare themselves for.

"Sally?"

Turning around she saw Amy, dressed in her Inquisition suit and weapons, approach her from behind.

"Commander Zazamel told me to come get you and take you to the shelter." Said Amy, "We already have Hermes along with Jake and the kids taken their already. All we are waiting for it you."

"I'm not going." Said Sally as she walked past Amy and into her royal room, "Sonic and I have decided to fight."

"With all due respect Sally, your important for the survival of Mobius's government." Said Amy following her.

The Queen of Mobius, just ignored her as walked over to a mirror and pressed a hidden button on the bottom which released a hidden wall revealing a glowing sword and a silver set of armor. Each piece of the armor was so silver it shined and upon its chest was the royal seal of the Acorns, the rulers of Mobius for the last 200 years. With it was a silver battle tiara that held a golden gem on top that shined like a star. The rest of the armor looked to be well protected and could even hold against blaster fire, this was something Amy had never seen before. The sword however she had seen only once and she knew what it was at once.

The Sword of Acorns, the royal magic sword of the kingdom.

A long single handed straight sword with old rune on the blade, it was a sword that could never break and had the power to redirect any magic or force thrown at it.

"I'm not going to let everyone else fight while I stand and do nothing." Said Sally taking the sword in hand and looked at it, "This time I fight."

Amy said nothing but smirk, "Since when did you turn back into Freedom Fighter Sally?"

Sally smirked and said, "Just now. And it's good to be back."

* * *

(An hour later, War Room of the Inquisition)

Every leader of every rank of the Inquisition from the Angels to the Seraphim stood in attention while surrounding a large table sized hologram of Mobotropolis with locations and numbers floating above various regions. These were the information about their forces as well as any forces outside. Curiously, St. John was not seen among the group and instead a replacement was at his position which made Zazamel wonder where he was at such a time.

The entire war room occupants soon looked towards its doors where Queen Sally, armored up and armed with her sword by her side came in with Sonic, Amy, Rotor and Bunnie with the later of the two being dressed in black combat armor. Needless to say they were surprised by what their Queen was wearing, but at the same time it did not surprise them. She was still their leader who lead them five years ago and she was still willing to fight side by side with them no matter the danger.

Amy whispered to Bunnie, "I know Rotor is invited because he's a member of the Inquisitions science team…but what about you?"

"If you think old Bunnie girl is going to sit on her metal ass while who knows what goes around and starts blasting this city around, you got another thing coming." Said Bunnie smirking.

"What about the kids?" Asked Amy.

"Got Jake watching them in the shelter with protection. Don't worry; I know they'll be fine." Said Bunnie who still felt worried, but that was because she was a mother.

After bowing to the royal couple, Zazamel cleared his throat and started, "Let's begin. Intel puts the army coming at us from points E4FSS to 44UIS."

The hologram soon showed a holographic version of the large forces that were coming towards them.

"We estimate that their numbers are in the tens of thousands with various demons, cultists, robots, and airships accompany them….we believe them to be led by A.R.C.A.N.O. Intel says the force will be here in less than 3 hours from now at the speed they are going." Said Zazamel as one of the leaders raised their hands.

"Point of order. How did they even get this close? I mean we should have seen those coming miles before they hit the watch towers, plus a force that size is bound to make a scene traveling from any distance."

Zazamel sighed, "According to what limited visual info we got from the cameras before they were destroyed, they came through…some kind of portal. We know that portal technology is not hard to use."

"But to do even an entire army such as this would require so much power it's unbelievable." Said Sally who stared at the forces.

Zazamel nodded, "I agree, but how they did it doesn't matter. What does matter is how do we stop them?"

The leader of the Angels came up and said, "I propose we evacuate. Even if we were to summon all our reinforcements they would arrive too late."

"We don't have time to evacuate the entire city. And I will not have us lose the capital of our kingdom after years of sacrifice to gain it back." Said Sally with her clenched fist. They had fought for so long to gain back her ancestor's capital that they were not going to let it fall again. The blood of thousands of Freedom Fighters and allies were not going to be forgotten without a fight.

"I agree, we sent every man we have out and get ready for an attack." Said Zazamel as he pointed back to the city on the hologram, "We will activate the city wide shields to give us some time. After they fall, we attack back at them with all we got. Stop all demons from attacking the city while air force deals a counter attack while we are busy holding our ground. If we're lucky we can send in a few to land on the ships and blow them up from the inside."

"Even if we manage to do all that though, how are we going to counter attack all the land forces and deal damage from a distance. Our equipment can only do so much and compared to that technology it's going to be near impossible to do any major damage. Unless we got some super guns or the O.A.S.I.S. technology, we're fucked." Said Amy sighing as she saw the force heading towards them being a lot more advance then even Robotnick's old forces.

Sally and Sonic nodded to each other before turning to Rotor as Sonic asked, "Are they good to go Rotor?"

Rotor smirked, "We haven't done the actually testing, but I'm sure we can do it."

Everyone stared at them confused by what they meant. Sally then answered by saying, "We may have a way to even the odds. Rotor and a bunch of others I've picked has been using some of Robotnick's old technology and upgraded it to a safer set of weapons, artillery, armor, and machines for our army. Each is powered by a special item that we've worked hard to rapidly duplicate as well as train various individuals to work with the equipment."

Sally pressed a few buttons on a nearby keypad and summoned a holographic image of a super armored soldiers fit with advance weapons and an advance tank.

"I give you the P.R.E.F. Power Ring Energized Force." Said Rotor as he stepped forward, "We have 20 chapters of soldiers, engineers, machines, weapons, and armor all powered by the Power Rings. This gives them an edge in fighting that could make them take out a 100 SWAT Bots and still not even sweat. Most of the ideas came from the O.A.S.I.S. blueprints were able to get thanks to a few helpful people on the other side of the world. With those plans and our Power Rings we were able to make this force that we've had for a special occasion such as this one."

Needless to say everyone was amazed by the planning their Queen had for this.

"The P.R.E.F. will assist the Inquisition in any form they can. However, there still experimental equipment that has yet to be test so let's hope we don't have any problems." Said Sally.

"There is still one." Said Amy which got everyone's attention, "Siles is still not back from his mission. We could really use him here right now; does anybody know how to get in contact with him?"

A few of the commanders made scowls at his name while one shouted, "Do we even need him? We can take care of these demons ourselves."

Bunnie glared, "I think your forgetting this is the same guy who saved Mobotropolis 3 times now. Personally, I wouldn't go into any demonic battle without him being here."

"I've tried radio, but somehow our signal is getting jammed. Must be the enemy force." Said Rotor.

"We're going to have to make do, but don't worry. Tails will get here. I know it." Said Sonic smirking without any worry.

Zazamel nodded, "Alright, All Angels, Archangels, and Power Squads will cover all entrances to prepare for land forces. Principalities will be handling assistance in long range combat and artillery. Dominions will be ready in case any demonic spells or enchantments are placed on our city. Thrones will work with the air force to see if they can get on those ships and assassinate whoever is in charge of this place. Ophanium is going to be the second wave of troops along with the Seraphim. You two will work with the P.R.E.F. to defend every sector we can."

Sally nodded, "Let's get started, I have to go and give a speech to the troops."

Everyone saluted as they went out to prepare themselves for the biggest battle they all had to ever face since the final battle against Robotnick.

* * *

(3 hours later)

The city looked much different than before.

It looked ready for war.

Every building had been evacuated of its citizens and instead they were being used for either locations for missile and artillery fire or were used for troop placement or shelters. All entrances were barricaded with machine guns posted on every barricade in case the shields went down. Everyone had received orders to fight to the death for the glory of the kingdom. But even so, each of them was scared beyond belief for what they were going to face.

That's when her voice came on.

From their mikes, headsets, radios, and even in the city speaker network, the words of their Queen startled them.

"_Everyone…this is Queen Sally Acorn speaking…I know that each and every one of you is scared for what we are about to face. I will not lie, I am too. This force outnumbers us greater then we could have imagined. They come at us not for conquest, but for our destruction. They will spare nobody in our city and no mercy will be granted…."_

The soldiers felt even worse…

"…_so we must not show any goddamn mercy to them!" _Shouted Sally with the spirit of her voice rising.

"_We fought for many years against the forces of Robotonick and his robot army for one thing. To reclaim this city in the name of freedom and justice. This city, which our ancestors build with their sweat and toil, shows the unity of all Mobians under one rule of government and for 200 years we held it strong. We may have lost it once, but we gained it back. This time we face a similar disaster, but this time we will…. NOT LET ONE STREET OF OUR CITY BE LOST TO THESE MOTHER FUCKING DEMONIC HELLSPAWN!"_

Each of the men and women fighting stood still as they listened in to their leader's speech, their hearts beating with excitement.

"_I WILL NOT RETREAT AND I WILL LIVE ON TO SEE ANOTHER DAY! I WILL FIGHT SIDE BY SIDE WITH YOU, MY COMRADES, JUST LIKE I DID ONCE BEFORE! I WILL BLEED WITH YOU! I WILL SCREAM WITH YOU! AND I WILL LIVE AND DIE WITH YOU!"_

"_THESE DEMONS AND CULTISTS THINK THEY HAVE SEEN HELL! WELL WERE GOING TO LET THEM SEEL A DIFFERENT HELL! OUR HELL! WERE GOING TO GIVE THEM FUCKING HELL! AND THEIR GOING TO FUCKING SHIT BRICKS WHEN THEY SEE IT!"_

The army started giving in cheers and morale began to boost higher and higher.

"_LET THEM TRY TO TAKE OUR CITY! LET THEM FUCKING TRY! WE ARE THE FORCES OF MOBOTROPOLIS AND WE WILL GIVE THEM HELL!"_

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A great war cry spread throughout the city, what was thought impossible and hopeless now suddenly real and possible in their minds. Each was ready to take their weapons and wipe out an entire army in their path before going down.

Back in the HQ, Sally let go of the radio controller and turned to her friends and husband.

"Let's do this! Freedom Fighters GO!" Shouted Sally.

"ROGER!" They cried as Sonic, Amy, Bunnie, and Rotor ran off to their respective areas.

She turned towards the large screen in the base with Commadner Zazamel and his tech team working on their computers.

"This will either be the greatest battle of our lives or the worst. But for whatever happens your majesty, it's been an honor serving you." Said Zazamel saluting.

"Don't say were done yet when we haven't even started." Said Sally as she watched the army soon come in range of their visual cameras.

* * *

(Outside the city)

The demonic army was now closing in, they were only 100 miles away from the city and yet to them that was enough. They stopped in midair as the sound of various demons roared through out the holding cells and drop boxes stored in each of the carrier ships.

Inside his dreadnaught, Dr. Robotnick stared at the city from his chair in the middle of the bridge of the advance war vessel while various cultists worked on the computers surrounding him.

"Are our cannons locked on?" Asked Robotonick with an evil smirk.

"Locked and armed sir." Said one technician.

"Fire!"

The vessels fired upon the city, their missiles, cannons, and laser beams all launched at a direct assault upon the city of millions.

* * *

(Inquisition HQ)

Inside the HQ of the Inquisition, a radar man reported the numerous ranged bogies coming towards them at high speed.

"Active the shield!" Shouted Sally with her arm directed outward.

* * *

(Outside)

No sooner had she said that, a giant blue dome of powerful energy surrounded the entire city and blocked the long range blows from causing much destruction upon the city.

Robotnick didn't worry however and ordered all ships to fire at will while releasing the holding cells for their demons upon the ground.

As the ships continued their fire, various smaller winged ships caring giant creates flew low to the ground and dropped them where they landed hard. Opening minutes later, flew out tons and tons of demons.

Glifs, Phanwars, Oni, and various new other ones yet seen were coming towards the main front entrances where the mobians had barricaded and gunned for such an occasion. Upon seeing their targets get closer they opened fire and started shooting at the large hordes of demons that were growing in numbers every second.

But no matter how much they fired the ranks didn't decrease or slow them down as they got closer to the shield.

As for the ships, they kept up the fire upon the shield but it was starting to weaken.

* * *

(Inquisition HQ)

"Shields are down 50 Percent!"

"Entrance posts 34, 53, and 29 are getting hit hard, all other ones on the western side are being harassed, and other sides are not a problem."

"Team E56, Team F53, Squad J99, and Team R23 are in route to reinforce the sides."

"Tell all range teams to prepare to fire once the shields go down. Tell air force to ready its pilots and prepare for take off!" Said Zazamel issuing orders.

Sally then shouted, "Tell all P.R.E.F. teams to go green! Orders are to be followed by their commanders! Let's do this everyone!"

"Commander! Your majesty! Take a look at this!" Shouted a brown male squirrel as he showed something on the monitor that got everyone's attention. Flying towards their city towards the shields was flying SWAT bots with rocket jets. They were more heavily armed and each of them was carrying a rapid fire predator blasting cannon in their hands.

Sally started to sweat, **Robotnick's leading the attack…figures. Well he's not going to get my city this time. This is for my family, my friends, my people, and all those who died by his hand! I will not lose!**

* * *

(The dreadnaught)

Robotnick smirked as he saw the shield starting to fizzle out.

"Prepare for the invasion! Unleash our fury and might upon these fools and destroy them!" Shouted Robotnick earning a roar of excitement from his crew.

* * *

(Outside)

Just as Robotnick predicted, the shields finally collapsed but as soon as they did a rain of deadly missile and rocket fire emitted from the city and its defenses. Crashing into various ships and causing some of them to explode into pieces while other simple took the damage and absorbed the blow.

Now both sides were firing at each other with their heavy guns and causing damage to each other. On Robotnick side, many of the smaller ships were destroyed while the larger one managed to take most of the blows and still remain in the air.

On the Mobotropolis side, buildings were blow up and streets were destroyed. Any soldiers caught in the blasting range of the attacks were blown away or in bits as they either tried to flee for their lives or get the wounded to a medic.

On the ground things were getting worse.

The entrances were soon breached and now they were being overrun with various demons all over.

Three new ones however, were the most dangerous of the bunch.

The first ones were tall humanoids with red skin and classic devil horns. Their eyes glowed yellow with evil and their teeth rotten and sharp. They held skin fish net shirts showing off their demonic red skin and markings while they held long robes beneath their waits containing chains and upside down crosses. On their belts were ram skulls, a satanic symbol, while in their hands were black long blades with acid dipped tips.

They were the Arkdevils, a strong force of soldiers made and burned in hell.

The second were 4 footed creatures which were the size of wolves, but skinless and blue. It had pointed ears with earrings on them with a wild jackal look on its face as its smile gave a sense of glee and madness. Its legs were larger than any part of its body which proved their use by the way of zipping over to the Mobians in a short amount of time. Jumping on them and ripping their faces off with their claws and teeth while laughing in blood.

They were the Helkals, who traveled in packs to bring prey down and feast upon its flesh.

And finally the largest ones. Those that rival even tanks in size. Although they were the fewest of the demons they were the largest and the scariest of them all.

They stood 10 feet tall with their demonic red wings spreading 20 feet in length. Melted into their flesh were fresh skulls and thorns that bleed but brought no pain. They wore batted black demonic knight armor with various symbols of chaos in front of them including an 8 pointed star with a large skull in the middle. In their hands were axes the size of which could slice a man in two easily. Their faces bound in hatred and anger with an obsessed desire for bloodshed and death seen in their eyes. Their jaws wide enough to swallow a child whole and the horns coming out of their faces from all sides and angles only increased their danger.

They were the Khorns. The Archdemons from the eighth level of hell.

And they were butchering dozens with each swipe of their blades.

Within minutes the men were ordered to retreat for a counter attack while the cries of their fallen comrades rang throughout their ears. With a single roar the lead Khorn issued the order to reap, kill, and have fun.

Mobotropolis had been invaded.

* * *

(Inquisition HQ)

"The demonic forces have invaded! Section E42, F34 and more are being overrun."

Sally nodded, "Alright! Release the P.R.E.F.'s order the air force to attack! Let's send them home!"

* * *

(In Eggman's dreadnought)

The doctor was smiling as he watched his SWATbot army along with the demonic hordes slowly enter the city and was pushing through.

"Just like last time…." Said the doctor, "All too easy…"

Too bad he would be eating those words soon enough.

"SIR! New enemies approaching from the sky! They're taking out our SWATbot forces!"

"WHAT!"

* * *

(Outside)

(Now Playing: Hand of Doom, Artist: Manowar)

He looked at the screen above him in horror to see his precious new SWATbot army getting shot down by a new set of fighters he had never seen before. They were shaped in a fat T design with a nose mounted Ion Cannon backed up by two drone controlled Burst Cannons in the wings along with wing mounted missile pods for ground attacks. They were silver in color and had the Royal Acorn seal on the back shining in glory.

"_All Alpha teams continue firing upon these metal scrapped bastards. Omega and Charlie teams, team up and attack the big guys. Emma teams head back and support the land forces with cover fire. Everyone else....have fun."_

"_YEEEEHA!"_

Taken by surprise the SWATbots tried to counter attack with their blaster cannons, but it wasn't enough to pierce the shielding fast enough for them to get blasted or bashed to pieces. This was mostly in thanks to the new R.P.C. (Ring Powered Core) engine that each of them were equipped with, making each of the fighters a hundred times more powerful than any normal one.

They were the new Barracuda Class Fighter Jets.

As some of the teams took care of the SWATbots in the air, another group of them headed towards the larger airships and fired their Ion Cannons which managed to cause mini atomic explosions upon vessels that took the hits hard.

Robotnick stood in shocked at the sudden force and ordered all ships to fire upon those fighters no matter what.

"_Queen Six! We got their attention and their firing at us! We can launch the carriers!"_

"_Roger Bishop 3. The Thrones are getting ready. Hang on!"_

"_Roger that! Alright boys let's give these guys a dogfight from hell! Alpha Sigma 2 go!"_

The fighters soon separated into smaller groups and charged at the larger vessels in a V formation allowing them to spread a rapid fire attack as they dived down and unleashed a barrage of fire that not only covered their movements, but also damaged the larger vessels as well.

This managed to blow up a few of the demon carriers and forced a few of the larger vessels to the ground where they exploded.

* * *

(In the city)

The city was on flames. All around the nearby streets were demons causing what else, chaos. Anybody they found they ripped to shreds in a gory fashion that not even a serial murder would find pleasant, but to a demon it was oh so very satisfying. As one of the hordes continued their rampage, one of the red Oni sniffed in the air sense a new sent….

BANG!

BOOM!

…right before a sudden laser blast blew his head off.

The demons looked forward past the smoke of some rubble of a burning building where out from it came new foes for them to challenge.

At first they thought they were the Inquisition, but soon it turned out to be something else. Mobians, many of them, all dressed in what looked like to be double sized black and white patted armor all powered up by a glowing ring on the center of the chest plate. Each piece of armor from head to toe looked intimidating and well defended making only the hardest of weapons only able to pierce the armor. Their visor on their space like helmets glowed dark red as it constantly scanned their vitals as well as those of the demonic forces while feeding them information to the brain on what to do via nerve links. On their backs were MedKit units, advance machines that injected morphine, stimulates, and other medical serums into their back to make them fight harder and longer. And finally, in their hands was a long double barrel Pulse Rifle, able to blow a single man to pieces with one deadly blow while on their sides were bright golden swords powered by Power Rings which were sealed in the center of the handle.

The Power Soldiers, the new force of Mobius.

The demonic horde screamed in anger as they charged at their new enemies.

A blue blur soon zipped in front of them all and stood tall while caring one of the golden swords.

"CHARGE! FOR HONOR! FOR FREEDOM! AND MOBIUS!" Shouted Sonic as the large force charged forward, shooting their Pulse Rifles.

In a few minutes, the two army's collided and total war broke out. Sonic started out by rushing right past a few Arkdevils and Glifs to reach a squad of Phanwars who were blasting their fire magic up in the air where fire balls came down and started burning whatever they landed on, even their own comrades. Sonic lifted his sword up and jumped up high into the air before performing his classic buzz saw attack, only with a sword now, as he came down upon them and split one in half before landing on his feet, spinning on his heel and swiped the rest into two.

On his side three of the P.R.E.F.'s were firing their Pulse Rifles at the Arkdevils who tried to block the shots with their blades, but they were ill-suited for long range combat and many were shot down back to hell. Finally, one of the Arkdevils threw his dark bladed sword and mentally controlled it so it dived straight into the heart of one of the P.R.E.F.'s, a male grey mouse.

He gasped at the pain, but gritted his teeth and continued to fire with the blade still in his chest as his MedKit unit continued to try and keep him alive. The Arkdevil was shocked before he met a face full of Pulse fire and fell to the ground, dead.

Seeing his enemy dead, the mouse finally fell and slowly closed his eyes.

On the other side of the battlefield, the P.R.E.F. was engaging close range quarters with the Glif's and their scythes. Although their swords were more powerful, the fallen angels of death had more experience with their weapons over the countless ages. Yet the Mobians refused to fall.

One of the P.R.E.F., a male raccoon took another sword from a fallen comrade and dashed forward with two swords in his hand. He cut down the nearest Glif in front of him before dashing towards a group of five. They surrounded him and tried to cut off his feet, but he managed to jump up in time and smash his knee against one of the skulls and broke it into pieces. He quickly turned around and swung both swords managing to slice two in half. The remaining two took this opportunity to slash at his back, but only knocked off the MedKit unit. After realizing this, he hacked at the two with his blades forcing them to keep blocking until the scythes broke from the constant blows of the swords. The raccoon, seeing the weaponless, took both his swords and stabbed them straight into their chests before taking both their heads and smashing them together. Retrieving his swords he prepared himself to head out and find more, only to get knocked down by a fast pack of Helkals who feasted on his flesh and bone.

Sonic continued to use his spin attack and super speed combined with the sword in his hand to help some of the P.R.E.F.'s out. But suddenly a blast of fire from a stray Phanwar knocked him off his feet and headfirst into some rubble. He quickly shook his head and looked around only to see a large amount of Helkals growling at him with their twisted smiles.

The King of Mobius only smirked, "I hear you guys are fast…well how about we test that!"

Running straight forward without a thought he jumped over the nearest one and landed on its head before spinning right through it and through several others before the demons got wind of his speed and started to match it. Sonic ran away while they tried following him, only getting barley close enough to match him.

They ran all over the battlefield, confusing both forces as they continued their cat and mouse game up to the point where Sonic jumped on a building and started running up it with them following. He quickly turned around and walked backwards before giving them the finger and a smile which only increased their anger at him. When they were coming to the top, Sonic suddenly stopped and held on to the ridge as the Helkat's, taken by surprise, zipped straight up into the air without stopping.

Sonic quickly got onto the roof and started spinning in one place while charging for his next move. As the Helkat's slowly got closer to the ground, Sonic unleashed himself into the air at top speed slamming into each Helkat from the closest to the furthest up like a pinball on bumpers. Each time he tackled one he left and giant slash on their backs before moving to the next one until after the last one he flipped in mid air and came down swinging his sword like a hurricane until he landed on the ground with this sword extended….while the former Helkat's came down in pieces.

"Too slow." Said Sonic smirking.

Back down below, the battle was still an even match. Although he P.R.E.F.'s were able to help turn the tide of the battle, there were some demons like the Khorns who refused to give up and were able to take out many in single blows with their axes.

One of the P.R.E.F. commanders realized this and he quickly called into his mike, "We need the XV88 Broadside Battlesuits NOW!"

He issued his last command as a Khorn picked him up, ripped out his head, and crushed his body into a bloody paste afterwards. Lifting his axe he roared like a dragon before containing his stomping and carnage upon the weak mortals of earth.

That was until a sudden energy blast went right through his chest and he slowly looked at it only to see right through him. Looking up he saw an 8 foot tall orange colored machine that looked almost in the design of a SWATbot somewhat only it had a single red eye and two large earlike antennas for a head. Inside was a person controlling it however instead of it being self functional with an emergency exit on the back for the controller. The most important thing however, was the two oversize railguns on its shoulders and the six barrel missile launchers for hands instead of fingers. Making it one really well packed battlesuit.

The Khorn fell over, dead as the battlesuit and various from the ashes of the burned streets came down firing their missiles and railguns at top speed to fend off the demonic forces of A.R.C.A.N.O.

One of the Khorns jumped high into the air, with its wings flapping to avoid the onslaught and dived down upon the group. Using its bloodthirsty axe, it quickly chopped three of them in half from the waist down while grabbing another one with its hand and started to crush it, but before it could finish it off it raised its fist and let loose a missile where it knocked the Khorn backwards releasing it as it clutched is burned and bleeding face in pain.

The unit quickly got back to the line and crouched down as it and its fellow battlesuits charged their railgun beams and fired in a single united burst, sending any demon caught in its blast a one way trip back down to hell.

The units prepared to charge again when a stray shot from one of the airships managed to explode near them and send both armies flying. As dust and rubble covered everyone's eye sight, Sonic rushed downward and tried to get a clear view of what was going on around him. His thought were interrupted when a Khorn came out and tried to smash him with its fist, but he managed to dodge just in time as he zipped behind its back, leaping forward with a stab to the spine. The Khorn roared in fury before falling down, immobilized from the blow.

Sonic sighed in relief, but before he could do anything a sudden harsh blow from his side sent him flying into a building hard causing his back and arm to bleed as well as lose his sword.

Looking up with half focused vision he saw a tall green club wielding Oni step forward as he tried to get up as fast as possible, but the blow managed to really mess up his senses and he walked around in confusion. Grinning the Oni raised his club and prepared to smash Sonic into blue paste as he swung down….

SMASH!

The Oni grinned and looked to see the smashed corpse…only to find that his club was stuck in midair.

"God…this thing ways a ton! I've got to work out more…" Said Vector as he struggled to hold the club above his head with his hands, "YO ESPIO! CAN YOU MOVE YOUR DAMN NINJA BUTT OVER HERE!"

The Oni roared in anger at the sight of his prey being saved as he prepared to move his club upward again…

SHINK! SHINK! SHINK!

…only he didn't count on three shuriken entering his brain and then exploding which caused his neck to spew out blood more than Old Faithful as the body fell down.

Vector threw the club away as Espio appeared between him and Sonic, "I trust everything is okay?"

"Gee, could you be any later?" Asked Vector glaring him.

"I was under the impression that you said, "I've got this guys. No need to help me out" or am I wrong?" said the chameleon calmly.

"Why I ought to…"

"Hey! Guys!" Said Sonic finally snapping out of it, "Before you start fighting each other let's deal with these guys first?" He said as he pointed out to the various Oni and Arkdevils that had surrounded them.

Espio and Vector nodded as the three of them spit up and started dealing with the demons their own respective ways.

Sonic crashed through the Oni with his buzz saw attack which was more than fast enough for the slow moving ogres. Espio used his speed and his katana with a few shuriken to deal with the Arkdevils who, although expert swordsmen, were not fast or skilled enough to deal with a fully trained ninja. Vector of course used his super strength to knock down Oni in his path before crushing their necks with a punch, kick, or bite to the throat.

"Where's Knucklehead? I figured he must be around if you guys are fighting he's helping himself to a heat of this." Said Sonic as he stopped, which only allowed an Oni with a huge ass sword to try and chop him in two if a red blur didn't kick it in the head and send it flying.

Landing, Knuckles turned to Sonic and said, "I happen to be saving your sorry spiked ass you cocky bastard."

Sonic grinned and said, "Aw I love you to Knux."

Shaking his head, Knuckles looked at the row of demons and said, "The P.R.E.F.'s are still recovering from the sudden blast, so it looks like we're going to deal with these guys ourselves."

"4 against thousands. My kind of odds." Said Sonic as he grinned.

The four of them got ready to fight when suddenly…

(End song)

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BLAST! BOOM!

The four of them yipped in surprised as missiles and railgun blasts came out of nowhere blasting the nearby demons away. A single battlesuit with its pilot screaming in excitement came running down towards them like a mouse on crack as it continued blasting away like crazy.

"Run home cowards!" Cried the pilot, "FEAR MY WRAITH!"

The demons quickly retreated as more and more of them kept getting blown up.

The four scared mobians watched as the battlesuit faced them and opened up revealing…

"Hey! Guys! Did ya see me kick ass out there! Man is this thing amazing!" Said Charmy as he laughed at all the destruction and carnage he made.

"Charmy!" They shouted as Vector stared at him and said, "Where did you get that!"

"Found it on the battlefield. One of the pilots must of just left it and ran off, so I figured why not try it out? Isn't it awesome! Hey if we survive this can I keep it?" He asked.

"No!" They said at once.

"But-"

"Hell no!"

"What if-"

"Shit no!"

"Come on gu-"

"FUCK NO!"

"You guys suck." Said Charmy with his arms crossed around his chest.

The others sighed as they noticed that their army was getting back up and advancing as well as the demonic army.

"Ready for round 2 guys?" Asked Sonic.

They all smirked as they got ready.

* * *

(Meanwhile, Inquisition HQ)

Amy wondered what Sally had called her from her post for. She said it was something of the upmost importance that was need for this battle.

When she got to the command room Sally handed her a sealed black case that was really heavy.

"I need you to give this to Sonic. He'll know what to do with them." Said Sally.

"What are they?" Amy asked as she carefully looked at it.

"Something that will turn the tide of this battle. We were saving them for such an emergency and I think it's fair to say that this is such a time." Said Sally.

Amy nodded and took the case, "Any sign or word of Siles?"

Sally shook her head, "No, but I'm sure Tails will be her soon."

Amy saluted before running off, **Siles…get her soon…**

End

Okay, there is no need for a Legend/Key thing, but can you guess the insperation for some of the P.R.E.F's weapons and such? You get a cookie if you do.

Anyway, next chapter will come in two weeks as usual. Don't worry, Bloodtail will be in that one.

Read and Review

Later


	26. AN 4: Bloodtail Contest

BLOODTAIL CONTEST!

Hey Everyone! Dark Side of the World is here with news of a great idea that came to my mind.

Now I know everyone want's to see the next chapter, don't worry I'm trying to finish it by sunday or monday, it all depends on how work time goes. But anyway I'm here to administer a contest to allow your creativity to enter into my fanfic.

There are two contests.

The first is for the artists out there.

For your contest you are going to have to draw and color the second form of Devil Trigger for Siles. The best one out there, will be the exact design for the fanfic with a link to your work showing how awsome it is.

Here's what to do.

-Tell me your screen name so I can list who's in the contest and keep track

-Your has to be a color copy of the second form, how you do it doesn't matter to me it only has to have color.

-Have a list of powers the new Devil Trigger form will have on a seperate link or message. I might make a few adjustments on this, but it all depends.

-You can send it to me by link, message, email, show it on a Devientart account (Just tell me your name) or any other way. Doesn't matter as long as I can see it.

-Don't make it too overpowering. I don't want a God Siles, but a cool kick ass one.

-Have fun.

Now that that's taken care of, this contest is for you guys who don't know or aren't very good at drawing like me. This is for the creative writing like people.

You guys will create an OC and he or she will appear in my fanfic under your name.

Trust me, I can do that and I have it all planned out. Your OC will not be a major character, but not a minor character either.

Here's how you will send the design to me.

1. Your Screen name

2. Name of your OC as well as Gender

3. Good or Evil, just answer either or

4. Age

5. Race, human? Mobian? Half Demon? Half Angel?

6. Physical Discription

7. Weapons.

8. Abilities (Don't make them overpowered or they will not count)

9. Attuide: How does the OC act?

10. Bio: What's the history (If the OC is good, you have to mention O.A.S.I.S. if the person is evil, the you have to mention A.R.C.A.N.O. in order for me to put the character into the story)

You can even send art work of your character if you want, but that won't help you win much. Don't make them overpowered and don't give mention anything about them knowing any of the characters in the story. Finally, have fun. And no romance for your OC by the way, sorry.

Now you can only sign up for 1 contest and 1 only. Meaning once you sign up for one, you can't sign up for another this is to be fair for others.

THE CONTEST DOES NOT START UNTIL THE OPERATION THANATOS ARC IS FINISHED, but you can sign up now. I just won't be accepting stuff until the arc is finished.

I'm doing this because it might be intersting and I want to see your creativity. Mostly thought it's all for fun.

So sign up and get started.

Later.


	27. Chapter 21: Operation Thanatos pt2

Greetings everyone! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but between by new full time job it's been hard getting in time to write fanfiction. I think though you will forgive me when you see what I wrote for you guys this time.

The inspiration for the P.R.E.F.'s stuff was guessed right by Thrash the Hedgehog first, they were inspired by Warhammer 40K's Tau Empire. But, Bloodfeastislandman managed to see the Khorn's were based on the Bloodthirsters and the name came from the Blood God himself.

Warhammer 40K is always great for anything. It's one of the greatest creative games and lore's ever invented. Just look into it and I swear you will be amazed. As for why I gave the Mobians the Tau and not the others is because the Imperium is for humans only, Eldar stuff is just too….flashy for this fic, Chaos is evil, Necrons are robots, and Orks? Yeah right.

Okay, this chapter continues the Operation Thanatos arc as well as finally ends the rivalry between two hated enemies, at least in this fic. After this chapter, BIG FUCKING TWISTS! God I can't wait to see your faces when it happens next chapter…figurative speaking that is.

Read on!

* * *

"_**The object of war is not to die for your country but to make the other bastard die for his."**_

_**-General George S. Patton**_

_**Chapter 21: Operation Thanatos part 2**_

* * *

(Up in the air, currently)

"Damn. Damn. Damn." Said Siles as he flew his plane towards Mobotropolis at top speed.

Everything was a trap. The missile was there to distract him from A.R.C.A.N.O's real goal, Mobotropolis. The Brotherhood was nothing more than a fake, the missile was fake, and every one of those humans was deceived and was nothing more than expendable trash.

As he piloted his plane he made sure he had all his weapons out and his demonic powers were at their best.

_**Don't you think your overacting a bit? **_Said Sparta.

"I've got a bad feeling….and this is going to be a rough fight from what my gut is telling me." Said Siles as he tried to move away from the clouds to get closer to the city.

_**Oh please, you have four demons inside you. What could possible…be….a…challenge…. **_

The demons were silent as was Siles as he looked from above the destruction the battle was going on. On one side of the city, the entire place was burning with fire and destructions as if Armageddon had arrived. Blasts of energy and ammunition could be seen flashing over the area with streets filled with demons and soldiers fighting against one another for domination. In the sky, a dog fight like never before seen was taking place with fighters and carriers falling down one by one into a large burning pile of scrap and metal where the stench of death could be smelled from even above the height he was at.

"We are going to need….." Said Siles.

_**More cowbell? **_Asked Sparta

_**Additional Pylons? **_Asked Cerberus

_**Heavy Weapons Guy? **_Asked Nevan

_**The power of Greyskull? **_Asked Beowulf

"…..all that plus bigger guns and a miracle." Said Bloodtail as he dived his plane downward into the fire.

* * *

(The Music of (_What's up people! By Maximum the Hormone plays)_

…_**Dark Side of the World Presents…**_

… _**A Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic…**_

…_**crossed over with material from Devil May Cry….**_

…_**as well as information of Demonology and Angelology….**_

_**BLOODTAIL: THE DEMON HUNTER**_

_**Disclaimer: The author does not own anything that is not his**_

* * *

(In the air, during the sky fight)

The Tornado flew in the air, dodging waves of gunfire from all directions as Bloodtail twisted and turned the ship many times to avoid crashing into another fighter or a missile. Lowering his plane down, he barley dodged some gunfire that nicked his ship's left wing.

"BASTARD! Do you know how much paint jobs cost for this thing!" Shouted Bloodtail as he continued to concentrated firing on the flying SWATbots while avoiding deadly friendly fire.

_**Quick! Do a Barrel Ro- **_Said Sparta before Nevan shouted, _**Say that over used joke and I will castrate you!**_

_**Never mind**_**.**

Bloodtail soon managed to fly out of the dog fight and was heading straight for the city, **Hope everyone's alright**…**That and I hope I can somehow pull off a miracle into helping this place get through this.**

BOOM!

The plane shook hard as an explosion from behind tore into the lower left wing and stated causing the plane to go down.

"DAMNIT! HOLD ON!" Cried Bloodtail as he tried controlling the plane as much as possible.

_**We're inside you so it's kind of ridiculous to say "hold on" to us when we have nothing to hold on to nor are we really any kind of "Real danger" since… **_Stared rambling Beowulf.

_**Good god, I hope we crash soon….**_Said Sparta sighing as the plane dived into the city.

* * *

(Just a few clicks away from the Inquisition HQ)

BANG! BANG! RATATATATATATATATATATATAT!

BOOOOM!

Amy slowly lowered her Kalina Ann and rearmed it with her final missile. She had just used nearly all her ammo and she had only gone 12 blocks down while dodging and fighting multiple demons from all over.

Switching to her Glock 24 and Hi-Point .45 ACP, she dodge a sword strike from an Arkdevil before sweep kicking it and firing at it point black in the head with her Glock. Flipping back on to her feet she made sure the case strapped to her back was safe and started firing all around while running through small crowds of Phanwars, Glifs, and Arkdevils.

Amy jumped over a Glif and shot it twice in the back as she flipped over before spinning around and kicking it the neck breaking it's spine and sending it down. Kneeling on her knees she dodged two more Glif's who swung their scythes at her neck but missed by inches. She twisted around and fired back at them filling them with lead before elbowing an Arkdevil behind her and jamming her ACP into its jaw before pulling the trigger, blowing it's brains out.

A change in the density of the air, warned her of an incoming fire attack from the Phanwars which unleashed their fiery fury at her. Running away as fast as she can she was blow away by the burning explosion that sent her to a rubble pile. Swearing and ignoring the small bits or rock in her furry flesh, she looked up to see one Phanwar ready to unleash a fire blast close range, when the sound of a railgun fired and blasted into ashes right in front of her face.

Amy blinked for awhile before turning around and saw more railgun blasts being fired from a distance with a couple of missiles as well. The explosions managed to allow her to escape and head down the streets where she found her helper waiting for her.

"Amy girl, thought I find ya here." Said Bunnie reloading her arm, now turning into a mini grenade launcher, "Just hold on there a sec."

She fired a few glowing red spiked balls near their location and they stuck there, harmless. Soon a large crowd of demons charged at them and Amy got her guns ready when Bunnie told her to hold her fire, just as the demons were about to crossover the sticky balls. When they did, they started to blink which got their attention.

Bunnie grinned as she shouted "KABOOOOM!" following the explosion that came second later. The pink hedgehog looked at Bunnie with wide eyes as the half metal bunny smirked and said, "Sticky Mines, gotta love them."

Although they took out a good number of them, there were still some demons left over and they charged at the two females. They nodded to each other before charging, Amy with her laser Scorpion designed machine guns and Bunnie with her arm turning into her classic laser cannon. The two of them fired into the crowd before heel kicking two Glifs in the face as they entered the last crowd.

Bunnie charged her cannon at full max before unleashing it and sending it straight through three Arkdevils and five Phanwars before it slammed into an nearby apartment. She changed her arm's weapon again, this time to a laser blade as she spun around slashing as fast as she could at the demons while slamming on any on the ground with her metal foot.

On the other side, Amy was twisting and dodging while unleashing close range fire upon any demons nearby her. Suddenly, an Arkdevil grabbed her from behind and lifted her up in the air as he was about to stab her at close range. But Amy quickly wrapped her legs around his arm and twisted it causing it to break and let her go. She landed on her back before quickly rolling away to avoid stabbed at her. Flipping back onto her feet she rearmed by summoning her Metal Hammer from the wrist watch on her arm. Twirling it around she blocked a few blows before turning around like a tornado and started blowing the demons into the air with her forceful blows.

Soon only a few stragglers were left from the sudden graceful attack from the two ladies as the demons tried to attack once more before the sounds of a high powered rifle shot out and caused the demonic beings to have their heads explode. One bullet bounced twice of a building before landing in the back of the skull of a Glif about to sneak attack Bunnie from behind.

Turning around the two of them saw Rotor, wielding the Spiral Rifle, came out from behind a near ruined ally and saluted, "You ladies causing any trouble?"

"If we answer yes, is it a problem?" Asked Amy smiling.

Rotor soon walked over and saw the case on Amy's back before asking her if that was the item Sally asked her to bring to Sonic.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Asked Amy.

"She forwarded a message to both of us asking if we could help you. Seeing how you got no backup and Mobotropolis looks like it's about to become ground zero at any second I'm guess it's a good thing we both got here." Said Rotor.

Amy sighed, "Not that I don't appreciate the help, but how are we going to get to Sonic fast enough?"

Rotor smiled as he took out a key chain and pressed a button on the keypad.

The sound of a fast moving vehicle soon could be heard from all over as something smashed through the rubble and stopped right in front of them. It turned out to be a heavy armed hovering AMZ Zubr with four Gatling guns, two mini missile launchers, a mounted machine gun, and two spinning blades in front of the jeep.

"Well get in." Said Rotor as he took the front seat. Amy took the passenger one as Bunnie got into the gunner seat. Before they took off however, they looked up and saw an enemy ship carrier from over head release a few smaller projectiles. At first they looked like missiles, but as they got closer they turned out to be passenger pods that landed in various places around the city nearby…including the HQ directly.

"That can't be good…." Said Bunnie.

"Sally and the others can take care of themselves, we got a mission." Said Amy nodding to Rotor who floored it and sent the jeep moving.

* * *

(Underneath the city)

**So….Bloodtail has come. **Thought Zeith as he walked calmly through the sewers. As much as he wanted to face him, sis role in the battle was the most important part in this operation and so he had to put aside his desires for another time.

**I thought at first the battle was meaningless…until he gave this card. **He thought as he looked at it, **He's quite clever. And this is only the beginning of our plan. **

Putting it away he continued to travel downward to the center of the city at his own pace, ignoring the sounds of chaos above him.

* * *

(Inside the Inquisition HQ)

"One of those pods managed to slam into the 34th floor sir! We got reports of armed cultist breaking in, even a few magic users." Said a weasel to his boss.

"Numbers?" asked Zazamel.

"About 20 at most, there not much, but most of the security team was down on the lower floors. They're trying to make their way up here to the main room."

Sally turned around and said, "You got any troops here?"

"About 6."

"Tell them to follow me, I'll take care of this." Said Sally as she unsheathed her sword.

"Your majesty…"

"Zazamel, I promised my people I would fight too…and I'm going to fight." Said Sally facing him with a stern face.

"I was only going to say go kick ass." Said Zazamel smirking.

Sally nodded before leaving the room and heading for the elevators.

* * *

(Meanwhile, in an outskirt of the city)

"…..goddamnit…just…goddamnit…" Said Bloodtail as he just plainly stared at his now ruined Tornado.

_**Well it's not so bad…**_Said Cerberus before one of the wings fell into pieces on the ground, _**Okay it's just been wrecked, but you can always rebuilt it right?**_

"This…was…my…baby…." Said Bloodtail growling and shaking with rage.

As he was shaking with rage, a small group of Helkals were closing in on him as quiet as possible. They nodded to each other before at once they all charged at Bloodtail from above.

Only to get blown away by a large force of lightning that slammed them into burning buildings.

Bloodtail faced the remaining ones, with eyes all pissed off as he glared at each one of them and said, "I'm going to kill every last one of you FUCKERS!"

Screaming with rage he swung the scythe guitar around shooting lighting like Thor on Speed. Rushing around and slicing them while the electric shocks were so high up the bodies were literally melted into goo. Bloodtail kept this up until the last one, which was shitting itself, was grabbed by neck, had it's spine ripped out, shoved into its ass, and kicked into a nearby mirror shop where the broken glass torn it to shreds.

"….Damn, that felt good. But I still feel homicidal." Said Bloodtail calming down.

_**Remind me to never make fun of his plane again. **_Said Sparta.

_**Same here. **_Said Cerberus as Bloodtail moved on down the street.

* * *

(Inside the HQ)

BOOM!

"The last door is unlocked! Quick into the hall!" Screamed a one eyed chipmunk. He wore blue and white cyber combat armor with the A.R.C.A.N.T.O's pentagram symbol on the front of the chest plate, the same as most of the cultist. Those with the armor also had on fully armored helmets that covered their heads; each helmet had a skull like face mask with red eyepieces that glowed in the middle of the dark for night vision.

Behind them were a strange group of people carrying long glowing black wooden rods. They wore white and green robes with various chains around them. On the lower left hand side of their robe was the A.R.C.A.N.T.O's pentagram symbol in red and on the right hand side was an upside down cross. On the faces whey wore strange white death like masks with deer horns on the side. Each of the masks was expressing a strange sorrowful emotion, as the strange men mumbled behind them.

They were about to enter the next hall when a sound of a grenade falling to the ground got their attention.

"Shield us you damn mages!" Shouted the chipmunk as he and his men got down. The mages lifted their staffs and chanted their spells as a large explosion occurred in the hall blinding everyone. When the dust was settled, most of the hall was torn to pieces but the squad of cultists stayed safe thanks to the silver shield surrounding them from the aid of the mages.

A female shaped figure surrounded by armed men slowly walked through the thick smoke as the cultists waited for the figure to get closer for a better look. The group stopped as the dust settled, showing Queen Sally, blade drawn, side by side with armed Inquisition soldiers who had their guns ready and armed. Sally stepped forward as she glared at the enemy that dare invade her home and hurt her people.

The chipmunk just stared at her before shouting, "What are you mages waiting for! Blast her!"

The mages channeled their magic into their fists before unleashing an large bolter blast of lightning at top speed. Yet they knew nothing of the blade she carried and its ability to redirect any and all forms of energy

Lifting it up to her face the sword started to glow gold before absorbing the lighting like an electric rod. Everyone was shocked before what they saw as Sally, holding the glowing and electrical charged sword, glared at the cultists and said, "Fry you bastards."

She gave out a war cry as she swung her sword unleashed a powerful plasma like blast of energy that warped in front of the mages and burned them into nothing as they were wiped away ashes and all. After the attack the remaining cultists were left stunned. So stunned they didn't even know Sally was upon them before it was too late.

Lifting the Sword Of Acorns she slice the first cultist head she saw like a hot knife through butter before slicing the next one in the side and stabbing upward into a male zebra's chest and knocked him away with her foot, leaving him to die in pain with a hole in his chest.

She twisted around slicing in the air twice before reversing her position and slashed downward upon the chipmunk leader's face, splitting it open like a melon as his bones and blood spread down on her once silver armor. The remaining ones tried to flee, but the Inquisition decided to finally act and fired as fast as they could upon the cultists, cutting them down one by one until the infiltration group was no more.

Looking at the bloodshed she saw, she sighed and wondered what made her fellow Mobians even resolve to doing something so stupid and wrong. Did they join because they too were tired of her rule? Or were they manipulated into joining A.R.C.A.N.O? Maybe they were even just plan evil?

**But no matter the reason I cannot let them win. Even if they are of my kingdom, I cannot let those who trust me down. **Thought Sally as she looked outside a nearby window, wondering if the battle as coming into their favor.

* * *

(With Sonic, Knuckles, and the Chaotix)

The battle was now a just beyond the simple bounds of chaos. From all sides the fight between the demons and the P.R.E.F. was reaching to the point where it was hard to find a spot on the road that wasn't covered in blood and corpses.

Sonic quickly slashed to his left, cutting down a Helkals that was trying to get him when he wasn't looking. Running as fast as he could he jumped towards a towering Khorn and slammed into it knocking the demonic giant back. It struggled to get up, but Sonic stabbed the golden sword he held into its throat and twisted it as far as he could put it before the blood red giant grabbed him and started crushing him.

Sonic tried to not scream, but the giant was close to breaking his spine. It roared in anger at Sonic's face making spit and blood shoot out all over him. However, it didn't count of the fact of Knuckles running up and slamming his fist into the golden sword which sent it right through the beast and caused it fall down dead.

Getting up, Sonic coughed a bit before nodding to Knuckles as they saw a group of Phanwars heading towards them from across the street.

"GET DOWN YOUR HIGHNESS!" A voice shouted as pulse rifles rang in the air sent back the Phanwars.

One of the P.R.E.F. squads came forward; a mouse stood in front of Sonic and saluted, "Commander Elis Vanham of the 413 sir."

"Worry about saluting if we win, what's the status of the battle." Shouted Sonic as nearby explosion went off sending a building to fall down upon them.

"TAKE COVER!" Shouted a soldier as the rubble began to fall. But they were saved by an onslaught of missiles that managed to turn the ruble into dust.

Turning their heads they saw Charmy, still in the Battlesuit, run over to them shouting, "Have no fear, Mecha-Charmy is here!"

Sonic gave a thumbs up before listing to the commander continue, "We have most of our forces pulling the demons back, but most of our army has taken heavy casualties! We need to trench down and regroup ourselves if we're going to have any chance of winning this fight sir!"

"Okay! Get whatever wounded we have to the any medical station in the city. Tell HQ we need a few air support and predator missiles to cover our front while we hold the line. And…oh shit." Said Sonic who's eyes went wide.

A long line of Khorns had stood a few miles from the battle was starting to glow burning red with hate and fury. Everyone watched as they gave out giant roars before for lifting their hands up and summoned demonic energy in the form of giant energy like bombs. Lifting them up with one hand they flew high into the air at breaking speed before they stood with a clear view of the battle.

"SHOOT THEM DOWN!" Cried Sonic out loud while pointing at the Khorns. The soldiers concentrated their fire on the giant demons from hell as they struggled to ignore the pain and kept their attack flowing. A few of the Knorns managed to go down, but it was not enough to stop the assault as they unleashed their energy bombs one by one and caused a huge explosion in the streets that could be heard for miles.

Any men or women of the army was instantly destroyed or blown away into nearby rubble at break neck speeds. Sonic, Knuckles, and Charmy were with them and they slammed into a truck which went tumbling over as they tried to keep their conciseness.

Inside his suit, Charmy kept trying to get his suit to get up but the aftershock of the blast caused the suit to malfunction and sent it into a reboot stage. Knuckles and Sonic tried to get up, but the blast damaged their senses too much and made them dizzy as all they could hear was a large ring and various shouts for medics.

The Knorns landed and started to crush or eat any soldiers on the ground. Sonic turned to Knuckles who was bleeding bad on the right side of his lower abdomen.

SMASH!

Sonic looked up to see a Khorn, smiling evilly at him, as he raised his hand about to flatten the hedgehog when….

SLICE!

PHHSSSSS!

Sonic just blinked after seeing something fast just suddenly chop off the head of the demon and sent it's blood out of its spine out like a garden hose before the headless body fell down on its back. Bloodtail landed right in front of Sonic, Rebellion all red, before looking at Sonic and said, "Why is it every time I come back here from a trip I need to rescue your sorry ass?"

Sonic smirked, "Must be a bad ongoing joke…."

Bloodtail smirked back as he helped him up and turned to see the other Khorns looking at them.

"Up for some fun?" Asked Bloodtail getting his double barrel shotgun out.

"Always." Said Sonic cracking his knuckles before turning to Knux and asked, "What about red boy here? Any sooner and he's going to look like a red melting ice pop"

Knuckles gave him the finger and said, "Screw you. I just need rest."

"You heard the guy." Said Bloodtail who charged forward with his demonic speed as did Sonic.

(Now Playing: Demon Speeding, Artist: Rob Zombie)

The two zig zagged along the many larger demons until Bloodtail jumped on top of one and started firing his shotgun at its head, causing it pain as parts of its over-sized cranium were blown off one by one. It tried to make a grab for Bloodtail, but he flipped back into the air before he could catch him and brought down a demonic powered Rebellion right into its mouth while sending the demonic power into its spine. It stood still for a moment until it burst into blood and guts from the inside explosion.

Sonic meanwhile, was spinning around three of the Khorn demons as they tried to catch him but failed.

"Too slow! Come On! Miss me! Can't catch me! Are you blind? Over here! You suck!" He kept shouting getting them angrier and angrier. Finally they all smashed the ground causing it to shake and trip Sonic who rolled back on his feet and narrowly avoided an axe blow that would have split him in half. Sonic spin dashed towards one of the Khorn, bouncing off its chest while knocking it down. He used the direction he went to another one and performed the same tactic. After knocking down the third, he bounced himself high into the air where he spin dashed downward and went right into the chest of one of the Khorn, shredding it's heart.

The blue hedgehog slowly got out of the hole he made out of the dead body while covered in blood and who knows what else. Just as the other two were about to get up, two chains wrapped around their necks and started making them freeze. Holding Cerberus's nunchucks, Bloodtail slowly froze them until they were ice statue and then used his strength to throw them into the air. Exchanging his nunchucks for Beowulf's gauntlets and greaves, he jumped up high into the air with his right fist powered up with light before smashing through one of the statues.

As he sailed higher he flipped forward and started coming down at ridiculous speed s with a downward axe kick which shattered the second one. As he slammed on the ground with his powered up leg, it send small cracks of light throughout the area, blinding the other Khorns.

Sonic took advantage of this by performing a buzzsaw move through three of them and decapitating their legs until they were stuck on their stumps. Afterwards, he perfumed a quick 360 spin and performed a second buzzsaw, this time slicing off the heads.

Landing on two feet he smirked and said, "Sorry, but you got to keep your head in the game to stay here."

Bloodtail walked over to him and smacked him.

"OW! What was that for?" Asked Sonic

"For the lamest line ever." Said Bloodtail as the two of them noticed the six remaining ones growling at them from all sides.

The two of them stood by shoulder to shoulder as Sonic said, "Six left here. Think we can take them in less than six minutes."

"Correction. There's five left." Said Bloodtail smirking

"Huh?"

Sonic's question was soon answered as a hundred shuriken implanted them on the back of a Knorn. It reared it's back and howled with pain which gave Espio the time to land on its back and slice it's neck with his katana. He jumped down just as the body fell as the one eyes ninja glared at the remaining ones and said, "Look up."

One did which was unfortunate for him as it saw Vector hammer fist him to the ground with his great strength.

"Come here you demonic shithead!" Shouted Vector picking it up and throwing it into the air allowing Espio to disappear and reappear behind it with a kunai in his hand.

Diving down he punctured the Khorn in the spine and killed it instantly as he landed with it on the ground safely.

"Never mind, four." Said Bloodtail switching to his pistols and started firing at two of the Khorns who blocked the shots with their axes. Charging his guns, Bloodtail yelled at Sonic to cover him as he started running towards them with his guns glowing. Sonic dashed ahead and started running around the two while gathering dust, blood, and rubble around him. In a few seconds he had created a mini tornado which had blinded the two as they swung their axes in random directions in confusion.

Bloodtail took this change and dived right underneath one as he fired one of the shots right between the legs sending the charged blast all the way up to the skull and out, killing the demon instantly. He then spun around and fired the other shot into the tornado where it went right through the wind and into the skull of the other Khorn, blowing its face up.

The other two were starting to look afraid as they tried to make an escape, but a sudden railgun blast knocked one of them down. Looking up it saw a battlesuit in a distance surrounded by other squads of them as well as regular soldiers who aimed their respective weapons and started tearing it to pieces.

The last Khorn then tried to fly away, but something jumped into the air and grabbed it as it tried to escape.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Shouted Charmy in his busted up mecha as he brought it down thanks to its size. The Khorn tried to quickly get up and use it's axes on the bee, but Charmy was took quick as he shouted, "CHARMY STOMPA!"

He slammed his mecha's giant foot on the Khorn's face over and over again while screaming in a rouging bloodthirsty scream, "WWWWAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

He kept doing this for a few minutes, even after the face was flatter then a pancake.

(End song)

* * *

(Later)

With the new reinforcements arriving and the current area free from the demons at the moment, everyone started barricading the area while resupply and healing injured. The others gathered to where Knuckles was still breathing and tried to see what the best angle of the situation was.

"Well this area is clean, and we have reports of the other P.R.E.F.'s doing well in the other areas as well." Said Sonic who was trying to get rid of all the blood off him as he turned to Bloodtail and said, "You sure took your sweet time. What took you so long? Had to make another dramatic entrance?"

"Not one that can match your ego." Said Bloodtail, but to his surprise he said it as a joke and not as an insult. Before he could wonder why Espio turned to Knuckles and said, "We should get you a medic."

"Forget it. I don't need a medic nor do I want one." Said Knuckles as Vector helped him up.

"Don't you want a doctor to heal you?" Asked Charmy, now out of his battlesuit mecha.

"Hell no there is a difference! A doctor can heal you; medics just keep you comfortable until you slowly die!" Said Knuckles growling.

Sonic rolled his eyes and said, "You're just afraid of getting a shot aren't you?"

"Sh-Shut up!"

"This is all interesting and all and as much as I like to exploit Knuckles's Trypanophobia, I think it's best if we plan out what were going to do next?" Said Bloodtail.

Before anybody could say anything, a distant engine sound went off and started getting closer and closer. Soon one of the alleys covered in rubble exploded as Rotor's jeep bulldozed through the rubble.

"See, told you we weren't lost!" Said Rotor as he got out.

"Never doubted you for a second Rot." Said Bunnie.

Amy then noticed Bloodtail and shouted out in joy, "Siles! Your back!"

She ran over and hugged him much to his embarrassment as the others grinned.

Hugging her back he asked, "Sorry I'm late. But I like to make an entrance."

"That we know. Was your mission a success?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, apart from stopping an anti-mobian cult, finding out their fake, rescuing a prisoner and barley getting off a burning island while defeating an Arcana Demon, I'd say I've managed to do well. Oh and the Thrones tried to kill me too." Said Bloodtail.

"WHAT?" They all shouted after hearing the last part.

"Yeah, the Inquisition's assassins? They followed me and tried to kill me." Said Bloodtail with a serious look.

"Okay, me nor Sal did that I swear so don't thi-"

"Relax, I know who it was. The council." Said Bloodtail calming him down.

"The council? But why?" Asked Charmy as everyone gave him a "Are you fucking shiting me look?".

_**Gee, maybe it's because you managed to survive their murder attempts. Beat them down. Insulted them. Humiliated them. Managed to not get prosecuted under their charges. And managed to just happen to be a half demon which they hate. **_Said Sparta, _**Yeah your on their super shit list.**_

Sonic turned to Bloodtail and said, "We'll figure that out later. Hopefully this will put that son of bitches away for good. We've got to send these demons back and defeat the carriers up in the air where Robotnick is hiding."

"Oh yeah, we just have to get past a massive dog fight while holding of another wave of demons from who knows where in hell while trying to deal with little resources in the area." Said Vector.

""Hey…come one there's got to be some good news." Said Sonic as he tried to get their spirits up.

"Like what?" Asked Knuckles.

Sonic looked around and smiled as he pointed out to one of the few stores and areas not damaged in the attack, "The Chili Dog Store is still up."

Everyone groaned and face palmed, leave it to Sonic to point something like that.

"Oh come on guys it could be worse." Said Sonic

_**NOOOOOO! **_Shouted the demons as Sonic spoke the forsaken sentence.

**Ah crap. **Said Bloodtail as his face palmed.

No sooner afterward, a giant pillar of light could be seen from a distance as everyone looked at it. It was coming from the other side of the city, away from the battle and from there the sounds of explosion could be heard.

Large piles of rock and energy started to rain down as everyone shouted and got out of the way to avoid the blasts and rubble. Various small explosions occurred everywhere as the defenders of Mobotropolis got down for cover.

When it was all over, everyone could sense a new presence from a distance while checking out the damage.

"No…" Said Sonic getting up and staring at the once standing store he just pointed out awhile ago, "They blew it up….THEY BLEW IT ALL UP!" He shouted while slamming his fist on the ground, "DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!"

Needless to say everyone ignored him as they got back up to try and make a new plan.

"Okay….now we got trouble on the other FUCKING SIDE OF THE CITY!" Screamed Bloodtail in annoyance, "And from what I'm guessing it's got to be a big one."

"Anybody have any ideas?" Asked Rotor lighting a cigarette.

Amy then remembered the reason why she was sent out and took the case of her back. Sonic stopped his angst to see it and his eyes l went wide, "Is that…."

"Sally said to give it to you. Said it would help us out." Said Amy.

"How is a small item in a suitcase going to help us out?" Asked Charmy.

Sonic smirked as he took and opened it, "Not one…but several."

He turned it around and everyone gasped at what they saw. The several most powerful items in all of mobius.

The Chaos Emeralds.

Powerful jewels containing great chaotic power that have been the reasons for wars and conflict throughout Mobius's history. Nobody knows how they came to be or where they were original from, but what is known is that anybody strong enough can use them for amazing feats.

Sonic was one of them.

"Sal and I spend 2 years finding every last one of them in case something bad happened. Guess now's the best time."Said Sonic as he lifted them out one by one.

"Well this even things up." Said Bunnie nodding.

Sonic turned to everyone and said, "Alright. I got an idea. I'm going to go Super and take care of Robuttnick up in the air. Tails, you Amy, Rotor, and Bunnie go see what our new surprise is on the other side of town. Vector, Espio, Charmy, can I trust you guys to hold the fort here?"

"What about me!" Asked Knuckles in anger.

"You get a medic and quit bitching." Said Sonic ignoring, "We cool with this?"

"Why do you get to face Robotnick? He's got an army of ships with him and his also implanted with an Arcana Demon. The Emperor if I remember his tattoo correctly." Said Bloodtail.

Sonic faced the fox and said, "He's my enemy. I've been fighting him since I can remember. The two of us have always battled against one another and things are still unsettled. Sorry, but this one is mine."

Bloodtail was silent for awhile until he sighed, "Fine…I get it. Just don't get too reckless…"

"When am I ever?" asked Sonic smirking as everyone agreed with the plan. The others then stood back as Sonic closed his eyes and concentrated. Slowly the Chaos Emeralds from his hand began to circle around him. Nearby witnesses saw this and got the attention of others as everyone focused on their king.

The emeralds began to spin around faster and faster as Sonic slowly levitated from the air while small shocks of lightning erupted from him.

Then, in less the one second….a bright golden flash.

BOOM!

Everyone covered their eyes as a great sweep of golden pure energy could be felt for miles around. It's very essence brought a sense of calming and courage's feeling to those nearby as they slowly were able to see what had transformed in front of their vision.

There, floating above the ground was the famous and powerful Super Sonic. A chaos powered Sonic who's power was beyond amazing.

_**So asside from pulling a Saiyan, he's almost got enough power to take you on if you didn't have all four of us with you. **_Said Cerberus.

_**He's strong. A part of me wishes to fight him to see what his true strength is. **_Said Beowulf.

Sonic turned to his friends and said, "I'm off. Be back later!"

He then flew away towards the dogfight in the sky until he was nothing more than a golden spark.

* * *

(On the Dreadnaught)

There was only two things that Robotnick absolutely hated in this world, more than anything he could think of.

The first was a certain blue hedgehog who had always managed to ruin his plans time after time again.

The second thing was nothing going planned right.

He didn't understand it, he had a more powerful army, more advance technology, and careful planning with assistance from others and still he was losing the battle!

Why did those damn furries always somehow outwit him? He who had a giant IQ the size of which never seen before. He who almost concurred the entire nation of Mobius. He who was the last of a great and noble race, the Overlanders!

"HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE!" Shouted Robotnick in his seat as the residents around him gulped at the killer essence he was sending out.

"Sir! We just lost carriers Gemini and Porous. Out SWATbot army is down 73 percent and….sir…" Said one of the technicians, a human, who was now seating.

"What?" Demanded Robotnick with his face turning redder and redder with wraith.

"A new power level is approaching at high speeds…it's nothing we picked up before."

Robotnick calmed down and looked a giant TV screen above the front of the deck as he demanded the new arrival be shown on visual. When it came up he stood up and shouted, "SOOOOONIIIIICCCCC!"

* * *

(Outside)

The golden bullet zipped past some Barracuda's before spinning in the air and slamming into a carrier, going right through it in a few seconds. The carrier exploded from the inside and slowly fell to the ground as a burning piece of rubble. Still in buzz saw mode, he continued to fly around going through ship after ship while dodging enemy fire as he send each ship down in flames from the combined force of his speed and energy.

* * *

(In the Dreadnaught)

"ALL FORCES ARE TO FIRE ON THAT HEDGEHOG! SEND THAT GOLDEN SPIKY HAIRED BASTARD DOWN TO HELL!" Shouted Robotnick screaming at the top of his lungs. But he continued to watch as all their gunfire missed his rapidly as Sonic flew high into the air and summoned the golden chaos energy into his hands. Flying downward, he tilted a bit to avoid various missiles and laser blasts before unleashing two large energy beams from his hand that melt right through the Dreadnaught causing it to shake and explode in various areas.

A red alert went through out the ship as everyone in the deck screamed and started to calm down the fires that appeared. One person was thrown back out the window releasing the air pressure to cause people to fly around from the intensity.

"Hull breaches in sections 56, 23, 12, 4, and 90!"

"Kinetic barriers down 68 percent!"

"Back up shields offline!"

"Weapon systems down!"

"Life support failing!"

"Somebody put that damn fire out!"

Robotnick just stood there, shocked at his creation before him was burning before his eyes. All his previous failures started coming back to him. Metal Sonic, the Death Egg, the Robotizer and all of his great works that he put his life on were destroyed by one person.

Sonic the Hedgehog.

"I HATE THAT HEDGEHOOOOOOOOOOOOOGGGGGGGGGG!" Screamed Robotnick glowing blue as the tattoo on his body started glowing.

* * *

(In the air, right above the burning Dreadnaught)

Sonic smirked at his work as he saw the biggest ship in the entire fleet start to go down in flames…but suddenly it was glowing bright blue and Sonic widen his eyes before…

BOOOOOOOM!

A massive energy explosion occurred sending him higher into the air from the force that came from it and it took him awhile to adjust his positioning to get a clear view of what had happened.

To his surprise the Dreadnaught was gone, but replacing it was not another ship, but a creature.

A demon.

A giant Godzilla sized blue and silver dragon with pure silvers scales and blue lines running down its body and wings. It had 4 large metallic wings that were shaper then diamonds and had glowing silver demonic energy emanating from them that was so powerful that anything near it was shaken and destroyed from the intensity. Its tail was spiked with white blades and the size of it was enough to crush 5 navy carriers at once. On the center of its large over bearing scaled chest was the Roman Symbol IV, the symbol for the Tarot, Emperor. But the one thing that stood out most was that it had five heads, all the same color as the body with glowing blue eyes that would scare anybody to death.

"SOOOOOONNNNNIIIIIIICCCCCCC!" The middle head cried out in a demonic versions of Robotnick's voice as it flew up into the air, its giant wings blowing all the ships away in various locations. Sonic was shocked by what he saw. Is arch enemy had turned into something that even made his skin crawl.

He gave a small smile and said, "Alright Robotnick…LET'S END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

He flew downward as the two collided in midair resulting in a silver and golden explosion.

The final battle between two hated foes had begun.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Driving at top speed, the Jeep slowly came to a large abandoned area where buildings were destroyed and cars were burned everywhere.

Once it stopped, the four of them got out and made their way through the rubble to try and find whatever had arrived.

"Sense anything?" Asked Amy with her pistols drawn.

"Something…but not a direct link…something is blocking with my senses." Said Bloodtail.

_**Or someone. **_Said Nevan, I sense somebody here with us.

"Well, who or whatever it is going to regret messing with our city." Said Bunnie.

"Really? I highly doubt that."

The four them turned and pointed their weapons to a small ruined book store. Standing on the roof was the same black cat girl who opened the portal for the demonic army who smirked at them as she purred and said, "So you're the famous Siles Drowler? I must say your damn sexier in person. If we were not enemie I would fuck you in a second."

"Hands of you slut!" Shouted Amy, "He's taken."

"By you. Dear, you're not even close to the beauty that I portray." Said the girl giving a small laugh, "Still, it's shame were enemies. You would have been a great man for a great women like me. Shame."

She jumped down and landed on the ground with no harm as the others continued to aim their guns at her.

"Who are you?" Asked Bunnie aiming her cannon at the girls head.

"Names Linna. The most beautiful of A.R.C.A.N.O and the one who will be queen of this world once our plans are complete." She said purring.

"A whore like you? Please." Said Amy firing her weapons when a black portal appeared beneath Linna and she disappeared. The others were shocked and tried to look for here when a whistle from behind alerted them of her presence behind them on the other side of the street.

_**I see. She's a teleporter. She can create portals that can send her and others to various places though time and space. **_Said Sparta.

_**What a useless power. A real fight is fought man to man, it has no strength. **_Said Beowulf

_**Maybe not in fighting but in strategy it a single teleport user can send armies into ambush assault and static retreats. A sword can kill 100 enemies, but a strategy can kill thousand more. **_Said Bloodtail _**Maybe if you use your head often you could beat me in something.**_

_**I see….yes! I understand now! I shall train my mind as well to defeat yours my rival! **_Said Beowulf.

_**Whatever.**_

"Surprised?" Asked Linna as she smiled at them, "My main power is teleportation. It was thanks to me and you Siles that I was able to send our army towards Mobotropolis."

"Me? How did I help?" Asked Bloodtail.

"Thanks to you killing off Arcana Demons, I've been able to grow stronger in my abilities and after you destroyed The Sun, I was able to perform this. All part of the plan." She said while laughing.

**She must have an Arcana Demon in her too. Just like Robotnick and Vess, but which one? **He thought.

Linna sighed and said, "Anyway, I'm not going to be your opponent this time. I don't like fighting much, so here's a gift from me!"

She snapped her fingers and soon the earth started to rumble greatly as the four of them tried to keep their balance from the something big burst into the air in a great ray of light and faced our heroes.

"Oh shit." Said Rotor looking up as his cigarette fell out of his mouth.

Floating above them was a large blue humanoid creature with no eyes, no face, and no ears. It was like seeing a human made of out of pure energy emotionless energy. The only thing that stood out from his pure blue body was the red glowing heart inside his chest that could be seen through his body.

Linna smiled and said, "Meet The Justice."

It soon slowly took its arms and started to morph them as it they were clay and turned his arms into large glowing blades before shooting at the others. They were barely able to avoid him by jumping away, but as soon as the energy demon landed he exploded, sending them back to the ground hard.

He soon morphed his body back into the humanoid form.

Amy and Rotor got up and started to fire as much lead as they could, but to their horror the bullets went right through the being as if he was not there.

"Okay….now I'm starting to worry." Said Amy as Bunnie got up and changed her gun to flamethrower mode.

"I'll roast his sorry ass….." She said charging forward with a yell. The Justice saw this and covered his eyes with his hands before unleashing a set of eyebeams at the half metal rabbit. Bunnie quickly slid to avoid the shots while performing a hand stand to get close enough to unleash her flames.

The flames surrounded the Justice as Bunnie put more juice into it that started to make the entire area where the demon was a flaming tornado. Soon she stopped and admired her work, thinking she won when all of sudden the flaming tornado burst. Bunnie screamed as she felt the flamed against her fur and her metal arm and leg which started to heat up causing extreme pain in her joints as if they were on fire themselves.

"BUNNIE!" They cried as Bloodtail zipped over, grabbed her, and landed near Amy and Rotor who ran towards her as she still screamed in agony while Linna laughed at the sight.

Bloodtail gripped his fist as he looked at The Justice before telling Rotor and Amy to get Bunnie to safety while he dealt with the demon.

"How are you going to take on that thing? It let those bullets fly right past it like it was made of thin air!" Shouted Rotor.

"I'll think of something! Now get to safety!" Shouted Bloodtail as he drew Rebellion.

Rotor and Amy looked at each other before nodding and took Bunnie to the back of the jeep while keeping an eye on Bloodtail.

He spat on the ground and stared at the creature which seemed to be staring at him.

"Let's go you science freak!" Said Bloodtail charging forward

(Now playing: The "GOD" Fist from the game 11eyes, Artist: SuperSweep)

He charged forward at high speeds as he tried slicing it in half and succeeded. When he landed behind the monster he turned around and was shocked to see it reattach itself like it was no big deal. Growling he jumped downward and started spinning like a mini-tornado, slicing the damn creature into multiple parts. When he landed he unleashed a demonic energy blast from his sword and tried obliterating the parts.

At first he thought he succeed only to see the small bits of energy reform and regenerate the whole body.

Pissed off he tried again and again, but nothing changed.

_**If it didn't work the first three times…WHAT THE FUCK MAKES YOU THINK IT'LL WORK AGAIN! **_Shouted Sparta.

Bloodtail jumped back, struggling to understand how the hell his attack failed when the Justice decided to make its own move.

Or actually teleport.

The fox half-demon was shocked to see the arcane demon disappear and hear a strange sound behind him. He turned around only to get an energy blast in the face sending him back through six cards and landed hard on a truck.

Bloodtail groaned as he got out and started to regain his footing when The Justice teleported in front o of him again and surprised him with an upper cut to the face, knocking him into the sky.

"Siles!" Shouted Amy and Rotor as they saw their friend head up high into the air.

The Justice teleported a few feet above him and started transforming himself into a strange arrowhead shape where he launched himself downward and slammed into Bloodtail dragging him into the ground in a massive explosion.

Second later it teleported away from the smoke and rubble, where as a bleeding Bloodtail crawled out and stood on his feet with some difficulty.

"This may take awhile…" Said Bloodtail wiping the blood out of his eyes.

* * *

(With Sonic)

Up in the air, a light show never seen before was taking place combined with a battle of the ages.

Sonic had narrowly avoided a blast of silver fire from three of the five heads on the dragon's body as he flew around with Dragon Robotnick right behind him. Turning around he fired a few chaos blasts at the heads, but it only served to annoy it further.

The dragon then stopped in mid flight and summoned energy into his wings releasing large car sized energy spheres that started spinning around before firing at Sonic like bullets. Sonic was barely able to dodge a few of them before one exploded nearby and sent him flying. Luckily, the pain was bearable, but the spheres were still heading towards him like homing missiles.

Kicking up his speed he started flying around while the spheres continued to follow him no matter what tricks he performed.

**Got to give these things a new target…I got just the one. **Thought Sonic as he swerved his direction towards Dragon Robotnick. The five headed dragon saw Sonic charging right at it and roared as it complied and charged back. Sonic grinned, seeing his enemy come to him just like he wanted. As he got closer, he quickly zoomed upward narrowly avoiding the center head's bite as the spheres suddenly pounded on the dragon making it roar in pain.

Sonic decided to continue the fight by charging downward and heel kicking the center head, making it get knocked down a bit in feet before glaring at Sonic with utter hate.

"Nah nah nah nah!" Said Sonic making faces at it as he gave it the finger.

Needless to say this only fueled the dragons rage as his charged again.

* * *

(With Bloodtail)

BOOM!

"Goddamnit…" Bloodtail whispered as he struggled to get up after getting his ass knocked down for the 14th time.

_**15 really. **_The demon said.

**Whatever. **Said Bloodtail who jumped out of the way to avoid an energy whip from The Justice's hands. He kept flipping backwards to avoid the sudden strikes that came out of nowhere as he summoned Cerberus and shot ice blasts as fast as possible.

This of course went through the creature.

However, it was only a distraction as Bloodtail told Cerberus to power up the weapons making them colder and colder. Dashing forward, he shot one of the ends of the triple headed nunchuck at the ground underneath the Arcana Demon and caused a giant blue magic circle to appear on the ground.

"Freeze you son of a bitch!" Shouted Bloodtail as he pulled the chain back. As soon as he did that, a giant pillar of ice rose from the magic circle and trapped The Justice in the ice like a frozen statue.

Bloodtail sighed in relief, "About bloody time…"

Only to have a look of despair when it came out via teleportation.

"Oh you have got to be shitting me." Shouted Bloodtail before getting blasted again.

* * *

(With Sonic)

"GAH!"

Sonic quickly got of the flames. Ever since he pissed Dragon Robotnick more, he had been getting burned and scratched at more than he was before.

"Geez, guy needs to take a sedative." Said Sonic before avoiding another over huge claw trying to slash at him.

Deciding to replay the favor, Sonic quickly performed his buzzsaw move on the center chest only to get blow away by the amazing strength of the scales that protected it.

Holding his head, he tried to get his surroundings straight before a bash from the tail knocked him back in the air. After stopping he felt a deep pain in his left arm and saw it bleeding badly, even thought the chaos energy was slowly healing him.

Shaking his head he continued to fly around the dragon over the burning city of Mobotropolis.

* * *

(Bloodtail)

Bloodtail, clothes ruined again, was hiding behind a burning truck while trying to figure out a plan to deal with The Justice.

_**Okay, my attacks don't work. Maybe Nevan's will. **_Said Cerberus.

_**Don't worry….this demon is no match for my touch. **_Said the vampire as she prepared herself.

**With a shot. **Thought Bloodtail as he summoned Nevan's Guitar and dashed back out into the street where The Justice was waiting for him…with an energy bomb the size of a small tank.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Bloodtail cried as he saw the giant bomb come towards him at top speeds. He quickly played the guitar and summoned an energy dome filled with lighting that managed to protect him from the explosion. After desummoning it he, quickly played a few strikes and started firing lightning at the arcane demon who teleported to avoid the strikes.

Meanwhile, the other three were watching the fight as the sparks from the battle could be seen from their distance.

"How's it looking?" Asked Bunnie gritting her teeth on the ground, her arm and leg starting to finally cool down yet the pain was still there.

"Siles is getting his ass kicked….damnit why doesn't he go into that demon mode…what's it called? Devil Trigger!" Said Amy.

"He told me he used too much energy trying to kill those Lover demons after they attacked you and he's had to recharge until he can use it again." Said Rotor as he applied morphine from a first aid kit from his jeep into Bunnie's non metal arm to help her out.

Amy began to feel guilty as it was her own fault that she got hurt in the first place.

**If only I had been more alert…Tails…**

Back at the battle, Bloodtail was getting tired of hitting nothing so he decided to play death metal style and stood in once place while commanding a tempest of lighting all over the place destroying anything in its path. Cars, stores, streets, signs, much of the area looked like Thor came over and raped the place with his hammer as he continued to play.

The Justice wasn't able to escape this and was shocked with millions of electricity…but stood still as it went around him like he was made of rubber or something.

Bloodtail stopped playing and was now hunched over, "You have…got to be…."

_**Damn! What the hell is this guy? Were throwing everything but the damn kitchen sink at him and he's still standing like nothing has damaged him. **_Said Sparta as he spoke in amazement.

The Justice, seeing Bloodtail tired, decide to unleash a set of glowing blue and purple swirling wings on his back and started to glow with a massive serge of energy enveloping him.

"Oh this is going to sting…." Said Bloodtail as the wings fully extended and a large radiant blast of energy pulsed in a fifty mile radius.

Windows were shattered, objects were flown away, monuments crumbled.

Bloodtail was sent through the air screaming in agony while Amy and the others were sent back and slammed hard near a wall with the jeep missing them as it went right through the wall and into the building.

Linna just was laughing at the destruction from her haven on the store, the only place untouched by the sudden attack.

* * *

(With Sonic)

Sonic knew this had to end sooner or later. But he only had enough strength for last attack.

He was scratched all over and Dragon Robotnick was not to untouched either. Both enemies had been hitting each other over and over again, but both knew that after years of fighting, one single move was going to end their hated battle after so long.

Sonic closed his eyes and slowly clamed himself as Robotnick roared and charged forward with his center heads mouth opened. He got closer and closer to Sonic's glowing golden body as Sonic then opened his eyes and yelled, spinning as fast as he ever did and charged forward, faster than that of speed itself.

SLASH!

He dashed and cut the first head.

SLASH!

The second.

SLASH!

The third.

SLASH!

The fourth!

It was all in less than four seconds and the center head was all that was left with four stump necks bleeding all over and pouring it like rain down on the city. Dragon Robotnick was screaming in bloody murder as Sonic flew right upward, right over Robotnick's final head and dived down like a golden comet from the heavens themselves…..and went right through the neck and body.

The dragon screamed in agony as its body began to glow gold with energy until at last an huge explosion, sounding like that of a nuclear weapon, took place in the middle of the sky over the city causing everyone to look up and cover their eyes from the intensity of the semi-nuclear blast.

Sonic, barley floating and shining was below the explosion as he calmly smiled and said, "Game over…Robuttnick…."

He soon caught a small object falling down from the explosion.

It was a card showing a human elder sitting on his throne, holding a scepter, accompanied by the heraldic Eagle. He had a golden crown and a red robe as he held a sense of charisma and power in his face.

On the lower part of the card was the Roman Numeral IV, with the name of the card with it.

The Emperor.

Sonic smiled and felt something he never had felt in a long time.

Freedom.

Freedom from the fact that his greatest enemy was now gone for good.

And yet there was a strange sense with it. All his life he had fought against Robotnick and always dreamed of winning. Even after his suppose suicide five years ago he didn't feel that feeling, that drive that pushed him to defeat Robotnick and free his land go away. But now it was gone and it felt a sense of burned had been relieved of him.

And if felt damn good.

(End song)

* * *

(With Bloodtail)

**Damn…bright light…**Thought Bloodtail as he slowly got up and looked where, not too far from him, the damn near invincible Arcana demon was floating above.

"Damn thing has to have a weakness….it has too…" Said Bloodtail who could barley move.

_**I'm the last Devil Arm you have yet to use! Use me and quickly! **_Said Beowulf

Bloodtail nodded, having no other plan, and summoned Beowulf's gauntlets and greaves as a final attack. Charging forward he charged the light energy into his hands as he dodged laser blasts from his enemy.

With a great cry he jumped over The Justice and twisted around, firing a large blast of light energy. This time the attack didn't go through him, but rather entered him like water to a sponge.

"Huh?" Asked Bloodtail as he landed on the ground in confusion. The demon looked confused too when

_**Oh great, you made him charge up like a battery. Nice going idiot! **_Shouted Sparta.

_**How was I suppose to know my power would charge him up! **_Shouted Beowulf.

_**Maybe if you think once and awhile you would know! **_

_**You want to fight!**_

Like a battery….

**Sparta….you're a genius. **Thought Bloodtail with a smirk.

_**I am?**_

_**He is? **_Asked Everyone else.

Bloodtail told Beowulf to keep giving him as much power as possible as he slowly gathered the power of light into his hands and fired a continues beam of energy at the blue freak. The Justice, needless to say, was enjoying the power as he felt his energy grow higher and higher.

_**Okay, has being knocked down hurt your head? You're only making him stronger and giving him with more energy! **_Shouted Sparta.

**Just trust me!**

He continued to give it more power as the pulse of the powered up Justice grew stronger and stronger with his aura growing and growing to that it could be seen from distances away from the city.

Linna stood watching from her safe place as she just was marveled by the stupidly of the demon hunter.

However her smile soon turned to frown as she saw The Justice starting to shake greatly.

"What the…" She said as she saw her demon fussing around like it was having a seizure or something.

Bloodtail stopped as he stood in amazement of his work, "Holy shit it worked."

The Justice was now shaking all over and twisting his body in impossible physical feats as if it was being crushed from the inside as its power started growing out of control. Blasts of lighting and light were shot in random directions as it started glowing a bright blue glow.

_**What's wrong with it? **_Asked Cerberus.

**Overload. **Said Bloodtail smirking.

The demon gave an ear breaking screech before it explode in a huge mushroom cloud of energy. The force of the explosion sending Bloodtail back with tons of rubble and remains of the street as he blacked out before hitting the ground hard.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

It was done.

Zeith turned around and left the center of the sewers as the card he carried lay there in the middle.

It featured an armored skeleton riding a horse. Surrounding it are dead and dying people from all classes, including kings, bishops and commoners with towers on the back. The skeleton carried a black standard emblazoned with a white flower on it as it raised it highly in the air.

Below it was the roman numeral for 13, XIII.

As well as the name for the card.

The Death.

End

I'm way to tired to do the Legend thing. I'll do one for both this chapter and the next one when it comes out.

Anyway, A few things. One, that Chili store joke was my cousins. He reads my fic and has begged me to put one of his own jokes in when I showed him the new chapter, seeing their is no harm in it I decided to put it in. Second, I decided to accept your submitions starting now instead of waiting for the end of waiting for the end of the arc. Don't worry the contest will go for awhile before I end it. Also, although you are only allowed to send in one submission you are allowed to give me updated work on your characters/artwork in case ideas come to your mind and you want to adjust them. I understand how that happens.

Other then this. Read and Review.

Later


	28. Chapter 22: Operation Thanatos pt3

God it's been forever since my last update, but here I am everyone.

I don't know about everyone else, but I feel that this is the best arc I've written in my entire history of fanfiction writing. Because I wanted this to be so good, I took a lot of time perfecting it to what it is now, hence why the update took so long. But I feel that once you read this you will be enjoyed and that will make me happy.

There is one other thing however. A couple of new ideas and better stuff came to me while I was working on this one and as such, I'm extending the arc from 3 chapters to four. While some of new plot points I said are not going to be seen in this one, a few of them will be here so that should satisfy you guys for now.

As for the contests, they are still up and running but nobodies signed on for the artist one. Oh well, still open for anybody who wants to be in.

So far a lot of them are good, a few could use improvements and such but no big deal. If you want me to give my full opinion on your characters pros, cons and other stuff just ask me. I want to help everyone make the best characters possible because I really all this to work out. Again, if you want my opinion on what you guys have done so far, just send me a message.

I think I have wasted enough time just wasting your time here when you could be reading this chapter.

Read on.

* * *

_**"Mors ultima linea rerum est"**_

_**-Popular Latin Quote**_

_**Chapter 22: Operation Thanatos part 3**_

* * *

(Council chambers)

The five councilors sat in the dark, waiting.

They had received word from a survivor on the island that Siles had escaped. It would not take long for him to know that it was them who sent the Thrones after him. Although they could have left the country to avoid the demon's wraith, Councilman Dewback insisted on staying because he knew St. John was almost here.

If he had brought the item they had asked of him to receive then all of the problems they had would be solved in a few hours.

"He's not coming." Said Councilman Emerson, the young bloodhound who was nervous of what was to be their fate.

"He will come...I know it." Said Dewback getting out of his seat and pacing around the area a bit before he turned to Timon and asked, "Are we sure there were no survivors on that island except that one Throne?"

"Yes, all the humans were killed. Only Siles, that O.A.S.I.S. spy, and the Throne escaped." Said Timon with a feeling of satisfaction that many human lives were lost this day.

Dewback nodded, the cultist danger was passed but they had worse problems to deal with. If Siles knew about them sending assassins after him no doubt he would come to try and kill them. And the damn King and Queen, all wrapped in his hands, would support him and end the council's plans for Mobius and the greater good.

A knock on the door woke Dewback from his thoughts as he walked over and answered it.

St. John stood there with a small metal create in his hands.

Dewback grinned.

* * *

(The Music of (_What's up people! By Maximum the Hormone plays)_

…_**Dark Side of the World Presents…**_

… _**A Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic…**_

…_**crossed over with material from Devil May Cry….**_

…_**as well as information of Demonology and Angelology….**_

_**BLOODTAIL: THE DEMON HUNTER**_

_**Disclaimer: The author does not own anything that is not his**_

* * *

(Hours after the fight)

"…uhhh…. I hate it when this happens." Said Siles slowly getting up before somebody put a hand on his shoulder.

"Then next time don't go do something crazy like what you just did." Said Amy smiling at him. Siles rubbed his eyes and looked around, noticing that he was in a hospital room as expected. Looking outside his window he saw that the city, although war torn, was no longer on fire or under attack.

Getting up from his bed he looked around for his clothes before Amy handed them over and kissed him on the lips, "Feeling alright?"

"Yeah….just a headache….what happened did I kill The Justice?" Asked Siles out of concern.

Amy showed him a card she had in her hands; it featured a female human dressed in a red robe with a golden crown sitting on a stone throne. A red curtain stood behind her supported by two stone pillars side by side each other. In the left hand of the lady stood a golden scale evenly matched with each other while the right hand held a sword high into the air.

Below it was the Roman numeral for eight, VIII, along with the name of the guard on the bottom.

The Justice.

"What's even better is that Sonic has a get well gift card for you." Said Amy handing him The Emperor one. Siles wasn't shocked but smiled, "So he's finally gone..."

"Yeah...were free of him." Said Amy smiling as well.

Although the public would never know their oldest enemy being still alive, it didn't matter because now the Overlander who caused so much pain to millions...was finally gone at the hands of his worst enemy.

Siles looked at the card and siad, "Guess I owe Sonic for an Arcana Demon..."

Amy handed him his clothes and pointed to the bathroom to get dressed.

When he got out he wasn't surprised to see Cream, Bunnie, Rotor, Jake, and Hanyo waiting for him.

"Mr. Siles you're alright!" Said Cream smiling as Hanyo walked over and high fived him.

"Nothing keeps you down for long huh?" Said Hanyo.

"It wouldn't happen more often if he was more careful." Said Bunnie smirking.

"Give me some slack Aunt Bunnie, I was desperate." Said Siles who rolled his eyes, he then turned serious and asked what happened after the battle.

"It was strange…" Said Amy as she told what happened.

* * *

(Flashback, right after The Justice's battle)

_Amy, Bunnie, and Rotor all came out of their cover to see the destruction the explosion had caused. Looking around, they wondered if Siles was alright until they saw him._

_"Siles!" Cried Amy as she ran as fast as she could, Bunnie and Rotor behind her, till she reached her old friend and held him. He was alive, but knocked out from the blast. Bunnie sighed in relief as Rotor looked on the floor and found the card left behind._

_The sound of rubble moving made the others turn and saw Linna who was coughing dust out of her mouth as she stood up from the ruins of the store she was just on, destroyed by the destruction of her Arcana Demon._

_"Damnit…" She said getting up and noticed Rotor aiming the Spiral at her. She cursed just as Rotor fired, but a sudden blur came along with a slicing sound._

_In less than a second a human figure, wrapped in the A.R.C.A.N.O. cloak, stood in front of Linna protecting her with a radiant golden sword in his hands. The handle was pure gold with a eagle's head on the end of the handle while the smooth orange golden blade shined in the dust like a sparkle in the ocean._

_The others were surprised by this new person and were worried of a new enemy. Linna was equally shocked, "You?"_

_He turned around and spoke, "The leader has given the order for the retreat, and you are to warp us back to the base at once."_

_Linna growled before she disappeared into one of her portals and was gone. The cloaked human faced the three who were nervous but ready to fight. However, it seemed it would not come to that as he sheathed his sword and spoke, "I do not wish to fight. I have no orders nor do I wish to under the little free will that I have."_

_Amy, Bunnie and Rotor looked at each other with suspicion._

_"I am sorry for what has happened….I did not wish this…but I have no choice but to follow….HIS…orders…." He said with discontent as he began to walk away before stopping and turning to the others, "Please tell Miles Prowler that one day, should we fight, I would be honored to fight him as a fellow warrior….farewell."_

_He disappeared in the dust and was gone._

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

"And he just let you go? Just like that?" Asked Siles who was surprised.

"Yeah, I'm shocked too. He was obviously A.R.C.A.N.O. But he sounded…regretful when he spoke to us." Said Bunnie.

"Maybe he feels sorry?" Asked Cream.

"That kind of seems a bit far fetched." Said Jake.

"Actually, I think she's right." Said Siles getting up, "When I fought Vess…he said that anybody who had an Arcana demon inside him or her was controlled by the master summoner. Meaning this person might not really be bad at heart, but he has no choice but to perform these deeds."

"Poor guy." Said Rotor shaking his head, "But there's nothing you can do."

"Agreed….what about the others?" Asked Siles.

"Knuckles is making a recovery, Aristotle is with him along with the Chaotix. Charmy seems to be trying to convince the others of allowing him to take some batttlesuit with them back to the Floating Island, but the others are stone set on not allowing it." Said Amy, "As for Sonic and Sally, they're going through reports and other paperwork. Being royal has no break no?"

"Well better give them some death papers then." Said Siles getting his sword and guns hanging on the wall near his bed.

"Why?" Asked Rotor.

"Because I've got five councilors to kill." Said Siles glaring.

"Sonic and Sally know about this. They said their going to interrogate the councilor's personally and deal with them." Said Bunnie.

"Well, then I better get a head start." Said Siles as he exited the door.

Amy sighed, "That idiot, come on. We better make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Bunnie and Rotor nodded telling Jake to watch the kids as they followed Siles.

"Why am I always stuck with the brats?" Complained Jake as Hanyo smacked him with his demon arm which made him yell in pain.

* * *

(Outside)

Siles knew the battle would have casualties in the end, but this was beyond his expectation.

All around him as he walked through the streets of the battle torn Mobotropolis were thousands upon thousands of dead rotting bodies of both soldiers and civilians with some even being torn apart or splattered into nothing but blood and skin. People mourned for the death of the loved ones as emergency crews worked though out the piles of the dead to recognized the faces and write them down before sending them off to the morgues in vans.

Others were comforting or performing emergancy first aid on those wounded in the battle while a few crews were digging through the rubbled and ruined buildings searching for surivors or

Siles stopped as he sensed all the horror that was filled around him.

The cries of children calling out for their lost parents.

The smell of death and war lingering in the air from the battle.

The taste of sorrow and pain that could be felt in the atmosphere.

The feeling of helplessness and guilt of not being able to stop it all.

He gripped his fist as he thought to himself, **If only I can here sooner…if only I was faster….**

_**You had no way of knowing that this was going to happen. **_Said Sparta trying to help him out.

**But…I could have done more…**

_**You're not Superman. **_Said Sparta, _**We all can't save everyone, even with our powers. I've failed to save many comrades in arms before.**_

_**You must make sure, however, to continue to fight no matter what. So all the deaths that have taken here are not in vain.**_ Said Beowulf.

Siles sighed. They were right, moaning for the dead wasn't going to bring them back nor stop others from dying by the hands of A.R.C.A.N.O and the demons. He had to continue fighting no matter the cost so that something like this doesn't happen again.

"Hey!"

Turning around he saw his three friends walk over to him with worried faces.

"You okay sugar?" Asked Bunnie.

Siles gave a small smile and said, "Yeah…just a little shaken up….but I'm fine…let's heading over to the Judgment Building. I want to ask the councilors a few questions before I judge them."

"Only if we get a bit of the fun." Said Amy grinning as the other followed Siles. Not knowing that somebody was watching their position in one of the upper levels of a nearby building.

_"The demon and his buddies are heading in the direction of the Judgment Building."_

_"Roger. The King and Queen, as well as Guardian Knuckles and his crew have been called to the building as well."_

_"What about the human and the kids?"_

_"Already being taken care of."_

* * *

(Back in the hospital room)

"Hey Jake." Said Hanyo out of boredom.

"What?" Asked the human looking through a mobian magazine for nurses…for….personal health reasons.

"Where do babies come from?"

Jake dropped the magazine in shock as Cream looked at him with curiosity too as if asking the same question.

"Wh…what?" He asked making sure he heard right.

"Babies. Where do they come from?" Asked Hanyo, "I mean I know it has to do with a man and a woman, but that's it."

"I want to know too. In case I want to have a baby and be a mommy like mine is someday." Said Cream smiling as she sat on the bed.

Sweating, the hentai human tried to figure out a way how to say this to two 6 year olds while not getting killed by the people who cared of them. One of which he had hit on multiple times and gotten his nuts crushed by that metal foot of hers almost the same amount.

**Okay…just lie. Do the whole Stork thing**…**no that won't work. The baby store? Too stupid? New Jersey? Might work, they've never been there and they most likely will never go too. **He thought.

"Jake?"

"Huh oh well….umm you see when a mommy and daddy love each other very much they….they…"

Knock Knock Knock.

"I'll get it!" Shouted Jake with relief as he hoped it would be a way out of this unfortunate situation.

As he was about to open the door, Jake found himself slammed down on the floor in a second with the muzzle of a gun pointed at him as a squad of Seraphim Inquisitionist entered the room armed and ready while others surrounded the surprise children and started harassing them.

"Nobody move!" Said an armored hawk as he stood on top of Jake with his gun facing at his face.

"What' s going on! Hey!" Shouted Cream as she was taken by force to the ground. She cried in pain as they put her in handcuffs and started dragging her out of room.

"Cream!" Shouted Hanyo as he used his demonic strength to throw one of the Seraphim off of him as he summoned his giant energy fist to punch another through the widow and out the three story building.

Hanyo turned around, determined to rescue Cream…

BANG!

He gasped as felt a sudden pain in his lower stomach. Slowly looking down he saw his own blood drip out of a perfectly good hole from a gunshot. He staggered a bit before falling down on his face.

"HANYO!" Screamed Cream in horror upon seeing her friend shot. Jake tried to struggle and called out for help, but he was knocked by a sudden blow to the head and fell unconscious. Cream continued to scream out for Hanyo to wake up when she felt a blow to her head as well and was put to sleep.

The hawk walked over to Hanyo's body and kicked it while getting no response, "Place it in one of the morgues, and just say it was another casualty of the war."

A soldiers picked up what they assumed was the dead body of Hanyo, yet they all failed to see the gunshot slowly healing itself as they exited one by one.

* * *

(Judgment Building)

Siles, Amy, Rotor, and Bunnie all arrived at the Judgment Building as planned, but were surprised to see Knuckles and the Chaotix there as well.

"What are you guys doing here?"Asked Siles who was confused.

"The councils summoned us. Don't know why though, then again I don't care. I want answers as to why they sent assassination squads to kill you." Said Knuckles who looked better now that his chest was bandaged.

"Think it's a trap?" Asked Rotor.

"Chances are." Said Espio.

"Well you know what they say…" Said Siles ready to open the doors, "If you want to get the cheese, head into the trap."

As soon as he opened them they found Sonic and Sally, still in her armor with the Sword of Acorns by her side, right there with a few of their guards from the Seraphim order. Both groups were surprised to find one another until Siles spoke.

"Let me guess, you were invited too?" Asked Siles.

"Yes. The Council asked us to come on an emergency notice and here we are. Though for what reason we don't know." Said Sally.

"I say, who cares. I want some answers as to why they sent assassins after you." Said Sonic pounding his fist into his palm.

"Get in line." Said Siles as everyone formed one group and started heading into the halls to find the councilors.

They soon arrived at the farthest Judgment room and opened the door revealing the councilors in the middle of the dark room, smiling and unafraid of the pissed off looks everyone was giving them.

"Your majesty. It's an honor to have you here." Said Councilman Dewback bowing.

"Cut the crap Dewback, we got questions and you're going to answer them or all rip your spine out and feed it to mouth." Said Sonic.

"Really…I think you're not in a position to say such a thing." Said Dewback snapping his fingers.

Soon the lights went on and everyone noticed the entire room was filled with Seraphim Inquisition members who were pointing their laser rifles at the group. Even Sally's guards separated from them and were aiming at their heads.

"Well I would say this is a shock, but then I would be lying." Said Siles unfazed.

"What's the meaning of this!" Demanded Sally who was angry at the betrayal.

"It's quite simple your majesty." Said Councilman Dewback turning serious, "This is a trial that finds you all guilty for endangering the welfare of Mobius."

"Or really? Why don't you simple say this is a coup." Said Vector rolling his eyes.

"I prefer the term, "Revolution"" Said Dewback nodding.

"The Mobian crown has gone long enough Queen Sally. The Acorn family has proven time and again it is unfit to continue its ruling of our nation. The Great War was almost lost until your father hired Dr. Robotnick only for him to betray us and almost turn every Mobian into his robotic slave. And while we admit your actions have saved us from that, we have now to deal with these demons that you are unable to completely deal with." Said Councilwoman Shihana as the tree lemur glared at royal family, "Not to mention the unthinkable of allowing this…demon to continue to live."

"Siles was clear of all charges and who are you to tell me about mistakes? You five have also been guilty for a number of charges. High taxes? Using the Inquisition for your own deeds? Prostitution Hinai? Sending sponsorship money to Mobian extremist groups in the Human Lands Timon? Care to explain those?" Asked Sally which surprised the room.

"Oh yeah. After the little trial you had with Tails. We investigated our finances and other projects you've been working on." Said Sonic smirking, "What? You thought we weren't going to keep an eye on you guys after all the crap you've been giving us?"

"The prostitution is a means to help fund us. In times of war, many moral things must be performed for victory." Said Hinai shrugging.

"Or maybe you just want to spread your whorish legs to anybody you want legally." Said Amy.

"Shut it bitch!" Said the rabbit before Emerson calmed her down.

"And the supporting of terrorists? That's far beyond illegal Timon. If the Human Parliament knew of your actions they would have every reason to declare war on us!" Said Sally.

"And you don't want to piss off the humans. Trust me; their army can take us down in less than six months." Said Siles knowing the power of the united human race.

"Then let them come! And let us finally be free from their acts of causing destruction upon our people! Who was it that first summoned the demons long ago! Humans! Who's culture and religion are invalid our own and causing our ways to change to theirs! Humans! Whose ancestors were the Overlanders when they invaded our land, raped our wives, and killed our families!" Cried Timon with some tears, "HUMANS! They cannot be trust or allied with your majesty! They will turn their backs on us and feed us to the lions when they are done!"

"Humans are no different from us and we are from them….aside from physical terms of course." Said Siles shaking his head, "If you weren't so blind from your racism…"

"Enough!" Said Dewback, "The point is that we all find you not fit to rule Mobius and we find ourselves to be fit to do so. The first thing however to be done, is eliminating those who stand it our way of saving it."

The group looked around as every Seraphim soldier prepared itself to fire.

"The people will never accept you!" Said Amy, "You know they hate you more then they hate Sally and Sonic. But with the victory that's happened here it will be too odd to think that Sally and Sonic just suddenly died without explanation and eventually somebody will realize the truth."

"That's where Mr. Prowler comes into play." Said Shihana.

"If you think I'll kill Sonic and Sally…forget it." Said Siles growling.

"Funny…." Said Shihana glaring at him, "A few days ago you would have said you would kill them."

Siles stared at them…..but while he had some hate there….he just…

"It's not worth it." Said Siles.

_**Or maybe it's because you actually don't want too. **_Said Sparta who Siles ignored.

"It doesn't matter. The story will be you killed Sonic and Sally and all your "friends" until we put you down for good despite our noble attempts to save our king and queen. And you will be dead this time, no demon will save you this time." Said Dewback.

"And the people just accept you like that? I don't buy it." Said Bunnie.

Dewback smiled as the sound of a crying familiar baby was heard and everyone froze. A soldier carrying Hermes came into view as he handed it over to Councilwoman Hinai.

"Hermes!" Shouted Sonic, Sally, and Siles who looked at the council with a look that could kill a thousand times over.

"Do anything to him bitch and I swear….!" Shouted Sonic ready to jump in and spin right through her.

"Please, he's too young….in a few years maybe." Said Hinai grinning seeing the reaction of everyone's anger.

"Since Prince Hermes will be the only remaining heir left we will have to instruct him while helping Mobius. And when he's old enough to take the crown, we will be sure he will listen to what is the right way to govern this nation the right way." Said Dewback.

"So a puppet in other words." Said Charmy.

"Yeah well theirs one problem to your whole brilliant plan. How are you going to kill me? I can take anything you dish out at me. Bullets, bombs? Please you need something really powerful to take me on." Said Siles arrogantly.

Dewback stepped forward revealing a black case as he said, "With this…"

He pulled out what looked to be a pure white mistletoe with silver sparks all over it.

"What are you going to do kiss me to death?" Asked Siles until he heard something he never thought he heard from his demons.

_**GET OUT OF THERE! **_Shouted all four of them in fear taking him by surprise.

**What?**

_**SILES RUN! RUN NOW! BEFORE HE ACTIVATES IT! **_Screamed Sparta.

"_By the grace of the heavenly father, he who blessed this_ _earth with love. Send all thy hate into this holy object and seal it with the power of the lord above!" _Said Dewback as the white mistletoe began to glow a holy white that made Siles cry out in pain.

"Siles what's wrong!" Shouted Knuckles as the group saw him on his knees crying in agony.

"AAAAUGH! IT'S LIKE GAHH! A…A FIRE INSIDE….UHHAAAAAHHH!" He shouted as he fell on his back spazzing in pain like he never had felt before.

"Tails!" Shouted Amy trying to get to him, but was held up by a bunch of Inquisition members who grabbed her. The others tried as well, but they stopped upon seeing what happened next.

As if it was his own soul being ripped out, a large burst of demonic energy ripped out of Siles's body as the colors of black, red, blue, purple, and white were all howling in pain as they stormed out of Siles's soul. The souls of Sparta, Cerberus, Nevan, Beowulf, and Siles's own demonic power was swirling in a sea of demonic energy right above them before the white mistletoe glowed again and sucked up all the demonic energy like a vacuum cleaner. In a few seconds all the demonic energy was gone and sealed inside the mistletoe.

Everyone was silent as Siles slowly got up, tired and weak.

**What the hell was that?**

….

….

**Guys?**

…

…

**Sparta? Nevan? Cerberus? Beowulf?**

Nothing.

Siles, gasping for breath, turned to Dewback and asked, "What did…you do…."

BANG!

Siles felt something he never felt before. A sudden gaping hole in his chest. He felt it and too his shock he found a gunshot wound right through his clothes and chest that started to bleed.

He turned to Dewback, who held a small pistol in his hands as he spoke, "We made you mortal again."

Siles fell on his back crying in pain as his gunshot wound continued to bleed like crazy.

"Tails!" Cried everyone as Sonic and Sally pushed off their former soldiers and rushed to Siles holding him in their arms.

"Tails! Hang on!" Said Sally who looked more worried than she ever had been.

"What the hell!" Shouted Sonic, "Why is it not healing!"

Siles tried to say something but he only spoke out blood as he hissed in pain. He felt totally weak and the shot to the chest wasn't helping either.

"What did you do to him you mother fucker!" Shouted Amy in tears.

"The Holy Mistletoe. A powerful holy object that we managed to get that has one purpose. Seal all and any demonic energy. What we just did is seal all of Mr. Prowler's energy into this object and now…he is as he was 5 years ago. A mortal. Still a freak with those tails….but mortal." Said Dewback grinning.

"How's it feel to be in your place, demon?" Asked Timon laughing.

"You….you…." Said Sonic growling with hate, "I'll kill you for this!"

"I'm afraid you won't live long enough to see it…..Now Siles, Tails, or whatever you go by…this is for trying to think you could get in our way." Said Dewback aiming the gun right at Siles's face who only just stared at the muzzle.

"NO!" Shouted Sally throwing herself in the way, "I'll give you Mobius!"

Everyone stared at her as she fell to her knees and looked down, "I'll give you the nation…..I'll do what you want….I'll go public…renounce my right to the throne and give it you…just spare him…."

The council looked at each other in surprise, not expecting this as Emerson asked, "You would go public…and renounce your right to the throne."

"I would too." Said Sonic kneeling, "I'll give my right up as well."

Siles just stared at them, shocked by this. They were giving up their right as king and queen and giving in to these bastards free of charge….all to save him. Sally was really willing to give up her family's 200 year ruling line for him? Sonic was even giving in to the council?

Siles couldn't help but ask…..why?

Why were they doing this?

"Sally...Sonic…you realize you'll be giving Mobius to these guys….they'll drive it to the dirt!" Said Knuckles.

"If you had to give up the Master Emerald for your son's life Knuckles would you do it?" Asked Sally without turning back.

Knuckles was silent.

Emerson walked over and whispered to Dewback, "It's saves us a lot of trouble…and we can all ways keep Tails prisoner to hold them over. They won't dare raise a hand against us afterwards. And if need be we can still eliminate them."

Dewback was silent until he pointed the gun away, "Take them to separate prison cells in this building. Take Hermes with them, we no longer need him."

"I want medical attention for Tails!" Demanded Sally.

"He will get it….as long as you're ready to give your farewell speech later tonight." Said Dewback.

Sally looked at the ground in shame as the Seraphim handcuffed her and to her sword before giving it to Dewback before taking her and everyone out of the room.

As the Seraphim began to exit along with the Council a voice cried out.

"You lied to me."

Turning around they saw a shocked St. John walking over to them, "You told me we were going to free Sonic and Sally from Siles's control….not take over the nation….this is treason!"

"St. John. This is all being done for the greater good of Mobius. You need not worry, you did a fine job." Said Dewback as St. John shook his head.

"This is wrong…..this is wrong….I have to stop this!" He shouted.

BANG!

He gasped as he fell on his knees, holding the gunshot wound to his chest as he felt the pistol placed right on his head.

"St. John you will be remembered as a man always loyal to Mobius and will make sure you received full rewards for your service at your funeral." Said Dewback ready to pull the trigger.

**What have I done? **Thought St. John before the gun fired.

* * *

(Meanwhile, in the sewers of Mobius)

The dark sewers were silent. Only the sound of the occasional dripping from the pipes underneath made any sort of sound that echoed in the dark wet halls.

A small non anthro rat was searching through its home, looking for something to eat. It soon came upon something it had not seen before, a small thin piece of paper with strange designs and words on it. As he inspected it further he stood back as he saw it glow purple and his sense of danger went wild.

The rat fled in fear as from the glow, a large robed figure stood from the light and reached his hands out into the air as if giving a sermon.

"_**Let…it…begin…"**_

* * *

(Morgue in an unknown location)

Hanyo hissed in pain as his body soon began to wake up. He slowly got up and opened his eyes only to be horrified, he was in some doctor's lab with dozens of dead bodies, covered in white sheets, laid out on operating tables. Looking at himself he realized his clothes had been removed and the only thing covering him now was the white sheet.

**What happened? Cream and Jake got taken away by those Seraphim Inquisition guys and I was…**He thought as remembered he was suddenly shot by one of them. Looking to his side he saw only his grey fur, no hole or blood or anything.

The half demon wolf was amazed and realized his super healing abilities kicked in at last.

**But Siles told me those don't come until age 10….guess I'm just lucky. **Thought Hanyo as he was about to move off the table when he heard footsteps coming. Seeing no place to hide, Hanyo went back to playing dead as he laid as still as possible, using his ears to tell what was going on.

The hawk soldier from earlier and a male grey rabbit dressed in a scrub uniform walked in discussing the half demon wolf.

"I want you to dissect the kid. Find out what makes him tick. The council wants to know more about how Half Demons are different from regular people like us in all ages." Said the Hawk as they walked towards Hanyo.

"But…he's a kid…I don't feel exactly ….moral about this sort of thing." Said the rabbit with uncertainty in his voice.

"Does it matter? He's dead. You do it or I get somebody else." Said the hawk plainly.

"Fine. Fine. Walkers help me." Said the rabbit as he walked over to his tool set and grabbed some of his equipment before walking over to Hanyo. Just as he was about to remove the white sheet, Hanyo opened his eyes and back fist the rabbit into the wall, knocking him out.

The hawk was too shocked at what just happened to see Hanyo shoot out his energy hand from his Devil Bringer arm and slam the Inquisition officer to the other side of the room as the hand trapped him between it and the wall.

Covering himself with the sheet, he stepped off the table and walked slowly to the hawk while keeping his energy hand intact.

"I want answers and you're going to answer them to me!" Said Hanyo angry.

The hawk struggled to be free but he was no match for the kid's power, "How in the gods name are you still alive?"

Hanyo increased the grip and told him to shut up, "Tell me where my friends are, the ones you took from the same room you shot me at!"

"Fuck you, you half demon piece of ShIIIIAUUUGGH!" Cried the hawk as he felt his bones almost break from the arm's second slam into his body.

"Answer or I'll turn your body into a pancake." Said Hanyo growling.

"In the prison cells above! Let me go please!" Cried the Hawk in agony as he soon started crying.

Hanyo released the hawk who was gasping in pain and joy, but soon cried out again as Hanyo swung his demon fist and knocked him through the wall.

Satisfied at his accomplishment he prepared to find Cream and Jake and get them out of there…..as soon as he found his clothes first.

* * *

(Later, Prison cells just a few floors above)

Cream just stared at the blue energy door that stood between her and freedom. When she woke up she found herself in a small windowless room sealed by a blue energy shield that acted as a door. A small guard soon came and told her to be quiet as he soon left her to cry for her fallen friend.

She couldn't believe that Hanyo, one of her closest friends, was gone.

She kept crying until they brought in another one of her friends, this time Aristotle who was scared and confused on what was going on. After they were alone she told him what happened and the two of them cried in each others arms, scared for what was going to happen to them. There guard soon got a call from his radio and left just a while ago.

Now they just sat in silence, waiting for something to happen.

Thump.

Cream's ears went up as she looked around.

Thump. Thump!.

Standing up she looked at Aristotle who also heard the noise.

Thump. Thump. SLAM!

The two jumped back as something came from the ventilation shaft outside their prison and landed in front of the shield.

"Hanyo!" Cried Cream in joy and while Aristotle gasped and smiled.

Hanyo smiled and walked over, "Surprised? Aristotle what are you doing here?"

"The men came here and brought him down here." Said Cream, "How are you alive?"

"I'm a half demon, most normal weapons won't work on me. Anyway, stand back! I'm going to breath the shield!" Said Hanyo as he readied his arm before charging at the door before smacking it with his demonic arm. Needless to say this did nothing.

"What? That should have worked!" He said slamming on it a couple of times before noticing a small keypad on the wall next to the cell he walked over and said, "This must open it. Do you know the code?"

"I think the guard does. "Said Cream.

Aristotle nodded as Hanyo tried to think of a plan to get the doors to open.

"Wait I got it!" Said Hanyo telling his friends of his plan.

* * *

(Minutes later)

The guard, a zebra, was coming back to his guard post as he leaded on the wall next to the cell when he heard a knocking sound coming from inside the shield.

"Um..Mr. Guard…we have to go to the bathroom." Said Cream's voice.

He quickly looked inside to see the two kids holding their hands between their legs and were acting nervous.

Sighing he grumbled about hating kids and their small bladders before heading to the keyboard and punched in the code which released the shield. As soon as it was down, Hanyo jumped down from the vent above and slammed his demon fist right onto his head, sending him down to the floor in pain. Hanyo nodded to his two freed friends as he grabbed the guards head and held it as far back as possible to the point where it could break any second, demanding where Jake was.

"He was getting annoying so we sent him…to where the other prisoners are being kept…" Said the guard weakly as blood fell from his mouth and nose.

"Who and where?" Asked Hanyo.

"…Siles and his friends." Said the guard.

Cream and Aristotle gasped.

"Mother and everyone must be there, but why? What's going on?" Asked Cream.

Hanyo pulled the head back more as the guard yelled in pain before telling them of the council's betrayal at the Judgment Tower and how they were going to rule mobius.

"Those sons of bitches!" Said Hanyo growling before smacking the head down on the concrete floor.

"What do we do?" asked Cream.

"We find Siles and everyone, free them, and kick the council's butts you with me!" Asked Hanyo.

Cream and Aristotle nodded as the three of them went to a nearby window and saw it lead outside with a fire escape.

The three of them slowly got out and saw they were in an abandoned building near the center of town. As they got down, each hoped that the ones they cared about the most were alright.

* * *

(Meanwhile, morgue room)

"…uh…." Said the doctor in scrubs who slowly got up, his face bleeding from the attack. He tried to get his vision to come back to normal while trying to find somebody to help him.

Fortunately somebody was in front of him, though because of his vision he was unsure of who it was. Only that it was a male and he was growling for some strange reason.

"Excuse me…please I need some assistAAAAUGHH!" Cried the doctor as the person jumped at him and bit him right on the shoulder, tearing out a piece of his flesh and blood as he pushed the mobian back and fell on his back. He checked his shoulder to find a huge piece of it ripped from the teeth of the person of all things.

Shaking his head he looked up and gasped in horror. The person was one of the dead bodies he was checking on just a few minutes ago, only it's eyes were pure white and blood was dripping from its mouth, skin and fur pieces in-between it's teeth. It was growling like a wild animal as it suddenly screeched like a monster.

He slowly dragged himself away in fear only to bump into something…

He looked up and cried out in fear as another of the dead bodies was looking down at him, he looked around and found more and more of the dead living once again.

He screamed.

They charged.

He bled.

They ate.

He died.

They were already dead.

Or undead in the case.

* * *

(Outside, in the city)

Two P.R.E.F. soldiers, a moose and a wolf, were caring bodies in a small ally outside to a small pile of dead civilians who were killed in the battle.

"Shit, if I had known I would get clean up duty after all this I would have let that demon with the huge axes slice me in half." Said the moose.

"Shut up, have some respect for the dead." Said the wolf as he glared at his fellow soldier.

"I'm just saying. I'd rather be hitting it at the bar with a celebration then this depressing crap." Said the moose.

"We just suffered the worst attack ever in history and you're worrying about getting drunk at some party? You make me fucking sick." Said the wolf.

"Whatever, like I care what you think." Said the moose that saw a small female fox child in a red dress and went to pick her up when he stopped….she moved.

"Hey….Hey! I think this ones alive!" Said the moose to his partner who rushed over and saw the girl slowly getting up. The two of them quickly tried to help her up and soon she was on her feet with her head down.

"Hey, kid…you okay? Are you hurt?" Asked the wolf comforting her.

"RRAAAATH!" She cried raising her undead head and tackled the wolf before biting him in the neck. The moose watching horror as she slowly dug her teeth into the wolf's neck and ripping it sending large amounts of blood out of the neck and into the streets. The fox girl kept ripping and eating the wolfs neck and face to the point where it was almost impossible to see an recognition of the face.

The moose got up and screamed as he ran away as fast as he could before falling into the dead pile. He tried to get up only to scream as he felt dozens of bites all over his body. The entire pile was rising and clawing at him as they all screamed for him.

He screamed too as he felt each part of his body ripped apart and eaten.

* * *

(In the Council Chambers)

"A toast…to our victory and a new age for Mobius." Said Dewback as all five of the traitors raised their wine glasses and drank to their leader.

"What do you plan to do with the Queen and King after their public announcement?" Asked Shihana.

"We will place them under a public watch along with their son. As for their friends, will simply say that they tragically died in battle but in reality will make them sealed in one of our special prisons where they will never be seen again. As for Siles, simple, we kill him and lie to the others saying that we have him hostage." Said Dewback.

"Not the best of plans, but it's better the our original." Said Timon.

"Well, I saw we celebrate. A few of girls at one of the clubs I own can come and give us a special treat…or men in me and Shihana's case." Said Hinai.

"I don't want one of your whores." Said Shihana, "That's something we'll have to discuss in our later meetings. Try to be more discreet with your business, the only reason we allow such filth to occur is because we need the cash flow for the war."

"Party pooper." Said Hinai sticking her tongue out.

"Speaking of the war. What do we do now? A lot of people want to have some sort of action taken for this attack." Said Emerson.

"Me and Timon have been discussing that. Since now we have info on the human cult that was being supplied by A.R.C.A.N.O. we can manipulate this to say that humanity is working with A.R.C.A.N.O land they helped in this tragedy. These will spring in a new sense of patriotism and new recruits." Said Dewback, "With hundreds of thousands of angry pissed off mobian's screaming for justice and will have all the recruits we need with nobody to question it."

"As well as put those humans in their place." Said Timon.

"That seems sound. I'm for it."Said Hinai.

"Same here."

"Ditto."

SLAM!

The five of them jumped when one of their aides, a bluejay, rushed in and told them an emergency was going on.

"What could it be now?" Asked Dewback.

"Just….check outside sir…" Said the bluejay looking whiter with each second.

They all walked over to one of their windows and soon just plain gasped at what they saw below in the city.

* * *

(In the city)

(Now playing: The Doomed City : Resident Evil 3 Nemesis Soundtrack)

They just came out of nowhere.

The dead rising from their places, standing up and charging at anything living.

People scream and ran in terror, soldier tried to round up their squads and shoot them down, the chaos that was thought to have passed had returned with a vengeance all over with various incidents appearing all over the city.

Hell had risen once more.

* * *

(In one area)

A mongoose mother and her child ran from the undead corpses of a dozen soldiers in fear for their lives until they were trapped in a roadblock.

The only size big enough was a small hole the child could fit in.

"Get inside! Now!" The mother told her daughter as she dragged her into the hole.

"What about you mommy!"

"I'll be right behind you, just go!" She said with tears in her eyes as the raging horde came closer and closer.

The scared girl nodded as she crawled right through the hole that was barley wide enough to fit her. The mother patiently waited to hear if her daughter had made it through or not.

"Honey! Did you make it!"She cried out but only silence was met. She then felt something wet around her feet and cried out in horror. A small river of blood was coming out of the hole that she sent her daughter in and seconds later, a chewed up head with it.

The mother fell to her knees and cried hysterically as she hugged the head of her child, her tears mixing with her blood.

She didn't stop crying, not even when the horde descended upon her.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

In another street, soldiers were rushing civilians into a small warehouse as they fired upon the descending horde of zombies heading towards them.

"Give them no more ground! Fire FIRE!" Cried a commander of the P.R.E.F.'s as they continued to unleash their plasma upon the undead, burning them up one by one but the size of the horde was still too much.

"We can't hold them off much longer!" Cried one soldier.

Inside the warehouse, a grey wolf commander noticed that they didn't have much time until the zombies were upon them. If they didn't seal the doors fast enough…

"Shut the doors." Said the commander.

"But sir!" Said a red furred dingo who was shocked, "We still have men and civilians out there! If we close it now they're all going to die!"

"And if we don't close it now we all die! I'll take responsibility! Do it that's an order!" Ordered the commander with cold eyes.

The dingo shuddered for a bit before giving a sad nod.

Outside the men continued to fight until some of them noticed the doors of the warehouse closing.

"They're sealing the doors! HEY! WAIT!"

The remaining P.R.E.F.'s and the civilians went to the doors and tried to stop them from closing, but it was too late.

They were left for dead.

The people inside would be forced to listen to their dying screams the entire time in their safe zone as punishment for their survival.

* * *

(Inquisition HQ)

Zazmael couldn't believe what he happening. One moment he was walking through the halls reading reports about what was going on and the next minute, men from the morgue came out like rapid crazy folk and started biting and attacking everybody they could see. It was happening all over the building, the streets even were filled with these things.

He saw horror movies when he was younger and knew what they were.

How it happened was no the problem, but if the dead were rising…added all the graveyards in Mobius, times the number of dead that piled up during the battle hours ago, plus any dead that would be killed by the undead…

Mobotropolis would become the City of the Dead in less than 15 hours.

Armed with a pistol only he stood with a few others in the communications building, locked and sealed, as he tried to get in contact with any of the forces around them and try to reorganize them, but all he got was screams or silence so far with most of the squads.

"Sir…what do we do?" Asked a rat.

The hawk sighed, there was no way of recovering the city in time for a counter attack….at least now without nuking the damn place.

"There's no choice. We need to evacuate the city. Get a link with any and all Inquisition forces that we have a 4543 Beta. We need to get as many people out of here as possible." Said Zazamel, "And find the royal family and Siles's group. We'll need their help."

As he saw his men get to work Zazamel could only hope that whatever help they were going to get would be enough.

(In the middle of the city)

The entire center square was now filled with undead, walking or crawling around slowly as blood and vomit dripped from their mouths. Large groups could be seen eating various bodies of their victims as the entire square became red with the blood of innocents.

A single person stood in the center, floating just barely above the ground as his cloak flipped around in the wind.

"_**Now…that the city….is under my control…..I shall head for my true target…."**_ It said as the wind showed the horrible figure. A living human skeleton with red glowing eyes and a scythe made out of a long spiked skull, a dragons head as the guard piece and a sticking out of it was a dark black scythe.

"…_**.the Sword of Acorns!"**_ He said before laughing evilly, a laugh that would send the bravest of men to kill themselves with their own hands in less than a heartbeat then face the demon who shouted it out.

He raised his hands and summoned his undead minions that he controlled to follow him as he made his way to the building.

End

Surprised? This was A.R.C.A.N.O's real plan.

So Siles is now powerless completely, everyone but three kids are held prisoner, the council is in charge, Mobotropolis in now Raccoon City, and one of the most powerful Arcana Demons is in charge.

Yeah that spells, oh shit, all over.

Read and review.

Later


	29. AN 5

Hello everyone.

Well the worst has happened to me. My job has gotten into overdrive. As such I'm working hours in grueling conditions that leave me to tired and late to do really anything. The only days I seem to have any chance of working on fanfiction is Sunday.

I mean you try working 8-12 hours from 7 to who knows when doing manual labor with only 2 ten minute breaks and a 30 minute lunch time with hot weather, no AC, indoors, with dozens of sweaty guys? It's not fun, try to avoid summer jobs like this.

Now we got a major work load that's going to take us to the end of august to complete and were way behind schedule because of a bunch of idiots at work keep fucking up.

As such with great regret…I have to put all fanfics on hold.

I know this is not the greatest of times to do this especially since all of my fics are at mass plot points, but my job has to come first. I will be able to work on them again maybe in the late of august as that's the time my job will finally end and I will have free time before going back to college.

To all Bloodtail contestants, you can still submit stuff or join.

Again, really sorry, but shit happens.

Later.


	30. Chapter 23: Operation Thanatos pt4

Hello everyone, I am back as I had promised. I know I said end of august but I had like two other fanfics to update with this one so I was at least 3 days late.

Anyway, I am back in college and that means more free time for me to update! As usual every chapter will come at least every two weeks unless life decides to be cruel (which it is) and somehow cause me to postpone my fanfic for a short while. But I doubt that will happen so much...I hope.

Now two things for the people in the contents!

I am allowing people to put in their own theme songs for their characters, this is optional and it won't really affect your character being picked it's just to make them look cool.

Rules for this are the following

-At least 3 minutes long

-Has to be a Rock/Metal/Hard Rock/Hardcore/Death Metal/Thrash Metal/Punk song. No Rap (Linkin Park being the exception as it is both Rap and Punk) or Pop.

-Can't be Satanic worshiping/Black Metal/Emo/Soft/Country/Devil Metal/ music either.

-Can be foreign.

-Can be from an Anime, Game, or Movie.

-You can't submit your own music, as much as I want to hear you, I can't put something that nobody really knows.

-Only one song per person.

Other than that go nuts.

Now the second thing. OC Submissions will end after the posting of the next chapter and I will be judging which one will enter the story. After the next chapter comes up, that is it no more submissions.

So from here on out till the next update you can submit your OC's, ask me for my opinion, add anything you want to your character, and hand in a Theme song.

For all Artist contest people this does not apply to you, you still have plenty of time.

Now let's continue with the arc! Read on!

P.S. I know some of the stuff is suppose to be in the center, but the edit document system hates me on this site.

* * *

_**"And Darkness and Decay and the Red Death held illimitable dominion over all" **__**-The Final Line of The Masque of the Red Death written by Edgar Allen Poe**_

_**

* * *

**_

(O.A.S.I.S HQ)

This was not a good day.

A late 40 year old man dressed in a Colonel uniform was wondering how in god's name did this happen? He just woke up, had breakfast, kissed his wife and kids goodbye, got to work and no sooner than a minute he got in through the front door, one of his aides rushed over to him and told him that their satellites had picked up high levels of Code 45DW in the capital of Mobius.

The Colonel just shook his head, Code 45DW.

Zombie Outbreak.

It had only happened a few times in very few cities in the history of man. The stories of when the powers of Necromancy, the art of raising the dead, got out of control and allowed the living dead themselves to rise up from their graves and start feasting on the dead while infecting others were the stuff of nightmares.

And from the size of the energy that had be appearing from the city this was the biggest one ever seen since the Día de los Muertos incident 70 years ago.

George Romero would shit himself if he saw what was going on right now.

His aid, a young looking Caucasian dressed in military uniform, addressed his superior as they continued to move through the bright lit halls.

"Sir, these are the latest total estimates of the number of undead occupying the city of Mobotropolis." He said hastily handing over a piece of paper which the Colonel read, "It's believed that 78 percent of the entire population has been turned undead with the other percent being either dead or alive."

"How the hell did this happen? In the middle of the city?" The Colonel questioned.

"It just happened. One minute nothing and then another a huge demonic energy figure rose up and unleashed a magic aura the size of the entire city. In less than 10 minutes every graveyard, morgue, hospital, funeral service, and any other areas with dead people were rising up. Its chaos sir, most of the army hasn't even recovered from the attack by A.R.C.A.N.O. and those that are resisting are holding out in small areas for the moment sir. At least that's what we can get by hacking their communications channels."

"What about the other Inquisition forces?" Asked the Colonel who felt that his favorite bar was going to be filled with his wallet money after all this.

"Communications between all forces has been scrambled; almost as if somebody intentionally did this in order to doom the city." Said the aide as both of them stopped at a small double sided door with a keypad.

The Colonel pressed three buttons before saying, "Colonel William B. Mustang of the O.A.S.I.S. Espionage Surveillance Military Division. Sector 9526: Kingdom of Mobius."

A beep was heard and the doors slid open allowing the Colonel and his aide to enter a giant room filled with computers, overhead holograms containing data, and filled with the brightest of the minds the Military could give out with a few of them saluting the colonel as he past them.

It was bigger, better, and much more advance then the Inquisition's HQ room and it was all to keep an eye on the Kingdom of Mobius. A wildcard nation that was the subject of many discussions and arguments throughout the United Nations Order.

The Colonel sat on one of the chairs in the center of the room and looked at the top of the center main screen where a 3D design of the entire city of Mobotropolis was in view filled with green dots depicting the zombies while the blue dots, so few in number, were scattered in various places either in tight groups or small individuals who were slowly turning into green dots or disappearing all together.

"What's the estimated risk of infestation traveling to other cities of the nation?" Asked the Colonel although he already knew the answer.

"At the rate it's going sir, we can estimate that Mobotropolis will be completely zombified in less than 7 hours. The nearest other city, Knothole, will be invaded by the zombie force 4 hours afterwards and soon…well…..it will be 4 days until that division of the land is also zombified…and in a week….the entire kingdom." Said one of the men at the scanners.

"Chance of this infestation entering any human lands?" Asked the Colonel.

"About 59 percent sir…." Said his aide.

The Colonel rubbed his temples and cursed, "Any chances of getting contact with anybody inside the city? Inquisition? The Royal Family? Police? Even a goddamn baker?"

"Still working on it sir." Said another tech worker.

Another aide, this one a females Chinese officer, came over and handed the general a piece of paper, "Sir, this just came in from the capital in Geneva."

The Colonel accepted the paper and read it before rising up in shock, his mouth wide open.

"Sir? Permission to ask what it says?" Asked his male aid.

"….It's from the Commander General….we have been authorized by the Parliament of the U.N.O. itself…to prepare our satellites for an Exterminauts….."

Everyone was silent as they stared at the commanding officer in shock.

…

...

…

…

…

"Get me the Parliament….NOW!"

It really wasn't a good day.

* * *

(The Music of (_What's up people! By Maximum the Hormone plays)_

…_**Dark Side of the World Presents…**_

… _**A Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic…**_

…_**crossed over with material from Devil May Cry….**_

…_**as well as information of Demonology and Angelology….**_

_**BLOODTAIL: THE DEMON HUNTER**_

_**Disclaimer: The author does not own anything that is not his**_

(Music ends)

* * *

(Mobotropolis, Streets)

A city in ruins.

That was what the great 400 year old capital had been reduced to.

With both the effects of the battle that took place earlier as well as the new zombie infestation that had been brought upon the city it was no surprise that Mobotropolis was reduced to something that had gone through 4 natural disasters at once.

Zombies prowled the streets either feeding off of their victims or searching for anybody left remaining. Those still alive were hiding or in any small organized defense area the Inquisition, P.R.E.F's or city police had station in such a short time.

Other than that, they were dead in their homes or the streets of the dead.

In one of these particular streets, a large a black armored transportation truck was cruising as fast as possible through the street while plowing through any zombies that were in the way.

Inside the passengers and one prisoner were trying their best to not lose their balance.

"Geez! Where did you learn to drive? I swear your worst then a driver from Boston!" Said Jake as he nearly banged his head against the wall of the prisoner truck.

"Shut up human!" Shouted one of his keepers, a male bloodhound, who growled at their driver, a lemur, and shouted, "Watch where you're driving you idiot!"

"Sorry! It's these damn zombies! They're everywhere."

The bloodhound cursed, "Great! First we lose communications! Then the undead start coming around! And to top it all off were stuck with an annoying hairless ape that can't stop taking FOR FIVE MINUTES!"

"4 minutes 30 seconds and 3 nano seconds if you want to be specific." Said Jake smirking.

"Arugh!" Shouted the bloodhound as he was about to take out his pistol and shoot the human when the other keeper, a green feathered parrot stopped him and calmed him down.

"Damn it. If it wasn't for the council's orders to keep you alive I would have shot you." Said the bloodhound.

"Great how things work out huh?" Said Jake, "You know I got to wonder? How does kidnapping innocent kids, betraying the royal family, and threatening to kill an unarmed prisoner actually help your career? Because I think this is really not going to help you for your pension."

"Gods he never stops." Mumbled the parrot, "Even my kind talks less than him."

"And another thing. Since we have a zombie infestation going around, which would be kind of cool if the fact that I'm stuck in it and could die didn't come into play, this means either a mutant virus has escaped, which is again impossible since the council's not smart enough to do this and Sally and Sonic are too noble, or Necromancy is at work which is being controlled by a demon or a cultist who happens to be powerful because summoning the dead takes a lot of work. And maybe instead of trying to keep the innocent victim locked up in chains with you guys you should maybe, I don't know, try and head to HQ?"

"That's it!" Shouted the bloodhound. Screw orders he was done listening to this guy!

Taking his pistol he aimed at the human but his parrot partner got in the way and tried to stop him. Wrestling for the gun the bloodhound accidentally pulled the trigger and fired a shot right into the back of their driver who was killed instantly.

"OH SHIT!" Shouted Jake as he and the two mobians were tossed around like ragdolls with the car steering out of control without a diver.

The truck swerved right and left before hitting a curb which caused it to flip into the air and crash into the front entrance of a handy store. Smoked and ruined, the vehicle stopped and was now totally trashed.

A small thump was heard a few times before the back of the truck opened and out came Jake, still chained up, crawling out with his feet.

"Damn…never thought I would experience a drive worse than a drunken taxi driver with a road rage addiction, but there you go." Said Jake trying to get up on his two legs so he could move.

From what he could tell his keepers were either dead or knocked out, either way it was good for him.

He was about to get up when something knocked him down hard and he looked up to see the bloodhound, forehead bleeding and eyes filled with rage, who aimed his pistol at him, "You….you….."

"What? What? I wasn't the one who went all gunho and killed the driver like a dumbass." Said Jake.

"Shut up! I'm going to blow your fucking head open you little shit!" Shouted the bloodhound aiming straight at the human.

Jake however noticed something walking towards them and gulped, "…uh…before you do that…do one thing…don't look behind you."

The bloodhound, too curious for his own good, did looked and was horrified to see a zombified female rabbit ready to bite him. He tried to raise his gun, but it was too late as she descended upon him and feast on his neck ignoring is cries of help and pain.

Jake took this opportunity to get up and run away into the alleys in fear,

**Running! Running! Running! RUNNING!**

**

* * *

**

(Meanwhile)

Running through the near empty streets three children put their back to the wall off an apartment complex and leaned outwards on right side of the street in order to get a view on the street that was before them. Hanyo, Cream and Aristotle all saw various zombies swaying or staying still as their destination, The Judgment Tower, stood only a few more blocks away from them as the white sparkling tower stood in the distance where their families and friends were.

"I don't see any other way past them…." Said Hanyo as he looked at his friends nervously. Ever since they saw the zombies they had been horrified to see the carnage that had been left behind. Cream took it the worse, having never seen such bloodshed before while Aristotle was all frozen in shock. They had moved very carefully through alleyways and empty streets to get to their destination, but now it seemed like there was no choice but to fight.

**Cream's got no ability to fight however….and Aristotle might be good but he's still a bit shaken up from all this. **Thought Hanyo noting the child Echidna shaking in fear.

"Alright….we just got to be quick. We're a lot smaller than most of them so we can just dodge around them. I think it would also be best if we split up and went different directions while running through the street." Said Hanyo.

"But isn't that dangerous?" Asked Cream with Aristotle nodding.

"We don't have any other choice. Unless you guys know another way….we have to try and get through without getting bitten." Said Hanyo.

The other two looked at each other and slowly nodded, there was no other way if they wanted to save their families.

They each got ready, prepared to run and dodge as fast as possible since their lives depended on this.

"One…two….three….GO!" Shouted Hanyo running out first through the center of the street with Cream running on the right side and Aristotle on the left.

Cream rushed as fast as she could jumping to the left or right while running past the zombies who heard the kids footsteps and were trying to grab them or walk towards them. There were a couple of near misses, but she managed to avoid getting grabbed at the last second.

Aristotle was doing much better as he was able to dodge them all like second nature thanks to his father's training. He would slide underneath the legs of a tall one or jump over one that was on its knees before slamming his elbow on its back to keep it from following him. A few times he would smack one of the undead with his great strength, but he had to keep reminding himself that they were already dead and not really feeling pain.

Hanyo went with the simple idea of just charging right in and punching everything in his way with his demonic arm. Thanks to his super demonic strength he was able to knock them down or send them flying with one blow however this caused him to be the slowest out of all the three of them.

Cream then saw a clearing via the next alleyway and shouted, "Over there! We can get out by going that way!"

"Cream look out!" Shouted Hanyo.

Turning around Cream felt a smack to her face as one of the zombies got smart and knocked her down on the ground. She felt her head spin as she looked up and saw the zombies about to surround her.

She screamed.

Aristotle, hearing her, felt his instincts go wild as he remembered a technique his father had started teaching him only a short while ago. Although he didn't have it handled down perfectly there was no other choice but to try it out. He lifted his fist and smacked it down on the ground causing the entire area to shake like a small earthquake had gone by.

Hanyo didn't waste any time as he summoned his giant demonic spirit arm and sent it forward, grabbing Cream and bringing her over to him where he yelled at Aristotle to follow him as they rushed as fast as they could towards the ally.

Once they entered it, Aristotle smashed the two walls on opposite sides of the entrance with his fist causing rubble from above to cover the entrance preventing the zombies from entering for a short while.

Seeing as they were safe for the moment the three of them relaxed as both boys went to check on Cream as she assured them she was fine and had not been bitten.

They then heard something running towards them from around one of the corners of the alley and turned around only to see Jake run past them screaming, "RUN AWAY!"

Looking past the direction he came they saw multiple zombies heading towards them and followed the human's idea and split.

* * *

(At Mobian Inquisition HQ)

In the dark unpowered room of HQ's main intelligence room, a few of the remaining survivors along with Zazamel were trying to restore power. So far they had managed to seal and block all the doors leading to their location so none of the zombies could enter.

**I don't get paid enough for this shit. **Thought Zazamel remembering how he received a strange message from the morgue saying the dead were rising and then screams and gunshots were heard. It didn't take long for the scanners to go ballistic at the ratings of the unholy power that were stretching all over Mobotropolis as well as the multiple radio messages about all units being attacked by the living dead. Just as they were about to establish contact with their outside forces the power went out and even the emergency power wasn't working.

"Any luck getting any sort of transmission out?" asked Zazamel to a bald eagle who was underneath a control panel trying to rearrange wires.

"So far no luck sir…maybe if I did this…" He said as he concentrated back on his work.

Zazamel sighed. All communications from phones, to Comlinks, to radio, to even fricken IM was down. They were all goddamn dead zone.

Literally.

"Fuck…where are you Siles?"Asked Zazamel.

* * *

(In the Tower of Judgment, Prison Level)

Hours.

Hours since the council's betrayal…hours since they surrendered without a fight…hours since Siles was shot.

Everyone couldn't help but look at the wounded two tailed fox lying on the ground in pain. Thankfully was in the care of Sally and Sonic as both held on to him, trying to stop the bleeding with their clothes pressed against the wound.

The Seraphim put them each in three different cells. Sonic, Sally, and Siles were in one. Bunnie, Knuckles, Vector and baby Hermes, who was being held by Bunnie, were in another followed by Espio, Amy, Charmy, and Rotor in the last. Each cell was made of unbreakable metal and a force field surrounding each cell door making it impossible to escape with force which was to be expected considering the building they were in.

Ever since they had gotten sealed inside this place they saw nobody or heard anything that was going on outside of the prison. There were no windows and they were underground so there was no way to communicate outside for help

Amy felt her heart pound in fear as she saw Siles slowly dying in Sally arm's, "How is he?"

"He's getting worse…he's getting a fever…." Said Sally with the voice of a worried mother as she felt his forehead.

"Damnit! They said they would send help! Where the fuck are they!" Demanded Sonic as he felt tears coming into his eyes. His brother was dying again and he was being useless once more.

What good was it to be a hero and save the nation but not your own best friend?

"If only he had his powers…" Said Amy clenching her fist, "Damn them…DAMN THEM ALL! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'LL KILL THEM! EVERYONE LAST OF THOSE MOTHER FUCKERS!"

"Get in line." Said Rotor.

"What could those bastards be up too? What will they do with us?" Asked Knuckles. It had been hours since they had seen a single guard and it was only making Knuckles worry.

"I'm more worried about Jake and the kids….what if they're…." Said Bunnie as she held Hermes tighter, who moved in discomfort.

"Bunnie don't think that…."Said Knuckles even though he was just as worried for his son. He didn't want to lose the one family member that had not been taken from him.

"Gah!"Cried out Siles as he twitched in pain, releasing more blood.

"Come on Tails…hang on. Just hang on." Said Sally as she held him tighter with tears falling down her eyes.

Siles, weakly, looked at the two of them and answered the one question that had been plaguing his mind. Ever since they were carried away...he had to ask...it just..was bothering him so much.

"…w…wh…why?" He asked looking at them with confusion and sorrow, "Why….did….y-y….(cough)..you….do…do this?"

They looked at him.

"...why...giv...give (cough) (hack)...up...ev-ever...everything...f...for...m-m-me?"

Sally had just given up her right to rule as did Sonic. The entire kingdom that her family had held for 400 years and she herself fought endlessly to free and protect it was going to be taken from her without any resistance willingly? Why?

Sally gave him the loving smile that only a mother who cared for her child give, "Because we love you."

Sonic held his little bro's hand and said, "We made a mistake last time….we have always regretted it….but were not going to let you suffer again because of us…you, Hermes, everyone we love…they are worth more than the world…."

"…you're my nephew." Said Sally.

"….and my little brother." Said Sonic.

"Nothing will ever change that." Said Sally as she hugged him.

Siles….didn't know what to say or think…he just looked at the two of them….and ….he cried.

Everyone watched at the man who slayer thousands of demons in anger, pride, and courage just started weeping in front of them all after hearing what the two people he loved most once long ago but betrayed him had just said.

They each had tried to figure out how long it had been since they had seen him cry that much. There had been times when he had shed tears, but it was only for a short while, never an all out brawling like this.

He just cried. Siles felt embarrassed that he was crying in front of everyone and tried to stop, but it couldn't.

Five years of holding on to your emotions does that.

Sonic and Sally cried with him and hugged him, to them even in this depressing mode, they still couldn't help but care for him.

Amy just started crying herself as she saw Siles crying in the hands of married couple and fell to her knees.

Rotor just gave a small smirk, **Maybe…there still a chance for forgiveness….**

Bunnie looked at Hermes and said, "Ya'll lucky to be haven such good parents, little sugar."

* * *

(Meanwhile, just two blocks away from the Judgment Building)

The three kids and Jake had finally lost their pursuers and were now gasping for breath right behind a dumpster.

"Geez….I've …never had (gasp)…run so much…(gasp)…since high school gym…class…" Said Jake feeling his lung about to burst.

Hanyo took one last deep breath and said, "It's your own fault for leading them to us."

"Oh, yeah sure. Let me use my awesome half demonic powers that I don't have to defend myself while I am trapped in chains!" Said Jake sarcastically, "Speaking of which can somebody get me out of these?"

Hanyo sighed as he took his demonic hand and ripped the chains off much to Jake's satisfaction.

"Why are we behind a dumpster? It stinks." Said Cream holding her nose to ward off the smell.

"The smell from the trash will disrupt the zombies smell of us. They can't see well, but their hearing and sense of smell are great. This will buy us some time till we can get into the Judgment building and find the others." Said Jake taking control, "From what I know, the prison cells are all the way in the basement so were going to have to find a way there without alerting the guards."

"But it's such a big place." Said Cream looking at it from the short distance that it was and was still amazed by the size of it.

"Not to mention those Council jerks are going to be there as well." Said the 8 year old half demon with Aristotle nodding.

"True, but we don't have a lot of options other than to get out of here and find the others. After that we'll figure out something. Let's just hope the spell that has caused this hasn't gone beyond the city or else things might get worse." Said Jake.

Aristotle tiled his head in confusion which Jake noticed and answered, "It's because the bite of a zombie can turn even the healthiest person into an undead feasting machine. Even the tiniest bit can kill you which is why the practice of Necromancy, the art of raising the dead, is outlawed by the church and many other religions and countries. A person can take over a nation if the user has enough power."

"How do you kill them. Some of the ones we knocked down got back up like it was nothing." Said Hanyo remembering the fight only moments ago.

"They feel no pain or any emotions." Said Jake shaking his head, "The most effective ways to kill them are either to smash or shoot them in the head so their brains stop functioning, burning them but this takes a while, smashing their spines so they don't move anymore as well as break the nervous system, or holy and purification spells which none of us can do."

"So it's better to just avoid them." Said Cream.

Jake nodded as he placed his eye near a fence where a hole was wide enough to give him a good look of the building ahead of them, "I don't see any guards, but there are a lot of zombies near the door which is closed at the moment…looks like it's not going to be easy for any of us."

Jake suddenly saw something that baffled him, the entire horde of zombies all stopped and turned around facing the direction beyond the street they were on as from the direction, pure grey fog began to make its way into the area turning it all misty and damp.

"Check it out. Something's happening." Whispered Jake as the kids each looked through a hole through the fence and watched as the zombies moved off the streets and onto the pavement.

A cold chill suddenly filled the air, causing a deep sense of dread into the minds of any mortal nearby in a wide area, Jake and the kids being no exception.

Eerie clouds from a distance started to surface above as thunder roared from them like a dragon in the sky. What freaked out the four of them, as the entire area started to darken, even more was that there was no sign of these clouds till now.

But the clouds appearing like thin air were soon forgotten as all four of them watched a long line of cloaked figures, carrying torches, walk down the street in two single file lines with a large standing hooded figure walking in between them. As soon as they passed all 4 of them stopped breathing as a sense of fear and emptiness entered their souls.

But that was nothing compared to what had followed them from behind. A figure, much taller than the one leading the two lines soon came….and it took Cream all her will to not lose control of her bladder right there.

The four of them looked away as they felt their very souls nearly leave them from the presence of the…monster… that had been there….

Aristotle just cried right there in fear as he held his knees and started rocking back and forth trying to wish that all that he was feeling, seeing, and hearing…was a bad dream….

Jack only just prayed. He never prayed much but at that moment he didn't care.

The presence…..the power…the fear…the evil….it was if all around them the world had gone dead and nothing but death and darkness remained.

The very air was so cold that their breath could be seen.

The two lines went near the Judgment Building where the much larger hooded figure lifted his giant hand and as soon as he did, lightning from the clouds came down and slammed into the doors.

BOOM!

Shielding their eyes and covering their ears from the thunderous sound, they soon looked up to see the doors completely decimated and turned to ash as the hooded figures soon entered the building with the zombies right behind them

For a long time, none of them spoke.

* * *

(Inside the top floor of the Judgment building)

Dewback cursed fate.

It had all gone so well, they had stopped Siles, imprisoned the royal family, and was about to be given Mobius to lead it to a new age when shit happened.

Zombies, unfucking believable.

They only had what little Seraphim and Cherubim soldiers with them that they sent out to fight outside, but they lost contact 10 minutes into the fight. That's when they shut the gates.

They had tried to call for help by any means necessary, even ordering a few soldiers to run out the emergency exits to get help, but no success.

They were trapped like rats.

Now with the gates falling there was no other choice but to take the secret exit in the basement.

Guarded by a few Seraphim soldiers armed with their high powered rifles, the five council members each hurried down the grand staircases.

"What do we do? Where do we go?" Asked Emerson, the bloodhound, feeling more frightened at this moment then his entire lifetime.

"We get out of the city. Hurry to Knothole and order the entire air force of Mobius to bomb the hell out of this place." Said Dewback.

"What about the citizens? And the city itself? We're going to lose it after just gaining it back after 5 long years?" Asked Timon in shock.

"No other choice. Sacrifices must be made." Said Councilwoman Shihana.

"Who cares about that! Let's just get the fuck out of here!" Said Hinai as she hurried along.

The five of them and their guards soon came to the grand hall only to gasp in fear as the hall was filled with the undead heading towards them.

"Run councilors!" Shouted one of the guards as he fired into the crowd taking out zombie after zombie. The others soldiers followed suit as one by one each one fired upon the undead armada.

Dewback and the others were quick on their feet to move as they retreated back the way they came as fast as possible.

As they ran the shots continued as they echoed throughout the empty white halls that once was the tower of justice and the righteous, now a tower of death and the forsaken.

Soon after, not only five minutes of running, the sounds of men screaming in agonizing pain was heard and it did not take a genius to figure out what had happened.

"We must get out of here! I don't want to die!" Shouted Hinai, the rabbit nearly crying.

"Let's get back up to our office! We can hide there!" Shouted Dewback as he led the group back up the stairs.

They went up farther and father, none of them stopping in fear of what was behind them. As they made their way the lights started to flicker on and off and they nearly tripped from surprise, but kept going. Finally they reached a wide open circular area with a single large door in front of them.

"In here!" Shouted Dewback as he tried to open the door but it was jammed, "Shit! SHIT! IT WON'T OPEN!"

A cold feeling suddenly started to enter the area as Emerson shouted, "OPEN IT! PLEASE!"

All five councilors tried to open the door at once, but it would not budge.

CRACK!

Lighting struck outside.

The lights went out.

Darkness.

….

….

….

Nothing could be heard, not even the breaths of the Councilors as they all huddled together in fear.

The five them watched as the sounds of footsteps drew closer and closer, an echoing of impending doom upon the five corrupted officials.

From a distance in the darkened hall that lay in front of them, small flashes of red were seen coming closer and closer.

A thick grey cloud of fog entered the room covering the ground in a complete blanket of smoke. Dewback felt the atmospheres getting colder and colder with each passing second, looking at his fellow council members he could see that they too had felt the change as the lights soon were at the end of the hall and at the entrance of the door leading to their location.

A few minutes later, two figures appeared out of the dark hall with two others behind them and so on and so forth. They were all humongous in height with thick black cloaks with dark hoods covering their entire bodies and faces, but you didn't need to see what lay underneath to see that they were far from human.

Listening closely, chanting could be heard in a language none of them recognized yet they felt that it wasn't a normal one.

In their hands the source of the light was revealed to be large torches each with a burning skull filled with wax on the top of the wooden pegs.

The five of them were silent, paralyzed in fear of what they were seeing. Hinai whimpered as the bunny felt her pants slowly getting wet while Emerson has his tail between his legs. Timon was trying to look brave, but even his nerves were failing him as his heart kept racing faster and faster. Shihana's cool demeanor was gone, replaced by one like that of a scared little girl about to see her worst nightmares come to life. Only Dewback seemed to have any sort of sense left in him as he tried to think of anything, anything to save his life at that moment.

His pondering stopped as the two lines of hooded men all turned to face one another and lifted their burning torches up and crossed them over like a military sword salute.

It was if they were preparing the way for someone…or something.

Thunder from outside roared again as, from the darkness, the five of them could barely make out a figure that was slowly walking towards them.

It soon revealed itself much to the horror of the entire group.

A living human skeleton with red glowing eyes and a scythe made out of a long spiked spine with a dragons head as the guard piece while wearing a dark cloak floated towards them with a look of sick intentions towards them.

The being before them disgusted them at his sight of his putrid body and they each tried to resist losing their lunch.

It glared at the five and demeaned a single sentence, "_**…Where…is….the sword?"**_

The council looked at each other in fear upon hearing the demonic and echoing voice of the demon that spoke to them as it hissed and demanded again, "_**…Where…is….the sword?"**_

Dewback, swallowing, stepped forward and said," I…I am….I-I am Councilmen….Dewback…..are…you the one who has…su..su-mm-oon-ed…this…a-army of…undead?"

The skeleton only looked at them and chuckled..

" …_**uh…uhh..aha..hahahaha…hahahahaha…..!" **_

Dewba_c_k instantly jumped back against his fellow members as Hinai screamed in fear.

The Skelton stopped chuckling and said, "_**….me?...no….I am….Dumat….servant of…the real…master….master…of the dead…master…of your fate…master….DEATH!"**_

He laughed in the most vile and heinous laugh ever heard as whatever hope, courage, and will the five had left, was soon gone.

(Now Playing: The Darker Side / Graveyard Symphony (Aka The Undertaker's Theme Song))

The sound of footsteps, larger than those of any normal person was heard as the atmosphere grew dark and cold.

The councilmen only just watched in horrified fear at what was coming towards them as Dumat got on his knees and bowed in the direction to honor that which had caused all this. The true master of the undead, the darkness, and the chaos that it had sowed upon their once great capital and turned it into a hell on earth.

The footsteps grew larger and larger until at last the being step forward into a visible range of the councilman's eyes and soon they just gasped in silent horror as if they had seen the devil himself walk the earth.

It stood there, 7 feet, with an aura of true terror surrounding him that could be felt by anybody who dared look upon his shadowy body. His body, covered head to toe in a dark armored hooded cloak that held the chains of skulls of all kinds wrapped around his body, each bleeding fresh blood from the cracks of the teeth and holes of the eyes. Strange blue ruins were implanted on the armor which glowed like that of a ghost rising from its grave. Every step it took emitted a sound of doom, it was as if the living were hearing their own personal funeral bell ringing for them to warn them of the upcoming horrible fate that awaited each and every one of them. Emerson slowly looked down only to nearly faint as a trail of fresh blood followed in the creatures step, dripping down from underneath the cloak. The smell of such tainted, fresh, and innocent blood filled the senses of the five politicians and each felt more nauseated.

On his back were the wings. The terrible black boned featherless wings that creaked and cracked with each small movement they made, it looked as if they had been burned, beaten, slashed, and ripped apart yet none of the pain seemed to make the creature that stood before it flinch in anyway. Along with the wings was its most horrifying thing it carried.

A sword

A big terrible two handed sword made from pure bone and flesh.

Its handle was made of pure bone with ripped flesh and veins which was connected to the object right dead middle in the center of the handle.

A human heart

Still beating.

The blade was also intimidating, a black seven bladed sword so sharp it could cut a tank in half with less than 3 second. If a living breathing person was to be cut by this blade, not only would the death be quick, but agonizing and messy.

The figure slowly walked past it's loyal servant and soon, with its head still covered by the hood, stopped only one big footstep away from the five councilmember's who were all shiting in their pants.

Some literary.

It slowly took its giant hands and carefully lifted up its hood. Another strike of lighting and roar of thunder accompanied it as well as all the mobians screaming at what they say.

The face was that similar to a human skull and an ogre's combined. Grey rotting and decaying flesh could be seen all slimy and hideous upon the face of the soon to be executor. Its teeth were numerous with all of them sharper like that of a giant piranha with dagger sized molars. And its eyes…the eyes containing nothing but pure emptiness like that of an endless void.

And at last the numeral number, carved into the forehead of its alien skull, stood there.

XIII

13.

The number of Death.

(end song)

That was it.

Hinai couldn't take it. Her fear got the better of her as her will and sanity cracked and screamed, fleeing from her place and running without any thought.

Nothing was worth standing around here. NOTHING!

The Arcana Demon however was quicker and in the blink of an eye had grabbed her puny head in his gigantic hand. Hinai screams were muffles by the large fist as she tossed and turned like a ragdoll to get out. He lifted her up to his face where her scared crying eyes met his void like ones. Death then soon took his other hand, lifted her up over his shoulders with one hand on her face and the other on her legs…and in single move….split her in half from the waist.

Her organs and blood flowed down upon his head and down his black cloak as he merely tossed her two lifeless halves away like they were trash.

The four others were horrified upon what they saw happened to their fellow council member and each ran in opposite directions to avoid the giant reaper.

Death was quicker however as he drew his large sword in one hand and slashed at Timon, the slowest, who felt his arm ripped out of its socket while he screamed in utter pain while his harm, damaged beyond repair, flopped away from him while his stub shot blood out like a fire hydrant gone loose. Timon fell to his knees trying to ignore the pain but it was as if asking it to snow in Death Valley, impossible.

The others tried to run away but were stopped by Dumat and the other cloaked minions who were all blocking the only way out. They slowly backed away until their backs were against the walls of the circular room.

Timon, meanwhile, looked up only to see the skeleton giant stab him directly into the chest where he felt his entire inside rip apart from the seven bladed sword before it went right out of his back. He choked a bit before his head went limp and the elephant racist was dead.

The three didn't know what to say or do other then shake in fear upon seeing their two partners dead in less than five minutes.

Death turned around, slowly, as he turned his eyes to the next person closest to him, Council Emerson.

"No…no! NO! Please!" Begged Emerson, crying like a baby, as he got on his knees begging for mercy.

But the creature had not heart or pity as it lifted its hands and pointed to Emerson. At once all the skulls on the chains began to glow a dark blue and slowly the chains wrapped around the demon untangled themselves around him like snakes and were floating in midair. Still connected to his overly sized body the opened their mouths and closed them over and over again, faster and faster with each bite.

Emerson didn't even see the chained skulls wrapped around him and soon the sounds of teeth ripping flesh with each bite heard.

Along with Emerson's screams.

He screamed so loud, so terrified, that it was if heaven itself would hear it. Emerson screamed the names of his fellow councilman's to help him but neither Dewback nor Shihana made any sort of effort to move from their spot.

After a minutes of fleshing eating, the chained skulls retreated back to their master and wrapped around his body leaving their meal.

Emerson looked down in a few seconds of horror to see that his entire flesh and muscle tissue was all gone and only his bleeding bones remained except for anything above his neck. It was only a few seconds, but that realization at what happened was enough to make him stare at himself in horror before falling down dead.

Shihana and Dewback held each other in terror as the demon, which had killed 3/5's of them now turned towards them.

Dewback, instincts taking over, threw Shihana back towards the demon where she landed at its feet. Before running towards the door.

"DEWBACK!" Shouted Shihana in horror and anger before she looked up and saw the creature picked her up by the neck and choke slam her to the hard cold floor, nearly breaking her head as it bleed profoundly.

Dewback didn't care, he needed to live and his best chances were with the other demons ahead of him.

Dumat simply laughed before raising his scythe and swiped low.

"GAAAUGH!" Cried Dewback as the scythe went right through is legs and decapitated both of them off his body. He fell to the floor in pain as his legs started to bleed out leaving a pool of blood. Struggling to get up he turned around to see the women he tried to sacrifice for his own good be lifted up by Death once again as his arm started to ignite into blue and black flames before engulfing the female lemur. Her screams were quickly silenced as her entire body melted into black liquid, still on fire, into the hand of the Arcana Demon

Dewback just cried. Cried and cried like a whipped abused puppy as he knew…knew that this was the end.

The end of him, his dreams, his ambitions, and of Mobius.

"Gods…..why have you forsaken us?" He whispered as the Death demon stated to glow bright blue and black before waving his hand like that of a mage casting a spell.

The three remaining bodies of the council soon glowed blue and started moving. Hinai's top half of her ripped apart body soon started crawling to her leader, her eyes pale and her mouth wide open with drool dripping down her mouth.

Timon's body managed to get up easily, even with the hole in the chest, and walked towards Dewback in a similar fashion to those who first plagued the streets only hours earlier.

Emerson was the most horrifying one as his bony body, except for his still clean head, slowly moved along towards Dewback.

The councilman only gulped as his three fellow conspirers dived themselves upon him like wolves.

He didn't bother to scream.

* * *

End

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Please review.

Next chapter ends the arc and I hope your ready because the surprises don't end there.

Later.


	31. Chapter 24: Operation Thantaos pt5

Hello again. Well, for those of you who read my other fics I guess you know by now that I had to quit writing those for various reasons. As such, this is the only major fic I will be working on from now on. I will do a few one shot and short stories with no less than 12 chapters once and awhile, but otherwise this is the one fanfic that will keep going.

In other news, I am giving everyone one more week for the contest. I know I said this one, but I decided to be generous and give you all till the end of the arc. After the arc is over however all OC are locked and loaded.

You won't know for at most another 2 chapters afterward when I reveal the character and the winner.

For all artists for the artist one, you still can submit work. Your contest isn't over yet. But remember, anybody who signed up for the OC contest and gave me work, you can't join the artist contest if you lose or win. That's how it goes.

One more thing, a huge big thanks to my new beta, REV6Pilot for helping me out with spelling and other errors. You rock!

Let's continue the Thanatos arc shall we?

* * *

_**Rise, Rise again until Lamb become Lions.**_

_**-**__**From the Robin Hood Movie

* * *

**_

(Mobotropolis)

It was brilliant.

All went according to plan from the very start.

Zeith stood alone upon the half destroyed skyscraper, looking down upon the ruins of the once great Mobius city, Mobotropolis. What was home to millions was now home to only a few hundred thousand or so, in less than one day. No other disaster had been seen like this for some time in these lands, not since the rising of the now twice deceased Doctor Ivo Robotnik.

It had all started with a lure of false information to the O.A.S.I.S. network and allowing one of their spies to be captured as soon as he came. Since O.A.S.I.S. was not allowed to perform military action on Mobius, they had no choice but to contact the one person who they could trust to keep it secret…

Siles "Bloodtail" Drowler.

Luring the most powerful person in the city away was important for the invasion. Bloodtail had Sparda's power as well as, if the information they had received recently was correct, other demons. The invasion would have been worse off if Bloodtail had stayed, so they used the so called "cult" they had been funding to take him out of the picture. If need be The Sun was there to try and eliminate him, and if that didn't work it still was in their favor, as it would give the other Arcana Demons to be used in Operation Thanatos more power for their benefit.

Once it had been established of what had happened to the cult, Linna did her thing and warped their forces to Mobotropolis for battle. Robotnik would lead their forces while Linna helped out from behind. The unprepared forces of the Inquisition were almost wiped out.

That was when the P.R.E.F forces showed up and turned the tide of battle, along with Siles, who had finally returned with a sudden superpowered chaos controlled Sonic, who took out Robotnik, who had transformed into his Arcana form.

Zeith felt no sympathy for the man whom was once his comrade. He was an egotistical fool of a race that died out a long time ago when their own arrogance and greed led them to their doom. Linna was more important for their future operations, and it was a good thing she was saved though by the most unlikely of people since that man held nothing but hatred towards anybody in A.R.C.A.N.O. and only worked with them because the Superior ordered him thanks to the bond he held over him.

Yet despite the loss of the invasion, none of the mobians could really fathom the true plot of the battle.

If they had won it would have been a great victory, but the Superior had planned out for even that outcome.

Zeith's mission was to go through the sewers during the battle and summon the Death Arcana Demon, one of the most powerful of the 22.

It had taken the lost of many demons and three Arcana Demons to just get this one powerful card past the enemy lines so it could perform the task its master had given it.

And the results showed it was worth it.

Not only were their numerous graveyards in Mobotropolis, but the dead bodies from the battle added to the army of undead when the Death card and his little minion casted their Necro Magic all over the city.

Every part that had been played was all planned for this one moment.

Had it not been for the loss of so many Arcana Demons, it might not have gotten results like these. Now, with citizens fleeing in panic, the enforcers in confusion, and everything dying, it was the perfect chance to gain the first of three items needed for their ultimate goal.

A symbol of order.

A sword of a king that united a war torn land.

The Sword of Acorns.

Without further thought, the white haired human jumped off the sky scraper and fell down forty stories, before landing on the rooftop of a smaller building and running off, till he performed the same action again as his eyes focused on the Judgment Building not too far from his location.

* * *

(The Music of (_What's up people! By Maximum the Hormone plays)_

…_**Dark Side of the World Presents…**_

… _**A Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic…**_

…_**crossed over with material from Devil May Cry….**_

…_**as well as information of Demonology and Angelology….**_

_**BLOODTAIL: THE DEMON HUNTER

* * *

**_

(Underground, in the sewers)

"Tell me again: why we are going almost blindly through murky water while there are hundreds of flesh eating freaks wanting to tear us apart above us?"

"Because unless you want to follow whatever the fuck that giant…thing… was I suggest you shut up and just deal with it!" Jake yelled as he moved forward, the crappy colored water splashing against his feet.

After getting their act together, which took a while after seeing what had entered the Judgment Building, Jake opted to find an alternate way into the building instead of the front door.

None of the kids argued with him, but they were starting to have second thoughts when Jake had led them into the sewers.

"Ugh. It's so stinky" Cream said in disgust, and Aristotle agreed as he held his nose. "This is going to ruin my dress."

"Better than having blood on your dress." Jake said as they kept moving forward. He spotted a ladder not too far up ahead. "Guys look! I think that's it!"

"How do you know?" Hanyo asked.

"I don't." Said Jake "But if I've got the memory of the street right, this leads right to the basement of the building, which should get us inside without having to face any of those zombies."

"At least there are none of them down here." Cream said, trying to be optimistic.

"OOOAAAAAAAMMMAAAAAMMMM!"

The four of them slowly turned to see a small horde of undead mobians heading towards them.

"You were saying?" Hanyo said before breaking out into a run along with the others.

As they ran forward, they gasped in horror as another group up ahead headed towards them, very close to the ladder.

"Hurry!" shouted Jake as they ran. He knew that if they didn't reach the ladder in time, they were going to be sandwiched by the zombies and eaten like pizza at an anime convention.

Hanyo was the first to reach it, followed by Cream, Aristotle and Jake, and they all climbed up. Jake, however, wasn't quick enough and a male cat grabbed him by the foot and tried to pull him down.

"Shit!" cried Jake trying to kick it away.

Hanyo finally reached the top and smashed the opening above with his Devil Bringer, heading up first as the others followed. Jake still struggled to stay on the ladder and not fall off as more undead began to grab him.

"We need to help him!" shouted Hanyo, looking around. All there was around them were boxes and janitor supplies. Thinking nothing else, the kids got whatever tools they saw and started throwing them down at the zombies as fast as they could.

"Woah!" shouted Jake as a hammer almost hit his face "Watch where you're aiming! You almost-"

BANG!

"…hit me…" he completed, feeling his nose crack from a wrench.

However, some of the tools did manage to hit the zombies holding on to him and he managed to quickly get himself up before finding the sewer cover and putting back in place, with all four of them slamming it back with their feet in order to seal the entrance shut.

"Wait….can zombies even climb?" asked Hanyo.

"Now's not the time to discuss the athletic dexterity of a mutated undead being of unholy horror. We've got to find the others and fast" said Jake as he took a broom and held it up like a staff before opening the only door to the room slowly.

After seeing both sides of the hall were clear, he motioned the kids to follow him as they ran through the halls, trying to find their parents and friends.

* * *

(Judgment Building, Prison Level)

"It's been hours...what the hell is going on up there?" asked Knuckles as he looked up at the ceiling.

"I have a bad feeling that something really wrong has happened." said Sonic, grumbling.

"And knowing how our luck turns out, you know it's not good." said Vector.

Charmy, growing bored, shouted "Can something different please just happen already!"

SMASH!

Everyone turned their heads to see a metal door fly right past them and slam into the wall across.

"Well... ask and you shall receive" said Charmy.

"Way to be quiet" said Jake as he and the children entered the room. Everyone gasped upon their arrival.

Cream and Aristotle, seeing their parents, all rushed over and called for them before stopping in front of the shield. Bunnie and Knuckles, grateful to see their children, placed their hands on the bars of their prison, smiling with relief and joy for seeing their young alive and well.

"SILES!" shouted Hanyo, alerting everyone to pay attention back to the wounded, now mortal, demon hunter.

Siles slowly and painfully turned to a horrified Hanyo and smirked. "Hey... Glad you... can... join the...party."

He let out a pained yell as his gunshot wound started to bleed out again. Sally took more of her shirt and started applying more pressure, but Siles stopped her. "Forget it... It's not (cough) going to (hack) work..."

"You can't...you can't give up!" said Sally, looking at him with fear and helplessness. She started crying again, her tears mixing with the wound's blood. "You can't die... I won't let this happen..."

"I'm not giving... up... I (cough)... just... (cough)... don't want you to keep... stripping yourself... (cough)... in front of me..." said Siles, chuckling weakly. "It's... not an image... I... I... need to... see... GAH!"

He winced in pain again as Sally shook her head "Idiot... Don't speak..."

"What... what happened?" ssked Hanyo weakly as he saw his hero slowly dying in front of him.

"Short story? Council betrayed us. Sealed Siles's powers with some mistletoe. Threw us into the prison. And now he's dying" said a visibly angered Sonic.

"But how? Mr. Siles is so powerful…" said Cream in confusion.

"They used some sort of mistletoe and sealed all his demon power in it." said Amy, remembering the horrible event. Siles could still remember the pain of having all four demons sucked out of him – it was like having his innards ripped out.

"Wait, mistletoe?" asked Jake suddenly. "Was it white like snow and had some sort of powerful aura that glowed?"

Upon seeing nods, Jake cursed. "The Holy Mistletoe... I didn't think they knew about it. But they did..."

"What is it?" asked Espio, who leaned on the wall.

"Legends tell that thousands of years ago, a village was under attack by demons and threatened to destroy them all." said Jake. "During the Christmas season, the entire village prayed to God for a miracle to save them. Hearing their prayer, he sent an angel down and blessed a single mistletoe that was at the entrance of the village. When the demons came, the angel whispered a set of words that banished all the demons into the mistletoe, where they were slowly consumed until their destruction. The people praised and were protected for many years from all demons, thanks to the mistletoe. But, during the Crusades, the village was destroyed by barbarians. Yet the mistletoe was passed to the Templars, who hid it in one of their many temples and recorded it's power. It became a legend after their fall, but rumors were that it still stood in one of their many hidden temples."

"But how did the council find it?" asked Amy.

"Remember that the mobian lands are really once nations that belonged to humans until the war with the Xorda. The entire landscape of the planet was changed. It's possible that some of the temples are here, in Mobius, and the Council happened to find one" said Jake.

"So it can seal any demon power?"asked Bunnie.

"Yes, but not only that, it slowly absorbs the power until the demons are no more. If we don't find the mistletoe now, Siles will lose all his power and we won't be able to save him" said Jake with a grim look.

"Do you know how to use it?" asked Sally with desperation.

"I think so. If I remember the words right then I can reverse the process and save Siles." Said Jake

"Then we find the mistletoe! Simple as that!" said Sonic with determination. "Now get us out of here!"

Jake looked around the room until he saw a computer module nearby and went over to check it out. After some typing, the shields shut down and the cells opened, freeing the prisoners. All walked out, except for Siles, who couldn't move, and Sally, who held him.

"Well, that's one thing done. Now we find some weapons and get that mistletoe" said Rotor.

"Easier said than done. We've got zombies running around the entire city, and they've turned this place into a necropolis" said Jake.

All the others looked at him like he had grown an extra head.

Vector then laughed as he made his way to the exit door at the other end of the hall.

"Please, I seriously doubt there are zombies outside" he said as he opened the door… Only to see three rodent zombies feasting on a dead panda guard. They looked at Vector and screeched until Vector closed the door and turned around with wide eyes and said "There are zombies outside."

"WHAT THE FUCK!" shouted Rotor. "Demons, cultists, zombies, why can't we ever face something normal for once?"

"What does fuck mean mommy?" asked Cream to her mother who gave a harsh look towards Rotor.

"How did this happen?" asked Sally, the fear and concern for her city and its people evident. Upon hearing everything about how the dead just suddenly rose and took over, and the idea from Jake that somebody was using death magic to control them, Sally's, as well as everyone else's, morale sunk to the dark pits.

"We have an entire zombie armada that may or may not have killed more than half our population, and none of our forces are united against them? How could this have happened?" inquired Sally.

"This was planned" said Espio, gaining their attention as he gazed at the ground. "A.R.C.A.N.O. used the battle as a distraction to cover up their real plan of using our own dead against us. And since many people died in the battle, including our forces, it only proved to be more in their favor. We were all played."

"The... mission I went on... was also planned... this was a trap from the start..." said Siles, growling quietly at his failure.

"Then our course is clear: we must get to the Inquisition HQ and call for reinforcements!" said Knuckles.

"But we've got Siles who's injured!" said Sonic.

"We'll split up" said Sally, taking control. "Rotor, Knuckles, Bunnie, the kids and I will head to the Mobian HQ and see what we can do. Sonic, Amy, Chaotix, Jake, you stay here and help Siles. After that, eliminate the council if you can!"

"You don't want to capture them?" asked Knuckles.

"After what they've done, they don't deserve any mercy" agreed Sonic, rage in his eyes.

"I want to stay and help Siles! I can use by power to help in some way, right?" Said Hanyo, who looked at Siles with worry as he held his hand.

"Hanyo, you know it's dangerous! You should come with us!" objected Bunnie.

"There are still zombies out there, so it makes no difference!" said Hanyo looking up.

"Hanyo your bei-"

"I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE THE ONE PERSON WHO'S LIKE A FATHER TO ME!" shouted Hanyo.

Nobody said anything.

"Hanyo..." said Siles.

The young wolf looked at the fox, tears threatening to fall. "You... you've done so much for me... you helped me realize I shouldn't be ashamed of my demon side... that I could give my life some meaning... you were the first person besides Amy to give me hope... you trained me... befriended me...gave me a chance to make friends and people who I consider a family...that day… when I met you at the park… in Knothole, was the day that changed my life. You've been like the father I never had since then...

"AND THAT'S WHY I'LL NEVER LEAVE YOU!" he shouted, trying his hardest not to cry and failing.

Nobody said anything until Sonic walked over and patted the child on the shoulder. "Alright, you and Amy watch over my little bro."

Hanyo faced Sonic as the blue hedgehog gave a thumbs up and a smile "Don't worry, I'll be back to fix Tails up in a jiff. After all, I'm not the fastest for nothing."

"Sonic..." said Sally, unsure.

He smiled. "Sal, let the kid stay... He can do this."

Sally smirked. "Alright, I trust you."

Sonic then turned to Siles and said "Don't worry bro... Old Sonic is going to make sure you get back up and ready to fight."

"Saving the day as always...huh...feels like old times" said Siles, chuckling even through the pain.

But... he had faith that Sonic wouldn't let him down. Why?

**Maybe the blood loss is causing my brain to think I'm a hero worshiping kid again... God I'm crazy. **

"Alright, let's do this!" shouted Sally.

* * *

(Seconds later, just outside the door)

The three zombies that stood outside did their best to knock the door down. The fresh scent of flesh had alerted them of the presences inside, but despite their desire to feast, the door held firm.

SLAM!

With great force from the other side, the metal door was knocked off its hinges and smashed the three into the wall, crushing them under the pressure. At once two groups went off, one to the right and one to the left, leaving three people in the cell room waiting for a miracle.

* * *

(Right side)

"So Sally girl, where are a we aheadin?" Bunnie asked her best friend as they tried to keep up the pace alongside Knuckles while Sally guided them as Aristotle and Cream were hanging on Rotor's back. The walrus was big enough to carry both kids, so he held the rear, away from harm. In his hands, however, was Hermes, whom Bunnie and Sally trusted to hold on to. Granted, he didn't like the idea of being a baby sitter, but he had no choice – the other three were much better in combat than he was.

"There's a secret passageway in the Judgment Building. It that leads to a carefully mined tunnel that goes to various places around Mobotropolis. One of them leads to the Inquisition HQ; I had it built when the reconstruction of the city was being done" said Sally hurrying. "Hopefully, we won't run into much trouble."

As she said that, the turned left around the corner of the hall only to be greeted by it full of zombies who sensed the group's presence and turned towards them.

"Shit. So much for wishful thinking." said Knuckles.

"Wow... real zombies. You know, as a horror movie fan, this is kind of cool." said Rotor, even though he knew they the creatures wanted to feast on his flesh and tear open his organs.

Bunnie took her metallic arm and shook it up a bit "Ready to lay some smack down Knux?"

The guardian of Angel Island only smirked as he stretched his neck "You think you need to ask? HA!"

The two of them went forward, fists raging in fury as the two combat experts fought their way through the horde.

"These guys are nothing!" shouted Knuckles as he backhanded one in the face, before side kicking one coming at his side. Grabbing its head as it tried to recover, he snapped it in half before tossing the pieces away and shouting "Go back to your graves, you undead bastards!"

Yelling with a furious charge, he went forwards, knocking every zombie in his way with various straights and hooks before he stopped, already halfway through the horde.

"Hey! Don't leave me without any fun!" shouted Bunnie, as she hit another one with a roundhouse before activating the laser blade for her arm and charging forward. Every zombie in the way was unceremoniously sliced and diced. She suddenly slid on her knees and went through the legs of a tall horse zombie, getting in the middle of a flock. The rabbit proceeded to spin on her knees, slicing everything around her in half.

"I can see why Tails uses a sword so much. Cutting things up is quite fun!" she remarked with a sadistic grin.

On the side lines, the two six year olds were cheering for their parents... Well, at least one, but it didn't stop Aristotle from trying. Even Hermes was looking with fascination and smiled a toothless grin upon seeing the action.

"Go mom! Kick that zombie's ass!" Shouted Cream with a smile

"WHAT?" she cried, stopping in mid strike with her eyes wide in horror. She did a 180 and turned to her daughter's direction with fury in her eyes. "**Where** did you learn to say that language, young lady?"

Cream gave a 'meep!' sound before she tried hiding behind Rotor, whispering "I kept hearing Jake say it a lot... So I thought it was alright... Why is it wrong to say?"

Bunnie started growling as she gripped her hands in fury. "That... guy..."

A chicken zombie tried to attack her neck from the back until his head was sliced off in once blow.

"...I'LL CRUSH HIS BALLS!" she shouted, unleashing her mama rage on the zombies, hacking them and kicking them into pieces. Pretending each one was the human she was going to kill when she saw him again didn't make things any harder.

Rotor whistled. "Your mom is one scary lady."

Aristotle nodded. He didn't know if he was supposed be more afraid of the undead or of Cream's mom.

A few minutes and some promises of death to a certain doomed hairless ape later, the hall had a new blood-and-guts red paint job.

"Nice work! Let's get going!" said Sally. Everyone nodded and followed.

* * *

(With the other group)

"Hey Jake... You alright? You look pale" said Charmy as they ran (flew, in his case) through the halls.

"Sorry... I just got a sudden bad feeling... like my senses and instincts both cried out 'We are so boned…' and then went silent" said Jake before shrugging. "Ah well, it's most likely nothing."

The group had run into a few zombies here and there, but nothing more than a few stragglers. The group continued their way until Espio stopped at a steel door without any warning.

"Wait!" he called back on the others, who had run past him "There's somebody alive in there."

"A survivor?" asked Sonic. "How do you know?"

"I can sense him" said Espio as he slowly gathered energy into his foot and got into a stance. Opening his eyes a second later, he swiftly kicked down the door…

… Only to hear a gunshot and feel something penetrating his skull.

"ESPIO!" cried everyone in unison, only to look in confusion and surprise as he then turned into smoke with a 'poof'.

"Bunshin" said a voice behind them, scaring them out of their wits. Turning around they saw an unharmed Espio, who calmly walked past them.

_**I bet he loves doing that to us every time.**_ Thought Vector, who felt like he had a heart attack.

Espio stopped at the door and said "We unarmed and not hostile. Stand down."

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! N-N-N-NONE OF YOU!" shouted a voice.

Sonic walked forward and said "I am King Sonic, I'm coming towards the door..."

He stopped dead in his tracks when three more shots missed his nose by few centimeters.

"Come on man! Relax!" shouted Sonic.

"...relax... HOW CAN I RELAX WHEN... I SAW THAT... that... MONSTER!" the person shouted, apparently panicked beyond cohesion.

Everyone was quiet as they listened to his ranting. "EYES LIKE THE DEVIL! THE BLADE MADE BY HELL ITSELF! TEARING EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE... all of them... ALL DEAD IN SECONDS! The pain... the fear... the !"

"I ran... what else could I do... I ran...had to hide...but it will find me... IT WILL KILL ME AND EAT MY SOUL!"

"What are you talking about?" shouted Sonic.

"THAT MONSTER!... HE WHO WALKS WITH THE DEAD!...HE WHO IS THE REAPER!...HE WHO IS THE CROW THAT FEASTS ON THE BLOOD OF EVERY BATTLE'S END! He... he... is... a... monster..." The speaker began to cry, the sound mixing with his shouts of fear and madness.

"He's lost it..." said Vector.

"...lost it?... no... I'm sane... I'M SANE ENOUGH TO KNOW WERE ALL GOING TO DIE!" he shouted. Another gunshot went off and the sound of a body hitting the ground was heard.

They walked to the door to see a young male squirrel wearing a Seraph uniform lying on his back. His face was marred with fear, his body covered in blood and cuts, and his head sported a bullet hole, no doubt caused by the gun in his left hand.

"He didn't even hesitate" wondered Espio.

"What kind of monster was he talking about?" asked Charmy.

Jake then remembered the feeling of dread from outside the building "...could it have been...that guy?"

The mobians turned to face him as he spoke. "Before we came in...we saw something enter the building, with a lot of cloaked figures dressed in dark hoods caring a torch behind it...the 'person' was huge, bigger than any normal sized man. He felt like just as that person said... like death. It was if the sky had grown dark, and doom had come upon like a wraith of a god...or demon."

"And this...monster is in this building too?" Sonic was now starting to worry. If this Seraph squirrel, who was trained as the best of the best, went utterly mad from just seeing the 'guy' in action, things were going to get worse.

"I think he is. He's the reason we took the sewers instead of the front door."

Nobody said anything for a short while, until Sonic sighed and said "Well, we'll burn that bridge when we get to it... for now I'm going on ahead. I'll see if I can find that flower and meet up with you guys. Later!"

With that, Sonic zoomed off.

* * *

(Sally's group)

"Here it is!"

The others followed Sally until they arrived at a dead end. There were no doors, windows or anything.

"Um...where is it?" asked Cream.

Sally smirked as she went to a single brick on the left hand side of the wall and pushed it. The wall then suddenly lowered itself, revealing a tunnel lit by torches.

"This way!" shouted Sally, leading them inside.

* * *

(With Siles, Amy, and Hanyo)

"Any sign of them?"asked Amy. She stood by Siles's side, his blood leaking out of his body.

Hanyo, standing guard at the door, shook his head in despair and kept looking for any sign of the others.

Amy cursed as she took her hands and held Siles'. "It's going to be okay...they'll come..."

Giving her a weak smile, he nodded before coughing again. He was running out of time and he knew it.

"Amy...just in...case...I don't...mak-"

"Don't you dare say that!" she snarled as she started crying over his body "Don't... say goodbye again... I don't want to lose you again."

"Amy..."

"When I though you died I spent every day thinking about you. I was never happy. Nothing could stop the sadness... no lover, no friend, no deed I ever did. Nobody but you..." she drone on, her hand rubbing his furry cheek as she whispered to him. "... but then five years later... we were reunited. Even before you revealed yourself again… I felt something I never felt before in all that time. Hope... happiness... joy… and a reason to live."

Lowering her head she gently kissed his forehead. The two of them gazed into each other's eyes, neither wanting to look away from the other as they held hands tight over one another.

"I'm not going to lose you again. I never will... I love you, Tails... and I always will. That's why I'll make sure you survive... that's why you have to survive... because my life... is nothing without you." She gave him a small smile.

Siles gave one in return and nodded. "I promise... I... won't give up... for you... for me... for everyone...and for us."

Hanyo, watching this, gave a smile before turning back to his guard duties. **Everyone... Please hurry!

* * *

**

(With Sonic)

Everybody knew Sonic was fast – that was made him famous, after all. But when somebody was in danger and that person happened to be someone that meant the world to him, fast was the understatement on the century.

He wasted no time: free to go on his own speed, he ran faster than he could ever remember. All that drove his body was the image of his dying brother. He ran into a few of the undead, but didn't care who or what they were, just ramming them out of the way.

**So many freakin' halls and rooms! It's like a goddamn dungeon! **

He saw a door with the Seraphim symbol engraved.

"Jackpot!" he shouted as he charged his run and buzzed right through the door with little resistance, the hole's metal edges reddened and smoking from the heat. Landing inside, he saw papers, guns, armor and some electrical equipment, but nothing that could lead to where the Holy Mistletoe might be.

"Damn!" he shouted, pounding a nearby desk. A small hand sized metal safe crashed on his foot, making him yell in pain.

After comforting the offended limb, he looked down and his eyes widened. "Maybe..."

Taking the safe in his hand, he looked at it and saw that it was a simple dial lock, the code lost with whoever was its owner. Normally he would buzz right through the safe, but it was too small. He didn't want to damage the mistletoe if it was inside.

"There has to be a way..." he mused, looking around for something, like a sledgehammer, that could help him open the lid.

"There!" he shouted as he spotted a blow torch. Taking it in hand, he slowly activated the flame and put it upon the metal. Slowly, but surely, the burning fire was managing to melt the metal around the lock.

**Great, this is going to take forever... Tails doesn't have that time! **

He began to sweat. If his gamble wasn't right, then he might have lost more than just a chance to find a holy object.

He might have lost his best friend.

* * *

(With Jake and the Chaotix)

BAM!

A single metal door fell down from a crocodile's kick before somebody activated the lights, showing that the group had landed in the level's armory.

"Guns, man's best killing friend." said Jake as they entered the room.

The room was filled with guns and ammo, along with few other emergency items.

"Grab enough for the trip back and the trip out of this city" said Vector, who took a duffel bag he found and piled some ammo and guns into it. Charmy was staring at a high powered M247H Heavy Machine Gun, an air-cooled, gas-operated, electrically fired, magnetic link fed weapon. 200 rounds of 12.7 laser-charged bullets per reload completed the package.

He was drooling until Vector took it in his own hands easily, as if the weapon weighed as much as air, and said "Only for the heavy muscled people."

The bee scowled and turned to taking two pulse handguns and their holsters, before turning his eyes to the shotguns and grenades.

Jake, over by the assault rifles, turned to Espio, whom was ignoring the guns, instead more interested by the close range weapons available. "You getting any?"

Espio just took a bunch of battle knives and wrapped those around two belts, which he set around his chest and back in an X fashion. "I can manage."

"Hey, look!" said Charmy, pulling out a set of familiar old fashioned pistols "Siles' pistols. Check out the foxes on them! Sexy…"

"Give me those." said Vector, before giving them his own leering look.

"Are any of his other weapons here?" asked Jake.

"I got the shotgun. " Said Espio, who tossed the double barreled shogun in one of the bags.

"And here's his sword." said Vector, who found it on a corner. He tried to lift it, but felt his back crack just from picking it up. "HOLY! It's… like… the weight of a ship…."

"It's special. Only Siles can wield it or pick up easily. No one else can." explained Jake.

"Then how the hell did these guys get it in here? What did they use, a forklift?" asked a panting Vector as he decided to leave it. No use in carrying something that would only slow you down.

Jake shrugged, taking one of the P.R.E.F's weapons, the Pulse Carbine, and activated it. The gun hummed softly in his hands. "Guns?"

"Check!" said Vector, with two bags over his shoulder.

"Grenades?"

"Got them."

"Anything else we can use?"

"Pills here" said Vector, showing a small white bottle of pills around.

Jack looked at him and asked "Why do we need pills?"

"I don't know, it was all I could find."

"What kind of pills are they?" asked Jake walking over.

Vector looked at them. "Just… pills."

Grabbing the pills, Jake looked closely at them and read "There's something written here: 'Warning: may cause addiction. If so, seek medical help.'"

Throwing them behind he said "Who needs pills in a zombie invasion, anyway? We'll be screwed ten times over by the time we need them…"

"True" said Vector, grabbing the rest of the gear. "So, any instructions?"

"Kill all sons of bitches" growled Charmy as he pumped a M90 Close Assault Shotgun. "Those are my official instructions."

* * *

(Outside)

A single zombie, upon hearing the noise of a door slamming earlier, decided to check out the area and slowly looked inside the armory….

Only to get his head blasted off from the barrel of a shotgun.

Charmy pumped it again, smirking, as everyone ran out and quickly turned left. Dashing through the corridors the group saw small numbers of zombies heading towards them, arms stretched out and mouths ready to feast.

"Eat lead, suckers!" Shouted Vector, raising his chaingun and firing round upon round, crying out in a war rage. The bullets zoomed through the air like hellfire, tearing apart each zombie they hit. More kept coming.

Moaning was heard behind them. "We got trouble on our six!" Jake shouted.

"But we're only 4 people…" said Charmy, promptly gaining a dope slap from Jake.

"I got it!" said Espio, who whipped out a dagger between each finger on both hands and launched himself forward. Upon seeing the seven zombies heading towards them, he jumped over and flipped right above the group while, in two swift hand movements, sending all six daggers he had, hitting six skulls with them. He landed right behind the last one, a female skunk, and quickly twisted its neck.

Charmy huffed. "Oh yeah! Watch this!"

Preparing his wings, he flew over towards the front horde and switched his shotgun for the dual pulse pistols. He paraded above them with some fast aerodynamic twists and turns, firing at them all the time. With both the combined effort of Vector's and Charmy's trigger fingers, the hall way was filled soon with an entire walkway of once again dead corpses.

"Well, that's one way to create a live action 'Danse Macabre'…" said Jake as he and the others ran forward.

* * *

(With Sonic)

Sonic was getting more worried. The blowtorch's flame was dying out and he was sure he heard gunfire not too far off from where he was. But he was almost there, just a few more seconds and he'd have the safe open.

"Please… please, God… please be it…" he thought. He ran out of flame, but the lock was thankfully weak enough to be knocked out with a good punch. Reaching in, Sonic felt his heart leap as he slowly felt leaves and round objects. Pulling it out, he cried in almost teary-eyed joy. He had the Holy Mistletoe.

"I GOT IT!" he shouted and rushed out. "HANG ON TAILS! I'M COMING!"

As he dashed through the halls he heard the gunshots get louder and louder. He turned around the corner and ducked just in time for Charmy's shotgun blast to miss his head.

"Watch it!"

"Sorry" said Charmy, rubbing the back of his head before turning around and firing at a zombie horde coming at them.

"You got it!" asked Jake without letting up on the knife-and-bullet barrage his group was sending at the undead.

"Right here!"

"You and Jake head out! We got this!" cried a laughing Vector. His chaingun's fire started to get punctuated by his own taunts. "Cry some more! Cry, you undead pussies!"

Sonic grabbed Jake and dashed through the halls like lighting, ignoring the human that yelled in fear while being dragged around like a ragdoll.

Meanwhile, Hanyo was still on guard when he spotted something noisy, blue and fast heading towards him. He readied himself, but let his guard down upon seeing that it was none other than Sonic and Jake, who was screaming his lungs out.

Sonic then screeched to a halt as Hanyo shouted "You're back!"

BARF!

"EEEEWWW!" grunted Hanyo, who got covered in Jake's stomach fluids.

"Sorry…" said Jake weakly as he wiped his mouth. "Still not used to it."

Sonic ignored them and ran inside the prison room. He saw Siles was getting pale.

"I got it bro… I got it!" said Sonic smiling as Siles looked at him with shock and then a small smile.

"You… came for me…" Said Siles, who felt a few tears drop from his eyes.

Sonic grinned. "I told you… I'm never abandoning you again"

Siles believed that grin… that Sonic grin that he always used to believe. He felt faith in it once more.

Jake and Hanyo walked over, and the human asked Sonic to give him the Holy Mistletoe, which he then held it over Siles. "Let's hope I remember this right" he muttered.

He closed his eyes. "_Holy Blessed fruit of our savior…. Release thy power upon this world once more…unleash that which has been trapped for so long in your grasp… And let it be let loose among the world of mortals!"_

The white mistletoe began to glow a holy white aura that made Siles cry out in pain. The colorful demonic aura's that were once ripped out of him began to flow back in the form of black, red, blue, purple, and white. Like a tornado, they flew overhead until all five slammed into Siles. A flash, and it was over.

Everyone was silent. Siles didn't make one move – not even to open his eyes.

"Tails?" asked Amy, who slowly went over to touch him. She was interrupted when the fox got up and stood tall, like he had never been wounded.

Bloodtail turned around to face his friends, who saw as his eyes turned red and he said two words.

"I'm back."

**_FUCK YEAH!_** shouted Sparda.

End

And there we go. Nothing really else to say, only that the end of this arc will come...and you will not believe the ending.

Thanks again to REV6Pilot for the help!

Later


	32. Chapter 25: Operation Thantaos pt6

THE CONTEST FOR THE OC'S ARE OVER!

That's right, no more updates, no more new characters, it is done.

Now I will be reviewing all your submissions and see which ones are the best and pick one for the story. You will not know who won until 3-4 chapters after this one as it will take me awhile to figure out which one is the winner. I'm serious; some of these are really good. You guys should be proud of yourselves for being so creative and passionate.

If you're wondering why I did this there are 2 reasons. One, I wanted to get the reviewers more involved with the story which I always find something to be good to try out if you really want to.  
And two I wanted you guys to try practicing your OC's. Most of you guys are writers like me and if you're going to include an OC in the story you're going to have to make it good or else you might have a Mary or Gary Sue on your shoulders and nobody loves them.

Either way, I just hope nobody thought this was some waste of time I really just wanted people to have some fun with it.

Now to anybody who wants to still join the artist contest, you still can. That one is not done yet and won't be done for some time. Just a reminder, if you signed up for the OC contest you can't sign up for the artist one. I'll post the rules again next chapter for all of you to see again.

Hope you in enjoy the second to last chapter of this arc (Yeah I know I said it would end soon, but I really need to learn how limit how much goes in what in future long arcs)

* * *

(O.A.S.I.S. HQ Espionage Surveillance Military Division. Sector 9526)

"You can't seriously expect me to launch an Exterminatus on the capital of Mobius! Did the fucking Parliament even think of the ramifications?", shouted Colonel Mustang to the telecommunicator screen in front of him.

Ever since he received the message that he was to begin executing Exterminatus, he had been trying to get in contact with somebody to see if the order was authentic and real. He had spent hours trying to get through until he finally managed to get in contact with the head of O.A.S.I.S. itself, Commander General Alexander Gillburn.

Mustang knew he shouldn't be speaking like this to the person who had singlehandedly became the youngest general recorded in O.A.S.I.S. and even the U.N.O. military history. He was a young man, around 30, with light sandy hair and piercing blue eyes that showed a wisdom only seen in elder veterans. His handsome boyish face with clear skin only made it harder to even think that such a young man was the leader of one of the most powerful military forces on the planet, but if one just heard even five minutes of his deeds as a soldier, they would salute him themselves.

Since the talk between the two had started, everyone else in the commanding room had been silent. They knew they couldn't go against orders, especially from "The Hero of Humanity", but to wipe out all life in the city of a nation that wasn't even a part of the U.N.O...

Sighing and fixing his green general uniform, C.G. Gillburn only replied, "This isn't something I wanted either, but the protocol stands that if an event such as Code 45DW is beyond the control of normal quarantine or elimination, the ruling factor is to use Exterminatus."

"But this isn't our sector, hell it's not even one of our countries. If we do this what will the mobians in both our lands and their own say? We'll be facing a mob the size of the moon in response!", said Colonel Mustang, trying to make his superior officer see reason.

"We don't even know if the ruling government is already dead. Colonel, you can keep trying to establish communications if you want, but the fact remains: you have 6 hours to prepare and launch and Exterminatus, or else we will be forced to launch nuclear weapons from the home base upon Mobotropolis and charge you for insubordination."

The General signed out and the Colonel was left with only a black empty screen. Facing the ground in anger and despair, he was silent for a long time as the men and women around him stared and waited for orders.

"Prepare the Exterminatus… Firing EA in 6 hours. Everyone else, get to work on repairing communications with us and the Inquisition. I want to at least tell these people that we're going to kill them, all thanks to scared politicians.

Mustang walked back to his seat and sat down, feeling 40 years older. If they could establish communications, there might be a way to at least warn them of the danger that was coming from above. Some might be quick enough to escape.

If they couldn't get in contact…

**God help them all.

* * *

**

(The Music of (_What's up people! By Maximum the Hormone plays)_

…_**Dark Side of the World Presents…**_

… _**A Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic…**_

…_**edited by REV6Pilot…..**_

…_**crossed over with material from Devil May Cry….**_

…_**as well as information of Demonology and Angelology….**_

_**BLOODTAIL: THE DEMON HUNTER

* * *

**_

(Judgment Building, Prison Level)

Bloodtail flexed his hands a bit, welcoming the familiar power that once more flowed through his body. Granted, it was only a few hours, but after being a half demon for so long one forgets the feeling of being mortal.

"So is everything alright?" asked Amy, feeling a bit concurred despite the gunshot wound completely gone and healed.

"Let me check."

**You guys in there?**

_**About goddamn time you rescued us! Any minute later and we would have all been killed by a fricken' Christmas ornament. Not the best way for a bad ass like me to go down**__**.**_Sparda was angry.

_**Ugh, that felt worse than that celebration bash we had when we defeated Mundus back in the Dark Ages….God what a horrible event. **_Cerberus sounded like he had a hangover.

_**Wasn't that the time you slept with that fox demon…what was his name? Began with a K…ah whatever. Doesn't matter, it was still a pretty funny sight. **_Sparta laughed.

_**Ha ha. I'm not the only one who's gotten into weird situations when drunk. Who was it that burned Rome again because somebody thought they were surrounded by ninja pirate unicorns with the faces of Tiberus who was long dead?**_

_**Shut up**__**.**_

Rolling his eyes, Bloodtail felt a smile crack, hearing that the demons were alright.

**You guys have any negative effects on you or on your powers because of all this? **

_**We seem to be alright. That is if Beowulf here is done screaming like a girl.**_ Nevan said with a small laugh.

_**I did not scream like a little girl! I was shouting out my voice in order to make my mind block out the pain! **_Beowulf shouted, enraged.

_**Please, you were screaming like that "singer", Justin Bieber when he's on stage. Like a shrieking scared pussy! **_Said Sparda.

_**You dare insult my honor! Have at you! **_

Bloodtail turned off the connection in his head, not wanting to hear another fight between the two.

"So what do we do now?" asked Sonic. "Sal and the others must have reached the Inquisition HQ by now, and we still have all these zombies."

"What else? Re-kill the undead and have a massive barrage of drinks to forget about all this", said Bloodtail.

"We have an entire city full of these guys! How the hell are we going to kill all of these undead bastards?" asked Jake, who saw the situation as hopeless.

"But we can't just do nothing!"said Hanyo.

"HEY!"

Turning around the five of them saw the Chaotix enter, covered in zombie remains, and place the bag carrying Bloodtail's weapons near his feet.

"Merry Christmas. Sorry, no card" said Vector with a nod as Bloodtail opened the sack and grinned, before taking out his trusty double barrel shotgun and dual pistols, before sheathing them in their respective places on his coat.

"We couldn't carry your sword though, that thing is as heavy as Vector after pigging out."

Charmy got a swat to the head by Vector for the comment. Bloodtail just moved past them towards the outside hallway, smirking. "Don't worry… I got it covered."

Lifting his right hand up, he closed his eyes and concentrated.

For a minute none of the others heard or saw anything happen… that is, until the sound of a sword cutting through the air was heard. The sound grew louder and louder until, in a split second, it flew right into Bloodtail's hand, who twirled it around before placing it on his back.

"All ready to go. I suggest we head up through the building and wipe out any demonic or undead forces until we have a nice blood-red paint job."

"Why shouldn't we just avoid the zombies and try to get out of town safely?" Said Jake who wanted to have this nightmare end, not have to fight more undead.

"One, because I said so. Two, because unless you've got a plane that can take us out of the city, as well as all the other survivors, we're stuck here. Three, because I've got no other ideas. And four, I want to kill something. Anything. Including five certain political snakes that are going to regret fucking with me." Said Bloodtail who had murder in his eyes.

"Save me some action", growled Amy, crackling her knuckles. Vector handed her two pulse pistols.

"Ditto" Smirked Sonic as they headed out.

* * *

(Inquisition HQ, underground passage)

For the past half hour Sally and her group had been traveling through the dark passageway, with only their eyesight to guide them.

"Are we there yet mother?" asked Cream, feeling quite tired. It had been a long day with all that had happened and she just wanted to get someplace safe to rest.

"Almost sweetie, right Sally-girl?" asked Bunnie, turning her attention to her best friend.

Sally didn't answer, looking at the walls carefully. Suddenly, she dashed ahead into the darkness before a shout of triumph rang.

The others walked over and saw her in front of a metal door with multiple locks and various electronic panels on the walls beside it.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Open it!" said Rotor.

"This is one of the most advance locked doors in all of Mobius. We installed it so that we would have to enter 14 coded locks, three passwords, a voice check and 3 separate scans for DNA, retinal codes, fingerprints, and hair samples. This will take about 10 minutes to fully unlock."

Sally started to press keys….

BAM!

BOOM!

… only to jump when Knuckles just kicked the door down and sent it flying into a steel corridor.

"Hey, look! I unlocked in 4 seconds, 6 tops."

Sally shook her head. Bunnie shrugged and followed the echidna, who had gone on ahead with a smirk.

At the end of the steel-colored corridor was (surprise!) another thick door with a keypad, along with a computer for communications, plugged and set on the wall to the right. Sally pressed some keys on the door. They failed.

"This isn't good…" said Sally. She pressed the keys again, to the same effect. "The code's not working. The door must be jammed. We won't be able to get past unless we can open it on the other side."

"That's just great. What now?" Bunnie sighed.

"Stand back, ladies." Said the red Echidna who stepped forward

Knuckles punched the door, managing to get a deep dent, but it still stood. Knuckles tried again and again, with no good results. It was if something behind the door was stopping it.

"Don't even bother. This door is only one of many sealed. Behind it are more doors, side by side. This lock and the one all the way on the other side are the only way to open all of them at once." said Sally

"Don't you think I should have known about this before I wasted my time hitting the damn thing?" asked Knuckles with a glare. Sally ignored him and went over to the computer which she was glad to find working.

"Thank the Guardians! Maybe I can contact somebody in the HQ for help."

"If anybody is alive, that is…" said Rotor.

* * *

(Meanwhile, Judgment Building Ground Level)

The entire giant white hall entrance, which once marveled the visitors with its high quality architecture and sparking white marble stone layers, was now reduced to a darkened, crumbled relic of its former glory, now housing at least a hundred undead.

(Now Playing: Let the bodies hit the floor, Artist: Drowning Pool)

A 'DING!' echoed throughout the chamber, gaining the attention of every zombie nearby. They turned towards the blood-spattered doors of the elevator and slowly made their way towards them, moaning hungrily.

BANG!

A zombie's head was gone into pieces. The slaughter was on.

Rushing out of the elevator, adrenaline fueling their bloodlust, six out of the eight passengers rushed out with a united war cry. Jake and Hanyo waited in the elevator, looking at the action from a safe distance.

Bloodtail, yearning for some blood, slashed his way through multiple zombies before charging his sword and jumping high into the air. As he fell and unleashed a furious energy explosion that made a clearing ten feet in diameter around him. Getting back up, he switched to his pistols and started firing all around him like a tornado, sending magic bullet after magic bullet into skulls and torsos.

Sonic drilled through the horde, rushing through the room like a bullet. After a few more buzzsaw kills, he uncurled and slid through the legs of a female undead horse right before flipping back to his feet and roundhouse kicking another zombie in the head, knocking it to the ground.

"This is going to be easy."

The blue blur stretched himself lazily before going back on the go.

Bloodtail, pulling his sword out of a zombie on the ground, warned "Don't get cocky! One bite and even I am done for!"

Three tried to get behind the hunter, who turned around and sliced one in half by the midsection before upper slashing the next one over and finishing the third by stabbing his sword right through the male lion, who got his body used as a hammerhead when Bloodtail lifted him up along with the blade and smacked him down upon two zombies. Stretching his back all the way it could go, he did a reverse blow before realigning himself and whirling around, knocking the creatures a short distance into the air or several feet back. The force of the spin tore the body off the sword, and it flew around like a ragdoll.

"Wish I had my hammer..." said Amy, sighing as she shot down another one. Taking the dual pulse pistols that were handed down to her, she ran straight into the horde before doing a series of evasive acrobatic flips and twists, shooting nonstop. Landing in a split leg position, she curved her body around and fired in all directions before rolling back to her feet. To her left, Bloodtail slashed and hacked. She whistled to her boyfriend, who looked at her and smirked.

She rushed towards him as he summoned Cerberus and twirled it around him, turning the zombies into frozen husks. When Amy reached him, Bloodtail took her and threw her up in the air. She twirled around and performed his famous Heavy Rain, shattering the zombies into pieces.

Catching her when she came down, Bloodtail replied "Not bad, you're improving."

"I learn from the best", she said, before getting back both to her own feet and into the fray.

Meanwhile, the Chaotix were all concentrating their gunfire in a separate corner of the room. They were getting overwhelmed.

"I'm out of ammo!",shouted Charmy, throwing away his guns.

Vector, whose heavy machine gun was done for, did the same and proceeded to get ready for some good old-fashioned smack down with his fists. "How many fricken' zombies are there! We just went through every single clip and gun we had!"

"This is why relying on guns is useless" said Espio who drew two of his remaining daggers. "Hard, cold steel is always the better option."

"Says the guy who studied Kenjutsu!" replied Vector, literally charging in head first. As he knocked them down with his head, he twisted his tail around knocking the stragglers off their feet and proceeded to either elbow drop or heel drop the fallen.

Espio dashed though the horde, ignoring the comment and opening throats with simple slashes.

Up in the air, Charmy was flying up and down, using his stinger to pierce any unsuspecting zombies' heads. As he was about to dive for the umpteenth time, the zombies grew smart and reached out. Charmy tried to escape, but they managed to drag him to the ground. They surrounded him and prepared to dive in for a feast, their mouths watering with saliva and god knows what else.

The bee thought he was done for… until a blue blur knocked this way through the zombies, grabbed him and dragged him off to safety. He gasped in relief, then turned around and thanked Sonic. The hedgehog just gave a thumbs up before shouting to Bloodtail "Yo Tails! Got anything that could get rid of all these guys in one blow!"

"I can't access Devil Trigger yet! Give me a moment to think!" shouted Bloodtail, who kicked away a charging mouse.

_**Use one us to deal a large amount of damage! It might take some juice out of you, but you'll be fighting for hours at the rate you're going. **_Cerberus suggested.

**Nevan! Can you generate enough storm power to blast all these guys back to the grave? **Bloodtail asked, juggling a zombie he'd kicked into the air with his pistols. He let it fall to the ground, where it made a huge 'SPLAT!'

_**You'll have to play a big rhythm boy. It may take some time**__**.**_

**Better than nothing…** "Guys, cover me!"

The demon hunter summoned the guitar and started playing, the cords sending out small shocks of electricity through the sounds of the strings.

Although they had no idea what he was doing, the others complied and surrounded Bloodtail, taking care of the zombies that approached. Bloodtail kept playing, as fast as he could, the sounds of the guitar echoing as the electricity now started to circle around him faster and faster.

"How the hell is playing a guitar going to help us! It's not like these guys are Blue Meanies!" shouted Vector as he grabbed a zombie's head and performed a jumping cutter, breaking its neck.

"Quit complaining! Do you have a better idea? No? Then shut your bitching and kick some ass!" shouted Amy. Her pistols were starting to overheat, so she threw them away and resorted to her martial arts.

Sonic, getting an idea, started spinning around the group in a circle, blocking the zombies from getting anywhere closer.

Finally Bloodtail, whose body was almost fully covered with electricity, heard Nevan shout out to release it, and so he did. Playing one last chord, he unleashed the lightning, which went above and took the form of a giant dragon. Roaring loudly, it dove down and started slithering, charging through any nearby zombies. The burning bodies fell, dozen by dozen, twitching randomly.

The group just watched. No zombie stood a chance against the lightning behemoth that kept diving and swarming around. Finally, the dragon launched itself into the air and gave one last roar before exploding into lightning bolts, which hit every other remaining zombie. The dried parts were set on fire and whatever moisture remaining in their bodies boiled violently upon contact, resulting in several explosions of ash, blood and liquefied flesh, which splattered every surface of the room and whatever was inside it.

(End song)

Hanyo and Jake slowly walked out of their hiding spot in the elevator and looked around. The entire once-white entrance hall was neatly colored a pure blood red with black streaks of ash.

"God… damn!" whispered Jake. "I think we just witnessed the most bad ass way of painting a room, ever."

Everyone grouped around each other, trying to get rid of the remains clinging to their clothes, shoes and fur. Bloodtail ignored the fuss and asked Nevan if she was alright.

_**Just a little...winded...I think the effects of that blasted mistletoe are coming in. I don't think you should play me for awhile. **_

She sounded quite drained.

_**I've never seen you tired out of all people.**_ Sparda commented. _**If this is happening to you**__**,**__** it might happen to all of us. I would limit your use of the others demon powers for some time if I were you, Siles.**_

_**Ha! I never get tired in a fight. Call me up next time Siles, and I will show you my strength and spirit! **_ Beowulf shouted.

Sparda snorted. _**We'll remember that when you start feeling like Nevan over there.**_

**What about you?**

"_**Our souls have been linked the longest**__**,**__** therefore our bond is stronger**__**,**__** as well as the connection between my power and yours. We should be okay."**_

"Yo Siles!", shouted Jake, getting the two tailed fox's attention.

"Sorry, demon talk. Oh, and it's Bloodtail when on the job"

"How you are able to talk with four demons and stay sane is beyond me," joked Jake "but anyway. We need to make out a plan on how to deal with this zombie thing. Now, most necromancy is done via summoner. If there is such a person in the city, we should focus on taking that person out. It will eliminate the connection with the undead and end this nightmare."

"How are we going to find one person in an entire city? It could take hours!" whined Charmy.

"We could try sensing him. Espio why don't you try that chi thing or whatever you can do?" suggested Vector.

"I can't."

"What? Why?"

Espio sighed. "Chi is 'life energy'. As you know, all living things, even demons, have a signature that I can sense if they don't hide it very well. Even magic has some sort of life energy into it. But these things here, they're dead. They have no life energy. And since these creatures are controlled by a similar feeling of magic, it floods my senses. Sorry, but I won't be able to sense where it's coming from."

Bloodtail stepped forward. "Let me try. My powers aren't at their fullest for the moment, but I can still sense things a few miles away."

Upon seeing nods, Bloodtail closed his eyes and let loose his consciousness. He tried to feel for any sort of presence.

In a few seconds he gasped and his eyes widened.

**...cold...empty...like a void. **He thought as his powers felt the energy of something...was it even alive? It was like feeling a black hole inside your soul, slowly corrupting and erasing you from existence, until you were nothing but a presence lost in oblivion.

Everyone stepped back when Bloodtail fell to his knees, gasping for air. He felt the presence sense him as well, and it had tried reaching out, to take him right then and there. He felt it reach for his very soul and the feeling of a cold hard chain that was wrapped around it, trying to pull both soul and life away from their owner.

_**TAILS! LOSE THE CONNECTION! LOSE THE CONNECTION! **_Sparta yelled, almost in a panic.

Snapping out of it, Bloodtail let go of his connection with the presence and nearly fell on his face, his hands barely stopping him. Gasping for air, he felt his nose start to bleed from the intensity of what he had just felt. His mouth was dry like sandpaper had just raped his throat, leaving his insides to burn.

"What happened? What is it?" asked Amy by his side, worried upon seeing his sudden change.

"I...don't know..." Said Bloodtail, speechless and out of breath.

_**That...energy...it was like death itself...almost like the time we faced Samael at that fake church…. **_ Sparta mused, worried.

_**No... with Samael you could sense**__**some angelic energy in him...but with this thing...it's like...like... **_ Cerberus, deep in thought, joined him.

_**Pure death itself. **_Beowulf commented. _**But it also had a second energy, like that of an Arcana Demon**__**...**_

_**Why am I not surprised? With the way our luck holds out with these things we might as well expect one every week. **_Cerberus grunted.

Everyone stared as Amy helped the hunter up, waiting nervously – even if they didn't show it, like Espio – for what Bloodtail had to say. Nobody thought it would be good; the little psychic show had taken that thought to the deep pits.

"It's an Arcana Demon... Death, I think. It's controlling the zombies...it's...like nothing I've ever felt before..." said Bloodtail, trying to calm his beating heart.

No sound was heard until Sonic sighed. "So, where is it? We beat this thing and everything goes back to normal, right?"

Bloodtail pointed upwards. "Upstairs... top floor... in this building."

"Wait, it's right above us!" muttered a horrified Hanyo.

"Why the fuck are we here, then! Let's get out of here!" Jake was in total fright.

Bloodtail shook his head. "I have no choice. I've got to face that thing and bring it down."

Jake shook his head. "Bloodtail, if that thing you're sensing is what the kids and I sensed before we found you guys, then even I don't think you have a chance.",

"And this problem is never going to go away if we don't deal with that thing! We need to end this now, while we can!" snarled Bloodtail. "But I need you guys to head over to the Inquisition HQ. Help out Sally and the others there."

"And leave you here to face that demon alone? We can't! I can't!" complained Amy.

Putting his hands on her shoulders, he said "Amy... this is not going to be like our other battles, I know this. I need you to lead everyone to safety… I'm trusting you to do this."

She looked into his eyes and saw only the truth in them. Sighing, she nodded and gave a small smile. "I got it... Just be careful."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he is.", said Sonic, wrapping around his arm around his best bud's neck.

"Sonic... What does that mean?" Bloodtail already knew, but asked anyway.

Sonic grinned. "What else? Means I'm going into the fight with you, buddy!",

Bloodtail growled as he yelled, "NO! Hell no and fuck no! You're not doing this! Not this time! This isn't Robotnik, Sonic! This isn't a SWAT bot! This is a fricken' demon of death! It's going to be beyond all forms of life threatening!"

Sonic shook his head and gave Bloodtail a serious look that made the other stare at him in surprise. That look was something that Sonic very rarely showed. He wasn't kidding.

"Tails...I told you before, I'm always going to be watching your back, no matter what. I'm going to follow you and make sure you're safe, like I did before we had our problems", said Sonic, as he put his hand on Bloodtail's shoulder. He gave him a smirk. "What kind of big brother would I be if I didn't follow my little brother through fire and hell when he needs me?"

The two of them stared at each other for a long time, both seeing the determination each other had in their eyes. Bloodtail yielded first, looking down at the ground with a small smirk.

"I can't ever win an argument with you, can I?"

"Nope! You never did as a kid and you can't do it now!"

_**Take him with you kit. He might be of some help later on.**_Sparda suggested.

Bloodtail shook his head and wondered how things changed so fast. Just a few weeks ago he hated Sonic like he was the scum of the earth, and now they were going to go through a near impossible fight together like it was no big deal?

If he was the Tails he was back before meeting Sparda, he would be calling this a dream come true.

He decided he would worry about that later, and turned to the others. He nodded to them before Amy told them to be safe and led everyone out of the room and towards the city through the front doors.

Sonic and Bloodtail stood side by side, looking up at the stairs leading to their destination: the top floor.

"Ya ready to Juice and Jam?" asked Sonic.

Silence.

"One, never say that again. And two, I LIVE FOR THIS SHIT!", shouted Bloodtail, rushing forward with the blue speed-demon by his side.

* * *

(Inquisition HQ, Command Room)

Despite all efforts, none of them could get the outside communications network turned on and working again. The zombies on the other side of the entrance had given up on trying to break down the door and things were quiet on the opposite side, but Zazamel wasn't willing to risk checking it out.

All in all, things were grim.

BEEP! BEEP!

"Sir! I... I got somebody calling us from inside the building!" said a black crow, who was typing away at his station.

"Give me the mic", replied Zazamel. He took the bird's headset and placed it on his head. "This is Zazamel, head of the Inquisition. Who is this?"

"_Good to hear your voice too, Zazamel."_

"Your majesty! Thank the gods you're alive! Where are you? What happened? Are you hurt?"

"_We're okay. So are Sonic_, _Hermes,_ _and Siles. Right now I'm with Bunnie and her daughter, Cream, Knuckles, and his son Aristotle, my son and Rotor. We used the secret exit connecting from the Judgment Building to get here, but something's wrong with the controls on this end. We think it might have malfunctioned."_

"I wish we could help, your majesty, but we only have a few armed men around here and we're blocked by dozens of zombies. I don't think we can even send a squad to help."

"_There must be something!"_

Zazamel closed his eyes in deep thought. An idea sprouted.

"Quick, bring up the blueprints of the first floor and its interior", he ordered. A few minutes later, a data pad was given to him, showing the blueprints of the building. He looked at it carefully before replying back to his queen "There should be a vent shaft in the upper left wall above you, do you see it?"

* * *

(With Sally)

"Yes. I can see it.", She replied.

"_Okay. The vent leads to the cafeteria room. A few halls to the left is the keypad connecting the series of doors that are keeping you locked in. Somebody small enough can crawl through and unlock the doors, but the thing is, that area is probably not secure__.__"_

She heard a sigh through the intercom, then a second of silence. _"That's the best situation I can come up with... When you get out of there, head to the command room and bang on the door three times. We'll let you in. Good luck."_

Cutting the communications, Sally turned to the vent and got a closer look at it.

"Do you think any of us fit?"

"I doubt it...wish I was stickin' to that diet I had…" grumbled Bunnie.

"Me neither," said Knuckles "and Rotor's too much of a fatass to get through."

"Screw you Knuckles. I can't help if my species is like this." muttered an angry Rotor.

"That leaves only two people…" said Sally, turning to the kids on Rotor's back. They looked at her, and then to each other.

Bunnie, seeing her idea, was shocked. "You want to send mah daughter out there with those flesh eating monsters?"

Sally shook her head. "I wish I had a choice, but it's the only option. Believe me, Bunnie, this is something I don't want to do."

Seeing her mother worry, Cream made a smile. "It's alright mother! I can do it! I got past a lot of zombies already and you heard Miss Sally: Aristotle and I are the only ones who can do this!"

"But..."

Knuckles placed his hand on Bunnie's shoulder. "Let them go. They got this far, so we can trust them. Besides, I'm proud of my son for what he's done. I have faith in him."

Upon hearing those words, Aristotle felt most of his fear disappear. He nodded, determined.

Sighing in defeat, the southern rabbit nodded. Rotor let them off his back.

"Remember, the code is 65432. Good luck", said Sally.

"Be safe, darling", said Bunnie. She prayed her light in life would be safe.

Cream gave her a peck on the cheek. "I will, mother."

Knuckles simply gave a light punch to Aristotle's shoulder. "Look after her, and be careful."

His son nodded as he performed sign language that said 'I love you, dad.'

"I love you too, son."

He grabbed both kids and lifted them up towards the vent, where they carefully removed the grate and crawled in, leaving the others to only hope and pray.

* * *

(Streets of Mobius)

Thankfully most of the zombies in the hall they fought in originally came from the street, leaving the runners with a clear and quiet blood-soaked outside.

"Okay...(huff)...I have run more...(gasp)...on this day...(huff)...then in my entire life..." said Jake, dragging himself in the rear.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Maybe if you weren't sitting on your ass all day, reading porn, you wouldn't be having this problem!"

"Sorry for… (huff) having a hobby!"

"More like an obsession…" mumbled Amy.

They turned around the corner of a street. Their luck didn't last: the undead crowding the lane saw them and started slowly forming a mob.

"Okay... This isn't a problem. We just have to back up and go the other way in order to avoid them" said Vector backing up.

Charmy turned around and said, "I think that might be a problem."

Whoever faced the way they'd come from saw a similar thing happening on the other side.

"Okay... any ideas or should we start putting BBQ sauce on our faces?" asked Jake, nervously.

Amy turned around, looking for an exit. She saw a door wide open, leading to the inside of an apartment complex.

**Better than nothing…** "FOLLOW ME!" she yelled, rushing on ahead. The others following from behind.

Upon passing the entrance, Vector shut the door and picked up a nearby chair, which he placed it under the knob.

"That should do it."

SLAM!

He jumped upon seeing a big desk place itself near the door. Turning around he saw Hanyo, his Devil Bringer glowing, look at him. "What? It's just in case."

Meanwhile, Amy was at an elevator she had called.

"Good thinking, this will get us away from those undead freaks", commented Jake… before the elevator opened up and revealed a male black cat, a brown furred goat, and a female fox feasting on the body of a dead female walrus.

They slowly turned their heads towards the survivors and growled before charging, only to get blows to the head by Amy and Espio, while Charmy quickly dove inside and pressed the button for the top floor, getting out right as the doors shut.

"Spoke to soon" grumbled Jake as Vector and Hanyo ran up to them, asking if the elevator worked.

"It works, but it's occupied. We're going to take the stairs" said Amy going towards a nearby door with a 'stairs' symbol on it. They followed.

"I hate taking stairs…" mumbled Vector.

The six of them continued up six floors until the moaning of the dead was heard again, this time from above. They were slowly walking downwards from the seventh floor.

"Goddamnit! Isn't there one single place where we don't have to face these sons of bitches?" complained Amy, kicking the emergency exit door next to them. It held.

"I got it!"

Hanyo then threw a punch at the door, making it shoot off its hinges and slam into the wall behind it. The others wasted no time getting the hell out of dodge, following another set of stairs until they reached another door. Amy opened it, only to see the barrel of a gun right between her eyes.

**SHIT!**

BANG!

...

...

"... Oh gods... Are you guys alright?"

Everyone in the group was so close to a surface – walls, floor and ceiling, in Espio's case – it seemed they were glued to them. It was only that action that had saved them from the lead mass that drilled a hole into the wall.

Amy was on her knees, her back fully bent backwards. She thanked God for her reflexes.

The shooter, a male grey rabbit wearing a P.R.E.F. armored uniform with a standard Pulse Rifle in one hand and an old handgun in the other, walked up and helped Amy up, while another P.R.E.F., a male dingo with two ring-energized golden handle swords in his hands motioned everyone to come out.

They found themselves in an underground garage.

"Thank god I missed. Any sooner and I would have blown your pretty head off" sighed the rabbit in relief. "I'm Corporal Benjamin, but you can call me Ben."

"Sergeant Hollows. You're… Inquisition, right?" said the dingo as he pointed towards the crest on Amy's uniform.

"Yeah, we're trying to head to the HQ. But it's being a headache with all these zombies around."

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" asked a curious Jake.

"When the zombies started popping up, we couldn't believe what we were witnessing. It seemed something right out of a bad horror movie", said Corporal Ben. "Our commander was quick on his feet, however, ordered us to take as many men and civilians and bunker down in a small district not too far from here. So far we've been able to hold out, but we lost communications with Headquarters and we keep getting attacked every hour or so. We're running low on supplies."

"Our commander ordered some squads to venture out and gather what resources we could, but we found nothing of value", continued Sgt. Hollows. "So far, anything that happened to be was either too hard to get to or too big for us to carry. We were checking this garage for parts for some of our vehicles, 'till we heard you guys coming from the emergency door."

"Is your base far?" asked Espio.

"Not really. Good place. Could use a few hands, but might even be able to help you guys on your way over."

"Everyone agree?" Asked Amy, receiving various nods, before looking at the two. "Let's go, then."

"Right. Stick close and keep your eyes peeled", said Ben. The duo took point, the others following.

* * *

(Judgment Building, ventilation shafts)

Despite fear gripping the minds of Aristotle and Cream as they ventured through the insides of the vents, both were determined to make it to the other side. The others needed them.

Cream then stopped and turned towards Aristotle. "I see an exit coming up. Let's go."

A few feet later they made it. Peering through the cracks, they saw the place was empty, save for a few dead half eaten bodies.

"Looks clear. Can you move this thing?"

He nodded, reached his fist back and let lose a straight that knocked the grate off. It flew across the room, hitting the ground loudly. Unfortunately, Aristotle miscalculated the blow and fell from the opening. He landed on a few bodies and their insides with a 'SPLAT'.

He shivered, feeling sick from the sight of their skins, blood and organ bits and the feeling of them all over his fur. He started to hyperventilate, but the sound of moaning made him freeze up and put his breathing on a minimum. He looked towards the entrance where a single female bear Inquisition member started to slowly walk in his direction.

Cream hid further into the vent and whispered to Aristotle to hide, but he tripped on the bodies as he tried to get up and fell on his stomach. He looked up to see the she zombie right above him. He closed his eyes and covered his head, waiting for the set of teeth to sink into his flesh.

She opened her mouth, moaned... and walked away.

Aristotle stayed still for five full minutes watching the zombie walk away as if nothing had happened. It took him five more minutes to get up, wondering what had just happened. Cream told him to look out as she jumped down and landed on the bodies. Looking at Aristotle, she asked "Why didn't she bite you? You were right there in front of her."

Aristotle shrugged, taking the rotten pieces of fur, flesh, and gore off. Cream looked at Aristotle and then the dead bodies. She gasped.

"That's it!"

* * *

(Minutes later)

"Trust me, this is going to work! We're just going to have be really careful and not make too much noise", said Cream as she and Aristotle walked out of the cafeteria. The two of them, covered in the blood and fur of the corpses, proceeded to walk through the halls. They stopped near a few undead hanging around in a lobby.

"Alright, let's do this", whispered Cream. They slowly walked into the lobby and carefully got close to the zombies, who made no effort to stop them.

Cream suppressed a gleeful yell. She was right! She remembered Jake's words on how the Zombies were blind, but their sense of smell was great. Remembering how they hid near the dumpster to hide their scent, Cream reasoned that they could use the smell of the dead to mask their smell and fool the zombies into thinking they were fellow undead.

With this new tactic, they could now go around freely without having to face danger. Cream motioned Aristotle to move towards her direction. They picked a hallway and continued moving forward.

Thanks to the Cream's plan, the children were able to move from place to place while easily avoiding unwanted attention. They soon were at the hall with the blocked door. However, there were at least a dozen zombies hanging around.

"Now what do we do?" asked Cream, stumped.

Aristotle looked around, and noticed an empty hall not too far from where the zombies were. He got an idea of his own this time.

He took off one shoe and flung it as hard as he could against one of the walls in the empty hall. A loud 'BANG!' echoed.

The zombies, thinking this was prey, stated to move in the direction of the sound. One by one, they left their position.

"We did it!" whispered Cream happily, as she grabbed a blushing Aristotle's arms and started jumping up and down.

After their small victory dance, they ran over to the key lock and tried to remember the code.

"Let's see... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2", mused Cream, punching the code in.

An affirmative 'BEEP!' rang beep, and the doors started to open in sequence. A long list of them slowly opened, until finally the last one in the distance unlocked, letting Sally and the others free. They rushed out and were about to hug the kids when they stopped and stared at them, stumped.

"Kids... why do you have zombie guts on you?" asked Rotor. Hermes, in his arms, placed his hands on his nose.

"The zombies can't smell us because we smell like them! I got the idea from Mr. Jake."

"Good work, you two", said Bunnie as she scooped up her daughter. She hugged her before looking at her again, this time with a mock-angry look. "After this, we're giving you a good long bath."

Cream only giggled.

Deciding to waste no more time, the five (six if you count Hermes) continued down the hall until they reached an elevator. They got on and Sally pressed the button for the Command Room.

"Okay, just a few zombies and we'll make to the Command Room. How hard can it be?" wondered Knuckles. The elevator opened, revealing a long hallway filled with zombies dressed in Inquisition uniforms.

"A lot..." replied Rotor.

Bunnie wasted no time. She let go of her daughter's hand and dashed forward, smashing the first line off their feet and stomped their heads, crushing them. Lifting her metal arm, she proceeded to knock down any ones nearby, clearing some room. She lifted up her leg right into the chin of a male Dalmatian that had escaped the onslaught, which popped his skull out of its skin.

Smirking, she turned towards the others. "Come on, we came this far. What's a few dozen more?"

"True that" said Knuckles, who stretched himself and jumped forward with his leg out, knocking a few down upon one another. Raising himself up with an uppercut, he split a zombie's face in half, before continuing his own personal rampage.

Even as the two of them continued their battle against the undead, a few managed to slip by. They started heading for the elevator.

Sally, her eyes narrowed, slowly trudged forward, confident but cautious. The first one, a male zebra, tried to grab her arm, but she took it and gave him a judo throw. He slammed the floor, hard.

"Mrs. Sally, look out!"

Reacting on instincts awakened by Cream's warning, she turned around and delivered a spinning roundhouse. Her foot connected with a female cheetah's face and set her flying into the left wall. Stepping forward, she drove her elbow into a female chipmunk's gut, grabbed her neck from underneath and performed a neck-breaking overhead choke slam. She scanned the surroundings, finding only two left: the previous zebra and a male blue furred fox.

"Tch.",

She slammed her knee into the fox's upper face, before grabbing its shoulders and lifting her feet off the ground. Before the zombie could lose balance, she forced herself downward while still holding on, and her feet met the zombie's chest, breaking his ribcage and pushing him off. She flipped in the air and landed on her feet.

The zebra tried crawling to her, mindless of Rotor, who simply walked over and smashed his foot on the back of its head, crushing it flat with his weight.

"I had it under control.", said Sally.

"Hey, had to make my dent somehow."

The queen smiled, amused. "Maybe if you focused more on combat training and exercise years ago instead of being locked up in your shed, you wouldn't be having such problems."

"You wound me your majesty" said Rotor with a smirk right back at her.

"Hey! If you're done pissing around, I think we got other worries right now!" barked and angry Knuckles as he punched another in the face.

BANG! BANG BANG! BANG!

Everyone looked towards a set of doors where a few employees, Inquisition officers, and Zazamel himself, were firing at the horde.

"Now your Majesty! Run!"yelled Zazamel.

"Rotor!",called Sally, who had started to sprint.

"Right!" shouted Rotor back. He let both children onto this back and started to run as well.

The four made it through the door, while Bunnie and Knuckles were holding the zombies off their backs. Eventually the duo came in as well and, with everyone inside, the staff shut the door and started reapplying the barricade as the group that just arrived started to relax. They all had made it.

Zazamel walked over to her majesty and helped her up. "Thank goodness you arrived… For a while we all feared the worst."

Sally nodded, walking over to Rotor, who passed Hermes to her. The baby giggled in joy as he felt the familiar warm hands of his mother once again, obviously enjoying the touch.

"We're not out of the woods yet. There still are many of them outside… not to mention we don't know how many of our people are one of them or not", said Sally, cradling her child.

"Where is King Sonic? And Siles? What about the Council?" asked Zazamel. He was shocked, but not too surprised, when everyone, including Cream and Aristotle, gave off strong unaimed glares of anger at the mentioning of the five.

"I don't know, but I seriously hope they joined the undead" snarled Sally. She then told Zazamel what had happened. At the end, the other survivors were horrified by the Council's actions. Those were the deeds of the people that were supposed to help the royalty? It was shocking as much as it was insulting!

"If we ever get out of this your majesty, I swear to you I will arrest the council personally and we will have them pay for their crimes." said Zazamel.

"IF we get the heck out of here that is..." muttered Bunnie.

"Any chance of communications?" asked Sally, hoping for some good news.

"Unfortunately, most of the equipment was damaged during the battle. We've got most of the wires and bugs fixed, but we'd need an expert to handle this situ-"

"On it", said Rotor, taking one of his cigarettes and lighting. He went to the machinery, and did what he did best.

"Well…that solves one problem. Next one…" said Sally as she lowered her voice, "…how's everyone holding up?"

Zazamel looked at his crew, who had gone back to work or to watch the doors, before motioning Sally to follow him to a nearby corner.

"Things could be better. Many of them have families here or, like me, have them in Knothole. I know they all want to go out there and find them, but they know as much as you or me that it's a waste of time. I won't be surprised if half the city is already dead by now, especially with all the damage and casualties we took in the battle before", said Zazamel, covering his golden eye with one hand before looking up at the ceiling with his blue one.

"We have little ammo and even less food and water… The air conditioning is broken, so it's going to get hot soon…" He muttered, shaking his head. "Plus, we've seen what little we can outside. It's… I can't think of a word to describe how horrible."

Sally just looked at the ground with empty eyes. "How did we not see this coming?... We should have been more alert."

"We underestimated them. We thought this A.R.C.A.N.O. was some terrorist occult group… but they're different than the rest. We're dealing with an old-fashioned evil force that wants to do something horrible to the world, something we were better off not knowing. Cliché, but there you go. And the worst is, they've got the resources and people to do shit like this."

Sally looked at the wall as she listened, thinking long and hard about things. "I thought it would be like fighting all our old enemies… Robotnik, the Overlanders… I thought it would be the same, hard but in the end we would win… but I was wrong. Your enemies are never the same…"

Zazamel was silent for awhile. "Well… We're just going to have to chance a few game plans after this" he finally said.

"You really think we can make it out of this?"

"I hope so. I'm in a betting pool for the World Series in the human lands. I'd hate to see myself die and later find out in some afterlife that I could have won" said the falcon with a chuckle.

She giggled a bit, happy to hear some humor, until Rotor gave out a cry of victory.

"Alright! I've done it again! No need to thank the almighty Tech Repairing Jesus of Antarctica, thank you!"

Most of the survivors laughed at his antics. Everyone gathered around the walrus, who pressed a few keys on the keyboard. One of the screens above started to fizzle.

"Just need to adjust the waves… make a few reboots and… huh? That's strange."

"What?"asked one of the staff.

"Well… I'm getting a signal message, urgent reading, from somebody… outside of Mobius" said Rotor.

"Who's sending it?" asked Zazamel.

"Unknown location…but it's definitely coming from the human lands…close to the border…"

Zazamel and Sally looked at each other.

"O.A.S.I.S?"

"Maybe" Rotor answered. "But, whoever it is, they've been trying to contact us for a long time now…almost all day."

"Maybe they know about them zombies?" mused Bunnie.

"Siles did say that O.A.S.I.S. had satellites posted around our area of the atmosphere…" wondered Sally. "Can you put them on screen?"

"No problem."

A few seconds later the snow on the screen slowly started to give way to the image of a human.

"-could it… HOLY SHIT! COLONEL! I GOT THEM! We're connected!"

"What! Quick! Give me your head set and move your ass!", shouted a voice. The human got up and another one took his place. With the picture clear now he cleared his voice and said, "This is Colonel Mustang of the O.A.S.I.S. forces, we see you and are asking for verification!"

Sally stood tall. "I am Queen Sally Alicia Acorn Hedgehog, Leader of the Free People of Mobius. May I ask what a human organization is doing trying to contact us?"

Mustang sighed. "Look, your majesty, let's skip the bullshit. You know that we've been spying on you, that's not a surprise. The point is, you people are in even deeper shit than you think. I've been trying to get in contact all day long, but now it might even be too late."

"What do you mean?" asked Knuckles.

The Colonel was silent for awhile until he took a deep breath and said "Zombie infestation is a serious matter to the Parliament of the U.N.O. In case the infestation becomes too unstable in a region….we are forced to perform Exterminatus on the area."

Everyone was confused by what he meant, until somebody just screamed in horror. A male rabbit was on his ass, tears coming down from his eyes. He looked like he was having a heart attack. "E…Ex… Exterminatus! YOU'RE GOING TO DO THAT TO MOBOTROPOLIS!"

"Amonis, what is it?"asked Zazamel.

"I…I have a cousin who works for the O.A.S.I.S. special intelligence division…", he said unsteadily. "He…told me…that an Exterminatus…it's a last ditch powerful weapon…..THEY'RE GOING TO DESTROY THE ENTIRE CITY WITH ONE BLOW!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Shouted everyone, but the kids.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS! YOU'RE GOING TO BLOW THE ENTIRE CITY UP!" barked Sally, in both horror and anger.

"Not blow up….vaporize", said Mustang. "Exterminatus is an orbital strike where we fire a high powerful energy blast powered by several high powered angelic energy based crystals, the Cruxius Crystals. They emit energy that can annihilate anything from the size of a city to a small country in one charged up blast. It's our last resort in case nothing else can be solved. Not even molecules are left in the after effect."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE FRICKEN' DETAILS! I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT RIGHT DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE TO KILL US ALL!", yelled Bunnie, who was hold her teary-eyed child. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SHIT WE'VE BEEN THROUGH! HOW MUCH DEATH AND DESTRUCTION HAS HAPPENED TO US! HOW MUCH WE'VE LOST? WE JUST WON OUR FREEDOM SEVEN YEARS AGO FROM THE WORST STATE OUR COUNTRY HAS BEEN IN, AND NOW YOU TELL US WE'RE ALL GOINGTO DIE BECAUSE SOME HIGH-ASS POLITICIANS ARE GOING TO PLAY GOD WITH THE LIVES OF PEOPLE WHO ARE NOT EVEN UNDER THEIR RULE!"

….

….

….

"….I'm afraid so…" sighed Mustang. "Believe me when I say that nobody wanted this to happen. We've done this very few times on our own countries, and even once on a country that wasn't allied with us…and we regret every time we did it. But we have no choice… the infestation will spread like wild fire. Next it will be Knothole and other cities, then all of Mobius, and then soon it will reach our lands. We have to stop it."

Zazamel was in disbelief. "You can't…you can't be serious…"

"Have you ever heard of the Black Plague?" asked Mustang. Nobody answered. "To most history books it was just a disease carried out by rats…but in truth it was zombification. An occultist made a pack with a demon named Baal, and together they sent out demonic rats whose bites turned people into zombies. Those that were bit… they spread it around by biting others. The Catholic Church tried to hold off the zombies for as long as they could while trying to find a cure and hiding the truth of what was going on, in order to not spread panic. After eliminating the occultist, the disease stopped suddenly, but it took awhile for all the dead to stay dead at last. Nearly half of the world's population was killed because of this. That's why we have this weapon…to prevent another 'Black Plague' from happening."

Nobody said anything. There was nothing to say.

"Nearly seventy-five percent of your city is purely undead. If I were you, I would get the hell out of there, as far away as soon as possible, save yourselves at least. You have four hours… Good luck."

Colonel Mustang then signed off.

…..

…..

…..

That was it?

Their city was going to be gone from the face of the Earth in four hours? Four hours and it was all over, no more Mobotropolis? Two hundred years of history, gone? A city they took back after a long fight, gone? Their home… gone?

"GODDAMIT!"

Sally punched the ground, crying.

End

What will happen? Will Mobotropolis be destroyed? Will everyone die? What about Siles and Sonic, as they face Death?

Will everyone they know survive or be turned to dust?

Whatever happens… the next chapter you read… will make one thing clear.

Everything changes…

Later.


	33. Chapter 26:Operation Thanatos Final

At long last, after so long we have finally…finally…reached the end of the Thanatos arc.

This is where a lot of things change, and some of it is not good. Trust me when I say this, none of you will have seen what happens in this final part of the arc coming. I have to say I'm glad that so many people liked this arc.

I'm still going over the OC's, I'll tell you right now that picking these is not easy. Some are good and some are really good. There are about five that are at the top of my list, but I won't say which ones.

Another thing I wish to address is that as a writer in training, as well as a Game Narrative lover, I want to improve my writing and my abilities. I know I'm good with plot development and character development, but my other important skills, such as grammar and spelling, are not as good as I wish them to be. So if any of you guys wish to say anything about my way of writing in general (good or bad) I wish to hear it. After all, the best writers take criticism and use it for a way to improve their technique. REV6Pilot has been good in helping me realize my errors and helping me correct my mistakes, but I wouldn't mind a few others to help me as well. So give a shout!

Well, enough about this. Let's end the arc!

Read on!

* * *

_**Some may question your right to destroy ten billion people. Those who understand realize that you have no right to let them live!- From Exterminatus Extremis

* * *

**_

(Judgment Tower, middle floors: **Exterminatus T-Minus: 3:03:23**)

BANG!

A male raccoon zombie gave out its last moan as it fell upon the bullet's impact against his brain. Bloodtail walked over to it and gave it another bullet into the head for good measure. Turning around, he saw Sonic kick one in the head, full speed, snapping its neck around, and stretched himself.

"Not bad of a warm up, huh?" asked Sonic with a grin.

"Could be a little less bloody…" Said Bloodtail, as he wiped some blood off of him.

_**Comes with the job. **_Said Sparda.

Looking up at the next staircase ahead, he felt the presence of the demonic being responsible for all of it get closer and closer.

Bloodtail shivered. He had a really bad feeling about this one.

_**Hey! We've faced tougher opponents before. This will be no different! **_Cerberus tried cheering the two tailed fox up.

_**That's right! We are all united with our strength and power! Together we shall vanquish the demons and be victorious! **_Cried out Beowulf.

_**Whatever….. Power Ranger wannabe… **_Sparda mumbled.

Upon hearing the increasing cheers, Bloodtail began to relax. He looked towards his partner and asked "You ready for the next round?"

Sonic nodded before spinning off. "Race ya!"

"Hey, wait up!" Bloodtail cried out as he hurried along.

* * *

(The Music of (_What's up people! By Maximum the Hormone plays)_

…_**Dark Side of the World Presents…**_

… _**A Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic…**_

…_**edited by REV6Pilot…..**_

…_**crossed over with material from Devil May Cry….**_

…_**as well as information of Demonology and Angelology….**_

_**BLOODTAIL: THE DEMON HUNTER

* * *

**_

(Inquisition HQ, Command Room: **Exterminatus T-Minus: 2:39:03**)

Twenty minutes had passed since "the writing on the wall" from the O.A.S.I.S. Colonel.

Needless to say, everyone had just given up. What could they do? How could they escape the city and its remaining "population" in three and half hours? Knuckles, who held his sleeping son, lay on the ground, leaning against the wall and looking at Sally and Hermes.

She was staring at the only window in the entire room which gave her a clear view of her city. Maybe the last few looks she would ever get before the Exterminatus came and killed them all. He knew Sally well enough from their childhood to know that she was dying on the inside. That, deep within, she felt she had failed everyone including her people and her family.

Looking around, he saw almost everyone else was feeling similar thoughts. Bunnie kept holding on to her daughter, both crying silently. Rotor was still typing on the computers, for reasons Knuckles didn't know. And the remaining Inquisition were all scattered around, looking like kids learning that Christmas had just been canceled forever.

It took all of his will to resist hitting the ground with his fist. He felt completely powerless in this situation. Was this really it? They were all going to die because of some goddamn mother fucking cult? He was going to die without a true warrior's death? His son was going to die before he grew up and saw life? Every battle he fought and every loss with it, including Julie-Su and Mighty… just wasted?

"… shit… just shit…"

He looked back at Sally and saw her still staring outside, like a statue.

Sighing to himself, he slowly got up, careful not to wake up Aristotle, walked over and stood next to the stone faced Queen Sally. Neither of them said anything to one another. Knuckles cursed himself quietly for not thinking of a way to start a conversation.

"So…what do we do?" he asked. He couldn't think of a better question at that time.

"… what would you have me do?" asked Sally quietly, as she looked at a sleeping Hermes in her arms. He cried earlier from the yelling everyone did, but she managed to calm him down. If her son was going to face oblivion, she wanted him to face it when he was at peace.

"I don't know…you normally think these things." said the echidna.

Sally looked at him without any emotion. "Then why didn't I prevent this?"

Looking at her city, she whispered only to Knuckles and herself. "What could have I done to prevent this? We didn't know anything about A.R.C.A.N.O's plan… I was none the wiser of the council's betrayal, even though I see now that it was painfully obvious… I knew nothing of zombies invading my city as my people died and turned into them… I've let them down… I let Tails down… I let everyone down… and now I've let myself and my ancestors down…"

"So you're giving up?" Asked Knuckles angrily, only to get a glare back from her.

"What am I suppose to do! I can't do anything, Knuckles! I don't have a plan to evacuate everyone, because there is no way! I can't convince the humans to not exterminate us, because it would take forever and, in a logical sense, they are right! And I can't…I can't…"

She fell on her knees, her energy spend from all that had happened. Reality hit her even harder.

They were all going to die.

Her, Hermes, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Rotor. Bunnie, Cream, Knuckles, Aristotle, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Jake, Zazamel, and everyone else in Mobotropolis…

They were going to die…

And she could do nothing.

She turned away, feeling emotionless and numb. "It's just over… it's all over…"

"… did you know that Julie-Su always thought of you as the most respected person in the world?"

She raised her head and listened.

"You guys were never close, but she always told me that she envied your ability to never give up in a situation that seemed hopeless. How you turned a bunch of exiled wandering nobodies into a force of power that challenged one of the greatest evils of our age. She felt a lot of similarities between you and her. And I can see that." Knuckles remembered his departed wife. "You both are strong in heart and in mind, putting everything you have in whatever you do and never giving up. You desire to protect those closest to you because, to you, they are your world. And you always… always… do your best. And when that is never enough, you do better."

"…"

"I don't know if there is no way out or not, but I'll be damned if I'm giving up right now. I have Aristotle, I have a duty as Guardian, I have a home still under attack… this is also what you have, too. You have Hermes, Sonic, and even Tails, you have your position as Queen, and you still have all of Mobius, not just one city. Sure, it's the capital, but it's still just one city, you can always rebuild it. What you can't rebuild is the bonds you have now. Sally… I know that, deep inside, a part of you is screaming to keep fighting. Is that not what you promised your people before the battle earlier?"

Sally's thoughts turned back to hours ago, to a time which seemed separated from the present by an entire century.

* * *

(Flashback)

_"Everyone… this is Queen Sally Acorn speaking. I know that each and every one of you is scared for what we are about to face. I will not lie, I am too. This force outnumbers us more than we could have imagined. They've come at us not for conquest, but for our destruction. They will spare nobody in our city and no mercy will be granted…"_

_The soldiers felt even worse._

_"…so we must not show any goddamn mercy to them!" She completed in a much stronger tone. "We fought for many years against the forces of Robotonik and his robot army, for one thing. To reclaim this city, in the name of freedom and justice. This city, which our ancestors built with their sweat and toil, shows the unity of all Mobians under one rule of government, and for 200 years we held it strong. We may have lost it once, but we gained it back. This time we face a similar disaster, but this time we will… NOT LET ONE STREET OF OUR CITY BE LOST TO THESE MOTHER FUCKING DEMONIC HELLSPAWN!"_

_Each of the men and women fighting stood still, their hearts starting to beat with excitement._

_"I WILL NOT RETREAT AND I WILL LIVE ON TO SEE ANOTHER DAY! I WILL FIGHT SIDE BY SIDE WITH YOU, MY COMRADES, JUST LIKE I DID ONCE BEFORE! I WILL BLEED WITH YOU! I WILL SCREAM WITH YOU! AND I WILL LIVE AND DIE WITH YOU! THESE DEMONS AND CULTISTS THINK THEY HAVE SEEN HELL! WELL WE'RE GOING TO LET THEM SEE A DIFFERENT HELL! OUR HELL! WE'RE GOING TO GIVE THEM FUCKING HELL! AND THEY'RE GONNA FUCKING SHIT BRICKS WHEN THEY SEE IT!"_

_The army started giving in cheers. Morale began to boost higher and higher._

_"LET THEM TRY TO TAKE OUR CITY! LET THEM FUCKING TRY! WE ARE THE FORCES OF MOBOTROPOLIS AND WE WILL GIVE THEM HELL!"_

_"YEEEAHHH!"_

_A great war cry spread throughout the city. What was thought impossible and hopeless was now suddenly real and possible in their minds. Each fighter was ready to take their weapons and wipe out an entire army in their path before going down._

_Back in the HQ, Sally let go of the radio controller and turned to her friends and husband. "Let's do this! Freedom Fighters GO!"_

_"ROGER!" They cried in unison as Sonic, Amy, Bunnie, and Rotor ran off to their respective areas._

_(End flashback)

* * *

_

"Remember those words, because those are the words you should be thinking about now." Said Knuckles, as he walked away.

"…thank you…"

He stopped for a moment and smirked before continuing on his way…

"I GOT IT!"

… until he and everyone else literally jumped in surprise by Rotor's outburst.

"I GOT IT! Its might be a long shot, chances are almost nil, but if we can pull this off…" Said the walrus, who kept typing as fast as possible. The room's occupants gathered around him.

"Rotor, what in the devil are ya talking about?" Asked Bunnie.

The walrus turned around with a huge grin. "I think I figured out a way to save all our asses…and everyone else in the city, too."

….

….

….

"Rotor…if you're being serious… I will personally name my next child after you." Said Zazamel.

"It's simple, but complicated… can work, but it's next to impossible." Rotor took a deep breath and asked "What do you guys know about the energy that works in the Chaos Emeralds?"

"Not much. I know I gave them to you some time ago to study them, but you never told me your results. Knuckles?" Asked Sally to the echidna Guardian.

"Only that we discovered them four hundred years ago and used it to help power up the Floating Island." Knuckles replied. "Other than that, we know they have been used before and after that. They are powerful, but nobody knows how to use their real power or anything of their origins. I think even humans have used them too, but I'd say even they don't know much."

Rotor nodded. "Right. Basically, nobody knows what the Chaos Emeralds really are. Some say they're extraterrestrial, other say celestial, and then some say it's all scientific and not magic at all. But I've been studying the Emeralds for a while now, and I've come to a hint about some of their power."

"One thing that all Chaos Emeralds can do is conduct Chaos Control, the ability to change and manipulate the time space continuum. With it, one can teleport, freeze time, and even, in theory, change dimensions." Rotor faced the others. "We have all seven Emeralds, right? Well if we can manipulate them to teleport all the remaining people who are alive out of the city, including us, then we stand a chance of getting the hell out of here with all of our limbs on."

"Good plan, but only one problem. None of us but Knuckles and Sonic can use the Chaos Emeralds and there's no way we can get everyone left alive in the city to one specific area and use it to teleport everyone." observed Zazamel.

Rotor smirked. "And that's why we need the city's Shield Generator."

Confusion was on all faces.

"Remember how Robotnik used the Chaos Emeralds to power up his machines? We'll we can do the same thing." Rotor explained. "All we need is one Emerald as a power source for the machine. The shield's city wide radius can then be used to build up on Chaos Energy by placing it in one core, which will affect the others when they are turned on. From there, I can create a program that will force the shields to access the energy, cause Chaos Control, teleport all living creatures out of the city and we are home free while the dead stay here to get blasted to pieces."

….

….

….

"Rotor… you are the craziest… smartest… mechanical genius I have ever known", said Sally, who felt hope return. And it wasn't just her. Others were starting to have their faces lighten up.

"So, this can work?" Asked a doe.

"It can, but there are some problems. For one, I have to write the program and adjust the ones the shield's systems follow to make the plan work. We also need to get a Chaos Emerald from here to the nearest Shield Generator Station. And finally, we have to pray it works at all."

"Works at all?"Asked Bunnie, with a worried voice.

"This is all based on theory. I didn't get a chance to study the Emeralds as much as I liked, but it's better than doing nothing and waiting for death, am I right?" Rotor got several nods.

"Okay, let's see if we can establish contact with a force outside. The closer, the better. We can use them to transport the emerald from here to the generator." said Sally.

"You heard your Queen, move it!" shouted Zazamel. Most of the staff went back to their work stations, the desire to survive driving them forward.

"Good, now, in the meantime, we need to get one of the Chaos Emeralds" said Sally.

Knuckles stood. "Tell me where it is and I'll head on over."

"Are you sure? You're going to have to face a lot of zombies."

The echidna grinned. "I can handle it."

Seeing his determination, she nodded. Zazamel took the word. "It's one floor up, on the other side of the building. There is a vault containing various artifacts the Inquisition has gathered over the years. The combo is thirty-four, twenty-six, and ten."

"Got it" said Knuckles. He looked at his son. "Be good, alright? Daddy's got to do his part in this too."

Aristotle nodded, wishing his father the best of luck while watching him position himself near the front door. Three of the remaining Inquisition gave him a salute as they slowly got rid of their self made barrier and opened the door, allowing him to dash out. The sound of flesh being ripped apart and Knuckles' war cries filled the air.

Cream put her hand on her friend's shoulder and gave him a smile, telling him he'd be alright. It warmed him up a bit.

Sally, holding her own child, looked around with new vigor. **We can do this… we can survive…

* * *

**

(Mobotropolis Caliban St, **Exterminatus T-Minus: 2:08:48**)

Ever since the six of them had joined up with Corporal Benjamin and Sergeant Hollows, they had managed to avoid much of the zombie infestation for quite a while. The others knew they had to get to the Inquisition HQ as fast as possible, but it would be useless if they didn't have a safe way to get there.

"We're almost there." said Hollows as they turned around a corner. The others saw, in the distance, a street protected by barbed wire and two heavy laser turrets controlled by P.R.E.F. soldiers.

The two turret operators aimed at the group and issued all of them to halt and wait for a squad to arrive for a check-in.

"Don't they know we're friendly?" asked Vector.

"It's standard procedure. We don't want to let anybody who's bitten inside" said Ben. He and his dingo superior stood calm. A few minutes later, a squad of P.R.E.F.'s, lead by a female zebra with an eye patch came in their direction. Ben and Hollows saluted, and she nodded. "Sergeant, Corporal. I see you have brought new friends."

"This is Inquisitioner Amy Rose of the Principalities, along with her friends, Commander." reported Hollows, clearing the way as their superior walked through. She stared at them.

"Are they bitten?"

"Negative." said Ben.

The zebra Commander slowly circled around them, checking to see if there was anything fishy.

"How long ago did you find them?" she asked.

"About one hour ago, ma'am." said Sergeant Hollows.

Corporal Benjamin quickly added, "If they had been bitten, ma'am they would have become zombies by now."

"I know that, Corporal. Speak when spoken to next time." Said the Commander, glaring at him.

"Y-yes ma'am", he stuttered.

Jake whispered into Hanyo's ears, "Something tells me she's one hell of a hard ass."

"If you want to say something about me human, say it to my face."

"I was just saying what a wonderful face you have." said Jake nervously, as the mobian's eyes drilled into his with a cold harsh stare.

Amy decided to speak. "We're not bitten, but we need your help. We're on a mission to get to the Inquisition HQ and meet up with Queen Sally."

A few of the soldiers around them were surprised by this news. The Commander only faced Amy. "Her Majesty is alive?"

"Yes, just as King Sonic and Prince Hermes. We request your assistance to somehow get there."

She nodded. "I am Commander Vinoa. Follow me. Lt. Zimbo, tell the men that our first priority is to assist Inquisitioner Amy and her associates."

"Yes, ma'am." replied a heavily armored lizard that quickly dashed off.

"Come." Vinoa said. They made their way down the street and past the barbed wire. Past the turrets was a surprisingly well-organized safe zone: the buildings were mostly intact, while soldiers and citizens walked back and forth, working together in various jobs. One area was filled with weapons and ammo being cleaned and distributed, another served as a medic station, where wounded and dying were being taken care of. There was even a peaceful food line.

"And they formed this place up in such a short time? Amazing." said Jake, surprised.

As they continued passing by, they were stared at by others who were curious about the newcomers, but were soon forgotten as the curious ones got back to their duties. Despite the knowledge that the entire city was under the attack of some undead nightmare, everyone seemed to be determined to work together, and calm enough to do it.

"You have quite an establishment." mused Espio. He looked up to see snipers on several rooftops.

"We make due what we can. When we first heard about the rising of the dead, we quickly fell back to a safe area and made a barrier in four directions. It allowed us to preserve ourselves. We were attacked many times by the undead, but we managed to hold out with very few casualties." said Vinoa. She went into a small apartment complex, where computers and other electrical equipment were stationed. All around them were mobians running around, passing out data or typing something in, each one just as busy as the other, if not more.

Hanyo looked around. "What's all this?"

"Communications, radar, surveillance and some small power generators. We've taken some equipment from a nearby base and have been trying to establish a communications network for something, hoping to get some sort of message out or from anybody." the zebra said before turning to talk to one of the technicians.

"Have you had any trouble with people inside?" asked Jake. "After all, there has to be at least one problem for every situation."

"Very little. One person tried to steal some guns and food before taking off in one of our vehicles. We executed him publicly." The Commander held no regret in her voice.

"Wasn't that a bit harsh?" asked Vector.

She turned around. "In times like these, everyone needs to be harsh in order to survive. We don't have a place for a jail cell and no time for a public trial. Killing him not only solved the problem, but sent out a message to anybody wanting to do something stupid in a time like this: Don't fuck with us."

A few of them gulped at the sound of her voice.

**I wonder if it's wrong to say that I'm getting turned on by this? Whatever, best keep my mouth shut and by balls low. **Thought Jake nervously.

"So how can you help us out?" asked Amy. "Time is of the essence."

"Yeah, Siles and Sonic are counting on us." Said Hanyo.

One of the technicians, a male monkey, stopped his work and turned around. "Siles? As in, that guy who's really that half demon Miles Prowler?"

"What about it?" asked Charmy, getting a bad feeling.

Growling, the monkey turned to his Commander and said, "Permission to speak ma'am."

"Permission granted."

"Ma'am, I think we should refuse whatever desires these... people... want from us."

Amy glared, "May I ask just why shouldn't we be helped?"

"Because everyone knows that Miles Prowler is just a demon controlling the Royal Family!" snarled the monkey. "Why should we help a person who was convicted of murder and then used his powers to get off scot free?"

Amy walked up to him and poked his chest angrily. "For your information, that "murderer" has help Mobius more times than you can imagine. And if Siles really was the bad guy, then why would he be helping us right now?"

"How do we know we can trust your word? How do we not know he's not responsible for this and is the cause of all this death? Maybe you're in league with him. Ma'am, these people are working for a demon. A demon, ma'am! And I can already tell just by look at that wolf's arm," he said, pointing at Hanyo's Devil Bringer, "that he's no ordinary mobian too."

"Why, you son of a bitch!" yelled Vector, getting ready to grab the guy with his hand and choke him to death. Espio stopped him as Commander Vinoa walked over and glared at her comrade, who was surprised by this.

"Private Ei, you are dismissed." she started in a voice that held barely contained wisps of anger. "I won't be hearing another word from you about questioning my decision. I suggest you head to the barracks and wait there for me to return so I can discuss more with you later."

"But comman-"

"**NOW!** **That's an order!** If you don't follow this I will issue one of my men to escort you there."

The monkey hesitated for a short while before nodding and zipping off.

"Thank you." said Amy.

"I don't care if Siles Drowler is a demon or not. I follow the orders I should follow and, in this case, that's to assist you."

A second later another technician shouted "Commander! We got a connection with the Inquisition HQ!"

Commander Vinoa and the rest gathered around a computer being controlled by a falcon. "We don't have visuals down, but we can still talk to one another." he explained.

"_Repeat, this is Inquisition HQ. We are receiving you; please state your name and location" _the receiving end issued.

Vinoa took the headset. "This is Commander Vinoa of the 223rd. We are currently held out between Caliban Street and Norwin Avenue. Is her majesty there?"

"_Yes, how did you know?"_

"We have somebody here who told us. It's Inquisitioner Amy Rose."

"_Wait, she said Amy? Hand that over..." _Said another voice. "_Amy this is Sally, are you there?"_

Vinoa quickly gave Amy the headset, who took it gladly. "I read you loud and clear. Good to see you made it safely."

"_Same to you. Wh_o's _with you right now? Is Tails okay? Did you get the mistletoe in time?"_

"Tails is alright. He and Sonic are dealing with the Arcana Demon that's causing the undeath plague. I'm with Jake, Hanyo and the Chaotix."

"_Thank the Walkers. Listen, Amy, this is important. You and the others have to get here as quickly as possible. The fate of all of our lives might depend on you and the others." _

All of the present looked at each other, confused and nervous. From what Sally was saying, something had happened. Something bad.

"What is it?"

"_I don't have enough time to explain the details, but here's the deal. I need you to get over here and take one of the Chaos Emeralds. Get to a Shield Generator for the city, and replace it with the energy core of the generator."_

"Why? What's going on?"

"_I... (static)...need...(frazzle)...hurry...(static)...over...(static)..."_

"What? Didn't copy, Queen Sally, repeat!"

Amy kept calling, but only static was heard. Contact had been lost.

* * *

(Judgment Building, 53rd floor, **Exterminus T-Minus: 1:48:02**)

"How many more floors did you construct is this goddamn building!"demanded Bloodtail, as he and Sonic continued their race up the stairs.

"Hey, don't look at me; I didn't come up with the schematics of this place! But I know we're half way there by now!" The blue hedgehog answered, as they both jumped and kicked down the next closed set of doors. They came to a hexagonal room surrounded by various statues of mobians dressed as angels wielding swords, each mounted on the wall.

"What's this place?" asked Bloodtail, taking in all details.

"This is the Hall of White Knights. Sal told me this place was made in dedication for the early knights of the Acorn Kingdom."

"Interesting…"

"Yeah, I know."

"No, I mean it's interesting that you remembered something like that at all. Most of the time you forget history and stuff like that and get it wrong when we asked.", joked the fox.

_**Harsh**_. Said his demons, even if they were amused by it.

"Hey, I just happen to know of it because Sal made me remember it all", said Sonic in self-defense. "I had to learn a lot when I became King, and it wasn't easy."

As a thought came to him, Bloodtail turned to Sonic. "Sonic... can I ask you something? I know it's not the right time and place, but I've got to know. Why did you become king? I mean, it's not something you of all people would do. You love being free and without any real responsibilities, which is what the exact opposite of what a king is."

Sonic smirked. "Isn't it obvious? I love Sal. Yeah, sometimes I feel like I'm banging my head on the wall and all with the politics and higher class crap, but when I see Sal and Hermes... I think it's all worth it. Isn't it the same with you and Amy?"

"Well... I do love her... but... I don't know...sometimes I..."

He was about to continue when he felt an ominous presence descending upon them. He glared at the doors ahead, his hand on his sword. Sonic also got into a ready stance.

A cold chill came out the doors slowly opened, causing the atmosphere to turn dark and grim. The lights began to flicker on and off, and a pale fog wisped its way through, spreading its foul smell and color all over the room. At this time, the lights went out. The feeling of demonic energy could be felt, emanating from the dark entrance.

**This feeling**...**it's like that of the Arcana Demon above us...but yet not... **Bloodtail thought.

_**These aren't just zombies this time. These are real demons we're facing. **_Sparda warned.

The two of them waited in anticipation for whatever was causing this darkness. For awhile, they neither saw nor heard nothing. That is until a small flick of light was seen in the distance, followed by a few others. The lights then started moving closer and closer towards their location.

A minute later, two figures holding torches appeared out of the dark hall, with two others behind them, and so on. They were all humongous in height, with thick black cloaks with dark hoods covering their entire bodies and faces. They entered and then split into two different lines, walking in opposite directions as they started to chant in a strange language.

Bloodtail turned to his demons for help.

_**I think I know what it is… **_Nevan mumbled, forcing her memories. _**It's...Nerullic...the language of the dead.**_

_**How do you know? **_Cerberus asked.

_**Let's just say I've... met... some guys who had... other interesting tastes that I'm not fond of...**_

The two lines finally spread out, so that each was facing the two who had invaded their master's plan. Four faced Bloodtail and four did the same to Sonic.

"So is this the welcoming committee?" asked the blue blur.

The eight of them soon made their torches disappear in purple smoke. One by one, they lowered their hands to their respective robes and started to take off their cloaks, revealing their true forms. Each had the face of a blue colored skeleton with a dark crown-like helmet covering their heads, a blue glowing flame atop. Their bodies were protected by a golden druid armor-type plating with bone-spiked shoulder pads and dragon claw-like gauntlets. On their pelvis regions were golden plating's with a skull-like design and demonic looking teeth. On their backs were four spines protruding from their armor, moving as if alive, with a spear-like bone structure on the end. Finally, each carried a bone bladed sword with a golden handle and guard.

"I'm guessing...no", said Bloodtail, lifting his own sword.

A second later, both saw that each of the creatures disappeared in a purple puff of smoke. Their instincts going wild, they quickly ducked, avoiding a stab to the neck, while rolling away as two more from each side, coming from nowhere, tried chopping them in half a split second later.

The two, who had barely avoided them, managed to get back on their feet and stare at their eight foes with their full attention.

_**So what do we call these guys? **_Sparda asked.

_**Well, they are the Death Arcana's Minions and they are quick. Death Phantoms? **_Cerberus offered.

**Works for me.** Bloodtail thought, readying himself.

(Now Playing: Aka no Kakera, Artist: Suzuki Yuki)

The eight Death Phantoms, as they were now christened, disappeared again in puffs of smoke, appearing above the two. This time Bloodtail and Sonic, who were ready, jumped away and bounced off the walls, planning to attack at the same time. The Death Phantoms saw this and teleported again. The duo almost smacked into each other but managed to avoid this and land apart on the opposite sides of the room.

The Death Phantoms soon appeared again, this time in separate places around the room. Upon seeing them, they were charged by Bloodtail and Sonic. Lifting his sword, the hunter slashed in the direction of one of the armored skeletons, but was blocked. Before he could attack again, a sudden blow to his right side sent him flying into the wall on his back, impacting body-first into it. He opened his eyes to see another Phantom attacking, this one quickly finding a weak spot.

He yelled in pain as the same Death Phantom teleported again and stabbed him in the gut. He was able to survive thanks to his power, but it still hurt. The fox started to bleed from his open wound and his mouth.

Bloodtail took his free left hand and quickly went for his Shotgun. The Death Phantom was blasted almost point-blank in the head. It staggered back, headless, before falling down and turning to dust.

As the sword also turned to dust, Bloodtail let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. **Well, they might be fast, but one good blow to the head solves the problem. Okay, we can do it.**

Sonic, meanwhile, was dashing through the entire room, dodging strikes from three different Phantoms that were constantly trying to get him. They teleported as fast as possible to match with his speed, which they almost did – Sonic was able to avoid them by inches, feeling the hard cold steel cut his fur every time he ducked, flipped, and twisted his body to avoid the dangerous swords.

The blue hedgehog then flipped backwards, avoiding another slash. He jumped up and kicked one of the Death Phantoms in the head before reversing his direction and kicking again. The demon, however, was more than ready as one of its spines grabbed Sonic's foot, flinging him up into the air. He slammed into the ceiling before falling down towards the ground. The trio then jumped up themselves, their swords upwards deciding to let gravity to the work for them.

Seeing his predicament, Sonic spun, letting the blades miss him by millimeters. He dropped the rest of the way down and quickly started spinning again. The three floated in mid air, confused, as Sonic bounced off the ground and right back at them. They tried to teleport themselves out of the way, but weren't quick enough. Sonic bounced off the first two like a vicious azure pinball, sending them in different directions. He then pounced on the last one, which he then slammed into the ceiling. He kept up his spinning attack until he drilled through the armor, right into the skeleton's chest plate. It gave one last jerk before it died and turned to dust.

Dropping down, he saw the two other ones recover from his blow and dash towards him at the same time. Grinning, Sonic timed for the right moment before he flipped in midair, just in time for the two to stab themselves. They froze upon realizing what they had done, but Sonic grabbed their hands before they could think and dragged them down with him, slamming their heads against the ground, stunning them. He got back onto his feet and dashed towards one of the statues against the wall, quickly drilling through the lower layer, which crumbled from its support structure and slowly started to fall. The two Death Phantoms, however, were too distracted by trying to get each other's swords out of their chests to notice the giant statue before it crushed them. Sonic landed on the statue. "I have to say, that scene was a masterpiece."

On the other side of the room were Bloodtail and the other four Death Phantoms. The hunter ducked, slashed, flipped, and jumped his way across the room, all the while avoiding the blades of the undead warriors as well as their spear like spines. Rising Rebellion above his head, he managed to block a hard sword bash, before twisting his body to the left to avoid a teleporting Phantom trying to stab him from behind. He shoved the bone blade off his own and slashed backwards, but missed the teleporting Phantom.

A backflip avoided a cross slash attack from two other Phantoms and gave him momentum to jump onto one of the statues. Powering up his sword with demonic energy, he gave a loud yell and threw his sword at the Phantoms below. A predictable move, avoided easily by his foes, just as Bloodtail expected. Taking the diversion, he gave another loud yell as he used his demonic strength to rip out the statue's marble hands, giving him free access to the sword under them.

At this time, the Phantoms, whom had teleported in midair, were greeted to a sight of a charging Bloodtail, who slashed at them with a huge marble crafted longsword. They were able to teleport again in time, but Bloodtail bounced off the other end of the room and continued the same attack. The pattern repeated twice more, until Bloodtail re-summoned Rebellion and now had his original sword in one hand and the statue's in another. Repeating his attack once more, he used his demonic energy to twist around in midair while sending out repeated energy slashes that barely hit the floating skeleton warriors, whom, naturally, teleported.

Bloodtail smirked. "Time to crash this party!"

Glowing with his red and black energy, he dove down headfirst, his swords pointed at the ground. Furiously yelling, he slammed the swords and released a large energy burst just as the Phantoms teleported at the same time, sending them flying in burning pain. One was sent to the other side of the room, while the other three were sent into a nearby wall.

Quickly getting to his feet, Bloodtail threw both blades at the same time. The giant stone one slammed into the one on the left, crushing it instantly, as Rebellion made a perfect bull's-eye right between the skull of the one on the right, splitting it in half. The bodies crumbled into dust.

The middle one looked at both of his comrades killed together at the same time in a sense of worry. It then sensed another energy source coming at him. Facing forward he saw his foe, armored with Beowulf's gauntlets and greaves, zipping closer. The greaves released white energy that propelled him forward like rocket skates, while his right arm started flowing with bright light.

_**Take this! RISING FIST OF JUSTICE! **_Beowulf cried inside Siles' head.

With a powerful bellow, Bloodtail performed a rising uppercut to the chin of the demon, popping the skull off and into the air. Both turned into dust.

_**...Rising Fist of Justice? Really? **_Sparda deadpanned.

_**Yes! The Rising Fist of Justice is always there to deliver a devastating blow upon the wicked with its amazing strength… all formed by yours truly.**_Beowulf answered with a prideful boast, the last line in a flattered way.

Sparda sighed. _**Just when I thought my life couldn't get any stupider, the universe proves me wrong...**_ The demon proceeded to mutter something about 'corny' and '_sentai'_.

**Hey it worked; I'm not going to judge. **Thought Bloodtail, who de-summoned Beowulf's Devil Arm and grabbed his sword to block another blow from the wounded Death Phantom and it's spine spears. It tried to overpower him, but it was too weakened from the last attack to do much. Kicking the spine out of the wall as well as the sword out of its hand with a reversal kick, Bloodtail took out Ebony and Ivory and proceeded to fire at the Phantom, but his draw was slow and he only managed to hit air – the demon had teleported again.

However, the Death Phantom didn't account for a speeding hedgehog that saw the problem Bloodtail was having and dashed towards his opponent, sliding underneath its feet and tripping it. Sonic then quickly backflipped and elbow dropped on the face of the demon lying on its back. The bony face cracked. The hedgehog jumped up and tried to punch the demon to finish it, but it teleported away before the blow connected.

The Phantom teleported far away and relaxed a little, nursing its face, until it heard a whistle from behind. Turning around, it got a full blast from Ebony in the face. Bloodtail, turning his back to the now dead monster turning to powder, solemnly said "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. Fuck with me, you get fucked."

(End song)

Sonic, rubbing his bruised fist, walked over. "Well, was that the great evil you sensed? Or just the mini-boss?"

"What do you think?"

"Yeah, it's never that easy."

They made their way through the doors. "On the bright side, all this destruction will allow us to redecorate."

Bloodtail couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

(Inquisition HQ Top Floor, **Exterminus T-Minus: 1:39:30**)

DING!

The elevator opened up, revealing a gut-covered Knuckles surrounded by broken corpses. He slowly made his way to a large steel safe with a small combination spinner. Standing in front of it, the Guardian of the Emerald wondered "Okay, what was the combo? Thirty-something… eight?... forty?"

He pondered for a minute longer till he shook his head. "Ah, fuck it. Just do the usual, break it down till it's in pieces."

The super powered echidna pulled his fist back and started whamming it on the steel safe with strong hits. The echo of the pounding grew louder and louder, until the safe gave way and a fist-sized hole was made. Grabbing the edges of the hole, Knuckles, grunting, spread the aperture until there was a rift he could go through.

Mindful of the jagged metal, he made his way into the vault. He saw many artifacts, each looking more dangerous and ancient than the previous. Some he recognized from texts he read back in the Echidnaopolis library, others he had never knew of before. Most were on shelves or in boxes, but a few were covered with various seals, which he deduced were safety measures for the most dangerous ones.

After a quick sweep of the place, the guardian found a familiar looking locked suitcase, which Amy had handed to Sonic earlier that day, sitting on a nearby shelf in the back. Taking a guess, he opened it and couldn't hide a smirk from finding all seven Chaos Emeralds.

"Easy. Now let's head back and hope Rotor's plan works."

* * *

(Mobotropolis Caliban St, **Exterminatus T-Minus: 1:20:20**)

As soon as the call ended, Commander Vinoa guided them to the back of their safe zone, where they saw a large underground garage entrance.

"Where are we going?" asked Amy.

"You need to get to the HQ as quick as possible, right? We can provide you with some fast travel."

Inside the garage were many vehicles lined up, some military, others civilian. A male raccoon, dressed in a gas station outfit covered in oil, walked up to them. "These them, Commander?"

"Yes, Hank. These are them. Is the car ready?"

"Took a while, a bit fine tuning, and a little hotwired action, but she is ready to go. Got to say, never seen a more powered and suited up car than this one." said Hank, as he guided the group to the furthest corner, towards a familiar looking vehicle.

"Rotor's car!" said Amy, surprised.

The heavy armed hovering AMZ Zubr, with four Gatling guns, two mini-missile launchers, a mounted heavy machine gun and two spinning blades in front stood there in all its glory. It disappeared during he battle and hear it was now ready to help them once again.

"You know it? Good, because you're driving it. It's got the best gear out of all of them. We had to haul it over when we found it. Took some sweat, too. We were going to use it for battle, but I guess you can benefit more from it." said Vinoa.

"SHOTGUN!" shouted Charmy.

"Shotgun recoil!" replied Hanyo.

"Goddamnit! Fine, but I get the gun!" complained Charmy.

"Dibs." joked Vector, already on the seat. "Besides, I don't trust you. You've been getting more bloodthirsty ever since you used that battlesuit."

"You're just angry because I can fit in it, fatass!"

Vector slowly counted to 20 to stop himself from strangling the bee.

Ignoring the comedy duo, Amy took the wheel, while Jake and Espio took the back seat. Charmy flew in as well.

"Head northeast, you're sure to get there in time", instructed the zebra. She saluted them. "Good luck. I hope we meet again."

Amy saluted back and punched the gas button. The engine roared to life. Pressing on the gas, she drove out of the garage and made her way to an open area where one of the barbed wired barriers were taken down for them.

"LET'S RIDE, BABY!" yelled an excited Amy, going down the freeway at top speed.

* * *

(Inside the top floor of the Judgment building, **Exterminatus T-Minus: 1:05:09**)

The darkened, blood-filled room stood silent as Zeith made his way past the door and the corpses of the former councilors. He took a quick look at the sight of Emerson, Timon and Hinai feasting on the rotting body of Dewback.

He turned away from the vista, opting to focus on the two who stood in front of him: the seven feet tall, dark armored, hooded skeleton with all the skull chains wrapped around his body, each bleeding fresh blood from the cracks of the teeth and holes of the eyes, the blue demonic runes implanted on the armor, glowing in the dark in a way that only further reflected his horrible unholy image, the smell of fresh blood and black boned featherless wings further symbolizing him by his namesake. Zeith eyed the sword, the seven bladed two-handed sword with a bone handle, a human heart and veins in the center.

By his side was the dark cloaked red-eyed, glowing skeleton, with his dragon skull and spine scythe. He bowed to the human upon his entrance. Nodding, Zeith then looked upwards to the empty void eyes of the Death Arcana. He stared for a single minute, looking deep inside, while the demon made no movement, staring back. Zeith nodded in respect and turned back to Dumat, asking if he had it.

Dumat nodded, as he brought out from his robes the Sword of Acorns. He fell to his knees, presenting it to Zeith.

"You did well", he replied, grasping the blade and handle. He observed it. "Not bad… For a mobian sword."

"_**Now that we have….done what has been asked….what now?**_" asked Dumat.

"I got word that O.A.S.I.S. is planning an Exterminatus on Mobotropolis. I suggest you leave soon, but keep your undead pets here. We have no need for them."

Suddenly, the Death Arcana looked up and growled.

Dumat looked at his master and translated_** "Two people are coming…one of them with the strength… of a power similar to…"**_

"I know… I sensed them long ago."

Zeith turned around and waited.

Just beyond the stairs that lead to the final chamber, Sonic and Bloodtail were walking slowly and carefully. They had finally stopped running into zombies or any other demonic forces besides the ones they fought previously and had continued their way. But as they got up further and further, the air seemed… wrong.

The dark presence above was now at its strongest, making even Bloodtail sweat in nervousness at what had been laid for them. The light was all gone, nothing but darkness and shadows now. Lightning could be heard from outside as the air around them got colder and colder, to a point where Sonic was shivering.

After some time, they reached the final steps. Looking at the undead councilors, Sonic and Bloodtail only regretted that they didn't get a chance to kill them themselves. Those thoughts were soon gone, though, as they looked at the other three inside the same room. The two demonic beings made them freeze, especially the bigger one with the deadly sword.

…**Jesus… **Thought Bloodtail, who felt every fiber of his being shaking with chills. The power… the dark, empty power oozing out of him… It was enough to make him lose his breath.

_**This… This demon is no ordinary one. He is seventh level at least, maybe even eighth. Siles… don't underestimate this thing, no matter what! **_Sparda warned with the most serious voice Bloodtail had ever heard before.

Gulping, he looked at Sonic. He was trying his best to be strong, but the hunter could see his hesitation to step forward.

Turning his head towards their new enemies, he then noticed the human who was staring at him…

Now Bloodtail's senses were urging him to run like hell from this guy, who seemed to be even worse than the big, winged, armored skeleton freak close by. It was like he could kill just by looking with those cold, sharp eyes which he never once moved from staring at the fox. He yearned to look away, but couldn't help but stay still.

And from those eyes he saw a desire to fight, to take him on with all he had… But disappointment and impatience almost clouded that impression. It was like the human felt that he was not a true challenge yet.

_**Those are the eyes of a veteran warrior, one who has shed blood a thousand times over and has done horrible things at the same time. This human…no, he's not even close to human. He almost feels…familiar. **_Beowulf mused.

_**You too? Nevan, what about you? Doesn't he feel or sense a bit like… somebody you know? **_Cerberus asked.

_**Yes…he does. Those looks, too… the eyes, mostly…I've not seen them since…when? **_The vampire questioned.

Sparda was silent the whole time.

After a long time of silence, Zeith looked away from Bloodtail. "Deal with them. I have what we needed. I suggest you finish this as soon as possible and leave the city to its fate. Return once you are done."

"_**As you… command" **_said Dumat. Sonic and Bloodtail witnessed Zeith open a portal of darkness and disappear with what Sonic recognized as the Sword of Acorns.

"Hey, wait!", he shouted, about to run until Bloodtail grabbed him and jumped across the room, in time as the Death Arcana jumped forward and smashed his fist right at them. A burst of blue flames, burned everything in a small radius, including the ground and the councilors close by.

They didn't even moan at the transition from body to puddle of black liquid that ensued.

Sonic and Bloodtail both stood against the wall, staring at the gigantic demon that slowly drew out his deadly blade and pointed it at them.

Dumat floated above his master, laughing evilly. _**"And now, fools… die by the hands of the master of all… DEATH!"**_

(Now Playing: Follow the Reaper, Artist: Children of Bodom)

Bloodtail slowly reached for his sword as Sonic prepared his feet by shifting their weight, which served to roll away before anything else, in time to evade the swing that came towards them. Death turned his weight around and slashed, missing the two, who ducked, by a very small margin. The duo felt the dark blood soaked blade narrowly miss their noses. They decided to pick up the pace and started moving around, hoping to sight a good angle to attack.

Jumping up from one of the walls, Bloodtail took his pistols out and performed a Rain Storm. The demon calmly looked up as he took the bullets, which bounced off his body, before jumping upwards.

"WHAT THE HELL!" demanded Bloodtail before he found himself caught in the demon's hand by his neck and dragged down into the ground in a choke slam. The hunter gasped, feeling his spine almost shatter into pieces, and coughed up a considerable amount of blood, which fell on his face and chest, mixing with the blood from the previous stab and staining the fur an even darker red. Death then lifted Bloodtail, who, while in shock, still struggled.

Before the demon could do anything, he felt a hedgehog hit him in the face with a double kick at full speed, which caused him to fumble around and drop his prey, whom landed on his hands and knees, gasping for air. Sonic didn't let up and proceeded to attack again, only for his face to meet the handle of the sword. He hit the wall and fell on his stomach, his nose bleeding and mouth tasting the blood the blade expelled.

As the two lifted themselves up, they heard the sound of the laughing sidekick above them increase. They looked at each other and nodded. Sonic started charging himself for a buzzsaw attack, while Bloodtail took out his sword and charged. The two demonic blades clashed, unleashing an aura of destruction and power, both swords glowing with their owners' energy. The hunter lifted his sword up and stabbed into the armor, through the chest plate. To his horror, the Arcana Demon simply smacked him away and pulled out the blade himself, before throwing it back at Bloodtail.

The Arcana reached out for his sword and took a stance, prepared to slice him into two, when Sonic slammed into his back, bounced off and dove for his head with his fist out. However, before he could reach him, Dumat flew into Sonic and sliced his side with his scythe. He messed up his landing and fell on top of his now bleeding wound.

_**What the hell! Your sword didn't do jack shit! What the fuck is going on here, Sparda! **_Cerberus, befuddled, complained.

_**I don't know! That blade was forged in hell itself! It should have done more than that! **_The Dark Knight responded, just as much confusion present in his voice.

Bloodtail only cursed as Death made his way towards Sonic. He used all of his willpower to get up. Concentrating, he powered up Rebellion and charged forward like a maniac, slashing his foe's back relentlessly. Slash, chop, stab, stab, diving slash, even a powerful X slash, then a jump up followed by a cut through the Arcana's head.

All the wounds glowed blue, even the cut neck… and then disappeared.

Landing on his back, Bloodtail stared with his mouth open and his eyes wide. "…impossible…" **What is this… thing!**

Turning around, Death reverse stabbed at Bloodtail, who barely rolled out of the way, the back of his red trench coat getting ripped horribly. As he got back up to his feet, he felt a sharp pain in his back and screamed out. Turning around, he saw Dumat, who held an evil smile as he pulled his scythe out and floated away.

Falling to his knees, Bloodtail gasped. His wound on the back started bleeding and he felt pain crawling up his entire body. "Son… of …a … spiked vagina… whore…"

Death, as if mocking the demon hunter, slowly walked forward and lifted his sword above, ready to finish this nuisance. A bleeding Sonic, capable only of crawling on the ground, incapacitated by the slash he had received, called out "Tails! Get out of there!"

Bloodtail's breath and heartbeat increased as he started to glow blue. He let out a primal yell of rage. Unleashing Beowulf's Devil Arm, he dashed and started attacking the Death Demon in a vicious frenzy. He grabbed the devil's face and smashed his skull with his knee, before disappearing and reappearing right behind him with a charged light burst from his hands that sent the giant flying into the wall. Running towards his opponent, the two-tailed fox continued to scream as he punched the wall continuously, forcing his opponent deeper and deeper into the wall, before pushing himself off into the air. Diving back down with his leg glowing with a bright white light, he kicked the Death Demon right through the wall as he watched it fall out of the tower.

Bloodtail landed on his knees before his gauntlets and greaves disappeared. He looked at Sonic, who was still gasping, and smirked.

A bad feeling went into his stomach as he slowly turned around and saw the Death Arcana flying with his boney wings.

_**You have got to be kidding… you mean to tell me you forgot he could fly!**_ Sparda barked.

**Uhhhh…**

_**Idiot**_**.**

The Arcana Demon, a bit pissed off, lifted his hand and sent out his skull covered chains, which proceeded to wrap around Bloodtail's body. The fox, screaming in agony, unleashed a burst of energy to force them off, before jumping away from the chains as fast as he could; his body covered with dripping bite marks.

**FUCK! THIS FUCKING HURTS! GODDAMNIT! WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH YOU GUYS! HEAL ME! **He screamed in his head.

_**WE'RE TRYING! YOU WASTED TOO MUCH ENERGY AND THERE ARE TOO MANY FUCKING WOUNDS! GIVE US A BREAKE HERE! **_Sparda, angry and worried, barked.

As preoccupied with his wounds as he was, Bloodtail didn't even see the flaming chain coming right for him. Sonic, however, was quicker and knocked him away before receiving it right in the face. He screamed as he felt his right side of his face burn like crazy, the fur turning black.

"SONIC!"Cried Bloodtail, worried. He faced the Death Arcana with fury and screamed like a deranged man as he summoned his sword back into his hand and tackled the Arcana Demon outside causing them to fall down together.

"Tails…" uttered Sonic. He slowly got up and, feeling some of his energy return, ran out and jumped after them.

In the air, the two swordsmen were battling each other, striking their swords side by side, as they continued to fall in the air by the Judgment Building. They were three quarters of the way to the street when Death knocked Rebellion out of Bloodtail's hands and smacked him with a heel kick to the head, dazing him.

Throwing his own sword away, letting gravity take it, he took the stunned Bloodtail and held him down in a belly-to-belly position, the hunter's face to the ground. Bloodtail only looked in horror before his head slammed into the street full force from the piledriver that sent shockwaves throughout the area, causing the ground to quake violently beneath them.

(End Song)

All was quiet, until the sound of both blades landing on the ground echoed.

Upon being let go, the demon hunter fell down on his back with his entire body, including his back and head, feeling like they had been crushed a million times and stretched out again. His head was bleeding from his ears, eyes, nose, mouth and a huge split across his head that ran from side to side. He was alive, but wished he wasn't.

Even death seemed to be a welcome for him at that point.

He couldn't hear anything. He only felt pain.

His demons were shouting something, but he couldn't understand it.

Death looked upon his foe and stared at him in the eyes. He extended his arm and made a cutting sign against his own neck, as if to say this was the end.

Grabbing him by the neck with his huge arm, he lifted him up and got ready to finish the job till a blue blur smacked into him again, causing him to lose focus and let his prey drop once more. Grabbing his little brother, Sonic dashed away against the walls of the Judgment Building. He looked at the broken fox, horrified.

"Tails! TAILS! SAY SOMETHING!"

"..s-sonic...wha…ugh…", mumbled Bloodtail. He could feel himself returning to consciousness, his healing powers still working, if only barely.

"Relax, it's going to okay buddy…it's going to be okay…" chanted Sonic with a sad smile. He turned his focus to the Death Arcana, who was retrieving his blade and completely ignoring the two as his lackey, floated down, still laughing.

"_**You see… foolish ones… the power of death… is unstoppable. You shall soon… REST... IN... PIECES!" **_Dumat laughed.

Sonic only yelled in frustration as he dashed towards the demons, only to get a pimp slap by Death that sent to the ground a few feet away. Bloodtail slowly got up, still dizzy and weak. He looked at the Arcana Demon as best as he could with his blood soaked eyes.

Rising his head up into the air, Death caused lightning from the storm above to crash into the ground beneath him, as Dumat lifted his scythe and implanted into the ground. It started to flow and change shape to that of a spear. Taking it in one hand, Death picked it up and aimed.

His demons weren't sure if he could survive any more. _**TAILS, RUN!**_

"TAILS!" yelled a dazed Sonic getting up.

Bloodtail stood still as he saw the bone spear get thrown straight at him.

SHINK!

…

…

…

…

…blood….

So much blood…so much pain…

The spear penetrating his chest, his blood falling down upon its smooth surface, dripping into a small pool that lay beneath his feet. He felt his breath shorten to a gasp, more blood dripping down his mouth.

Stumbling, he felt his feet growing cold…

He then fell on his back… and right into Siles's hands.

"SOONIIIIC!"

Siles, in one split second, saw the hedgehog step in front of him and take the spear that was meant for him right into the left side of his chest. Sonic tried to say something, but he only grunted in pain as he clenched the wound.

Fear strengthening him, Siles pulled the spear out and threw it away. He held Sonic with both hands, his eyes filled with worry. He gasped at the size of the wound: any higher and Sonic's heart would have been pierced. He was sure that the hedgehog's lung was a goner.

He felt something drip down his eyes. He recognized it. Tears…of confusion… hate… sadness… fear…

"Why?... WHY DID YOU GET IN THE WAY!" he cried, wanting to know why Sonic took a blow that he knew he couldn't have expected to get away from unharmed.

Sonic only grunted a bit before he looked at Siles with a small smile. "… because I… promised… I would never… let... you… down… again…"

"…idiot…you stupid… stupid hedgehog…"

Turning his eyes, he saw the two demons standing there, watching. He growled at them, blaming them for hurting Sonic.

_**Siles! Don't be a dumbass! Take Sonic and run! Use me as a distraction! **_Cerberus shouted.

Calming himself down, Siles summoned Cerberus's weapon and spun it around; creating a small ice storm that surrounded the area and blinded the spectators. When it was gone, neither Siles, nor Sonic or Rebellion, was on the scene anymore.

* * *

(Through the Streets of Mobius, **Exterminatus T-Minus: 0:40:18**)

The zombie-filled streets of Mobius were getting a cleanup job done by one very packed vehicle. With the spinning saw up front, it was easy for the jeep to get through any flocks they had in front of them. Adding the missiles and mounted machineguns as extra firepower, the jeep was able to get past any danger. Soon it was close to the outside of the Inquisition HQ.

"We're almost there! I can see it!" shouted Hanyo, pointing it out.

Amy grabbed the car's radio. "Sally, this is Amy! We're coming up on Freedom Road and are heading your way. Do you see us?"

Up in the command room, Sally saw the jeep coming towards them. "We see you! Get to the left corner right below the command room's window!"

Looking at Rotor, who was typing faster, she demanded to know if the program was ready.

"Almost. This isn't easy, you know! I have to make sure everything is done right, or else I could blow us all up sky high!"

"Like that's going to be any different from what's going to happen to us!" yelled Bunnie. "Where the heck is Knux anyway?"

The front door smashed. To their fortune it was just a gut-covered Knuckles with a briefcase.

"Special delivery! Sorry it took so long" he said, walking out of the entire zombie pile he had made outside. He handed the case to Sally, who nodded.

"Amy!" she called in the headset. "Are you in position?"

Outside, the jeep had screeched to a halt, knocking down a dozen zombies. Vector kept the rest away with his gunfire.

"We're here!" the hedgehog answered.

All she heard was "_Catch!"_ before she looked up to see broken glass and some sort of square heading down towards them. Charmy, avoiding the glass, flew up, grabbed the suitcase, drifted down and opened it. "Chaos Emeralds?"

"What do we do now?" asked Amy. She wondered how Chaos Emeralds would help if none of the present people could use them.

"_Take one of the Chaos Crystals and put them in the nearest Shield Generator Core! It's on Hope Street! Go now!" _

Although she didn't know what was going on, she acknowledged and headed back out into the streets.

Back up in the Command Room. Sally watched them speed away from the broken window along with all their hope.

"Please make it…"

Cream watched her queen shed a few tears. She turned to her mother and asked. "Miss Amy will make it, right, mother?"

Bunnie only took her daughter and hugged her. "She will, child… I'll be bettin' ya she will."

* * *

(O.A.S.I.S HQ, **Exterminatus T-Minus: 0:32:21**)

Colonel Mustang stood alone in the halls, a cigarette in one hand and a small bottle of whiskey in another. In half an hour he would be responsible for a genocidal nightmare. He knew this was the logically right thing to do… but morally?

**I'd rather shoot my face off than let thousands die because I'm following the orders of some goddamn political protocol bullshit.**

If it was his call, he would amount a large rescue team for survivors. But O.A.S.I.S. was forbidden to enter territories that were not of the United Nations Order or allied with it. Mobius, being the stubborn son of a bitch that it was, refused to join before, wanting nothing to do with humanity. For the most part, the humans respected that decision, but it became apparent over the years that their isolation policy was failing them.

If the royal family and the council were all killed, Mobius would be in total anarchy, except for the Echidnas and a few other selected areas that lived outside of the Acorn jurisdiction. The mobians would only have two choices…

Join humanity or suffer in chaos.

"_Exterminatus is beginning final preparations. Firing time at 30 minutes and counting", _A voice echoed throughout the station.

Taking one last smoke and sip, he stomped his cigarette out and put his drink away as he made his way towards the command room. If he was going to be partly responsible for destroying a nation's government, he might as well face up to it firsthand.

* * *

(With Siles and Sonic, **Exterminatus T-Minus: 0:28:09**)

"Shit… shit… shit… shit…"

How could this have happened? It was like, in one split second, he got raped by a demon who felt none of the attacks he dished at him!

Ignoring as much of the pain as he could, Siles kept keep moving through the ruins of a collapsed alley, dragging a dying Sonic that added more weight to his broken body. Finally, they collapsed against a wall. Tired, bleeding, and barely conscious, the two of them stared at each other.

Sonic felt his entire body slowly getting colder, each unbearable seconded more painful than the last.

Siles took his messed up jacked and ripped up parts to create a wrap for Sonic's chest to stop the bleeding, but there was barely enough room to cover it.

"Just hang on… I'll find something… to stop the bleeding… we're going to be fine…" He said, trying to stay conscious.

"… t-tails… s-st-stop… ugh… it's… h-h-hopeless…" Said Sonic, each breath hurting.

"Don't speak! You're only… hurting yourself…." Siles replied, as he looked around the ruins for anything…anything to help Sonic. "I'm not letting you die…you hear me? You are not going to die! Not now… Not when you have Sally… and Hermes… and everyone else… You are NOT DYING ON ME!" He started sobbing. "Why?... I hate you… I hate you! Why did… why am I… god… damnnit… I should be hating you… why did you do it?"

Sonic slowly got up on his back and softly touched Siles' crying face. He took a deep, pained breath. "Because I love you… little bro… and I… am… sorry… for everything I did… that day… hell… I think I deserve this."

"NO YOU DON'T YOU DON'T!", shouted Siles frantically, as he hugged him and kept crying, "You're not going to die… I'm not losing anybody else… I won't lose you!"

_**Tails… **_Sparda muttered, the others silent, all knowing that the blow was fatal. It wouldn't be long before…

**IS THERE NOTHING YOU CAN DO! IS THERE NOTHING I CAN DO!... Am I so weak I can't save one person?...**

Silence.

"… uhhh… uhhh…"

Hearing the familiar noise, Siles turned around and saw that a horde of zombies were entering the rubble-covered area. Drawing his pistols, he struggled on both feet until he stood up, still bleeding and torn up. He looked at the flock. "COME ON YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!"

They came. And he fired.

He kept firing.

He would not stop. Not until he saved him.

* * *

(Near the Shield Generator, **Exterminatus T-Minus: 0:15:24**)

"There it is!" shouted Amy, pointing to the generator as she drove right through another pile of undead. The building was very small, almost the size of a normal small house, with many cables and wires connecting it throughout. Invisible, an underground connection line was networked throughout the city.

However, there were at least a hundred undead surrounding the place.

"Smash through them!" yelled Jake. He and the other hung on for their lives before Amy punched the gas up full speed, plowing through the zombies like a weed whacker against grass. Almost a quarter of a way there, however, the jeep hit a pothole and flipped over. Its passengers were flung off the jeep and landed hard against the ground, whereas the car flipped into a gas truck and exploded, causing an explosion that echoed for miles.

Getting up and trying to recover from the shockwave, they saw they were only a few feet away from the entrance. They got up as quickly as possible and ran towards the doors. Charmy, carrying the briefcase, flew above the zombies and smashed right through a window on the second floor, while the others continued dodging the undead on foot.

"Get the hell out of my way!" shouted Hanyo, unleashing his Devil Bringer. He swung his huge energy arm across, swiping the zombies out like a flyswatter and providing the others with a lot of room to maneuver.

"We got some behind us!" warned Amy.

"Got it" said Espio, who took out his two daggers and turned around, holding his ground.

"Espio!" barked Vector.

The chameleon didn't turn. "Go, I'll take care of this."

Vector hesitated for one moment, before nodding and following the others.

Espio sighed and gave a small grin. "Shall we get started?"

He dove at them, blades in hand.

Meanwhile, Amy and the others managed to reach the entrance. It was open.

"Hurry! Inside!" called Charmy, who held the door long enough for everyone to get through. He slammed it and locked the door, while everyone took deep breaths.

"Where's Espio?" asked the bee.

"Holding them off. Come on, we gotta move!" explained Vector as they ran through the dark halls.

"Which way?" asked Jake.

"Over here!" Shouted Amy, veering to a stairway. They made their way down a flight of stairs past some glowing machines and snowy monitors.

They kept heading down, floor after floor, as precious minutes, unbeknownst to them, were slipping away.

* * *

(Inquisition HQ, **Exterminatus T-Minus: 0:05:00**)

"Five minutes remaining!" shouted a red hawk as he continued to watch the countdown.

No one failed to hold on to something, or each other, as the timer went down.

Rotor kept typing, his idea almost near completion.

"Come on, come on!" he grumbled, his clothes soaked with cold sweat.

* * *

(Shield Generator 34, **Exterminatus T-Minus: 0:04:01)**

"Hurry!" shouted Amy, the group rushing with her. They made it to the last door. It was locked.

"Somebody smash it!" said Jake. Hanyo, his Devil Bringer still up, punched the door off the hinges. It fell, revealing the generator core, a silvery glowing orb in the middle.

"Get that orb out of there!" ordered Amy. Jake went over to grab it but he stopped after feeling the intense heat it was producing.

"It's too hot! We need something to move it!" said the human.

"Search the room!"

* * *

(Space, **Exterminatus T-Minus: 0:03:30)**

Up in the Earth's atmosphere, right over the city of Mobotropis, stood an eighteen hundred feet satellite, armed with twelve telephone-pole sized tungsten rods loaded into launch tubes mounted on one end. The satellite employed high-efficiency photo-voltaic panels, or "wings", to generate electricity directly from sunlight. The biggest feature, though, were the three glowing crystals that were centered in the main core, which were charging up as the lower area, pointing at its target, was starting to glow.

* * *

(Siles and Sonic, **Exterminatus T-Minus: 0:02:30)**

He kept firing.

**Don't stop. Keep up the fire. Keep them away. Save Sonic.**

His body was burning. He felt every muscle in his body crying out in agony from the unbearable pain he was feeling.

In the end, he let his hands, while still holding the guns; fall to his side as his saliva and blood dripped down his mouth and onto the stone cold floor, too exhausted to continue.

* * *

(Shield Generator 34, **Exterminatus T-Minus: 0:01:30)**

"There's nothing here!" shouted Charmy.

"Fuck!" cursed Amy repeatedly, as she pounded the ground in frustration. Vector eyed the orb and stared at it for a good minute before yelling out loud and grabbing it with his two hands. He screamed bloody murder as his hands began to burn, his thick skin sizzling to a black color.

"VECTOR!"

Ignoring the cries, he removed the orb and threw it away, falling on his back. He looked at what he knew were his hands, which now looked like overcooked hamburgers. He didn't feel any pain. He knew that was a very bad thing, but he didn't care.

"Now!" he barked.

Charmy opened the cased and tossed the Green Chaos Crystal to Amy. She ran towards the core.

**0:00:10**

Rotor hands started to cramp up. Everyone held their breath, the smell of warm urine invading all nostrils.

**0:00:09**

Siles looked up at the first closest zombie, a dead fox. He felt the breath of its mouth overwhelm his senses.

**0:00:08**

She was half way there.

**0:00:07**

Mothers and father hugged their respective children.

**0:00:06**

Vector slumped to the ground.

**0:00:05**

With what little strength he had Sonic, whispered his best friend's name.

**0:00:04**

Colonel Mustang and everyone watched the satellite get ready, each silent in both mind and voice.

**0:00:03**

The zombie's bite drew ever close.

**0:00:02**

She placed the crystal in.

**0:00:01**

"DONE!", shouted Rotor, pressing the 'Enter' key.

**0:00:00

* * *

**

**(**500 miles from Mobotropolis)

Like a beam of light from the heavens, it came.

A huge light, stronger than anybody had ever seen stuck down upon the face of the earth in an second and just in that same instant, the city of Mobotropolis was gone. No sound, no explosion, just a huge beam. Silence, the entire area near deaf and blind from the light. Anything two hundred miles near it was wiped out as well. Even on the other side of the world, people stopped and watched as a beam of pure power and heavenly blessed light came down.

Exterminatus had been launched.

* * *

(O.A.S.I.S. HQ)

Nobody said anything.

The Colonel just stood there as he saw all that had happened in less than a minute. He removed his hat in respect.

"Exterminatus has been successful, sir…city wiped out. Threat neutralized."

….

….

….

"Oh my god…. Sir! You won't believe this…" called a person in radar division as he quickly typed in something. A new screen popped up.

Everyone just stared, mostly in shock.

The program installed in the satellite gave estimations on how many living and undead creatures were killed in the blast.

Undead: 6,372,281

Living: 0

"Holy God….they got out….they all got out." said Mustang, woozed.

Cheers and yells went out in the room as everyone hugged one another, amazed and glad that the remaining population managed to survive and that they had not committed genocide.

But a thought leaked in their minds.

Where were the survivors?

* * *

(Great Forest, one hour later)

A small force shook her head as she slowly awakened, her eyes opening to find her son, Hermes, looking at her from atop her chest, a smile planted now that his mommy was up. Sally got him off and, slowly, got up. Looking around her, she saw dozens of trees in all directions.

She realized she had made it into the Great Forest.

"I'm alive? We're alive…IT WORKED!" she shouted as she tossed her son up in the air and caught him in joy. He laughed.

She caught him and hugged him, just as she fell to her knees and thanked whatever god that existed that they survived… they had survived.

But, what about the others?

Rising to her feet, she shouted "Rotor! Bunnie! Knuckles! Zazamel! Anyone here?"

She kept yelling until she heard sounds of movement coming towards her, on the west side. The Queen held her baby protectively, but relaxed when she saw who was coming to her. P.R.E.F. soldiers.

"Your majesty!"

They bowed. The apparent leader, a male silver wolf, got up and removed his helmet. "Thank the Walkers we found you, my Queen. And the Prince as well!"

"Are their others…?", asked Sally.

"Yes, all of us are looking for survivors. We are so relieved to find you standing here alive th-"

Sally, desperate for news of her friends, cut him off. "What about Inquisition Commander Amy Rose? Bunnie Rabbot? Commander Zazamel Metaton?"

"We found Commander Zazamel first. He explained the situation to our captains and we started spreading out. Most of you were teleported here, while others were teleported outside the forest. We've been working to find everyone ever since. The people you were with at the Command Room have been accounted for and are okay. As for Inquisitioner Amy, she is alright as well. She's resting right now. The human was also recovered, but the others she had with her, the young half-demon and the Chaotix, are still missing."

Sally let out a relieved breath. Nearly everyone had been rescued or found, and it was only a matter of time before the others were as well.

"What about my husband and Siles Drowler?"

"We've found no trace of them yet, but we will keep searching. In the meantime, we'll take you back to the campsite."

Sally nodded and followed him.

Just then….a really bad feeling entered her heart.

Something was wrong.

* * *

(Great Forest, two hours later)

…

…

…

…..was he dead?

Wait….he was in pain….no, he was still alive…great.

Feeling some strength left in his body, Siles slowly pushed himself up, feeling a bunch of tree branches on top of him. He pushed them off and looked around, noticing he was in the Great Forest.

Confusion plagued his mind as he tried to remember what had happened. The zombies were about to attack them when he saw a sudden white light and felt his body being taken apart, though he didn't feel any pain, and then he felt he came back together again a second later. It was all black from then.

**Everyone… .are you there?**

_**Thank**__**God, you're awake. **_Sparda said. _**You okay?**_

Siles only grunted, his injuries still not healed fully yet.

_**All right, stupid question.**_

**What happened? How did we end up in the Great Forest?**

_**As far as I can tell, you were transported by some energy source. You weren't the only one, though, I sensed thousands along with you, being tossed around and then thrown into this forest and some other places. There was a second one, a mountain of holy energy, but I didn't sense it anymore by the time we landed.**_

**Where are the others? **Siles, who hadn't heard anything from Nevan, Beowulf or Cerberus since he woke up, asked.

_**They're resting. You used up too much in that mess back in the city, and they were knocked out just like you were. They'll be up in a few hours. Although it gives me some time and quiet. **_

Siles chuckled a bit, before gasping.

What about Sonic!

(Now Playing: Sad Aria)

Calling the hedgehog that saved his life out loud, he looked around, struggling to stay on his feet. After a minute of searching, he cursed at what he saw.

A dying Sonic, on his last few breaths, was lying on his back upon a heavy stone. Blood covered his once bright blue furry body, now tinted a dark red. Siles rushed over and shook him, trying to get a response.

"Tails?" asked Sonic. His eyes were only half open.

"Yeah…it's me, Sonic….it's me" said Siles. He gave a small, comforting smile. "Don't worry…we're safe…we're going to be fine now."

Sonic gave his own grin. "You are… I'm not…"

"…what? Don't say something like that; you're going to be fine!"

"…Tails…I'm sorry…I-I-I'm…s-sorry (gasp)…..I…" Sonic tried speaking, his eyes feeling heavier and heavier.

"I'm no hero…(cough)…" He said weakly. "A hero…would not have…abandoned his brother…in his time o-of need…."

Sonic slowly raised his hand as he looked deep into the eyes of his sworn brother. He smiled again. "I'm sorry…for…that day…."

Tears falling down his eyes, Siles embraced the hedgehog. "YOU CAN'T DIE! YOU'RE THE HERO OF MOBIUS! YOU'RE THE KING! SALLY AND HERMES NEED YOU!" he screamed in fury and frustration.

Sonic placed his hand on Siles' shoulders and said with a trademark Sonic grin "….you're the hero now….little bro…."

He closed his eyes as his hand slowly limped down…and his breath stopped.

….

….

…..

"….Sonic?"

….

"….stop this Sonic….get up…."

….

"….I said get up! Don't do this to me!"

….

"DON'T FUCKING DIE ON ME GET THE FUCK UP! GET UP! GET UP!"

_**Tails, stop! He's dead!...he's gone.**_

"…..no….no…..(sob)…(sob)…no….he…no….n-no..(sob)…."

A loud scream of emotional pain and sorrow, the scream of a shattered heart, echoed throughout all of the Great Forest.

End

Did you expect that? I bet not.

Yes, Sonic is dead, Mobotropois is destroyed, and the cult's plans are growing more and more.

Now at this point I would give you that legend key thing, but you know what. Fuck it. I don't think people look at it and I keep forgetting to do it every time. So we'll just forget that for the rest of the fic.

In other news, do to me having finals I will have to stop writing this fanfic until it's over. My short story will continue if you're interested in reading that, but until then I just wanted to get this arc done before I had to cram everything I learned this year into 5 projects.

Read and review. Please, give me your opinions.

See you later in the month.

Later


	34. Chapter 27: Sorrow

What's up? So yeah, did I wow you? The last chapter so far was, in my opinion, the best one I've ever made or at least the best arc I've made. It's going to be hard to top that, but I will try my best to keep you all entertained. After all, 3 years running this fic and we are past our half way mark. Don't worry; it won't take another 3 years left to do. I'm going to try and end this fic before the next year ends, but with college and everything. Well, we shall see.

Sorry about it taking so long to do this chapter. There were some plot ideas I went through and it took me some time to find the right ones for this chapter. That and I also spent 3 weeks back home visiting people I haven't seen in months. Combined with adjusting to a new schedule and getting ready for the next Global Game Jam, well, you get the picture.

In other new interesting news, I have a blog now. That's right. In it I discuss things in the game industry, reviews and others interesting stuff. To check out the website, just go to my profile page and click the website button and you'll be there. You don't have to if you don't want to, but I would like it if you did.

Post something, ask a question or look around. Just enjoy yourselves.

Another thing is that it's apparent that I have won **poke-lovers ****PokeGod/dess Award for best story for 2010**. Well, thanks a lot. I'm glad you think mine was the best story you read this year. I kind of always thought **Homeless Two-Tails** was better than me though, but hey.

Well, I can't think of more rambling stuff, I'm sure you're all eager to see what's next after Sonic's death, so…Read on!

P.S: Remember when I told you about me making a prequel story after I do this one? Some of the plot's in this chapter.

P.S.S. I'm down to three finalists for the OC contest.

* * *

"_**Death is not the end of just one life, but the lives of all of those affected by it."**_

_**-Dark Side of the World

* * *

**_

(Unknown location)

"It's fascinating… isn't it…"

Zeith couldn't reply. After all, to him it was just a sword, but to his master it meant more than just that. He had come to check upon his master's chambers to see how he was doing, but it was the same thing. All he had done was spending his time stroking the Sword of Acorns, which they had taken from the former capital about 3 days ago.

The same thing he had been doing when he first gave it to him.

"I hope this was all worth it. We lost a good amount of our forces. It will take some time to recover and continue with our other operations…" said Zeith, trying to get his cloaked master's attention.

"It was… this is only one of three things we need to fulfill our goal…" replied his master as he turned to the white haired human, his face still under his cloak. "Tell me, Zeith… What does this sword mean to the Mobians?"

"If I had to guess, it's a symbol for the people and their ruler to know they are in control."

"Exactly!" he replied as he started to pace around his dark chambers. "Order… This is the symbol of order. Two hundred years ago, Mobius was in constant civil war with the sons of King Wraithbane. The Kingdoms of Senzin, Moonshine, and Acorn spend years fighting each other, the blood of their people blanketing the earth. The fires of war are indeed vicious, such as is the eternal war between heaven and hell: each side wanting to prove their dominance and wanting to establish their order, but in this conflict of order there is war and thus, we are given chaos instead of stability."

The master of A.R.C.A.N.O. held the sword up high, its sharp, bright blade shining in the darkness. "This sword is the last of 3 swords… The only sword of the three sons…. the Sword of Acorn. And now, after two centuries, sword and it's family's honor and pride are destroyed. The capital gone, the citizens in panic, and now their king and hero of the land lies dead. Chaos spreads once more! The eternal war, however… still continues."

"Speaking of war…", interrupted Zeith, trying to get back on track. "It's only a matter of time before O.A.S.I.S gets involved. We won't be seen as just a Mobius threat now; we will be seen as one to the world."

"O.A.S.I.S. and the U.N.O. are not part of our plans. Not yet. We still need the symbol of chaos, and thus we need to focus on the Floating Island. Has Moon made any more progress since his last report?"

"No, he's still stuck in his stalemate. I don't see why you won'sent me along. This would be over in a few days."

"We don't have enough energy for the Tower's full potential yet. Not to mention we need more forces. I already have Death getting us some undead armies at the moment, but he'll be occupied till then. For now, we wait and reorganize. Lay low and see what our enemies are doing at the moment."

With a quick turn, the leader made his way to his room. "Now leave me… I wish to retire."

"As you wish… Master Zankou", said Zeith, addressing his master as he exited out the entrance, only to see a male blackbird in his black cloak, but without his hood this time. His black feathered wings were spread out and his left hand twirled around a silver coin in his hands. Upon his forehead stood the Roman numeral that also was imprinted on the heart of his cloak, X. Yet the most unique thing about him was his eyes.

He didn't have them.

This was the carrier for the tenth Arcana Demon, The Wheel of Fate.

"Eavesdropping?", asked Zeith, looking down.

"Waiting. I trust he was satisfied with his gift", the Mobian avatar answered.

"Yes."

"As I predicted."

The two of them walked across the bridge and into the white halls. The blackbird broke the silence.

"You are difficult to read."

"Sorry if your powers don't work well on me."

"I do see you, but the visions are not all clear. Not unlike these events. Sonic is dead as I foretold, and we are closer to the day all will end and a new beginning shall come by our hands", muttered the blackbird ominously.

"You trust your power to much. Complete need over it will blind you… well, more then you already are."

The blackbird faced the human and said, "One cannot fight against fate. I've seen it time and time again, and it's all the same. Never once has a predication I've prophesized not come the way I see it. And, since we have free time… I was able to see something into the future that might interest you. It deals with our friendly little demon hunter, Siles."

Zeith attention was now focused on the blackbird. "And what did you see?"

"I thought you didn't believe in my predictions?"

"I am just curious."

"Well, I know he will seek the Death Arcana to avenge his fallen friend, Sonic the Hedgehog. As for if he will survive… it will be a difficult battle, but in the end… well… I'll let you go see it for yourself."

He then told him the when the battle would take place, and where.

Nodding, Zeith excused himself. The blackbird then asked "May I be curious as to ask why you are so obsessed with that fox in particular? Actually, considering who **you **are it's not a surprise."

Zeith kept walking, giving no answer.

* * *

(The Music of _Brother My Brother,_ _by Blessed Union of Souls)_

…_**Dark Side of the World Presents…**_

… _**A Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic…**_

…_**crossed over with material from Devil May Cry….**_

…_**as well as information of Demonology and Angelology….**_

…_**edited by REV6Pilot…..**_

_**BLOODTAIL: THE DEMON HUNTER

* * *

**_

(Knothole, in a bar, late night)

"Another one…"

"Are you sure? It's your eighth glass of beer, ma'am."

"Just pour the goddamn fucking drink."

The tiger bartender sighed as he poured his only customer another beer. Taking it, she started gulping it like a person who was trapped in a desert with no water. Shaking his head, he went back to cleaning glasses as he looked up at the TV on the wall, which was showing the late night news.

"…_meanwhile, tens of thousands of mourners are stationed at the town square, where the three day vigil for the millions lost at what is known as the Annihilation of Mobotropolis is gathering more people as the hours go by. We also are getting reports that similar vigils for Mobius's greatest hero, Maurice "Sonic" Hedgehog, are still continuing as well. Similar vigils all over Mobius are also in action as many are calling this the worst tragedy of our history. It's been only three days and already it seems as if we lost more than just our capital and the citizens. We have lost one of our lights of hope in this dark time… we have lost our hero and king. Sonic was well known as the Freedom Fighter who saved us from the tyranny of the former dictator and last Overlander, Doctor Ivo Robotnik. After the liberation, Sonic married his childhood friend, the princess Sally Acorn, and together they became the King and Queen of our land. Sonic died by succumbing to his wounds after escaping the city. How this happened is still unknown, only that Miles "Tails" Prower, the recently acquitted criminal now known as the demon hunter Siles "Bloodtail" Drowler, was seen with Sonic in his last moments. Some suspect that it was the former king's best friend who may even be responsible for the wounds. Queen Sally and Siles have been unable to-"_

BANG!

"Holy!", screamed the bartender, who jumped at the noise behind him and the one his TV made as it was shattered to pieces. He turned to his customer and saw her pointing a Hi-Brown pistol with disgust in her eyes upon the ruined television.

"Fucking media… blaming Tails… fuck them all… fuck this goddamn… shit…", she grumbled while putting her gun away and getting back to her drink. The tiger slowly backed away and thought of calling the police, but his thoughts were interrupted when his door opened and in came the famous Bunnie Rabbot.

She took one good look at the drunk and sighed. "So…trying to drink yourself to death, Amy-girl?"

Amy Rose took one look behind her before finishing her drink. "What do you want?"

Taking a seat, Bunnie asked for a glass of water before turning to Amy. "I wanted to know… how you're dealing with this."

"With Sonic being dead… I don't know. Guess better than I did before…I cried all night with nothing but images of seeing him alive. It's funny… I admired him so much as a kid and when the whole trial thing happened I thought I would never care for him anymore… but look at me…"

"Don't think you're the only one. Look out there… people are at a loss, Amy-girl. Everyone around Mobius and maybe in other parts of the world are crying because sugar-hog's dead…he touched us all, Amy. Good… and bad." Said Bunnie, gesturing out the window. "I hate to think what Sally-girl and Hermes are going through."

"You haven't spoken to them?", asked Amy.

Bunnie shook her head. "Nobody's seen'em in three days straight… Now, I don't blame the girl. Losing Mobotropolis, getting betrayed by the council, may they rot in hell, and having her husband and one true love taken from her… I don't think she's even going to ever fully recover from this. Face it, Amy… A.R.C.A.N.O. won this round. Them got what they wanted and they took a hell out of us."

"Why did they take the sword? Why not the city?" All that chatter was making Amy a bit more lucid.

"Who knows, them cultists are all not right in the head." Said Bunnie, "All Tails told us was that they took the sword and that Death demon thing is still out there…"

"How's Tails doing?", interrupted Amy, which shocked and angered Bunnie.

"You mean to tell me you haven't been seeing sugar-fox?"

"… I haven't had the heart", confessed Amy, in shame. "I'm afraid… that if I see him… I'll see more memories… And the pain won't stop."

"The pain won't stop, I know. I still think of Ant sometimes… Gawd, I loved him, even though I hated him in the end. When I heard he had died it was the same for me. Trying to forget the memories, but you can't get rid of the ones you love, Amy-girl. We loved them so much that we can't help but still remember them."

Staring into the eyes of her friend and then taking another drink, she asked "How are you dealing with the pain?"

"….I fucked Rotor."

PWWWHTT!

The bartender slowly wiped off the spitted beer on his face as Amy tried to catch her breath. "What?"

Bunnie shook her head. "We didn't do it out of love… We both were crying, having problems dealing with it, so I told him… Screw with me. So we did. Didn't really help much, but people do stupid things to feel better."

"But you've got metal limbs."

"I said it didn't help much."

The two just sat there all quiet as Amy looked at her reflection in her now empty beer glass. Her eyes blood red, with black lines below showing a lack of sleep along with her face, all dirty and grimy from the remains of Mobotropolis. She couldn't wash her face yet. Hell, she couldn't shower or change clothes. The dirt on her was the last remaining parts of Mobotropolis she had with her. Washing it seemed like she would lose it all forever.

"What should I do?", she asked.

"Go see Tails… He needs you. Nobody's seen him in days, either."

"Are you saying I should fuck him, too?"

Bunnie was outraged. "What part of "it didn't help" did you not understand? It wasn't an example! Just quit being a bitch and fucking go see him!"

The two stared at each other. Amy budged first and, still tipsy, left the bar table and headed out the door.

She felt the harsh cold rain drip down her fur as she made her way down the streets, as if the heavens wanted to add insult to injury. As she was trying to keep her balance from walking, she felt a sudden splash take her by surprise from the water filled street, drenching her body. She cursed at the car that sped ahead and tried to get somewhere with cover, but she slipped and felt her head hurt.

Lying down on the sidewalk by a wall, she ignored the strange looks she got from people that passed her. She was more interested in the memory that came to her like a flash of lightning.

* * *

_(7 years ago, Knothole)_

_She still couldn't believe it. _

_Why was this even happening?_

_Sitting in her room, a thirteen year old Amy Rose was sulking at the news that had been spreading throughout the village. She didn't believe it at first, because such rumors always spread around. That was until Tails told her the truth himself and he got it from Sonic. She cried and raged at her friend even though he was not at fault and just ran into her hut. _

_Why couldn't he choose her? Sure she was much younger than him…but she loved him and didn't love triumph over all?_

_A knock on the door was heard. "Go away! I don't want to talk to anyone!", she barked._

"_You know, considering how many times you've asked me to come to your hut, one would think you would rip the door open for me."_

_Gasping upon recognizing the voice, she got up and opened the door to find Sonic the Hedgehog, her hero and crush, standing in front of her very doorstep. She almost squealed, but contained herself when she remembered what he was going to be a few months from now. "Mind if I come in?" _

_He entered the hut and sighed at the sight of it. It was pink, of course, with tons of pictures and posters of him all around the living room. Sure some other pictures of people could be seen, but their ratio was nothing compared to his number._

_Amy, now supporting a blush, walked over. "Why did you come here?"_

_Sonic turned around and gave a small smile. "Tails told me how you freaked out awhile ago… So, I guess you heard that me and Sal are getting married, huh?"_

_Lowering her head, she slowly nodded, "You really love her, don't you?"_

"_I've known her since we were toddlers and I've… always admired her for who she is. Yeah, I was going to wait 'til we defeated Robotnik… But after too many close calls I've decided that maybe it was best to do it now, just in case."_

"_There's no way you can be defeated by Robotnik! You're the fastest and greatest hero we have! He is nothing but a fat tub of lard!", squealed the girl._

"_That I am and that he is… but back on topic. I want to know how you feel about this."_

_Amy turned away with a huff. "Why does my opinion count? It's not like you ever felt for me what I felt for you!"_

"_True… you are just a friend to me, and while I will admit you're cute, I don't love you, Amy. What you feel isn't love, either. It's just admiration… and a silly hero crush." Sonic lifted her chin, making her look at him in the eye before continuing. "But you're still important to me as a good friend and fellow Freedom Fighter. Besides, there are plenty of guys here who are almost as handsome and talented as me. You'll grow into liking one of them soon enough."_

_Amy gazed at him. She saw he was serious about what he meant. "I just want somebody special… You and Sally have each other. Knuckles has Julie-Su and Bunnie has Antoine… When will I find my love?"_

"_Someday, trust me on that. Heck, it might even be somebody you know." _

_Sonic, as he got ready to leave, gave her another look. "Oh, by the way. Sally wanted me to ask you if you wanted to be one of her bridesmaids. If you accept, head down to her hut tomorrow."_

_With that sentence she watched him run out the door along with her heart._

_She was quiet for awhile until she said out loud, "Bridesmaid, huh?"_

_(End Flashback)

* * *

_

"Sonic," she spoke as she got up, "I did find somebody I love…"

She shook her head to get her mind back together and started to make her way to the one person that needed her the most.

* * *

(Half an hour later)

Amy, already sober, slowly knocked on the door off the apartment Siles was staying at.

No response.

She knocked again. Still nothing.

"Siles? It's me, Amy."

Having no response, she tried opening the door. It budged, leading to a darkened room.

Stepping inside, she cursed as a bottle almost made her slip. She kicked it away and it heard the PLINK! of glass meeting glass. A bit more used to the low lighting, she made out more bottles scattered around the area, some broken or still half full. **Looks like I'm not the only one who's been drinking. **She thought as she stepped further inside.

"Siles?"

…..

…..

"….what?"

She turned around and saw the orange and red fox sitting on a chair nearby, a bottle in his hand. The two of them looked at each other. She was a bit disturbed by what she saw in his eyes: rage, sorrow, pain…and a desire.

What it was, she didn't know, but she was sure it wasn't a good one.

"I-I… I came to see if you were alright."

"… I'm fine…"

She carefully approached him. "Are you sure… maybe you want to…"

"What? Talk? Yeah, let's talk on how I failed to save the king of all of Mobius and left the entire population drowning in sorrow and hopelessness", he growled. "Let's talk about how Sonic is dead and so are millions of people along with our capital, a second time. I don't want to talk, Amy."

"I miss him too… We all do… Nobody's seen you or Sally since… I think that we sho-", she said in a nervous tone.

"What? That we all have to come together and hold hands while singing songs?" Siles said, getting up and coming closer, unwittingly giving Amy a better and grimmer look at her lover. His fur was tangled and messy all over with dirt and dried blood. Scars from the last battle, despite the cooldown time, were still showing. His eyes were bloodshot, filled with malice, and underneath them were bluish-black bags. His breath was overwhelmingly alcoholic and his body reeked of a hideous smell.

"You… look horrible…"

"… like I hadn't noticed."

He took another swing from his bottle and threw it away in an angry gesture. It shattered on the ground. "If all you came for was to say this, then you're wasting your time."

Amy didn't know what to say as she saw her boyfriend look around a bag and pulled out another drink.

"Don't you think you're overdoing it?"

Siles' reply was a long gulp of the liquor and a frustrated sigh. "I need it."

"You're only making it worse."

"I'm a fucking half demon. Alcohol poisoning is the least of my worries", snarled Siles as he sat back down in his chair. "It keeps all the memories away."

"What memories? Why forget those?", asked Amy. "What are you trying to do? Forget about Sonic?"

She walked over to him and ripped the bottle out of his hand. "Look at you… You're looking pathetic! Stop acting like this and get a grip! You think you're the only one who's suffering from this?"

"Sorry if I can't be miserable!", yelled Siles. "Sorry for having feelings!"

Amy rubbed her temples and calmed herself. She knew she was going to have to deal with something like this when she came and she knew she had to relax now, or it would come down to a pointless argument before she could say 'Mobius'.

"Siles… Tails… Please, just let me help." She asked desperately.

For a short while, she got no answer.

Until Siles snorted with a small laugh.

"Why?"

Amy looked at him, wondering if he was talking to her, but got more confused as he continued to chuckle.

"Why do I feel so sorry for him? I hated him… he betrayed me… he left me to die… he killed me… but I'm feeling sorry for him….why? What happened?", questioned Siles. He felt some tears drop down his face, and his tone changed to an angry one. "I was suppose to never forgive him…I was suppose to never think of him as a brother or friend again….I HATE HIM!"

Amy felt as the air around her started to fill with anger and pain. Her oxygen started to get cut off as her entire body swelled with pain. All senses of her body were telling her to leave as she watched Tails's eyes fill with rage as he unleashed a red and black aura across the room, but she was paralyzed. _**"I HATE HIM! WHY? WHY DO PEOPLE I KNOW ALWAYS DIE AND I CAN'T SAVE THEM? WHY IS EVERYONE TAKEN FROM ME, GOD? WHY! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU IN HEAVEN, YOU GODDAMN OLD BASTARD! YOU TOOK MY PARENTS! YOU TOOK MY RENA FROM ME! AND NOW SONIC! WHY?"**_

Amy fell on her knees and closed her eyes, terrified. The physical and psychological pain she could feel emanating from Siles was almost enough to make her empty her bladder right then and there.

She didn't know when, but all of it finally ended, just as suddenly as it had started. She slowly opened her eyes, afraid of what she might see, but relaxed when she saw Tails lying on his chair, unconscious.

At first her instincts were to move towards him and see if he was alright, but she felt she wanted to get out more than that. She was sure everyone in a forty mile radius felt the outburst and she didn't want to be in the room when people came.

And with that thought she ran out, shocked, afraid and in tears.

* * *

(Meanwhile, Inquisition HQ in Knothole)

The dark halls were quiet, not a single sound being heard except for the clanking of metal alternating with footsteps. Bunnie Rabbot felt uncomfortable with the silence and shadows, wishing that somebody would appear and help her. However, due to most of the forces having been wiped out days ago, nearly all Inquisition units were sent out on triple shifts in case of another attack while they were weakened.

These orders, however, were from Zazamel.

Bunnie knew that what her best friend was thinking was near impossible to comprehend. She knew was it was like to lose a loved one, but the one she loved had a falling out, and although she missed him, she never once thought of getting back with him even after his death. Sally, however, was torn much worse than ever, even worse than the time they all thought Tails had died. She lost her family's sword, her ancestor's capital – again –, and on top of that, her husband, a person she had been very close to ever since their childhood.

Knowing she had to help her friend, even if she might not want it, Bunnie made an effort to find the Queen and help her out however she could.

Soon she found the door her friend was supposed to be staying behind and knocked.

No answer.

"Sally-girl? It's me, Bunnie."

Still no answer.

She slowly opened the door and saw that the lights were out. Waiting for her eyes to get used to the darkness, she entered the luxurious room and saw Sally standing over a crib where she guessed Hermes was sleeping.

Slowly walking to her side, Sally whispered "He's asleep… how lucky for him to not know…"

Bunnie, feeling remorseful, put her hand on Sally's shoulder. It was pushed away.

"I know why you came… and I don't need sympathy", she said quietly as she walked to the other side of the room.

"I came because I was worried sick."

"Well then, your worries are wasted. I'm fine", said Sally, keeping her back turned.

"That be a lie girl….and I knows it."

…

…

…

"Why?"

Sally turned to her, her eyes glancing into her best friends as if she was searching for some answer. "Why did this happen? Why did I lose so much, Bunnie? Why did I lose my family, why did I lose my home, why did I lose the trust and love of Tails, why did I lose my people's trust, why did I lose my ancestor's sword and capital a second time, why did….why did I lose the only man I will ever love?"

Turning away, she continued. "I can't keep doing this…I just can't. Who's next? You? My son? Why must I suffer this alone?"

"Who says ya'll alone in this, sugar?", asked Bunnie as she walked over and hugged her best friend. "Do you think that I'm not hurt by all this… Do you think Rotor, Amy-girl, Knuckles, Tails and all them people of Mobius ain't also suffering?"

Sally silently cried. "I miss him so much… I want him back, Bunnie. I want him back."

"I know… we all want people we love back… I want my parents back… I even want Antoine back, despite our breakup… I want everything to be back the way it was…" said Bunnie, rubbing her hand on her friend's shoulder. "But it can't… because life's not like that Sally-girl. Them's the way of life."

"Life sucks…" Sally proclaimed, turning around and hugging her friend. The two just held each other as time slipped.

"What do I do, Bunnie? What do I do from here?"

"I don't know Sally-girl…I just don't know."

* * *

(Next morning, Jake's apartment)

Since neither Siles, Amy or Bunnie were able to take care of Hanyo due to their loss, and Cream needed her mother to deal with the loss of Sonic, Jake had volunteered to take care of the little wolf. As morning rose to their side of their side of the world, Jake had finished making pancakes and had called Hanyo over from the room he was sleeping in. Soon, the six year old wolf came in, his face all sad and depressed.

Jake looked at the kid and sighed. "You know, when I was your age, I was always bouncing around like the kid I was supposed to be when my parents made chocolate chip pancakes."

"One, I would be really freaked out if you were my dad. And two, how can I be happy with what's happened?", asked Hanyo, taking a seat.

Understanding, Jake sat down next to the boy. "Well, I'm not good at these things, but… I might as well try. What's bothering you the most about Sonic's death?"

"Well, I don't feel like crying over it, but I'm still sad, you know? I feel sad knowing that Mr. Sonic is gone, but to be honest, I'm sadder that I didn't know him so well", answered Hanyo while looking at the human. "I mean, he was a nice guy and he did all that amazing stuff with his speed, right? He even gave me a cool gun that I could use for practice to become a demon hunter…but I lost it in Mobotropolis and now I don't have anything to remember him by."

"….okay, I got nothing", admitted Jake. Hanyo gave him a glare. "Okay. Okay. Well, I didn't know Sonic personally much, either. Much I knew of him came from news or Siles… but from what knew for sure was that Sonic was a guy anybody could get along with."

"Well Siles didn't."

"You'd be surprised. I don't think Siles hated Sonic as much as he said. In fact… I think he's torn."

"Torn?"

"You've got to remember that before he became a demon hunter, Siles was raised by Sonic and Sally since he was a kit. He looked at them as a family. When they betrayed him it all went downhill, but ever since he revealed himself they've been doing all they could to fix things with him. I think as time developed part of that little fox he was long ago started coming out and he since then he's been confused and scared on what to feel in regards to them. But with Sonic dead now… I hate to see what kind of turmoil he's in."

Now Hanyo was worried. "Maybe we should check on him?"

"I'm sure Amy's already done that by now…" said Jake, but a knock on the door caught his attention. Walking towards the door, he opened it only to say "Speak of the devil."

Amy stood there; still in her dirty clothes and looking like she hadn't slept in days.

"Amy…what's wro-"

Jake didn't even get a chance to finish before Amy dove into his chest.

* * *

(Sally's Room)

Neither of them got any sleep last night.

Sally spent the whole night either silent or crying, while Bunnie stood by her.

"Sally-girl….I need to know…what do you want to do?"

Sally was silent for awhile, until she said "I made arrangements for a private funeral…I'm only inviting those close to us… Then I plan to have Sonic buried in the Great Forest… a place he loved so much and spent so much time in."

"Yeah… Sugar-hog would want it", agreed Bunnie. She lifted a small smile as she watched Sally walk over to the crib of a sleeping Hermes.

"I remember…."

"Hm?"

"I remember one day…he asked me something…" She said absentmindedly as her mind drifted into a memory.

* * *

_(9 years ago, Sally's hut)_

_Sally just let herself fall into her bed as she sighed in frustration and relief. Another mission was completed without any casualties…but they almost had one._

_Sonic, who naturally was on the distraction team, was almost caught up in the blast of the bomb they planted. He said he'd lost track of time, but she knew he was just busy messing around with the doctor and his robotic goons. _

_She, of course, being the worried leader, yelled at him and told him to not risk himself so carelessly. Sonic just said it was no different then what he normally did so it wasn't a big deal. _

_It was for Sally._

_Sonic was her lover, her guide, and her pillar. Half of the deeds she had done and all the heartaches she managed to pull through were nothing if not for the effort of Sonic. Ever since both of them had lost their parents, they had always been there for each other. That had grown into a bond not even Robotnik could break._

_So far, they had been dating for a year, and had only done it last month. And while they had problems, she loved him and was happy with who she had picked as her lover. She wasn't sure if her family, Gods bless them, would accept the idea of a commoner and a royal princess falling in love, but she assumed they would._

_Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on her door and automatically said "It's open."_

_She saw none other than Sonic looking worried. "Uh hey…are you mad or something? You left in a hurry."_

_She shook her head. "No, just tired… Sorry if I yelled at you."_

_Reassured, he went and sat by her side. "Well, I guess I did make you worry too much… But seriously, Sal, you know every single one of the Freedom Fighters is always in danger from the work we do."_

"_I know… But that doesn't stop me from worrying. I mean, people I care about are always in danger… Even Tails is starting his training with the Junior Freedom Fighters, and even on those missions, which are mostly safe, have some risk", she spoke with a depressed voice. "Remember last year? When we lost thirteen kids because a SWATBot patrol just happened to appear? Or how about three weeks ago, where we lost Anders and Mich for a mine field? What if you die, or Bunnie, or Rotor, or anybody else? I think I would just lose it."_

"_Come on, Sal. We don't know when we'll face the reaper… Heck, maybe I'll die from choking on a chili dog… or trip on a rock and break my neck… or see St. John having sex with one of the council members and having my eyes exploding and my brain melting."_

_He smiled when Sally actually laughed at the last one. He then gently took her hands, the couple staring each other face to face. "Look Sally….Promise me this…."_

"_What?"_

"_If for some reason I do die, promise you'll always keep fighting… Whatever it is we face. Robotnik or some other force, I don't care… but promise me you will go on."_

_Sally looked into his eyes, which stated nothing except seriousness, and then kissed him. "I promise…"_

"_Good… guess I'll get going, then", he said. The hedgehog was about to leave when Sally caught his arm. _

"_Or….you spend the night here?" she spoke rather playfully._

_Sonic grinned._

_(End Flashback)

* * *

_

"I only remembered it just now. I had hoped to never have to keep that promise… But it looks like I have to." Her voice was filled with regret. "But not yet… I'm not ready."

Bunnie nodded in acknowledgement. "Just remember you don't have to face this alone…you have all of us."

Sally turned to Bunnie and, with a small, sad smile, nodded.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

_A six year old fox sat alone in the middle of the Great Forest. In his solitude, he cried out tears of sadness and shame. Shame that he was a freak that wasn't like normal foxes that had one tail. No matter how hard he tried, nobody would ever be his friend and he would be reduce to name calling and bullying for being so different._

"_Why does everyone hate me? I just want to make friends…"_

_Tails knew he wasn't supposed to be out of the village without an older person to be with him, like his Aunts or Sonic, but he really wanted to be alone. _

_He wrapped his namesakes around him."Sometimes I wish I was a normal fox." He muttered._

"_But then you wouldn't be the fun loving kid I like so much, little bro." _

_Turning around, surprised, he smiled as he saw his best friend Sonic looking down at him._

"_You know, you caused quite the scare with Sal and the others back home. She was gonna start sending search parties if I didn't find you soon enough." _

_The two tailed fox, feeling guilty, looked down._

"_I'm sorry…I only wanted… well…"_

_He tried to explain until he felt Sonic's hand over his shoulder._

"_Let me guess…they were picking on you again?"_

_Sonic received a nod. _

"_Ah, Tails…you know you don't have to take that stuff they tell ya. You're a good kid and your tails are great. After all, you can run fast with them, fly with them, and they even look way past cool. When you get older, those tails are going to get you all the girls."_

"_Ewww! Gross!", complained the child. Sonic laughed as he gave the kid a noogie. "And besides…those skills will be useful in helping us when you become a Freedom Fighter."_

"_Really?" Tails had always dreamed of fighting alongside Sonic and his friends against Robotnik._

"_Yep I can see it now! Tails the Freedom Fighter! Fastest fox alive!", said Sonic, waving his arm out dramatically, exactly like a circus announcer._

"_Yeah! No bad guys will be able to stand in my way! All villains will fear my might!" Tails, being the imaginative kid he was, shouted out heroically._

_Sonic snickered and then, in a mocking evil voice, said "Oh yeah! We shall see how you deal with the tickle beast!"He charged at the boy and started tickling him all over, making the fox and squirm, both laughing hysterically._

"_SonIAHAHA! No! Please! OHAHAHAHA! WOOO!" _

"_Ha! Tails the Freedom Fighter is no match for me!"_

_They continued to play around until Sonic let his grip loose so Tails could escape. As he predicted, the fox got out and face Sonic shouting heroically. "Now I have you fiend!"_

"_Oh yeah! Take this! My deadly Claw Attack!" shouted Sonic, faking a swipe as he struggled not to snicker._

"_Then fear the wrath of my Super Tails of Doom!" declared Tails, who also was near the point of laughing._

_The two gave out fake war yells and charged at one another. Sonic's hands collided with Tails's chest, as did Tails's two tails touch Sonic's. The two of them faked gasps of pain as they stumbled back from one another._

_Sonic clenched his chest as if he had been mortally wounded. "Uh! You got me! The pain!" he gasped._

_Tails fell to his knees. "Oh! I'm dying! The agony! Agony!"_

_The two then spend some times wobbling around and making out death cries._

"_I can see the light! This is the end for me! Oh! Augh! Gak!", cried out Sonic who made a few more dramatic cries before falling to his back, eyes close, arms laid out, and tongue sticking out. _

"_Goodbye cruel world! Never forget me! Ugh!" Tails enacted as he to let himself flop to the ground and let his legs stand up in the air with his hands over his chest._

_The two stayed "dead" for some time, until both started laughing at their little game. They got up, still laughing. At a time, both of them sighed and smiled at each other._

"_Feeling better?" Sonic asked._

"_Yeah. Thanks a lot, Sonic", said Tails with a smile._

"_What are best friends for?"_

_(End of dream)

* * *

_

(Siles's apartment)

_**WAKE UP ALREADY! **_Cried out four voices at the same time. The hunter was immediately attacked by a huge massive headache that made him curse that his powers only protected him from alcohol poisoning and not hangovers.

He looked around and tried to remember what happened, but it was almost a blur.

**Mind telling me what I did last night? **

_**Well, other than trying to drink yourself to death for the third day in a row, you managed to get a visit from Amy, **_Sparta said. Siles cringed.

**Shit…what did I do?**

_**Well, you went on a verbal rampage and then unleashed some of your demonic energy in a rage, scaring the poor girl. After that, you fell unconscious and then she ran away… I think, **_Cerberus answered.

Siles punched himself in the head, "Shit… As if my life just can't get any more fucked up."

_**You should apologize to Amy and get yourself out of this ridiculous slump. This is not the behavior a warrior should have as his standard, **_Beowulf suggested.

_**As much as I hate to agree with him, wolf-boy has a point. I know you **__**are**__** still hurting from the loss of Sonic…but you can't keep doing this to yourself, **_said Sparta.

_**The poor boy has just lost somebody who was once important in his life… Don't you think needs more time?, **_asked Nevan, full of concern.

_**I agree, **_replied Cerberus.

Siles continued to let the four talk it over about his life when he thought back to the dream he had. He gave a small smile as he remembered that day; Sally had almost flayed Sonic alive for taking so long to bring him home, but she was glad that he was alright.

**I wonder what Sally is thinking right now?, **he thought. He shook his head, suddenly, confusion in his mind.

_**What's wrong?, **_asked Cerberus for the other three, who had also felt his change in thinking.

Siles got up and walked over to an open window, avoiding the bottles. He looked out and saw the rising sun over Knothole. "Ever since I revealed myself, I've been… Acting different. I've never cared about it at first but…overtime… I found myself acting like the old me, Tails.

"Now I don't know what to think. Sonic's gone and I…miss him…"

He clenched his fist and slammed into a wall. "BUT DAMNIT! I still… I still hate him… I just wish… I don't know what to feel! I don't know who to be! Do I love him like I did as Tails or do I hate him as Siles? WHO AM I?"

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, and then looked up into the sky. "Who am I, Sonic? Why?"

For once, none of his demons had an answer.

Knock-knock.

Siles turned around, wondering if that was Amy. He rushed over to the door and opened it… Only to find an opossum mailman waiting for him. "Letter for you."

Siles took it and closed the door. He opened the letter.

His eyes widened.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"And he just passed out?", asked Jake, handing Amy a cup of coffee. The once hysterical girl was now calm and collected after having told what happened between her and Siles the previous night. The three of them were sitting near the table, Hanyo and Jake a bit disturbed by what they had heard.

"Siles seems really angry…", wondered Hanyo.

"Can you blame him? He was, besides Sally, the one who was closest to Sonic, after all", said Jake. "I'm sure he's calmed down. You just need to give him time from all this."

"I know… but I still can't completely get use to his demonic powers sometimes. I wonder if that'd be a bad thing for our relationship?"

"Don't worry. Many mortals go through something like this every so often. It's like… Dealing with your first issue with your first boyfriend."

"My first boyfriend was an Arcana Demon in disguise that held me hostage over this city", said Amy, flatly.

"Ah….bad choice of words then."

Hanyo decided to intervene. "Hey… Has Siles really had that much pain?"

The adults looked at him, giving the boy permission to continue. "I mean, what he said. That so many people have been taken from him like his parents and Sonic. I didn't meet my parents… well, one of them, anyway…"

He looked at his knees, saddened, as Amy placed an arm around him and hugged him. After all, when your father was a demon who raped your mother who then killed herself because she never wanted you, parentage tended to be a sore spot.

"I know how that feels… We both met people when we were Freedom Fighters, and sometimes we'd never see then again… Other times, we saw them as robotized victims. I still have nightmares of those days."

"Fighting a war with children is stupid! How could you guys have done that?"

Amy sent a plant-withering glare at Jake. "It's not something you would understand. We were desperate, our lands were taken and our people were being turned into robotic slaves. It was either fight or die trying, and many are still haunted by those days. Nobody was there to help us", she said acidly.

Jake didn't comment. That was a valid point: humanity really didn't do much other than offer some support. A lot of the nations of the U.N.O. wanted to remain out of the war, considering it was on a land that was neither a member of the U.N.O. nor an ally. Many now criticized its decision, but what was done was done.

"What about as a demon hunter? Has he… lost people too?", asked Hanyo.

"Of course he has. You think it's easy? Demon hunters see shit that none of us can even imagine. Some go insane over time or isolate themselves from society because of all the missions they go on. The evil in humanity is just as evil as a demon from hell, only it's worse because we mortals continue to allow these assholes to continue their way. All demon hunters lose at least five people they know personally…and Siles has lost a lot."

The other two thought about it and realized that there was much about Siles's history as a demon hunter that they didn't know. And a part of them didn't want to.

"So…who's this Rena person?", asked Amy, remembering what Siles has said. "It was a person he talked about having lost when he was raging… I don't know anybody by that name so, was it somebody he knew before coming back?"

Jake was silent for a good long while. "Don't tell him I told you this, but… Rena is a lot of things to Siles. She was the first person he ever really loved, for one…"

"Loved?", inquired Amy, surprised.

"Yeah….She was a human around his age that he met when he was doing his first mission as a Demon Hunter. Some group finding some object of great power for trying to rule the world, and no, he never told me what it was, just said it was too dangerous to even talk about. Anyway, he met her soon after. Turns out she was after one of the high ranking members of the group, who had killed her family, and she wanted revenge. They didn't hit it off at first, but… well one thing lead to another."

Hanyo had a bad feeling. "What happened to her?"

Jake sighed. "She was poisoned by some attack meant for Siles… Turns out it was deadly to mortals and there was no cure. She was suffering and begged him to do end it…

"And end it he did."

Amy felt her heart freeze. "He killed her?"

"Our of mercy. After that he said he just finished the job and didn't tell me anything else. He only told me because he needed somebody to talk to, and well… there you go."

"Poor Siles…to kill somebody you love just to spare them the pain of a worse death…", muttered Hanyo.

Amy was unsure about Siles' feelings now. "Do you think… he still loves her?"

"I know he does, but he loves you too. Even if coming back here has caused him much pain, it provided him more happiness then he's had in a long time."

"But with all this? I don't know what to do… but I know I want to help him."

"Best thing to do is just let him run his course. I'm sure everything will be fine."

Knock-knock.

Hanyo quickly went to the door. He came back with an envelope a few seconds later, which he handed to Jake.

The human tore it open and read the letter inside silently. He sighed. "Sally invited us to a private funeral for Sonic. I'm guessing you guys are going, right?"

Hanyo nodded, as did Amy, who got up. "I guess I should take a shower and put something nice on, then. When will it be?"

"Tomorrow at five. Think Siles will show up?" asked Jake.

Amy didn't answer. She hoped he would.

* * *

(That night, Siles's apartment)

_**Are you going?, **_Sparta asked.

That was the question his four demons kept asking him. He had yet to answer.

A funeral for Sonic… Only then did it strike Siles. His oldest friend in the world was never coming back, and the next day was the last day he could see him.

Siles sat there, looking at the letter as if it was a map to Atlantis. His emotions were wild as he thought long and hard about what was the best course of action to take.

He wanted to go. He did… But he was afraid.

Afraid of what he would say.

Afraid of what he would feel.

Afraid of what he would become.

_**Tails, this was Sonic, your brother. He loved you more than anybody in his life, other than his family. He died to **__**protect you.**__** He died because he loved you. All the pain you went through can't block your judgment and force you not to listen to what you want, **_Sparta said paternally. _**Don't do this for anybody other than yourself. You want to know who you are? You're both Tails **__**and**__** Siles. You're both Prower **__**and**__** Drowler. And both of you are Bloodtail, the demon hunter.**_

_**You don't have to be two different people, because you aren't. You're the same person you always have been. Siles, Tails, Miles….you know what you have to do.**_

Siles continued staring at the letter.

* * *

(The next day, outskirts of the Great Forest)

Sally wanted it to be a secret from the rest of the city, so the funeral was to take place right outside the Great Forest. A few rows of chairs were laid out for the guests, surrounded by flowers of all kinds. Right next to a tree was the glass casing casket. In it lay Sonic, The Hero of Mobius, peaceful with his hands over his chest as if in a nap. Nearly all of the invited arrived on time. One by one, they went over to the casket and silently said their prayers.

Amy was one of those on line. Behind her were Bunnie and Cream, who was still crying. Amy also wanted to cry, but she felt dry as she stepped forward, following the line. Glancing to her right, she saw Knuckles with Aristotle, and the Chaotix talking to Sally who was holding her son, both surrounded by guards and advisors.

Knuckles, for all his effort of holding a strong face, could do nothing about the feelings his eyes showed, the pain and grief of someone who lost a brother and friend. His son, however, was open like a book: Aristotle kept looking at the ground in tears. Knuckles and Vector tried continuously to comfort the child, to no avail.

Charmy was crying almost as much as he did when Mighty died. The armadillo was a closer friend to Charmy than Sonic, so the impact now was softer, but even so the hedgehog was a dear comrade nonetheless. Espio was the only one with a poker face, something normal for whoever knew the chameleon. It was a fact that he was grieving like the rest of the guests, though, he simply didn't show it.

Amy couldn't help but think Hermes was going to suffer the most. He looked confused and interested in what was happening, and he reached out and laughed every time he was near Sonic, thinking his daddy was just taking a nap. She knew it hurt Sally, seeing her child not only be ignorant to know that his father was dead, but also knowing that he would grow up without one.

Not too far from her left she saw Jake, Rotor, and Hanyo talking to one another, at times glancing at Sonic's grave. Rotor and Bunnie didn't talk to each other when they met. Amy had to guess what they had done was still awkward between the two.

But there was no sign of the most important person who she wanted to be here…

Tails had not arrived at all.

"Miss Amy… it's your turn", said Cream, snapping her out of her thoughts. She slowly made her way to the coffin, feeling her eyes water again. **Guess I'm not dry after all…**

She slowly placed her hand on Sonic's. It felt cold, empty.

This was her first love, the one she wanted to marry ever since she was six years old, and since then he had been by her side as a friend, an older brother even. She thought she would never cry or care for him ever again since Tails' trial, but there she was, crying for him as if nothing had changed.

Maybe it hadn't.

She whispered a quiet "I love you", then turned and slowly walked away. She didn't know what kind of love she felt for him now, but she knew it was a love that would always be with her.

She started hearing gasps and whispers from the guests behind her, who had started talking all at once.

Curious, she lifted her head. She froze.

It was Tails.

He looked the same as he did when she last saw him, tired and dirty, slowly walking through the crowds, ignoring them. His eyes were focused on only one thing.

Amy looked at the others and saw most were stunned to see the proud hunter in such a state, but didn't comment as they watched him make his way to the coffin. He passed her without saying as much as a word. He soon arrived in front of the casket, people in the line stepping back until he was the only person near Sonic.

A deep silence was heard as Tails just stared at Sonic with no emotion in his eyes.

…

…

…

…

"I…hated you…."

(Now Playing: Tragic Love Song of the Heavens, Artist: TAMusic)

"That day, seven years ago… I thought I would hate you for life. But look at me… I'm at your funeral now. And you know what, I hate you even more… for saving my life", he said. "But you know what? No matter how much I say I hate you… no matter how much I say I will never forgive you… No matter how much I say that I don't care…"

"….I still love you."

A sob escaped Tails as he felt tears, seven years worth of them, fall down from his eyes. "I can't forget you. You're my brother… You're the one who I love more in this world then anybody… I wanted to forget all the pain, but I couldn't… I couldn't… I wanted to… just go back to the way things were. Goddamit, why? Why did you take that blow? I never wanted this! I NEVER WANTED YOU TO DIE!"

He was crying openly now, caring not for who heard him. "I WANTED YOU TO LIVE! I WANTED TO BE YOUR BROTHER AGAIN! WHY ?" He got up and shook Sonic's body, much to the surprise of those present. "PLEASE COME BACK! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME! SONIC AND TAILS! FREEDOM FIGHTERS! BEST FRIENDS! BROTHERS! YOU TOLD ME THAT WE WOULD ALWAYS BE TOGETHER! JUST COME BACK! I FORGIVE YOU! I FORGIVE YOU!"

He fell on his knees and just cried, snot and tears running down his face.

"I forgive you, Sonic… please… let me say at least that to you… please just look at me one more time… it's me, Tails…It's Tails… Please… Don't leave me alone… I don't want to be alone anymore…"

Amy felt herself crying again. She desperately wanted to hug Tails and tell him that everything was going to be alright, but could only look around. Many others were crying as well, those that already were doing so harder.

Slowly, Tails turned his head to Sally, who looked on at him with worried eyes.

He spoke two words: "Aunt Sally…"

That did it.

She stuffed Hermes on Rotor's grasp and rushed over to her nephew. She embraced him and held him, letting him cry on her chest as she did the same. It was as if she was fifteen and he was six again.

It was if nothing had changed.

Only it had.

Sonic was gone, a new threat had emerged, and the story was far from over.

End

For that one person who I said I would put Brother my Brother into my story. There you go!

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Because the next one is going to more action packed.

AND THE WINNER OF THE OC CONTEST SHALL BE REVEALED!

Later


	35. Chapter 28: Forgivness and Alliance

Hey everyone. Nothing much is going on over here other than a shit load of snow and work, but then again I'm in Vermont and college. Well, people liked the last chapter's emotional output and I'm glad but now we got to get back to the plot. Now I've decided to step away from A.R.C.A.N.O. for a short while because I kind of need something to do to introduce the new OC character.

That's right; he or she will make an appearance in this chapter and so on. That winner will not be an important main character, but will get a good enough action and such that he or she won't be a complete secondary.

A few things for the winner however:

1. Please no bragging about how you were better then everyone. All the people who submitted their OC did a good job.

2. There may be some things I might have to chance with your character. Nothing big, just a few details so the character can fit with the story and it's universe, but I will talk to you about this first before anything goes permanent and I want your approval before it's official.

3. Because I need to get your character psyche and style in my head, I will be asking you questions about your character and presenting you the first draft of the new chapters for the ones that do feature your character. This is to make sure I'm getting the OC right.

4. If there is anything you want to change about your character please tell me and we'll talk.

5. You do not have complete control on where the story goes and what happens. I'm just making this clear. I already have this story down to the end on how I want it to go and I will make your character have his or her moments, but for the most part this is my story and although we are in partnership, I don't want a person always telling me how my story should go in this direction because they think it's cooler. I'm alright with hearing ideas, but not every 10 seconds.

Now that that is clear, there are a few messages I've gotten from people who've asked some questions regarding the fic and I'm going to answer them.

1. Will I bring Sonic back?

-No, he's dead. I'm not doing to do some crazy machina where an object can bring him back to life. That would be stupid.

2. Will I stop the fic at any time?

-I know why people keep asking me this. I've only ever completely completed 2 fanfics in my life, besides oneshots and short stories and most of the ones I've done I've had to stop mostly because of school related stuff, but this fanfic I love more than any other I've worked on and I will complete this. I'm trying to complete this by the end of the year, but anything goes.

3. Will I bring Shadow, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, or any other characters from the games into the fic ?

-No, reason being is because they are all game characters. I'm focusing mostly on the comic universe, the exception being Cream because I wanted to use her to help expand Bunnie's character. I know all of these guys are in the comics now, but they were originally made in the game universe so I'm not going to bring them in. That doesn't mean I like them, but there not in this story, sorry.

4. Will I do any other Sonic fanfics

-For the moment….no. I have no future Sonic fanfic plans. I plan to go back to Digimon when all this is done.

5. Do I need a partner?

-No, I don't need a partner (except the OC winner, but only if his or her character is in a chapter). Only one person I will ever work in partnering in fanfiction, doesn't do this anymore so I'm kind of fine where I am. I know it might be better for me if I had help with the fic, but the only reason our partnership worked well was because we lived not too far from each other but he's in Atlanta and I'm here in college.

6. Will I write a sex scene?

-Not for this fic, it really doesn't need it. Sometimes sex works in fanfics, but for the most part it sometimes ruins the fic. I thought people already knew this answer awhile ago?

I think that's all of them. If you do have any questions then just ask and I'll answer.

Enough of my wasted time trying to bore you, read on!

* * *

"_**Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending."**_

_**-Maria Roberson

* * *

**_

(Hours after the funeral, Amy's apartment)

Closing the door behind her, an emotionally drained Amy dragged herself to her bed and let gravity do the rest. She moaned for her burning feet, pulling the high heels and socks off. Her toes received the fresh air with a sensation of relief.

Amy realized that she had seen Sonic for the last time. It was over.

It was really over.

Her mind thought back to what had happened after Tails' emotional outburst. Nobody said anything as he and Sally hugged each other. It lasted for a long time, until the priest asked if the ceremony could continue. Nobody said anything.

He said the final rites and Sonic was, at last, entombed. One by one, every single guest left – excluding Hermes, Sally, and Tails.

It was at that moment that Hermes finally cried, possible understanding his father's fate.

The infant knew he would never see him again.

Amy felt her heart ache. She wished she had stayed there and done something. Talk to Tails, comfort Sally, anything useful.

But she didn't. And now that it was all over, she didn't know what to do.

**Where do we go from here?**, she wondered. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey Amy…" said a still dirty and roguish Tails, upon seeing her.

Amy was a bit shocked, but not as much as she was relieved. She ran over and hugged him. He hugged back. "I'm sorry… For everything…" he whispered.

"I know…" she whispered back. "I know."

The hedgehog watched as Tails sat down and relaxed. They kept quiet for a while, until she asked if he wanted something to drink.

"No, I just want to talk… About us."Hhe said as he looked into her eyes. "I know I scared you and acted out of anger… I just didn't… I was just so angry at myself. I always wanted to never lose anybody important again, and with Sonic and everything…"

Amy shook her head. "You don't have to apologize, I understand, you've been through so much…you've suffered a lot. And I know about Rena."

Tails' eyes turned dark upon hearing the name. "Jake told you, huh?"

"You loved her, didn't you?" said Amy, with some difficulty.

He nodded with a small smile. "I loved her almost as much as I love you."

She turned away, hiding her blush and smile. "Really?"

"Yeah" He said, getting up. He took her into his arms. "But, if you don't want to be with me, because of what I did… I under-"

He didn't get a chance to finish: her lips connected with his. Comfort flooded his soul, and the words escaped his grasp.

It was Amy that broke the kiss, to his displeasure. "Tails, don't think that this one incident is going to make me stop loving you. You're everything to me. You were the reason I kept going even before I met you again, and now that I have you… I'll never let you go."

"Amy…"

Their mouths connected once more, tongues sweeping inside each other's cavities as they slowly made their way to the bed. Their primal desires took over.

Tails slowly loosened the dress she held, letting it drop to her side, and started unhooking the bra. After he was done, he marveled at the soft mounds of flesh.

Yielding to lust, he took a breast in his mouth, suckling, nipping and massaging, gently fondling the other one at the same time. Amy moaned and hissed, less and less able of coherent thought.

She took the lamp next to her bed…

… and threw it to the floor.

* * *

(Cue Opening Music to the DMC anime_)_

…_**Dark Side of the World Presents…**_

… _**A Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic…**_

…_**crossed over with material from Devil May Cry….**_

…_**as well as information of Demonology and Angelology….**_

_**...edited by REV6Pilot…**_

_**BLOODTAIL: THE DEMON HUNTER**_

Disclaimer: The author owns nothing that is not his

(Music ends)

* * *

(Morning)

_**That was a good night…**_ sighed Nevan with a tired, but satisfied, voice.

_**I agree…**_ said the three other demons, in about the same state, in a flawless unison.

Tails slowly opened his eyes and found himself in bed, Amy snuggling at his side. Moving carefully to not awaken her, he sat straight up and slowly began to think.

What now?

There was so much to consider now that that Sonic was dead and Mobotropolis was destroyed. Action had to be taken, and soon. Mobius' forces were low on numbers, equipment and morale. The population felt hopeless and afraid, what little faith most had in the government all but gone.

Everything conspired to leave Mobius in more danger of future A.R.C.A.N.O. attacks.

"How can I fix this?" He asked himself.

_**Kit, you don't have to try and fix everything. You're not a messiah. **_Sparda spoke.

_**While I do applaud your**__**desire to fix the obstacles that have been presented, you must remember that we too share our strength with you. **_Beowulf completed.

The hunter couldn't hold his smile. "Thanks, guys…"

A small groan made him turn his eyes to a waking Amy, who slowly lifted herself and kissed her boyfriend, embracing him with one arm.

"Morning…." She said groggily, nuzzling against the hand holding her cheek. A bit more awake, she edged away and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the floor with a forlorn expression. "Well….what do we do now?"

"I was just thinking about that. I think I know what I have to do now…" said Tails, looking up at the ceiling. Even after a night full of relaxing hormones and more sleep than he was used to, he felt tired.

"You're going to talk with Sally, right?"

Tails nodded, holding his tails closer to him. "We've got a lot to talk about… Aunt Sally and I…"

He stopped with a small laugh. "Aunt Sally…" he repeated, savoring the words. "It feels weird to say that."

"You still care for her", Amy exposed, holding her hand on his shoulder.

He shook his head. "I do… but not like the old days. It's so confusing… Sometimes I feel like Tails and other times I feel like Siles. I know they both are me, but I can't decide who I really am."

"Why not combine the two? You could be…"Amy wondered. "…Siles "Blood**tails**" Prowler."

_**Hmmm…has a nice ring to it**_, said Sparda.

_**I like it**_, Agreed Cerberus.

_**Sounds sexy**_, Nevan finished.

Siles nodded. "Yeah… that sounds right." he said, making his way into the bathroom. Outside of Amy's range, he sighed at his mirror image. **I know I shouldn't be so happy… He's gone and it still hurts.**

_**Don't think that just because Sonic's gone, that doesn't mean you can try to make yourself feel better. You're just slowly adjusting and it comes with time. Talk to Sally later today, maybe it will make you feel better.**_

Thanking Cerberus' suggestion with a silent nod, he went for the shower. His mind buzzed with thoughts of what to say and what to do when he met Sally, and he felt he had to sort them out alone.

* * *

(Back alley outside the Inquisition HQ)

"You wanted to see me?" asked Zazamel in a tired voice, looking like he had seen better days. Considering all recent events, it wasn't saying much.

Bunnie nodded, a little surprised. She had called Zazamel out for a private conversation, but didn't expect to see the falcon looking so haggard. "You okay, sugar? Looks like you been haven' had a decent sleep in a week."

"Actually, you're right." he sighed. "I'm still dazed at the thought that we're all alive and processing all that's happened doesn't help. Our forces are nearly wiped out, Sonic's dead, and so much paperwork is coming in I just want to burn it all in a bonfire."

He leaned on a brick wall, his eyes half-lidded. "There's too much work to do. Between getting new recruits, attending to requests for protection, trying to weed out the soldiers the council had in their pockets, and all the other shit there is to fix…I feel that there is too much for me, and everyone, to solve."

The rabbit's ears drooped and she crossed her arms. "That's why I want to know, if them fella's gonna help us now?"

The chief of Inquisition let out a long sigh, sitting on a trash can. "I know… They are sympathetic to what happened. Especially to Sonic, who they respected more than anyone."

"I know things didn't work out 'tween us even after the end of Robotnik's reign, but we needs them. The Echidnas don't trust us anymore, and humanity… well, after what them hairless apes did to our capital, I'm less then inclined to even speak to them", she growled. The Exterminatus incident had shaken her badly, and she evidently hadn't fully recovered yet.

Zazamel knew that, unfortunately, Bunnie wasn't the only one. When word spread out that O.A.S.I.S. fired the energy beam that destroyed the Capital, most Mobians were outraged, even after the organization's public apologies. A few individuals understood about the Exterminatus and the desperate circumstances that ended up in the incident, but they were a minority that didn't dare speak up in fear of being accused of treason.

The fact that the human organization hadn't made any sort of move after the capital's obliteration made their status among the Mobian populace even worse.

"You can't blame them. You know as much as I do that it was needed", said Zazamel, pushing himself off the wall. "I'm just glad my family was in Knothole at the time."

"Have y'all seen each other?"

"Not as much as I like… things have been so messed up. I'm thinking of taking a week break tomorrow. I can't solve the world's problems if I'm so exhausted I'm cross-eyed."

Bunnie nodded. "In any event, what's their answer?"

"The leaders of the tribe are talking about it. Most are voting for rejoining us, but others are a little stubborn. All we can hope is that it works out. After all, having the Wolf Pack with us will be a great asset."

"Hells yeah", smirked Bunnie evilly. A moment later, her face creased into a frown. "How 'as Sally-girl been doing? She and sugar-fox are meeting soon."

"She's still a bit depressed, but she's not as lifeless as before the funeral… I wish there was something I can do, but what can you say to a queen who has lost her capital, her honor, the respect of the people, not to mention her husband and hero?" The Inquisition leader mumbled.

"Don't know…but maybe Tails does."

"I hope so", said Zazamel, looking up at the bright blue sky. He dropped down from his seat.

"There's just one more thing, Mrs. Rabbot."

"What?"

"Do you possibly know where can I get some decent coffee?"

* * *

(An hour later, Inquisition HQ)

He studded down the halls, nervous as if about to face a ninth layer demon. A few of the workers and soldiers gave him glances when he entered and went up the floors, but generally paid no mind. Even if they did, he was too focused on what he was going to do to notice them.

Siles knew he had to speak to Sally. It was a talk that was seven years in the making. When he was a kid he always went to her for motherly advice… and now, he was doing all over again.

**I feel so confused… but I also feel so familiar with this**….he thought as he made it to the end of the hall. He stopped at the door where his aunt was waiting, and smirked. **I'm calling her aunt…**

It wasn't the first time he said or thought that after his return; far from it. He'd spoken it out loud at the funeral and when he said it, it felt like he opened a door in his heart that he had closed a long time ago, and he normally caught himself using the expression more and more often.

_**You can do it, kit, **_Sparda said, trying to encourage his container.

With a deep breath, the hunter knocked on the door. A second later, it opened, revealing Sally, holding Hermes. The baby guffawed in joy, surprising his mother, and reached out to his impromptu uncle. Siles smiled as he lifted his twin tails and moved them around Hermes's face, who tried to reach the furry things that were tickling his nose.

The chipmunk smiled at the display. "I've been trying to get him to smile all day…thank you."

"No problem", said Siles. He entered the room and watched as Sally put Hermes in his little crib. She eyed the young man before her, one who had once been her little nephew, at a time when things worked out easily and damage could be reversed. A time in which she raised her first son.

Now, she wasn't so assured of his presence. "Tails... or do you still want to be called Siles?"

"Whichever… but I guess you can call me Tails… Aunt Sally."

Beaming at his words, she walked over to the smiling hunter and the two embraced. A familiar warm feeling of love and caring washed over them, just like the tears they dripped. They kept the embrace up for some time, hungry for contact, before separating and sitting down on Sally's bed.

"It's been awhile since we've done that. Last time was when you were thirteen, on your way to becoming a man… and you were a Junior Freedom Fighter for nearly a year and a half." wondered Sally, unable to stop the flood of memories that assaulted her mind.

"Yeah, that was the time we had to live in mud-and-straw houses, trying to cope with the threat of being discovered at any time." said Siles, shaking his head. "And looks what happened since then… all the good and bad…"

"Tails," said Sally, placing her hand on his, "I'm sorry…I know I've said that a million times, but…."

"I know." he interrupted. "I know you regret it…you and Sonic both did. And I believe you… I knew, but I just… didn't want to admit it."

He sighed, trying to regain control of his words. "I've had to struggle for seven years nearly on my own, with only a few people to help me. I thought I would always hate you and everyone for the rest of my life, but what I wanted… was everything to go back the way it was."

He looked at her. "I still loved you both… I couldn't forget that. There was so much hatred, but there was still love… that love wasn't nearly as strong at the time as it was before then, but even though you betrayed me I still loved you. And I was afraid."

The chipmunk's expression twisted into confusion. "Afraid?"

"Afraid of being betrayed again… and the pain that would come with it. I thought that even the smallest amount of trust or forgiveness to either of you would only… end up hurting me again. I've been hurt so many times I fear it…losing somebody or ending up betrayed again… I'm scared of the pain. Sometimes I think death is better than betrayal and the impact it has on the person."

Sally's heart once again filled itself with regret, and her face fell further.

"But… When I heard and saw how much you regretted it all, I slowly began to feel it returning… I grew even more afraid, so I tried to hate you more. Then, after that fight with Sonic, I felt everything just… pour out. And now…now that Sonic's dead, having sacrificed himself to save me… I can't hate you or him anymore. It's pointless, it's going to do nothing but cause more pain… to all of us. I…want to move on."

Sally smiled and, putting her hands on his shoulders, said "Then let's move on together. Forget about the past. Try to build a new future. I admit… I was also caught up in the past."

Curious, Siles kept quiet. "When we were Freedom Fighters, everything was more simple. We tried to stop a tyrant, and that was it. Then, when it was all over and I became queen, I thought all the suffering and hardships were over…"

"It all changed in a heartbeat. The politics, the secrets, the demons… it all ruined my dream for a better future. I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I turned to those who could help me, but they either hated me or used me, like the Council." she spat, disdain noticeable in her voice. "I listened to their advice and look where it got us. My people hate me, they curse my blood… I shamed my family and the two-century legacy I was trying to revive."

"I love my people…but being Queen limited the tasks I could handle. I couldn't fight. I couldn't ask the people directly. Rules, regulations, traditions… I was stopped by it all. But that was not why I failed…"

"I failed because I was afraid of failing. I was afraid of every little detail that I made would ruin everything. Everyone expected me to be a queen when I took the crown, unlike being a Freedom Fighter where everyone expected me to be myself."

"Are you saying you're forfeiting your crown?" blurted Siles, shocked. He knew that, by doing this, she and Hermes would lose their royalty rights and, most likely, the lead of the government.

"No…I still want to lead my people, but I want to lead it my own way."

Sally then took her crown, admired it for a while, and then threw it across the room. "I'm done with being a queen. I'm going to be a princess once again… This time, forever."

Tails smiled. "Princess Sally Acorn sounds better then Queen Sally Acorn, anyway."

The two of them looked at each other.

"Siles… I need to ask you two things…" said Sally, looking at him with a serious face.

"What is it?"

"Firstly, would you be Hermes's godfather? I know we asked you before and you didn't go with it, but there is nobody I trust more than y-"

"I'll do it."

Siles grinned like the Cheshire Cat at the shock covering Sally's face. "I'll do it. I owe Sonic a lot… and the kid's alright."

To say the princess was relieved was an enormous understatement. She looked at the crib in the room, happy that her son would actually have someone more to rely on. A single tear escaped her eye.

Shaking the thoughts off, she carried on. "The second thing is simpler. You've done business with O.A.S.I.S. before, right?"

"Of course, they know me as much as they know their own asses."the fox confirmed.

**Actually, I'm the biggest name on their payroll. How much do I have from them again? Forty millions?**, he thought.

_**I think it was seventy millions. Oh, plus tax**_, Sparda counted.

"Why do you want to know?"

Sally smirked. "Because, in two days we're going to the HQ to talk about an alliance… And I want you with me."

* * *

(Amy's apartment, moments later)

"Alliance with O.A.S.I.S.?" shouted Amy, Jake, Hanyo, Cream, Bunnie, and Rotor in a perfect unison.

Siles had come back to check on Amy only to see the small crowd inside the apartment, curious about what he and Sally had talked about. He, deciding to keep it a private moment, told them that is was between her and him. However, they'd managed to coax him into saying the non-private parts.

Bunnie was surprised and mildly revolted. "Is she serious?"

The hunter shrugged, unfazed. "She told me that, in two days, me, her, some of the former royal guards and anybody who'll want to come with us are going to Geneva and talk to not only O.A.S.I.S.'s head general, but also to one of the representatives from the U.N.O."

"I don't like this…" muttered Bunnie. Rotor shrugged.

"Well I think this is a good thing and it's about time she looked for help." agreed Jake.

The rabbit scowled. "That's because yer human…you wouldn't undastand."

"Hey, I know you mobians don't trust humans that much. But come on, you've seen it, some live in human lands, they love them, and they don't regret it", said Jake defensively.

"That works for them, but remember, they aren't members of Mobius. Things are different here." explained Rotor. "I'm not a total racist like Timon was, but, you see, even I have some issues with humans. For one, they didn't help us in the Great War, or against Robotnik. They simply stood in the sidelines and watched us fight. If you guys were really all decent like you're saying, you would have helped us. Not to mention your people's culture keeps invading our land, and it's getting more and more popular. I'm not religious, but a lot of the old faiths, like the Gods and Ancient Walkers, have less and less members. Most join that Christianity religion, or the other ones, like Islam and Buddhism."

"Our culture is changing too fast for us. We're losing the thing that makes us Mobians and separates us from you" said Bunnie, het tone getting louder. "And they blew up Mobotropolis! How can anybody forget that? Sometimes it's hard to tell the difference between humans and overlanders!"

Suddenly, Jake slammed his hands in the table stood up angrily, something that surprised all present. It was obvious that someone had hit a sore spot on the normally meek human, who was actually _snarling_. "Now, let me tell you guys a thing or two: first off, you didn't _find_ Mobius. _We_ gave it to you. The land you're sitting all your furry asses on right now was ours when your kind was still walking on four legs, eating each other, and crapping on the grass when they had to take a shit. When you became intelligent, _we_ raised you and treated you just like ourselves. Sure, there were some conflicts that came up, but those were mostly taken care of. You then wanted a nation, so _we_ gave you some of our land. And what did you do? You fought against each other for hundreds of years, for reasons like race and politics! And when you finally did create a stable government, we _offered_ you to join the U.N.O. as an ally, maybe even a full member, but you turned it down, saying you would deal in your own affairs. _You_ isolated _yourselves_. _We_ fought and killed at least three times as many Overlanders as you even fought. And do you think we got away cleanly from that? Two cities were nuked to oblivion! Tens of thousands died in the war! You thought you saw the worse? They _experimented_ on captured humans, twisted them out of recognition, trying to find a way to prove their superiority! They took absolutely whatever they could find – men, women, elderly, _children_ – and when they didn't find what they were looking for, they wasted them like trash!"

Jake's mouth had a small line of saliva running thinly at its side now. "And when they did retreat, we tried to warn you about them being near you, and _again_ you ignored us, thinking you could handle it yourselves! We let you, against general opinion, and look where it got you! Before Robotnik joined your side, you were about to lose the war! Once again, we offered an alliance, but your King refused! And what did it lead to then? Robotnik taking over and causing you all to flee or be turned to robots! Sure, we didn't help then, but that's because we were frustrated with your damn stubbornness!"

He then turned to Bunnie in particular. "As for Mobotropolis, do you really think we never did an Exterminatus on our own cities before? We _have,_ _and more than once_. But we do it _as a last resort_, because nobody wants to see it happen, least of all us! And if O.A.S.I.S hadn't fired, then what do you think would've happened? I'll tell you what happened: the undead kill everyone and spread all over Mobius. You would have done _exactly the same thing_, and I _know_ it."

Looking at the present and finding no reply of any kind, he sat back down. "You fight for petty reasons, you refuse necessary help out of pride, and you quickly blame others for your own faults. You're nothing more than humans with different bodies." He then did one thing that surprised even Siles: he started clapping his hands. "Congratulations on being _different _and on being _independent_."

The mobians stared at Jake. It was one of the few times they had ever seen the human so serious and it was also clear he was loyal to his people, and he'd also given them a lot to think about. Even Siles, who knew what happened when someone badmouthed humans in front of Jake, was stumped at the ferocity the man had displayed.

Then again, he didn't remember the man being pushed this far. He sighed.

"Look…despite what both of you have said, we do agree we need help. Our forces are crippled. I know a lot of people won't take the O.A.S.I.S. support well, and so does Sally, but guys… What else can we do?"

No one really answered.

"Can I come with you? I'm interested in seeing another human city." said Amy, breaking the general stupor.

"I want to come too!" yelped an excited Hanyo.

"Mother, can we go too?"asked Cream, only a little less animated at the prospect than the half-wolf.

Bunnie looked crossed. On one hand, she was glad her daughter was curious about new things instead of afraid of them. On the other, she still didn't really want to deal with humans, even though Jake's outburst had softened her feelings for the race somewhat. She still couldn't find it in herself to get over Mobotropolis so soon.

"I don't know… I really don't feel like traveling, Cream."

"But…"

"What if Jake watches us?" jumped Hanyo. "After all, he proved he's not a total idiot!"

"Gee, thanks." Said Jake sarcastically, dope slapping the boy. "For your information, I'm not going."

That surprised them. Amy asked why.

"Geneva and I don't get along well…mostly for personal reasons. So no go."

"But, please…" whimpered Hanyo and Cream, both giving out the classic puppy dog eyes.

_**NO! TOO CUTE! **_Sparda cried out in agony.

_**How long has it been since he's done that?, **_asked Cerberus.

**I don't know. But it was nice when it lasted**,** t**hought Siles. **Seriously, how can one of the most powerful demons in existence be afraid of cuteness? He should see what would happen if I brought him to a Care Bear convention.**

_**Do it and I will burn your soul from within! **_The Demon Knight threatened.

**Nah, you won't do that! You love me!**

Jake, hands in front of his eyes, tried to ignore the children, as well as Siles, who was actually laughing out loud for God knew what reason. He could only hope it wasn't because of his predicament. "Not gonna work! Not gonna work! I did that all the time with my mom growing up, so that's not going to work!"

Bunnie shook her head and wondered how the guy could be so serious one moment and childish the next. She thought only women could be this bipolar.

Finally, deciding to save her daughter from wasting her time, she spoke.

"Do it and I'll give you a date."

Everyone froze.

"What?"

"Wha?"

"Huh?"

"Eh?"

"Uh…"

"You…"

_**Duh...?**_

_**Ummm?**_

_**Gah…**_

_**Holy…**_

Bunnie, now the full center of attention, blushed from the staring. "What? It can't be that bad."

Siles tilted his head at the rabbit. "Aunt Bunnie, you're making a mistake. This guy doesn't know dating. Hell, he made three girls turn homo at the end of their dates, and made one woman even leave her home, sell her valuables and fly to an isolated jungle. She was never heard of again."

"YOU SWORE NEVER TO TELL ANYBODY THAT!"

"Hey, shut it! I'm taking care of my own here!"

Bunnie huffed. "Look, ma daughter could use some free time away from all this. Jake, despite 'is faults, has managed to keep a good eye on 'er and the other kids, so I can trust him that least. But it's gonna be _one_ date… and nothing else."

"A whole date….movie and dinner?" asked Jake. He was almost leaning on her face with excitement.

"Yes."

"Maybe ice cream?"

"Yes."

"Some… night fun?"

"No."

Cream and Hanyo looked at each other. "Night fun?" they asked in low voices.

"Shh", Rotor quieted them, putting his hands on their shoulders.

"Damn…" Jake muttered. He suddenly grinned and snapped his fingers. "Well, I'm set! When do we leave?"

After deciding the details, all visitors but Siles left.

"Well, I guess that settles that. I'll be going", said the fox. He was on the way to the door when Amy stopped him.

"Wait… Do you want to move in with me?"

Siles was surprised. "You…want me to?"

"Yeah, seeing as we are dating and your place looks like a drunken Irish convention. Maybe we can be together and…" the hedgehog blushed, "make our relationship a bit closer."

Siles grinned and embraced her. Amy only heard a low "I'd love to" before he kissed her

_**Not to mention this gives us more…entertaining moments, **_pondered Nevan.

_**Speaking of which… How about we have some entertainment of our own right now? **_asked Sparda, smirking.

_**Need you ask?**_ Nevan replied seductively, winking at him.

_**Niiiiice, **_howled Beowulf.

* * *

(Two days later, Mobian air space)

Amy, Jake, the children, Sally and the rest of the group shifted in the seats of the shuttle (a Lambda-class T-4a, as Siles explained when asked). As planned, they were headed to Geneva, heart and center of the U.N.O. and hope base of O.A.S.I.S. Everyone was showing obvious signs of mixed feelings, mostly nervousness, except for Siles. Even he had to admit that he was at least somewhat excited, though, having never been to the capital before, and interested in seeing what the biggest, most populated city in the world was like.

"_We're just about to enter the city. Descending now._" Blared a voice in the intercom.

The newcomers quickly went for the windows to try and get a good look of the city. Jake just kept quiet.

Soon the clouds disappeared, eliciting gasps of awe.

The city was nothing they had ever seen before. It was at least five times the size of Mobotropolis and twice the size of the city of Las Vegas, as Siles and Amy measured. The gleaming silver skyscrapers and other buildings went as high as to two and a half kilometers, with the lowest – **probably the slums or poorer districts**, the viewers thought – reaching only fifty feet or so. Neon lights and holographic signs were everywhere, ranging from news reports to advertisements. Flying cars drove in multiple directions in an apparent chaos of movement, though in fact organized when inspected with a closer eye, visibly held by a strict traffic control system.

As they entered the city itself, they noticed that there were many gun turrets, air ships and other defense systems. They were on almost every floor.

"It's like they expect an attack at any moment." Said Hanyo.

"Well, this is where the army is stationed. Although O.A.S.I.S handles the demonic affairs, they still have their own military. The last time they had to use them, however, was the South Europe Rebellions about sixty years ago." explained Jake. Siles turned to him. He could feel the increasing nervousness on the human, even if he tried to disguise it.

"You okay?"

He didn't answer.

The rest continued to look at the city, more amazed the more they saw.

"It's more than a city… it's an entire nation here."said Sally. She couldn't help but feel jealous. Her former capital had no stand against something like this. Hell, her entire kingdom couldn't compare. It really proved how far above the humans' situation was compared to them... And how much they could possibly help, because she was positive she needed the support.

Jake pointed to a pentagon shaped building, a giant golden cross standing on its center. "That's the HQ."

Surely enough, the plane tilted, flying in its direction.

* * *

(Nearby, in a defense tower)

A member of the traffic survey team focused in on a ship that had the Royal Acorn seal on it. "There they are, sir."

A figure in the back took a look and nodded. "So, they've arrived. Send word to the General and tell the welcoming team to stand by and wait for me."

"Yes sir."

* * *

(Hangar bay)

Entering through the wide open area, the airship slowly made its way to a landing pad where a dozen humans were signaling for them.

Upon leaving their airship, the group couldn't help but look at the guards, who were discernible by their blue Kevlar outfits, side arms by their waists – colored black with blue stripes, as Rotor noted. **Probably plasma-based**, he thought – and a patch by their hearts that featured a golden cross held by two silver flaming eagles, the official symbol of O.A.S.I.S.

They were more amazed to find literally hundreds of ships of all kinds coming in and out of the hangar. Some looked like simple civilian ones while others looked full blown military like.

One of the humans, a black male, walked forward and saluted them. "Welcome to U.N.O. territory, your majesty. I'm Peter. Unfortunately, you've come at a difficult time." he said with a sigh.

"Why? Is something wrong?" asked Sally.

"Very. One of our research stations hasn't reported for the last three days. I don't know the details, but it's got everyone in the brass worked up and worried. We've been on red alert for three days."

"Was it done by cultists?" asked Siles. He wondered if he was ever going to get a real break.

"No idea. Could be or it could be that something went wrong." He signaled for them to follow him, muttering "I hate it when shit goes wrong, especially when the station is not far from the goddamn city."

The visitors noticed the O.A.S.I.S. guards were as on edge as Peter.

"Your men alright?" asked Amy.

"They're not my men. We're simple security forces. Most of the hardcore agents and forces are outside the HQ, around the city", Peter answered, "Just in case the worst happens…and it always does."

"Why can't you deal with this problem?" inquired Amy. She couldn't settle the thought that they couldn't take care of any sort of situation in an instant, given what she'd seen.

"Don't know… Whatever the research station was doing must have been big. Word has it that it has to do with demons. Something about their behavior." said Peter.

They made their way to the elevator, and as the guide was about to press the button, the doors opened. Out came somebody that made the guards salute at once.

"Sir, I was about to bring them to the General." Peter reported.

Siles analyzed the figure. He was a tall, athletic man. One of his eyes was piercing blue, and the other was a dark red shade. **Some demonic blood, but not much**, he realized. His hair was a clean blond set in a buzzcut. Stubble permeated his chin.

He wore a high class black and white suit of tactical battle armor, which the fox couldn't help but gawk at. **I wonder how much did this cost…** The main clothing was a reinforced armor set, the inner lining of the suit including pockets on the hips and thighs. The torso had a micro energy field projector and two layers of thin, but strong, ceramic plates. **To disperse any sort of impact, no matter if direct or by shockwave.** The exterior of the suit was coated in a fine layer of what the hunter recognized as Neo-Kevlar. **Few things can pierce that. **

He carried a .44 Automag pistol at the hip, but that wasn't his only equipment – Siles could see the handle of a standard twelve inch knife sheathed inside his boot.

All in all, one well made military man.

"I'm O.A.S.I.S. Master Sergeant Jackson Styer. I've been waiting … Bloodtail, the demon hunter." he said with a Chicago like accent, "Welcome to Geneva."

End

Congratulations,** Black Vendetta **for winning the OC contest. I'll contact you later for your help in discussing more about your OC later on. As for everyone else, you all did a great job but I've decided to go with Black Vendetta's almost pure human OC. I like how he's a military person and nothing special with any special abilities and that all he does is from pure hard work. That is not to say that others were great as well and that I was looking for a non supernatural OC. I was this close between choosing **Davidtheumbreon's **and **Reckless Gamer's, **both of which were half demons.

I still thank everyone for their patients and hard work and I hope you all continue to read and use what you've learned in OC making to make your own OC's for your own fanfics.

Anyway, next chapter will feature a lot more action and a lot more plot. Once again congratulations **Black Vendetta. **However, because of school related reasons this will take awhile.

Just remember, the Artist contest is still up for anybody wanting to try that one. But only if you haven't signed up for the OC contest and I still have everyone's name so don't try to fool me.

Later


	36. AN 5: College again

You all know what I'm going to say by now so I'll be brief.

Due to College again, I'm going to have a hard time updating in the near future. I'll be working on the next chapter whenever I can, but college comes first guys. So don't expect updates for at least a month.

Sorry.


	37. Chapter 29: Preperation

And the dark side rises once more….

Hello everyone, yes I am finally done with college work and I am back to writing this fanfic. I have a lot to do this summer, but a good portion of it is to try and make up for the month you guys had without me.

Now as we all know, the winner of the OC contest was _**Black **__**Vendetta **_who I would like to congratulate again on the OC design. I still think everyone made good effort and a lot of you should take some of your OC and put them in your own fics. That was something I was hoping to also do, find some way to help fellow writers with their writing.

Speaking of OC's, my OC Jake is going to get a little more attention in this fanfic. I made sure to make it so he gets his fair share of the plot while keeping Tails and the rest in the spotlight as well.

I would also like to announce that this fanfic is now on The Sonic the Hedgehog Fan Fic Recommendations Page on TV Tropes. I feel that this was a great accomplishment and I know I'm not the best and there is a lot I can improve upon on my fic, but I'm glad that I'm now part of the recommendations list and hopefully this will bring more people into reading the fic. I would like to thank you guys again and I would like to thank REV6Pilot for suggesting me onto the site in the first place.

Other than this, let us read on and enjoy

* * *

"_**Sometime you would rather never face your old memories than be reminded of them."**_

_**-Dark Side of the World**_

* * *

**(Underground facility)**

_**It **_was out there, waiting … Waiting for him to come out of his safe zone.

But no place was safe… not from _**it. It**_ was watching him from every direction. _**It**_'s form was watching him from inside the walls, through the halls, even inside his very mind.

What we they thinking when they studied _**it**_? How could they as pathetic mere mortals been able to try and touch the veil of the unknown, of the nameless horror that only moments ago had been harmless and, in a matter of seconds, descended upon them like the Pale Ride upon the ruined, blood stained crust of a desecrated earth.

He held the only weapon he had, his flashlight, and slowly crawled out of his cardboard box to get a quick look. Just to see if _**it **_was still there, waiting.

How stupid a question was that? _**It**_ was always waiting… _**It**_ had no reasoning about time, because, well, how can a timeless being judge what time even is?

Standing up, his knees moving like rattled chains, he made his way through the dark storage room to the door. A small sound made him freeze up. His mind blanked and his body tensed as if it had been paralyzed.

He didn't breathe or think. What would be the point?

_**It **_was here… _**It**_ was always here, like he knew _**it**_ was… _**It **_was only watching, and waiting for him to come out. Even though _**it **_could have killed him easily… _**It **_decided to toy with him and make him think that, for one split second, he had some hope of living.

But he was going to die. He could feel _**it**_ slithering around the area. The atmosphere itself around him was dying. There was no more feeling of anything at this point. His mind and body had given up at once upon their final realization that he was about to meet his gruesome end.

He wanted to scream, but he had no voice. Even if he had, there would be no point in screaming.

_**It **_then descended upon him….

* * *

(Cue opening music to the DMC anime_)_

…_**Dark Side of the World Presents…**_

… _**A Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic…**_

…_**crossed over with material from Devil May Cry….**_

…_**as well as information of Demonology and Angelology….**_

_**...edited by REV6Pilot…**_

_**BLOODTAIL: THE DEMON HUNTER**_

_**Disclaimer: The author owns nothing that is not his, which includes Sonic the Hedgehog and Devil May Cry**_

* * *

**(O.A.S.I.S. Headquarters)**

Styer told the group that he was to show them to a meeting room, where they would wait for his superiors to arrive. Unfortunately, the meeting was to be top secret so, much to the children's displeasure, Rotor, Cream, and Hanyo were exempted.

To general surprise, Jake was asked to join the group. He was confused by such a request at first, but he agreed none the less. Asking Styer why Jake needed to come was fruitless, as the envoy didn't answer.

After separating from the kids and Rotor, they followed Styer up the elevator and through a series of halls until they arrived in a circular shaped room with a round table, chairs, and windows on almost every wall.

Soon the four were left to their own devices for some time, as Styer left to bring others who would be in this meeting.

_**Got any queens?**_, a bored Sparda asked.

_**Go fish**_, Nevan replied with a sigh.

_**Got any six's? **_Cerberus piped up.

_**Jesus! I swear you're cheating! It must be the three fucking heads you have, **_said an angry Sparda.

_**You're just jealous because you suck!**_

Rubbing his temples in frustration, Siles wondered how longer they were going to have to wait. It had been an hour and already he was dying of boredom.

"This is ridiculous. You'd think they would have at least prepared something for us to pass the time with, like coffee, a magazine or something," Amy voiced his words.

"Welcome to my world. I have to deal with this stuff all the time," said Sally, rolling her eyes from across the table.

"How do you do it?" Amy asked.

"A lot of practice," Sally replied with a smirk. "Those 'Royal Adjustment' lessons I took as a kid helped."

Amy shivered at the thought and turned to Jake. He continued to look out the window facing the city with a calm expression. However, Amy could sense a bit of fear and anger, which was unusual to notice in the man. Then again, he hadn't wanted to come to Geneva at all. Plus, why was he asked to be in this meeting in the first place? He didn't have anything to do with the political situation at all; hell, he wasn't even a mobian. **Maybe they feel a human that's known to us will benefit them somehow.**

Her thoughts were interrupted when Siles spoke to her. "He looks worried….like something he doesn't want to see is going to appear in front of him."

"Maybe he does have a good reason for not coming… You think he grew up here?"

Siles shrugged.

"How can you not know? You've been friends for years."

"Yeah, but he's never talked much about his past. All I know is that he has a dad and a younger sister. I think he said his mom left the family for some reason, but I don't remember what. Other than that he said nothing else, and I never pressured him into revealing things."

"But he knew about you."

"Well, I grew to trust him. There are a few other people who already knew about my real identity before it was revealed. Only those who I could trust, though, and those are few."

Amy could understand that. After all, the people he had loved had betrayed him and led him to his supposed death; it wasn't a surprise that Siles trusted less afterwards.

The door suddenly opened and they saw Styer come in, with two men accompanying him this time. One person two people recognized right away, one for having been human and the other for being in the human lands for so long.

He was a young man, around thirty years old, with light sandy hair and piercing blue eyes. His handsome boyish face with clear skin pictured him as the perfect image for an ideal young man model, with both the posture and physique there to support the idea. He wore a bright green military outfit suited for a high-ranking officer, which had so much metal it almost seemed impossible for a man apparently that young to achieve so many medal-earning feats in such a short time.

But he did.

Because he was humanity's hero. The Head of O.A.S.I.S.: General Commander Alexander Gillburn.

Even Siles had a huge deal of respect for the man who had helped lead some amazing campaigns on various cultists, demonic uprisings, and even full blown armies. Were a man like him in charge of the Inquisition, the problems they were having would be gone in a flash.

The other man was older, around his mid fifties, with a bald head. He wore a simple business suit. With a smile on his face, he walked over to Sally and bowed.

"It's an honor to finally meet you, your majesty. My name is Connor Novak. I am one of the members of the U.N.O.'s Parliament and a representative of Geneva. You may not know, but I did have the honor of meeting your father once when I was younger."

"Thank you, Mr. Novak," said Sally, with a neutral expression. Now that he entered, it was a game of negotiations and politics. She would have to be careful.

"Oh and this is Commander General Alexander Gillburn. He's head of the O.A.S.I.S." Novak pointed out Alexander in the back as he replied with a nod, "And your company is?"

"Amy Rose, Inquisition officer."

"Siles 'Bloodtails' Prower, demon hunter."

"Jake."

General Gillburn looked at the man. "Jake Irvin is your full name, right?"

Jake's eyes looked down at the ground in anger before nodding. All the time, he stayed silent. Soon everyone sat down in their respective seats, except for Jake himself, who decided to lean on a window. Siles, Amy and Sally sat on one end, while the other three sat across from them. Neither party said anything for a while, until Novak sighed and started to speak.

"Your majesty, I first want to personally tell you that all of us in the U.N.O. deeply regret the actions our military had to perform upon your capital. It was a choice we wish we didn't have to do, but you must understand…"

"I do understand," said Sally with a calm voice. "I do. I know I'm no longer fighting just a demonic insurrection; I'm fighting a true war against an army of demons, cultists, and madmen. I've seen my people eaten and turned into undead nightmares against their will, my city was destroyed, not just by your hand but also by corruption, and I've lost one of the most important people in my life…"

Siles felt his hand start to shake, but Amy quickly placed hers on his to calm him down.

"…and, as much as I may be angry at your kind for what you have done, I realize that I would have done the same thing in the end if our positions were switched. And while others will see this as a final act of betrayal upon the pride of Mobius, I am willing to make a deal with you in order to end this."

Novak nodded. "Of course. A.R.C.A.N.O is not just a threat to Mobius, but a worldly one. We suspect they were keeping their actions inside your nation in order to avoid our detection, but it's obvious now that we are dealing with no simple cult. Necromancy in any form is one of the highest of the black arts, so it's not a small-time handful, and the fact that they can teleport armies of theirs around the world only intensifies the threat."

Master Sergeant Styer stepped forward with an envelope and handed it to the Queen. She opened it and found several papers and pictures.

"Our intelligence has managed to get a few ideas of the main members of the organization. It took a lot of spy work, but we managed to capture a few shots. Recognize any of them?" Alexander asked.

The pictures were passed by each set of hands. The first was a grey wolf covered in only blue ripped shorts, his fur covered by what looked like glowing blue runes. His face was similar to that of a wild animal gone mad. Nobody recognized him.

When the next picture came, both Siles and Amy recognized it right away. It was the black cat they met during the invasion, the one who had brought the Justice with her.

"This one, she said her name was Linna and she has the ability to teleport through time and space. She's also a carrier of an Arcana demon, but I don't know which one. I believe that she was the one who teleported the army to Mobotropolis," said Siles.

"What about this one?" asked Styer as he handed another picture to Siles.

Siles took the picture, and gasped as he felt a familiar fear in his mind. The picture showed a white haired male with a blue coat and cold eyes glaring at the center of the photo.

"This is…"

(Flashback)

_Turning his head towards their new enemies, he then noticed the human who was staring at him…_

_Now Bloodtail's senses were urging him to run like hell from this guy, who seemed to be even worse than the big, winged, armored skeleton freak close by. It was like he could kill just by looking with those cold, sharp eyes which he never once moved from staring at the fox. He yearned to look away, but couldn't help but stay still._

_And from those eyes he saw a desire to fight, to take him on with all he had… But disappointment and impatience almost clouded that impression. It was like the human felt that he was not a true challenge yet._

_**Those are the eyes of a veteran warrior, one who has shed blood a thousand times over and has done horrible things at the same time. This human…no, he's not even close to human. He almost feels…familiar. **__Beowulf mused._

_**You too? Nevan, what about you? Doesn't he feel or sense a bit like… somebody you know? **__Cerberus asked._

_**Yes…he does. Those looks, too… the eyes, mostly…I've not seen them since…when? **__The vampire questioned._

_Sparda was silent the whole time._

_After a long time of silence, Zeith looked away from Bloodtail. "Deal with them. I have what we needed. I suggest you finish this as soon as possible and leave the city to its fate. Return once you are done."_

_"__**As you… command" **__said Dumat. Sonic and Bloodtail witnessed Zeith open a portal of darkness and disappear with what Sonic recognized as the Sword of Acorns._

_"Hey, wait!", he shouted, about to run until Bloodtail grabbed him and jumped across the room, in time as the Death Arcana jumped forward and smashed his fist right at their ground. A burst of blue flames burned everything in a small radius, including the ground and the councilors close by._

_(End Flashback)_

"You know him?" asked an interested Alexander.

"I've… only met him once. I don't know his name, but… I was more afraid of him than I was of the Death Arcana. He's really dangerous." Siles was finding it hard to breathe. The memory of that person still caused him fear.

He soon calmed down, but his thoughts were still on that human… if he was one.

_**I know I've seen him before….but where?**_, suggested Cerberus.

_**Well, what we do know is that he's powerful and white haired. So that means he's a badass**_, said Sparda.

_**Oh come on, just because a guy has white or silver hair doesn't make him a badass**_, argued Cerberus.

_**Yes it does. Anytime a person with white hair shows up chances are they beyond awesome and can kick anybody's ass. It works in both fiction and real life!**_

_**Name twenty. **_

_**Yukishiro Enishi, Drizzt Do'Urden, Daniel Hall, Hatake Kakashi, Ginko, Accelerator, Dii, Archer, Cinder of the Chandrian, Gerald Tarrant, Cable, Ragna the Bloodedge, The Third Doctor, Gin Ichimaru, Akumetsu, Kuze, Serph, Sten, Gandalf, and Sephiroth.**_

_**Name five more!**_

_**Kevin Nash, Bill Overbeck, Cecil Harvey, Soma Cruz, and Clint Eastwood.**_

_**Six more!**_

_**Near, Seta Souji, Amidamaru, Alexander "Sasha" Nikolaevich Hell,**__**Suede Gauche, and yours truly when in human form.**_

… _**Go fuck yourself.**_

Alexander took the picture from Siles and nodded, implying they'd keep an eye out for him.

"Now that that's out of the way, we agree that we need each other's support. That is good… But unfortunately, due to certain circumstances, we cannot really negotiate. Our priorities are elsewhere at the moment," said Novak.

"I take it that this has to do with the research station incident we've been hearing so much of," Siles said. **I have a feeling I know where this is going…**,he thought as General Alexander nodded.

"What do you know so far?"

"Only that a research station outside the city went silent and everyone in the entire area is all getting ready for World War 4," said Jake.

"That's half true. One of our research stations did go silent… But the truth is, it's not far from the city. It's actually underneath it," said Alexander. He saw he had left them confused and quickly added "If we announced that there is danger in the city, there would be crowd panic on a massive scale. So we twisted the truth a bit in order to make sure we have order and nothing goes wrong."

"What is this research station exactly?" asked Sally, who was now curious.

"It's a level 5 underground station that was designed to test, study, and observe mythical artifacts of both demonic and angelic nature. Just recently the station's head scientist alerted us that he and his private team had discovered a demonic artifact that had important data they needed. Unfortunately, they didn't have the resources or manpower to deal with it. So they asked us for permission to use the 'Specter Protocol'."

"Specter Protocol?" parroted Amy.

"It's a protocol that all O.A.S.I.S. divisions have the option of using. If they think a mission or operation is too dangerous or important for any information to be sent back at the risk of a leak, they activate it. When it's active, the division is given free rein to all necessary funds, equipment, workers, and they can keep silent about it as much as they want. However, the protocol only lasts two months, and once it's been used, it can't be used again for a full decade." said Novak.

_**That seems dangerous and requires a lot of trust into the division that utilizes a protocol like that. Either these guys really trust their men… Or they're blind fools**_, mused Nevan.

"So how long did this go on for?" asked Sally.

"It was secluded to end in two weeks, but just ten hours ago we received a call. Just listen." Alexander then pulled out a small remote and pressed the "Play" button, causing the remote to play some static before a voice was heard.

_Can any*buzz* hear this… *crackle* …we… *kzzzt*…something wrong… *crackle* … the A*buzz* wo*fzzzt*… is lose… all… *buzz*… areas are under… *buzz*… control… we need*buzz* help! And… *crackle*… is that *fzzzt*… OH GOD*crackle*…GAH! *buzz*….GGAAshh!*crackle*…_

Sounds of tearing and screaming were heard between the static leaps before the tape went silent. Nobody said anything for a short while, until Sally broke the silence.

"I take it there were others like this?"

"A few, but they were all the same. Some of the messages spoke about a "black form" and "nameless horror" that we couldn't understand. Whatever they were studying wasn't something we would probably have approved of. As you can see it's one of the… drawbacks of the Specter Protocol." That said, Alexander put the recorder away.

"Wait… If this… thing, is right underneath the city, why haven't you sent troops or agents down there already?" asked Siles. He had a feeling of what the answer was going to be.

"We did. None reported back." And there it was.

Bloodtail rolled his eyes. "Alright, let's skip the bullshit and just say you want me to go in there and take care of this alright?"

"You're right, and I'm sorry. But there is a reason why we brought this to you: you're the best in the world when it comes to things like this. We would send better trained agents, but each of them is more precious to us than money. You are a demon hunter, so you are, in a sense, a better person to pick for this job. I'm sure a good number of agents can deal with this, but in a business standpoint you're more expendable," Novak said, facing Bloodtail.

_**Why can't we go through one day without a goddamn adventure? I mean, I like killing things and all, but would it kill for us to have one day of not having our asses on the line?**_,groaned Sparda.

**What do you mean 'asses'? It's only mine that on the line every day!**

_**Yeah well, don't forget **_**who**_** gave you the power that lets you keep that two tailed ass of yours! **_

"And I'm willing to bet that you guys aren't going to be open to negotiations until this mission is completed. Am I right?" asked Bloodtail. He had guessed halfway through the talk that this was going to happen.

"Unfortunately, yes. You will be paid, of course. Also, this will help with some of the brass and politicians who are a bit… reluctant to side with the nation of Mobius," said Novak with a smile.

Sally stood up. "I must say that I am a bit angered by this."

They turned to her, and listened.

"I came here out of good faith that you would give us aid, especially since the Exterminatus was done by _your_ O.A.S.I.S. And now you ask us to aid you in something that was caused by your own fault and negligence? I'm sorry, but I'm starting to lose my patience."

Novak and Alexander looked at each other before Alexander nodded. "There is something that will benefit you, your majesty, if you do help us. A gift from us that I'm sure you and your people will want."

Sally was incredulous. "And that is?"

"Something I can only tell you in secret. Please follow me," Alexander said as he nodded to the door. She eyed the human general a bit before getting up and heading outside with him. After they left, Novak turned to the remaining three. "While their discussion is going on, I will ask something of Mr. Irving here. Is it true that you are the son of Professor Isaac Irving?"

Bloodtail and Amy turned to Jake, who looked at Novak with a hint of shock and anger. "I might be. Why?"

"Because it may interest you to know that the head of the research station was none other than Professor Irving."

Jake slammed his hands on the table. "Is Rebecca in there, too!" No one expected Jake to rush over to Novak and pull him up by his shirt, which was exactly what he did. He shouted at the politician, demanding answers, while Styer tried to pry him off the representative as gently as he could… which ended up with Jake being thrown to the floor by a shove and landing hard on his back.

"Hey, cool it, buddy!" snarled Styer. "Don't know what your problem is, but you need to calm down!"

"Calm down? How can I calm down when my little sister could be trapped with… with whatever is down there?" Jake yelled as he got up. He glared intensely at Jackson, but the O.A.S.I.S agent was unfazed.

"What about your dad? Aren't you worried about him too?" Amy asked.

"That bastard could be dead and I could care less. Shit… Rebecca."

Jake was surprising the hell out of both Mobians. They had never seen him so angry, or terrified, before. It was obvious that Jake had some family issues that held a lot of history he didn't want to deal with.

The awkward moment was interrupted by the door opening and the sight of a shocked, but hardened Sally, who kept her eyes at the ground, her fists in rage.

"Aunt Sally? What's wrong?" Bloodtail asked before glaring at Alexander accusingly. **What did he tell her?**

"Tails…I want you to take this mission," she said, giving him the old "leader look" she had when she gave orders to the Freedom Fighters in the old days. It sort of shocked him to see that look, but he nodded nonetheless.

**Wonder what she was told.**

"Amy, I would like you to accompany Siles." She continued. Amy saluted.

"I want to come too," Jake demanded as he stepped forward. "I have… personal issues in this."

Sally was taken by surprise, but agreed.

"Good. Agent Styer here will accompany you along with a few men of his choosing. You leave in two hours. In the meantime, Her Majesty and I can talk about some of negotiations," said Novak. He then turned to Alexander. "Make sure the public doesn't know anything about this. We don't know what we're facing."

"Understood," Alexander saluted and soon left.

"Well, then…" said a grinning Styer. "If you could follow me, I'll show you where our armory section is held."

The three nodded and followed the O.A.S.I.S. agent, leaving Sally and Novak alone.

* * *

**(O.A.S.I.S. HQ, Armory Department)**

"Holy shit."

"Ditto shit."

"Double ditto shit."

Never in either of their lives had they seen such a well equipped and huge armory. The entire room was at least a thousand square feet wide, and with hundreds of agents and soldiers crossing over huge sorted lockers of weapons, ranging from pistols to multi-plasma missile launchers. Each locker held a different type of weapon and ammo type, sorted by manufacture, clip capacity, barrel length, specific environment types, and many other specifics.

"You could fill the entire Inquisition HQ with all these weapons," observed Amy as they followed Styer.

The man smirked. "Well, we get funding from every nation in the U.N.O., and even those that don't belong to us. Every weapon you can think of, from bullets to lasers to even the mystical voodoo stuff, we got ready for us twenty-four seven. Personal weapons are allowed, but me? I prefer good old military combat style," he explaine, nodding to a few humans who waved or saluted at him.

"Were you in the military before all this?" Bloodtail prodded.

"Joined the U.N.O. military at 18, and later spent some time at the Rangers before I joined the S.A.S., Special Assault Service, at age 25. Best years of my life, those. Then five years later they ask me to be an O.A.S.I.S. agent, and here I am." Styer then turned around and faced the two of them, a serious look on his face. "Now look… I know you two," he pointed to Bloodtail and Amy, "are used to working on your own while doing things your way and you," he then pointed to Jake, "are only here because your dad's the head researcher. But while I am under orders to obey your command, Drowler, I will not do anything that will lead my team to death. I take all my missions seriously and I don't take crap from anybody. Just so we know."

"You don't trust me?" asked Bloodtail.

"Maybe a bit. But, if you're as good as they say, then I guess I don't have to worry much, do I?" he replied with a smirk, before taking out a pair of shades and covering his eyes with them.

"This will be interesting," said a smiling Amy.

"Agreed," said her boyfriend. They soon arrived at a desk near one of the walls where a black female security officer in blue Kevlar gear sat, smiling.

"About time you got here. What you do you need this time?"

"Give me the Panther," he replied. The officer handed him a huge duffel bag along with an assault rifle that the visitors hadn't seen before. It looked like a cross between a Colt M4 and a SCA-H, with the barrel lengthened an extendable scar stock and a top rail piece with a red dot sight mounted on it.

"Like it? I call it Panther. It's a custom made SOCHAR-CM26. It uses 6.8 mm Mag. Comes with a tripod, extra firm hand grip, and a 2.5X magnification dot sight for those special moments where you want to take careful aim. Accurate, powerful, and has saved my ass in the fire zone for years. That, combined with the especially made blessed bullets we use, makes this baby a demon's worst nightmare," Styer explained, locking and loading as an example as well as pointing out the parts he mentioned.

Amy whistled. "Damn, wish I had one."

"You want a gun? Ask for it. You're on mission with us, so it's all free."

Bloodtail refused. "I'm good."

After all, ordinary guns and swords are of little value when one has four demons by their side.

Amy thought about it, looking at her own weapons, specifically her pistols. While she felt comfortable with them, she still wanted a big boom. "Got anything that's explosive?"

The woman only smiled and rummaged through the stockpiles, finally handing a long grey rifle-like weapon. It had a big grip and two barrels glowing blue, an effect caused by their connection to a charger the size of a fist. Finally, on top was an x-ray vision sight. "This is the EDF Rail Driver**. **Shoots ultra-high velocity depleted uranium slugs that can penetrate almost anything, including vehicles and structures. It effectively makes cover irrelevant to the target and turns vehicles into death traps."

Amy received the device, which felt almost the weight of her _Katalina__-__Ann._

_"__It has a limited amount of ammo, though, so use it wisely. I'd give you some more, but they're too heavy to be portable."_

"Got it."

"What about me?" Jake asked.

"Oh yeah, forgot you were coming," Styer snarked.

"Ha ha. Now can I get something to blast shit with?"

"Ever fire a gun before?"

"Of course, plenty of times," Jake bragged, smirking. The others, however, just raised one of their eyebrows.

"… Okay, just first person shooter arcade games. Sue me." Jake sighed. "But can you at least give me a pistol?"

Shaking his head, Styer turned to the lady. "Give him a Screaming Mantis."

She looked surprised at first, but then shrugged and went to the back.

"Screaming Mantis, huh? I like it. Sounds like something you hear in action movie," Jake mused. He proceeded to act in a bad Sylvester Stallone-like voice. "Put the babe down or I'll blow your fucking balls off with my Screaming Mantis!"

_**Oh yeah, very intimidating. All he needs to do now is go all Reb Brown screaming with a machine gun and he's the next Charles Bronson**_, joked Sparda.

_**Hey I liked Reb Brown! **_complained Beowulf.

_**You would. Next you'll tell me you like Steven Seagal.**_

…

_**You've got to be shitting me.**_

_**I liked Under Siege 2. **_

The arms lady soon returned and said, "Here you go, son."

Turns out he "Screaming Mantis" was a small a small cyber looking grip with a giant syringe looking barrel and holder. It was half the size of Jake's hand and didn't even look like it could blast through lead.

"Oh come on. This little thing is my gun? It looks so small." Jake whined.

Styer laughed. "Sometimes the small things have the biggest punches. Now that were done arming ourselves, I'm going to get my team and suit up. Meet us at the hangars in twenty minutes so we can get going."

The three nodded and soon headed out. As they traveled through the stacks of guns, Jake muttered to himself. "Stupid army punk… giving me a small gun. Bet it's one of those penis jokes…"

"You know you don't have to come with us if you don't want to." Bloodtail spoke.

Jake shook his head. "No… I've got to go. Like I said, this is personal, and I've got to make sure that… that… man, didn't do anything to her." He felt a vile taste in his throat.

Upon exiting the doors, Amy and Bloodtail stopped and turned to Jake, wanting to hear some answers, but the human was already ahead of them by a margin. He turned back and saw the Mobians not following him, and returned. "Yeah I get it…you want to know more. Fine," he sighed, then leaned on the walls with his arms crossed. "What do you want to know?"

"Is this the reason why you didn't want to come? Because your father was here?" Bloodtail asked.

"Kind of… I knew he was working here with my sister, but we didn't really stay in touch. We haven't talked since I left them, years ago. My dad is… 'he's an ass' is not even close to insulting him. He was a scientist for O.A.S.I.S when he met my mom, and to this day I don't know what she saw in him. Yet, they married six months later and went on to have me and Rebecca. My mom soon saw the horrible person my dad really was and left us four years after Rebecca was born. Didn't even say goodbye…"

His voice dropped. "… Not that I blame her."

"Was it really that bad? Living with your father, I mean," Amy asked.

Jake laughed bitterly. "Bad? Try downright terrible. The guy is an obsessed freak: all he sees or cares about is science. He would manipulate anybody to get his way, and damn the consequences. I've lost count the numerous times he did blackmail, slept with assistants of any taste, stole data from rivals, and many other illegal actions, to get the results he wanted for his experiments and studies. The guy is a fricken' mad man."

"I bet Teacher Conferences were quite a show, huh?" guessed Bloodtail with a tone of sympathy.

"Yeah right. Like he ever was there for me for anything. Not even school. All that because I wasn't, in his words, 'smart enough to even be worth paying attention to'. Whatever happened to positive family influence, huh?"

_**He didn't pay attention to him because he wasn't a genius? That's harsh, **_Beowulf commented.

"What about your sister?" Bloodtail asked. "Did he treat her badly as well?"

"No, not really. She always met his standards. Rebecca was quite the kid back in her day. She graduated from the same schools that he went to, and even skipped a few grades. Still, he didn't treat her like a daughter. More like another useful tool that could help him with his research."

"Wait a minute; if he did all those things you mentioned earlier, why is he still working at his job?" Amy questioned. **If Jake's father even did half of these things, then why isn't he in jail?**

"Because my father is one of the best, and not only that, he can hide his tracks well. There always were accusations, but they never got farther than the mouth. I don't know if it's because the higher ups made it go away because my father is an important person, or if he made them go away himself. Either way, I didn't care. I couldn't wait till I left," Jake replied.

"How bad was it?"

"Well…"

(Flashback)

"_What do you mean by 'forbidding me from going'!" shouted a much younger_ _Jake, dressed in a white T-shirt and black pants with skull designs on the knees. He was yelling at the man across from him, a man in his late forties, who had light brown hair with some hints of grey at the end. He was dressed in a half white and half black lab coat and brown dockers, and had black rimmed glasses protecting his cold looking eyes. Jake slammed his fist into the wall of their Victorian-styled living room, screaming "What makes you have any right in saying what I want to do in my life?"_

"_I'm not wasting my money on your efforts to become a demon researcher. You don't have the talent or the patience to do such a thing. It would be a waste…" Jake's father spoke, as he pushed his glasses up and glared. "… for both you and the teachers there."_

_The boy got in the man's face, red with fury. "What kind of father tells his son to give up on his desires and just forget about it! I know I wasn't the smartest kid in all my classes, but the least you can do is just help me get into the college!"_

"_You're not good enough for college. An idiot like you, who is always letting his emotions rule him and never taking anything seriously. You're always wasting time chasing after those… animals. What are you, a zoophile?" Isaac Irving said, even as he shook his head in disgust and disappointment._

_Jake smirked, pulling away. "You know it's been proven that because of the human DNA they have in their bodies now thanks to the Xorda Bombings there are no longer considered __**'animals' **__but '__**Anthrosapians'**__.__Meaning they are just as human on the inside as you and me. Even most religions have accepted this."_

"_The study was done by a bunch of fools who didn't even go to the Geneva University of Genetics. That's the only college that shows any real sense of true science."_

"_Because you went there, am I right? You're such an egomaniac," Jake let out a harsh laugh at that, "no wonder mother left you."_

_Isaac only shook his head. "Your mother left because she was weak and couldn't accept the things I do for the sake of the scientific community and humanity. Something only your sister seems to have understood. You were given her weak genes, while Rebecca was given mine."_

_This pissed Jake off even more. He stomped towards his father and stared straight into his eyes. "Don't bring Rebecca into this. She's just a fourteen year old girl and the only reason you show any 'care' for her is because she wants to impress you. When was the last time you ever really showed any affection for her? She's your daughter, but not once have you listened to her, ask for her day, hug her, or even say "I love you"? __**I**__ have had to do all that, because the only time you ever care about her is when she's doing work. You only look after here because she is of use to you, like a tool." _

"_She's important because at least she shows some measure of talent, which is the opposite of you. You're nothing but a pathetic immature boy who is not even worth thinking about. If you want to go to this college so bad and try to pursue a career you can't possible do… then leave and never come back."_

"_FINE! I was never a 'son' to you anyway, so why the fuck should I even care?" _

_Jake shoved his father away and made his way through long corridors until he reached a black door and opened it, revealing his room. It was filled with the typical teenage wonders such as video games, books, magazines, computers, and clothes all over the floor. The teenager went to his closet and took out two suitcases, where he started piling clothes and other materials in a violent rage, just cramming everything inside and pushing it all down._

"_Are your really leaving?"_

_Upon hearing that sentence he turned around, and saw a young teenage light brown haired girl with a red shirt and brown leggings. She looked nervous and timid as she slowly walked over to Jake and held his hand. "Are you really leaving me?"_

_Jake turned around and squeezed her hand. "I… I'm sorry. I just can't stay here anymore… not with him," he sighed._

"_Will you ever come back?" she asked, tears in her eyes._

"_I will, for you… but not for him. I don't even know why you try your best to get his attention; you know he only cares about you because you please him with your results in your studies. Maybe if I joined high school at the age of twelve, I would have been more liked by him… but I don't think it's even worth it."_

"_I still want….I still want to see him look at me as a daughter…he's the only parent we have left now ever since mom left," Rebecca reminded him, looking down. "I just wish we were a family."_

_Jake hugged her and felt guilty that he was doing this, but after that last fight and so many before, it was clear that he and his father couldn't even be in the same room for five incomplete seconds. _

"_Promise me you'll come back to see me one day," she begged him._

"_I promise… I promise…"_

_(End Flashback)_

"…I quickly took all the money I had in my trust funds, got into my school with a grant, and the rest is history. I haven't spoken to either my sister or my dad in five years. Now I find out that that old bastard dragged her into something dangerous… I shouldn't have left her with him."

Both mobians could tell that Jake was feeling guilty about all this and they couldn't help but sympathize with him.

"Why did you never tell me?" asked Bloodtail. He was curious as to why, after all this time, Jake never mentioned or showed anything about his past.

"I don't know… Maybe a part of me didn't want to think about it, or maybe I was hoping to leave it be. In time I guess I grew to accept what happened and buried it, but ever since we got here… all those old memories just came flooding back," Jake sighed again, before he shook his head and stood straight. "But enough about my memory lane. Let's meet up with army boy and his crew so we can get this all over with… even if I only have this stupid pistol."

Nodding, the couple followed him to the meeting place.

* * *

**(Later, Hangar Bay)**

Soon enough, Styer and his team were already waiting for them right by an air transporter none of them had seen before. It was about nineteen meters in length and five in height, with the cockpit looking like a helicopter's but the rest of the design made in likeness to a jet, with the down curved wings spanning about seventeen meters long, and twin rocket boosters in the back. It had a tough grey color and showed to be heavily armed, with hull mounted laser cannons and two heavy machine guns, which Styer said were known as bolters. Finally, there were two sets of Hellstrike missile launchers on each of the wings.

Styer came forward, now looking different with not only his gun, but also a set of gear bearing various magazines, grenades and even extra side arms, along with a Special Ops helmet with night vision goggles on top. "I take it you've never seen a Valkyrie before? This baby here is used by nearly every fast strike group in the entire O.A.S.I.S. armed forces. This will be getting us to the entrance in less than half an hour." He then showed them rest of the crew, which consisted of ten men and four women with armor similar to Styer's, but each had different types of personal weapons, ranging from laser rifles to light machine guns.

"Okay, listen up," said Styer. The squad stood at attention. "This here is our second party coming in with us for the ride. You will listen to the fox at all times, just like you do with me. As for the other two, just make sure you work together and don't kill each other – especially since that guy" he pointed to Jake "is an FNG. Are we clear?"

"Sir! Yes, sir!" they shouted in clear unity.

"Good. Now, our mission is simple. As you know, one of our research stations in the city has gone dark. We're gonna go in, sweep and clear, and kill anything unnatural in there since we don't know what kind of shit we are getting ourselves into. Expect hostiles and hostages in the area. Survivors are a secondary objective, while securing the area and data of the research are first priority. Clear?"

"Clear, sir!"

"Alright, we are Oscar Mike! Move!"

The squad quickly geared up and moved their way to the Valkyrie.

"Let's get this bird in the air," said Styer as the three others followed him into the airship. Soon enough, it took off and headed into the city.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, back at the meeting room)**

"I've just been informed that Agent Styer, his men, and your friends have just taken off and are heading to the drop zone," said Novak as he put away his comlink.

"Good. Now let's discuss how much help the U.N.O. is willing to give us," said Sally across from the table.

"Are you not worried?"

"I trust Siles and the others to make it out alive. I've seen them go through much worse with me, and I know they will survive."

Novak smiled. "It's hard to place that much faith in people these days. But you're right, let's discuss the extension on how much we can help your nation. Just so you know, you already have thousands upon thousands of charity donations and organizations that are already planning on sending your nation everything, from food to medical supplies. They just need your clearance to allow them access to your country."

The Queen felt a wave of relief. "That shouldn't be too hard."

"Yes, but as for government help… it gets complicated. The U.N.O. holds a belief that all nations, no matter what they are, have the right to rule themselves if they so wish. However, nations in the U.N.O. dedicate themselves for the good of all the nations in the order, not just their own. They listen to the Parliament council first, and their own governments second. While their rulers still have some power, it's really the laws of the U.N.O. as a whole that the nations listen to. Because of this, some human nations have refused to join us and instead rule by themselves. There are also times when nations of the U.N.O. want to break away and instigate rebellion, but they are small and rarely ever happen. Now, in your case, it's interesting. You're the last monarch on the entire planet, Queen Sally. The last human royal family we ever had left standing was the House of Saud. Nowadays most people live in democracy or socialism."

That confused Sally. "I don't understand, what does this have to do with us getting help?"

"Please listen. You're the only all-mobian nation in the world, and your family has been in power for two hundred years in a form of government that nobody over here has used in over a thousand. This may bring complications depending on what you do with the choices I'm about to give you."

"What choices?"

Novak sighed as he let his head hang. "Because Mobius is not part of the U.N.O. the parliament is not interested in give you all of the support and aid you may require. This is the same procedure with all other allied nations of the U.N.O."

"Wait, how much aid would we be getting?" demanded Sally. Her hand was sweating.

"Only about ten percent."

The chipmunk was outraged. "Ten percent! I've seen your U.N.O., and it has more to offer then just ten percent, especially after what my entire nation has been through!"

"Of course we understand, but you must understand that if we gave our support to every nation that wasn't a part of the United Nations of Order, then we would be spreading our resources too far and between for our own people. But there is a way you can get the full support of the U.N.O."

A bad feeling suddenly entered Sally's heart. She gulped and asked "What is this… other way?"

"You must resign as Queen and end your family's rule. Your people must then obey our rules, laws and terms of agreement. If you want to have the U.N.O.'s support… You must become one of us."

End

Still trying to adjust to fanfiction writing after a month of not doing it. Hope you guys are still reading!

Later


	38. Chapter 30: Underground Hell Part 1

**_Sorry it took so long guys! I have my old summer job back and if any of you know what I said about it last year then you'll know how aggravating it is. Anyway a few news bits before we start the next chapter._**

**_1. If any of you remember I had a contest along with the OC one where I asked artists to draw a second Devil Trigger form for Bloodtail. Needless to say nobody signed up for this at all. So I'm just cancelling it._**

**_2. For now until the end of July, expect updates to be slow...not that they aren't already._**

**_3. Read on_**

* * *

**_"The worst horrors are those that have no names or forms..."_**

**_-Unknown_**

* * *

_(2 days ago, O.A.S.I.S. Research Lab 113)_

_Data Log Entry 2542,_

_The Spectre Protocol is almost done. The brass is going to want to see the data we have, and I suspect that they will not understand what I am doing. Many of them will see this as an evil abomination, but they are so blinded by their emotions that they cannot see that this experiment and the results. For it will be enough to save us not only from A.R.C.A.N.O., but if further analysis proves the current theories, then we will be able to stop all demons all together._

_More and more of my team is afraid of the subject, but they are even more afraid of the results of our procedures. As long as we support the steady supply of food for the creature, we can keep it under our control. However, we must perform the ritual before the prototype can be tested._

_The team tells me they fear the creature is growing more and more restless, but I cannot find any reason for that._

_It has no form, and not even a defined body structure, so I can't say it's actually alive. It is a fascinating subject, but I must remember my real purpose, which is to destroy it, not just study it. However, just destroying it as it is now has no meaning; I need to see if I can kill it when it's in its true form._

_I hope that damned demon managed to be right about this being the right way to attempt the fusion spell. This has cost me millions already, and if this goes wrong it will cost much more. I don't care about the money or my life. All I care about are the answers we will get once we start the final stages of the prototype experiment. If this works, then no matter what, the brass will see what we have done and will not punish me for any "questionable acts"._

_As for my daughter and the rest of the science team… All expendable. They should be grateful that they are witnessing another miracle in the birth of science and hard work._

_Nevertheless, I suspect that some are willing to abandon us, or attempting to communicate with the outside. I may have to eliminate the problem. I suspect even Rebecca doubts me, but she mustn't. I am never wrong; never should any doubt be placed on me or my abilities._

_I have come so close now, I cannot fail._

* * *

**_…Dark _****_Side of the World Presents…_******

**_… A Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic…_**

**_…crossed over with material from Devil May Cry…._**

**_…as well as information of Demonology and Angelology…._**

**_...edited by REV6Pilot…_**

**_BLOODTAIL: THE DEMON HUNTER_**

**_Disclaimer: The author owns nothing that is not his, which includes Sonic the Hedgehog and Devil May Cry_**

* * *

(Geneva air space)

**_"ALL CITIZENS ARE TO REMAIN INDOORS! THIS IS A CITY ALERT FROM OASIS! All CITIZENS ARE TO REMAIN _****_INSIDE _****_THEIR HOMES AND KEEP ALL ENTRANCES LOCKED AND SECURE!"_**

As the broadcast continued to play over and over again on speaks and news videos, a Valkyrie class airship flew through the city to its designated landing zone. Inside, the team was strapped down on their respective benches.

"Looks like Alexander is already working on making sure this "Outskirt Incident" isn't known to the public," Bloodtail commented to Amy.

"What do you think we'll be expecting when we get there?" she asked in a low tone.

"At most? A few dead bodies and a demon that will require a lot of bullets, slashes, and some one-liners. You know, the usual stuff," Bloodtail smirked. "Other than that… Something we've never faced before. God, I hate surprises."

Amy looked at the worried human on the other side of the ship. "What about Jake's dad and sister?"

"If she's alive, we'll get her out of there in one piece."

_"We are approaching the lower levels,"_the pilot announced through the speakers.

The two of them took a chance to look outside and saw that the bright lights and magnificent buildings were now gone. Dirty, crowded looking homes, with rugged looking people getting from one place to another, in large crowds, replaced them. Using his enhanced vision, Bloodtail could see starving children, women selling themselves cheap, a few people getting ganged up on, and even worse signs of social decay.

It was obvious that the lower levels of the city were for the unfortunate ones in the social class.

**_Shit, just like Detroit… Only_****_not as _****_bad,_**Sparda commented.

**_No matter how utopian your _****_city _****_looks, all civilizations have slums and poor _****_residents_****_. They always had, and always will,_**Cerberus mused.

_"Approaching Drop Point Alpha. ETA 4 minutes."_

Styer broke the lack of live voices. "Okay! We're almost there! Everyone get ready to haul ass, and do not stray from the rest. We'll meet up with the command post and see if anything changed before we get ready to enter the belly of the beast!"

"And out of its ass, right sir?" shouted one of the troopers, getting a chuckle from some of the others.

"Right you are Corporal, right you are," Styer nodded as he loaded up, the others following suit.

The band soon felt the Valkyrie slow its descent down. After landing and opening the hatch, the teams moved out to the command post. They found themselves surrounded by thick metal walls holding ragged lodges occupied with soldiers, gun turrets and searchlights. On the ground, there were tanks, trucks, more searchlights, and various tents with computers or ammunition stocks in place. Men and women ran back and forth, fulfilling their duties.

The real point of interest, however, was pointed out by several of the lights - a small, rusty, boarded up abandoned garage with KEEP OUT signs all over it. It was obvious that the garage was a cover for the entrance into the underground lab, since not only did it scream out from the obvious failed attempts to conceal it, but it was also heavily guarded by many soldiers, all with their weapons aimed at it.

**_Wow… You have to be a _****_complete _****_idiot _****_to not _****_know_****_ where the lab's _****_entrance _****_is, _**Sparda commented.

**_Really? Where is it? I can't find it! _**Beowulf replied.

_BANG! BANG!_

**The hell? **Bloodtail asked, startled by the noise.

**_Oh don't worry, sexy. That's just Sparda hitting his head against the wall, _**Nevan replied.

After enough sightseeing, Bloodtail and his friends followed Styer and his troops near the garage, where a bald man in a grey coat, identified by the gold and red epaulets and the red lining on his collar and cuffs, stood before them. He had a peaked black officer's cap with red lining, the symbol of O.A.S.I.S. on the center. Underneath the coat, he wore a black undercoat of red and gold finery, and black combat pants and boots.

"Commissioner Greystar of Squad 212. You're the next team that's heading in?" He asked, authority in his voice.

Styer saluted. "Affirmative, sir, we're the next ones."

The Commissioner looked at Bloodtail and Amy with narrowed eyes before looking back at Styer. "Furries with you?"

"Fox is the legendary Bloodtail, sir. The female is a member of the Mobius Inquisition. The brass thought they could help us," Styer answered.

"I see…so the rumors of an alliance between us and the nation of Mobius are true. Well, not my problem to deal with. Back on track, you be careful in there. We've already lost fourteen squads and the men are putting up a dead pool to see which squad makes it out," the Commissioner said grimly.

"Put me down for eight-hundred! I got rent to pay," said a heavy laser wielding soldier, chuckling.

The Commissioner turned to him with a smirk. "We'll see how you like your odds when _you _get in there, soldier."

"That bad, huh?" asked Bloodtail.

"Worse. We've lost all communication, but we sent a team with a video camera a while ago… Sights would make a snuff film lover puke. The code you need to get past the entrance chamber is four, three, one, five, zero. Godspeed."

**_Well, we're about to go into _****_unfamiliar _****_territory, _****_facing an unknown enemy, with no backup and no way out but forward ._****_Anybody else _****_feel _****_like we're in some sort of horrible _****_universe _****_where everything is just out to cause us pain? _**asked Cerberus.

**_Oh, quit your bitching. You sound worse than a lobbyist, _**grumbled Nevan.

"Team! Let's kick it!" Styer ordered, and he and the rest of the team moved forward. Bloodtail walked right beside him. "So, we find this thing and kill it? Simple, right?"

"That, and find whatever data they were working on. Survivors are another priority too, but I doubt we'll find anything alive underground."

"TEAM HEADING IN! OPEN DOORS AND STAND BY!" shouted an officer. Immediately the whole command post went on alert, every gun in the area now pointed to the garage. The group stood ready near the doors, which soon opened and revealed that, behind them, there was a reinforced elevator the size of a bus just waiting to take them down. They got in, one by one, and nodded to each other in confirmation, ready for whatever they were going to face.

"SEAL THE DOORS!"

The team watched as the doors closed. They were on their own. A second later, the elevator lowered itself, and the silence blanketed them.

"How deep is this lab anyway?" one soldier asked, and another checked a data pad he had pulled out. "About forty thousand feet. It will take awhile for us to get to the first point."

"Great. Anybody got a deck of cards while we wait?" asked a female soldier, holding a shotgun.

The lights went out.

Before anybody could say anything, the elevator screeched to a halt, disturbing the passengers' balance almost to the point of falling. The group held their breath for a while to see if anything else would happen.

Nothing did… until the elevator started moving down faster than it was supposed to. The sudden change of speed sent everyone, even Bloodtail, up onto the ceiling, and the elevator descended into the deep, its speed still increasing.

"SHIT! DO SOMETHING BEFORE I PUKE!" shouted Jake drunkenly. Everyone struggled to move, but the pressure of the inertia was stopping them. If they didn't find some way to slow their descent, they were going to crash on the bottom.

**Ideas would be ****nice ****about now! **yelled Bloodtail to his hosts.

**_We're trying _****_here_****_! Sorry if we can't think at _****_lightspeed_****_! _**Sparda complained.

**_Wait, I got it! Summon Beowulf _****_and blow a _****_hole _****_at the bottom of the elevator! _**Cerberus ordered.

**_Wait, what?_**  
**_  
Trust me!_**

Having nothing to lose, Bloodtail summoned up the light gauntlets and gathered energy into his left arm. He shot out a beam of light that managed to make a large hole at the bottom.

**Now what?**

**_Summon _****_me and concentrate on sending the _****_cold _****_into the circlets to freeze them! This should make the elevator stop!_**

**How ****confident ****are you that this can work?**

**_It's a long shot! I don't_****_ even _****_know _****_if it's scientifically possible, but what other choice do we have!_**

With a quick prayer for good fortune, Bloodtail traded Beowulf for Cerberus. Pointing the triple headed nunchucks at the hole, he shot out a large blast of icy energy, which spread throughout the lower area of the elevator and its shaft, spreading onto the support beams.

At first the elevator didn't show any signs of slowing down, but soon enough the acceleration decreased to the point where the air's drag force was no longer keeping the passengers up on the ceiling, and they fell on the floor safely. A minute later, the elevator stopped moving.

"And this is why I love staircases," Amy mumbled as Bloodtail helped her up. "What caused that?"

"Either the elevator decided to just go out and try to kill the next group to walk in… or somebody was working it," said the fox.

"Or something," said a soldier who shook his head, still recovering from the impact.

Styer walked up to Bloodtail. "Quick thinking. How'd you do that?"

"Long story," the hunter replied as he peered down the hole at the icy shaft. The bottom didn't look too far, about thirty feet from the bottom, so he suggested they rappel down.

"I'll check it out to see if it's clear," he said and dove down. Looking around, he saw nothing and gave the others the clear.

They came down one by one. Bloodtail used his strength to open the elevator doors, as the others got ready to face whatever could be behind them. What they got was a pure white chamber that looked like it hadn't seen a single chip on its paint job. Entering the room one by one, they spread out and made their way to across to the sealed door enforced by a keypad.

"Let's see if the code we got works on this sucker," said Styer as he punched in the code the commissioner gave earlier and hit the "enter" key. A satisfying click was heard.

The next room wasn't nearly as pleasant.

The dimming lights on the ceilings managed to give the company a view on what kind of room they were in. It looked like a regular secretary's office, with two black desks and a waiting room next to a silver automatic shifting door. However, it was far from its supposedly usual tidiness. Rubble was everywhere. All the furniture, from the computers and cameras to the chairs, was ruined, along with the internal paint job. The ceiling, walls, floor, even cracks on the walls, all dripped with blood.

There were bodies all around, torn limbs and organs spread out, ripped apart like garbage bags by a hungry dog. One body was seen hanging upside down, with only its large intestine supporting it from the ceiling, while another was a bone pile mixed in blood and guts, reminiscent of a pile of waste. On the walls was a strange black liquid no one could identify at first sight. It looked fresher. Some of the mysterious fluid could be seen on the corpses as well.

The strange thing was it looked like it had come forcefully from inside the bodies.

"Jesus… Christ," a male soldier said out loud before he fell back and looked away, a few people reacted the same way. Others started puking.

"What the hell… caused all this?" whispered Amy. Memories of the undead horrors of Mobotropolis entered her mind. The likenesses of this to the scenes in her former capital city were too close for her to feel any comfort.

Bloodtail, to his credit, remained calm, his worry only apparent to his demons. Whatever had done this was not something easy to get rid of, like a Glif or a Khorne. No, this kind of death and carnage meant that this was a high level demonic being in the facility. He tried to sense something in the facility only to cry out in pain as he felt a force pound against his head the moment he tried to reach out with his senses

"What is it?" Amy asked, sensing his unnerve.

"I… I can't sense it… " Bloodtail stuttered. "I can't sense it at all… it's blocking me. This is not good…"

"How bad is not good?" asked a soldier, trying to keep his eyes away from the carnage.

"The only thing that can stop me from sensing a demon is something that has the ability to negate sensing abilities, or if what I'm sensing is powerful enough for me not to grasp a level," Bloodtail stated as he drew out his pistols.

**Shit just got real… and ****not in the good way****.**

Styer, seeing how they were getting nowhere, gave out more orders. "Everyone, look around. Don't wander off, and whatever you do, _do not touch anything_. Especially this black shit."

The men nodded and started looking around, much to their displeasure. The sight made them tremble in fear and twitch and disgust, but they carried on.

Bloodtail and Amy were about to follow when they stopped and looked behind them. Jake stood still, his body and facial features paralyzed in fear, and they quickly understood why. If this was just the beginning of the slaughter, and they were sure it was, then who knew what might have happened to Rebecca?

Bloodtail went over to him, but Jake just stepped back. "No… please, not her… oh god… please, let her be alright… please… please… please…"

Tears were threading their way out, but Bloodtail grabbed the man's shoulder and forced his friend to look into his eyes. "Don't expect the worst yet, she may still be alive! I promise you, we WILL find her no matter what!"

This made Jake slowly calm down. In reign of his emotions once more, he nodded and went ahead, following the troops. The pair of mobians followed him, looking at each other with worry. The squad looked for clues, some checking the computers that still showed signs of life.

"Forget it, Sergeant," said one of the men looking at a broken computer. "All this stuff has been wasted. We're not going to get anything from this."

"Are you sure, soldier?" Styer asked.

"Positive, sir."

"Well, alright, nothing to be gained here. We're going to move out and continue," Styer warned the troops, rallying them on the next door.

"Uh, sir? Me and Reynolds here were thinking of hanging out here and, uh… guarding the entrance," said a soldier, a muscled black man with a massive machine gun in his arms.

"Yeah, we might need to keep it clear so we can get out of here if something goes wrong," Reynolds, a natural blond haired man with a submachine gun, quickly added.

Styer glared at both men, clearly not buying their talk. Even so, the point was valid, so he agreed and the two were left behind. The rest of the team went through the automatic doors.

The next room was similar to the first, except there was more open space. Across from the room was another shift door, and on the right of it was a large glass window separating the current room from another one with a few holographic interface computers that still worked. The black liquid was much more prominent, showing itself in large black globs on the walls around the room, globs that appeared to be holding something.

Curious, the group split up to look at the sacs, trying to determine just what they were.

"Hey..." Jake said nervously. "Don't these things look a bit… alive, to you?"

Jake's estimation wasn't that far off. They could see that some of them were moving as if alive. In fact, the movements suggested that they were eating whatever it was inside each sac. This made the others step back a bit, unsure if the things presented a threat, and how big it was if they did.

**Any idea what this stuff is? **Bloodtail asked. None of the demons managed to give any answers other than guesses.

**_I'm _****_also _****_curious as to what's inside it. Think you can slice it? _**asked Sparda, a question to which Bloodtail nodded in reply. He slashed at one of the black sacs with Rebellion, and the target, much to the surprise of all, gave out an unearthly cry as it slowly shriveled into the wall, dropping the half eaten corpse it had been feasting on.

"Ugh, I think I just lost all desire to eat anything for the rest of my life," Jake mumbled, as he looked in disgust at the body. Its skin was a sick greenish and its bones seemed picked apart piece by piece, discolored blood and half eaten organs slowly dripping from the ribcage.

"What the fuck was that thing? And where the fuck did it go?" demanded a solder.

"Whatever it was, that thing, for all intents and purposes, was alive. Nobody get near any of the black stuff. Don't mess with it in any way if you can," Bloodtail ordered.

"You mean to tell me this shit is sentient? Shit, this is just messed up," a soldier mumbled in worry.

"Where do you think it came from?" asked Amy. "The object they were studying, or another source?"

"Too many questions. Let's find answers for the initial ones first," Bloodtail answered as he went over to the door. It didn't open. He cursed, slamming a fist on the metal with enough force to dent it. "Well, if one way doesn't work," he mumbled, walking away from the door, then turning around and running, kicking it on the dent he had made, smashing the sturdy structure into pieces like a sheet of cheap glass and ultimately allowing them access to the holographic computer room next door, "you improvise."

A quick search made it apparent that that particular room looked normal. "Check the computers for data," Styer commanded.

A soldier piped up a few minutes later. "Sir, most of the data is encrypted… But I found a few logs that might explain what's going on." Ordered to play them, the soldier activated the logs and a recording played in the voice of a male scientist echoed.

_"This is the audio log of research assistant Tobey Black. I can't figure Professor Irving__ out. You would think that with all the__ progress we've made he would be a bit happier… but he's still the same coldhearted bastard that gives you the creeps when he looks at you. I can't even believe him and Professor Rebecca are father and daughter! Why would a sweet and kind girl like her still stay side by side with that old fart? Family must run deep there."__  
_  
"So she _is _here… " Jake muttered as he closed his eyes. He turned away and pounded his fist on the wall.

"Jake…" Amy said and went to comfort him, but the next log came in right then.

_"Tobey Black, log update. This is insane! I can't even believe this. The Professor… he's mad! I know you make sacrifices in the name of science, but this… this is just inhuman! Why the fuck did I even sign up for this? I've got to get out of here!"__  
_  
This peaked everyone's attention. What was it that the scientists weren't supposed to do? Another log soon came up.

_"Log… forget it! It doesn't matter, the experiment went to hell! __It's everywhere in the building, killing us one by one. Damn that demon… I wasn't there when it happened, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out that the fusion spell went wrong. I wonder if anybody else is alive as I record this. __You who are listening to this, you need to head to the third floor down and find the main center data room. All the info should be there. Avoid the black liquid, and whatever you do, stay away from the elevators or any large cracks on the walls! Good luck."_

The playback ended.

"Well, looks like we know where to go…" Styer said as he turned to the next door, which automatically opened to reveal a long, dark hallway.

* * *

(Meanwhile, at the entrance)

"So, Reynolds…what the fuck made you decided that joining the OASIS was a good idea?" the black soldier asked.

"Honestly? The idea of blowing shit up just made me interesting in joining. But if I had known I would be doing shit like this, I would have stayed as a bartender."

"Know any good bars? I want to forget all this stuff when it's over with enough jell-o shots to make me barf my lungs out."

"First round's on me, Richards."

Richards took a look at one of the black spots on the wall, intrigued, and walked over to it. "Hey… What do you think this shit is made out of?"

"Don't touch it," Reynolds warned, but Richards just huffed and slowly put his finger on it.

The black goo swallowed the appendage and soon started covering his whole arm, crawling upwards.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Richards screamed and tried to pull away from the enveloping substance. He started screaming even more loudly as a crunching noise was heard, and he felt his entire arm being eaten from the inside. Reynolds tried pulling him away by his shirt, but he slipped and fell.

"RICHARDS!" shouted Reynolds, seeing his fellow team mate get dragged towards the black blob.

Black cracks in the wall began to emerge as the blob got larger and larger, until it stopped and started changing shape into a human skull. Richards screamed as well, but it was too late for him to pull out as the skull launched itself from the wall and took him into its mouth, the black liquid crawling all over him and dragging him into the wall. Sounds Reynolds identified as bones being broken and flesh being torn could be heard, as if someone had put a whole T-bone steak into a blender and turned it on.

Reynolds stepped back, terrified, and felt his foot land on something soft. Slowly looking down, he found himself standing in one of the small piles of the black liquid. He quickly lifted his foot in terror and tried to shake it off, but to his horror the black liquid not only remained there, it started to crawl up his leg. It changed its shape in the air and slithered even further up his body. The blonde tried to shake it off, even striking it, but it didn't stop until it was up to his face. Reynolds screamed.

It was exactly what the liquid wanted; it dove into the soldier's mouth and down his neck.

Falling to his knees in pain and nausea, Reynolds held his stomach as he winced and moaned, feeling the slithery mass swim around in his insides. It soon changed, and he looked up into the air as he screamed and sputtered in pain.

He felt his insides burning, the pain shooting upward to his brain. He could feel something literally try to break its way out of his eyes… and then, nothing.

A few seconds later, the black mass started to come out of Reynolds' eyelids.

His eyeballs exploded, and the body fell.

* * *

(Meanwhile, O.A.S.I.S. HQ)

When the ambassador said his last sentence to her, she had been trying to use all her patience to not scream and attack him right then and there. The idea that the only way her kingdom was to get any real help from the humans was to give up their rights as an independent nation was something she just couldn't accept.

Ever since the humans had given them the land so long ago, they had been free to live and thrive on it. Mobius was the only place Mobians in the world could go to have their own culture and history without human interference. And all the battles and hardship she and her friends went to in order to make Mobius a sovereign nation again, away from the tyranny of Robotnik, would be a waste if they agreed to it. Would every sacrifice and earned victory they had achieved in order to be free again just be worth nothing in the end? Was she willing to end her own family's two hundred year old respected authority, a cornerstone of Mobian life, in order to make her people safe?

"You're… You're asking something that… I just… I…" Sally stuttered, but Novak held his hand up, silently asking her to calm down.

"Queen Sally, I am not asking you to make a decision now, and I know it's not one that can be made lightly. But I'm afraid this is the only way for us to aid you completely in your war efforts against ARCANO," he said as Sally took a deep breath and sat back on her chair. "You're not the first person to go through this sort of negotiation, and I can assure you that if there was any way we could help you without asking you to give up your sovereign rights, then we would. Unfortunately, that can't be the case."

The man stood up. "You must understand… some of us don't trust your nation, and if I may say, there's a good reason for that. Many of your people don't see the difference between humans and overlanders. To them we are the same. Even though we fought the overlanders just as much as you did, there are quite a number of Mobians who wish us harm." He took out a small data pad from his pocket, messed a while with it and slid it for Sally to read. "This contains the list of Mobian terrorist groups that have targeted human territories. Some of them were supported, and supplied, by some of your former councilors…like Timon."

Sally noticed how Novak spat the name as if it was a ball of snot on his mouth. He didn't stop. "Oh yes, we know about Timon…very vocal elephant, wasn't he, before he got his due?"

Sally looked again at the data file, stumped. "You can't just think that my people are all like this! And besides, don't you have anti-mobian groups as well?"

"Yes, but at least we try and keep them from doing anything that could strike a war with your nation, instead of giving them political and financial backup. The human lands are host to millions of Mobians, in case you didn't know it already. You may have most of your population where you come from, but we do host a good number of your people here in the UNO. They are our citizens as well, and as such, we care about their well being, just as we care about the good standing of the relationship between us and their home nation. If things were to get sour, then trouble would arise."

Novak looked deeply into Sally's eyes. "If you want us to help you… If you want what is best for your people, even if they will hate you for it… Then you will join us. The only other options are either fight alone, or do it with what limited support we can give you as an ally. And you _know_ that it won't be enough to help your country recover quick enough to deal with the present threat. We are the only choice you have left."

Sally tried to stay strong, but doubt was creeping into her mind. If she denied the request of joining the U.N.O., then her nation would never get the support they desperately needed. If they were to just remain an ally, the little help they would receive wouldn't be enough – that much was obvious.

But if she did give up her throne and her nation's right as an individual country by joining the U.N.O. and agreeing to their laws and rules, what would her people say? What about the pride of Mobius? What would her friends think of her?

Was the price of freedom worth the power of security? What was she willing to sacrifice for the good of her nation and her people? What was the right choice? Was there even a right choice?

Sally had no answers.

* * *

(Back at the underground lab)

Following the information they received from the log, the team decided to look for a way that would lead them to the third underground floor. Since the elevators were not an option, they had no choice but to find some sort of staircase to lead them downward. They traveled through various hallways and entered labs, computer stations, and just plain empty rooms filled with nothing but chairs and tables.

The worst of it was that, the further they continued down the rooms and halls, the more gore they saw. The black liquid was present in almost every room and hallway they went to, and it was beginning to make them paranoid. The morbid scenes they kept seeing were starting to affect the troops in many ways, primarily in terms of morale. Jake, however, was the worst of them.

Every time they entered a new room he started looking at the corpses and tried to see if any of them showed any sign of the body being Rebecca's. It once even took both Amy and Bloodtail to get him to stop staring at one female's half shredded corpse.

Approaching the last corner they hadn't checked yet, the team made their way to a large set of double doors, which opened, showing the biggest room they had found so far.

It looked like a rec area for the workers to relax and eat their meals, only now it looked like a tornado had decided to eat there. There were tables covered in rotten food, a kitchen that looked like it had seen much better days in the background, and the eerie but already expected black liquid on the walls and ceiling. Spreading out, the team looked around to see where they could find the next exit.

Bloodtail took a sniff at one of the plates of mush with a human hand mixed in and leaned away. "Ugh… I don't feel like having lunch."

"Yo, army boy! Did we take a wrong turn?" Jake asked, shivering. He had a bad feeling about the place, reinforced by the lack of any new exits.

"I know where we are, trust me. I've been keeping a map in my head. This is the only room we haven't checked yet, and we still haven't seen any way downward," Styer said as he turned to him.

"Well what do we do now, Mr. GPS?" Jake mumbled.

Before he could answer, one of the troops wondered if they should contact the ones they had left to guard the entrance. Approving and grabbing a comlink, Styer asked into it for the two to check in, but he only got static in response.

"Reynolds! Richards! Report!" he shouted, but again he got nothing. He tried a few more times before giving up. "Great, more things gone wrong."

Meanwhile, Amy spotted something amongst a pile of rubble and called for the others to take a look. Upon arriving, they saw that it was another door. The scouts assured it was the only other way out of the cafeteria.

"Looks like our way out. How long will it take to clear this out of the way?" Styer asked.

"About ten minutes…" Bloodtail said, about to go to work. He stopped.

"Siles?" Amy asked as she watched him take out both his pistols and look around the room.

Bloodtail looked around. "Guys… we got company."

As soon as he said that, the ooze from the left side of the wall started to stretch out. It launched itself towards the fox, who bent his back as far as it could in order to avoid getting hit, the grime sailing over him before stopping in place, mid air.

More black slime began to mass around the attacking portion and proceeded to get bigger. It started forming into a spherical shape, its length about ten feet – more than enough to trap any one of them for dinner.

"What is…that?" shouted a male solider before a tentacle made of the black liquid shot out and nearly smashed him to the ground.

"Scatter!" Styer shouted as the group separated.

The black sphere began to spin around, shooting out large chunks of itself across the entire area. The team took cover behind whatever they could use, narrowly avoiding the projectiles. Bloodtail did a series of backflips to avoid the shots which landed near him.

Upon landing on the ground, Bloodtail narrowly avoided stepping into another black mass on the ground, which promptly took the form of small black spikes to spear him, but missed. Charging Ebony with demonic energy he fired a charged shot at the spikes, which exploded and dispersed.

Eventually it stopped spinning and everyone saw the chance to aim their weapons and fire.

The bullets and lasers just went through it.

"The ammo's going right through it!" Amy yelled as she fired upon the globe with her pistols at a slower pace.

"No shit, Sherlock!" barked Styer, unloading his magazines.

The black sphere unleashed two liquid tentacles at the group and caught two soldiers, who were rapidly pulled in. Sounds of grinding, at a much faster tempo than the ones the sacs let out, could be heard with their cries, and sets of bones came out.

Bloodtail tried to get closer, but the tentacles were stopping him. "Styer! Get that thing's attention so I can split it in two!"

"Roger! Suppressing fire!" ordered Styer. They managed to get its attention; it unleashed the tentacles upon them, forcing the company to hide again. Seeing his chance, Bloodtail took out Rebellion and ran towards the monster. When he reached close enough, he jumped up over the sphere and flipped in the air once before falling down with his blade in motion, ready to split it in half.

However, the sphere split itself into two perfect halves that spread apart, and Bloodtail sliced nothing but air. When he passed it, the sphere reformed itself perfectly and re-summoned its tentacles to try and catch him, but he hightailed it out of there in time.

**Okay… Let's try this!** thought the hunter as he summoned Nevan. He started playing the guitar, unleashing lightning bolts upon the sphere in a series of electrical blasts.

The bolts were negated. It was as if the sphere was grounded. Nevan was indignant. **_How rude! You don't do that to a lady's lightning!_**

"What the fuck does it take to kill this thing?" shouted a soldier, firing another shotgun blast at it, as fruitless as any other shots.

Jake, hiding behind the kitchen counter, was taking a deep breath as he looked at the tiny Screaming Mantis he had in his hands. "Well, might as well see what this can do…"

Counting to three, Jake got up and aimed, but a tentacle suddenly came towards him before he could fire, and nearly knocked him off his feet. Jake quickly got up and tried to get out of the now unsafe kitchen, but the tentacle grabbed him and started dragging him towards the sphere.

"SHIT! HELP WOULD BE NICE!" he screamed as he tried to grab something on the floor that he could hold on to.

"Jake!" cried out Bloodtail and Amy. They made an effort to get to him, but another tendril slammed in front of them, the impact energy throwing them back into a soda machine.

"FIRE AT IT FOR GOD'S SAKE, YOU RETARD! FIRE YOUR GUN!" Styer bellowed in frustration.

Snapped out of his panic fit, Jake aimed at the large target and pulled the trigger.

The barrel unleashed a tremendously powerful blast that caused the black sphere to explode violently. The force wreaked havoc on all objects in the area, including the fighters. Jake sailed back into the kitchen, screaming all the way, and crash landed into a fridge that promptly poured its stored food on his head.

Nobody said anything for a few minutes, all occupied on getting their bearings straight. Jake slowly came out of the kitchen, covered in cheese, cake and meat. As he looked at the location where the sphere once was and then to his gun, he gave a big whoop. "HOLYFUCKDIDYOUSEETHAT? I WAS LIKE ALL DOOMED AND EVERYTHING AND THEN I JUST POINTED MY GUN AT IT AND IT WAS ALL LIKE 'SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND' AND THEN **BOOM!** THAT WAS THE COOLEST MOST AWESOME THING I HAVE EVER DONE IN MY LIFE! I LOVE THIS GUN!"

Bloodtail turned to Styer, his face as deadpan as the voice that came out of his mouth. "You gave him something that powerful?"

"Figured he needed it, he's never been in combat… In hindsight, I think I will regret it in the future now," Styer said with a chuckle, watching Jake continuing to brag like a child that had beaten their first videogame without help.

"What was that thing, sir?" asked a female soldier.

"Honestly, I think we saw our 'nameless horror' we heard about." Styer commented, "At least it's gone now."

"Yeah and all over some of us, ugh." A male soldier said as he came forward, covered in the black liquid.

Bloodtail remembered how the separate pile he almost stepped into moved on its own. What if…

"GET THAT STUFF OFF HIM NOW!" he barked, but it was too late. The soldier fell to his knees, screaming. They could only watch as the ooze started corroding the man like it was acid, crawling over him like a crowd of ants. The poor man begged for help, but his neck was soon covered by the bile, which started eating through it as well.

**It wasn't just that s****phere****, it's all of the black liquid! It's a living being!** Sparda warned.

And they were in a room filled with it.

"We've got to get out of here!" warned Bloodtail, making his way to the rubble blocking the exit. He stopped as more ooze almost fell on top of him from the ceiling, and watched as it started taking a new shape. It looked a faceless black, fluid humanoid, the head taking the appearance of a skull. It stood up and tried to grab Bloodtail, but the demon hunter slashed it, throwing the pieces to the floor.

The victory was short lived; the liquid started to slowly form together again.

"Look!"

Turning around, Bloodtail saw more and more of the cursed goo was starting to come out of the walls and ceiling, slowly starting to form large piles of themselves and taking the liquid humanoid form.

They watched as more and more of the liquid humanoids started to form, creating a small army of them. They screeched before charging at them with haste, determined to tear them apart.

"Form up and open fire!" screamed Styer as he fired The Panther at a few. His holy bullets sailed through their heads, causing them to disintegrate. The team retreated near the blocked door.

Jake grinned as he slowly and confidently aimed his weapon. "Scream, my beautiful mantis!"

_click_

"Huh?"

_click_

_click_

"It's got a charging period after each shot!" Styer finally said.

"Damn it! Why does every single fucking BFG have that?" cursed Jake.

Bloodtail, deciding it was time to personally get into the fray, ran forward. Jumping high into the air, he turned upside down, proceeding to perform _Rain Storm_.

After his attack, he landed on the ground and narrowly dodged a tackle from one of the humanoids, which took a point blank shot at its face. Jumping a bit back, he replaced his guns with his sword.

Charging his sword up with demonic energy, Bloodtail started moving faster, left and right as he hacked his enemies in half. Throwing his sword in the air, he summoned Cerberus's nunchucks and started flipping them around, creating an ice storm. The liquid human formed creatures slowly started to turn to ice from the feet upward.

Grinning, Bloodtail jumped up and grabbed the sword, and proceeded to slam it into the ground, causing a shockwave that shattered all the creatures to particles.

After ordering his team to hold fire, Styer walked over to Bloodtail and stared at him before he smirked and nodded. "Not bad, fox… Not bad."

Before he could respond, Bloodtail's eyes widened. The black liquid was amassing itself again.

"Oh shit!" he cried as he fired on the ground, however too late; the piles were starting to reform into their humanoid forms again.

Bloodtail and Styer both rushed over to rest of the team, avoiding the fluid that tried to swipe at them by forming multiple hands. Both men blasted at them with their guns, as the team fired upon the liquid again to try and help them.

A small group of the humanoids reformed in front of them as the two went into action. Bloodtail took out his double barrel shotgun and blasted one's face off before he charged up the gun and blasted away two more with twin shots.

Styer unleashed a full magazine as he charged forward, taking out five. He stood up, but his gun was knocked away by another one who tried to grab him. The O.A.S.I.S. agent was quicker as he sliced off its hand with his knife before shooting it in the head with his .44 Automag. Looking for his gun, he fired another two shots into the body of another one before he dove down, emerging with his favorite

A screech in his ear alerted him of another behind him ande performed a split, narrowly missing having his head lobbed off from a swipe of the creature. He bent his back and aimed right between the legs, getting the humanoid to kneel down before Styer blew its head off.

Bloodtail, seeing that the effort of fighting the liquid was pointless, screamed "Do something to get that goddamn door open or we're all going to be swallowed by a carnivorous tar ocean!"

"I've got it!" Amy shouted as she took out the Rail Driver. Its shot power set to high, she aimed at the door and pulled the trigger. She felt the kickback and saw a blue beam go straight through the rubble and create a hole just big enough for them to get through. "Move your sorry hairless asses!"

One by one, they went through the hall and entered a new darkened empty hall. Bloodtail and Styer both ran towards the exit as well, the black humanoid army right behind them.

"You got a grenade?" asked Bloodtail as he lowered his speed to stay with the human.

"Yeah?"

"Hand it over."

Styer tossed one without question as he dove through the hole. Bloodtail proceded to cock the grenade, toss it above him and dove as well. Halfway through the hole he turned around and fired a bullet at the falling grenade as he rolled to his feet.

The explosion caused more rubble to block the door. Everyone waited.

**_Well, that wasn't too bad. So, you got an enemy_**** _that is immune to all weapons and powers that you have, is shapeless, probably in every room in this lab, and you managed to piss it off… But at least it's not a threat at the moment, _**Sparda said, confident.

That thought was soon dashed as the black liquid started to come in between the cracks of the rubble, forming up near the end of the hall.

**_I've got to learn to keep my mouth shut. _**

"Running would be a good idea about now!" Jake yelled as he took off, the others quickly following him. The black liquid started to fill up the end of the room even as it flowed quickly towards them.

The group ran as fast as they could with the river of black grime following behind them, but as they made a sharp turn to the left the group found themselves trapped in front of another door, this one locked. Some turned back, only to see the ooze gaining on them.

Bloodtail quickly kicked it down and they rushed inside, reaching a large steel-walled room with tank-sized metal crates everywhere. The lights were also out in this one, but there was no sign of any of the black liquid, or bodies. In the back stood a large vault like door, multiple locks visible on its frame.

They suddenly found themselves pressed against a blue energy shield that surrounded the entire vault.

"Shit! Must be a defense mechanism!" Styer cried out. He turned around and looked, in shock. "What the fuck?"

Facing his direction, the group watched as the black liquid, which filled the previous hallway, started to take another larger form as it rolled out of the doorway. It took the form of a large black liquid human upper torso, large clawed hands dripping with its ooze. The body started swishing around, and soon multiple human sized skulls appeared all around its body, victims of its terror.

It finished its appearance by creating a giant skull head, shrieking like a banshee at its next meal.

(Now playing: When World Collide, Artist: Nemesis)

"Okay… I'm guessing we should find cover?" asked Jake.

"No. Really?" Amy said as they split up, avoiding a claw smashing them to paste.

Bloodtail took both this pistols and fired at the large creature, but even his magical enhanced bullets did nothing to it. Figuring he needed to get physical, he summoned Cerberus's nunchucks and jumped on one of the crates.

"Cover me!" he shouted as he jumped from crate to crate, avoiding sticky hands.

"You heard the fox! Cover fire!" shouted Styer as he shot Panther from across the room. Others soon followed from their covering positions as the liquefied creature roared. Bloodtail jumped high into the air and threw one of the glowing heads of the nunchucks at its head.

**_Okay! Let's freeze this son of a bitchAAAAAUGH!_**

The black ooze the creature was made out of started traveling through the chain in its head, heading straight towards Bloodtail. He quickly desummoned it and fell to the ground, avoiding more swipes as he backtracked.

**Is everything okay, Cerberus! **he asked, worried.

**_I'm fine… But I felt like I was getting eaten alive… that thing… I think it's… Ugh…_**

Cerberus tried to say more, but he was too weak to do so.

**_Stay boy. I've got you, _**Nevan said with a soothing whisper.

Meanwhile, Amy was behind a crate replacing her useless pistols for her Rail Driver when one of the soldiers ran up to her. "Hey! Hedgehog! You got any ammo!"

Amy shook her head, "Nothing you got that could help."

"Shit! Sometimes I think god hates mEEEEEE!" she screamed as she felt herself getting dragged by the foot by something slimy. Amy watched as the solider was dragged by a black tentacle that managed to slip near them and take her by surprise. She quickly dropped her gun and grabbed the crying woman's arms, trying to pull her back. The black tentacle, however wasn't willing to let go, and pulled harder. Amy tried to hold on, the woman pleading for help, but in the end her grip wasn't strong enough and she lost to the tentacle. The soldier screamed as she was dragged to the larger creature and entered the creature's chest, instantly no more.

Amy closed her eyes and cursed before grabbing the Rail Driver and firing it off at the creature in a furious assault. The Rail Driver managed to cause some damage, even managing to blow off chuck of its liquid body. Yet, the creature recovered as the slime retreated back to the main body.

In response to this, it then started to gurgle before barfing out a large pile of its own essence, which started taking forming another mass crowd of humanoid liquid creatures.

"These guys again? Fucking black shit!" Styer cried out as he fired upon the creatures, along with a few squad mates. As they dealt with the mini-me's, Bloodtail was struggling to find a way to kill the large creature in front of him.

**Everything has a weakness, what is this guy's? **he thought before he bounced off another wall and landed near a crate. He then used his demonic strength to kick it straight at the creature which took the hit, but then absorbed the crate and started breaking it down with its body like acid.

**_If only we could stop it from gathering more of itself. Then we might be able to wheedle it down enough to defeat it. _**Sparta suggested.

A lightbulb went up in Bloodtail's head as he looked around and saw Jake cowering near a trash can. He quickly dashed his way to his human friend, flipping over another swipe.

"Jake! Is the Screaming Mantis recharged yet?" he asked.

Jake checked the gun and saw a small green meter on the grip. "Almost! Give or take a few seconds!"

"Close enough! Listen, as soon as it's charged, I need you to charge at the monster."

Jake looked at the fox like he was crazy. "Who do you think I am, Rambo? I'll be killed faster than a lemming trying to commit suicide!"

"Trust me!" Bloodtail shouted, running forward as he left a terrified Jake. "Amy! Shoot off its arms!"

Amy didn't bother asking why, and aimed.

She felt a presence behind her…

"AMY, DUCK!" Styer shouted as he aimed his Panther towards her. He fired, and Amy got to her knees just in time for the holy slugs to fly over hear and blow off the heads of five of the liquid ghouls that tried to sneak behind her.

Nodding a thanks to Styer, Amy aimed her Rail Driver at one arm and fired, soon firing at the other. Both were blown off – surprisingly, the monster screamed, creating echoes in the room. It seemed shooting the creature was affected by bullets after all.

Bloodtail, a charged Rebellion in one hand, saw his chance. "Now, Jake!"

Jake hesitated a bit, then took a deep breath. "Might as well do this right… LEERRROYYY JEEEENNNKIIINSSSS!" he yelled in anger and fear – mostly fear – as he charged as fast as he could towards the unholy creature.

Bloodtail threw the charged Rebellion and slid toward another crate, proceeding to kick it hard, sending it flying to the door they came through.

Just as it trapped itself inside the door, the sword managed to fly around and slice the demon's head off. Jake, seeing this opportunity, aimed and fired.

BOOM!

The blast knocked him back, reinforced by the explosion that incinerated the head in a fireball.

(End Song)

Bloodtail walked over to Jake as he summoned his sword back into his hands. "Leeroy Jenkins?"

"Best I could think of at the moment," Jake explained as Bloodtail helped him up.

The remaining team grouped up and looked at the path they had come through.

It was sealed.

"Well, that took care of it. For now, at least…" Styer said as they turned away and started heading towards the shield.

They heard a rumbling sound. It started to grow louder…

"Oh… hell… no…" the man promptly cursed when they turned around and saw the large crate shaking and rattling. It didn't take long for the object to be pushed out, sent flying into the air before crashing in a corner.

The black liquid once again started to come out form the dark halls. All the present prepared to fight again…

… Until they heard a series of clicks coming from the reinforced door behind them. They turned around and saw the vault open, having to close their eyes as a painfully bright light erupted from inside. Those who turned back saw the light hit the black liquid, and heard it shrieking in audible pain, squirming back to the dark hallway it had come from.

A soon appeared and told them to come inside at once, an action nobody wanted to argue against.

As soon as they entered the room the vault closed. No one kept their relief from showing, some wiping sweat from their foreheads like Bloodtail and Styer, others fanning themselves just like Amy did, or, in Jake's case, outright sitting on the floor, spent.

"I've been expecting you… You're late," said the voice that had ushered them in. Jake froze, now recognizing the timbre.

He gasped as he looked up. "… Father?"

End

Tired and hungry.

Read and Review.

Later.


	39. AN 6: Bloodtail 2

Hey guys. It's been awhile since you heard from me right? Well first thing first THIS IS NOT ME TELLING THAT I AM STOPING THE STORY! IT'S STILL GOING ON!

That was to get rid of any confusion.

Now here is what I am here to say.

First off I know it's been awhile since my last update but between my summer job, getting ready to head to Canada, and other things it's been hard to get it all done. That plus, this arc has been hard to really nail down and this is the fifth time I had to change nearly everything.

Now for the real business. I am going to split Bloodtail the Demon Hunter into a seriers arc meaning that after 3 or 4 more chapters(excluding the one coming up) Bloodtail 1 will be done and Bloodtail 2 will begin sometime later in the year.

This is for these reasons:

This fic is three years old and only has just reached the half way point of what I have planned. That's a really long time for a fic and I really think I should give the whole thing a break at this point.This will give me more time to prepare for the second half while going over chapters I had planned and making them work well.I'm just way to busy and will be even more busy in the future, I would like to do this fic when I have a better time seclude.

There will be a one change in the future Bloodtail 2 story. Chapters will be a shorter, like about 6000 to 7000 instead of 8000-10000 like I normally do. This is so I can finish chapters quicker and get them out sooner. I will still do one or two 10000 word chapters but only for the epic fights.

Also, expect to see the Prequal I've been talking about as well sometime.

That's all I got to say, let's hope I can get the next chapter up sometime next week.

Later


	40. Chapter 31: Underground Hell Part 2

Hey everyone. Sorry this took so long to update. Me and Rev were both busy getting ready for college. Well, here I am in Montreal, Canada and so far it looks really interesting.

Well if you didn't know from the last AN I've decided to cut this story into two, by making Bloodtail the Demon Hunter a two fic story. After this arc there will be at least 2 or 3 more chapters remaning for Bloodtail one before I take a break to then start planning Bloodtail two.

During that time, I'll be working on the story that takes place before this one that will shed some interesting light into Siles's past as a demon hunter.

Other then that guys, there is nothing else to talk about.

Read on.

* * *

_**"Why do we try to play God?"**_

_**-Unknown**_

* * *

_(2 days ago, O.A.S.I.S. Research Lab 113)_

_Data Log Entry 2487,_

_This is Rebecca… and… I don't know if I'm going to make another log entry anytime soon. My father wants me to take part in the fusion ritual before we test out the prototype. I can only hope that it will work – the sacrifices and deals we had to do in order to get this far are enough to get us all executed. Father tried to assure me that our safety will be secured if the experiment works, but even I doubt he can get out of this one._

_While it's true that this prototype can save millions of lives, it's still only a theory. It took so many trial and errors to get this prototype to work, not to mention… the lives we had to take. I still can't sleep without hearing their screams… the pleading to be spared._

_I know they are just from the slums, people who nobody will remember if they disappear. But some of them were children… _

_I have never seen my father become so ruthless before, in all the years I've been with him. He's always been willing to do anything for the sake of science, but this is too much. It scares me._

_I wish I took Jake's offer years ago. I miss him so much… Why didn't I go with him? Why did I stay? Because, deep inside, I still want the approval of a man who only sees me as a tool? A man who has never loved me, or at least cared for me as a daughter?_

_If I keep living like this, I'll go insane. I need to get away from him. As soon as the Specter Protocol ends and O.A.S.I.S. finally sends some men down here, I will leave my father forever. _

_No…he is no father. He is a monster._

_And I am his spawn._

* * *

…_**Dark Side of the World Presents…**_

… _**A Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic…**_

…_**crossed over with material from Devil May Cry….**_

…_**as well as information of Demonology and Angelology….**_

_**...edited by REV6Pilot…**_

_**BLOODTAIL: THE DEMON HUNTER**_

_**Disclaimer: The author owns nothing that is not his, which includes Sonic the Hedgehog and Devil May Cry**_

* * *

(Underground Lab)

Having escaped their pursuer, the team managed to reach a safe area, although it wasn't quite what they had expected. They arrived at a room, filled with bright spotlights to the point that it was almost impossible to see at first, but after these were dimmed down, they could see the room in more detail. The room was designed almost like the command room back at the Inquisition HQ, only this didn't have multiple monitors clustered at the front, even though there were dozens of them, along with computers and of all sizes, everywhere, recording and displaying data. Desks with datapads and files scattered around dominated most of the room. Another vault like door lay on the other side.

After getting a good look at their surroundings, the team turned its attention to the man who had let them in. They scrutinized the man, who seemed to be in his fifties. He had light brown hair stained with grey in certain areas. Wearing a half-white-half-black lab coat, brown formal shoes and black rimmed glasses, he didn't seem like more than the average egghead… Except his eyes, cold and sharp, told a different story.

They knew who he was from the briefing files: Professor Isaac Irving, Jake's father.

Most of the company couldn't help but feel uncomfortable around the man. There was a cold, no, icy feeling of nothingness that surrounded the scientist, like an invisible fog. His rocky eyes gave off the impression that the man had no soul.

If Irving had noticed the bad impression, he didn't show it; he merely turned his back to them and started to type on a nearby computer. "It's about time one of you idiots finally managed to make it. I've been watching for hours, and seeing teams get slaughtered by their idiocy is nothing more than a waste of time. I was hoping that one might be competent enough to survive, but I was losing my hope."

Uncomfortable, Jake walked forward. The others just looked. "Dad…"

"We don't have much time. There is much to do if we are to save anything," Irving continued, ignoring his son. "We must be quick. We only have about three hours left."

"Dad."

Styer stepped forward. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but I need answers, professor, and I need them now."

"I will answer your questions, but only after we are done taking care of this situation."

"Dad!"

Styer shook his head. "That's not good enough. I just lost many good men and women to… whatever the fuck that black shit is. You better give me an explanation, or I will force it out of you." His tone confirmed the threat.

Irving smirked. "Do it and I'll see to it that you're removed from your position and left to wander around the streets. I've taken care of plenty of men like you before, soldier."

Bloodtail, glaring at the professor, took position beside Styer. "Well then, try me. I'm a demon hunter; I doubt there is much you can do to me if I started beating the crap out of you. And with the way you're acting, I can't see any reason not to do it."

"Dad!"

The professor just looked down at Bloodtail with disgust. "I'm not going to answer to some… animal mercenary."

"You got a problem with mobians, professor?" Amy growled, stepping forwards.

"Well, if by a problem you me-"

Before he could finish, Jake just grabbed him and slammed him into the computer.

"LISTEN WHEN YOUR SON IS TALKING!" he shouted in the older man's face, his eyes boring holes into him.

Irving rolled his eyes. "I was listening, you fool. I just ignored you because I need to address certain issues that were more important than your antics."

Jake was outraged. "Antics? Is that all you say to the son you haven't seen in years?"

The scientist simply pushed himself up and dusted his clothes off. "I have nothing to say to you because, while your arrival is a bit of a surprise, it means nothing to the situation at the moment."

_**Now I see why Jake hates his father. This guy is a **__**first class **__**asshole**_, commented Sparda.

Bloodtail agreed, then cleared his throat. "Okay, as much as we want to have a fun game of Family Feud, I think it's best if we learn what really is going on here." He then narrowed his eyes. "**Now.**"

Jake was silent for a while, then nodded. "Fine, but only if he tells me where Rebecca is."

Their host nodded just as he turned back to the computer terminal and resumed his typing. "This facility was being used by my team on a special project. We were studying a unique form of demon… one which I think you are familiar with, mister Drowler."

Bloodtail blinked, taken a bit by surprise. "I see you recognize me."

"Yes, your name popped up during the briefings a few times. Plus, the demons we were studying are ones that you personally have dealt with over the last few months," Irving said.

**Wait a ****minute… Is ****he talking about ****the…**

"_The Arcana Demons_? You were studying them? How? When?", the fox asked in genuine surprise.

"Ever since The Hermit tried to enter Mobotropolis. OASIS later learned what, and how dangerous, they were. At first our group was just made to gather intel about the cards and the demons they contained, but it wasn't enough. We needed to study one firsthand… so I contacted a contract demon and he was able to give me an actual Arcana demon from ARCANO itself while it was still in its card form."

Bloodtail felt a sick sensation in his stomach. "Was the demon… Was he called Balthazar?"

Irving stopped typing. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess…" he mumbled. It always came back to Balthazar. **So, it seems he wasn't just "doing business" with them.**

"So which card did you get?" asked Amy.

"The World. Balthazar said he managed to create a fake that gave off the same power as an Arcana demon, but it was nothing more than a powerful illusion. Balthazar also gave us the ritual to activate it, as well as the fusion spell to seal the card, and the demon, in the body of a mortal," Irving continued, then he stopped and spoke again, this time with irritation in his voice. "But the damn demon gave us a false fusion spell. As you can see, this is the result."

"How did Balthazar give you something so valuable to A.R.C.A.N.O.? What deal did you make with him?" Jake asked. No contract demon gave something without an equal price after all.

"Well, besides money, I… gave him something that I was willing to sacrifice in order to achieve this success," Irving sighed. "I gave him my soul."

"**YOUR WHAT?"**

"Your soul? Your own soul? Don't you know what you've done?" screamed a fearful Jake. "You've damned yourself! Everyone knows that if you give your soul to a demon it can't be taken back! You will be sent to hell when you die! And since he's a contract demon, he's free to use you however he wants to!"

"Why the hell did you do that?" one of the soldiers asked.

Irving looked at them, and there was no regret in his eyes. "Sacrifices are needed for the sake of the greater good. If my soul is enough to prevent the demons from killing us all, then so be it. I care not."

Everyone could see he was serious. It was almost unfathomed to think about how that man had just sacrificed his soul, something all evil demons craved, for a card and the sake of knowledge.

_**That guy has **__**to be either the dumbest person I have ever seen, or **__**he's got the biggest balls,**_ Nevan mused.

_**He'll regret it. Any **__**individual **__**who **__**willingly **__**sells their soul to a demon, **__**especially **__**a c**__**ontract **__**demon **__**like Balthazar, always does**_, Sparda said.

Irving, unaware to the comments from the demons in Bloodtail's mind, continued. "We wanted to find a way to destroy the Arcana demon both while it is fused with a mortal, and on its own. For the first few weeks, we had no results… But then, we had a break through."

The screen above him showed an illustration of what looked like a simple dart gun. Next to it were glowing blue needles with red points.

"The Protoype: D-Cancer. It's a bioweapon that can consume the flesh of demons, 'like acid', in layman's terms. The problem was that the D-Cancer would only affect the demon DNA, and not human DNA. Meaning if the demon had fused with the mortal, the D-Cancer would be confused by the strange DNA mixture and fail."

"What's the difference between a normal demon and one fused with a mortal? Aren't they just the same?" Bloodtail asked.

"On the contrary, they couldn't be more different," the professor explained. "As you know, the master of an Arcana Demon can take any body, mortal or otherwise, and have it be the host of the demon by fusing the souls together. As the demon spends time in the soul of the host, the union becomes sentient. The two soon fuse, with the host having the ability to unleash the demon and take a form different from whatever the Arcana Demon's individual form may be. As such, they become a hybrid of both mortal and demon, a half demon in a sense.

"Because of this, the D-Cancer is confused by the alien DNA structure of the hybrid, and does nothing. So we had to modify it to see if it could destroy the creature when it's in fused form or not. So we had a volunteer fuse with the demon card for the test."

"You forced somebody to go through with that? Are you mad?" yelled Jake in rage and disgust. All the others shared his feeling, Bloodtail and Styer fighting greatly against the urge to just fill the man with lead.

_**Jake was **__**right,**__** this guy really **__**cares **__**little for **__**life. **__**Everyone is just a way for him to get his results. It's ironic: he's a cold hearted monster, just like the creatures he's been trying to **__**destroy**__**, **_Sparda growled. _**Guys like him are one of the reasons why humanity has sunk to its low points at times. All they care about are their own selfish desires and nothing at all about who gets in their way. To them, everyone is just a convenient stepping stone.**_

"It was consensual. She knew the risks and agreed to take them," Irving said, his expression soured. "But the ritual was a bust. Something went wrong, we lost control of the creature, and it ate all it found in its path. I don't know who is left alive in this facility."

"Are you saying that… Rebecca…" Jake stuttered, his knees weakening.

"No… She is alive for the moment, this much I know," his father answered, facing the team. "You must destroy The World at its core, the testing area down on the next level.

"It's not going to be easy. It's currently locked by the security system, so you'll have to unlock it at the security center on the other end of the lab. Just head down the hall and you'll see a split leading to two directions: left will take you to the security center, while right leads to an elevator to the testing area. I suggest you be careful, the halls further are filled with The World's liquids and it can take any shape or form as you just saw. The only way to defeat it is to get to the core body and destroy it there."

Bloodtail snorted. "Why bother unlocking the security? I can just break open any door we find."

"Because not only does the security keep 'normal' people out, it's also designed to transmit a powerful energy shield that will fry anything remotely demonic in nature. It was a backup plan in case something went wrong, but the World can transmit part of itself into even the smallest of cracks in the walls and floors, so that turned out to be a useless idea. Either way, I doubt your half demon blood will make it possible for you to get in that easily," Irving said as he then walked over to a desk. From it, he took out a dart gun similar to the one he had showed on the screen, and handed it to Bloodtail along with a datapad. "This is the last copy of the D-Cancer. It only has one shot. Fire at it and you should be able to weaken the creature, making it easier for you to kill it. Don't worry about the scientist; she's already dead at this point. The data pad has a map of the facility, use it if you get lost."

"I thought you said the D-Cancer wasn't tested yet?" Bloodtail asked, looking at the unusual gadget.

"Yes, but we must stop it at all costs. There is no time."

"What about the other scientists? Are they somewhere safe?" asked a soldier.

Professor Irving shook his head. "Either they are dead, or will be soon," he said in an uncaring tone. "Worrying about them isn't going to do anything to help the situation. It's best to focus on the situation at hand."

"You sound so worried about the possible survivors…" Amy said, voice heavy with sarcasm.

"So you don't care about your staff at all? From what we heard on some of the logs, you were doing some things that sounded like it wasn't all moral," Jake questioned. "Then again, given who you are, I'm not surprised."

Professor Irving didn't respond at first, removing his glasses before he spoke. "All I do is just what's necessary for humanity. That's all. Something you never understood."

"At least I understand what it's like to have my humanity," Jake muttered before walking away. "I'm going to find Rebecca, and I'm going to make sure she's safe. When I do, I'm taking her away from you. I'm gonna do what I should have done long ago."

His father just shook his head. "Take her. I have no more use for her."

Jake trembled in anger, struggling with all his will not to strike the man he called 'father' right then and there. "She's not a tool! She's the sweetest girl in the world, and you don't deserve her!"

"Say what you will, I don't care. My focus at this point is to find The World and stop it."

"That sounds great and all, doc, but how are we supposed to fight this thing? Our weapons don't do much damage, and you already said that there are pools of that black shit everywhere in this dump," Styer questioned.

Irving walked over to his desk, took out a box from underneath and promptly opened it.

"Flashlights?" Amy inquired.

Irving picked one up and turned it on, bathing everything in a bright violet light. "The creature has two weakness: fire, and bright light. During our experiments, we noticed that the creature weakens when directly hit with extreme amounts of light or ultraviolet rays… Just like the ones these flashlights emit."

Putting two and two together, Bloodtail thought **Looks like you're going to get your work cut out for you today, Beowulf.**

_**Excellent! The dark **__**creature **__**of evil shall **__**fear **__**the light of justice and honor! Together, Siles, we shall bring light back into this **__**underground **__**hell, **__**and **__**avenge **__**the fallen with the power of light!**_ Beowulf shouted.

_**Oh, god. I am never going to **__**hear **__**the end of this, **_Sparda mumbled.

_**You're just upset because I get to **__**act **__**cooler this time!**_

_**Please, I'll always be twenty percent cooler then you.**_

Irving continued. "The World is also highly flammable; the moment it comes in contact with fire it will rapidly be vaporized into nothing. If you see a way to make fire, use it on the liquid and it will burn instantly."

As he handed out the flashlights, Styer had an idea. "Could flashbangs work on these things? They give off light when they detonate."

"It's possible, but I don't know for certain. You're going to have to test it yourself," Professor Irving said, looking at his watch. "By my estimations, we have three hours left until the sun sets completely. If we don't kill The World by then, we are doomed… And so is the city."

"Why?" asked Amy.

"Think about it: the creature survives in darkness, and can extend itself in multiple directions. If it gets out of this lab and makes its way above, what is going to stop it? If we don't do it before that, the entire city will become a victim of an undefeatable shadow that will stretch itself all over Geneva. The focal point of the UNO will be destroyed in a matter of hours."

Realization hit the team. It was no longer a rescue and extermination mission, but a mission to save the city and the population that lived in it.

"Wait a minute. You're saying that, all this time, you had a creature that can eat anything while it's dark, and you didn't consider telling anybody about it in case something went wrong? For a guy who thinks he's a genius, you sure are a dumbass!" Amy facepalmed.

"The secrecy was necessary. Should ARCANO have learned that we had one of their most dangerous weapons in our hands, and were searching for a way to counter it, they could have unleashed a planned assault on Geneva just like the one to your capital. No, we had to keep it secret. That's why we activated the Specter Protocol."

Bloodtail shook his head. "And what if this was their plan?"

All eyes turned to the hunter, and he continued. "An organization like ARCANO doesn't give away their most prized weapons of war away just like that. They always plan two steps ahead, and they don't take risks unless they're sure they can win the game. I've fought them multiple times, and if there's something that all the events I've witnessed with the Arcana demons have shown me, is that they are master manipulators. They could've been planning all of this for months… Maybe even years."

"Are you saying that they purposefully gave the card to my dad so they could use it to attack Geneva?" asked Jake.

"It's the most likely scenario. All they had to do was bide their time, and they could cripple the capital of the human lands in one blow. With both Mobius and the UNO's capitals, and their main forces, destroyed, it would be a walk in the park for them to take over," the fox spoke, shaking his head all the time.

This was no ordinary sect. No ordinary cult group was this well prepared, or this good in executing operations like this. Either they had resources and support all over the world, or their leader was the next Alexander the Great.

Maybe it was both.

**Either way we can't let this city fall. It will be Mobotropolis all over again… **Bloodtail thought grimly as the scene of that terrible day echoed in his mind. His hand gripped the hem of his sleeve tightly.

That would never happen again, not while he was alive!

"Nice going, Einstein. Looks like, for once, you made a mistake that may very well cost us all our lives," Jake smirked at his father. Even though there was nothing to really laugh at, the sight of his father getting taken down a notch was rather pleasant.

Professor Irving said nothing, only staring at his son with his cold eyes. He headed over to the vault door. "We've wasted enough time. One more thing: if you touch The World in any way or if it ever gets on you… Do yourself a favor and put a bullet in your head."

No one said anything. "Now go. Hurry!"

Nodding, Bloodtail put the D-Cancer in his coat. "We'll be back."

"Remember. Use the D-Cancer on it, but don't hold anything back either way," Professor Irving ordered.

The team nodded as the door opened and they rushed out into another darkened hall, time against them.

* * *

(Minutes later)

They hadn't seen any evidence of The World so far, but that only made the company more nervous as they kept their guard up. Bloodtail took this moment to look at Jake, who looked both frightened and furious. "So, about your dad…"

"What of him?"

"How the hell did you manage to live with an asshole like that for so long?" the half-demon asked. "I mean, if that was my dad, I'd have taken his glasses from his face and shove them up his ass already."

Jake shook his head. "I don't know. He was the only parent I had. I mean, that has to mean at least something, right?"

_**There is a difference between a parent and a**__**genitor**__**. Parents do anything for their children, even if it might hurt them sometimes. That **__**guy **__**may be a father, but he cares about it just **__**as much as he cares about the **__**dirt **__**in his fingers, **_Sparda grumbled.

_**Ughh…**_

Bloodtail recognized the waking voice. **Cerberus?****You okay?**

_**No… I feel like I just got killed a thousand times, only to be revived and killed again. **__**What happened? **__**Where is that… thing?**_

As Nevan started to tell Cerberus what he had missed, Bloodtail noticed they had reached the end of the hall. The trail was split in two ways.

"Looks like this is where we split up," Styer said as he looked at Bloodtail. "We've got eleven in number, but you pretty much count for all of us with the powers you have. I'm guessing you want to take on The World?"

"It would be for the best. If this thing is weak against light, then I've got a special something for it," Bloodtail smirked and summoned Beowulf's set of fighting armor in a bright flash.

Styer took a look at them and whistled. "Nice. Hate to get punched by those suckers. Alright, me and the rest of the team will head the other way to deactivate the security system and give you access."

"Okay," Bloodtail agreed and handed the datapad to the human. "Take the map, I think you guys will need it more than me. I'll head up ahead and get ready. See you guys later."

"Wait! I'm going too!" Jake said. Bloodtail shook his head. "Siles, this is my sister we're talking about! She might be in the testing area! I have to save her!"

"If you want to save her, then go with Styer. Help deactivate the security system so I can kill this demon. We don't know what The World is really like or how powerful it is at its core. I've got the strongest weapons against it, and we're running out of time," Bloodtail said just as he walked over to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder, looking up all the while, staring him face to face. "If we're not done until night comes, then this thing can release itself upon the city, and Geneva will end just like Mobotropolis. If I'm going to go all out, I need to do this alone, without worrying about the neck of anyone else. We've already lost more than half the people we had when we first came in here. Jake, you're going to have to trust me."

Hesitant, Jake slowly nodded. "Alright, but if you find her…"

"I'll protect her. I promise." Bloodtail said, then turned to Amy and hugged her. "Be safe."

"You too," she said with a kiss on his cheek.

Styer nodded to no one in particular, ordering the team to follow him through the left hall. Bloodtail turned to the right hall and stared deep into the darkness as he stretched his arms. "Well…you ready Beowulf?"

_**I **__**believe **__**to **__**quote **__**what you once said. "It's show time."**_

"Fuck yeah." Bloodtail smirked as he rushed down the right hall.

* * *

(A few minutes later)

The larger group rushed to the security center as quickly as possible. They saw some parts of The World around, but strangely enough, it didn't react when they went by. Seeing as it was wise not to provoke it, they decided to ignore the small remnants of the black liquid. Further through the halls, the decomposed bodies started to appear again.

They found themselves in a four way corridor with three doors. Consulting the datapad, Styer said "The middle door leads to the security center, while the right door leads to the weapons and ammunition room. Honestly, I doubt anything here is going to give us an edge. As for the right room, it leads us to the… prison room?"

Confused, most asked him if he was reading it right.

"Yeah, it's right here. Prison room."

"Why would they need a room for prisoners?" asked Amy, a terrible feeling entering her mind as she turned to the door. She wasn't the only one curious, and they soon headed towards it. It slid open, and they all gagged at the foul smell that erupted.

The flashlights exhibited the room, which was filled with cages etched with strange runes. Inside of them, rotting bodies were stacked up against each other, the foul liquid slowly chewing on them.

They watched as the slime shriveled up and quickly evaporated into nothing once the light hit it. Once they were sure it was safe, the team entered the room and looked closely at the prisoners.

"What is this? Why were all these people rotting in these cages? They don't even have a place to sit," a soldier pointed out as he looked through one of sets of bars. Signs of dried blood and body wastes could be seen on the floor next to the corpses.

They were forced to not only sleep on stone cold floors, cramped next to each other, but 'do their business' right there as well.

"This is… this is sick… why would my father…" Jake mumbled, horrified. Even animals got better treatment than this!

"Look at this," one soldier, a black man, called them out as he stared at another datapad on the floor. He started to go through it. "It's some sort of record of all the prisoners here. Names, places, ages… and powers."

"Powers?" asked Styer.

"Yeah, it shows a list of all kind of abilities these guys had. Telepathy, control of some elements, super strength or speed, even some freaky organs or limbs. It then shows their 'demonic blood percentage'. Sir, I think all of these prisoners were half-demons."

"That explains the runes. They must keep their powers in check," Amy mused. "But wouldn't that have protected them from The World?"

"Maybe it was too powerful. Poor sons of bitches must have been helpless against it without their powers," Styer said, shaking his head.

"How could they have gotten this many people without anybody knowing about it?" Jake asked as he shone his light upon a dead face. He quickly regretted it: the skull was sickeningly crushed.

"According to this, they're all from the slums. Makes sense, really. Nobody ever gives two cents about them, it made them easy targets," the soldier answered. "They took every man, woman, or child that had demonic blood in them and brought them in here for… experimenting."

Jake felt his stomach freeze. "My dad… experimented on these people? On kids?"

"That bastard…" Styer muttered as he clenched his hands. "When I get that motherfucker, I'm gonna…"

"What kind of experiments were they working on?" another soldier interrupted.

"Doesn't say… but it does give a room number."

"Give us the location. We're gonna find out what kind of skeletons Professor Irving has been keeping in his closet and how many were stored by his own hand," Styer ordered, walking out.

Amy was about to follow when she saw Jake standing there, looking at the bodies. "Jake?"

"How could he do this, Amy?" Jake asked, his voice sounding faint. "My own father… How could he have done this?"

Amy walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "We'll make him answer for this, I promise. But for now, you need to stay focused."

Nodding, Jake silently followed Amy out of the room.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

BOOM!

A set of doors were smashed out of their hinges as Bloodtail kicked them and strolled into a large hallway, where he found a small army of the liquid humanoids slowly tuning to face him. They screeched at him as they charged forward, intending on more flesh. Bloodtail just smirked before he punched the nearest one in the face, unleashing a flash of light upon the impact, which made the ones nearby step back in pain. Taking advantage of this, Bloodtail proceeded to smash the humanoids one by one, tearing each one apart with all kinds of blows. Thanks to the light energy from the gauntlets, the black liquid of The World disintegrated.

He proceeded to continue his assault with an array of punches and kicks, each bringing another of the Arcana demon's minions down for the count. Jumping up in the air in a front flip, he raised his leg and, as he fell, slammed it down upon the ground. The impact caused the ground to shatter as bright light erupted from the cracks in a blast of holy energy that engulfed the remaining screeching humanoids.

Not one second later, Bloodtail looked up to see a massive wave of black liquid heading towards him, eager to swallow him whole. Focusing Beowulf's energy into his gauntlets, he shifted both hands to one side, forming energy into a small white ball that levitated between his hands. All the time, the black wave got closer and closer to him, until it was just about a foot from his face.

"Hadoken… bitch."

Thrusting his palms forward, Bloodtail unleashed an immense beam of light upon the wave, which was immediately obliterated as the beam surged down the entire hall.

When the blast finally subsisted, Bloodtail saw only a scorched hall that was devoid of any trace of The World's essence.

_**Isn't it Shinkuu Hadoken when it's in a beam of energy?**_ asked Cerberus.

_**I thought it was Metsu Hadoken?**_ Sparda asked.

_**No, Metsu Hadoken is just a larger more powerful **__**regular **__**Hadoken. **__**Like Denjin Hadoken.**_

_**You guys are such nerds.**_ Nevan muttered.

_**Yeah, and you still have sex with us,**_ Sparda replied happily.

_**True.**_

**Either way, I just obliterated its ass. Time to continue,** Bloodtail thought as he rushed forward.

Upon reaching the end of the hallway, through the destroyed doorway, he arrived at a large indoor botany garden, all the plant life already in decay. His attention to the area soon was replaced by one focused on the sound of something sailing into the air. Quickly, he flipped to the right to avoid a large black mass that almost slammed into his side.

Rising to his feet, he saw another of the large black spheres in the room, tentacles ready to attack.

"Round two with you, huh?" Bloodtail smirked as he cracked his knuckles under the gauntlets. "Bring it on!"

The sphere shot out projectiles from its body, forcing Bloodtail to leap and roll as they shattered flowerpots and tore up the plants around the area. Running as fast as he could towards the sphere, Bloodtail summoned a small shield of light on his left arm.

The projectiles disintegrated upon contact with the buckler, giving him free reign to continue heading for the blob. The sphere, noticing the occurrence, promptly used its tentacles to crash upon the hunter's protection, the impact fortunately doing nothing but send Bloodtail flying into a layer of dead weeds.

As he got up, the sphere started to spin around like a toy top, much to the demon hunter's confusion. That was, until it produced black spikes out of its form and started charging towards Bloodtail, and he realized he needed to move.

Muttering a curse, the red-furred fox rolled out of the way as the sphere nearly ran into him. If one part of him that wasn't protected by the shield, the gauntlets or the greaves touched it, he was going to be screwed faster than a two dollar whore. He proceeded to attack it with blasts of energy from the gauntlets, but the sphere managed to shake them off with relative ease and continued its assault.

For a while the two continued the game of cat and mouse, until Bloodtail really noticed that he was surrounded by a bunch of dead plants… all very flammable.

De-summoning Beowulf's power for a moment, he focused his own energy into his fist. It started to glow. Already waiting for his enemy's next attack, he quickly slid underneath the sphere, spikes narrowly missing his neck. Once he was past, he turned around, jumped up and unleashed his demonic energy in a beam upon a row of dead plants underneath the sphere.

Granted, he didn't have the power of fire, but he didn't need it. All demonic energy generated heat, especially when condensed in rays. In this case, the beam managed to light up the weeds, starting an enormous fire right underneath the sphere. The sphere shrieked in fear as the fire continued to spread everywhere, the flames nearly licking at its surface. It tried to find some place to escape, but Bloodtail was already two steps ahead.

The hunter jumped up, Beowulf re-summoned, and sent a powerful charged fist right into the glob. An explosion of energy was unleashed upon contact, exploding the sphere and sending the pieces flying all over the fire.

Landing in the middle of the burning room, Bloodtail slowly took a deep breath and calmly walked out, saying "Burn in hell, you son of a bitch."

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Driven by their curiosity, the others managed to reach the room where the datapad told them the experiments were done. During their travel, they saw very little evidence of the black liquid.

This made them both grateful and worried.

The lab turned out to be filled with bloody treatment tables smelling of decaying flesh and burned blood. On the shelves lay dozens of broken vials and beakers, liquids of various colors dripping out onto the floor. A few more corpses were strewn around, along with some of the remains of The World on the ceiling and walls, quickly disposed of with brief shines.

Scattering around, the group began to search for some sort of clue as to what they were doing in the lab and why. Amy walked over to what seemed to be the remains of a child that looked no older than Hanyo or Cream. She closed her eyes in grief, wondering if the child suffered before what little time of his life it had ran out.

"Guys, I found something," Jake called out as he typed away on a small computer module with a mini camera. "This computer has some holographic journal recordings. Maybe they took notes on the experiments done here?"

"Play them," Styer ordered. Jake did so, and a small black and white 3D image projected from the camera near the group. The recording showed a bald white male with glasses, speaking upfront, sweating and looking nervous.

"_Update: Recent mixture of Progrhim and Celebrim went poorly. Subjects three, five, and ten had all their blood completely enflamed. The rest suffered, but they managed to survive. We won't be adding the mixture of those chemicals to the D-Cancer prototype. The professor wants us to keep doing this until we get something that can affect all types of half-demons, not just some. Sounds to __me he __just loves seeing people die…"_

"My god…" someone said, speaking for everyone as the next recording played.

Jake gasped. "Rebecca…"

The hologram showed a light-brown-haired woman in her twenties. Most of the men gaped at her beauty.

"_The D-Cancer still hasn't managed to get to the standing dr. Irving wants it to be. The DNA of a half demon is much more complex than normal human or demon DNA. Factors weigh on it, such as the extra ester bonds, the various amino acid sequences, and, as already known, the completely different structure of the chromosomes. Most DNA is structured in the likeness of the double helix, but the DNA of a half-demon is a quadruple helix.__ Y__ears __ago, such a thing would have been something of a sci-fi story and nothing more… But what we are discovering is this and much more. It all could change the world of genetics forever."_

She suddenly looked at the ground, as if about to cry.

"_But my father…all he is doing is using what we've learned to create a weapon.__At the cost __of hundreds of innocent lives my father wants to find the key to destroying life instead of using this data to preserve it. __It's getting harder to sleep every day. __I hear them all the time now. The screaming and begging, until we inject them with whatever contraption we've cooked up… and then we're forced to watch them wither and die. For those who survive, only basic treatment is given before we send them back to the cages. Dr. Irving believes this is all for the good of humanity and science… but this feels just like a concentration camp experiment performed in the Second World War, and nothing more."_

The hologram showed a tear running down from her left eye. On instinct, Jake went to touch Rebecca's face, but to no effect; his hand went right through it. He jumped back as the next recording started to take place, this time featuring the man from before, who was looking even more nervous.

"_The professor, he… he's going to use one of us for the fusion experiment! I don't know which one of __us it __is, but… how can he even think of using one of his own people for such an experiment? We don't know yet how to defuse the demon from the host, or even if the D-Cancer will work! He must be doing this because the Specter Protocol is almost over and soon we won't be able to hide what we're doing. Once word gets out of what we've done, we're… we're all going to get executed for this, I just know it! But I don't want to be fused with that… that thing! I'm __stuck between__a rock and a hard place… I don't __know what to do __anymore."_

The recording ended, and the last one started to play. It showed a red haired woman in her thirties, looking terrified as sounds of chaos could be heard.

"_We're sorry! We've fucked it all up! Everything has gone to hell! __The fusion failed and The World is totally out of control! __Not even the spell that lets us control it is working! We've shut down the gates and sent a warning to OASIS headquarters .__Hopefully they can stop it before the sun goes down and it's free to enter the city!"_

The sound of screams could be heard as a voice in the back shouted that it was coming in. The woman looked back before turning back to the camera. "_John, if you get this message: be strong for daddy. MOMMY LOVES YOU VERY MUCH!"_

The woman screamed as black sludge came upon her. The message ended.

As the last of the images faded, Jake felt his fist shake with rage before he smashed the computer. _**"THAT FUCKER!" **_He continued to batter the machine over and over, ignoring the pain in his hands. "That son of a bitch! That monster! All those people! All those deaths! They were his fault!" Giving one last scream, he kicked the computer and fell to his knees. Amy walked up to him and helped him up. "Let's get this over with… I want to end this so I can kill my old man."

Just as they were about to leave, they heard the sound of rumbling above them. It grew louder and louder, prompting them to draw their weapons and flashlights. One of the soldiers, armed with a shotgun, backed up right below a ventilation shaft.

**BAM!**

The soldier looked up, only to scream as a tentacle of The World grabbed him and dragged him up the shaft. The sound of flesh being torn was heard. A few more shafts broke open and more tentacles popped out, trying to grab anything they could. The soldiers fired and tried to shine their flashlights, but some of them tripped on the dead bodies and lost them in the panic. The black liquid now was starting to come out from below the floor, slowly covering the soldiers on the floor.

"FALL BACK!" shouted Styer as he quickly exited the room, followed by Amy, Jake, and the three remaining soldiers under his command. The group ran down the halls along the path that would lead them to the security center. The World was right behind them, filling up the hall, threatening to engulf them.

As they ran, the group tried to use the UV flashlights, but the bulk of the creature was too big for the radiation to do anything to stop it. Amy turned around and started firing her rail driver at the wave, but the plutonium rounds only stopped it for a second before the pursuit resumed.

"Up ahead!" shouted Styer, pointing to the door a few meters ahead. It was the security center they had been looking for, right in their reach. This managed to get the team to run faster with determination.

The door was locked.

"Damnit!" Styer shouted as he looked back, only to see the demon just a few feet away. Taking a gamble, Styer took out a flashbang and shouted. "Everybody close your eyes!"

"Why because we're about to get eaten?" shouted Jake.

Styer threw the flashbang.

"Fire in the hole!"

BOOM!

"I'M BLIND! I'M BLIND!" Jake bellowed, waving his hands around. Thankfully, the rest managed to close their eyes in time, and opened them to see the black liquid screaming in pain as it retreated, fearing more of the scorching light. The group – ignoring the screaming Jake – waited for a while to see if it would come back, but it didn't.

Finally, they released their breaths and Jake started to calm down as he gradually got his eyesight back. "Next time tell me when you're going to throw a flashbang, you fool!"

"I did. Next time close your eyes, dumbass," Styer retorted.

Before Jake could retort, he heard something from behind the door and froze in anticipation.

Silhouetted by an almost blinding light, a figure peeked out.

* * *

End

Cliffhanger! Sorry, but I love leaving you guys on the edge.

So yeah, next chapter to come as soon as possible. Hope you guys still love it.

Read and Review.

Later


	41. Chapter 32: Underground Hell Part 3

SORRY!

Both Rev and I have been busy with school or jobs so we apologize for the long wait. Only two more chapters for part 1 guys, hopefully you haven't gotten about this fic.

Looking back I kind of feel that I should have ended Bloodtail one after the "Sorrow" chapter, but I had the OC contest and at that time I didn't plan on splitting the fic into a series, but oh well. Still, I plan to end this epically and I'll do so soon. Hope you guys are still reading and lovin' it.

Nothing really else to say other then as we near the end of this three yearlong fic I just want to say that I really appreciate all of you still reading this. Even though I'm not perfect, I try my best to keep you guys entertained with this story and I hope I will to continue to do so in the future with the prologue fic and the sequel.

Read on.

* * *

"_**Whenever science makes a discovery, the devil grabs it while angels are debating the best way to use it." - Alen Valentine**_

* * *

(Outskirts of the Great Forest near Knothole, nearly sunset)

Mobius was in a state of emergency not seen since the usurping of the royal family by Ivo Robotnik. With most of the central armed forces destroyed, the capital gone, and the king dead, the kingdom was forced to declare a DEFCON-1 state of emergency. All citizens were to remain in their respective cities for the time being, with a strict curfew in vigor. Any citizen caught either trying to leave or outside during the curfew was to be arrested and brought for questioning immediately.

Needless to say, this didn't go well with many people. Yet, with the weakened state the nation was in, most of the higher-ups on the military didn't care at all. At the moment, they had to wait until the Queen arrived from Geneva, hopefully with good news.

In the meantime, a general order went out for every member of all armed forces to be ready for anything, lethal force authorized. Every squad or patrol was to report every hour, with no exceptions.

The most serious reports were the ones coming from outside of the city. If another attack was going to happen the word had to be spread quickly in order to be prepared.

"_Unit 34, this is Homebase Tigerclaw, do you read? Over."_

A male yellow furred fox, dressed in elite combat Inquisition armor, with a submachine gun strapped to his back, picked up his comlink. "Roger, Tigerclaw. Unit 34 here. Nothing to report for the moment. Will keep you posted. Over."

"_Roger that. Over."_

Putting away his comlink, the fox walked back to his vehicle, a mil-spec hover car. A few seconds later, an equally armored red salamander came behind a tree, stretching his arms and yawning. "Ugh, gods above. Why are we in this goddamn location doing nothing?"

"Orders are orders. We got stuck patrolling this section and now we gotta do it," The other said as he got in the passenger seat. "You're lucky I didn't tell HQ that we had to stop halfway in our patrol because you had to take a crap."

"Hey, it's not my fault. I got a weak bladder," the salamander said as he got in and started up the armored hovercar. He pressed on the gas and they continued on their way through the forests, keeping alert for any sign of danger.

"So… It's funny, how things have changed in such a short time, huh?" the salamander said as he drove. "Only a few years ago, you and I were two of those robotic slaves to that fat bastard, and now we're under attack from demons. Makes you wonder if the universe hates mobians or something."

"Nobody said life was easy," the fox muttered.

"Nobody said it would suck balls either," the salamander growled.

The radio started blinking. The salamander pressed the call button. "This is Unit 34, we're listening."

"…"

Both soldiers looked at each other in confusion. "Anybody there?" the diver asked.

"…_ help me…please help me…"_

The voice was very soft, but the two were able to hear it. The fox decided to speak. "We're Inquisition soldiers. If you're in danger, please give us a location and we'll be there."

"… _memorial… come quick…"_

The call ended as the salamander looked at his partner with a confused face. "Memorial?" he said after the click signaling the loss of contact.

The fox's face lit up. "The Sonic Memorial Project. It's only a few miles from here."

When the funeral for Sonic was over, Sally ordered that the body was kept in stasis while a monument, dedicated to the hero everyone loved, was built to encase it. Many volunteered to work on the monument, some even for free. They had only just started working on the base level while the body remained in a stasis capsule near a working shed, under heavy guard, while the population was informed that the body was in the morgue at Inquisition HQ.

"Think something happened?" the salamander asked as he changed direction and increased the speed, avoiding trees and stumps.

The fox took the comlink and signaled HQ. "Let's hope not. I'll call it in. Homebase Tigerclaw, this is Unit 34. We have just received a distress call coming from Section 56-HR3. Requesting back up, over."

"_Roger, Unit 34. Please proceed with caution. Over."_

The vehicle proceeded to pass through the Great Forest, both soldiers ready for whatever was waiting for them. As they got closer to the monumental construction project site, a thick grey fog emerged from deep within the woods.

"What the fuck?" the salamander commented as he struggled to keep the vehicle from crashing into anything. "Weather report didn't say anything about fog!"

"We should be only half a mile away by now. Stop the car and we'll proceed on foot."

The driver complied, and stopped the hover car in the middle of the fog. As they got out, they struggled to hold their breath as they shivered from the empty atmosphere and the feel of the cold dread that took them.

"Shit… it feels like death itself came through here," the salamander said, struggling to keep his gun in his shaking hands.

"Just keep your eyes open and move out," the fox ordered and they moved forward, the dense fog nearly covering their entire visions, their senses ever alert.

The fox stopped. "Hey, you hear that?"

His partner looked at him, confused. "I don't hear anything."

"That's just it. There's nothing. No wind, no bugs, no sound…"

This only made them more nervous. They slowly continued on until they the fog started to get less and less bulky.

"Finally! I thought I was going to be blind from…" The salamander's mouth dropped. "From… oh shit…"

The entire work site was now a site for a massacre. All around the work area, bodies of civilians and guards alike, lay scattered, ripped to pieces, their blood all over the walls. The entire structure they had been working on was now a pile of rubble.

"By the Walkers… how did HQ manage to miss this on their radar?" the salamander spoke as he nervously walked deeper into the place.

"Where's the survivor? He must be around here somewhere," the fox said as he looked around.

"Wait… didn't the reports say that King Sonic's body was being hidden here while a false report would be spread about it being in the morgue?" the salamander reasoned. "What if they came for…"

The two looked at each other in shock.

"Go look for the body. I'll stay here and keep an eye out for the survivor."

BAM!

The two turned around and aimed their guns at a green barrel that had fallen from a stack.

"Come on out!" the fox shouted, his finger on the trigger. "Come out NOW!"

A few seconds later, they heard footsteps from behind the barrels, and a white cat dressed in an orange construction outfit peered from behind. Upon seeing the two, he rushed out in terror, his hands up. "Don't shoot! I'm mortal!"

The two looked at each other, recognizing the voice with the one that called them. As they lowered their guns, the fox asked, "Who are you and what the hell happened?"

"I'm… I'm Powell. I was one of the workers here. We were just about to take our dinner break when… this fog, started coming in, and it got creepy all of a sudden. It was so weird, I felt like I was in a graveyard." He shivered. "That's when we heard the chanting. Nothing I've ever heard before. A minute later these strange tall figures in blue cloaks were on us, like they just appeared out of thin air! They were so fast, I could barely see them, but everywhere I saw them they managed to kill anybody in their path. I think…I think I'm the only one left."

"How did you survive?"

"I hid. When I saw the first guy die I jumped between some creates. I saw what happened. They tore down the structure, what little we made, with some kind of lightning blast… I think it was magic. Then I saw… I saw it."

"'It?'"

The cat zoned out. "It was… a skeleton. A living skeleton – I'm not kidding! – walking around. I know it sounds hard to believe, but it's true! All the cloaked figures bowed to it as it as it floated in the air. It looked like a human skeleton, I think, and it had this huge black spiked scythe. It ordered two of the other things to find something, and then, and then they left in a swirl of smoke, just like that."

The two guards looked at each other with grim faces.

"What did they get?"

"It was… the body… of our king… They took the body of Sonic!"

A single thought ran into their minds.

**Oh shit.**

* * *

_(Now Playing: What's up people, Artist: Maximum the Hormone)_

…_**Dark Side of the World Presents…**_

… _**A Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic…**_

…_**crossed over with material from Devil May Cry….**_

…_**as well as information of Demonology and Angelology….**_

_**...edited by REV6Pilot…**_

_**BLOODTAIL: THE DEMON HUNTER**_

_**Disclaimer: The author owns nothing that is not his, which includes Sonic the Hedgehog and Devil May Cry**_

* * *

(Underground facility, third floor)

**BOOM!**

"Hello? Any shadow creature here to try and eat my perfectly good-looking, sexy ass?" Bloodtail cried out as he walked around the room. It was similar to the one he and the others were in earlier, a large steel-walled room with tank-sized metal crates everywhere, the only difference being the liquefied gas containers attached to some of the walls.

"Come on. I know you're in here. I've been slaughtering you guys for the last half hour already, and I'm getting bored. Why don't we have something new already?"

As soon as he cried his plea, shrieks echoed around him. From out of the cracks of the walls and the ceiling itself, the World's remains answered his call, slowly dripping into large pools of its foul liquid form. It spread out, surrounding the demon hunter from all directions. They began to take shape, in a new body that he hadn't seen them use before.

They stood eight feet tall on two legs, with a robust spiked body that dripped with the black acid-like slime. Their arms were about half as long as their bodies, the upper halves being replaced by large, crescent-shaped blades, more than razor-sharp despite being liquid. Finally, their faces shaped into mutant skulls with long black tongues that extended as far as a foot and half.

Bloodtail put his hand over his chin. **Hmm… What do you think guys?**

_**I'd say 6.8,**_ said Sparda.

_**I give them a 6.9, **_Nevan commented.

_**6.4,**_ Beowulf answered.

_**4.5,**_ Cerberus said in a bored tone.

Sparda winced. _**Ouch, that's harsh. You might hurt their feelings**_.

_**Somebody's gotta **__**be **__**the Russian.**_  
_  
__(Now __playing: __Psychosocial [instrumental], Artist: Slipknot)_

The World's minions dove for Bloodtail, who merely smirked and jumped high into the air, bouncing off one of the metal crates, before throwing two energy balls of light at one of his enemies, blowing it up on impact. Landing on the ground, he smashed both gauntlets of light on the ground, sending out a crescent wave of light.

The scythed creatures, however, were able to quickly jump out of the way, swinging their blades. Small curved projectiles launched out of them at the demon hunter, who hid behind an energy shield.

"They're getting fiercer. Good."

As soon as the projectiles were gone, Bloodtail put down the shield and ran out. The creatures landed in front of him and swung their blades, the demon slayer flipping, rolling and twisting in midair to avoid them. Like a veteran acrobat in the Olympics, Bloodtail managed to avoid every single blade with graceful smoothness.

During one of his flips, he grabbed his two pistols out of reflex. Turning around, he pulled the triggers before remembering that bullets didn't damage them.

And then something unexpected happened. The demonic pistols shot out two bullets made of light as the gauntlets glowed white, their power seeping into the guns. The two bullets connected with the forehead of one of the demons, whose head exploded in a bright flash before its body restored itself.

Bloodtail looked at his guns in surprise. **Okay. That was strange. What happened?**

_**Looks like you don't need to **__**provide **__**your own demonic **__**power **__**into Ebony and Ivory in order to make them work,**_ Cerberus hypothesized. _**Beowulf's power is **__**based on **__**light**__**, just as Nevan's is lightning and mine is ice.**__** So maybe by using our power for your guns you can fire elemental bullets?**_

Bloodtail resisted the urge to smack himself. **Why didn't I think of that before? ****Jeez, I'm a dumbass.**

Reality soon derailed Bloodtail's train of thought as one of the dark liquid demons almost tackled him, but he quickly jumped back and fired. It screamed in pain as it felt the light bullets sever its body apart before it exploded in a flash of light.

Twirling both guns in his hands, Bloodtail charged, firing at full speed. As he approached one of the demons, he leapt forward and jump-kicked right through the liquid humanoid, tearing it in half.

Landing on his feet, he saw a wooden wheeled dolly and grinned, an idea forming in his mind. He got on it and pushed forward, using the dolly a skateboard. Driving himself out, he shot all around him, the tornado of light-infused lead tearing the demons apart. He jumped up and spun around, Rain Storm ravaging the horde. A barrage of white bullets rained down, as if the heavens themselves had opened up and unleashed their fury, the attack managing to kill almost half of the demons. However, the others were able to stand strong, despite the heavy damage.

Landing on another create, Bloodtail prepared to fire another round… when the gauntlets and greaves disappeared in a flash.

**What the…? What happened?**

Inside his head, Bloodtail heard Beowulf breathing heavily.

_**I'm sorry… (gasp) …Forgive me. You've used so much (gasp)… of my **__**energy**__**… (gasp)… for so long… I started feeling… weaker.**_

Bloodtail cursed, wishing he had been more economical.

**How long will it take you to ****get ****back ****your ****energy****?**

_**Not long.**__**I just**__**need**__**to**__**rest**__**a bit…**_

_**Great, **__**dynamic **__**wolf boy here is **__**out **__**and none of our attacks **__**work.**__** Any "bright" ideas?**_ Sparda asked.

The hunter fox looked around, trying to see if there was anything he could use at his disposal when he noticed the barrels filled with liquid gas. He smiled. "I see a way."

Jumping from create to create, he arrived at one of the barrels and took out Rebellion before asking his demons, **Know what's better than killing an ****unholy ****demon?**

_**What?**_

He stabbed the barrel, drenching it with the flammable liquid, before bringing it out and using his own power to create a spark. The sword's blade flashed ablaze.

**Killing it with ****fire****.**

Flaming sword in hand, Bloodtail yelled a battle cry as he used his demonic speed to tear through the demons with chops, slashes, and cuts. The black ooze demons tried to defend themselves with their blades, but even they were sliced through, their bodies bursting into flames regardless of what they did.

Deciding to end it once and for all, he forced them between two large tank-sized crates. Then, using his speed again, he shot forward and bounced off one of the crates like a buzz saw – **just like Sonic used to do**, he thought – before bouncing against the other one on the other side, in a fierce, flaming imitation of Pong.

When it was down to the last one, he bounced up high into the air and threw his sword down, orange flames training behind it like a comet's tail. The demon tried to move, but it was too late: the sword pierced its chest dead center. Bloodtail landed on a crouch with both feet and one hand, looked up, and as he got up, he ripped the sword up and out of the minion as flames consumed it.

(End song)

After making sure the area was clear, he made his way over to the other side of the room, ready to smash through the gate, but stopped, sensing something wrong with it. Suspicious, he fired a bullet onto the gate.

It exploded in midair, a green and blue energy shield flashing brightly.

**Looks like I made it to that energy gate. All I have to do now is wait for ****the others ****to ****drop ****it, **Bloodtail thought.

**How much time do you think we have left? **he asked, knowing that it was only a matter of time till it was night.

_**Most likely an hour left. Let's hope they hurry. **_Sparda said.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

When the door opened, they were surprised by two things. One, there was light in the room.

Secondly, there was a survivor.

A middle-aged, brown-haired white man in a lab coat and glasses quickly yelled at them to come in. They complied and entered the security room. The stranger shut the door behind them, looking at them as if they were angels descended from heaven. "Are you here to rescue me? Who else is alive?"

"That's one of the reasons why we're here," Styer said.

The scientist threw himself to the O.A.S.I.S. agent's feet. "Oh thank the lord! I thought I was screwed, but I knew somebody would come… I knew it…" he said in tears full of joy.

Styer just rolled his eyes and helped him get up. "Get a grip, bud."

"Yes… sorry. I'm Dr. Xavier, one of the scientists who were assisting in this… monstrosity," he said with obvious disgust. "I'm sure you all have seen what we were doing in here. I don't care if I'm punished for my hand in this; I just want to get out of here."

"How did you survive?" Amy asked. "Everyone else, besides Professor Irving, is dead. And how come does this place still has light?"

"The security room has its own personal backup generator. The World can't get to it because of the light. As for why I'm the only one… well, I was just lucky. I was near this room when it all started, so I hid in here and shut the door. I've been waiting here ever since. Please, can we just leave already?"

"We need to kill the Arcana Demon first. If nighttime comes, it's going to seize the entire city in a matter of hours," Amy explained.

"The… the whole city?" Dr. Xavier repeated, shocked. "My god! Y-yes! Of course! We must destroy it. The only way to do that is at the creature's core, down in the third level."

"We already got one of ours on it. If anybody can handle The World, it's him. But, since he's a half demon, we need to shut down the defense system," Styer elaborated as he looked at the security computer. "Think you can shut it down for us?"

Dr. Xavier nodded and quickly made his way to work on the computer. "Are you sure your friend can handle it? It seems a bit hard for one person to take on such a high-level demon alone."

Amy smirked, "If anybody can deal with Arcana Demons, it's him. Believe us on that."

* * *

(Back with Bloodtail)

A strange sound alerted the coated hunter, who looked up to see the shield shifting rapidly between its green and blue colors. It went red for a few seconds, and then disappeared. The two tailed fox didn't do anything for a while, until he decided to extend his hand out…

… and it touched the metal.

Smirking, he tried the 'open' command on the keypad beside the door.

_BEEEP!_

Huffing in annoyance, he pulled his fist back and slammed it at the gate, knocking it off its hinges and allowing him to move on.

"Just The World left and this nightmare ends. You got your energy back, Beowulf?"

_**Not yet, but I will soon.**_

Bloodtail made his way to the direction of the inner chamber, hoping he could work under pressure.

* * *

(Back in the Security Center)

"It's done. The security is down," Xavier said.

"Guess now we just sit here and wait for your boyfriend to end this, huh?" Jake said, resting on a computer rack.

"Well, it gives us a few minutes to ask some very important questions," Styer said as he marched up to Xavier. He looked at the researcher, dead in the eyes, and an audible gulp echoed. "Now listen here, doc. I've just lost some of the finest men and women I've had under my command. Since I've been here, I've learned that you've been experimenting on people and keeping a highly dangerous demon in your custody, a demon that that at this moment is threatening all of Geneva, and maybe more. I need answers..." he took his Automag and pointed it under the scientist's chin, "…one way or another."

"I-I-I understand! Believe me, I didn't want to do this, but Professor Irving is not just a man you can say no to! He had the entire security team under his thumb: anybody who treated to leave or expose any information of what we were doing here disappeared. I think he… he…"

Jake felt his stomach contort again. **How could he… just how could he…**

"When I heard that I had a chance to work with Irving on an experiment that could save lives, I thought it would help me further my career. After all, the man is a legend in the science community for all he's done. But now I know that…."

"…he uses people like tools, right?" Jake completed. "That's just how my dad works."

Xavier looked at Jake, dumbfounded by his statement, "Y-Y-You're his son?"

Jake slowly nodded, "Yeah, unfortunately."

The doctor merely looked at him, still stunned. "I… I don't believe it. Rebecca always talked about you, but to think… out of all the odds…"

Upon hearing his sister's name, Jake quickly ran up to him. "You know Rebecca? Where is she? My dad said she was still alive somewhere!"

"You mean…you don't know…he didn't tell you… not even his own son?" Xavier gulped and pressed a few keys on the keyboard. Something appeared on the screen.

And it shattered Jake's world.

It was a recording of his sister, strapped to some mechanism that held her down with metal locks. Wires were attached to her naked body. Mechanical arms held her locks as she was lifted her up into the air in the middle of a large, white, spherical room.

"_Father! Please!__Don't do this!"_ Rebecca called out. Another voice was heard.

"_I'm sorry, Rebecca. But this is for the good of humanity. I don't do this for spite. I do it because it must be done,"_ Irving's voice said over an intercom.

Zooming in, they could see Rebecca crying tears as she whispered, _"I'm your daughter… I'm your daughter… how could you… __YOU'RE A MONSTER__!"_

"… _activate the fusion spells ritual."_

"… _but __sir__."_

"_Do it!"_

Jake stood there, horrified, as he watched his own sister cry out while his father conducted the procedure. The realization made his mind shut down.

The one who was chosen to be the vessel for The World was Rebecca.

The video continued on: one of the mechanical claws re-appeared, holding a card in its hand. It slowly placed it near Rebecca's heart. Chanting could be heard from the other end of the intercom, as the card glowed bright blue. A purple and black circle appeared, with a red pentagram that covered the entire room in the center.

Jake and the others stood there in silence as the card slowly began to float out of the mechanical claw's hands. It hovered for a while before it flew into Rebecca's chest, ripping through it like a blade on water.

"_**NO!**_" cried Jake, as he ran towards the screen and banged on it, his eyes fixed on his sister.

Rebecca began to scream as blood poured out of her injury, as well as her eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. It dripped down her body, and began to swirl in the air around her, as if it was carried by the wind. It then started to harden and slowly take over her whole body, even as she continued to scream.

Jake echoed her, slamming his fists on the monitor.

The blood continued to thicken until it completely trapped Rebecca in a sort of cocoon.

Suddenly, the camera began to shake as the cocoon blackened. Sounds of confusion and panic could be heard in the background.

"_What's going on?"_ Irving's voice shouted. "_What's happening?"_

The wrapping around Rebecca became more fluid and began to create what could be recognized as the black slime the party had faced all over the underground lab. It spread like a wildfire, and soon it was taking over the entire once white colored room.

Irving could be heard shouting_ "We're losing control! Activate the spell that makes it obey us!"_

"_We can't! It's not working!"_

"_Shit! Quick! __Alert the lab, get everyone to-"_

The recording ended when the camera was covered by the slime.

Nobody spoke; they just stood there, shocked. They soon all turned to Jake, who was crying his eyes out and whispering Rebecca's name.

He had failed her.

He hadn't made it fast enough.

Now she was fused with a demon.

**Wait… **An unsettling thought came to him. **If Rebecca is the demon… then that means Siles is…**

The elder Irving sibling didn't give it a second thought; he just shot up and started to run to the exit. Styer stopped him.

"Let me go! GODDAMIT LET ME GO!"

"What the hell are you doing? You go out there and that creature is going to kill you!" Styer snarled as he held Jake back, before pushing him to the ground. "You need to keep your head, kid. Rushing off like that is going to get you killed."

"Screw you! First off that 'creature' is my sister! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Jake shouted, louder than he ever had his entire life, his vocal cords protesting audibly. "And second, I don't give a flying rat's ass if I do! Siles is going to fight my sister and… she might…she might…"

Amy realized the situation, and gasped. "… Tails is going to kill her."

Jake looked at Amy and nodded slowly, looking at the company with pleading eyes. "Please… you have to help me get to her. Before Siles does… I don't… I don't want to see her get killed!"

Styer looked at him with sympathetic eyes, sighing. "Kid… I get it, but don't you realize what will happen if we don't stop her? All of Geneva is going to be taken over by that Arcana Demon and millions will die. Your sister is already dead, she's now a slave to that creature and A.R.C.A.N.O. We don't have time to do this."

"I KNOW THAT!" Jake shouted. "But I still want to see her! I still want to see her!"

He pointed the Screaming Mantis at Styer, making every single body tense up. Jake stared at him with piercing eyes. "You're gonna let me pass… or I will blow your fucking head off."

Styer just looked at the gun without a concern, changing his gaze to stare back at Jake, the glare of a trained soldier in his eyes. "Do you really want to test me, punk? I can disarm you and break your neck in a second before you pull that trigger. If you really think you can get past me…then bring it."

The two stared at each other, the tension so thick it was almost palpable. Amy stood, looking at the two, trying to find some way to solve it out.

"Do you know what the job of the older sibling is?" Jake said, eyes closed, a tear dropping down to his cheek. "It's to protect the younger one no matter what. Even if they fight or never get along. Hell, even if they hate each other, that sibling never loses that love they have for that younger sister or brother.

"The older one protects the younger one because it's their duty to do so. Whenever they cry, they must be there to comfort them. Whenever they get hurt, they must be there to heal them. Whenever they are in trouble, you must fight hell itself to save them," he continued, gun lowering with each word. "My sister is still my sister, even if she is a demon. I will do everything to save her, even give my life for her if I have to. And nothing will stop me from getting to Rebecca. Even if I have to do it alone." The two of them continued to stare at one another, but this time it felt that Jake's passion was starting to get even with Styer.

Neither budged, until Styer closed his eyes and sighed. "I guess I was wrong. You got balls, kid… and one of hell of a heart." He turned to the remaining troops. "You three stay with Dr. Xavier here. I'm going to take the whelp back to his sister. Don't know why I'm doing it or even if anything good will come out of it, but what the hell."

Needless to say, surprise was ubiquitous, Jake most of all. "Wha… what? Why are you going to help me?"

Styer smirked. "I don't know much about siblings – never had one – but I do know a dedicated man. Looking in your eyes, I can see that you meant every word you said. Guess I'm doing it out of respect, really." He reloaded his gun. "So we gonna do this or wait until Easter?"

Jake nodded and proceeded to follow Styer. Amy followed them. "I'm going with you. You'll need all the help you can get."

"Amy… thanks," Jake said. Amy smiled and nodded.

"There's an elevator at the other end of the hall that can take you to the third floor below," Xavier spoke. "But I don't know if it still works and chances are The World will be everywhere there, waiting for you."

"Well, I would hate this to be too easy," Styer laughed, opening the door. "Let's move out!"

The three left, the rest of the team wishing them luck.

* * *

(Back in Mobius)

Zazamel downright hated his life. The eagle war veteran kept wondering if in his past life he had pissed off a higher power or something, and was now paying for it. Upon hearing the news that the body of Sonic had been taken from its hidden location near the memorial construction he knew that he was going be drink later tonight… hard.

He immediately ordered a full investigation as he personally headed over to oversee how things were going. He had hoped there would be some good news when he arrived, but there weren't any. He stared around the site where the bodies were being put into bags and saw the forensics team working on every inch of the scene. He also ordered scanners around the area to see if there was any demonic energy left behind. Hopefully, they could trace it and find Sonic's body.

A grey wolf in standard PREF armor saluted him upon seeing his commanding officer approach him. "Sir. So far we haven't had any luck finding any clues to the whereabouts of the body."

"How is the witness? Have you asked him every question?"

"Yes, sir. We took him back to HQ for further questioning if needed."

Zazamel nodded. "Good. Tell me something… errr…"

"Renil, Class Private Renil."

"Yes, tell me Private Renil. What are the odds of demons finding out the location of the body of the most valued hero Mobius has ever had, if it is top secret information?" Zazamel asked, serious.

"Um… not very likely, sir. Realistically, the odds of them finding such a thing are low. I mean, this was kept from even most of the public and Inquisition, right?"

**Yes… meaning that the enemy somehow knew of the location of King Sonic's ****body****. ****It's like they know every move we ****make ****and have a way to counter ****attack ****it. ****How are they doing it? Are they hacking our system? Implanting spies in our ranks? How? Just what are they doing? **Zazamel felt a headache coming along. "This is just going to be a drag later on."

"Um, sir? I hate to ask this, but what will happen when the Queen finds out about this?" Renil asked.

That made Zazamel's headache worsen. There was no telling what Sally was going to do once she was told that her husband's body had been stolen.

Even less, what _Siles _will do.

His thoughts were interrupted when his comlink rang. He picked it up, hoping it was good news this time.

"Hello?"

"Sir. We just scanned the area and…we have a link to the demonic energy that was left over…"

**Finally, something good.**

"…It's…the same one that caused the undead to rise in Mobotropolis, sir…"

…

…

…

**Fuck my life.**

* * *

(Back at the Underground Lab)

As the last door finally opened, Bloodtail arrived at the location where The World was supposed to be. It didn't take him too long to find out where it was: in the middle of the room stood a glowing black crystal, levitating a foot above the ground.

"Somehow I kind of imagined it to be… bigger," Bloodtail mused as he stepped forward. Yet, even he could feel the taste of its power from where he was. He had found the force that had been blocking his sensing abilities all the time, and that made him gulp.

It felt much like the other Arcana Demons, but it had its own sensation. It was as if thousands of souls were behind that crystal of evil, and each yearned for blood to satisfy their hunger. It wasn't as intense as the Death Arcana, which was on a league all of its own, but Bloodtail knew that this was going to be a challenge.

**Only it hasn't made a ****move ****yet… why?**

Why hadn't it taken a form and tried to kill him? Why hadn't it summoned whatever remained of its liquid scattered across the lab to try and swallow him, or create any minions, or _anything_?

Feeling daring, he went up closer, until he was about five feet away from it, and said "You know who I am?"

It didn't reply.

Bloodtail smirked. "I bet you do know who I am. After all, I killed nearly half of you in nearly one year. Chariot, Hanged Man, Hermit, Judgment, Hierophant, Strength, Lovers, Sun, Justice, and a good friend of mine took care of the Emperor."

He started to walk in circles around it. "But there are others like you who I have personal business with. That idiot Fool, that stubborn Magician, and of course… we can't forget about Death."

Clenching his fists in barely suppressed rage, he looked at The World once more. "I've never hated any kind of demon more than you guys. Well, one other guy, but I'll get him one day. Yet you guys are just as equal on my shit list as Balthazar… And that's saying something."

Growling, he gave the crystal his fieriest glare. "You've killed innocents, threatened my friends, killed some of them, even used one for your own purposes, and forced me to kill him. You and your master, whoever the Leader of A.R.C.A.N.O. is, are going to regret fucking with me."

"Because I always fuck back!"

_(Now playing: Never gonna stop, Artist: Rob Zombie)_

Before he could do anything else, the ground started to shake and he nearly lost his footing. The crystal in front of him started to glow red; he quickly jumped backwards and watched as it levitated further up the air. The crystal began to produce more black slime, which took shape, massively increasing its size.

It started growing arms, legs, and a chest, each with red-blood veins connected to the black and red crystal that lay in the center of the torso. With a few stretches the back sprung out a set of six mantis-like arms, each as long as a tank was wide, and looking sharp enough to cut one in half. The entire body looked almost human, about thirty five feet tall. Finally, the mass of slime formed a giant head that had its face split in three ways; each stitch had a mouth that screamed so loud the room rumbled again.

_**You had to **__**antagonize **__**it! Why can you just **__**kill **__**something and **__**hold **__**the comic book like speeches?**_ Nevan said with disappointment.

Bloodtail just shrugged as he pointed the dart gun at The World's true form. Before he could fire it, however, The World shot its arms forward and unleashed a barrage of black slime ball from its hands.

"Oh shit!" cried Bloodtail, who was only saved by his demonic speed, dodging the oncoming barrage of blasts, scampering away as best as he could.

**Beowulf! Please tell me that you're almost charged!** Bloodtail begged in his head as he continued running.

_**I am still charging! I have some **__**power**__**, but not even close to half my **__**strength**__**!**_ Beowulf cried out.

The World stopped and shrieked. Its mantis arms suddenly came off its back and levitated in the air before pointing directly at the offender.

"Good enough!" cried Bloodtail as he forcibly summoned the melee set and created an energy shield of light surrounding him. It stopped the blades, but only temporarily. They continued to swing around and attack at all directions, the fox struggling to hold his ground.

Having enough of it, he started to glow white with Beowulf's energy and screamed, unleashing it in a large explosion that pushed the mantis blades away. They retreated to the back of The World, who only responded by trying to smash its large foot on top of Bloodtail, hoping to crush him.

Dashing to the left, the demon hunter managed to avoid getting squashed, but the impact of the foot caused him to get knocked of his feet. He quickly recovered with a hand spring and drew his guns, firing the light powered bullets at the colossal creature. To his surprise the bullets managed to hit it, but it didn't react at all to them.

"What the hell? I thought light was their weakness!"

Bloodtail flipped backwards to avoid a downward hammer blow. The World opened its three mouths to unleash a wave of black liquid, this time on fire, which would have melted the mercenary away had he not used his demonic speed to roll away.

The fire was so intense it felt like the sun itself.

Deciding to go on the offensive, Bloodtail put his guns away and charged at the demon, who unleashed more of the fire from its three mouths. He quickly jumped up as high as he could while barely avoid getting sautéed, and smashed the gauntlet into the knee of the creature. A chuck of the black liquid flew off and evaporated, but the knee regrew in less than a second.

Now Bloodtail was worried. **Okay, your attacks are not killing it, Beowulf. I'm running out of room to ****run ****around and this ****thing ****is a giant! ****Ideas?**

_**Hmmm…**__**I don't know. Maybe you can use the FRICKEN' D-CANCER!**_ They all shouted at him.

Even during the fray, Bloodtail found a small time frame to pull his leg back so that his heel collided with his rear. How could he have forgotten such a vital asset?

Running away from the creature, he pulled out the dart gun. It held the one thing that could help him kill this unholy beast – he had to be careful. He unlocked the safety and was ready to aim when the blades ripped off from the back of The World again and darted for Bloodtail, forcing him to move.

He flipped and twisted his body, all the while dashing away from the blades, but just as he was about to clear the last one, the blade exploded and scattered everywhere in blobs. Bloodtail tried to avoid them, but even so a few of them managed to get on his fur, eating through it like the acid he knew it was. Screaming in pain, he quickly surrounded himself with Beowulf's light energy, which destroyed the ooze.

Cursing in rage, Bloodtail could feel the burning in both his chest and arms. It felt like his insides were being torn apart and charred from the inside. Unfortunately, he didn't have time to wait the pain down –the World shot its arms out and unleashed a stream of black upon him, and he was forced to summon the shield of light again.

With a loud roar, he charged forward using the shield to push against the mighty current of liquid, arriving right below the demon's face. It tried to smash him with its fist, to no avail. Using all his lower strength, he jumped up into the air, his shield still surrounding him as he plowed right through the sinister hand and continued to fly upwards.

When he got close enough to the face, he back flipped and sent his shining greave armored foot up its chin, which knocked the demon backwards. Still in mid-flip, Bloodtail took the D-Cancer in one hand and fired at the center of its chest, where the crystal was.

The dart flew straight and struck true: it connected with the crystal on its chest and acted immediately. The once red blood like veins started to turn purple as the creature screamed in agony, an even more shrill sound than its battle cry, while holding its chest. By all appearances, it looked like it was having a heart attack.

Landing on his feet, Bloodtail smirked. The tide had begun to turn.

* * *

(Meanwhile, one floor above)

The trio knew that time was against them. They had to reach the elevator as fast as possible, before the World found them or Siles managed to kill Rebecca. They managed to avoid everything as they passed through the halls so far, and what they had to deal with their UV flashlights took care of the job, but that didn't ease them of their fear.

They were about to turn a right corner when Styer stopped them and motioned them to push against the wall. Peeking around, they saw that the elevator was about a few feet from them, but the hall was covered with the World's essence, flowing all over the place, far too much of it for their lights to disperse.

"The elevator is up ahead, but that black shit is blocking us. I've got an idea, so listen up," the human said, taking out a flashbang, "I'm going to throw this at them, and when they're all confused, we run like fucking hell. No stops whatsoever. Got it?"

Amy and Jake nodded as they prepared themselves.

Styer took the pin of the grenade and then threw it behind the corner.

BANG!

Screeches of pain were heard and the trio rushed out as The World's liquid substance quickly squirmed back into the walls.

"Hurry!" Styer shouted as they got closer to the elevator.

Before they could enter, some of the liquid managed to come back and form a set of whips that darted for them. They managed to stick themselves to Amy's Rail Driver, strapped to her back. They pulled and Amy jerked back as they slowly but surely started to drag her toward them.

"Amy!" Jake cried as he went back. Styer cursed. Amy was trying to get the straps off, but she was struggling with them, panic rising as she got closer and closer to the liquid. To make matters even worse, the rest of the slime was coming out of the walls again.

Jumping forward, Jake grabbed Amy's legs and started pulling her back. This made her feel even worse, with Jake pulling her on one end and The World pulling her on the other.

Finally, she managed to get the straps holding her loose, and she collapsed on top of Jake.

The two of them quickly got up and started heading for the elevator, the slime now eager to swallow them.

"Hurry!" cried Styer, ready to press the floor button.

Jake turned around and nearly screamed when he saw the black flood nearly upon them. Taking a risk, he turned around and aimed his Screaming Mantis at them. "SUCK IT YOU BASTARD!"

Upon pulling the trigger, he was once again sent back flying, this time smacking into Amy. The two of them barreled down the hall, screaming, as the blast from the high powered pistol dispersed most of the wave chasing them.

They slammed into the back of the elevator. Styer quickly pushed the 'down' button, and the elevator began its descent.

"Jake… Do that again and I will end you," Amy glared as she got up, her hair looking extremely wild and frazzled.

Jake didn't even bother listening to her. All he cared about was making it to the lower level as fast as possible.

* * *

(Back with Bloodtail)

_**I can't keep this up much longer! You have to do something quick! **_Beowulf shouted, his energy dimming.

Bloodtail knew it: he had to finish it fast. He smashed the gauntlets together and rushed forward, fists blazing with power.

The World, still feeling the aftershock of the D-Cancer, tried to swipe at its foe, but was too slow. Bloodtail jumped over its hand and came down in a flying axe kick that knocked it clean off. The World screamed in pain, now feeling it thanks to the D-Cancer poisoning it.

Bloodtail continued to move, summoning a ball of light in each hand and throwing them at the crystalline heart. The projectiles managed to hit their target and knock the World staggering backwards, something Bloodtail took advantage of by rushing towards the legs.

He dashed through one of the calves, which split in half, the lower portion evaporating into nothing from the light's intensity. The demon hunter nearly laughed at the sight of a one legged World, but he controlled himself and just dashed through the other a second later. It landed on the ground legless, and tried to fight back by unleashing its back blades.

However, Bloodtail was already one step ahead.

He quickly switched Beowulf's gauntlets for Cerberus's nunchucks and spun them around, creating a large ice wall in front of him. The blades dashed towards the wall, and pierced through it. One of the blades headed for the fox's head, but stopped a few inches short.

The quick thinking demon hunter was economical enough to create the ice thin enough for the blades to penetrate it, but thick enough to stop them halfway through.

With the last of the World's defenses down, Bloodtail summoned the gauntlets and slowly filled his right fist with as much power as he could, until it shined so bright it brightened the whole room, then raised it to the heavens.

_**This hand of mine glows with an **__**awesome **__**po**_- Beowulf started to say.

_**NO! YOU'RE NOT EPIC ENOUGH! **_the other three groaned. The wolf demon whimpered.

Bloodtail launched himself through the ice, breaking it into pieces as he flew past both shard and blade. Fist pulled back, he punched The World dead center in the chest. The light of Beowulf spread throughout the entire body of the form, which struggled to stay in one piece as bursts of light erupted from its skin. However, the damage was too great and the liquid body slowly began to melt, as did the crystal.

As it faded away it revealed a nude girl on the ground, weak and defenseless.

(End Song)

The woman slowly opened her eyes and looked at him, eyes wreathed in confusion. "You… you stopped me…"

Bloodtail de-summoned the armor set and walked forward, Ivory in hand. "I take it you're the host of the demon?"

The woman nodded as she tried to get up, but her muscles gave out and she fell. Bloodtail looked at her with pity, wishing that it hadn't come to that, and aimed Ivory at Rebecca's forehead. "You know that as long as you're alive, the demon inside you will be alive too. Not to mention there's no telling when ARCANO will use you again."

The girl was silent for a minute, immobile, until she held herself and shivered. "I killed them… when I was in that form… I felt every death, heard every scream… tasted every drop of blood and bit of bone that was swallowed by its power. If I had gotten out into the city… there would have been no stopping it… short of a miracle." She looked at Bloodtail again. "Please kill me! I don't want to kill anybody anymore! I don't want to be…this monster!"

Nodding, he raised his gun, his finger on the trigger. It was time to end The World.

"WAIT!"

His finger slackened and he turned to face the sound's source: Amy and Styer, led by Jake, rushed over to him at top speed. Before he could question anything, Jake ran past him and warmly embraced his target. "Rebecca! Oh thank god… you're alive!"

**That's Rebecca? Rebecca was the host? **Bloodtail thought in shock.

Rebecca was still in shock at turn of events, her brother appearing out of nowhere and hugging her like that. The younger Irving sibling soon responded with her own hug and started crying in relief. "Jake… you came back for me…"

Jake held her even tighter. "I said I would. I promised I would."

The others looked at the two with sympathy, then at each other with grief. They knew the happy reunion was going to end in tragedy sooner or later.

"Jake….You have to move. I've got to take care of this," Bloodtail said, gripping his gun.

Jake turned around. "NO! You can't! She's my sister, Siles! You can't kill her! It's not her fault it's all that fucking asshole's fault for making all this happen!"

"Jake, I don't want to do this either, but the thing is, she has an Arcana Demon within her! As long as she has that in her she's a threat to everyone!"

'He's right. Like it or not, she's possessed by that demon now and no longer fully in control of herself. She's got to be killed," Styer sighed, his Panther pointed at the two. Jake spread his arms out, standing like a shield in front of Rebecca.

"NO! I won't allow this! You promised me that we would save Rebecca! _**I'M NOT GOING TO LET MY LITTLE SISTER DIE!**_"

"Jake. Please, it's not like want to do this, but it has to be done," Amy said softly.

"Fuck that! There has to be a cure or… or maybe exorcism! There has to be some other way then this! PLEASE!" Jake begged.

He felt a soft hand touch his shoulder, and looked behind him… to see Rebecca give him a sad smile.

"Jake… they're right."

His eyes widened. She shook her head. "There is no time to try and save me. I've killed all my friends here, and I've helped kill hundreds more by following our father's orders. It's still inside me, gathering its strength back, screaming for more death. I can even hear whispers of it in my mind. I can't be saved…" Rebecca looked at him again, eyes gentle. "Jake, please. Let them end this nightmare. Let me be free. I would rather die than hurt another innocent being because of what lies inside of me."

Jake felt his voice leave him like the tears from his eyes. He looked at his sister and just shook his head, trying to deny what she was saying.

Yet, deep in, the truth remained.

His sister had to die.

"I… I just wanted to save you…" he whispered. The younger Irving smiled and hugged him.

"You already have. And there are not enough words in any dialect that can express how much I love you."

He hugged her back, and the two held each other, one last moment together as brother and sister. Jake parted, stepped back and turned around, not having it in him to see his sister die.

Bloodtail slowly lifted his gun. It felt massive with the reluctance he felt.

Rebecca looked at him with a smile and a nod. And he pulled the trigger.

The magic bullet went through her head as Jake turned around at the sound of the shot and ran to her, screaming her name. Her body slowly dissolved into a purple mist, smile genuine until it couldn't be seen anymore, and from it emerged a card that gently dropped to his hand.

A naked woman dancing above the earth, holding a staff in each hand, surrounded by a green wreath. She was watched a human head, a lion, an ox, and an eagle, the symbols of the four Evangelists: Matthew, Mark, Luke, and John.

On the bottom, the roman numeral XXI, and a name.

The World.

He held the card, crumpling it in his hand, mumbling out his sister's name over and over again, each time at a lower volume than the last. The others looked at him with pity, unable to do a thing.

"I see you managed to end this."

They held their collective breath upon hearing Professor Irving's voice, who had just entered the room, completely unaffected by his daughter's death.

"It's a shame this had to happen. The knowledge we could have used would have helped us in the long run." He shrugged. "Oh well, sometimes sacrifices have to be made."

With that, Jake lost it and ran at his father in a mad rage, tackling the man so he was on top of him, and proceeded to beat his fists upon his head. Not a single soul made any effort to stop him.

Personally, they wished they were in Jake's shoes.

"_**YOU BASTARD! MONSTER! YOU GODDAMN FUCKER!**_"

Jake kept hitting his father, the older man's face becoming a bloody pulp. The tortured son continued to assault him. No one saw when he stopped, but at some point he did and got up, aiming a fully charged Screaming Mantis at Irving's face.

Amy made an effort to go to him, but Siles stopped her with an arm held out before her and a shake of his head.

Irving slowly lifted himself up, looking at his son with his cold eyes. "Are you going to kill me?"

"Give me a reason… any reason not to… and I'll just say to shove it up your ass," Jake spat. "How could you? Your own daughter! My sister! Don't you care about anything? Don't you have any decent scratch of humanity in you?"

"She was threatening to tell the outside of our work. I couldn't have anybody jeopardize the project, and I needed a test subject to be the host anyway, so it seemed logical to kill two birds with one stone." There was no regret in his voice.

"Was it really worth it, doc?" Siles asked with disgust. "All this death and chaos… Was it worth it?"

Irving shook his head. "None of you understand. Everything in science has been done for the good of humanity. Problem is, people are limited by such things as morality and social rules, and the greatest discoveries have been achieved by breaking those rules. When people pray to a god for a miracle, they pray to people like me, who are willing to do the unthinkable to solve the impossible. I have given humanity much hope through my efforts in the past, even though they are 'questionable' in the eyes of others. By not allowing ourselves to be held back by anything, humanity can achieve greater heights then it ever could."

"Even at the cost of what makes us human?" Styer snarled.

"Like I said, sometimes sacrifices must be made for the greater good. All I've ever done was for the benefit of humanity. Nothing more, nothing less." Irving looked at his son dead in the eyes. "So, if you're going to shot me, get it over with."

Jake stared at his father, disgusted, imagining the feeling of seeing his father's organs paint the room. He was about to pull the trigger, but stopped and sighed in frustration. 'You're not worth it. Killing you will do nothing. Instead, I'm going to show the world for the monster you are."

Irving only shook his head. "Again, you never go through with anything. That is why you're a failure."

"I'd rather be a failure then somebody like you, Irving," Jake said over his shoulder, as he walked away towards the door.

Styer's comlink beeped. Communications were back. "This is Styer. The mission was successful. The crisis is over, but we're placing Issac Irving under arrest. We'll fill you in on the details when you get in here. We're also going to need a cleanup team and a few exorcist squads to purify the complex."

Amy and Siles looked at each other, exhaustion in their eyes.

They had won, but the costs were too high.

**It's been ****one hell ****of a first trip**, Siles thought.

End

Hope you all enjoy. Next chapter will be shorter so I hope I can make i come out sooner.

Please Read and Review

Later


	42. AN 7: Not dead

I'm not dead. I've been having problems trying to end this story right while dealing with school and a few other things. I've already completed the next chapter and sent it to my editor, but between the holidays and his life I don't know when that's going to be completed. It's not a long chapter so it shouldn't take too long hopefully.

I'm sorry to everyone that I haven't updated this fanfic in two months. I know it may seem like I fogot this one, but I haven't. I love this fanfic and all of you guys who've been supportive of it. Things just happen.

So please be pacient as the next two chapters will give a satisfying ending.

I am still going to make the prequel and the squeal later during the next year too.

Once the chapter comes up, this Author note will be deleated and replaced with the chapter.

Hope all the holidays are good.

Later


	43. Chapter 33: A King Rises

Hey everyone!

(Avoids gunshots from those angry at the late arrival)

I know I said this was going to be the last chapter, but I didn't like it and I wanted it to be something special since I won't be working on Bloodtail for some time after the first part of the series. This is the final part, but I want the final fight of the story to be really epic and ending on something good. So that's why I'm two months late…that and my teachers back in Canada were slave drivers.

So this chapter is the buildup to the final chapter, the next one I'm going to work on like crazy to make it epic and awesome.

Now that I have my break at last I can finally finish the last of the chapters for this fic. I really hope you guys aren't too angry at me for taking this long, but I think what I have planned will make up for it.

Read on.

* * *

_**"Face your fears and doubts, and new worlds will open to you."**__**- **__**Robert Kiyosaki**_

* * *

(Outskirts of the Great Forest near Knothole, night time)

With the king's body missing, and the suspicion that the Death Arcana was behind it, Zazamel ordered an emergency lockdown on the city as soon as he could. Mobians rushed into their homes, the military on high alert.

Worse news came later when scout patrols sent into the Great Forest for investigation went silent. Zazamel had a good idea what it was. As such, to confirm it, he order a P.R.E.F. team to investigate the last known area where the patrols went missing and ordered them all to have video link up feeds.

The seven power-armored soldiers stood close together as they walked through the foggy forest, their senses at full alert. A female swan held her gun nervously as she recited every prayer she could think of.

Something tapped her back and she jumped with a screech.

"Quiet!" a male light brown squirrel shouted as he glared at her, "Do you want to alert whatever the hell's out there of our presence?"

"Sorry, sir…"

Her commander shook his head. "Look, I know we're all a little… jumpy. But that doesn't mean we should lose focus. We have our orders to search this area and we can't delay that."

"No offense, sir, but this all looks more like we're just bait to find whatever is out there that killed our men. That, and the folks back home want a good video they can put on 'Mobius's Most Horrifying Slaughters'." a male deer said, pointing to the small video camera he had on his left shoulder.

"First of all, we don't know whether our men are dead or not. Second, just keep walking and shut up."

The deer mumbled a few words before the squad continued onward. The swan slowed her paced a bit, leaving her a bit behind the crowd, as she looked around the frightening forest. Each small cricket or blow of the wind made her heart accelerate.

She tripped on something and fell on her beak with a yip. Getting up, she looked at what caught her leg… and screamed in horror. The rest of her teammates heard her and rushed over, asking many questions at once, until she pointed at what she tripped on.

It was a mobian cat leg. It looked like it had been chewed on.

"By the Walkers…" said a male grey fox as he looked at it, then turning away in disgust.

"What the fuck did that? A creature from the woods?" asked the deer.

"I want to say I hope so…" the squirrel commander said, "but considering what power the Death Arcana holds and who they took, I'm willing to bet that might not be the case."

Memories of their once great city Mobotropolis and its demise pictured through their minds, and the group looked among themselves.

"Oh god…I'm going to be sick." A minute later, the swan ran behind a tree and released her latest meal.

"Hey commander? About your answer to number one?" said the deer. "Here's my rebuttal."

"Take a shot of the leg and then let's get the hell out of here." the commander said, not wanting to argue. "Bella! Let's go!"

"Give her a break, sir. It's her first day," said a female mouse.

"Yeah, everyone's like that when they see their first body," Said a Dalmatian, a purple cat agreeing with him.

The commander rolled his eyes as he walked over to the tree. "Bella, come on. Get your feathered butt over her so we can go HOLY SHIT!"

The team ran over to their commander's location. Bella the swan was lying on the tree, her throat ripped out and her face dilacerated like it was bitten apart by a wild animal. Before any of them could do anything a blur came out of the top of the tree and split the grey fox in half. It was gone as quickly as it came.

"Lock and load!" the commander shouted as he aimed his double barrel pulse rifle out, the others following suit. "Stick together! Don't get separated!"

They covered each other's back as they activated the flashlights on the bottom of their guns and looked around. Each of them held their breath as they stood in silence, waiting for their enemy to strike.

A tree branch moved on a nearby small tree and slapped the bark hard, surprising everyone. The deer let out a primal yell as he fired above, tearing the plant apart. He kept firing at it for a while until his commander told him to hold fire as they observed the tree, hoping to see something that was filled with holes.

Nothing fell from the branches.

"Hey…anybody hear that?" the mouse asked.

"Yeah..." said the deer, "It sounds like a buzzsAAAUGH!"

Like lightning, a black and blue blur sawed through the chest armor of the deer almost like it was nothing. It was one of the hardest metal alloys Mobius had. Before they could react, it launched itself at the others. The dalmatian tried to pull out his golden sword, but the thing zipped behind him. His neck was bent backwards and then ripped off his torso before he could make a sound.

The others fired at the demon, but it quickly ran out of the way and dashed straight at them, towards both the purple cat and the mouse. They tried to get out of the way, but its sharp claws ripped right through their necks.

The commander watched in horror as the last of his team fell to the ground in pools of blood. The creature turned its undead eyes towards him as he slowly moved backwards.

It dove at him and pinned him to the ground. The commander then got a good look at his attacker.

Its once blue fur was now a mixture of blue and black, with pieces of its skin ripped from its body. Its spikes, once fashioned in style, were now wild and chaotic. Its veins pulsed with blue power, fueled by the unholy dark energy from its new master. Its undead eyes caused the squirrel to feel like he was facing an empty shell as fresh blood dripped from its bony mouth.

It lifted its new sharp claws.

It was the last thing the commander ever saw.

* * *

_(Now Playing: What's up people, Artist: Maximum the Hormone)_

…_**Dark Side of the World Presents…**_

… _**A Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic…**_

…_**crossed over with material from Devil May Cry….**_

…_**as well as information of Demonology and Angelology….**_

_**...edited by REV6Pilot…**_

_**BLOODTAIL: THE DEMON HUNTER**_

_**Disclaimer: The author owns nothing that is not his, which includes Sonic the Hedgehog and Devil May Cry**_

* * *

(O.A.S.I.S. HQ Resident Apartment, Geneva)

The smell of fresh brewed coffee woke up a still-dozing Siles as he slowly crawled out of the bedroom he and Amy had been provided with by O.A.S.I.S. It was the least they could do after the past night, they said. The aftermath of last night's horror show all came back to him.

Jake's father had been arrested and taken away, while Jake himself was asked to accompany them. He couldn't blame his human friend for looking so miserable, more than he'd ever seen till last night.

His father's cold actions led to the deaths of hundreds, including Rebecca. Siles looked at his hand, the same hand he shot Jake's sister with. There was no choice. She was doomed the moment her bastard of a father put The World in here.

But that didn't stop the guilt.

Grabbing a night robe, he made his way to the kitchen, where he found Amy, also in a robe, making coffee and eggs. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the neck. "Morning…"

"Morning. Got any sleep?"

"Not really," Siles sighed, nuzzling her. "You?"

"Same."

Amy made her way to the table, eggs in one hand and a pitcher of coffee in the other. She poured it in two mugs before they both sat down in brief silence.

"Where are the others?"

"Rotor took the kids out," Amy said while sipping her coffee. "Sally wanted to be left alone. Said she needed a break from all the diplomacy from yesterday."

"Any idea what they talked about or what that General Alexander person said to Sally to change her tune about the mission we took?" Siles asked.

"None, but I'm not so worried about that. I'm more worried about Jake," Amy said with concern. "What do you think is going to happen?"

Siles didn't have an answer. Being Professor Issac's son, chances are he was going to have to deal with the legal issues of him being arrested.

Not to mention what was he going to have to do about Rebecca's death.

_**He'll pull through. He may not look like it, but he's a strong person, **_Sparda commented.

The two – technically three – were interrupted by a series of knocks on their door. As Siles opened it, an O.A.S.I.S. security officer nodded. "Your ruler, Queen Sally, has requested that you gather your things and head over to the docking bay at once. You're leaving for Mobius in two hours."

Siles looked at him, stunned. "What? Why?"

"All she said was that she received an emergency call from somebody named Zazamel. That was all."

A bad feeling formed within the demon hunter's gut. **Was there another attack? Did A.R.C.A.N.O. make a move?**

With no time to waste and his worry growing by the second, he quickly told Amy to start packing up.

* * *

(O.A.S.I.S. HQ, Hangar Bay)

The couple quickly headed over to their aircraft, which was going through its final preparations. Everyone except Jake was already there. "Mind telling me what's going on?" Siles asked Rotor.

"That's what I want to know. I was taking the kids out to see an arcade when Sally suddenly buzzed me, saying that we needed to 'leave at once'." the walrus said as he lit up a cigarette. "So, you gonna tell us, Sally?"

"Unfortunately, I only know as much as you do. Zazamel sent me an emergency-channel-only message saying I was needed back at Knothole at once. But he did say it had to do with an Arcana Demon."

Siles narrowed his eyes. "Is there another attack?" he asked.

"If there was, you can be sure we would have told you."

They turned around to see General Alexander, Connor Novak, and Styer walking towards them.

"It's a shame that our negotiations have to end so soon, but I understand how much your country needs you, your majesty," Novak said as he bowed. "Please think about the offer that I gave you."

Sally nervously nodded, remembering what he she had to do in order to get full support from the U.N.O. government. General Alexander stepped forward and presented her with a sealed folder. Knowing what it was, she took it and nodded. "Thank you."

"A deal is a deal," he said before he saluted and stepped back.

The Mobians looked at Sally, curious about the folder, but she just made her way to the airship without returning any of the stares.

Styer stepped forward towards Amy and Siles. "Nice working with you guys. Maybe we'll have more fun another time?"

"Only if I get another of those rifles," Amy smirked before she shook hands with him.

"Where's Jake?" asked Cream. "Isn't he coming?"

The adults didn't know how to answer, until a loud yell was heard. Jake was running towards them from the other side of the room.

"Jake. You made it on time. We're ready to go." Siles said, but Jake shook his head.

"Sorry, guys. I'm not going back yet," Jake said. "I'm needed here to deal with my dad's trial. They want me as a witness for the things he's done, even before last night, and I _want_ him punished. I want to make _sure_ he pays for all he's done."

His tone changed to a sad one. "I also… need to deal with Rebecca's… passing. I'm just gonna need some time alone, alright?"

"You mean…you're not coming back?" Hanyo asked.

Jake smirked. "Of course I'll come back. I just need a vacation. Besides, Bunnie still owes me a date, if I remember."

Siles just smiled and shook his head, looking up at his friend. "Take care of yourself, Jake. We'll be waiting."

Jake smiled as the two of them pumped fists.

"We better go. Don't want to keep the pilot waiting," Rotor said as he guided the kids into the aircraft.

Finally, they were heading home.

* * *

(Hours later, Knothole, Inquisition HQ)

Rotor took the kids back to Bunnie while Siles, Sally, and Amy headed towards the control room. Along the way, every single one of the guards was looking scared out of their wits, even though they still maintained their positions.

Finally, they arrived at the control center, where Zazamel was waiting for them. He gave them a grim look. "I'm glad to you see you came back safely. I wish I called back for a better time than this." He lowered his head. "Your majesty, I must apologize, but I've failed you again."

"What happened?" Sally quickly asked. "Is Hermes alright?"

"Is there another Arcana Demon around?" Siles asked.

Zazamel sighed. "Hermes is fine; he's in his room playing with some blocks. As for an Arcana Demon, yes and no." The falcon decided there was no point in stalling any longer, considering it would be offensive from the looks of the duo before him. "Your majesty, while you were away, your husband's memorial site was attacked by men in cloaks."

"What?" Sally demanded. "How did they… what happened?"

"The body was taken. I'm sorry."

Siles and Amy stared at a regretful Zazamel. Siles grabbed him by his shirt. "Who?" The only thing betraying his utterly calm demeanor was his gaze. It was terrifying, but somehow Zazamel kept his cool.

"It was A.R.C.A.N.O. We found energy traces of the same Arcana Demon that had its involvement in the destruction of Mobotropolis."

Siles's eyes widened as the terrifying memory of the demon that caused all the destruction and terror in the extinct capital entered his mind. Images of his blue flames of darkness, that melted anything in its path, repeated into his memory's eye. The physical scars that he still had on his body from being torn apart by his sword started to itch icily. The dark, sinister atmosphere that felt like a blade against his throat when he was near him could still be felt. He had the power to raise the dead as an army, the one who Siles couldn't hurt no matter what he threw at him. The one who had killed Sonic.

The Death.

Amy's mouth slowly opened in horror. Sally stood still as a doorframe. Siles slowly loosened his grip and asked the question everyone wanted to let out. "What… what did he do to Sonic's body?"

All three of them stared at Zazamel, begging to hear an answer different from the one they already knew in their hearts, but didn't want to believe in.

"It…it…"

Zazamel tried to say the words, but couldn't. Instead, he went over to a keyboard and pressed a few keys. The center screen flickered to life, and they turned their heads to it…

… and Sonic, mutilated and deformed. The hero of Mobius was now a demonic undead creature. Once a free spirit, he was now nothing more than a mere pupped that killed the ones he once ruled over and cared for, and anyone else he was ordered to.

A direct insult to all of Mobius.

They watched as the monster they once knew and loved attacked the camera holder. Sonic tore the poor soul to shreds, devouring him as fiercely as a natural predator upon a fresh kill.

Sally fell to her knees, holding herself weakly up by a hand on a desk, as tears came to her eyes.

Her husband, the one she loved, was now an undead horror that was being used by a demon.

Siles slowly walked towards the center screen, his eyes starting to water, veiled in dissipating disbelief. "Sonic…"

_**Kit… **_Sparda whispered.

As he closed his eyes, Siles started to shake with rage. His breathing became louder and louder as he growled and snarled, his emotions gradually unleashing. It didn't go past unnoticed by Zazamel and Amy, who stepped back. Sally was still looking at the screen, seemingly hypnotized by it.

Siles' demonic energy started to leak out of his body, pulsating red and black. Quickly, it built up in pressure and sheer mass, like a newborn volcano.

The thought that his best friend and brother was now a slave to that creature filled him with rage like none before. The one who died saving his life and the one who he had forgiven for all he had done…

His body was being abused and manipulated like a **piece of trash!**

The demonic energy started to affect the electrical equipment around him, sparks erupting from malfunctioning hard drives, cooler fans and cable sockets. Finally, Siles unleashed a roaring demonic scream, along with the pent-up energy.

Amy and Zazamel felt their lungs suddenly cut off from air, as computers short-circuited and exploded all around.

Siles' enraged scream could be heard all around the Inquisition HQ. Those who felt it wanted to crawl under something and hide. Some fainted. Windows burst into pieces. Children cried. Insects fled in fear. As everything in a one-mile radius felt the burning anger of the half-demon fox.

The pressure slowly subsided, and Siles fell to his knees. Turning around, he looked at his still kneeling aunt. Getting up, he helped her to her feet. She snapped out of her trance and stared at Siles with a pleading face.

"Stop him, Tails. Stop him."

Siles nodded. Then, he hugged his mother figure. And then, he cried. Amy and Zazamel slowly got up, but stayed silent.

Siles turned his head to them. "I do this alone. Nobody else comes with me."

Both wanted to complain, but they already knew that this was an argument they wouldn't win: they would only get into an increasingly heated shouting of arguments that the stubborn Siles would just ignore.

The demon hunter slowly let go of his aunt and made his way to the elevator, his mind focused on the task.

Amy finally found her voice and turned towards her lover. She shouted his name.

He stopped and turned to Amy. She sighed. "Please be careful."

He nodded once on his way to the elevator. Soon, he was gone.

* * *

(The Great Forest, Afternoon)

The moment Siles got on the streets, he summoned his bike and took off for the forest. He didn't know where Sonic's body was, or what it was doing, but none of that mattered. What mattered was killing Sonic, freeing him from the unholy grip of Death.

_**Siles… **_Sparda said.

**If you're going to try to talk me out of this…**

_**No, I was going to say that you have our support in this. Nobody deserves to be a slave to necromancy. **_Surprisingly enough, Sparda sounded angry. _**I will personally make sure that when we face The Death Arcana Demon again, we will **_**end**_** him.**_

_**Although I think it's foolish to go in without backup, I understand your reasoning. You have me to help you too, **_Cerberus added.

_**I'm available to be played at any time, fox boy, **_Nevan purred.

_**We shall end this dishonorable tactic together. I will lend all my strength to make sure that your brother is free from the hands of this cowardly demon, **_Beowulf finished.

Bloodtail gave a small smile. If one had asked him years ago if he would ever trust four demons, each powerful in their own way, to help him in his life, he would say the person was crazy. But now… now he couldn't think of any other way to live than with the quartet within him. All of them, no exceptions, had been there for him more than once, and he was forever grateful.

As he drove through the forest, he noticed the fog getting thicker and thicker. A familiar chill in the atmosphere alerted him to the unholy power that resided in that area of the forest.

_**We're getting closer,**_ Cerberus said.

_**What tipped you off? The fog? Or the creepy atmosphere that screams evil? **_Sparda snarked.

Bloodtail ignored it all as he continued driving forward. It wouldn't matter if it was the gate of hell itself.

Along the way, with the sense he was being followed, he growled in annoyance. Sliding to a stop, he turned around and let his demonic aura flare. "Come on out now! I'm in no mood to play games!"

In a split second, ten cloaked figures dropped down from shadows in the air, surrounding Bloodtail as they whispered in an odd language. The hunter recognized it as the language of the dead, and them from Operation Thantaos.

The Death Phantoms.

**If they're here…then HE'S here too, **Bloodtail thought.

He tried to stay focused. If the Death Arcana was here, could he take him on? His mind flashed forward to the last time they fought and how one-sided the fight was…

(Flashback)

_Bloodtail only cursed as Death made his way towards Sonic. He used all of his willpower to get up, and concentrating, he powered up Rebellion and charged forward like a maniac, slashing his foe's back relentlessly. _

_Slash, chop, stab, stab, diving slash, X slash, then a jump up followed by a cut through the Arcana's head._

_All the wounds glowed blue, even the cut neck… and then disappeared._

_Landing on his back, Bloodtail stared with his mouth open and his eyes wide. "…impossible…" _

_**What is this… thing!**_

_Turning around, Death reverse stabbed at Bloodtail, who barely rolled out of the way, the back of his red trench coat getting ripped horribly. As he got back up to his feet, he felt a sharp pain in his back and screamed out__. Turning around, he saw Dumat, who held an evil smile as he pulled his scythe out and floated away._

(End Flashback)

It had no problem owning him. He didn't even manage to wound it.

_**Hey, kit?**_ Sparda said, snapping him back to attention._** You might want to focus on the guys in front of us **_**before**_** you start worrying about their master!**_

The red fox gripped his sword. "Get out of my way. I have no problem dealing with you before I take out your master. I'm in a bad mood, and you look like some good stress relievers."

In response, the ten took off their cloaks, and he noticed how different they were.

They still had the same blue-flame skull face, but their bodies were now protected by silver dragon-scale plating, with actual black draconic wings replacing the previous four living snake-like spines. On their pelvic regions, golden platings with demonic skull-like designs.

Each held a three bladed cross-shaped spear. Each blade was painted blood red and held runic engravings on all three blades. The poles themselves were pure black, made of a mysterious metal. **Jumonji yari, **Bloodtail classified the weapons as.

"So that's how it's going to be, huh?" Bloodtail growled as he gripped his sword and bike. "Then let's play."

(Now playing: Self vs Self, Artist: Pendulum)

Both sides charged at each other, Bloodtail on his bike and the Death Phantoms flying low. Raising his sword, Bloodtail slashed at the cluster, but, predictably, missed. One managed to stab him in the chest. He ignored the large piece of metal and took the chance to shove his blade through the chest and back of the Phantom. It crumbled into dust.

Jumping off his bike, he glared at the remaining nine as he took the spear in his chest and ripped it out. The wound healed quickly as he slowly walked towards them, dropping the spear to the side, his eyes glowing dark red.

Three of the demons screeched as he suddenly charged forward, his sword fully powered. With a vertical jump and the magical blade crashing point first into the floor, the energy was released in a large explosion that ripped straight through a tree and the trio alike.

Bloodtail took advantage of the rest's momentary stunned states and quickly raised Rebellion in defense, blocking a high blow from a less than fully dazed Phantom. The six charged at the same time, their spears out and forcing Bloodtail to use his tails to gain the air. He replaced his sword with his pistols and let out a Rain Storm on them, but they quickly faded into the fog, seemingly unharmed.

During landing, Bloodtail tried to sense where they were, but the unnatural fog was blocking his demonic sensing abilities. A quick slash to the back alerted him of a presence, but by the time he swung his blade, it was gone.

_**Remember, sometimes the best senses are the ones we naturally have, **_Sparda advised. Bloodtail nodded and closed his eyes, focusing on his ears.

As he stood still, two of the Phantoms flew down. He backflipped in time to avoid a yari to the skull, and swung his blade up, cutting their extended arms off. They fell to the floor but, despite the loss of their limbs, quickly got up.

The demon hunter stood his ground as they charged, his blade stabbed into the ground, before he stopped the two by charging himself, catching them by the throats with the crooks of his elbows, giving each a brutal choke slam. As they tried to recover, he took his blade and swiftly cut their wings. Their shrieks were interrupted when Bloodtail decapitated them.

Pissed off that he couldn't see, he summoned his demonic energy and released it, blowing some of the nearby fog away. With his field of range clearer, he saw the remaining seven already up in the air, high above the trees.

Summoning Cerberus, he threw one of the chains around a Death Phantom's leg. It tried to fly away, dragging Bloodtail into the air in the process, past the tall branches and into the high canopies. Using the ice dog's power, he extended the weapon's natural frost to the leg of the Death Phantom, freezing it. He grabbed a branch and pulled back the chain, ripping the leg off. The creature screamed at the sudden loss.

Bloodtail used the ice magic to give one of the heads of the nunchaku an icy spearhead and swung it around, giving it momentum, before he threw it at the Death Phantom. With the force behind the throw, it sailed like a bullet and pierced right through the chest of the target, quickly turning its body into ice.

Seeing their comrade in danger, the others dove for Bloodtail, exactly as he had planned. He swung his nunchuck around; the chain pulled taut, and smashed the Phantom into its allies, shattering it into tiny pieces.

With five left to go, Bloodtail de-summoned Cerberus and took out Rebellion once more. The remaining five screeched in rage before they charged, and Bloodtail narrowly avoided their assaults as he struggled to keep his balance on the large, but suddenly too narrow, tree branch.

Two of the Death Phantoms landed on the branch from opposite directions. He ducked to avoid a swing of one spear, only to have to jump away from another. When both of them were about to attack from both high and low at the same time, he jumped and twisted in mid-air, spinning his body along with the weapons' swings. As he spun, he quickly summoned Nevan's guitar.

Smirking as he landed, he changed the guitar to its scythe feature. With a more even playing field granted by his dual blades, he managed to get on the attack, tripping the Phantom on his left with the scythe before throwing it up into the air. Using Rebellion, he quickly turned around and hit the spear heading for him between the blades, cutting off its head. Right after, he shoved his shoulder at the other one, pushing it into a tree trunk. Bloodtail delivered five fast slashes to its head, shattering the strange black metal, as the Phantom behind him slowly got up. Looking up, he saw Nevan coming down and turned around, kicking the scythe into the face of the other demon.

Busy retrieving the scythe and sending it away, Bloodtail was kicked in the head and off the tree branch. He quickly used his tails to fly again, the remaining three waiting for him not too far away. Wanting to end it quickly, he flew towards them as he replaced the guitar with Cerberus's nunchucks again.

He quickly dodged their attacks as he flew past, and they gave chase. Bloodtail made them follow him through a very convoluted trail, over every tree and around every branch he could fly around, before he did a 180 and threw two of the chains at the distracted Phanthoms. The demons tried to dodge, but they were too close, and the chains wrapped around their necks even as Bloodtail zipped towards the last one and slammed his knee into its face. With his opponent stunned, he wrapped the last chain around its neck and dove down, spinning around like a top, the three demons forced to helplessly rotate around him. Just as they reached the ground, Bloodtail used all his strength to force the chains downwards.

The centrifugal force added to the velocity at which they descended, increasing the impact to literally bone-shattering levels. The process of the mangled remains of the Phantoms turning to dust could barely be noticed.

(End of Song)

Annoyed by his delay, Bloodtail summoned his bike and took off again, deeper into the fog.

* * *

(Knothole, Queen's Chambers)

After she got off the screen, Sally declared she didn't want to see anyone until Tails came back with the deed done. Getting back to her quarters wasn't easy – as news of her husband's "sudden revival" got leaked and spread throughout the news media, more reporters hounded her like vultures, each news station wanting her statement.

A part of her wanted to lash out, tell them to leave her alone. The other wanted to kick them all in their faces. Still, for all her desire to hurt them, she remained calm and went back to her room with clear orders that she wasn't to be disturbed.

The chipmunk sat at her desk, numb all over, wondering what she had ever done to deserve all of that misery. She'd lost her family, was forced to fight in a war at a young age, ordered the death of a child she loved, lost her home, lost her husband… and now the last was running around the Great Forest as a zombie. He was no longer the man she once knew, but a puppet for an organization that always seemed to have them by the throat.

Now, Sonic's best friend was forced to kill him again, when only a few days ago he had watched the blue blur sacrifice his life for his surrogate younger brother. The guilt and sorrow from when he wept at Sonic's funeral still hung in her memory.

She realized that she had been crying since she got into her room. She needed a distraction, a task, anything to stop her from thinking about Sonic. She would think about him later, when Tails came back.

After killing the one he called brother. Brother…

Sally's thoughts turned to the folder she had received. It lay there, on her desk, as harmless as a fly, but Sally looked at it as a bomb. When Alexander told her what they had found, the information they had learned, she hadn't believed him. She refused to believe, it was nothing more than a trick, a political maneuver. Yet he didn't lie.

The possibility that the person the file talked about was still alive was proof enough. The memories of the times they held together were few in her mind. She was only a child; before Robotnik's invasion, she thought him lost like her parents.

She slowly took the file and looked at the name once more.

_Elias Acorn_

* * *

(Great Forest, Sundown)

It was like trying to see through a storm cloud, nothing but the thick endless fog around him. Bloodtail could barely see five feet in front of his face, and the fact that he didn't know where he was going didn't help. He tried sensing the energy signature again, to no success.

Stopping his bike, he got off and looked around, trying to at least get an idea of where he was. The chill in the air got colder, and he got the feeling that he wasn't alone in the fog.

Something else was there with him, but what?

**If only I could sense it. This is just like with The World, **the young demon hunter mused.

_**Well, they do get stronger with each one you kill, remember? **_suggested Nevan.

**Then…does that mean my current strength isn't enough? **

Doubt began to fill Bloodtail's head. Each Arcana Demon he had faced was harder and harder to kill. He had killed at least half of them by now, and if it really was as Nevan said, it would get more than twice as hard as the start, which wasn't a cakewalk either.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the whiz of something sailing through the air, heading straight towards him. He quickly ducked his head and avoided a familiar-looking dragon bone scythe. It looped around and charged back at him, but was knocked away with a quick swipe of Rebellion. It cruised through the fog, later grabbed in midair by a floating figure, a living human skeleton with red eyes. Even without any flesh to speak of, he had a noticeable smile, one befitting of a twisted maniac.

Bloodtail recognized him. "Dumat…"

The minion of The Death Arcana laughed. _**"So…you have come…as expected…"**_

Bloodtail raised his pistols, his fingers on the triggers. "Where is he?"

"_**Who? My Master? Your friend?"**_

He fired at the demon. _**"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!"**_

Dumat didn't even flinch, easily moving out of the way._** "My master…is not here…so…your anger…is wasted."**_

"That doesn't matter! Where is Sonic?"

Dumat laughed. _**"Our newest…member…isn't here right now…"**_

"What are you talking about! I saw the video! He was feasting here just a few hours ago!"

"_**Exactly… and we knew… that…**_ _**you would… come and… face him… just… as… we… wanted. As…for the…hedgehog…he is…currently…giving an audience…to his people…"**_

**An audience? What does that…**

Bloodtail's blood turned to ice. Sonic wasn't here… and Dumat said he was with his people…

**Then that means…**

…he was in Knothole. "SHIT!" he cursed. He had been tricked. He made a dash for his bike, but stopped halfway as it was exploded by a black fire blast.

Dumat held his arm straight out, grinning. _**"You don't think…you're… going to leave…that easily… do you?"**_

He lifted his arms and portals of darkness started to appear, letting out all kinds of demons. Glifs, Phanwars, Branthons, Death Phanthoms, Oni, all of them.

"You know," Bloodtail said as he pulled out his sword, "I hate my life sometimes…"

Before he could charge at the first demon, a black and blue blur suddenly appeared and zipped right past all the demons. A split second later, each of them fell, split in almost perfect halves. Not a single sound was heard as blood and dust covered the would-be battleground.

Both Bloodtail and Dumat, shocked, watched as the new stranger sheathed his katana and pulled his hood down.

**Zeith. **Bloodtail readied himself. Even in a relaxed stance, the human gave off an unusual amount of energy. It made all the demons he was about to face pale in comparison.

Dumat was as livid as a skeleton could be. "_**What are…you doing…here?"**_

Zeith didn't bother to face him. "Head back to the base. I'll deal with him."

The skeleton was about to argue, but Zeith gave him a glare that quieted him. Dumat nodded and teleported away in a veil of darkness. With the skeleton gone, Zeith turned around and faced Bloodtail. "So, at last we meet face to face. I've been watching your progress. You have impressed me a bit… however, you have yet to really show your true potential."

"Am I supposed to take this as a compliment?" Bloodtail growled. "You're a member of ARCANO, and their respect isn't worth that much in my book."

"Second in command, actually. My name is Zeith, as you know. I know who you are. I must say I've seen pictures of the Rebellion sword, but this is my first time getting a good look at it." He eyed Bloodtail's blade. "So, this is the other blade that Sparda made… interesting."

Bloodtail raised an eyebrow. **Other blade?**

Zeith stared at Rebellion for a bit more before he closed his eyes and smirked. "I wonder… are you even worthy of wielding that blade? The blade of the legendary knight?"

"Why do you care?"

"I have all the right reason to care," Zeith said calmly as he stepped forward. "To think Sparda would allow _you_ to be a chosen vessel of his great power. Yet, despite all this, you are still weak. You don't have the true strength to wield the great power of Sparda. Not yet anyway.

"And if you don't have that strength, there is less of a chance that you will have the ability to stop ARCANO."

Bloodtail had had enough. There wasn't any time to deal with this. The demon hunter turned in an effort to leave, but stopped when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He turned around, lifting his knee, but Zeith blocked it with his sheath before sending a straight kick to the half-demon's face. Knocked back, Bloodtail took out Ebony and fired at Zeith. He took out his mysterious sword and slashed the air, deflecting the bullets.

"You're not getting in my way!" Bloodtail shouted. "I need to get to Knothole and I won't let you stop me!"

"Really? Well, I just so happen to have come here in order to give you a test," Zeith said, "If you managed to beat me, you're free to go."

"That's all fine by me," the mobian snarled. "I'll take that blade you have in your hands and shove it up your ass."

Zeith smirked as he slowly took the blade out, showing it in full for the first time.

A large okatana with a black scabbard and a golden ribbon tired around it, the blade's handle itself wrapped in a white silk cloth. Despite its previous use, it looked like brand new weapons shop material, the perfect showcase of a fine, untouched work of martial craft.

The power pulsing from that blade felt both familiar and frightening to Bloodtail. **That's no ordinary blade…**

That's when Sparda said something that attracted general attention.

_**It can't be…**_

_**What? **_asked Cerberus.

_**That sword… I know it!**_

Bloodtail's eyes widened. **What?**

_**It's… it's Yamato! One of my old swords!**_

Bloodtail nearly lost the grip on Rebellion. **But if that is one of your blades, and he can wield it…**

That led to only one reasonable conclusion: the man he was facing carried the blood of Sparda in him.

* * *

(Knothole, Town Center Park)

"Daddy! Look! I'm standing next to Freedom Fighters!"

A white rabbit couple watched their five year old daughter stand next to a statue of the famous rebel group.

"You look just like Bunnie Rabbot, Claire," the mother said as she took out a camera and snapped a photo. The child giggled as she started to climb the statue, much to her parents' annoyance and alarm.

"Claire, come down. You don't want to get hurt," the father coaxed.

The ground began shaking, gently at first before it turned into an all-out rumble. He struggled to keep his balance as his daughter screamed in fright.

"Clair!"

He dove forward just as she released the stone, and caught her just in time, Claire holding his shirt in a death grip. The park lights broke as something erupted from underneath and landed on the ground. The miniature earthquake disappeared immediately.

All three of them looked at the figure that had come from the ground. The darkness made it hard to see who it was, but it looked like a male hedgehog.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" the mother asked as she slowly made her way to the apparition. When she was close enough, she managed to get a look at him. He shot out his claws, stabbing her in the throat, cutting off her horrified scream. Her family watched her get tossed away like a rag doll, terrified.

"Mommy!" Claire cried.

Her father mindlessly set her down and charged at the figure. "You murderer!" He cried as he tried to swing his fist at him, only hitting air; the hedgehog was already behind him. The rabbit grabbed his opened neck in a futile effort to stop the blood.

Claire was now crying openly. The hedgehog noticed the little rabbit and slowly wobbled towards her.

When he was close enough, the little rabbit managed to get a glimpse of him, a confused expression shadowing her features.

She looked at the statue, and back at the hedgehog. "King Sonic?"

He launched himself at her.

* * *

_**End of chapter**_

_****_So do you love it? Do you hate it? Please tell me.

**Later**


	44. Chapter 32: A Hunter Falls

Well this is it. The last chapter of the Bloodtail fic, number one at least. It's been great writing for you all and although this four year journey has been rough, I'm glad I got to meet each and every one of you.

Thank you everyone. All my readers and reviewers. Thanks again. Because of you I got to learn so much about writing and even managed to get on TV tropes. That's everyone.

I'm also thinking of reediting everything during the summer, you know to make it look better and all. I promise I'll start coming out with the Prequel sometime in the summer, but for now join me for one chapter

Read on.

* * *

**_"Just when you think you've reached the halfway point, you find that it's only the beginning."_****_-_****_Unknown_**

* * *

(Knothole, Night)

It is said that the greatest weapon an enemy can use is fear. It causes the mind to panic, people to lose all sense of logic, and order becomes chaos. It's not hard to create fear, but what is hard is coming up with a fear that will cause a great amount of impact. Vlad the Impaler caused fear by skewering his enemies on spikes. Stalin ruled Russia with fear by killing all who spoke against him. Robotnik created fear in Mobius by turning flesh into metal.

In Knothole, the mobians were experiencing their own wave of fear. Their once great hero, Sonic, was on a rampage, killing whoever he could grab. Out of the forest he came, as fast as he was in life, attacking any mobians who were unfortunate to be in his way. The people, horrified at the sight of their dead king slaughtering his own subjects, fled. All of Knothole was confused and terrified. Had another invasion occurred? How was their king back? Was black magic once again being used?

News choppers recorded everything above as the word spread out on what had come to Knothole, just days after the horrors of the Mobotropolis zombie infestation. Riots spread throughout the city, fires lighting it like a Christmas tree. Everyone tried to find some way out of town, in fear of another outbreak.

The Inquisition and local authorities tried to restore and maintain order, but with low forces, they weren't able to stop the chaos. Soon they realized the now undead Hero of Mobius was heading towards the Inquisition HQ and all units available were ordered to stop him while the citizens were herded to any nearby emergency shelter areas.

Roadblocks were set up in all the streets leading to the HQ; at one of these, a long line of P.R.E.F. soldiers were waiting behind cover on the streets with XV88 Broadside battlesuits, mounted machine guns right behind them. Each of the men had their pulse rifles aimed at the street, ready to fire the moment they saw or heard anything.

For a long time, nothing happened. The silence was almost deafening. Then they saw it, a small blue blur in the distance, growing ever so bigger with each passing second.

The P.R.E.F. wasted no time as the order to fire was given, and every gun fired at once. Pulse beams roared through the air, bullets rained, missiles and rockets were launched from the Battlesuits; an entire onslaught of heavy firepower all aimed at one creature that increased its speed and dodged every last blast with ease. He wasn't called the fastest thing alive for nothing when he still breathed, and death hadn't made him any different.

The undead Sonic managed to zip right through the barricade, his speed causing a huge gust of wind that threw most of the organized debris into the air. The demonic hedgehog stood in the middle of the desecrated blockade, his zombified state terrifying those still alive or conscious.

Using his insane speed, he rushed towards a group of five officers, tearing through them with his new demonic claws, their armor was torn apart like butter. Sensing danger, he quickly ducked, and narrowly avoided a pulse beam that almost took his head off. Growling, he turned around and faced, his assailant, a frightened female lizard who nearly dropped her gun upon seeing his undead eyes. In less than a hundredth of a second, he was at her side, his hand around her throat. She struggled in vain to escape, but Sonic just increased the pressure he had around her neck until he crushed her windpipe. The lizard choked as her own blood suffocated her, leaving an almost lifeless corpse in Sonic's hands. Taking a quick bite out of her neck, he tossed her away and looked towards his destination in the distance.

The Inquisition HQ.

As he was about to head off, the sound of a missile being launched alerted him and he ran towards the other end of the street. The projectile exploded on the ground upon impact, even as three of the functioning Battlesuits aimed their railguns at the abomination, who simply dashed up a building even as they continued to fire at him, forcing him to run higher up, each explosion nearly getting him by less and less.

Halfway up the wall, he jumped off in an arc, body coiled in his famous buzzsaw move. He tore through the first Battlesuit with ease, shredding it in half from above, before he proceeded to bounce to the next one. The mecha tried to react, but Sonic was too quick. The last one aimed both its railguns at Sonic just as he landed, before it fired at max power. The two combined blasts caused a huge smokescreen that covered the street, forcing the pilot to activate the infrared vision.

A second later, the head of the suit flew off, followed by both arms and legs, before they all exploded. Sonic came out of the smokescreen as it began to dissipate and, unemotional, he turned and continued to run towards his destination.

Nobody left alive tried to stop him.

* * *

_(Now Playing: What's up people, Artist: Maximum the Hormone)_

**_…Dark Side of the World Presents…_**

**_…A Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic…_**

**_…crossed over with material from Devil May Cry…._**

**_…as well as information of Demonology and Angelology…._**

**_...edited by REV6Pilot…_**

**_BLOODTAIL:THE DEMON HUNTER_**

**_Disclaimer: The author owns nothing that is not his, which includes both game franchises_**

* * *

(Great Forest, Outside of Knothole)

Two swordsmen stood, facing each other in silence, one calm and collected, the other stunned at a startling revelation. Bloodtail couldn't believe what he had heard, trying to ease his mind by focusing on the o-katana that the half-demon held in his hands.

**Sparda… Are you sure that's your blade? **He thought as he gripped his own sword more tightly.

**_I'm positive, I would recognize that sword anywhere. I created two blades of equal power, both to be used only by those of my blood: Rebellion, which you carry, and Yamato, which he carries._** His tone was surprising calm.

**Then, if he's your descendant, why is he facing me with _your _sword? Shouldn't he be on our side? Why is he with A.R.C.A.N.O.?**

"Are you done talking to my ancestor? I'm not exactly in the mood for waiting," Zeith spoke, startling the demon hunter.

"So, you are Sparda's descendant… I guess you know he's inside me now, then." The two began to circle one another evenly, their eyes focused on each other's step.

"I've known ever since I felt your power unleashed during The Judgment's attack. I know that power better than anybody, and so sought to learn everything about you. It wasn't hard, Miles "Tails" Prowler. In fact it was quiet easy," Zeith explained as he twirled around Yamato in his hand. "I must admit. For a child who's only had the power for a short time, you've done well."

"Short time? I've had Sparda's power ever since I was a pre-teenager," Bloodtail retorted. Then, he smirked. "I'd even go as far as to say I've mastered it."

Zeith stopped, a similar smirk appearing on his face. "Is that so?"

It happened so fast that Bloodtail barely had time to hold his ground. In a split second, the half human unleashed his demonic energy, nearly blowing Bloodtail away. A dark blue aura roared into the sky like a rising dragon, trees and parts of the earth ripped from their roots and sent flying along with it into the air.

Having faced so many demons and creatures before, Bloodtail had experienced various types of power, and safely say that this was beyond anything he had ever felt. His four demons were speechless as well; even Sparda couldn't say anything at the sheer power he felt – it could almost rival his own. It disappeared as soon as it came, leaving a stunned Bloodtail to feel the after effects of the unleashed energy.

"I have lived over two hundred eighty eight years," Zeith calmly said as he pointed his sword at Bloodtail. "I have done things that would make you piss yourself for hours. I have mastered more of Sparda's ways than you ever have. Unlike you, I was born into the blood of demons. You only became what you are because of an accident. Still, you possess some interesting qualities, and having three other demons, all of which helped defeat the great Mundus during the Dark Ages…! You're quite powerful… but not powerful enough."

Without any warning, Zeith appeared in Bloodtail's face, sword ready to strike. Snapping out of his stupor, he was barely able to block the downward strike, only to feel a sharp burning cut on his arm. Zeith went on a low slash, which the fox demon also narrowly managed to block. Yet another cut appeared, this time on his left leg.

The same routine repeated itself: Bloodtail would quickly deflect the strikes, only to have another, sometimes unrelated, part of his body slashed up. Zeith was relentless as he continued his assault in speeds that even rivaled Sonic, forcing Bloodtail to stay on the defensive. After dodging a cut that was meant for his side, the demon hunter jumped back for a breather while his wounds healed.

**How the fuck is he doing this? I keep blocking him, but he keeps cutting me! **

**_He must be using some sort of illusion to make it look like you're about to stop his attack, but it's a ruse so he can attack you from another angle, _**suggested Nevan.

**_No. That's not it,_** Sparda said, getting their attention. **_He's not doing anything at all. He's only using his speed._**

**_His speed? You mean to tell me he's that fast? _**a shocked Beowulf shouted. **_He's almost as fast as me, maybe even more! _**

**_He's definitely Sparda's kid alright, _**Cerberus deadpanned.

Zeith sighed with annoyance. "Are you going to attack me or is this already over? You're free to leave now if you want."

Bloodtail growled. **It doesn't matter! I need to take care of this guy so I can stop Sonic!**

**_No! Wait! _**His demons cried out, but it was too late: Bloodtail had already charged forward at full speed. The fox tried to split the other half-demon in two with a vertical slash, but Zeith merely raised Yamato with one hand, blocking the blow.

Moving with the parry, Bloddtail appeared behind Zeith and tried to attack again, but was stopped without Zeith even looking. Bloodtail continued his assault, swinging and stabbing from every direction he thought of; to a mortal, it was faster than blinking, but to Zeith it was another matter entirely, the fox slow and sluggish in his eyes. The human blocked every blow with ease, standing still the entire time.

Sensing the uselessness of his attack, Bloodtail jumped back and pulled out his pistols. "Suck on this!" he cried out as he fired multiple rounds at Zeith. The white hared swordsmen merely narrowed his eyes, and the magic bullets started to slow down in his vision. Bloodtail watched in both amazement and horror as Zeith twirled Yamato like a pinwheel, blocking all the rounds with great ease.

A few of the bullets managed to bounce off the okatana and redirected themselves to Bloodtail, who quickly flipped out the way. Landing on his feet, Bloodtail looked up on to see the edge of Yamato staring down at his face.

Zeith glared. It made Bloodtail hesitant to even breathe in front of him. "Don't use firearms again or I'll slice your arms off. I hate them."

**Just who is he?**

* * *

(Inquisition HQ, Knothole)

"Tell me what the hell is going on out there and what our people are doing to fix it!" Zazamel shouted as he barged into the command center. Just a few moments ago, he had gotten a report that Sonic had been spotted alive near Town Central Park. It read that Sonic was attacking anything he could see on his way to the HQ.

It all sounded like a sick prank till he saw the news reports. Their king **had **been resurected and zombified. Now all of Knothole was in a panic while their forces were being overwhelmed by one really fast undead hedgehog.

"I'm going to need a vaction after this," Zazamel mumbled to himself as he saw the latest blockade faliure.

"Target is heading towards us at rapid speed, sir. He's about 400 klicks and closing."

"Sir! Blockade 45 has been neutralized!"

"More riots in the Summer Wind district. Athorites are being forced to defend themselves."

Rubbing his temples, the old war hawk began to wonder if this was going to get any worse.

"Her Majesty comes!"

**Well, shit…**

Everyone hushed as Queen Sally entered the room, her face stone cold as she marched up to Zazamel. She looked at him dead in the eyes. "Zazamel… is what I'm hearing true?"

"Your Majesty…"

"Tell me!" she shouted suddenly. "IS! THAT! MY! HUSBAND?"

Were a pin to fall, it would sound like a mine going off. Nobody said anything as Zazamel slowly shook his head. "Yes, ma'am, we have reason to believe the target is indeed Sonic the Hedgehog. We also have reason to believe that he's been infected with the same necromantic magic that was used in the assault on Mobotropolis."

Sally turned away, her face struggling to keep itself neutral. Everyone looked at her with pity as her body shook, with either rage or sorrow or both, they couldn't tell which. Sally wanted to cry, but she couldn't afford to look weak. Not now. "What about Tails?" she whispered.

"No sign of him. We've lost contact, too, we don't know where he is. For all we know, Sonic might have…"

Sally shook her her head. "No. He's alive. I know it."

The Queen of Mobius slowly started to pace as she mulled over the events surrounding her. Silence flooded the room as the hybrid continued her pondering. Why was Sonic back? To scare them? Create more chaos? A diversion for a different attack? Closing her eyes, Sally stood still as she mumbled to herself. When she opened her eyes, she proclaimed, "He's after me."

Seeing the confusion, Sally explained, "Sonic's coming after me. Think about it: what would the world think if a Queen was killed by her undead husband? A.R.C.A.N.O. wants to create chaos in Mobius, and this is the way they're trying to do it."

"And if the very hero of Mobius kills you…"

"… Mobius will be lost to anarchy," Sally finished Zazamel's sentence. "An insult to all of us."

"Queen Sally. We must get you to a safe location immdediatly. I'll prepare a trans-"

Sally held her hand out. "Zazamel. Delay that order."

Flabbergasted, the commander tried to convince Sally again, but she glared at him so intensely he shut his beak. "I'm not going to run away from this. My husband needs me. I will free him from this curse, or so help me, I'll die doing it."

"But…"

"No buts. Get every man we have in the area and tell them to follow me," Sally demanded, her eyes burning with passion. "All other forces are to stop the riots by any means necessary. We need to stop both Sonic and all of this paranoia before it's too late."

Knowing it was useless to fight, Zazamel nodded. "At least allow me to accompany you."

"No, I need you to stay here and command the other units. I must do this, Zazamel. I **can **do this." Sally said as she left the room, strong and regal. Yet in her heart, she wept.

* * *

(Great Forest, Outside of Knothole)

_(Now Playing: Vergil's Theme, Artist: Devil May Cry 3 Soundtrack)_

Bloodtail hated the taste of blood. Especially his own.

Ducking under a high swing, the demon hunter was forced to block a knee to the face as Zeith continued his assault on. They had only been fighting for a few minutes, and he was nearly at his limits! As he kept blocking, his eyes now were slowly adjusting to the speed, though he had yet to get one blow on the descendent of Sparda.

That didn't mean he was going to give up, oh no. Unleashing his own burst of power, Bloodtail quickly zipped behind Zeith and tried to slash at his back, only for the human to stop him with a backwards block. Twisting the handle, Zeith forced the sword upwards and slashed at Bloodtail's shoulder, adding another wound to the already torn up fox's body.

Cursing with rage, Bloodtail dashed forward again, this time stabbing multiple times in random directions. Zeith calmly knocked each well-aimed block away even as they continued moving through the forest, their clangs of their blades echoing through the night.

Enraged that his attacks were still failing, Bloodtail charged his sword and lauched himself into the air, slamming the sword downwards as he fell. An explosion of fire and darkness erupted from the forest, destroying a five mile wide area. Trees were blackened and small plants were turned to ash as smoke rose from ground zero. As the dust slowly settled and the smoke made itself scarce, Bloodtail saw Zeith standing not to far from him. Grinning at the sight of the bleeding cuts and bruises on the human, Bloodtail taunted, "What's the matter? Done already?"

Bloodtail's smile faded when he saw the wounded man heal in less then a second.

**_You really have to stop taunting at opponents bigger then you! Kind of back firing! _**Cerberus shouted.

The demon hunter dashed forward and raised Rebellion, slashing at Zeith's chest. He then spin kicked the other in the gut, proceding to flip over his head and come down with a hard downward slash. Zeith didn't make a single effort to defend himself. Bloodtail backed away, wondering if it was a trick as the cuts he inflicted started to fix themselves.

Although bedazzled, the demon hunter didn't hesitate less for his next move. Unleashing his demonic energy into his sword, he launched energy slashes at nearby trees, slicing their trunks. They fell on top of the human like collapsed buildings. Bloodtail kept adding trees to the pile, slowly turning the current area of the Great Forest bare, until he launched himself into the air.

The wind howled in his face as he jumped off a tall tree and found himself right above the entire foreset. His target in mind, he summoned more of his energy into his sword, the power glowing so bright one could mistake it for a star. "EAT THIS YOU FUCK!" he shouted as he threw the glowing sword like a burning comet.

Upon impact, the entire area burst with fire and shadow. The sight was so bright, even those in Knothole saw the explosion and wondered what was going on in the Great Forest. The area was destoryed to even the point where the grass was crumbled and crisp.

Summoning Rebellion back to his hand, Bloodtail landed near the smoking wooden ruins. He sighed in relief. "Toasted."

"Not quite."

Bloodtail's eyes widened. "No freaking way…"

Right behind him was an untouched Zeith, his back turned to the fox demon. As Bloodtail slowly turned around, he felt his entire body shaking with something he never expected since his battle with The Death. It was fear.

"Happy?" Zeith asked as he calmly turned around. "If this is all you have to give me, then I must say I'm disappointed."

Bloodtail gulped. **Shit… Guys, what do I do? He's faster then me, stronger then me, can heal better then me…I'm totally fucked here!**

**_Use one of us! He's never faced one of us in combat! _**Beowulf shouted.

**_He's right! Summon me!_** Nevan added.

**_No! Summon me! _**Ceberus called.

Before Bloodtail could choose, he saw Zeith waving his hand in the air, and blue energy swords materalized out of his dark blue energy. Without a warning, they shot towards him, and the demon hunter was forced to run into the forest at top speed to avoid them. Like homing missiles, the blue blades continued to follow him.

Taking one of his pistols in his free hand, Bloodtail shot at the swords, the bullets connecting and exploding the blades. One of the swords managed to fly ahead and landed near his feet, exploding right as he passed by it. The demon hunter was knocked into the air, his back torn up from the cold, yet burning, demonic magic. He crashed into the ground, his body pulsing with pain, and he looked up, groaning. He saw the remaning energy swords diving towards him. "Oh, this is gonna hurt…"

Bloodtail screamed as his vision turned blue and red, his body nailed to the floor by the ethereal weapons. Zeith calmly walked towards the sight, just as if it was just another fine day, but when he arrived, he had to look around to see where the fox was, no sign of him except for the occasional blood splatter. Closing his eyes, he concentrated his senses around him, when he heard the sound of something cutting the air. Turning around, he stopped the thrown Rebellion by the hilt with one hand, looking up at one of the trees after the deed.

The stunned Bloodtail tried to get away, but it was too late. Zeith took Yamato in one hand and disapeared from his view. A second later he felt two slashes from behind that forced him straight to the ground from thirty feet high. Before his muzzle could meet the ground, Zeith reappeared below him and kneed him in the face. The fox sent sprawling in midair, Zeith took both of Sparda's blades and proceceded to all but slice the demon hunter with them.

They were so fast they could barely be seen, and each blow took a few seconds before it could be actually felt. It was like a dance of death, with Bloodtail as the clumsy partner that misstepped and had his foot stomped on every time.

Zeith launched Yamato onto Bloodtail. He could feel his innards nearly torn up. After what seemed like an hour, Zeith power kicked Bloodtail in the chest, sending him flying away, before he threw Rebellion as well. The two tailed half-demon collided with the trunk of a tree, speared in place with his own sword a second later.

The wood behind Bloodtail slowly turned red as he struggled to keep what little sense he had. Voices were in his ear, begging him to stay with them. A familiar feeling coursed through is veins. The darkining of vision; the near silence of nothing; the cold feeling of dread…

Bloodtail knew this. Tails knew this. This was what it was to die.

…

…

…

…**Fuck dying!**

His willpower sparked at that, and Bloodtail slowly pushed himself off the trunk of the tree, struggling to stay on his feet. His clothes wet with his own blood, his hand shaking, his body screaming with pain, Bloodtail slowly pushed the sword out of his chest.

Each inch of the blade scratched his bones and cut into his muscles, but he paid it no mind. With one last cry, the fox pushed Rebellion out, leaning on it for support as the hole began to heal, all four demons combining their energies to fix both it and the internal damage.

Zeith raised an eyebrow and nodded. "That… was quite a feat. I am impressed."

Coughing up blood, Bloodtail grinned, his teeth a vivid red. "Well, I hate… to disapoint."

The two warriors stood, one untouched and the other on his last legs, staring one another down. Neither made a move.

Hoping to buy more time, Bloodtail asked, "Tell me… why? Why are… you doing this?"

Zeith looked to the skies before he replied, "That's none of your concern."

"The hell it ain't. You're a carrier of Sparda's blood! Your destiny is to fight demons! Why are you helping them?" demanded Bloodtail. No answer came. Assuming his target was in thought, he charged forward, his sword against the ground, and he swung at Zeith, who proved he was as attentive as ever when the two clashed, sparks flying off the blades with each blow.

As they held each other in a dead lock, Zeith looked below at Bloodtail and smirked. "Tell me: why do you fight?"

Grunting, Bloodtail tried to push forward, but felt like an ant pushing a mountain. "Because… I have friends… family… someone I love… and I have to kill Sonic… I refuse to LET HIM BE A TOOL!"

With a loud cry, Bloodtail broke the dead lock and turned around, stabbing Rebellion behind him and sending it straight through Zeith.

**_GOT HIM! _**His four demons cheered.

The excitement ended when Zeith grabbed Bloodtail by his trademark appendages and threw him off, his sword sailing the air with him. Slowly getting up, Bloodtail glared at Zeith, who stood still, his wound healing on its own. "I see… that's why."

He looked at Yamato with cold, yet sad, eyes. "Tell me. Do you really think you can save them at this rate?"

"What?"

"You've seen it yourself. The further you progress, the harder it is to fight the Arcana Demons. You're not strong enough. " Zeith pointed Yamato at Bloodtail. "Power is what changes this world. No matter how you use it, you can't do anything without power. Even protect those you love. Without more power, you have a minimal chance to stop A.R.C.A.N.O., let alone confront me. I suggest you turn tail and head back to Knothole."

Bloodtail pointed his sword back at Zeith. "Shut up! Then I'll just get stronger! I'll still fight!"

The two gazed at each other, one glaring with hate, the other observing with calm interest as Bloodtail tried to keep himself from falling.

**Guys...any ideas? **

Much to Bloodtail's shock, Sparda talked first.**_ Without anything short of a miracle? No. This one is beyond you at your current state. You should withdraw. _**

**Are you serious? This guy…**

**_Is stronger,_** Sparda stated coldly. **_At your current power, you're not strong enough. He's different._**

**Because he's of your blood? **

**_No, because he's better trained then you, _**Sparda muttered.

Bloodtail's blood boiled. He didn't care about that. He wanted to beat him. He wanted to fight him. He didn't know why, nor did he care. He just wanted to fight him. He wanted to take Rebellion and shove it down his throat.

There was only one option left.

His entire body pulsing with pain, Bloodtail searched deep within his soul, prodding for his deepest and most powerful sorce of energy. His demons, startled by his actions, alerted him to stop, saying that power wasn't fully restored. Bloodtail didn't care. It was all he had left to beat him and he didn't care the consequences.

With a loud, pained scream, Bloodtail roared to the air as his power surronded him like a blaze. Zeith raised an eyebrow as he sensed the powerboost. The ground beneath them quaked as Bloodtail was engulfed with black energy. A pair of wings and burning tails erupted from the fox as the demonic power died down, revealing a form that hadn't been seen in a long time.

The Devil Trigger form.

Although it had taken much effort to unleash it, even when it wasn't fully recovered from his battle against The Lovers, Bloodtail stood, ready to unleash himself upon his foe. **_"Now… the odds… are even." _**

Zeith calmly sheathed Yamato as he closed his eyes and whispered, "Devil Trigger."

A second later, there was a white blast of energy and Bloodtail blacked out.

_(End Song)_

* * *

(Knothole, 10 miles outside Inquisition HQ)

Ever since she was a child, Sally Acorn Hedgehog knew that fate was a cruel bitch. Her family and her home were taken from her when she was young. She had seen friends and mobians who trusted her die during her childhood. She sent an innocent child to his death. Her husband was killed and now reanimated into a monster that was trying to kill her.

Life just hated her.

That didn't mean she was going to roll over and play dead. Sally was a fighter to the end and she preferred to face her problems head on. She looked at the P.R.E.F. armor she wore and the golden sword in her hand. She gave it a wave.

It wasn't the Sword of Acorns – another thing she had lost, but it would have to do.

"Sally."

Turning around, she saw Amy, geared up, the remaining P.R.E.F.'s and battlesuit pilots they had avaliable to fight behind the pink female. All looked nervous, but struggling to show courage. They had had no time to set up a barracade and no backup to relieve them. This really was a do-or-die attempt to end this madness.

Amy walked up to her former rival's side and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure you can do this?"

The queen didn't answer. In her head, she kept repeating to herself that this wasn't Sonic, that the one that was coming was just a moster. Sonic was dead, just a body being used by a manipulative demon. Nothing more, nothing less.

Yet…

"Here he comes!" shouted an officer. The men prepared themselves. Amy tensed up and took out her guns.

Sally stood tall. "My loyal Mobians… This monster is not your king. Whatever you see, whatever you witness, do not think of the hedgehog you once loved and respected. Think of it as an enemy and nothing else." The men gave out a war cry, acknowledging their queen's order. Filled with determination, they held their ground, each of them with their sights focused on the other end of the street.

For what seemed like hours, there was no movement, only the sound of riots in the background that echoed across Knothole. Sweat dripped down Amy's face; only a few days ago, she had witnessed the funeral of somebody she onced loved and respected. Now she was trying to kill him – again. As she tried to keep her mind focused, she wondered where Tails was. Was he still searching for Sonic in the Great Forest, ignorant of what was going on in town? Or was something else going on?

"Amy," Sally adressed, getting her attention. "I want you to promise me something."

"Anything," she said. She found it somewhat funny that, a few months ago, she would have told Sally to go stick it. It was amazing how things changed.

What came next was much to the pink hedghog's surprise. "If I don't make it… Take care of Tails. He'll need you in case the worst happens."

"Sally, I…"

"Promise me!" Sally demanded. Amy tried to come up with something to say, but in the end all she could do was nod.

"Thank you…" Sally whispered as she turned her gaze down the street. "He's here."

The younger female snapped her head to where her liege was pointing out, where the familiar sound of something moving at the speed of sound ringed in her ear. The others behind them readied themselves as a blue dot got closer and closer to their position.

A few seconds later, he stood befor them, and Amy nearly lost her lunch upon seeing Sonic's undead state. Her former hero, the blue, cheery hedgehog that always made her smile when she was a kid, echoed in her mind. Sally, she stood still, even as a range of emotions surged within her: rage, sorrow, joy, confusion, and despair.

"Sonic…" his former wife whispered as the golden sword slipped from her fingers. She fell to her knees, tears dripping down her eyes as she stared at her undead husband. "Sonic…"

"OPEN FIRE!" someone shouted, and those present complied, the sky hailing with missiles and pulse blasts. As Amy took Sally into her arms and pulled her back, shouting for cover, the blue blur zipped towards the group.

The front lines stepped forward, their figgers still tight against the triggers. Sonic slid underneath the first battlesuit, before jumping on the back of a P.R.E.F. and biting his head off. All stepped back in horror as they saw the creature sink his teeth into the brain of the soldier.

"M-monster…" one of the soldiers cried out.

"Sonic…" Sally lifelessly muttered.

Rearing his head back, the undead hedgehog screeched.

* * *

(Great Forest, Outside of Knothole)

So bright…

The light… the speed… What was he even hit with? Was he dead? No, he could feel every nerve in his body filled with pain.

Lying in a pool of his own blood, Siles tried to figure out what had happened. He saw a bright light, white fire, and then he saw red blood. His blood.

He couldn't hear or speak. His entire body was paralyzed, both from pain and terror. Struggling to keep his eyes open, Siles tried to fight the desire to fall unconscious where he lay. He saw a pair of feet moving towards him, and lifted his eyes to see Zeith standing above him, sheathing Yamato.

"I held back, and that's why you're alive," he muttered as he lowered to a kneeling stance. "Do you know why you lost?" Siles couldn't answer. "Two reasons. One: You're not strong enough to face me. Not yet. You won't be able to deal even with other Arcana Demons like The Death, The Moon, The Tower, or anything else, at your current strength," Zeith explained. "Second: You forgot what your original goal was. To stop Sonic. I even gave you the chance to leave, but you refused. You lost yourself to your own blood rage."

With a surprised gurgle, Siles re-realized that Sonic was loose in Knothole causing who knew how many deaths.

Because he had continued to fight…

"I could just kill you. Or leave you here. But I'm not," Zeith answered as he picked the limp fox up by the back of his neck. "I'm interested in what you'll become if I let you live. That's why I want you to get stronger.

"Now, listen carefully."

The two carriers of Sparda's power focused on one another.

"A.R.C.A.N.O. will not go forward with any of their future operations until next year. Too many resources are still needed for the future operations. I suggest you take that time to train yourself, and become a better demon hunter. Improve your skills with tool and blade, and unleash the deeper and darker levels of your demonic blood. If you're willing to risk your mortality, that is…"

Zeith took the fox into his arms. "Now…let's get you home."

"Y-you…" Siles muttered before he succumbed to the darkness.

Like a shadow in the night, the half-demon known as Zeith left the one-sided battlefield, carrying a bloodied, fainted Mobian with him.

* * *

(Knothole, 10 miles outside Inquisition HQ)

They were doomed.

Every single guard was dead, and the battlesuits, torn to pieces.

All that stood between Sonic and Sally was Amy, her guns aimed at him. Sonic slowly walked towards her, blood and guts all over his fur and mouth. Sally was still on her knees, shaking with her eyes darted at her husband's cold white eyes, her spirit broken and her brain shut down.

Amy growled. **Fire, damn it! Fire!**

Her trigger fingers twitched, ready to fire either her laser pistol or her laser machine gun on the slightest command. All it would take was one pull from either trigger, and she would reduce the threat; she might even kill him if she was lucky.

He was getting closer. **Shoot now, shoot NOW!**

… she couldn't shoot.

It was still Sonic. It was still the one who smiled at her and called her Ames.

Even though he was more than dead, she still couldn't do it.

A teary-eyed Amy screamed as she ran towards Sonic, raising her guns in a desperate attempt to force her brain to jump start and use them on the other hedgehog. Sonic simply ducked underneath the extended arm and ran unimpeded towards the distraught Sally. Amy turned around and watched in horror as Sonic pounced on Sally.

He landed right before her. Better yet, a headless corpse slumped to the ground at her feet like a broken doll.

Sally's eyes widened as she looked at the corpse, his blood pooling around her. The hedgehog's head fell from the air to the ground a few feet from the two mobians. Both stood as still as if time itself had stopped.

Zeith sheathed Yamato and placed his unconscious burden on the floor. The women turned their head at him in both fear and confusion; he only glanced at them for a second before he started walking away.

"… why?" Sally whispered.

Zeith stopped. "I didn't do it to save you. I did it," he extended his thumb over his back, pointing it directly at Siles, "for him."

He continued to walk away until he disappeared behind a street corner, neither of the girls making a move to stop him.

* * *

End of chapter

Head to the epilogue.


	45. Epilogue

(7 days later, Knothole Hospital)

He hadn't said a single word.

When Siles had woken up four days ago, he just asked what had happened to Sonic, and the nurse who happened to be there told him everything.

Supposedly, it had been the last time he'd said a word.

When Amy and the others arrived, they tried to get him to talk, asking him questions on what had happened, who the human was and whatnot. Siles didn't say a thing; he merely stared at the wall, lost in thought. He didn't eat or sleep, which wasn't as big of a deal as it would normally be, considering his biological nature, yet at the same time it made everyone close to him concerned. Eventually, Bunnie decided, and Rotor agreed, that it was best to leave him alone until he was ready to talk.

Only Amy made the effort to visit him every day in hopes to hear Siles say something at all. She would tell him about the news, wishes from their friends and other small talk, but nothing she said affected him. He might as well be in a coma.

As she made her way to his room yet again, Amy wondered if this was about the human, or what had happened to Sonic. **Maybe both.** His behavior was almost like Sally's, and thinking that made her feel even worse. The queen had locked herself in her room with her son and refused to come out no matter what. It was obvious that the latest incident had traumatized the poor ruler into her current state.

And without Sally and her ability to lead, things were getting worse. Zazamel had no choice but to declare martial law, something that wasn't going well concerning the relations between Mobius' remaining military forces and the civilian populace. As it was, thousands abandoned their homes and headed off, often to remote locations in Mobius, sometimes even outside the nation.

That they were tactically in the dark against Mobius' enemies on top of everything made the situation almost unbearable.

Amy felt helpless. Her love was hurt, her nation was hurt, and she herself was hurt. She glared at her hand, wishing she hadn't frozen up back when Sally had needed her. **Pathetic.**

She arrived at Siles' door and, with a heavy sigh, opened it.

There was nobody inside.

Shocked, she searched high and low, calling out Siles' name, but he wasn't either in his room or the adjacent bathroom. Just as she was about to call for a nurse, the Inquisitor noticed a piece of paper on the bed.

_Amy, _

_By the time you get this, I'll be long gone. Seven days ago, I felt something I never felt before. I'm worthless and weak. That human who saved me… He was a member of ARCANO. And I barely made a scratch on him. I think, no, I know he's stronger than The Death or any other demon we have ever faced. _

_One thing is for sure … I'm too weak when compared to him. My defeat made me realize just how much stronger I need to become. _

_I haven't decided this with ease, but I decided I have to leave. Not forever though, I can never abandon you, our friends, or Mobius itself again. But I'm just not strong enough. I need to get better, not just for my sake, but for yours and everyone else's. Every day I kept seeing the fight, and in every moment in which I am awake, I feel the power of his blade. It's unbearable._

_I know this isn't the best time to leave, especially when it looks like we're at our weakest, but the human assured me that ARCANO won't be making any other moves for another whole year. It may sound strange, but I believe him. I'll be back in one year. I promise. Just one year._

_I understand if you hate me for doing this, and I don't blame you. But last week I nearly lost everything, and I can't let that happen again._

_Forgive me._

_Love, Siles "Bloodtails" Drowler_

By the time she had reached the end of the farewell letter, the paper was completely drenched.

* * *

End of Story

Thanks again everyone. I really love you guys for all you've done for me, past and new readers.

See you around.

Later.


End file.
